


How to Live with a Ghost

by Apnsb



Series: The Stories You Should Tell [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 96
Words: 351,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apnsb/pseuds/Apnsb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping Asami out one night, Korra and Asami's friendship begins to flourish. Republic City faces a dark time ahead as control of the city changes hands. Korra and the Krew must battle passing college, love issues, and probending on top of all the chaos in the city. Eventual slow development Korrasami.<br/>Changed rating to Mature because it's starting to get violent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a song of the same name from Nick Santino. I hope to weave in elements of the song into the fic, as I hear it from Korra's perspective. Hopefully multi-chapters.

Republic City was ran by the Equalists. The Equalists, the most influential crime syndicate in the world. They held their finger on the pulse of Republic City. Nothing happened without their knowledge, and every action came with their approval or disapproval. Both were followed with consequences. Their reach extended past the city limits, and Republic City was their priority. But, to the average citizen, if you weren't a threat, or a member of one of the lower gangs, the triads, you would be fine. The Equalists were to be feared, surely. But to most, they served as a somewhat benevolent protector.

Korra managed to stay out of their radar. Most students at Republic City's university did. Well, most-- those who didn't try to get involved in the organized crime underneath the city, or poke around where they didn't belong.

Korra hardly had time to poke around. Between probending, schoolwork, and university athletics, Korra kept herself busy and out of trouble. It kept Bolin and Mako out of trouble too, when they were with her, which was often.

 

Korra was leaving the gym. It was late, and it was snowing. Snow wasn't a problem to Korra, coming from the South Pole, but she was a little frustrated, almost sure that the qualifying rounds of the probending tournament held over the weekend would be cancelled.

Hands shoved into her coat pockets, she trudged across the campus with a frown, barely noticing the fat snowflakes pouring down around her.

The snow had accumulated decently on the ground already. The pavement, or what she could see of it, was white as well, most likely hiding a layer of ice. Korra figured anyone who tried to drive in the developing mess before her was truly crazy. She knew all of her friends would be holed up in their dorms.

Korra wove her way between the academic buildings, heading toward the library. Across the street from the library, just off campus, was where Korra's apartment was. She had been lucky to find an apartment so close to campus, let alone one big enough for both her and Opal. But she had refused to live without her dog Naga, and campus rules said no pets. Korra had thought the dorms were a little cramped anyway.

As she cut through the parking lot behind the library, she noticed there were maybe a dozen cars back there. 

"Well I found the stranded people," Korra thought to herself.

She started to weave between the cars, intent on crossing the street, when she realized one of the cars had the motor running. Curious, she looked, and found the culprit to be a black and red hard top convertible. No lights on, but the engine was running, and Korra could see someone sitting inside, thanks to the light of the street lamp.

She made her way over to the car, eager to help, worried that the driver would end up stranded here, like so many others had when the snow descended.

When she drew closer to the vehicle, the window rolled down, and Korra could momentarily feel the warmth of the cars heater, leaking out of the open window.

"Need any help?" Korra asked, leaning down and poking her head inside.

The light clicked on, revealing a woman in a red winter coat, her face flushed from the cold, piercing green eyes staring back at Korra.

"No I was just trying to warm my car up before heading home." The woman response was laced with her breathlessness that came from the stinging cold air outside.

"In this weather?" Korra's eyebrow shot up, "it's best to just wait it out. Roads are probably bad right now."

The woman in the car sighed and leaned her head on the steering wheel.

"I'm a commuter," she huffed, her face hidden by her hair, "I don't really have a place to wait it out in. Most of the academic buildings are closed. It's late."

"Well," Korra began, rubbing her neck, "I live across the street. You can spend the night if you want. I have a futon."

Korra didn't know where the offer came from, but she knew the snow was cold, and that being stranded in the snow was even colder.

"I don't think--" the woman began, but suddenly stopped, "you know what, that sounds great. I'm not going to sleep in my car, that's for sure. Give me a second." 

Korra backed her head out of the window and stretched. Looking across the street she could see the lights on in her apartment. Opal must be home. She heard the window roll back up beside her, but she didn't think much of it. After a minute or two, the light clicked off inside the car, and the woman emerged, purse on her shoulder. 

She shut the car door and clicked the key fob to lock it. The car beeped as indication, and as Korra watched she couldn't help but feel as if the woman was familiar. As if noticing Korra was staring, the woman turned to her, and looked her over.

"Korra, right?" She asked, stepping around the front of her car, "from the Fire Ferrets?"

"The very same," Korra answered with a nod, "and you seem pretty familiar."

"Well I go to all the matches---" she began, "but I'm Asami, Asami Sato."

"Oh!" Korra exclaimed, "Asami! Mako's ex-girlfriend."

Asami made a face at Korra's outburst, but laughed.

"The very same," she replied, mimicking Korra's voice, and she continued laughing.

"Well I promise Mako isn't in my apartment," Korra joked, starting toward the street and motioning for Asami to follow her.

"I'm sure he's told you horror stories," Asami sighed.

"Not really," Korra laughed, opening the door to her apartment building, "he's too awkward about stuff like that."

They trudged up the stairs for a few moments before Korra continued.

"He doesn't like telling me about exes, which makes sense. I'm sure he'd  _love_ knowing you were here."

 

Asami chuckled, but otherwise remained silent as the came to the landing on Korra's floor.

"By the way," Asami asked as Korra shoved her key in the lock, "can I borrow your phone? Mine's dead, and I need to call my dad and let him know where I am."

"Sure," Korra grunted, pushing the door open.

As soon as Korra opened the door, she was greeted by a deep bark and the appearance of Naga, eager to greet her.

"Easy Naga," Korra laughed, ruffling the dog's ears, "hey Opal! You up?"

"Yeah" the voice was a muffled reply from the other room, but soon the other woman appeared from down the hall.

"Asami!" Opal exclaimed with excitement, her smile broad when she saw her near the door with Korra, "what brings you by?"

"Korra offered to let me sleep here since the roads are too bad to drive." Asami replied, smiling.

"That sounds exactly like her," Opal laughed, "always the hero."

Korra blushed, her cheeks becoming dark, and she shoved her phone to Asami, muttering about getting blankets. She sulked off down the hallway, and Opal couldn't help but look at Asami and grin wider.

"I think we embarrassed her," Opal giggled.

She started laughing then, and Asami laughed with her. They stopped when Korra came back, having recovered, bearing blankets.

"I keep the apartment cold, even when it's snowing." Korra shrugged, "so I hope this will do."

"I'm sure it will be fine, thank you." Asami smiled as Korra set the blankets down on the table, "I'm going to step outside and call my dad now, if that's ok."

Korra shrugged, and Opal nodded, allowed Asami to duck back into the hall of the apartment building.

 

Asami typed her dad's cell phone number out of memory and hit the dial button on Korra's phone. It rang sharply a few times, before clicking to voicemail. She should have known he wouldn't answer an unknown number. Still, she waited until his voicemail finished, in order to leave a message.

"Hey dad, it's Asami," she said as soon as the phone beeped, "I just wanted to let you know I won't be home tonight. Roads seemed too icy. I'll be home in the morning once they've been cleared. I'm safe, my phones charging so you can call if you want. I know it's late. Love you."

She waited for a moment before hitting the end button, and hoped her father would at least check his voicemail, if he wouldn't answer calls.

She sighed and turned back into the apartment behind her, clicking the lock button on Korra's phone almost instinctively. Upon her return, she found Korra curled up on one end of the futon, with Opal in the armchair nearby. 

"We decided we wanted to watch a mover, since it's only eleven." Opal piped up happily.

"A mover sounds good," Asami shrugged, plopping down on the futon, "what're we watching?"

"One of the Nuktuk ones," Korra rolled her eyes, "Opal loves them because Bolin is in them."

"Really?" Asami's eyebrow went up, "I've not seen any of them. Are they any good?"

"If you ask Opal," Korra laughed, "they're fantastic. They're entertaining to say the least, but not high quality."

"Oh the quality is fine," Opal shushed Korra, "you just don't like Varrick."

Korra hummed in response and folded her legs underneath her, offering no more opposition.

 

The mover was good, as far as Asami was concerned. Korra would go on and on at appropriate intervals about how "real" water tribe warriors would act, and Opal would always shush her when Bolin had any dialog. 

 

By the time the mover finished, Asami's eyelids were growing heavy, and Korra had been yawning for fifteen minutes at least. Opal shuffled off to bed first, and Asami could hear her brushing her teeth in the bathroom down the hall. Korra stood up and stretch, her gaze falling upon the futon where she had been sitting.

"If I could remember how to open this thing, it'd be great." Korra muttered, knocking one of the throw pillows into the floor.

"Maybe I can help," Asami offered, standing and looking over the back of the futon, "here. You pull it out and pull the legs down."

Korra grunted and did as Asami instructed, the futon stretching out with a creak from lack of use. Once Korra was satisfied that it wasn't going to collapse, she retrieved the stack of blankets she had dragged out, and presented them to Asami.

"Why thank you," Asami teased, bowing her head a little.

Korra flashed Asami a crooked grin, but it lasted only a moment before her eyes wandered back to the futon. Her face instantly contorted into a frown, causing Asami to raise her eyebrow.

"What is it?" Asami asked.

"Opal?" Korra yelled, turning her head down the hall.

"Mmm?" 

"Do you have any extra pillows?"

"Yeah," Opal replied, louder this time, "give me a second."

There was shuffling down the hallway for a few moments, before a pillow whooshed through the air, smacking Korra over the head. Korra huffed, trying to pull it off of her face, only to be met by Opal giggling from her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Asami!" Opal called happily from her room, "goodnight, Korra."

Korra grumbled out a response as Asami wished Opal goodnight, and Asami couldn't help but notice Korra was grinning despite herself.

"Here," Korra said finally, offering Asami the pillow.

"Thank you Korra," Asami smiled, dropping the pillow onto the futon with the blankets.

"If you need something, yell," Korra shrugged, motioning toward her room.

"I will," Asami assured her, "but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"If you need something yell for me first!" Opal shouted from her room, almost muffled by her door, "Korra sleeps like a rock!"

Asami covered her mouth and chuckled at Opal's outburst, while Korra glared down the hall.

"Good  _night,_ Opal." Korra grumbled, frowning.

Asami smiled to herself as sat down on the futon with a yawn.

"Night, Asami." Korra mumbled, trying to stifle a yawn of her own,

"Goodnight, Korra."

 

It was a rattling in the kitchen that woke Asami the next morning. She opened her eyes and yawned, turning her head slightly to look around until she remembered where she was. She stretched herself out before sitting up and turning herself toward the kitchen. At the kitchen table she found Korra, cheeks stuffed full of what appeared to be cereal, staring back at her like Asami had just caught her stealing from a baby.

"I  _told_  you your rattling that cereal around would wake her up." Opal scolded.

Korra shrugged apologetically, and Asami almost didn't see Opal at first, who was bent over rummaging through the fridge.

"It's alright," Asami yawned, "what time is it?"

"Ine-furry." Korra mumbled through her cereal.

"What Korra  _means_  to say," Opal said teasingly, standing with a carton of eggs in hand, "is that it's nine-thirty. Give or take. You hungry?"

"I can eat," Asami shrugged, "I usually skip breakfast."

"Anything in particular?" Opal asked, "I've got just about everything, and Korra has her cereal."

"Cereal is fine," Asami answered.

Opal moved over to one of the higher cabinets and retrieved a bowl as Asami stood up and made her way to the kitchen table. Asami thanked Opal when the bowl and a spoon were placed in front of her. Korra handed Asami the cereal box afterwards, silent except for her munching. Asami glanced over the box momentarily before pouring the cereal into her bowl. It was some sort of chocolate cereal Korra liked, no doubt primarily made of sugar, with little nutritional value, but Asami wasn't one to complain.

"Bolin called a few minutes ago," Opal said, looking over her shoulder at Asami, "he said the roads have been cleared.  _And_ that it looks like the probending qualifiers are still on schedule."

She said the last sentence while looking at Korra, who only nodded and gave a thumbs up as she finished the rest of her cereal.

"I'll go home when I'm finished eating then," Asami replied, waiting until she finished what was in her mouth, "I know I'll see Korra there. Will you be there Opal?"

"I should be," Opal shrugged, "Bolin says it’s a confidence boost for the team whenever I'm there. But it doesn't seem to help Korra or Mako."

Korra snorted and stood to carry her bowl to the sink.

"Sorry Ope," Korra laughed, "it's only because Mako and me aren't head over heels in love with you."

Opal faked a glare, and elbowed Korra playfully. Asami chuckled and looked up from her cereal.

"It's ok, Korra," Asami joked, "I'll be there too, to cheer on my valiant rescuer."

Opal giggled, and resumed cooking her breakfast, while Korra blushed beside her.

"No fair," Korra grumbled, "you're at all the matches anyway."

"She ought to be," Opal piped up, "her dad's company  _is_  your sponsor after all."

"Oh shit," Korra huffed, smacking herself in the forehead, "I forgot all about that."

Asami couldn't help but laugh then, but it only seemed to make Korra's blush darken. 

 

Korra distracted herself by washing the dishes piled in the sink, while Asami finished her cereal. It didn't take either of them long, but Korra seemed to linger.

"I should get going soon," Asami said, waiting until Korra finally shuffled away from the sink, "I'll wash my bowl and fold the blank--" 

"No no no," Opal insisted, "you were our guest. We'll take care of all that."

Asami opened her mouth to object, but Korra piped up instantly, agreeing with Opal.

"It's our job as hostesses." Korra affirmed.

Asami sighed but smiled at the other women.

"Thanks a ton for letting me stay here guys."

"No problem," Korra replied, as Opal nodded, "you want one of us to walk you to your car?"

Asami shook her head and began gathering her things, having to resist the urge to clean up after herself. 

"You should come by more often," Opal told her, when she finished putting her coat on, "we could make it girls night."

"Sounds great to me," Asami smiled, "I'd love the company. I'll see you guys at the probending match later?"

"Sure thing!" Opal nearly squealed, "in fact, I'll sit with you!" 

"Well I won't be doing any sitting," Korra teased, rolling her eyes, "I'm glad someone will enjoy it."

"Oh hush," Opal huffed, "you enjoy beating Tahno up."

"True, true," Korra nodded, "we'll see you later Asami."

"Bye guys,” Asami laughed, letting herself out of the apartment, "behave!"

She called the last part out over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her, and she could almost swear she heard Korra mutter "never" just before the latch clicked.

 

\------

 

The probending arena was packed full of people, despite the snow on the ground outside. The roar of the crowd was deafening even before you entered the stands, and they would surely be more rambunctious two weeks later when the actual tournament took place.

 

The Fire Ferrets were third in season overall, in terms of their win loss record. They trailed behind the Wolfbats and the Rabaroos. There were sixteen teams in all, and those ranking in the top eight were playing in four separate matches. The next day, those that ranked in the lower eight teams would play, and the winners from both days would secure their places in the tournament.

 

Asami found Opal outside the arena waiting on her when she pulled up in her car.

"Hurry, Asami! Hurry!" Opal exclaimed, bouncing excitedly, "they're waiting on us inside!"

Asami parked as quickly as she could find an empty space, and rushed to Opal who could hardly hold still in her excitement.

They found Bolin, Mako and Korra near the entrance to the stands, already in uniform.

"Took you guys long enough!" Bolin said enthusiastically, grabbing them both for a hug, "we play first! We didn't think you'd ever show, Asami!"

Asami smiled and patted Bolin on the shoulder.

"You know I never miss a match." Asami said, feigning defense.

Bolin pouted, releasing Asami, and she smiled over his shoulder at Mako and Korra.

"Hey guys." She said, waving.

Mako grunted a hello, and Korra stepped closer with a crooked grin on her face.

"Hope you're ready for a good match, Asami." Korra bragged, "We’re going to decimate the Tigerdillos."

"Don't get cocky, Korra." Mako warned, "I don't want to get our asses handed to us."

"It's ok, bro!" Bolin grinned, slapping Mako on the shoulder, "we have Opal for good luck, and our sponsors here to cheer us on. Speaking of sponsor, Asami, what are you wearing?"

Korra, Opal and Mako looked Asami up and down, trying to find out why Bolin had a problem with her clothes.

"Uh..." Asami began, "clothes?"

"You don't have any Fire Ferret gear!" Bolin complained, motioning at Asami's clothes, "call yourself our sponsor and you don't even dress out!"

"Hold on Bo," Korra said, tapping Bolin's arm, "I'll fix it."

 

Korra wove her way through the crowd, disappearing momentarily down the hallway toward the locker rooms. She was gone for only a moment, before returning with a Fire Ferret t-shirt brandished above her head like a trophy.

"Pabu on the front," Korra grinned, handing Asami the shirt, "Future Industries on the back."

Asami turned the shirt over in her hands, and just as Korra said, the Futures Industries logo was emblazoned across the back. Across the shoulders in bold black letters was 'Korra', Asami smirked.

"Oh so I get one with your name on it?" Asami teased.

“Yeah,” Opal grinned, nudging Asami, “and I have one with Bolin’s name.”

"Yup!" Korra and Bolin replied in unison.

"No one ever wears _my_ shirt." Mako grumbled.

“You’ll get a good luck charm too someday, bro.” Bolin piped up, trying to comfort Mako.

"I'll put it on now, Korra. Thank you." Asami smiled, trying to avoid any tension and cut the conversation short.

Asami took her coat off, and shrugged the t-shirt on over her blouse.

"Fits like a charm!" Bolin exclaimed, "Now we need to make it official. We should sign it."

Mako mumbled some sort of protest, as Opal fished through her purse until she found a permanent marker. Bolin took it from her quickly, scribbling his name onto the left shoulder of Asami's new shirt. He passed the pen to Mako next, and Mako followed the same motions as Bolin. Korra signed it last, right below her own name on the shirt and grinned. When the pen was returned to Opal, the buzzer for the teams to get ready for the matches sounded.

"We better go guys!" Bolin yelped, rushing halfway down the hallway toward the locker rooms.

"We'll be in Asami's booth!" Opal called out as Mako and Korra jogged after him. 

Asami was worried they hadn't heard Opal, but a thumbs up from Korra before they rounded the corner convinced her otherwise.

Opal grabbed Asami by the arm and half dragged her through the dissipating crowd, until they reached the entrance to the booths. They walked briskly into Asami’s booth, where they could see the elevators raising to pick up the teams on either end of the arena. They could see Korra and Bolin leaning together and talking as the elevator took them to the center platform, and the pair of them turned and looked up toward the booths. They couldn’t make Asami or Opal out from such a distance, but they knew where Asami’s booth was, and both of them shot a thumbs up before climbing onto the platform to start the match.

 

The Tigerdillos had climbed onto the platform as well, and the teams were taking their positions, waiting for the referee to give the starting signal. When the signal finally came, the crowd erupted as the teams began fighting over the first zones of the arena. The Tigerdillos’ firebender put all his attention toward Korra, who was effectively dodging his attacks while trying to respond with some of her own. Bolin hurled several discs after both the fire and waterbender, trying to draw some of their fire as Mako spent all his energy on their earthbender.

One well timed dodge on Korra’s part, sent the Tigerdillos’ firebender face to face with Mako, who sent him reeling into the next zone. This opened Korra up enough to help Bolin with the other waterbender, who was drawing dozens of streams of water in a matter of seconds, trying to push Bolin back a zone as well. Korra managed to knock her off her footing enough for one of Bolin’s earthen discs to send her tumbling over the line and back a space.

The three of them tried to deflect the attacks of those that were already in the second zone, while simultaneously trying to push their earthbender over the line as well. Two was good, but they were trying to put up a fight for the second zone. Their break finally came, with about half the time remaining in the first round, when Mako opened the earthbender up to a neck-rattling headshot from one of Korra’s water blasts.

As soon as the earthbender was across the line into the second zone, the referee blew his whistle, signaling the Fire Ferrets to move forward. Opal was practically bouncing in the seat beside Asami when they moved into the next zone, and Asami found herself more into the match than normal, feeding off of Opal’s enthusiasm.

The Tigerdillos rallied once they were in the smaller area of the platform, keeping the Fire Ferrets from gaining anymore ground for another minute or so, but when the timer indicated the remaining thirty seconds of the round, Bolin send a swift combination of discs into the Tigerdillos’ firebender, pushing him just over the line and into the last zone. Opal squealed with delight when this happened, grabbing Asami’s arm enthusiastically.

The other two teammates held their ground, however, and the buzzer soon rang out in the arena, bringing the end of the first round with it. The scoreboard lit up red, showing that the Fire Ferrets had won the first round, and the referee blew his whistle once more, causing both teams to resume their starting positions.

The second round did not go so well for the Fire Ferrets. They lost the first zone quickly, and were forced to play two minutes of the three minute round on the defensive. They didn’t regain the ground, however, and the second round went to the Tigerdillos. Opal seemed a little irritated when the scoreboard had the second tube turn blue in favor of the Tigerdillos, but she leaned over and assured Asami that the match would go just fine in the third round.

As it turned out, Opal wasn’t too wrong. The first minute of the round went poorly for the Fire Ferrets, and ended with Mako being knocked completely off the platform. Korra and Bolin managed to regain their ground despite the loss, and Korra, in a way, avenged the loss of Mako by sending the Tigerdillo’s waterbender head first off the platform into the water below. Opal leapt out of her seat when the waterbender toppled over, leaning over the railing of the booth and hollering down below to Korra and Bolin, who were deaf to her cheers over the roar of the crowd.

Korra and Bolin had trapped the remaining two Tigerdillo’s in the last zone of the platform, and fought desperately for the last minute of the match to push either of them into the water after their teammate, but were unsuccessful. Still, having gained the most ground in the round, they were awarded the point, and ultimately won the match. Opal was nearly beside herself with her excitement as Korra and Bolin climbed onto the elevator to head back to the locker rooms, broad smiles on their faces as they waved to their fans cheering them on from the stands.

 

Asami and Opal waited in the booth for a few minutes after the match, while the other teams got ready to begin the next one. Eventually, Korra and Bolin found their way to the booth, having changed from their uniforms and showered in the locker room. Bolin hugged Opal enthusiastically when they burst into the booth, shouting about the tournament standings that would be released in a few days. Korra sat down silently next to Asami, with a grin still etched into her face.

“Good job out there, Korra” Asami beamed, patting Korra’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” Korra chuckled, scratching her neck.

Bolin sat down on Korra’s other side, immediately going into strategy talks to Opal as the other teams began their match.

“Who’s playing?” Asami asked, looking down at the platform.

“Wolfbats and Platypus-bears.” Korra grunted, her eyes wandering from the platform to Asami, “I’m only interested because I hate the Wolfbats.”

“We _all_ hate the Wolfbats.” Bolin corrected, before resuming his talk with Opal.

“Well, maybe they’re not so tough,” Asami shrugged, trying to sound reassuring. To be fair, she had never really paid attention to any Wolfbat matches, unless they were against the Fire Ferrets.

“We’re hoping they’ll play before us in the tournament,” Korra explained, “gives us an advantage if they’re worn down more than we are.”

Asami hummed in acknowledgement, and drew her attention to the platform as the first round continued.

“Thanks for the shirt, again,” Asami told Korra, as the referee flagged one of the Wolfbats for a foul, “and for letting me crash at your apartment. You should let me make it up to you.”

“No need,” Korra shrugged, waving Asami’s objection away.

“Psst—Asami,” Bolin whispered, or at least tried to, “Korra won’t turn down food.”

“Bolin.” Korra objected with a glare.

“I’ll take you to dinner then!” Asami laughed, smiling in thanks to Bolin, “Anywhere you want to go, as futon rent.”

Opal snickered from beside Bolin, and Korra’s cheeks darkened.

“Uh…hmm…” Korra stuttered, looking at Asami, “you know what sure. Dinner sounds perfect.”

“Let me give you my phone number then,” Asami replied, pulling her phone out of her purse, “and I can text you tomorrow and we can set a date and time.”

“Suits me,” Korra shrugged noncommittally, patting herself down for her phone, “here.”

She handed Asami her phone and waited while Asami punched her number into Korra’s contacts.

“Just text me,” Asami smiled, when Korra held her hand out to get Asami’s phone and do the same, “It’s faster.”

Korra nodded and did as she was told, and Asami found herself smiling when her phone lit up a few moments later with a text that said “it’s Korra, your waterbending snow hero”.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday, November 30th

 

Korra rolled over in bed the next morning to the sound of her text alert going off. She groaned and rubbed her forehead, reaching for her phone with her free hand. She forced her eyes open enough to squint crankily at her phone, in order to read whatever message she’d received. It was from Asami.

“ _Can you snowbend?_ ”

“ _What_ ” Korra blinked in confusion as she tapped out her response to Asami’s text.

“ _Snowbending, yes or no?_ ”

“ _Uh…yes? It’s technically water._ ” Korra sat up in bed and pushed her hair out of her face.

“ _Come outside, Opal’s orders, mighty snow avatar :)_ ”

Korra raised one eyebrow at her phone, but stood and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She shuffled to the bathroom with her eyes half shut, barely glancing at herself in the mirror as she passed by it, her hair sticking out in every direction. When Korra was done relieving herself, she shuffled back into her bedroom with a yawn, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and some boots, choosing to skip on picking up her winter jacket.

“Come on, Naga,” Korra mumbled down at Naga who was laying in the hallway, “Let’s go see what Asami and Opal want.”

Naga got up with a stretch and a yawn, her tail wagging lazily, as Korra picked her keys off the hook and opened the apartment door. She and Naga walked downstairs to the entrance of the apartment building within a few moments, and Korra could see through the glass that there was fresh snow on the ground, having been deposited the night before.

Eyebrow still cocked up in confusion and suspicion, Korra opened the entrance to the building, allowing Naga to go out before she did. Korra had no sooner made it out the door before she was struck in the face by a giant snowball.

 

Opal cackled from behind Asami’s car as Bolin reared back to throw another snowball at Korra, but he was stopped when Korra lifted an entire mound of snow and dropped it on top of him.

“I came out here for this?” Korra asked, the corner of her mouth twitching up into a smile.

“Oh mighty snowbender!” Asami cried teasingly, throwing a snowball at Opal, “Someone must protect me from these foul monsters.”

“Your snowbender should have probably put on some clothes!” Opal shouted, ducking to avoid a barrage of snow from Korra’s direction.

“You would call in the Avatar to cheat for you, Asami!” Bolin hollered, trying to duck from a snowball she chucked at him.

“Well she  _is_ the ‘master of all four elements’” Asami laughed, pausing to make the air quotes, “and in the winter, water turns into snow, so therefore, snow avatar.”

The four of them burst into laughter as the street in front of the apartment building became the warzone of their snowball fight. Naga ran between the four of them, barking and pouncing around as they ducked and dove around each other, using Asami’s car as a buffer.

Their snowball fight lasted the greater part of an hour, and it ended with a makeshift truce, after Asami slid halfway down the street on a patch of ice, and Bolin, who had tried to catch her, tumbled after. The only thing that stopped them from continuing a few more yards than they would have originally gone was Korra creating a snow pile across the street for them to land in.

They sat on Asami’s car for a few minutes after, resting, when Bolin first got the idea to build a snowman. Korra had raised her eyebrow at him sarcastically, and bent a pile of snow into the air, but Bolin had scolded her, saying they had to do it the old fashioned way.

It was hideous, when it was done. But it was theirs. The head was leaning a little lopsidedly, and Korra had refused to straighten it for them, quoting Bolin in saying that doing so would be considered cheating. They had fun making it though, and that was what mattered. The base had been Asami’s doing, and she had made it almost perfectly round and even. Korra blemished it in her attempt at making the snowman’s middle, which looked like some lumpy conglomeration of snowballs. Opal and Bolin made the askew head, and Korra had prowled around the sidewalk once they were done, looking for any stray pebbles she could use to give him eyes and a mouth.

In the end, they took the spare button from Asami’s coat as a nose, and his eyes and mouth were made from several pieces of Korra’s chocolate cereal, which were retrieved from the apartment. Once the snowman had a face, the four of them stood together in a semi-circle before it, looking down at their creation.

“We should name it,” Opal said finally, her head leaning on Bolin’s shoulder.

“Well,” Korra shrugged, “I can take some mud from the corner, paint some airbending tattoos on his head and name him Tenzin.”

“Oh my gosh, Korra no.” Bolin objected, “He has to have a real name. A good name. A snowy snow name.”

“Snowy snow?” Opal raised an eyebrow.

Bolin only nodded.

“Fluffy-Toboggan.” Asami said as seriously as she could, fighting back the giggles.

“Fluffy-Toboggan” Bolin echoed, nodding his agreement.

Korra and Opal began laughing openly then at how solemn Bolin was presenting himself, and Asami let herself succumb to the build-up of giggles. When they four of them recovered, they parted ways, making promises to have a snowball rematch the next chance they got. Bolin and Opal headed across the university campus and out of sight, complaining of being hungry. This left Korra and Asami alone, after Asami started her car to get it warmed up.

“You sure you’re good to drive that thing?” Korra asked, looking at Asami’s car suspiciously, “I mean you  _did_  slide down half the street on the ice.”

“The ice isn’t bad on the main roads,” Asami replied with a shrug, “I made it here in one piece didn’t I?”

Korra frowned and crossed her arms.

“Well you just remember you said that,” Korra said finally, smirking, “when your snow avatar isn’t there to save your sliding ass.”

Asami just smiled and got into her car, waving her fingers at Korra, shifting her car into drive and creeping down the street slowly.

Korra watched until she turned the corner, then ducked back into the apartment building with Naga at her heels. She set an alarm on her phone for a few hours later, changed into a pair of shorts, and face-planted her bed, intent on napping until it was time for the next round of probending matches.

 

\------------

 

Asami wondered idly if they would cancel the probending matches that evening from fear of snow. They hadn’t the day before, and the roads were safe enough, but she knew some people still wouldn’t take the risk. Still, she received no update from any of the probending organizers of any cancellations or reschedules, so it was safe to assume all matches were still on for the evening.

Almost thirty minutes until the probending started, Asami’s phone buzzed. Her screen lit up momentarily with the text notification, and Asami instantly scooped up her phone and opened it.

“ _At PB arena. Can we use your booth?_ ” it was from Korra. Following the text was a picture attachment, showing Korra, Opal, and Bolin, all pouting.

“ _Sure, try to behave.”_ Asami typed back.

It was a few minutes before Korra responded, a quick and simple, “ _Me? Never._ ”

Asami smiled at her phone, before looking up and seeing her Fire Ferrets t-shirt laying across her dresser. She grinned.

 

\------------

 

“Bolin, I told you, there is only so much food I can cram into Korra’s gym bag.” Opal complained, as Bolin stuffed candy into his face.

“Well it  _is_  kind of stretchy. In that one bit.” Korra shrugged, defending him.

“Stretchy? You mean the hole?” Opal asked, raising her eyebrow, “The very hole that leaked food out  _all over_  this arena, and is going to lead security  _right_ to this booth to throw you out?”

Bolin blushed, but kept eating, and Korra shrugged again.

“You two kill me sometimes,” Opal huffed, “Where is Mako?”

This time, it was Bolin’s turn to shrug.

“He’s working,” Bolin answered, swallowing a huge bite of taffy, “least that’s what he said.”

Korra sat silently beside him, as Opal accepted his answer, allowing him to continue eating. 

 

The match had begun by the time Asami silently slipped into her booth behind Korra, Opal, and Bolin. She noticed as she came in that Bolin was wearing a Fire Ferret shirt, this one with 'Mako' on the back. She smiled, slipping past both Bolin and Opal, until she was standing behind Korra.

She reached her arms around quickly, covering Korra's eyes with her palms.

"What're you doing in my booth?" Asami rumbled, summoning the deepest voice she could manage.

Bolin nearly jumped out of his skin, scattering candy around the floor as he did so, but Korra just laughed.

"I thought you only came to  _our_  matches," Korra teased, tilting her head back to look at Asami.

"Well, someone asked to borrow my booth," Asami shrugged innocently, plopping down next to Korra, "I had to make sure you didn't tear the place down."

Korra laughed even harder and stretched out in her seat, before turning her attention back to the match.

They sat quietly until the round ended, with Korra and Bolin watching every move the teams made. When the second round started, Korra began listing each team’s weaknesses, calling out any defensive gaps to Bolin if she saw them. Asami kept mental notes of all of it, as Bolin nodded with each thing Korra said.

By the time the fourth, and final qualification match of the night started, Bolin and Korra were both extremely pleased with the results. The quarter-final matches would be chosen and posted within the next few days, but they were content to know who would be in the tournament overall. 

 

"So how's the competition looking?" Opal asked, as the four of them left the booth, walking back to the main entrance to the arena.

"Looks fine to me," Bolin shrugged, "We'll have a challenge either way."

Korra grunted, indicating her overall displeasure at what Bolin would consider a challenge.

Asami pulled her coat on, and remained silent while Bolin tried to optimistically convince Korra that the tournament would at least be interesting.

The entrance was packed with people pouring out of the stands, and Korra served to separate the crowd enough as she wove through them, for Asami, Bolin and Opal to safely follow her. 

Once they made it outside, they followed Asami to her car. As Asami fumbled around for her keys, two men approached them, a look of anger in their eyes.

"Ms. Sato," one of them grunted, "Are these  _benders_ bothering you?"

They both eyed Korra and Bolin warily, and Asami glanced at them over her shoulder.

"Nope." She shrugged, unlocking her car, "they're my friends."

"Alright, Ms. Sato," he huffed, "are you aware  _that one_  is the avatar?"

He jerked his thumb toward Korra as he spoke.

"I am," Asami replied curtly, "she's my friend, and doesn't seem to have bothered anyone. They're also members of the Fire Ferrets, which Future Industries sponsors. Considering that, I don't think it's a problem if they're seen with me, a representative of the company, leaving a probending match."

The two men looked at each other and shrugged, before turning and leaving the direction they came. Asami sighed in frustration and sat down in the driver’s seat of her car, before looking up at Bolin and Korra apologetically. 

"Sorry about that, guys," she said, pushing her hair out of her face, "do you want a ride home?"

"Sure," Korra shrugged, "what the hell was that about?"

"Sounded like Equalists," Bolin answered climbing into the backseat of Asami's car with Opal.

"They were," Asami sighed, starting the car, as Korra shut the passenger door, "they get nervous if the bender to non-bender ratio isn't to their liking."

"Good thing they don't know Opal's an airbender," Bolin whistled, "an earthbender, airbender and the avatar. That would have been something."

"It  _sounds_  like the start of a bad joke," Opal nudged Bolin playfully, "but the Equalists don't go after benders without motive though, and we've not done anything."

"Still doesn't make it right," Asami fired back, her voice getting snappy.

She instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry, Opal," She added, glancing into the rear view mirror, "I don't agree with anything the Equalists stand for. It's so frustrating to read about them, and then have to interact with them, I don't even want to imagine how it is if benders get on their bad side."

"It's ok, 'Sami," Opal smiled, "I'm just glad they're the 'peaceful until provoked' type."

"Don't start no shit, won't be no shit, right?" Korra asked, leaning back in the seat.

Asami nodded silently, and the car grew quiet until they arrived back at the university campus, pulling into the lot behind Bolin's dorm.

"Stop one," Asami smiled, putting the car into park, allowing Bolin to climb out of the backseat.

"Thanks for the ride, Asami!" Bolin grinned, "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

The three ladies all voiced their agreement, and Bolin stuck his head back into the car in order to give Opal a quick kiss before wishing them all goodnight and jogging toward the dorm.

"Do you guys want me to drive you across the street?" Asami offered.

"Please," Opal replied, "if Korra had her way, we'd walk. And it's still cold."

Asami laughed and looked at Korra, who only grinned.

"She's not wrong," Korra chuckled, shrugging one shoulder, "builds up her cold tolerance."

Opal muttered something about building up her hypothermia, and Asami only laughed harder as she pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive around the campus grounds.

 

"Here we go." Asami said once they arrived outside the apartment building.

"Thanks, Asami," Opal and Korra replied in unison as they both clambered out of the car.

"Oh, Asami," Opal stopped short, turning back to the car and looking in the driver’s window, "since finals are next week, do you want to get together tomorrow after class and start studying?"

"You got it," Asami replied, giving Opal a thumbs up, "you two get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

Opal said goodnight happily, but before Asami could turn her car around, Korra leaned her head through the still open window, her face now inches from Asami's. Asami felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Be careful on those roads," Korra ordered sternly.

"Korra we  _just_  rode back with her," Opal called soothingly from somewhere behind her, "you saw they're clear."

"I'll be fine, Korra," Asami assured.

"I know what ice can do," Korra warned, her face still dangerously close. Asami could smell candy on her breath from earlier, "ice is sneaky. Drive slow."

"Yes, oh mighty snow avatar," Asami promised, trying to will away the color from her cheeks.

Korra flashed a crooked grin and patted Asami's arm before backing her head out of the car. She stepped back onto the sidewalk, giving Asami room to turn. As she did so, Asami noticed that Opal had already went inside, but Korra remained on the sidewalk, visibly waving in Asami's mirror until Asami's car turned the corner.

 

\--------

Monday, December 1st

 

Opal could hear Korra snoring in the living room. She had fallen asleep on the futon, the TV still a faint murmur in the background. She found Korra sprawled out, more in the floor than on the futon, wearing baggy athletic shorts and a tank top. 

"Wake up, Korra," Opal yawned, nudging Korra's leg.

Korra only grunted and covered her face, so Opal repeated herself louder. When she received no reaction, she scooped Korra's phone up off the coffee table, creating an alarm, hoping that at least would wake Korra up for her class.

Opal went back to her room and got dressed for class, grabbed a yogurt from the fridge, and made her way out of the apartment, locking the door behind her as Korra continued snoring.

 

\-----------

 

Opal and Asami had three classes together, all pertaining to business. The classes were smaller seminars, and Opal and Asami would sit together at a corner of the table, often comparing notes, 

They left their last class together early in the afternoon, planning on returning to Opal's apartment and studying. 

"I need to look into 227'" Opal told Asami, pulling her backpack over her shoulder, "I need to make sure Korra made it to her class."

They turned down the hallway, and Opal crept up to the door and peeked inside. She stifled a giggle after a moment, and motioned for Asami to step up to the door and look. Korra was in the back of the classroom, her face buried in the hoodie bunched up on the table in front of her. 

"Oh my gosh," Asami whispered as Opal giggled, "What class is this?"

"Water Tribe History," Opal whispered back, "you couldn't pay Korra to actually give this class any attention."

Asami snickered, and quickly followed Opal down the hallway and out of the academic building before the professor noticed them at the door.

 

\--------------

 

Korra let herself into the apartment late in the afternoon. Opal was in the kitchen, cooking herself dinner, and looked up with a smile when Korra dropped her bag onto the kitchen table.

"I thought you were studying with Asami," Korra said with a frown.

"I was," Opal shrugged, "I needed a break. Asami's in your room though, using your desk."

Korra grunted and made her way down the hall to her room, where she found Asami like Opal said, her head leaning on one hand, staring thoughtfully at a pile of prototype designs.

“Having fun?” Korra asked, plopping down on her bed.

“No,” Asami sighed, blowing a strand of hair off her face, “I’m trying to make a collapsible glider for Tenzin and the other airbenders. But I can’t make it sturdy enough.”

“Collapsible?” Korra’s eyebrow went up.

“Yeah, like an umbrella,” Asami explained, “It would be easier to carry, and that way it would be accessible to the airbenders that don’t like wearing glider suits.”

“I can test it for you,” Korra offered, laying down and putting her arms behind her head, “maybe that will help you tweak whatever you need.”

“Would you?” Asami asked, her eyes lighting up, “I can have one ready by Saturday.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Korra nodded, flashing her crooked grin.

“I’m sorry I took your desk,” Asami added, motioning at the work she had spread out, “Opal wanted me out of the kitchen so she could cook.”

“It’s fine,” Korra grunted, “I don’t use it, someone ought to.”

“Thanks,” Asami replied, looking back at her papers, “When do you want to go to dinner?”

“Um…” Korra began, “I’m good Wednesday?”

“Wednesday sounds great,” Asami agreed, stretching back in the chair, “where do you want to eat?”

“I’m partial to Narook’s,” Korra shrugged, “noodles are good, and they’re cheap.”

“Narook’s it is,” Asami smiled, “I don’t think I’ve ever actually eaten there.”

“Best noodles in the city,” Korra bragged, “Bolin and I eat there all the time.”

They fell into silence after, and Asami switched her attention to her final paper. Korra yawned a few moments later, and by the time Asami had gotten her notebook out, Korra was fast asleep, snoring lightly.

“Can she just sleep anytime she wants?” Asami wondered out loud, looking at how Korra was sprawled out on the mattress.

“Hey,” Opal called from the kitchen, “at least she’s on her bed this time!”

 

Two hours later, Opal and Asami had returned to the kitchen and resumed their study session. Korra was still snoring from her bedroom, and Naga had made her way under the kitchen table, where she was lying across Opal’s feet. They weren’t making very much progress, and Opal was yawning more and more frequently as time went on. Finally, Asami decided they had ceased being productive, and started packing her things to leave.

“Sorry we didn’t get much done, Asami,” Opal apologized, yawning again.

“It’s ok, Opal,” Asami smiled as she put her notes back into her binder, “We’ll work on it some more tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Opal agreed, “but go try and wake Korra before you go, she doesn’t like waking up and knowing something’s missing.”

“No problem,” Asami replied, putting the rest of her things away.

When she was done packing she stood and stretched, smothering a yawn of her own before turning down the hallway toward Korra’s room. She found Korra almost exactly how she had left her, half her limbs dangling off the tiny bed as she continued snoring into her pillow. Unsure of how to wake the sleeping avatar, Asami knocked tentatively on the wall by Korra’s bed.

Korra rolled over with a yawn at the sound, so Asami repeated the gesture. Eventually, Korra’s eyes opened, and she stared up at Asami tiredly.

“Mmm?” Korra’s eyebrow went up a little as she looked at Asami in confusion.

“Opal told me to wake you,” Asami told her, “I’m going home soon. Also, you should probably eat some dinner.”

Korra grunted out a reply and rubbed her face against her pillow. Asami turned to leave, but before she stepped out of the room, Korra mumbled after her.

“Be careful,” the still sleepy voice grumbled, “dark and all.”

“I will,” Asami answered, but Korra was already asleep again.

Opal was still sitting at the kitchen table when Asami returned to tell her goodnight, her eyes wide.

“You actually got her to wake up?” Opal asked skeptically, “I try everything and it never works.”

“I got lucky I guess,” Asami laughed, pulling her coat on and picking up her bag, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Opal. Goodnight.”

“Night, Asami!” Opal smiled cheerily as Asami let herself out of the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me how big Opal and Korra's apartment was, and if Opal had super hearing. She does not. Their apartment is very small, 2 bedrooms, 1 bath, the living room and kitchen are mashed into one room. The hallways with the bedrooms make an L shape, with the living room/kitchen awkwardly opening at the corner of the L. This is the layout of my own apartment, and other than the halls it is very open, and carries sound very well. So while Opal did not, in fact hear Korra, she did hear Asami responding to Korra (provided that Asami was using her normal inside voice).

Wednesday, December 3rd

 

Asami and Opal left their last class Wednesday afternoon and made their way to room 227 to see if Korra had made it to her history class. It was Asami who peeked into the classroom’s window to see if Korra was sitting in the back of the room.

“Well?” Opal whispered, poking her head over Asami’s shoulder trying to see inside.

“I don’t see her,” Asami muttered back, frowning.

“Ugh.” Opal grumbled, grabbing Asami by the shoulder and pulling her down the hallway toward the exit.

As soon as the pair were out of the building, Opal reached into her pocket and withdrew her phone.

“I’m going to call her,” she huffed, tapping the phone’s screen rather forcefully.

Asami was standing close enough to Opal that she could faintly hear the phone when it started to ring, and when Korra’s voicemail message began, Opal hung up angrily.

“You call her.” Opal ordered in her frustration.

“Sure,” Asami shrugged, pulling her phone out of her purse.

She pulled up Korra on her contact list and hit the call button. It rang a few times, before Asami heard the line click.

“Hello?” Korra’s voice came through a moment later.

“Hey,” Asami replied, “We were just looking for you.”

“We?”

“Opal’s with me.”

“Oh, tell Opal hey.”

“Where are you?” Asami asked, after holding the phone away from her mouth slightly to relay Korra’s message to Opal.

“I’m in Bolin’s room,” Korra responded after a long pause, “You guys should come over.”

“Alright,” Asami said, looking at Opal and shrugging, “we’ll be over in a few.”

She hung up a few seconds later, and slid her phone into her purse.

“Korra wants us to go to Bolin’s room,” Asami told her, causing Opal to roll her eyes sarcastically.

They began walking across the quad, making a path toward Bolin’s dorm, as Opal muttered under her breath the whole time about how Korra should be in her history class.

 

When they went into Bolin’s room, they found Korra sitting in the middle of Bolin’s bed, playing video games. Bolin wasn’t there, but Mako was hunched over his desk in the corner, reading. Korra barely acknowledged they were there, but Asami sat by her anyway, watching her play in silence. Opal stood by the door with her arms crossed, frowning down at Korra.

“What are you doing?” Opal asked, her eyebrow cocked up.

“Video games,” Korra grunted, “Zombies, yeah.”

“You should be in class,” Opal scolded, “where is Bolin?”

“Bolin’s in class, mama Beifong,” Korra replied with a grin, “and why should I go to a Water Tribe class? Have you seen me? I’m as Water Tribe as you get. My uncle was the Northern chief and my dad was elected as the Southern chief. I _breathe_ Water Tribe.”

“Yes but you actually have to pay attention to the Northern tribe part,” Opal sighed, rolling her eyes, “that’s not exactly your strongest subject.”

Korra ignored her, all of her attention poured back into the TV.

“How are you, Mako?” Opal asked, her tone changing to sweet instantly.

“I’m exhausted,” Mako huffed, pushing himself away from his desk, “I’ve read so many criminal cases that my eyes are crossing. Korra’s been here for two hours.”

“You didn’t have to let her in,” Opal shrugged, sitting in Bolin’s desk chair.

“Take that up with Bo,” Mako replied, putting his hands up defensively, “I had no part in it. She told him she would be sleeping.”

“I did sleep,” Korra shrugged, “Then I woke up.”

Opal raised her eyebrow and looked at Asami, who was doing her best to keep a straight face. She noticed how Asami’s shoulders were slightly shaking with the effort to contain herself and gave up.

“Fine,” Opal teased, “Just fail. See if I care, oh snow avatar.”

“You worry too much,” Korra shrugged, “I’ve not failed yet.”

Asami snorted and covered her mouth, looking at Opal apologetically through her laughter. Korra paused her game and turned her head to Asami, looking at her in surprise. Asami kept her hand over her mouth and snorted again, her laughter loud and bubbly. Korra’s head tilted a little, and when she noticed Asami saw her staring, she turned blood red. Korra looked down at her lap, her cheeks hot, as Asami’s laughter faded into giggles.

“She’s not wrong,” Asami told Opal finally, after catching her breath, “I think they would have kicked her out a long time ago otherwise.”

“You’re encouraging her,” Opal smirked, shaking her head.

Korra came back to her senses for a moment, standing and stretching, before cutting the TV off.

“Are we still on for dinner later, Asami?” Korra asked, stretching her arms above her head.

“Yep,” Asami agreed, “What time do you want to leave?”

“Up to you,” Korra shrugged, rubbing her neck.

“Seven sound good?” Asami offered, “I can come pick you up in my car.”

“Where you guys going for dinner?” Mako asked, looking up from his book.

“Narook's,” Korra answered, “Asami owes me one.”

Mako raised his eyebrow and smirked a little, but didn’t ask any more about it.

"We should probably head back to the apartment, Korra," Opal said with a yawn, looking at her phone for the time, "Asami and I had planned on studying before you two went to dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," Korra grinned, picking her backpack off the floor.

The three of them got their things together quickly, told Mako goodbye, and trudged out into the slush that remained from the snow.

 

\--------

 

The three of them had developed a routine in the short time since Monday's study session. Opal and Asami would study together in the kitchen until Opal grew tired of whatever subject they were on. Then Opal would take a break, either by cooking herself dinner or by studying something else. In the meantime, Asami would go into Korra's room, pull her things out onto the desk, and begin doing her own studying. When Korra arrived at the apartment, she would go into her room, talk to Asami for a little while, and inevitably fall into a nap. She would stay like that until it was time for Asami to leave, when Asami would knock on the wall again, wake her, and let her know where she was going. The three of them found a sort of harmony together in the apartment, even with the stress of finals.

 

When they arrived at the apartment, Korra tried her best to drop her things in the living room and go nap, but she was stopped by Opal, who lightly shoved the Water Tribe history book into Korra's hands.

"Since you're going to be here while we study," Opal grinned, "you should at least try to be productive."

Korra frowned, but submitted, and landed with a thud on the futon. With a final huff to show her displeasure, she opened the book and began to read.

 

By the time an hour had passed, Korra had given up completely on reading, and had moved to the kitchen table so she could watch Asami and Opal. After a few minutes, she had taken a piece of paper from Asami, found a pen, and begun doodling.

"It's almost seven," Asami said with a yawn, looking at the time on her phone, "do you want to go a little early?"

"Fuck I never thought you'd ask," Korra exhaled, putting her hands on the table, "I'm starving."

"Alright, alright," Asami laughed, closing her notebook, "We'll go early."

Korra whooped and stood from the table, half running to her bedroom to put her boots on.

Asami laughed and began packing her bag. Korra emerged from her room, her crooked grin worn on her face, wearing a Fire a Ferrets hoodie.

"Ready to go?" Korra asked, standing next to Asami.

"Yep," Asami smiled, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "see you later Opal!"

 

\---------------

 

It was snowing when they arrived at Narook’s, and Asami could see that it was beginning to bother Korra. Before they made their way inside Korra dragged her feet across the street, testing it for ice.

“Don’t like icy roads, huh?” Asami asked, nudging Korra with her shoulder.

“No,” Korra muttered, “it causes too many car accidents.”

“Now who’s the one who worries too much?” Asami teased, as they found a table and sat down.

It made Korra smile, if only faintly, as she handed Asami a menu.

“So I’ve never actually eaten here,” Asami admitted, looking over the menu before glancing up at Korra.

“Well,” Korra shrugged a little, “the seaweed noodles are my favorite. I order those pretty much every time I’m here. Bolin too.”

“Considering how much you two eat,” Asami teased, “They have to be pretty good. I guess I’m getting seaweed noodles.”

Korra got up and placed the order for them, and sat down with a plop.

“So,” Korra grinned, “How’s studying with Opal?”

“We get a lot done,” Asami shrugged, “I don’t mind her breaks either, it gives me time to work on other things, like my glider designs.”

Korra nodded, folding her arms on top of the table.

“Are all those business classes difficult? I’ve looked at some of Opal’s notes, it’s gibberish.”

“Not really,” Asami told her, “I think it’s interesting though, and if it’s interesting I’m more likely to remember it. What about your classes?”

“Well, other than that _awful_ history class,” Korra chuckled, “I’ve enjoyed metalbending. A lot, actually.”

“What’s that like?” Asami asked, “Bending, I mean.”

“It feels like an extension of my body,” Korra replied thoughtfully, making a waving motion with one hand, “Waterbending especially, you can sense it. It’s like a pulling—like the tides. Earthbending you feel solid, connected, and well—I feel that. I don’t know about others.”

“What’s your favorite element?” Asami asked leaning on one hand and watching Korra.

“Well, water is my native element so I’m naturally drawn to it,” Korra explained, “But it’s not convenient, in a way. So I would say fire, spontaneous creation.”

“What makes water inconvenient?” Asami asked, the gears in her head already turning.

“You’re limited,” Korra sighed, “I mean that’s why we live _near_ water. Sure you can bend water out of the moisture in the air, or there’s bloodbending, which is so _wrong_ , but if you aren’t near water, you don’t have water. That’s why a lot of waterbenders will carry skins of water around with them, just in case.”

Korra got up when she was finished speaking in order to retrieve their noodle bowls. When she returned to the table, the pair ate silently, Korra slurping up giant mouthfuls of noodles, watching Asami’s face to gauge her reaction. Asami was surprised to find that she actually liked the noodles, more than she originally thought she would. But by the time Asami had made a dent in what was in her bowl, Korra was half finished.

“It’s a miracle you don’t choke on your food,” Asami laughed, her eyes wide with surprise.

Korra slurped up the noodles dangling from her mouth noisily before closing her eyes tightly and feigning an innocent smile.

“No idea what you’re talking about, Asami” She joked, “I chew my food very well.”

Asami just smirked and went back to her own noodles. Korra, seizing the chance, went right back to inhaling hers, finishing the bowl in record time.

“Why don’t you carry water skins, Korra?” Asami asked when Korra was finished.

“Well, mostly because I don’t have to rely on just one element,” Korra shrugged pushing her bowl away, “I used to just carry around bottles of water in my backpack, but Bolin always drank them. Then there’s Raiko, with the way he convinced the press to plaster my face everywhere in the news when I first got here, everyone in this city knows I’m the avatar. I’m sure the Equalists are just waiting for me to fuck something up. There’s no need to make them think I’m just a waterbender.”

Asami nodded thoughtfully, and played with her noodles.

“Do the Equalists bother you?” Asami’s voice was almost a whisper.

“Not really,” Korra sighed, “which is good, I don’t want to start any shit with them. But they do give me dirty looks. Like I’m some kind of dangerous animal that’s going to go berserk and kill civilians.”

She said the last bit with a hint of anger in her voice, and Asami reached across the table and put her hand on Korra’s arm.

“I’m sorry, Korra,” Asami replied, her eyes downcast, “I know you’re not like that. I trust you. Opal, Mako, and Bolin, too. You guys are my friends. I get that some people have grudges, but it just seems so stupid to be biased against someone just because they can control parts of nature I can’t. There’s no reason to hate an entire group of people just because a few are bad. My mom was killed by a group of firebenders. I know what they can do, but that’s not the basis for hating an entire section of society.”

Korra smiled faintly, and put her hand over Asami’s with sympathy filled eyes.

“Thanks,” Korra told her, “I’m glad _someone_ realizes I’m not going to smash their head in with rocks or icicles, or whatever they think I’ll come up with.”

Asami smiled a little and looked down at her leftover noodles.

“I need a box for these,” Asami frowned.

Korra hopped up without another word, headed to the bar and retrieved one for her. She sat back down to wait while Asami dumped her noodles into it and paid the check.

“Thanks for the noodles, Asami,” Korra said, her crooked grin back in full force, “Bolin was right about me never turning down food.”

“I had a feeling he was,” Asami laughed, “are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded, returning to her feet, “Let’s get out of here.”

 

When they walked outside, they noticed that the snow had stopped, but had fallen just enough that there was a light dusting over the roads and sidewalks.

“No ice?” Asami asked, smiling at Korra, who immediately took to trying to slide across the road again.

“No, it’s good here,” Korra grunted finally, “but it may be worse in other places.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Asami assured her, “You are the snow avatar, after all.”

 

When they arrived at Korra’s apartment, Asami put the car in park, and looked over at her passenger.

“Here you go,” Asami smiled, motioning out the window, “Safe and sound.”

“Thanks,” Korra said, leaning over the center console of the car to embrace Asami, “we need to do this again sometime. Other than Opal, I don’t have many girlfriends to hang out with.”

Asami was taken by surprise momentarily, but she wrapped one arm around Korra’s shoulders, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks.

“No problem,” Asami replied, as Korra released her and let herself out of the car, “And I agree, we’re definitely going to Narook’s again. But I have a question.”

“Hmm?” Korra looked in the window and raised her eyebrow.

“Are you going to watch me drive away again?”

“You’re damn right,” Korra nodded firmly, planting her feet on the sidewalk, “Be careful.”

“Always,” Asami laughed, “See you later.”

Asami rolled up the window and pulled away from the curb, and watched in her rear view mirror as Korra stood and watched her leave with a grin spread across her face.

 

\--------------

 

Saturday, December 6th

 

Asami woke up early Saturday morning and saw she had a text message from Korra. Surprised, considering it was 7 a.m., she opened it, worried that something was wrong.

“ _I can’t sleep. I’m ready to test out that glider!”_ the timestamp on the text said it was sent at 4:03. Korra had probably been up all night.

Asami stared at her phone for a few minutes, deciding whether or not to respond.

“Korra’s probably not awake right now,” Asami told herself, “But she’ll see my text when she wakes up.”

“ _I’m up now. Ready when you are, just let me know :)”_

Asami got out of bed and went to brush her teeth, and heard her phone go off not a minute later. When she came back, she saw it was a reply from Korra.

“ _Ready when you are? I was ready all night. I haven’t slept.”_

“ _Really? Well why didn’t you just say so?”_

_“I did. At 4 am.”_

_“Fine…Leaving in 20.”_

_“Be careful”_

Asami smiled to herself at Korra’s last text, laid her phone down on the nightstand, and began getting ready.

 

\----------

 

Asami parked her car near Republic City Park and killed the engine.

“We have reached our destination,” Asami laughed, motioning at the park through the windshield.

“Why the park?” Korra asked, unbuckling her seatbelt.

“No buildings that are too close,” Asami explained, getting out of the car, “Not a lot of people here this early, biggest open space I could think of in the city.”

“We could have gone to Air Temple Island,” Korra shrugged.

“It was easier to get here,” Asami replied, popping the trunk and rummaging around inside it.

Korra watched her silently as Asami pulled out a nylon bag.

“Is that it?” Korra asked excitedly, following Asami as she started walking toward the park.

“Yep,” Asami answered, “It takes some time to put together though.”

 

They made their way to the first open area they could find, and Asami plopped down in the snow and opened the bag. She set to work instantly, first retrieving several long rods, which she began piecing together. Korra crossed her arms and watched Asami work in silence, as the rods eventually began taking the familiar form of a staff glider.

When Asami was finished, she handed it to Korra.

“There’s a button on the shaft to make the wings pop out.” Asami instructed.

Korra found the button, and did as Asami told her, soon holding a full glider in her hands. She turned her gaze back to Asami and found her staring off behind Korra with a glare on her face.

“Don’t turn around,” Asami nearly growled, “There are Equalists watching.”

Before Asami had finished her sentence, Korra had already glanced over her shoulder, and she saw the two men that had confronted them outside the probending arena. She looked back at Asami, whose jaw was clenched tightly.

“Should we leave?” Korra asked quietly, “What do you want me to do?”

“Just ignore them,” Asami whispered through gritted teeth, “I want them to see you’re not dangerous. We’re not bothering them either.”

Korra nodded, and rolled her shoulders.

“Let’s see if this thing can fly.” Korra muttered.

Soon, Korra was in the air, bending a few gusts of wind around herself to take flight. She did a few wide loops around where Asami was standing, before trying to go further around the park. She made her way back toward Asami’s direction after five minutes, and she found the two Equalists walking away from where Asami was waiting for her. Korra landed with a thud, glider still in her hand, and glared at their backs as they continued walking.

“What’d I miss?” she asked Asami, raising her eyebrow.

“They were just warning me again,” Asami huffed, crossing her arms, “I hate it. It’s like I can’t pick my own friends.”

Korra frowned and looked back at the Equalists again.

“Why do they even care?” Korra continued, raising her voice.

“I’m one of the most well-known non-benders in the city,” Asami sighed, “And I’m with the most well-known bender.”

“They see me as a threat,” Korra replied angrily.

Asami nodded silently and sighed again, taking the glider from Korra gently.

“What do you think of the glider?” Asami’s voice was quiet, and Korra realized she was changing the subject.

“The wings are a little flimsy,” Korra shrugged one shoulder, “It flies well otherwise. My main concern is how long it took _you_ to put it together. You made it, but there’s no way I would be able to put it together if I needed it. Not in a short enough time anyway.”

“You’re right,” Asami agreed, her eyes lowering to the glider in her hands, “I need to work on it. But I’m having trouble finding ways to make it in one piece but still be small enough to hide in a bag. The wings are the hardest.”

“I can’t be much help technically,” Korra admitted, rubbing her neck, “But I can test out whatever you need me to.”

“Thanks, Korra,” Asami tried to smile, “I’ll see if I can work on this some more.”

“Do you still have the designs with you?” Korra asked, nudging Asami with her shoulder.

“Yeah, they’re in the car.” Asami replied, motioning in the direction of the parking lot.

“Let’s go get them,” Korra told her, “We can take them back to my apartment and talk them over with Opal. Maybe she can help.”

Asami nodded and started making her way back to the car without another word. Korra waited a few seconds before jogging up to Asami and picking her up in a bear hug. Asami yelped in surprise when Korra embraced her, and Korra lifted Asami well off her feet in the process.

“It’s ok, Asami,” Korra smiled, holding Asami up for a few more seconds before setting her back down and releasing her, “You’ll figure it out, I know you will.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Monday, December 8th

 

Asami spent Sunday night at Korra’s apartment, watching Korra beg Opal to help her study for her history exam. Opal finally conceded at around 10:30, and made Korra bring all her materials into the living room. Asami stayed in Korra’s room at the desk working, listening to Opal half lecture Korra over the textbook in the living room until one in the morning. Eventually Opal gave up, insisting she had to go to bed. She came to the door of Korra’s room and looked in on Asami with a yawn.

“How long do you plan on being up?” Opal asked tiredly.

“Probably until two or three,” Asami replied, putting her pen down, “Why?”

“Can you move into the living room and babysit our avatar?” Opal continued, “She really needs to study.”

“Yeah, let me move my stuff,” Asami answered, closing her notebook.

Opal yawned again and shuffled down the hallway, calling goodnight before she entered her own room. When Asami carried her things into the living room, she saw Korra folded into the corner of the futon, looking at the textbook in her lap and frowning.

“How’s it coming along?” Asami asked, sitting beside her and putting her notebook in her lap.

“I hate this,” Korra mumbled, “This is the most boring shit I’ve ever read.”

“Coming from someone who says they _breathe_ Water Tribe,” Asami teased, “That’s quite a big complaint.”

Korra huffed and continued reading, the frown on her face only becoming worse.

Asami just smiled and went back to studying, tapping her foot lightly on the coffee table.

 

By two a.m., Asami had fallen asleep, her head sliding slightly down the back of the futon. Korra could feel her breath on her neck, but forced herself to ignore it as long as she could. She waited until she had finished another chapter of her textbook before looking at Asami. She raised one eyebrow when she saw her, her mouth slightly open and her hair splayed across the back of the futon, and Korra forced herself to suppress a smirk.

She had hoped Asami was only dozing, but after another hour passed, Korra knew she was down for the count. Sighing and stretching her legs out as far as the coffee table would allow, Korra glanced at Asami again and decided that she needed to stretch out if she was going to get anything done.

Korra marked her place in her textbook and laid it on the table, before taking Asami’s notebook out of her lap and laying it there as well. Shifting Asami slightly, Korra scooped her up into her arms, and made her way down the hallway toward her bedroom. Asami stirred slightly and hummed, her eyes fluttering open momentarily as Korra carried her into the bedroom. She laid Asami down gently, resting her head on the pillow. Asami’s eyes fluttered open again briefly as Korra reached for her comforter, a faint smile appearing at the corner of her mouth.

“Mmm,” Asami mumbled, her voice thick, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Korra replied, pulling the blanket over her, “Sleep good, ‘Sami.”

Asami rolled over with a yawn, and Korra shut the bedroom door behind her as she made her way back into the living room.

Korra landed back on the futon with a thump, stretched her legs out across the seat with a yawn and picked her textbook back up. She still had a lot of studying to do.

 

\------------

 

Korra had stayed up all night studying for her history class. Opal found her still on the futon, scribbling notes down when she woke up in the morning.

“Were you up all night?” Opal asked, her eyes wide in shock.

“Yep.” Korra grunted, wadding a piece of paper up and throwing it into the floor.

“When’s your exam?” Opal’s eyebrow went up.

“Nine,” Korra shrugged, stretching and cracking her knuckles.

“You’ve got five minutes to get there, Korra.” Opal sighed, looking at the time on her phone.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!” Korra threw her textbook across the room and sprinted out of the apartment without shoes on. Opal could hear her yelling curse words in the stairwell of the apartment before the door slammed.

Asami threw Korra’s bedroom open a few seconds later, eyes narrowed suspiciously down the hallway.

“What was that?” Asami grumbled, her hair in her face, sticking out in every direction like a bush.

“Korra,” Opal wheezed, falling onto the futon cackling, “She’s about to be late for her exam.”

Asami squinted, pushed her hair out of her face and raised her eyebrow at Opal, who was laying on the futon holding her sides as tears of laughter poured down her cheeks. Asami covered her mouth and yawned, before turning back into the bedroom and climbing back into the bed.

\---------------

Opal and Asami ran into Korra again shortly after noon, when they were on the way to one of their own exams. Korra looked exhausted, and mumbled something to both of them about being hungry.

“How was the final?” Opal asked, patting Korra on the shoulder.

“Other than it being more than half about the Northern Water Tribe,” Korra grunted, “I at least think I passed.”

Opal and Asami both assured Korra they thought she would do fine, but Korra was too close to falling asleep standing up to have paid them any attention.

Snapping out of it momentarily, Korra glanced over to Opal.

“Here,” Korra grumbled, reaching into her pocket and pulling her wallet out, “I’m going to bed, I feel like I can smell color. Please go get me something to eat.”

“You got it,” Opal nodded, taking the money when Korra handed it to her, “I’ll bring something back after our final.”

Korra patted both of them on the shoulder and nodded, her eyes barely open, before shuffling back across campus, still barefoot, towards her apartment.

 

\--------------

 

Later that afternoon when they returned to the apartment, Opal and Asami found Korra lying face down on the futon, snoring loudly, a spot of drool collecting on her pillow. Opal snickered and placed the bag of food onto the coffee table for Korra to see when she woke up.

“I have two exams tomorrow,” Opal sighed, moving to the kitchen table and sitting down.

“I have them with you, Opal” Asami laughed, “My other classes had final projects, so I’m done after tomorrow.”

“Lucky,” Opal grumbled, “I have another on Thursday. I’m glad Wednesday is a break for me.”

Asami smiled and laid her backpack down on one of the kitchen chairs.

“I need to run home and get a change of clothes and my toothbrush,” She told Opal, looking down at her phone.

“Alright,” Opal nodded, “I’ll be here taking notes.”

“I won’t be gone long,” Asami assured, “Do you think I should tell Korra?”

“Nah,” Opal shrugged, “I think she’ll sleep until you get back.”

Asami nodded once and exited the apartment, making sure to shut the door quietly behind her.

\-------------

 

Wednesday, December 10th

 

Around five o’clock Wednesday afternoon, Korra was planted on the futon, watching TV. Asami was asleep sitting next to her, having fallen into a nap. Asami had been up most of the night helping Bolin study once Opal had gone to bed. Once again Korra could faintly feel Asami’s breath on her neck. Asami had fallen asleep drawing new designs for her glider, swearing to Korra that she would find a way for it to be easier to put together.

Opal came back to the apartment with Bolin around five-thirty. Bolin sat in the armchair in the living room, joining Korra in watching television, while Opal got her notes out and resumed studying for her exam on Thursday.

“Do you have any more finals, Korra?” Opal asked, glancing over her shoulder.

“Nope,” Korra bragged, “I’m free.”

“I wish I was,” Bolin complained.

“Bolin, you should study,” Korra smirked, nudging Bolin’s leg with her foot.

“Korra,” Bolin whined, “You know Opal’s made me study all week, I’m tired of it.”

“You study as much as Korra,” Opal rolled her eyes, “Meaning you don’t. Until the night before the exam.”

“But Opal,” Bolin pouted, “The probending tournament is Saturday.”

Opal raised her eyebrow skeptically, but smiled despite herself. When she turned her attention back to her notes, Bolin went back to watching television. Korra stifled a yawn, and felt her phone vibrate against her leg. She dug it out of the pocket of her sweatpants and slid it open.

“ _You want to practice?”_ It was a text from Mako.

“ _Sure…where do you want to meet up?_ ” Korra typed her response and glanced down at Asami who was beginning to snore.

“ _The gym is fine_ ”

“ _See you in a few”_

_“Bo coming?”_

_“I don’t think so”_

_“Ugh.”_

Korra put her phone down and looked up at Opal.

“Do you want me to take Asami to my room?” Korra asked, “I’m about to go to the gym with Mako.”

“Sure,” Opal shrugged, “I’m only going to study for a while, and then we’ll probably watch a mover.”

Korra nodded and picked Asami up gently and carried her back down the hall to her room. She tucked her in before picking up a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt. Shoving them into her bag, she put on her boots and went back into the living room.

“Coming, Bolin?” She asked, pulling her jacket on and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“Nah, Korra,” Bolin rubbed his neck, “I better stay here. I’ll have to study after the mover if we watch one.”

“Alright, I’ll let Mako know.” Korra shrugged, “C’mon, Naga.”

 

\------------

 

Mako was waiting in the gym with a medicine ball when Korra arrived with Naga.

“You brought the dog?” Mako’s eyebrow went up.

“She needs exercise too,” Korra shrugged, “What do you want to do?”

“Dodge practice,” Mako grunted, “I want you to shoot some water at me. We’ll switch back and forth, but I got your water barrel ready.”

“Let me go change,” Korra replied, tossing Mako a rubber ball, “play fetch with Naga until I get back.”

 

When Korra came back into the gym, Naga was returning the slobber covered ball to Mako. She dropped it in his hand, for him to throw it as hard as he could toward the end of the gym. Naga would chase it as it bounced off the wall, and once she retrieved it, she would sprint as fast as she could back to Mako.

Mako threw the ball to Korra, and Naga slid across the floor trying to turn and follow it. She jumped on Korra eagerly, wanting her to throw the ball again. Korra sauntered over to the barrel of water and braced herself.

“Ready?” Korra smirked, preparing a stream of water.

“When you are,” Mako grinned, “No ice, cheater.”

Korra shot the first stream of water at Mako and watched as he rolled away from it. As soon as his head snapped up again, she fired another, causing him to dive away. The goal was to knock him off his feet, without giving him time to pause. Mako dodged most of the streams successfully, but was caught off guard when one of them caught him on the side of the head and knocked him over.

He rolled onto his side, breathing heavily, as Korra made her way over to him and helped him up.

“Nice shot,” He panted when she pulled him to his feet.

“Thanks,” She smirked, “Get some water and we’ll take a break. My turn is next.”

Mako took a deep breath and held it in as he jogged over to his gym bag and got his water bottle out. He took a deep drink as he made his way back over to Korra, who had resumed the game of fetch with Naga.

“So Bolin told me Asami’s been at your apartment a lot lately,” Mako said, exhaling slowly and sitting beside Korra.

“She has,” Korra replied, “She’s slept there the past few nights. She’s been studying with Opal.”

“That’s good,” Mako nodded, “It gets her out of her workroom at Future Industries.”

The next time Naga returned with the ball, she dropped it in Mako’s lap instead of Korra’s.

“She’s always coming up with new inventions,” Korra told him, watching as Naga raced down the length of the gym again, “It’s fascinating. She really wants to help people.”

“You have that in common,” Mako smiled, nudging Korra with his elbow before he chucked the ball for Naga again.”

Korra’s mouth twitched into a grin and she elbowed Mako back a little rougher.

“You think you can hit me?” Korra smirked, feeling cocky.

“I’m gonna fucking try,” Mako laughed, putting his water down, “It’s only fair. You hit me so hard with that water that my head spun.”

“Twenty yuans says you can’t.”

“You’re on.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Korra was sitting in the floor next to the water barrel, healing the burn on her arm.

“Sorry, Korra”, Mako frowned, shuffling beside her.

“It was a good shot,” Korra laughed, “No harm done.”

“Well, if it didn’t hurt,” Mako smirked, “Then someone owes me twenty yuans.”

“I demand a rematch,” Korra rolled her eyes, elbowing him.

“Nope.” Mako shook his head.

Korra stood and raised her eyebrow.

“Rematch after the tournament.” She demanded.

“I’ll think about it,” Mako replied, waving her off, “Let’s go.”

As they walked out of the gym together, Naga followed at their heels, occasionally nudging Korra, wanting her to play fetch again. Mako and Korra stopped before they went separate ways, giving enough pause for Korra to comply with Naga’s wishes.

“Opal wants to get together tomorrow night and watch a mover,” Korra told Mako, as she watched Naga chase after the ball, “Do you want to come?”

“Are you asking me because Opal and Bolin told you to,” Mako frowned, “Or are you asking me because you want me to go?”

“I’m asking because you’re our friend,” Korra shrugged, “Friends hang out.”

“Ok,” Mako nodded, “I’ll come over. Just text me and let me know when to be there.”

“Alright,” Korra smiled, “Later.”

 

\---------

 

Thursday, December 11th

 

“ _I passed my history exam!  You’re the best tutor ever! C+”_

_“Korra I wouldn’t consider a C+ something to get excited about.”_ Opal smirked as she finished her text.

“Guess who passed Water Tribe History?” Opal chuckled, looking across the table at Asami and Bolin.

“Good!” Bolin exclaimed, a wide smile breaking across his face, “I knew she could do it!”

“Speaking of passing,” Asami smiled, “Bolin, how was your exam?”

Bolin’s smile faded and he turned red, rubbing his neck while casting a sideways glance at Opal.

“I don’t think I did so well,” he muttered, “It was a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

Opal was about to scold him, or at least say “I told you to study” when Mako burst into the apartment. His face was contorted in rage and he threw his bag down rather forcefully when he entered.

“Have you guys seen the fucking news?” Mako growled, heading toward the television and cutting it on.

“No,” Opal replied, looking worried, “What’s wrong?”

“They’re saying the Equalists are going to protest the probending tournament.” Mako nearly shouted, sitting down on the futon and flipping through the channels until he found the news station, “Listen. Tournament might be cancelled because they’re afraid there will be another Equalist attack, like last time.”

“Mako,” Bolin said quietly, “They have good reason to be scared. Amon bombed the arena, remember? People _died_. Not counting all the people that got hurt. Including you and Korra.”

Mako crossed his arms, fuming in his frustration.

“Yeah I remember,” Mako huffed finally, steam practically coming out of his ears, “But Amon was a fucking terrorist. He’s dead now, and the Equalists aren’t brave enough to do anything like that without him.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Asami told him, trying to sound as soothing as she could, “But what if they are? Is the tournament worth the risk again?”

“No,” Mako muttered, “But Beifong has practically quadrupled the security for Saturday. The perimeter of that building is so guarded you can’t even spit next to it.”

Bolin moved to sit next to his brother, but before they could continue, Korra exploded into the apartment in the same way Mako had.

“Have you heard the bullshit about the tournament?” Korra yelled, motioning wildly with her arms.

Her eyes immediately fell on Mako, who had one arm pointed at the television to indicate he had.

“They’re so caught up in saying benders are the bad guys,” Korra continued, “That they forget it was Amon who blew up forty fucking people! Benders aren’t the only ones capable of killing!”

“Are you defending the Triads?” Opal asked, raising her eyebrow, “Because overall, the Equalists kill _less_ people. While protecting more. Amon was just insane.”

“No!” Korra almost roared, her face as dark as Mako’s had been, “It’s just so stupid that these Equalists don’t realize they’re _still_ killing people. There are bad benders. There are bad non-benders. The Equalists don’t see it that way. The only reason they run the fucking nation is because Amon wasn’t afraid to kill whoever got in the way. Now that they’re in charge they want to pretend they protect everyone! Not counting the non-benders they have supporting them by protesting.”

Asami stood up silently and went over to Korra, resting her hand on Korra’s arm.

“Korra, hey,” She soothed, rubbing Korra’s arm gently, “It’s ok. Nobody’s going to get hurt Saturday.”

Korra looked at Asami and took a deep breath, and Asami took a minute to continue rubbing Korra’s arm comfortingly before she continued.

“Chief Beifong is aware of what the Equalists can do,’ Asami sighed, “They’ve learned from last time. As long as they still have the tournament, the only thing you can do is to play and show them that you’re not scared. Because if you’re not scared, neither are the fans.”

“You’re right,” Korra murmured, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “Trying to stop them from protesting will only make it worse.”

“The Equalists think they want ‘order’,” Asami told her, her face looking tired and sad, “But really, pushing for segregation will just make it worse. I had three classes with Opal this semester. Do you think it mattered that I was a non-bender and she was an airbender?”

“No,” Korra answered, dropping her eyes.

“It didn’t,” Asami nodded, “Because the professors saw us for our minds, not whatever energy our body is able to control. That’s order. With Amon gone, the Equalists have gotten a lot quieter. They’re content to control the economy, weapons trade, drugs, whatever the Triads used to do. They’re a gang first, a terrorist group second. I don’t know why they’re protesting the tournament, maybe they want paid off. But Amon was different, whoever is leading them now doesn’t want them to hurt anyone.”

“She’s right,” Opal told Korra, “They want to protect to non-benders and make money. Probending doesn’t hurt anyone other than the players. They probably want paid off to ‘protect the building’.”

Korra sighed and nodded, she knew Opal and Asami were probably right, and that the news was likely blowing the whole thing out of proportion in order to scare people. But she still couldn’t get the image out of her head of all the smoke that had filled the arena after Amon detonated the explosives, or the sound of all the screaming people.

“Doesn’t make them good people,” Mako spoke up again from the futon, after they were silent for a while.

Korra couldn’t agree with him more. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and could tell Mako was remembering the exact same thing.

“Ok, guys,” Bolin whistled, looking around, “Why don’t we watch our mover? That’ll distract us from the Equalist crap. We’re still going to be practicing tomorrow, right?”

Korra and Mako exchanged a glance. Both nodded.

“Sure, Bo,” Mako sighed, “We at least know who we’re up against now.”

Bolin cracked a smile, happy to have changed the subject.

“Move, Mako,” Korra teased, glaring at him, “Futon is mine.”

“Yeah right, avatar,” Mako grinned in return, “First come first serve.”

“Well if you guys are going to argue about the futon all night,” Opal chimed in, “Me and Asami are going to pick the mover.”

“Sounds good to me,” Asami laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday, December 13th

 

Asami and Opal arrived at the probending arena thirty minutes before the first match started. There was a huge crowd outside, waiting to be let inside. The police were not far off, forming a line separating the fans from the Equalist supporters that had gathered. They were loud, shouting jeers at those who passed, being particularly nasty to those they believed to be benders.

Asami stopped short when one protester began spewing hatred toward a group of nearby fans, her brows furrowed in anger. Opal grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her along quickly before Asami could fire off a response.

“Come on,” Opal mumbled, leaning close to Asami’s ear, “Don’t give them any attention.”

Asami frowned, but complied, allowing Opal to guide her to the front of the crowd, where Lin was waiting at the entrance.

“Hi,” Opal smiled, waving at her aunt, “When are we allowed inside?”

“Ten minutes,” Lin replied, “Unless you have something to give to one of the team members.”

“Does the team mascot count?” Asami asked, flashing a sly grin.

One of Lin’s eyebrows shot up and she crossed her arms.

“I’m going to have to check your bags,” Lin told them, “But if you have a mascot, sure.”

Asami held her purse out to Lin and waited as the older woman sifted through it.

“Alright, you’re clear, Sato.” Lin grunted, motioning for Opal to open her own bag.

Opal cooperated with her aunt, who peered into Opal’s purse, only to find Pabu staring back up at her.

“Oh yes,” Lin said dryly, “There is the mascot now.”

Pabu squeaked at her for a moment before she handed the bag back to Opal.

“Alright, go in,” Lin told them, motioning over her shoulder, “Go straight to the locker rooms. You can head to your seats in a few minutes.”

Opal and Asami thanked Lin profusely, before entering the arena door behind her, all smiles.

 

The pair made their way down the hall toward the locker rooms, and they could hear arguing from the Fire Ferret’s room well before they got there. The door was open, and Korra and Mako were in the middle of a heated debate, as Bolin finished putting on his uniform.

“Are you guys ok?” Asami asked, as she and Opal entered the locker room.

“Oh they’re fine,” Bolin shrugged, “They’re arguing about which one of them will play any tie-breakers. If we win the coin toss anyway.”

“Oh come on you two, seriously?” Opal laughed, raising her eyebrows, “Does it really matter?”

“I’m the most experienced player!” Mako exclaimed, motioning at Korra, “But she insists that she performs better under stress.”

Opal started laughing at Mako’s outburst, doubled over and holding her sides.

“Deal with it when the time comes,” Bolin shrugged, “I hope we get far enough to even _have_ a tie-breaker.”

Korra crossed her arms and looked at Mako.

“Sounds fair to me,” she conceded.

“Fine,” Mako huffed, “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

Bolin grabbed both of them and pulled them into a hug.

“We’re gonna do just fine, guys.” Bolin beamed, squeezing them.

“Who plays first?” Asami asked, looking at the trio with a smile.

“Rabaroos and Wolf Bats are first round,” Mako choked out, patting Bolin’s shoulder.

“Second round are Platypus Bears versus the Komodo Rhinos,” Korra followed, “We’re round three, against the Badgermoles.”

“Are you coming up to the booth until then?” Opal asked, retrieving Pabu from her purse.

“No,” Bolin shook his head, “We’re going to watch from down here. Did you wear your shirt, Asami?”

Asami laughed and took her coat off, showing Bolin that she had in fact worn her Fire Ferrets t-shirt.

“Yeah!” Bolin whooped, hugging Asami, “We have the best sponsor _ever_!”

Asami kept laughing and ruffled Bolin’s hair.

“We’re going to go up to the booth and get ready,” Opal giggled, “Good luck you guys!”

She blew a kiss to Bolin and grabbed Asami by the arm, tugging her toward the hallway. Pabu chattered for a moment and wove around Opal’s neck a few times, eyes on Bolin the entire time.

 

\-----

 

The first two matches passed quickly. The Rabaroos beat the Wolf Bats in the second round of the match with a knockout. In the second quarter-final match, the Platypus Bears beat the Komodo Rhinos to seal their place in the semi-finals as well. When the ring announcer called the third match between the Fire Ferrets and the Badgermoles, both Asami and Opal whooped and hollered along with the roar of the other fans as the teams took their places.

The first round of the match was a win for the Fire Ferrets. The three of them pushed the Badgermoles back into the second zone of the platform early in the round. But the Badgermoles were resilient and held their ground until the time ran out, and despite their best efforts, they were unable to regain their zone one. When the second round began, the Badgermoles began feeling the pressure. They managed to knock both Bolin and Korra into the second zone. Mako held his ground, allowing Korra and Bolin to come back and push the Badgermoles back into zone two once again. Once they returned to Badgermole territory, they quickly bombarded them, pushing all three into the final zone. However, with only five seconds left on the clock, they were unable to end the round with a knockout. The final round of the match began with the Badgermoles starting out strong. They pushed Korra and Mako back quickly, and teaming up on Bolin, made their way into the Fire Ferrets’ first zone.

Opal was raving next to Asami about how good the match was, and when she got excited, she would grab Asami by the arm and bounce in her seat.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin managed to wait the timer out, though just barely. When the final round of the match ended, Korra and Mako were both in the third zone.

Opal squealed excitedly and leaned over the railing of the booth, once again shouting her congratulations as the teams got onto their elevators to return to the locker room.

The Boar-q-pines and the Lion Vultures were the last quarter-final match of the night, and it ended with the Boar-q-pines and their solid defense getting a zone early each round, then waiting the timer out.

\-------------

The two semi-final matches were between the Fire Ferrets versus the Rabaroos and the Boar-q-pines versus the Platypus Bears. Opal was nervous by the time Rabaroos reached the platform, reminding Asami of how easily they had beaten the Wolf Bats.

Despite Opal’s worries, the Fire Ferrets were in rare form. Korra and Bolin worked together early in the first round to send the Rabaroos’ earthbender tumbling into the water. They were unable to complete the knockout, but the loss cost the Rabaroos’ the first round.

The second round was brutal. Mako, Korra, and Bolin were sent reeling into the second zone within the first thirty seconds of the round.

Opal groaned in the seat next to Asami, putting her hands over her face.

It only got worse from there, when a well-aimed disk from the Rabaroos’ earthbender sent Korra from the second zone straight over the third and into the water. Asami launched out of her seat as Korra fell, hollering cheers down at the two remaining brothers, while Opal fired down empty insults at the Rabaroos, who were all no doubt deaf to their voices. The most potent thing Opal could come up with was “don’t you fuck with the avatar!” accompanied by promises that were airbenders allowed to probend, Opal herself would have sent the entire team into the water. Mako and Bolin were unable to gain any more ground the rest of the round, which led to them to a tie with the Rabaroos, going into the third round.

The third round was a back and forth, both teams gaining and losing a zone seemingly every thirty seconds. Ultimately, it was the Fire Ferrets who walked away with the win, sending them into the final match of the tournament.

Opal was nearly beside herself. Asami was caught up in the excitement right along with her, and neither of them thought they would be able to wait out the thirty minute break that preceded the finals. Their final opponent was the Platypus Bears, who had overcome the Boar-q-pines’ strong defense earning a knockout in the third round.

“I’m going to go crazy,” Opal exhaled, dragging her hands down her face.

“They’ll do just fine,” Asami smiled, not wanting to admit she was on the edge of her seat, “They’ve made it this far.”

 

The crowd was deafening when the finalists walked out onto the platform. Opal grabbed Asami’s wrist and held onto her nervously as the ring announcer once again introduced the two teams.

The first round seemed to last forever. The Platypus Bears eventually pushed the Fire Ferrets into the second zone, but could not get them much further. With one minute left in the round, however, Mako and Korra ended up slamming into each other, falling into the third zone. As the clock ticked down, the Platypus Bears put all their energy into trying to secure another knockout, starting with Mako. Korra stayed in the arena only a few seconds more than he did, before once again falling off the platform and into the water.

Opal leaned over the railing of the booth, shouting encouragement down to Bolin, who was stuck in the third zone, alone, for the last twenty seconds of the match. His feet were almost over the final line of the platform, but the timer sounded before he could be knocked down.

Opal screamed in excitement and hugged Asami tightly, pulling her out of her seat and jumping up and down. The crowd was going nuts around them, all clearly impressed with Bolin’s staying power.

The second round was easier on Opal’s nerves, as Korra and Mako erupted the second the timer started, combining their efforts into driving the Platypus Bears into the second zone while Bolin became defensive. The Platypus Bears were able to stay in the zone for the rest of the round, displaying their own defense that mimicked the Boar-q-pines’ strategy. They waited the round out, keeping the Fire Ferrets from getting too much of an advantage.

Asami and Opal spent the third and final round on their feet, cheering on the Fire Ferrets as loudly as they could. Both teams refused to give up their ground, playing defensively the moment the round started. No matter how loud the crowd roared, neither team budged, both dodging and blocking the attacks of the other.

When the timer ran out, neither team had moved, forcing them to call a coin toss. The Platypus Bears won the toss, and huddled together for a few moments, deciding on which players to force into a face-off. Eventually, after being encouraged to decide by the referee, they chose the waterbenders.

“Korra’s going to fuck you up!” Opal shouted from the booth as soon as the announcer called for the tie-breaker.

“Come on, Korra!” Asami cheered, bouncing on the balls of her feet and clapping her hands loudly.

The two waterbenders made their way the center ring of the platform, and waited as it was elevated above the rest of the arena. The crowd’s roar rose to new heights, as Korra and the other waterbender stretched and readied themselves for the buzzer.

The Platypus Bears’ waterbender didn’t seem too intimidating according to Opal, but he seemed to have more energy left than Korra did.

Still, when the referee began the tie-breaker, Korra immediately tried to overwhelm him and simultaneously disorient him by slinging repeated water streams toward his head. He dodged them consistently, but rarely had enough time to retaliate. When he finally landed several hits, Opal was screaming herself hoarse, trying to cheer Korra on.

“She’s getting mad,” Asami muttered, grabbing Opal’s arm to draw her attention to it.

Korra was indeed becoming frustrated, dropping her original headshot strategy, as she started trying to strike him wherever she could, firing blindly, with no real target.

“Get it together, Korra!” Opal roared, “You three didn’t make it this far for you to fuck up now!”

He hit Korra three times in the chest, one after the other, and she wavered slightly. It only seemed to irritate her. One of Korra’s streams finally struck him on the leg, causing him to stumble. She tried to seize the chance, and threw out one more attempt at a headshot. He tried to dodge again, but couldn’t regain his footing fast enough, the side of his head being clipped by the water. His head jerked slightly, and Korra hit him again, hard enough to send him rolling off the raised platform.

The crowd erupted one last time when it was announced that the Fire Ferrets were the tournament winners. Asami and Opal were jumping up and down in celebration, screaming and laughing in excitement.

The pair of them rushed down to the Fire Ferrets’ locker room, talking animatedly together while they waited for their friends to return. Pabu rolled around in the floor beside them, chattering quietly.

 

When the team finally returned to the locker room, red-faced and excited, Opal and Asami pulled them into a group hug.

“You guys were fantastic!” Opal exclaimed, throwing her arms around Bolin’s neck and kissing him.

“That was the best match I’ve ever seen!” Asami agreed, “All three of you were phenomenal!”

“We are going to Kwong’s tonight guys!” Bolin boasted, “My treat!”

“Don’t blow all your winnings, bro,” Mako warned, though his smile gave him away.

“We haven’t even _got_ our winnings yet,” Korra laughed, hugging Asami tightly, unable to contain her grin.

“We can’t go tonight anyway, it’s late,” Asami agreed, “And I haven’t seen my dad in like four days. I need to go home.”

There was a collective groaning from her friends, until Bolin promised they wouldn’t go to Kwong’s without her.

“Thanks, Bo,” Asami smiled, “That’s really sweet.”

“How about we celebrate tomorrow?” Opal suggested, “That way we can all go home and rest. It’s been a rough evening for all of us.”

“Yeah,” Asami nodded, “Sounds good.”

 

The five of them walked together out of the arena, making their way outside. It was snowing, and had been. The roads were covered in a thin layer of snow, and they could see the faint markings of tire tracks that had already passed through. The Equalists were gone, and the police were beginning to thin out when they walked with Asami to her car.

“I can give you guys a ride back to the university,” Asami offered, “It will be better than walking in the snow.”

“Are you going to drive carefully?” Korra teased, nudging Asami with her elbow as they got to the parking lot.

“You know I always do,” Asami quipped, sliding into the driver’s seat and starting the car to let it warm up.

 

\------------

 

When Asami had dropped them off, Mako and Bolin had said their goodbyes in the dorm lot, repeating the promise to see them all again in the morning.

She had left Korra and Opal outside their apartment, Korra still grinning and standing on the sidewalk, watching Asami as she drove away.

When Korra went up into the apartment, she dropped her cell phone on the kitchen table and went into her room to change. She was gone for several minutes as Opal too changed into her pajamas and went into the kitchen to find something to snack on.

Korra emerged a short time afterwards, wearing nothing but a sports bra and shorts. She stepped past Opal and opened the fridge, retrieving something to drink.

“Has Asami gotten home yet?” Opal asked, glancing at Korra as she ate.

“No,” Korra shrugged, “She always calls or texts me to let me know when she gets there.”

“Maybe it’ll take her longer than normal,” Opal shrugged, “the snow was still coming down when we left.”

Korra frowned, focusing on chugging her drink down as quickly as possible. She crumpled the can when it was empty and tossed it in the trash, and went back to the fridge to rummage for food.

As she was bent over looking, her phone buzzed on the table.

“It’s Asami,” Opal told her, glancing across the table at the name on Korra’s phone.

Korra closed the fridge empty-handed and sauntered over to the table, scooping her phone up in her hand. She swiped it open within a second, her eyes glancing over the text message. Opal noticed Korra’s face pale, but before Opal could say anything, Korra had tossed her phone back onto the table and sprinted out of the apartment.

“Korra?” Opal yelled, hoping to get a response.

The door slammed behind her and Opal ran over to the living room window, looking down at the street. Within a few moments, Korra emerged, sprinting half-clothed and barefoot down the street as fast as her legs would carry her. Opal opened the window and yelled for Korra one last time, but there was no response that came, other than the cold wind blowing snow in through the window.

Worried and confused, Opal turned back to the kitchen table where Korra’s phone still lay. Sliding it open, she saw the text Asami had sent Korra staring back up at her.

“ _In a wreck on Kyoshi Street. Waiting for the paramedics.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I'm excited about what's coming up. Also Korra spends more time running barefoot in the cold than most people would recommend. Thank you guys so much for reading and for all your lovely comments


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the last chapter, I'm sorry :D I had to. You guys are fantastic!

Saturday, December 13th (cont’d)

Opal jogged to Korra’s room and began stuffing some of her clothes into a bag. She held her phone between her cheek and shoulder, trying to get in contact with Bolin. When the call went to his voicemail, she called Mako instead. Cursing to herself quietly, she took the bag of clothes into the kitchen, hurrying to put on shoes and her coat.

“Opal?” Mako’s voice sounded confused when he finally came over the phone, “What’s going on?”

Opal straightened abruptly, holding her phone to her ear.

“Mako,” Opal breathed a sigh of relief, “Asami was in an accident. Korra just fucking bolted out of here. We _have_ to go.”

“What?” Mako instantly became worried, “We’ll be right over. Bolin!”

The phone went dead at Opal’s ear, and she shoved it down into her coat pocket. She grabbed the bag and slung it over her shoulder, remembering to pick Korra’s phone off the table before stepping into the hall of the apartment building, locking the door behind her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Korra’s lungs were burning. She was racing down the snow covered sidewalks, taking as many shortcuts as she could to get her to Kyoshi Street faster. She forced herself to put all her energy into her legs, refusing to let her mind dwell on any imagined accidents that wanted to run rampant through her mind. She couldn’t hear anything other than the sound of her own breathing, each inhale of the icy air burning her throat and lungs as she sprinted through Republic City.

She should have brought her phone with her. Asami would have been able to reach her.

“Stupid, fucking stupid.” Korra scolded herself, pushing herself to run faster as she saw that she was one block away from Kyoshi Street.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal was trying to keep herself from pacing on the sidewalk in front of the apartment building. She watched across the street anxiously, waiting for Mako and Bolin. She made a checklist mentally, trying to remember what Korra had been wearing when she ran out.

“Avatar runs half-naked around Republic City,” Opal grumbled, opening the bag to check what she had packed again, “Raiko will _love_ it.”

“Opal!” Bolin was shouting, somewhere across the street.

Opal’s head snapped up as soon as she heard him, looking toward the university campus. Within a few moments, Mako and Bolin came jogging into her view, both looking at her with worry.

“What happened?” Mako called to her as they pair of them crossed the street.

“Korra got a text from Asami,” Opal replied as quickly as she could, “Asami said she was in a car accident. I don’t know anything. I just know Korra sprinted out of here, there’s no way she’s going anywhere else. Asami said she was waiting on the paramedics.”

“Let’s go then,” Bolin pleaded, “We can meet them at the hospital.”

“Bo that’s on the other side of town,” Mako told him, “We don’t have a car.”

“We have legs,” Bolin answered immediately, “It didn’t stop Korra. Asami will need us. Fire Ferrets stick together!”

Mako shook his head and took a deep breath.

“Fine,” he shrugged, “What’s in the bag Opal?”

“Korra’s clothes,” Opal answered, beginning to walk swiftly toward the street corner, “She ran out of the apartment in practically nothing. She didn’t even have shoes on.”

“She’s something else,” Mako shook his head, jogging to keep up with her.

\------------------------------

Korra was afraid her legs would give out as she hauled herself down Kyoshi Street. She could see one of the police cars, as well as an ambulance, blocking the street close to where Kyoshi Street intersected Main Street. As Korra got closer, she saw Asami’s car.

Asami’s car had been t-boned by another vehicle, which had been unable to stop at the intersection, instead sliding on the ice. Asami’s car was pinned between this car and an office building. The cars had been opened by metalbending, in order to remove those inside the vehicles. Korra saw Lin standing next to the ambulance, with her arms crossed talking to Asami.

Asami. Korra’s legs went into auto-pilot as she closed the distance between them. Asami looked tired and confused, but Korra couldn’t hear her speaking to Lin. Part of her lip had been busted, a line of blood trickled down her chin. She was holding her left arm close to her body, supporting it with her right hand.

“Asami!” Korra exclaimed, most of her fears instantly soothed.

Asami looked over at Korra with surprise, as Korra embraced her tightly. Asami whimpered slightly when her arm was mashed between the pair of them, causing Korra with jump back instantly, as if she had burned her.

“Are you ok?” Korra asked, panting, her eyes filled with worry as she looked Asami over looking for any more serious injuries.

“My wrist,” Asami replied, nodding down at her arm, “I think it’s fractured.”

Korra reached out gently, running her fingers over Asami’s wrist that was beginning to swell.

“I’ll take care of it,” Korra mumbled, frowning down at it.

As she looked at Asami’s wrist, she noticed she was taking very shallow breaths, as slowly as she could manage.

“What’s wrong?” Korra asked again.

“Well, the paramedic thinks she has a concussion,” Lin replied before Asami could speak, “And it sounds like her ribs are hurt. Maybe not broken, but they need to be looked at. As soon as they get that other doofus ready to go in the ambulance.”

“I’m going with you,” Korra told Asami with a nod acknowledging Lin.

“Korra that really isn’t neces-,” Asami began.

The look on Korra’s face stopped Asami from continuing. Korra was staring at Asami with a fire in her eyes that was silently daring Asami to tell her she couldn’t ride to the hospital with her. She had already ran all this way to ensure Asami’s safety.

Asami sighed in defeat and smiled a little at Korra.

“Fine,” she finished.

“We’re ready, Ms. Sato.” The paramedic called from the back of the ambulance.

Korra climbed into the back of the ambulance first, then turned to reach down and help Asami up.

“How is the head, Ms. Sato?” The paramedic asked, facing her as Asami sat down and tilting her head to one side.

“Hurts,” Asami answered, “Still bleeding a little. Lip too.”

“And your wrist?”

“I’ll take care of that,” Korra told him, bending a small pile of snow into the ambulance before Lin closed them inside.

“You’re a healer?” he asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded, “I can fix the wrist. I think it’s fractured. The cuts too, if Asami wants. I don’t think I can help with her ribs.”

The paramedic nodded once and looked from Korra to Asami.

“Well, Ms. Sato?”

Asami took as deep a breath as she could manage, before rolling back the sleeve on her coat to expose the injured wrist. Korra moved from her seat to squat on the floor in front of Asami then turned her arm over gently, bending the snow into a small amount of water. She spread the water over her hands, then laid them on Asami’s wrist.

“This is gonna feel weird,” Korra mumbled, focusing all her attention on Asami.

Asami watched Korra intently as she healed Asami’s arm. She felt the pain in her arm gradually begin to fade, and when Korra removed the water from her arm, she flexed her hand out tentatively.

“Did that help?” Korra asked nervously.

Asami nodded and smiled faintly.

“Thank you, Korra.” Asami replied.

The corner of Korra’s mouth moved up into a grin as she reclaimed her seat beside Asami. The paramedic was busy checking the other patient, who had been driving the car that struck Asami. He seemed to be in a much worse condition than Asami, but it didn’t seem to Korra that he was suffering from anything serious.

Korra sat in silence for most of the ride, content to be there for Asami, glad that she was safe. A minute or so after Korra healed her arm however, Asami slipped her arm through Korra’s, before leaning her head on Korra’s shoulder. For a second Korra realized her heart was still racing, just as if she was still running.

“You didn’t have to come,” Asami muttered, looking at the floor.

“Well,” Korra laughed quietly, “You’re the one who told me you wrecked. What did you expect me to do, just sit there? You’re my friend, not counting you’re our unofficial roommate now. Something happens to you, I’m gonna worry.”

Asami smiled and squeezed Korra’s arm a little, humming.

“Did you call your dad?” Korra asked, looking down at Asami.

“Yeah,” she answered, “He said he would come to the hospital to get me.”

\------------------------

Opal, Mako, and Bolin were still making their way toward the hospital when Lin found them. As she drove up alongside them, leaning her head slightly out the window.

“Opal!” Lin called from her car, “What are you three doing?”

“We’re on the way to the hospital,” Opal replied, “Asami was in a--.”

“Wreck, I know,” Lin finished for her, “Get in. I need to drop some things off at the station, then I can take you to the hospital.”

“Is she ok?” Bolin asked worriedly, as Opal crossed in front of Lin’s car and got in on the passenger side.

“She’ll live,” Lin shrugged, “Her car doesn’t look so pretty though. I had to pull them apart to get her and the other driver out safely.”

Bolin and Mako frowned and hurriedly got in the car.

“Where’s Korra?” Mako asked once the car was in motion again.

“She’s with Asami,” Lin grunted, “There was no stopping her from that. Asami was a little disoriented, so it’s good she has someone with her anyway.”

“I brought Korra some clothes,” Opal told Lin, motioning at the bag she had rested between her feet.

Lin started laughing.

“I’m so glad _someone_ thought clothing the avatar would be a good idea,” Lin chuckled after her outburst, “Running around undressed in the snow like she’s a lunatic.”

“Sounds like Korra,” Mako joked, hoping to relieve some of the anxiety.

\--------------------

Korra sat with Asami while the doctor examined the cut on her lip. There had been eyebrows raised when Korra came in with Asami, but no one had addressed it. Asami did have a concussion, as Lin had suggested, but the doctor assured Asami it was minor enough that she would be able to return home as soon as they had examined her ribs.

“Ms. Sato,” The doctor asked in a smooth calm voice, “Will you please remove your shirt so that I may examine your torso?”

Asami nodded and tried to peel off her coat, but couldn’t get it off without wincing.

“Korra,” Asami sighed finally, blushing from embarrassment, “Will you help me?”

Korra nodded and helped Asami out of her coat, pulling her right arm out first so that the coat could slide off Asami’s injured shoulder without hurting her. She was still wearing her Fire Ferrets shirt, Korra noticed as she helped Asami remove it carefully. Once her shirt was off, Korra could see that bruises were already starting to form on the upper region of Asami’s left arm and shoulder, as well as a clear line across her chest where her seatbelt had been.

Asami winced and inhaled sharply when the doctor began checking her ribs, pressing on them softly, but still firm. She gritted her teeth and reached with her right hand to grab hold of Korra’s wrist, mentally begging the doctor to hurry up. Every touch of the doctor caused an acute pain that caused Asami to tense, her fingers digging into Korra’s arm. Korra didn’t seem to notice, and Asami silently thanked her for that.  When the doctor started feeling his way slowly around Asami’s back, Korra put her hand over Asami’s, and she began slowly running her thumb along the back of her palm.

“Well, Ms. Sato,” The doctor sighed, “They don’t feel broken. We’ll do an X-ray just to be safe.”

Asami began breathing again and nodded, releasing Korra’s arm.

“Put your shirt back on and follow me, please,” The doctor instructed, standing, “Your friend can wait here.”

Korra handed Asami her shirt and gave her a faint smile as Asami followed the doctor out into the hallway.

 

Asami returned a few minutes later. The doctor was not with her, but she was accompanied by an older man with graying hair.

“Korra,” Asami smiled, still a little short of breath, “This is my dad, Hiroshi. Dad, this is my friend Korra that I told you about.”

“Hello, Korra,” Hiroshi smiled at Korra, “How is it you’re always the one to rescue my daughter when she needs it?”

“Luck I think,” Korra laughed, shaking his hand when he offered it.

“Well thank you for staying with Asami,” Hiroshi chuckled, putting his hand on Asami’s good shoulder.

“KORRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” Bolin’s voice suddenly echoed from down the hallway, “ASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!”

Korra and Asami looked at each other with expressions of confusion, as Bolin’s voice got closer. Korra stepped past Hiroshi and poked her head into the hallway, just in time to see Bolin skid by.

“Oh my gosh there you are where is Asami is she ok are you ok what happened?” Bolin asked rapidly, grabbing Korra by the shoulders and pulling her to his chest.

Seeing Asami over Korra’s shoulder, he immediately shoved Korra away and moved to hug her instead.

“Easy Bo,” Asami warned, holding up her hands, “I’m tender.”

Bolin frowned and stepped as close as he could to Asami and gently put his arms around her.

“Oh my gosh Asami I was so worried and Opal and Mako were worried and Lin brought us here we were so—“

“Bolin,” Asami soothed, “Bolin, hey, slow down.”

Bolin looked down at Asami and took a deep breath.

“Sorry,” he told her, exhaling, “Are you ok?”

“I’ll be fine,” Asami assured, “I’ve got some bruising and a concussion, nothing I can’t handle.”

Bolin nodded and leaned down to hug her again, and Asami patted his shoulder lightly to comfort him.

“Bolin!” Opal’s voice was stern in the hallway, “Bolin you can’t just run off on us like that.”

“In here!” Bolin called over his shoulder.

Opal poked her head around the doorframe and glared in at Bolin.

“What are you doing?” Opal asked him.

Bolin motioned at Asami beside him, his face lighting up with his happiness. Opal squealed and disappeared back into the hallway for a moment, calling to Mako. She came into the room a few seconds later with Mako at her heels. Mako’s face showed his relief instantly when he saw Korra and Asami. Smiling despite herself, Opal took the bag off her shoulder and pushed it into Korra’s chest with a huff.

“Here,” She told Korra, faking a glare, “I had to take it upon myself to clothe you.”

She added to this by motioning at Korra’s clothes for emphasis. Korra just smirked, before leaning over and kissing Opal’s cheek dramatically.

“Love ya, Ope!” Korra grinned, pulling a shirt out of her bag and pulling it on.

Asami giggled, half a second before wincing in pain. Hiroshi looked at her with concern, before putting his hand on her shoulder.

“I’m glad you have so many friends that care about you, honey,” Hiroshi smiled at his daughter.

“Me too dad,” Asami replied, “Thanks for coming guys, I didn’t think you’d be so worried.”

“Of course we were,” Bolin told her indignantly, “Like I told Mako and Opal, Fire Ferrets stick together!”

The doctor walked by the door as Bolin finished, and looked in with a smile.

“You’re cleared to leave, Ms. Sato,” The doctor told her, “I would wait a few hours before going to sleep, to make sure your concussion symptoms don’t worsen. Ice will help the pain of your ribs, but otherwise just take it easy.”

Asami thanked him as he left the group of them in the room together.

“Korra,” Asami asked, “Will you come back home with me? Dad will be going to bed soon, and I need someone to stay up with me.”

“You got it, ‘Sami,” Korra replied, saluting her dutifully.

“Here,” Opal tossed Korra’s phone at her, “I figured you’d need this.”

“You’re the best, Ope,” Korra laughed, shoving her phone into her pocket.

“I’ll get you kids a taxi,” Hiroshi stated, putting his hands in his coat, “These two will ride with me.”

Mako, Bolin, and Opal thanked Hiroshi repeatedly, glad they didn’t have to walk back in the cold again.

\---------------------

Sunday, December 14th

When they arrived at the Sato mansion, Hiroshi kissed Asami goodnight and left her alone with Korra. Asami looked exhausted, and wordlessly led Korra upstairs.

“Where are we going, Asami?” Korra asked, content to follow.

“Living room,” Asami muttered, “My head still hurts, but we can watch a mover there. That will help keep me awake.”

Korra fell back into silence until they arrived, looking around in awe at the sheer size of Asami’s mansion, her mouth hanging open slightly. Asami noticed, smiling tiredly, as she led Korra into the living room.

“Whoa,” Korra gasped, looking around, “This is bigger than my entire apartment.”

“Your apartment feels more like home,” Asami sighed, sitting down rather forcefully, “This place is too big for two people.”

Korra hummed and sat down beside Asami.

“How are your ribs?” Korra asked, looking at her with worry as Asami cut the television on.

“Sore,” Asami grumbled, “But breathing is a little easier.”

Korra nodded and watched the TV. The channel Asami had picked was already in the middle of a mover. Korra couldn’t get interested in it, and spent more of her time casting occasional glances in Asami’s direction to make sure she was okay.

The mover ended about the same time Asami’s headache did. Her mood lightened considerably, and by the time the next mover started, she was making jokes and laughing along with Korra.

 

They had watched three movers total, when Korra noticed Asami was fighting to stay awake.

“You good over there, Asami?” Korra asked finally, when Asami was unable to cover her yawning anymore.

“I’m exhausted,” Asami mumbled, rubbing her eye with the palm of her hand.

“I noticed,” Korra chuckled.

“Mmm.”

“C’mon,” Korra smiled, standing up and offering her hand to Asami, “I’ll carry you.”

Asami tiredly tried to protest, but wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck all the same. Korra was careful not to hurt Asami’s ribs.

“Mmm, thank you Korra,” Asami yawned thickly.

“Where’s your room?” Korra asked.

“That way,” Asami mumbled, swinging her arm toward the right.

 

Korra carried Asami down the hall, following whatever direction Asami indicated with her arm, and eventually found her bedroom.

“Here you go, ‘Sami,” Korra smiled, laying Asami down gently on the bed, “Do you need anything?”

Asami tiredly shook her head in response, pulling the blankets over her with one arm.

“You’re the best, Korra,” Asami smiled back sleepily.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Korra.”

 

Korra suppressed a yawn with one hand and stretched, looking one last time at Asami, who seemed to already be asleep. She shuffled back down the hallway until she found the living room again, and collapsed face down on the couch. Suddenly relaxed, she sunk into the cushions and yawned loudly, the exhaustion from everything she’d done weighing down on her.


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday, December 16th

Asami turned over in the bed and groaned when half her body cracked and popped in protest. The bed was comfortable, but her body still ached. She yawned and stretched her legs briefly before sitting up in the bed. She realized she was in Korra’s room. Korra seemed to refuse to let her sleep on the futon any more than necessary, but Asami was grateful that she at least woke up somewhere nice. She glanced at the window, trying to determine what time of day it was from the light coming through the closed blinds. It looked to still be morning. She yawned again and gave up, looking around for her cellphone.

Korra heard the floorboards creak in her bedroom, and figured Asami was finally awake. The bedroom door opened soon after, and Asami shuffled into the living room, squinting, with wild hair covering most of her face.

“Morning, sunshine,” Korra smiled, looking up from her laptop.

Asami grunted and sat on the futon beside her.

“How long was I asleep for?” Asami yawned finally, combing her hair out with her fingers.

“Few hours,” Korra shrugged, “I’ve been up for about thirty minutes. Opal went to breakfast with Bolin. Supposed to be going to Zaofu Friday.”

“Mmm,” Asami nodded, “When are you going home?”

“I’m not,” Korra shrugged, “My parents will be coming to visit toward the end of the month anyway. I’ll be going to the South Pole for spring break though.”

“How is it down there?” Asami asked, “I’ve never been.”

“Cold,” Korra laughed, “But it’s home. You should go sometime.”

Asami nodded and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the back of the futon. Korra glanced at her, before looking back down at her laptop. The silence was comfortable. Asami could almost fall asleep again. It was only interrupted when Naga jumped up on Korra, wanting to be taken outside.

“Alright, Naga,” Korra laughed, trying to fend off the dog’s slobber, “Alright.”

Korra put her laptop on the coffee table, stood up and stretched.

“Want to join us?” Korra asked, looking down at Asami.

“Sure,” Asami opened her eyes and smiled.

 

The pair of them walked with Naga across the street and onto the college campus. The quad was their destination, a place open enough for Korra to get a good game of fetch going with Naga. It hadn’t snowed again since Sunday, but there was still a thin later packed onto the ground in some places. What was left was marred by the tracks of people who had tried to sled across it. Though the students were home for winter break, the quad was still open, and there was no doubt looking at it that people had taken advantage of that fact. Korra had Naga’s full attention as she tossed the rubber ball into the air, and Naga was impatiently trying to coerce Korra into throwing it down the field by pouncing around her and barking.

“Ready, Naga?” Korra grinned, acting like she hadn’t noticed the whole display.

With one swift motion of her arm, Korra sent the rubber ball rocketing down the quad, as Naga barked and tore after it. Asami couldn’t help but laugh at how she had nearly knocked Korra over once the ball started flying.

“Do this often?” Asami chuckled as Naga began sprinting back toward Korra, her fur completely saturated with mud.

“Try to,” Korra grunted, launching the rubber ball again, “It gives her some exercise. Plus she loves fetch.”

“I see that,” Asami smiled, watching Naga race down the field again.

 

Naga eventually stopped returning the ball. She carried it around happily in her mouth, tail wagging lazily, but refused to bring it back to Korra.

“She’s probably tired of chasing it,” Asami laughed, as Korra tried her best to coerce Naga into coming back, “I don’t blame her.”

Korra stood with a sigh, her face suddenly solemn.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked, putting one hand on Korra's arm.

"Did you mean what you said the other night?" Korra avoided looking at her, "how our apartment feels more like home?"

Asami tried to keep herself from becoming rigid, instead focusing on her fingers, pressed into Korra's coat.

"I did," Asami finally replied, "it's hard to make a home out of an empty house. I'm only there to sleep. If I see dad, it's at work."

Korra's face contorted into a frown, and Asami continued.

"I do most of my work at Future Industries. But there's always someone there hounding me to do more. Sleeping has its own difficulties. I can't turn my mind off most nights. Being at your apartment, with you and Opal, it takes all the stress out."

Korra glanced at Asami then, but didn't meet her eyes. Instead, she was focused on Asami's bottom lip, still swollen into a slight pout from the car accident.

"What about your dad?”, Korra's eyebrow went up a minuscule amount.

“He’s constantly working,” Asami shrugged, “We see each other at work, sometimes we go out to dinner. He calls me when he knows he’s going to be home at night.”

“That sucks,” Korra admitted, rubbing her neck, “But if it helps, you can stay with me and Opal whenever you want.”

“Thanks,” Asami eventually smiled, “Want to go get some food?”

“Yeah,” Korra replied, grinning, “Opal has some eggs in the fridge still. My scrambled eggs are to die for.”

“Hard to mess eggs up,” Asami teased, elbowing Korra playfully.

\------------------------------------------------

Bolin and Opal were on the futon watching television when Korra and Asami got back. Opal was leaned over, her hands on her knees, staring at the screen. She held her hand up when Korra opened the door, and whispered a quick “shh” in their direction, before motioning for them to sit.

Opal scooted over when Asami came over, making room for her on the remaining sliver of the futon. Korra sat in the armchair looking at Opal worriedly.

“What’s going on?” Asami whispered, looking at the television.

“Equalists killed some benders,” Opal was barely breathing, “shhh.”

“… _A brawl erupted in the streets today…_ ” Korra hung onto every word that poured from the TV announcer’s mouth, “ _…Witnesses say guns were drawn by those who appear to be associated with the Equalist movement. None of the Equalists have been arrested at this time.  However, four alleged members of the Agni Kai Triad were shot during the altercation a few streets away from Central City Station this morning leaving three dead and several injured—including a member of the probending team the Bau Ling Buzzard Wasps—“_

Opal gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, and Korra reached over and picked the remote of the coffee table and muted the television.

“What the fuck…”, Bolin muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

Korra stared silently at the television, her fists clenched as she watched the banner update on the screen.

“What the fuck is this is?” Korra asked angrily, motioning at the television, “Not only did they fucking shoot them, some of them were electrocuted—“

“Where’s Mako?” Bolin asked, his voice shaky, “The Agni Kai Triad is all firebenders. They’ve already killed one probender we need to find Mako.”

Korra already had her phone out. Asami was sitting next to Opal, all the color drained out of her face.

Asami’s cellphone started ringing as Korra waited for Mako to pick up, and Asami had to lean over to avoid elbowing Opal in order to pull her phone out. Her dad was calling her.

She excused herself momentarily, and walked into Korra’s bedroom, closing the door behind her.

“Hi, dad,” She answered, putting the phone up to her ear.

“Where are you?” Hiroshi’s voice was cold, but concerned.

“I’m with Korra, dad,” Asami explained.

“Have you seen the news?”

“Yes, we were just talking about—“

“Come home, Asami. Now.” Hiroshi’s voice was firm.

“Dad—“

“Asami. Come home.” He hung up.

Asami sighed and put her phone in her pocket as she made her way back into the living room. Korra was still on the phone with Mako, Bolin and Opal’s eyes affixed to the television, though nothing new was being said.

“I have to go home, guys,” Asami told them, picking her purse up off the table.

Opal turned her head to Asami, her eyes full of sorrow.

“We’ll see you later, ‘Sami,” Opal tried to smile.

It almost broke Asami’s heart, how scared they seemed. Asami wasn’t scared, but she was mad. She motioned to Korra that she would text her later, and headed out the door.

\-------------------------------

Mako had been at the probending arena, collecting the team’s winnings when Korra called him. He made his way straight to Korra and Opal’s apartment, hailing the first cab he could see on the street.

When he got there, Bolin practically tackled him in the doorway.

“Bolin,” Mako grunted, patting his brother’s shoulder, “Let me go.”

“We were worried they’d go after you too,” Bolin mumbled into Mako’s shoulder, “Cuz that was four firebenders they shot today.”

“Only if we mess with the Equalists first,” Mako shrugged when Bolin let him go, “I’m not too worried about it. I picked up the tournament winnings.”

Korra sensed Mako was trying to distract Bolin, and went with it.

“How much did we get?” Korra asked, looking over at Mako.

“150,000 yuans each, after we repay Future Industries,” Mako replied, pulling an envelope out of his coat, “But Korra still owes me.”

Korra rolled her eyes and smirked.

“I’m going to buy a motorcycle,” Korra chuckled.

“Korra,” Opal raised her eyebrow, “You can’t even drive a car. Why would you get a motorcycle?”

“Can’t be as hard as a car,” Korra shrugged, “faster than running too.”

Opal rolled her eyes and cut the television off.

“I’m not going to be the one to scrape you off the pavement,” Opal huffed, shaking her head at Korra.

Korra just smiled.

\--------------------------------

Thursday, December 18th

Asami laid her forehead on her desk and sighed. There had been another shooting in Republic City. Some Red Monsoon members had crossed some Equalists on Wednesday, as the news said, and the Equalists had responded swiftly with gunshots and electricity. Three more people died, including another probender. Asami was beginning to sense a pattern, and it was keeping her from sleeping.

She heard a knocking on her office door and raised her head slowly, brushing her hair out of her face.

“Yes?” Asami called, pushing her chair away from the desk.

“Ms. Sato,” the voice replied slightly muffled, “Someone named Korra is here to see you. She’s waiting downstairs.”

Asami picked her coat up off the back of her seat and made her way out of the office, thanking the worker that told her before half jogging to the elevator.

She pulled out her phone halfway down, thinking about texting her dad, but thought better of it.

“He doesn’t need to know my every move.” Asami told herself.

 

She walked briskly to the entrance of the building, but did not see Korra. Frowning, she turned to the secretary seated at the nearby desk.

“Have you seen my friend?” Asami asked politely.

“The Water Tribe girl?” The secretary motioned with a pen, “She’s waiting for you outside.”

Asami raised her eyebrow and walked outside the building, expecting to find Korra standing on the sidewalk waiting for her. Instead, she found Korra parked in one of the spaces out front, sitting on top of a motorcycle.

“What is this?” Asami laughed, walking over to Korra.

“I told Mako, Bolin, and Opal that I would buy a motorcycle” Korra shrugged, “They didn’t believe me. Mako had to give me a crash course in how to drive the thing yesterday. But I drive it a lot better than I do a car!”

Asami looked the motorcycle over, recognizing it as one of Future Industries models.

“I could have given you a discount,’ Asami smiled, seeing how proud of herself Korra was.

“Nah,” Korra waved her off, “I would rather pay full price.”

“What are you doing here?” Asami asked her, rolling her eyes.

“We,” Korra motioned from herself to Asami, “Are going to Narook’s. Bolin, Opal, and Mako are waiting on us. They wanted to go before they left for Zaofu.”

“I could just drive,” Asami shrugged, “My car is here.”

“Nope.” Korra shook her head, “I even brought you a helmet.”

“Korra,” Asami began, trying to convince Korra to take the car.

“Nope,” Korra repeated, grinning, “Get on.”

Asami sighed and smiled, climbing onto the motorcycle behind Korra.

“You win, avatar,” Asami grumbled.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The Wolf Bats were at Narook’s when Korra and the others arrived. They ate in peace until the Wolf Bats got up to leave. They passed by, barely casting a glance at the table Korra was sitting at, and made their way outside.

“Well the newest model of Satomobile is the fastest one on the line,” Asami was explaining, “That excludes the race cars we make.”

“What about Korra’s motorcycle?” Bolin asked, propping his elbows on the table.

“Well,” Asami replied, “It’s one of the newer---.”

She was interrupted by shouting coming from outside. Korra and Mako were instantly on their feet, and Asami could see the Wolf Bats on the sidewalk, being addressed by several men in olive green uniforms.

“Oh no,” Opal breathed, getting up and following Bolin, as Korra and Mako ran outside.

Asami came outside just as one of the uniformed men extended a gloved hand toward the Wolf Bats’ earthbender Ming. A flash followed by an arc of electricity travelled from his hand to Ming, causing the earthbender to crumple to the ground. The firebender, Shaozu, erupted with several blasts of flames at the assailant. Tahno joined in, bending water out of the drain in the street. The uniformed men surrounded them, chi-blocking Tahno seconds before he too was electrocuted by the first man.

Korra burst out of the restaurant with a roar, a stream of fire pouring out of her mouth. Mako was at her heels, followed closely by Bolin. The sudden attack scattered the chi-blockers enough for Shaozu to retreat a safe distance, but Mako and Korra continued to attack, driving the uniformed men back enough that they moved between them and the crumpled Wolf Bats.

Bolin ripped a rock out of the ground and shot it toward them, causing them to scatter slightly. The one that wielded the glove dodged around Korra, moving swiftly behind her. Before Korra could turn, there was a static that briefly filled the air as he pressed the glove to Korra’s back. Her body began to spasm before she dropped to the ground beside Tahno. Opal blew him away from Korra with a large blast of air, slamming him against one of the nearby buildings.

Shaozu used the distraction to try to drive them back again with several short blasts of flame, as Korra pushed herself up with her arms, trying to catch her breath. One of the chi blockers ran toward Korra, hoping to stun her again, but was met by a swift kick to the chest from Asami.

The gloved man extended his arm toward Asami, the glove crackling. Before the arc could leave the gauntlet, he was slammed into the wall once more by Opal, knocking the glove from his hand in the same motion.

One of the chi-blockers landed a kick to Asami’s still bruised ribs, causing her to double over and cry out in pain. Korra dragged herself to her feet, and Mako seemed to be generating a charge of lightning. But the entire ordeal was brought to a standstill by the cocking of a pistol. They all froze, eyeing the men in uniforms before them.

The gunman was standing close to Asami, and she was the intended target as he stared down at her, gun pointed between her eyes. If Asami was afraid, she didn’t show it, setting her jaw and staring into the green lifeless goggles before her. Korra stepped between the pair of them slowly, looking at the chi-blocker with a snarl as she stepped in front of Asami.

“Even better, avatar,” the gunman growled, gun still raised, “We’ll kill you in the street just as we have all these other benders.”

“Shoot me then,” Korra growled, “I’ll bend that bullet straight into your fucking skull.”

 He didn’t move.

“We came for the Wolf Bats.” He replied coldly, “It’s no business of yours. But you’ve messed with the Equalists now.”

“Good.” Korra hissed through gritted teeth, “Enough people have died at the hands of the Equalists.”

The rest of the Equalists had surrounded them again, and Opal and Bolin eyed them warily. Korra held her ground, her eyes locked on the man before her. She would stay between him and Asami, no matter how many times he shot her.

They were saved by the sound of police sirens from overhead as one of the police airships flew above them. The Equalists dispersed into the shadows before the spotlights came on, leaving Korra standing in the street with her friends. The only Equalist that didn’t escape was the one who had electrocuted Korra and Tahno, He was leaning against the storefront, and remained motionless as the police officers came down from the airship.

Lin was the first one to touch the ground. She took in the scene before her, one eyebrow raised.

“What happened?” Lin asked, glancing around at the crumpled benders in the street.

Bolin began to explain excitedly in detail what had occurred, as Korra helped Tahno off the street, supporting him with one shoulder.

“The Equalist’s attacked the Wolf Bats in the street and we came out here to help them and there was this guy---,” Bolin motioned animatedly toward the man as he said this, “And he had this glove that shot lightning--.”

Bolin went to point to where the glove had been lying on the ground beside him, but the glove was gone. Mako and Opal exchanged a glance, and immediately went to help Bolin search for it. But Korra noticed two things as she supported Tahno. First: the glove was gone, just as Bolin said. Second: so was Asami.

\---------------------------------

The cellphone rang twice before it was answered.

“Well? Did you get the Wolf Bats?”

“No, sir. They got away.”

“What?! What happened?” The voice was furious, demanding.

“The avatar and her friends arrived. They interfered.”

“I can’t believe you could be so incompetent—.”

“There’s one more thing, sir.”

“What?”, impatience filled the voice on the line, “What could have possibly gone wrong now?”

“A non-bender was involved in the altercation. Asami Sato. We have reason to believe she was hurt.”

“Her car was parked at Future Industries all evening.”

“We are sure it was her, sir. One of our men even pulled a gun on her. There was no mistaking her.”

“You had the _nerve_ to attack Asami,” The voice was a gravelly, hollow sound now, “consider yourselves dead.”

The line went silent.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Korra had stayed with Shaozu until the paramedics arrived to take Tahno and Ming. Lin had taken Mako, Opal, and Bolin home, Korra assumed as she rode her motorcycle back toward her apartment. Her mind wandered to Asami, wondering where she could have disappeared to. Korra frowned, remembering she had called Asami three different times to try to check on her, but had received no answer each time.

 

When she finally entered her apartment building, she wondered briefly if Opal and Bolin were still awake. She would love to have the company, but knew they had probably already fallen asleep, still planning on taking the train to Zaofu in the morning. When she reached her floor, Korra could see no light shining under the door to her apartment, but she tried the doorknob anyway. Opal always left the door unlocked when she was awake. It opened, but every light in the apartment was off. The only light that entered was from behind Korra, casting her shadow across the small patch of floor that had been illuminated.

Korra flicked the light switch on, only to find a startled Asami staring at her from the kitchen table. Korra almost screamed. Asami looked exhausted, dark circles under her eyes as she stared across the table at Korra.

“What happened?” Korra asked, pulling off her coat and sitting down, “Where did you go?”

“I came in after Opal and Bolin,” Asami sighed, pushing her hair out of her face, “They don’t know I’m here. I…I didn’t expect you to try and take a bullet for me, Korra.”

“I would do it again,” Korra shrugged, meaning it, “Hell, I’d take one for Tahno.”

The corner of Asami’s mouth twitched, and she sighed again.

“I know you would,” Asami whispered, “I have something you should know.”

Korra frowned and watched Asami intently. Asami reached down into the floor and produced the Equalist’s electric glove, placing it on the table in front of Korra.

“You took this?” Korra asked in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Asami muttered, “And I’m going to keep it. Korra, I think my dad made this glove. I know he made that gun.”

Korra’s eyes went wide, but she didn’t say anything, waiting for Asami to continue. She didn’t.

“Do you think he’s an Equalist?” Korra finally asked her gently.

“I don’t know,” Asami shook her head, “But I know I’m going to find out. It would explain a lot. It doesn’t explain why people have been getting killed.”

Asami started crying. Korra was briefly startled by it, but when Asami buried her face in her palms, Korra stood silently and moved to Asami’s side, embracing her. They stayed that way for several minutes, until Korra pulled Asami out of the chair and walked with her into her bedroom. Asami laid down, her face dark and tired, and wrapped her arms around Korra’s pillow. Korra sat patiently on the edge of the bed, rubbing Asami’s shoulder softly, letting her cry herself out into the pillow.

Eventually, Asami cried herself to sleep, and Korra stayed where she was, waiting. After what felt like hours, Korra stood, dragging herself to the kitchen, to retrieve the gauntlet Asami had left on the table. She held it as reverently as she could, knowing it’s power, and carried it into her bedroom, where she left it on the dresser for Asami to find when she woke up. Before stepping out of the room to go sleep on the futon, Korra took one last look at Asami, whose face had smoothed out in her sleep. Korra had seen plenty of people cry before, but she knew if she ever saw Asami do it again, it would kill her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read/liked/followed/commented! You guys are the best!

Friday, December 19th

Asami woke up sometime before the sunrise, and laid on Korra’s bed, staring into the remaining darkness. Eventually she decided she couldn’t go back to sleep, and forced herself to roll out of bed. She made a point of avoiding the creaky floorboard as she padded her way across the room to the light switch. Asami rubbed her eyes together with a yawn when the light came on, and looked around the room for her cellphone. What she found instead was the glove, laying palm up on the dresser next to the bed.

“Korra must have left it there,” Asami thought to herself, sliding her hand into the glove and stretching her fingers.

It crackled to life momentarily, and Asami frowned as she watched the current of electricity flow across the center. Lowering her hand, she walked into the hallway, moving slowly in the dark. She could see the outline of Korra sleeping on the futon and took a moment to listen. Asami could hear Korra snoring lightly as she made her way to the kitchen table, feeling for her purse in the darkness. She found it right where she had left it, and felt inside it for her phone.

She had five missed calls from Hiroshi, when she cut it on, not including the ones she had missed from Korra. Her phone was almost dead. She sighed and felt around for her coat, leaving her phone on the table while she did so. Korra rolled over on the futon and grunted, but continued snoring. Asami stood for a long while, watching Korra, before she finished fastening her coat.

Asami picked her phone back up, putting it in her pocket. She hid the glove inside her purse and started toward the door, but was stopped by a low whine. It was Naga. Asami shone her phone light down slightly, and found Naga sitting within reach, looking up at her. Naga whined again.

Asami ruffled Naga’s ears, smiling a little.

“Shhh,” Asami whispered as she continued petting Naga, “You don’t want to wake the entire apartment.”

Naga huffed and lumbered over to the futon, hopped onto it and laid next to Korra.

Asami sighed and used her phone as a light to go back into Korra’s bedroom. She found one of her notepads on Korra’s desk, and swiftly took a pen out of her purse and jotted down a quick note. She tore the page off, folded it in half, and left it on the coffee table next to Korra’s phone. She turned back to the door and left, reminding herself to lock the door behind her. She had to go to Future Industries and get her car.

\----------

“Korra!” Opal’s voice called from down the hall, “Korra!”

Korra grunted and rolled over, reaching blindly for her phone.

“Opal go away,” she grumbled, patting the coffee table down.

“No I will not go away,” Opal replied, closer this time, “You wake up right now, Korra.”

Korra grumbled to herself and forced one eye open. Opal was standing at the end of the coffee table, staring at her.

“Mmm,” Korra yawned, “What?”

“Mom called,” Opal replied, putting her hands on her hips, “And she says, and I quote, that if your ass doesn’t go to Zaofu with us she’s going to disown you.”

“Awww,” Korra whined, “Mama Su _does_ care!”

Opal picked up a pillow and smacked Korra with it.

“So get up,” Opal ordered, “We’re leaving this afternoon and you have to pack.”

Korra yawned and sat up, squinting around the apartment. She saw a folded piece of paper on the coffee table where her phone had been, and picked it up.

“What’s that?” Opal asked, glancing at it.

Korra turned the paper over in her hand and unfolded it.

“It’s from Asami,” Korra replied, “Says she’s going to be at Future Industries all day.”

“Huh,” Opal shrugged, “Was she here last night?”

 Korra nodded then stood up and stretched, narrowly dodging another smack from Opal, who still held the pillow.

“You didn’t tell me Asami was here!” Opal scolded.

“I figured you would be asleep. I need to go get dressed,” Korra yawned, “I have some stuff I need to do.”

“Stuff?” Opal’s eyebrow shot up, “Like what?’

“I’m going to go see the Wolf Bats,” Korra replied, walking into her bedroom and shutting the door behind her in order to change out of her bed clothes.

 ------------

Asami had walked several blocks away from Korra and Opal’s apartment before she dared to find a taxi. She had managed to find one cab driver that was relatively nearby, and had flagged him down in order to drive her the rest of the way to Future Industries. The sun was up by the time she finally walked into her office, and she took several minutes to begin packing all of her blueprints and notes into folders, and placing them in a box in the floor. It felt weird, knowing she was packing up her own things in her office, but it helped clear her head.

She called her dad when she was done, even after organizing her desk five different times. She didn’t expect him to answer.

“Yes, Asami?” Hiroshi’s voice didn’t even sound tired when he picked up the phone.

“Dad, we need to talk.”

“I’m in my office,” Hiroshi’s reply was calm. Asami wished she felt that way.

“I’ll come down the hall now, then.”

Asami hung up with a sigh, bracing herself for a conversation she didn’t want to have.

 

The glove felt heavy in her purse as she walked up to her father’s office door. She didn’t bother knocking, he knew she was probably the only other person in the building. He was sitting at his desk, his fingers laced together, waiting.

“Dad,” Asami couldn’t look him in the eye, “I need to ask you something.”

“Of course, Asami. Anything.”

Asami took a deep breath before reaching into her purse for the glove. She laid it on the desk as calmly as she could. She hoped he didn’t see her fingers shake. But there it was, now. Separating them like a canyon had split his office in half.

“Did you make this?” Asami finally asked, staring at him, hoping to find an answer in his expression.

“Where did you find it?” Hiroshi’s eyebrow barely twitched.

“On an Equalist, dad. Answer the question.” Asami clenched her fist in her lap, trying to will away her shaky fingers.

“Yes, Asami,” Hiroshi finally answered her, she noticed he wouldn’t look at her, “I made it. I have more.”

He held up one finger for her to wait, and rummaged around in his desk until he retrieved a second glove, identical to the one laying in front of them.

“You’ve been supplying Equalists.” It came out as a statement, instead of an accusation.

“I have,” Hiroshi nodded, “Guns, these gloves…”

“Why?” Asami whispered.

“I think you know, Asami.” Hiroshi leaned over his desk, “Their attack on members of the Agni Kai Triad was a favor, for your mother. The Equalists like to keep me happy.”

“She’s dead, dad,” Asami shook her head, “Let it go. There is no reason to hurt these people, they weren’t the ones who killed ---.”

“No,” Hiroshi growled, slamming one hand on the desk, “They share the blame. This whole city does. The Equalists are going to stomp out each of these pathetic bending triads one by one. If you’re lucky, your little friends, that group of benders, what do they call themselves? The Fire Ferrets? Well, Asami, if you’re lucky, they won’t be involved in any of this.”

“They already were, dad.” Asami spat back, “Last night we were attacked by a group of Equalists. That’s how I found this glove. The Equalists are targeting probenders too. They went after the Wolf Bats team, and my friends helped stop--.”

“So you _were_ there.” Hiroshi’s voice deepened, his face becoming red with rage, “What did you see?”

“Other than my friends get attacked?” Asami asked sarcastically, “I nearly got shot.”

Hiroshi’s fist grasped at the edge of the desk, his knuckles white.

“One of the Equalists, I assume the one who’s been shooting these benders,” Asami continued angrily, “He pulled a gun on me. Korra got between us. I picked this glove up as soon as they were distracted. I thought you made it, turns out I was right. I was trying to protect you, hoping you weren’t involved and that they’d found some way to access all of this. I see that I was wrong. They’ve not been stealing it. You’ve been handing it to them. They’ve been using the things you’ve given them to kill people. How much do you know?”

Hiroshi’s eyes narrowed, his face contorted in his own anger, but he remained silent.

“I’m taking this glove back,” Asami told him, picking it up off the desk and shoving it back into her purse, “I’m going to use it to defend my friends.”

“I’m doing this to protect you.” Hiroshi nearly shouted at her, “They took your mother, I won’t let them take you too.”

Asami stood up and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her. She went back to her own office as quickly as she could, locking the door behind her. Asami plugged her phone charger into the nearest wall outlet and slid down the wall next to it, pulling her knees to her chest as her phone vibrated to indicate it was charging. She put her chin on her knees and sat there silently for a long time before she picked up her phone again. When she had it in her hand, she quickly typed out one text message, hitting send before the shakiness returned to her fingers and she had to stop. It was to Korra.

 

* * *

 

Korra walked her motorcycle into the parking spot outside the hospital and lifted the helmet off her head. She planned on making sure Tahno and Ming were alright, and her mind wandered as she walked into the hospital, to the last time she helped rescue the Wolf Bats.

_The probending arena had been in flames, parts of the center platform, stands and even ceiling were crumbling from consecutive explosions that rocked the entire building. She had barely heard Tahno over the screaming coming from the stands, but she had found both Tahno and Ming pinned under a beam that had fallen from the ceiling. Shaozu had been trying desperately to fend off the flames until help arrived. Mako had assisted him, while Korra set Tahno and Ming free. They hadn’t had time to discuss what had happened since then, most probenders were still too shook up to speak of it, but the Wolf Bats had stopped being antagonistic towards Korra, Mako, and Bolin. The rivalry still remained, weak though it was. But it had to have meant something._

Korra found Tahno and Ming in a room together, both still recovering from the events of the night before. Shaozu was seated near them, and he looked up when Korra entered. She smiled at him, only slightly, and he returned it. When Korra turned her head to Tahno, he extended one hand toward her.

“Thank you,” Tahno told her as she took his hand and squeezed it, “We’d be dead if it weren’t for you and your friends.”

“Don’t mention it,” Korra shrugged, shaking her head, “If they’re going after probenders, we have to stick together.”

Shaozu nodded silently from his seat, his eyes never leaving Korra.

“Still,” Tahno insisted, “That’s the second time you’ve saved our lives. We haven’t forgotten. We owe you everything, Korra.”

“Aww, Tahno,” Korra smiled playfully, trying to lighten the mood, “I don’t think you’ve ever called me anything other than ‘ah-vatar’ before.”

“I’m serious,” Tahno replied, the corner of his lip twitching, “You need _anything_ , you, Mako, Bolin. Doesn’t matter. You need something, you call us.”

Shaozu stood and made his way to Korra, holding out a piece of paper.

“I’ve written our cell numbers down for you. Pass it along to Mako and Bolin too.” Shaozu told her, “You call, we answer.”

Korra started to thank him, but before she could, Shaozu had pulled her into a hug.

“We’d be dead in the street right now, avatar,” Shaozu muttered, squeezing Korra tightly, “And there’s no way to repay that.”

“But if you fight the Equalists,” Ming said hoarsely from his bed, “The Wolf Bats fight the Equalists. Like you said, we have to stick together.”

“Thanks, guys,” Korra smiled, patting Shaozu’s shoulder, “It means a lot. I came to check and make sure you guys were ok.”

“They say we just need rest,” Tahno sighed, “They might let us go tomorrow. Thanks for coming by, Korra.”

“I’ll leave you to it, guys.” Korra nodded, “I’ll text you later, so you’ll have my number.”

The three of them thanked Korra again as she said her goodbyes, repeating again that she was glad they were ok before ducking back into the hallway outside the room.

 

 

Korra’s phone rang as she rode the elevator down to the ground floor of the hospital, and she slid it out of her coat and glanced at it. Her ringtone blared loudly in the elevator, and the words ‘Mama Su’ flashed across the screen. Korra grinned.

“Yes?” Korra smiled as she answered the phone, “Whatever can I do for you?”

“Are you coming to Zaofu with Opal?” Suyin asked immediately.

“I’m thinking about it, why?”

“I have something for you. When are they leaving?”

“This afternoon, on the train.” Korra walked to her motorcycle and sat on it.

“Well, I suppose it _is_ short notice, since I only demanded you come this morning.” Su sighed a little, “What about next week? Gives you time to pack, my treat.”

“You got it, mama Su,” Korra laughed, “I’ll be there.”

“Good. How’s it been going in Republic City?”

“Not good, has Opal told you?”

“Yeah, she has. Are you guys staying safe?”

“Safe as we can be. Though I did threaten to metalbend a bullet into someone’s skull last night. Is that something that can even be done?”

“Not sure,” Su replied thoughtfully, “Can’t hurt to try, worst thing that could happen is you get shot. Of course if you’re going to be shot anyway, trying is worth the risk.”

“Guess so,” Korra agreed, “I’m surprised you’ve not torn down half the Earth Kingdom to get here and help sort the city out.”

“I thought about it,” Su laughed, “But as long as you promise to stay safe, I’ll hold off on busting any heads open.”

“I’m always safe,” Korra rolled her eyes with a laugh, “I’ll see you next week?”

“You got it, Korra. Tell Mako hey for me. Bring him with you, if you can.”

“I’ll ask him.” Korra promised.

“Good, I’ll see you later.”

Suyin hung up the line and Korra’s smile threatened to split her face open. She started to text Opal to let her know what Su had said, but she noticed she had missed text from Asami.

“ _We need to talk”_

Korra’s smile disappeared instantly, and she typed out a response as quickly as she could.

“ _Sure thing. Where are you?”_

Her phone started ringing again almost instantly. It was Asami.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Korra asked with concern, leaning against her shoulder to hold her phone in place.

“I’m at work,” Asami answered, her voice tired, “Can you come pick me up?”

“Sure thing,” Korra replied, “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Park around the corner, Korra,” Asami’s voice was quiet, “Don’t come inside. I don’t want him to know you’re here.”

Korra frowned, but agreed regardless, knowing Asami meant her father.

“You got it, Asami.”

“Be careful.”

Korra had to fight the urge to grin when she hung up the phone and put the helmet on. It was funny hearing Asami tell her to be careful instead of the other way around, but Korra couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew exactly why Asami told her that.

 

 

Asami was waiting at the corner when Korra rode by. She got on the motorcycle behind Korra without saying a word, putting a helmet on and holding her purse between them.

“Where to, ‘Sami?” Korra asked as Asami put her arms around Korra’s waist.

 “Home,” Asami sighed. She laid her head on Korra’s shoulder and took a deep breath.

\------------------

Opal and Bolin were in the apartment when Korra and Asami arrived, and Opal was going over a checklist with Bolin to make sure they had packed everything they would need for their visit to Zaofu.

Opal looked up when Korra came in, smiling at Asami. She opened her mouth to say something, but Korra quickly stopped her with a shake of her head, before walking down the hall into her bedroom. Asami followed silently, closing the door behind her so Opal and Bolin wouldn’t hear.

“I’m going to whisper, if that’s ok,” Asami’s words sounded more like a breath than anything, “I don’t want them to know right now. I wanted to tell you first.”

Korra nodded, sitting on her bed and looking at Asami patiently.

“My dad _is_ supplying the Equalists,” Asami finally admitted, sitting beside Korra, “I confronted him about it. He sounded more involved than that, but that’s all I know. I can’t stay with him anymore, it’ll drive me crazy.”

“You can stay here,” Korra comforted her, “I already told you that. You don’t have to stay anywhere if you don’t want to.”

Asami sighed and buried her face in her hands.

“He’s using Future Industries to create the tools used to kill innocent people.” Asami mumbled into her hands, “What happens when it’s someone we’re close to? What if it was Tenzin? Or Lin?”

Korra reached over and started rubbing Asami’s back gently.

“It’s going to be alright, Asami,” Korra soothed.

“How is any of this alright? They’re killing benders just to kill them,” Asami’s hands were shaking again, “I’m so mad I can’t stand it. All of this from dad, all because he can’t forgive the people that killed my mom.”

Korra took a deep breath, but stayed silent.

“These Equalists already know my name, they know I’m related to him,” Asami continued, getting angrier, “That’s why they’ve been stalking me. Because I’m hanging around _benders_. Because I’m not allowed to have friends. I’m supposed to stay hidden away in my office while dad helps the Equalists kill you guys. What happens if it’s you? Or Opal? Do you think my dad gives a shit if he kills my friends?”

“I don’t know,” Korra admitted, shaking her head, “But if they’re looking out for you, then they may not go after us. At least not while you’re around.”

“I don’t even know how involved he is,” Asami was on the verge of tears again, “What if he’s the one giving the orders? He at least sounded like he knew who did. What if he’s the one telling the Equalists to kill the Triads and probenders? What if—.”

“Asami,” Korra interrupted, “That’s an awful lot of ‘what ifs’. Why don’t we start at the beginning and try to find out what’s true and what isn’t?’

“You guys shouldn’t trust me,” Asami sighed finally, “No matter what he is to the Equalists, my dad still is one. He could be using me to get to you.”

“That keeps me from trusting Hiroshi,” Korra shrugged, “That doesn’t stop me from trusting you. If anything I trust you more. At least you’re admitting you disagree with whatever your dad is doing, and want to help stop it. That’s more than I can say for some.”

 “You’re right,” Asami pushed her hair out of her face and closed her eyes, “We need to work through it. If anything we know their targets.”

 “Yes,” Korra nodded, “And I have a hunch that if your dad has any influence at all, it’ll be a while before any more Triad members _or_ probenders are attacked. That buys a little time. We’ll have to talk to Lin.”

Asami shook her head and laid on Korra’s shoulder.

“I can’t,” Asami let out a shaky breath, “He’s still my dad.”

“I understand,” Korra murmured, putting her arm around Asami.

“I still need to tell Opal, Bolin, and Mako.” Asami sounded tired again, “They deserve to know, being around me is clearly going to be dangerous.”

“That’ll be the easy part.” Korra promised.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday, December 21st

 

Asami folded her last jacket and placed it in one of the open suitcases on her bed. She hated packing, but she hated staying in the mansion more. So she kept folding clothes and shoving them in her suitcases. Korra and Opal had been more than willing to let her stay with them, once Opal knew about Hiroshi's Equalist involvement. 

Asami sighed, closed the suitcase and put it by the door. Mako and Korra were supposed to be coming by soon with her car to take her things to Korra's. Asami didn't know why Korra needed her car, but she had been insistent that Asami lend it to her. 

As if on cue, when Asami finished packing her last suitcase, her phone buzzed.

" _On our way to your place_ ", it was from Korra.

Asami smiled, placed the last suitcase in the floor and began making sure all of her important work was either in her backpack or in folders inside a small safe by her bed. The work she had at Future Industries could stay there, she would get it later.

She stripped the covers off the bed, taking the blanket on top and folding it up tightly. This would keep her from stealing Korra's comforter more than she already did. Once it was folded, Asami placed it in a tote bag, on top of any of her miscellaneous possessions she felt the need to bring.

She had brought only the things that were essential or favorites. She figured two suitcases, not big ones even, would be enough. Then there was her back pack, the safe, and her tote bag. Asami went over the checklist once more in her head, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

 

Asami had been waiting in the hallway for five minutes when her phone finally buzzed again.

" _Outside. Want us to come up_?"

" _Yeah. He isn't here."_ Asami typed out her reply quickly and sent it.

Asami picked her backpack up and slung it over her right shoulder, a suitcase in each hand, hoping to get her things out of the house before her father came home. Before she could start down the hallway, she heard a loud banging from her bedroom that stopped her in her tracks. Poking her head back into her bedroom, she saw Korra standing on the balcony. Asami raised one eyebrow and went quickly to open the door for her.

“What was that?” Asami asked, looking down from the balcony trying to judge how high up it was.

“Me showing off my airbending skills,” Korra shrugged. Asami could see Mako standing on the ground below the balcony. She waved as Korra continued, “You give me what you need taken down, I jump, I give it to him, and he takes it to the car.”

“You both could have used the door,” Asami laughed, “Then all three of us could have carried something and been fine.”

Korra waved Asami off with a laugh and stepped into the bedroom.

“So, what do we take first?” Korra asked, looking around.

“I just have these suitcases, that safe and my backpack,” Asami told her, motioning to where she had left the suitcases.

“That’s it?” Korra raised one eyebrow and took the backpack from Asami and put it on, “Works for me.”

Without another word, picked up both suitcases and the tote as well and went back onto the balcony and jumped. She landed next to Mako a moment later and handed off Asami’s belongings.

“Coming back up!” Korra yelled, bending a vortex of air around her.

“You’re a show-off sometimes,” Asami laughed, watching Korra pick up the small safe.

“Life would be boring without showing-off,” Korra shrugged with a grin.

“Oh yes,” Asami rolled her eyes teasingly, “Your life would be a snooze-fest.”

Korra laughed and jumped off the balcony again, landing with a thud. Asami walked to the balcony and looked down at her.

“Do you want me to come back up and get you?” Korra asked, tilting her head as far back as she could to see Asami.

“No, I think I’ll walk, thanks,” Asami laughed down at her, “You’re just looking for another excuse to show off.”

“Aww,” Korra pouted, “That’s no fun, Asami.”

“Opal would tell me I’m encouraging you,” Asami smirked.

“I don’t see Opal, do you see Opal?” Korra was grinning, cupping one hand above her eye and pointedly looking around in all directions.

“Fine,” Asami rolled her eyes.

She had no sooner finished saying it than Korra was back on the balcony, crooked grin still etched across her face. Before Asami could protest any further, Korra had scooped her up in her arms, and leapt one final time off the balcony. They landed safely a few seconds later, Asami’s arms locked tightly around Korra’s neck.

“You could have warned me,” Asami gasped. Korra just laughed.

Korra put Asami back on her feet and retrieved the safe from where it was laying nearby.

“Why would I warn you?” Korra smirked, “You knew what I was going to do before I came up there.”

Asami swatted Korra’s arm playfully as they began walking together toward where Mako had parked Asami’s car.

“I made you a key to the apartment,” Korra told Asami, putting the safe on one shoulder.

“You didn’t have to,” Asami replied, blushing slightly, “I’ll start looking for my own apartment soon.”

“Not necessary,” Korra shook her head, “It’s not a problem for me or Opal.”

“I’ll help with rent or something,” Asami sighed, “I can’t stand to feel like a freeloader.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Korra shrugged her free shoulder, “I’m not worried about it.”

 

Mako was waiting for them by the car. He had popped the trunk open and placed Asami’s bags inside.

“You guys ready to go?” Mako asked, watching Korra put the safe into the trunk.

“Yeah, that’s everything,” Korra nodded.

Mako closed the trunk and tossed Asami the keys.

“Thanks for letting us borrow your car,” Mako told her, climbing into the backseat, “It made our job a lot easier.”

“What job is that?” Asami’s eyebrow went up as she slid into the driver’s seat.

“You’ll see,” Mako shrugged, “It was Korra’s idea.”

“Should I be scared?” Asami teased.

“Maybe,” Mako laughed, “It _is_ Korra, after all.”

“Ha ha,” Korra rolled her eyes.

\-------------

Korra and Mako lugged Asami’s things up the stairs of the apartment building. They had refused to let Asami carry anything other than her purse and the tote bag she had brought. When they reached the landing outside Korra and Opal’s apartment, Korra placed the safe on the floor by the door and shoved her hand in her coat pocket.

“Don’t tell me you lost the damn thing already, Korra,” Mako joked as Korra began searching another pocket.

“Shut up, Mako,” Korra huffed, “I’ve got it here somewhere.”

Finally, Korra pulled a small key out of her pocket.

“Whew,” Korra breathed, handing the key to Asami, “I thought I lost it. Here, you do the honors.”

Asami turned the key over in her hand, sliding it into the lock on the door. When it opened, Korra stepped past her into the apartment, safe in hand.

“I’m going to put this on the closet floor,” Korra grunted over her shoulder, “Is that ok?”

“That sounds fine,” Asami answered, “Anywhere it’s not in the way.”

“I made some space in the closet for any clothes you need to hang up,” Korra continued from the bedroom.

Asami took her suitcases from Mako and walked toward the bedroom. She found Korra bent over, her head stuck in the closet, moving the safe around. There was a new dresser wedged into the corner, practically touching the desk.

“What’s this?” Asami asked, putting her suitcases on the bed and turning to open a few of the drawers. They were empty.

“I got you a dresser,” Korra huffed, straightening up and glancing at Asami, “I didn’t know how much clothes you were bringing, so I wanted you to have somewhere to put them. That’s why we borrowed your car. Sorry, it’s not much of a surprise.”

Asami smiled and threw her arms around Korra, squeezing her tightly.

“Thank you so much,” Asami mumbled into Korra’s shoulder, “You didn’t have to.”

Korra blushed, putting one arm around Asami’s shoulder and squeezing her back.

“It’s no problem,” Korra shrugged, trying to will away the color in her cheeks, “I didn’t want you living out of a suitcase.”

“Thank you, Korra,” Asami pulled away and smiled softly, “Really.”

Korra grinned and rubbed her neck, glancing down at her feet.

“No problem,” Korra repeated.

“Korra,” Mako called from the living room, “What time does the train leave?”

“Uh…” Korra blinked and stepped into the hallway, “I think three? I’m not sure.”

“That may be something to find out,” Mako sighed, “Or Suyin is going to come from Zaofu and strangle us.”

“I thought you guys weren’t leaving until Friday,” Asami replied, following Korra into the living room.

“That was the _original_ plan,” Mako told her, “But Korra forgot her parents were supposed to be here the following week. Tonraq and Senna can’t come visit Republic City to see Korra if Korra’s in Zaofu.”

“It was a minor detail,” Korra shrugged, “At least I remembered early enough to still visit Su.”

Mako rolled his eyes.

“Do you want to come to Zaofu with us?” Korra asked, turning to Asami.

“I think I’ll stay here,” Asami admitted, “Unless you want me to go.”

“I want you to do what makes you happy,” Korra frowned, “We would love if you went, Suyin will love you, but if you don’t want to go, you don’t have to.”

“I have some stuff I can work on here anyway,” Asami shrugged, “It won’t be so bad. What are you going to do with Naga?”

“I was actually going to take her to Air Temple Island,” Korra replied, “Tenzin’s kids love her. That’ll keep her busy until I come back.”

“I can keep her, if you want,” Asami offered, “I’ll be here anyway.”

“Really?” Korra’s eyes lit up, “That’d be great, I mean obviously you’ll take her on walks and stuff right?”

“Sure,” Asami nodded, “So long as I know where her harness is to walk her, I’ll even take her to Air Temple Island sometime to play with the kids. Do you guys want a ride to the train station?”

“Please,” Mako begged, “I don’t want to have to ride on that motorcycle with her.”

“Hey,” Korra snapped, smirking at Mako, “Asami has rode on the motorcycle with me, _she’s_ here in one piece.”

“It’s no big deal,” Asami laughed, “I’ll drop you guys off.”

 

Asami had taken Naga to the park after dropping Korra and Mako off at the train station. She had played fetch with Naga for two hours before they had both tired themselves out. Naga had crawled into front seat of Asami’s car with a yawn, laying her head on the console as Asami drove back to the apartment. When they arrived, Naga curled up on the futon next to Asami while Asami watched television and waited for Korra to call her once she and Mako arrived in Zaofu.

\-------------------

Suyin was waiting for Korra and Mako at the train station outside of Zaofu when they arrived. She greeted Korra with a warm smile and a hug, repeating several times how happy she was to see her.

“How are you guys?” Suyin asked, releasing Korra to pull Mako into a hug, “Bolin’s told me all about the probending tournament.”

“We’ve been good, mama Su,” Korra smiled, “City’s going downhill fast, but all things considered, we’re alright.”

“I’m glad you guys got to have a little break from all that hostility,” Suyin replied, putting her hand on Korra’s shoulder.

“Well we didn’t get much of a choice,” Korra grinned, “Someone said they’d disown me if I didn’t show.”

“I don’t know anything about that,” Suyin shrugged with a smile, “Come on, let’s get you two something to eat.”

“Sounds good,” Mako agreed, “We’re starving.”

\--------

Asami had been dozing on the couch when her phone started buzzing. She got three consecutive texts from Korra. Picking up her phone with a yawn, she opened the first one to see what it said.

“ _Made it to Zaofu, mama Su time!”_ with an attached picture of Korra and an older woman Asami could only assume to be Suyin.

“ _Opal says she’s mad you didn’t come. I think she’s lying”_ , was the second text, followed immediately by “ _I miss you, do you want me to call?”_

“ _Sure, I’m awake_ ” Asami typed out a reply after waiting to see if Korra sent her any more texts.

Asami stared at her phone in her hands until her phone finally rang.

“Hey,” Asami smiled, holding the phone between her cheek and shoulder.

“Hey,” Korra sounded tired through the phone, “What’ve you been doing without me there to entertain you?”

“Watching TV with Naga. How’s Zaofu?”

“Better than the train ride,” Korra laughed, “Suyin makes it feel like home.”

“Good, enjoy it. You needed the break. I miss you.”

“I missed Opal until I got here,” Korra replied with a sigh, “Now I just miss you instead.”

“Well have fun,” Asami smiled, “I’m sure there’s got to be _something_ for you to do in Zaofu.”

“Opal’s brothers will have me playing power disc with them tomorrow.”

“Power disc? What’s that?”

“Metalbending game they invented. I’ll show you sometime.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Asami laughed, “I should probably go to bed soon.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Asami.”

“Goodnight, Korra.”

 

Asami put her phone on silent after Korra hung up and slid it into her pocket.

“Want to go to bed, Naga?” Asami asked with a yawn.

Naga perked up her ears, and Asami stood from the futon with a stretch. She padded down the hall into Korra’s room, and started changing into her pajamas. When she was dressed, Asami climbed into bed and yawned, pulling the covers up to her chin. A second or two later, Naga hopped onto the bed, lying down next to Asami. Asami turned onto her side and wrapped her arms around the pillow, hoping she would fall asleep quickly.

\------------

Tuesday, December 23rd

Asami had taken Naga to the park again before dinner Tuesday afternoon. She picked up a cup of noodles from Narook’s on the way back to the apartment so that she would have something to eat. Naga had reclaimed her place in the front of Asami’s car, her head resting once again on the console as Asami drove.

Asami cut the television on as soon as she got back, and sat down on the futon with her noodles. She flipped through a few of the channels until she found the news. Asami listened intently as she slurped up a mouthful of noodles. There had been another shooting.

“ _A group of non-benders were shot in an alleyway today,_ ” the broadcaster’s voice came through the speaker, Asami cut the volume up, “ _They were found dead on the backstreet, wearing uniforms known to belong to Equalists. Witnesses said gunshots were heard earlier today, shortly before the bodies were—.”_

Asami muted the television and pulled her phone out. She dialed her dad’s number quickly, tapping her foot on the leg of the coffee table.

“Asami?” Hiroshi’s voice sounded surprised.

“Dad.” Asami tried to keep her voice as level as possible, “What happened to those Equalists.”

“They were killed, Asami.” Hiroshi suddenly sounded cold.

“Why?”

“Because they crossed the wrong people.”

“What does that even mean?”

“They made mistakes, and they paid for them.”

“How much do you know?”

“Too much to tell you, Asami.”

“I don’t even know who you are any more.” Asami hung up the phone as forcefully as she could manage and dropped it on the coffee table.

She cut the television off and laid the remote down before putting her face in her hands. Naga came over to her with a low whine, before nudging Asami with her nose. Asami put her arm around Naga’s neck and wiped her face on her sleeve before staring at the blank television. Naga licked the side of Asami’s neck several times, whining at her.

Asami finally picked her phone back up over an hour later, well after the sun had set, to call Korra.

“Asami?” Korra’s voice sounded concern, “What’s going on?”

“I think the Equalists that attacked us and the Wolf Bats got shot in the street today.”

“What?” Korra exclaimed, “What happened?”

“It was on the news, I don’t know,” Asami sighed and leaned her cheek into her free hand, “This is getting ridiculous.”

“You’re right, it is.”

Asami sighed into the phone again, and walked into Korra’s bedroom and laid down, plugging her phone into the charger in the process.

“It shouldn’t be happening anyway,” Asami grumbled, “Killing people in the streets, it doesn’t even matter if they’re benders or not at this point. It’s starting to be a slaughter. I guarantee you my dad had those Equalists killed.”

“We don’t know that,” Korra soothed, “Give him the benefit of the doubt, we need some more proof.”

Asami wiped her face on Korra’s pillow and laid her phone under her head to listen to Korra.

“It’s going to be ok,” Korra continued comfortingly, “You didn’t kill them. It’s not good, but it’s not your fault.”

“You’re right, I know”, Asami admitted, “But he’s my dad, I feel responsible.”

“Come to Zaofu,” Korra finally replied, “It won’t make it go away, but it’ll be a distraction.”

“Alright,” Asami murmured, “I’ll see if I can get on a train tomorrow.”

“Good,” Korra yawned, “I’ll see you then?”

“Yeah,” Asami answered, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“Will you talk to me a while longer? I think I scared Naga earlier with all my crying.”

“Sure thing, ‘Sami.” Korra told her softly, “Anything that helps.”

 

Korra stayed on the phone with Asami for two hours, until she was sure Asami had fallen asleep. She laid in bed with the phone under her ear for a long time before she fell asleep herself, mentally reminding herself over and over to tell Suyin that Asami would be there the next afternoon.


	10. Chapter 10

Wednesday, December 24th

Korra went outside with Suyin that afternoon to see whatever gift Su had to give her. Su walked with Korra leisurely toward her collected meteorites, and Korra remembered fondly when Suyin had used them to teach Korra to metalbend.

“Why are we coming out here, Su?” Korra asked finally, “Did you find a particularly stunning meteorite that reminded you of my destructive power?”

“Nothing that lofty,” Suyin laughed, “I’ve decided to give you one of the meteorites to keep with you though. With everything going on in Republic City, this is an extra way to defend yourself. Metalbending is growing more common, but it isn’t so common that you can’t use this to your advantage. If you make it into a bracelet, it’s discreet. It may be small, but you can get creative. Projectiles, bindings, something sharp, you’ll figure it out.”

“Thanks, Su,” Korra smiled, “I know you’re worried about us.”

“I am,” Suyin agreed, “With you nearly getting shot and all.”

“That was my own fault,” Korra shrugged, rubbing her neck, “They pulled the gun on my friend Asami, so I got between them.”

“Asami, huh?” Suyin grinned, “She the one Opal said would be here today?”

“Yeah,” Korra blushed, “She’s our new roommate.”

“She’s something, if you’d take a bullet for her,” Su raised one eyebrow.

“Su!” Korra exclaimed, looking at the ground, “I’m _supposed_ to protect people.”

“Uh huh,” Su crossed her arms, “You’ve still got me wondering if bending bullets is possible.”

“Like you said before,” Korra replied, thankful she changed the subject, “It’s worth a try.”

“Do me a favor,” Suyin’s smile faded, “The next time you’re in Republic City, take this Asami, go get a gun, and try it. Doesn’t have to aim _at_ you. Just close enough to let you try.”

“I don’t think she’ll go for that,” Korra raised her eyebrow.

“Worth asking,” Suyin shrugged, “If not, try airbending. If you make a strong enough current, it has to move _something_. But the bullets may move too fast.”

Korra nodded, folding her legs underneath herself and sitting down.

“So where’s my meteorite at?” Korra grinned, squinting as the sun hit her eyes.

“Hmm…” Su hummed, looking around, “Let me pick you one.”

Suyin walked around for several minutes, browsing the meteorites she had collected. She came back eventually, with a smaller meteorite in her hands.

“Here, Korra,” Su smiled, bending it into a wrist guard, “Wrist please.”

Korra extended her left arm and raised her eyebrow.

“Inconspicuous?” Korra asked.

“As long as you don’t get in a fight with a metalbender,” Suyin replied, putting it on Korra’s arm, “It’ll be to your advantage. From what I’ve heard, those Equalists of yours aren’t known for their bending prowess.”

Korra grinned despite herself and nodded at Suyin.

“I’ll find some use for it,” Korra promised.

“Good,” Su agreed, pulling Korra to her feet, “Now, I think the train will be here soon.”

Korra flashed Suyin a broad grin before pulling her into a hug.

“Thanks, mama Su,” Korra squeezed Suyin tightly, “I’m going to go wait at the station.”

“Sure, sure,” Suyin laughed, patting Korra’s shoulder, “Can’t have your friend getting lost on her first day.”

“You want to come with me?” Korra couldn’t wipe the grin off her face.

“Yes, I think so,” Su smiled, linking her arm through Korra’s, “Let’s go.”

\--------------

Asami was tired. The train ride had been exhausting, but she was thankful for having at least slept a few hours the night before. She had taken Naga to Air Temple Island like Korra had wanted before she had gotten on the train.

When the train stopped at Zaofu, Asami put her backpack on her shoulders and glanced out the window. She saw Korra waiting for her at the station and all the weight that had been on her shoulders from the chaos of Republic City lifted instantly, and a smile broke across her face. She barely even noticed Suyin standing beside Korra as she put her purse over her arm and exited the train as quickly as possible.

“Asami!” Korra threw both her arms up in the air when Asami finally climbed out of the train.

“You act like you’ve not seen me in months,” Asami smiled, hurrying over and hugging Korra.

“Pfft,” Korra teased as she embraced Asami, “Three days, months, what’s the difference?”

“Oh yes, Korra’s been blinded by her own misery,” Suyin piped up sarcastically over Korra’s shoulder.

“You must be ‘mama Su’,” Asami laughed, extending her hand to Suyin, “Opal and Korra have told me all about you. I’m Asami.”

“Oh yes,” Suyin smiled, squeezing Asami’s hand before hugging her gently, “I could say the same for you. Korra hasn’t shut up about you.”

Korra’s cheeks flushed immediately, and she rubbed the back of her neck with an awkward chuckle.

“Su!” Korra grumbled, glancing at her.

“Come on, Asami,” Suyin smiled, putting her hand on Asami’s shoulder, “We’ll let you put your stuff in Korra’s room, then I’ll make Korra give you a tour. I hope you don’t mind having to share a room with Korra, with Mako and Bolin here too we’re a little cramped in the house.”

“That’s fine,” Asami shrugged, “Doesn’t bother me.”

“Good, good,” Suyin patted both Asami and Korra on the shoulder, “Come on then.”

\-----------

Asami fell back onto the bed with a groan. Korra sat down on the other side of the bed and rubbed her face with her hands.

“Ugh,” Korra muttered, “I didn’t think Su was ever going to stop talking.”

“You’re only saying that because she’s made you blush every minute since I’ve been here,” Asami laughed.

Korra swatted Asami with a pillow and grunted.

“You encourage her,” Korra grumbled.

“You sound like Opal,” Asami started laughing harder, holding her sides and turning onto her side.

Korra rolled her eyes and swatted Asami with the pillow again.

“Speaking of Opal,” Asami caught her breath and chuckled, “Why don’t we go find her?”

“You win,” Korra threw her hands up in the air, “I’m sure she’s outside.”

Korra stood and held her hand out to Asami, pulling her off the bed and onto her feet.

 

They found Opal outside reading, while Mako and Bolin sat nearby trying to play Pai Sho.

"Are you guys having fun?" Asami called as she and Korra got closer. 

"Asami!" Bolin yelled, jumping to his feet excitedly, nearly taking the table with him, "I didn't know you were here!"

"I got here a while ago, actually," Asami replied as Bolin hugged her, "Suyin took me to drop my things off in the room."

"Will you play Pai Sho with me?" Bolin asked as he put Asami on the ground again, "Playing Mako isn't as fun."

"I  _heard_  that," Mako chimed in, looking up from the Pai Sho board.

"I'll play next match," Asami promised, laughing and sitting next to Opal.

"Where are the twins?" Korra asked, leaning over Opal's shoulder to look at her book, "They wanted me to play power disc with them today."

"They're probably playing already," Opal shrugged, "Last I saw them they were arguing about who got the honor of challenging the avatar."

"I'm sure they'll find me when they're finished," Korra shrugged, moving next to Mako and Bolin and sitting down.

"Asami I am so glad you’re here," Opal told her teasingly, "Korra hasn't shut up about you since she got here."

Opal closed her book after a moment, then continued.

"I called Asami this morning," Opal was mimicking Korra, "she told me this, this, and this happened, I'm worried about Asami, I'm going to call her."

Korra turned blood red and focused her gaze on Bolin and Mako's Pai Sho game.

"Opal!" Asami exclaimed teasingly, "Don't tell me you're jealous. Korra finally worries about someone more than you do!"

Opal started cackling and laid her book down in order to hold her sides. Korra looked like she wanted to sink into the ground.

"You and Suyin are going to  _kill_  me," Korra grumbled.

" _We_ still love you, Korra," Mako laughed, motioning from himself to Bolin.

The twins came jogging into sight a few minutes later, grinning and shoving each other as they got closer.

“Ready to play, Korra?” Wing smirked, “I beat Wei in our match earlier.”

“Fine,” Korra shrugged, standing up and stretching, “Hope you’re ready to lose!”

“Oh there’s no way I’m going to miss this one,” Opal grinned, leaving her book in her chair, “Come on guys.”

Mako and Bolin exchanged a glance, but got up and followed Opal as she led them toward the playing field.

 

“So _this_ is power disc?” Asami asked, looking down at the playing field.

“Yup,” Wing nodded, dropping down onto the field.

“We came up with it ourselves,” Wei bragged as Korra rolled her eyes and followed Wing.

“Ready, Korra?” Wing yelled from the other end of the field.

“Bring it on!” Korra shouted back.

“Kick his ass, Korra!” Opal yelled as Wing slung the disc into play.

“Stay out of this, Opal! Come on Wing!” Wei yelled down at his brother.

“How long will they play for?” Asami asked, watching as the metal disc ricocheted off the pillars in the center of the field.

“Until someone gets the disc into the net three times,” Suyin called from behind Asami, “At least for this round. Otherwise they’ll be here all day.”

Wing scored first, the buzzer on Korra’s end of the field sounding obnoxiously as the disc hit the net. Korra grumbled to herself and slung the disc back toward the pillars forcefully, ignoring Wing’s taunting from the end of the field.

They played for a few more minutes without either of them scoring, but the game play was stopped when the disc slammed into Korra’s shoulder, knocking her over.

“Fuck!” Korra yelled, one hand instantly going to her shoulder as the pain seared through it.

“Are you ok, Korra?” Asami shouted down worriedly.

“Walk it off, Korra!” Suyin shouted down encouragingly, “Just walk it off!”

Korra swung her arm around a few times, rubbing her shoulder with a frown.

“Damn that thing hurts,” Korra shouted down at Wing, “Let me smack you with it so you can feel!”

“Like to see you try and hit me, _avatar_!” Wing laughed, “Let’s go!”

Korra gave her shoulder one last stretch, then threw the disc back down the field.

Korra evened the score after a few minutes, and the pair of them took a break, both breathing heavily.

“Give up yet, avatar?” Wing called, bent over at the waist.

Korra panted and wiped the sweat off her brow.

“I need to ice my shoulder, Wing!” Korra yelled back at him, “It’s starting to swell.”

“Does this mean I win?” Wing shouted back.

“If it gets you to let me go get some ice,” Korra laughed, “Then yes, you win!”

“That doesn’t count, Wing!” Wei yelled at his brother, “You’ll need a rematch!”

“Not today, boys,” Su told them, as Korra pulled herself up off the playing field.

Opal came over to Korra and looked at her shoulder with a frown.

“It’s already turned purple,” Opal told her, “Come on, let’s go.”

Korra nodded and followed Opal back to Su’s house, making their way into the kitchen. Opal cut the faucet on in the sink, motioning for Korra to take some of it. Korra did just that, bending some of the water over her shoulder and freezing it.

“This’ll do for now,” Korra frowned, looking at the chunk of ice, “I can refreeze it when it melts.”

Opal nodded and watched Korra patiently, until Korra was ready to go. The pair of them made their way to where Opal had left her book, and found Bolin and Asami playing Pai Sho.

“You always take so long,” Bolin whined at Asami, “Why can’t you play fast like I do?”

“I could,” Asami shrugged.

“I want to play with Korra,” Bolin motioned over his shoulder when Korra moved behind him to sit down, “She’ll play faster.”

“Suits me,” Asami laughed, looking down at the Pai Sho board, “I think I’ve already beaten you.”

Asami and Korra traded places, as Bolin reset the board.

“You’ll have to teach me to play _your_ way, Bolin,” Korra grinned, “That’ll give me half a chance.”

 

\------------------------

 

 Korra was already laying on the bed with her arms folded under her head by the time Asami changed into her pajamas. Asami laid down on the opposite side of the bed with a yawn, watching tiredly as Korra rubbed her shoulder and grumbled.

"Still sore, huh?" Asami teased, stretching out across her side of the bed.

"Yeah," Korra stifled a yawn and opened one eye to look at Asami, "That's one of the downsides to power disc, getting hit by a high speed hunk of metal."

"Sleep it off," Asami giggled, pulling the covers over herself, "You can challenge him to a rematch tomorrow."

"I'm seriously about to get the best sleep of my life," Korra yawned, turning over onto her side, "I always sleep great at Zaofu."

"Coming from the person who sleeps standing up," Asami replied playfully, "That's saying something. I hope I sleep as well as you do."

"Hmm?" Korra's eyebrow went up, but her eyes remained closed.

"I wake up a lot," Asami told her, "Even at the apartment. Though when I'm there I have the benefit of always falling asleep faster, at least faster than I ever did at the mansion."

Korra's face scrunched into a frown, and she opened one eye again.

"Well you have my guarantee as the avatar," Korra yawned finally, "If you don't sleep fantastically at least one night here, you get your money back."

"I'll take you up on that," Asami laughed, wrapping her arms around her pillow.

Korra hummed quietly and yawned again, stretching out her legs before rolling onto her back.

Korra fell asleep quickly in the minutes following, and Asami listened to her slow and steady breathing for a long time, hoping it would help her fall asleep. Asami eventually turned onto her side, with her back to Korra, frustrated with her inability to fall asleep. Sometime after, Korra started snoring, and Asami was thankful for such a familiar sound. 

It was the snoring that finally started putting Asami to sleep. When she began dozing, she barely noticed Korra turning onto her side behind her, bring Korra much closer to Asami than she had been when she fell asleep. Asami barely noticed the extra warmth as she fell asleep, or the weight of Korra's arm that eventually lay across her side.

\------------------

Thursday, December 25th

 

It was the first time in months that Asami slept through the whole night. She realized this when she woke up Thursday morning, feeling more refreshed than she had in a while. She opened her eyes with a yawn, noticing that the light that was slowly pouring into the room was still too faint for anyone else in Zaofu to be awake.

Her back felt extremely warm, but not uncomfortable, and it took a few minutes for Asami to realize Korra was pressed against her. Her arm was still around Asami's waist, her breathing slow enough to indicate she was still asleep. Asami fought back a yawn, and after a little stretch, found herself falling asleep again.

 

When Asami awoke again nearly two hours later, Korra was gone. The bed was cold, and Asami sat up with a yawn and looked around. Asami got up and got dressed soon after waking, before going outside to find Korra.

She made her way to where Opal had been reading the day before, hoping that it was late enough in the morning that someone would be there. She hadn't thought to look at her phone for the time, but as she got closer to where they had been the day before, she heard voices.

It was Korra and Mako, Asami discovered as she got close enough to see where the voices came from. They were hollering at each other, but they weren't fighting. From what Asami could see, they were sparring, and as she approached, Korra grabbed Mako and flipped him over her shoulder.

Mako landed with a thud on the ground, but immediately moved to kick Korra's legs out from under her, trying to grab her as she hit the ground. There was a scuffle for dominance that followed, that ended with Korra holding Mako in a headlock, pinning his legs to the ground with her own.

"What are you two doing?" Asami laughed, raising one eyebrow.

"Wrestling," Mako grunted, trying to free himself from Korra's vice grip, "Sparring, whatever you want to call it."

"Whooping Mako's ass," Korra grinned, preventing Mako from flipping her.

They silently continued struggling against each other until Mako finally gave up, tapping Korra's arm repeatedly until she released him. He fell onto his back panting, and Korra pulled herself to her feet, wiping the sweat off her brow with the back of her arm.

"How'd you sleep?" Korra asked, smiling at Asami.

"Great, actually," Asami admitted, "I guess your avatar guarantee was a good one."

"Good," Korra was absolutely beaming, "I'm glad you slept well."

"Me too," Asami nodded, "Where's Opal?"

"Dunno," Korra shrugged, "I haven't seen her yet. Bolin left a few minutes ago to find her."

"Want to go find Suyin, then?" Asami smiled, "I think Mako could use a break."

“Sure,” Korra replied, “Let’s go.”

 

Korra and Asami found Suyin at the power disc field, watching Wing and Wei play against each other.

“Morning, Korra, Asami,” Su smiled, never taking her eyes off the disc, “Are you looking for your rematch?”

“Pfft,” Korra snorted, “My shoulder is as bruised as my pride. I think the rematch will have to wait.”

“Let me see,” Su said, glancing at Korra.

Korra pulled her sleeve up and showed Suyin her shoulder.

“That’s a nasty bruise, Korra,” Su frowned, “That’s going to be there for a while. Why don’t you heal it?”

“Not serious enough for me to care,” Korra shrugged, “It’s just a bruise.”

“Well,” Su sighed, “If that’s what you want, that’s fine with me. What are you two going to be up to today?”

“Dunno yet,” Korra shrugged again, “I’m getting hungry.”

“You’re always hungry,” Asami laughed, “If you’re not hungry, you’re sleeping.”

“You better watch it, ‘Sami,” Korra grinned.

“Are you _threatening_ me, avatar?” Asami teased, “I’m shaking.”

“Alright you two,” Suyin rolled her eyes playfully, “Go get something to eat and get out of my hair.”

“Yes, mama Su,” Korra teased, pulling Suyin into a hug, “You love us.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Su laughed.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Sunday, December 28th

The train from Zaofu was exhausting. Korra checked her phone when she got off at the station, waiting for either of her parents to call her and let her know they had landed in Republic City. She flagged down a cab, asking the driver to take her to the docks. Once there, Korra rode the ferry to Air Temple Island, planning on picking up Naga before her parents got there.

Jinora was waiting for her when the boat arrived, smiling as Korra stepped onto the dock.

“Mom wants to know when you’re having dinner with us again,” Jinora teased, “She says you’ve not visited us in months.”

“It has _not_ been that long,” Korra laughed, “But I’ll come by with my parents this week. Promise.”

“Good,” Jinora smiled, “Naga is somewhere near the air bison. She was playing with Ikki earlier.”

“What have you been up to?’ Korra asked, following Jinora across the island.

“Not much,” Jinora shrugged, “Dad is afraid of what the Equalists are doing, and we’ve been stuck on the island since they killed those Agni Kai people. We heard about the probending tournament though. You guys were great.”

“Thanks,” Korra smiled, “How are you and Kai?”

“Good,” Jinora replied, blushing slightly, “Did you have a good time in Zaofu?”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded, “You should talk Tenzin into letting you come with us next time.”

“Maybe,” Jinora laughed, “I’ll let you take that up with him.”

Korra grinned as they walked next to the air bison pens, before bringing her fingers to her lips and whistling shrilly. She could hear Naga barking in the distance, and soon the dog skidded into Korra’s view, tongue hanging out of her mouth. She slid to a halt in front of Korra, jumping up on Korra’s shoulders and licking her face all over.

“Easy, Naga,” Korra laughed, ruffling the dog’s ears, “Easy.”

Naga stopped after a few moments and dropped back to the ground, before beginning to walk circles around Korra, sniffing her excitedly and whining.

“What do you smell, girl?” Korra chuckled, “Opal? Asami?”

Naga whined louder, her tail beating side to side as she continued smelling Korra.

“It’s ok, Naga,” Korra grinned, “Want to go home?”

Naga barked happily and jumped on Korra again.

“Where’s Tenzin?” Korra asked, looking at Jinora as she played with Naga’s ears.

“He’s meditating,” Jinora answered, “You should probably just call him later.”

“Can do,” Korra nodded, “I better get back.”

“Alright,” Jinora smiled, hugging Korra, “I’ll see you this week?”

“You got it,” Korra grinned, “See you later, Jinora. Tell Tenzin and Pema thanks for keeping Naga.”

\----------

Korra walked with Naga back off the ferry, making her way to the docks to wait on the ship from the Southern Water Tribe. She sat near enough to the docks that she could see the ships come in, and pulled her phone out of her pocket as Naga plopped down by her feet. She swung one leg idly as she dialed Asami's number and waited for the phone to ring.

"Hey," Asami's voice was cheerful when she answered.

"Hey," Korra couldn't contain her smile as she looked out across the bay, "I just got back to the city a while ago, and I’ve already picked up Naga."

"Good, I bet she's missed you," Asami laughed, "Opal says she's jealous that you didn't call her instead."

"Tell her she'll make it," Korra replied sarcastically, "I'm sure she's already missing me."

"Oh she won't survive she says," Asami giggled, "Says her 'life of loneliness' has begun."

Korra laughed loudly, holding one side, as she heard Opal scolding her somewhere behind Asami.

"I should probably go," Korra admitted, "the boat from the South Pole will be here soon. I just wanted to call and let you know I got here. Do you want me to call later?"

"Opal says no, you’re dead to her," Asami replied before pausing, "But I'd like that."

"I'll call Opal first," Korra promised with a laugh, "I'll talk to you later."

\---------

 

Korra frowned internally when she saw her mother get off the boat alone. Jogging onto the dock with Naga at her heels, she went to greet Senna, her eyes glancing only momentarily for her father.

"Korra!" Senna's face lit up into a smile as she embraced her daughter, "I've missed you so much."

"Hi, mom," Korra squeezed her mother tightly, "I've missed you too. Where's dad?"

"He couldn't make it, sweetie," Senna's smile started to fade, "He's been up to his ears in work lately. He's planning a trip up here in a couple weeks to see you though. He insisted I come without him."

"I'm glad you did," Korra smiled, pressing a kiss to her mother's cheek before releasing her.

"How was Zaofu?" Senna asked, putting her arm through Korra's and walking with her and Naga off the dock.

"It was great," Korra replied, "I needed the break."

"Your father and I have been worried about you," Senna nodded, "We've seen the news."

"It's not been good," Korra agreed, "But I'm not worrying about it right now. You're here and I want us to have a good time."

"Alright, Korra," Senna still looked worried, "We can talk about it later."

\-------

Asami excused herself from the dinner table when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She didn't expect her father to be the one calling, and she did her best to hide the surprise in her voice when she answered.

"I haven't seen you in a few days," Hiroshi sounded slightly worried, if anything, "I was just checking up on you."

"I'm with my friends," Asami replied, "They wanted to go on a little vacation, since it's winter break."

"What? You're with those benders?"

"My friends," Asami sighed, "Their bending capabilities are irrelevant to my friendships with them."

"Is that  _avatar_  there too?"

"Does it matter if she is?" Asami snapped, "Korra is still my friend. I  _like_  Korra. I like all of them. They've been nothing if not nice to me."

"So you're choosing  _them_  over me?" Hiroshi was getting angry.

"None of them have killed anyone lately," Asami replied.

"Oh the avatar has killed plenty of people." Hiroshi was chuckling now.

" _Other_  avatars," Asami corrected him angrily, "Korra has been trying to _prevent_ the deaths of innocent people. More than I can say for some."

"I see there's no talking to you today." Hiroshi's voice was cold, "I want to see you when you're back in the city. That is, if you can leave your  _benders_  alone long enough. I love you, Asami."

"Fine." Asami hung up the phone and shoved it into her pocket before returning to dinner. 

Opal looked at Asami worriedly when she sat back down at the table, and Asami took a deep breath to calm herself down some. If Suyin noticed, she didn’t say anything, but Opal was looking at Asami across the table.

“Are you ok?” Opal mouthed. Asami shook her head.

Opal frowned, glancing at Bolin who was shoving food into his face without paying attention.

\--------------

Korra opened the door to the apartment and held it open while Senna and Naga went inside.

“So when am I going to meet this Asami?” Senna teased, laying her bag down on the futon, “It’s been refreshing to hear you tell me about someone _other_ than Mako, Bolin, and Opal.”

“She’s in Zaofu with them” Korra shrugged, trying not to blush, “She’s been staying here with us.”

“You told me,” Senna hummed, sitting down at the kitchen table, “What do you want to do for dinner?”

“I can go pick us up something, or we can cook,” Korra replied, “Whatever you want.”

“You know the city better than I do, Korra,” Senna smiled, “I’ll let you decide.”

“I’ll try to think of something,” Korra grunted, sitting next to her mother.

\-------------------

Opal knocked on the door to Asami’s room gently.

“Asami?” Opal asked tentatively, “You in here?”

“Yeah,” Asami sighed, “Come in.”

Opal came into the room and shut the door behind her, before walking over to the bed and sitting next to Asami.

“Want to talk about it?” Opal asked, nudging Asami’s arm lightly.

“It’s just--,” Asami exhaled slowly, “It’s just really frustrating.”

“Your dad?” Opal frowned.

Asami nodded and pushed her hair out of her face, releasing a deep breath.

“It’s ok, ‘Sami,” Opal hugged her, “We don’t have to talk about it.”

“Thanks, Opal,” Asami sighed, “I need to talk to him but we both end up getting pissed off at each other.”

Opal nodded and rubbed Asami’s shoulder.

“So when are you going to call Korra?” Opal teased finally, “You better put her on speaker this time.”

“I’m sure she wants you to scold her,” Asami giggled.

\-----------

Korra’s phone rang a few hours later while she was sitting on the futon with Senna watching a mover. She paused the mover before she answered, and Senna glanced at her with one eyebrow raised.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Korra!” A chorus of voices called out through the phone.

“Wow,” Korra laughed, “Am I on speaker?”

“Yes,” Opal replied, “Bolin and Mako are here with me and ‘Sami.”

“Hey guys, what’re you doing?”

“We’re all piled onto Asami’s bed,” Mako grumbled, “Bolin insisted.”

“Hold on,” Korra laughed harder, putting her own phone on speaker, motioning at Senna.

“Hey guys,” Senna chuckled, shaking her head.

“Senna!” Bolin exclaimed, “I didn’t know Senna was there!”

“Yes, Bolin.” Senna smiled, “Hi sweetie.”

“I love you Senna!” Opal laughed into the phone.

“Is half of Zaofu on the phone with you?” Senna laughed, looking up at Korra.

“Yes,” Mako, Bolin, Opal and Asami replied in unison.

“When am I going to get to see all of your lovely faces?” Senna asked, her smile threatening to split her face, “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”

“Wednesday!” Bolin replied excitedly, “Are you still going to be in Republic City?”

“Yes,” Korra laughed, “Mom is staying for a week.”

Bolin and Opal whooped in excitement, and Korra could hear Asami and Mako laughing in the background.

“What are you guys doing?” Su’s voice came in faintly through the phone.

“We’re on the phone with Korra and Senna,” Asami giggled.

“Hi guys!” Su hollered. Senna started laughing next to Korra.

 “What are you two doing?” Mako asked, closer to the phone, his voice loud.

“We _were_ watching a mover.” Korra rolled her eyes and grinned.

“Oh,” Bolin’s voice sounded a little disappointed, “We should let you finish that.”

“It’d be nice,” Korra laughed, “We’ll see you in a few days.”

“We miss you!” they chorused into the phone.

“Bye guys,” Senna sang out sweetly before Korra hung up the phone.

Korra laid her phone on the table and put her head on the back of the futon and laughed.

“They’re _your_ friends,” Senna chuckled, elbowing Korra playfully, “That was fun.”

“Oh just wait until they’re all here,” Korra grinned.

\---------------

Thursday, January 1st

 

Asami drove down the road with Bolin and Senna, on the way to Narook’s to get everyone noodles for dinner. Senna had insisted on going with the pair of them, and Bolin and Asami were happy to have the company. But the bridge leading into the Little Water Tribe section was blocked by a vehicle parked across the road, and as Asami slowed, the forms of half a dozen Equalists could be made out around the car, pinning a man to the ground.

“That’s Shady Shin!” Bolin exclaimed, throwing the car door open before Asami could stop, “We have to help him!”

Bolin ripped a chunk of earth from below the bridge and threw it toward the Equalists, trying to get them away from Shady Shin. Asami and Senna hurried out of the car, Asami’s hand instinctively going to her purse and retrieving the electric glove. The Equalists charged at Bolin, but before they could attack, Senna bent a large stream of water out of the river below the bridge, firing it toward the Equalists and pushing them back toward their car. This gave Shady Shin the opportunity to scurry to his feet, but instead of staying and helping, he ran down the length of the bridge and disappeared into the night.

One of the Equalists charged at Bolin, distributing several jabs up the length of Bolin’s spine, causing him to crumple in the road. When Bolin was down, the Equalist tried to grab Bolin and drag him to the car, but ran face first into Asami’s glove. His body began to spasm, and he landed with a sickening thud when Asami released him. Senna began hurling bolts of ice toward the Equalists, as Asami sparred with a pair of them who had tried to come to their companion’s aid. The glove came in handy, as each Equalist shook violently when Asami struck them with it. It felt soothing to Asami, like a physical release. The glove felt like an extension of her body with each shock she produced.

An Equalist shot a bola in Asami’s direction, striking her across the waist, locking her arms to her sides. Before she could topple over, a tendril of water wrapped around her sides, as Senna dragged Asami to safety behind her. Senna wasted no time cutting the bola with a dagger of ice once Asami was next to her, though she never once took her eyes off the Equalists.

Another car came screeching onto the bridge, running over Bolin’s leg as they slid next to the Equalists. Bolin cried out in pain, clutching his shin, as the remaining Equalists regrouped in the distance Senna had given them.

“Bolin!” Asami cried out, causing Senna’s head to snap in his direction.

Another stream of water shot out almost instantly, this one aimed at Bolin. Senna wrapped the water around Bolin’s shoulders, dragging him across the road and behind Asami. The Equalists froze, as police sirens could be heard in the distance, and Senna pulled an enormous amount of water onto the bridge, bending it into a swirling orb around herself, Asami and Bolin. She stared at the Equalists defiantly, as if daring them to try and take either of them again. The muscles in her jaw clenched, her gaze cold. It was shocking to see her eyes lit up with such defiance, but Asami couldn’t shake the thought of how much Senna looked like Korra in that moment. When the Equalists moved to collect the comrades Asami had left stunned in the road, Senna pushed a wave of water toward them, forcing them back once more and ensuring the other Equalists remained where they lay.

As the sirens grew closer, Senna used what water was left in the road to freeze a few of the remaining Equalists in place, as they tried to scurry back to their cars and escape. Including the three stunned Equalists, Senna trapped four more, keeping their legs frozen as the rest of them escaped. It was only when the police cruisers pulled onto the bridge that Senna dismissed the water she had encircled herself in, dropping to her knees beside Bolin to look at his leg.

The bridge looked like a mess. With the pothole made from Bolin’s earthbending, as well as the cracks that had formed in the pavement around Senna’s ice. The bridge was still functional, but was going to need fixing sooner than later.

“What the hell happened here?” Lin asked angrily, as she made her way over to the captured Equalists.

“They were attacking someone named ‘Shady Shin’,” Asami told her immediately, glancing at Bolin, “We stopped that part, some of them got away in their cars, and they went that way.”

Asami pointed the direction to Lin, and Lin strode quickly over to her car to call for extra units to patrol the area.

“Well,” Lin crossed her arms, counting the bodies on the street, “Seven Equalists in jail are better than none. I can forgive an avatar-worthy mess on the bridge. Korra, does Bolin need a medic?”

“No,” Senna’s voice sounded tired, “His leg is broken, but I can fix it.”

“Senna?” Lin’s eyebrow went up, realizing her mistake, “I didn’t know you were in town.”

Senna nodded once in acknowledgement, rolling Bolin’s pants leg up as high as she could before bending a small amount of water around her hands and pressing it to his leg.

“Hold still, sweetie,” Senna said soothingly, “It’ll only take a minute.”

Bolin whimpered as Senna healed him, Lin watching silently from nearby, her gaze moving to the Equalists still frozen in place, that were trying to break the ice around their legs.

“Impressive,” Lin nodded a few times, “Senna, did you do that?”

“Yes,” Senna sighed, standing and pulling Bolin to his feet, “I got a little protective.”

“A little?” Lin chuckled softly and shook her head, “I thought you left the fighting to Tonraq and Korra. But I’m glad you kept these two safe.”

“Just because I let them do it,” Senna sighed, “Doesn’t mean I _can’t_ \---only when I have to.”

“Like I said, I’m impressed,” Lin shrugged one shoulder, “Keep ‘em on their toes, Senna.”

The corner of Senna’s mouth twitched slightly, and she pulled Bolin’s arm over her shoulders, supporting him as she walked him back to Asami’s car.

“Are we still going to get noodles?” Bolin asked sheepishly as Senna helped him into the car.

“Yes, sweetie,” Senna smiled tiredly, ruffling Bolin’s hair.

Asami’s phone started ringing in her purse, drawing Bolin’s attention.

“Hey, ‘Sami,” Bolin called, “Your phone is going off.”

Asami jogged from Lin’s side to her car, pulling her phone out of her purse and answering it.

“Hey, Korra,” Asami took a deep breath and pushed her hair out of her face.

“What’s taking so long?” Korra laughed, “Mako says he’s starving.”

“We got caught up in dealing with some Equalists --.” Asami explained.

“What?” All humor left Korra’s voice instantly, “Where are you?”

“It’s ok, Korra,” Asami soothed, “We’re alright, we’re going to Narook’s in a second and we’ll be back at the apartment.”

“Where’s mom?” Korra’s voice was nervous, almost shaky.

“She’s here, we’re all fine,” Asami promised, “We’ll fill you in when we get back.”

“Ok…” Korra’s voice trailed off, “Be careful.”

“You got it,” Asami assured her, “See you soon.”

\--------------

Korra was pacing in the hallway when they came back with the noodles. She ran straight to Senna when the trio came in, throwing her arms around her tightly. Korra wordlessly held onto her mother, as Senna rubbed her daughters shoulder gently. Korra held onto her mother’s hand after she had released her, even as she looked Asami over to make sure she wasn’t hurt.

“What happened?” Opal asked worriedly, looking at Bolin, who was pale and tired.

“They were after Shady Shin,” Bolin replied, as Asami sat the noodle cups on the kitchen table, “I wanted to help him. I got chi-blocked, then they ran me over.”

“What?” Opal’s voice was suddenly very shaky, as Mako crossed over to his brother, “They ran you over?”

“Yeah,” Bolin nodded, a light coming into his eyes, “It was _awesome_. Senna was bending water everywhere. She and Asami decimated those Equalists. Asami zapped them, and then Senna froze them—.”

“Mom!” Korra exclaimed in surprise, “You actually fought somebody?”

Senna suppressed a smile and nodded slightly, and Asami thought briefly that she saw her squeeze Korra’s hand.

“It was incredible!” Bolin became more animated, “She dragged me and Asami behind her, and then there was this like ball of water around us—which was fucking _cool_ \-- and Senna wouldn’t let the Equalists _near_ us it was so epic, Korra your mom is the best! I didn’t even _know_ she was a bender! She kicked so much ass!”

Senna chuckled softly, releasing Korra’s hand, and sat down at the kitchen table.

“Well I couldn’t let Asami fight them by herself,” Senna admitted with a shrug, “Poor Bolin couldn’t do anything with his leg broken like it was.”

Mako’s glance immediately went to Bolin’s leg.

“It’s ok bro,” Bolin explained, “Senna healed me when Beifong showed up. But she froze them to the road! You should have seen it! Even Beifong was impressed!”

“Thank you for taking care of them,” Mako’s face softened as he looked at Senna.

“You’re welcome,” Senna waved him off, “Asami was pretty impressive with that glove. I can guarantee she didn’t need me.”

“I did, too,” Asami told her, “You got me out of that bola.”

“And I couldn’t bend!” Bolin piped up, “You saved both of us!”

Korra flashed Asami a crooked grin as Senna patted Bolin’s arm and began distributing the noodles.

“I’m glad you guys are ok,” Korra exhaled, all of her worries seemed to temporarily be gone.

 “At least we got a few Equalists arrested on top of that,” Asami shrugged, smiling, “Maybe some of them even learned a lesson.”

“A lesson?” Korra smirked, “Like what?”

“Don’t fight a waterbender on a bridge,” Asami replied.

It made Senna laugh. In fact, it made everyone laugh. It seemed to be the only thing that was able to truly lighten the mood. Asami was thankful that the worry in Korra’s eyes had vanished, as she heard Bolin begin eating noisily. Korra pulled Asami into a hug while Mako started slurping up his own noodles, and Asami couldn’t help but notice that despite how relieved Korra seemed, her heart was still racing.

\--------------

It took Bolin and Mako a long time to go back to their room. Opal said goodnight shortly after, retiring to her bedroom. Senna stayed in the living room for an hour or more later, talking to Asami and Korra as the night went on. Eventually even Senna told the pair of them goodnight, kissing both of them lightly on the forehead before going into Korra’s bedroom to sleep.

Korra pulled the futon out when Senna went to bed, throwing down a pillow for both herself and Asami.

“Your mom really was something else,” Asami bragged, nudging Korra playfully.

“She is,” Korra agreed, turning onto her back and folding her arms behind her head, “It’s easy for me to forget sometimes. It’s always me and dad that have done any fighting. Mom is more patient, the ‘calm’ one.”

Asami giggled quietly and laid down on the other side of the futon, stifling a yawn.

“Now don’t tell me my Zaofu magic wore off and that you’ve not been sleeping,” Korra teased.

“Well,” Asami admitted, trying not to blush, though it was too dark for Korra to have really noticed, “I think that may be what happened. I sleep better around you. It’s…comforting.”

“I understand,” Korra stretched, “You’ve got a lot going on.”

“Yeah,” Asami sighed, “It sucks to say, but you’re right. I feel silly, sticking to you and Opal, but it helps. Doesn’t help that it feels like my dad sinks further into insanity each time I talk to him.”

Korra frowned and scooted across the futon, putting her arm around Asami comfortingly. Asami sighed again and pressed her back against Korra’s chest and yawned.

“He’ll come around, Asami,” Korra promised, “We’re here for you either way.”

“I’m glad we became friends, Korra,” Asami smiled, “You and Opal really are the best.”

“Me too, ‘Sami,” Korra yawned, “Sleep good.”

“You too, Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been my favorite chapter to write so far! Senna as a waterbender (the wikia says she is, but we never really see it) has been interesting. I enjoyed writing her as a bender who only 'fights' with her element when she has to. But she is definitely not one to be underestimated.   
> Thanks for all the views and comments! You guys rock! I'm glad some people are enjoying the title's song as well, it's a favorite of mine!


	12. Chapter 12

Friday, January 2nd

The sunrise peeking through the gap in the curtain that woke Asami up that morning. She opened her eyes slowly, and the first thing she saw was Korra. She was incredibly close to Korra, having turned over to face her sometime in her sleep. Korra was still fast asleep, each of her breaths deep and steady. She had taken her hair down before bed, and Asami found herself mentally restraining herself from brushing the wild strands out of Korra's face. 

Asami watched Korra silently for several minutes, afraid that moving might cause her to stir. Eventually, Asami heard Korra's bedroom door creak open, and Senna's faint footsteps as she shuffled down the hallway.

"Good morning," Asami mumbled over her shoulder, when Senna came into sight.

"Good morning, Asami," Senna replied sweetly, "I see you've discovered Korra is a cuddler."

Asami was thankful it was too soon after waking for her to blush.

"Did you sleep well?" Asami asked, gently sliding Korra's arm off of her so that she could get off the futon.

"Yes, I think so," Senna answered, retrieving a pair of coffee mugs from the cabinet, "Did you?"

Asami nodded and rubbed one eye with her palm, thanking Senna when she handed her a cup.

"Would you like coffee or tea?" Senna smiled.

"Coffee, please," Asami stretched and sat down at the kitchen table.

"That futon can't be comfortable," Senna frowned slightly, glancing at Korra as she readied the coffee pot, "I've told Korra she should replace it."

"I've only slept on it a couple times," Asami admitted, "Korra refuses to let me, usually. She sleeps on it and I sleep on her bed."

"I won't worry about it then," Senna laughed softly, "She'd sleep on the coffee table if she had to."

"She does have the impressive ability to fall asleep wherever she wants," Asami agreed with a smile.

Senna returned the smile, her expression soft and approachable, a sharp contrast to how she had been the night before fighting the Equalists. 

"Thank you, again," Asami told Senna sincerely, "You really were incredible last night."

"You were pretty impressive yourself," Senna smiled, "But you're Korra's friends. It would kill her if something happened to either of you. That's why I got a little...carried away...last night, protecting you."

"I really appreciate it," Asami repeated.

Senna's smile softened slightly, and she poured Asami's cup of coffee soon after. When they both had coffee in their mugs, Senna finally sat down at the table next to Asami.

"So," Senna said softly, her eyes crinkled, "Korra has talked about you nonstop for a while now."

"She's a great friend," Asami smiled, feeling heat rise to her cheeks, "A total sweetheart."

"Well she says the same about you," Senna chuckled, "I'm interested in knowing more about you though, she's sometimes prone to exaggeration."

"Well what do you want to know?" Asami asked.

"Anything, sweetie," Senna shrugged, "You tell me anything you want, I won't pry."

 

Senna meant what she said. Asami told her everything she could think of. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable opening up to Senna, but she did. Asami thought briefly that it might have been how much she looked like Korra, or that no matter what Asami said, Senna would only nod, or reach out to rub her shoulder in comfort. Senna was content to listen, and never pried, so Asami kept talking. She told her about Hiroshi last, even about his Equalist involvement. Senna was holding one of Asami's hands by then, brushing the back of her palm lightly to comfort her. They stayed like that for a long time once Asami finished, Korra's snores the only thing they could hear, until Senna finally spoke.

"You should talk to him," Senna's voice was barely audible, "I know it's hard, but, when you feel up to it.”

Asami nodded, wiping away tears she hadn't known she was crying.

"You're right," Asami sighed, "I'll try to go today. Thank you, I usually tell Korra but--."

"She's not in a position to be listening?" Senna finished. Senna's smile was back, though faint, and Asami felt immensely comforted by it.

"Yeah," Asami let out a shaky laugh, wiping her eyes again, "Thank you for listening."

"Not a problem, sweetie." Senna replied softly, "Do you want some more coffee?"

Asami nodded and thanked Senna as she stood to refill Asami's cup for her. Asami knew it was going to be a long day.

\--------------

Senna sat on the edge of the futon, slowly running her fingers in an arc above Korra's eyebrow as she slept. She did so for several minutes, until Korra stirred, looking up at her mother tiredly.

"Mmm," Korra grunted, "Hey mom."

"Hey honey," Senna smiled, "Do you want breakfast?"

Korra nodded a few times before kicking the blanket into the floor.

"Mmm where's 'Sami?" Korra grumbled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"She went to go see her father," Senna replied gently.

Korra's eyes shot open instantly, and Korra's feet hit the floor, ready to move, but Senna reached out calmly and put a hand on her daughter's arm.

"Korra," Senna hummed gently, rubbing her arm, "Asami needs to talk things over with her father. You going to find her is just going to make him tense. She's going to be just fine, sweetie."

"I know," Korra sighed, her shoulders slumping, "I'm just worried about her."

"I know you are," Senna replied, embracing Korra.

Korra sighed and propped her chin on her mother's shoulder, closing her eyes as Senna rubbed her back soothingly.

"She's going to be just fine," Senna repeated, "She's tough as nails."

\-----------

Asami walked into her father's office without knocking, knowing that if she hesitated her confidence would falter.

She found him at his desk, drafting some new designs. She wasn't surprised to see him working, and if he was shocked to see her, his face didn't show it.

She sat down across from him without saying a word, her eyes focused on the pen in his hand.

"I know about last night's  _incident_ , Asami." Hiroshi finally broke the silence.

"Then you know about my friend getting hurt.” Asami did nothing to contain the coldness of her voice.

"The earthbender? He got in the way. He was asking for it."

"Dad this has got to stop," Asami begged, "I don't know how involved you are, but  _please_."

Hiroshi's features softened, if only for a moment.

“They mean a lot to you, don’t they,” Hiroshi sighed.

Asami took a deep breath and looked at her father. Hiroshi held her gaze, suddenly looking very tired.

“The…Triads are still going to be a problem.” Hiroshi said slowly, exhaling, “But I can’t stand to know I’m hurting you like I am. I didn’t believe it until now.”

Hiroshi took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair.

“I want to know, dad,” Asami told him, “I _need_ to know how involved you are in this.”

“When Amon died,” Hiroshi explained, suddenly looking away, “Someone had to take over. I was one of the only people who could---.”

“So you’ve been telling them to kill people.” Asami cut him off, “It’s hurting innocent people, dad.”

“I can guarantee your friends won’t be hurt again, Asami,” Hiroshi sighed, “I want to keep the Triads in check.”

“You can do that without killing them,” Asami snapped.

“I’ll try.” Hiroshi promised, bowing his head, “I’m sorry about your friend, Asami. Really.”

“You wouldn’t be sorry if it had been Korra.” Asami crossed her arms.

“The avatar?” Hiroshi’s eyebrow went up, “I had wanted to leave her out of it. For a while longer, anyway. I realize now she’s important to you. But she got involved when we attacked the Wolf Bats, and some of the people under me are…frustrated…and want revenge.”

“Do you?” Asami kept her voice as level as she could.

“I didn’t care,” Hiroshi admitted, “I know I don’t particularly _like_ the avatar, but I was happy to appease them. We actually had planned to attack…It doesn’t matter. Asami, I’ll do my best to keep her safe. For now.”

“You were going to go after Korra?” Asami narrowed her eyes, “When?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Hiroshi sighed, “I’ll take care of it. Asami, please understand that I what I’ve done, I’ve done for you. I want you to know that, I won’t have them hurt your friends.”

Asami shook her head and stood up.

“We don’t have anything else to talk about,” Asami huffed, “I can’t trust you, not right now. I’ll come get the rest of my designs sometime this week.”

“Asami—.” Hiroshi began, but Asami had already stormed out of his office.

\-------------------------

Senna was sitting in the living room with Opal when Asami came back to the apartment. She smiled when she saw Asami, but her face softened slightly when she noticed Asami’s expression. Asami sighed as Senna patted the futon beside her, but sat down next to her anyway.

Senna didn’t say anything, just calmly brushed Asami’s hair out of her face. Asami drew a shaky breath, then laid her head on Senna’s shoulder as tears silently poured down her face. Senna rubbed Asami’s back and hummed quietly, and Asami wiped her face with a sigh.   
“I’m sorry, Senna,” Asami grumbled, “I don’t know what I expected from him. Maybe that he wouldn’t be as involved, but--.’

“Asami?” Korra came shuffling out of the bathroom, her hair wet from the shower, “What happened?”

Senna glanced at Korra over Asami’s shoulder, and Korra didn’t continue. Taking a deep breath, Asami wiped her face and sat up.

“Talking with my dad didn’t go so well,” Asami admitted, “I’ll tell you about it later if you want.”

Korra nodded and pulled a chair around from the kitchen table. She exchanged a glance with Opal, who had been sitting in the armchair silently nearby. Opal exhaled slowly and stood, holding her hand out to Asami.

“Come on, ‘Sami,” Opal smiled faintly, “Let’s go for a walk, it’ll help.”

Opal took Asami by the hand and pulled her up from the futon, walking hand in hand with her out of the apartment, leaving the two waterbenders in the living room.

“She’s sweet,” Senna smiled at Korra, who was staring at the closed door, “She cares about all of you so much, it’s awful what’s going on with her dad. I hope she can work it out with him.”

“Me too,” Korra nodded, “Are we still going to Air Temple Island today?”

“I assume so,” Senna shrugged, “You’ve not told me otherwise. When did you want to go?”

“Can we go now?” Korra asked, “I want to meditate with Tenzin.”

“You _want_ to meditate?” Senna teased, “Alright, we’ll go.”

“Let me call a taxi,” Korra stood, moving to retrieve her phone from the coffee table.

\------------------

Opal and Asami had walked to the park, and sat on a bench talking for nearly two hours.  They talked about Zaofu, Mako and Bolin, Korra, anything they could find to discuss without mentioning Hiroshi. It was as soothing as it was distracting, and Asami was grateful that Opal had provided her with such a distraction. Korra texted her toward the end of the conversation, drawing both of their attentions.

“ _Just finished meditating with Tenzin. We’re staying here for dinner…What are you and Opal doing?_ ”

“She is so nosy,” Opal teased, “Make something up.”

“ _I just came into my airbending. Master Opal is training me.”_ Asami giggled as she sent the message. Opal laughed, leaning against the back of the bench and holding her sides.

“ _I’ll be sure to tell Tenzin. I think the AVATAR would be a better trainer. Sorry Ope.”_

Opal scrunched her face up, and Asami snorted, covering her mouth before bursting into laughter.

“ _Sorry Korra, no airbending for me :(._ ”

“ _Aww…are you feeling better?_ ”

“ _Yeah, Opal and I have been making fun of you since we got here_ ”

“ _Watch it Sato._ ”

“ _You know we love you_ ”, Opal snorted as Asami typed, vocalizing an ‘only sometimes’ which made Asami laugh harder.

“ _Suuuuuuure you do. Sometimes._ ”

Asami was crying from her laughter as she received Korra’s last text, before her phone buzzed with another.

“ _Do you want to go to dinner tomorrow after mom leaves? Opal too. ‘Girls night’ and all”_

“Want to go to dinner tomorrow night, Opal?” Asami sighed happily, catching her breath.

“Sure,” Opal chuckled, wiping her eye, “As long as it’s not Narook’s. I can only eat there so many times.”

“ _Dinner sounds perfect.”_ Asami responded, “ _But I get to pick the place. I want to go to Kwong’s. My treat._ ”

“ _Kwong’s?_ ” Asami could practically see Korra’s eyebrow shoot up, “ _I’ll go, but I’m not wearing a dress.”_

“ _As long as it’s ‘formal’ enough for Kwong’s, you can wear whatever you want._ ”

“ _Score. I’ll see you when we get back._ ”

“Is that better than Narook’s?” Asami asked with a smile, putting her phone back into her purse.

“It _sounds_ better than Narook’s.” Opal laughed, playfully nudging Asami before getting up from the bench.

\-------------

Saturday, January 3rd

Korra, Asami, and Opal had rode with Senna to the docks. They walked along the dock with her, stopping just short of the gangplank that led onto the boat from the Southern Water Tribe that had come to retrieve Senna.

“I’ll miss you, mom,” Korra mumbled, leaning onto her mother’s shoulder and hugging her tightly.

“Come see us in a few weeks, sweetie,” Senna replied, rubbing Korra’s shoulder, “Your father misses you.”

“Ok, mom,” Korra promised, “I’ll call when I find out when I can come down.”

“Bring your friends too,” Senna smiled, squeezing Korra tightly, “You know we love the company.”

Senna held on to Korra for as long as she could, only stopping when other passengers started boarding the ship.

“Be careful, Korra,” Senna sighed, cupping Korra’s face in her hand, “I love you.”

“I love you too, mom,” Korra smiled before continuing teasingly, “Sometimes you act like you’ll never see me again.”

“I’m the mother of the avatar,” Senna’s eyes momentarily became sad, “Sometimes it feels that way.”

Korra hugged her again, and when they separated, Senna pressed a kiss to Korra’s cheek.

“Behave.” Senna told her firmly.

“Never,” Korra grinned, watching as Senna embraced Opal.

“Keep her in line, Opal,” Senna smiled, her chin on Opal’s shoulder.

“You got it, Senna,” Opal promised when Senna pulled away.

“Asami,” Senna said sweetly, reaching toward her.

Asami stepped closer, putting both her arms around Senna tightly.

“It was so nice to meet you,” Asami sighed, squeezing Senna’s shoulders.

“You too, sweetie,” Senna replied softly, leaning up and kissing Asami’s cheek gently.

Senna embraced Korra once more before stepping onto the ship, being the last passenger to board.  Korra kept her feet planted on the dock, waving at her mother as Senna stood on the deck of the ship. It was only when Senna was undistinguishable as the ship faded into the distance that Korra stopped waving, turning her attention back to Asami and Opal.

“Want to go get ready for dinner?” Korra asked, a grin breaking across her face.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded, “I’ll drop you guys off at the apartment. All my formal clothing is at the mansion. I’ll pick you guys up at seven?”

Korra and Opal exchanged a glance, and Korra shrugged.

“Seven sounds fine,” Opal nodded, “We’ll be ready.”

\----------------

“Korra!” Opal called from the living room, looking for her purse, “It’s almost seven, are you ready?”

“Yeah yeah,” Korra replied dismissively, “Ready to show the people in Kwong’s how good I look.”

“What are you even going to wear?” Opal asked, raising her eyebrow as she put her phone in her purse.

Korra stepped out of her bedroom a moment later and one look at her caused Opal’s eyebrow to shoot up. Korra was wearing dress pants, with a light blue button up shirt, complete with a black bow tie. She was fastening the buttons on her vest as she came down the hall, and snorted once she noticed Opal’s expression.

“What?” Korra laughed, “I have _some_ nice clothes.”

“Who are you trying to impress?” Opal teased, “I know you have your sleeves rolled up just to show off your arms. You can’t fool me.”

“The people at Kwong’s,” Korra repeated, exaggeratedly flexing one arm, “And myself. Damn I look good.”

“Aren’t you going to put your hair up?” Opal’s eyebrow raised again.

“Nope.” Korra shook her head, “But I’m ready to order so much food. Kwong’s is supposed to have such tiny portions.”

“Korra!” Opal scolded, “I’m not going to let Asami buy half the food in the restaurant to satisfy your behemoth appetite.”

Asami entered the apartment a moment later, almost out of breath. She was wearing a lacy purple cocktail dress, with a golden sash tied around the waist.

“Sorry I’m nearly late,” Asami told them, sweeping past the pair of them almost without looking, “Dad cornered me before I could get out the door, asking me where I was going.”

“On a date with the avatar, and friend,” Korra replied sarcastically, pointing at Opal dramatically, “Scandalous.”

“I told him it was girl’s night,” Asami laughed, pulling her hair up, “I don’t think he was too happy about it.”

“Good thing we aren’t here to please --,” Korra began, stopping as she saw Asami’s dress, “Whoa. You put me and Opal to shame, Asami. You look _great_.”

“Thanks,” Asami felt color rush to her cheeks as Korra stood there with her mouth hanging open slightly, “You and Opal are the ones who look good.”

“Don’t remind her,” Opal laughed, watching as Korra rubbed her neck and glanced at the floor, “She was just saying two minutes ago how good she looked.”

“Well,” Asami chuckled softly, “Are you two ready to go?”

“Yup,” Korra nodded, recovering, “I gave Bolin a key so he could come walk Naga, so we’re good to go.”

The three of them gathered their coats and walked into the hallway of the apartment building. They walked toward the stairwell side by side, with Korra in the middle. As they exited the building and made their way toward Asami’s car, Korra put an arm around both Opal and Asami.

“I love you guys,” Korra beamed, kissing both of them dramatically on the cheek.

“We love you too, Korra,” Opal laughed, elbowing her.

\--------------

“Asami you should come to the South Pole with me over spring break,” Korra offered, finishing her second plate of food, “I think you’d like it.”

“Don’t do it,” Opal warned teasingly, “It’s too cold to function down there.”

“Opal you just don’t like the cold,” Korra rolled her eyes, “Doesn’t mean Asami can’t go.”

“I’d like that,” Asami shrugged, “As long as your parents don’t mind.”

“Pfft,” Korra snorted, “Mom loves you. Dad likes just about anyone I like.”

“Except Mako,” Opal grinned, “He didn’t go over too well with Tonraq.”

“I can’t think of anyone who wouldn’t like you, Asami,” Korra continued with a pointed glare at Opal.

“Well,” Asami smiled, “As long as they don’t mind, I’d love to visit. I’ll end up staying here otherwise.”

“You could always come to Zaofu again,” Opal reminded her.

“Thanks, Opal,” Asami laughed, “Do either of you want dessert?”

“No,” Opal shook her head, “I’m going to run to the bathroom though, I’ll be right back.”

“What about you, Korra?” Asami asked as Opal scooted out of the booth, “Do you want dessert?”

“Nah,” Korra replied, “I can pay the bill though.”

“Oh no you will not,” Asami smirked, “I told you it was my treat.”

“Yeah,” Korra’s mouth twitched, “You picked the place, and you shouldn’t pay for it.”

“I’m going to,” Asami replied.

“Staring contest then,” Korra offered, seriously.

“What?” Asami’s eyebrow shot up.

“Well you can’t bend,” Korra shrugged, “So I can’t challenge you to a duel or anything. Pai Sho takes too long. So, staring contest. Whoever wins pays the bill.”

“You are _so_ on.” Asami’s grin got wider as she narrowed her eyes.

Korra smirked and scooted around the table so that she was closer to Asami, and leaned her head in so close their noses were practically touching. Asami took a deep breath and locked her eyes onto Korra’s.

“On three then?” Korra couldn’t wipe the grin off her face.

“Three’s fine.” Asami answered.

“Alright then. One…two…three!”

Asami blinked right before Korra said three, then widened her eyes to stare at her. Korra, if anything, looked determined. Asami crossed her arms and frowned, but managed to keep herself from blinking.

“I leave for more than two minutes and I come back to find you two rubbing noses,” Opal teased somewhere to Asami’s left, “What are you two doing?”

“Staring contest,” Asami grunted, “Shhh.”

Asami’s eyes were burning with the effort to remain open, and she thought for a moment she saw the corner of Korra’s mouth twitch. Half a second later, Korra blew a short puff of air into Asami’s face, causing Asami to jerk her head back slightly and close her eyes.

“Ha ha!” Korra whooped triumphantly, “I win!”

“No fair!” Asami swatted Korra’s arm, “You cheated, and that doesn’t count.”

“Does so,” Korra replied, sticking her tongue out.

“Now children,” Opal laughed, “Korra, cheating doesn’t count. You should be disqualified.”

“Ugh.” Korra frowned, crossing her arms, “You always take her side.”

Asami smirked and flagged down the waiter as Korra grumbled at Opal while she paid the bill.

“You should have let me pay,” Korra cut her eyes at Asami.

“You shouldn’t have cheated,” Asami grinned, “Besides, you paid for Narook’s last time.”

“I did,” Korra admitted nodding.

Asami laughed and leaned over quickly to peck Korra on the cheek.

“We’ll let you pay for us next time, oh mighty snow avatar.” Asami teased, “Let’s go home.”

“You two have it out for me, I swear,” Korra muttered, smiling despite herself as she followed Asami and Opal out of the restaurant.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was interesting to write, to say the least. Chapter 14 will be up sometime tomorrow, and we'll see if I get another chapter up on Sunday. You guys are awesome!

Sunday, January 4th

The first thing Asami saw Sunday morning when she woke up was Naga. The dog had wedged herself between Asami and the wall, and curled up in a ball next to her. She reached over her shoulder and felt blindly on the nightstand for her phone, accidentally ripping it from the charger once she found it. The time that flashed across the screen showed a few minutes after ten, so Asami sat up with a yawn, careful not to disturb Naga.

She undressed in Korra’s room tiredly, finding her bath robe and towel on the hanger in the closet. Wrapping herself up in the robe, she stepped out into the hallway, making her way to the bathroom on the other end of the apartment. She glanced into the living room as she rounded the corner, and saw Korra sitting on the edge of the futon, phone pressed between her cheek and shoulder, eyes focused on the television as she played one of her video games. Korra happened to see Asami out of the corner of her eye and quickly paused her game, turning her head toward Asami and mouthing the word ‘mom’ to her. Asami smiled and nodded, before pointing over her shoulder and mouthing ‘shower’ in return. Korra gave her a thumbs up and resumed her video game, before responding to whatever question Senna had asked her.

Korra was still on the phone when Asami got out of the shower, so Asami waved at her in passing as she went to go get dressed. Once that was done, Asami emerged from Korra’s room once again, this time stopping to sit next to Korra on the futon. Korra glanced at her and stuck her tongue out, before continuing her conversation. Asami suppressed a giggle, and began tapping one finger up and down Korra’s forearm. Asami felt Korra’s muscle tense only slightly as she continued, and eventually it was as if Korra didn’t even notice Asami was doing anything. It gave her an idea.

After a few minutes of this, Asami got up and went into Korra’s bedroom, retrieving the electric glove from her purse. She returned to her place next to Korra, only after sliding the glove onto her hand. Asami stretched her hand slowly, and tested the glove out in the process. It crackled to life momentarily, enough to gain a glance from Korra. Korra paused her game a moment later, and Asami took the time to resume tapping Korra’s forearm, this time with the gloved hand.

Korra raised her eyebrow, but never stopped her conversation with her mother, only watching as Asami slowly began tracing patterns on Korra’s arm. Asami didn’t know if Korra knew that the glove would only fire once the mechanism was triggered, but if she didn’t know, her face showed Asami nothing but calmness. 

Asami was past listening to Korra’s words, only knowing that she was still speaking, and was focused on watching her fingers dance across the material of Korra’s shirt once she reached her shoulder. Asami tried to be as gentle as possible, as she herself got almost no sensation through the glove’s thickness. 

“Alright, mom, I’ll call you tomorrow. I love you too.” Korra hung up the phone, but Asami didn’t notice. 

Asami didn’t even see Korra lay her phone in her lap, she was too busy watching Korra’s neck as she ran the fingers of the glove up and down one side. She hesitated momentarily when Korra moved, leaning her head back against the futon, exposing her throat. Asami saw it as an opportunity, and ran the tip of one finger under Korra’s chin, before brushing Korra’s cheek with the back of the glove. Korra had long since stopped watching her, her eyes were closed, and it almost felt like Asami was caressing her. Asami knew that wasn’t what she was doing, but it was hard to stop the thought. 

Finally she stopped, lowering her hand from Korra’s face. When she did, Korra reached out and removed the glove from Asami’s hand, laying it on the coffee table. Korra sat back against the futon again a moment later, turning her head toward Asami, watching her once more.

“I’m surprised you held still,” Asami admitted finally, after they had watched each other for several minutes, “You know what the glove is capable of, you’ve felt it.”

“The glove, yes,” Korra shrugged, “It’s different when I trust the hand wearing it.”

“Korra--.” Asami began with a sigh.

“I trust  _you_ , Asami.” Korra interrupted, “I  _know_ you're not going to zap me.”

“My dad is the one in charge of the Equalists,” Asami replied, looking at Korra’s face for any sign of her expression changing, “He told me they were planning on attacking you.”

“I’m not surprised,” Korra’s mouth twitched into a faint smile, “I’m at the top of the ‘most wanted bender’ list. Friends with the safest person in Republic City.”

“Korra,” Asami was tired of sighing, but that’s all she could do, “I don’t want you to think I’m relaying information to him. I feel so bad knowing what he’s doing and then being here with you and Opal--.”

“Asami,” Korra’s voice was suddenly firm, “I just sat on the phone with my mother for ten minutes while you explored the left side of my body with an electric glove. Its previous owner  _has_  shocked me.  I  _know_  you won't tell your dad anything that could hurt anyone.  _I trust you_.”

“Thank you,” Asami told Korra simply, before standing and taking the glove back into the bedroom.

Korra had restarted her game when Asami came back out, and Asami was content to sit on the futon and watch. 

“Where’s Naga?” Korra asked, her fingers twitching on the controller.

“On your bed,” Asami answered, “She was still asleep when I got up to shower. Where's Opal?"

"Opal and Bolin are running around downtown," Korra laughed, "Bolin found some new thing to show her, to tell the truth I wasn't paying much attention."

Asami nodded, suppressing a giggle when Korra lost again. 

"Here," Asami offered, holding her hand out for the controller, "Let me try."

"Ugh," Korra grumbled, handing it over, "You have an unfair advantage, you're an engineer. There's _no way_  you're bad at video games."

"As much as you and Bolin play," Asami laughed, nudging her, " _You_  shouldn't be bad either."

 

It took Asami three tries to beat the level, not counting the attempts during the crash course Korra gave her on how to play. By the time she beat it, Korra had been cheering her on, offering advice when she could. 

"That was harder than I expected," Asami told Korra as she blew out a breath of relief, "Here."

"You sure you don't want to keep playing?" Korra asked, taking the controller, "I can get distracted by it sometimes."

"Well, do you have anything two-player?" Asami offered.

"A racing game, I think," Korra replied after thinking about it, "Do you want to play that?"

"Yeah," Asami nodded, "It'll be fun."

"Pfft," Korra grinned, "Get ready to lose, Sato."

"Yeah right," Asami elbowed Korra playfully, "I am going to  _destroy_  you."

\------------

Monday, January 5th

_The probending arena was on fire. Mako was beside her in the hallway near the locker rooms. Korra could hear Bolin yelling from inside the locker room, and Mako was fighting back tears, slamming his shoulder into the door, trying to rescue his brother. Korra felt her shoulder slam into the door a second later, feeling just as frantic as Mako seemed. Drowning out the screams that filled the air was the excited voice of the arena announcer, informing everyone that the Equalists had overthrown the United Republic._

_"All benders are to be executed..."_

_Korra's attention was back on the door, it was open. There lay Bolin, flames nearly upon him, his leg twisted at an unnatural angle. Mako threw his brother over his shoulder, running out of the locker room, shouting something to Korra about going to the police station. Korra tried to stop him, but then the only thing that filled her ears was the sound of Amon's voice coming through the loud speakers._

_"Lin Beifong, chief of police, earthbender, executed. Suyin Beifong, leader of Zaofu, earthbender, executed. Master airbender Tenzin, executed. Master airbender Jinora, executed."_

_His voice continued, almost robotically, and Korra found herself locked into place as he continued reciting the list of those the Equalists had murdered._

_"Master Katara, waterbender, executed. Chief Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe, waterbender, executed. Senna, wife of Tonraq, waterbender, executed."_

_Korra felt a scream erupt from her chest, but no sound left her throat. Her body felt unnaturally heavy, as Amon's voice continued, growing louder. He continued to list people Korra knew, people she loved, following every name with their element and the word 'executed'. She didn't know why he kept repeating the word, but with each repetition, it felt like a piece of her soul split in half. Korra wondered if this was what dying felt like, this weight that piled on her chest that only got heavier as she moved through the hallway. Amon's voice mingled with the screams from the arena, though his words remained clear, as Korra stumbled into each locker room, looking for other probenders. Korra tried to focus on finding others, wishing she could drown out Amon's words as he recited the names of Tenzin's remaining children._

_Huan, Wing, Wei, Bumi and Kya soon followed, and tears were streaming down Korra's face as she burst out of the hallway and shoved her way into the fans' entrance to the stands._

_She was willing to do anything to stop Amon's voice, and hurled several balls of fire at the speakers above the stands, but it only made Amon louder._

_His voice was a deafening roar then, as he began listing probenders._

_"The White Falls Wolfbats. Tahno, waterbender, executed. Shaozu, firebender, executed. Ming, earthbender, executed."_

_Korra raced through the stands, astounded at the sheer number of people Amon has executed already. Then a terrifying realization came over her. The stands were empty. The arena was on fire, and she could hear the screaming of all the innocent people, but she was alone. Amon continued listing probending teams, but Korra couldn't focus on his words, she couldn't stop looking at all the empty seats. She stood there for what felt like an eternity, until five words shook her attention back to Amon._

_"The Future Industries Fire Ferrets..."_

_Korra knew what was going to follow, even before it did, and she was still unable to brace herself._

_"Mako, firebender, executed. Bolin, earthbender, executed."_

_Korra's legs began to move automatically as she tore through the arena, the words echoing through her head. But just as quickly Amon had begun, his voice stopped, only adding one more line to his recitation of death._

_"Any individuals known to be sympathetic toward benders will be executed."_

_Korra didn't know why, but as Amon finished, a wave of clarity washed over her. There was one name she hadn't heard. The only name that mattered to Korra now. Opal._

 

_Opal. Opal. Opal. Opal. The thought consumed Korra as she looked around the empty, now dreadfully silent arena._

_'Where would Opal be?', Korra asked herself, begging any kind of spirit for the answer. It was a probending match. That's where Korra was. She forced herself to remain logical, she had to save Opal. She had to do something. Where did Opal sit? The booth. Asami._

_Korra hauled herself down the hallway toward the booths, frantically trying to remember which one belonged to Asami. She skidded to a halt when she heard a gunshot, shoving her weight into the nearest door, but before she could push it open, she heard Amon's voice one final time._

_"Opal Beifong, airbender, executed."_

_Korra felt like her entire body was on fire as she put all her weight into the door that wouldn't budge. She was crying Opal's name into the door, begging the door to open. She had to get into Asami's booth, she had never needed something as badly as she needed this. Korra had to be able to save someone. Then the door fell open, and Korra found herself face first on the floor. Dragging herself to her feet, she breathed a sigh of relief, until she saw Amon standing in front of her._

_"Nice of you to join me, avatar Korra,” Amon’s voice terrified her._

_"Why are you doing this?" Korra found her voice, and found that it was pleading._

_"I'm ridding the world of benders, once and for all." Came the reply._

_"Korra?” it was Asami, "Korra are you ok?"_

_Korra couldn't turn, but heard Asami's voice behind her. Tears were streaming down her face._

_"Amon, stop. Please." Korra begged him._

_His only response was to cackle at her, as he reached up to remove the mask covering his face. In one fluid motion, he transformed from Amon to Hiroshi Sato._

_"Hiroshi, don't." Korra begged, watching as Hiroshi lifted a pistol and aimed it somewhere over Korra's shoulder, "Shoot me instead, please. She hasn't done anything. Please. She's your daughter. Please."_

_"Asami Sato," Hiroshi hissed as his face broke into a snarl, "Sympathetic toward benders. Safest person in Republic City."_

_He pulled the trigger_.

\---------------------

Korra jerked awake on the futon, a scream nearly leaving her throat. Instead, some sort of choked sob came out, as Korra's head fell back onto the pillow. Her heartbeat was echoing in her ears, the pounding so strong Korra could feel it in every inch of her chest and neck. She gasped for breath, her hands balled up around the blanket. Naga was whining somewhere nearby.

"Korra?" Asami's voice was soft, but worried, it caused Korra to flinch.

Korra laid stiffly for several seconds, trying to catch her breath, until she felt a weight on the futon behind her. Korra could see her shadow on the wall under the window, and tried to focus on the knowledge that it meant the lamp was on. The light felt safe. Korra felt warmth against her sweat soaked back, and drew a deep breath as she saw a pale arm wrap around her waist. Asami.

"Shh, Korra," Asami soothed, muffled slightly into Korra's shoulder. 

Korra reached out and put her hand on top of Asami's, lacing their fingers together. Korra took several deep breaths, trying to focus on stopping her tears, before raising their arms and pressing Asami's palm to her forehead. Her hand was cool on Korra's forehead, and it helped Korra focus enough that her heartbeat began to slow.

"You're ok," Korra choked back another sob, "You're all ok..."

"Shh..." Asami repeated softly, "It was just a nightmare, it's all ok."

"Where's Opal?" Korra knew Asami was right, but she couldn't shake it, "Where's Mako and Bolin?"

"They're all safe, Korra," Asami assured her, "They're sleeping, it's four in the morning."

"Fuck..." Korra panted, trying to calm down.

She eventually removed Asami's hand from her forehead, but kept their fingers laced together, unable to shake the feeling that Asami was the only thing keeping her from slipping back into her nightmare. Asami continued comforting Korra, even as Korra's breathing returned to normal.

"What was it?" Asami finally asked.

"Amon," Korra took a deep breath, "He was killing everyone. Suyin, Jinora. Benders. Mako, Bolin. Everyone. Then it was just Opal, and I kept telling myself that I could save her, that if I just saved her, it would be alright. But I couldn't. He killed her. Then you showed up, and he killed you too."

Korra didn't have the heart to tell Asami that her nightmare induced version of Amon had been Hiroshi. Korra started shaking again, unable to wipe the image from her mind, but refusing to cry anymore. Asami squeezed her fingers tightly, and Korra tried to fixate her attention on their hands.

"You were yelling in your sleep," Asami replied, her voice quiet, waiting until Korra was still again, "I couldn't make it out at first, until it was for Opal. You kept shouting her name, over and over. That's what woke me. I came in here and tried to wake you, but it didn't work."

"I'm sorry, Asami," Korra sighed, wiping her face with her free hand.

"It's alright," Asami promised.

"I need to take a shower, I'm soaked," Korra groaned, suddenly exhausted, before releasing Asami's hand and sitting up.

"I'll wait up," Asami replied simply.

"Don't--I mean, you don't have to. You should get some sleep." Korra objected, standing up from the futon.

"I'm fine," Asami insisted, "I promise."

Korra didn't have the strength to argue and simply nodded, before stepping around the futon and going into her bedroom to get a change of clothes.

Korra took the coldest shower she could stand, standing under the water with her forehead against the wall. When she felt a sense of normalcy again, she cut the water off, stepping out of the shower and reaching for her towel. She didn't have the energy to use her waterbending to dry herself. 

Once she was dressed, she went back into the living room, where she found Asami waiting as promised, reading in the dim light from the lamp.

"Do you feel better?" Asami asked when she saw Korra, closing her book and putting it away.

Korra nodded silently, mentally and physically exhausted, and curled up on her side on the futon, facing the wall. Asami pressed against Korra's back once she was settled, and Korra watched tiredly as Asami reached over her side and intertwined their fingers.

"Thank you, Asami." Korra mumbled, after staring at their hands for a few minutes.

"You're welcome, Korra." Asami replied gently, squeezing her fingers, "Try to go back to sleep. I'll be right here."

"I know you will," Korra sighed, closing her eyes.

\--------------------

Bolin and Opal came into the apartment at around nine that morning. When they saw Asami and Korra sleeping on the futon, they kept quiet, whispering to each other in the kitchen as Opal made breakfast.

Bolin was telling Opal about something Varrick had done, and Asami was split between listening to Bolin, and listening to Korra's breathing. She hadn't expected Korra to wake up, but when she felt Korra squeeze her fingers, Asami knew she was wrong.

"Bolin, Varrick is crazy." Opal chuckled softly.

"You're damn right he's crazy!" Bolin exclaimed, probably louder than he meant to, "The man lives on the line between insanity and brilliance!"

"Lives there?" Opal laughed, "That explains the rapid fluctuation between the two."

"He can't make up his mind I guess," Bolin replied seriously, "I told Mako once I wouldn't be surprised to see him ride a lightning-bending-ostrich-horse into the sunset one day."

Asami suppressed a snort, moments before realizing Korra was shaking. She didn't worry long, Korra promptly burst into laughter, rolling onto her back and holding her face with her hand. Asami would have paid anything to see Opal and Bolin's faces at Korra's outburst. Korra's laugh was contagious however, and soon Asami was laughing with her. At hearing Asami laugh, Korra's own laughter became a deep throaty cackle, and she sat up on the futon and covered her face with her hands, trying to muffle the sound.

Asami finally rolled over to see Opal and Bolin, both of them looking at Korra and Asami in confusion. Asami covered her face with one arm and snorted several times before dissolving into uncontrollable giggles. It made Korra laugh harder.

"Are you two ok?" Opal sounded more amused than worried, "What's so funny?"

"Varrick." Korra cackled, trying to catch her breath, "Varrick and Bolin. The ostrich horse."

Asami snorted again and motioned wildly with her free arm at Korra, who had fallen over onto her side, roaring with laughter.

"Are you guys gonna be alright?" Opal exchanged a glance with Bolin and raised one eyebrow.

"Ah," Korra panted, wiping a tear off her cheek, "I needed that."

Asami wheezed one last time, wiping tears off her own face, and laid back on the pillow with her hand over her eyes, taking several deep breaths.

"Whew," Asami sighed, "I laughed too hard. My stomach hurts. This was your fault, Korra."

"My fault?" Korra smirked, sitting back up, "You're the one who started squealing, Sato."

Asami pulled the pillow from beneath her head and smacked Korra with it roughly.

"Watch it, avatar," Asami teased.

"When you children are done fighting," Opal laughed, rolling her eyes, "Would either of you like breakfast?"

"Please," Korra pouted, "I'm starving."

 


	14. Chapter 14

Thursday, January 8th

Korra walked out of Narook’s with two servings of noodles and broth in a bag. She put them in the saddlebag of her motorcycle, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

“ _I’m bringing lunch. You need to eat.”_  Korra typed out, before sending the text to Asami.

“ _But I’m working_ ” Asami’s reply came soon after.

“ _Classes start next week. You need to take a break._ ”

“ _Ugh…What are you bringing me?_ ”

“ _Seaweed noodles…on the way now._ ”

* * *

 

Korra pulled up in front of Future Industries and pulled her helmet off. She took her phone out and sent another text to Asami, letting her know she was on her way upstairs before retrieving the noodles. Korra waved at the secretary near the entrance, humming slightly to herself.

“Third floor, right?” Korra grinned.

“Yes,” the secretary replied without looking up, “Ms. Sato should be in her office.”

Korra nodded once and sauntered over to the elevator. She punched the button and opened the bag from Narook’s as she waited.

When the doors of the elevator opened, she stepped inside, smiling to herself as she hit the button for the third floor.

Korra had expected a few things from her visit to Future Industries, but the one thing she hadn’t anticipated was to walk face first into Hiroshi Sato as she exited the elevator.

“Avatar Korra,” Hiroshi’s eyebrow shot up, but his voice was cool and collected, “I didn’t expect to see you here. This is a staff only floor.”

“I’m here to see Asami,” Korra replied shortly, straightening her shoulders, refusing to break eye contact with Hiroshi, “I brought her lunch.”

“Come with me, avatar Korra,” Hiroshi continued, looking down the hall and motioning with one hand.

Korra followed confidently after Hiroshi, though she refused to turn her back to him. He led Korra down the hall with measured steps, stopping in front of a wide wooden door. He pushed it open silently, and the door opened into an office, but Korra knew it wasn’t Asami’s. Hiroshi had brought her to his own.

“Sit down, Korra,” Hiroshi instructed, motioning at the armchair in front of his desk.

“I’ll stand, thank you.” Korra replied calmly.

Hiroshi’s expression shifted into a scowl, and he stood behind his desk, staring Korra down. Korra felt surprisingly calm, she may not have trusted Hiroshi, but she didn’t think to be afraid of him, not there. 

“I understand my daughter has been staying with you,” Hiroshi’s voice was low, almost a growl.

“You’re not wrong,” Korra shrugged, keeping her expression blank.

Hiroshi’s face grew red as he tried to contain his rage, and he fumbled around with the drawer of his desk, removing a glove identical to Asami’s and slipping it onto his hand. That was a hand Korra knew she should be afraid of, but she wasn’t.

“You’re arrogant, avatar,” Hiroshi’s voice was full of hatred, “It’s a shame I have you here in front of me, and am unable to kill you. I assume by now Asami has repeated everything I’ve told her.”

“She has,” Korra raised one eyebrow, “She’s a good person. I like Asami.”

Hiroshi walked around the desk, leaving only inches between himself and Korra. She was glad his eyes looked nothing like Asami’s.

“Don’t think I’ll let you turn my daughter against me,” Hiroshi hissed.

“I have no intention of doing that,” Korra replied honestly.

Hiroshi’s gloved hand shot out, gripping Korra around the neck and pinning her against the door. Korra kept her eyes locked on his, refusing to let Hiroshi intimidate her.

“I could kill you right here, right now, avatar.” Hiroshi growled, staring her down.

“You could,” Korra mused, “But Asami knows I’m in the building. I texted her. She knew I was coming. So I figure, after a few more minutes, Asami will come looking for me. Her noodles are getting cold.”

“Why won’t you fight back?” Hiroshi’s voice was barely louder than a breath.

“I don’t need to,” Korra replied, “I won’t do that to Asami. I know that for whatever reason, you won't touch me right now.”

“And if I threw out all regards to Asami’s wishes?” Hiroshi grinned.

“So kill me,” Korra shrugged. 

They stared at each other for several moments, interrupted only when Korra’s phone buzzed in her pocket. Hiroshi glanced down at it, his features dark.

“I would like you take me to Asami’s office now, please.” Korra told him, more of an order than a request.

Hiroshi released Korra with a growl, taking the glove off and tossing it onto his desk. Korra was in control of the situation, and he knew it. He shoved the door open behind Korra, stomping past her into the hallway.

“Come on, avatar,” Hiroshi grumbled.

Korra memorized the hallway as she followed Hiroshi, so that she’d know how to get back to Asami’s office later. Hiroshi threw the door to her office open without knocking, startling her from where she was working at her desk. She looked anxiously up at Hiroshi, silent, but Korra saw a wave of relief wash over her when their eyes met over Hiroshi’s shoulder.

“Your friend brought you lunch,” Hiroshi’s voice was suddenly sounded much nicer than it did in his office.

Korra sat down in front of Asami’s desk, ignoring Hiroshi’s presence as she took the noodles and broth out of the bag. Asami stepped between the back of the chair and Hiroshi, and Korra felt Asami’s hand lightly land on her shoulder. Korra briefly remembered her nightmare, and was glad she couldn’t see Hiroshi from where she was sitting.

“Thank you for bringing Korra here, dad,” Asami’s voice sounded tense, “I was afraid she’d get lost.”

“I knew it was on the third floor,” Korra shrugged one shoulder.

“You two have a nice lunch, then,” Hiroshi replied coldly, Korra felt Asami’s fingers squeeze her slightly.

“Thanks, dad,” Asami took a deep breath.

Asami stood behind Korra, her hand still on her shoulder, well after Hiroshi had closed the door. Once Hiroshi’s footsteps faded out of earshot, Asami stepped over to the door and locked it.

Asami went back over to her desk and leaned against it, looking at Korra with a sigh.

“He’s not going to try and get to me,” Korra assured her, “At least not right now. Don’t worry. We had a chat in his office.”

“What?” Asami demanded, “What happened?”

“Nothing interesting,” Korra shook her head, “He tried to scare me is all.”

“You’re going to drive me crazy,” Asami sighed, picking up her noodles.

Korra grinned and held her hand out for her noodles, sticking her tongue out when Asami handed them over.

“You’re a brat,” Asami chuckled, kicking Korra’s leg.

“We should go out tomorrow night,” Korra offered, “All five of us. There’s a nightclub a few blocks away from Narook’s. The Triple Threat Triad owns it, but if I remember correctly, Shady Shin owes you one.”

“Well, if we're going out, I'm buying the drinks.” Asami grinned.

* * *

 

Friday, January 9th

 

 "Come  _on_ ," Asami whined playfully, pulling on Korra's arm, "Come dance with me and Opal."

"Not happening, 'Sami," Korra laughed, shaking her head, "I’m staying here in the booth to keep Mako company.”

“Will you hold my shoes?” Asami huffed, pushing her hair out of her face, “I can’t run around in these damn things tonight.”

“Got it, ‘Sami,” Korra grinned, holding her hand out for Asami’s heels.

“Thanks, Korra!” Asami waved over her shoulder, making her way over to Opal.

“She’s had a few drinks,” Mako laughed, turning his attention back to Korra.

“Not as many as Bolin,” Korra snorted, “Good luck dealing with him later. He’s not going to be able to stand.”

“Rock paper scissors?” Mako groaned, “Loser has to babysit Bolin?”

“No way, Mako,” Korra smirked, “He’s  _your_ brother.”

“Ugh,” Mako put his face in his hands, “You hate me.”

“You can leave him in the apartment if he’s too bad,” Korra offered, “He’ll probably pass out.”

“Ugh,” Mako repeated, “Why aren’t  _you_ drinking?”

“Dunno,” Korra shrugged, “I figured you’d like to have someone else sober to hang out with.”

“Well Opal hasn’t had too much to drink either,” Mako scratched his head, “I guess she could change her mind.”

“I mean Asami  _did_ say as long as someone would drink it, she’d buy whatever drinks we wanted.” Korra laughed, “If I was drinking, I’d take her up on it too.”

“Korra!” Tahno’s voice called from nearby.

Korra and Mako looked around, and eventually found Tahno, Ming, and Shaozu making their way through the crowd.

The trio slid into the booth with Mako and Korra, and Tahno reached his hand across the table, shaking Korra’s firmly.

“How are you guys?” Shaozu asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

“We’re good,” Mako grunted, “How’re you guys feeling?”

“Better,” Tahno answered as Ming nodded.

“You guys want a drink?” Korra offrered, motioning to the bottle of vodka left on the table, “Our friend said she was buying.”

“Sure,” Ming shrugged, reaching for the bottle as Shaozu pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

“We wanted to talk to you, Korra,” Tahno said, leaning back against his seat.

“Sure thing,” Korra replied, “What’s up?”

“We all wanted to see if you guys would be up to helping collect donations,” Tahno continued, “So that we could give the money for the families of the probenders that have been getting killed.”

“I’m in,” Korra agreed instantly, “Who’s keeping the money?”

“Toza,” Shaozu blew a puff of smoke out of the corner of his mouth, “He has a box for it.”

“Mako?” Korra glanced across the table at him.

“I’ll think about it, and I’ll ask Bolin,” Mako shrugged one shoulder, “But not tonight, Bolin is not…coherent…right now.”

Ming snorted and looked over toward the dancefloor where Bolin was imitating a chicken. When Mako shot him a glare, Ming just shook his head, pouring himself another shot.

“Hello, Wolf Bats,” Asami chuckled, coming back to the booth, glass in hand, her cheeks flushed. She went to sit down, but when she saw Ming sitting next to Korra, she frowned.

“Move,” Asami instructed, waving her hand side to side, “Scoot, shoo, go somewhere.”

Ming looked at Korra, who was trying not to burst into laughter, and he rose to his feet, allowing Asami to slide into the booth next to Korra.

“Here taste this,” Asami offered, handing the glass to Korra, “It doesn’t have alcohol in it I swear, it’s the fruitiest thing me and Opal have ever tasted.”

Korra frowned, but did as she was told, taking a small sip of the drink and smacking her lips.

“Huh,” Korra nodded, “That’s obnoxiously sweet.”

“I know, it’s so good,” Asami took the glass back and leaned against Korra’s shoulder, “I am…danced out. This was fun.”

“Bolin won’t think it was fun in the morning,” Korra laughed, “Want to go get him and head home?”

Mako nodded, and stared at Tahno, Ming, and Shaozu.

“Are you guys gonna let me up?” Mako asked, eyeing them.

“Can we take the booze?” Tahno grinned.

“Take it,” Asami waved him off, “It’s already paid for. I’m done, and Bolin needs cut off.”

“Thanks guys,” Shaozu waved, following Tahno out of the booth, “See you guys later.”

“Bye guys,” Ming echoed before the trio disappeared into the crowd.

“Come help me scrape Bolin off the floor,” Mako sighed, sliding out of the booth.

“Can’t,” Korra laughed, “Opal will help.”

Mako rolled his eyes and went to find Bolin, and Asami took a deep breath and held her hand out for her shoes.

“I hope you’re not putting those back on,” Korra smirked.

“Oh hell no,” Asami shook her head, “I'm going to carry them. Where’s my coat?”

“You left it in the car,” Korra reminded her, “You insisted you wouldn’t need it.”

“Fine,” Asami huffed, “It's not that far to the car anyway.”

Asami finished her drink and pulled herself to her feet.

“I see Opal,” Asami mumbled, squinting slightly.

“Come on, sunshine,” Korra laughed, handing her coat to Asami and patting her on the shoulder.

* * *

 

Mako took Asami’s car keys from Korra and raised his eyebrow.

“You don’t even know how to drive a car!” Mako protested.

“Well it’s  _your_  brother drunk in the backseat!” Korra fired back.

Opal and Asami had piled into the backseat of the car, with Bolin wedged between them. Mako and Korra had practically carried him to the car.

“Korra,” Asami poked her head out of the window, the hood of Korra's coat hanging over her eyes, "Get in this car. We can teach you to drive later.”

Mako stuck his tongue out at Korra and laughed, prompting Korra to roll her eyes and climb into the front seat on the passenger side.

“Is Bo secure?” Korra chuckled, looking into the backseat. 

“He’s something,” Opal laughed, glancing over at Bolin.

“Ugh…” Bolin groaned, “I have a few regrets.”

“Please do not puke in this car,” Asami begged him."

"Please," Korra repeated, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

* * *

 

Korra had to help Mako get Bolin out of the car when they parked behind their dorm on campus. Mako put one of Bolin’s arms over his shoulder, supporting Bolin as he groaned and complained of being nauseous. 

“Do you need me to drive you guys across the street?” Mako asked, looking warily at Bolin.

“Nah,” Korra told him, “Go take care of Bo, we’ll walk.”

Mako nodded and told them goodnight, Bolin groaning incoherently as Mako carried him into the dorm.

“Do you want your shoes now, Asami?” Korra asked, glancing at her.

“Nope,” Asami replied firmly, “No way I’m walking across the quad in those heels.”

“Come on then,” Korra smirked, pulling Asami onto her back, “I’ll carry you.”

Asami laughed and wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders tightly.

“Do not drop me,” Asami warned playfully, “I’ll kick your ass.”

“Oh yes,” Korra rolled her eyes, “Because I’m  _totally_  going to drop you.”

“You’re a real people’s avatar,” Opal teased, “What a service you’re doing for Republic City. Too bad you’re not at full strength hauling Asami’s ass around.”

“Am so,” Korra protested.

“I’ll race you to the end of the quad then,” Opal wagered, “Loser cooks breakfast in the morning.”

“You are so on,” Korra straightened up as Asami clung to her.

“Yip-yip, Korra!” Asami giggled, propping her chin on Korra’s shoulder.

Opal roared with laughter and took off sprinting across the quad, Korra hot on her heels. Asami held onto Korra for dear life as Korra tore across the grass after Opal.

“Can’t catch up, Korra?” Opal laughed back at her.

“Giving you a fair chance!” Korra shouted back as Asami laughed into her shoulder.

“Only because you’re not cheating!” Opal panted, slowing down as they reached the end of the field.

“Oh don’t tell me you’re tired, Ope,” Korra smirked, jogging up next to her.

“You let me win, didn’t you?” Opal swatted Korra’s arm.

“Well I  _could_  have cheated, after all,” Korra laughed, walking through the library parking lot, "It's my breakfast you'll have to eat."

“You won fair and square, Opal,” Asami chimed in, “Korra just couldn’t handle it.”

“Sato, I will drop your ass,” Korra grinned.

“Will not.” Asami frowned.

Korra looked at Opal and winked, before dropping Asami an inch or two lower down her back. Asami yelped in surprise, her grip on Korra’s shoulders tightening as Korra erupted into laughter.

“Korra!” Asami swatted her shoulder, “That scared me!”

“Relax, ‘Sami,” Korra replied after catching her breath, “You know I’m not going to drop you.”

“I’ll give you ten yuans if you will,” Opal joked, elbowing Korra.

“Opal!” Asami exclaimed, “Now who is encouraging her?”

The three of them laughed together as they crossed the street, and Korra followed Opal upstairs, Asami still hanging onto her back. 

“Can I put you down yet?” Korra teased, waiting as Opal searched for her key.

“Nope,” Asami yawned, “Your service to Republic City and all.”

Korra rolled her eyes, carrying Asami into the apartment with a laugh. She sat Asami down in the living room, and went into her room to get a change of clothes. 

Korra took her clothes and went and changed in the bathroom, raising her eyebrow at the shuffling noises from Opal's room. When Korra was done, she started back toward the living room to pull out the futon, stopping only when Asami poked her head out of the bedroom.

"Asami what are you doing?" Korra laughed, watching her.

"I have claimed this hoodie," Asami replied in an airy voice, holding out Korra's Fire Ferrets hoodie in one hand, "I'm sleeping in it."

"Ok," Korra shrugged, "I mean you just claimed it, I can't argue there."

Asami laughed and disappeared back into the bedroom, and Korra could hear her flop onto the bed a few seconds later.

"Korra," Asami called from the room a moment later, "Come in here and lay down. Bring Opal."

Korra shook her head and rolled her eyes, before she heard Opal behind her.

"Korra!" Opal yelled from her room, "Are you gonna sleep in there with Asami?"

"I might," Korra laughed.

"Hold on!" Opal shouted. 

A few seconds later, Opal emerged from her room, clad in her pajamas.

Opal grabbed Korra by the arm and dragged her into the other bedroom, where Asami was lying face down on the bed.

"Korra you have to sleep by the wall since the wall is cold," Opal ordered, shoving Korra lightly.

"Wuss," Korra smirked, climbing across Asami's legs and flopping down with her back against the wall.

"Don't make me smack you," Opal warned, before climbing into bed on the other side of Asami.

Asami laughed and turned onto her side, her hair flopping across Korra's face in the process.

Opal snorted as Korra pulled one strand out of her mouth, and Asami huffed and covered her head with a pillow.

"I hate both of you," Asami muttered into the pillow case.

"Do not," Korra corrected, "You're the one who wanted us to come lay with you."

"Yeah," Opal agreed, "You love us."

"Ugh," Asami huffed, putting the pillow back under her head, smiling nonetheless, "You've seen through my master plan."

"Mako and Bolin haven't yet," Opal giggled.

"Mmm," Korra yawned, stretching her legs, "I'm glad he didn't leave Bolin here. I didn't want to have to deal with him if he started puking."

"I'm just glad we got to go out for once without running into Equalists," Asami added.

"Yeah." Opal agreed, "I wish we could know when they were going to be around. Like if they had a pattern."

Asami opened her eyes and sat up in bed abruptly, startling Korra.

"Oh my gosh, Opal that's it!" Asami exclaimed, "Maybe there  _is_  a pattern. Maybe there is  _some_  way to predict what they're going to do, without asking my dad."

"You have an idea," Korra yawned, looking up at her, "Don't you?"

"It can't hurt to try," Asami shrugged, "Quick, Opal. Hand me my phone so I can make a note. I don't want to forget."

Opal suppressed a yawn and stretched her arm out toward the nightstand to retrieve Asami's phone for her. It only took her a minute to make a note for herself, and once she was done, she laid back down on the bed with a yawn as Opal put her phone back on the table.

Once Asami was still again, Korra put her arm over her and yawned, before Opal felt around for a blanket.

"Asami," Opal laughed, "Korra's probably going to hold onto you all night to keep you from busting out of the bed with any more ideas."

"Hey," Korra grunted, "Whatever works."

"You could just tie her phone to her arm," Opal responded thoughtfully.

"Mmm, please don't," Asami yawned, snuggling down under the blanket, "Will one of you brilliant airbenders cut the light off?"

"Opal's closer," Korra grumbled.

"You got it, 'Sami," Opal replied. The light clicked off soon after.

"Mmm, goodnight guys."

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was actually responsible enough to do my homework, and in the three hours since I completed a chapter like I hoped I would. I'm already working on chapter 16, and I hope you guys enjoy!

Sunday, January 11th

Asami woke up that morning to the sound of someone pounding on the apartment door. Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked around for a few moments, groggy. She had her arm across Korra's face, and as she pulled her arm back, she realized her back was against the wall. Somehow, in the course of the night, Korra and Asami had switched places. As Asami sat up she saw that Opal and Korra were wrapped around each other, Opal's leg thrown over Korra's hip.

The knocking on the door continued, and Naga was barking from the living room as Asami climbed across Opal and Korra to get off the bed. She shuffled over to the apartment door, leaning up to look out the peephole to see who was knocking so early in the morning. It was Mako, Bolin hanging off his shoulder.

"Finally," Mako huffed, "I've been out here for ten minutes."

"Sorry," Asami yawned as Mako half carried Bolin into the apartment.

"I have work at eight," Mako continued, "He's too hung-over to function. I have to leave him here."

Asami nodded and motioned toward Opal's room, before going back into the bedroom.

"Opal," Asami muttered, tapping Opal on the shoulder repeatedly, "Opal."

Opal grumbled, eventually opening her eyes and squinting up at Asami.

"Hmm?" Opal raised one eyebrow.

"Mako just put Bolin in your room," Asami replied, yawning, "Mako has to go to work. Do you want me to go sit with him?"

Opal yawned and peeled herself off of Korra, nearly falling into the floor as she did so. 

"Go back to sleep," Opal told her, waving at Asami over her shoulder.

Asami yawned and shut the bedroom door behind her once Opal left. Korra had rolled over when Opal got up, and was now facing the door, one arm folded under her head.

Asami climbed across Korra as nimbly as she could manage, crawling under the blankets tiredly with her back against the wall. She curled up behind Korra and yawned again, ready to go back to sleep.

A few seconds later, Korra reached over her side, taking hold of Asami's arm and pulling it across herself. Asami scooted closer and put her forehead against Korra's shoulder, smiling when she felt Korra's fingers slide between her own.

* * *

 

Asami’s phone started ringing loudly on the nightstand, waking Korra. Korra frowned and opened one eye, staring at it, wondering if she could cut it off with her mind.

“Mmm,” Asami grumbled into Korra’s back, “Who’s that?”

Korra yawned and pulled Asami’s phone off the charger, waving it over her shoulder at Asami.

“Your phone,” Korra stretched, rubbing her face against the pillow, “Here.”

“Mmm,” Asami mumbled, “Hello?”

“Asami,” Hiroshi’s voice flowed into her ear, “Did you just wake up? It’s eleven-thirty.”

“Mmhmm,” Asami yawned, “Something wrong?”

“No,” Hiroshi replied, “I was going to show you a new engine design, plus I was wondering if you were coming to work at any point today. You were supposed to."

"I forgot," Asami muttered, putting her forehead between Korra's shoulders and stifling a yawn, "I can come by later."

"Whatever you want to do, Asami. I'll see you if you show up." Hiroshi told her before hanging up.

Asami stretched and pulled the phone away from her ear and kept her eyes closed. She didn't care what time it was, she wanted to fall asleep again.

"Korra," Asami yawned, rubbing her face and finally sitting up, "Korra get up."

"Hmm?" Korra mumbled into the pillow.

"Get up," Asami laughed, shoving Korra's shoulder lightly, "It’s nearly noon."

"Mmm just a few more minutes," Korra yawned.

"Nope," Asami shoved her again and stretched, "You have to feed Naga, and see if Opal's killed Bolin."

"It can wait," Korra objected.

"I'll buy you noodles," Asami offered.

Korra rolled onto her back, opened one eye and looked Asami over.

"You drive a hard bargain, Sato," Korra finally grumbled, rolling off the bed.

Korra stood by the bed scratching her forehead as Asami got up and stretched.

"I need a shower," Asami frowned, "I can't leave this apartment smelling like alcohol and stale cigarettes."

"Well technically you  _can_ ," Korra shrugged, shuffling out into the hallway.

Asami shut the door behind Korra and undressed, finding a towel before she went to take a shower. Once she had her robe on, and had gathered everything she needed, she went out into the hall, and could see Bolin laying on the futon, curled up on one side.

"He ok?" Asami asked, looking at Bolin with a frown.

"Yeah he'll be fine," Korra replied, plopping down in the armchair, "Opal just went to go nap. She said he's been sleeping for a while, but he threw up some after Mako dropped him off. I don't think Mako got any sleep."

"Probably not," Asami nodded, "Mako and Opal are real troopers."

"Like Bo says," Korra chuckled, cutting the television on, "Fire ferrets stick together."

 

* * *

 

Hiroshi had left the engine designs on Asami's desk. She got to the office early in the afternoon, but had found her father nowhere in the building. The secretary had told her he went out to lunch, so Asami had simply rolled her eyes and locked herself in her office with the designs he left her. 

They were meant to make the Satomobiles more fuel efficient, nothing too extraordinary, so Asami barely afforded them more than a once over, checking all the details.

She sighed and went over to the window, pulling the blinds up as she did so, and she noticed Korra's backpack laying in the floor by her desk. Asami frowned and walked over to it, reaching for her phone and typing out a text to Korra.

" _Backpack is here. Want me to bring it back with me?_ "

" _Please_ " Came the response, " _I'll need it for class tomorrow_."

Asami laid her phone on the desk, then moved Korra's backpack next to the door so she wouldn't forget it. She realized a moment later she was thirsty, and was almost out the door to go get some water when an idea struck her. She jogged back to her desk and picked up her phone. 

" _Do you have an old gym bag lying around?_ " Asami sent the text to Korra.

" _Yeah, why_?"

" _Let me have it_?" Asami was grinning, " _I want to use it for something_."

Asami's grin got wider when Korra agreed, and she sat down at her desk and pulled out a pencil and a sheet of paper. She had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 

It was nearly ten o'clock and had been a long time since sunset when Asami finally took a break from her drawings. Her eyes hurt, and she took a moment to stretch out her hand. She glanced at her phone, silently cursing herself when she saw several missed texts from Opal.

" _Are you coming home? It's nearly 8"_

The second text was a picture of Korra, sitting on the futon with her arms crossed, staring at the television. Underneath it read " _Concerned avatar_ ".

" _Asamiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Korra might worry herself to death."_

Asami laughed despite herself, and went to text Opal back finally, until her phone rang, her screen lighting up with the image of Korra and Suyin that Korra had sent her while in Zaofu.

"Yes, oh mighty snow avatar?" Asami smiled, holding the phone up to her ear.

"Are you ok?" Korra was doing a good job of not sounding worried.

"I'm fine," Asami promised her, "I just got caught up working, and I didn't pay attention to the time."

"Ok, Opal was worried, me too."

"Yeah I just saw her texts," Asami laughed, "I was about to reply. You guys hungry?"

"Starving."

"Noodles? Pizza? What do you guys want?"

"Surprise us? Be careful."

"I will, Korra," Asami assured her, "See you soon."

* * *

 

Tuesday, January 13th

Asami checked her phone as she left her last class of the day. She had a text from Korra.

“ _On Air Temple Island…Come hang out with us while Opal trains._ ”

“ _Us?_ ” Asami grinned at her phone.

She walked out of the building and made her way across the quad, heading to the apartment to get her car. When she pulled her keys out of her purse, her phone buzzed again. It was a picture from Korra, of her and Bolin leaning their heads together, pouting.

“ _Ok, ok, I’m coming now._ ” Asami responded, laughing when she put her phone away.

 

Bolin and Korra were waiting for Asami when the ferry landed at Air Temple Island. They both managed to look bored until Asami got off the boat, when both their faces lit up and they jogged over to her.

“Tenzin wants us to clear a spot for meditation!” Bolin exclaimed, “We put it off until you got here.”

“I thought he wanted us to clear a space for them to build a decorative fountain,” Korra grinned, “I think he’s finally going to listen to my landscaping ideas.”

“Well, which is it?” Asami laughed.

Korra and Bolin looked at each other and shrugged.

“We don’t know,” Korra admitted, rubbing her neck, “He was threatening to break his vow of non-violence to beat our asses if we didn’t leave him alone. Something about distracting the kids, Opal, you know.”

“Do you know where he wanted you to go?” Asami asked, shaking her head and laughing.

“Uh…yes.” Bolin nodded, after glancing at Korra, “That’s about all we know. Other than he wants it flat.”

“I think he may have picked the wrong earthbenders for the job,” Asami teased, “Lead the way.”

Korra rolled her eyes and laughed, motioning with one hand for Bolin and Asami to follow her.

 

 

“Here it is,” Bolin motioned dramatically at an outcropping of rocks on top of the small cliff, facing Republic City.

“Why here?” Asami asked, raising one eyebrow.

“To appease me,” Korra laughed, “I’ve been bugging him about it for weeks. I like meditating here.”

“Oh so it _is_ for a meditation area!” Asami grinned, elbowing Korra.

“Watch it, Sato,” Korra smirked, crossing her arms, “Ready, Bo?”

“Yeah,” Bolin nodded, pulling his coat off, “Are we going to make it fun?”

“Duh,” Korra replied, taking her own coat off and stretching her neck, “Want to use the boulders to spar? Then we can break them up and throw them in the water.”

“Sounds good to me.” Bolin agreed, before looking at Asami, “Asami you better back up, this could get ugly.”

“Uh…” Asami looked around, “What’s a safe distance?”

“The tree would be good,” Korra offered, “We won’t hurt trees.”

Asami raised her eyebrow at Korra and looked up at the nearest tree, the lowest branch of which was still a good fifteen feet off the ground. Before Asami could object, Korra scooped Asami up gently, and with a gust of air around them, deposited Asami on the branch.

“Here you go, sunshine,” Korra smirked, once Asami released the grip she had on Korra’s neck, “You should be safe up here. Just don’t fall.”

“Thanks, Korra,” Asami laughed as Korra landed on the ground again.

“Korra!” Bolin exclaimed, “You can’t wear your metal bracelet, you’ll use it to cheat. You can’t fool me.”

Korra rolled her eyes, and within a few seconds, she was sitting on the branch next to Asami.

“Here,” Korra grumbled, pulling the metal band off her arm before rolling up Asami’s sleeve and sliding the bracelet over Asami’s wrist, “Hold this for me.”

“Yes oh mighty avatar,” Asami laughed.

“Thanks, Asami!” Bolin yelled as Korra landed with a thud next to him, “Now she can’t cheat!”

Korra didn’t give Asami time to respond, before she had lifted one of the boulders and thrown it at Bolin. He responded quickly, splitting it in half, kicking one half into the ocean before slinging the other half at Korra’s head. The rock hit Korra’s arm and shattered, and once it was in pieces, Korra bent them over the edge of the cliff.

The pair of them took care of three more rocks in the same fashion, throwing them at each other with great force until they split them into small enough pieces that they could cast them off the cliff face. Soon, they had all the rocks cleared, and there was an open gap between the trees where they had been.

“We’re out of rocks,” Bolin almost whined, looking sadly as the last fragments landed with a splash in the water below them, “What are we going to do now?”

Korra looked at Bolin and smirked, and just as he turned to look at her, she sprinted toward him, slamming her shoulder into him and tumbling with him to the ground. They began to roll around in the grass, taunting each other and trying to pin the other down. After a few minutes, they stood a few yards away from each other, doubled over and breathing heavily.

“What on _earth_ are you two doing?” Tenzin’s voice sounded annoyed, and Asami could see him drawing closer.

“Just…just a second Tenzin,” Korra panted, holding up one finger.

Tenzin crossed his arms and huffed, and after a moment, Korra ran at Bolin again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and trying to bring him to the ground once more. Bolin put one arm under Korra’s chest and rolled backwards, and in one fluid motion Korra was momentarily suspended above his head. Half a second later, both of them slammed onto the ground, sprawled out on their backs, groaning.

“Oh see now you’ve hurt yourselves!” Tenzin scolded, his face red, “We could hear you two all the way over in the mediation pavilion!”

“Mako…” Korra took several deep breaths, ignoring Tenzin, “Mako is…easier to beat…than you are.”

“I know,” Bolin replied, pulling himself onto his knees, “You’re tough. I think…I think it’s a draw.”

“Are you two quite finished?” Tenzin asked, watching as Korra and Bolin dragged themselves to their feet, “And why is Ms. Sato in that tree?”

“Safety precaution,” Bolin coughed, “Didn’t want her to get hurt.”

“Will one of you _please_ get her down?” Tenzin frowned at them.

Bolin put one hand on his hip and looked at Korra, still breathing heavily.

“You put her up there,” Bolin shrugged.

“Fine,” Korra rolled her eyes, “Coming up, Asami!”

“Is Opal done with her training yet?” Bolin asked as Korra retrieved Asami from her perch.

“Yes, she should be,” Tenzin replied, calmer, “I don’t know why you two come with her if Korra isn’t going to train. All you two do is fool around.”

“Hey,” Korra objected, setting Asami down, “We cleared this out for you. We did _something_ productive while we were here.”

“Yes, Korra, thank you,” Tenzin smiled a little, “Even if you did make enough noise in the process. Are you staying for dinner?”

“Not tonight, no,” Korra shook her head, “Saturday?”

“As long as you and Bolin promise to behave,” Tenzin chuckled, “Saturday is fine.”

“Ok,” Korra grinned, “We’re gonna go find Opal now. Thanks, Tenzin.”

Tenzin smiled at the three of them and bowed respectfully, before turning and going back the way he came. Bolin and Korra took a minute to pick their coats up and throw them over their shoulders before they made their way to where Jinora had been training Opal.

* * *

 

Asami walked into her office at Future Industries and pulled her designs out of her backpack. She had brought Korra’s gym bag with her, and laid it on the desk next to her papers. She had gotten a few water skins from a store in the Little Water Tribe section of the city, after asking people at Narook’s where she could find some. She sat down and picked up her pencil frowning at what she had already drawn up. She scratched her eyebrow and sighed, looking up when there was a knock at her door.

“Asami?” Hiroshi’s voice came through muffled by the door, moments later.

“Yes, dad?” Asami asked, raising her eyebrow.

Hiroshi came in when she answered, shutting the door behind him and sitting down across from Asami.

“What are you working on?” He asked her, craning his neck to have a better view of Asami’s papers.

Asami snapped her notebook shut, moving it over any other stray papers on her desk and looked at her father.

“Just a project for school,” Asami lied.

“A project? Already?” Hiroshi didn’t buy it, “This is the second day of class, right?”

“Head start and all,” Asami shrugged, pushing her hair out of her face.

“What’s that on your arm?” Hiroshi asked, the volume of his voice suddenly dropping.

Hand still in her hair, Asami glanced at her arm, realizing she was still wearing Korra’s metal bracelet.

“Korra asked me to hold onto it for her,” Asami didn’t see the point in lying again, “I forgot to give it back.”

“I think they’re using you, Asami,” Hiroshi was glaring, “I don’t know how yet, but I want you to come home.”

“I’ll stay at home this weekend,” Asami huffed, “If that’ll make you feel better. It’s my life, dad. I don’t want you to keep hounding me about it. You told me you don’t like my friends. You don’t have to keep reminding me, you’re not going to change my mind.”

“That avatar is manipulating you, Asami.” Hiroshi growled, “I can feel it. You’re different.”

“No, dad,” Asami sighed, shaking her head, “I’m not the one who is different, you are. I really don’t have the energy to argue with you right now.”

“I agree,” Hiroshi frowned, standing up and looking down at her, “I’ll see you Friday. We can go to dinner.”

“Sure, dad,” Asami replied, watching him as he turned and stormed out of her office.

When the door slammed behind him, Asami took a deep breath and leaned back in her seat. She suddenly felt too frustrated to do anything productive. She crossed her arms and glanced at Korra’s gym bag still on her desk. Asami knew she wasn’t going to be able to work on it anymore that evening. Sighing, she put her notes back into her backpack and stood up and stretched. Once her things were put away, she pulled out her phone and called Opal.

“Hey, Asami!” Opal answered after a few rings, her voice cheerful, “What’s up?”

“You guys want to go get dinner?” Asami asked, “I’ll bring the car by and pick you up.”

“Let me ask Bolin, Korra’s napping.” Opal replied, “We’ll figure out how to wake her up though.”

“Sounds great,” Asami laughed, “Text me and let me know, I’m going to go put my stuff in the car.”

“You got it, ‘Sami!”

* * *

 

Opal had gone to bed by the time Asami flopped onto the futon and cut the television on. She had her notebook in her lap and was doodling in it, while giving half her attention to whatever mover was playing on the channel.

Korra shuffled down the hall out of the bathroom in a clean t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. When she saw Asami sitting on the futon, she raised one eyebrow.

“First you steal my bed, then you steal my futon,” Korra smirked, “When will the madness end, sunshine?”

“Well, first off,” Asami laughed, patting the seat beside her, “I didn’t _steal_ your bed. It’s still in your room. You’re the one who kept putting me in there when I was falling asleep. So it was a gift? I didn’t steal it. Second, I’m not asleep am I?”

“Sure,” Korra snorted, plopping down next to Asami, “Yet. I give it ten minutes before I have to carry you to bed again.”

“You’re the one who keeps moving me,” Asami shrugged, “I can handle sleeping on the futon, I’m just not allowed.”

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Korra grinned, elbowing her playfully.

“I’m the one who gets to cuddle Naga,” Asami replied, putting her notebook away, “Why would I complain about that?”

“My dog loves you more than she loves me.” Korra crossed her arms, “I think there’s something wrong with that picture.”

Asami chuckled and folded her legs underneath herself and leaned her head against the futon.

“Oh!” Asami exclaimed, holding her arm out, “I still have your bracelet, the one Suyin gave you. My dad wasn’t happy about it.”

“Keep it,” Korra shrugged, “It’s a better idea for you to wear it.”

“Explain,” Asami smirked, raising her eyebrow.

“Easy,” Korra laughed, “They expect me to use it as a weapon. If you’re wearing it, it’s not a threat. Until I bend it off your arm and use it like a projectile.”

“As long as you don’t hurt me in the process,” Asami replied.

“I would never,” Korra swore, “Whoever gets hit by the meteorite however, I can’t promise anything.”


	16. Chapter 16

Friday, January 16th

Asami texted Korra a little after five that afternoon on her way out the door.

"O _n my way to Dad's. I'll be back Sunday. Miss you and Opal already!_ "

Korra's response was almost immediate.

" _Have fun, sunshine :). Let me know if you need anything_."

* * *

 

It was one in the morning and Korra had done everything in her power to try and fall asleep. She had spent an hour tossing and turning on the futon before getting up and moving to her own bed. The results were the same. So Korra lay flat on her back, spread across the covers on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Naga was sleeping in the floor nearby. Korra wished she could sleep, but despite her best efforts, she could barely even manage to doze.

She couldn't think of any reason for her to be as restless as she was. She wasn't sick, she wasn't nervous, Korra thought she felt fine.

After another hour, she gave up, and moved back into the living room, cutting the television on. Watching mover reruns had to be better than watching the ceiling.

* * *

 

Asami had tried to go to bed early. Dinner with Hiroshi had been exhausting, and she was becoming increasingly more aware of how their relationship was slipping through her fingers. She was frustrated. Talking to Hiroshi about anything other than Future Industries, the only thing that couldn't lead to Korra or Opal, was the only topic they could discuss without it feeling like their house was a war zone. He was desperately trying to turn her against Korra, insisting on how much Korra was manipulating her. She had tried to change the subject, thinking that she couldn’t go wrong talking about her designs with him. She was _very_ wrong.

Asami had learned that the hard way, when she made the mistake of mentioning the glider she was trying to make to Hiroshi. That had been the end of dinner. Asami had hoped telling Hiroshi about it would help her clear up her ideas, to get a better working model. However Hiroshi's reaction was quite the opposite, and as Asami remembered how he stormed out of the dining room, she couldn't really decide on what reaction she had been anticipating from him.

By two o'clock, Asami had given up on sleeping. Forcing herself to bed early had just made her wake up and be unable to go back to sleep. She sat on her bed in the dark, watching the moonlight that shone in through the balcony door, listening to the empty silence of the mansion around her. 

'I would rather be sleeping on a futon,' Asami grumbled to herself finally, standing up and stretching.

She shuffled down the hall out of her bedroom, on her way to the kitchen to get some water and a snack, knowing that she was in for a long night.

The dim light that came in through the windows was all she needed to get herself a drink, but it only solidified the emptiness of her house in her mind. She remembered once how she used to go through and leave every light on in her wake, only for Hiroshi to eventually scold her about it. It wasn't like they couldn't afford a light bill, after all. It had made the house at least seem like someone lived there. Asami and Hiroshi didn't. They lived at Future Industries, or had. Asami smiled faintly to herself as she made her way back upstairs, remembering all the times she stayed up at Future Industries with her dad, working on new Satomobile designs. She didn't want to think about how that was something not likely to ever occur again.

But the darkness was now familiar. If any of the lights in the house had been on, Asami would have been terrified. The only lights in the house that she was used to seeing on were the ones in her bedroom and bathroom. She rarely ever saw Hiroshi’s light on, and eventually she had grown to stop looking at the edges of the doorframe to see if any light had escaped.

As she walked down the hallway back to her room, something caught her eye outside the window. She had barely seen any movement, but when she looked out, she could see a pair of flashlights, as well as their owners, next to her car. The hood was open, and Asami could see at least one of them leaning over her car, doing something to the engine. 

'Well, I guess I won't be driving any time soon.' Asami scowled to herself as she walked into her room, locking the door behind her, 'I should have known dad was up to something.'

She put her glass of water on her desk and went back to her bed to retrieve her phone. She missed Korra and Opal. 

" _So guess who can't sleep_." Asami finally texted Korra, rubbing her forehead as she did so. She was starting to get a headache.

" _Makes two of us._ " Korra responded a few minutes later.

" _I should have expected not to sleep_ ", Asami didn't like admitting it, but it wasn't a lie, " _What's up with you?_ "

" _Do you want me to call?_ "

" _Please",_ Asami found herself smiling.

A couple minutes later, Korra's picture flashed across Asami's screen, and Asami laid down on the bed, putting it underneath her ear.

"Why hello, snow avatar," Asami chuckled, "What are you doing this lovely morning?"

"Wishing I knew why the fuck I can't sleep," Korra grumbled in return, "What's up?"

"Where do you want me to start?" Asami sighed.

"Dunno, dinner?"

"It didn't go well. Something about how I've disappointed him, and at one point he mentioned some of his underlings saying I'm betraying him. _Not_ including he’s still upset about your bracelet. Says you’ll use it against me in a heartbeat. Gave me a list of things you could do with it.”

"Ooh give me the list?" Korra was laughing, “Suyin _did_ tell me to get creative. I mean, your dad---.”

"Korra."

"Sorry, Asami. Go on."

"He wants me to move back in, so he can 'make sure I'm safe'. But if I’m seen around you anymore I’m ‘compromising’ Future Industries. Says that’ll leak information, who knows how. He just wants to fight, mostly about you, Opal, so on. I tried to tell him that you and Opal have been nothing but kind to me, he won’t listen.  "

"You don't have to stay there, you know."

"I know," Asami's mind wandered to the people at her car, "I had hoped staying the weekend here would help us work things out. I thought I could change him."

"You don't have to stay," Korra repeated.

"Yeah, I do. If I leave before Sunday, he'll go ballistic. I don't want that to be taken out on any benders. But after Sunday? I'm done. If I see him at work, that'll be it. I can't be around him anymore. It’s like walking on eggshells."

"I'm sorry, Asami. I didn't think us being friends would fuck up your relationship with your dad."

"It didn't. It just made me aware of how messed up it already was."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, Korra."

"Anything else going on at the Sato estate tonight? We could start a television series."

"Korra." Asami was trying not to smile, "Yeah, actually. Someone was tampering with my car. At least it looked that way."

"Go zap ‘em, sunshine."

"I'm not going to ‘zap’ them. Not yet anyway. I don't even know what they were doing, and until I do I'm not taking my car anywhere."

"Well I don't want you thinking you're trapped there." Korra longer sounded playful, "I'll come get you if I need to."

"Thank you, Korra. But that's not exactly something that will please my dad. If I can keep on his good side...I don't know. Part of me knows it's not going to make a difference but--."

"He's still your dad, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this," Korra sighed, "I can't imagine having to."

"I'm not the one he's trying to kill. Safest person in Republic City, remember? Even if he's mad at me, I'm all he's got. Part of him has to know that."

"I guess so. I _hope_ so, anyway." Korra finished with a yawn.

"You should sleep," 

"Yeah, right," Korra was laughing a little, "You don't sleep, I don't sleep."

"Well then we're just going to be miserable together."

"Sounds like a plan, Sato."

* * *

 

Saturday, January 17th

Asami had fallen asleep on the phone with Korra the night before, but by the time Hiroshi came to get her for breakfast, Asami had only been asleep for around two hours. The coffee she had with her breakfast took away the grogginess, and by the time she made it to Future Industries, she was at least able to focus on what she and Hiroshi were doing.

There was an unbearable sense of formality that blanketed the pair of them as they worked on the new Satomobile engine. It didn't feel like a safe, loving, learning environment. Not like it used to. It felt like a prison, and Asami was behaving almost robotically. They didn't talk much, and when they did, it was clear to Asami that both of them were doing their best to keep any conversation neutral. It made the air around them tense, and Asami was grateful that Hiroshi left her alone in the late afternoon, stating he had work he needed to sort through in his office.

They ate dinner together, though it didn't end much better than the night before. They were silent the entire time, and Asami had kept her head down, focused on her food. When Hiroshi dismissed himself, she had almost wished they had been fighting. It would have at least given her an idea of what he was thinking.

By midnight, Asami had locked herself up in her room again, and was sitting on her bed with her laptop, reading for one of her classes. She wasn't planning on sleeping much again, so this time she was at least going to try and be productive.

Asami has been texting Korra for an hour before she started reading, and as she read, she would pause every few minutes to respond. Korra had been alone in the apartment most of the evening, and was restless again. Asami had almost given up on Korra responding to the last text when her phone buzzed on the pillow next to her lap.

" _Opal and Bolin just got back."_

_"I'm jealous. Alone with my thoughts and all."_

_"Want some company, Sato?"_

_"I wish. I'm reading"_

_"I'll leave you to it then."_

Asami pushed her hair out of her face and sighed, putting her phone down and going back to her reading.

* * *

 

Opal and Bolin were in the living room when Korra came through putting her coat on.

"What on earth are you doing?" Opal asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I'm going to Asami's," Korra shrugged.

"Are you crazy?!" Bolin exclaimed, "Hiroshi wants you dead! He'll flip if he finds out you were in his house again. He’s also got all those security guards crawling around the place!"

"I'm not afraid of Hiroshi Sato." Korra frowned, opening the apartment door and stepping outside, "Or his goons. Asami is more important than he is."

* * *

 

Asami rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. She was getting nowhere fast in her reading, and was losing focus. She closed her laptop with a sigh and got up to stretch. Once she stretched her back out, she popped her neck and got her glass off her desk, planning on going down to the kitchen to get some more water. She padded through the hall and downstairs slowly, her socks making her footsteps nearly silent.

As Asami filled her glass at the sink, her phone started ringing, and she answered it as quickly as possible, hoping that Hiroshi wasn't anywhere nearby. She didn’t want another lecture.

"Hello?" Asami whispered, setting her glass on the counter and leaning into her phone.

"Hey." It was Korra, "Are you gonna let me in?"

"What?" Asami frowned and immediately walked out of the kitchen.

"I said," Korra repeated with a laugh, "Are you gonna let me in?"

"Where are you?" Asami barely breathed into the phone, looking around.

"Upstairs."

Asami ran up the stairs in record time, sliding down half the hallway and narrowly avoiding skidding into her bedroom door. She threw the door shut behind her and locked it, before looking over at the balcony.

There stood Korra, outlined by the moonlight. Asami's mouth fell open as she stared at her, a giant grin plastered across Korra's face. Korra waved.

"What are you doing?!" Asami hissed, pulling the door open and dragging Korra inside, looking around momentarily to make sure none of Hiroshi's security guards were around, "Are you crazy?"

"I came to see you," Korra shrugged, still grinning as she pulled her coat off and tossed it on the bed, "You said 'I wish' when I asked if you wanted company, right? So here I am."

"Korra..." Asami sighed before throwing her arms around her, "That wasn't an invitation to visit."

"Oh well," Korra laughed, squeezing Asami, "I got here in one piece. If you're the safest person in the city, this has to be the safest house."

"Not for you," Asami frowned.

"Yeah, Bolin says Hiroshi will flip his shit," Korra grinned and flopped onto the bed, "I'm not worried."

Asami sighed and shook her head before sitting on the bed and scooting back against the headboard.

"As long as you're not here at eight-thirty," Asami warned her, "That's when dad comes to get me for breakfast."

"I'll make myself scarce," Korra chuckled, "Promise."

Asami rolled her eyes and shoved Korra's shoulder.

"You better," Asami told her, "I refuse to be the one explaining how the avatar got killed to Raiko."

"They'll just go find the next avatar if I’m dead," Korra shrugged, pulling herself up to sit next to Asami, "The White Lotus has a system. Do you want to watch a mover or something?”

“Sure,” Asami yawned, “Hand me my laptop, please.”

Korra did as instructed, putting her head against the headboard and stretching.

“What do you want to watch?” Asami asked, opening her laptop up. 

“Up to you,” Korra shrugged one shoulder.

“We’re going to be watching a Nuktuk mover then,” Asami laughed, elbowing Korra, “I know how much you love those.”

Korra rolled her eyes and smirked, but didn’t complain. 

A few minutes into the mover, Asami slipped her arm through Korra’s, and laid her head on Korra’s shoulder with a yawn. She fell asleep before the mover was half over, and Korra finished it while Asami slept. Korra stretched her legs a little when it was over, and glanced at Asami, who was mumbling in her sleep. Korra smiled and brushed Asami’s hair out of her face, before she cut another mover on and yawned. Korra was planning on staying up all night, so she had to find something to keep her awake.

* * *

 

“She’s dead,” Opal said finally, sitting on the futon with her face in her hands, “She’s dead, I know she is. He’s killed her.”

“Opal,” Bolin put his hand on her shoulder, “Korra’s gonna be just fine. We would know if something happened.”

“I can’t call her!” Opal told him, “If I call her, they’ll come after us. Asami’s dad is _in that house_ , Bolin. Amon number two.”

“I know, Opal,” Bolin nodded, “And I know it’s really stressful, but Korra can handle herself. Plus, Asami won’t let Hiroshi near Korra, not if she can help it.”

“How do you _know_ , Bolin?” Opal raised her eyebrow, “How can you be so _sure_?”

“Just am,” Bolin shrugged, “I know Korra, and she won’t go down without bringing the house down with her. We would be told if something happened. It’s going to be ok, Opal.”

* * *

 

Sunday, January 18th

Korra was dozing when her phone went off at seven-thirty. She had been resting her cheek against the top of Asami’s head, and when her phone rang she jerked abruptly, her head smacking into the headboard. She squinted at her phone, and when she saw it was Opal, she muted the call, deciding that texting Opal would be less likely to wake Asami.

“ _What’s up? Do you see what time it is_?”

“ _Meditation with Tenzin at 8:15. Are you coming?_ ”

“ _Ugh. I forgot._ ”

“ _So is that a ‘yes Opal I will be there’ or a ‘no Opal I’m not going’?_ ”

“ _Settle down Ope. I’ll be there.”_

“ _I’ll tell Tenzin.”_

“ _Ok grouch, love you too_ ”

* * *

 

Asami woke up to Hiroshi knocking on her bedroom door.

“Asami?” He asked, his voice muffled through the door, “Are you awake? We were supposed to have breakfast.”

Asami opened her eyes and groaned, stretching herself out. She was laying against the headboard of her bed, and she pushed herself up with a yawn.

“I’m up, I’m up,” She replied, blinking tiredly, “Let me get dressed.”

She rubbed her eyes and stood up, stretching again as she did so. She looked around for a moment, looking for Korra. Korra was gone, and Asami was thankful for it. She released a sigh of relief and went to find something to wear out of the clothes she had left in her closet. 

“I’ll be waiting in the dining room,” Hiroshi muttered, “Come down when you’re ready.”

 

Asami went downstairs a few minutes later, and found her father sitting at the table as he said he would be, waiting on her. 

“Did you sleep well, Asami?” Hiroshi asked. Asami was surprised he was actually going to talk to her.

“Yeah, I did,” Asami nodded, sitting down. Her neck was stiff, but that didn’t matter.

“Do you want to go to the test course with me today and test out the new engine?” Hiroshi was watching Asami carefully, “I can work on it with you until two-thirty.”

Asami nodded again and focused on her food. She thought about mentioning her car, and the knowledge that it may have been tampered with, but she didn’t want to start another fight. Not right then.

“Do you want to just go down there now?” Asami finally sighed, pushing her plate away.

“Excited to drive it then?” Hiroshi laughed and it almost sounded genuine, “Sure, we can go now.”

 

Asami put her goggles on as Hiroshi flagged down one of the test drivers on the course. When the driver slowed down and pulled over beside Hiroshi, Hiroshi leaned his head through the window to talk to him. Asami didn’t listen, her mind wandering to her car back in the driveway, as she continued wondering what they’d done to it Friday night. 

“Asami,” Hiroshi was standing next to her again, “Asami, focus.” 

Asami blinked a few times then looked at her dad.

“Hmm?” She raised her eyebrow.

“Do you want to race?” Hiroshi motioned to the car at his side as another was driven up next to it.

“Sure, dad,” Asami nodded, “That sounds fine.”

“Are you alright?” Hiroshi frowned, “You’re acting strange.”

“I’m fine,” Asami waved him off, climbing into the closer of the two cars, “So are we racing or not?”

* * *

 

Opal was waiting for Korra at the dock of Air Temple Island, scowling at her as she got off the ferry.

“Opal,” Korra tilted her head a little, “Is something wrong?”

“You were gone. All night!” Opal scolded her, “You didn’t let us know if you got to Asami’s, you didn’t let us know if you were even _alive._ I stayed up until five this morning worried about your stupid, suicidal, avatar ass!”

Opal punctuated each of her final words with a finger poked into Korra’s shoulder, before she turned on her heel and stomped off toward the meditation pavilion. Korra rubbed her neck and sighed, trotting after Opal once she was a safe distance away.

“You should text Bolin and tell him he was right!” Opal shouted at Korra over her shoulder as she got further ahead, “He sat up with me all damn night, while you let me worry!”

Kai and some of the other airbenders were already at the pavilion, waiting on Tenzin when Korra and Opal arrived. Opal went to sit next to Kai, but Korra situated herself between them.

“Opal, are you going to sulk all day because you’re mad at me?” Korra pouted.

“Yeah, Opal,” Kai laughed, “It’s normally Korra that does the sulking.”

“You let me worry about you _all damn night_ , avatar.” Opal frowned, turning her head away from Korra, “Your best friend, roommate, and you did that to me.”

“Aww, Opal,” Korra couldn’t help but grin as she reached over and pulled Opal into a hug, “I love you too.”

“She must be _really_ mad at you if she’s calling you ‘avatar’ instead of Korra,” Kai leaned forward to look from Korra to Opal.

“Going to the Sato estate and nearly getting your ass killed. Don’t know what you were think---.” Opal was cut off mid-grumble by Korra elbowing her in the ribs when Tenzin came up behind them.

“Korra!” Tenzin looked genuinely surprised to see her, “Opal said she didn’t know if you’d be here.”

“Yeah I know,” Korra laughed, “She’s let me hear about it.”

“Good,” Tenzin nodded once, smiling, “Someone needs to keep you in check, and if that has to be Opal, then she has my support.”

“Of course she does,” Korra rolled her eyes and laughed.

 

* * *

 

Asami pulled her car into Hiroshi’s garage at Future Industries. They had spent most of the morning racing on the test track, and Asami was pleased with the results of the new engine. But she hadn’t been able to shake the nagging thought of her own car during that time. She had initially been skeptical of driving it to Future Industries, but eventually decided that whoever tampered with her car had likely done so with the knowledge of Hiroshi. When her car didn’t explode, she took it as a small victory. 

She closed the garage door behind her, thankful that she wouldn’t be seeing her dad again that afternoon, unless he managed to get out of whatever phone calls he had to make. Asami took her coat off and put it on the nearby table before pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She popped the hood of her car and frowned, fumbling around in the toolbox for a flashlight. She leaned over the engine and exhaled slowly. Asami knew the Satomobiles like the back of her hand, if they had done anything to her car, she would find it.

She spent the greater part of three hours examining the motor, until she found exactly what she was looking for. Asami threw her work gloves against the wall in the anger that followed, and she had to sit down for a few minutes in order to slow her breathing and clear her head. Once she recovered enough to focus, she went over to the work table, fishing her phone out of her purse and texting Korra.

" _In desperate need of a metalbender. How fast can you get you get here?"_

 " _Where is here_?"

 " _Future Industries_."

" _On the way. 10 minutes_."

 Asami put her phone away and picked up the largest wrench she could find in the toolbox. She walked back over to her car with calm, measured steps, looking down at it with a frown. Hiroshi had insisted once that he was only protecting her, but she felt more unsafe around him than she ever had before. The wrench was heavy in her hand, but Asami got an intense amount of pleasure from raising the wrench above her head and slamming it into the windshield of the car. The glass splintered from the corner, but didn't shatter, so she raised the wrench and did it again.

* * *

 

"Ms. Sato is in her father's garage, avatar Korra," the secretary told Korra politely before Korra could ask, "Would you like someone to escort you there?"

"Uh," Korra shrugged, "Sure. I don't know where that is."

"Come along then," the secretary replied, motioning for Korra to follow her.

 

 

Once they were in sight of the garages, the secretary pointed Korra in the right direction and left her alone.

Korra could hear the breaking of glass as she walked toward the garage door, and as she got closer she frowned at the sound pouring out.

"Asami?" Korra leaned one ear up against the door as she spoke.

There was a brief moment of silence, and Korra was startled when the door slid up, revealing Asami, who was standing there red faced and out of breath.

Asami pulled Korra into the garage without a word, slamming the garage door back down quickly afterwards.

Korra raised her eyebrow and saw Asami's car, each window of the car having been smashed in. There were dents along the doors and hood of the vehicle, but the glass of the car had clearly been the primary target.

"Asami?" Korra asked again, hoping for an explanation, "What's going on?"

Asami held up a small black box, Korra barely looked at it, noticing that Asami's hand was bleeding.

"Do you know what this is?" Asami growled, her face contorted in rage. Korra saw a fire in Asami’s eyes that she hadn’t expected to see, and it shocked her.

Korra shook her head.

"It's a GPS device." Asami continued, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes, "That's what they did to my car. Dad wanted to track me. He was going to use me to get to you, I know he was. I'm done, Korra. I'm done with him. I _refuse_ to let him use me in order to hurt you. Because he won’t stop at just you."

Korra took a deep breath and watched Asami patiently. Asami dropped the GPS onto the floor, her hands shaking as tears started pouring down her cheeks. Korra walked toward her slowly and put her arms around Asami’s shoulders. Asami took a deep breath, propping her chin on Korra’s shoulder. Asami put her hands gently on Korra’s back after a few moments and sighed.

“I don’t want to get blood on your coat,” Asami mumbled, sniffling slightly.

Korra just squeezed Asami tighter and laughed.

“Blood is the last thing I’m worried about, Asami,” Korra smiled, pulling away enough to look at her, “Seriously.”

Asami wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist and chuckled slightly before embracing Korra again. They stood there for a minute, Asami’s hands balled up in Korra’s coat, until the tears stopped. When Asami moved to wipe the tears off her cheeks, Korra released her.

“Now,” Korra smiled, leaving her hand on Asami’s shoulder, “What did you need a metalbender for?”

"Smash my car," Asami instructed, motioning toward it, "Rip it apart, crumple it, whatever you want to do. Unrepairable." 

"Asami," Korra frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Asami nodded firmly.

"You want me to heal your hands before I do?" Korra asked, looking down, Asami could feel the blood sticky on her fingers.

"No," Asami looked away from Korra and sighed, "Do this for me first, please."

"Anything you want, Asami." Korra finally agreed.

* * *

 

Asami gritted her teeth to keep from whimpering as Korra picked the tiny shards of glass out of her hand. With every stab of pain Asami felt, a murmured apology came from Korra. Korra was on her knees in front of Asami, her head down, diligently working to clean Asami's hands. 

"That one's done," Korra finally said quietly, releasing Asami's left hand in order to tend to her right one, "I'll heal them when I'm done."

"Thank you, doctor Korra," Asami smiled, moments before drawing a sharp breath when Korra began again.

"Sorry," Korra mumbled again, trying to finish quickly.

She was desperately trying not to hurt Asami, and Asami knew that. But it couldn't be avoided, and it wasn't Korra's fault. Asami had gotten a little carried away with her demolition attempt. Asami watched Korra as silently as she could, still doing her best not to whimper, and couldn’t believe Hiroshi could hate someone who was so gentle. She had to stop herself from going further into the thought, knowing that she would get upset again about Hiroshi’s unfounded prejudices. If she had ever doubted her choices, she knew then that she could no longer maintain passiveness toward her father and his actions.

‘How could _anyone_ hate you?’ Asami asked herself, never taking her eyes off of Korra. Korra’s own face was stuck in a frown, all from the knowledge that she was causing Asami even the slightest discomfort.

After a few minutes, Korra took the water bottle Asami had retrieved for her and bent the water out and surrounding Asami's hands with it.

"Just a second," Korra promised quietly, focusing on their hands. Eventually she released the water as the cuts faded away, and rocked back onto her legs and looked at Asami with a faint smile.

"Thank you, Korra," Asami smiled softly.

Korra stood back up and pulled Asami up with her.

“You’re welcome, sunshine.” The corner of Korra’s mouth went up into a lopsided grin.

Asami glanced back at the remains of her car and frowned slightly.

“Hmm?” Korra raised her eyebrow.

 "Want to go help me pick out a new car?" Asami looked at her, “Seems like I need a new one.”

"Won't Hiroshi be mad about you stealing one of his cars off the line?" Korra raised one eyebrow.

"I need a new car," Asami shrugged, motioning at the one in the garage, "He can deal with this one. Consider it a trade."

* * *

 

Hiroshi had asked the secretary if she had seen Asami when he came out of his office that afternoon, before the secretary went home for the day. He had gone to his garage at her instruction, hoping that he would still find Asami working there. Instead, when he opened the door, he found the remains of what he assumed was Asami's car, crumpled up like a paper ball, surround by shattered glass.

He frowned and walked a path around it slowly, looking at the mangled vehicle before him. One of the tires was propped up next to it, and on it, he's saw the GPS he had instructed some of the Equalists to install for him. He picked it up and frowned, glancing back at the remains of Asami's car. That was when he noticed the note that had been taped to the bottom of the small box in his hands.

 

_You left this in my car. I can no longer bear to associate with someone so blinded by their own hatred. Goodbye, dad. -Asami_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 will be posted sometime this week, I have two midterms in the next few days. To the anon that asked me why Asami still talked to Hiroshi after all the Equalist BS: see this chapter. I would like to take a moment now to apologize to Asami Sato and Opal Beifong. Hope you guys enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

Tuesday, January 20th

Asami had read every newspaper in the library archive about Amon and the Equalists she could find. There was no discernable relation between the recent incidents against probenders and Amon’s previous attacks. She was getting frustrated, because she knew that even if she was speaking to Hiroshi, he wouldn’t tell her his plans if she asked. Asami was desperate to find out what they were going to do next, as long as it meant she could help save someone’s life.

When the newspapers held nothing for her, she put her coat on and walked out of the library and across the street. Once back in the apartment, Asami curled up on the futon with her laptop, and began looking for any information that she may have missed online. She went through pages upon pages of news articles, searching for nearly two hours, sifting through the same information she had in the library. Asami was so tired of seeing the pictures of the Equalist rallies, including one that showed where Amon had presented Tenzin and his children, bound and gagged, before trying to take their bending.

Asami was haunted by the thought of her father having any involvement with the Equalists and what they stood for. Enough people had died at their hands. Asami sighed and closed her laptop around dinner time, and got up to rummage around in the fridge to find something to eat. As she was looking, Opal came into the apartment with Mako.

“Are you speaking to Korra again, Opal?” Asami laughed, thankful for something to lighten her mood as Mako dismissed himself to the bathroom.

“Not long,” Opal grinned, “She’s getting dinner with Bolin, and said earlier she wasn’t going to bring me anything. You should scold her.”

 “Hey,” Asami snorted, holding her hands up, “Keep me out of it. I’m not the one who worries you to death.”

Opal rolled her eyes again and plopped down on the futon next to Asami.

“What have you been up to?” Opal asked, scratching her head.

“Reading newspapers,” Asami sighed, “I’m so tired of reading. I can’t find anything.”

“Take a break, ‘Sami,” Opal smiled softly, “You need it.”

Asami nodded, and went to cut the television on. She had been watching the news earlier that afternoon, and the television was still stuck on the channel when it came on. Someone was doing an interview with President Raiko.

“ _…the safety of our citizens is my primary concern. We are still mourning those killed in the probending incident last year. The fact that the Equalists are still able to continue as they are is indeed unnerving, but I can assure you that the police force here in Republic City is doing everything they can to--.”_

Mako had come out of the bathroom during this time, and he muted the television before Raiko could continue, a scowl on his face.

“Chief Beifong is doing all she can, is what he means.” Mako was seething, “Raiko is in the Equalists’ pocket. That’s why Lin can’t keep them in jail. The ones without concrete evidence end up pardoned. He’s a fucking liar. The Equalists are the ones running the government, anyone knows that. Probending ‘ _incident’_.”

Asami sighed and rubbed her temple.

“I need to talk to Lin,” Asami said finally, “Opal, do you have a number I can reach her at?”

“Just call the station,” Opal shrugged, “She should still be there.”

Asami nodded and pulled out her phone, looking up the police station’s number online a few moments later.

“Republic City police department,” A sharp voice picked up on the second ring.

“I need to reach Chief Beifong please,” Asami replied as politely as she could.

“Who’s calling?”

“Asami Sato.”

“Hold on, Ms. Sato.”

Asami waited on the phone silently, tapping her foot against the coffee table, her arms crossed.

“Make it quick, Sato,” Lin’s voice came into the phone after a few minutes.

“I need to meet with you,” Asami replied.

“I’ve got nothing going on right now,” Lin exhaled in irritation, “Get your ass down here. Don’t waste my time.”

The line went dead a moment later and Asami sighed. She put her phone in her pocket and stood up, walking over to get her coat.

“Going to see her?” Opal asked.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded, reaching for her purse, “I’m going to take Naga. I’ll stop by the park and walk her on my way back.”

“Sounds good,” Opal agreed, “Be careful.”

“I didn’t know Korra was here,” Asami laughed as she got Naga’s harness off the hook on the wall.

“I’m channeling the avatar spirit?” Opal offered with a snort as Asami walked out of the apartment with Naga at her heels.

* * *

 

Korra pulled herself out of the freezing water and onto Air Temple Island with a slow breath. She had swam there from the docks, choosing not to wait for the ferry. She wanted to meet with Tenzin, but had too much energy that she needed to spend. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. Nine-thirty. Bolin was probably back at the apartment by then, and would have given Opal her damned noodles. Korra bent the water out of her clothes with a sigh, popping her neck before jogging down the beach behind the dormitories.

Tenzin was waiting for her at the meditation pavilion as he had promised, and he bowed his head lightly toward her when she approached him in the darkness.

“Would you like to take a walk, Korra?” Tenzin asked when she stopped next to him.

“Yeah.” Korra grunted, “Did you see Raiko’s interview?”

“I did,” Tenzin nodded, leading her onto one of the paths that went around the island, “I take it you didn’t enjoy it.”

“Enjoy it?” Korra huffed, “How could I enjoy that? He’s an idiot, and probably on ---.”

Korra stopped mid-sentence and crossed her arms, but continued walking.

“Korra?” Tenzin cast a worried glance at her.

“It’s nothing Tenzin,” Korra frowned, “It’s not my place to say. But I think Raiko may be…influenced…by the Equalists.”

“You’re not the only one who thinks so,” Tenzin acknowledged, “But, we don’t have the proper mechanisms in place to find out.”

“What about Lin?” Korra raised her eyebrow, “Can she do anything?”

“Not with Raiko, no.” Tenzin’s brow furrowed, “But she is doing all she can. Some of the Equalists she’s taken in have already been released. She can’t tell me why, of course.”

Korra sighed, stuffing her hands in her pockets and shaking her head.

“You’re surprisingly calm, Korra,” Tenzin continued, “Is something else bothering you?”

“I don’t know, Tenzin,” Korra sighed again, “What do I do? I can’t be ‘the avatar’ and fuck with school at the same time. I could before, but the Equalists weren’t as bad then. I don’t know. I can’t just sit here and pretend that I’m focusing on my schoolwork while people are getting killed and I’m doing nothing. That makes me the shittiest avatar ever.”’

Tenzin stopped walking and turned to look at Korra.

“Korra, continuing with your education is a good idea, but there’s nothing wrong with taking a semester off. A leave of absence?”

“Can I do that?” Korra raised her eyebrow.

“I don’t see why not,” Tenzin mused, scratching his chin, “You’re certainly at risk, with the killing of benders. But, so is half the student body. You think about, Korra. I want you to do what you think is best.”

“Can we talk about it more tomorrow?” Korra sighed, “I’ll think about it, and call my parents.”

“That sounds fine, Korra,” Tenzin nodded and began walking again, “Would you like to come by tomorrow after dinner?”

“Ok.”

* * *

 

Lin was sitting at her desk with her arms crossed when Asami came into her office. Asami sat down across from Lin, conscious of Lin’s eyes on her, glancing down at Naga as the dog sat next to her leg.

“Well?” Lin unfolded her arms, “What do you want, Sato?”

Asami took a deep breath and steeled herself.

“My dad is in charge of the Equalists.” She replied finally.

Lin’s eyebrow twitched a miniscule amount.

“What? Can you prove it?”

“No,” Asami shook her head, “I mean, I have one of their gloves. But that’s all.”

“Your dad, huh,” Lin nodded a little, “I believe you, Sato. But I can’t do anything without evidence.”

“I know,” Asami rubbed her forehead, “I don’t know what to tell you. If I think of something, I’ll let you know?”

“Give me your cell phone, Sato.” Lin held out one hand. Asami raised her eyebrow, but did as she asked.

“I’m going to give you my personal phone number,” Lin continued, typing her number into Asami’s phone, “You come up with something, you call me. Don’t go through the station, I have reason to believe the Equalists have the landlines tapped. Until that’s looked into, call my cell. If your dad is involved, he probably already knows you’re here. That’s…That’s why you wanted to meet, isn’t it? You’re smart, Sato.”

“I don’t think he can surprise me anymore, Chief.” Asami shrugged.

“How long have you known?” Lin put her fingers together and sighed.

“No longer than a month,” Asami replied, looking away from her.

Lin nodded a few times, then stood.

“We’re done tonight. Thanks. I’ll see what I can find.”

Lin motioned to the door and Asami stood up with Naga.

“Thanks, Chief.” Asami nodded, following Naga out of the office, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Lin echoed.

* * *

 

Asami pulled the hood of her coat up to block the wind and walked with Naga into the park. She unhooked the leash from Naga’s harness once they arrived, knowing it was too late at night for anyone to be bothered by the roaming dog. Naga stayed close to Asami regardless, trotting along with her happily. Asami put her hands in her pockets and sighed, walking along the path to the other side of the park. The wind was blowing roughly through the trees, and the wind brought the sound of voices with it. Asami frowned and tried to find the direction they were coming from, slowing down and looking around carefully. Everything was silent for a few minutes, and the only sound Asami could hear was Naga panting next to her, along with her own footsteps.

The silence was eventually shattered by the sound of a gunshot, followed by a scream, and Asami’s heart fell into her stomach. Naga was growling next to her, as Asami pulled out her phone instinctively to call for both the police and paramedics. She didn’t know if she’d need both or not. When they answered, she told them where she was, and what had happened, only hanging up with the assurance that someone would be there shortly. When she hung up, Asami looked around cautiously, leaning down slowly to reattach Naga to the leash. She saw a pair of men running across the field a few dozen yards to her right, and she pulled Naga back a few steps, hoping to remain hidden in the shadows of the trees.

When the pair were out of sight, Asami ran to where they had been, hoping to find the source of the scream that had followed the shot nearby. Naga ran alongside her, and Asami gasped at the sight she saw by the bend of the river. There was a woman lying on her side, facing Asami. She was taking shallow and rapid breaths, and Asami used her phone as a flashlight in order to see her better. Blood was pouring from her chest, and she was terrifyingly pale. She was surrounded by water that was starting to freeze on the ground around her, flecked with her blood. A waterbender. Asami dropped to her knees beside her, her eyes were a dull, silvery blue color, and they fluttered rapidly, trying to stay open as she held Asami’s gaze.

“It’s ok,” Asami told her with a shaky breath, putting pressure on the wound with her hands, “It’s ok, help is coming. It’s ok, I’m here to help.”

The woman tried to speak, but only coughed, and Asami sat there helplessly, pressing her hands to the woman’s chest as firmly as she could hold them. She stayed that way, trying to encourage and comfort the woman, until both the police and the paramedics had arrived. Asami heard Naga growling as the paramedic’s approached, stepping between them and Asami.

“Naga, down,” Asami ordered a second later, never taking her eyes off the woman, whose pale eyes were staring ahead, unfocused.

Naga laid down immediately with a final growl, and Asami released the woman when the paramedics came up next to her. Asami stood when they arrived, stepping over to the police cars in order to repeat what happened.

* * *

 

“Korra! Get in here and answer your phone!” Opal yelled from the living room.

Korra came out of her room with a grumble, her long hair sticking in every direction.

“I was trying to get ready to shower, Ope,” Korra complained, scooping her phone off the coffee table, “I _told_ you to answer it.”

“Not my phone,” Opal shook her head, “I would if I knew the number, but I don’t. They’ve called three times.”

Korra picked the phone up and put it to her ear.

“Yeah?”

“About time, Korra,” Lin snapped into the phone, “Get your ass down to the station. Now.”

“What’s going on?” Korra frowned.

“Well your dog is here,” Lin replied sharply, “Plus Ms. Sato. I don’t want her driving. I’d like for you to come get her. Her car is here, bring someone who can drive.”

“I’ll be right down.”

Korra shouted a quick goodbye to Opal, telling her she’d be right back, and ran out of the apartment, dialing Mako’s number as she did so.

* * *

 

Asami was sitting on a bench outside Lin’s office, Naga at her feet when Korra and Mako arrived. She had her face in her hands, and Korra frowned immediately, noticing that they were caked in blood.

“Asami?” Korra’s voice was worried, but quiet, “What’s going on?”

“Waterbender got shot in the park,” Lin answered for her, Asami not taking her gaze from the floor, “Ms. Sato is a little…upset. She was the one who stayed with the victim until authorities arrived. I kept Ms. Sato here until someone could come get her.”

Lin pursed her lips together and motioned at Korra and Mako.

“Her car is outside, she left it here earlier when she took Naga on a walk,” Lin continued, “So I would like you to get her, her car, and take her home. She needs to take it easy. Spent fifteen minutes insisting she needed to ride to the hospital with the victim.”

“Asami?” Korra knelt down in the floor and put her hand on Asami’s shoulder, “How you feeling?”

Asami took a deep breath and met Korra’s gaze, her hands were shaking.

“I’ll live, right?” Asami sighed, and pulled her car keys out of her pocket.

She handed the keys to Mako without a word, and he took them with a nod.

“Get Ms. Sato out of here,” Lin repeated, more gentle than before, “That’s all I can tell you.”

Korra watched Asami and sighed.

“Come on, sunshine,” Korra smiled faintly, scooping Asami up into her arms, “Naga.”

Korra clicked her tongue at the dog a second later, as Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck and let out a sigh.

“I _can_ walk, you know,” Asami objected quietly.

“You could,” Korra agreed, “But I’ve been here before. My legs didn’t want to work, and I would have paid for someone to carry me.”

Asami nodded and closed her eyes without another complaint. Korra raised her eyebrow at Mako, and with a jerk of her head the pair of them walked out of the police headquarters with Naga at their heels.

* * *

 

Asami recovered enough on the ride back to the apartment to walk upstairs with Korra instead of being carried. When they walked into the apartment together, Opal was waiting for them, her brow creased in worry. Korra shot her a ‘not now’ glance, and busied herself with taking Asami’s coat for her. Opal came over to them and removed the harness from Naga without a word. The dog lumbered over to the futon and laid down next to it with a yawn, and Korra went into the bedroom and got Asami a change of clothes. She picked up a towel too, and took it all into the bathroom, silently padding from one end of the apartment to another while Opal stood in the doorway with Asami, Opal’s hand on her shoulder.

“I put some clothes in the bathroom for you,” Korra finally spoke, “Go take a shower, it’ll make you feel better.”

“Thank you, Korra,” Asami told her, looking at her tiredly.

Asami walked down the hallway and closed herself into the bathroom a moment later, and Korra craned her neck to listen for the water to start. Opal followed suit, and when the showerhead cut on, Opal stared at Korra.

“What happened?” She asked worriedly.

“Asami found someone who’d been shot in the park,” Korra replied quietly. When Opal’s mouth fell open in shock, Korra continued, “She stayed with them until the medics came. They were still alive when the ambulance arrived, I think. But Asami isn’t handling it so well.”

Opal nodded silently, her hand covering her mouth.

“Come on,” Korra muttered, motioning for Opal to follow her.

They went into Korra’s bedroom together, and Korra moved and began stripping the sheets off the bed. She wadded them into a ball and handed them to Opal, who took them and put them in the laundry hamper. When Opal returned to the room, Korra was in the middle of remaking the bed, and Opal stepped forward and silently helped her. The pair of them remade the bed together, with crisp, fresh sheets, and Opal helped pull Korra’s comforter over the sheets, watching as Korra tucked in the edges. Korra put clean pillow cases on the pillows and fluffed them several times before placing them back on the now made bed, and looked at Opal with tired eyes.

“Are _you_ ok?” Opal asked, meeting Korra’s eyes.

“I’ve been there, Opal,” Korra shrugged, “I was a wreck after Amon bombed the probending arena. For weeks even. First couple nights were the worst. I’m just glad the woman didn’t die while Asami was there, it’d be that much worse.”

Opal took a deep breath and put her arms around Korra, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Asami will be alright,” Opal mumbled as Korra returned the embrace, “She knows we’re here for her.”

“I know,” Korra huffed, “Let me get Naga.”

Korra stepped into the hallway and clicked her tongue for the dog, who eventually came shuffling into the room with a yawn. Korra patted the edge of the bed, prompting the massive dog to hop up on the bed and look at her expectantly.

“Lay down, Naga.” Korra instructed, offering the dog a treat when she obeyed, “Stay.”

When Naga laid her head on her paws, Korra took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom. Opal followed, sitting down on the futon with Korra and sighing.

 

When Asami finished her shower, she was exhausted. She just wanted to crawl into bed and rest. Opal and Korra were in the living room waiting for her when she came out of the bathroom, both looking at her worriedly.

“I’m a little better,” Asami smiled faintly when she saw them, “I promise.”

Opal stood up and hugged Asami tightly, rubbing her shoulders in comfort.

“We’re here if you need anything, Asami,” Opal told her when she pulled away.

“We also made the bed for you,” Korra added. Asami smiled a little more.

“Thanks guys,” Asami replied with a sigh, “It means a lot to me.”

“Let’s get you to bed, sunshine,” Korra smiled.

* * *

 

_Hiroshi Sato could be heard bellowing into a microphone somewhere nearby. No words were distinguishable, and it was dark, but with every pause, a crowd erupted into a deafening roar, cheering Hiroshi on. He knew how to please the masses. That had been a key to his success as a businessman. When the crowd roared again, and Hiroshi’s words became coherent and audible._

_“Amon was not ambitious enough.” Hiroshi roared, “We have done what Amon could not. Not only have we decreased the number of benders in the city considerably, but we have the avatar in our possession, as well as several well-known benders who associate with her. With the avatar our captive, we have also begun to weed out those who sympathize with benders.”_

_The crowd erupted again, and lights came on suddenly, blinding. With the adjustment to the light came the view of the excited audience. A stage. Hiroshi stood nearby, glowering._

_“Here we have the avatar and her ‘friends’.” Hiroshi jeered, motioning with one hand, “Avatar Korra, her friends, and my own daughter, Asami Sato.”_

_Asami took a deep breath and glanced to her right, where she saw Opal, Bolin, Mako and Korra, all bound and gagged on the stage. She tried to move her arms, but she too was restrained on the stage in front of the crowd. She was helpless._

_“We are here to make an example of the avatar to those who still oppose us,” Hiroshi growled as a masked Equalist came up next to him, “Benders, especially the avatar, must be eradicated.”_

_The Equalist next to Hiroshi stepped toward Opal and retrieved a pistol._

_“These benders will be publically executed here tonight,” Hiroshi continued, “The same fate that all benders will face when we find them. We will start with the airbender.”_

_The Equalist raised the gun without another word and pulled the trigger. The sound vibrated in Asami’s head, and Opal slumped forward, landing face down on the stage. Bolin and Korra were struggling against their restraints, but remained unable to do anything. The Equalist took two steps sideways until he stared at Bolin. Mako was bellowing into the gag, nothing but muffled wails coming out as he protested, trying to defend his weeping brother. A second gunshot. Bolin shook as he hit the ground. Tears were streaming down Mako’s face, and Asami felt her own tears burning her skin. Korra was staring at the ground, her shoulders rocking with her silent sobs._

_When the Equalist moved in front of Mako, Mako turned his head to look at Korra. Tears had left clear tracks down his cheeks, and he took several shaky breaths as he stared at the side of Korra’s head. The third gunshot came without a word from Hiroshi, and Asami watched as Korra closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. The sound still echoing in Asami’s ears, the gunman moved in front of Korra. She straightened her shoulders and stared up at him defiantly, wordlessly daring him to pull the trigger. She still wasn’t afraid._

_When the final gunshot rang out, everything went silent. There was no crowd, no Hiroshi. Asami could only sob as Korra slumped forward onto the stage as the others had. All her friends were dead. Asami’s heart pounded wildly in her chest as her gaze went across the four bodies lying motionless on the stage next to her. Mako and Bolin’s blood had pooled together, and Asami couldn’t differentiate it from Mako’s scarf. When her gaze finally settled on Korra, her entire body felt numb. Korra had landed with her head facing Asami, her eyes still open. They weren’t blue, they were the color of steel, and stared forward at nothing. Just like the woman in the park._

* * *

 

Asami opened her eyes slowly and took a deep breath. She was no stranger to nightmares, but this one had been a first. She continued taking deep breaths to slow her racing heart, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Asami heard a whine next to her, and turned to find Naga, her tail wagging slowly as she watched Asami. Naga crawled up the bed next to Asami to begin licking her face, and Asami smiled faintly and ruffled the dog’s ears.

“Thanks, Naga.” Asami muttered.

Asami laid there for a minute, her shaky hand still resting on Naga, until she had recovered. Asami wiped a bead of sweat off her brow and sat up with a sigh. She needed some water. Asami swung her legs off the bed and pulled herself onto her feet. She walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, noticing the lamp in the living room was on. As she came around the corner, she saw Korra, stretched out on the futon, staring at her laptop. She had headphones in, so Asami walked to the kitchen sink without a word and poured herself a glass of water.

She stood by the sink, half enveloped by the darkness and watched Korra while she drank. Asami stayed that way for a few minutes, putting her glass into the sink when she finished it. When she looked back up, Korra was watching her, and Korra reached up with one hand and pulled her headphones out.

“Up already?” Korra asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Asami nodded.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“In the morning.”

“Ok,” Korra shrugged, “You going to try to go back to sleep?”

“Yeah,” Asami took a deep breath and pushed her hair out of her face, “I still have class tomorrow.”

Korra chuckled a little and closed her laptop.

“Well I’ll be up, if you need anything,” Korra told her.

Asami took a deep breath and went into the bedroom to get the comforter off the bed. She shuffled back into the living room with it draped around her shoulders. Asami sat down on the futon next to Korra and leaned against Korra’s shoulder with a huff. After a minute or two, Korra put her arms around Asami and squeezed her.

“I told Lin about dad and the Equalists,” Asami muttered, glancing at Korra. Her eyes were blue, like they were supposed to be.

“And?” Korra raised one eyebrow, “What’d she say?”

“She can’t do anything without evidence,” Asami shrugged, “But at least she knows.”

“Lin’s smart,” Korra nodded, and she left it there.

“What did you and Bolin do all day?” Asami yawned, changing the subject.

“Well we weren’t allowed on Air Temple Island while Opal trained,” Korra chuckled, “Tenzin met us at the dock and _refused_ to let us. We ended up staying at Narook’s most of the day, hanging out with the Wolf Bats waiting for Mako to get off work. Shaozu is pretty good at Pai Sho. Real Pai Sho, not Bolin-Pai-Sho.”

Asami smiled and closed her eyes and listened.

“When Mako got off work we took some donation money to Toza,” Korra continued, “Toza wants to have some kind of fundraiser in the next couple of weeks to raise some extra money. We have to get together with all the teams about that, but it got Mako interested. Then Mako and Opal came back here because Opal had something she needed to work on.”

Asami yawned again, Korra’s cheek resting against the top of her head. Asami felt safer than she had in a few days, and she was still exhausted. It had been a long night.

“I teased Opal,” Korra’s voice was level and soft, “Telling her I wasn’t going to bring her any noodles. I made Bolin bring her some when he came back, so I hope she wasn’t too mad at me. I met with Tenzin to get some advice, but I’m going to be talking to him about it again later.”

Asami continued to listen to Korra tell her about her day and began to doze. Korra kept talking to her quietly until Asami’s breath was slow and even, snoring occasionally.

Korra stayed awake until the sun rose. She knew exactly how Asami felt, having not slept for three days after Amon bombed the probending arena, so she willed herself to stay awake in case Asami needed her. Only when the sunlight was readily visible did she allow herself to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to once again apologize to Asami Sato. I will be nicer next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18: In which I attempt to make up my awfulness to Asami Sato

Thursday, January 22nd

  
Most of the classes for the day had been cancelled or delayed due to the snow. The university was still technically open, which had allowed Korra to send her forms in, requesting a leave of absence.  
Korra had spent the entirety of Wednesday discussing the decision with Tenzin and her parents, finally deciding to get permission from the college administration to skip out on the rest of the semester.  
Korra wasn't exactly happy with the decision, but she did feel like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. The break from school would give her the chance to help Toza with his fundraising, if she couldn't do anything about the Equalists.  
  
  
When Korra came back to the apartment late in the morning, she noticed with a frown that Opal wasn't there. She had been fairly certain Opal's class had been cancelled. Korra pulled her coat off and made her way to her bedroom to get her laptop charger.  
As she pushed the bedroom door open, Korra realized almost too late that Asami was still sleeping. Asami was laying with her back against the wall, one arm thrown lazily across Naga, her face pressed into the giant dog's neck.   
Korra retrieved her charger as silently as she could, but earned a low whine from Naga when she tripped over Asami's shoes in the floor. She closed the bedroom door behind her as she stepped back into the hall, content to let Asami sleep.

* * *

  
Asami woke up sometime after noon to Naga licking every inch of her face. Naga’s tail was flopping against the wall every few seconds, and when Asami opened her eyes, Naga whined.

“I’m up, Naga. I’m up.” Asami laughed, scratching the dog’s neck, “Good morning to you too.”

When Asami sat up in bed, Naga hopped off and lumbered to the bedroom door, sticking her nose in the crack of the door and pulling it open. Asami yawned and brushed her fingers through her hair then stretched her shoulders and shuffled out into the hallway, following Naga.

Korra was in the living room with Bolin, watching him play video games.

“Morning, sunshine,” Korra called over her shoulder as Asami padded into the living room.

“Morning, ‘Sami,” Bolin echoed, waving at her.

“Mmm,” Asami rubbed her eyes and sat down on the futon next to Korra, “What time is it?”

“About one-thirty,” Bolin shrugged.

Asami nodded and scratched the side of her head.

“Which one of you let me sleep for fourteen hours?” Asami asked with a yawn.

“Not me,” Bolin laughed, “Korra did it.”

“We’ve been waiting for you to wake up for a while,” Korra shrugged, grinning, “We wanted to go build another snowman.”

“Fluffy-Toboggan the second,” Bolin agreed.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Asami smiled, “Let me get dressed and find something to eat.”

* * *

 

Asami was helping Bolin and Opal work on a snowman on the campus quad when a snowball collided with the back of her head. Korra could be heard cackling somewhere behind her. Asami whipped her head around and shot Korra a playful glare, only for Korra to bend another snowball off the ground and sling it at Asami.

“You are such a cheater!” Asami squealed, narrowly dodging the snowball, “You can’t use waterbending in a snowball fight, it’s not fair!”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Bolin piped up, “You can’t snowball fight with a waterbender! You just can’t win!”

Korra smirked and scooped up a handful of snow, rolling her eyes as she did so.

“Don’t you throw another snowball at me,” Asami laughed, “I’ll have to kick your ass.”

“I’m not afraid of you, Sato!” Korra’s grin was threatening to split her face, “Bring it on.”

“I would like to take a moment to say that all my money is on Asami to win this fight,” Opal chimed in, looking up from the snowman.

Korra cocked one eyebrow up and chucked the snowball at Asami. It struck Asami on the shoulder, and Asami was already sprinting through the snow toward Korra. Asami aimed low when she collided with Korra, toppling both of them over onto the frozen ground.

“Yeah! Go Asami!” Bolin shouted, pumping his fist into the air, “Give her what for!”

The pair of them rolled on the ground for a few moments, and the scuffle ended with Asami sitting on top of Korra, pinning her arms to the ground.

“I have defeated the mighty snow avatar!” Asami snorted, earning a round of applause from Opal.

“You got lucky, Sato,” Korra grinned, looking up at her.

“You will notice which one of us is still pinned to the ground,” Asami smirked, raising one eyebrow.

“Well yeah, you got me there,” Korra laughed, “But I’m the one in my element. Nothing stopping me from blanketing your ass in snow.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Asami narrowed her eyes and leaned down, her face inches from Korra’s.

The corner of Korra’s mouth twisted into a smirk, and Asami had to straighten back up abruptly before her entire face flushed red.

“You’re right, sunshine,” Korra shrugged a little, grin even wider, “ _I_ would _never_. Tahno though…”

“Tahno?” Asami raised her eyebrow, staring down at Korra, “What does Tahno have to do with---.”

Asami was interrupted by a mound of snow being dumped on top of her head, some of it falling inside her coat. She yelped at the cold and pulled her coat off over her head, shaking the snow out of it and falling off of Korra in the process. Asami sat up half a second later and cast a murderous glare at Korra, who was doubled over on her side cackling. When Asami went to swat her, Korra held up her hands defensively, still laughing.

“It wasn’t me…I swear…” Korra wheezed, tears streaming down her face from laughing, “It was Tahno.”

Asami heard him snickering nearby when Korra repeated herself, and Asami whipped her head around, finding him standing a few yards away with Shaozu and Ming. The pair of them both stepped away from Tahno the second Asami saw him, leaving him bent at the waist and laughing.

“Dude, run,” Shaozu warned, laughing as Asami pulled herself off the ground, snowball in hand, and sprinted toward him.

“Six o’clock news,” Opal snorted, “Non-bender Asami Sato whipped the asses of an entire probending team today at Republic City University. The avatar was involved in the altercation, but was unable to comment because she had suffocated herself in her own laughter.”

Korra sat up holding her sides, roaring with laughter, watching as Asami chased Tahno down the length of the quad, pelting his back with snowballs.

* * *

 

Hiroshi rubbed his temples and sighed. He was losing control of both the city and the Equalists. Some of his comrades were planning attacks on more of the probenders, but when Hiroshi had suggested holding off on going after the avatar, his words had fallen on deaf ears. He couldn’t risk killing the avatar yet, as much as he wanted to. Asami was more likely to get caught in the cross-fire if he went after Korra now.

He had been furious when he found the remains of her car, crumpled in his garage. He knew the avatar had been involved in it. Hiroshi had given it to the Equalists, telling them to do what they wanted with it. They already had a plan, and Hiroshi had been pleased to hear about it.

He wasn’t happy with his daughter’s decision, furious with it as well, but he had to keep her safe. So he had cancelled any plans of attack for the next few weeks, infuriating those under him. His control was slipping through his fingers, so he had to focus on the only thing that had a chance at survival if his empire collapsed around him. Asami. If Hiroshi went down, Asami and Future Industries would be all that was left. He tried to keep himself calm enough to see that. He hated benders, all of them, but he had to protect Asami. If that meant slowing down the Equalists until Asami changed her mind, so be it. The avatar could be killed once Asami wasn’t around her. It seemed simple.

That was how he ended up on the university campus Thursday afternoon. Asami had given him her class schedule weeks ago, so that he could work around it. He had made his way to the building she had class in, but didn’t find her there. He waited in the student center, next to the café, looking out the window toward the quad. She was supposed to be in class. Instead, he noticed her just moments after she had tackled Korra. His scowl deepened a few minutes later when she began chasing the other waterbender, slinging snowballs in his direction. Why couldn’t Asami see how dangerous they were?

Hiroshi watched angrily for a long time, until the firebender Asami had dated appeared on the quad with them. The group walked together off quad, unaware of Hiroshi’s eyes on them. Hiroshi stayed where he was for a while after they’d gone, scratching his chin in thought. After nearly an hour, Asami made her way across the quad, alone except for the massive dog she had on a leash with her. Hiroshi pulled himself out of his seat with a deep breath, making his way out the door. He was going to talk to her.

 “Asami.” Hiroshi’s voice boomed across the field toward his daughter. She stopped in her tracks, turning to look at him. He thought momentarily that she was going to run away from him.

“What, dad?” Asami took a deep breath, watching him cautiously. Her entire body was stiff.

She stayed where she was, watching Hiroshi as he drew closer, making the dog uneasy. The massive beast stepped between Hiroshi and Asami, growling quietly, showing Hiroshi its’ teeth.

“I wanted to talk to you, Asami,” Hiroshi tried to make his voice gentle.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Asami replied.

“I know you went to the police--.”

“I knew you would,” Asami furrowed her brow, the hair on the dog’s neck was standing now, “Anything to help them stop you.”

“This isn’t the place for this conversation.” Hiroshi growled.

“You’re the one who brought it up.” Asami fired back, her cheeks flushed. The dog had to be picking up on her emotions, its’ growls growing steadily louder.

“I want to have dinner this week,” Hiroshi replied, “We can talk then.”

“No.”

“Asami--.”

“I said, no.” Asami straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath.

“Asami?” A feminine voice reached their ears, Hiroshi barely recognized it.

“Hey, Opal,” Asami didn’t turn her head as her friend jogged up next to her.

They both watched Hiroshi, and he crossed his arms with a frown.

“Asami,” he repeated firmly.

“Go away, dad. I told you we have nothing to talk about.” Asami frowned, “Come on, Opal.”

Asami turned to walk away from him, and when she did, Hiroshi shot his arm out, grabbing her by the wrist. She still had on that damned bracelet, he could feel it under her coat. Before he could speak, pain seared through his own wrist, the dog’s jaws clamped tight around his arm.

“Naga!” Opal exclaimed, “Naga down!”

Hiroshi tried to rip his arm from the dog’s grip, but it only made it worse. Only when he released Asami did the dog comply with Opal’s instruction, growling at him as she did so. Asami cast one last glance at her father before grabbing Opal by the arm and walking swiftly away from him, the dog sulking along behind the pair of them.

* * *

 

Asami had finished walking Naga with Opal, spending at least fifteen minutes with them outside, occasionally making sure Hiroshi was not around, before making their way back to the apartment. Bolin and Korra were sitting on the futon arguing about ordering a pizza when they came inside.

“Do you two have nothing better to do with your day?” Opal grinned, raising one eyebrow.

“We’re hungry,” Bolin whined, “And Korra has bad taste.”

“I do not,” Korra elbowed him, “You do.”

Asami laughed and took the harness off of Naga, making her way to the armchair in the living room and sitting down. Naga followed, sitting in front of her defensively, laying down on Asami’s feet with a huff.

“Is Naga bleeding?” Korra asked, frowning when she looked down and saw flecks of red on Naga’s nose.

“No,” Asami assured her, glancing from Naga to Korra, “She bit my dad.”

“What?” Korra’s eyebrows shot up, “Is he ok? Are _you_ ok?”

“I’m fine,” Asami nodded, “He wanted to talk, and Naga could tell things were a little…tense. She didn’t like it when he grabbed my arm.”

Korra frowned, looking at Asami in worry.

“I’m fine,” Asami insisted, “He just wanted to talk, but I didn’t.”

“Ok,” Korra finally nodded, turning her attention back to Bolin.

“I’m not putting any _fruit_ on a pizza,” Bolin shook his head, “No way. You can order your own.”

“No way, Bo,” Korra replied, “We are ordering _one_ pizza.”

“If you two can’t work it out, then maybe you should let me and Asami pick.” Opal offered.

“Yeah,” Asami chuckled, “We have better taste.”

“I am insulted, Sato,” Korra pouted, “And here I thought you liked me.”

“I don’t have to like your pizza preferences,” Asami grinned.

* * *

 

Mako huffed and pulled himself off the floor. Once he was standing again, he charged at Korra, trying to knock her off her feet. She dodged him the first time he tried, but the second time he shoved into her, he knocked her legs out from under her and Korra landed with a thud on the gym floor.

“You’re distracted,” Mako frowned, holding his hand out to her.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded, letting Mako pull her to her feet.

“What’s up?”

“Worried,” Korra released a deep breath, “Everything. Two more people got killed yesterday. Lin’s arrested a few more people, but they’re probably going to get released just like the rest of them. I’m _supposed_ to meet with Raiko in a few days to address whatthey can expect _me_ to do about it. Half the police force has been bribed, even the triads are running scared now. And it’s not just benders, half the non-benders are terrified. They expected the Equalists to protect them, and they did. But now they’re just killing whoever crosses them. They’re no better than the triads.”

“I know that,” Mako admitted, rubbing his neck, “The whole situation is fucked up. Lin can only do so much on her own.”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded, “I’m going to help her, if I can.”

“So did you really drop out?” Mako raised his eyebrow.

“Leave of absence, yeah,” Korra shrugged, “It gives me more time.”

Mako nodded silently, then patted Korra on the back, leaving his arm around her shoulder.

“Sometimes, I think you worry more than Opal.” Mako teased, “Come on, let’s go get some snacks or something.”

“ _Now_ you’re speaking my language,” Korra laughed, elbowing him, “You’re buying.”

“You still owe me twenty yuans!” Mako objected, releasing Korra’s shoulder and shoving her.

“I don’t have my wallet?” Korra smirked, shrugging a little.

“You’re so full of shit,” Mako rolled his eyes, “Fine. You owe me.”

* * *

 

Asami could hear Mako and Korra in the hallway of the apartment building, arguing before they came into the apartment. Bolin was sitting in the armchair watching television while Asami and Opal studied.

“I got these for Bolin,” Korra told Mako, slinging the door open, “You can’t have them.”

“I _paid_ for them!” Mako objected.

“Well damn, you’re right,” Korra smirked, kicking the door closed behind them, her arms full of snacks, “Still doesn’t mean you’re getting them.”

Korra wordlessly dropped a pack of fire flakes in Asami’s lap as she plopped down on the futon next to her.

“ _You_ wanted the pies. I got Bolin the chips. You can’t trade now,” Korra shrugged, passing the bag of chips in her hand to Bolin as she spoke.

“Ugh.” Mako huffed, throwing a bag of jerky at Korra’s head, “We got you some gummies, Opal.”

“Thanks,” Opal smiled, taking the candy from Mako,

Mako sat down at the kitchen table with Opal and made a face at Korra before opening one of his pies. Korra rolled her eyes and shook her head, opening her jerky and handing a piece to Naga.

Asami yawned and opened her fire flakes, unfolding her legs long enough to stick her feet under Korra.

“Can I help you?” Korra smirked, raising her eyebrow.

“My feet are cold,” Asami shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued working.

“What, the fire flakes not hot enough for you?” Korra nudged her playfully.

Asami glanced at Korra out of the corner of her eye and raised her eyebrow. Korra’s cheeks flushed slightly, and she turned her gaze back to the television, absently handing Naga another piece of jerky.

Mako and Bolin stayed for another hour or so, until Mako insisted they go back to their dorm since it was snowing again, and heavily. Opal moved to the armchair when the brothers left, propping her feet up on the coffee table and continuing to read. The trio stayed like this in silence, Korra watching the muted television while Asami and Opal studied, munching on her jerky. Eventually Asami yawned and closed her book, glancing out the window where a few fat snowflakes could be seen falling.

“Oh mighty snow avatar,” Asami said in a lofty and dramatic voice, leaning against Korra, “Do you think we’ll have class tomorrow?”

Korra yawned and stretched out on the futon, tiredly looking out the window.

“No chance,” Korra shook her head.

“The avatar has spoken!” Opal snorted, closing her book and laying it on the coffee table, “She who possesses infinite knowledge of the elements and weather patterns. I’m going to bed if Korra says no class. Means I get to sleep in! Night guys.”

“Night Ope,” Asami giggled, watching Korra roll her eyes.

“Isn’t it your bedtime too, sunshine?” Korra smirked, elbowing Asami as Opal shut her bedroom door.

“Don’t know,” Asami shrugged, smiling, “I might sleep for fourteen hours again.”

“Better than not sleeping.”

“Are you going to make Naga sleep with me again, Korra?”

“Dunno, does she help?”

“Yeah.”

“Then yeah,” Korra nodded.

“She’s _your_ dog,” Asami frowned.

“And she likes cuddles.” Korra laughed, “She doesn’t care who gives them to her.”

“Fine,” Asami shook her head, pulling herself to her feet, “Goodnight, Korra.”

“Goodnight, sunshine. Sleep good. Naga?”

Naga yawned and stretched out in the floor before standing and lumbering over to Korra. Korra smiled and ruffled the dog’s ears, before pointing over her shoulder and saying ‘bed’. Naga huffed and went over to Asami, licking Asami’s hand briefly before following her into Korra’s bedroom. Asami called goodnight down the hall again before closing the door behind her, and when she climbed into the bed, Naga was already laying down next to the wall.

“Sleep good, Naga,” Asami yawned, stretching and rubbing her face against the pillow. Another huff came from Naga as she laid her head on her paws. Asami watched her and smiled before curling up next to her and closing her eyes, ready to go to sleep.

* * *

 

Friday, January 23rd

Asami rummaged around in Korra’s closet until she pulled Korra’s gym bag out from the hiding place Asami had made for it. She just had to put the last finishing touches on it and it would be ready. Asami glanced at her phone to check the time, hoping Korra would still be asleep in the living room. She snuck out of the bedroom and tiptoed down the hall quietly, glancing around the corner to look for Korra. Korra was laying on the futon, snoring, and Asami grinned. She slunk over to the cabinets in the kitchen, and began looking for a funnel. Once she found one, she slid in her socked feet back down to the bedroom, grabbing the gym bag before scurrying to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Korra woke up to the sound of water running in the bath tub, echoing off the tiled walls in the bathroom. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes as she did so. She waited for several minutes, surprised when the water in the tub cut off, instead of going to the showerhead.

A moment or two later, Asami came out of the bathroom, Korra’s gym bag clutched tightly in her arms. She tried to sprint down the hall back into Korra’s bedroom, but skidded to a halt when she saw Korra sitting on the futon awake.

“What are you doing?” Korra tilted her head to one side.

“Um…” Asami blushed instantly, glancing down at the gym bag she was holding, “I was working.”

“On my gym bag?” Korra blinked at her slowly.

“Yeah,” Asami chuckled nervously, “It was…going to be a surprise.”

Korra’s brow furrowed slightly as she looked at Asami, the latter’s cheeks burning hot.

“Here,” Asami said finally, handing the gym bag to Korra, “I…fixed it for you.”

“Is there water in this?” Korra’s eyebrows shot up as she laid the bag next to her lap.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded, “I sewed water skins between the extra materials in the pockets. It’ll weigh more, but it’s still got close to the same amount of space. There’s a couple of small pipes that come out on the sides, you can’t really see them, but the water should--.”

Korra had already begun pulling some of the water out of the bag, her mouth hanging open slightly, eyes wide as she looked down at what she was doing.

“This is incredible,” Korra breathed, moving the water in and out of one side of the bag, “I can carry it with me to the gym, and excluding other waterbenders, who’s going to know this is here?”

“I know,” Asami smiled, rubbing her neck, “I remember you said it was inconvenient to carry water skins around. But now they’re already in your bag, and they’re hidden so Bolin can’t drink any of it. Does that help?”

Korra stood up immediately and pulled Asami into a hug, lifting her off her feet.

“This is _incredible_ ,” Korra repeated, squeezing Asami tightly.

Asami’s cheeks felt even hotter when Korra put her back down, a grin splitting Korra’s face.

“Thank you, Asami,” Korra hugged her again, “This is awesome.”

“I can do it to your backpack too, I think,” Asami told her, smiling, “But I figured you used the gym bag more. Will the extra weight be a problem?”

Korra smirked and looked at Asami, raising one arm and flexing her bicep.

“Oh no I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” Korra chuckled.

Asami rolled her eyes and swatted Korra playfully.

“You’re a show-off.”

“Do I need to repeat how awesome this is again?” Korra raised her eyebrow, “Because I will.”

“I think I got it,” Asami laughed, her blush having spread across her entire face, “I’m glad you like it.”

“You’re the best, Asami.” Korra beamed, picking the bag up off the futon and grabbing Asami by the wrist, “Come on, let’s go show Opal.”

“You’re going to wake Opal up for this?” Asami asked in surprise, “She’ll eat you alive.”

“Worth it,” Korra replied, dragging Asami down the hallway.

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Saturday, January 24th

 

Korra huffed to herself as she walked down the hall out of Raiko’s office. She was irritated, as she often was when she had meetings with him. He had wanted to talk about her education, and expressed his displeasure at her decision to take a leave of absence. But Korra had asked him if she could assist Lin and the police in trying to pin down the Equalists, and she left with Raiko giving his permission, as long as she stayed out of the way.

As Korra made her way down the long hallway to find Opal, Hiroshi Sato rounded the corner.

‘Great,’ Korra groaned mentally as Hiroshi took long strides down the hallway.

She glanced at him as they approached each other, smirking slightly when she saw the bandages on his arm. She would have to give Naga another treat later.

“Hiroshi,” She nodded at him as she passed.

He cut his eyes at her angrily, but didn’t speak, and she heard him make his way into Raiko’s office before she turned the corner.

Opal was waiting on Korra at the end of the hall, sitting on a bench reading.

“Well?” Opal raised her eyebrow without looking up as Korra got nearer.

“It was as good as I could expect from Raiko,” Korra grunted.

“See Hiroshi?” Opal finally looked up.

“I saw his hand,” Korra grinned, “Naga did that?”

“Yep,” the corner of Opal’s mouth twitched as she closed her book and put it in her purse.

“Is Asami at Future Industries?” Korra asked, walking with Opal out of the building.

“Think so,” Opal shrugged one shoulder, “She said she’d be there all day, she texted me earlier. So logically..."

Korra shoved Opal playfully and pulled out her phone, calling Asami. Opal elbowed her in return, laughing as they crossed the street.

“Hey, Korra,” Asami’s voice was tired, “What’s up?”

“Just calling to see if you wanted to go to lunch with me and Opal.”

“I can’t,” Asami sighed, half whining, “I’m working on some new designs, plus packing old ones away so dad can’t find them. It’s a lot.”

“You want me to send you something? You need to eat.”

“I’ll order something later, promise,” Asami chuckled, “I won’t starve.”

“I’ll leave you to it then, sunshine. See you later?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you guys later. Bye.”

Korra hung up the phone and made a face at Opal as she shoved her phone back into her pocket.

“Don’t look at me like that again or I’ll kick your ass,” Opal teased, elbowing her roughly, “I take it Asami’s not going to lunch?”

“Nah,” Korra shrugged, “Want to go get a pizza or something?”

Opal nodded and pulled out her own phone as the pair of them walked down the next side street together.

“Don’t let me forget to get something for Bolin to eat, he’s still at the dorm.” Opal said with a frown, “If he’s awake he’s probably not eaten.”

“Call him,” Korra shrugged, “He can just come eat with us.”

“Ok,” Opal nodded, punching Bolin’s number into her phone and stopping in place.

Korra stepped next to Opal and stretched her arms, glancing up and down the street as she did so.

“Opal?” Korra frowned slightly, looking down the street.

“Hmm?” Opal glanced at her, waiting for Bolin to pick up the phone.

“Is that a florist?”

“Looks like it.”

“I’ll be right back.”

* * *

 

The corded phone on Asami’s desk rang twice before she answered it.

“Hello?”

“Ms. Sato,” it was the secretary downstairs, “You have a delivery. Would you like me to bring it up to you?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll be right up, Ms. Sato.”

Asami frowned slightly and put the phone back on the receiver. She wasn’t expecting any deliveries, they usually were addressed to Hiroshi.

She stood up and went to unlock the door to her office, before leaning against her desk and taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, standing back up when she heard the secretary knock on her office door.

“Come in,” Asami called over her shoulder, turning around.

The secretary opened the door a moment later and shuffled into the office, a small bouquet of fire-lilies in her arms. Asami furrowed her brow and looked over at her.

“Who sent those?”

“No idea, Ms. Sato,” the secretary shrugged, “They came with a card, but it doesn’t say who sent them.”

“Thank you,” Asami nodded, taking the flowers and smelling them.

When the secretary stepped out of the office, Asami shut the door behind her and picked the card off the bouquet, turning it over in her hand.

_You work too much. Try to have a good day, sunshine :)_

A smile broke across Asami’s face as she looked back at the flowers, nearly causing her cheeks to ache. She laid them gently on her desk and looked around with a happy sigh. She needed to find a vase for them. A few minutes of searching ended up with her using a drinking glass she found left in her desk. Asami couldn’t shake the smile off her face as she poured a little water in the glass for the stems. She would have to thank Korra later.

* * *

 

Opal was curled up on the futon watching television when Asami got back at ten that night. Naga was curled up in the floor next to her, and her ears perked up when she saw Asami.

“Hey, ‘Sami,” Opal waved, glancing over as Asami sat her things on the kitchen table, “How was work?”

“It was good,” Asami yawned, “I got a lot done.”

“Good,” Opal nodded, “There’s leftovers in the fridge if you want them.”

“Ok,” Asami nodded, sitting down, “Where’s Korra?”

“She’s out with Aunt Lin. I don’t think she’ll be back tonight, honestly.”

“Ugh. I wanted to thank her for the flowers.”

“Thank her tomorrow?” Opal offered with a laugh, “She can wait.”

“I guess I’ll have to,” Asami chuckled, “Where are Mako and Bolin?”

“In their dorm room,” Opal shrugged, “Bolin wanted me to go over there because he wanted to watch a ‘scary’ mover, but I wanted to actually sleep tonight.”

Asami started laughing, and bent over to take her shoes off, when Opal’s phone started ringing.

“Korra is calling,” Opal muttered, sounding confused, “Hold on, I’ll put her on speaker.”

Asami nodded as Opal answered, leaning a little closer.

“Korra?”

“Get to the docks.” Korra demanded quickly, there was some kind of roar in the background behind her, followed by several muffled booms, “Call Bo. Go pick them up. Bring Naga.”

“Korra, what’s going on?” Opal was frowning.

“Half the fucking streets blown up—.” Korra repeated, “Get to Air Temple Island. Now.”

“Why do we--.”

The phone went dead a moment later, but Opal was already on the move. She ran to the door, throwing Naga’s harness to Asami, before darting down the hallway to get her coat. Asami fumbled with the harness, doing her best to untangle it, and had managed to fasten it by the time Opal came back out, coat and backpack in hand.

“Do you have your car keys?” Opal was barely breathing.

Asami nodded, pulling her coat back on and clicking her tongue at Naga. They made their way downstairs as quickly as they could, Opal trying to call both Mako and Bolin in turn. When Bolin finally answered, Asami was already in the car, Naga in the backseat. Opal got in moments later, and Asami sped down the street and around the corner, making her way to the parking lot of the brothers’ dorm. They were waiting in the parking lot for them, still fastening their coats when Asami pulled up next to them, and both climbed into the car without a word.

 

Tenzin was standing at the docks next to the ferry to Air Temple Island when they arrived. He motioned without a word for them to board the boat, only to be barraged by Opal’s questions once the boat was in motion.

“What’s going on, Tenzin?” Opal asked, looking back toward the city, “What’re they doing?”

“A large group of Equalists have attacked an entire street of the city,” Tenzin replied, scowling, “The entire area is rumored to be associated with triad activity, but the threat is the same. Korra is very nervous about it, at least one of the buildings was rigged with explosives.”

“Is Lin ok?” Opal was pale, “What about Korra?”

“The last I heard, they were fine,” Tenzin assured her, “The four of you do not seem to be in any danger, if this _is_ indeed an assault on the triads. I’m sure the university is safe, the incident wasn’t close by. But Korra was very insistent.”

“She wants to keep us safe,” Mako frowned and crossed his arms, “Where are the White Lotus?”

“They are on the island,” Tenzin replied, “They’re waiting for further instruction. They’ll be much more at ease once Korra returns to the island as well.”

Opal took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her middle, frowning and casting a glance at Asami. Asami looked calmer than she felt. There was a pit in her stomach, weighed down by the fear that any deaths that followed the explosions would most likely be directly linked to orders given by her father. She was worried for Korra and for Lin, remembering the noises that were in the background when Korra had called Opal. It meant there were still explosives detonating, even then.

There were several members of the White Lotus waiting on the boat as it pulled up to the dock on Air Temple Island. They were accompanied by Jinora and a handful of other airbenders.

“Dad,” Jinora jogged up to them as they climbed off the boat, “Saikhan called, he wants you to call him back at the station.”

Tenzin nodded, instructing his eldest daughter to take Opal and the others to the dining hall, where he would return to them shortly. Jinora pulled out a Pai Sho board, trying to use it as a distraction. Asami had agreed to play first, but she found herself too worried to focus on any of her moves.

Tenzin found them half an hour later, informing them that the attacks had apparently ceased for the night, and that efforts were being made to ensure the safety of those that had been caught in the cross-fire.

“Saikhan called from the police station again a few minutes ago,” Tenzin told them, putting his hand on Opal’s shoulder, “He said Lin is very agitated, but is fine. She’ll probably call soon.”

“Where’s Korra?” Mako crossed his arms, looking from his seat up at Tenzin.

“Saikhan told me she had been doing her best to rescue people affected by the explosions.” Tenzin replied, “I don’t know anything past that. But it’s late. I suggest you all try to sleep. Jinora, will you take Asami and Opal to Korra’s room?”

“Yeah, dad,” Jinora nodded.

“I’ll take Mako and Bolin to the male dormitory,” Tenzin continued, “Goodnight, ladies.”

“Come on,” Jinora smiled, jerking her head slightly, prompting Asami and Opal to follow her.

* * *

 

“I think I’m going to throw up,” Opal sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

Asami nodded silently, staring at Naga who was lying near the wall. They hadn’t heard from Tenzin in nearly two hours, and there was nothing for either of them to do but worry. Even with the earlier assurance that Lin was fine, it did nothing to soothe their concern for Korra.

“Why did Korra want us to come here?” Asami asked finally, looking up at Opal, who was pacing.

“She can’t worry about bombs and us at the same time,” Opal replied with a huff, “Even if Korra knew we wouldn’t get caught up in it, if she knows we’re here, then she knows we’re safe. When in doubt, come to Air Temple Island.”

“Aren’t they non-violent?” Asami raised one eyebrow, “Wouldn’t that be counter-productive?”

“Airbenders are, yeah,” Opal nodded, “But the White Lotus stay on the island too, and they don’t have any vows of non-violence.”

“Korra cares a lot,” Asami sighed, “About everyone.”

“Part of the job,” Opal muttered as she briefly stopped pacing, “It’s not good for my nerves either.”

“At least we know she should be ok, right?” Asami pushed her hair out of her face.

“According to _Saikhan_ ,” Opal frowned and began pacing again.

* * *

 

Korra hauled herself onto the dock at Air Temple Island and exhaled slowly. Her entire body was aching, the pain from the burn on her arm almost blindingly excruciating. She had made her way through every accessible inch of the damaged buildings on the street, leading the rescue attempt. She didn’t know how many people had died, she didn’t _want_ to know. She had gone back to the police station with Lin briefly, but once Lin was confident the attacks had ceased for the night, she told Korra to go home. Korra was happy to have at least helped, and that meant more to her than the pain she was experiencing.

She staggered from the dock, taking deep slow breaths, maintaining her pace as she made her way toward Tenzin and Pema’s room, waving off a pair of White Lotus sentries that approached her. They insisted on giving her assistance, and she finally allowed them to escort her to the sleeping quarters. They left her at the door when she repeated that she didn’t need them, and Korra made her way robotically toward Tenzin’s room, knowing he would still be awake.

“Tenzin.” Korra called out, putting one hand on the wall for support, “Tenzin!”

She had barely finished speaking his name the second time before he was in the hallway with her.

“Korra!” Tenzin’s hands were on her shoulders, “Korra, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Korra replied dismissively, “Did Lin call?”

“She did,” Tenzin nodded, worriedly looking Korra over, “Do I need to call for a healer? How’d this happen?”

“I was just helping people,” Korra shrugged one shoulder, “I don’t need a healer, I’ll take care of it if you get me some clean water.”

“I’ll meet you in your room,” Tenzin nodded, “Do you need help getting there?”

“I’m fine,” Korra insisted.

“You’re not, Korra, but alright. I’ll be back with the water.”

Tenzin stepped past Korra quickly and made his way down the hallway, and Korra could hear his footsteps fading as she moved toward her room.

When Korra opened the door to her room, Opal was pacing, and Asami was sitting on the bed with her face in her hands. Opal’s head jerked around when the door slid open, and she had crossed the room to Korra in half a second, throwing her arms around Korra’s shoulders and nearly sending Korra into the door.

“We have been so worried about you,” Opal muttered into Korra’s shoulder, her voice cracked and shaky.

“Opal are you crying?” Korra put her arms around Opal and chuckled.

“Shut up,” Opal sniffled, “Your stupid avatar ass with Aunt Lin, calling me when stuff is blowing up around you. Don’t you do that again.”

Korra patted Opal’s back and held onto her, grinning sheepishly at Asami from her shoulder.

When Opal finally released Korra and wiped her face, Asami stood up and hugged Korra gingerly.

“I agree with Opal this time,” Asami breathed a sigh of relief, “Don’t scare us like that again.”

Korra squeezed Asami tightly and laughed.

“You two worry too much,” Korra shook her head and grinned. Opal swatted her.

“Korra?” Tenzin’s voice came from the hallway, moments before he stepped into the room, a bucket of water in hand, “I recommend tending that burn first, it looks particularly nasty.”

“Thanks,” Korra grunted, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking the bucket.

“Do you need anything else, Korra?” Tenzin asked, frowning.

“This is good, Tenzin,” Korra told him, “I just really want to sleep.”

Tenzin’s mouth moved into a soft smile, and he put his hand on Korra’s shoulder.

“I’m proud of you, Korra,” He squeezed her shoulder lightly, “Lin told me what a help you were. Get all the rest you need.”

Korra grinned broadly up at Tenzin and nodded once.

“Thanks,” Korra repeated.

“Opal,” Tenzin glanced at her and Asami, “Perhaps you and Ms. Sato would like to move to another room?”

“Pfft,” Opal shook her head, “I’m not letting her leave my sight, Tenzin.”

“You take that up with Korra then, Opal,” Tenzin smiled, “Goodnight, ladies.”

* * *

 

Sunday, January 25th

 

Asami was the first one to wake up that morning. She yawned and stretched, accidently elbowing Korra in the chest. Korra slept on, snoring loudly, one of Opal’s hands across her face. Opal was sleeping practically on top of Korra, her mouth hanging open slightly. Asami yawned and sat up, gently pulling Korra’s arm off of her and laying her it back down on the bed. She stood up and stretched, while Naga watched her tiredly and slid the door to the room open, poking her head into the hallway. She could hear people beginning to stir, but no one was in the hallway except her.

“Mmm, ‘Sami,” Opal’s voice was groggy, “Shut the door.”

“Opal that’s my ear,” Korra whined with a yawn. Asami hadn’t expected them both to be awake.

“Shut up,” Opal grumbled, “I’m not that loud.”

Korra yawned again and stretched out on the bed before sitting up slowly, pulling Opal with her.

“I need to go find Mako and Bolin,” Korra mumbled, rubbing her eyes, “They need to know I’m alive.”

Opal yawned and wrapped her arms around Korra, putting her chin on Korra’s shoulder.

“You get to carry me, avatar,” Opal opened her eyes tiredly, “I told Tenzin you weren’t leaving my sight and I meant it.”

Korra rolled her eyes and stood with Opal dangling off of her and walked out into the hallway with Asami. They walked outside and squinted at the growing sunlight, before Korra started making her way toward the dining room.

“Thank you for the flowers yesterday, Korra,” Asami spoke softly before they went inside, her cheeks growing warm.

“You’re welcome, sunshine,” Korra grinned, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Asami.

“KORRA?!” Bolin shouted from behind them, “You’re ok!”

Bolin sprinted across the courtyard and embraced Korra before she could turn around, lifting both Korra and Opal into the air.

“I was worried sick about you, Korra!” Bolin exclaimed, his eyes misty, “Mako! Mako, Korra’s ok!”

Mako arrived shortly after his brother, and hugged Korra gently.

“I’m glad you’re ok, Korra,” Mako told her, rolling his eyes at Bolin, “But you didn’t have to send us here, we’d have been fine.”

“Humor me,” Korra shrugged, “It helps my nerves.”

“ _You_ don’t help _mine_ ,” Opal grumbled.

“Bolin!” Tenzin scolded, coming out of the building, “You are too loud! There are people trying to meditate!”

“Do you know what time it is, Tenzin?” Bolin objected, “Who could possibly meditate at this hour?”

“I do,” Tenzin replied firmly, “Now quit harassing Korra.”

“I’m not harassing--.” Bolin began, before Tenzin’s raised eyebrow stopped him.

“I know you’re excited, Bolin,” Tenzin smiled slightly despite himself, “But please keep the volume down. There’s food ready if you’re all hungry.”

“Korra’s hungry,” Opal yawned, letting Korra go and landing on her feet behind her, “I can hear her stomach growling.”

Korra rolled her eyes and grinned, but didn’t deny it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy about this one. Next chapter will hopefully be better.


	20. Chapter 20

Sunday, January 25th, cont'd

 

_Out of the all the buildings in the street affected by the Equalist attack, only a handful were occupied, and half of the occupants had been killed or critically injured in the initial blasts. Korra stopped keeping up when the number of victims exceeded twenty. There had been more nonbenders involved than anyone had anticipated. The Equalists weren't protecting anyone anymore._

_The initial blast had started in a storefront, seemingly caused by a homemade explosive. The buildings in the street had been lined with them. The blasts came in two waves, as if they were on a timer. Korra had only dared to call Tenzin and Opal at the end of the first wave, while Lin called for any backup she could be afforded. The second wave began during Korra's phone call to Opal, and Korra had ran head first into the nearest building the second she heard screaming. By the time Lin's reinforcement arrived, the dust was beginning to settle, and everyone had thrown themselves into helping Korra pull people out of the debris._

_Korra’s heart had been pounding in her ears the entire time, doing her best to find someone, anyone. She had refused to let the Equalists take any more lives. She couldn’t let herself feel like a failure. She had put all her energy into moving as quickly as she could, taking whoever she could find along with her. She had repeatedly lapped back toward the street where Lin had paramedics waiting, and Korra had tried not to focus on those she had carried that were in the throes of death. She couldn’t dwell on that, she had to force herself to keep going to help the others. The gratitude of those still aware of what was occurring was almost enough to wash the guilt away._

 

Korra was at the meditation pavilion trying to clear her head that afternoon, but was too keyed up. Raiko wasn’t doing anything, just staying in his office, and Korra couldn’t believe he would just ignore what had happened. On the list of people Korra wanted to punch in the face, Raiko and Hiroshi Sato were at the top.

“Korra?” Opal’s voice was quiet behind Korra as she stepped into the pavilion, “Tahno called, and the probenders are supposed to meet downtown with Toza to look at the storefront he rented for the fundraiser. He’s already got the restaurants lined up to donate the food. Are you going with Mako and Bolin?”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded, standing up with a sigh, “Where’s Asami?”

“Last I saw her, she was watching some of the acolytes play Pai Sho.”

“Well what are you two going to do if we’re with Toza?” Korra grinned, walking out of the pavilion with Opal.

“I want to go back to sleep, first off. But I don’t think that’s going to happen. We’ll probably go back to the apartment and hang out.”

“You’re letting me out of your sight?” Korra teased.

“Shut up, avatar,” Opal elbowed her with a playful glare.

Bolin, Mako, and Asami were in the dining hall with a group of acolytes when Korra and Opal came in. Asami and Mako looked up at them as they entered, Bolin never taking his eyes off the board.

“You guys ready to go?” Mako raised one eyebrow.

“I’m not,” Bolin muttered, scratching his chin.

“Come on, Bo,” Mako rolled his eyes, “We’ve got to help Toza.”

“Fine,” Bolin groaned, pulling himself up from the table.

“Do you want someone to help you with the ferry?” one of the acolytes spoke up, looking up at Korra from his seat.

“No thank you,” Korra smiled, “I can take care of it.”

* * *

 

Opal and Asami were walking down the sidewalk toward the Little Water Tribe section of the city, on their way to meet Korra at Narook’s. Korra was standing outside with Mako waiting on them, and the pair of them were in sight when the first explosion rocked the building across the street from Opal and Asami. Opal’s head snapped to one side, looking at the building, and had just enough time to drag Asami to the ground before the second blast came.

Pain seared through Asami’s calf as she stared down at the pavement. Asami’s head was spinning, and shouting with approaching footsteps could be heard from down the street. Asami groaned and pushed herself into a sitting position, her hand instinctively going to her leg. She felt the blood before she saw it, warm and wet, soaking through her pants leg and onto her palm. She could see the holes in her pants and a wave of nausea washed over her. Her leg was peppered with holes and gashes from the debris that had flown toward her from the blast. She glanced up in time to see Korra and Tahno near the bridge, bending water out of the river to deal with the flames in the building. Opal was yelling something nearby, but Asami couldn’t focus on her words. Asami dizziness worsened, and her ears were ringing. An earthen wall erupted next to her, shielding her side from any more threats, keeping her from feeling the third blast, closest to her.

She started seeing spots, and tried to slowly blink them out of her vision as she glanced at the wall that had been brought up next to her. Asami tried to ease herself back down onto the ground, and it helped with the dizziness momentarily. She heard sirens, mingling with the shouting of whoever was near her, followed suddenly by someone harshly barking orders in the background. Asami tried to concentrate on the voices that were speaking, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She just had to focus.

“Will someone _please_ get Sato out of the goddamned street?” It was Lin, “The paramedic is going to park around the corner where it’s safe. All of you get back! We have to check for more explosives.”

Asami heard several voices respond to Lin’s instruction, Opal, Tahno and Mako among them. Asami’s eyes snapped open, and she tried to sit back up, her head swimming violently. She nearly threw up, and she groaned, half from pain and half from nausea. She hadn’t heard Korra’s voice, and that was suddenly the only thing she could focus on, worried something had happened.

“Lin,” Asami whimpered weakly, raising one hand to her head to try and steady herself, “Lin, where’s Korra?’

Asami didn’t know if Lin heard her or not, too distracted by the spots in front of her vision that were getting worse, but she felt herself being lifted off the ground. All she could smell was the metallic scent of her own blood, mingled with smoke and salt water. It was the last smell that confused her as she kept her eyes closed, willing herself not to throw up.

“It’s ok, sunshine,” a familiar voice rumbled in Asami’s ear despite the ringing, “I’ve got you.”

* * *

 

“Avatar Korra, your friend has shrapnel in her calf,” The doctor’s voice was calming, “We’re going to sedate her to remove it, and the healer will see her afterwards. Her leg will be fine, I assure you. We’ll put her in a room to rest when we’re done.”

“Alright,” Korra released the breath she had been holding, “I need to go outside and make some phone calls. I’ll be back.”

The doctor dismissed herself and went back into the emergency room to tend to Asami, leaving Korra standing in the waiting room. She cast a worried glance at Opal, who hadn’t been seen yet, her arm still bleeding. They had given Opal a towel to hold against her arm, and Korra desperately wished she had some water to heal Opal herself. She stormed out into the parking lot, pulling her phone out as she went. She needed to update Lin, as well as talk to Tenzin. Korra was seething with anger the entire time. She was going to break Hiroshi Sato’s neck.

* * *

 

Asami woke up to the view of the doctor standing over her, wrapping a bandage around her calf.

“Hello, Ms. Sato,” the doctor smiled warmly when she saw Asami’s eyes open, “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Asami grumbled, blinking herself awake.

“The healer said you would be for a day or two,” the doctor nodded, “But your leg healed normally.”

“Thank you,” Asami replied.

“You’re welcome, Ms. Sato. Your friend is still on the phone outside, but I suppose she’ll be in soon. Your father is in the hall waiting. I’ll send him in.”

Asami opened her mouth to object, but the doctor moved faster than she could react, and had already made her way into the hallway. She could see Hiroshi in the hall through the door, a pair of men standing behind him.

‘Great,” Asami thought to herself as Hiroshi saw her and stepped into the room.

“Asami, what happened?” Hiroshi looked at her with one eyebrow raised, shutting the door behind him and leaving the men in the hallway.

“I don’t know,” Asami sighed, shaking her head, “It’s blurry. But I can guarantee your minions had something to do with it.”

“Asami.” Hiroshi snapped, glaring at her, “You know it wasn’t my intention for you to get--.”

“Maybe not,” Asami was too tired for this, “But I don’t want you to pretend you had nothing to do with it. Stop lying, dad.”

“Asami--.” Hiroshi began again, his face red, before being interrupted by a commotion in the hallway.

There was shouting just outside the door, which ended with a disconcerting thump. A scurrying sound followed, and Asami’s heart skipped a beat when Korra opened the door to the room, Opal at her shoulder. If Korra noticed Hiroshi, she didn’t show it, going right over to Asami and giving Asami’s bandaged leg a glance over. She plopped down in the chair next to the bed, her back to Hiroshi.

“How’s the leg, Asami?” Opal asked, frowning a little, stepping around Hiroshi and looking down at her.

“Sore,” Asami admitted, “Doctor says it will be fine though.”

Korra nodded and smiled, squeezing Asami’s hand lightly.

“This wouldn’t have happened if she wasn’t running around with you,” Hiroshi’s voice was a low hiss. Opal shot him a glare, but Korra ignored him.

“This isn’t our fault,” Opal fired back, “Though _you_ might have had something to do with it.”

“It’s just as much _her_ fault as mine,” Hiroshi spat, jabbing a finger toward Korra.

He went to continue, but was stopped by Opal, who balled up her fist and struck him through the face. A lot of things happened all at once after Opal hit Hiroshi. Asami felt Korra’s meteorite bracelet on her wrist pour off of her arm like it was made of water, Hiroshi raised one hand to strike Opal in return, and Korra had somehow moved between them. There was only a few inches separating Hiroshi and Korra as she blocked Opal from his view, Korra putting all her effort into not touching him, conscious of the space she was taking. But she had covered her knuckles with the meteorite, bending it almost like a glove, her hand clenched into a fist.

“Hit her,” Korra’s voice was a low growl, “I _dare_ you.”

Asami’s heart was racing as she watched Korra and Hiroshi stare each other down, having never seen her father’s eyes so full of hatred. After several moments, Hiroshi took a step back, nodding once at Asami before stepping out of the room. The door closed behind him, and Korra stared at it for a few seconds, before turning her gaze briefly to Opal, her eyes catching Asami’s over Opal’s shoulder. Opal turned around when she noticed, looking at Asami sheepishly.

“I’m sorry I punched your dad,” Opal muttered, scratching the side of her neck.

“I’m surprised Korra didn’t hit him first, honestly,” Asami shrugged, “It’s ok. He deserved that.”

Korra frowned and removed the meteorite from her hand, and soon it was back in its bracelet form, and returned to Asami’s wrist.

“I’m sorry for _nearly_ punching your dad,” Korra grumbled, blushing, “I don’t want to hurt him. Ok, that’s a lie. I did want to, right then. I don’t want to _now_ though.”

“It’s ok, Korra,” Asami sighed, “He wants to hurt you, and you don’t see him apologizing.”

Korra crossed her arms and sat down in the chair with a huff.

“Doctor says you can leave when you feel up to it, ‘Sami,” Opal told her, patting the top of Korra’s head.

“Am I leaving to go home, or do we have to go back to Air Temple Island?” Asami grinned, looking from Opal to Korra.

“I would like to go home,” Opal chimed in, looking down at the top of Korra’s head.

“I’ll have to go pick Naga up from the island then,” Korra shrugged.

“We can make a detour to get her,” Opal smiled, “You ready?”

“I might need some help walking,” Asami warned motioning towards her bandaged leg, “It’s tender.”

“Pfft,” Korra snorted, “As if you’re going to walk.”

* * *

 

Lin was on the phone in her office, giving orders to Saikhan when Tenzin came in to the police station. She glanced up from her desk when he came in, and motioned for him to shut the door behind him. He did so silently and sat down, watching Lin drum her fingers on the table.

“We need to increase the amount of airships we have up. It will make response time faster.” Lin demanded, “Put two more up, I want one on each corner of the city.”

She put the phone down rather forcefully, crossing her arms and looking at Tenzin.

“What?” She raised her eyebrow.

“I came to see how you were doing.” Tenzin frowned, “I know last night was an ordeal.”

“I’m fine,” Lin shrugged one shoulder, “I’m more worried about the fact that people are getting killed, and our dear president is letting the people responsible walk free left and right.”

They sat silently for a few minutes, and Tenzin rubbed his chin with a frown.

“Things are getting out of hand,” Tenzin sighed finally.

“You’re telling me,” Lin snorted once and scowled, “Raiko is driving me crazy. It’s like he doesn’t _want_ me to do anything. He’s undoing everything I’m working for, Tenzin. How am I supposed to keep the city safe like this?”

“Well,” Tenzin replied slowly, “At least Korra is on your side.”

“Yeah,” Lin grunted, “The avatar with a blinking target on her back. That’s all the help I need.”

“Lin,” Tenzin frowned.

“I know, Tenzin. But I don’t want to have the weight of getting the avatar killed on my shoulders. Not with everything else.”

“Korra will be alright.”

“You don’t sound so sure of yourself.”

“I’m not, if I’m honest. But I’m sure of Korra’s capabilities.”

Lin sighed and leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling.

“I need a drink,” she muttered, “Can the White Lotus help at all?”

“They might,” Tenzin shrugged, sighing, “I’ll talk to them. I need to get back, call if you need anything.”

“Sure, Tenzin.”

* * *

 

Opal was curled up next to Asami, her head on Asami’s shoulder, nearly dozing. Korra had pulled the armchair closer to the futon, and was sitting with one arm stretched out, holding Asami’s hand. It had started with Asami playing with Korra’s fingers, and ended with their fingers loosely laced together, and Asami lightly tapping the back of Korra’s hand with her thumb while Asami and Opal watched a mover. Korra was engrossed in her phone, having started an argument an hour earlier with Bolin about the quality of Varrick’s movers.

When a particularly loud part of the mover came on, Opal jerked her head off Asami’s shoulder abruptly, looking around with a squint.

“What time is it?” Opal grumbled.

“Dunno,” Korra grunted.

“Korra you have your phone in your hand,” Opal frowned, glancing at her, “Just look.”

“Eleven-thirty,” Korra grunted again.

“I’m going to bed, I have class tomorrow,” Opal groaned, rubbing one eye and standing up with a yawn, “Asami are you tired?”

“Exhausted,” Asami nodded, stretching, “But I’m going to stay up for a little while longer.”

Opal reached over and cut the volume on the television down with another yawn, before nudging Korra’s leg with her foot.

“Are you going to sleep tonight at all, avatar?” Opal asked, raising one eyebrow with a faint grin.

“I’m sleeping when Bolin realizes I’m right,” Korra smirked, glancing up from her phone.

“Sure,” Opal laughed, rolling her eyes, “Goodnight guys.”

Korra and Asami told her goodnight, and Korra stretched out her feet, propping them on the coffee table. Asami watched another fifteen minutes of the mover before she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore, huffing slightly when Korra cut the television off.

“I was watching that,” Asami yawned, pushing her hair out of her face.

“No you weren’t,” Korra grinned, “You were falling asleep, Asami.”

“It’s been a long day,” Asami finally nodded tiredly, “For all of us. I guess I better go to bed after all.”

“Good plan,” Korra chuckled, “Sleep good.”

“Mmm, you too,” Asami yawened again and stood up, a small amount of soreness still in her leg as she put weight on it, “Goodnight, Korra.”

“Night, sunshine.”


	21. Chapter 21

Monday, January 26th

Korra woke up uncharacteristically early Monday morning. She sat up with a yawn, looking tiredly around the apartment. She needed to go talk to Lin. She shuffled down the hallway, eyes half closed, and went into her bedroom to get a change of clothes. Asami was sprawled out across the bed on her stomach, Naga sleeping with her head lying on Asami’s shoulder. Korra got her clothes out of the closet as silently as she could, and made her way back into the hallway and toward the bathroom so she could shower. She showered as quickly as she could and got dressed, the pit in her stomach growing as she thought about the Equalist bombings over the past two days and what Lin would have to say about it.

When she was dressed, she went back into the bedroom, putting on her boots and rummaging around in the desk as quietly as possible, looking for a notepad and a pencil. Once she found what she was looking for, she jotted down a quick note, tearing it off the pad, folding it, and leaving it on top of Asami’s phone. Korra got the key to her motorcycle off the counter, pulling her coat on over her head and jogged out the door to the apartment, ready to be at the police station. 

* * *

 

Korra went into Lin’s office without a word to Saikhan, though the older man eyed her cautiously as she sauntered into the station. Lin was expecting her, Korra knew that. Lin didn’t look up from her work when Korra came into the office and plopped down in the seat in front of Lin’s desk.

“Hey, Chief,” Korra grunted, crossing her arms.

“Have you talked to Raiko?” Lin cocked up one eyebrow, not looking up.

“Not since Saturday.”

“He’s called me four times in the past hour.” Lin scowled, “For someone who’s releasing my prisoners on a whim, he sure acts like he wants me to do something.”

“I can’t stand him either, if it helps.”

“It doesn’t.”

“Well if he’s releasing Equalists, how are you going to keep them down?”

“I don’t know. Can the White Lotus help us?”

“If I’m being threatened,” Korra shrugged, “Part of their job, ‘protect’ the avatar.”

“Well, I think this counts. You’re the one most at risk.”

“I  _was_. They don’t care who gets hurt now. It’s chaos.”

“Speaking of hurt, Korra,” Lin looked up with a frown, “Want to know the death count?”

“No.” Korra grumbled, “I feel bad enough.”

“We share that problem then, Korra. It’s my job to keep the city safe, and here I am. Raiko undoing what I’ve done, dead bodies in the street.”

“ _We_ have to stop them.” Korra interrupted, “I can’t stand this.”

“You’re a whole problem on your own, Korra,” Lin sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “I refuse to be responsible for the death of the avatar.”

“Not your fault if I’m volunteering. You’ve not ordered me to do anything.”

“Won’t make it any easier, Korra. How is Sato?”

Korra’s face faded from a frown to a light smile almost instantly.

“Asami’s better. Opal too. I know you were worried about them.”

“Hiroshi really the one leading the Equalists?” Lin changed the subject quickly.

“Seems that way.”

Lin released a deep breath and rubbed her forehead.

“Do you have anything on him, Korra?”

“No. Opal punched him though.”

A grin played in the corner of Lin’s mouth, if only briefly.

“How’d that play out?”

“He tried spreading the blame around, Opal snapped on him and socked him through the face. I nearly smashed his head in when he went to swing back.”

“What stopped you?”

“I won’t do that to Asami,” Korra shrugged, “Much as I want to break his neck. Is Raiko doing anything for the victims or their families?”

“No.” Lin was scowling again, “Toza is the only one who has tried to do anything. How’s that coming along?”

“We’ve got a few restaurants that are going to donate food. We’ll sell plates of it and give the money to the families of the dead probenders.”

“How many are dead?”

Korra frowned, she didn’t want to talk about it, “The problem is we can’t find anywhere safe enough to do the fundraiser, not now.”

“You pick a place, Korra, I’ll make it safe.” Lin promised, staring at her, “If Raiko won’t help, I’ll be damned if you’ll be stopped.”

“Aww, Lin, you’re going soft.”

“Don’t push it, avatar.”

“You sound like Opal.”

Lin grinned a little more, looking back down at her papers.

“You’re going to have Opal gray-haired by the time she’s thirty, Korra.”

“She reminds me almost daily,” Korra grinned.

“You been staring down the barrel of anymore Equalist guns?”

“No,” Korra’s grin faded as rapidly as it had come, “But I would again in a heartbeat. At this point, Lin, it’s anything I have to do to stop them. No reason for these innocent people to die.”

Lin nodded slowly and rubbed her forehead.

“I hope we can keep things from becoming that drastic.” Lin sighed, standing up from her desk, “The White Lotus’ presence will help, if we can get them.”

“Can’t hurt to ask,” Korra shrugged.

“It can’t, you’re right. But I have other things to deal with right now. Come on,” Lin motioned Korra to follow her, “Someone called about something pretty large being dropped off at Aang Memorial Island. I want to look into it.”

“Lead the way, Chief.”

* * *

 

 

  _The first thing Asami saw was Naga. The massive dog had her head bowed playfully, her entire body wiggling along with her tail. She pounced around Asami several times, barking eagerly, wanting Asami to play with her. Asami stood up from where she had been lying, and bent at the waist, putting her forehead against Naga and ruffling the dog's ears. When Asami released her, the panting dog bounded a few yards away, turning and barking at Asami again. She wanted Asami to follow her._

_Asami followed obediently, a smile threatening to break her face. Naga's white fur contrasted against the dark strands of grass, and despite how high the grass actually was, Asami never lost sight of Naga's back, weaving a path ahead of her._

_Eventually Naga stopped, sitting down on a hill and panting heavily. She was waiting on Asami, and when Asami was next to her, she loped lazily down the hill, into a field of fire-lilies, their light petals in full bloom. Asami sat down with a sigh amongst the flowers a moment later, laying down with her arms behind her head. She could hear Naga barking again close by, and Asami let herself take a deep breath, watching as the fire-lilies around her swayed in the warm breeze. The smell of salt water came with the wind, bringing with it the slight rustle of footsteps. Asami looked up, expecting Naga, but instead found Korra, standing just above Asami's head, looking down at her with a crooked grin. Her eyes were bright, metallic, almost faded steel, and as clear as icy water. It made Asami feel warm at first, but most of all, safe._

_"Are you just going to lay here all day, sunshine?"_

_Asami felt herself shake her head, still unable to help her smile, and Korra moved to her side, pulling Asami to her feet._

_"Let's find Opal," Korra told her, taking hold of Asami's hand and pulling her gently along behind her. Asami felt her fingers tingle._

_The pair of them walked hand in hand down toward a narrow stream, where Asami could see Opal staring down at something at her feet. As they drew closer, Asami saw it was a pale looking kite, laying limply on the ground before Opal._

_“Opal, what are you doing?” Asami asked, looking from the kite to her friend._

_“I wanted to fly the kite today,” Opal sighed, “But the breeze isn’t strong enough.”_

_“Make it stronger?” Asami raised one eyebrow, “You’re an airbender after all.”_

_“What?” Opal blinked at Asami in surprise, “That’s news to me, I’ve never been able to bend.”_

_Korra was laughing, a deep rumble to Asami’s left, and Opal crossed her arms with a frown._

_“Other than Korra,” Opal grumbled, “You’re the only airbender around right now, Sato. You want to help me out?”_

_“I’ll see what I can do,” Asami laughed, watching as Korra bent over and picked the kite up._

_“Better you than me,” Korra’s words were laced with her own laughter as she passed the kite to Asami, “If something happens to her kite, Opal will eat me alive.”_

_Somehow, Asami managed to get the kite into the air, watching it soar across the clear, pale sky. She glanced to her side and found Opal and Korra standing next to her, both their heads turned up as they watched the kite twist in the air._

_“Nice,” Opal finally grinned._

_“Here you go, Opal,” Asami laughed, handing her the kite string, “Have fun.”_

_“The kite is in one piece,” Korra chuckled, “Good job, sunshine.”_

* * *

 

Korra got off the boat at Aang Memorial Island with Lin, looking around for anything out of place. They made their way from the beach up the slope toward the museum at the base of the statue, Lin’s mouth pressed into a hard line. The only thing Korra could see when they got a full view of the museum was the crumpled remains of Asami’s car, that Korra had last seen in Hiroshi’s garage.

“Oh no,” Korra groaned, her shoulders slumping slightly.

Lin cast a sideways glance at Korra, raising one eyebrow.

“What?”

“That’s Asami’s car,” Korra sighed, “I was the one who made it look like…well…”

Korra motioned at the mass before them and Lin scowled.

“Who put it here?”

“I left it in Hiroshi Sato’s garage at Future Industries, so I’ll give you three guesses.”

“Great.”

Lin bent the bottom of her shoe off, slamming her foot into the ground a moment later. Korra went to step closer to the museum, but Lin’s arm shot out in front of Korra’s chest, stopping her from moving any nearer.

“The entire thing is rigged with explosives,” Lin growled, “We need to get off the island. Now.”

“What are we going to do about--.” Korra began, interrupted when Lin grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her down to the boat.

“I’ll have to get a crew out here to try and deal with it,” Lin muttered, “We can’t be here if the half the fucking museum gets blown off.”

“What happens if--.”

“There’s no one else on the island,” Lin pulled Korra into the boat, “As soon as we get back to the docks, I’m putting a call in to keep it that way.”

“Why would they put it _here_?” Korra frowned, looking back at the island.

“I have my guesses. None of them are good for you.”

* * *

 

Asami woke up a few minutes before her alarm went off. When she sat up in bed she was greeted by a tired huff from Naga.

“Good morning, Naga,” Asami chuckled, scratching the top of Naga’s head before reaching for her phone.

She pulled her phone off the charger, picking up Korra’s note as she did so.

“ _Going to be with Lin all day. Don’t let Opal worry too much, sunshine. Hope you have a good day.”_

She smiled and shuffled into the kitchen, where Opal was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal.

“Isn’t that Korra’s?” Asami grinned, sitting down at the table with her.

“Yeah,” Opal nodded, a look of disgust on her face, “I’m out of yogurt. I don’t know how she eats this crap. It’s mostly sugar. Speaking of the wonderful avatar, where the hell is she?”

“With Lin,” Asami replied with a yawn.

“I knew you’d know,” Opal snorted, looking at Asami with a grin, “She doesn’t tell me anymore. She knows I’ll worry.”

“Is she wrong?” Asami raised one eyebrow.

 “No,” Opal shook her head and laughed, putting her bowl in the sink.

“Do you want me to go pick up some groceries, Opal? I have plenty of time today.”

“I would,” Opal sighed, “But I’m not exactly comfortable going out and getting blown up. That should go for you too. I don’t want you risking it.”

“Make me a list,” Asami insisted, “I’ll go after my class.”

“Braver than me,” Opal admitted, “Korra still think you’re safe, after yesterday?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so, but if you need groceries, I’m going to go get them.”

* * *

 

Bolin and Mako helped Asami carry the last of the groceries upstairs into the apartment. Opal wasn’t back in the apartment yet, and as Asami started putting the groceries away, Bolin sat on the futon and cut the television on.

“Bo, really?” Mako crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow, “Already watching TV?”

“Well I’ve got to do _something_ ,” Bolin shrugged, picking the remote up and flipping through the channels, “You want help, Asami?”

“No thank you,” Asami smiled, putting the milk in the fridge.

“See, Mako?” Bolin motioned toward Asami, “She doesn’t need me, so I can watch television.”

“Have you seen Korra today?” Mako asked, rolling his eyes at Bolin.

“No,” Asami replied, pushing her hair out of her face, “Have you?”

“Nope.” Mako shook his head and sat down at the kitchen table.

“I have,” Bolin replied slowly from the futon, “She’s on television.”

“What?” Asami asked, crossing into the living room quickly as Mako shot up out of his seat.

Bolin had stopped on the news station, and they could see a view of Aang Memorial Island, a small boat between the camera and the island itself.

“ _Chief Beifong discovered early this morning there were explosives placed on Aang Memorial Island. Avatar Korra and Chief Beifong are in the boat with the bomb disposal squad, who are using robotics on the island itself with the hopes of safely deactivating bomb. Visitation to the island and museum have been restricted at this time.”_

Asami sat down next down to Bolin without breathing. The press were unable to get any closer than the docks, and were forced to fixate on the view of the boat, where the shapes of Lin and Korra could faintly be seen on the deck, watching the island. Asami put her hands over her mouth and put her elbows on her knees, staring at the television as the reporter continued repeating the information.

A half an hour later, nothing had changed, and Opal had returned, sitting next to Bolin and Asami, watching worriedly along with them. All four of them were silent, fixated on what was playing out before them. After a good long while, the boat turned and started back toward the dock.

“ _The authorities are now confident that the explosive has been deactivated and are returning to the docks. The next course of action is to remove the device from the island and dispose of it._ ”

The cameras were immediately on Lin and Korra as they climbed out of the boat and onto the dock. Lin leaned close to Saikhan and spoke momentarily in his ear, before she and Korra were lifted into one of the police airships. As soon as they were on board, the airship turned toward the island and began heading that way.

“ _We are going to use the airship to lift the device off the island,”_ it was Saikhan’s speaking now,“ _Chief Beifong, along with several other officers, are going to attach metal cables to it in order to do so. Avatar Korra has, to my understanding, volunteered to be lowered down with the cables, in order to make sure they are properly secure._ ”

“Is she fucking crazy?” Opal was barely breathing, “What if they didn’t disarm it?”

None of them answered her, watching anxiously as the cameras followed the airship. When it was over the island, Opal wordlessly took hold of Asami’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

The four of them sat silently for several minutes, until a large mass was slowly lifted off the island. Asami drew a sharp breath, recognizing the shape, even at that distance.

“Oh no,” Asami muttered, putting her face in her hands.

* * *

 

Korra had texted Opal and Asami sporadically enough that afternoon after she had been on television that by the time Korra got back to the apartment that night, Opal was already asleep in her room. Korra hadn’t expected to Asami be awake either, but as she closed the door to the apartment behind her, she found Asami sitting on the futon, watching television with Naga’s head in her lap.

“Still up, sunshine?” Korra smiled tiredly, pulling her coat off and laying it across the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

“Yeah,” Asami sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“Putting you and Lin through all that today. I shouldn’t have told you to smash the fucking car, I knew it would piss him off. What if Lin had gotten hurt? What if _you_ had gotten hurt?”

“Asami,” Korra rubbed her neck and let out a slow breath, “You didn’t load it with explosives and put it on the island, and neither did I. We didn’t do this.”

Asami pushed her hair out of her face and looked up at Korra with another sigh.

“Don’t worry,” Korra continued, “They were sending a message this time. No one got hurt.”

“This time. I’m tired of apologizing for my dad, for feeling responsible. This is so ridiculous.”

Korra sighed and went to sit on the coffee table in front of Asami.

“None of this is your fault, Asami.” Korra told her.

“I just want to be able to do something to stop them.”

“Maybe Lin has something you can do,” Korra shrugged a little, “I’d ask her.”

“I will,” Asami nodded, “I bet you’re tired though, I should let you go to bed.”

“I’ll stay up with you as long as I can, sunshine.”

“Thank you, Korra.”

“Naga,” Korra clicked her tongue, looking at the dog in Asami’s lap, “Down.”

Naga climbed off the futon with a huff, and Korra moved to the seat next to Asami. Asami sighed, leaning on Korra’s shoulder and closing her eyes. After a couple of minutes, Korra took hold of Asami’s hand and smiled at her.

“How was class?” Korra asked, raising her eyebrow.

“It was fine. A little boring, honestly. I had to buy groceries today after class, too.”

“Oh I bet that was fun,” Korra smirked.

“As uneventful as it could have been, considering what’s happened the past few days,” Asami muttered, “Mako and Bolin helped me bring all the stuff up when I got back. By then you and Lin were all over the news.”

“I wish I could have seen it instead of been involved,” Korra shrugged her free shoulder.

“Seeing it wasn’t good for Opal’s nerves,” Asami chuckled a little, “Mine either.”

“I think you’re both alright now,” Korra laughed.

Asami elbowed Korra playfully and smirked. Korra rubbed her side and frowned, fighting back a yawn.

“Tired?” Asami raised one eyebrow.

“No, just been a long day.”

Asami hummed in response, muting the television and squeezing Korra’s hand. They sat on the futon, silently together, and Korra watched the muted television with half interest, listening to Asami’s breathing. When Asami started snoring, Korra stood up with a yawn of her own, picking Asami up and carrying her into the bedroom to put her in bed. She laid Asami down as gently as she could manage, covering her with the blankets and leaning down, kissing Asami lightly on the forehead.

“Sleep good, sunshine,” Korra told Asami quietly. She got to hear Asami mumble a goodnight in her direction before she closed the bedroom door, and she smiled as she made her way back into the living room.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Wednesday, January 28th

Korra had been out all night with Lin, dealing with the aftermath of another shooting. Opal had given up on Korra coming back to the apartment by three that morning and had gone to bed, leaving Asami in the living room. Asami had poured her energy into redoing her glider designs, but her concentration had deteriorated rapidly. Eventually she stopped trying to force herself to focus and pulled out the futon so she could lay down. Asami laid down on her back, staring up at nothing, just waiting and worrying.

Asami was still awake when Korra came in at five-thirty, and if Korra was surprised by it, Asami couldn't tell from how tired she looked. Korra laid down on the futon next to Asami with a huff, frowning as she kicked her shoes off. 

"How was it?" Asami one eyebrow raised, turning to look at Korra.

"Well, there's a handful more people dead," Korra sighed, "Lin actually  _found_  the guys that did it. The police airship helped." 

"So did she arrest them?" 

"Yeah. She's got them in a cell now, so let's hope they stay there. Why are you still up?"

"Well, considering you didn't come back at all until eight yesterday morning, Opal didn't have the energy to stay up and worry again," Asami stretched and folded her arm under her head, "I stayed up with her until she went to bed, then I just couldn't shut my brain down to sleep."

"Awww, Asami," the corner of Korra's mouth crept into a tired grin, "Were you worried about me?"

"I guess so," Asami shrugged, "It's not like there's a terrorist group out there that wants my best friend dead or anything."

"Well you got me there," Korra yawned, "Though at this point it feels like they want a lot of people dead. They don't care what number I am."

"They don't. They're blinded by hate. You're at the top of the list, and whoever gets in their way, well..."

"I wish they'd get it over with, honestly. If they want me they can have me. No reason for more people to die."

"They wouldn't stop though," Asami sighed, reaching for Korra's hand. She wanted to continue, but she didn't.

"The White Lotus have agreed to help Lin," Korra replied, moving on, "At least I think they have. They'll be watching me more closely anyway. I'm not too happy about that part. I don't need babysitters."

"No, you have Opal," Asami chuckled, suppressing a yawn.

Korra closed her eyes and stretched, but smiled.

"I would take Opal over the White Lotus any day. They're only going to draw  _more_  attention to me. I just hope it's all over soon."

Asami sighed and scooted closer to Korra, laying her head on her shoulder. When she felt Korra's arm around her shoulders, Asami smiled.

"I'm going to call Lin when I wake up," Asami yawned, "Maybe meet with her before my class."

"Mmm," Korra mumbled tiredly, "Let me know how that goes. She's going to be in a bad mood."

* * *

 

It was the rattling of the doorknob that woke Asami. It sounded like someone was fumbling with their keys in the hallway outside the apartment, trying to gain entry. Asami raised her head off Korra's chest with a yawn, glancing over at the door. She squinted at it for several seconds, until she heard voices in the hallway that she didn't recognize. When the doorknob rattled violently, Asami sat up abruptly, wide awake, grabbing Korra by the shoulder and shaking her.

"Korra," Asami hissed, "Korra get up."

Korra opened her eyes tiredly after a few seconds, looking up at Asami and blinking slowly.

"Mmm, good morning, sunshine," Korra yawned, smiling a little.

"Korra there's someone trying to get in the apartment," Asami shook her again, trying to get her to wake up fully.

Korra took a deep breath and stretched, closing her eyes again, almost as if she hadn't heard her. When the lock in the door slid back with a pop, Korra's eyes shot open, and she twisted off the futon quickly, barely landing on her feet as the door began to open.

"Avatar Korra?" A male voice asked tentatively, as one hand slowly waved through the gap in the door.

"Yes?" Korra replied warily, edging closer.

"Uh, White Lotus here for you, avatar Korra," the voice sounded unsure of itself, "May we enter?"

"Well you've already opened the door," Asami could practically hear the scowl that accompanied Korra's response.

A pair of White Lotus guards entered a moment later, slowly pushing the door open. They looked cautiously at Korra who was standing defensively between them and the living room, before the pair of them bowed slightly, looking almost apologetic as they shut the door behind them.

"You could have just knocked," Korra told them before they could speak, "You two were about to be crispy."

"Master Tenzin said you were a heavy sleeper," the female guard replied, before holding up a keyring with dozens of keys on it, "We have a key to your apartment--."

"I see that." Korra grunted.

"We used the key to avoid drawing attention," she continued, ignoring Korra's interruption, "Someone fumbling with a keyring trying to find the right one is less suspicious than having us beat down the door for an hour trying to wake you."

"What  _did_  wake you?" The male guard asked, looking curiously at Korra.

Korra stepped to one side, motioning at Asami who was still sitting on the futon.

"She's a lighter sleeper than I am," Korra frowned at the guards, both of whom suddenly looked embarrassed, "This is Asami Sato."

Both guards took a moment to nod at Asami in acknowledgement before Korra continued.

"What else did Tenzin warn you about?"

"We were told to announce ourselves before entering the apartment," one responded, "Master Tenzin warned us that we would be, as you said, 'crispy', if you woke up to us barging in. That's why we were careful not to fully open the door."

"Well, why are you here then?" Korra sighed, rubbing one eye tiredly.

"First to let you know we have moved in across the hall, so we are closer if you need us. There will be four of us there at all times, avatar Korra. We feel that with the current situation in the city, our presence on Air Temple Island is not enough to keep you secure. The two of us are also supposed to escort you to your meeting today with President Raiko."

"Great," Korra grumbled, "Fine. I have to shower. You two can... I don't know, go wait in the hall or something."

The pair nodded and dismissed themselves, and when they shut the door behind them, Korra sighed and looked at Asami. Asami smiled faintly, and hoped it would be comforting.

"Tenzin knows me too well," Korra finally chuckled, "At least he warned them I would come up fighting if they weren't careful."

* * *

 

“President Raiko you _have_ to help all these innocent people!” Korra exclaimed, looking to where Raiko was standing on the other side of his desk, “Stores, homes, everything is being targeted. The police _have_ to keep these people behind bars if you want it to stop.”

“I want you to understand something, avatar Korra,” Raiko sighed, “You aren’t in my position. I don’t need the _avatar_ , or your help. If you want to help Chief Beifong, fine. But do not come into my office and tell me how to do my job.”

“Are you really just going to sit back and let more people die!?”

“Avatar Korra.” Raiko glared at her, “Chief Beifong is doing all she can, I’m sure you are aware of that.”

“She is, I agree with you.” Korra growled, “But _you’re_ letting the Equalists walk. Why?”

“I’ve got nothing to explain to you, avatar Korra,” Raiko shrugged.

“You really are in their pocket, aren’t you?”

“I’m doing what I think is best.”

“Best for your wallet, right? Whole city can burn as long as you get some yuans.”

 “Get out of my office.”

“Gladly.” Korra glared at him before rising to her feet. She almost thought she saw him flinch. She didn’t care. She had to get out of there or she was going to burn his office to the ground.

* * *

 

“How was Raiko?” Opal raised her eyebrow as Korra slammed the apartment door behind her.

“We’re not going to talk about it right now,” Korra grumbled, throwing herself down on the futon with a huff, “I want to light his clothes on fire.”

“You and half the city, right?”

“Opal.”

“Ok,” Opal sighed, moving from the kitchen table to sit by Korra, “Come here.”

Opal held her arms out, and Korra leaned against her with a huff. Opal put her chin on Korra’s head and rubbed her back, humming slightly.

“Tell Mama Beifong all about it? It’ll make you feel better.”

“I told Raiko he’s money hungry and accused him of being in the Equalists pockets. People are still being killed by the Equalists and I feel so helpless. Basically it was the most pointless meeting ever and nothing was accomplished but I’m mad as hell.” Korra muttered quickly, all at once, laying her head on Opal’s shoulder.

Opal kept rubbing Korra’s shoulders, listening, until Korra had calmed down.

“You want to go demolish something and pretend it’s Raiko?” Opal grinned finally.

“No,” Korra grumbled, “I just want to take a nap.”

“Well, we have two beds and a futon to choose from,” Opal offered.

Korra huffed and folded her arms around Opal, squeezing her tightly.

“Thanks, Ope.”

“I’m surprised you’re not with Aunt Lin today.”

“She told me I needed to rest.”

“She’s not wrong.”

“Is it the Beifong mission to mother me?”

“It might be,” Opal was laughing, moments before pushing Korra off of her, “Go to bed.”

“Mmm, fine,” Korra grumbled, sitting up, “Where’s Asami?”

“Class,” Opal shrugged watching as Korra stood and stretched, “She’s going to be in the library on campus most of the day, and she said she’d text you.”

“She probably has,” Korra yawned, “I haven’t checked. If she isn’t back by the time I wake up, I’ll go find her so that you don’t worry.”

“I don’t worry,” Opal scoffed, crossing her arms.

“Right, right,” Korra laughed, shuffling down the hallway.

“Don’t forget Kya will be here this weekend!” Opal called after her, “I know she’s going to want to see us.”

“I’m not going to forget to visit Kya,” Korra replied after a pause, “She’d never let me live it down!”

* * *

 

Asami glanced up briefly from the newspaper she was studying when her phone lit up. She had put her phone on silent early in the afternoon, and hadn’t paid much attention to it since other than a few sporadic texts from Opal and Bolin. She had a text from Korra. Asami had expected her to be with Lin or be asleep, so she was curious to see what Korra wanted.

“ _How big is this freaking library?”_

“ _Well first off, I need to know which library you’re talking about, Korra.”_

“ _Campus library.”_

“ _Three stories? It’s not that big.”_

_“Ugh. I’m lost on the first floor.”_

_“You will be missed terribly.”_

_“Watch it, Sato. Where are you?”_

_“Third floor.”_ Asami grinned as she hit send.

“ _I will be up there as soon as I find my way to the nearest set of stairs. I may die down here.”_

_“I’ll send a search party for you if I need to.”_

Asami put her phone back on the table and laughed, looking back down at the newspaper in front of her.

It was a few minutes before she heard someone shuffling through the bookshelves, heading in her direction. She didn’t think much about it, when they grew quieter, until a pair of hands covered her eyes, and she felt a light weight push against her shoulders.

“I’m glad you found me safely,” Asami laughed, reaching up and putting her hands on Korra’s arms, uncovering her eyes.

Korra hummed in response, wrapped her arms around Asami’s shoulders, and propped her chin on top of Asami’s head, trying to see the newspaper Asami had been reading.

“Have you been doing this all day, Asami?” Korra asked, Asami could feel her voice vibrating against her head, “This is boring.”

“I don’t think it’s boring,” Asami smirked, “But I guess we can’t all run around being Chief Beifong’s sidekick. How was Raiko?”

“Ugh.” Korra grunted, “Not well.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not much to talk about, honestly. Especially not here.” Korra finally muttered.

“Let’s go then,” Asami shrugged, putting her things away, “I’m not doing anything important here anyway.”

“I won’t get out of here alive without you, sunshine.” Korra chuckled, releasing Asami and straightening up, “Come on.”

* * *

 

Thursday, January 29th

“You two are surprisingly _calm_ with everything that’s been going on lately,” Opal scolded Bolin and Korra, who were throwing Naga’s rubber ball from the kitchen to the living room.

“Haven’t had any Equalist attacks since Tuesday night,” Bolin shrugged, “Or Wednesday morning, something like that.”

“Oh wow,” Opal raised one eyebrow, “That just makes me even _more_ nervous.” She ducked as she said this, the rubber ball being thrown dangerously close to her by Korra.

Asami was working at the kitchen table, unfazed by the ball that periodically soared past her ear, while Opal sat across from her, flustered every time it came too close.

“Well if it gives us a breather,” Korra replied, “I don’t care how long it lasts. Every day we go without an attack is another day that no one gets killed by terrorists. It’s a win.”

Bolin nodded in agreement, throwing the ball with a little more force than he meant, and Opal eyed both of them warily, picking her glass of water up and holding it under the table.

“Are you going to get Mako from work, Asami?” Bolin asked, grunting when Korra hit him in the chest with the ball.

“When he calls,” Asami nodded, looking down at her book and reaching for her can of soda, “I’m waiting.”

“Good, I don’t want to worry about him getting back safe. It’ll be dark when he gets off work,” Opal sighed, ducking as Bolin chucked the ball back at Korra, “And will you two _please_ stop? You’re going to break something.”

“We know what we’re doing, Opal,” Korra grinned, making the ball bounce off the floor as it made its way back to Bolin.

“I’m surprised Naga isn’t more interested in playing ball with you guys,” Asami laughed, looking up in time to duck as Bolin returned the ball.

“She’s too busy being your foot warmer,” Korra teased.

Asami smirked and pushed her hair out of her face, looking back down at her work, seconds before Naga’s ball crashed into her soda can, knocking it off the table and into the floor, spilling its contents everywhere.

“Korra!” Opal exclaimed, shooting her an ‘I told you so’ worthy glare, “Look what you did!”

Korra’s entire face was flushed, her eyes wide, and she was exchanging worried glances between Asami and Bolin. Asami snorted and covered her mouth, erupting into a fit of giggles when she saw how mortified Korra looked. Asami laid her forehead on the table and laughed, her whole body shaking with the effort.

“Oh my gosh, Asami I am so sorry,” Korra finally blurted out quickly, rushing to get water from the sink to rinse the floor, “I’ll get you another soda, I promise. Holy shit, Opal you were right, I am so sorry.”

Korra’s neck was burning hot as Asami continued to laugh, covering her face with her hands when she began snorting.

“It’s just a soda,” Asami panted, trying to stop laughing, “I wish...I would give anything for you to have seen your face.”

Korra frowned and picked the can off the floor, tossing it in the trash a moment later.

“You two are like children,” Opal huffed finally, looking at Korra.

“We’re _your_ children,” Korra offered, grinning again, “Mama Beifong, right?”

Opal rolled her eyes but smiled, shaking her head. The momentary silence was broken by Bolin’s phone ringing.

“That’s Mako, hold on,” Bolin grinned, putting his phone to his ear, “Hey bro, are you off work?”

Bolin continued the conversation for a moment before confirming that Asami was going to pick Mako up like they’d arranged, before hanging up.

“I’m gonna ride with Asami in case something happens,” Bolin told Opal, putting his phone back in his pocket, “That way she can drop us both off at the dorm.”

“Ok,” Opal nodded, giving Bolin a kiss when he leaned over to hug her, “Let me know when you’re both back at the dorm so that I won’t worry. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Bolin smiled, kissing her forehead before he went to put his coat on, “You worry too much.”

“I worry an appropriate amount,” Opal frowned, “Me and Korra will be here when you get back, ‘Sami.”

“Sounds good,” Asami smiled, getting her purse, “Ready, Bo?”

“Yep,” Bolin was beaming, “Bye guys!”

“Be careful!” Korra called as they walked out of the apartment together.

* * *

 

Mako was waiting on the corner when Asami pulled up next to the sidewalk, and he got in the backseat as quickly as he could without saying a word.

“You ok, bro?” Bolin frowned, looking at his brother in the rearview mirror.

“No,” Mako grunted, “I’m worried.”

“What’s going on?” Bolin’s eyebrow went up.

“They were talking at work about the Equalists attacks that have been happening,” Mako continued, “But then all of a sudden we go pretty much a whole day with nothing? They’re doing something.”

“Opal thinks the same thing,” Asami sighed, turning the car around in the street after making sure it was clear.

“Whatever it is, it’s not good.” Mako huffed, “Thanks for coming to get me, Asami. I’m not comfortable being out this late with everything going on.”

“It’s no problem,” Asami nodded, glancing in the mirror at him, “As long as it makes you feel safer.”

“Well, you won’t have to drive me once I can afford my own car,” Mako grumbled, “But I’m glad you can now.”

“Mako, are you going to stay on Air Temple Island with Korra and Opal this weekend?” Bolin looked back at his brother again, “Opal asked me if I wanted to. I’m still thinking about it.”

“If they want me to,” Mako shrugged, “I don’t work this weekend.”

“What about you, Asami?”

“Yeah, I’ll go,” Asami smiled, “I like visiting the island. Everyone is really nice there.”

“Except Tenzin,” Bolin laughed, “I mean he’s nice too, just a different kind. I like him, but I don’t think he likes me.”

“He’d like you even more if you and Korra didn’t cause a mess every time you’re there, bro.”

“Hey,” Bolin pouted, “He _asked_ us to cause the mess last time.”

“Well next time,” Mako was laughing, “Try not to cause as _big_ of a mess. Or try doing so quietly. You and Korra are too loud.”

 

Asami stayed in the parking lot, watching as Mako and Bolin entered their dorm, waiting until they had been gone for a couple minutes before leaving, just to make sure they had returned to their room safely.

When she got back to the apartment, Korra had already pulled the futon out, and was laying on it with her head propped up, watching television. Asami could hear Opal in the shower down the hall, as she went into Korra’s bedroom to change. Asami padded down the hallway once she was finished, before curling up on the futon next to Korra.

“I’m sleeping out here tonight,” Asami yawned, laying her head on Korra’s shoulder, “So don’t be carrying my ass around.”

“Is that a warning?” Korra grinned, putting her arm around Asami’s shoulder.

“Yes. I sleep better with you around anyway,” Asami laughed, “Plus Naga, she’s good at cuddling.”

“Well I promise I won’t move you then.”

“Mmm,” Asami covered up another yawn, “That’s a plan I can get behind. I’m tired.”

“So sleep, Asami,” Korra chuckled, “I’m going to be up a while. I can also promise no more White Lotus are going to be busting up in here early in the morning.”

“Just keep the volume on the TV down and we’ll call it a deal,” Asami mumbled, stretching her legs out.

“Sounds good to me, sunshine.”

 

Asami was asleep by the time Opal got out of the shower and came back out into the living room.

“She’s out cold,” Opal murmured, just loud enough for Korra to hear her.

“Yeah, I think she was pretty much exhausted,” Korra nodded, glancing at Asami who still had her head on Korra’s shoulder.

“I bet,” Opal replied, moving to sit in the armchair, “Want me to stay up with you a while?”

“I’d like that, yeah,” Korra smiled over at her, “We can watch a mover or something.”

“Ok, what do you want to watch?”

“You pick.”

“Ugh, Korra.” Opal rolled her eyes. Korra grinned, glancing down at her phone when it vibrated momentarily.

“You have to pick,” Korra chuckled, “Mako just texted me.”

“What, is something wrong?”

“Calm down, I’m looking now.”

“ _Do you want me to go to Air Temple Island with you guys? Bo asked when Asami got me from work.”_

“He just wants to ask about Air Temple Island,” Korra assured Opal, glancing up from her phone.

“Ok, I was afraid something was going on.” Opal sighed in relief.

“ _I would like it if you went. Kya is going to be there and I wanted to see her. You could use a break.”_ Korra typed out her response as Asami began snoring.

“ _Yeah I told Bo I don’t have work this weekend. Who all is going?”_

_“Opal and me for sure, Asami I think. Is Bo going?”_

_“He asked me if I was, so I don’t know. I’ll go if he goes.”_

_“With as worried as Opal has been, there’s no way Bolin is getting out of going.”_

_“Then I guess I’m going too.”_

_“ I’ll see your ass on Air Temple Island.”_

_“Sure thing, Korra.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who's enjoyed so far! Got to work on my senior seminar project, so the next chapter won't be up until Tuesday or Wednesday!


	23. Chapter 23

Saturday, January 31th

There had been an absence of Equalist attacks across the city over the past couple of days. It made Opal and Mako uneasy, both expecting something to happen. But the city was quiet, a heavy silence that could be felt even on Air Temple Island. Pema kept a close eye on her children, only letting them out of her sight if they were around another family member. She had been comfortable leaving Ikki and Meelo with Korra on Saturday afternoon, as the trio played with Naga.

The White Lotus had made their presence known, a group of them always within shouting distance of Korra. Even when Korra slept on Friday, the White Lotus patrolled the buildings on the island. Asami and Opal shared Korra’s room with Korra, all three of them piled onto the thin, firm mattress. Mako and Bolin had slept in the male dormitory like they always did, but when they had gone to bed Friday night the brothers had been escorted by a pair of White Lotus guards.

Mako and Opal had relaxed a little by Saturday at dinner, more comfortable with the Equalist silence. They all had dinner with Tenzin and his family, with Opal sitting at the table wedged between Bumi and Bolin. The liveliness of dinner had eased the tension, even dissolving the worried crease in Tenzin’s forehead.

After dinner, Asami and Korra had helped clear the dining hall. Once the tables had been cleaned, Meelo and Ikki came back inside, Jinora and Kai at their heels, wanting to play games for the rest of the evening. There was a Pai Sho board set up soon after, and Korra had retrieved a deck of cards from her room. The cards were passed over to Bolin, who quickly began a game of poker with Opal, Jinora and Kai.

“Don’t teach them to gamble,” Korra warned, grinning over at Bolin, “Tenzin will never forgive me.”

“Got nothing to bet on,” Bolin shrugged innocently, “Unless they want to start wagering chores.”

“No thanks,” Kai laughed, “You’d be feeding the sky bison tomorrow.”

“Korra!” Meelo announced dramatically, pointing across the table at her, “I challenge you to a game of Pai Sho.”

Korra raised her eyebrow and smirked, sitting at the table across from Meelo.

“You’re on, Meelo.” Korra chuckled, looking down at the Pai Sho board, “You get first move.”

 

Asami watched them play for a few minutes before sitting next to Korra, leaning against her shoulder and watching the board.

“Asami you can’t help her,” Meelo warned, “She cheats enough as it is!”

“I do not cheat.” Korra insisted, grinning, “Not as much as you do.”

“Don’t worry, Meelo,” Asami laughed, “I won’t help her cheat.”

Korra pouted and made her next move, crossing her arms once she had finished.

“Winner gets to play Asami,” Meelo grinned, moving his piece and looking at Korra, “Because Bolin doesn’t know how to play right.”

“I heard that, kid!” Bolin laughed from the other table, “You guys just don’t know how to play my way.”

Meelo stuck his tongue out at Bolin and went back to paying attention to Korra and the Pai Sho board.

Their game didn’t continue much longer, before Pema came and got the kids to go to bed. Meelo assured Korra there would be a rematch the next day, and Bolin brought the cards over to play with Korra and Asami.

“Your hand sucks, Korra,” Kya’s voice was full of laughter from the doorway, “Opal’s hand has you beat.”

“Quit looking at our hands, Kya,” Korra frowned, looking over her shoulder.

“Don’t hold them up in plain sight,” Kya chuckled, sitting down next to Opal, “Have you been doing this all evening?”

“Yeah,” Mako huffed, “I’m getting tired.

“Already?” Kya grinned, “It’s not that late.”

“Late enough,” Korra yawned, “We’ve been chasing around Tenzin’s kids all day.”

“Yeah,” Opal nodded, “I’m tired.”

“So go to bed,” Kya smirked, raising one eyebrow, “I won’t stop you.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Opal laughed, “I’m ready to go.”

* * *

 

Opal woke up to the smell of smoke. She jerked up abruptly, her eyes adjusting to the darkness, reaching for Asami and Korra to wake them up.

“Guys,” Opal shook Korra roughly, “I think something’s burning.”

Asami was up within moments, sitting up and putting her shoes on quickly, as Opal began pinching Korra.

“Korra get up we don’t have time for this, something is burning.” Opal pleaded. Shouting could be heard in the hallway.

It was the shouting that finally fully roused Korra, and the trio rushed into the hallway.

“Get outside. Now.” Korra demanded roughly, glancing at Asami and Opal before she took off down the hallway toward the shouting.

Asami ducked back into the room and grabbed her glove out of her purse before returning to Opal in the hallway. The pair of them ran outside, glancing into each room they passed to find others. Once they were outside, they found Pema, corralling airbenders into the main courtyard. Opal and Asami could see a plume of smoke rising from the direction of the male dormitory, as well as a smoke cloud rising behind them.

“It’s from the airship!” Kai could be heard shouting. “They’re trying to burn the island down!”

They could see the lights at the bottom of the police airship floating overhead, and there was a burst of flame as something struck the ground a few yards away from them, leaving a crater in the wake of the flames. Jinora, Kai and a few others started bending gusts of wind above their heads, keeping any more projectiles from landing too close to the group.

Several White Lotus guards appeared after another blast came close to the group and immediately set to making sure everyone was alright. Kya emerged with Bumi as another ball of flames struck one of the buildings, and began barking orders to any White Lotus waterbenders to start dousing the fires that were ravaging the buildings.

“We have to find Bolin and Mako,” Opal told Asami, grabbing her by the arm and running toward the male dormitory.

They met the brothers with several airbenders halfway there, trying to make their way to the main courtyard with the others.

“You guys are ok!” Bolin shouted, his face the picture of relief, “Where’s Korra?”

“We don’t know,” Asami replied, jogging along with them, “She took off.”

“Where are the White Lotus?” Mako asked once they were closer to the main group, “I can help the firebenders control the flames.”

“Kya took the waterbenders to start putting them out,” Kai answered before Opal or Asami could, having heard him, “I would check the main temple for the firebenders first.”

The police airship began moving away from the island, albeit slowly, leaving Asami and Opal to watch helplessly.

“They’re getting away!” Korra roared, storming out of the nearby dormitory, glider in hand, with Tenzin on her heels.

“Korra!” Tenzin bellowed, “Korra please, remain calm. We need help putting out the fires.”

“I’m not letting them get away with this,” Korra growled, popping the glider open and getting a running start before taking off.

“Korra!” Tenzin shouted after her.

“We have to help her, Tenzin.” Bumi called out, clad in his glider suit, tossing his brother a glider, “There’s no telling who is in that ship.”

 

Korra was seeing red as she forced the bottom of the airship open enough for her to climb inside. Rage coursed through every inch of her body. She couldn’t fathom who would want to attack Air Temple Island, but when she saw the first Equalist on board the ship, she got her answer.  She didn’t care about bending. She wanted to feel her knuckles connect with the Equalist’s jaw. Korra got her wish, enjoying watching the Equalist’s head slam into the wall of the airship as she did so. The body crumpled into a ball at her feet and began to groan quietly, and Korra looked around with a scowl at her surroundings.

There were a pair of dead police officers next to the bench, with a box marked ‘incendiary explosives’ under the bench itself. Korra’s frown deepened as she looked at the bodies of the police officers, before kneeling next to them and removing the metal cables spooled at their backs. With a grumble she used a thread of the cables to tie the stunned Equalist to the floor. There was no way she was letting any of them get away from her.

The relative silence was broken by a gunshot from the cockpit of the airship. Korra’s ears were ringing as she readied a cable and eased her way toward the sound.

“Korra!” Tenzin hissed from behind her, “Korra what are you--.”

He stopped as Korra turned to face him, his gaze on the dead police officers as Bumi climbed into the ship from the hole she made behind Tenzin. Korra’s blood was boiling again. She turned her back to Tenzin, making her way to the cockpit. There were three Equalists in the cockpit. One was steering the ship, the other two had their attentions focused on a group of officers that had been bound and gagged in the floor. Two of them were dead, having been shot. The only remaining police officer still alive was Saikhan.

Korra snapped the cable out quickly, sending the gunman into the floor. Before she could care about where he or the gun was, she went after the two remaining Equalists there with her. She heard Bumi enter the cockpit behind her, shouting her name. She wrapped the cable around the Equalists as they turned around at Bumi’s voice, dragging them to the ground. Saikhan grunted loudly from the floor, drawing Korra’s attention to the gunman, who was trying to crawl his way over to where the gun had landed.

Korra grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling him to his feet and slamming him against the wall.

“Do you know how many children were on Air Temple Island?” Korra growled, her face inches away from his mask, “Do you know how many _innocent_ people you could have killed?”

She pulled him away from the wall long enough to slam him into it once more, her teeth bared.

“They’re benders, they should--.”

“Spare me, there are just as many nonbenders. You guys really don’t care who you kill anymore” Korra snarled, “Myfriends live on that island. My _family_ is on that island.”

“Korra,” Tenzin was trying to be soothing as Bumi untied Saikhan, “Korra take a deep breath.”

“I am going to make you wish you were never born,” Korra ignored Tenzin, her entire body shaking with rage.

“Korra!” Tenzin repeated, stepping closer to her, “Stop.”

Korra balled up her fist, slamming it into the wall of the ship by the Equalist’s head, leaving a massive dent in the metal.

“We need to get this ship to Chief Beifong,” Saikhan’s voice was hoarse as Bumi pulled him to his feet, “Has she been contacted?”

“I don’t know,” Tenzin shook his head, “We came after Korra.”

Saikhan glanced over at his dead comrades and took a deep breath.

“Let’s get this back to the station then,” Saikhan’s voice sounded as heavy as Korra felt.

“Korra, let him go,” Tenzin told her, putting one hand on Korra’s shoulder.

She dropped the Equalist on Tenzin’s command, a fire smoldering in her eyes.

“No one got hurt badly, Korra,” Tenzin assured her, “Buildings can be repaired.”

“What if someone had gotten hurt, Tenzin?” Korra muttered bitterly, “What if they had killed you? Or the kids?”

Tenzin clenched his jaw as he looked at Korra, and his arm shot out abruptly, grabbing Korra and pulling her to his chest. Tears welled up in Korra’s eyes as she embraced him, finally spilling over as she rested her head on Tenzin’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Tenzin,” Korra’s shoulders were shaking as she held onto him, “I am so sorry.”

“You didn’t do this,” Tenzin replied gently, “Buildings can be replaced.”

“People can’t,” Korra mumbled into his shoulder, “How can I look at Lin now?”

“Korra,” Tenzin sighed softly, rubbing her shoulders, “Lin won’t blame you.”

* * *

 

 Sunday, February 1st

Hiroshi picked up the phone on the desk before it had finished ringing the first time. He was still furious, and the voice on the other end of the phone didn’t help him.

“What do you think you’re doing, attacking the airbenders?” Raiko’s voice was sharp and unforgiving.

“I didn’t order this attack,” Hiroshi spat back.

“Who the hell did?”

“I don’t know. I’m losing control. My second in command has been following his own orders. The airbenders weren’t a priority.”

“Do you know what kind of political turmoil you’ve put me in? If I help the airbenders rebuild, I have to help the other affected areas of the city. But if I refuse assistance now, my ratings will plummet.”

“I told you, Raiko. I didn’t do this.”

“I don’t give a damn _who_ did it.” Raiko snarled into the phone, “You’re going to fix it.”

“What do you want me to do then, Mr. President?” Sarcasm filled Hiroshi’s voice, “Stop funding your platform?”

“Of course not,” Raiko scoffed, “But I’m not going to keep Beifong off your back any longer. If I release any more of your stooges, it’s not going to look good for either of us.”

“I’ll donate money to rebuild the temple,” Hiroshi offered, scowling, “That will ward her off for a while.”

“You better hope you’re right, Hiroshi. If you get caught, I’m not going down with you.” The line went dead.

* * *

 

By the time Tenzin, Bumi and Korra returned to the island, Kya and the White Lotus had managed to douse all the flames. Kya then went around healing anyone that had been burnt or injured. Bed rolls had been carried into the dining hall for the airbenders whose rooms had been damaged to sleep. Bolin and Mako had put the tables against the wall in order to make room for them. Asami and Opal eventually made their way back to Korra’s room sometime before sunrise, attempting to fall back into a short sleep before morning, with no sign of Korra since they returned.

Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora had stayed up until Tenzin returned, staying in Tenzin and Pema’s room with their mother.  When Tenzin was back, the three children insisted on sharing a nearby room if they were going to sleep. Tenzin eventually consented, leaving Jinora and Ikki to share one of the two beds crammed into the small room down the hall. The three of them were awake when Korra patrolled the hallway, and Jinora called out to her momentarily, prompting Korra to poke her head inside the door. Korra had wished all three of them goodnight, promising that she would be right outside in the hallway if they needed her. She had spent the first hour pacing, before settling down into a sitting position across from the door, a clear view in both directions of the entire hall.

 

That was where Tenzin found Korra well after sunrise, wide awake at her self-ordained post. He shuffled down the hallway with near silence, stopping next to her and looking down at her.

“Good morning, Korra,” Tenzin smiled tiredly down at her, “Do you want breakfast?”

“No,” Korra grunted, crossing her arms.

“I’ve cancelled all meditation and training today,” Tenzin continued quietly, “So I’ll let the children sleep. But breakfast will be ready when you want it.”

Korra nodded, and Tenzin stepped past her, making his way toward the dining hall. Pema came out of their room a few minutes after he had, and Korra smiled faintly when she saw her.

“Are they still sleeping?” Pema smiled, with Rohan on her hip.

“I think so,” Korra shrugged, “I’ve not heard anything.”

“I’ll let them sleep then,” Pema told her, bending over and kissing the top of Korra’s head, “Thank you, Korra.”

“No problem,” Korra forced her best grin, ignoring the dull ache in her chest that had settled there some time over the night.

 

Korra sat outside the bedroom so long she no longer knew what time it was. There had been no sign of Asami or Opal, Tenzin or Pema, no one. She was alone in the building, with Meelo, Ikki, Jinora and the sound of her own breathing. It was the footsteps on the floor of the bedroom that broke the solitude. The sound caused Korra’s ear to throb at the first noise. She was ready for the door to open, and was looking that way when Jinora slid it open.

“Korra,” Jinora’s entire face split into a smile and she stepped across the hall, dropping to her knees and putting her arms around Korra’s shoulders.

Korra propped her chin on Jinora’s shoulder with a deep breath and put one arm around her. It felt like part of Korra’s heart was sitting outside of her body, held by Jinora. She was still infuriated by the attack on the island, knowing that the children she considered her siblings had been in danger. She still blamed herself, but as she hugged Jinora, everything felt alright for a moment. Ikki and Meelo shuffled out of the room a minute later, both of them sharing the embrace with Korra and Jinora. Korra felt like they were holding her together, and she took a deep shaky breath, holding onto the three of them.

“I love you guys so much,” Korra muttered, a smile finally breaking across her face.

“We love you too, Korra,” Jinora replied softly, as Ikki and Meelo agreed quietly.

“Go get some breakfast,” Korra finally told them, “I’ll be out after a while.”

 

Korra was still sitting in the hall when Asami found her. She had pulled her knees to her chest and had her face buried in her arms, taking deep breaths. Asami sat by her wordlessly, watching her for a minute before Korra straightened her back, sitting up and looked at her. The ache finally went away when Korra saw Asami, and the tightness in her chest she had felt on the airship loosened.

“Hey, sunshine,” the corner of Korra’s mouth twitched up into a grin.

“Hey,” Asami smiled, “Are you feeling ok?”

“They’re my family,” Korra shrugged, “I got so mad when I got on that airship. My only concern was stopping them and letting them know exactly what they’d done to me. To everyone.”

Korra stared at the floor as she finished speaking, and Asami looked at her softly and held out her hand. Korra took it after a pause, and laced their fingers together, squeezing Asami’s fingers tightly.

“Did you sit out here all night?” Asami asked, leaning her head against Korra’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Korra muttered, “I wanted them to know they were safe. I would sit out here every night if I had to.”

Asami nodded, squeezing Korra’s hand and pressing a kiss to the side of Korra’s head.

“If you ask me,” Asami replied softly, “They couldn’t ask for a better big sister.”

Korra grinned a little wider, and sat silently, staring at Asami’s hand in hers. They stayed like that for a while, until Korra broke the quiet.

“I need to go talk to Lin again,” Korra sighed finally, “We were both too mad to get anything done last night.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Asami offered, running her thumb over the back of Korra’s hand.

“Please,” Korra’s lips pressed into a thin line, “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t still mad.”


	24. Chapter 24

Monday, February 2nd

Asami took a deep breath and finished filling out the check on her desk. She had written Tenzin a check for two-hundred thousand yuans, and hoped that it would be enough for them to start repairs on the island. Hiroshi had called her in her office a few minutes earlier, and she expected him to come in at any time.

“Asami?” Hiroshi opened the office door slowly and stuck his head inside.

Asami looked at him without answering, but he took that as an invitation to come inside.

“You look tired, Asami,” Hiroshi continued, sitting down, “What are you doing?”

“Writing a check,” Asami sighed, glancing down at her desk.

“Is it for the airbenders?” Hiroshi raised one eyebrow.

“Yes. It’s my way of making up for what you did.”

“I didn’t do this, Asami.”

“You paid someone else do it for you, right?”

“I’m not going to argue this with you, Asami,” Hiroshi sighed, “I didn’t want this, nor did I tell them to. I wrote a check from Future Industries for Master Tenzin.”

“To save your reputation, right?” Asami crossed her arms and frowned, “Publicly announce Future Industries is donating money to the airbenders, and everyone loves you.”

“You’re doing the same thing,” Hiroshi growled.

“No I’m not,” Asami shook her head, “I’m giving it to Tenzin because they need it.”

“You’re doing this to impress that damn avatar, I’m not blind.”

Asami snorted, raising her eyebrows.

“I’m not doing this for her, dad. I don’t plan on getting anything out of this, unlike you.”

Hiroshi rolled his eyes and huffed at her, taking an envelope out of his pocket and tossing it on the desk.

“Give that to Master Tenzin,” he instructed, “I’ll see you later.”

Asami shook her head and watched him leave, startled when the phone on her desk rang.

“Yes?” She put the phone against her ear, turning the envelope over in her hands.

“Ms. Sato,” The secretary spoke to her promptly, “There is a waterbender here who wants to see you. Would you like me to escort her to your office?”

“Please,” Asami sighed, before putting the phone back onto the receiver.

Asami slipped the envelope Hiroshi had given her into her coat pocket as she waited, putting her coat back on the chair when she was done. She was clearing her desk when the secretary knocked.

“Come in,” Asami told her, putting the last of her things away.

The secretary opened the door without a word, holding it open for the woman in the hall behind her. Asami recognized her instantly. It was the woman who had been shot in the park, her eyes no longer dull, but full of light. Asami was on her feet within the span of a breath, and had walked around the desk as she entered the office, the secretary shutting the door behind her.

“You’re ok,” Asami’s voice was full of relief as the woman looked at her with a smile.

“Thanks to you, Ms. Sato,” the woman was practically beaming at her, “The nurses told me how many times you called to check on me. I wanted to thank you for that too.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Asami shook her head, her smile hurting her cheeks as she extended one hand to the woman, “And it’s Asami, please.”

“Nauja,” she nodded in return, grasping Asami’s hand firmly, “I’m glad I get to meet you properly.”

“Me too,” Asami replied, “How have you been?”

“Better,” Nauja told her when Asami released her hand, “This is the first time I’ve left my house since I got out of the hospital. I was almost afraid you wouldn’t be here.”

“You barely caught me,” Asami chuckled, “I was about to head over to Air Temple Island.”

“I heard about that,” Nauja frowned a little, “How bad is it?”

“Well,” Asami sighed, “Thankfully no one was injured. There was a lot of structural damage though.”

“I heard that avatar Korra stopped the Equalists on the airship. I’m glad someone is doing something. Do they need help rebuilding?”

“I’m not sure,” Asami admitted, “I was going to ask when I got there.”

“If they do, will you tell me? My husband and I will help if we can.”

“I will,” Asami promised, going to her desk and retrieving a notepad, “I’ll give you my cell phone number, you can call me if you need anything.”

Nauja nodded and took the pen from Asami when it was offered, writing her own phone number down for her a moment later.

“I won’t hold you up any longer, Asami,” Nauja smiled, embracing Asami gently, “Thank you for everything. Let me know about the airbenders, please.”

* * *

 

Tenzin and Bumi were busy clearing debris from the island when Asami arrived, and not wanting to interrupt them, she went to find Kya. Kya and Pema were in the female dormitory, helping salvage what they could from the damaged rooms.

“Do you guys need any help?” Asami asked, ducking under a beam to approach them.

“Not for this,” Kya shrugged, sifting through a charred wardrobe, “Mako and Bolin will be back later for all of the heavy lifting. Korra too when we need her. She’s been a big help.”

“She has,” Pema nodded, “And I’m glad she’s here to keep the kids from dwelling on what happened.”

“Doesn’t keep her from dwelling on it though,” Kya sighed, tossing the charred remains of a book to the side, “She’s going to worry herself sick.”

“She blames herself,” Pema nodded, “I hate that she feels that way.”

“Where is she?” Asami asked, her eyebrows furrowed with worry, “Do either of you know?”

“The kids are with the sky bison,” Pema replied, “I’m sure Korra’s nearby.”

“I’ll go look for her,” Asami told them, “Let me know if you want any help.”

“Thank you, Asami,” Pema smiled, “We’ll be fine, I’m sure.”

 

Asami found Korra sitting on a stone stairway overlooking the sky bison stables. Meelo was chasing Naga through the hay below them, while Ikki, Jinora and Kai played with a few of the bison calves nearby. Asami almost thought Korra didn’t hear her approaching because she didn’t turn her head, but when Asami got close enough, Korra held her hand out to her. Asami took Korra’s hand in her own and sat down on the step next to her with a smile, but Korra’s eyes were fixated below them.

“Hey,” Korra muttered, her eyes following Meelo and Naga.

“You feeling ok?” Asami asked, tucking a strand of Korra’s hair behind her ear and looking at her worriedly.

“Just tired,” Korra shrugged, glancing at their hands before absentmindedly playing with Asami’s fingers.

“Being a bodyguard is tough work, huh? Did you stay in the hallway again last night?”

“Yes,” Korra nodded, blinking slowly, “Ikki and Meelo asked me to.”

“Do you want to sleep?” Asami sighed, rubbing the back of Korra’s hand.

“I can’t,” Korra shook her head rapidly, “What happens if something happens while I’m asleep?”

“Kya, Tenzin, and Bumi are here,” Asami shrugged one shoulder, “With all the other airbenders, plus the White Lotus. Everyone will be safe while you sleep, Korra.”

“Will you stay with me?” Korra replied after taking a deep breath.

“If you want me to,” Asami nodded, standing and pulling Korra up with her, “Come on, you can tell the kids what you’re doing.”

 

Once she had told Jinora where she would be, Korra walked with Asami back toward her bedroom. Korra flopped onto the bed with a huff, curling up on one side facing the door, and watched silently as Asami laid down next to her.

"Will you wake me up if something happens?" Korra's brow was creased with worry.

"Yes," Asami promised, "Just try to rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Korra nodded and yawned, reaching over for Asami's hand. Once Korra had intertwined their fingers and closed her eyes, Asami leaned over and left a soft kiss on Korra's forehead.

"Sleep good," Asami told her quietly.

"Mmm," Korra mumbled, "Thank you."

* * *

 

Korra slept for most of the afternoon, waking up sometime before dinner. She opened one eye with a yawn, a smile creeping over her face when she saw Asami.

“Morning, sunshine,” Korra mumbled, stretching out and taking a deep breath.

“It’s nearly dinner time,” Asami laughed, “I wouldn’t call that morning.”

Korra yawned and sat up, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Did you sleep good?” Asami asked, watching as Korra stretched and cracked her neck.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded, “I’m starving though.”

Asami smiled and stood up before looking back at Korra.

“Well come on then,” Asami chuckled, “Let’s go get something to eat.”

Korra nodded with another yawn and followed Asami out into the hallway

“So what did you do today until you had to watch me nap?” Korra asked, glancing at Asami as they walked to the dining hall.

“Dad gave me a check for Tenzin to repair the island,” Asami didn’t like the way Korra tensed, “He’s doing it for publicity.”

“Well,” Korra sighed, “I can’t say they don’t _need_ the money. Just wish it didn’t have to come from him.”

“I know,” Asami told her, hoping to move away from the topic, “You’ll never guess who came to see me today while I was at Future Industries.”

“Beats me,” Korra shrugged, “Who?”

“The waterbender from the park,” Asami was smiling, even as Korra’s mouth fell open, “She came to thank me. It was great seeing her. I’m so glad she’s ok.”

“Me too,” Korra was grinning as they entered the dining room together, “I know you were worried about her.”

“Korra!” Meelo nearly shot out of his seat when he saw her, “I missed you!”

“I missed you too,” Korra laughed, sitting down at the table next to Pema.

 

Dinner was loud and energetic as Meelo regaled Korra and Asami with the story of what he had done with Naga that afternoon while Korra slept. When dinner was over, Tenzin excused himself, and Asami barely heard him in time to catch him before he left the dining hall.

“Tenzin, wait!” Asami called out to him, scrambling to her feet, “I have something I need to give you.”

“Hmm?” Tenzin raised her eyebrow at her, stopping in his tracks.

“Can we talk outside?” Asami asked him, glancing over her shoulder at Korra, who was still sitting at the table with Meelo and Pema.

“Of course, Asami,” Tenzin nodded, motioning toward the door, “Come on.”

“I have a check from my dad,” Asami told Tenzin once they had left the building, “To help rebuild the island.”

Tenzin hummed, his brow creased, but didn’t say anything.

 “I’m sure he’s given it as some kind publicity stunt,” Asami continued, sighing, “I hate that he does that because I know the money will help get the supplies, especially since we don’t know if Raiko will help--.”

“It’s alright, Asami,” Tenzin told her gently, “I know it’s not exactly ideal.”

“I wrote a check for you too so you could buy what you needed.” Asami insisted, “I didn’t know he was going to do this, but I feel responsible for everything he’s done and I feel so helpless--.”

“You are very generous, Asami,” Tenzin told her, putting his hand on her shoulder, “And I’m very grateful for it. But you aren’t responsible for your father’s actions, please understand that.”

“I know,” Asami sighed, “But he’s my dad, so it feels like I should be doing more to stop him.”

Tenzin took a deep breath and tried to smooth the scowl on his face.

“The situation is very bad for all of us,” Tenzin finally replied, “I will let you know how you can help repair the island, but I only have one thing to ask of you.”

“What’s that?”

“Korra,” Tenzin sighed, “She’s very upset, and I’m sure you’re aware. She has her own ways of dealing with it, but I want to know if you or Opal can coerce her to at least sleep occasionally. As much as she wants to help, I can’t have her passing out from exhaustion.”

“Well,” Asami laughed a little, “I got her to nap this afternoon. I suppose it can’t hurt to try.”

“Good,” Tenzin smiled, “Out of everything going on, her sleep schedule isn’t something I want to worry about.”

* * *

 

Tuesday, February 3rd

Korra had spent another night patrolling the halls around the kids bedrooms on Air Temple Island, and Asami had to coerce her to leave the island to go back to the apartment to sleep after lunch. Asami been in the bedroom with Korra, napping as well when she finally heard the knocking on the apartment door. It was coming in waves of three, with several seconds pause between each set. She sat up with a frown, untangling herself from Korra’s arms and shuffling out to answer the door. When she looked through the peephole, she saw a pair of twins, dressed formally in deep blue clothing, their faces blank of all emotion.

Asami opened the door, curious to see who was outside, only to be appraised wordlessly by the pair who looked her up and down as she held the door open.

“You are new.” A feminine voice came from the one on the right.

“Yes,” the other spoke, “We do not know of you.”

“I’m…uh…I’m Asami,” Asami frowned slightly, confused.

“We are searching for our genetic similar.” The right one spoke, her voice quiet and emotionless.

“Er…what?” Asami raised her eyebrow, unsure of who they were talking about.

“Perhaps she does not know, sister. We are looking for our cousin. The avatar.”

“Oh,” Asami nodded once, “Uh…come in. I’ll get her.”

The pair of them followed her into the living room, and Asami could feel their eyes on her back as she walked into the bedroom.

“Korra,” Asami went over to the bed and shook Korra’s shoulder, “Korra, wake up. You have visitors.”

Korra got up a few moments later, grumbling and rubbing one eye, stumbling across her shoes in the floor as she stood.

“Who is it?” Korra muttered, her eyes still closed.

“Your cousins? I think.”

“Oh great.”

The twins were standing in the living room where Asami had left them, looking around with bored expressions when Asami led Korra down the hall.

“Cousin Korra, you are here,” the woman spoke finally, her eyes moving between Korra and Asami.

“Hey guys,” Korra yawned, “Have you introduced yourselves to Asami?”

“No,” they said in unison.

“She has introduced herself to us,” one added.

Korra exhaled slowly and scratched the side of her head.

“Asami, these are my cousins,” Korra told her, motioning at them in turn, “Desna and Eska. They’re the chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe.”

“Nice to meet you,” Asami nodded at them.

“Cousin,” Eska ignored Asami, “We have heard of the turmoil in the city. We have come to see if you require our assistance.”

“Aww, did you guys worry about me?”

“You are our genetic similar,” Desna replied, “We did feel a sense of concern for your safety, if only briefly.”

“We are also here to speak to President Raiko,” Eska continued, “We would appreciate if you would escort us to him.”

“When is your meeting?” Korra was frowning.

“Tomorrow. Was the Air Temple damaged terribly? We have heard of what happened.”

“Nothing that can’t be repaired,” Korra finally admitted.

The twins looked at each other before they spoke again.

“We will provide assistance if it is needed,” Desna told her, “You will also take us to the island to speak to Master Tenzin after our meeting.”

“Ok,” Korra nodded, “Do you guys want to get dinner tonight or something?”

“Cousin, are you requesting that we dine together in order to strengthen our familial bond?”

“Uh…” Korra scratched her head and looked at Asami, “Yes?”

The twins glanced at each other momentarily before nodding.

“This will please us,” Eska replied, “Come to our hotel and retrieve us for dinner this evening.”

“You got it, guys,” Korra smiled at them, “I’m glad I got to see you guys while you were in.”

“We are content with seeing you as well, Korra,” Desna nodded, after the twins exchanged another glance.

“We are going to our hotel now,” Eska moved first, walking toward the door, “We will see you this evening. Farewell.”

They left the apartment without another word, leaving Korra and Asami in the living room. When the door shut behind them, Korra looked at Asami and released a slow breath.

“So those are my cousins,” Korra chuckled, scratching her head.

“They seem…nice?”

“They’re nicer now,” Korra shrugged, “They ‘tolerate’ me, if you ask them.”

“I tolerate you too,” Asami laughed, elbowing Korra playfully, “Want to go to Air Temple Island until you go to dinner?”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded, “Let me see if Opal is out of class.”

* * *

 

Lin leaned her forehead into her hand and took a deep breath, listening to the phone ring at her ear.

“Hello?” Tenzin finally answered.

“Where is Korra?” Lin asked him, exhaling slowly.

“She’s downtown at dinner with her cousins, why?”

“I have another probender and another officer dead in the street,” Lin sighed, “Where are Mako and Bolin?”

“They’re here on the island with me.”

“Keep them there.” Lin told him, “Where are Opal and Sato?”

“Here as well.”

“Were any White Lotus sent with Korra?”

“No,” Tenzin replied, sounding worried, “She insisted on that.”

“Send some of them to her.” Lin demanded, “I want some to stay with the twins too. We can’t have foreign leaders getting killed while they’re here. Raiko didn’t tell me they were coming.”

“I’ll tell the White Lotus immediately. What happened?”

“It was an explosion. There are a dozen injured, but that doesn’t matter right now. People are going down like flies and I’m not going to have the avatar and the leader of the Northern Water Tribe being a part of that number.”

“Where will you be?”

“Here doing damage control. I will come to the island later.”

“We’ll be waiting, Lin.”

* * *

 

Korra returned to the island shortly before midnight, escorted by some the White Lotus guards Tenzin had sent to her, the rest having stayed with Desna and Eska. Pema had tried to get Ikki and Meelo to go to bed, but the pair of them could sense that something was worrying their mother. Jinora stayed at the window, watching the docks, and had announced to Tenzin when the boat arrived. Tenzin went down to meet her at the docks, but Korra didn’t speak more than a word to him when she got off the boat.

“I know you’re irritated, Korra,” Tenzin sighed, walking toward the main building with her, “But there was nothing you could have done. The children have been worried. So have your friends.”

Korra had been scowling as she entered the dining hall, but it disappeared instantly when she saw Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.

“Why aren’t you guys in bed?” Korra scolded teasingly, hugging Meelo when he came up to her.

“We were worried about you,” Jinora told her “Dad wouldn’t tell us what happened.”

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Korra lied, forcing a smile. She knew Jinora would notice, “Let’s get you guys to bed.”

“Are you going to sit outside our room again?” Ikki asked, smiling up at her.

“Do you want me to?”

Ikki and Meelo both nodded, so Korra assured the pair of them she would stay near them throughout the night, which convinced them to go get ready for bed. Jinora followed after them once she told Pema and Tenzin goodnight.

“You should rest, Korra,” Pema sighed, standing up and hugging Korra, “I know you’re exhausted.”

“This is all I can do right now,” Korra’s frown returned, “So I don’t mind.”

Pema nodded and squeezed Korra’s shoulder, before she wished Korra goodnight and made her own way to bed.

“I’m going to go call Lin,” Tenzin told Korra as Pema was leaving, “I haven’t told Mako and Bolin what happened so I think they’re already in bed. Opal and Asami however, seem to be aware that something has happened.”

“I’ll go see if they’re up,” Korra groaned, rubbing her forehead, “Goodnight, Tenzin.”

Tenzin nodded and left her, so she followed the path to her room tiredly. She slid the door to the bedroom open slowly, and found Asami awake, sitting on the bed next to Opal, who was sleeping.

“Hey, sunshine,” Korra smiled, whispering to keep from waking Opal.

“Are you ok?” Asami asked, looking up at her, “I figured something was going on when Tenzin sent out the White Lotus and told us to stay put.”

“Did you sedate Opal?” Korra grinned a little.

“No,” Asami looked over at Opal and stretched, “She was really tired. She fell asleep insisting we needed to go find you.”

Korra took a deep breath and her grin faded a moment later. Asami stood up from the bed and hugged Korra, putting her chin on Korra’s shoulder.

“Are you going to go on the night-watch again?” Asami asked, squeezing Korra’s shoulders.

“Yeah,” Korra replied, with a huff, “It helps them, it helps me.”

“Do you want me to stay up with you?” Asami offered once she pulled away.

“No, get some sleep,” Korra shook her head tiredly, “I’ll see you in the morning, sunshine.”

“Alright,” Asami sighed, kissing Korra on the cheek as she did so, “Have a good night, Korra.”

“You too,” Korra smiled, before stepping out of the room. She was glad to be halfway down the hallway by the time the heat rose to her face.

Korra walked quickly through the halls, slowing down once she got to the door of the kids’ room poking her head in and letting them know she was there.

“Goodnight, Korra,” Jinora, Ikki and Meelo all told her, smiling at her as she had her head in the door.

“Goodnight, guys.” Korra told them, “Yell if you need me.”

She shut the door behind her, settling in her place in the floor across the hall and crossed her arms. She was in for another sleepless night.


	25. Chapter 25

Wednesday, February 4th

Korra sat outside Raiko’s office and crossed her arms with a frown. She had been waiting on Desna and Eska for nearly an hour, and was bored out of her mind. She had been turning her cell phone over in her hands for a few minutes, and finally she gave up and decided to text Asami.

“ _Still waiting. How was class?_ ”

“ _Boring. What were they meeting Raiko for anyway?_ ”

“ _No idea. They’ve not told me. I’m ready for a nap.”_

“ _Well I’ll meet you at Air Temple Island when you’re done and you can nap while they talk to Tenzin.”_

_“That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day. You’re the best sunshine :)”_

“Avatar Korra,” A sharp voice spoke to her and Korra’s head snapped up in response. Hiroshi.

“Mr. Sato.” Korra responded in the same tone, putting her phone in her pocket.

He scowled at her, glancing at Raiko’s office.

“Another meeting with Mr. President?” Hiroshi asked, raising one eyebrow.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Korra frowned, “But no.”

Hiroshi grunted, crossing his arms and looked from Korra to the White Lotus guards on either side of her. He looked like he was going to speak again, but must have thought better of it. He stood in the hallway with Korra silently for a few minutes, until Desna and Eska were escorted out of the office by Raiko.

“Mr. Sato,” Raiko’s expression faltered the slightest amount “May I introduce you to Desna and Eska, they are the leaders of the Northern Water Tribe.”

Hiroshi nodded to them as respectfully as he could manage, but Desna and Eska were glancing between him and Korra without speaking to him.

“I need to go upstairs and get something,” Raiko told Hiroshi, stepping past him, “You may wait in my office until I return.”

Raiko left immediately, leaving Hiroshi with Desna, Eska, and Korra.

“You agitate our cousin,” Desna’s eyebrows furrowed the slightest amount.

“Yes,” Eska continued, “We share in her agitation. Leave us.”

Hiroshi scowled, eyeing the pair of them quietly, until they stepped apart from each other, allowing him to walk into Raiko’s office. The twins watched him walk into the office, and when the door shut, they turned to Korra.

“Why does he cause you irritation, cousin?”

“He’s the source of a lot of my problems,” Korra sighed, standing up. “He’s a terrorist, to keep it simple. You guys ready to go to see Tenzin?”

“Yes,” Eska nodded, “Take us to the Air Temple.”

* * *

 

Asami waited on the dock for Korra to arrive with the twins, not seeing the point in making the ferry come more than once. She didn’t have to wait long before their cab arrived, so Asami went ahead and climbed onto the ferry watching as Korra walked down the dock with the twins at her heels.

“Hey, sunshine,” Korra smiled, stepping onto the ferry with her.

“Hello, friend of cousin Korra,” Eska greeted her as Desna nodded.

“Hey guys,” Asami grinned, looking at them, “How did your meeting with Raiko go?”

“He bores us,” Desna told her, “We are pleased to be rid of his presence.”

“That must be a family trait,” Asami teased, elbowing Korra.

“Watch it, Sato,” Korra smirked.

“Sato?” Asami thought she saw Eska’s eyebrows twitch, “Is she a relation to that irritating man we had the displeasure of encountering, cousin?”

“She’s his daughter,” Korra told them, Asami saw their faces shift ever so slightly into glares.

“He wanted you dead, cousin,” Desna spoke first, glancing at Asami, “We could sense it.”

Korra tensed slightly, watching the twins as they stepped closer to Asami. Asami stood perfectly still, raising one eyebrow, watching as the twins evaluated her once again.

“She has no such wish for you,” Eska finally broke the silence and looked away from Asami, “We will tolerate her, cousin.”

Their faces returned to their typical blankness, and the pair of them turned their attention to the water. Asami saw Korra give her an apologetic shrug from behind them.

“Are we to stay on the island for the rest of the afternoon?” Desna asked, looking around with disinterest as the ferry reached the dock.

“I could really use a nap,” Korra shrugged, “But you guys don’t have to stay.”

“We will stay as long as you slumber, cousin,” Eska replied, “You will escort us back to our hotel at nightfall.”

“That’s fine,” Korra nodded, walking toward the temple with Asami, making sure the twins were following her, “We can go get dinner again or something if I wake up in time. If I don’t I’m sure Tenzin won’t mind you eating here.”

“Very well,” both twins sighed a little after Desna spoke, “Take us to Master Tenzin.”

Korra nodded again and cast a sideways glance at Asami, pressing her lips into a line as she walked into the temple with them. Tenzin could be seen speaking to Bumi not too far away. 

“Tenzin!” Korra called out to him, waving when he glanced at her, “Desna and Eska want to speak to you.”

Tenzin furrowed his brow when he saw the twins behind her, but he nodded.

“It is an honor to have you visit me,” Tenzin bowed slightly at them.

“We require privacy for our discussion, Master Tenzin,” Eska told him, “Our cousin wishes to sleep, so she will leave us now.”

Korra didn’t need to be told twice, and grabbed Asami by the wrist, half dragging her out of the building after shouting a goodbye back at Tenzin, Bumi and the twins.

“What did they want to talk to him about?” Asami asked, once Korra had slowed down halfway across the courtyard.

“Probably something about the Equalists,” Korra shrugged, “Tenzin will tell me later if the twins don’t.”

The pair of them made their way to Korra’s bedroom, and Korra wasted little time flopping onto the bed and stretching out like a cat. Asami laughed at her quietly, pulling her backpack off and retrieving a book from it before settling on the bed with some pillows propped behind her shoulders. Asami pushed her hair off her face while Korra yawned, and thumbed to her place in her book before looking at Korra. Korra was watching her tiredly, one arm folded under her head.

“Hmm?” Asami raised one eyebrow and smiled.

“I feel almost sorry for leaving Tenzin with the twins,” Korra shrugged, yawning, “They’re not too bad, but they can get to be a little much if you’re around them too long.”

“Another family trait?” Asami teased, earning a shove from Korra, “Kidding, kidding. Tell me about them?”

Korra yawned and stretched out again before scooting over and laying her head on Asami’s shoulder.

“Well, our dads were brothers,” Korra said slowly, “My uncle was the chief of both Water Tribes. Desna and Eska are a couple years younger than me, and we never really saw each other much growing up. I think maybe once or twice. So fast forward to just before the civil war, they show up with my uncle at the South Pole.”

Asami nodded, looking down at Korra as she continued.

“Long story short,” Korra chuckled a little, “Eska tried to marry Bolin, but that didn’t happen. The twins tried to kill me, then their dad tried to kill me, then he tried to kill them, then I finally killed my uncle…”

“Wait, you killed your uncle?” Asami’s eyebrow shot up.

“Yeah…” Korra’s voice trailed off for a few seconds, “The simple version is that he went crazy and was trying to kill everyone, and I wouldn’t have killed him if I could have helped it. But once he was dead, I was finally able to actually interact with the twins more. They don’t hate me anymore, which is nice.”

Korra was starting to doze, her words coming more slowly, so Asami propped her cheek against Korra’s head and looked down at her book.

“I go to visit them sometimes,” Korra yawned, putting her arm over Asami, “They don’t normally leave the North Pole. So either they lied about the importance of their meeting with Raiko and really _were_ worried about me, or Raiko wanted them for something pretty damn important.”

“Can’t hurt to ask them,” Asami replied in a low voice.

Korra only hummed tiredly, her voice a soft rumble against Asami’s shoulder. Eventually, Korra started snoring, so Asami started reading.

* * *

 

Asami looked up from her book when the door to the bedroom slid open the tiniest amount.

“Cousin?” it was Eska, “Are you in here?”

“She’s still asleep,” Asami replied, “You can come in.”

Eska opened the door fully and stepped into the room, and Asami heard a shuffling in the hallway, assuming it was Desna.

“My brother and I were wondering if she would awaken soon,” Eska told Asami, looking down at her, “We will soon require sustenance, and would enjoy dining with our genetic similar again.”

“I don’t know when she’s going to wake up,” Asami answered truthfully, “I would wake her, but she’s been staying up the last few nights.”

“Why has she done such a thing?”

“Since the Equalists attacked the island, she’s been staying up outside the kids’ bedroom so they’ll sleep better.”

“Our cousin is protective of the children,” Desna’s voice was just outside the door.

“Yes,” Eska nodded, “Very well. We will let her sleep a while longer. We will go to dinner at eight. Hopefully she will awaken.”

“I’ll let you know if she does,” Asami promised.

“Where else may we eat in this city? The restaurant with noodles was quaint, but I do not wish to eat there again. Not to disregard cousin’s tastes, the food was better than expected, however the atmosphere was less than desirable. I believe I saw an individual asleep in their noodles.”

“There’s Kwong’s if you like upscale places,” Asami offered, “I have a table there if you want to use it.”

“We will accept this,” Eska replied with a nod.

“We should invite her to join us,” Desna remarked blandly from the hallway, “I think her presence would please cousin Korra.”

“Yes,” Eska agreed, glancing at Korra, whose arm was still around Asami, “You will join us for dinner if cousin Korra is awake for our departure.”

Eska walked out of the room and slid the door shut behind her before Asami could respond. Asami shrugged and went back to her book, she didn’t figure dinner with Korra and the twins would be that bad.

* * *

 

“Don’t you think this is a little unsafe?” Opal frowned, walking into the gym with Mako and Bolin.

“With Korra running around with Desna and Eska,” Mako shrugged, “I don’t think we’re going to be a priority.”

“Yeah,” Bolin nodded, “They’re gonna try to kill them first. Plus the university is safe, right?”

“So far,” Opal crossed her arms and sat down, “That doesn’t make me feel any better. Asami was with them.”

“Why didn’t you just go with them? Korra invited you, didn’t she?” Mako raised his eyebrow and looked at her.

“The twins give me the creeps.” Opal rolled her eyes, “So I didn’t want to hang out with them for longer than necessary. Are we going back to Air Temple Island after this?”

“If you want,” Bolin told her, “Me and Mako were gonna go back to the dorm. I wanted to sleep in my normal bed tonight.”

Opal sighed and checked her phone, glancing up when Mako tackled Bolin to the floor.

“It’s easier to worry about the four of you when you’re all in the same place,” Opal grumbled. Mako and Bolin laughed.

* * *

 

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in frustration as she walked into Kwong’s. She needed to find Desna and Eska, and didn’t have to look far until she found them at a corner table with Asami and Korra.

“Party’s over,” Lin grumbled, jerking her thumb over her shoulder, “Desna and Eska, I’m supposed to escort you back to your hotel.”

“Is something going on?” Korra stood up abruptly, nearly knocking over Asami’s drink in the process.

“Settle down, Korra,” Lin warned, “Nothing’s happened, yet. We’ve gotten a few reported bomb locations at the station and I’m operating on Raiko’s orders. He’s put the twins under police protection. Right now he wants them to be in their hotel. You need to go back to Air Temple Island.”

“But--.”

“That’s an order, Korra.” Lin scowled, “You can go to the hotel with your cousins or you can go to Air Temple Island. Non-negotiable tonight.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Korra asked, scooting out of the booth after Asami.

“Not tonight, kid.” Lin shook her head, “You’ll be with me Friday, so don’t get restless on me. I just want everyone to be safe tonight, so if you want to help me, I need to take them to their hotel.”

“Fine,’ Korra frowned, “I’ll go with them.”

“Cousin no,” Eska told her, “You should return to the Air Temple. The children will be concerned if you do not return. Your friends will also be concerned at your absence. The police will surely protect us to whatever extent is needed while we slumber. We will see you tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?” Korra looked at the twins worriedly, “I don’t want anything to happen to you guys.”

“Your concern has been noted, Korra,” Desna nodded, “We will communicate with you via typed phone messages notifying you when we are secure in our hotel suite. Does this suit you?”

“Yeah,” Korra sighed, “Let me know if _anything_ happens, please.”

Asami was pulling her coat on as Korra stepped forward and embraced both of her cousins, one arm around each of them. Asami was surprised to see both the twins reach up with one hand and pat Korra’s shoulders.

“I love you guys,” Korra told them with another sigh.

“I believe cousin Korra is expressing her worry for us through physical affection and vocal declaration,” Desna said, still patting Korra’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Asami almost thought Eska was smiling, “We feel the fondness of familial relation toward you as well, Korra. Go to the island and secure the airbenders.”

Korra nodded and told her cousins goodnight, turning and offering her arm to Asami before walking out of the restaurant. The White Lotus guards that had been waiting outside followed Asami and Korra as they walked to Asami’s car. The White Lotus had their own car they would use to trail Asami, so Asami got in and started the car with a sigh, glancing at Korra who was sitting in the front seat with her arms crossed.

“They’ll be ok,” Asami assured her, offering her hand to Korra once she pulled out onto the street.

Korra took Asami’s hand, but the frown remained.

“I’m so tired of this,” Korra sighed, staring out the window.

* * *

 

It was still dark when Kya woke up. She sat up on the bed and rolled her shoulders. She never slept well when the moon was full. Sighing, Kya stood up and yawned, walking out into the hall of the women’s dormitory. No one else was awake in the dormitory, she knew that. She walked out of the building, looking at the charred remains of one corner of the building in the moonlight.

A pair of White Lotus guards were patrolling the courtyard, and they nodded at her as they passed. She thought briefly about going to the male dormitory and rousing Bumi so that she would have someone to harass for the rest of the night, but she knew that excluding the White Lotus, there would be at least one other person on the island awake.

Kya found Korra just where she expected her to be, pacing up and down the hall near the kids’ room. She would walk from one end of the hall completely down to the other end, then look around the corner before turning and walking back again. Her back was to Kya when Kya came through the door, and she was still wearing her dress shirt and vest that she’d worn to dinner. The door to Korra’s own room was opened slightly, and when Kya glanced in the door she saw Opal and Asami sleeping peacefully on the thin mattress. Korra turned around a few moments later, jumping slightly when she saw Kya standing in the hall. She recovered quickly, and when Kya jerked her head toward the door, Korra nodded. The pair of them walked outside together, sitting down on the steps outside the building.

“Still at your post, o’ protector?” Kya smiled, nudging Korra when she sat down beside her.

“Yeah.” Korra grunted, “It’s the only thing I can do right, apparently. I can’t help anyone else.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Korra. I know you’re worried, but as long as you’re doing your best--”

“I’m not. I could be out there helping Lin, actually stopping the Equalists. Or I can stay here and protect the airbenders. I can’t be in two places at once.”

“Don’t try to be, Korra. I’m not going to tell you that you need to help ‘restore balance’, you’ve heard enough of that. But you’re not coasting around without doing anything. Do you know who kept Saikhan alive and took down the police airship?”

“Somone had to.”

“Yeah, you.” Kya put her arm around Korra’s shoulder and shook her playfully, “You’ve been helping Lin, and if I remember correctly, you ran headfirst into burning buildings to rescue the people inside. Sometimes careless, maybe, but you aren’t helpless.”

“Thanks, Kya,” Korra smiled a little, “I just feel like Raiko doesn’t want me here.”

“I’m not going to lie,” Kya sighed, “He probably doesn’t want you around, from what I’ve heard from Lin. But I’ll tell you right now, there are three kids sleeping in this building behind us that think the world of you. Plus you have an interesting group of friends. I think they like you too. Sometimes.”

Korra snorted and put her arm around Kya.

“Why aren’t you asleep, aren’t you old?”

“Watch it,” Kya smirked, “Haven’t you noticed the moon is full?”

“No I was too focused on the path I was making in the floor,” Korra sighed, letting Kya go in favor of leaning back on her arms and looking up at the moon.

“You worry too much, Korra,” Kya told her, looking up as well, “It’ll wreck your aura. You should see Opal’s some days.”

Korra sighed again, not taking her eyes off the sky, and Kya grinned.

“Don’t make me wake Asami,” Kya chuckled, “She’ll get you out of this slump.”

“It’s not a slump,” Korra replied, rubbing her forehead, “I just feel like I’m stuck in place doing nothing.”

“So a slump,” Kya shrugged, motioning that Korra had proved her point, “You’re going to work with Lin again soon, right? That’ll help you.”

“I just want to feel like I’m doing something.”

“You mentioned that already,” Kya shook her head, “That’s it. I’m getting Sato.”

Korra blushed immediately, latching onto Kya before she could stand.

“Oh my gosh, Kya,” Korra pleaded, holding onto her, “Her and Opal need to sleep.”

“Not as much as you do, kid,” Kya laughed, patting Korra’s shoulder, “They don’t stay up all night pacing.”

Korra huffed and kept her arms around Kya, afraid she would try to get up again.

“I’ve missed you,” Korra muttered.

“What?” Kya broke into a grin.

“I said I missed you,” Korra repeated, huffing again.

“You’re the one who hasn’t been to the South Pole to see me,” Kya laughed, prying Korra off of her, “But I’ve missed you too. Senna told me about her visit. When is she coming back with Tonraq?”

“A couple weeks, I think,” Korra shrugged, “I’m going to see them in April. I may make it down before then though.”

“Maybe Tonraq will knock some sense into you,” Kya chuckled, “That’s what you need.”

 

Kya sat outside with Korra for the greater part of two hours, until Meelo woke up from a bad dream and came looking for Korra. Korra said goodnight to her then, but Kya was glad she had gotten Korra to stop pacing for even a little while.


	26. Chapter 26

“There was something in her higher than what surrounded her. There was in her the glow of the real diamond among glass imitations. This glow shone out in her exquisite, truly enigmatic eyes. The weary, and at the same time passionate, glance of those eyes, encircled by dark rings, impressed one by its perfect sincerity. Everyone looking into those eyes fancied he knew her wholly, and knowing her, could not but love her.”- Leo Tolstoy, _Anna Karenina_

 

* * *

 

Friday, February 6th

 

The Equalists had set fire to Toza's apartment building. It was nearly ten-thirty when the fire started, most people having settled down in their apartments for the night if they were home. Thankfully, Lin and Korra had been nearby patrolling the streets in Lin's cruiser when the first call came in to report the fire. Lin has wasted no time getting there, and before Lin could stop her, Korra had sprinted straight into the growing inferno, ducking through the line of media reporters on the street that were somehow already recording it as part of the evening news.

Korra didn't think. She didn't have time to. She tried to open every door she passed, pointing anyone she saw in the direction of the safest exit.

Korra knew the actual firefighters would soon be on her heels, so she sprinted upstairs as quickly as she could, shouting as she went with the hopes that someone would hear her.

Her priority was evacuating anyone still in the building. She tried to remember how many people she had seen on the street when Lin pulled in, but she couldn't. She was thankful the building only had four stories. It gave her a higher chance of saving more people.

She was on the fourth floor when an explosion rocked the apartment closest to her. It sent her reeling to the floor as pain seared through her arm, and she felt the trickle of something hot on her forehead. Her head spun for several seconds and she pushed herself up as quickly as she could, smacking herself through the face a few times to try and recover. Korra pulled herself off her knees and to her feet and looked in the direction the explosion had originated, only to find the rest of the hallway blocked by debris. Her only choice was to turn around, cursing as she did so, making her way back to the stairwell.

By the time she made it down to the third floor, the fire had spread to the stairwell on the other end of the building. Korra could hear someone yelling down the hall, and it set her legs to work, racing down the narrow hallway to find the source, hoping another explosion wouldn't come. It was a woman, baby clutched to her chest, standing in the doorway to one of the apartments.

"You have to help my husband, please," the woman begged when she saw Korra, "He's trying to help Toza!"

Korra slid past the woman into the apartment as quickly as she could, and could see Toza in the floor, a beam across his leg, groaning as a man was stooped over trying to free him. Korra shoved her shoulder under the beam, ignoring the burn her shoulder received as she helped the man heave it off of Toza. She had to save him.

"Korra!" Toza exclaimed when he saw her, "The donation box! Grab it!"

Korra followed the direction of his arm as Toza pointed, and saw the lockbox lying on the table. She grabbed it as quickly as she could, stumbling on her way back to Toza once she had tucked it under her arm.

"You and your wife get out of here," Korra instructed the man, as he pulled Toza up on his good leg, "I've got Toza. Right behind you."

"Thank you, avatar Korra," the man nodded, watching for only a second as Korra pulled Toza's arms around her shoulders.

"Alright, Toza," Korra grunted, hauling him up just enough that only his toes dragged the floor, "We're going to get you out of here."

Toza only coughed in response, so Korra staggered out the door as quickly as she could, making her way down the hallway. She half dragged Toza down the stairway, focusing on keeping herself from falling. Her entire body was aching, and she was tired, but she had Toza. She had to focus on getting them out of the stairwell.

When she got closer to the ground floor, she could hear Lin, barking orders to the reporters to clear the street so more responders could arrive. Lin meant they were almost out.

"Lin!" Korra shouted, dragging Toza down the last of the stairs, "Lin help!"

Lin must have been right outside the door, because she was at Korra's side in an instant, putting one of Toza's arms around her shoulders to help support him. The pair of them managed to get him out of the building soon after, taking him to the nearest ambulance.

"What do you want me to do with the donation box?" It was the only thing Korra could think to ask the old man as he was loaded into the vehicle, while she dumbly held the box out in front of her. She felt like she was running on autopilot.

"Take it to Bolin," Toza coughed, "I'll come for it later."

Korra nodded silently, watching as the paramedics looked at Toza's leg. She stared at him for what felt like an eternity, box clutched in her hands, and was finally startled by Lin's hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"You look like shit, Korra," Lin told her, "You need to get to a healer."

"No," Korra insisted, stepping back a few feet and nearly falling, "I need to get to Air Temple Island. I'll be fine. Do you need any more help?"

Lin cast a glance around them and shook her head, then watched Korra disappear as she waded through the crowd.

 

* * *

 

Asami had helped Pema coerce Meelo into sleeping by instructing Naga to sleep in his room with him. Out of Tenzin's children, it had been Meelo to voice concern about whether or not Korra was going to return to the island that night.

Asami wondered the same thing, though she didn't say so. She had stayed on the island at Korra's request, even though Mako and Bolin had gone back to their dorm with Opal. Keeping herself entertained hadn’t been hard, Asami enjoyed spending time with Pema and Rohan, and had helped Ikki and Meelo “cheat” their way through several games of Pai Sho before the island started winding down for bed.

When the lights in the hallways were cut off for the night, Asami went into her own room and cut the lamp on, settling down on the bed to read, planning to at least stay up until she heard from Korra.

‘This must be how Opal feels all the time,’ Asami muttered to herself with a little laugh, rummaging around for her phone before she sat back against the wall.

She read for an hour before she started getting tired, and was contemplating getting up and walking around the island when she heard footsteps in the hallway. She was in the middle of standing up to see who was outside when the door to the room slid open and Korra staggered inside, a line of blood trailing down her face from her forehead.

“Korra!” Asami reached out to her, noticing the fresh burn on Korra’s shoulder before glancing down at the scrapes and gashes on her arms, “What happened?”

Korra’s eyelids were heavy, and she looked as if she were about to fall asleep where she stood, but she didn’t speak. She stepped silently past Asami and into the room, laying the donation box from Toza in the floor before sliding it behind the dresser with her foot. She stood there looking down at the floor for several seconds, eventually shaking her head to wake herself, and turning back to Asami. When she saw Asami, some of the tiredness in her eyes went away, and she smiled, if only briefly.

“I’m fine,” Korra answered, sounding hoarse, “There was a fire in Toza’s apartment building, and I was trying to help. I feel like…I feel like I haven’t slept in weeks.”

“Well you’re not too far off,” Asami sighed, looking Korra over, “You’re hurt, can you heal yourself?”

“No, I’m too tired,” Korra was mumbling, “I just want to lay down.”

Asami sighed again and got her robe, putting it on over her nightgown before grabbing Korra by the hand and pulling her into the hallway.

“We need to get you cleaned up at least,” Asami told her.

Korra whined halfheartedly about wanting to go to sleep, and Asami tensed when she heard a door open behind them.

“Korra? Asami?” Jinora’s voice sounded sleepy. Asami was glad it was too dark in the hallway for Jinora to see the blood on Korra’s face.

“Jinora, I need you to do me a favor,” Asami took a deep breath before she turned around, “I need you to go wake your aunt Kya and have her meet me in the kitchen, ok?”

“Is something wrong?” Jinora suddenly didn’t sound tired anymore.

“Korra’s got a burn she needs looked at,” Asami replied, trying to sound nonchalant, “Just tell Kya to hurry.”

“Ok,” Jinora answered quickly, and Asami could hear her jogging down the hallway behind them.

“Thanks for not scaring her,” Korra muttered, following Asami through the building as they wove their way to the kitchen.

“You weren’t directly attacked, were you?” Asami shrugged, trying to assure herself more than anything, “Nothing to get her upset over.”

Korra didn’t say anything else, sitting obediently at a stool in the kitchen as Asami directed. She watched silently while Asami searched for a wash cloth, Asami could feel Korra’s eyes on her, even without seeing her. When Asami finally found a cloth, she ran it under warm water from the sink, turning back to Korra with a slight frown. Korra had dark circles under her eyes, and her eyes themselves were almost dull from worry and exhaustion, but they followed Asami’s movements with a faint interest. Asami sighed and set to work wiping the blood off Korra’s face, being as gentle as she could.

“When was the last time you slept?” Asami asked her softly.

“Uh…” Korra blinked slowly and looked at Asami, “When was the last time you napped with me?”

“Wednesday.”

“Wednesday, then.”

Asami sighed again and shook her head, glancing at the burn on Korra’s shoulder before she moved to rinse the cloth.

“It’s a wonder it didn’t set your tanktop on fire,” Asami told her, looking at Korra over her shoulder as she wrung the cloth out over the sink, “What happened?”

“Toza was pinned under a beam,” Korra mumbled, her tiredness mingling with the hoarseness of her voice, “The beam was, surprisingly, on fire.”

“I’m glad you’re ok,” Asami smiled slightly with relief as she began cleaning one of Korra’s arms, “What did the rest of this come from?”

“Well the fourth floor blew up,” Korra replied calmly, as if it were an everyday occurrence, leaving Asami to try and suppress the realization of the growing normalcy of Korra’s statement.

“Korra?” Kya’s voice reached them from just outside the kitchen, “Jinora said you were hurt.”

“Yeah,” Asami answered for her, “She’s got a pretty nasty burn, and there’s a bad gash on her arm here. The rest is pretty minor.”

“Doctor Sunshine has been taking good care of me,” Korra smiled tiredly, crinkling her eyes shut as she turned to face Kya.

“Thanks for cleaning her up,” Kya told Asami, leaning over to look at Korra’s burn, “I’ll have her fixed up in a few minutes.”

“Do I need to get dad?” Asami hadn’t realized Jinora was standing in the doorway.

“No,” Kya looked at her and smiled, “Korra’s going to be just fine. She should probably go to bed soon though, she looks awful.”

“That’s all I want,” Korra groaned, “But Asami wouldn’t let me.”

“Well I’m glad _someone_ had the sense enough to know you needed a healer,” Kya shook her head, “I’m surprised Lin let you get by without one. Jinora, are Ikki and Meelo still sleeping?”

“Yeah,” Jinora nodded once, never taking her eyes off Korra.

“Go back to bed, then,” Kya told her, “I’m going to finish up with Korra and send her to bed too. She needs to sleep, so if you need anything, yell for your dad or me, ok?”

“Kya, I’m fine, really,” Korra insisted with a huff. Her eyes were bright and lively for the first time that night, full of defiance as she glanced at Kya while hugging Jinora goodnight, “I can stay--.”

“I am not going to let you stay up another night, Korra,” Kya replied firmly, cutting her off, “How long has it been since you slept?”

“Over two days,” Asami answered before Korra could object again, “Wednesday afternoon was the last time.”

Korra frowned at Asami a little and pouted, but Asami was glad to see she no longer looked like a zombie. She started to take a step back so Kya could start healing Korra’s forearm, only to be stopped by Korra reaching out with her free arm to hold Asami’s hand in her own. Asami shifted to stand next to Korra instead, smiling to herself at the warmth that had settled in her chest.

When Kya was finally finished, Asami led Korra back to her room and found her some fresh clothes. She then pulled her robe off and hung it back up on the door, crawling into bed and lying next to the wall as Korra changed. When Korra was dressed she climbed into bed, her back to Asami, yawning tiredly and pulling the blanket up to her waist.

“I really should stay up,” Korra muttered, stretching her legs out after a moment, “What if they need me?”

“If anyone needs you bad enough, they can wake you up.” Asami replied gently.

“Mmm,” Korra yawned, “Will you wake me up if something happens?”

“Of course I will.”

Korra hummed tiredly and reached behind her for Asami’s arm, pulling it over herself a moment later after yawning again.

“Sleep good, sunshine,” Korra mumbled, lacing her fingers through Asami’s.

“You sleep better,” Asami laughed a little, pressing a light kiss to Korra’s shoulder, “You’re the one who needs it.”

“Mmm,” Korra grumbled, squeezing Asami’s hand, “I’m not that tired.”

 

Korra was asleep within five minutes, her fingers still wrapped tightly around Asami’s. She just wanted to make sure Korra was able to sleep, and wondered briefly if this was how Korra felt each night she stayed outside the kids' bedroom. Asami hoped she helped Korra rest in the same way. She stayed up for a long time, listening to Korra’s slow breaths next to her, added to the occasional footsteps outside of passing White Lotus guards.  It took a long time for Asami to fall asleep, when Korra was all that mattered.

* * *

 

Saturday, February 7th

 

“Is Korra _still_ asleep?” Opal exclaimed, practically jumping off the boat to meet Asami on the dock of Air Temple Island, “It’s been over fourteen hours!”

“She was tired,” Asami shrugged, smiling broadly.

“Can we wake her up?” Bolin pouted a little, “I really wanted to thank her for helping Toza.”

“I think it’d be better to let her sleep,” Asami told him, “Opal, did Tenzin call you?”

“Yeah,” Opal nodded, “All he wanted was mom’s number in Zaofu, he lost it and didn’t want to ask Aunt Lin.”

“Good,” Asami replied, walking into the courtyard with the pair of them, “He wanted to talk to Korra too but Kya wouldn’t let him wake her up.”

“Kya wouldn’t?” Bolin raised one eyebrow, “Or _Asami_ wouldn’t?”

“Both,” Asami laughed, “But Kya was the one lurking in the hallway earlier, scolding anyone who got too close to the door.”

“Where are the twins?” Opal grinned a little, “I’m surprised they haven’t shown up looking for Korra.”

“Eska called me this morning,” Asami chuckled, “They wanted to know if Korra wanted to go to dinner with them again this evening. I think they mentioned something about watching a mover, too.”

“Well let’s hope Korra wakes up in time,” Opal laughed, “But I need to get to the meditation pavilion soon, or Tenzin will get mad at me for being late. Keep Bolin out of trouble.”

“I _will not_ get in trouble,” Bolin huffed, pretending to be offended.

“As you wish, Mama Beifong,” Asami grinned, elbowing Bolin playfully.

 

Asami and Bolin stayed in the courtyard for over an hour despite the chill in the air, sitting on the steps talking, just happy to have each other’s company. By the time the first hour was over, Bolin had grown restless, and had moved to walk along the uneven stones lining the pond in the corner of the courtyard. Asami walked next to him, occasionally being there to support him if he nearly toppled over. He was just about to walk around the corner of the pond when their comfortable silence was interrupted.

“Push him in!” it was Korra, hands cupped around her mouth, shouting from the doorway of the dining hall.

Asami laughed as Bolin grabbed her shoulder to keep from falling into the water, barely avoiding a gust of wind Korra sent his way to try and knock him over.

“Be careful,” Asami warned once Bolin had steadied himself, “If he drags me into the water with him I’m going to strangle you.”

Korra laughed and jogged over to them, and Asami noticed the circles under her eyes were gone. She no longer looked exhausted, and every bit of her expression was bright with her own laughter. Korra scooped Bolin up into a rib crushing hug, laughing the entire time, before threatening to drop him into the ice cold water. Asami laughed as she watched Bolin yelp in protest, his arms and legs wrapped as tightly around Korra as he could manage, trying to keep himself out of the pond. It was nice to see both of them so playful, any concerns momentarily forgotten. A warm and calming sense of happiness spread through Asami as she watched Korra do her best to toss Bolin into the water without getting in the pond herself.

“Korra don’t you put me in this pond!” Bolin yelped, trying to climb onto her shoulders, “I’ll tell Opal!”

“Ooh,” Korra was almost wheezing, “So scary.”

“Korra! Put me down! Asami, help!”

“I think I’m going to sit this one out, Bo,” Asami laughed, trying to sound apologetic.

“Oh!” Korra exclaimed, dropping Bolin on solid ground as she did so, the pond temporarily forgotten, “Toza gave me the lockbox full of donation money and told me to give it to you. I almost forgot.”

“Where is it?” Bolin asked, pulling himself off the ground with a slight frown.

“I put it in my room,” Korra replied, “Asami’s the only other person who knows.”

“Keep it here,” Bolin nodded, “I don’t want it to be in the dorm, and Toza doesn’t want it in the bank. If it’s in your room, hopefully neither of us can lose it.”

Korra nodded once before grinning and taking a step sideways, grabbing Asami around the waist and lifting her into the air.

“Your turn to go in the pond, sunshine!” Korra smirked, taking a couple of lumbering steps in the ponds direction.

Bolin was roaring with laughter and Asami put her arms around Korra’s shoulders for support, fully confident in the knowledge that Korra wouldn’t drop her in the water.

“Korra!” Tenzin bellowed, from somewhere out of sight, “Where are you?”

“In the courtyard!” Korra grinned and shouted back.

Tenzin came huffing into view a few seconds later, scowling.

“Is there any particular reason Bolin’s screeching could be heard from the pavilion?”

“She was going to throw me in the pond!” Bolin explained as Korra put Asami down, “Do you know how cold it is?”

Tenzin crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow at Bolin. Bolin looked at Tenzin with wide eyes, stepping behind Korra and shoving her closer to Tenzin in the process.

“I’m glad to see you’ve finally awakened,” Tenzin told her, finally taking his eyes off Bolin, “I needed to talk to you.”

“Sure thing, Tenzin,” Korra nodded, “What’s up?”

“I’ve made arrangements to send my children, Kai, along with several other airbenders and acolytes to Zaofu.” Tenzin replied, “The city is no longer safe, and they are leaving at Lin’s suggestion. I am staying due to administrative duties to the city. It is unsafe to take sky bison, as they will be noted as being ‘suspicious’. We cannot take a train for the same reasons, it will be too noticeable to have over a dozen people moving at once. We’re still working out the details, but Suyin has agreed to accommodate anyone I send her.”

“Opal won’t go,” Korra frowned, “Will she?”

“No,” Tenzin sighed, “Opal will be staying here on the island with me and the airbenders who remain. That was Suyin’s request. However my request of you is that when we find a suitable means of transportation to Zaofu, that you accompany them on the journey. Not to stay, Korra, but to…supervise.”

“Anything I have to do,” Korra nodded, “Whatever you need.”

“I’ll let you know when we have found a means of travel.”

“You won’t have to look far,” Asami told him, the gears in her head already turning, “I have an idea.”

 Tenzin nodded once in her direction, and Asami noticed Korra was positively beaming at her. She didn't think Korra could have any clue as to what she was planning, but the sheer amount of pride she saw in Korra's eyes, though unexpected, made Asami's cheeks flush just the same. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on spring break so I wrote this chapter on the fly, but I'm pretty satisfied with it. Hope you guys enjoy!


	27. Chapter 27

"No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted." - Aesop's Fables,  _The Lion and the Mouse_

* * *

 

Monday, February 9th

“I need a favor.” Asami had spent two hours pacing her office that morning trying to find the courage to say those four simple words, and the first time she spoke them aloud, they fell upon the empty room around her and disappeared into nothingness.

“I need a favor.” She had repeated the words again in the elevator heading down to the basement of the building, to her favorite area of the underground workshop.

“I need a favor.” It was the third and final time she said it in practice, pulling on her Future Industries coat and making sure she had everything she would need already packed in her backpack for the trip to Zaofu. As she zipped her coat it dawned on her that she had never anticipated what would happen if this plan failed. She took a deep breath and tried to steady her nerves, before walking down the corridor to one of the garages that opened up to the outside, leading to the warehouse where the spare airships were kept. She had wanted to take one of the police airships they hadn’t given to the city, but it wouldn’t be large enough to haul Oogi, and Tenzin had been insistent that the sky bison go to Zaofu.

“I need a favor, Ishan.” The words sounded foreign when they left Asami’s throat, finally directed at the first intended receiver of the day. She couldn’t take them back now, and she could feel the weight they left on the silence of the warehouse.

“You know I’m up for anything you need, Ms. Sato,” the old man straightened up from where he was bent over the engine of one of the airships and turned to look at her, “What kind of favor is it?”

Asami’s mind immediately began racing, trying to think of the best way to lie without truly lying. She knew her father might have the entire place wired, and would hear every word she said. She needed to be careful.

“I want to take the prototype of the luxury airship out for a test flight,” Asami thought each word out carefully, “And I was wondering if you would do the honor of being my co-pilot. I can fly it by myself, but I would rather fly knowing I had a backup in case something goes wrong.”

The old man crossed his arms and watched her, and Asami pleaded to the spirits that he would see some semblance of the truth in her eyes and would agree to go with her.

“Where do you want to fly it?” he asked finally. Asami had been counting the seconds it took him to at least acknowledge her.

“Zaofu.” The truth. Now she just had to stretch it. Ishan raised his eyebrow. “I wanted to look at the railroad tracks there, I was there a few weeks ago and they looked like they needed repaired. The train takes too long, so why not test out the airship and save time?”

“When did you want to leave, Ms. Sato?”

“Today, after lunch. That will put us in Zaofu before nightfall. I can look at the tracks when we get there, and we’ll stay all night and come back first thing tomorrow.”

Ishan uncrossed his arms and frowned, his cobalt eyes staring as deeply into Asami’s as possible. He knew. He had to. She had worked with him too long for him to not notice.

“I’ll think about it, Ms. Sato,” he finally nodded, “I have some modified blueprints for the engine to this thing on the table over there, will you come look at it with me?”

Asami nodded, but didn’t trust herself to speak. She walked as calmly as she could to the worktable, watching anxiously as Ishan pushed the blueprints aside in favor of retrieving a small piece of paper from a notepad. She focused on his hands, as he reached up and took the pencil off the table and wrote on the paper with messy, almost illegible handwriting.

“ _Does your father know?_ ”

“What do you think of this one here, Ms. Sato?” He asked, looking away from the paper and pointing to the closest blueprint, offering her the pencil.

“ _No_.” Asami wrote back quickly, before leaning over the table to look at the blueprint he was showing her.

“The engine is too bulky here on the back,” Asami pointed with one finger, watching out of the corner of her eye as Ishan retrieved a second pencil, “If we could get the fuel line back there instead it would save a lot of space.”

“That makes sense,” He nodded, pulling the piece of paper close as he began writing again.

“ _Why Zaofu?_ ”

He pushed the paper back to her, saying something about wanting her to write down her other ideas for the engine, before going back to examining the blueprints.

“ _I need you to trust me. I’ll tell you when we’re in the air_.”

Asami took a deep breath, focusing more on his features as he read her last message than on the blueprints. The blueprints were fine. She knew they were. They were only a distraction.

“ _When do you want to leave_?”

Asami let out a sigh of relief before taking the paper back, continuing to mutter about the engine design on the table in front of them.

“ _Be ready to fly at 2 o’clcok. Don’t tell anyone_.”

“I think I’ll go with you after all, Ms. Sato,” Ishan chuckled, tearing the paper off the pad and putting it in his pocket, “I need to pick some things up before we leave, if that’s alright.”

“That’s fine,” Asami nodded, calmer than she was when she entered the warehouse, “I really appreciate the company. We can meet back up at two, I need to get the rest of my things in order.”

Asami stayed with him for several more minutes, pretending to continue working on the blueprints and making meaningless small talk while she readied herself to ask for the second favor. It would be much easier than the first.

She finally left the warehouse and went back to her office, standing against the door for several long seconds after she had slid the lock into place. Asami pulled her phone out of her pocket and walked over to her desk and quickly punched in Lin's number. At least this time she wouldn't have to lie.

"What is it, Sato?" She didn't wait long for Lin to answer.

"I need a favor."

"What?"

"I need air clearance today, for only an hour."

"For what?"

"A Future Industries airship. You'll see it. It's big."

"Where are you taking it?"

"Zaofu."

"With the airbenders?"

"Yes," Asami sighed despite herself, "Big enough to take Oogi too."

"You've got clearance then. I'll make sure of that. When are you leaving?"

"I'll head to Air Temple Island at two. It shouldn't take more than an hour to get out of the city. But I need one more thing, if you can manage it."

"What?"

"Distract my dad, if you can. I don't think he'd attack our airship but at this point there's no trusting him."

"I can't do anything there," Lin sighed into the phone, "But you have a little family of waterbenders who can take care of Hiroshi."

"Korra is supposed to be going with us to Z--."

"Korra is, but Desna and Eska aren't. See you later, Sato."

Asami heard the line go dead, and couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. She already knew what to do.

 

* * *

 

Mako and Korra were standing in the courtyard on Air Temple Island, six feet of distance easily separating them, and had been arguing for several minutes. Bolin and Opal had been sitting nearby, spectating, both more sympathetic toward Mako than toward Korra.

 "What do you mean I'm not coming with you?" Mako shouted, his entire face flushed in his anger.

"I'll literally be back by this time tomorrow!" Korra fired back, "I don't need you to come with me!"

The way Mako tensed immediately showed Korra she’d said the wrong thing. Again. She sighed, pushing her hair out of her face, her shoulders slumping slightly.

“Look,” She exhaled slowly, “I’m sorry. I just—We’re not going to be gone long enough to warrant half the city going with us. With Opal and Bolin staying here, I would be more comfortable knowing you were here with them in case something happened. They can handle themselves, sure, but I’m going to be far safer on the airship than I will be here--.”

“If she gets the airship,” Mako frowned, crossing his arms, “We don’t even know if she’s managed to do that yet.”

“She will,” Korra told him firmly, “I know she will.”

Mako’s brow furrowed, showing Korra he didn’t have the same faith in Asami that she did, and she sighed again.

“If you want to come with us, fine. But like I said, I’d rather you stayed here. Your call.”

It was Mako’s turn to slump his shoulders.

“Fine,” he nodded, “I’ll stay. Doesn’t keep me from worrying about you. You’re my best friend.”

“I see you’re taking lessons from Opal,” Korra grinned.

“Hey!” Opal huffed, “Someone has to be concerned for your well-being, we all know you’re not.”

Mako rolled his eyes and stepped across the distance between him and Korra, putting one arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a light hug.

“I may start calling you Mama Beifong instead, Mako,” Korra snorted, squeezing him.

“Mama Mako!” Bolin laughed, prompting Mako to release Korra and glare at him.

“It has a ring to it,” Korra chuckled, elbowing Mako roughly in the side, “You and Opal are team mom.”

“I hate you,” Mako grumbled, one-handedly shoving Korra away from him.

“For someone who calls me his best friend,” Korra smirked, shoving him back, “You say you hate me an awful lot.”

“It’s how he shows his brotherly affection,” Bolin chimed in, “Equal parts hate and love.”

“Whatever,” Korra laughed, rolling her eyes, “I need to go make sure Pema and the others are ready.”

* * *

 

“ _Cousin Korra, your friend Asami has requested our assistance. We feel obligated to let you know of our involvement in your escape of the city_.” Eska typed the message methodically, pressing send as Desna watched her, both waiting in their cab at the docks of the bay.

“ _What are you going to be doing? Should I be worried? And I’m not escaping, I’ll be back tomorrow.”_

“ _We are serving to distract your friend’s irritating father. We are with the White Lotus guards you have assigned us, so I assure you of our security. Asami is preparing the vehicle for your departure. She said to inform you that the airbenders should be ready to depart no later than 2:15_.”

“ _Is Asami with you?_ ”

“ _No. She called us from her workplace with her request. Once the request was granted, we have followed her instructions_.”

“ _Be careful_.”

“ _Your concern is noted, cousin. We will contact you again once you are safely out of the city_.”

“Did you inform cousin Korra of the plan, sister?” Desna asked, glancing out the window.

“Yes, she is now aware. Though I will not enjoy spending valuable time with this deplorable man.”

“Yes,” Desna nodded, “I believe he is here.”

Hiroshi could be seen climbing out of his car across the street, so with a final glance at each other, Desna and Eska climbed out of their cab, instructing the driver to wait for them to return.

Desna glanced at his cellphone as Hiroshi approached. Five minutes until two. The pair of them had some stalling to do.

“Mr. Sato,” Eska spoke blandly, evaluating the man before them, “We would like to apologize for our rude treatment of you the last time we met.”

“No harm done, I assure you,” Hiroshi’s smile was sickly sweet, “Now, I understand the pair of you are interested in buying a boat.”

“Yes,” Deska replied dryly, “The ship we currently possess for travel is no longer suitable for our needs. We are looking for something more luxurious.”

“I think I have just the thing,” Hiroshi assured them, motioning for the twins to follow him, “Come with me.”

Desna and Eska followed him, slightly unwillingly, down the docks and onto a large yacht tethered to the end of the platform.

“This is the best model I have,” Hiroshi began rambling, half bragging about the ship.

Eska and Desna exchanged another glance as Hiroshi began rambling. They had to get him in the ship itself if he was to be kept from viewing the airship on its way to Air Temple Island.

“Mr. Sato,” Eska interrupted him, “We are very interested in seeing the interior of the ship. Take us below deck and you may continue.”

Hiroshi paused, frowning slightly, but nodded.

“Well of course,” He shrugged his shoulders, “It’s an honor to show my work to foreign dignitaries, I will be as accommodating as possible.”

‘Fool,” Eska thought, looking at Deska out of the corner of her eye. The corner of Desna’s mouth twitched into a momentary smirk. He was thinking the same thing she was. ‘Good.’

* * *

 

Asami came out of the airship once the ramp touched the ground on Air Temple Island, and was met by Tenzin, who was standing just shy of the ramp, waiting on her.

“Tenzin?” Asami’s brow furrowed slightly, “Is something wrong?”

“I would like to say thank you, Ms. Sato,” Tenzin bowed to her when she was closer, “It was not necessary for you to do this.”

“Yes it was,” Asami smiled, “Anything to help, Tenzin, really.”

Tenzin returned her smile and shook her hand firmly.

“Korra is waiting with the others in the dining hall. Where may I put Oogi?”

“There’s a deck on top of the airship,” Asami told him, “I’ll go get everyone and get ready to leave.”

“Thank you again,” Tenzin nodded before turning toward the sky bison stables, “Your assistance is invaluable.”

Asami made her way toward the dining hall, but was met at the door by Korra, with Meelo on her shoulders.

“Are we ready to go?” Korra asked quickly, her anxiousness evident in her face.

“Yes,” Asami replied, motioning in the direction of the ship, “Everyone needs to get on board as quickly as they can, I don’t know how long Desna and Eska can stall my dad.”

“As long as they need to,” Korra grinned, pulling Asami into a hug, “Thank you so much.”

“It’s nothing,” Asami assured her, squeezing her tightly, “Let’s hurry and get everyone on the ship.”

“Ready Meelo?” Korra smirked, glancing upward as she released Asami.

“Aye aye, captain!” Meelo replied, saluting with one hand.

Korra ducked back into the dining hall and came back out a moment later with a duffle bag in each hand, and jogged toward the ship, Meelo still riding on her shoulders. Asami stepped into the dining hall to help, and soon she was carrying bags as well, walking with Pema who had Rohan on her back.

“How long will you stay in Zaofu?” Asami asked, pulling the strap to one of the bags over her shoulder.

“As long as Suyin lets us,” Pema told her, “Or until it’s safe to be in the city again.”

Asami nodded and remained silent, climbing into the airship and putting the bags in the nearest storage compartment.

“Oh is that where you want them?” Korra asked, stepping behind Asami, “Meelo told me to just drop them wherever, but I didn’t think that was a good idea.”

“That’s fine,” Asami laughed, taking the bags when Korra offered them, “I’ll stay here and load whatever bags are left, go do a headcount to make sure everyone gets on board.”

Korra nodded once and turned to leave the ship, leaving Asami laughing as she watched Meelo pull on Korra’s ears.

It took several minutes to get everyone on board, and once that was accomplished, Tenzin stepped on board with Bolin, Mako and Opal to say his last goodbyes. Tenzin hugged his wife and children goodbye, taking as much time as he could afford, even pulling Meelo off of Korra’s shoulders to squeeze him. When Tenzin began giving final instructions to the airbenders and acolytes present, Opal dragged both Asami and Korra in for a hug with each arm, only for the three of them to become smashed together by Bolin and Mako.

“We love you guys,” Opal sighed, her face cramped against Asami’s shoulder, “Be careful, and let us know when you get there.”

“You got it, Mama Beifong,” Korra promised, laughing.

“Are we ready to go, Ms. Sato?” Ishan’s voice was soft, yet audible.

“Yes,” Asami told him, prying herself free of Bolin’s grip and smiling, “Just let them get off the ship and we can head out.”

Ishan nodded and turned back toward the cockpit, and Tenzin stepped forward to exit the ship, squeezing Korra’s shoulder in passing as he did so.

“I’ll be waiting for the two of you to return,” Tenzin told them.

The pair of them said a final farewell to Bolin, Opal, and Mako before watching them leave the ship with Teznin. Once they were safely on the island, Asami pulled the ramp back into the ship and closed the door. Asami left Korra with Meelo and Ikki in favor of making her way to the cockpit so she could give Ishan the go ahead to take off.  Within minutes the ship had rose over the bay, and turned toward the west, well underway to Zaofu.

* * *

 

Desna waited until Hiroshi’s back was turned to pull his phone out and glance at his phone. Three o'clock exactly. Surely the airship would have put enough distance between itself and the city that it would no longer be seen. He nodded at Eska when she glanced at him over Hiroshi’s shoulder as the older man continued to drone on and on about the ship. He was a true salesman.

“Mr. Sato,” Eska stared at him blandly, “We have seen enough of the ship for one day. We would like to spend the evening making a decision.”

“Very well,” Hiroshi seemed flustered at being once again interrupted, but he nodded, “Would you like me to contact you later this evening? Or perhaps tomorrow?”

“No,” Deska told him briskly, “We will call you ourselves if we make a decision.”

Hiroshi frowned but didn’t argue, leading the twins back onto the deck of the ship. The twins immediately moved to walk onto the dock, keeping Hiroshi at least three steps behind them as they did so. The pair of them glanced at the skyline, pleased when they couldn’t see the airship. They hoped it had already left Air Temple Island.

The twins stayed on the dock for a moment as Hiroshi tried once again to sell them the ship they had been forced to examine with him. The twins exchanged a glance, a smirk on Eska’s lips as she felt the water move the dock even the slightest amount. She could practically hear Korra’s voice telling her to push Hiroshi into the water. Hiroshi shuffled past them a moment later, giving Eska the time to pull a stream of water from under the dock unnoticed.

“Mr. Sato,” Desna spoke up, prompting Hiroshi to turn to face them again, giving Eska the opening she needed, “Are there any other ships here in the bay that we may see?”

While Hiroshi was turning, Eska bent the water over the top of the dock into a thin layer of ice where Hiroshi would be walking.

“Um,” Hiroshi looked around, “Yes I have a few over there, would you like to see them?”

The twins nodded at him once, so Hiroshi turned around and began briskly walking toward the end of the dock. He reached the ice without noticing it was there and his feet slid out from under him a moment later. As he flailed, barely upright, he slid further across the ice, eventually slipping straight into the cold ocean water below the dock.

Eska and Desna looked at each other, each suppressing a smirk, and Eska pulled her phone out swiftly, taking a few pictures quickly as Hiroshi surfaced, watching as her brother bent at the waist to ask Hiroshi if he wanted assistance.

“Don’t touch me!” Hiroshi sputtered, “I can swim.”

Desna took a step back, removing the ice with a flick of his arm as he did so, and stood next to his sister watching Hiroshi splash his way to the nearest ladder to climb out of the water.

Once he was back on the dock, Hiroshi stormed toward the street, cursing and sputtering as he did so, completely ignoring the presence of the twins behind him. Considering their business with Hiroshi over, Desna and Eska walked stoically back to their waiting cab, snickering in the backseat as they watched a soaked Hiroshi waddle angrily toward his car.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and Chapter 28 were going to be one chapter, but then I realized that it would make it much easier to separate them, since they are both going to be relatively the same length. I'm glad you're all enjoying!


	28. Chapter 28

“Your friends will know you better in the first minute you meet than your acquaintances will know you in a thousand years.” – Richard Bach, _Illusions, The Adventures of a Reluctant Messiah_

* * *

 

Monday, February 9th (cont’d)

Korra put Ikki on her shoulders and scooped Meelo up with one arm as she sauntered off the airship. Suyin and Bataar Sr. were waiting on them as she descended the ramp. Suyin was smiling, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“How was the trip?” Su asked, stepping up to Korra and hugging her tightly.

“Better than the train!” Korra grinned, trying to lighten Su’s mood, “I’ll never ride the train again.”

Su’s eyes brightened a little as she watched the airbenders and acolytes start pouring out of the airship, and Korra sat Meelo down gently before lifting Ikki off her shoulders.

“Stay here with Su, guys,” Korra told them, “I’ll be right back.”

“Ok, Korra!” Ikki smiled, “Hey, Aunt Su!”

“Hey kids,” Su grinned down at them, “Did you miss me?”

“Yes,” Meelo nodded once, “How long are we going to stay with you?”

“That’s a good question,” Su laughed looking up as Pema came down the ramp with Jinora and Rohan.

Pema smiled at Suyin tiredly and embraced her gently when she was on the ground.

“Thank you so much for letting us stay here,” Pema told her.

“No problem,” Su promised, “I told Tenzin you could stay as long as necessary.”

Wing and Wei jogged up behind their mother, looking up into the airship.

“Do they need help carrying their things?” Wei asked.

“No,” Su told them, “I’m going to get them settled first, then we’ll worry about unloading their belongings. The ship is going to be here overnight.”

“Korra!” Wing shouted, seeing Korra and Asami climb out of the airship, “Ready for our power disc rematch?”

“Not tonight, Wing,” Korra laughed, pulling Asami’s backpack over her shoulder as Su went to hug Asami, “Tomorrow morning doesn’t look good either.”

“Are you chickening out, Korra?” Wei smirked, “Afraid he’ll beat you again?”

“Don’t make me kick your ass right here in front of your mom, you two,” Korra smirked, “That’d be disrespectful.”

“If you beat them fair and square,” Su shrugged, smiling, “The only thing that’ll get hurt is their pride. But I’d rather show the airbenders their rooms first. Are you guys ready?”

“Yeah,” Pema nodded, “Come on guys. Lead the way, Su.”

The airbenders and acolytes followed Pema and Suyin, with Meelo pausing to climb onto Korra’s shoulders.

“Aunt Su,” Meelo called down once Korra was carrying him, “Did you know Korra was a hero?”

“Is she?” Suyin grinned, “What’s she done this time?”

“She saved Toza!” Ikki piped up.

“Yeah!” Meelo exclaimed, “And she took down a police airship all by herself! She put a beat down on those Equalists!”

“That must be why Opal says Korra’s not been sleeping,” Bataar laughed, “Korra’s out every night saving Republic City.”

“And us!” Meelo added, “Korra stayed outside our bedroom and told us that she’d kick the ass of anyone who tried to mess with us!”

“Meelo, language.” Pema scolded, before shooting a reproachful glare at Korra. Korra grinned sheepishly at Pema and gave her an apologetic shrug, and Pema smiled despite herself.

Suyin just laughed, and considering how tired she had seemed when they landed, Korra was glad to hear it.

“Korra,” Suyin looked back over her shoulder at her as they approached the house, “Will you take Asami to Junior? He wanted to talk to her about the train tracks. After she said they could use some work, that’s all he’s talked about.”

“Sure thing,” Korra nodded, “Let me put our things in my room and I’ll head straight over.”

“Can I go with you?” Meelo asked, looking down at the top of Korra’s head.

“I dunno, Meelo,” Korra chuckled, “Ask your mom.”

“Mom,” Meelo whined, “Can I go with Korra and Asami?”

“Not this time, Meelo,” Pema told him, “As soon as Suyin takes us to our rooms we have to call your father, and I’d like for you to be there to tell him goodnight.”

“Ok,” Meelo sighed a little, “Korra will you take me to see the train tracks when you get back?”

“I will if it’s not too late,” Korra promised, lifting him off her shoulders, “I’ll see you when we get back.”

Meelo jogged off after his mother and sisters, leaving Korra and Asami to walk down the hallway to Korra’s room alone. Korra unceremoniously tossed her bag onto the bed with a grunt before handing Asami her backpack.

“Oh,” Korra’s eyes lit up for a second when she looked at Asami, “Eska texted me while you were flying the airship, and she said that Hiroshi was a piece of cake to distract. He also managed to end up in the bay, and she sent me pictures of that.”

“Did they push my dad in the water?” Asami’s eyebrow shot up and she put one hand on her hip.

“Looks like it,” Korra chuckled, before adding quickly “I didn’t tell them to!”

“Sure you didn’t,” Asami teased, shoving Korra out the door, “I’m surprised they were willing to help me.”

“I told you they weren’t so bad,” Korra laughed, heading out of the house and towards the train station, “They probably enjoyed themselves.”

Asami rolled her eyes and elbowed Korra with a smirk.

“So who is Junior? I don’t think I met him when I was here last time.”

“Junior is Bataar and Su’s oldest son,” Korra replied, “He’s an engineer too, but from what Opal says he mostly just helps Bataar build things. He never seems too happy about it.”

“Does Bataar ever let him do his own thing?” Asami raised one eyebrow.

“I dunno,” Korra shrugged, “Ask Opal. She’d know more about it than me. I don’t really ever talk to him.”

Asami hummed and frowned a little, and the pair walked in silence the rest of the way to the train station. They found Bataar jr. examining the underside of the train that had been sectioned off from the station, with a woman sitting cross legged a few feet away from him, watching him.

“Junior?” Korra spoke up, trying to get his attention. When Bataar turned around, the woman next to him stood.

“Korra!” he smiled, extending his hand to her, glancing from her to Asami “I’m glad you got here safely. Is this Ms. Sato?”

“Yes,” Asami answered, extending her own hand toward him, “But it’s Asami, please.”

“Bataar,” He nodded, smiling, “This is my fiancée, Kuvira. She’s captain of the city guard here in Zaofu. Kuvira, this is Asami Sato and avatar Korra.”

The woman smiled and gave each of them a nod, shaking their hands firmly in turn.

“Mom said you thought the tracks could use some work,” Bataar finally told Asami, going on to business.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded, “Nothing major. My dad did most of the designs for the new track systems, I basically just know how to repair them. But if you have any ideas on how to work on the train engines, I’d love to hear them.”

“Ok,” Bataar was all smiles, “Kuvira, since we’re going to be working, you don’t have to stay. I don’t want you to get bored.”

“You could hang out with Korra,” Asami offered with a smile.

Kuvira seemed to think about it, sizing Korra up with a glance, then nodded.

“Know how to play power disc?” Korra was grinning.

“Not really,” Kuvira shrugged, “I’ve never actually played, but I’ve seen the twins do it.”

“Well I can promise you’ll play better than me,” Korra laughed, “Want to give it a try?”

“Sure,” Kuvira was grinning in return, “Let’s go.”

The pair of them said goodbye to Bataar and Asami, and walked side by side toward the power disc field.

“So Wing and Wei usually kick my ass at this,” Korra admitted, rubbing her neck, “I could have probably beat Wing last time until I hurt my shoulder.”

“Is that why he went around for a week saying he beat the avatar?” Kuvira laughed.

“Yeah,” Korra grinned, “I had to call off the match and ice my shoulder, and he wouldn’t let me until I told him he won. He was begging me for a rematch when we got here.”

Kuvira started laughing harder, clutching one side, and Korra rolled her eyes and smirked before pulling her coat off and dropping down onto the power disc field.

“Ok, ok,” Kuvira chuckled, “I’ll make you a deal. We both go easy on each other, and call it a draw. This can’t be any harder than all those video games I play.”

“ _You_?” Korra smirked, “You play video games?”

“Hell yeah, I’m like a professional zombie slayer.”

“I’m sold. You need to add me so we can play online together.”

“I’ll make sure to do that after you train me in the ways of power disc,” Kuvira laughed.

Korra raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms.

“You know the basic rules, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well get down by your goal and let’s see what happens.”

* * *

 

“So see, the trains would be able to go a little faster,” Bataar explained, finishing his diagram and showing Asami, “And they would still be safe for travel, the brakes would be able to handle it.”

“That’s actually a really good idea,” Asami nodded, “I’m actually all for trying it. I can have a train sent down here this week if you want to work on it, and if it works Future Industries can pay you to help modify all the trains that come out of the United Republic.”

“Really?” Bataar’s eyes lit up in excitement, “That would be _awesome_ , I have some mechanics here that could help me do all the work I would need.”

“Of course,” Asami nodded, “I’ll give you my email address and cell phone number and you can contact me tomorrow or Wednesday and we can work out the details, because this idea of yours is really efficient.”

“Yeah!” Bataar nodded enthusiastically, patting himself all over trying to find his phone, “That’ll be great!”

“I see you two are getting along well,” Suyin laughed from behind them, “I came to tell you it was getting dark, and we’re going to close the domes soon.”

“I didn’t even know it was getting late,” Bataar admitted, shrugging, “We’ve been brainstorming.”

“I see that,” Su smiled, motioning at the drawings Asami and Bataar had scattered across the ground around them, “I’m glad you two have made some progress. Where are Korra and Kuvira?”

“Um…” Asami frowned as she tried to remember, “Power disc. Korra was talking about playing power disc.”

“Well, let’s go get them,” Suyin smiled, motioning for the pair of them to follow her.

“I need to go put these drawings in my office, mom,” Bataar objected, “Tell Kuvira, I’m sure she’ll come find me when you do.”

“Sure thing, dear,” Suyin nodded, “Asami?”

“I’m good to go,” Asami smiled at her, “Next stop, the power disc field.”

Su laughed as Asami picked up her things and jogged over to her, and the pair walked through the grass, making a path toward where Asami remembered the playing field to be.

“Thank you for bringing the airbenders,” Suyin told her as they walked, “Pema told me it was quite a feat, once you got Korra’s cousins involved in it.”

“I’m just glad everyone got here safely,” Asami shrugged, “That’s all that matters.”

“I agree,” Su grinned, patting her on the shoulder, “Oh and by the way, nice bracelet.”

Asami felt a wave of heat rise to her face and she chuckled a little, glancing at Suyin out of the corner of her eye.

“Korra suggested I start wearing it,” Asami finally managed to reply, “By this point I forget when it’s on my arm. So I guess it’s good that I’m not going to be starting any fights with metalbenders.”

“Well as long as someone is getting some use out of it,” Su laughed, “I can understand why she’d do that, though.”

When they got close enough to the power disc field to see anyone playing, Suyin and Asami both began looking for Kuvira and Korra. There was no audible pinging of the metal disc off the central pillars, and the realization of this caused Suyin to frown. She jogged swiftly up to the edge of the field and looked down, only to find Korra and Kuvira both laying in the center of the pillars, panting heavily, with a few metal discs between them.

“Are you two ok?” Su asked, her eyebrows raised.

Kuvira managed to throw one arm into the air and give them a thumbs up, while Korra pushed herself up into a sitting position, her face glistening with sweat.

“We started easy. But then we played hardcore mode,” Korra explained, out of breath, “Four discs.”

“Very…Very…Painful…” Kuvira added. Korra nodded in agreement.

“So who won?” Su was trying not to laugh.

“I think…I think I gave up first,” Kuvira panted.

“You did,” Korra coughed, “But you hit me twice before you gave up.”

“A draw, Su. A draw.” Kuvira waved one arm lazily at Korra to get her to stop talking.

“Well we’re closing the domes soon,” Suyin laughed down at them, “So pick yourselves up and get to bed.”

Korra pulled herself to her feet first, stumbling slightly, before wobbling over to Kuvira and offering her a hand. Once Kuvira was on her feet too, both women put an arm around the other’s shoulder and staggered over to where Asami and Suyin were standing at the edge of the field.

“Where’s Bataar?” Kuvira asked tiredly.

 “He went to put some things in his office,” Su shrugged, “He said to let you know.”

“I’ll go find him,” Kuvira nodded as she and Korra climbed off the field, “Night guys.”

Suyin watched Kuvira leave before turning back to Korra and Asami.

“Well I’m glad to see you both made a new friend, no matter how short your visit,” Su teased, heading back toward the house with the pair of them.

Suyin left them both outside Korra’s bedroom once they were inside the house, and Korra lumbered into the bedroom silently, falling face down on the mattress with a grunt.

“You need to take a shower,” Asami laughed, “You’re soaked with sweat, and you’re starting to bruise. I’m going to call Opal.”

Korra grumbled and pulled herself back to her feet, rummaging through the duffle bag she had brought with her until she retrieved her change of clothes before shuffling out of the room and toward the bathroom. When she was gone, Asami got up and changed out of her own clothes, unfolding her pajamas she had packed in her backpack.

Korra was only gone a few minutes, and Asami wondered if she had actually even had time to shower properly. But at least she looked cleaner than when she left, and she was wearing her fresh clothes. She face planted the bed next to Asami again with a huff, halfheartedly yanking the blanket across her legs.

“Wear yourself out?” Asami laughed, looking down at the back of Korra’s head.

“Yes.” Came the muffled reply.

“Going to get your avatar-guaranteed Zaofu sleep tonight?”

“Yes.”

“You going to say anything other than yes?” Asami was grinning.

Korra shifted slightly so that she could face Asami and squinted over at her tiredly. Asami raised her eyebrow in response, her grin wider, and waited.

“Don’t you have to call Opal or something?” Korra pouted.

Asami rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Korra before reaching for her phone on the nightstand.

“Do you want to talk to her?” Asami offered, listening as the phone rang.

“Me talking to her will consist of me saying ‘We’re in Zaofu. Go the fuck to sleep, love you, bye’.” Korra grunted.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re cranky when you’re tired?” Asami smirked.

Korra’s response was to grab the nearest pillow and swat Asami with it, albeit gently, and Asami had taken the pillow away from her and smacked her across the back with it in return when Opal answered the phone.

“Asami?” Opal sounded tired and confused.

“Oh shit,” Asami covered her mouth, “I didn’t even think about if you were sleeping, did I wake you?”

“Kind of, I fell asleep on the futon when we were watching a mover.”

“Hey Asami!” Bolin shouted in the background.

“Are you guys in Zaofu?” Opal yawned tiredly.

“Yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t call you earlier, I’ve been working with your brother.”

“Which one?”

“Bataar.”

“Mmm.”

“Go back to sleep, Opal,” Asami laughed, “We were going to go to bed soon anyway.”

“Korra there?”

“Yes she is, do you want to talk to her?”

“No, slap her with something.”

“Ok,” Asami laughed, smacking Korra with the pillow again immediately.

“Goodnight, ‘Sami. Tell the avatar goodnight too.”

“Sure thing, Opal,” Asami was trying not to burst into laughter at the tired scowl on Korra’s face, “We’ll see you after lunch tomorrow. Night.”

When Asami hung up the phone and laid it back on the nightstand, she received another tired huff from Korra, who was still looking at her and frowning.

“You’re so cranky,” Asami teased, grabbing the pillow again and laying it across Korra’s back before resting her head on it.

“Mmm,” Korra grunted, folding her hands under her head, “I’ll let you play hardcore power disc for an hour with Kuvira and then we’ll see which one of us peppy then.”

“I’ll pass on that,” Asami laughed, “I think Kuvira would win that one within two minutes.”

“Mmm,” Korra grumbled again, “I’ll put my money on Kuvira then. Now get off so I can turn over.”

Asami rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the bed, chuckling as Korra rolled onto her side and looked at her with a squint.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Asami warned playfully, “You better go to sleep before I smother you.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Korra yawned, stretching out across the bed, “You and Opal love me too much. Empty, empty, empty threats.”

* * *

 

Tuesday, February 10th

Korra woke up to the tapping of someone’s fingers on her cheek. When she finally forced her eyes open, she was met by the sight of Ikki, lightly leaning over the edge of the bed, poking her repeatedly.

“Mom and Aunt Su said you need to get up for breakfast,” Ikki whispered when she saw Korra was awake, “They want to know when you’re gonna leave.”

“Mmm, ok,” Korra groaned, “Tell them I’ll be out in a second.”

She stretched out and groaned again, able to feel most of the bruises that had developed while she slept. She would have to ask how bruised Kuvira was if she saw her again. She turned onto her back and yawned, looking over when her leg brushed against Asami who was curled up on the other side of the bed, snoring.

“Asami,” Korra laughed, reaching out and shaking her arm lightly, “Wakey wakey, sunshine. We can’t fly an airship without you.”  
“Mmm,” Asami grumbled, covering her head, “Korra go back to sleep.”

“Now who’s the cranky one?” Korra laughed harder, shaking Asami again.

Asami finally opened her eyes and yawned, looking at Korra and raising one eyebrow.

“What time is it?”

“Dunno,” Korra shrugged, standing up and stretching, “Pema and Su said breakfast time.”

“Mmm fine,” Asami sighed, pushing her hair out of her face, “I’m up. Hopefully Ishan is eating breakfast too, we’ll need to leave soon.”

 Once Asami was out of bed, the pair of them walked into the dining room together, where Suyin and Pema were eating with all of their children.

“About time you two got up,” Pema chuckled, “Ikki was in there for ten minutes trying to wake you.”

“Next time, poke Asami in the face,” Korra grinned, “She’s the light sleeper.”

Asami rolled her eyes and smirked, sitting down at the table next to Pema and began eating without a word.

“Korra do you _have_ to go?” Meelo pouted, relocating so that he was sitting right next to her, “Who’s going to protect us while we’re here?”

“Well, there’s Aunt Su,” Korra explained, “And Wing, Wei, and all of the other Beifongs. Plus the city guards. Zaofu is supposed to be the safest city in the world. Besides, if I’m here, who’s going to protect the people still on Air Temple Island?”

“Dad,” Meelo offered, “And Uncle Bumi and Aunt Kya.”

“They will,” Korra agreed, “But I also have to protect Toza, Mako, Bolin, and Opal.”

“And Asami,” Meelo added, “You have to protect Asami too.”

“I do,” Korra nodded, feeling her cheeks grow warm, “So see, I have a whole city of people I need to take care of.”

“Why don’t they just come to Zaofu too?”

“Dunno,” Korra shrugged, “Ask them when you see them again.”

“Will we?” Everyone at the table suddenly got quiet, and Korra exchanged a glance with Pema, “See them again, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Korra finally told him, “You’ll be back at Air Temple Island before you know it. I promise.”

* * *

 

Ishan had started the airship and was ready to fly back toward Republic City. Suyin, Pema and the kids had come to tell them goodbye, after Asami and Korra had gotten a round of thank you’s from all the people they’d brought into the city. Suyin hugged both of them tightly, and made both of them swear to call her when they got back home. Asami had then hugged each of Tenzin’s children before they went to Korra.

It took Korra a long time to let go. She stood there with her arms around all three of them, her eyes closed, taking slow deep breaths, trying to put as much feeling into the embrace as she possibly could. She lifted the back of her hand to wipe a tear away when she released them, before stepping over to Pema and lifting the older woman off the ground with Rohan in tow.

“It’s ok, Korra,” Pema assured her, smoothing the back of Korra’s hair with her hand, “We’ll be alright.”

Korra nodded mutely but didn’t put Pema down, a few tears running down her cheeks in rapid succession.

“I won’t let anything happen to Tenzin,” Korra promised, “I swear.”

“I know you won’t,” Pema replied, squeezing Korra tightly, “We love you. But you’ve got to go.”

Korra nodded and put Pema down, leaning over and kissing the top of Rohan’s head gently before boarding the airship with Asami. When the door shut behind them, Korra followed Asami silently into the cockpit where Ishan was waiting, sitting down and wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve. Asami cast a worried glance at her before they took off, but Korra was staring a hole into the floor of the ship between her feet.

“That’s a good thing you did for those airbenders,” Ishan told Asami quietly, looking out the window as they rose high above Zaofu, “I know your dad won’t be too happy about it, but it’s still good.”

“I don’t want dad to find out,” Asami sighed, “That’s why I needed you to trust me. I’m so glad you came with us.”

“No problem, Ms. Sato.” Ishan nodded solemnly, “I’ll sneak them out of the city alone next time if you need me to. You took a big risk with your dad doing it yourself, and bringing the avatar.”

“I know,” Asami took a deep breath and glanced down at Zaofu, “But it’s worth it.”

“You got a good heart, Ms. Sato,” Ishan shrugged.

“Thank you,” Asami told him quietly, and she meant it. She couldn’t thank him enough. She wasn’t the only one who had put themselves at risk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the brotp chapter for me. I wasn't going to post two chapters in one day, but I thought better of it.


	29. Chapter 29

Wednesday, February 11th

Hiroshi turned the key in the lock of the office door and slid the door open silently, casting a look down the hallway before he entered. He locked the door behind him quickly and glanced around at the empty office in front of him. He strode over confidently to the desk and sat down, glancing at the vase of fresh fire-lilies sitting on the corner of the desk in front of him. There was a card attached to them, and he plucked the card off its ribbon a moment later, turning it over in his hand to read it.

“ _Thanks for everything, sunshine. Have a good day.”_

Hiroshi scowled and put the note back in its place, making a mental note to ask Asami who kept sending her flowers at work. Once he was satisfied that the note looked undisturbed, he scooted the seat back and opened the first drawer of Asami’s desk. He rifled through the notes and folders she had laid neatly in a pile inside the drawer, not finding anything of interest. Moving on to the second drawer, he realized he didn’t even know what he was looking for. Anything was what he decided on, but it looked as though Asami had done a good job of cleaning all her things out of her office, leaving only the things she had deemed necessary to work.

When he was done with the desk, he stood and went over to the filing cabinet, sliding the top drawer open. He shuffled through the folders, noting that if the folders weren’t empty, they only held designs that the pair of them had worked on together. Hiroshi frowned and moved on to the next drawer, scratching his chin as he did so. He didn’t hear the key unlock the door behind him, or the sound of it sliding open.

“Dad?” Asami’s voice startled him from the door, “Really?”

Asami didn’t look disappointed anymore, she just looked mad.

“Well considering you stole an airship and went to Zaofu without telling me,” Hiroshi shrugged, raising his eyebrow, “ _With_ most of the airbenders. This is my company, Asami --.”

“How’d you find out?” Asami’s eyebrow shot up.

“I’m not an idiot,” Hiroshi shrugged again, “I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“I’m so tired of you being like this,” Asami sighed, shaking her head, walking over to her desk and picking the vase of flowers up, “I’m changing the locks when I come back tomorrow.”

“You can kiss your office goodbye if you do, Asami. I don’t need you here.”

“Ok,” Asami shrugged, “I’m working on the trains with an engineer from Zaofu, so you’re not going to stop me. If I need my office, I’ll use my office.”

“I don’t feel like I can trust you anymore, Asami,” Hiroshi scowled, “I want you to know that.”

“Glad it’s finally mutual,” Asami scowled, turning on her heel and storming out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Hiroshi sighed and looked at her desk, where the card had fallen off the vase and was laying on the corner. He picked it up between two fingers and stared at it as he walked out of Asami’s office and towards his own, careful to lock her door behind him as he left. He laid the card down on his own desk and sat down, frowning at it.

“Sunshine,” he said out loud, running his fingers over the card, “Who on earth would call Asami ‘sunshine’?”

He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at the framed family portrait on his desk, only to sigh again when he saw Yasuko and Asami’s faces.

* * *

 

Opal was sitting on the futon doing her homework when Asami got back to the apartment. Opal glanced up at her as she came in, motioning for Asami to sit next to her. Asami put her flowers on the kitchen table and sat down next to Opal with a huff, putting her arm on the back of the futon and propping her chin in her hand.

“How’s it going?” Opal asked, looking at her laptop with a frown.

“Just frustrated,” Asami sighed.

“Me too,” Opal nodded, “But I think they’re for different reasons.”

“Yeah,” Asami chuckled a little, “Need any help?”

“No,” Opal grinned, “I’ll get it figured out some time.”

“Where’s Korra?” Asami raised her eyebrow, looking around, “I thought Lin gave her the day off.”

“She’s still with the twins, they wanted her to see them off at the docks.”

“I’m glad they came to visit,” Asami smiled, “I know her family is really important to her.”

“Yeah,” Opal nodded, “And she keeps making her family bigger, like with us.”

“I just hope she’ll be able to rest a little easier knowing Tenzin’s kids are safe in Zaofu.”

“Me too, Asami.”

“I think I’m going to go video chat your brother,” Asami told her, stretching, “He texted me earlier saying he had some new ideas. Want to get dinner later?”

“Dinner sounds great.” Opal smiled, “It’ll give me a break from trying to figure out these problems.”

* * *

 

‘ _The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. But when I woke, dear, I was mistaken, and I hung my head and I cried_.’

_The sand was warm under Hiroshi’s feet as he walked along the beach. He could see Asami, still a child, sitting a few yards away from the breaking waves, making a sand castle. Sitting next to her on a towel sat Yasuko, watching Asami with a faint smile on her face._

_‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.’_

_Yasuko looked up as Hiroshi grew nearer, and extended one hand to him. He sat next to her, feeling warm, watching as she held her hand in his and leaned against his shoulder. Asami had gotten up from her sandcastle and hugged both of them, before insisting that her castle needed sea shells._

_‘I’ll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same. But if you leave me and love another, you’ll regret it all someday_.’

_“She’s having so much fun, Hiroshi,” Yasuko smiled, looking up at him. It hurt him to see how much like her Asami was, “I’m so glad you got time to take us to the beach.”_

_“Me too,” Hiroshi replied, smiling as he looked into the depths of his wife’s eyes._

_When he finally looked up again, he saw Asami a few yards away, bent over, inspecting a starfish that had washed up with the tide._

_“Daddy!” Asami yelled, glancing up at him, “Daddy, what is this?”_

_“It’s a starfish, sweetie,” Hiroshi smiled, pulling himself up onto his feet._

_Yasuko stood with him and the pair of them walked hand in hand to where Asami was still staring down at the sea star._

_“What do we do with it?” Asami asked, looking up at both of them._

_“We pick them up and put them back in the water, sweetie,” Yasuko told her softly._

_‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.’_

_“I’m afraid to touch it,” Asami pouted, “Momma will you do it?”_

_“Of course, Asami,” Yasuko assured her, kneeling down next to Asami, “Watch.”_

_Hiroshi and Asami both watched with unwavering concentration as Yasuko gently scooped the starfish up onto her palm._

_“See?” Yasuko smiled, “It doesn’t hurt. Would you like to throw it back with me?”_

_Asami nodded and took her mother’s free hand, and Yasuko walked slowly with her into the shallow water, their feet being grazed by the expiration of the waves. When Yasuko started to walk a little deeper, she picked Asami up, resting the child on her hip._

_‘You told me once, dear, you really loved me and no one could come between. But now you’ve left me, to love another. You have shattered all of my dreams_.’

_Hiroshi watched silently as Yasuko tossed the starfish back into the water, smiling as Asami giggled happily when the waning crest of a wave grazed her toes. Yasuko was smiling too, radiantly beautiful, and she pressed a kiss to Asami’s cheek, squeezing her in a warm embrace._

_“Daddy come stand in the water!” Asami giggled, wrapping her arms around her mother’s neck._

_Hiroshi obeyed, wading out into the water to stand next to his wife. Once he was there, Yasuko put Asami down, and she and Hiroshi each held one of Asami’s hands, swinging her lightly so that her feet grazed the top of each fading wave that stretched past them. Asami’s laughter was intoxicating, and Hiroshi felt warmth settle deep in his chest as he saw the happiness on her face._

_‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.’_

_Hiroshi scooped Asami up in his arms and squeezed her before putting her on his shoulders and taking Yasuko’s hand. Yasuko smiled at the pair of them proudly, squeezing Hiroshi’s hand gently._

_“Daddy, can we go look for more starfish?” Asami asked, pulling on Hiroshi’s ears._

_“What about your sandcastle?” Hiroshi laughed, “Don’t you want to finish it?”_

_“But daddy we have to save the starfish,” He could tell Asami was pouting, “Momma has to throw them back or they’ll die.”_

_“Ok honey,” Hiroshi smiled, “We’ll go look for more starfish.”_

_‘In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me. When I wake, my poor heart pains. So won’t you come back and make me happy? I’ll forgive dear, I’ll take all the blame.’_

_“Daddy stop!” Asami shouted excitedly, “There’s another one!”_

_She pointed it out, and Yasuko followed the line of her arm, finally finding the starfish in the sand. She went ahead of Hiroshi and picked it up, bringing it back for Asami to see._

_“Do you want daddy to throw this one back?” Yasuko asked sweetly, smiling._

_“No I wanna do it,” Asami protested, “Daddy, will you put me down?”_

_Hiroshi smiled at his wife and lifted Asami off his shoulders, watching with a soft laugh at the way Asami’s face contorted when Yasuko put the starfish in her outstretched hands._

_“Run into the water and put it back,” Yasuko instructed, her hand on Asami’s shoulder._

_Asami nodded and ran toward the waves, both hands held out in front of her almost reverently. Yasuko watched her, beaming, and stepped closer to her husband. Hiroshi put his arm around her and watched contently as Asami tossed the starfish into the water, washing her hands off once it had been returned._

_“She’s so much like you,” Hiroshi sighed, pressing a kiss to his wife’s temple, “I love you both so much.”_

_“I love you too,” Yasuko replied, her eyes crinkled from her smile, “The beach was a good idea.”_

_“I couldn’t agree more.”_

_‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.’_

* * *

 

Hiroshi woke up in his office and raised his head off his desk with a groan. He had a throbbing headache, and he could tell by the view out his office window that it was nearly nightfall. He cut the desk lamp on and sighed, looking over at the picture frame one last time, staring down at his wife’s smiling face.

“I miss you so much,” Hiroshi muttered, a tear sliding down his cheek, “And Asami is so much like you. Sometimes I forget how much like you she really is.”

He sat alone in his office, illuminated by the dim light for a long time, until he could no longer see any sunlight out the window. The last thing he did before he left his office for the night was call Asami, and a dull ache spread through his chest when the phone stopped ringing and went to voicemail. He left a message anyway, sighing as he slid his cellphone into his pocket and reached for his coat.

* * *

 

Asami was still chatting with Bataar jr. via webcam when Hiroshi called her. She silenced the call without a second glance once she saw who it was, going right back into the discussion they were having about increasing the passenger capacity of the trains. She was sitting cross-legged on Korra’s bed, laptop laying in her lap with her back against the wall, and she had drug a notepad out of her backpack to write their notes on while they talked.

“I really think it would be a good idea for you to come to Republic City in a week or two, Bataar,” Asami told him, “We can work together on some of this stuff, and if you stay the weekend we can spend all day Saturday working, plus you can spend some time with Opal.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Bataar nodded, “I would love to actually start working on some of this.”

“Well if you figure out when you want to come, let me know,” Asami replied, “I’ll pick you up at the train station when you get here.”

Bataar agreed and began asking some more questions about cargo and passenger capacity, but just as Asami started to listen, Korra came shuffling into the bedroom. Korra looked like a deflated balloon, her shoulders slumped and her eyes tired. She didn’t say anything when Asami looked up at her, only climbing across the bed in front of Asami and laying on her side against the wall with a huff. Her head was next to Asami’s knee, so Asami reached down absentmindedly and began playing with Korra’s hair, trying to focus back on what Bataar was saying.

“Anyway,” Bataar finished, “It’s almost time for dinner so I should see if my dad needs help with anything or if he’s actually going to eat for once. Is it ok if I text you tomorrow and figure out when we can chat again?”

“Sounds great,” Asami nodded, “See you then?”

“Yep,” Bataar was grinning, “Thanks, Asami. Bye.”

Asami waited until Bataar hung up the call before closing her laptop and pushing it off her lap onto the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Asami asked, looking down at Korra.

“Just sad,” Korra sighed, “Tenzin’s kids aren’t here, and Desna and Eska have gone back to the North Pole. Just feel kind of lonely.”

“Well,” Asami replied, brushing Korra’s hair out of her face with her fingers, “You have me and Opal. We were planning on going to dinner, do you want to come with us?”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded once, “I’d like that. Are we going to stay on Air Temple Island again tonight?”

“If you want to,” Asami shrugged, “You and Opal can make that decision.”

“What’d you do today?” Korra asked, sitting up and propping against the wall.

“Well when I came back from lunch earlier I found dad in my office at Future Industries going through my things.”

“What the fuck?” Korra frowned, crossing her arms.

“Yeah,” Asami sighed, “I’m going to change the lock on my office door tomorrow.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“Sure, can’t hurt at this point.”

Korra huffed and crawled off the bed, popping her neck once she stood up.

“I’m going to go drag Opal out of her room,” Korra told her, “Then we can go to dinner.”

“Ok,” Asami smiled, watching as Korra walked out of the bedroom.

Once Korra was in the hall, Asami retrieved her phone, planning on listening to Hiroshi’s voicemail.

“Asami, I wanted to say I’m sorry for what happened earlier. I don’t expect your forgiveness, nor do I deserve it. But I want to talk to you. About everything. I’ll be at Kwong’s Friday night and Saturday night for dinner, if you want to join me. I would like it if you did, but if you don’t, I understand. I love you, Asami.”

Asami sighed and stared at her phone for a long time, before finally tossing it onto the end of the bed and going to go find Opal and Korra.

* * *

 

“So dad wants me to have dinner with him sometime this weekend,” Asami told Korra and Opal as they climbed into a booth at the pizza place.

“You should go,” Opal shrugged, noticing the scowl on Korra’s face, “Dinner seems pretty harmless.”

“Korra?” Asami raised her eyebrow, “What do you think?”

“I mean, he’s your dad,” Korra sighed finally, “And Opal’s right, dinner can’t hurt, as long as you’re not stuck with him for three days again. All you did last time was fight.”

“I’ll think about it,” Asami nodded, “The only thing keeping us together right now is the company. I think if I made dinner about that, it would help.”

“That’s a good idea,” Opal agreed, “Speaking of dinner, Korra, I refuse to talk about Kuvira and her zombie killing skills while we eat.”

“Aww,” Korra pouted, “Why not?”

“Because you already gave me a blow-by-blow recount from last night,” Opal complained, “And told me all about how you and Kuvira are the perfect zombie killing team.”

“Well I mean we _are_ ,” Korra shrugged, smirking, “She’s supposed to text me after her dance rehearsal tonight so we can play some more.”

“Ugh,” Opal rolled her eyes, “You have the strangest ways of making friends. You two nearly beat the shit out of each other playing power disc and now you’re best friends. Your bruises are disgusting. You should have let Kya heal them.”

“They’re just bruises!” Korra laughed, “It’s not like they’re concealing any broken bones. I mean yeah they hurt for a little while, but I’m not some dainty little fairy princess that can’t handle a bruise.”

“Mom said Kuvira was positively black and blue from it,” Opal chuckled, “It’s a wonder she’s not too sore to dance.”

“We’re tough as nails, Ope,” Korra grinned.

“Dumb as nails too sometimes,” Opal smirked.

“I am offended,” Korra pouted, “I didn’t know you thought so little of me.”

“Only when you get on her nerves,” Asami teased, “She loves you some days.”

“Not today, apparently,” Korra shrugged a little, “Oh well, I still love you, Opal.”

“I know,” Opal laughed, “That’s why you let me pick where we eat. I’m so glad you did because I went to Narook’s yesterday with Bolin and I am not in the mood for it again.”

Korra rolled her eyes and told the waiter what the three of them wanted, looking down momentarily as her phone began to ring.

“Who’s that?” Opal raised one eyebrow, “Your new girlfriend Kuvira? Do I need to tell Junior his engagement is in peril?”

Korra shot Opal a rude gesture with one hand, turning her phone over and glancing at the caller ID with a smirk.

“It’s my mom, thank you.” Korra replied, sticking her tongue out at Opal, “I’ll text her and let her know I’ll call when we’re done.”

“Aww,” Asami pouted, “I want to talk to Senna too.”

“Yeah!” Opal agreed, “I miss Senna. She should come back and see us.”

“I’ll tell her,” Korra laughed, typing out her text message before putting her phone away, “Her and dad still haven’t decided when they’re going to come visit again.”

“They should do that soon,” Asami offered, “Bataar jr. may visit soon too.”

“Really?” Opal’s face lit up, “Why?”

“We have stuff we want to work on,” Asami smiled, “So he may come to the city for a weekend, and we’ll work on Saturday or something, I want him to see you too.”

“I’ll have to call him and ask him about it,” Opal replied, “None of them normally visit me here, except for the twins.”

“If Bataar jr. comes that means he can bring Kuvira!” Korra added excitedly.

“Ugh.” Opal swatted her, “Now I’m _definitely_ telling Junior you have a thing for his fiancée.”

“It is not _a thing_ ,” Korra frowned, “And if I did have a thing it certainly wouldn’t be for Kuvira.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Opal laughed, “Whatever you say Korra.”

“Ugh,” Korra huffed, crossing her arms, “I can’t deal with you right now. Do you see how mean to me she is, Asami?”

“I do,” Asami nodded with a laugh, “Absolutely mistreats you, and sometimes you deserve it.”

“Ha!” Opal snorted, “Asami finally took my side. She doesn’t like your girlfriend Kuvira either.”

“I just can’t win with you two tonight can I?”

“Nope,” Asami grinned, “And we can’t stay on Air Temple Island tonight if you have a ‘date’ with Kuvira.”

Korra huffed and covered her face with her hands.

“I am going to strangle both of you,” Korra grumbled.

“Empty threats,” Asami shrugged, winking at her, “Isn’t that right?”

“You win this round, sunshine,” Korra smirked.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one, but I'm thinking of it as a springboard for what I want to do in some later chapters.


	30. Chapter 30

Thursday, February 12th

Asami woke up early Thursday morning with a yawn, stretching out on the bed and looking around. Naga was laying on the bed next to her asleep, and Asami sat up, pulling the covers off as she did so. She changed out of her nightgown and stretched again, and once she was ready she went out into the hallway. 

Korra was sitting on the futon, hunched over, staring at the television, methodically pressing the buttons on her game controller. 

“Ooh, ooh,” Korra muttered into the headset she was wearing, “Go upstairs and kill that wave, I need to get ammo from downstairs, I’ll come back up as soon as I can.”

“Korra?” Asami grinned, raising one eyebrow.

“Oh shit,” Korra jumped, “Hold on, Kuvira, I’ll be right back.”

Korra pulled her headset off a moment later, grinning sheepishly up at Asami.

“You stayed up all night playing games with your girlfriend, huh?” Asami teased, sitting next to Korra, “I’ll have to tell Opal you’ve replaced us.”

“Not my girlfriend,” Korra rolled her eyes, “She didn’t have to work today, sooooo…”

“You have a problem,” Asami laughed, elbowing her, “Are you still going with me to Future Industries?”

“Duh,” Korra smirked, “As if I’ll miss that, hold on.”

She put the headset back on her head a moment later, putting her controller down on the table.

“Kuvira I gotta go,” Korra laughed into the headset, “If I don’t they’re gonna keep saying you’re my girlfriend.”

Korra cut the game console and television off after waiting for a response, then stood up and popped her neck.

“I need to put some shoes on,” Korra told Asami, grinning broadly, “But then I’m ready to leave when you are.”

* * *

 

Korra sat cross-legged in the floor outside Asami’s office, watching her take the old lock out of the door. Asami was kneeling in front of the door, screwdriver in hand, holding the spare screws between her lips. Korra watched Asami’s brow furrow, giving Asami her unfaltering attention. Korra put her palms on the floor and leaned back on her arms. She had promised Asami she would be quiet, and it was an easy promise to keep, as she was completely fascinated by the way Asami’s hands were moving. She could hear someone walking down the hallway, but she didn’t bother looking up. What Asami was doing was far more interesting.

“I didn’t think you’d actually change the locks,” Hiroshi’s voice came from somewhere over Korra’s shoulder.

“I told you I would,” Asami replied simply, shrugging.

Korra tilted her head back to glance at Hiroshi, to see if he would react, but instead he just looked tired. 

“Alright,” Hiroshi said finally, glancing from Korra to Asami.

“Am I going to find another tracking device in my car when we leave?”

“No,” Hiroshi’s mouth barely moved, “I’m going to my office to work now. I hope the two of you have a good day.”

He nodded at them briefly and walked down the hallway and out of sight, with both Korra and Asami watching him.

“That was…weird.” Korra whispered, frowning slightly.

“Yeah,” Asami agreed, “He didn’t even glare at you once.”

“Hmm,” Korra crossed her arms, “Is he sick?”

“Dunno,” Asami shrugged, sighing and turning her attention back to the door.

Asami’s phone started buzzing as she did so, and she pulled it out of her pocket with one hand and put it between her cheek and shoulder.

“Hey, Bataar,” She said, putting the new lock in the door, “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to know if we were going to video chat later,” Bataar told her, “I stayed up working on some ideas. I managed to talk to mom last night too, I can come to Republic City next weekend if you want.”

“Next weekend is great!” Asami replied, her face lighting up, “I can get you a hotel room, anything you need.”

“Thanks, I can tell mom so she won’t worry about it.”

Asami looked at Korra over her shoulder and grinned.

“Can Kuvira come too?” Asami asked, laughing.

“I can ask,” Bataar answered as Korra shoved Asami’s shoulder, “Mom probably won’t care.”

“Alright. I’ll text you when I get out of class this afternoon and we can figure out when we can chat.”

“Sounds good, Asami. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

Korra shoved Asami again playfully when she hung up the phone, prompting Asami to swat her.

“What?” Asami raised one eyebrow and smirked.

“I’m going to tell Opal that you’ve got a ‘thing’ for her brother,” Korra grinned, “You two spend as much time engineering it up as me and Kuvira do playing video games.”

“That seems fair,” Asami laughed, “Now Opal can give us both crap about it.”

“We’re not allowed to have friends from Zaofu, apparently,” Korra snorted, “Opal is the only one.”

Asami kept laughing and shook her head, picking her things up and standing.

"Here," Asami smirked, tossing Korra one of the keys that had come with the lock, "I've got a key to your apartment, now you've got a key to my office."

"I'll start conducting all my avatar business from here," Korra grinned up at her, "Make it all official."

“Ready to go?” Asami asked, offering her hand to Korra.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded, letting Asami pull her to her feet, “I need to go find Toza.”

“Want me to give you a ride?”

“Nah,” Korra shrugged, “I’ll just walk. Toza’s been hanging out at Narook’s.”

“Ok,” Asami smiled, hugging her, “Let me know if you need me to pick you up later. Be careful.”

“Pfft,” Korra laughed, “That’s my line, sunshine.”

* * *

 

"You mean to tell me that the avatar was right in front of you, again, and you did nothing?!" The voice coming from the telephone was the source of Hiroshi's headache.

"I'm not going to kill her while she's inside my workplace," Hiroshi sighed, rubbing his temple, "At this point I don't want to kill her at all."

"You're kidding." The voice was dripping with rage, "This is because of that damned girl of yours, isn't it? We've seen her running around with the avatar. They're getting real close, aren't they? Bet they'll be quite a pair of little lovebirds soon. We can't do  _anything_ because your goddamned kid is with the avatar twenty-four-fucking-seven."

"Leave my daughter out of this," Hiroshi hissed, " _You've_  drawn far too much attention lately. We need to back off for a little while."

"Six months ago you'd have been happy to see every bender in this city dead. What happened?"

"You wanted to take things too fast. It was my idea to start with the triads. You wanted the probenders. The city can overlook the death of thugs, but local celebrities was too big of a jump too soon. Especially after Amon. I told you to wait, to be patient. This is what happens when you don't listen to me. You fuck up. All you've accomplished with your reckless impatience is to kill innocent people, and destroy the city. Too many nonbenders have been getting hurt. We can't continue like this."

"Fine. We'll do it your way. We can go back to triad members for now. Your little princess will be as safe as ever."

"She better be."

"Oh as always, Sato. We've known where the avatar lives for weeks but can't do anything because that girl of yours is so far up the avatar's ass she can't see daylight. I'd blow the whole place up right now, White Lotus and all if it wasn't for your kid. I've seen our people get killed two separate times because they hurt daddy's little princess, and I won't be that stupid. But if I come across that avatar on my own, I can promise you one thing Sato."

"And what would that possibly be?" Hiroshi growled.

"I won't hesitate to blow her fucking brains out."

"Not without my orders you won't. I'm still the one in charge here, Lieutenant."

The man on the end of the line scoffed once and hung up, leaving Hiroshi to slam his own phone down on the receiver and take a deep breath. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 

"Sato! Hey, Sato!" Asami could hear someone jogging up behind her as she walked across the street toward campus. She turned when the voice called out, and found Shady Shin jogging down the street toward her.

"Can I help you?" Asami raised one eyebrow.

"Just want to see if you're interested in a business transaction," Shady Shin smirked at her.

"With you? No thank you," Asami replied, looking him over.

"Come on," He whined, grabbing Asami's wrist before she could turn back around, "It'll do me a favor, and make you some money."

"Shady Shin if you don't let me go right now, I am going to break both of your arms in three places." Asami glared at him.

He released her immediately, but didn't back away.

"I want you to sell the Triple Threats some guns," he told her, "I know Future Industries has them. I'll pay cash and buy in bulk. No one ever has to know."

"No." Asami answered firmly.

"No? What do you mean, no? We're getting killed in the streets daily by these fucking Equalists and  _they_  have guns. As a law-breaking citizen I can't buy them legally. So I'm coming straight to the source. You. You sell me some guns under the table, I distribute them amongst all four triads. Then we fuck up some Equalists, I'm a hero, and you're a hero."

"I said no," Asami repeated, clenching her fist.

"So, what? Do you support the Equalists or something?"

"No. I don't support the triads either. If you want to find someone who wants to profit off thugs and terrorists killing each other, go talk to Varrick."

"This isn't just about us anymore, Sato," Shady Shin frowned, "Too many people in this city getting killed. It's more than a fight between the Equalists and triads, even you know that. It's turning into all out war."

"It's not a war," Asami corrected him, "It's a slaughter."

"And you know that, but you still won't help?" Shady Shin raised his eyebrow.

"Not like that, no." 

"Guess I had you pegged wrong," he shrugged, "If you change your mind, call me."

Asami watched Shady Shin turn and walk away from her, staring at his back until he was long out of sight. Once she was sure he was gone, she glanced at her phone, cursing when she realized she was late for class and had missed a text from Opal.

" _In class, are you coming_?"

'Fuck it,' Asami thought to herself and sighed before responding.

 _'No. I got caught up talking to Shady Shin. I'll tell you later. Get the notes for me?_ '

Asami didn't expect a response, so she hit the call button on her phone and dialed Korra's number.

"Asami?" Korra answered after a few rings, "Is something wrong? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yeah," Asami sighed, "Where are you?"

"Air Temple Island," Korra sounded worried, "I just got back a few minutes ago. Do you need me to come to you?"

"No," Asami assured her, "I'll be at Air Temple Island soon."

"Ok, I'll be here."

* * *

 

Korra was walking on the beach barefoot, and was staring intently at the ground with her back to Asami when Asami climbed off the ferry on Air Temple Island. Asami left her backpack on the dock and went down on to the sand, following the footprints Korra had left trailing behind her. Korra didn’t seem to notice her, half hunched over, watching the sand. By the time Asami caught up with her, she had moved several yards further down the beach, and had bent over to pick something up off the ground.

“What are you doing?” Asami asked with a smile, once she was close enough.

“Picking up starfish,” Korra grinned, her face lighting up as she saw Asami, “See?”

Korra extended her hand to Asami, showing her the purple starfish on her palm. Asami’s breath caught in her throat, and Korra continued talking.

“I come down here with Pema and the kids sometimes once the tide goes out,” Korra shrugged, looking down at her hand, “Meelo and Ikki make a contest out of who can find the most. I usually do a lap around the whole island. The most I’ve ever found by myself was thirteen.”

When Korra looked back up at Asami, she saw that Asami was still staring at the starfish, her mouth slightly open, with a distant look in her eyes, looking at Korra’s hand almost in awe.

“You ok, sunshine?” Korra’s brow furrowed slightly.

“I’m…I’m fine,” Asami blinked a few times and shook her head, “I was just…remembering.”

“Hmm?”

“I remember finding starfish on the beach with my parents when I was little,” Asami sighed, “I always thought it was the grandest thing, watching my mom throw them back in the water. I was always afraid to touch them. It’s one of the few memories I have of my mom before she died.”

Korra nodded, her face softening as she watched Asami.

“I remember once,” Asami laughed a little, “We found a dead one, dried out on the beach. I cried, because I thought we hadn’t done a good job of saving them. Mom ended up taking it home with us, told me that it could help me remember to ‘always save the starfish’. I still have it…it’s in my room at the mansion.”

“She sounds nice,” Korra replied quietly, “I bet she’d be proud of you.”

“I hope so,” Asami’s eyes were sad as she glanced back down at the starfish, “May I?”

“Yeah, of course,” Korra told her.

Asami nodded and bent down to take her boots off. She laid them down nearby and set to work rolling her pants legs up, and once she had, she held her hand out to take the starfish from Korra. Korra watched her silently as she walked out into the edge of the water, holding the starfish in both hands in front of her. Once she got knee deep in the water, she bent over and let the starfish slide out of her hands like she was presenting an offering to the ocean. The water was ice cold, but she didn't mind it that much. When she straightened back up, she stood in the water and looked out toward the city as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She sighed and wiped her cheeks with the back of one hand after a few minutes, before turning around and wading out of the waves and back onto the sand where Korra was standing. Korra was frowning, if only slightly, but when Asami looked at her eyes, she saw a depth of sadness and compassion mingled there, as if the very sight of Asami crying put an ache in Korra’s chest.

“Sorry,” Asami muttered, wiping her cheeks again with a sigh.

Korra’s only response was to step forward and wrap her arms around Asami, pulling her close. Asami put her forehead against Korra’s shoulder and balled her hands up in Korra’s coat and began truly crying, her shoulders shaking as she did so. Korra hummed in Asami’s ear, one hand rubbing Asami’s shoulders, the other smoothing the back of Asami’s hair. Asami couldn’t remember the last time she’d cried over the memory of her mother, but with all the anxiety she had built up over her father, it was the only thing she could do. Her heart ached at how much things had changed between herself and Hiroshi over such a short span of time. The pair of them stayed like that, standing in the sand for a long time, and when Asami finally pulled away, she chuckled softly when she saw the wet stain her tears had left on Korra’s shoulder.

“Sorry about that too,” She smiled, wiping her face dry on her sleeve.

“No problem,” Korra shrugged, grinning slightly, “Want to go sit down for a while?’

“Yeah,” Asami nodded, clearing her throat.

Korra smiled at her and walked over to the drier portion of the sand and sat down cross-legged, and watched as Asami sat next to her.

“How was Toza?” Asami asked, pulling her knees up to her chest and looking at Korra.

“He’s feeling better,” Korra shrugged, “The fundraiser dinner is going to be Monday afternoon. That night club we went to, that’s where we decided to have it. It was the only place big enough to hold all the probenders…the ones left anyway. Plus we have to make room for the people brave enough to come buy food. Toza’s not as excited about it as he was before. I guess nearly being killed does that to a person. But I’ve already told Lin so that we’ll have to police there for protection like she offered.”

“That’s good,” Asami sighed, leaning against Korra’s shoulder, “I’m sorry that happened to Toza, I wish I could do something.”

“You spend an awful lot of time being sorry for things you haven’t done,” Korra replied, looking down at Asami and smiling.

“I know,” Asami sighed again, “It just feels like someone should at least apologize, and in a way I feel responsible.”

“For your dad?”

“Yeah.”

It was Korra’s turn to sigh, and she did so before holding her hand out to Asami. Asami took it without a word, intertwining their fingers and looking out across the water toward the city again.

“Shady Shin tried to get me to sell him guns,” Asami said quietly, after the pair had been silent for several minutes.

“What?”

“Yeah. Said we’d be heroes, if I supplied the weapons to help fire back at the Equalists, something about how it was the only way to protect everyone.”

Korra watched Asami’s brow furrow as she spoke, and remained silent, only nodding to show that she had been listening when Asami looked at her again.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I told him?” Asami raised one eyebrow.

“No,” Korra shook her head, “I already know the answer. You told him no.”

“Sometimes I think you have too much faith in me.”

“I know you wouldn’t do something like that, sunshine.”

“I almost wish I had,” Asami sighed, squeezing Korra’s fingers, “He was right, in a way. They need to be able to fight back against the whole guns and explosives thing. But I know that as soon as the Equalists are gone, the triads are going right back to what they were doing before, extortion, stealing, and murder. I can’t take the weapons back once I give them away, so I would have fueled any triad activity that came after that. I’d be no better than dad. A cycle of killing won’t make anyone heroes, Shady Shin should realize that. He’s not a hero, and neither am I.”

“I know a few airbenders that would have to disagree there,” Korra laughed, nudging Asami with her shoulder.

“Being a decent person doesn’t make me a hero,” Asami told her, frowning.

“I think with all that’s been going on, that’s exactly what a hero is.”

“Coming from the person who ripped open an airship and, as Meelo said, ‘laid waste’ to some Equalists, I guess you get to make the definition.”

“You’re damn right I do,” Korra flashed Asami a lopsided grin, “And that makes you a hero, sunshine.”

“Korra?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you,” Asami replied, kissing Korra on the cheek, “For everything.”

A blush rose to Korra’s cheeks and she almost objected, starting to say that Asami didn’t have to thank her for anything, but soft glare Asami gave her stopped her.

“You’re welcome,” Korra finally smiled, rubbing her neck, “You want to go find Opal before you have your ‘date’ with Bataar?”

“Not really,” Asami shrugged, a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth, “I’d rather stay here for a while.”

“Ok,” Korra nodded, “Do you want to walk around?”

“Can we look for more starfish?”

“Anything you want, sunshine.”

Asami smiled and nodded, watching as Korra stood and pulled her up with her. When they were both on their feet, Asami slid her hand back into Korra’s after she picked up her boots, and the pair of them began making their way down the beach around Air Temple Island.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really enjoying all the speculation you guys have going on, both hot and cold. For the people who keep asking when they're finally going to get together, it's coming. They've all got some stuff they've got to go through first.


	31. Chapter 31

“With me as the glaring exception, my father molded the world around him to his liking. The problem, of course, was that Baba saw the world in black and white. And he got to decide what was black and what was white. You can't love a person who lives that way without fearing him too. Maybe even hating him a little.” – Khaled Hosseini, _The Kite Runner_

* * *

 

Saturday, February 14th

Opal flopped down in the chair across from Asami’s desk and huffed.

“Asami I’m so bored,” Opal whined, “Are you  _sure_  I have to sit here the entire time?”

“I told you twenty minutes ago I would walk you out of the building so you could go find Bolin and Mako,” Asami laughed, “I’m not going to lunch for another hour, so I don’t want you to feel like you’re stuck here or anything.”

“Well when I signed up for helping you with your glider designs,” Opal stuck her tongue out, “I didn’t think that meant having me sit here for an hour and a half watching you draw.”

“I’m sorry,” Asami smiled, “I just have a really good feeling about this idea. I think I can finally get the glider fixed the right way.”

“Ugh,” Opal huffed, smirking, “You nerd.”

“You’re one to talk,” Asami grinned back, looking up from her designs.

Opal rolled her eyes and stood up again, walking back to the window and opening the blinds.

“Again?” Asami laughed, “Are you going to play with the blinds for ten minutes like earlier?”

“I might,” Opal shrugged, laughing.

Asami’s phone buzzed once from the corner of the desk, and Asami picked it up, smiling when she saw Korra had texted her.

“ _About to leave the tattoo parlor. Do you want me to bring you lunch?_ ”

“ _No, I was planning on going to Air Temple Island when I got done. Thank you though :)”_

Asami put her phone down for a second, reaching for her bottle of water and taking a quick drink before looking back down at her work.

“So did your girlfriend get her tattoo?” Opal turned around and smirked, raising her eyebrow.

“W-w-what?” Asami stuttered, trying not to choke on her water as her face turned red.

“Korra.”

“I have…no idea what you’re talking about,” Asami tried to shrug, feeling the heat rise up her neck.

“Pfft,” Opal rolled her eyes and sat back down, grinning, “I’m not blind. I know you have a thing for Korra. Our Korra.  _The_  Korra.”

“Oh my gosh, Opal,” Asami covered her face with one hand and laid her head down on her desk, “How old are you, twelve?”

“I’m just saying,” Opal shrugged, “You only grin like a fool when Korra texts you.”

“I do no--.”

“Yes, you do.” Opal laughed, “Even Bolin’s noticed.”

“Oh my gosh, I hate you,” Asami muttered into her hands.

“You’re not denying it,” Opal raised one eyebrow.

“Well you’re not  _wrong_ ,” Asami sighed, “I was hoping that I could just kind of ignore it and let it go away.”

“Why?”

“Well there’s a lot going on,” Asami raised her head back off the desk, cheeks still crimson, and pushed her hair out of her face, “Korra has so much to deal with, having one of her best friends pining for her shouldn’t be included in the list.”

“I didn’t say you had to tell her,” Opal shrugged.

“And that’s another thing,” Asami frowned, “There’s no way in hell I’m telling her. Not right now. Like I said, too much going on, we don’t need to deal with the awkwardness that will follow any rejection--.”

“Rejection?” Opal smirked again, her eyebrow shooting up, “We are talking about the same Korra, right? The one who lights up when she sees you like you’re her own personal ray of sunshine? Not to mention, how many dozens of fire-lilies has she sent you? Korra doesn’t do flowers. Or didn’t, ‘til you.”

“You aren’t helping, Opal,” Asami huffed, her cheeks still uncomfortably hot.

“I’m just saying,” Opal laughed, “Yeah things are a little dangerous and inconvenient, but it’s my expert Mama Beifong opinion that it can’t hurt to at least acknowledge it.”

“I’ll think about it,” Asami smiled a little, “But if Bolin asks, you deny the hell out of it.”

“Sure thing,” Opal snorted, “For the best, really. He thinks he’s a love guru.”

“That’s the last thing I need,” Asami shook her head and laughed, “Bad enough you have me acting like a flustered sixteen year old.”

“I love it,” Opal grinned, “I’ll have to do this more often.”

“Do not,” Asami shot her a playful glare, “I’ll have to kick your ass.”

* * *

 

“T-minus six days until you’re in Republic City,” Korra laughed, propping her feet up on the coffee table, “You ready to be out of Zaofu for a while, Kuvira?”

“Yeah, what’re we going to do while I’m there? I’m assuming Bataar will be busy most of the time working with Asami.”

“Nothing you can’t do in Zaofu, honestly,” Korra admitted, “But you’ll have my company.

“Thrilling,” Kuvira replied dryly, “As long as I don’t get shot at, I’m sure we can find something to get into. Are you getting the wave of zombies downstairs or am I?”

“Who got them last time?”

“I did.”

“I’ll go, give me a second to reload. When does your shift start?”

“Eleven, so I still have like three hours to do whatever, plus an hour to shower and get ready.’

“Where’s Bataar?”

“Working with his dad. Are you going to work with Lin any tonight?”

“No,” Korra frowned, focusing on the wave of zombies that started pouring towards her, “Nothing has been going on in a couple of days. So she’s happy to keep me here where I’m ‘safe’.”

“That’s stupid. She should let you help. It’s almost weird that everything’s suddenly calm though.”

“Yeah. I never thought things being 'calm' would be so unsettling."

“Well I hope they don’t do anything,” Kuvira told her, “But if they do, just let me know and we’ll go on an ass kicking spree when I get there.”

“Sounds good to me,” Korra chuckled, “Did you have dance rehearsal again today?”

“Yeah. We’re putting the performance on tomorrow afternoon.”

“Let me know how that goes.”

“When are you leaving?”

“Asami isn’t finished getting ready yet. She’s driving me to the noodle place I told you about, her dad will meet her there so they can go to dinner.”

“That’s a lot of effort for your girlfriend to go to dinner with her dad,” Korra could practically hear Kuvira smirking.

“You get that shit out of here, Kuvira,” Korra’s ears were warm.

Kuvira’s laughter in her ear didn’t help her, and Korra ended up huffing into the headset mic, before letting Kuvira get killed by the wave of zombies Korra was supposed to have killed.

“Korra! What the fuck?”

“Payback’s a bitch, Kuvira,” Korra snorted, looking up as Asami walked into the living room.

“Ugh.” Korra heard Kuvira grunt as she pulled her headset off.

“Ready, sunshine?” Korra smiled, looking at Asami’s dress.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Asami shrugged one shoulder.

“Alright,” Korra nodded, putting the headset back on for a moment, “Kuvira, I gotta get going, I’ll text you.”

She hopped off the futon a second later and cut the console off, stepping past Asami and grabbing her coat off the door.

“Did I mention you look fantastic?” Korra asked, pulling her coat on.

“Thanks,” Asami felt her cheeks flush as Kora held the door open for her, “You didn’t have to do this. All I’m doing is leaving my car at Narook’s while I eat with dad. I just thought it’d be nice to have someone other than the Wolf Bats still there when I got back.”

“Mako ought to be there.” Korra shrugged as they walked down the hall, “So it’s no big deal. Bolin and Opal went to see a mover with Varrick.”

“Didn’t I interrupt Kuvira date night?” Asami teased.

“I’ll interrupt your next date with Bataar and we’ll call it even,” Korra laughed.

“Deal,” Asami grinned, looping her arm through Korra’s.

* * *

 

Kwong’s was practically empty. Asami wondered if Hiroshi had made sure it would be. She expected them to start fighting the moment they started a conversation over dinner, but Hiroshi was surprisingly reserved. He looked older, his eyes were sunken and tired as if he hadn’t been sleeping well. They made small talk, neither of them making much of an effort to meet the other’s eyes. When their food came, it gave them a cause for silence that they were both grateful for, but after a few minutes, Asami had resorted to picking at the small portion on her plate. When she dared to glance at Hiroshi, she noticed he was doing the same thing, his eyes boring a hole into the plate in front of him.

“The engineer from Zaofu will be here Friday to work with me on the trains,” Asami finally spoke up, her voice quiet.

“That’s good,” Hiroshi nodded once, “I hope the two of you get a lot of work done. I’ll help if I can. Or, if you want me to.”

“I’ll let you know.”

“Have they started repairing Air Temple Island?”

“Yeah.”

“I assume you’re there often. If the need any more help, let me know. I’ll send some workers.”

Asami wondered if it was another publicity stunt, but she bit her tongue before she could ask.

“I’m sorry, Asami,” Hiroshi sighed, seeing the frown on her face, “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I don’t want them to hurt your friends anymore. I want you to know that.”

Asami sighed and turned her head away, staring out at all the empty tables around them.

“I know you don’t believe me,” Hiroshi continued, “How are the donations for the probender’s families coming?”

“I don’t know,” Asami shrugged, “I haven’t asked how much they’ve collected.”

“Their fundraiser is Monday, isn’t it?”

“How’d you know?”

“Some of the nonbenders that were told of it are Equalists.”

“Great.”

“Are you going to be there?”

“Yes. I was planning on going.”

“I’ll go to the bank first thing Monday morning then,” Hiroshi nodded, “You can come by Future Industries and I’ll have the cash in an envelope for you.”

Asami’s eyes shot up to stare at him, and Hiroshi held her gaze for a long time.

“Cash is always anonymous,” Hiroshi finally shrugged, when Asami wouldn’t speak.

“You’re going to give me whiplash.” Asami’s forehead creased, “You hate benders and yet here you are wanting to help them. If you want to help, help. You can stop all this.”

“It’s not that easy,” Hiroshi sighed, “I’m sitting on sixteen years of hate, Asami. I don’t want to hurt your friends. I’m trying.”

Asami shook her head and pushed her hair out of her face, looking back down at her plate.

“I’d like to go to the fundraiser with you.” Hiroshi added quietly.

“No. That would put too many people in danger.”

“How?”

“My friends know, dad,” Asami looked at him again, “They know what you are, and what the Equalists have been doing.”

“Please, Asami,” Hiroshi was begging, “You have to believe me when I say I’m sorry for all of this, all that it’s done to you--.”

“Sorry doesn’t bring people back from the dead, dad.”

A dimness came across Hiroshi’s eyes then, and both of them stared at each other, letting the silence consume them. Hiroshi pushed his plate away with one arm, before propping his elbow on the table and resting his forehead on his hand.

“Do you think she’d be proud of us?” Hiroshi whispered, glancing across the table at Asami.

“No.” Asami replied simply, clenching her jaw.

“She’d be proud of you, I know,” Hiroshi sighed, “You have all her good in you. I’m thankful for that. As much as I wanted you to side with me, and have us work together…I’m forever thankful that you favor her. I don’t want to leave you with this. She used to be so proud of me, too. I’d be unrecognizable now.”

"You're right. She wouldn't know you."

Asami took a deep breath, blinking away the tear that had formed in the corner of one eye. She refused to cry in front of him. Not now.

“I want to go to the fundraiser, Asami. Really.”

Asami closed her eyes and counted to ten, and when she opened them again, Hiroshi was watching her expectantly.

“You can go. On my terms.”

* * *

 

“Shaozu if you don’t get out of here with that goddamned cigarette I’ll kick you into next week,” Toza scolded, looking across the tables to where Korra was sitting with the Wolf Bats.

“Toza,” Shaozu whined, “If I go outside I might get shot.”

“Take Korra with you,” Toza scowled, “She’s not afraid to jump in front of any guns.”

“Well he’s not wrong,” Korra shrugged, “C’mon.”

She was the first one on her feet, and Shaozu, Ming, and Tahno eventually followed her.

“Why’d Mako leave so early?” Shaozu asked, blowing smoke out of the corner of his mouth as Korra sat on the hood of Asami’s car.

“He’s a little tense. He’s worried something will go wrong, and soon.”

“Well yeah,” Tahno nodded, “But he can’t get too worked up about it I mean, if we’re gonna die we may as well not dwell on it.”

“Get him drunk,” Ming offered, “That’ll help.”

“I’m not gonna get Mako drunk,” Korra rolled her eyes, “That won’t make it go away.”

“Well we tried,” Shaozu laughed.

Korra smirked and pulled Asami’s car keys out of her pocket, turning them over in her hand as Tahno started flicking droplets of water at Ming.

Hiroshi’s car eventually pulled around the corner, causing all three Wolf Bats to look up. Korra didn’t even glance in the car’s direction, but watched wordlessly as the Wolf Bats all got to their feet.

“Satos, time to scatter,” Tahno muttered, heading back inside.

Korra raised one eyebrow, only looking up when Hiroshi pulled his car next to Asami’s. She got out of his car without a word, walking over and holding her hand out to Korra for her keys. She looked exhausted. Korra gave her the keys and glanced at Hiroshi, who had rolled his window down as if he was going to speak, only to stop himself and look at Korra. He looked as tired as Asami did. He pulled the corners of his mouth back, almost like he wanted to smile, at least to acknowledge Korra, so she waved at him half-heartedly. He cast one last glance at Asami as Korra slid off the hood of the car, but Asami had already started the engine and shut herself inside.

“Goodnight, avatar Korra,” Korra almost didn’t hear him over the sound of the motor, “Tell Asami goodnight as well, please.”

Korra nodded at him once and watched him drive off, climbing into the car once he rounded the corner.

“He said to tell you goodnight,” Korra said quietly, looking at Asami.

Asami sighed and nodded, before shifting the car into drive.

“Did it go well?”

“Well it didn’t go bad, I don’t think. I just want to go home.”

“Ok.”

“Dad’s coming to the fundraiser.” Asami sighed, glancing at Korra, waiting for a reaction.

“Well,” Korra frowned a little, “If you think it’s a good idea.”

“I don’t.”

“Try to talk him out of it?”

“I told him you all knew what he was doing. But I made a deal with him.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“Where’s Mako?” Asami glanced into the rear view mirror, suddenly looking startled, throwing on the brakes, “Did we leave him?”

“No,” Korra laughed, “He headed back to his dorm once Bolin and Opal told him they were back.”

“You didn’t have to wait on me.”

“Anything for you, sunshine.”

* * *

 

“Korra!” Bolin practically skipped to the door to meet her and Asami when they came into the apartment, “Korra I will have you know, I have missed you.”

“Have you?” Korra laughed, raising one eyebrow.

“Yes,” Bolin nodded, lifting her off her feet when he hugged her, “And you smell like Shaozu and I hate it.”

“That’s because he smokes like a chimney,” Asami smiled, stepping past both of them so she could go into the bedroom and change.

“How was the mover?” Korra asked once Bolin put her down.

“It was great!” Bolin exclaimed excitedly.

“I don’t know what part was great,” Opal rolled her eyes, “Except the end, when Varrick finally stopped talking.”

“Did he talk the whole time?”

“You have no idea.”

“Is Asami ok?” Bolin frowned a little, leaning real close to Korra, “She looked kind of upset.”

“She said she was tired,” Korra shrugged.

“Does she need cuddles?”

“Bolin, Asami does not want your cuddles,” Opal laughed.

“Yes she does,” Bolin frowned, “Watch.”

Bolin promptly slid down the hallway, stopping outside the bedroom door and knocking tentatively.

“Asami?” He asked through the door, “Do you want some cuddles?”

He waited a minute with his ear against the door before looking at Opal and sticking out his tongue.

“Haha!” He shouted triumphantly, “Asami said she’ll accept cuddles as long as you two are in on it.”

Korra looked at Opal and shrugged.

“I’m down for family cuddles.”

“Ugh,” Opal rolled her eyes and shoved Korra down the hall, “Fine. But we’re all cuddling in _your_ bed. It’s bigger than mine.”

 

Once the three of them had changed into something suitable to sleep in, they all shuffled into Korra’s bedroom, climbing over Asami, who had already been laying down. Bolin stuffed himself into the corner next to the wall, letting Opal prop up between him and Asami. That left Korra to deal with the sliver of bed left on the edge, so she managed by throwing one leg over Asami and part of Opal to keep her balance.

“Korra,” Bolin whispered as Opal pulled up a mover for the four of them to watch, “Korra.”

“What?” Korra whispered back, looking over at him with her head on Asami’s shoulder.

“We should hold hands, that way it’s like a giant cuddle-hug.”

“Ok,” Korra laughed, holding one hand out to him.

“You two are ridiculous,” Asami giggled, propping her head against Opal’s arm.

“Are we going to sleep like this?” Opal raised one eyebrow.

“Yes.” Bolin and Korra replied in unison.

“Family cuddles, right?” Asami grinned.

“Only without Mako,” Bolin pouted, “We should text him.”

“Bo, where are we going to put him?” Korra lifted her head off Asami’s shoulder momentarily, “You’re practically part of the wall, and my ass is hanging off the bed. There’s not room for Mako.”

“Well,” Bolin finally shrugged, “I guess he’s not much of a cuddler, and he’s been in a bad mood. He said he was going to bed anyway.”

Korra yawned and laid her head back on Asami and stretched, nearly falling off the bed as she did so.

“Cut the mover on, Opal,” Korra whined.

“Only if you’ll cut the light off.”

Korra rolled into the floor half a second later, causing Bolin to erupt into laughter that shook the bed, as she stumbled across the room, flicking the light switch off.

“Thank you,” Opal snorted.

Korra climbed back onto the edge of the bed with much more difficulty than she had the first time, but soon she was in her original position, with her arm stretched out halfway across Opal and Asami in order to once again take hold of Bolin’s hand.

 

It was hard to tell which of them fell asleep first. Asami heard Bolin snoring only a minute or two before she noticed that Korra’s breathing had slowed considerably. She and Opal got halfway through the mover before Asami felt her eyelids getting heavy and she finally let herself begin to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team mom Opal knows too much. I honestly have no idea what's going on with Hiroshi and Asami and their dysfunctional relationship at this point but some shit is about to go down


	32. Chapter 32

Monday, February 16th

Asami had insisted on the blindfold. So Hiroshi sat in the front seat of Asami’s car, his arms crossed, listening to Naga pant in the backseat. The dog hadn’t been happy to see him, but at least it hadn’t bit him again. He was surprised at how obedient it was, following Asami’s every command. 

“I’m not leaving until at least ten tonight, dad,” Asami told him, turning another corner. He had lost track of how many. He knew she was probably driving in circles, “Is it ok for you to stay that long?”

“No problem,” Hiroshi shrugged, “I’ll leave when you’re ready.”

He was so tired of fighting with Asami that he knew he had no choice but to be patient. He wanted to change his mind, truly, and was willing to do whatever it took to show Asami that. 

“Ok,” Asami said as she stopped the car, unbuckling her seatbelt, “Don’t take the blindfold off until we’re inside.”

Hiroshi unbuckled his own seatbelt and opened the car door, feeling his way as he climbed out and shut the door behind him. He stood patiently beside the car, until Asami came and got him by the arm and began walking with him. He listened to their footsteps across the asphalt, accompanied by the shuffling of Naga on Asami’s other side.

“Step up, dad,” Asami instructed, “Sidewalk.”

Hiroshi obeyed, stopping when Asami put her hand on his shoulder.

“Sato,” Hiroshi could hear Chief Beifong’s voice, “And Sato. Need to check your bag.”

“That’s fine,” Asami agreed, and Hiroshi could hear her shuffle around, “You can call me Asami, you know. It’s easier than saying Sato and Sato.”

“Big Sato, little Sato.”

Hiroshi chuckled, but Asami didn’t seem to find it amusing.

“Bag’s clear. Go in.”

“Door, dad,” Asami instructed, “Get behind me.”

Hiroshi did as he was told, and soon he was overwhelmed by the sound of dozens of voices, along with the mingling smells of all the food. He only had to wait a moment before Asami had pulled the blindfold off of him, and he took a few seconds to let his eyes adjust. It looked like they were in a nightclub. But several fold out tables and chairs had been brought in and put on what would have been the dancefloor, and on one side of the room, there was a line of tables holding all the food that had been donated. 

People were already being served food, and Hiroshi recognized Opal and Mako, who were helping plate the food for the people coming by. Bolin and Korra were on a cleared off section of the dancefloor, entertaining a small group of children. 

“Dad, want to sit in that corner table? I have to take Naga to Korra.” Asami’s voice came from his shoulder, “I’ll bring you a plate of food.”

Hiroshi nodded once to her and made his way to the table she had pointed out. He sat down and slid to one side of the booth, so that he could see the open part of the room and he waited. He watched Asami walk over to Korra and pass over the dog’s leash, and got to see Asami smiling as a toddler, no older than three, began running circles around her and Korra, chasing Naga.

Eventually, Korra left Asami alone with Bolin, and began to move around the room, speaking to the people who had grouped together at the tables. Hiroshi watched her with interest, impressed with how she seemed wholly focused on each person who drew her attention, as if they were the only people in the room with her. He almost admired that about her, realizing that most people couldn’t even pretend to have a genuine interest like she did.

Hiroshi was still watching her when Asami came to the table, a plate of food in each hand. She slid into the booth across from him and handed one plate over to him. 

“Thanks, Asami.”

“No problem.” 

“A lot more people showed up than I anticipated,” Hiroshi told her, looking around at the room again.

“Yeah,” Asami agreed, “That’s a good thing though, I didn’t want all this food to go to waste.”

“Well it certainly smells good.”

Asami nodded and looked across the room with a frown. Hiroshi followed her gaze, and saw that she was watching Korra, who had sat at a table directly across from them with her friends, and was making faces at Asami. Hiroshi looked back at Asami in time to see her cross her eyes and stick her tongue out at Korra.

“I don’t need a babysitter, you know,” Hiroshi raised his eyebrow at her, “You can go sit with your friends. I’ll behave. I wanted to come, remember?”

She stared at him for a few seconds, and Hiroshi could see that she was considering it. Finally, she nodded and picked her plate up and left him in the booth alone.

* * *

 

At nine, most of the people who had come to eat had left along with the small number of police that had been guarding the building. Those who remained were primarily, as far as Hiroshi could tell, probenders. That was when they started clearing the tables out, ready to return the nightclub back to its former status. Hiroshi got up from the booth and stretched, before going in search of the bathroom. He was tired of sitting, and going to the bathroom gave him the excuse to both stretch his legs and relieve himself.

The bathrooms were down a narrow hallway in the back, and it took him some time to find them. Once he was done, he dried his hands and stepped back into the hallway, only to find the path blocked by a slimy looking man in a blue sports coat.

“Can I help you?” Hiroshi raised one eyebrow.

“Daddy Sato, just the man I didn’t expect to see,” the man was smirking, “Shady Shin, at your service. I had a chat with your little girl a few days ago.”

“Is that right.” It came out more as a statement than a question. Hiroshi didn’t care to know anything further.

“Yes I did,” Shady Shin looked Hiroshi over, “You’re a business man, right? You want to make a deal?”

“What kind of deal would I possibly want to make with you?”

“Well you see I’m in the market to buy some weapons. Under the table. Cash up front. And it is my understanding that Future Industries has such things.”

Hiroshi crossed his arms and frowned, but listened.

“And you see,” Shady Shin continued, “Your little princess didn’t like the idea of me having any guns. So I figured maybe daddykins could provide me with what I need.”

“Nope.” Hiroshi uttered it one breath, popping his lips with the last syllable. Shady Shin scowled at him.

“Why not? It’ll make you a lot of money.”

“You act as though I don’t already have enough.”

“So you’re really saying no right now?”

“Yup.” Hiroshi crossed his arms, “No deal.”

“You could get in good with the Triple Threats, it’d be worth it.”

“Let me tell you something,” Hiroshi glared at him, “My company has never negotiated or dealt with the triads. Nor are we about to start. Do not ask me or my daughter again.”

“You’re both gonna regret that, man,” Shady Shin told him, shaking his head, “Sucks for you.”

“Shady Shin.” Hiroshi glanced up to see Korra in the hallway behind him, a beer in each hand, “The fuck you doing?”

“Having a business conversation with Mr. Sato here, avatar.”

“Get the fuck out of his face. He doesn’t want to talk to you, can’t you see that?”

Hiroshi smirked a little to himself as Shady Shin turned to face Korra.

“Well I’m sorry that I’m trying to let him know that if he doesn’t agree to this arrangement, he’s gonna make Viper upset. And if Viper gets upset it’s not gonna end too well for Mr. Sato or his pretty daughter.”

“Is that right?” one of Korra’s eyebrows shot up, “Well you tell Viper if he’s got a problem with either of them, he can come take it up with me, and I’ll kick his ass just like last time. Got it?”

Korra stepped to one side, and motioned for Shady Shin to leave as she finished speaking. He cast one last glare at Hiroshi before sulking past her, muttering about how they were in the Triple Threat’s club to begin with. Korra ignored him.

“That one scares easy these days," Korra grinned, looking at Hiroshi, “Sometimes I think he should be called Sissy Shin.”

Hiroshi allowed himself to chuckle, which was clearly not what Korra expected by the way she looked at him.

“Um…” Korra blinked a few times, “So Asami didn’t see you, and she got worried, so she sent me to come find you which probably wasn’t a good idea because you hate me. But I have beer, and I trust her judgement. I’m really glad you came, because it means a lot to Asami even though she’s still nervous, and I don’t really know why I’m still talking--.”

“Why did you bring two beers?”

“Because I was getting myself a beer when Asami asked me to come find you and my first thought was ‘huh, he might like a beer too’. Which is really stupid in hindsight, because like I said, you hate me. So offering you a beer is one of the worst things I could--.”

“A beer sounds nice,” Hiroshi shrugged, “Want to go sit down?”

“Wait, really?”

“Sure.”

“Huh. I didn’t expect that work out.”

“I’m trying,” Hiroshi sighed, “To change, I mean. For Asami. You’re one of her friends, so I have to accept that.”

“I can respect that.” Korra nodded, before turning and walking out of the hallway.

Hiroshi followed her back to the booth and sat down across from her.

“I guess now is a good time to apologize,” Hiroshi furrowed his brow and looked across the table at Korra.

“Um,” Korra frowned, looking at her beer, as if she was thinking of the best thing to say, “Apology accepted, forgiveness not included, um…and I’m going to acknowledge that you’re trying to be nice.”

“You sound like those twins.”

“Family trait?” Korra chuckled nervously.

“Speaking of family,” Hiroshi frowned, “Where’s Asami?”

“Over there,” Korra pointed without looking, “She’s staring at us.”

Hiroshi looked over past the crowd that had gathered on the dancefloor once the tables had been cleared, and could see Asami sitting at a table along the far wall with Mako, watching Hiroshi like a hawk.

“She’s afraid I’m going to hurt you,” Hiroshi sighed, scratching his chin and taking a sip of his beer.

“I kind of figured that was what that was about,” Korra laughed.

“I just have to prove that I won’t,” Hiroshi shrugged, “Oh, I suppose I should also apologize to Ms. Beifong for any past aggression on my part as well.”

“So does this mean you’re not going to be killing people anymore?” 

“It’s not that simple.” Hiroshi took a deep breath to calm his temper, “Long term, I hope so. Right now, my goal is bringing order to the chaos. I told Asami that I didn’t want to target you, or your friends. I wish I could promise that as well, but I can’t. I don’t have full control of the situation.”

“Ok, so what I’m hearing is that you don’t want to kill us.”

“I’m dealing with a lot of deep rooted hatred, Korra.” Hiroshi looked at her, and couldn’t believe how open and understanding her expression was as she watched him, “And I want to stop all this, for Asami’s sake. I’ve made a lot of mistakes, and I’m tired of hurting her. I’m starting to realize just how much damage I’ve really done. So no, I guess I don't want to kill you."

“Ok,” Korra nodded, flashing him half of a smile.

Hiroshi opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Asami, who slid into the booth next to Korra.

“Opal wants to know when you’re going home,” Asami told her, putting her arm across the back of the seat behind Korra.

“Whenever she wants,” Korra shrugged.

“Dad?” Asami glanced at him, “When do you want to go home?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll get a taxi. I assume now that the event is over I can know where we are.”

Asami frowned and looked at Korra instead of replying, only for Korra to shrug again.

“Ok, if that’s what you want to do, dad.”

“That’ll be fine.”

“Asami,” Korra narrowed her eyes a little and looked around, “I thought you said Opal wanted to go home? Opal’s dancing.”

“Ok,” Asami frowned at Korra briefly, “So let’s go get her. Goodnight, dad.”

“Goodnight, Asami,” Hiroshi raised his eyebrow, watching as Asami all but dragged Korra out of the booth.

 

Hiroshi lingered in the booth for a few minutes before getting up and stretching, planning on making his way outside. As he walked to the door he turned to see if Asami had left yet, only to find her on the dancefloor with her friends, her arms wrapped around Korra’s neck. Korra leaned in and whispered something into Asami's ear that caused her cheeks to turn red before Korra spun her around. But the pair of them were laughing, and despite any lingering dislike he still had for Korra, he was glad to see that it got Asami to smile.

* * *

 

“I call front seat,” Mako huffed as they five of them walked toward Asami’s car.

“Why’s that?” Asami raised one eyebrow at him as Korra snorted.

 “Because I refuse to sit in the backseat with Korra’s dog.” Mako replied, “She should be in the back with Naga.”

“What about me and Bolin?” Opal laughed, “We have to sit in the back too.”

“You  _live_  with Naga,” Mako told her, “She doesn’t like me as much as she likes you.”

“You take it up with Korra,” Asami grinned, “She’ll complain the whole time she’s in the backseat.”

“Because I won’t be able to see the road!” Korra objected.

“So sit in the middle!”

“Mako, I will have you know, I refuse to do that.”

“You’re so stubborn.” 

“You’re one to talk!”

“Children!” Opal stared at them, “Can we go home? Please? I’ll sit in the front and put both your asses in the back with Naga.”

Mako rolled his eyes and smirked, but climbed into the backseat without another word. Korra waited until Bolin and Opal had climbed into the car with him to stick her tongue out and blow a raspberry in his direction.

 

There was a line of emergency response vehicles blocking the parking lot behind Mako and Bolin’s dorm when they got to the campus. Asami pulled over by the curb out of the way, and they could see the smoke rising from the next dorm over, where all the responders were crowded. Korra was out of the car before Asami could shut the engine off, and was already jogging down the sidewalk behind the dorm toward a group of police officers.

By the time the rest of them managed to climb out of the car and reach Korra, Saikhan was stepping out of the burning dorm, and approached her.

“You guys need to get out of here,” Saikhan instructed, a hand on Korra’s shoulder to stop her from moving any closer, “Someone got in the dorm with explosives and lit the place up. We’ve got the situation under control, Korra. The students have been evacuated and are going to be sleeping in the student center. This was the third or fourth place in the city that got hit tonight. You want to help, go home and call Chief Beifong. You’re only going to be in the way now.”

“I’m a waterbender,” Korra objected, “I can help put out--.”

“Go home, Korra,” Saikhan repeated, “Take it up with Chief.”

Korra scowled at him, and Opal reached out, taking Korra by the arm.

“Come on,” Opal told her, pulling her back gently. 

Korra huffed but obeyed, sulking back over to Asami’s car, shutting the door forcefully behind her.

Mako and Bolin looked at their dorm, then back towards Korra, before they too went back to Asami’s car.

“Let’s go to Air Temple Island,” Korra sighed once they were all back in the vehicle, pulling her phone out of her pocket angrily, “I’m sure the White Lotus are searching for me by now. I’m calling Lin.”

“Blow shit up while we’re distracted,” Mako huffed, “Should have known this was coming.”

* * *

 

Wednesday, February 18th

Korra climbed out of the car once it parked near Future Industries, leaning back inside for a second to get the bouquet of fire-lillies she had bought.

“Stay here, guys,” Korra told the White Lotus guards in the front of the car, “Won’t be long.”

She sauntered down the sidewalk and walked in the front door to the building, waving at the secretary as she passed. 

“Ms. Sato is in her office.”

“Thanks,” Korra called over her shoulder, walking toward the elevator.

 

Hiroshi was in the hallway near Asami’s office when Korra came up to the third floor, sifting through a folder and muttering to himself. He looked up when he heard her walking down the hall, and Korra watched as his eyes moved from her face to the fire-lillies in her hand.

‘Shit,’ Korra cursed herself mentally, ‘Busted.’

She expected him to fly into some sort of rage, sure that by this point he'd noticed the regular arrival of flowers for Asami. But Hiroshi’s eyes had only widened slightly before he turned his gaze back to his papers as Korra got closer. She was surprised he wasn’t scowling at her.

‘Huh. Maybe he really is trying to like me.’ She at least hoped so.

“Asami is chatting with that fellow from Zaofu,” Hiroshi said when Korra was even with him, though he didn’t look at her again, “I’d knock.”

“Thanks,” Korra nodded, “I figured she would be, she knows I’m coming.”

“I suppose I can attribute all the flowers Asami has been getting to you then, huh?” Hiroshi straightened his shoulders and finally looked at her.

“Um…” Korra’s ears got hot rapidly and she rubbed her neck, “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Well Asami seems to enjoy them,” Hiroshi shrugged one shoulder, still looking surprised as he started walking, “There are worse gifts.”

Korra released a long breath and watched him go into his own office before walking up to Asami’s door and knocking.

“Yeah?” Asami called.

“Coming in,” Korra laughed, turning the doorknob as she did so.

“Hey, Korra,” Asami smiled, glancing up from her laptop.

“Hey, sunshine,” Korra grinned, “How’s your boyfriend?”

“I heard that,” Bataar spoke up from Asami’s laptop.

“It’s ok, Bataar,” Korra called out a little louder as she shut the door behind her, “Kuvira knows.”

“Ugh. You're hilarious," Bataar sighed, his voice laced with sarcasm.

“You sound like Opal, Bataar,” Asami laughed, “I guess we can pick this up later?”

 “Sounds good, Asami,” Bataar agreed, “Text me tomorrow.”

Asami closed her laptop a few seconds later, and looked up at Korra with a smile.

“More flowers?” She raised one eyebrow.

“Heh,” Korra smirked, her face flushed, “Yep. I came to see if you wanted to go get lunch with me and the guys.”

“Where’s Opal?”

“Training with Tenzin. I was gonna get her something to go.”

“Don’t you have to be with Lin today?”

“No.” Korra frowned, crossing her arms, “Tonight yeah, but she didn’t want me in her hair right now. It’s stupid.”

“Getting stir crazy?”

“You could say that, sunshine,” Korra grinned a little.

“Where are the guys? We can go pick them up.”

 "They were with Toza last I checked.”’

Asami nodded and started packing her things up. When she was done she pulled her backpack onto one shoulder and walked over to Korra.

“Let’s go then,” Asami told her, kissing Korra on the cheek as she tried not to notice how warm Korra’s skin was.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Kuvira :D


	33. Chapter 33

"Safe?" said Mr. Beaver [...] "Who said anything about safe? 'Course he isn't safe. But he's good.” C.S. Lewis,  _The Chronicles of Narnia_

* * *

 

Friday, February 20th

“Korra,” Asami yawned, her head on Korra’s shoulder as they sat at the train station waiting for Bataar jr. and Kuvira.

“Hmm?”

“You smell like pickles.”

“Well you interrupted mine and Bolin’s afternoon activities,” Korra snorted.

“Eating a jar of pickles?”

“We have a busy schedule, sunshine.”

“Your thrilling adventures never cease to amaze me,” Asami laughed, rolling her eyes.

“What time is the train supposed to be here?”

“Two.”

“It’s one-thirty,” Korra whined, “Why did we come so early?”

“I like to be on time?” Asami shrugged, sitting up and popping her neck, “Besides, the train is early sometimes.”

“It’s usually late,” Korra rolled her eyes and laughed.

Asami elbowed her and smirked before pulling her phone out of her pocket.

“What are we going to be doing tonight?” 

“Not sure,” Asami shrugged again, pushing her hair out of her face, “I promised Opal I would only work with Bataar tomorrow so that she could spend time with him today and Sunday before they head back. So I figure she’ll go out with them and do something. I don’t want to go and encroach on her family time.”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded, “I’d go if it was Suyin, but I don’t know Junior that well.”

“Means you can’t spend time with your girlfriend tonight,” Asami teased, “How will you and Kuvira ever recover?”

“We won’t,” Korra laughed, “Just know that while you and Bataar are working tomorrow me and Kuvira are going to be out having fun.”

“Bataar and I have fun,” Asami raised her eyebrow, “Just not in the same way you two do. In a much less violent way.”

“Is your dad going to work with you guys tomorrow?”

“Maybe. I know he’s going to at least be there. He may just stay in his office and work.”

“Ok, I promise me and Kuvira won’t get into trouble.”

“It’s Opal you need to promise that to,” Asami giggled.

“Remind me then,” Korra grinned.

“I will. I think I hear the train.”

Korra craned her neck around and listened, and the rumble of the train on the tracks could be heard in the distance.

“Well would you look at that, sunshine. You were right. Sometimes the train is early.”

“I have to prove you wrong sometimes you know,” Asami smirked, nudging Korra before standing up and moving further down the platform.

 

When Bataar and Kuvira got off the train they had a bag each, bags that were quickly taken at Korra’s insistence and carried for them to Asami’s car.

“Aww, Korra you have manners today,” Kuvira smirked as they followed Asami to the parking lot.

Korra rolled her eyes and put their things in the trunk, sticking her tongue out at Kuvira as she closed the trunk and went to get in the car.

“And just like that they’re gone,” Bataar joked, climbing into the backseat, “Where’s Opal?”

“She’s on Air Temple Island training, she should be done soon.” Korra told him, looking over her shoulder at him, “We’re supposed to take you to your hotel and then you’re hers to deal with for the rest of the night.”

“Don’t think you’re getting away from me tomorrow, Korra,” Kuvira laughed, “We’ve got all day to deal with each other while these two work on their trains.”

“We’ll think of something, surely. And I’ve got my motorcycle so we won’t be stuck in the apartment.”

“That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen,” Asami grinned, glancing over at Korra.

“It might be.” Bataar added.

“Have  _some_ faith in us, Asami,” Korra smirked, “We’re not completely helpless.”

* * *

 

“Asami, I’m going to pull my laptop up in the living room and video chat with my mom,” Korra told her, coming out of the bathroom.

“Senna!” Asami smiled, looking up from her work at the kitchen table, “Tell her hey for me.”

“You can sit with me and talk to her if you want,” Korra shrugged, “She’d like that. Opal does sometimes, but Opal isn’t here.”

“I’d like to,” Asami nodded, “Can I braid your hair while we talk to her?”

Korra tilted her head slightly and watched Asami for a few seconds, and Asami thought about taking back the offer until Korra grinned.

“Sure, let me go change,” Korra shrugged, walking down the hall toward the bedroom.

Asami closed her notebook on the kitchen table and stretched, walking over to the futon and sitting down, before opening Korra’s laptop on the coffee table.

Korra eventually came back into the living room, having changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, with a hairbrush in her hand. She handed the brush to Asami before sitting on the floor in front of the futon and crossing her legs under her. Asami put her legs on either side of Korra and hummed while Korra logged into her laptop.

Asami had just started brushing Korra’s wild hair when Senna’s face finally popped up on the screen. She paused once she finished another strand, taking the time to wave at Senna. 

“Hey, Asami!” Senna smiled, “Korra, you’re actually letting someone touch your hair?”

“Have you seen Asami’s hair?” Korra laughed, “If there’s anyone guaranteed to not fuck my hair up, it’s her.”

“Well I’m glad you gave me the honor of witnessing such an event,” Senna teased, “I have some good news.”

“What’s that?” Korra raised one eyebrow, leaning back a little as Asami continued running the brush through her hair.

“We're coming to visit you on the thirteenth. I think. Maybe the twelfth, depending on what happens. We’ll be able to stay an entire week.”

“That’s great!” Asami could hear the excitement in Korra’s voice, “Tell dad he better not bail this time, or I’ll be on the next boat down to beat his ass.”

“I’ll tell him,” Senna laughed, “What have you two been up to?”

“Opal’s brother is here to help Asami work on some trains.”

“Really?” Senna raised one eyebrow, “What’s wrong with the trains?”

“Nothing,” Asami told her, “We’re just making them better. Or trying to.”

"Well whatever you do to them, I hope it keeps Korra from complaining. She hates the train ride to Zaofu."

"She's mentioned that a few times," Asami grinned, laughing when Korra crossed her arms, “She liked the airship though.”

“You two have it out for me.”

“Oh come on, Korra,” Senna smiled, “We love you.”

“Sure, mom,” Korra stuck out her tongue, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, sweetie. We’ll be there before you know it.”

* * *

 

Saturday, February 21st

“Korra,” Asami yawned, sitting on the edge of the futon and shaking her, “Korra wake up.”

“Mmm,” Korra grumbled, rolling over and wrapping her arms around her pillow.

“Come on,” Asami laughed, “Bataar and Kuvira are on their way over.”

“Mmm fine,” Korra yawned, stretching out before she opened her eyes.

“Are you going to get up?” Asami raised one eyebrow.

“I’m up.”

“No, you’re still down, you’re just awake.”

Korra frowned at sat up, looking at Asami with a pout.

“Don’t make that face at me,” Asami grinned, “You know as well as I do that Kuvira isn’t gonna let you sleep.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

* * *

 

Asami and Bataar had been gone for an hour when Korra and Kuvira finally decided to leave the apartment. They walked out of the building together, and Kuvira looked up and down the street with a frown, before wrapping her scarf around her neck.

“So I take it this is your motorcycle?” Kuvira raised one thick eyebrow.

“Yep.”

“And you expect me to get on this with you?”

“Yep. Asami rides with me on it all the time.”

“I have a feeling Asami trusts your driving capabilities more than I do.”

“Are you chickening out on me?” Korra smirked and crossed her arms.

“As if,” Kuvira snorted, “I only have one question.”

“What’s that?”

“How fast does it go?” Kuvira broke into a sly grin.

Korra’s eyes narrowed and she pushed a helmet into Kuvira’s arms.

“Let’s find out.”

* * *

 

Asami was sitting cross-legged in the floor next to Bataar in the garage when Hiroshi found them. His footsteps were heavy, slow, and familiar, and Asami found herself turning to speak to him before he managed to startle Bataar, whose whole attention was focused on the train engine in front of them.

“Hey, dad,” Asami felt herself force a smile, “This is Bataar, the engineer from Zaofu I told you about.”

Bataar scrambled to his feet when Asami touched his arm to get his attention, and he held one hand out to Hiroshi.

“Hiroshi Sato,” he smiled at Bataar, taking the offered hand and shaking it, “How’s the work coming?”

“Better now that we actually have a train in front of us instead of just each other’s notes,” Bataar laughed, “It was getting hard to coordinate times to call each other.”

“I’m glad to see you two are getting along then,” Hiroshi nodded, “Asami, where’s your shadow?”

“She’s spending time with Bataar’s fiancée,” Asami told him as Bataar sat back down, “We didn’t want them to be stuck with us and bored all day.”

“Korra, bored?” Hiroshi raised one eyebrow, “I don’t think you have the ability to bore her.”

Asami blushed and turned her attention to the work Bataar was doing, thankful that for the most part she was facing away from Hiroshi.

“Do the two of you need my help with anything?” Hiroshi looked over at the train engine he had brought into the garage for them.

“Not right now,” Bataar replied after glancing at Asami, “We’ll probably start actually working on the engine after lunch, maybe you can help then.”

“I’d like that,” Asami added.

“Let me know,” Hiroshi found himself smiling, “I’m going to go back to my office for a while.”

Bataar seemed engrossed by the papers in his lap, but as Hiroshi’s footsteps faded, he looked at Asami again.

“Do you work with your dad often?”

“Y--.” Asami stopped herself, “I used to. We haven’t worked together lately. Not really.”

“Do you get a lot of work done by yourself?” Bataar was looking at her, his brow furrowed.

“Sometimes,” Asami nodded, “I usually just fix things anymore. To keep myself in practice, I guess. When I graduate from the university in May I’ll probably go back to inventing new things since I’ll be working here full-time.”

“I don’t usually get the chance to work alone,” Bataar told her, “My dad is constantly designing new architecture and I’m the one he gets to bring it into being. It’s kind of old. I’m glad I get to help you with this, it’s…refreshing.”

“I agree,” Asami smiled, and was happy when Bataar responded with a smile of his own.

“Opal told me about your glider design,” Bataar’s smile faded into a look of anxiousness, as if he wasn’t sure he should mention it, “I think it’s a really good idea. Did you design the glider suits too?”

“Yeah,” Asami nodded, “It was good to give the airbenders something more convenient to use than a glider staff. But I know some still prefer the staff to the suit, so I’m trying. It’s not coming along too well.”

“Maybe your dad could--.” Bataar stopped the instant he saw Asami stiffen, “Sorry. I guess that’s not an option.”

“It’s ok,” Asami told him, putting her hand on his shoulder, “Really. I just…the last time I spoke to my dad about my glider ideas it didn’t go so well.”

“I’ll look at them if you want,” Bataar offered apologetically, “After we’re done with the train, I mean. You don’t have to show me.”

“Actually, I think that’ll be a good idea.” Asami took a deep breath and relaxed a little, “I’ll show them to you sometime tonight.”

* * *

 

“Sooooo…” Kuvira pulled the rotten banana peel off her shoulder and scowled.

“Don’t say it,” Korra huffed, picking herself off the ground.

“Asami was—.”

“Don’t you say it!”

“Asami was right about this being a disaster waiting to happen.”

“I hate you.”

“You don’t.”

Korra rolled her eyes and held her hand out to Kuvira, helping her climb out of the dumpster and brushing off any remaining garbage.

“Anything broken?” Korra raised one eyebrow, looking at the dent the motorcycle had left in the side of the dumpster.

“Not on me, no,” Kuvira shrugged, “You’ve got a nasty scrape on your chin though.”

“Well,” Korra frowned, “You ate garbage, I ate asphalt.”

“I’ll trade.”

“Oh fuck off,” Korra smirked, shoving Kuvira’s shoulder.

Kuvira rolled her eyes and looked down at the motorcycle.

“There’s barely a scratch on the thing,” Kuvira raised her eyebrows, clearly impressed, “That thing’s sturdy. I wish I could say the same for the dumpster.”

“Or that carton of eggs you landed in.”

Kuvira snorted, leaning on Korra’s shoulder for support as the pair of them erupted into laughter. Korra had one arm around Kuvira’s shoulder as the pair of them stood there holding each other up, both shaking from the effort. It made Korra’s sides hurt, but it felt good to laugh. Kuvira let go first, pressing a palm to her eye to wipe the tears laughter had brought her as Korra started holding her breath to keep from cackling.

When the pair of them recovered, Korra retrieved the motorcycle from the side of the dumpster and put her helmet back on, looking at Kuvira expectantly.

“I’m not getting back on that thing, you’re crazy.” Kuvira shook her head, her eyes still bright.

“Wuss,” Korra smirked. Kuvira narrowed her eyes at her.

Finally, Kuvira put her own helmet back on, before looking at Korra and grinning.

“What?” Korra cocked one eyebrow.

“I’m driving this time.”

“You’re crazy.”

“It’ll be you in the dumpster this time,” Kuvira shrugged, “Unless you’re chickening out on me.”

Korra grinned.

“Deal.”

“Good,” Kuvira smirked, climbing onto the front of the motorcycle, “Now where are some good places to eat around here? It’s almost lunch time. Maybe we can take Bataar and Asami something.”

“Sounds good to me, I’m hungry.”

“I’m starting to realize you’re always hungry.”

* * *

 

Shady Shin pulled the car up to the curb and killed the engine.

“Here you go, Viper. Safe and sound at Future Industries.”

Viper scowled and looked at the front of the building.

“How many people are in here?”

“If we’re lucky, just the Satos. No one usually works on Saturdays.”

“Good,” Viper smirked and climbed out of the car, “I want to pay a visit to Princess Sato. Her daddy can wait.”

“You ain’t gonna hurt her are you?” Shady Shin frowned.

“Just going to talk,” Viper waved him off, but the way he was grinning wasn’t comforting, “Now if I was a prissy little rich girl, where would I be?”

 

Viper had heard them laughing in the garage, and walked as quietly as he could down the row of garages outside until he found them. Bataar was bent halfway over the train engine, and Asami was standing near the work table, going over a diagram. Both were equally distracted, and Viper was aware that they couldn’t hear him over their own conversation. He pulled Shady Shin back with a smirk, and looked around the outside of the garage slyly. He was scheming. When he saw the water spigot a few yards away, he grinned, flashing Shady Shin his teeth. Just what they needed. Water.

* * *

 

Kuvira pulled into the parking spot next to Asami’s car as Korra had instructed, cutting the motorcycle off and handing the key to Korra before climbing off. Korra seemed tense.

“What is it?” Kuvira frowned over at her.

“The car on the street, you saw it right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“That was Shady Shin’s car, so there are probably triad goons around.” Korra was scowling, “We need to find Asami and Bataar. Now.”

She stormed toward the front of the building, the food forgotten, with Kuvira jogging worriedly behind her. The pair ran into Hiroshi on their way through the lobby, and Korra stopped him.

“There are triad members here,” Korra told him as quickly as she could, “Where’s Asami?”

“She’s still with that Bataar fellow in the garage, I was just about to--.” His eyes widened with realization, “I need to get my glove. I’ll meet you there.”

Korra never took Hiroshi as a man who ran, but he moved away from them before she could turn back toward the garages and sprinted toward the stairway like someone had lit a fire underneath him.

* * *

 

‘Stupid, stupid, stupid,’ Asami cursed herself mentally as she stared at Viper, his face inches from her own. She should have been paying more attention, they shouldn’t have been able to sneak up on her.

But they had. And now she and Bataar were being restrained by streams of water, pinning their limbs together and keeping them from moving.

“Now, Ms. Sato,” Viper sneered at her, “I understand you don’t want to sell us any guns. I’m going to give you one last chance to change your mind. Then I’m going to get angry. And I want to be nice to you, Ms. Sato, I do.”

“I’m not going to sell you any guns,” Asami told him, staring at him. She could break his nose from how close they were, but she didn’t want him to be any angrier.

“Now why not, sweetheart?” His grin was disgusting.

“I don’t really do the whole ‘killing people’ thing,” Asami scrunched her face up.

“It’s a shame,” Viper shrugged, “I’m not really in a place to take no for an answer. So here’s your choice. You sell me the guns, and we both leave happy. Or I can deal with you and your friend here, kill your dear old daddy, and take the guns.”

She spat in his face. She really wished he hadn’t snuck up on her. She would have liked to have hit him once or twice with the electric glove. He started chuckling and raised one hand as she stared at him, hitting her through the face so hard her neck popped.

“Now aren’t you just all sunshine and rainbows today,” Viper smirked, “Well that was your last chance.”

Asami stared at him defiantly, watching as he exchanged a glance with Shady Shin. Shady Shin looked immensely uncomfortable. Almost apologetic. When Asami saw Korra and Kuvira over his shoulder, she almost felt bad for him.

There was a spool of metal cables for the train laying nearby, and Kuvira found it. As Korra shoved Shady Shin out of her way with one arm, Kuvira bent the wire off the roll, twisting it around Viper multiple times and restraining him. Korra released Asami and Bataar from the water a thought later, and Asami took moment to roll her shoulders as Korra’s attention snapped to Shady Shin who was trying to scramble back up to his feet. She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, only to throw him across the room, where he slammed into the worktable. When he fell on the ground this time, he stayed down, and Asami realized he wasn’t willing to fight, Korra or otherwise.

Hiroshi came huffing into the garage a moment later, glove on his hand, his face red.

“Asami!” He looked instantly relieved to see her, and his eyes quickly found Viper, still restrained by the wiring, “What happened?”

“They snuck up on us,” Asami told him, “It’s fine. He was trying to scare me into giving him the guns.”

“Why is your cheek red?” Hiroshi’s face quickly contorted into a scowl.

Asami bit her tongue, not willing to tell him.

“He hit her,” Bataar spoke up quietly, “He said he was going to ‘deal’ with us, then kill you. It went from there.”

Hiroshi looked at Viper and stepped close to him, his brown eyes full of fire, his face crimson. Then Hiroshi glanced from Viper to the wire that was binding him. Without another word, Hiroshi reached up with his gloved hand and sent a current of electricity through it. He held on for a few seconds, deaf to Asami’s protest, watching as Viper shuddered, the current going all over his body from where Kuvira had wound the wire around him. After a few moments Hiroshi stopped, and when the electricity stopped too, Viper collapsed.

“Dad!” Asami exclaimed, rushing over and turning Viper onto his back, feeling his neck for a pulse, “Shit, shit, shit. Dad I’ve not got anything.”

“He was going to kill us,” Hiroshi told her.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we fucking kill him!” Asami yelled at him, her hands shaking, “Korra, get my glove out of my backpack.”

Korra did so without a word, as Kuvira stepped forward to pull the wire off of Viper as Asami began pumping his chest with her palms.

“Dad, give me your glove too,” Asami instructed, “I have to get his heart going again.”

Hiroshi paused, if only momentarily, his face dark and seemingly remorseful, though the anger was still there. He finally stepped forward looking ashamed, and offered the glove to Asami.

“Will you feel for a pulse?” Asami asked, looking at Korra who had knelt next to her with the second glove.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded as Asami stopped pumping his chest long enough to put the gloves on her hands.

“Ok. Here we go.”

She administered a current to his chest with the gloves for several seconds, then watched anxiously as Korra felt for a pulse.

“One more time,” Korra told her quietly, “Do it again.”

Asami nodded, swallowing hard, waiting until Korra removed her hand to shock him again. When she removed her hands again, she was holding her breath, focusing as Korra felt again for his pulse.

“Got it.” Korra exhaled slowly, “We need to call an ambulance.”

“I’ll take him,” Shady Shin’s voice was extremely quiet, “Just need help getting him in the car.”

Korra looked up at him and nodded once, before grabbing Viper’s arm and pulling him off the ground and supporting him with her shoulder.

“Thank you,” Shady Shin whispered, looking at Asami before pulling Viper up on the other side, before helping Korra haul him out of the garage.

Asami pulled both gloves off and threw them on the ground, taking several deep breaths and clenching her hands together to get them to stop shaking.

“I’m sorry, Asami,” Hiroshi sighed, “I wasn’t thinking, I was just--.”

“It’s fine,” Asami closed her eyes, “He’ll be fine. It’s fine.”

She sat there with her eyes closed until Korra came back, and she stood up and pushed her hair out of her face. Hiroshi was frowning to himself, and Kuvira was checking on Bataar, so Asami walked straight to Korra and put her arms around her, propping her chin on Korra’s shoulder. Korra rubbed her shoulders slowly, her forehead against the side of Asami’s head, and Asami’s hands stilled as she clenched them in Korra’s coat. Korra squeezed Asami tightly, and it felt like Korra didn’t want to let her go. Asami almost didn’t want her to.

“I don’t think they’ll be bothering you for guns anymore,” Bataar spoke up, straightening his glasses.

“No, I think he got the message,” Kuvira nodded, her eyebrows dangerously high.

“I think I’m going to go home and rest,” Hiroshi sighed, looking at Asami and Korra, “I’ll call you tomorrow, Asami.”

“Ok, dad,” Asami nodded, “I’m not…I’m not mad, I’m just…That just didn’t go well.”

“I agree,” Hiroshi told her, looking over his shoulder at her one last time before he left.

The four of them remained silent for a few minutes after Hiroshi left, and once Asami moved to pick the gloves off the ground, Bataar broke through the silence.

“Kuvira, why do you smell like garbage?”

“Well…” Kuvira’s voice trailed off and she glanced at Korra, who had snorted and covered her mouth, “We had a run in with a dumpster. The motorcycle won, though.”

“That’s why there’s blood on your chin,” Asami frowned, looking at Korra who was bent over laughing, “What were you doing?”

“Kuvira wanted to go fast?” Korra wheezed, wiping her eyes.

“To be fair, that motorcycle is sturdy. I’m impressed.”

“Of course it is,” Asami smiled a little, bragging, “I helped design them. Why were you guys here?”

“We got you guys lunch,” Kuvira told her, “Speaking of, we should probably go get that.”

“I’ll go,” Korra replied, jogging a few steps toward the garage door, “I’ll be right back.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bataar/Asami and Korra/Kuvira are my favorite Brotps and I regret nothing.


	34. Chapter 34

Sunday, February 22nd

Kuvira blew out a long breath and leaned back on her palms as she and Korra sat on the steps outside the main building of Air Temple Island. Opal was meditating with Tenzin that morning, and Bataar and Asami had gotten up extra early to finish the work they hadn’t completed the day before. Korra and Kuvira had tried to play video games, then went from Pai Sho to cards, but everything turned into a playful competition between them. The pair had decided to go to Air Temple Island on a whim, knowing that Opal had wanted to go to the train station with them early that afternoon to see Bataar and Kuvira off.

“Your eyebrows are so important to me,” Korra told Kuvira, looking at her with a playful grin when Kuvira huffed.

“What?” one of her eyebrows shot up as she spoke.

“They are,” Korra nodded, “They make you look dignified, like a world leader or something. Very authoritative.”

“Thanks, I think,” Kuvira laughed, elbowing Korra roughly.

“You’re welcome,” Korra smirked, “Did you call Su last night?”

“Bataar did, yeah.”

“How are the airbenders?” There was a crease that appeared between Korra’s brows when she mentioned them.

“They’re fine,” Kuvira assured her, “The kids miss you. Meelo? He follows me around during the day when Pema lets him.”

“I miss them,” Korra sighed, “The kids especially. Tenzin and I worry about them constantly.”

“They’re alright. Zaofu is safe.”

“I know, but still.”

“I understand. We worry about Opal when she’s away too. Even though Suyin knows you wouldn’t let anything happen to her.”

Korra sighed again, almost forcefully, and Kuvira put one arm around Korra’s shoulders, shaking her a little.

“Anyone ever tell you that you worry too much?” Kuvira was smiling.

“I’m going to punch you in the throat,” Korra grumbled, “I just…What if something happens to me? All these people I care about, I feel like I’m the only one who can keep them safe. I know that’s not the way things are, but some days that’s all I can think about.”

“Korra,” Kuvira’s smile faded and she looked earnestly at her, “If something happens to you, I’ll tell Opal to call me. I will drop everything and be on the next train here. I’ll keep your friends and family safe when you can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I know you’d do the same for me. That’s what friends do.”

“What about being captain of the guard, what about Suy—.”

“It’s not a permanent position. Some things are more important, right? I’m serious.”

“Kuvira,” Korra sighed, “We haven’t even known each other that long.”

“Does that matter?” Kuvira frowned, “You’re still my friend. I know you’d risk your life to save me if it came down to it. Let me do this.”

Kuvira extended one hand to Korra and Korra grasped it firmly, pulling her into a hug. Kuvira squeezed her tightly and patted her on the shoulder a few times before they parted, and when they did, Kuvira was grinning.

“What?” Korra raised one eyebrow, “Don’t look at me like that, you look sneaky.”

“There’s one condition,” Kuvira’s grin widened.

“Ugh. What’s that? I can’t let zombies eat you anymore?”

“You have to ask Asami out on a date.” Kuvira narrowed her eyes slyly.

“What?” Korra’s eyes went wide and a blush rose to her cheeks, “Why would I—.”

“You like Asami, right? In that way.”

“Well yeah,” Korra stammered, her face hot, “But wh--.”

“No buts,” Kuvira shrugged, “You like her. She definitely likes you. Ask her out.”

“I hate you,” Korra covered her face with her hands and groaned.

“You don’t.”

“What do I even say?”

“Just ask her for a date?” Kuvira shrugged again, “It’s really not that hard.”

“Fine.” Korra dragged her hands down her face and huffed, “I’ll do it.”

“When?”

“I don’t know!” She threw her hands up wildly, “I literally just agreed to this! I’m not exactly an expert on how to ask people out.”

“I’ll just remind you every day from now on until you do it.”

“Do not.”

“Consider it your motivation.”

“Motivation to get you to shut up?” Korra snorted.

“If that’s what it takes.” Kuvira nodded once, “And don’t think too much about doing it. Because then you’ll work yourself up too much and it’ll never happen. You just gotta do it.”

Korra took a deep breath and nodded.

“Ok.”

“You know, I think I’m going to miss you,” Kuvira narrowed her eyes a little and grinned.

“What, miss tormenting me? You can do that in Zaofu.” Korra rolled her eyes and laughed, “But I’ll miss you too.”

* * *

 

Tuesday, February 24th

“ _So have you asked her yet?_ ”

“ _Kuvira I swear I am going to kick your ass. No.”_ Korra hit send harder than she meant to.

“ _Ugh.”_

_“Ugh yourself. I’m doing my best here.”_

_“Where is she?”_

_“In class. I’m waiting for her and Opal to get out. I’m going with Opal to meditate while Asami goes to work.”_

_“I’ll ask her for you myself if you don’t hurry up.”_

_“You wouldn’t dare.”_

_“Last resort. Bataar does have her number you know.”_

_“I hate you.”_

_“You don’t. Where are you?”_

_“Holy shit Kuvira you really are my girlfiriend.”_

_“Answer the question, avatar.”_

_“I’m at the florist.”_

_“Flowers? Why? You don’t strike me as a flower person.”_

_“They’re not for me.”_

_“Haha! Good idea.”_

_“You don’t even know what I’m doing.”_

_“Yes I do.”_

Korra rolled her eyes and shoved her phone back into her pocket. She didn’t have the energy to keep going back and forth with Kuvira. She was nervous enough as it was.

“Back again?” The florist smiled at Korra when Korra finally walked inside.

“Yep.” Korra nodded, trying not to seem as nervous as she felt.

“Fire-lilies, right? You like those. Ms. Sato is lucky to have someone as sweet as you sending flowers.”

“Heh,” Korra rubbed her neck with one hand, her ears warm, “I’m glad she likes them.”

“Are you sending a vase or a bouquet today?”

“A vase, I think.”

“Are you going to include another card?”

“Yeah.” Korra nodded, “Can I write this one?”

“If you want to.” The florist smiled, handing her a pen.

“When will they be delivered?”

“This afternoon, if you want.”

“That’d be great.” Korra was smiling, but her stomach was doing flips.

* * *

 

Asami pulled her laptop out of her backpack and frowned as she put her things on top of her desk. She sat down, and began mentally writing an email to one of the representatives of Cabbage Corp. She didn’t like dealing with Cabbage Corp or their shoddy products, but she could handle them better than Hiroshi could.

She heard a rapping on her office door shortly after she began typing, and barely glanced up to see if the door was unlocked, too preoccupied with finishing the first few sentences of the email she was writing.

“It’s open, come in,” She spoke loudly enough to make sure they could hear her in the hallway.

She kept typing quickly, glancing up again when Hiroshi shuffled into the room and shut the door behind him.

“How was class?” Hiroshi smiled faintly at her and sat down across the desk from her.

“It was good,” Asami nodded, rereading what she had already typed, “I’m writing that email to Cabbage Corp that you wanted me to send.”

“Good, good,” Hiroshi nodded, “I have to go to Ba Sing Se this weekend to a conference. I wanted to know if you would come with me.”

“Why?” Asami looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

“You’re a shrewd businesswoman,” Hiroshi grinned, “These Earth Kingdom types sometimes think I’m a pushover. But you’re not. Besides, I’m not going to run the company forever. You’ll be doing a lot more once you graduate, so consider it practice.”

“When did you want to leave?” Asami felt a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

“Thursday morning. We’d get there that afternoon, and we’d have Friday and Saturday for meetings and come back Sunday. Can you miss those classes on Thursday and Friday?”

“Yeah, that’ll be fine. I have people I can get notes from.”

“So is that a yes?” Hiroshi’s eyes were bright. Asami could tell he really wanted her to go with him.

“Yeah,” She finally let herself smile, genuinely, “I’ll go.”

“Ok,” Hiroshi was beaming, “I’ll let you finish your emails, I need to go down on the factory floor and take a look at some things.”

He got up with a final smile in her direction and left her alone in her office, shutting the door behind him. She looked down at her laptop and let out a low sigh, having forgotten her train of thought in the email. She reread it once more, finally picking up where she left off, her fingers dancing across the keyboard in order to finish the message.

She was rereading it for a final time to check for mistakes when her office phone rang, so she scooped the phone up with one hand as she moved the cursor on her laptop to hit send.

“Yes?”

“Ms. Sato, you have a delivery. Would you like me to bring it to you?”

“Please.”

“I’ll be right up, Ms. Sato.”

Asami hung the phone up and looked at the time. Opal and Korra were probably still meditating. She got up and stretched, already writing the next email in her head as she went over to the office door and propped it open for the secretary.

When the secretary came up a few minutes later and knocked on the doorframe, Asami tried to pretend she hadn’t been staring at the doorway waiting on her.

“Here you are, Ms. Sato,” The secretary smiled, a vase of fire-lilies in one hand.

“Thank you,” Asami didn’t think she’d ever get tired of the flowers.

She stood up and took them from the secretary with a smile, thanking her again as the woman left her alone in her office. Asami stepped over and shut the door behind her, then picked the card off the vase with one hand before resting the flowers on her desk. The card was written in a handwriting that was a little crooked and messier than normal, but Asami could recognize it as Korra’s anywhere. She had tried very hard to make it legible and as neat as possible.

‘ _Do you want to go on a date this weekend, sunshine?’_

A blush rose to Asami’s cheeks as she read the card again, her smile threatening to split her face. She sat behind her desk and took a deep breath to try and calm the butterflies in her stomach. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked down at her laptop, then remembered she had just told Hiroshi she would go with him to Ba Sing Se.

“Fuck,” Asami muttered under her breath. She would have to let Korra know.

* * *

 

“Korra, will you stop pacing?” Opal huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face, “How in the hell am I supposed to meditate with you stomping circles around me?”

“I can’t,” Korra grumbled, “I’m nervous.”

“Why?” Opal raised one eyebrow, “What could possibly be going on?”

“I asked Asami out on a date. Sort of. I wrote it on a card and sent her some flowers. That counts right?”

Both of Opal’s eyebrows shot up then, and she looked at Korra with her mouth slightly ajar.

“Is _that_ what this is all about?” Opal started laughing, “You’re nervous about _that_?”

“Yes! Kuvira talked me into this, I’m going to strangle her.”

“Did you _want_ to ask Asami out?”

“Well yes, duh!” Korra looked at Opal like she was crazy for even thinking otherwise.

“Then why are you blaming Kuvira?”

“Just if it doesn’t work, I’m letting you know it was all Kuvira’s fault.”

“Sure it is,” Opal laughed harder, tipping over to one side and laying on the pavilion floor.

“Opal!” Korra huffed, “This isn’t funny.”

“It’s hysterical,” Opal wheezed, “And yet you call _me_ the worrier.”

“Oh shut up,” Korra stuck her tongue out and pulled her phone out, “I need to text Kuvira. She did this to me.”

“Yes, yes,” Opal waved her off, still laughing, “This was totally Kuvira. All her. I’m just glad _someone_ managed to talk you into it.”

“Ugh.” Korra frowned, sitting down and typing her text to Kuvira.

“ _So I asked her, and now I’m a nervous wreck waiting. You did this to me. Opal thinks it’s great.”_

_“So do I! Good job :).”_

_“I’m going to kick your ass.”_

_“Like to see you try, avatar. Now you’ll have a date and I’ll shut up about it. You can call me the great uniter if you wish.”_

_“I don’t know that! I haven’t even heard from her, she’s probably still working. And no, your new name is shithead.”_

_“I’ll text Opal and tell her to sedate you.”_

Korra groaned and laid down on the pavilion floor where Opal was still laying wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Opal snorted, “I called Asami out a week ago for having feelings for you.”

“You do not help,” Korra grumbled, covering her face with her hands to hide her blush from Opal, “You hate me. You and Kuvira both hate me.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Opal snickered, sitting up and shoving Korra’s shoulder, “You’ll survive, I promise.”

* * *

 

Opal had given up on meditation by the time Asami got to Air Temple Island. Watching Korra suffer was too entertaining. When Opal saw Asami walking toward the pavilion she started cackling again, before kicking Korra’s leg gently enough to get her attention.

“Your girlfriend is here, I’m going to go find Tenzin,” Opal smirked, pulling herself to her feet, “Have fun.”

Korra groaned and covered her face again.

“Just kill me, Opal.”

“Nope, you’re just being dramatic. I told you, you’ll live. I’ll see you in a few.” Opal grinned down at her before traipsing out of the pavilion.

“Hey, Asami,” Opal laughed, waving as she came up even to Asami, “Korra is dying in the pavilion if you’re looking for her.”

“Thanks,” Asami grinned, “I’ll go see if she’s ok.”

She could hear Opal’s laughter getting further away as she walked closer to the pavilion, and she found Korra laying on the floor just like Opal said she would be. Asami smiled and sat down next to her, raising her eyebrows.

“You going to be ok?” Asami chuckled.

“No.” Korra muttered into her palm.

Asami grinned and looked down at her, and Korra moved her fingers over enough to look up at Asami and pout.

“Opal is laughing at me.”

“I noticed that,” Asami giggled, “I can see why.”

“Ugh.”

“We can’t go out this weekend,” Asami almost pouted when she saw Korra’s deflated expression, “I told dad I would go with him to Ba Sing Se before I got the flowers. Next week sounds great though, if you ask me.”

Korra blinked a few times and looked at Asami before a crooked grin broke across her face and she sat up.

“Next week is perfect,” Korra told her, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

 

Thursday, February 26th

Asami woke up to her phone ringing on the nightstand, and felt for it blindly, grumbling as she did so.

“Mmm, hello?” she mumbled, putting the phone under her ear.

“Just calling to see if you were awake,” Hiroshi told her, “I want to leave within the hour.”

“Ok,” Asami yawned, “I’ll get dressed and meet you at Future Industries.”

“Alright, see you soon.”

Asami hung up and pulled her phone off the charger and climbed out of the bed. She had already packed her things the night before, so she put her phone in her purse and undressed, pulling out an outfit from the closet. She double checked all her things once she was dressed, and picked both her bags up and walked out into the living room.

Korra was laying on the futon, and Asami was surprised to see that she was awake, and was looking at Asami tiredly when she came in.

“Morning, sunshine,” Korra yawned.

“I’m surprised you’re awake,” Asami raised her eyebrow and smiled.

“Lin called me a few minutes ago, wants me to come help with something later. Are you leaving?”

“Yeah, dad wants to leave soon.”

“Come here,” Korra stretched, motioning for Asami to come to her with one arm.

Asami obeyed with a laugh, sitting sideways on the edge of the futon’s mattress and looking at Korra.

“Yes?”

Korra grumbled and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and yawned. Asami put one hand on Korra’s arm and smiled at her as Korra looked up at her with one eye closed.

“I’m going to miss you, sunshine,” Korra muttered tiredly.

“I’ll miss you too,” Asami told her, brushing Korra’s hair out of her face, “Don’t let Lin get you into too much trouble.”

“Mmm,” Korra yawned again, closing her eyes, “When will you be back?”

“Some time Sunday.”

“I suppose I should let you go.” Korra’s mouth moved into a slight frown.

“It’d be nice, dad doesn’t want to be late.”

“Mmm, ok,” Korra released her a moment later, looking slightly cranky, “Be careful.”

“I will,” Asami promised, leaning down and kissing Korra’s temple, “I’ll text you. Go back to sleep.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who are starting to get bored with this: I'm sorry.   
> For the people who are still enjoying: Yay, me too :D


	35. Chapter 35

Saturday, February 28th

"Hey, Bo!" Korra called down the hallway from the bathroom, "Go in my bedroom and look for Naga's rubber ball. It should be on the desk or something."

"You got it!" Bolin yelled back.

Korra yawned and stretched, looking out of the bathroom door as Opal came out of her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Opal raised one eyebrow.

"I just brushed my teeth," Korra shrugged, "Then I was looking at how dark the rings under my eyes are."

"Yeah you look awful," Opal snorted, "But if someone hadn't stayed up the past two nights talking to Asami on the phone..."

"I didn't talk to her the  _entire_  time," Korra frowned a little, "Just until she went to bed."

"Then you stayed up Thursday night running around with Aunt Lin, and last night you were killing zombies with your other girlfriend." Opal smirked.

"Oh now they're both my girlfriend?" Korra snorted, "I think there might be some conflicting interest there."

"Korra?" Bolin came shuffling out of her bedroom with the rubber ball in his hand, "Your bedroom smells like Asami."

"Well I mean she sleeps in there," Korra shrugged, walking into the living room with Opal.

"Well yeah but it's like in your face--slap--Asami, as soon as you walk in the door." Bolin continued.

"Makes sense to me," Korra laughed, "Better than my room smelling like pickles."

"It's wearing off!" Bolin frowned, "And I've mopped the floor twice!"

Korra rolled her eyes and Opal grabbed both of them by the arm, laughing.

"Are you two ready to head to Air Temple Island? Tenzin isn't going to be happy if you're late to help rebuild the dormitories."

"Yep!" Bolin nodded, "Let's go, we can pick Mako up on the way."

* * *

 

" _Good morning, sunshine! We're heading over now to help Tenzin start rebuilding. I miss you."_

Asami smiled, holding her phone in her lap in the conference room, glancing up again to feign interest before typing her response.

_"I miss you too. Hope you have fun, I'm already in meetings with dad."_

" _We're waiting on Mako now. How's the meeting?_ "

_"We were supposed to be talking about our product lines and daily output and maybe make some trade partners but there's a guy here who has been talking about the marketability of his 'wireless' toasters for twenty minutes without pausing. Very monotone voice. I'm so bored. I think dad is even falling asleep."_

_"How to bore a Sato 101?"_

_"Wireless toasters, Korra. Not something I see myself needing. At least not with him selling them, he makes it sound so boring."_

_"Toasting to-go. Take your toast on the road! It's as wireless as you are! The toasting opportunities are endless!"_

Asami bit her lip to keep from laughing and glanced around the room again at all of the bored faces as the man continued droning on and on.

" _I would buy a wireless toaster from you, Korra. You're a better salesman than he is. I need to wake dad up. I'll call you later?"_

_"Sounds good, sunshine :)."_

Asami put her phone away and looked at Hiroshi, whose eyes were closed, his head dangerously close to bobbing. Asami swung her knee over into his leg, causing him to jerk his head up with a grunt and open his eyes wide. 

The toaster man noticed, and cleared his throat loudly, casting a glare in Asami and Hiroshi's direction. Asami pressed her lips together, trying not to grin and cut her eyes at Hiroshi. His mouth was a hard line too, doing his best to keep from smirking. 

Hiroshi looked at Asami out of the corner of his eye and grinned once the man looked away, reaching up on the table for his pen and notepad. Mustering his best attentive expression, he listened for a minute or two before scribbling something down on the pad and pushing it toward Asami.

' _Do you want a wireless toaster, sweetheart_?' Asami had to cough to hide her laughter and covered her mouth with one hand so they wouldn't see her grinning as she reached for the pen.

' _Not from him. They could have picked a better salesman_.'

' _Not everyone can have someone as talented at it as you, Asami_.'

' _Now I know why you brought me. Smart_.' 

Hiroshi grinned when he read it, but put the pen down when someone else finally began talking. Asami didn't think the meeting was going to be so bad after all.

* * *

 

"Alright," Tenzin crossed his arms and looked at them, "Korra, you and Mako are going to be repaneling the roof of the men's dormitory, while Opal, Bolin, and myself put the new walls up in the women's rooms. Is that agreeable?"

Korra and Mako looked at each other and shrugged.

"The materials are already over there," Tenzin continued, "Kya and I weren't able to finish yesterday."

"Sounds good." Korra nodded.

"We'll come get you when it's time for lunch. You should be done by then. Then we can all work on finishing the women's dormitory."

Korra nodded again and jerked her head for Mako to follow her, and the pair of them walked out of the courtyard.

They could see the roofing panels laying on a tarp next to the dormitory like Tenzin told them, so they each took one side of the panels before climbing up the ladder nearby onto the roof itself. 

"Do you know how to put these on?" Korra crossed her arms and looked around.

"Nope." Mako shrugged, "I'm just going to do it like they did and hope for the best."

"Sounds good to me."

Korra picked the first panel up and turned it over, looking at the part of the roof that was already done.

"So do we have nails, screws, what?"

"Got a nail gun. Put the panel down and I'll nail it down."

It took some positioning, but they finally got it straight enough to nail down.

"Getting your hands a little close there aren't you, Korra?" Mako raised his eyebrow. 

"What're you gonna do, dumbass, nail me down?" Korra laughed, "You see my hands, you can avoid them."

Mako rolled his eyes and huffed, rocking back on his legs and looking at the roof.

"What have you been doing lately?" Korra squinted at him, "I've not seen you."

"Working," Mako shrugged as Korra got the next panel, "I take a cab to work and back to the dorm. I'm like Opal, unless I'm coming here to the island, I don't want to leave unless I have to. Less chances of getting killed."

"Well we're a little safer than we were, least from what Hiroshi told me."

"How is that?" Mako raised one eyebrow.

"He told me he didn't want to kill us," Korra shrugged as Mako drove another nail in.

"How are things with him and Asami?"

"They're talking. She seems to be having an ok time in Ba Sing Se. I called her last night. They're getting along better there than they have been in a while."

"That's good," Mako nodded, "At least he's trying, I guess. How are things with you and her? Bolin was convinced you had a crush on her."

"We're good, I think," Korra's neck felt hot, "I asked her out on a date."

"Really?" Mako looked at her, both eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Kuvira stayed on my ass about it," Korra chuckled, "I don't know when we'll go out, I haven't mentioned it again, probably soon."

"Well I'm glad," Mako smiled, "Let me know how it goes."

"If I don't die before then," Korra sighed, "I'm nervous."

"It's just Asami," Mako laughed, "I'm pretty sure you two could watch paint dry and have a good time. Don't sweat it."

"Is this not weird for you?"

"Nah," Mako shrugged, and scooted over for the next panel, "I mean we're well and done, right? We're better as friends, so if you're happy with it, I'm happy with it."

Korra grinned and raised one hand to block the sun out of her face. 

"I've missed you, loser."

"Hey, you're the one who replaced me with Kuvira."

"Pfft, I didn't replace you."

Mako stood up and stretched his shoulders, yawning.

"If you say so," he smirked, "Come on, we need to do the top."

Korra stood up and nodded, stepping across the rafters. The pair of them climbed to the top of the roof and took a moment to look and see how much more they needed to be finished.

A gunshot echoed somewhere close by, and Korra could feel the pressure of it in the air near her ear before she felt Mako's hand on her shoulder, pulling her down. As she was dragged down, a second gunshot rang out before they could roll off the roof, and Korra felt adrenaline start racing through her veins. Hitting the ground knocked the breath out of her, and she spent several moments gasping, listening to the noises of the island, waiting for another gunshot. She could hear Tenzin bellowing, her name the only thing she could recognize.

"Mako?" Korra pushed herself up, forcing herself off the ground, "Mako?!"

The only response she received was a pain-filled moan, and she scrambled to her feet, her entire body throbbing in time with her racing heart.

"MAKO?!"

She finally saw him, laying a few feet from where she had fallen, spread out on his back, clutching his arm, blood seeping through his fingers.

"KYA!" Korra roared, trying to swallow the rage that was boiling through under the fear and adrenaline.

She knelt next to Mako and ripped his coat off so that she could better see the wound, which was a hole in his upper arm, wider than her finger. Blood was pouring from his arm as she went to put pressure on it, and he looked up at her, panting.

"It went through," he managed to groan, "Through my arm."

"Kya!" Korra shouted again as she heard Tenzin's voice coming closer.

"Opal, go get me some more water!" Kya ordered, somewhere near Korra, her voice sharp but level, "Bolin get back, he'll be fine!"

"Mako?" Bolin sounded panicked.

"I'm fine, Bo," Mako took a deep breath and looked at Kya, who had dropped down next to him and was examining his arm, pulling a stream of water out of the skin at her side.

"I can close it, Mako," Kya told him soothingly, "But it's going to be sore for a while. Good thing you’ve got two top notch healers with you."

"That's fine," Mako nodded, closing his eyes, "You can wrap it, right?"

"Soon as I can," Kya promised, “Korra, help.”

Korra nodded silently and moved one hand under Mako’s arm, holding pressure on the wound as Kya began healing the other side.

“Where did the shot come from?” Tenzin was standing over them, a phone held to his ear, “Lin is on the way.”

“That way, I think,” Korra managed to jerk her head, “We were standing on the tip of the roof. We weren’t facing them, wherever they were. The first shot went past my head, I could feel the air pressure. They might be on the island.”

“They were trying to shoot her,” Mako said finally, looking at Tenzin, “Tell Lin they were trying to shoot Korra.”

* * *

 

Asami came out of the bathroom wiping her hair with a towel and yawned. She hadn’t heard from Korra since that morning, and was starting to get a little worried. She put her nightgown on and finished towel-drying her hair before walking over to the bed and picking her phone up. It was ten-thirty, she knew she should have heard from Korra by then. Frowning slightly, she hit the call button next to Korra’s name and held the phone up to her ear.

“Mmm, hey sunshine,” Korra answered tiredly after the fourth ring, “What’s up?”

“I was starting to worry about you,” Asami sighed, relaxing, “How’d the building go?”

“I’ll tell you in a minute. Do you have your laptop?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll get my laptop and call you on there. I need to go check on Mako and Bolin. It’s been a long day.”

“What happened?”

“Well we got shot at, or just shot, in Mako’s case.”

“What?” Asami’s voice cracked and her eyebrows shot up.

“Yeah, he’s ok,” Korra promised, “I’ll call you back in a minute.”

Asami put her phone down when Korra hung up, and brought her laptop onto the bed with her, plugging it into the charger and opening it. It took Korra about ten minutes to call her back, and when she did Asami saw that Korra was sitting in her bedroom, her eyes tired, and a worried crease between her eyebrows.

“Hey sunshine,” Korra said again, her face lighting up the smallest amount, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Asami smiled faintly, “What was that about getting shot at?”

“We were working on the men’s dormitory,” Korra shrugged, rubbing her neck, “We were up on the roof and we stood up at the top and the next thing I know I’m hearing gunshots. One went right past my ear, and by the second one, Mako was dragging me down and got hit instead. Lin’s been working since to find out who did it, she’s mad as hell. Whoever it was, probably was on the island. But we were too busy worrying about the hole in Mako’s arm to think about it.”

“Is he ok?” Asami looked at Korra worriedly.

“Yeah,” Korra sighed a little, “Bolin hasn’t let him out of his sight since. He’s a little sore, but Kya said to expect that. Bullet went clean through.”

Asami sighed and rubbed her eyes, glancing at the door into the next room.

“Do you think dad had it done?”

“No,” Korra hesitated a moment, thinking about it, “I don’t. Really. Has he acted weird around you?”

“No,” Asami shook her head, “We’ve had a good time, even with the toaster guy.”

“Then he probably doesn’t know.” Korra offered.

“I guess we’ll see,” Asami pushed her hair out of her face and frowned a little, “You look exhausted.”

“I pretty much am,” Korra shrugged, “Other than this that happened today and working on Air Temple Island, I have stayed up talking to _someone_ on the phone the past two nights.”

“Are you complaining?” Asami giggled, “I can hang up on you, you know.”

“Don’t do that,” Korra pouted.

“Fine,” Asami rolled her eyes and smiled, “How much did you get done on the island?”

“Well, Bumi had to help me finish the roof on the men’s dormitory, and we got most of the rooms structurally built today too. Now we just have to fix the walls and floors and stuff. Tenzin’s going to wait a couple days on that, I think. How was your day of meetings?”

“Pretty good once the toaster man shut up,” Asami laughed, “It probably wouldn’t have been so bad if his voice hadn’t been like it was. Once he was done though, everything was interesting. Dad got some new contracts in the Earth Kingdom, which is good. So the day wasn’t a total bust.”

“I’ll have to apply for a job selling toasters,” Korra grinned, despite the tiredness in her eyes, “That might get Future Industries to invest.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Korra smiled and yawned, stretching out and laying on her side on the bed. Asami could see the bedroom door over Korra’s shoulder, so she figured Korra must have put her laptop between herself and the wall.

“You can go to bed, you know,” Asami told her, “You don’t have to stay up.”

“No, no,” Korra stretched, wrapping her arms around a pillow, “This is fine.”

“Uh huh,” Asami chuckled, “You’re going to fall asleep on me.”

“Am not,” Korra huffed, pouting again, “So when are we going on our date, sunshine?”

“Hmm,” Asami licked her lips and laid down on her side, fixing her laptop on the bed a short distance away from her so that Korra could still see her, “Is Tuesday ok?”

“Tuesday sounds good to me,” Korra grinned, “Five?”

“Five works for me,” Asami smiled, “What are we going to be doing?”

“I dunno,” Korra yawned, “I’ll think of something.”

“Should I be worried?” Asami laughed, grinning when Korra stuck out her tongue.

“Nah,” Korra told her, stretching and rubbing her face against the pillow, “What kind of companies did you deal with today? Other than toaster guy.”

“Oh that’s a long list, are you sure you want to hear that?”

“Please,” Korra nodded.

“Ok, you better get comfortable then,” Asami teased, “There’s a pretty long list.”

Korra half-heartedly pulled a blanket over one shoulder and yawned, squeezing her eyes shut and smiling at Asami.

“That better?” Korra opened one eye and grinned.

Asami nodded and smiled at her, a feeling of warmth soothing the worry from earlier as she watched Korra on her computer screen.

“Korra?”

“Hmm?”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too, sunshine. I’m glad you’re coming back tomorrow. Now tell me about these companies that have passed the ‘how to bore a Sato 101’ class.”

Asami yawned and nodded, pulling a blanket up over her legs.

“Well, there was a guy from Cabbage Corp there at this morning.” Asami finally began, “He wasn’t there yesterday. I had to deal with him because he almost started a fight with dad because he said Cabbage Corp cars are better than ours are. We all know that’s a lie.”

Korra chuckled slightly, and Asami continued.

“There were a couple companies from the Fire Nation. Dad dealt with them, I think he knew some of the people, but I forgot to ask. Toaster guy was from the Earth Kingdom--.”

 

Asami continued for nearly half an hour, until her eyelids were heavy and she was ready to go to bed. She only stopped talking when she paused to yawn, and noticed Korra was snoring. She looked at her laptop and smiled, spending several minutes just happy knowing that Korra was getting some sleep. The last thing Asami noticed before she fell asleep herself was that the crease in Korra’s brow had smoothed out, and that Korra was sleeping peacefully.

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

“Everything was made bright by her. She was the smile that shed light on all around her. […] He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking.” – Leo Tolstoy, _Anna Karenina_

* * *

 

Tuesday, March 3rd

“I’m gonna die,” Korra groaned, leaning her head against the back of the futon.

“Why are you so nervous?” Korra could hear the smirk in Kuvira’s voice, “It’s just Asami, right? Do you need any tips from the great uniter?”

“You mean from the great shithead,” Korra scowled, “Don’t you fucking laugh at me.”

“Someone’s a little cranky.”

“What if I fuck this up? Wouldn’t you be cranky?”

“It’s going to be fine,” Kuvira said seriously, almost soothing, “It’s a good thing you’re nervous because it means you care. Just don’t get too worked up, it’s ok.”

Korra sighed into the phone and Kuvira continued.

“You’ll be fine. We’re rooting for you, if it helps.”

“We?” Korra raised one eyebrow.

“Bataar and myself. And also Opal. Opal’s probably happy about this.” Kuvira laughed.

“You have too much time invested in my romantic interest in Asami,” Korra huffed, but smiled a little.

“Someone has to keep you focused,” Kuvira kept laughing.

“Focused? Is that what we’re calling it?”

“Oh shut up. When is your date?”

“In an hour,” Korra huffed, “Don’t remind me.”

“You gonna kiss her?”

“Kuvira!” if Korra’s cheeks had been hot before, they were on fire now.

“Just asking, avatar.” Kuvira started laughing again and Korra was tempted to hang up on her.

“I hate you.”

“You don’t. Good luck, seriously. What’s your plan?”

“I’ll tell you, but if you fucking laugh one more time I’m going to come to Zaofu and punch you in the throat.”

* * *

 

Korra bounced back and forth on her feet as she stood on the sidewalk outside the apartment waiting for Asami to get there. She was thirty minutes too early, but she didn’t care, she was excited. She let out a slow breath when she finally saw Asami’s car pull onto the street. Her heartbeat was loud in her ears as Asami pulled her car next to the curb and rolled her window down.

“Are you ready to go?” Asami smiled, looking up at Korra.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded once, “Hold on a second.”

Asami raised one eyebrow but nodded, watching as Korra ducked back into the apartment building. She backed back out of the door a moment later, her arms wrapped around a cardboard box. She grinned broadly at Asami as she stumbled off the sidewalk and walked in front of the car, trying to position the box so that she could see the ground. Asami was about to ask her what was in it, but the smell of food reached her as Korra put the box into the backseat of the car.

“That’s a lot of food,” Asami laughed, looking back as Korra positioned the box in the seat.

“I’m a lot of avatar,” Korra grinned, “I went through a lot of food stalls to pick all this out. Opal helped, she’s pickier about food than I am.”

“If it tastes as good as it smells, I think we’ll be just fine,” Asami watched as Korra climbed into the front seat, “Where to?”

“I was thinking we could go to the park and have a picnic, actually,” Korra’s cheeks were red, “I know it’s not as cold out right now, so I figured this would be the best time. Unless you don’t want to go to the park.”

“The park sounds fine,” Asami smiled soothingly, reaching over and taking Korra’s hand.

Korra took a deep breath when she put her fingers through Asami’s. Her stomach was still turning, but she felt calmer than she had all day.

\-------------------------

“That Sato girl saved your life, boss,” Shady Shin sat across from Viper in the nightclub and shrugged, “All I’m sayin’ is you should cut her some slack. She didn’t have to help you. They both acted pretty fairly, I mean you did threaten to kill daddy Sato.”

Viper scratched his chin and scowled.

“I ain’t gonna give daddy Sato no favors,” Viper finally growled, “But you’re right. That girl of his kept me alive. That’d doesn’t excuse either of them for having Equalist gloves, though.”

“Do you think she’d have saved your life if she was an Equalist?” Shady Shin raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“No.” Viper took a drag of his cigarette and blew out a long trail of smoke, “I don’t. Hiroshi though? Something’s up there.”

“I think so too.”

“What about the avatar?” Viper’s scowl worsened, “Why the hell was she there?”

“I ran into her here the night of Toza’s fundraiser. I’ve already told you that. But by the way the two of them were cuddled up on the dancefloor together, I think Korra’s got something going on with little Ms. Sato.”

“Well,” Viper folded his hands together and grinned, “I have a feeling I know how to keep them both happy, which might keep the avatar out of our hair long enough to get to daddy Sato.”

* * *

 

“That was so much food,” Korra groaned, flopping out onto her back on the blanket.

“I thought you were a lot of avatar,” Asami giggled, lying down next to her and looking up at the sky, “What happened to that?”

“I overestimated my stomach’s capacity,” Korra shrugged, turning onto her side a moment later and propping her head on her arm, looking at Asami.

“Hmm?” Asami asked without looking, folding her hands across her abdomen.

“You think the turtle-ducks are out? I brought some bread to feed them.”

Asami turned her head to the side to look at Korra, and when she smiled, Korra felt her heart skip a beat.

“Can’t hurt to go look, can it?” Asami’s smile brightened as she sat up.

A grin spread across Korra’s face as she pulled herself to her feet and the pair of them began packing the remains of their picnic into the box Korra had brought. Once the box had been returned to Asami’s car, Korra took Asami by the hand, and they walked leisurely along the pathway through the park that led to where the turtle-duck pond was.

“You know something?” Korra asked, her thumb brushing across the back of Asami’s palm.

“Hmm?”

“I bet you could make a wireless toaster that can cook eggs too, and give toaster man some competition,” Korra grinned, “That’s all he needs is you working for him, you could build an entire line of automatic breakfast makers.”

“Are you still thinking about those toasters? I’ll give you his number to buy one,” Asami laughed, squeezing Korra’s hand, “But I think they’re something that’s more up Varrick’s alley. I’d rather be making something that actually helps people. Removing the inconvenience of actually having to cook breakfast, that’s not a priority.”

“You should move it up higher on the list,” Korra shrugged, “You can give me a job selling them, remember.”

“We can already use you to market the sturdiness of our motorcycles,” Asami grinned, nudging her, “We can start having you and Kuvira be our test drivers. We’ll even add dumpsters to the test course.”

“It snuck up on me,” Korra laughed, “Honest.”

“Most dumpsters don’t move much, if I remember correctly,” Asami teased, “So was this one feral?”

“Sure was,” Korra grinned, “Full of raccoons and everything. Kuvira has rabies now.”

“Be nice,” Asami snorted, swatting Korra playfully, “If she hadn’t have come with Bataar you would have been bored without me all weekend.”

Korra stopped short, the bank of the pond a few yards away from the pathway, and looked at Asami with a smirk.

“I was bored without you this weekend too, sunshine. I survived that, didn’t I?”

“Barely,” Asami told her, leaning forward and kissing Korra on the cheek, “You did get shot at after all.”

A blush rose to Korra’s cheeks and she shrugged a little, before sauntering toward the pond and collapsing on the bank with her legs folded under her.

“Don’t stand there all day,” she grinned at Asami over her shoulder, “The turtle-ducks might be hungry.”

Asami smiled and sat next to Korra, handing her a piece of bread as she did so. There was a small group of turtle-ducks swimming through the water nearby, and Asami leaned her head on Korra’s shoulder and watched them as Korra tried to get their attention.

“Haha! Yes!” Korra whooped triumphantly as she managed to flick a piece of bread close enough to them for them to see it.

“There are easier ways to do this,” Asami laughed, tearing another piece of bread off and handing it to Korra, “You’re going to scare them.”

“Pfft,” Korra grinned at her, “Have you seen these turtle-ducks? Toughest in the city. They might even be in their own triad, they’re tough as nails.”

“The turtle-duck triad?” Asami giggled, “Absolutely petrifying.”

“They’re in the middle of a turf war with the koi fish.” Korra’s grin widened.

Eventually the turtle-ducks came closer, eager for more bread. Korra and Asami spent the greater part of the next hour feeding them. Korra ran out of bread before Asami did due to how generous she was with the chunks she tore out for the turtle-ducks. When she ran out, Korra resigned herself to contentedly watching Asami tear each piece into small, relatively equal pieces before tossing them into the water. She was more focused on the soft smile on Asami’s lips than the turtle-ducks, briefly thinking that Kuvira had been right, she had nothing to worry about.

“I can give you some of my bread if you want,” Asami offered, glancing at her, “I still have a few pieces.”

“That’s ok,” Korra grinned, “You do a better job of it than I do.”

Asami smiled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks, and went back to tearing the bread into little pieces. It took her a few minutes to distribute the rest of the bread amongst the turtle-ducks, and when she was finished she took a moment to wipe the crumbs off her pants before she looked at Korra.

“This was fun,” Asami smiled sweetly at Korra, “The turtle-ducks were cute.”

‘Not as cute as you,’ Korra thought to herself as she felt her neck and ears grow hot, noticing Asami’s hand was laying over hers on the grass between them.

“I’m glad you think supporting the turtle-duck triad was a good idea,” Korra teased, leaning a little closer and grinning.

Asami chuckled, and when she licked her lips a moment later, Korra felt her pulse quicken. Asami looked at her for a moment and must have noticed, because she squeezed Korra’s hand, her face flushed. Korra’s throat went dry almost instantly, and she thought she saw Asami lean forward the slightest amount, until their comfortable silence was broken by a man calling her name.

“Avatar Korra?” Korra closed her eyes and sighed with frustration, leaning her head against Asami’s shoulder, “Avatar Korra!”

“What?” Korra responded after a few seconds, raising her head up and turning around where she saw a White Lotus guard behind them, her voice nearly a growl.

“Master Tenzin called,” He told her, “He wants us to escort you back to Air Temple Island. Chief Beifong’s request.”

“What’s going on?” Korra frowned at him, “What could Tenzin possibly want?”

“Someone reported several bomb threats to Chief Beifong and she and Tenzin want you to be somewhere we can keep you safe.”

“They realize I’m not a child, right?” Korra raised her eyebrow at him, feeling Asami squeeze her hand tightly.

“Master Tenzin said you would say that,” The White Lotus guard nodded, “Please, avatar Korra, you may talk to him when we return to the island.”

“Come on,” Asami told her softly, standing up and pulling Korra along with her, “It’s ok.”

* * *

 

Asami hadn’t seen Korra since arriving at Air Temple Island. Korra had been in an ill mood when the ferry docked, having paused only momentarily to kiss Asami on the cheek before storming off to find Tenzin. Asami had went and spent some time with Opal, who was in the dining hall with Bolin and Mako, both trying to learn Bolin’s method of Pai Sho. All three of them seemed aware of Tenzin having sent for Korra, so no questions had been asked when Asami showed up without her.

It was well after sundown when Korra found them, looking significantly calmer than she had when she arrived on the island with Asami, something Asami was glad for. She sat next to Asami quietly for a few minutes, seemingly lost in thought, watching Bolin lose another round of Pai Sho to Opal. It was when Mako went to trade places with Bolin and play against Opal instead that Korra seemed to snap out of whatever she was thinking about.

“It’s ten-thirty,” She said, glancing at Asami, “The tide is almost all the way down.”

Asami grinned and looked at her, knowing exactly what Korra was thinking about.

“Let me go get a flashlight.”

Korra smiled and nodded, and Asami excused herself to go see if she had a flashlight in her backpack. She found Korra waiting for her in the courtyard outside when she came back with the flashlight, and she smiled, clicking the light on and taking Korra by the hand. The wind was blowing as the pair of them walked hand in hand down to the beach, and Asami didn’t mind it at first. It was chilly, but not cold. It only took them ten minutes of searching to find the first starfish, and since Asami was holding the flashlight, Korra got the job of gently tossing it back into the water. After the second starfish was found, they traded, Korra getting the flashlight, and Asami took over returning them to the ocean.

They found eight starfish in the hour and a half it took them to circle the island, and every time Asami saw a new one, she would smile and squeeze Korra’s hand tightly, and Korra could feel her heart skip a beat every time Asami smiled. Seeing her smile like that was intoxicating, and by the time they walked back up toward the temple, Korra had long forgotten that she was mad at Tenzin and Lin.

By the time they got back to the courtyard, the temperature had dropped and Asami’s face and fingers were freezing cold, with the exception of the hand Korra was still holding. When she could see the lights of the buildings, she put the flashlight in her pocket and pressed her free hand into the back of Korra’s palm, trying to warm her icy fingers.

“Why are you so warm all the time?” Asami huffed, looking at Korra with a pout.

“Well there are several possible answers,” Korra laughed, offering her other hand to Asami, which Asami gratefully took, “I’m from the South Pole. Our blood runs hot. I can also regulate my temperature with fire or airbending. Watch.”

Asami drew in a deep breath as Korra warmed her hands, smiling as she did so.

“So you’re a walking heater, that’s fantastic,” Asami told her, “I’m freezing.”

As she finished speaking she pulled Korra’s hands up to her cheeks that had been stinging from the wind a moment before. She held Korra’s hands there for a few seconds, relieved at the heat on her face, her eyes half-closed. When she heard Korra chuckle, she opened her eyes and looked at her, blushing as she did so.

“If you were cold,” Korra’s cheeks were red, “We could have come back inside.”

“I wanted to stay outside,” Asami shrugged, watching as Korra swallowed, her hands still holding Korra’s against her cheeks, “I enjoy finding starfish with you.”

Korra smiled at her, and Asami thought about pulling her hands away from her face, but she didn’t want to. Korra didn’t seem to mind, even when Asami stepped a little closer to her.

“Asami,” Korra licked her lips without realizing it, her voice low, “Can I kiss you?”

Asami smiled at how bright Korra’s eyes got when she nodded, and she released Korra’s hands, wrapping one arm around Korra’s waist as Korra moved closer. Korra closed the distance tentatively, her lips barely ghosting over Asami’s when they finally met.

Asami brought her free hand up to rest on Korra’s shoulder, able to feel the warmth of Korra’s breath still on her lips as she leaned a little closer, planting her lips firmly against Korra’s, removing any lingering hesitation Korra might have had. Asami felt one of Korra’s hands cup her cheek, the other moving behind Asami’s head, gently holding them together.

Korra was out of breath when they finally separated, and Asami lightly leaned her forehead against Korra’s smiling.

“This wasn’t so bad,” Korra grinned, catching her breath, “Considering we were interrupted by Tenzin.”

“Well maybe next time that won’t happen,” Asami grinned back, wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck as Korra leaned forward again, leaving several light quick kisses against her lips as she did so, “Can we go in now? I’m cold again. Not all of us can regulate their body temperatures.”

“Sure thing, sunshine,” Korra’s grinned, leaving a light kiss on the tip of Asami’s nose, “Let’s go.”

Asami smiled and took Korra by the hand before gently pulling her toward the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update tomorrow, I might update Thursday. I just don't know. I started classes again today so I guess we'll see. On the plus side, they did the thing!


	37. Chapter 37

Wednesday, March 4th

Asami yawned and stretched her back out as she sat at the desk in Korra’s bedroom. She rolled her shoulders a moment later, rubbing the strain that had developed on one side of her neck. She huffed and closed her textbook with a loud thud, looking over at the bed with an apologetic smile when she heard Korra grunt in protest.

“What was that for?” Korra grumbled, rubbing the side of her face with the pillow, “That was loud.”

“Sorry, I’m a little frustrated.”

“Mmm,” Korra nodded, “Textbooks frustrate me too.”

“I have a test tomorrow,” Asami laughed, rolling her eyes, “But I’m done for now, it’s starting to give me a headache.”

Korra grunted a sympathetic apology and turned onto her stomach, her face in the pillow.

“Are you going to fall asleep?” Asami smiled, glancing at Korra’s cellphone on the bed as it began to ring.

“I might,” Korra huffed, raising her head up and reaching for her phone, “It’s mom, hold on.”

Asami stood up and stretched before nodding at Korra and walking out into the hallway to give Korra some privacy. Opal was in the living room, laying on the futon with her laptop on her stomach, frowning

“What’re you doing?” Asami raised one eyebrow, sitting in the chair and watching her.

“I’m supposed to read this online article for class tomorrow,” Opal huffed, glancing up from her computer, “It doesn’t make any sense. I need a break.”

“Well good luck,” Asami chuckled, “I’m ready for a break too.”

“What’s Korra doing?” Opal sighed, closing her laptop and putting it on the coffee table.

“Talking to Senna, she called right before I came in here.”

Opal nodded, sitting up and pulling her legs underneath herself.

“I’m going to Zaofu this weekend, since we don’t have classes on Monday,” Opal told her, stretching her arms above her head and yawning, “Do you want to come? Mako and Bolin are. I haven’t asked Korra yet.”

“Can’t hurt,” Asami shrugged, “Have you told Bataar you’re going? He’s not bombarded me with offers to work together yet.”

“No,” Opal laughed, “I told mom though. You can tell Bataar later if you want.”

“I will,” Asami nodded, “We can get some more work done.”

“Are you always working, ‘Sami?”

“Not _always_ ,” Asami grinned, “But I get a lot of work done with your brother. We’re productive.”

“You nerd,” Opal smirked.

“I can ask my dad if we can take the airship,” Asami offered, laughing, “It’s faster than the train.”

“If Korra goes, yes,” Opal giggled, “We know how much she hates the train.”

Korra came padding down the hallway as Opal said this, and she looked at Asami and Opal tiredly, a slight frown pulling down the corners of her mouth.

“What?” Opal asked before Asami could.

“Mom and dad had to push back their visit,” Korra huffed, sitting on the futon next to Opal, “Dad has to go to the Fire Nation and meet with the Fire Lord the week they were going to be here.”

“Are you mad?” Opal raised her eyebrow.

“No,” Korra shrugged, “It’s his job as chief. It’d be like if he got mad at me for doing avatar stuff. I’m just a little disappointed is all. They’re still coming, so that’s all that matters.”

“You wanna go to Zaofu with us this weekend?” Opal offered, “Will that perk you up?”

“Yeah,” Korra grinned a little, “Lin doesn’t want me doing anything with her this weekend. She’s being weird about juggling me around. I’m supposed to go with her when she goes on patrol tomorrow though.”

“She wants you to help but wants to keep you safe,” Opal nodded, “It’s probably hard to make the decision.”

“Well, she can make some more of them when I’m in Zaofu,” Korra shrugged, her grin spreading across her face.

“You just want to see your other girlfriend,” Opal teased, laughing when both Korra and Asami’s cheeks turned red.

“Whatever, Opal,” Korra huffed, “What time are we going to leave?”

“After we get out of class on Friday.”

“Plus I’m going to ask my dad if we can take the airship,” Asami added with a grin, “We know you hate the train.”

“You both know me so well,” Korra grinned again, “You guys want to go grab dinner?”

“I can’t,” Opal told her, “I’m supposed to go out with Bolin later.”

“Asami?” Korra turned to face her and raised her eyebrow.

“Sure,” Asami smiled, “Where sounds good?”

“Do you like hotdogs?”

“Not something I eat a lot of,” Asami admitted, “But I like them.”

“There’s a guy who runs a food truck a few blocks away from here. Best hotdog I’ve ever had. We can walk over there if you want, we can even take Naga.”

“Sure,” Asami agreed, “Want to go now? I’ll go grab my coat.”

“I’ll get Naga’s harness then,” Korra’s face had lit up with excitement, “You’re going to be impressed by this guy’s food truck, I promise.”

* * *

 

Korra sat down on the curb next to Asami with a hotdog in each hand and grinned.

“Here you go, sunshine,” she said, offering one of them to her, “They taste better than they smell, I promise.”

Asami giggled and rolled her eyes, pulling the foil off of her hotdog and examining it. Korra was watching her, grin still plastered on her face as Asami bit into it tentatively.

“Oh my gosh, this is so good,” Asami groaned, covering her mouth with one hand after chewing for a few seconds.

“I told you,” Korra nudged her with one elbow, “Me and Bolin, we know where the good stuff is.”

“At this point you could tell me you made it your mission to eat everywhere in this city and I would believe it,” Asami teased.

“We tried,” Korra laughed, biting into her own hotdog a moment later.

“What stopped you?”

“Money, time,” Korra shrugged, “We went to enough places to know where to stay away from and where our favorites were.”

Asami nodded and took another bite, suppressing a giggle as Korra unceremoniously began devouring what was left of her own hotdog. They sat quietly on the curb together, watching the few cars that passed by while Asami finished eating. When she finished, she crumpled the foil wrapper up in one hand and passed it to Korra to throw away.

“Do you want another?” Korra offered, “I’m going to get Naga one.”

“No thank you,” Asami smiled as Korra stood, brushing the dirt off her pants.

“Ok, hold on,” Korra grinned down at her, “I’ll be right back.”

Asami nodded and turned her attention to Naga, who was lying next to her, watching the road.

“Are you hungry, Naga?” Asami asked, grinning when the dog’s ears perked up.

When she repeated the question again, Naga sat up and looked at Asami expectantly, her tail flopping side to side eagerly.

“Way to get her worked up for a hotdog, sunshine,” Korra laughed, looking back over her shoulder at Asami.

“What can I say?” Asami giggled, “It’s going to be a _good_ hotdog.”

“At least she’s going to enjoy it now,” Korra smirked, coming back over to her and unwrapping the hotdog before offering it to Naga.

Korra tossed the wrapper away a few seconds later, and when she came back, Asami held her hand out to Korra, smiling when she pulled her to her feet.

“Where to now?” Korra grinned, intertwining their fingers.

“Well I need to finish studying,” Asami shrugged, “As much as I don’t want to.”

“We can go back to the apartment then,” Korra offered, “I need to meditate at some point today, anyway. I can do that when we get back.”

* * *

 

When Shady Shin saw Korra and Asami walking on the sidewalk together he grinned to himself. He had been wanting to talk to Asami again, so this was as good a time as any. He pulled his car up to the curb a few yards past where they were walking, parking the car and climbing out of it. The pair of them saw him as he stepped onto the sidewalk, and they both stopped, watching him. He sauntered toward them calmly, he knew he was only there to talk, and he wanted them to see that. He smirked when he saw them holding hands, and barely heard Korra give the command to sit down to the dog at her side. Korra was wary, and stood her ground as he approached them, her eyes boring holes into him. Asami was much calmer in appearance, interested yet cautious, one eyebrow raised.

“What?” Korra scowled at him.

“Ms. Sato,” He smiled, ignoring Korra. He didn’t need to talk to her. “I wanted to thank you for what you did for Viper.”

“No reason to thank me,” Asami shrugged, “No reason to let him die in my garage either.”

“What do you want?” Korra raised one eyebrow, “Haven’t you figured out that Asami doesn’t want to deal with you?”

“Not here about that,” he shrugged, “Just wanted to talk to her. Privately, if I could.”

The crease that appeared between Asami’s eyebrows was a very clear no, and he glanced from her to Korra. Korra had tensed and released Asami’s hand, in favor of putting one arm lightly around her waist. Korra was staring Shady Shin down, her jaw clenched slightly. He got the message loud and clear. He held his hands up defensively and shrugged in response.

“Fine,” he said smoothly, “We can talk later. No rush. I’ll call next time and set something up.”

“I think I’ll pass on that,” Asami replied, “I don’t think we have anything to talk about.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, sweetheart,” Shady Shin called over his shoulder as he walked back to his car, “That’s where you’re wrong.”

* * *

 

Asami took her things into the kitchen and set her textbook and notebook out on the table. Korra was lingering in the hallway somewhere behind her, Asami could feel her watching her.

“Why didn’t you want to go to Air Temple Island and meditate?” Asami asked, looking back at the door, “Do you feel safe at the pavilion?”

“No,” Korra shook her head, “So I’m just going to meditate in my room.”

“I’m sorry about what happened,” Asami sighed, “I know Mako’s arm is still sore.”

“It happens, I guess,” Korra shrugged, “At least, anymore it does.”

Asami sighed again and walked over to Korra, putting her arms around Korra’s neck.

“Well, at least you get to see the kids in a couple days?”

“You’re going just so you can see Bataar.” Korra grinned, sticking her tongue out.

“And you don’t want to see Kuvira?” Asami teased.

“I’m more interested in you right now than in who I’m going to be seeing this weekend,” Korra smirked.

“What time did you want to start meditating?” Asami felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

“Any time suits me, why?”

“Well,” Asami bit her lip, breaking into a grin when she saw Korra’s cheeks turn red, “Maybe we could postpone that a few minutes.”

“Why’s that, sunshine?” Korra grinned, if only slightly.

“I just really want to kiss you again,” Asami replied quietly, drinking in the excited light in Korra’s eyes.

“That’s a good reason,” Korra nodded, putting her arm around Asami’s waist and pulling her closer.

Asami smiled and cupped Korra’s cheek in her hand, leaning forward and brushing her lips softly against Korra’s. Several light kisses followed, and Asami sighed with a smile as Korra ran her fingers through her hair. She pressed her fingers into Korra’s arm, shivering slightly when Korra traced her tongue across Asami’s lips. She almost pouted when they separated, but couldn’t bring herself to do it with the way Korra was smiling at her.

“I guess I should let you study now, huh?” the lopsided grin came out when Korra took a step back, “I’ll come back and check on you when I’m done meditating.”

“I’ll still be here,” Asami laughed, her cheeks burning, “I have a lot of reading left to do.

* * *

 

Hiroshi answered the phone on the second ring, rubbing his temple tiredly as he glanced up from the work on his desk.

“Hello?”

“Hey, dad. What’re you doing?”

“Just looking over the new contracts.”

“Oh,” Asami sounded as disinterested in them as he felt.

“What are you up to, Asami?”

“Studying, I have a test tomorrow. I actually called because I wanted to ask you something.”

“What’s that?”

“Can I take the airship to Zaofu again this weekend?” She sounded nervous, “I wanted permission this time. We don’t have class Monday so we’d be back by then.”

“Are you going to be working with that Bataar fellow?”

“Probably, I haven’t called him yet. If not, I’ll be with Korra.”

“Oh, your friends are going?” he knew he should have expected that. He was surprised to realize he didn’t mind.

“Yeah, we’re going to take the train if I can’t borrow the airship. We just wanted to get there a little faster. The train takes a good chunk of the day away.”

“That’s fine. You can take the airship as long as you take someone like Ishan to help you pilot it. I know you took him last time.”

“Really?” Asami’s voice was bubbling with excitement, “Thanks, dad.”

“No problem, sweetheart. I’m going to get off of here though, I need to finish this.”

“Ok, do you want to go to dinner when we get back from Zaofu?”

“I’d like that, Asami.” Hiroshi felt himself smiling.

“Ok, I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“That sounds fine, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Hiroshi heard her hesitate before she answered, and the line went dead a few moments later.

He put the phone down and took a deep breath, looking around at his office, illuminated by the fading sunlight. He was going to have to make sure the airship got to Zaofu and back safely, and he was willing to do everything in his power to do so.

* * *

 

“Korra?” Asami looked at Korra’s phone on the table and raised one eyebrow, “Your phone is ringing.”

“Answer it!” Korra called from the bathroom.

“Korra, hurry!” Bolin huffed, propping his feet on the coffee table, “We have a race to finish! I’ve even kept your controller warm!”

Asami laughed and answered the phone, rolling her eyes as she did so.

“Hello?”

“Oh, Asami, hey,” it was Kuvira, “Where the hell is the avatar?”

“She’s in the bathroom flossing,” Asami laughed, “She got a popcorn kernel stuck between her teeth.”

“Ugh. I wanted to talk to her.”

“Sorry, Kuvira,” Asami grinned, “No zombies today, she’s been racing Bolin for an hour.”

“I didn’t want to call about that, Sato,” Kuvira snorted, “At least not this time.”

“Well she’ll be out in a second I’m sure. Until then, maybe you can tell me why you’re in her phone as ‘the great shithead’.”

Instead of responding, Kuvira roared with laughter, laughing so long and so hard that Korra had returned from the bathroom by the time she finished.

“Here,” Asami grinned, offering the phone to Korra, “I think she’s almost finished laughing at you calling her a shithead. She may start up again.”

Korra rolled her eyes and smirked, holding the phone up to her ear a moment later.

“What, Kuvira?”

“So…” Kuvira coughed, her voice still tinged with laughter, “Did you kiss her?”

“Kuvira!”

“I have been waiting for twenty-four hours at this point and you have not updated me,” Kuvira huffed indignantly, “You told me I was invested, so if I am that means I should have been told. I could have asked her you know, she did answer the phone.”

“I’m not having this discussion with you right now, ugh.” Korra groaned as she felt her neck and ears get hot.

“Fine, wuss,” Kuvira was smirking, Korra knew, “I guess I’ll be nice and quit pestering you.”

“You’re an awful liar, even if you _are_ a shithead,” Korra teased.

“I’m the great uniter, avatar,” Kuvira snorted, “You’re just going to have to get used to it.”

“Well when I get to Zaofu you’re going to have to get used to me punching you in the throat,” Korra warned, sitting next to Bolin on the futon.

“I’d like to see you try. I should make a list of how many times you’ve used that threat, and then compare it to how many times you follow through.”

“Ugh.”

“Ugh yourself, Korra. I need to go though, I have rounds tonight.”

Korra rolled her eyes and laughed when Kuvira hung up, putting her phone on the coffee table as she did so.

“Is your entire friendship with Kuvira based on insults, threats, andrenaline and zombies?” Asami grinned from the kitchen table, “Because you two really are awful to each other.”

“Well I have to be mean to someone,” Korra grinned, “She’s just as mean to me, I promise.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Asami laughed, “I think I got the nicer of the two, being friends with Bataar.”

“I think I’ll have to agree with you there,” Korra snorted, “At least I’m not taking my motorcycle to Zaofu, I don’t think we’d survive driving off the edge of the domes when they’re open.”

“Nope,” Bolin chimed in, “But the motorcycle would live to tell the tale. Now are we going to race or not?”

“I hope you’re ready to lose,” Korra smirked, elbowing him roughly.

“Bring it on, avatar!”

 

 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

Friday, March 6th

Asami looked out the classroom window and sighed, watching the torrential downpour. She and Opal hadn’t been expecting it to rain, and had walked to class, leaving Asami’s car parked on the street by the apartment. A ten minute walk away, at least.

Opal elbowed her gently to draw her attention, and when she looked at her, Opal slid a piece of paper in her direction.

‘ _I’ll call Bolin when we get out of class. Mako can bring your car around._ ’

‘ _Oh good. We’d be soaked within three seconds._ ’

‘ _Are we still going to be able to take the airship?_ ’

‘ _As long as it’s not a thunderstorm. I’ve not heard it thunder yet, so I think we’re safe._ ’

‘ _We’ll ask Korra. She’s the weather predictor._ ’

Asami smiled and tried to focus on the professor. Neither she nor Opal had been giving him much attention, Opal was too preoccupied with the thought of going to Zaofu, and Asami had been too drawn to watching the rain. It felt like they had already been there all day, and Asami had to suppress a groan when she looked at the time and saw they still had thirty minutes left. She knew that meant the chances of the rain stopping by the time class was done were slim. She picked up her pen again and turned back to the piece of paper.

‘ _I’m ready to go, I think I was ready ten minutes ago._ ’

‘ _Just ten? I was ready to leave the second we walked in the door_.’ Opal grinned, her shoulders shaking with a silent laugh as she pushed the paper back toward Asami.

* * *

 

“Korra?” Tenzin poked his head into the dining hall, looking down at Korra, who was seated at the table, eating slowly, “Oh good, you’re here. What time did you get back?”

“Five this morning,” Korra grunted as Tenzin sat down across from her, “Was out with Lin all night.”

“I see,” Tenzin nodded, “You’re still wearing the police uniform she gave you.”

“I fell asleep in it,” Korra snorted, “I came in and faceplanted the first bed I found.”

Tenzin smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes, and after a few moments, he sighed.

“I want to ask you for your advice, Korra.” 

Korra watched him, trying to see if he was joking. When she realized he wasn’t, she frowned.

“You’re my spiritual adviser, Tenzin. Don’t you think this is a little backwards?”

“Maybe,” Tenzin frowned, “But this is something I would like your opinion on. I do trust your judgement on some things, after all.”

Korra shrugged, nodding for him to continue.

“Do you think I should insist that the airbenders who stayed should go to Zaofu with you?” Tenzin’s jaw muscles looked strained, “And for that matter, should I go?”

“Tenzin…” Korra trailed off, trying to think of what to say, “Are you scared?”

“Korra.” His brow furrowed and he stared angrily at her for a moment before his face managed to soften, “You could have been killed. Mako could have been killed. Air Temples are supposed to be sanctuaries of peace.”

“What about your duties to the city?”

“They still remain,” Tenzin huffed, “I would make arrangements with Raiko if I left.”

“Do the airbenders want to go? The rest of them I mean, do they feel safe?”

“They have expressed their concerns,” Tenzin scratched his head and sighed, “But still stand by their decision to stay. If we both insist on their leaving, they will. And I will go with them. I will have to.”

“Do you want to go?”

“Desire and necessity are different things, Korra.”

“No, Tenzin. I asked you if you wanted to go. I know the difference.”

Tenzin sighed.

“I want to be with my family, Korra. With the rest of the new Air Nation. I feel myself being pulled in two directions. One is far safer than the other. But I have responsibilities as an airbending master as well.”

“Well, what if Lin can get an airship to specifically monitor the island?” Korra offered, “I mean she has one over the bay already, but with the island’s status as a sanctuary and home of the new Air Nation, the White Lotus, and the avatar, maybe she could do something. Would that help?”

“If it didn’t make it safer, it would at least ensure that if something happens again, the response will be faster,” Tenzin nodded, “This is a good idea, Korra. I’ll ask her.”

“So are you going to go to Zaofu?” 

“No, I think staying and asking Lin about an airship’s supervision is a good idea. Thank you, Korra. Enjoy your trip.”

Korra smiled and stood up, walking around the table and leaning over Tenzin, embracing him.

“I’ll hug the kids extra for you, Tenzin,” Korra muttered, squeezing his shoulders tightly.

“Thank you, Korra,” he repeated with a sigh, squeezing her arm.

“I need to go,” Korra told him when she let him go, “Opal and Asami get out of class soon, and it’s raining. I’ll see you Monday?”

“Of course,” Tenzin nodded.

* * *

 

Asami’s phone started vibrating repeatedly in her lap, and she reached under the table, trying to cut the call off without taking her eyes off the professor. A few seconds later, her attention was drawn by the rain again, and the extra hard tapping against the window pane. Except when she looked, she realized it wasn’t the rain. It was Korra. She had been bending the raindrops with more force against the window to get Asami’s attention.

Korra grinned when Asami finally looked at her, holding up an umbrella in each hand, her hair matted down by the rain. Asami smiled at her, biting her lip to keep from laughing when Korra wiggled her fingers at her in half a wave before motioning that she was going to go inside.

The last ten minutes of class were torturous. Any hope Opal or Asami had had for paying attention was long gone at this point, and the pair of them were staring at the clock behind the professor, willing it to at least tick faster.

When class was finally over, Opal shot out of her seat with a groan.

“Finally, ugh.” She huffed, shoving her stuff in her bag, “I’m going to run to the bathroom then we can go.”

“Ok,” Asami nodded, “Korra is in the building somewhere, she brought us umbrellas. I’m going to find her.”

“What a nice avatar,” Opal laughed, practically skipping out of the classroom, “I’ll find you guys in a minute.”

Asami glanced at her phone to see who had called her as she pulled her backpack onto her shoulders. It had been Mako, and he had sent a text immediately following it.

‘ _Bolin is already out of class. We’ll meet you at Future Industries._ ’

Asami began typing out a response and stepped out of the classroom, making her way to the front of the building.

“Asami!” Korra called out as Asami passed the student lounge, “Psst!”

Asami laughed and backed up a few steps, walking into the student lounge as Korra stood up.

“I figured it would be harder to find you,” Asami smiled at her, “Mako just texted me.”

“Yeah,” Korra grinned, “He called me. I would have brought your car over but I didn’t figure that was a safe idea.”

“No,” Asami giggled, walking over to Korra and pressing a light kiss to her lips, “Thank you for bringing the umbrellas though.”

“Not a problem,” Korra’s grin got even bigger as her cheeks turned red, "Where’s Opal?”

“Bathroom,” Asami answered, picking up one of the umbrellas and taking Korra by the hand, “She’s ready to be in Zaofu.”

“Me too,” Korra laughed, “I can’t blame her. Tenzin almost went.”

“I wish he would,” Asami sighed, “Tenzin and the rest of the airbenders would be safer there.”

“I know,” Korra squeezed Asami’s hand, “He’s going to try and make some arrangements to have a police ship watch the island."

“That might be a good idea,” Asami nodded.

Korra started to say something but was stopped as Opal came out of the bathroom and sprinted towards her, jumping on her in the process with her arms and legs locked around her.

"Are you ready to go to Zaofu?!" Opal whooped as she clung to Korra.

"I am now," Korra wheezed as Asami burst into laughter.

"Yip-yip then," Opal giggled, dangling off of her, "We don't have all day."

* * *

 

A nearly thunderous chorus of "KORRA!" was the only warning Korra got before Tenzin's older children collided into her. She wrapped her arms around all of them and laughed, walking off the airship's ramp with the three of them dangling in her arms.

"I've missed you guys so much," Korra muttered, resting her cheek against the top of Ikki's head.

"We missed you too," Jinora told her, "Dad called a few hours ago and told us you were coming."

When Korra released them, the three of them went to embrace Opal, who was giddy at the prospect of spending the weekend at home. 

"We have to go tell mom and aunt Su you're here," Jinora told them, "Come on."

Korra and Opal looked at each other and grinned, leaving Mako, Asami and Bolin to follow as they trailed after Jinora toward Suyin's house. 

"Korra," Meelo looked down at her head from his perch on her shoulders, "You know Kuvira?"

"Yes," Korra laughed, "She told me you like to follow her around when she's working."

"Yeah!" Meelo said excitedly, "I knew you'd like her, she's tough like you are! You should be best friends. She likes the same stuff you do. I'll tell you a secret though."

"What's that?" Korra grinned, looking over at Asami as they walked.

"I like you more than Kuvira," Meelo told her, his voice becoming a little quieter.

"I heard that, Meelo," Kuvira spoke up, coming out of Suyin's house with a grin.

Meelo grinned almost sheepishly before sticking his tongue out at Kuvira, prompting both her and Korra to laugh.

"I'll see you guys later tonight," Kuvira told them once she recovered, reaching out and firmly squeezing Korra's shoulder, "I've got rounds to do."

"You better be ready to get your butt kicked!" Korra called after her once she started walking away.

"Pfft," Kuvira shot back over her shoulder, "I can take anything you throw at me."

"I can see the news now," Opal laughed, feigning her best news announcer voice, "Avatar Korra and Kuvira, captain of the Zaofu guard were hospitalized after an accident today, due to the escalation of their competitive nature and their mutual inability to know when to back down. At this point we don't know what we expected. Neither have enough teeth left to comment."

Korra snorted and threw one arm around Opal's shoulders, dragging her into the house with a laugh.

* * *

 

 

"Korra, is that a tattoo?!" Meelo managed to sound more excited than normal as he clambered across the back of the couch, stepping over Opal and Asami in the process of getting closer.

"Sure is, Meelo," Korra laughed, pulling the sleeve of her t-shirt up enough for him to see her upper arm.

"What is it?" Ikki asked, craning her neck to see.

"It's a bear!" Meelo was grinning, tracing the outline with his fingers, "Cuz bears are awesome, just like Korra!"

"Yep," Korra laughed as Meelo continued looking at it in awe.

"I want a tattoo too," Meelo told her firmly.

"You take that up with Pema," Korra grinned, "Leave me out of it."

Meelo grinned and hopped off the couch, running out of the room to find his mother, almost tripping Suyin, who was trying to come through the doorway.

"Easy, Meelo," Suyin laughed as he shouted an apology back at her, "Oh good, Korra, you're in here."

"Hmm?" Korra raised one eyebrow at her.

"Will you come to my office with me? I want to speak with you, privately."

"Sure," Korra shrugged, standing up and walking to Su, "Lead the way."

Suyin nodded and stepped out into the hallway, walking leisurely down the hall toward her office, but Korra could tell something was bothering her. She stayed quiet, knowing that Su would begin talking when she was ready, Korra hoped it wasn’t something to be too worried about.

When Su pushed her office door open, Korra was surprised to see Kuvira sitting in the office, playing with a piece of meteorite.

Su sighed, sitting on the edge of her desk and motioning for Korra to take a seat next to Kuvira.

“Kuvira has…told me about what happened to Mako,” Suyin sighed, looking at Korra tiredly.

“Ok,” Korra nodded, “It was his arm, do you want to talk to him about it?”

“No, I—this is about Opal, Korra.”

“Hmm?” Korra cocked one eyebrow.

“I’m…worried. About her staying on Air Temple Island any longer. This is the second time something has happened. I’m worried about her staying in the city in general--.”

“You know I’d die before I let something happen to Opal, Su,” Korra promised, frowning.

“Korra,” Suyin pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “I know you love Opal, but I can’t ask the avatar to risk her own life to protect my daughter. You’re clearly the one more at risk as it is.”

“I told you I would go to Republic City to protect her,” Kuvira objected, her arms crossed, “If you won’t let Korra, let me.”

Su looked at Kuvira with a pained look in her eyes before shaking her head.

“Absolutely not.” She said firmly, “Your job as captain of the guard is to ensure the safety of the citizens of Zaofu.”

“That  _includes_  Opal!” Kuvira’s voice rose in volume, “And Korra! Just because they aren’t here--.”

“Kuvira.” Suyin snapped, looking at Kuvira angrily, “The point remains, your duty is to Zaofu. Opal is my concern.”

“Su--.” Kuvira began, before she was stopped by another glare. She huffed at Su and looked away from her, her face red.

“Korra,” Suyin sighed, after staring at Kuvira for a few moments, “I want to know your honest opinion of the situation. Do I need to bring Opal home? I wanted her to be able to finish the school year, but I’m so worried.”

“Like I said,” Korra told her, looking at her, her voice level and serious, “I would rather die than let something happen to Opal. I love her as much as I love Tenzin’s kids. It’s not safe. But Opal is capable of protecting herself, and she always has one of us with her. It’s not ideal, but she’s managing, I think.”

Suyin sighed, seeming slightly relieved, and Korra continued.

“Lin is there too, she’s constantly checking on Opal. Plus, Tenzin is trying to get a police airship solely to monitor Air Temple Island. So it would theoretically be safer. Opal is going to be fine.”

“That brings me to my next worry,” Suyin nodded, “You. You can’t tell me they’re not trying to kill you.”

“Someone always is,” Korra admitted, “I’m not worried about my own safety. I’m worried about everyone else.”

“Korra, you should--.” Su started, tiredly.

“Su,” Kuvira interrupted again, looking from Korra to Suyin as she spoke, “I’m serious. I will go to Republic City in heartbeat, I can join the White Lotus--.”

“Kuvira, I said no.” Suyin told her, her voice dangerously low yet firm, “I’m not going to have the captain of the guard leaving her post to go on a suicide mission to protect the avatar.”

Kuvira scowled and looked at the floor, her eyebrows bunched together low on her forehead.

“Opal will be fine,” Korra did her best to soothe both of them, “And I’ll be--.” 

Korra was interrupted by Kuvira shooting to her feet and storming out of the room. Korra looked at Suyin, who had her face in her hands, groaning in frustration. 

“Su can I--.” Korra stood, motioning at the door Kuvira had slammed.

“Fine,” Su waved her off, “I’ll talk to you more tomorrow, go.”

Korra jogged out of the room and down the hallway, looking and listening for Kuvira.

“Kuvira!” Korra shouted when she heard another door slam, “Kuvira!”

Korra started running in the direction of the sound, finding herself outside, just in time to see Kuvira sprinting across the courtyard.

“Go away, Korra!” Kuvira bellowed over her shoulder as Korra called her name again.

“Kuvira!” Korra jumped down the stairs and ran to catch up, “Kuvira, wait!”

Kuvira’s response was to turn on her heel rapidly, ripping a chunk of earth out of the ground with a forceful stomp, launching it in Korra’s direction. Korra separated it instinctively, letting it drop into two pieces on either side of her. Kuvira growled, bending part of the cables out of the spool at her hip, sending a line of it toward Korra’s feet, trying to knock her off her balance. Korra dove over it, closing the distance between herself and Kuvira, bending the cable up and trying to subdue Kuvira with it. 

“Kuvira, stop,” Korra warned her, looking at the anger burning in Kuvira’s eyes.

“Leave me alone, Korra,” Kuvira replied, each word shaky as she ripped the cable in half and launched another boulder at her, trying to hinder Korra’s movement toward her.

Korra deflected it, sending it tumbling somewhere behind her, lunging forward and grabbing both of Kuvira’s arms and staring at her, leaving nearly six inches between Kuvira's face and her own. Korra released her after Kuvira took several deep breaths, and took a step back.

“Talk about it, Kuvira.” Korra sighed, “To me.”

The expression on Kuvira’s face went from simple anger to bitterness almost instantly, and Kuvira glanced at their surroundings.

“Not here.” She growled, grabbing Korra by the arm and dragging her with her.

Kuvira dragged Korra as quickly as she could across the open area and into a smaller house nearby. She slammed the door behind them and locked it, and Korra took in the small house she was in, realizing it was most likely where Kuvira stayed.

“So,” Korra blinked a few times and looked over the bare furnishings as Kuvira pulled her armor off of her clothes with a huff, “What’s the problem?”

“Suyin.” Kuvira muttered, collapsing in a chair and pulling her boots off, “She’s worried about what’s going on in Republic City, but won’t fucking do anything! Just wants to bring Opal home and leave it there! I would be in Republic City tomorrow, Korra. I want to help. People are dying, every fucking day, and Suyin is just ignoring it. Like once Opal gets back it’ll be over.”

Korra sat down and nodded, prompting Kuvira to go on.

“We have the means to help, at least physically. Zaofu isn’t in danger of anything. But Suyin insists that we need to stick to ourselves, and that officially sending anyone could be taken as aggressive. I don’t need to be given official recognition, Korra. I want to be there. I want to stop all this. There is no need for any of it. What is Suyin going to do if something happens to you? What am I going to do?”

“Kuvira,” Korra sighed.

“I’m serious, Korra.” Kuvira’s eyes looked almost misty and she looked at Korra earnestly, “There are three people in this world who I tell everything. Bataar, Su, and you. You are my best fucking friend. I can’t lose that. But Suyin won’t let me do anything. Bataar and Su are safe here. You’re the one I’m worried about, but here I am like a dog on a leash.”

She swallowed and looked away angrily, and Korra remained silent, knowing she wasn’t finished.

“I told you,” Kuvira’s voice cracked, and she took a deep breath, “I told you that I would keep your friends and family safe if you couldn’t. That I would drop everything. I meant it. I mean it now. You’re my best friend, and it is so frustrating to be told that I can’t help you, that I can’t…I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at Suyin.”

“I know,” Korra finally spoke up, pulling herself up out of the chair, “I understand, Kuvira. I do.”

A tear managed to roll down Kuvira’s cheek, and she quickly raised her sleeve to wipe it off, looking away as she did so.

“Kuvira,” Korra sighed, smiling faintly, “Come here, you great shithead.”

Kuvira wiped away another tear and stood grudgingly, and Korra reached over and pulled her into a hug. The breath was almost knocked out of her when Kuvira returned the embrace, and she could feel Kuvira’s shoulders shaking with silent tears.

“I’m sorry for shooting rocks at you,” Kuvira muttered, nearly crushing Korra’s ribs in her arms.

Korra only nodded, rubbing Kuvira’s shoulders to comfort her, hoping that showed she didn’t mind. Kuvira eventually pulled away, wiping the streaks from her face as she did so, before looking at Korra.

“I hate you, loser,” Kuvira told her, releasing a breath of air that came out as half a sob and half a laugh.

“You don’t, oh great shithead,” Korra grinned, putting her hand on Kuvira’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Kuvira finally smiled, “But if you tell anyone this happened I’m going to--.”

“Punch me in the throat?” Korra grinned even more.

Kuvira laughed and shook her head, pulling Korra back for another hug. It was shorter than the first, but Kuvira was smiling when she pulled away the second time.

“Not even your girlfriend,” She continued her warning.

“Avatar promise,” Korra laughed, holding up one hand solemnly.

“Let me go change,” Kuvira looked around, “We can go spar or something.”

“I would ask if we could use the cables, but you tore yours in half,” Korra shrugged.

“Oh shut the fuck up,” Kuvira rolled her eyes and shoved Korra, “I can get more. Give me a minute.”

Korra nodded and sat back down, grinning as she did so.

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority of this chapter was written between the hours of 3 and 5 am this morning. I have a lot of Korrvira feels and How to Save a Life by the Fray did not help me. Or maybe it did. Either way it hurt.


	39. Chapter 39

"Let men of all ranks whether they are successful, or unsuccessful, whether they triumph or not — let them do their duty, and rest satisfied." - Plato

* * *

 

Saturday, March 7th

Asami frowned and looked out the dining room window. The rain had followed them to Zaofu, and it had been pouring down without letting up for at least three hours. She sighed and picked up her drawings, along with Korra’s glider staff. She stood up and put her coat on, planning on going to go find Bataar. She found Korra in one of the sitting rooms as she walked through the hallways, playing Pai Sho with Jinora.

“I’m going to go work on my designs with Bataar, if I can find him,” Asami told her, smiling when Korra looked up at her.

“Hold on a minute,” Korra grinned, “Jinora’s about to beat me, so I’ll come with you.”

“Not good enough to win, but good enough to know when you’re losing?” Asami teased, leaning over Korra’s shoulder and looking at the board.

“I like Bolin’s method better,” Korra chuckled, “It’s faster.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Asami warned playfully, “I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“No promises, sunshine.”

It took Jinora three more turns to beat Korra, laughing as she did so.

“I want a rematch later, Jinora,” Korra told her, grinning.

“No way, Korra,” Jinora stuck out her tongue, “You’ll get Asami to help you.”

“You can use Opal,” Korra offered.

“Nope,” Jinora laughed, putting the board away.

“Ugh,” Korra rolled her eyes and grinned, “I’ll see you later.”

Korra let Asami pull her out of the chair, laughing as she did so. Korra took her glider from Asami, using her free hand to hold one of Asami’s as they walked down the hallway together.

“Where is Bataar?” Korra asked, “Do you know?”

“Nope,” Asami laughed, “I think he may be in his dad’s office.”

“Ok,” Korra smiled, “Kuvira will probably be done doing her rounds in a few.”

Asami smiled and squeezed Korra’s hand, letting Korra lead her through the building to Bataar Sr.’s office. Korra knocked tentatively on the large door, a muffled ‘come in’ from the other side came through after a few moments, and Korra pushed the door open, holding it open for Asami to go inside. Bataar Sr. was hunched over his desk, scribbling something down eagerly, his face made vibrant by his excitement. He looked up for a moment, smiling at both of them, his gaze going back down to his work, his glasses perched dangerously on the tip of his nose.

“Asami,” Bataar smiled, running his finger over the blueprint in front of him, “I didn’t expect you to be by today. Junior is in the workshop.”

“I was looking for him,” Asami nodded, “Do you want me to come by tomorrow and go over your new architecture with you?”

“Please,” Bataar nodded, looking up with a grin, “Junior seems to value your engineering insight. I would consider it an honor.”

“Alright,” Asami smiled, “I’ll meet up with you tomorrow, but I need to go find Junior now. We were going to get some work done.”

Bataar Sr. nodded and waved them off with a smile, and the pair of them walked out of his office, pausing to retrieve an umbrella before walking outside. Asami opened the umbrella and frowned, looking around at the soggy ground as she and Korra walked across the courtyard.  

“I’m not a fan of rain right now,” Asami huffed, dodging a deep puddle in the grass.

“It’s ok, sunshine,” Korra grinned at her, “It’ll stop raining eventually. Maybe the grass needed a shower?”

“That’s good for the grass,” Asami laughed, “But if I can’t dodge the next puddle, I’m going to have soggy feet all day.”

Without another word, Korra picked Asami up bridal style, leaving Asami to wrap one arm around Korra’s neck and laugh as she tried to hold onto the umbrella.

“This wasn’t what I meant,” Asami giggled as Korra jogged onto the pathway that led to the workshop.

“Well that’s what you get,” Korra grinned, “Are you complaining?”

“No,” Asami smirked when Korra set her down on the pathway, “Maybe warn me next time?”

“I’ll think about it,” Korra laughed.

“Korra!” Kuvira’s voice reached them from a few yards to their left, and soon Kuvira jogged into sight, still wearing her guard armor, “Leave your girlfriend alone and let’s spar.”

“I’m walking with her to the workshop, Kuvira,” Korra shook her head, “Cool your jets.”

“It’s ok,” Asami laughed, kissing Korra on the cheek, grinning when she saw her blush, “I’ll see you later?”

Korra nodded mutely, grinning despite the color on her cheeks.

“Have fun,” Asami told her, “Don’t hurt Kuvira too bad.”

Kuvira snorted and crossed her arms, grinning as she did so before telling Asami goodbye and dragging Korra in the direction of the courtyard.

A boom of thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance as they got to the courtyard near Su’s house, but Kuvira paid it little mind, tossing a spool of metal cables at Korra without a word. Korra hooked it onto the waist of her jeans and grinned as Kuvira rubbed her hands together and looked around.

“Metal and earth are fair game,” Kuvira told her, “You use anything else and I’ll kick your ass even harder. Anything in the courtyard is fair too, we can fix whatever we break. If Suyin gets mad…”

Her voice trailed off and she shrugged, looking at Korra with a wicked grin.

“Ready, shithead?” Korra smirked, feeling cocky.

“More than you,” Kuvira replied, “Bring it on.”

* * *

 

Suyin sighed and walked over to her office window. Korra and Kuvira had spent the last hour demolishing the courtyard in their attempt at sparring. The noise alone was excruciating, but both women were smiling and laughing, despite the shortness of breath they were experiencing. They were both effectively soaked, the rain still coming down as hard as ever. Suyin watched as Korra removed Kuvira’s guard armor with several quick movements, wrapping the chest piece around Kuvira’s head, blocking her vision long enough for Korra to tackle her.

Kuvira ripped it from her head a second before Korra collided into her, and both women landed roughly on the ground, splashing into one of the deep puddles of water. Su smiled when Kuvira trapped Korra in a headlock, and nearly laughed when Korra retaliated by using a pillar of earth to launch them both into the air. She watched as Kuvira used the cables from her hip to create distance between the pair of them, though it didn’t last long before Korra was in her space again.

Asami had come up a few minutes prior, and was standing in apparent amusement at the ruckus Korra and Kuvira were making. Kuvira was taunting Korra. Suyin couldn’t make out the words between either of them, but whatever was said prompted Korra to rip the earth from under Kuvira’s feet and send her rolling across the courtyard. Korra turned to Asami with a grin, laughing as she did so, and started to say something, but was interrupted by a large crack of lightning overhead. It startled both of them, and Suyin even felt herself jump a little. She composed herself with a laugh and walked out of her office, making her way to the door that led to the courtyard.

When Suyin stepped out onto the covered patio next to Asami, Kuvira had managed to steal Korra’s spool of cables and was using both simultaneously to try and sweep Korra’s feet from under her, a grin plastered on her face.

“I think it’s time to bring it inside, you two,” Su told them, smiling when they both stopped and looked at her, “The lightning was a little close last time.”

“Aww, Mama Su,” Korra pouted, “We were just getting started.”

“It’s been over an hour,” Su laughed, raising one eyebrow.

“Korra wasn’t done showing off,” Kuvira offered, grinning at Korra as she spoke.

“Shut it, Kuvira,” Korra warned with a smirk, “Don’t you know not to fight a waterbender when it’s raining?”

“What’re you going to do?” Kuvira snorted, “Make it snow? Ooh scary.”

Korra looked over at Suyin and Asami with a grin, winking at the latter before straightening her shoulders and taking a deep breath.

“Uh oh,” Su chuckled, crossing her arms, “Kuvira’s going to eat her words.”

Korra drew in another slow breath and with two quick movements of her arms, all the rain around her stopped abruptly, levitating in the air. Rain could still be heard hitting the awning above their heads, but the rain around Korra and Kuvira had been hindered. Asami was clearly impressed by the way her face lit up, and Korra’s grin spread as she pulled the raindrops she had stilled toward her, forming it into a large sphere of water around herself as she watched Kuvira.

“Where’d you learn that?” Kuvira’s eyebrows were raised, and she looked at Korra with genuine interest.

“Master Katara taught me,” Korra smirked, “So do you want ice or snow?”

“Don’t you dare,” Kuvira lowered her eyebrows in a faked glare, pulling a line of cable out as she did so.

Another crack of lightning, one louder than the last stopped them, sending both of them scurrying under the awning where Suyin and Asami were standing.

“You see,” Su told them, “I don’t exactly want either of you getting electrocuted today.”

“You’re the one who made a city out of metal,” Korra objected playfully, “That’s like putting a sign up that says ‘electrocute me please’.”

Su rolled her eyes and smiled as Kuvira and Asami laughed, looking at the mess the two had made in the courtyard.

“You two need to straighten all this out,” Su told them, “You made a ridiculous mess for it to only be two of you.”

“I don’t know,” Korra grinned at her, “You and Lin made a worse mess than we did.”

“Sure, Korra,” Su waved her off and chuckled, “I expect you two to clean this up when it’s not raining.”

“You got it, boss,” Kuvira told her.

“Kuvira,” Su glanced at her, “I want to talk to you in my office, please.”

“Ok,” Kuvira nodded, exchanging a glance with Korra, “I’ll see you guys at dinner?”

“Sounds good,” Korra nodded as Kuvira jogged back into the courtyard to pick up the crumpled remains of her armor, shoving Korra with her shoulder with a smirk when she came back onto the patio.

 

When Su and Kuvira closed the door behind them, Asami looked at Korra and raised her eyebrow.

“What?” Korra grinned, hair matted to her head from the rain.

“You’re soaking wet, that’s what,” Asami laughed.

“Well I can’t spar and hold an umbrella at the same time,” Korra shrugged, “What happened to working with Bataar?”

“He had to go do something for his dad,” Asami smiled, “I figured watching you and Kuvira would at least be interesting. Turns out I was right. What you did with the rain was impressive.”

“I live to please,” Korra grinned, “Did you see how wide Kuvira’s eyes got?”

“I’m pretty sure I had the same reaction.”

Korra nodded and glanced down at her rain saturated clothes before looking at Asami and raising her eyebrow, a devilish grin on her face.

“Don’t you dare,” Asami warned her, raising her eyebrows.

Korra laughed, stepping forward and wrapping both her arms tightly around Asami. Asami squealed at how cold the water was as she put her hands on Korra’s shoulders to steady herself.

“Korra!” Asami let out a disgruntled huff as Korra held onto her, “The rain is cold.”

“I’m a heater, remember?” Korra grinned, putting her forehead on Asami’s.

“Not right now you’re not,” Asami pouted, “And you got me wet, thanks for that.”

“How will you ever forgive me, sunshine?” Korra raised one eyebrow, leaning closer and kissing her.

Asami grinned as Korra’s lips slid over her own, and she wrapped one arm around Korra’s neck to hold her in place.

“That’s a good place to start,” Asami teased, pulling away momentarily, “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Korra smirked at her and Asami kissed her again, tracing her tongue over Korra’s bottom lip. She could taste the salt from the rain on Korra’s lips, and as Korra ran her fingers into Asami’s hair before deepening the kiss, Asami decided she didn’t mind the rain so much after all.

* * *

 

“I’m not telling you again, Kuvira,” Su huffed, crossing her arms, “You’re not going to Republic City.”

“We can’t just sit back and watch as the entire fucking nation crumbles around it.” Kuvira growled, “We’re in a position to help, and we should. If Republic City goes down, the United Republic is going down with it.”

“It would be taken as aggressive,” Su told her, scowling, “I told you that. We can’t pretend we’re a major world power, Kuvira. The Metal Clan is influential enough, but not to traipse into Republic City like we own the place and say we’re there to help.”

“We don’t have to do anything official,” Kuvira crossed her arms, “Send enough guards to protect Opal and Korra. We could stay on Air Temple Island, make it safe.”

“Kuvira, no.”

“Why not?!” Kuvira leapt to her feet, closing the distance between Suyin and herself, “Why won’t you help them?”

“I _have_ helped them. I offered refuge to the Air Nation. We have no need to go to Republic City.”

“Opal and Korra aren’t need enough?” Kuvira was seeing red again, her fists clenched at her sides.

“Two people don’t justify invading a city like a conquering tyrant.” Suyin sighed, “Why can’t you understand this? I’m just as worried about them as you are, Kuvira.”

“It sure fucking seems like I’m the only one that cares,” Kuvira spat back.

Suyin took one step closer, leaving her only inches away from Kuvira. The two women glared at each other, but neither would back down. Kuvira tried to make her eyes soften, desperate to have Suyin understand how she felt, to understand why she needed to help. But Suyin’s jaw was clenched, her mouth a hard line, her eyes piercing and unwavering. Kuvira knew then that she wouldn’t win this one.

“Kuvira. You’re going to realize one day that everything I’m doing now is for the best when it concerns the Metal Clan. You’re going to be in my position one day, and you can’t just run into any conflict you see and try to make it right. Yes I’m worried about Korra and Opal. But they’re both adults, and if staying in the city is the decision they make, I’m going to respect it. I’m not going to try and stop a terrorist organization from burning the city to the ground, because that would endanger too many of the citizens here in Zaofu. We didn’t get to be as prosperous as we are by sticking our nose in everyone’s business.”

“Republic City _needs_ our help,” Kuvira objected, watching as Suyin stepped away from her, opening up the space again, “I’ll go alone if I have to.”

“You will do no such thing.” Suyin growled as she spun to face Kuvira again, her eyes dark, “You’re part of my family, Kuvira. I look out for my family. And part of that _includes_ keeping them from making reckless and foolish decisions!”

“I’m going to resign as guard captain,” Kuvira frowned.

“Why?” Suyin’s eyebrows shot up, “So you can sneak off to Republic City? You’re hung up on Korra and Opal, but what about every single citizen that lives here? Don’t you want to protect them? Zaofu is the safest city in the world for a reason, Kuvira. Your dedication to protect the people here has always been admirable, until now. You’re really willing to throw that away for two people?”

“One of them is your _daughter_ ,” Kuvira hissed.

“Opal has made her decision, I told you that. The White Lotus has sworn to protect the avatar. This isn’t your fight.”

“It should be!” Kuvira bellowed, grabbing the chair she had been sitting in and slinging it across the office angrily, “But you won’t let me fucking do anything!”

Suyin opened her mouth to retort, but a tentative knocking at the door stopped her.

“Come in,” Su answered, looking at Kuvira who had gone immediately to straighten the chair she had thrown.

Opal poked her head in the door slowly, looking at them with a soft expression.

“I wanted to see if you knew where Kuvira was,” Opal told Suyin, before motioning at Kuvira with her arm, “But I found her. Is everything ok?”

“Everything is fine,” Suyin smiled faintly, “Kuvira is just a little frustrated. What did you need?”

“I was going to watch a mover with the guys, and I wanted to see if Kuvira wanted to join us, but I couldn’t find her.” Opal shrugged, “I knew she had been with Korra earlier.”

“Why didn’t you ask Korra then?” Su chuckled.

“Korra and Asami were making out on the patio last time I saw them,” Opal laughed, rolling her eyes, “I had a feeling Korra wouldn’t know which way was up and which was down. But then I heard you shouting. Are you sure everything’s ok?”

“It’s fine,” Su repeated, “Kuvira, do you want to go with Opal?”

“Yeah,” Kuvira grunted, “I need to go change first, I’m still soaked.”

“Ok,” Opal nodded, “We’ll be in the living room. See if you can find Korra on your way back?”

“You got it,” Kuvira allowed herself to grin before Opal backed out of the office.

“Kuvira,” Su sighed when the door closed, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“Rethink your decision to resign, please,” Su put her hand on Kuvira’s shoulder, wincing when she shrugged it away, “Be patient.”

“I’m tired of waiting,” Kuvira huffed, “I’m tired of doing nothing. I can’t be patient.”

“Try?” Su’s eyes were sad, “Please? As a favor to me, if anything."

“Fine.” Kuvira growled, picking her armor up and storming out of the office.

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

Sunday, March 8th

Kuvira awoke from a nightmare with a jerk, out of breath and sweaty. She kicked the blankets off the bed and gripped the bedsheets, trying to force herself to take deep calming breaths. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, breathing in slowly, before opening her eyes and breathing out. She sat up and released her grip on the sheets, groaning as a wave of nausea hit her. She staggered into the bathroom, barely bending over the toilet in time before the retching began.  
She stayed doubled over for a few minutes, until her stomach was well and empty, leaving her dizzy and once more out of breath. She leaned down over the sink to rinse the taste of bile out of her mouth and looked up at herself in the mirror. Her hair was matted to her forehead, her face glistening with sweat. She took several more deep breaths, watching her chest rise and fall as she counted, hands gripping the edge of the sink so hard her knuckles were white. Once her breathing was almost back to normal, she straightened her back and sighed. She needed a shower.  
She stripped out of her bed clothes a moment later, ignoring the pounding of her heart in her ears and stepped into the shower, cutting the water on as cold as she could stand it.  
She rinsed the sweat off her face and sighed, enjoying the sting of the cold water on her skin, if only briefly. She kept the shower short, but it helped calm her nerves.   
She dried herself with a towel, glancing in the mirror again before walking back into her bedroom and putting on a clean set of clothes. She cast a tired look at the clock on the nightstand and groaned. Five in the morning. Kuvira let out another sigh and laid back on the bed. After a few minutes, she turned onto her side, staring at the phone on the nightstand. On most nights when she couldn't sleep, she had no hesitation about calling Suyin. She knew Suyin would always answer, and would either stay on the phone with her until daylight or tiredness overtook Kuvira again or would come into Kuvira's small home and talk with her. Both were usually comforting, but Kuvira was too frustrated with Suyin to bother calling. Bataar would be up in a couple hours to work with his dad, so there was no use calling him either. Kuvira let her head flop onto the pillow with a huff. She was exhausted, but knew she couldn’t go back to sleep.

* * *

 

Suyin had been pacing her office for twenty minutes. It was still dark outside, and when she looked at the clock on the wall she sighed. It was almost six o’clock. She knew Lin was probably up by then. She dialed the number from memory and sat behind her desk, resting her head on her palm and waited.

“Chief Beifong, make it quick.”

“Lin,” Su sighed, “Do you seriously not have this number in your contacts yet?”

“It’s at the bottom of my to-do list. Low priority. It’s not even six yet, why the hell are you calling me?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Su admitted, “I’ve been up for at least two hours now.”

“Spirits, Su, why?”

“Aww, Lin are you worried about me?”

“No, I’m worried about those poor bastards that live in the city you’re in charge of.”

“I just couldn’t sleep. Trust me, if I could, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. We don’t all wake up before the sun rises.”

“Well, something’s bothering you. Spit it out.”

“It’s Kuvira,” Su huffed, drumming her fingers on the desk, “She’s up in arms about what’s going on in Republic City. She wants to help.”

“Hell I could use a metalbender of her caliber, send her my way!”

“No, Lin. I can’t sacrifice the safety of my citizens for her to go on a suicide mission like this.”

“Let her do what she wants,” Suyin could hear Lin’s shrug as if she were standing in the room with her, “You’ve got a few years before I expect you to kick the bucket, your little protégé will surely be back in Zaofu by then. There are worse things she could want to do.”

“She’s determined to go for Opal and Korra,” Su sighed, “Like she’s the only one competent enough to protect them.”

“Are you worried about Kuvira as her former guardian, or are you worried about Kuvira as her boss?”

“I don’t know,” Su sighed again and rubbed her forehead, “I just want her to understand where I’m coming from, but every time I try to talk to her she gets frustrated and I’m sure I’m her least favorite person right now.”

“I’d say let her go on Opal’s part,” Lin offered, “But with Korra, they’re too much alike, nothing good will come from that.”

“Exactly. But she’s having a hard time being patient. I want her to see that this will all pan out. The Equalists can’t burn the city to the ground, even you have to realize that.”

“Su,” Lin sighed, “It might be worse than that. Everything has slowed down lately, but two or three weeks ago it sure felt like they were trying to bring the city down around them. I have no idea what’s going to come next.”

“I was afraid of that. That’s why I wanted Opal to stay here, but she won’t. And Kuvira won’t stay either. She’ll try to appease me for now, but it’s only a matter of time ‘til the thread snaps. Maybe you can talk to her.”

Lin laughed loudly for a few moments and Suyin rolled her eyes as she held the phone to her ear.

“I’m going to pass on that one, Su. I love you, but Kuvira is your problem. Your badgermole--.”

“My zoo, yeah I know.”

“She’ll simmer down eventually, Su, if she’s anything like you say she is.”

“I guess I’ll have to try talking to her again. I’ll let you go, Lin. I love you.”

“Love you too, Su. Be good.”

* * *

 

The phone ringing on the nightstand is what woke Asami. It was shrill, and her skull throbbed all three times it managed to ring before she lifted it off the receiver. She shuffled the phone around, trying to put it against her ear, while simultaneously trying to block the faint ray of sunlight out of her eyes.

‘They must have opened the domes.’ Asami thought, blinking tiredly.

“Mmm hello?” She mumbled when she finally got the phone to her ear.

“Asami, hey,” it was Kuvira, sounding tired.

“Mmm, what time is it?” Asami yawned, stretching.

“Six fourty-ish. Did I wake you?”

“Yeah,” Asami rubbed her forehead, “It’s ok, is something wrong?”

“I was just seeing if Korra was up,” Kuvira sighed, “I didn’t think to look at the time, I just knew the sun was out. I had a rough night. I wanted company.” She hesitated before continuing, “Not like that.”

“I can get her up,” Asami offered, sitting up and looking around the room.

“No, it’s ok. I’ll wait ‘til later. I know how she sleeps.”

“Do you want to talk, Kuvira?”

“Not really. I just wanted a walking buddy.”

“I’ll go, if you want.”

“That’d be nice.” Another hesitation.

“I’ll meet you outside in a few minutes, then,” Asami told her, stretching before she hung the phone up.

Asami pushed her hair out of her face and yawned, looking over to the cot Korra had brought into the room Friday. Korra was lying face down on the cot with Meelo sprawled out across her back. Both were snoring loudly, so Asami didn’t worry about tiptoeing to where she had left her shoes the night before. She rolled the bottoms of her pajama pants up enough that they wouldn’t drag the ground, sliding her feet into her shoes tiredly before she looked for her coat. 

 

Asami found Kuvira in the courtyard, standing ramrod straight, watching the door as Asami came through it. Her arms were folded behind her back, and Asami glanced down at the courtyard to see that Kuvira had repaired all the damage she and Korra had done the day before. Her face was hard and she had dark circles under her eyes, but she stoically inclined her head in acknowledgement as Asami walked up to her, and the pair began walking. Asami realized she had never seen this Kuvira. This wasn’t the same Kuvira that had crashed into a dumpster with Korra on the motorcycle, or the Kuvira that cackled when called a shithead. This was Kuvira, captain of the guard. She had only ever seen her around Bataar or Korra, and she was different then. Maybe they were all the same Kuvira inside, but from the way she carried herself next to Asami, Asami couldn’t make the distinction anymore. 

“I feel a little underdressed,” Asami admitted, smiling to herself as she looked down at her pajama pants, “You didn’t say you’d be in uniform.”

Kuvira blew a short breath out of her nose, but didn’t speak, her arms still clasped behind her back. Asami sighed and looked around at the path they were following away from Suyin’s house. Kuvira was keeping a slow pace, though she was walking sharply, almost like a soldier in line. Asami didn’t like how stiff she was. She was never this stiff around Bataar or Korra. She noticed Kuvira had fixed her armor from where Korra had warped it, and it almost looked like she had taken the time to polish it. Asami didn’t ask. Kuvira had said she didn’t want to talk, after all.

Kuvira avoided going into the city itself. Asami noticed that much. She was leading Asami just around the edge. Asami followed silently, hoping her presence was at least bring some comfort to Kuvira. 

Eventually, Kuvira led her to a relatively secluded garden in one of the center sections of the city. There were picnic tables set out around the edge of the garden, and Kuvira went over to one and sat down. Asami sat across from her, watching as Kuvira crossed her arms on the top of the table, looking down towards her lap with a frown.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Kuvira finally told her, glancing up at her, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No problem,” Asami shrugged, “As long as it helps.”

Kuvira hummed a response and looked off at a nearby tree, seemingly distracted. Asami folded her hands in her lap and looked around, taking in the scenery. Everything looked refreshed since the rain had stopped.

“I’m sorry I’m not much for conversation,” Kuvira cleared her throat, looking at Asami again, “I’m just frustrated. Walking clears my head, but it’s nicer to have company to do it with. Even if I don’t talk, I…I appreciate it.”

“Well, you’re talking now,” Asami offered, smiling at Kuvira.

“I suppose I am.”

“Can I ask what happened? You look exhausted.”

“I had a nightmare, among other things,” Kuvira shrugged, “It’s fine now. But once I wake up, I’m up. I can’t remember what the nightmare was, so it doesn’t matter. I enjoy that luxury-- of forgetting what it was-- usually. Other times it’s frustrating, because I--.”

“Don’t know what you’re afraid of?” Asami finished for her. Kuvira nodded. “I know.”

Kuvira seemed to relax then, smiling slightly, if tiredly. The real Kuvira was coming through, the one Asami was used to.

“I would have woke Korra up, really,” Asami told her, smiling.

“I would have made her spar with me,” Kuvira shook her head, “That’s my other way of working out my frustration. This seems to have been the better option for today. I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Well I’m sure she’ll appreciate you fixing the courtyard,” Asami chuckled.

“I’ve been up since before five this morning, I had to do  _something_ productive with my time.”

“That’s a good enough reason,” Asami nodded, “If it makes you feel any better, I think the courtyard looks better now than it did before you two messed it up.”

A grin broke across Kuvira’s face and her eyes lit up, and Asami was relieved to see it. It made the most of the tiredness on Kuvira's face fade away.

“I’ll have to tell Suyin you like my landscaping better than her own.” Kuvira chuckled.

“Well if you ever get tired of being part of the city guard, landscaping might be an option,” Asami offered with a laugh.

When they finished laughing, the two of them fell into a comfortable silence that lasted nearly half an hour. After a few minutes, Kuvira had stood, letting her arms hang loosely at her sides, and went over to inspect the tree she had been looking at earlier. Asami got up from the table too a few minutes after Kuvira had, walking on the path that wove through the garden, looking at the flowers that were trying to bloom.

“Asami?” Kuvira asked finally, turning her head to look over at her.

“Yes, Kuvira?”

“Are you ready to go back?”

“If you are.”

Kuvira nodded once, so Asami made her way over to her, happy to see that Kuvira was carrying herself more casually as they left the garden. They picked their slow pace back up, and it was late in the morning by the time they returned to Suyin’s house. Korra was coming out of the house as they arrived, Meelo dangling off her shoulders, both of them squinting tiredly. Korra half-closed her eyes and smiled when she saw Asami, stifling a yawn as she did so. 

“Hello, Asami, you beautiful woman,” Meelo waved tiredly at Asami before looking at Kuvira and half-heartedly saluting her, “Hello, captain.”

“Where are you two off to?” Asami laughed as Kuvira gave Meelo a salute in return.

“Looking for the two of you,” Korra yawned, “Bolin woke us up for breakfast.”

“We went for a walk,” Kuvira shrugged, “Breakfast sounds great.”

“You heard the captain!” Meelo instructed, looking at Korra, “Yip-yip!”

Korra laughed and turned around, swinging Meelo as she did so, and walked back into the house. Kuvira lingered a step behind, glancing at Asami.

“Asami?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you,” Kuvira told her, leaning over and hugging her lightly, “It means a lot to me.”

“No problem, captain,” Asami chuckled, squeezing Kuvira’s shoulders.

* * *

 

Lin found Tenzin, Bumi and Kya all in Tenzin’s study when she arrived on Air Temple Island, and she looked at the three of them with one eyebrow raised.

“Laziest bunch of people I’ve seen today,” Lin snorted, crossing her arms.

“We’re not lazy,” Bumi huffed from where he was sprawled out in the floor, playing Pai Sho with Kya.

“Yeah,” Kya smirked, “We’re exercising our minds while Tenzin reads.”

Lin rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Airship is up, Tenzin,” Lin told him, “Consider yourself secure. I’ll get you the number to the station it uses so if you need anything you can radio up to it.”

“Thank you, Lin,” Tenzin sighed, “I know Raiko probably isn’t happy about this.”

“He isn’t,” Lin agreed firmly, “But as far as airships go, their patrol zones are my decision not his. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have personal reasons for this.”

“How is Opal doing in Zaofu?” Tenzin raised his eyebrow.

“Opal is fine,” Lin huffed, “But Suyin isn’t. She called me at six this morning.”

“Is she worried?” Kya sat up with a frown.

“Wouldn’t you be?”

“My concern has been cut in half since the kids are in Zaofu,” Kya admitted, “I’ve only been worrying about us plus our dear avatar and friends.”

“Don’t get me started on Korra,” Lin groaned, “She’s useful, but I can’t have the weight of getting her killed sitting on my shoulders. Suyin is on the opposite end of the spectrum with that one, her guard captain is threatening to go AWOL if anything happens to Opal or Korra.”

“Kuvira?” Tenzin raised his eyebrows, “She was very respectful and composed when she was visiting us. I didn’t take her as the type. What’s going on there?”

“Don’t know,” Lin shrugged, “Su wanted to talk about it, but I told her, not my badgermole, not my zoo. I have a four badgermole zoo as it is. Bolin, Mako, Opal, and Korra. I’m not adding Kuvira to the list.”

“Is Asami your zookeeper?” Bumi snorted, bursting into laughter.

“She’d be good for the job,” Lin shrugged, “If you put her over the White Lotus I’m sure there’d be a ‘safe zone’ around Korra ten miles across by tomorrow morning. She’s a lot of things, and inefficient isn’t one of them.”

“Hey,” Bumi shrugged, “Asami wouldn’t lose her as often as the guards here do.”

“You mean every other day,” Tenzin fumed, “How hard is it to keep tabs on a twenty-one year old woman? Honestly! It’s not like no one recognizes Korra, and if they don’t, she’ll challenge them to a rock throwing contest! How can the White Lotus lose her so often?!”

“Well it looks like Asami will be recruited soon on principle,” Kya snorted, “Just to tell the other members of the White Lotus where Korra is.”

“It used to be Opal that knew!” Tenzin continued ranting, “Now Opal doesn’t even know half the time. Honestly! I’m going to keep Asami on speed dial in order to--.”

“Settle down, Tenzin,” Bumi cackled, “You can tell Asami of your job recommendation when they get back tomorrow.”

“I will!” Tenzin huffed, crossing his arms, “It’s ridiculous.”

“ _You’re_ ridiculous,” Kya teased.

* * *

 

“Kuvira?” Suyin knocked on the door tentatively, leaning close to the door to hear if a response came.

Instead of getting an answer, the door was opened a moment later, and Kuvira immediately straightened her back and shoulders when she saw Su in the doorway.

“At ease, Kuvira,” Su sighed, “I wanted to see how you were doing. You look so tired.”

“I’m fine,” Kuvira shrugged, “I was just about to go do rounds.”

“That’s part of why I’m here, Kuvira. I know Opal and Korra are going back to the city tomorrow, so I was thinking you could take the night off and spend some time with them.”

“I’d like that,” Kuvira nodded once.

“I want to apologize, too, Kuvira. I understand you want to protect Opal and Korra, I know they mean a lot to you. And I’m not here to argue again. I just want you to know I understand. It’s not easy for me to make the decisions I do. Please know that.”

“I do,” Kuvira sighed, “We can talk about it later. I’m trying.”

“I know you are,” Su told her quietly, stepping forward and embracing her.

Kuvira stiffened slightly, but eventually lifted one arm to put around Su’s shoulder and return the embrace.

“I’m so proud of you,” Su added, squeezing Kuvira tightly.

“Thank you, Su.” Kuvira took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 “Everything will work out,” Su told her, pulling away with a slight smile, “Just give it time.”

“I’m trying,” Kuvira repeated with a tired sigh, “I know you want me to.”

“Come on,” Su smiled, taking Kuvira gently by the arm, “Let’s go find Opal.”


	41. Chapter 41

Tuesday, March 10th

  
“Asami, what are you doing?” Korra whined from the living room.  
“I’m trying to put makeup on,” Asami replied, reaching for her lipstick, “I do want to go to dinner with dad looking a little decent.”  
“Please,” Korra laughed, “You could roll out of bed and throw your hair in a ponytail and show up and still look better than everyone in the restaurant.”   
Asami rolled her eyes and finished with her lipstick, brushing her fingers through her hair a few times before leaving the bathroom. Korra was standing next to the fridge when Asami passed the kitchen, drinking orange juice out of the carton.  
“You almost look like a police officer,” Asami grinned, motioning at the uniform Korra was wearing.  
“Lin likes it when I look ‘professional’,” Korra smirked, putting the orange juice away, “I’ll trade. Your dad buying me dinner sounds more fun than being with Lin for the next six hours.”  
“Come on,” Asami smiled, rolling her eyes, “I’ll drop you off at the police station.”  
Korra grinned and followed Asami out of the apartment, taking her by the hand when they walked through the hallway together.

* * *

  
Hiroshi pulled his coat off the back of his chair in his office and scowled.  
“You need to stop worrying about the avatar,” Hiroshi growled, “I told you, I’m not going to go after her.”  
“We have the city where we want it.” The man in front of him spat back, “It would be so easy to take the avatar down.”  
“You tried, and once again you failed,” Hiroshi put his palms against his desk and took a deep breath, “I told you, leave the avatar out of this. I’m glad you missed her.”  
“It was the only chance we had! You’re undoing years and years of work! For what? Your daughter? She’s turned into the avatar’s whore, Sato.”  
“I told you,” Hiroshi grit his teeth and growled, “Leave my daughter out of this. I gave you an order to ignore the avatar, and you disobeyed it. I should have known better to leave the city and expect otherwise. Now, are you going after the Agni Kai triad tonight or are you going to continue whining about what you want?”  
“Why? I know you called the cops and tipped them off, Sato. I thought we wanted the same things.”  
“Not anymore. I’m not telling you again, Lieutenant.” Hiroshi pulled a pistol from the top drawer of his desk and laid it down so the man could see it, “This is my last warning. You try to kill the avatar again, you’re dead.”  
“You don’t have the guts, Sato.” He shook his head, grinning, “That’s your problem. I’m doing all the work now. I can see that. All so you can protect that harlot of a daughter you have.”  
“Get out.” Hiroshi spat at him, “You have a job with the triad, I suggest you complete it.”  
“I’m not going to fall into that trap, Sato. They’ll blow up alright, but we won’t be there.”

* * *

  
Asami rolled down the driver’s side window as Korra jogged around the front of the car, smiling when Korra came over to the door, leaning down and sticking her head inside.  
“Behave,” Asami teased, “Don’t give Lin too much trouble.”  
“No promises, sunshine,” Korra grinned, leaning over and kissing Asami slowly.  
When Korra pulled away, Asami sighed, lifting one hand to cup Korra’s cheek, looking at her seriously.  
“Be careful. I’ll text you when dinner’s over?”  
“Sounds good to me,” Korra smiled, letting Asami pull her back for several short quick kisses, “Beifong might send me home if I piss her off.”  
“Don’t,” Asami grinned, “The last thing you need is the White Lotus protecting you from Lin.”  
“That’s true,” Korra laughed, leaving a kiss on Asami’s cheek, “I’ll see you later, sunshine. Have a good time at dinner.”  
Korra pulled her head out of the window and took a step back from the curb, waving once as Asami rolled the window up, watching as she drove down the street. After a few seconds, Korra wandered into the police station, waving at Saikhan when she passed him on her way through the door.   
Lin was pacing in her office when Korra pushed the door open, a hard crease across her forehead as she cast a glare at Korra.  
“Put this on.” Lin ordered, pulling something off her desk and tossing it at Korra.  
“What is it?”  
“A ballistic vest.” Lin grunted, “Put it on under the uniform. It’ll keep you safe from most bullets and shrapnel.”  
“Most?”  
“World’s not perfect, Korra,” Lin shrugged, “And unless you want to walk around dressed like a member of the bomb disposal squad, this is what I’ve got. Don’t let Raiko know you’ve got that. I had to scrounge around just to find the fucking uniform.”  
“You got it,” Korra nodded.  
“We got a call this morning that the Equalists have planted explosives on Agni Kai turf. That’s where we’re going to be. Hope you’re ready to bust some heads.”  
“Always am, Chief.”

* * *

  
When Asami pulled her car into the lot outside Future Industries, she didn’t expect Hiroshi to be standing outside waiting on her. But he was, and when she saw how dark his expression was, she knew the chances of it being a good evening had all but flown out the window. She sighed and got her purse, climbing out of the car and walking over to where Hiroshi was standing.  
“Is everything ok, dad?” Asami frowned, looking at him.  
“Everything is fine,” He nodded, motioning for her to get in his car, “I’m just tired.”  
“You sure you still want to go to dinner?”  
“Yes,” he replied with a sigh as he slid into the driver’s seat, “How was Zaofu? I’m sorry I didn’t get to see you when you returned yesterday.”  
“It was nice,” Asami smiled, buckling her seatbelt, “I had a good time.”  
“I’m glad.” Hiroshi smiled faintly, turning the key in the ignition.  
When the car roared to life, the police scanner Hiroshi had under the radio crackled to life. He started to cut it off, and Asami remembered she had started an argument over the scanner the first time she had seen it. But as he lifted his hand to silence the radio, Lin’s voice came through the static. Lin spoke only momentarily, and it was hard for Asami to make out anything she had said, other than thinking she’d heard the word ‘boomerang’.  
“That’s Korra,” Hiroshi said quietly, looking at Asami, “Boomerang, I mean. I’ve memorized most of the codes, if they use them. Chief Beifong is letting them know she’s going on patrol and that Korra is with her. Important people usually get nicknames. Sometimes it takes a while to figure them out. I don’t know how they decide on them either.”  
“Leave it on, dad,” Asami told him quietly, looking out the window before Hiroshi could turn the volume down.  
“I don’t know if the other Equalists have figured out that Boomerang is Korra,” Hiroshi sighed, “I haven’t told them. I figured it out recently.”  
“Ok, dad,” Asami nodded.

Hiroshi looked at her for a few moments but shook his head.

“Want anything in particular for dinner?” He finally asked.

“Surprise me,” Asami shrugged, smiling a little when she looked at him.

* * *

  
“Isn’t walking into a triad’s headquarters considered a bad idea?” Korra raised her eyebrow as she got out of the car with Lin.  
“No,” Lin grunted, “They know we’re coming. They know I’m not here for them. Someone called a bomb threat. I’ve got two airships above us, we’re fine.”  
“If you say so,” Korra shrugged as police officers started dropping down behind them.  
"I want officers in every building on this side of the street." Lin ordered gruffly, "Eyes and ears open. Korra, with me."  
Lin stepped toward the Angi Kai'a door and knocked roughly, watching when it was opened by a triad member who eyed her warily.  
“Chief Beifong,” the man grunted, letting her step past him.  
“You know why I’m here, don’t look so scared.” Lin huffed, “I know the triad is here and could care less. I’m trying to keep people from dying. So you cooperate, and I’ll look the other way...for today.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Korra,” Lin ordered, “Stay with me. We’re starting downstairs.”  
Korra nodded and followed obediently, stepping past the triad member on her way through the door without a second glance.

* * *

 

Opal shot straight up from the futon with a gasp, feeling like the breath had been knocked out of her.

“Babe?” Bolin asked worriedly, pausing the mover, “Babe, are you ok?”

“Something’s wrong.” Opal took a deep breath and looked around, “I don’t know. I just…something’s wrong. I can feel it.”

Mako scowled from the armchair, folding his arms across his chest.

“What do you mean, something’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Opal repeated, shaking her head and standing, “It’s a gut feeling. We’ve got to go. Something’s wrong. I’m calling Tenzin.”

Mako was on his feet before Bolin was, and he was at the door pulling his coat on within seconds as Opal pulled her phone out.

“I’m ready when you are,” Mako told her, as Bolin scrambled off the futon.

* * *

 

“Can’t you use your seismic sense, Lin?” Lin could see Korra frowning as they prowled through the top floor of the building.

“Wood, so no,” Lin grunted, “It’s been over an hour. Don’t you think I’d have done it already? Just keep your eyes peeled.”

“For? We’ve looked over every inch of the lower part of this building.”

“They’re homemade explosives, Korra.” Lin sighed, “Our best bet is pipe bombs. Small enough to sneak in somewhere like this and still do damage.”

Korra nodded, following right on Lin’s heels, watching as she eased one of the doors open and looked around.

“So what happens if we don’t find anything up here?”

“We go to a different building. This one will be clear. I’m not leaving without looking over every inch of this street. The Equalists haven’t exactly been sparing on their explosives, have they?”

“No,” Korra huffed.

“Shut up and focus then, the bomb squad is already on the way. Check that room.”

Korra nodded and stepped past her in the hallway, heading toward the door like Lin had told her. As Korra got closer to the door, a knot formed in Lin’s stomach. Lin’s eyes widened, and she felt a crushing weight sink over her. She had to get Korra.

“Korra, wait--.” Lin shot her arm out to stop her, but Korra had already began pushing the door open.

It was the pressure of the door opening that set off the explosive. The force of it rocked outwards, and Korra was sent flying back into Lin, both of them reeling down the hallway. Lin’s ears were ringing, and she stared up at the ceiling, taking deep breaths, trying to ignore the searing pain on her forehead.

“Korra!” Lin panted, trying to drag herself off the floor, coughing as she sat up, “Korra?!”

The ringing in her ears was all she heard, her head spinning momentarily as she looked at the smoky doorway. Lin’s mind started racing, gritting her teeth as she forced herself to her feet. Korra was lying with her back to Lin a few feet away, half under the shredded remains of the door. Lin staggered over to her, pain splitting up her leg as she tried moving, shoving the door off of Korra as she did so.

“Korra.” Lin took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice firm and level as she got down on her knees in the floor, ignoring the pain as she grabbed Korra’s shoulder, “Get up.”

She heard shouting somewhere behind her, recognizing Saikhan’s voice as she turned Korra onto her back.

“Come on kid,” Lin muttered, looking Korra over, taking in what injuries she could see in the dim light, thanking the spirits when Korra groaned, “Come on…”

“Chief?” Lin could hear another explosion somewhere in the distance.

‘ _Great_.’

“Evacuate the building. Block off the street.” Lin roared over her shoulder, “I need a medic. NOW.”

“Chief?” it was Saikhan again, and she could hear shuffling in the hall behind her of whatever officer went to follow her orders.

“A medic, Saikhan.” Lin growled through gritted teeth, “For the goddamned avatar.”

* * *

 

Something wasn’t right. Asami could feel it as she walked out of the restaurant with her father.

“Do you feel that?” Asami asked him, frowning.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing,” Asami shook her head, forcing the feeling to the back of her mind, “Just didn’t feel right.”

Hiroshi frowned, if only slightly, and walked to the car without saying another word. Asami pulled her phone out of the glove box when she got in the passenger seat, and was about to text Korra when Hiroshi started the car. Asami’s fingers stopped, hovering just over the screen of her phone. She noticed the dozen missed calls from Opal just as she heard Saikhan’s voice fade into the car from the scanner.

“ _Captain requesting update on injured, over.”_

Hiroshi froze, glancing at Asami out of the corner of his eye as she tensed in the seat next to him.

_“Officer injured, condition good. Condition of Boomerang unknown, update requested--.”_

A response came a moment later, but Asami didn’t hear it.

“Dad.” She took a deep breath, “We have to go. Now.”

Hiroshi nodded, trying not to notice how pale Asami was as he pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

 

The phone had been ringing for several minutes without ceasing by the time Suyin finally got to it.

“Mom finally,” Opal’s voice was shaky, “I’ve been calling for ten minutes. I can’t get ahold of Asami--.”

“Opal, slow down, what’s happened?” Su sat down, trying to soothe Opal.

“Aunt Lin and Korra are hurt.” Opal told her, taking a deep breath, “Where’s Kuvira? She didn’t answer her cell--.”

“She’s doing rounds,” Suyin hesitated a moment before sighing, “I’ll send for her. I’ll have her call you back if I can’t find her. Is Korra ok?”

“I think so, I don’t know. I just promised Kuvira that I’d tell her if anything happened. Aunt Lin hasn’t even been seen, she told the doctors to worry about Korra so she’s sitting here bleeding--.”

“Put Lin on the phone,” Su swallowed hard, motioning for Bataar Sr. to come closer when he poked his head into her office.

“Dear,” She held the phone away from her ear momentarily to look at her husband, “Go get Kuvira. It’s urgent.”

Bataar nodded and shuffled out quickly, and Su heard Lin’s voice in her ear.

“What Su, spirits,” Lin sounded hoarse and immensely irritated.

“What happened?”

“I got the fucking avatar blown up. This is all my fault, I made a fucking mistake and nearly got her killed.”

“Lin, what happened?”

“Spirits,” Lin groaned, “Hold on. Bolin will you _shut the fuck up_? You are too loud.”

“Focus, Lin,” Su sighed.

Lin spent several minutes recounting what happened to Su, who listened attentively, looking up as Kuvira all but barreled through the door to her office with Bataar Sr. at her heels. She watched Suyin with a clenched jaw, her whole body rigid as Su continued to listen to Lin talk. Kuvira was pale, her eyebrows twitching slightly when Su hung up the phone.

“What?” Kuvira’s voice was barely audible.

“Opal wanted to let you know Korra’s been hurt, she tried calling your cellphone,” Suyin explained, “I’m sure she’s going to be fine, but Opal wanted you to--.”

Su tried to continue but Kuvira was already out the door and halfway down the hall.

“Should Junior try to talk to her?” Bataar offered, looking at his wife.

“No,” Su sighed, “I’ll do it, someone has to or she’ll be on the next train to Republic City.”

* * *

 

Opal was pacing in the hospital waiting room when Asami and Hiroshi arrived, with Lin sitting nearby, blood on her face, a crutch propped next to her leg.

“What happened?” Asami asked instantly, causing Bolin and Mako to jerk their heads up and look at her.

“Explosive detonated,” Lin replied hoarsely, looking up at Asami, “My ears are still ringing.”

“Where’s Korra? Is Korra o--.”

“She’ll live, if that’s what you’re asking,” Lin grunted, holding one hand up for her to hush, “Vest saved her ass. Don’t talk so fast. My head is pounding. I’m sure they’ll send Korra home when she’s coherent.”

“Coherent?” Asami’s eyebrows shot up as Hiroshi shuffled behind her.

“Too loud, Sato,” Lin groaned.

“She was conscious by the time we got here,” Opal whispered, stepping closer, “But she couldn’t tell where she was. She’s got a concussion. She knew at least she was in the hospital last time we checked. Kya and Tenzin are with her and the doctors right now.”

“What happened?” Asami asked again.

“Aunt Lin hasn’t said more than that,” Opal shrugged, glancing at Hiroshi over Asami’s shoulder and scowling.

Asami took a deep breath and nodded, sitting down beside Bolin and looking up at Opal, who resumed pacing immediately. Hiroshi shuffled next to her again, eventually settling in the seat beside her, ignoring Opal’s glare. Lin was staring at them, Asami noticed, but by the time she turned to look at Lin, Lin had pulled herself out of her seat, putting her weight against the crutch and dragging herself in front of Hiroshi.

“You called in the warning, didn’t you.” It was a statement, not a question. Hiroshi nodded. “Why?”

“I didn’t want anyone to get hurt,” Hiroshi shook his head, keeping his voice soft for her benefit, “I hoped you would be able to get there before they went off.”

“Well,” Lin forced a chuckle, “We were seven for ten in that department. The three that went off didn’t do much damage, other than to us. But I guess a thank you is necessary.”

“It isn’t,” Hiroshi told her.

Lin shrugged one shoulder, looking over as Kya and Tenzin came into the waiting room, Tenzin was looking remarkably irritated.

“Well?” Opal asked, practically running over to Kya.

“We’ve got a cranky avatar,” Kya grinned, “She’s going to be just fine.”

“Are they letting her go home tonight?” Mako raised one eyebrow.

“Yes,” Tenzin nodded. “The White Lotus are bringing a car around now to take her to Air Temple Island. I assume the four of you will be joining us?”

Asami nodded immediately, not paying attention to how the others replied. But she did feel when Hiroshi stood up from his seat.

“Asami,” he looked down at her, “I’m going home, is that ok?”

She nodded again and stood up, hesitating a moment before hugging him lightly.

“Thank you for bringing me here, dad,” Asami sighed into his shoulder.

“No problem. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Hiroshi left quietly, and Asami stared at the door for a long time, until a group of White Lotus guards came in.

“Where’s the avatar?” one asked, looking at Tenzin.

“Down the hall, I’ll show you. Asami? Would you like to join us?”

Asami nodded after exchanging a glance with Opal, and walked ahead of the White Lotus, following Tenzin, who was humming.

Korra looked awful. Her face was covered in bruises and cuts, and she was looking around tiredly as the doctor checked the bandages on her forearm. Blood had soaked through part of the bandages, and she was holding the arm close to her body, frowning as the doctor poked at it.

“Korra,” Tenzin spoke up as they came into the room, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Korra frowned, “Means this doctor will leave me alone.”

“Just making sure you’re all in one piece, avatar,” the doctor shrugged, “How’s the head feeling?”

“Sore,” Korra grunted, grinning when she saw Asami, “Can I go now?”

Asami smiled at her, the lump in her throat dissolving. Kya was right, Korra would be fine.

“Fine,” The doctor nodded, “Master Tenzin, if she develops any new symptoms, bring her back. The concussion is my only concern. The soreness will wear off.”

Tenzin nodded in acknowledgement, before the doctor motioned that Korra could stand and follow him. Asami lagged behind, Korra was limping and a little slow, but Asami smiled at her again when she felt the roughness of the bandages brush against her palm as Korra took her hand.

“Do I get points for scaring Lin?” Korra was grinning.

“Jokes, Korra?” Tenzin looked over his shoulder with a scowl, “Now?”

“Well, someone has to lighten the mood, you act like I nearly died.”

“Have you seen your face?” Tenzin’s eyebrow went up, “Did you notice how mangled your forearm was? You’re lucky you had that vest on. The rest of you would have looked like that.”

“Kya mentioned that,” Korra grinned, “You can mark me down as the luckiest avatar ever.”

Tenzin huffed and kept walking, but Asami felt Korra squeeze her fingers as Korra suppressed a chuckle.

* * *

 

“Kuvira?” Su knocked on the door to Kuvira’s home and waited.

She could hear things being thrown around the room instead of getting a response, so she gently pushed the door open.

“Kuvira.” She repeated again, poking her head in the door as the younger woman shoved a handful of clothes into a duffle bag on the bed, “Kuvira calm down. Opal called back, and they’ve released Korra from the hospital. She’s sore, and doesn’t look too hot right now, but she’s ok. You don’t need to--.”

“She could have died,” Kuvira growled, “If you had let me go in the first place--.”

“Lin wouldn’t have let you follow both of them around,” Su sighed, “And Korra won’t be going out with Lin anymore after this. Scared Lin good I think. You just need to--.”

“Don’t tell me to relax, Su,” Kuvira huffed, “Seriously. Save it.”

“Ok,” Su held her hands up in mock defense, “This wasn’t an attack directed at Korra, this wasn’t something that was intentionally meant to harm her in any way. I understand you’re worried about her, and I understand why you’re upset. But you couldn’t have prevented this. You don’t have to go.”

Kuvira sighed, tossing the shirt she had been holding onto the bed, and she looked at Suyin with a frown.

“What do you suggest I do?”

“Wait until tomorrow,” Suyin shrugged, “Korra’s probably resting right now. Call her tomorrow and talk to her, and if you still think you need to go after talking to her, I won’t stop you.”

“Fine,” Kuvira grunted, crossing her arms.

“Thank you. Opal wanted you to know Korra was cracking jokes as they went back to Air Temple Island.”

Kuvira smiled slightly and took a deep breath before nodding.

“Ok.”

“She’s going to be just fine,” Su promised, “You’ll see.”

* * *

 

Asami stayed up with Korra for two hours once they got to Air Temple Island. By the time Kya changed Korra’s bandages, Korra was begging them to let her sleep. It was some debate between Kya, Tenzin and Asami, but eventually they all agreed that Korra’s symptoms had improved instead of worsened, so letting her sleep didn’t seem like a bad idea. Korra had curled up in bed, resting her head on Asami’s shoulder. It took her no more than five minutes to fall asleep, and Asami laid there for a long time, listening to Korra’s slow breathing, mingled with the sound of the occasional passing of a guard down the hallway. Asami had left the lamp on to read, but had gotten distracted by looking at one of the deep purple bruises on Korra’s shoulder, almost a perfect outline of where the vest had laid on her shoulders. Saikhan had told Tenzin that Korra bore the brunt of the blast, and Asami believed it from how discolored Korra’s skin was from all the bruises. Other than the cuts spread across her face and shoulders, the worst of the damage had been to her arm, the one she’d used to open the door. Asami had watched silently as Kya healed it before bandaging it again, and Kya had mentioned it would take several sessions to fully heal and take the pain away. Korra didn’t seem to mind, primarily complaining about how tender her head was where she had hit it.

 

Asami jerked awake at the feeling of Korra sitting up next to her. She had been dozing, and she looked over, blinking rapidly as Korra stood up.

“Korra?” Asami asked worriedly, remembering what the doctor had said, “Are you ok? Do you feel sick?”

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Korra grumbled tiredly, “I’m ok.”

Asami sat up as Korra slid the door open and walked into the hallway, and she rubbed her forehead with a yawn, looking at the clock. It was four in the morning. Groaning, Asami pushed her hair out of her face. She should have woken Korra sooner to check on her. Worrying about Korra made her chest tight all over again. Korra had been gone for a few minutes, and Asami was about to get up and go look for her when she came shuffling back into the room with a yawn.

“Are you still feeling ok?” Asami sighed as Korra sat down on the bed and winced.

“Mmhmm,” Korra nodded, her eyes half closed.

Asami sighed again and laid down, smiling faintly when Korra put her arm around her and yawned.

“Thank you for staying with me,” Korra mumbled, “You need to sleep. Real sleep.”

“I’m fine, Korra,” Asami assured her.

“Mmm…did you have a good dinner?”

“That’s what you’re suddenly worried about?” Asami laughed quietly, brushing Korra’s hair out of her face gently and kissing her forehead, “Whether or not I had a good dinner?”

“Mmhmm,” Korra nodded a little, her eyes closed.

“Dinner was fine,” Asami smiled as Korra squeezed her.

“I’m glad,” Korra yawned again, and Asami rolled her eyes a little.

“Go back to sleep,” Asami told her, stifling a yawn as some of the worry faded away, “Goodnight, Korra.”

“Goodnight, sunshine,” Korra hummed against Asami’s shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra loves Sokka. That's why Boomerang. Korra chose it. Lin doesn't approve.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Korra and Lin Beifong: Cranky, mildly-severely concussed stubborn children. I love them so.

Wednesday, March 11th

Suyin was awake before they opened the domes. She paced through the hallways of her home on light feet, waiting for the rest of the people in her house to begin stirring around and start the morning. She was passing by Pema’s room when Meelo came shuffling out of his own, rubbing his eye tiredly.

“Aunt Su,” Meelo yawned, squinting up at her, “Why are you up so early?”

“I wasn’t feeling well this morning,” Su smiled down at him, “Why are you up?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Well,” Su laughed, bending over and picking Meelo up, “How about we go get breakfast started?”

“Ok,” Meelo nodded tiredly, putting his arm around her neck, “Can we ask Kuvira if she’s hungry too?”

“Sure, have you been in my office before?”

“No,” Meelo shook his head, “But I’ve been in Bataar’s, we played Pai Sho.”

Su laughed and turned down the hall, planning on carrying Meelo to her office so she could call and see if Kuvira was awake, but by the time she had taken a few steps, Meelo looked around with a confused expression, blinking at her.

“Hmm?” Su raised her eyebrow.

“Where are we going?”

“My office, to call Kuvira.” Su told him.

“But she’s outside, Aunt Su.” Meelo yawned.

“Really?”

“Mmhmm. She stayed outside all night. She’s keeping us all safe, just like Korra.”

Su took a deep breath as Meelo laid his head on her shoulder and yawned, and she shuffled with him out into the courtyard outside. She found Kuvira standing in the courtyard, her back straight, arms folded behind her, her back to the house, just like Meelo said. Kuvira turned her head when she heard the door open, and Su fought back the urge to sigh when she saw the tired look in Kuvira’s eyes. She really had been up all night.

“Captain,” Meelo raised up and saluted her tiredly, bringing a smile to the corner of Kuvira’s mouth.

“Good morning, Meelo,” Kuvira nodded, “Su.”

“We came to see if you wanted breakfast,” Su smiled, “Meelo insisted.”

Kuvira arched one eyebrow, but smiled.

“Breakfast sounds good,” She nodded, “What are we having?”

“I want pancakes,” Meelo replied.

“Pancakes it is,” Su laughed.

“Kuvira,” Meelo looked over at her as she stepped closer to him and Su, “Can I go on patrol with you today?”

Kuvira opened her mouth to respond, but Su spoke before she could.

“Actually, Meelo,” Su smiled, “I think Kuvira might enjoy a day off, what do you say? You might be able to talk her in to playing games with you and your sisters.”

“Yeah!” Meelo’s face lit up, “Will you, Kuvira? Please?”

“If Su thinks it’s a good idea,” Kuvira nodded after a brief hesitation, “Sure, I’ll take the day off.”

* * *

 

The first thing Asami saw when she woke up was Korra, lying flat on her back, staring at the ceiling with her mouth hanging open slightly.

“Korra?” Asami’s grogginess faded instantly, and she sat up worried, “Are you ok?”

Korra closed her mouth and turned her head slightly toward Asami, grinning as she did so.

“Good morning, sunshine. I’m fine, did you sleep good?”

“Yeah,” Asami frowned a little, “What were you doing?”

“Waiting on you to wake up,” Korra shrugged, wincing as she did so, “I’ve been up for a few minutes, but the last time I got up you came up out of the bed like a flock of buzzard wasps were after you. I didn’t want to wake you again.”

“Korra,” Asami sighed and smiled at her, “I don’t mind, I was just worried because the doctor said to check on you--.”

Korra turned onto her side with some difficulty, take a sharp breath as she landed too roughly on some of the bruises, and put her arm around Asami’s waist before nuzzling Asami’s shoulder with a yawn.

“Asami.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you,” Korra mumbled thickly.

“For?”

“Staying with me, you didn’t have to.”

“Yes I did,” Asami chuckled, lightly running her hand between Korra’s shoulder blades, “I was worried sick.”

Korra hummed and took hold of Asami’s free hand, intertwining their fingers. Asami smiled and leaned her cheek against Korra’s forehead, running her thumb over the bandages on Korra’s hand.

“You should probably see Kya again soon to look at your arm,” Asami told her quietly.

“I will,” Korra yawned.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not as bad as it did.”

It was Asami’s turn to hum, and as she did so, she lifted Korra’s hand up gently, pressing a light kiss to each bandaged knuckle. When she finished, Korra pulled Asami’s hand down so she could return the gesture, smiling as she did so.

“I was arguing with the doctor before you came in with Tenzin last night,” Korra laughed a little, and Asami could feel Korra’s breath ghost over her knuckles, “I told him I was fine, and that I was going to put the vest back on and go find Lin. I don’t know where I thought she was though, I just knew she wasn’t with me. I was pretty out of it.”

“You scared her pretty bad,” Asami nodded, watching Korra play with her fingers.

“She’s not going to let me help anymore,” Korra sighed, letting her hand go still, “Means I’m useless again.”

“No you’re not,” Asami promised, kissing Korra’s forehead, “You can still help. Just maybe not with explosives.”

Korra grunted, and Asami knew she didn’t buy it.

“You can talk to her about it later,” Asami continued gently, “I think you both need to rest for now.”

“You’re the boss, sunshine,” Korra yawned as a smile crept across her face, causing Asami’s heart to skip a beat, “Can we just lay here for a while? Moving hurts.”

“Anything you want,” Asami smiled, resting her cheek against Korra again and yawning.

* * *

 

Lin groaned and rubbed her temple with one hand, trying to ignore the pain splintering through her calf. She should have let the doctor look at her leg. She knew she would have to make a trip to Air Temple Island to see Kya, and soon. Her own botched attempt at splinting her leg had been disastrous, and would need taken care of. But she didn’t have time for that now, she reminded herself, gritting her teeth as she crutched down the hallway toward Raiko’s office.

‘ _Emergency meeting my ass’_ , Lin grumbled to herself as she approached the door. She knew Raiko didn’t give a shit about Korra, he was just trying to save his own ass.

The security guard outside the door nodded at her as she approached, moving to open the door for her once he saw the shape she was in.

“Chief Beifong,” He said curtly, holding the door as she hobbled through it.

“Save it,” She growled, relieved when he shut the door behind her.

“Chief,” Raiko was seated behind his desk, and looked up when the door shut, “You look…rough.”

“Ha,” Lin fought the urge to smirk, “Thanks for noticing.”

“What happened last night?”

“I messed up,” Lin shrugged her free shoulder, “We were looking for explosives, and I made the mistake of letting the avatar go before me. She took the hit, could have died.”

“I wouldn’t say you got out without a scratch,” Raiko frowned, “What’re you going to do?”

“She’s not going with me anywhere again,” Lin grunted, “I’m not risking it again. I _shouldn’t_ have risked it in the first place.”

“Well,” Raiko laced his fingers together over his desk and shrugged, “I’ll leave that decision to you. I don’t want her on my back again asking my permission to help. I told her she could if she stayed out of the way.”

“That was a mistake.” Lin scowled, “But like I said, I shouldn’t have taken her.”

“If that’s what you think, I’ll let you deal with her when she gets restless. I’ve seen how she gets.”

“You really called me here just to tell me to deal with her?” Lin raised one eyebrow.

“No,” Raiko frowned again, “I want you to give me an update on the Equalist situation. I see you’ve been making more arrests.”

‘ _I see you’ve been letting them stay in jail_ ,’ Lin thought it, but bit her tongue.

“I have,” Lin replied, “It’s tough, because they seem to be focusing on the triads again. It’s hard to pick out the criminals in that situation.”

“Hmm. I assume you’re making that decision.”

“Picking my battles,” Lin nodded.

“I suggest you pick them more carefully. Especially if the avatar is concerned.”

‘ _Since when do you give a shit?’_

“You got it,” Lin nodded again, “I’ll deal with her. We done?”

“No,” Raiko shrugged, “But everything else I want to talk about can wait. You need a break.”

“I don’t need a break,” Lin growled, “I need more police officers, and airships, more power on the street. I’d declare a state of emergency and shut the city down until this was dealt with if I was the one in charge.”

“Good thing you aren’t,” Raiko shrugged again, “Get some rest, Lin.”

Lin stared at him for a few seconds, her blood boiling. She knew she didn’t have the energy to start a fight with Raiko right then, so she nodded at him once more and left the office, scaring the guards outside with a well-aimed kick that slammed the door behind her. She hobbled down the hallway as briskly as she could, her jaw clenched tightly, doing her best not to grind her teeth as she tried to ignore the pain in her leg. She was going to Air Temple Island.

‘ _Fuck that man_ ,’ she cursed to herself as she made her way to the ground floor of the building, ‘ _Such a politician. What a waste of my fucking time._ ’

* * *

 

Korra groaned in pain, covering her ears as her phone rang.

“Korra, hold still,” Kya huffed, putting the water back in the basin before glaring over at Korra’s phone.

“Asami,” Korra whined, “Will you answer it?”

“It’s shithead,” Asami replied softly with a grin, glancing at Korra as Korra held her arm back out for Kya.

“Better answer it,” Kya nodded sagely, “Kuvira will be here in an hour if you don’t.”

“An hour?” Korra raised her eyebrow, “The train takes _way_ longer than an hour--.”

Asami laughed and rolled her eyes, putting Korra’s phone to her ear as she did so.

“Hey, Kuvira.”

“Asami?” Kuvira’s surprise was evident, “Where’s Korra?”

“She’s here,” Asami replied, watching Korra scowl as Kya began healing some of the cuts on her face, “She’s being healed right now.”

“Asami,” she could hear contained panic in Kuvira’s voice, “Is she ok?”

“She’s ok,” Asami promised, “She’s really sore, and has a headache. That’s why she didn’t answer. Her arm is still pretty bad, but Kya is taking care of her.”

Kuvira sighed, and Asami was surprised at how much relief she could sense just from that.

“Do I need to come to the city?”

“I don’t know. I think she’ll be ok, just needs to take it easy. Do you want her to call you when her head doesn’t hurt so badly?”

“Please. I took the day off.”

“Korra,” Asami smiled, holding the phone away slightly, “Kuvira said to call her later.”

“Yes boss,” Korra grinned momentarily before huffing when Kya began poking her shoulder, “Tell her I hate her.”

“Korra says she hates you,” Asami blinked a few times, but repeated it into the phone.

“She doesn’t,” Kuvira chuckled, “Ok, I’ll talk to you later. Thank you, Asami.”

“No problem,” Asami smiled before Kuvira told her goodbye and she turned her attention back to Kya and Korra, “Kya, why are you torturing her?”

“I’m finding the worst bruises so I can heal them,” Kya laughed, causing Korra to wince and move to cover her ears again.

“So loud,” Korra huffed, “Why can’t you be soft and quiet like Asami?”

“Do you want these bruises taken care of or do you want to keep whimpering every time the breeze hits you?” Kya’s eyebrows shot up.

Korra pouted but didn’t argue, and sat as still as she could for Kya as she started working on one of the dark, nearly black places on Korra’s shoulder. Muffled shouting could be heard outside, and a few moments later, Bolin came crashing through the door, and Korra’s hand flew to her ears once more as she grit her teeth at the noise.

“Lin is at the dock--.” Bolin exclaimed, his expression immediately going to shock when he saw Korra, and he dropped the volume of his voice instantly, “Oh _shit_ —sorry! Lin is at the dock and she won’t let Mako or me help her up here. So she’s just standing down there on her crutch arguing with Opal. Kya you need to go help her. Her leg is fucked up bad.”

“Are you telling me that she sat in the hospital for over an hour last night and has been hobbling around with--.” Kya stopped with a growl and put the water she was using back in the basin before storming out of the kitchen, “I’m going to kill her. Come on.”

Korra blinked slowly as Kya stomped out of the room, before she slid off the counter and held her hand out to Asami.

“Sore or not, I’m not going to miss this,” Korra grinned when Asami took her hand.

“Lin Beifong, what the _hell_ do you think you are doing?!” Kya shouted as soon as she could see the dock, where Mako and Opal were worriedly trying to fuss over Lin, who was trying to swat them away one-handedly.

“I was _trying_ to find you so that you could heal this goddamned leg,” Lin bellowed back, shoving Mako away with the crutch, “Do you _have_ to be so loud? I can hear you now, you know. My ears finally stopped ringing!”

“Your ears were still ringing?” Kya frowned as she got closer to the dock, ignoring Korra’s agreement with Lin behind her.

“All damn night,” Lin grumbled, “Korra, you look as bad as I feel. Like shit.”

“Love you too, Lin.”

Kya took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose before looking at Lin again.

“You have two choices.” Kya told her firmly, her voice much quieter, “Mako and Bolin can carry you into the kitchen and I can put you on the counter like I did Korra and heal your leg. Or I can shout, from _here_ , until Tenzin and Bumi hear me, and _they_ can carry your old stubborn ass to the kitchen.”

“Please don’t,” Korra begged, half whining, “Please Lin, don’t let her do that, she’s so loud.”

“Fine.” Lin growled, shoving the crutch into Kya’s arms, “Korra, we’ll talk later when we’re not both in pain.”

“You got it,” Korra nodded as Lin held one arm out to Mako.

“Don’t take all day you two.”

Mako and Bolin looked at each other for a moment, and finally Mako shrugged, pulling Lin’s arm over his shoulder while Bolin scrambled over to her other side. Once Bolin had her other arm across his shoulders, the pair of them lifted her slightly off the ground, enough that they could jog up toward the main courtyard of the island.

“I thought she’d put up more of a fight,” Korra chuckled, raising her eyebrows.

“She got all her fight out with me,” Opal shrugged, “She must be hurting pretty bad, because she didn’t argue that much then either.”

Kya rolled her eyes and huffed, taking the crutch and following after Mako and Bolin.

“We’re not done, Korra,” Kya called over her shoulder, “I just need to deal with her leg first.”

* * *

 

“Kuvira?” Bataar stuck his head in the door and looked around, smiling when he saw her sitting on the couch.

“Hey,” Kuvira smiled faintly and sighed as he came over and sat next to her.

“Are you ok? You look tired.”

“I’m fine,” Kuvira shook her head, “I’ve been playing with the kids.”

“Did Korra call you back?” Bataar frowned slightly, taking one of Kuvira’s hands in his.

“Yeah,” she nodded, suppressing a yawn, “She’s ok.”

“I’m glad,” Bataar’s frown faded and he smiled again, “Is Aunt Lin ok?”

“They’re both cranky and sore, from what I could tell,” Kuvira chuckled a little, “But they’re fine.”

“Good,” Bataar leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of Kuvira’s head, “I know you were worried.”

“I just want to be able to protect them,” Kuvira sighed, “But I think your mom finally understands.”

“Still doesn’t want you to go?”

“No,” Kuvira sighed again, squeezing his hand, “I’m going to wait to bring it up again, I need to think.”

“We’ll find a way to help, Kuvira,” Bataar promised, “Both of us.”

* * *

 

“Asami,” Korra whined, standing up and holding her arms out, “Come here.”

Asami raised one eyebrow and laughed. But she obeyed, walking over to Korra and wrapping her arms gingerly around her.

“Yes?”

“Do you think Tenzin will let me and Mako have an Agni Kai on the island?” Korra asked, creasing her eyebrows

“First of all, I don’t think you’re in the best condition for that,” Asami chuckled, putting her forehead against Korra’s, “Why do you want to fight Mako?”

“Bolin said he ate the last grape popsicle.” Korra frowned, “I distinctly remember calling dibs on it like two weeks ago.”

Asami shook her head and laughed, leaning forward to kiss Korra softly. When Korra wrapped one arm around Asami’s shoulders, Asami ran her fingers through Korra’s hair, careful to avoid the pump-knot on the back of her skull. She felt her entire body become warm, and she was immensely happy that Korra was there with her, in one piece, despite the damage that had been done.

“I’m glad to see you’re feeling better,” Asami smiled when Korra pulled away, “But you should probably wait before you start fighting Mako over popsicles.”

“I’ll remember,” Korra grinned, tapping her temple once before wincing, “Ow. I have a bruise there.”

“You have lots of bruises,” Asami told her, leaning over and lightly kissing the bruise in question, “I’m glad Kya took care of the worst ones.”

“Me too,” Korra nodded, “Now if she could do something about this lump on the back of my head, we’d be golden.”

“Well let’s go see if she’s done scolding Lin,” Asami offered, smiling, “Between Opal, Mako, and Kya, Lin’s been worried over as much as you have.”

“I don’t feel sorry for her,” Korra snorted, “Though I’m surprised Suyin and Kuvira didn’t tear down half the Earth Kingdom to come check on us.”

“One of them tried, I’m sure,” Asami giggled, taking Korra by the hand and pulling her along behind her, “Come on.”

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Moon Rising - Creedence Clearwater Revival (Mourning Ritual's cover is more suitable).

Friday, March 13th

“Asami?” Hiroshi was fiddling with the corner of his coat as she came into his office, “I wanted to ask you…if you would mind going with me to Air Temple Island today. I’ve never been.”

Asami froze just inside the door, turning what he just said over in her mind. She didn’t want him to be on Air Temple Island. It had become a second home to her, outside of Korra and Opal’s apartment. Another place she would never take him. Those were _her_ spaces, and though she was beginning to trust him again, the thought of willingly taking him there was almost absurd to her.

“Why?” Asami managed to ask, raising her eyebrow.

“I wanted to speak to Master Tenzin, is all,” Hiroshi was still rubbing the edge of his coat between his fingers, almost nervously, “About the reconstruction, assuming it is still going on, yes?”

“They’re still rebuilding,” Asami nodded.

“I know it makes you uneasy, so if you don’t want me to go, I won’t. I can just call him and meet somewhere else.”

Asami started to let Hiroshi know she’d think about it, but she was interrupted by Varrick throwing open Hiroshi’s office door and sweeping into the room excitedly.

“Hiroshi Sato!” he exclaimed, beaming, “Just the man I wanted to see today!”

Asami frowned instantly, raising one eyebrow and looking at Varrick, who stepped past her as if she wasn’t even there so he could plop down in the chair in front of Hiroshi’s desk. Asami was incredibly amused to see Hiroshi was wearing the same expression she had when she saw him looking at Varrick across his desk.

“I have a secretary, you know,” Hiroshi told him coldly, “Who will call me and let me know you are here. So that I may _choose_ to meet with you. That—.” Hiroshi stopped to motion at the door, “Was immensely disrespectful, Varrick.”

“I figured you’d be more interested in my business than in my manners,” Varrick shrugged, “I’m sorry if I interrupted your daddy-daughter time.”

Asami took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, only to bite back a laugh when she saw Hiroshi had done the same thing.

“The point remains, Varrick.” Hiroshi huffed, “There are proper ways to get in contact with me.”

“Well don’t worry, Sato, I won’t take too much of your time.” Varrick grinned, before turning to Asami, “Though, Asami, I think this is a conversation me and your dad-pops ought to have in private.”

Asami raised her eyebrow and glanced at her dad over Varrick’s shoulder, noticing the frown on his face. She would only leave if he told her to, and she knew he knew that. They stared at each other for a moment, before Hiroshi raised one hand, motioning for her to come stand behind his desk. She fought the urge to smirk when she saw the surprise on Varrick’s face as she stepped around the corner of the desk, moving to stand next to where Hiroshi was sitting.

“Asami is going to be taking over the company when I retire, Varrick,” Hiroshi shrugged, “She’s not a child. Any conversation we need to have, she can be a part of.”

Varrick raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

“Ok, Sato. So here’s the deal. I’m here to see if you wanted to make an arrangement to exchange my money for some of your…military grade products.”

“Weapons.” Hiroshi deadpanned, “That’s why you’re here? Make them yourself.”

“Well you see, I’m running low in that depart--.”

“You sold to the triads,” Asami cut him off, “Didn’t you?”

“Business is business,” Varrick replied coolly, “It’s in my interest to meet the demand, and if it makes the city a little safer--.”

“Arming thugs to fight as a means of counter-terrorism,” Asami raised her eyebrows, “Oh yes that’s the safest idea I’ve ever heard, Varrick.”

“Asami,” Hiroshi sighed, glancing at her before looking at Varrick, “She’s right, though. So no, I’m not going to make any arrangements with you as far as that’s concerned. You’ll do well to remember not to mention it again.”

“Oh well,” Varrick shrugged, “We can’t all be open to the idea. Now on to my next question—the train situation, I know you’re working on updating--.”

“Asami is,” Hiroshi corrected, “So this is a discussion you need to have with her.”

“And it’s not a discussion we’re going to have today,” Asami told him, “I was just about to go out with dad before you barged in here.”

“Alright,” Varrick held his hands up defensively, “I’ll make an appointment next time. Have a good family time, Satos.”

Hiroshi and Asami both watched him leave, and when the door shut behind him, Asami sighed.

“So,” she let her voice trail off until Hiroshi turned to her, “Still want to go to Air Temple Island?”

* * *

 

“How did you _lose_ her?!” Tenzin bellowed, his face red as he looked at the White Lotus sentry in front of him, “She breathes fire! Her concussion hasn’t magically gone away, I still need to keep tabs on her! She could get hurt!”

“We didn’t lose her,” the sentry explained, “At least I don’t think so. We know she’s still on the island, Master Tenzin, we just wanted you to know we don’t know where. And you _did_ ask me where she was. I don’t know. I just know she’s still here somewhere. She was with your brother the last we saw her.”

“Ok,” Tenzin sighed, “I’m sorry for yelling, I’m just…I’m nervous if I’m going to be honest.”

“We all are, Master Tenzin,” The sentry nodded, smiling faintly.

“Thank you for telling me, I’ll go find her.”

“Tenzin?” he turned when he heard Asami’s voice behind him, surprised when he saw her father with her.

“Hello, Asami,” Tenzin smiled, before bowing his head respectfully to Hiroshi, “Mr. Sato.”

“Dad wanted to visit the island,” Asami explained, and Tenzin could see she was a little uneasy.

“I wanted to speak to you, Master Tenzin,” Hiroshi added politely.

Tenzin cast a quick glance to Asami, gauging her expression. Still anxious, but she nodded slightly.

“Very well, Mr. Sato,” Tenzin nodded, “Asami, will you go find Korra for me? The White Lotus have—well at least she’s still on the island. I’m going to put a tracking collar around each of her legs.”

“Sure, Tenzin,” Asami laughed, “I’ll go look for her.”

* * *

 

“How are you feeling, Lin?” Su asked, propping her chin on her fist as she held the phone to her ear, trying to ignore the way Kuvira was pacing in her office like a caged animal.

“I’ll live,” Lin grunted, “Head still feels like it’s splitting open, but I can walk now.”

“Good,” Su was relieved to see that Lin had at least been healed, regardless of how Lin felt about it, “How’s Korra?”

“Running around like a crazed lemur, business as usual with her. Arm still needs some work, but she’s a little better than I am. She’s younger, she can take hits like that.”

“I’m glad you’re both on the mend,” Su glanced up when Kuvira stopped pacing, “How are things in the city?”

“The same. Not great. Saikhan is doing most of the work right now, since I’m ‘in need of a break’.” Su could hear the bitterness in her voice, so she motioned for Kuvira to leave.

“Lin,” Su sighed, “Are you still beating yourself up about what happened?”

“I nearly got her killed.” Lin’s voice was cold, “The one thing I’ve been trying to prevent.”

“She’s ok, Lin. Do I need to come visit?”

“It couldn’t hurt,” Lin muttered, “I’ll pay you to take Opal with you when you leave.”

“Lin.”

“I can’t protect the fucking avatar, Su,” Lin’s voice was strained, “What makes you think I’ll be able to protect my niece?”

Lin sighed, and Su felt her heart clench up as she listened through the phone. They sat in silence for a few minutes, but Su could still hear Lin breathing.

“Maybe you should come after all…” Lin finally admitted.

“I’ll be on the next train,” Su promised, “I love you, Lin.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

Asami found Korra on the far side of the island, with Naga running around her legs. She had her back to Asami, but Asami could see she had her probending helmet on, with Naga’s rubber ball in one hand. Korra threw her head back and belted out a wolfish howl, before using airbending to sling the ball so far it went out of sight, watching as Naga chased after it.

“With as much noise as you’re making,” Asami laughed when Korra jumped at her voice, “I’m surprised the White Lotus can’t find you.”

Korra grinned and sauntered over to her.

“What can I say, I have a history of being able to avoid them.”

“Well you’re going to cause Tenzin to have a heart attack,” Asami smiled, “He wants to put a tracking collar on you.”

“You know, I think that’d be better in the long-run,” Korra laughed, wrapping her arms around Asami and squeezing her, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve only been gone a few hours,” Asami teased.

“So? It’s boring when you’re not here. Plus Bolin is still in class, Opal is waiting on him. Mako is at work--.”

Korra stopped suddenly when a whooping noise could be heard in the distance. She stepped away from Asami abruptly, shooting her uninjured arm out as she did so, catching the rubber ball as it soared by her head. Naga erupted out of the bushes a few moments later, panting eagerly as she sprinted toward Korra, pouncing around her and barking.

“I’m playing catch with Bumi,” Korra explained with a grin, rearing back and releasing another howl before kicking the ball through the air in the direction it had came from.

“Is that why you’re wearing the helmet?” Asami raised her eyebrow.

“Kya said I had to,” Korra shrugged sheepishly, “She told Bumi if I hit my head again she’d kill him.”

“I’d probably help her,” Asami grinned when Korra blushed.

“So where’s Tenzin?” Korra finally sputtered, looking around, “Usually when the White Lotus can’t find me he tears half the island down.”

“He’s with my dad,” Asami sighed, “Dad wanted to come talk to him.”

Korra frowned slightly, but nodded, ignoring the rubber ball when it came flying back in her direction.

“Come on,” Korra told her, looking down as Naga barked and scooped the ball up in her mouth, “Let’s go tell Kya.”

* * *

 

“Bataar?” Su looked tentatively into the workshop, looking for her husband.

She found him bent over a diagram he had spread over the work table, a pencil held between his teeth as his glasses inched closer to the tip of his nose.

“Bataar?” She spoke again louder, knowing he hadn’t heard her the first time.

“Yes?” he looked up at her excitedly, a smile on his face.

“I’m going to Republic City tomorrow,” She sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“To see Opal? They were just here—.” Bataar began, before realization dawned across his face, “Did something else happen?”

“No,” Su shook her head, “Lin’s having a hard time. I have to be there for her. I won’t stay long, no more than a few days.”

Bataar nodded slowly, putting his pencil down as he stepped around the work table to move closer to Suyin.

“Are you going to bring Opal home?”

Su sighed again and shrugged.

“I don’t know. I’m so worried, but I want the decision to be hers. I know she’s safe as she can be while she’s there, but--.”

Su choked back a sob as Bataar wrapped his arms around her, and she balled her hands up in the back of his robe, trying to blink back the tears that had suddenly welled up in her eyes.

“I don’t know what to do…” she finally muttered, burying her face against his shoulder.

Bataar comforted her quietly, rubbing her shoulders as she held onto him, and his voice was soothing as Su closed her eyes and leaned against him. When her shoulders stopped shaking, he released her enough to brush the hair from her eyes, leaving a soft kiss on her forehead.

“You’ll find a way to help, Su,” he assured her, leaning his forehead against hers.

“I think you’re right,” Su smiled faintly, “I _have_ to help, somehow. For Lin and Opal.”

Bataar returned her smile and kissed her forehead again, taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

“You’re going to have to tell Kuvira you’re going,” He finally said softly, looking at her when she went to wipe her face.

“I know,” Su sighed, dropping her gaze, “I’m not looking forward to it.”

* * *

 

A White Lotus guard was waiting outside on the sidewalk when Mako got out of work. Mako looked at him with a slight frown, though he was glad he didn’t have to call another cab when the guard motioned to the car parked next to the curb. The window rolled down on one side and Korra all but dangled out of it, looking at Mako with a broad grin.

“Hello, loser,” Korra grinned at him, “We’re going to go get food.”

“Why?” Mako cocked up one eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“Because when I left Air Temple Island, Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya were all refusing to cook dinner. Bolin offered and we all know that is a disaster. So get in.”

Mako rolled his eyes and walked around to the other side and climbed in.

“What about Asami and Opal?”

“I left them in charge of keeping Bolin from cooking,” Korra snorted, “I think Opal entertained the idea of tying him down.”

“Great,” Mako chuckled, smirking, “Half the island will be torn down when we get back.”

“Well it’s a good thing Asami’s dad is on board to pay for some of the island’s expenses,” Korra shrugged.

“What, really?” Mako’s eyebrows shot up.

“That’s what Tenzin said,” Korra nodded, “Hiroshi offered at least.”

“Feels a little weird,” Mako frowned, “I don’t trust him.”

“I’m trying to,” Korra shrugged again, “We’ll see what happens. How was work?”

“Same as always. What have you been doing?”

“Nothing,” Korra groaned, “Tenzin won’t let me leave the island. I had to beg to come with the White Lotus to get you.”

“Why’d they come pick me up?”

“Me mostly. This was the only thing I could think of to get off the island.” Korra admitted.

“Oh so you used me,” Mako snorted, “Ok.”

“Hey you should feel honored. You don’t have to pay for a taxi, plus you get to help decide what everyone eats for dinner. As long as it’s vegetarian, island rules and all.”

“Is pizza vegetarian?” Mako raised one eyebrow.

“Well we’re going to find out,” Korra smirked.

* * *

 

“Kuvira,” Su reached out and tapped her on the shoulder.

Kuvira jerked her head around, ripping her attention away from where she was watching Wing and Wei practice power disc.

“Hmm?”

“I need to talk to you. Do you want to walk?” Su motioned with one hand.

“Yeah.” Kuvira nodded, following when Su moved away from her.

Su waited until she was a good distance away from the power disc field to continue.

“I’m going to Republic City. On the next train.”

“I’m going with you.” Kuvira replied immediately, almost before Su had finished.

“I knew you would want to,” Su nodded, “But I want you to understand that I’m coming back after a few days. I’m going for my sister.”

“Ok,” Kuvira shrugged, the worry and eagerness both apparent on her face, “I’m still going.”

“Kuvira,” Suyin sighed, “If you go, you have to come back when I do.”

Kuvira’s expression faltered, if only slightly, and she furrowed her brow.

“When does the train leave?” she finally asked.

“Five in the morning, it was the soonest they could,” Su told her, putting her hand on Kuvira’s shoulder so that she would look at her, “Kuvira, you have to promise you’ll come back.”

“Is Opal coming back with you?”

“I don’t know. But you have to.”

Kuvira stood there silently, and Suyin could see her turning over the idea in her head by the way her eyes moved. Su needed her promise so desperately, knowing that she couldn’t take Kuvira without it. She wouldn’t leave another member of her family to fend for themselves in the chaos descending upon Republic City, even if it was someone as capable as Kuvira.

“Kuvira.” Su repeated when Kuvira finally looked at her again.

“Fine,” Kuvira nodded once, “I promise.”

“Good,” Su breathed a sigh of relief, “Go pack a bag to take with you and tell Junior.”

“I’ve already packed,” Kuvira told her, stepping away quickly and took off jogging toward the house.

* * *

 

Viper grabbed Shady Shin by the scruff of the neck and slammed him into the wall.

“Why haven’t you talked to Ms. Sato?” Viper raised his eyebrow, his face inches from Shady Shin’s.

“Well the last time I saw her,” he stammered, “I wasn’t looking to pick a fight with the avatar too.”

Viper stared at him for a moment, but eventually released him.

“What do you need her for?” Shady Shin asked, rubbing his neck once he was standing on his own again, “We already got the guns from Varrick.”

“I have my reasons,” Viper shrugged, “Or my suspicions. Don’t worry, I don’t want to hurt her. I just need to talk.”

“That’s what you said last time.”

“Well this time, I’m not on the market for anything she can give me other than…knowledge,” A sly grin crept across his face, “So you help me get Ms. Sato to pay us a visit.”

“I don’t want to hurt her,” Shady Shin repeated, “She saved your life--.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Viper’s grin grew as he cut his eyes at Shady Shin, “She’s safe, don’t you worry about that. For now.”

Shady Shin frowned at him, the grin making him uncomfortable. Something didn’t sit right in his gut, but he nodded. It was better to keep Viper happy.

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? Why not, it's the weekend and I may as well. This one is a little violent, I think.   
> Into the Darkness by The Phantoms fueled this one.

Saturday, March 14th

Suyin was the first one off the train. Lin had been waiting at the train station for over an hour when the train from Zaofu finally arrived. She breathed a sigh of relief when Su departed the train, glancing past her to see Kuvira on her heels.

Su rushed over to Lin immediately, embracing her, and though she didn’t want to hug it out there of all places, she was glad to have the contact with her sister. When they pulled away from each other, Lin nodded at Kuvira in greeting, then turned to walk to her police cruiser.

“I’m taking you two to Air Temple Island,” Lin told them, “That’s where you two are going to be staying while you’re here.”

“What about you, Lin?” Su raised her eyebrow as she got in the front seat.

“I’ll be at home, it’s fine.” Lin shrugged, “I know you’ll be safe there. I’ve already asked Tenzin. But Opal and Korra don’t know you’re coming.”

Su hummed without arguing, but Lin saw the creases on her face when she glanced at Su before she drove.

* * *

 

Asami was sitting outside playing Pai Sho with Opal when she noticed Tenzin craning his neck from the other side of the courtyard, looking out toward the city.

“Opal,” he called over his shoulder, “Your mother is here.”

“What?” Opal’s voice cracked, and she stumbled across the courtyard to Tenzin’s side, “Mom is here?”

Asami stood up immediately, a thousand reasons running through her mind as to why Suyin would be there. Opal was halfway down to the island’s dock by the time Asami reached Tenzin’s side, and she could see the ferry moving slowly toward the island from where she stood.

“I’m going to go wake Korra,” Tenzin told Asami quietly, smiling as he watched Opal wave at the ferry, “Go…detain…Kuvira, will you?”

Asami nodded with a smile, heading down the slope toward the dock. The ferry was docking as she came up behind Opal, who used a gust of air to launch herself onto the deck to embrace her mother. Kuvira and Lin were standing just behind Su, and a relieved smile softened Kuvira’s face when Opal released Su in order to hug her as well. When the four of them stepped off the ferry, Asami’s eyes met Kuvira’s as her feet hit the dock, and Kuvira’s smile became almost radiant with her relief. Kuvira didn’t say anything, just stepped over and embraced her, and Asami could feel all the worry that had been building up inside Kuvira as she squeezed her shoulders. Asami understood. She knew she felt the same way.

Kuvira took a deep breath when she pulled away from Asami, and Asami smiled at her.

“It’s ok,” Asami told her.

Kuvira nodded, looking around.

“Where’s Korra?”

“Tenzin went to wake her up,” Asami replied, “I’d give it a few minutes.”

Kuvira nodded again, glancing at the airship overhead, frowning slightly.

“Come on,” Opal said, grabbing Su and Kuvira each by the arm, “We’ve got to tell Korra you’re here.”

 

* * *

 

“Cheater!” Korra huffed, slamming her hand down on the table when Kuvira beat her at Pai Sho again.

“Getting a taste of your own medicine?” Mako cackled.

“You stay out of this,” Korra grumbled, pointing a finger at him in warning, “I’ll kick your ass.”

“You’re not going to punch him in the throat?” Kuvira smirked, “Is that only for me?”

“I will fight both of you at the same--.” Korra began.

“You will do no such thing!” Tenzin shouted from outside the room.

Korra crossed her arms and huffed.

“Fine. I guess I won’t. I want a rematch.”

“I’ve played you four times already,” Kuvira laughed.

“And you cheated all four times!”

“You did cheat the third time,” Mako admitted, “Even I saw that.”

“Well how are you going to make it fair, if I’m a cheater?” Kuvira smirked and crossed her arms.

“Asami,” Korra stuck her tongue out at Kuvira, “Best Pai Sho player I know.”

“Don’t drag me into this,” Asami laughed, looking up from her book.

“Please?” Korra whined, “It’s the only way to make it a fair match.”

Asami rolled her eyes when she saw Korra’s pout, but closed her book and sat next to her at the table anyway.

“You win,” Asami chuckled, shaking her head, “But if Kuvira beats you again you can’t blame me.”

“You got a deal, sunshine.”

* * *

 

“Guess who’s here, boss,” Shady Shin glanced over his shoulder as he saw Asami walking into the nightclub with Korra and the others.

“Good,” Viper grinned, “Means I don’t have to chase her far. Let me know if there’s any opening. We can have our chat sooner than I thought.”

“You got it, boss,” he sighed, following Asami with his eyes as she led Korra by the hand to a table.

 

* * *

 

 

The nightclub was noisy. Kuvira didn’t like it. But Korra had insisted she go out with them, willing to do anything if it meant getting off Air Temple Island. Su had left the island to spend some time with Lin, so Kuvira went along if it meant being with Opal and Korra. Korra had taken over an hour arguing with Opal and Mako as it was, insisting that she would be able to bear the noise. That had come only after getting permission to leave from Tenzin, with the condition that several White Lotus guards accompany them. Korra was handling the noise well, and the six of them were crammed into a booth in the back corner. They’d all decided against drinking, simply happy to be off the island and able to socialize, and that was the most tolerable thing about it to Kuvira. She enjoyed their company.

They had been there for nearly two hours when Asami excused herself to go to the bathroom. Opal had offered to accompany her, but Asami had declined, assuring her she’d be fine. Kuvira was uneasy when Asami left the table, and began absentmindedly toying with the metal cables spooled at her hip. Korra noticed, and after a few moments had nudged Kuvira with her leg, drawing her attention.

‘Are you ok?’ Korra didn’t say anything, but Kuvira could see it in the way her eyebrow twitched up.

Kuvira gave her an almost imperceptible nod, knowing Korra wouldn’t believe her. And she didn’t, from how her brow creased, but she didn’t push it.

* * *

 

Asami was washing her hands when Viper shoved his way into the bathroom. She saw him in the mirror as he pushed through the door, and spun around rapidly, ready to defend herself. She’d almost covered the distance between them when a bolt of water wrapped around her throat and she felt herself slam against the wall. Viper looked at her with a smirk as he turned and locked the door.

“Ms. Sato,” he said coolly, “We have to talk. Now I want you to understand that out of obligation to you, I’m not going to hurt you. Or at least, I won’t if you cooperate. I’m going to ask you a series of questions. You answer yes or no, and we’ll be out of here real fast.”

Asami attempted to take a deep breath and tried to think of a way to release herself from the water’s chokehold as she stared at him.

“First question, are you an Equalist?”

“No.” Her voice was tight from the pressure on her throat, and it came out as a croak.

“Is your dad?”

Asami stared at him and bit her tongue. She could see through him. She knew he already knew the answer. She could see it in his eyes. If she said yes, he was going to use her as bait to lure Hiroshi out. If she said no, he’d know she was lying and the result would be the same. He was transparent. So she just stared at him, gritting her teeth. There was no point in answering. He nodded.

“I was afraid of that.” He sighed a little as he pushed his coat aside and pulled a pistol from the holster he’d hidden beneath the fabric, “For what it’s worth, Ms. Sato, I’m sorry.”

He took a step closer to her and raised the gun, and the last thing Asami saw was him bringing the butt of it down quickly toward her forehead.

* * *

 

“It’s been five minutes,” Korra was drumming her hand on the table restlessly, “Where’s Asami?”

“I’ll go,” Kuvira told her, rising to her feet.

“We’ll leave as soon as you get back,” Korra nodded, looking concerned.

Kuvira shouldered past a large man in a green shirt that was loitering near the hallway where the bathrooms were, in time to see Viper hauling Asami out of the bathroom on his shoulder.

“Korra!” Kuvira shouted out a warning over her shoulder, hoping it would heard over the ruckus of the nightclub before she moved instinctively, ripping a strand of cable from her hip and using it to knock Viper’s feet from under him.

He fell to the ground with a thud, dropping Asami as he did so, rolling away before Kuvira could wrap the cable around him. Kuvira used one hand to bend the cable back into the spool before launching herself at him, colliding into him and sending both of them rolling into the wall at the end of the hallway. He struggled momentarily with something at his side, trying to roll out from where Kuvira had him pinned as Kuvira heard footsteps and shouting behind her.

“Kuvira?” It was Opal, she could hear Korra and Mako, albeit incoherently, behind her.

“Get Asami,” Kuvira called back, bending the cable back out and splitting it into two strands, moving to secure Viper’s hands to the floor.

A series of gunshots rang out, almost muffled by the music that was throbbing into Kuvira’s ears, and she could feel everyone in the building descend into chaos.

“Leave him,” she heard Korra growl in her ear as she felt a weight pull on her shoulder, “I’ll find him later. We have to go.”

Kuvira moved the second she heard Korra’s voice, Opal had pulled Asami off of the floor, and Kuvira quickly pulled Asami onto her shoulder, jerking her head at Korra to go on ahead of her as she did so.

“Opal, stay near me,” Kuvira instructed, following Korra, Mako and Bolin as they tried to wade back through the nightclub.

People were running around frantically, screaming as they did so, and Kuvira felt Opal latch onto her arm to keep them from getting separated. But Kuvira lost sight of Korra quickly, and decided to focus solely on getting herself out of the building, willing to do whatever it took to get Asami and Opal out with her.

The air outside was thick with the pressure that surrounded them as Kuvira shoved her way outside. The street was blocked by several cars, and Kuvira could hear sirens pounding through the heaviness of the air and she took in the scene around them. Bodies littered the sidewalk by the door, blood pooling around them, and as her gaze moved up, and she saw the group of uniformed men wielding guns before her. She moved before half a second passed, ripping an earthen wall in front of herself with her free arm, releasing herself from Opal as she did so. She used the wall as a cover to dive behind the nearest car, Opal right behind her as the gunshots peppered the earth that covered where they had just been.

Kuvira bent another wall around the car, able to hear Asami groan weakly as Kuvira lowered her to the ground. Opal was panting.

“Where’s Bolin?” Opal was trying to keep herself steady as gunshots rang out again, “And Korra?”

Kuvira looked at her blankly for a moment before daring to peek over the hood of the car. She could see another earthen wall a few yards away, and behind it crouched Mako and Korra, along with a silky haired waterbender that Kuvira didn’t recognize.

“Don’t hit the avatar!” one of the masked men shouted angrily, shoving one of the men that was firing towards the wall Korra was behind.

Viper was suddenly on the street. Kuvira could hear his voice, mingled with half a dozen others, as gunshots continued to fill the air around them.

“The triads are firing back,” Opal had her hands over her ears, “Kuvira we _have_ to move!”

“Korra!” Kuvira called out, ducking behind the car again as a wave of bullets followed her voice.

“Is that you, shithead?” Kuvira could hear Korra shout across the racket, and she poked her head up again before her eyes found the blue piercing her from across the street.

She could see Mako over Korra’s shoulder, his eyes scanning around them, no doubt looking for his brother. But Korra’s eyes were locked on Kuvira’s, however long or however briefly the moments went by. Kuvira couldn’t tell, even with the pounding of her heart in her ears. She knew she had to act. She glanced at Opal at her side, who had lifted the stirring Asami off the ground slightly before she looked back at Korra. The pain and desperation that filled Korra’s eyes was tangible, but Kuvira understood.

‘Get them out of here. Keep them safe.’ was the message Korra was sending. It wasn’t a question, though it felt as if she was begging Kuvira with every heartbeat that passed.

Korra’s gaze faltered momentarily, seeing the top of Opal’s head behind Kuvira’s shoulder before the icy blue eyes were on hers again, and Kuvira felt a pang of guilt go through her chest as she nodded.

“Bolin, go!” Mako roared from behind Korra.

The earthen wall Kuvira had erected behind her separated slightly as a wall shot out of the ground across the street, dividing it in half, effectively blocking both Korra and Kuvira’s sides from the Equalists and triad members that had been firing upon them. Kuvira took the chance, heaving Asami’s entire body over her shoulder.

“Opal!” Kuvira roared, surging forward.

“Right behind you, Kuvira.”

A police airship was overhead as Kuvira raced along the length of the wall dividing the street, using it as cover, feeling a rush of heat flowing from the other side, accompanied by the smell of sulfur. She could hear shouting that followed it, and she hesitated, turning to cast one last glance at Korra to see if she and Mako were following them, only to see Korra’s eyes glowing white before she jumped over the barrier, using an enormous burst of fire as cover for herself and Mako.

“Kuvira, we’ve got to go!” Opal repeated desperately, grabbing her arm and sprinting down the nearest open side street as police officers began hitting the ground from the airship.

Kuvira couldn’t ignore the mingled sense of both guilt and relief that filled every hurried step, but she tried to focus her energy into moving forward. She had to. Opal and Asami were her responsibility, and she’d die before she let herself fail.

* * *

 

The police radio in Lin’s living room crackled to life, and Lin looked up from the Pai Sho match between her and Suyin with a scowl. It had been relatively quiet all night, but the activity quickly going through the radio was almost too much to decipher.

Suyin, noticing the tension, lifted her hand from the tile she’d been placing and looked at her sister

“ _Captain Saikhan requesting all available units to Little Water Tribe. Lava in road, gunshots confirmed, use caution, over.”_

“Lin, Korra was there. Bolin too if there’s lava.” Su jerked her head around so fast her neck popped, but Lin had already crossed over to the table and picked up the radio’s microphone.

“Chief Beifong requesting status of Boomerang. I repeat, requesting status of Boomerang, over.”

Saikhan’s voice came back a moment later.

“ _Boomerang seen in street. Status unknown. Will update. Saikhan out.”_

“Fuck,” Lin slammed her hand into the wall and started to storm out of the den, but stopped abruptly when Su stood, “Suyin Beifong you go to Air Temple Island right now, or so help me I will—.”

Lin stopped, stepping toward Suyin and putting her hand on Su’s shoulder.

“I’ll send them there to you as soon as I can. Call Tenzin, the White Lotus need to get to Korra, now.”

Su froze, and Lin ground her teeth together. But Suyin nodded quickly, taking a step back, leaving Lin to wheel around and run out of the room. She turned as soon as Lin slammed the door, looking for the phone.


	45. Chapter 45

Sunday, March 15th

Asami fully came to in the kitchen at Air Temple Island, groaning as Bumi removed the ice pack from her forehead.

“What happened?” Asami whimpered a moment later, when the pack was put back into place.

“You got in a fight with a triad boss and lost, according to Kuvira,” Bumi chuckled, causing Asami to wince, “There was a shootout outside the club, I think. Not been updated since Kuvira carried you in here.”

Asami closed her eyes and groaned again, motioning for Bumi to let her hold the ice pack on her own.

“Where’s Korra?”

When Bumi didn’t answer, Asami’s eyes shot back open.

“Where’s Korra?” She repeated, looking at him.

“Don’t really know,” he finally shrugged, “Su says Lin went after her, but we’ve not heard back from them. Mako and Bolin either. Opal came in with you and Kuvira. Kya and Tenzin are trying to find out--.”

Asami stood, ignoring the way her vision swam as she grabbed Bumi’s shoulder for support.

“Take me to Kuv--.”

She closed her eyes before she could finish, taking a deep breath. Footsteps came into the kitchen, and Asami felt a firm hand guide her back to where she had been sitting against the wall.

“When did she wake up?” it was Kuvira, her voice low and quiet.

“Minute ago,” Bumi told her, “At least she opened her eyes and started talking then. She sure can groan.”

“Asami?” she opened her eyes to see Kuvira leaning in front of her, looking at her forehead, “How are you feeling?”

“I feel dizzy if I’m honest. But I don’t really care, I need to know where Korra is.”

“She’s with Lin,” Kuvira replied, “That’s all we know.”

“What happened?”

“Well which part do you want to hear first? The part where that triad guy was trying to carry you out of the bathroom or the part where the Equalists started shooting people who were leaving the club?”

“Kuvira. I vaguely remember Viper cornering me in the bathroom, we can skip that.”

“I don’t know how it started,” Kuvira admitted, “But Equalists started shooting people outside. I guess whoever was unlucky enough to walk out the door. But then some of the people that managed to make it outside started firing back. Opal said it was triad members. I took you and Opal and got out.”

“I need a phone,” Asami took a deep breath and pulled the ice away from her head, “I need to call my dad.”

“I’ll get one,” Kuvira nodded, “I’ll be right back.”

* * *

 

“Are the three of you goddamned idiots  _completely_ brain-dead?” Lin shouted, slamming her hands down on her desk and looking at Mako, Korra and Bolin, “You had the chance to get out of there, and yet Saikhan tells me you fucking ran straight into that mess! You could have been killed!”

“Well,” Bolin glanced at Mako and Korra, who were both looking sheepishly over at Lin from where they were standing, “All things considered, I think it turned out pretty well for us.”

Lin took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose as Mako and Korra shot a glare at Bolin.

“You’re all three fine?” Lin asked with a sigh, looking at them, “No injuries worth mentioning?”

“Um…” Korra glanced at the burns on her hands, “No I’m good.”

“I’m good,” Mako nodded, echoing Korra despite the blood trickling down his face.

“Bolin?” Lin huffed, crossing her arms.

“I mean, I didn’t get shot?”

“I assumed, by the fact that you’re all relatively calm and collected, that none of you got shot.” Lin scowled, “Thank you for confirming that.”

“The Equalists actually _avoided_ shooting at me,” Korra shrugged, “So I think that’s good.”

Lin closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’m going to kill all three of you myself, I swear.”

The three of them looked at each other and blinked a few times before she continued.

“You,” She pointed her finger at Korra, “Are not allowed to leave Air Temple Island without at _least_ four White Lotus with you at all times. And will leave the island _only_ with the expressed permission of Tenzin or myself. Are we clear?”

Korra scowled, but nodded once.

“You two,” Lin pointed at Mako and Bolin, “You two are going to go back to your dorm, and you’re going to stay there. You can leave to go to class, but if you leave that campus, you better be taking a White Lotus guard with you.”

“You got it, Chief,” Mako replied as Bolin nodded.

“I’m going to push for Raiko to get the United Forces in here to do something,” Lin told them, “Martial law if we can get it. Hope you guys like curfews. Now, get your asses out of my office. Go back to Air Temple Island and stay there until I come to take you guys back to the university. The White Lotus are waiting for you outside. Are we clear?”

“Yes ma’am,” all three of them chorused, all glad they got off easier than they thought they would.

* * *

 

“Suyin,” Tenzin knocked on the doorframe, drawing Suyin and Opal’s attention from where they were sitting in his study, “The remaining airbenders here on the island have asked if they can go to Zaofu.”

“Of course they can,” Su nodded immediately, releasing Opal’s hand, “I’ll take them back when I leave.”

“I assume Opal will be going as well?”

“Y--.” Su began, but Opal cut her off.

“No.” Opal was firm, though she looked pale, “I’m staying here.”

“Opal, sweetie, the city isn’t safe,” Suyin told her, almost pleading.

“I’m not going,” Opal set her jaw, “Because Korra won’t go. If Korra stays, I stay. Same thing with Mako and Bolin. I’m not going.”

“Opal,” Su sighed, “Please.”

“I love you, mom. But I’m not going home.”

Suyin sighed again and closed her eyes.

“Tenzin, will you be coming with us?”

“No,” Tenzin replied, barely a whisper, “If Opal stays, I will stay.”

“Tenzin,” Opal objected, “You should go and be with your family--.”

“As should you.”

“But Korra and the guys, they’re my family too,” Opal sighed, a tear escaping as she did so, “I can’t leave them.”

Tenzin sighed and walked over to where Suyin and Opal were sitting, and knelt in front of Opal.

“Opal,” he told her, putting one hand on her shoulder, “I’m one of the only airbending masters in the world. I will send the others to Zaofu and Jinora will be able to train them. But as long as there are airbenders on Air Temple Island, I will be here as well. So if you stay, I stay.”

Opal tried to blink back the tears as they began rolling down her cheeks in full, and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Tenzin’s shoulders.

“I’m so sorry, Tenzin,” She choked back a sob, “I’m so sorry. But I can’t leave them.”

“I understand, Opal,” Tenzin told her, rubbing her shoulders with one hand, “I understand completely.”

Opal put her face against Tenzin’s shoulder and wept, and Su wiped away tears of her own as she reached out and put her arm across Opal’s back. The three of them stayed like that for a few minutes as Tenzin and Su tried to comfort Opal, until Kuvira knocked on the door behind them.

“Asami wanted a phone to call her dad,” She said quietly when Tenzin turned his head to look at her.

“There’s a wireless phone on my desk over there,” Tenzin replied, jerking his head, “You can take it to her.”

“Kuvira,” Opal took a deep breath and sat up straight, wiping her face, “Tell Asami that the Equalists didn’t want to shoot Korra. I don’t want her to think if something has happened to Korra that her dad--.”

Kuvira’s eyebrows went up slightly, but she nodded.

“I’ll let her know.”

* * *

 

Hiroshi took a deep breath and leaned over his desk before he started banging his forehead against it. He muttered curses under his breath every time he lifted his head off the wood before him, before dropping his head back down onto it again with a thud. Once again, things hadn’t gone according to plan. He knew he would have to deal with whatever trigger-happy fool had caused the entire fiasco. It was meant to be an attack on the Triple Threat Triad, since the nightclub was part of their turf, and Viper had been confirmed as being present there before they even considered moving into position.

Hiroshi had hoped they would be able to take Viper down without any other non-triad casualties, but someone got too excited at the prospect and now there were at least two dozen people who had died without a reason. What control he had forced back into his hands was once again slipping through his fingers like sand. He had been enraged when he found out Korra and the others had been there, though it had dissipated when he learned the Equalists had followed his order not to shoot. He hoped they were alright, for Asami’s sake.

“Fantastic.”

Hiroshi growled it out loud to his empty office, glancing up when his cellphone rang.

“Hello?”

“Dad,” Asami sounded irritated and exhausted, and it made a pit rise in his stomach. He knew the feeling that accompanied it. Guilt, “Tell me what happened. I’ve asked two different people at this point, it’s your turn.”

Hiroshi sighed, but he told her everything. Everything he knew. He couldn’t keep secrets from her anymore, he refused to. He admitted that he knew the attack was coming, and why, swearing on everything he had that he would have stopped it if he knew they would be there. He told her what he’d learned about Korra’s involvement, even down to Bolin tearing the street in half with his river of lava. Every update he had been given that night, he transferred to Asami. He prayed she believed him, knowing she would only buy half of what he told her. But he didn’t care, he told her the truth. All of it, or at least what he knew as truth.

“Asami,” he finally took a deep breath after fifteen minutes of explaining, “I’m going to tell you everything from this point. Everything. I promise.”

“Dad,” Asami sighed, “Why can’t you just stop?”

“It’s not that easy,” Hiroshi told her, putting his face against one palm, “I would in a heartbeat if I could. It would take weeks--.”

“Can you start?”

“I can try.”

“Please.” Asami’s voice was quiet, he could hear the pleading tone.

“I’ll tell you everything from now on, Asami,” He promised again, “Until I can stop this. I don’t want your friends to be hurt. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Asami told him, though she hesitated, “The Triple Threats are after you.”

“The ones who wanted guns, right?”

“Yes. Their leader attacked me in the nightclub’s bathroom. Sort of. He was going to take me somewhere. He wanted to use me to get to you. They know.”

“They can know then,” Hiroshi felt his blood start boiling, “I’ll take care of it. As long as you’re safe.”

“I am, I’m on Air Temple Island. I have a headache, but I’ve not got any injuries other than the welt on my forehead.”

 “Are your friends ok?”

“I don’t know,” Asami sighed, “They’re not back yet. Opal is here, but I haven’t seen her.”

“Let me know later, will you?”

“Sure, dad.”

“Get some rest. I’ll see you after lunch. I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.”

* * *

 

Korra thought she’d never be as happy to see Kuvira as she was when she stepped off of the ferry. Even in the dim light from the buildings, she could tell Kuvira was relatively uninjured. She ignored the dull ache that had settled into her bones as Kuvira collided into her, lifting her off her feet. She put one arm tiredly around Kuvira’s shoulders and sighed, feeling some of the weight lift off her chest.

“I’ve been worried about you, shithead.”

“Worried about me?” Kuvira’s voice was muffled by Korra’s shoulder, “You’re the one that was fucking glowing the last time I saw you.”

“That’s the avatar state,” Mako chuckled, patting Kuvira’s shoulder as he stepped past her, “You get used to that.”

“No you don’t,” Bolin corrected.

Kuvira put Korra down and let her go, grabbing Bolin by the shoulder and looking him over.

“Opal is in Tenzin’s study with Su,” Kuvira told him once she deemed him to be in a decent condition.

“Heading that way, captain,” Bolin grinned, saluting her and jogging toward the main courtyard with Mako behind him.

“Asami is in the kitchen,” Kuvira added, walking next to Korra up the slope, “She was calling her dad when I left.”

“How is she?” Korra cocked one eyebrow, internally begging for her heart to slow down.

“Got a pretty big knot on her forehead, but she’s ok,” Kuvira shrugged, “I need to go check on Opal again, she was crying when I saw her last. But Asami should still be where I left her.”

“Thanks,” Korra nodded, grabbing Kuvira tightly with one arm as they walked, “For everything.”

“Whatever you need,” Kuvira promised.

Korra grinned, shaking Kuvira’s shoulder with one hand.

“You’re the best.”

“I try.”

“I’ll come find you in a few minutes.”

“Sure thing, Korra.”

They went their separate ways when they reached the courtyard, and Korra had to keep herself from jogging to the kitchen. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Asami sitting on the counter, leaning against the wall, and she crossed the room as quickly as she could, leaning down and wrapping her arms around Asami tightly.

“I was so fucking scared,” Korra muttered, putting her forehead against the side of Asami’s head as she felt Asami wrap her arms around her waist, “I was afraid something was going to happen to you.”

“I could say the same for you, avatar,” Asami chuckled quietly, bunching her fingers up in the back of Korra’s shirt.

Korra took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Asami’s hair before pulling away enough to look at the bruise that had formed on her forehead.

“Did Viper do that?” Korra tilted her head and straightened up a little to get a better look at it in the light, frowning as she did so.

“Yeah,” Asami sighed as Korra's frown became a scowl, “Cracked me over the head with his gun, I think. Details are a little fuzzy.”

Korra pressed her lips against Asami’s forehead, careful to miss the welt as she did so and sighed too.

“I guess you’re not the safest person in the city anymore, sunshine,” Korra admitted quietly. Asami could feel Korra’s lips moving against her forehead, and closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying how comforting it was.

“I am when I’m with you,” she shrugged.

Asami leaned back a little after she spoke and looked up at Korra, smiling as she did so. Korra felt the rest of the weight fade away, the constricted feeling in her chest disappearing just because Asami smiled. Korra grinned and kissed her forehead again, and Asami chuckled and leaned against her. They stayed like that for a long time, with Korra’s arms around Asami’s shoulders, while Asami leaned against her chest. Korra could feel Asami breathing, and it was the most calming thing in the world in that moment.

“You smell like sulfur,” Asami finally broke the silence, albeit quietly.

“Lava,” Korra muttered, “Bolin used it to keep anyone from getting too close.”

“Are they ok?”

“Yeah. They went to find Opal and Su. We spent more time keeping everyone separated so the police could deal with them than we did anything else.”

“Mmm,” Asami nodded, squeezing her, “I’m glad you’re all alright.”

“Me too, sunshine,” Korra smiled, kissing the top of Asami’s head as she did so, “Has Kya looked at your head?”

“Dunno,” Asami admitted, “Bumi was the one who brought me ice.”

“Probably need to find her then.”

Asami nodded when Korra stepped away and slid off the counter, wobbly reaching for Korra as her head spun again when she was standing.

“So standing still makes me dizzy,” Asami groaned, holding her head, “Fantastic.”

“I can fix that,” Korra told her, seconds before scooping Asami up in her arms, “Better?”

“Much,” Asami nodded, putting one arm around Korra’s neck, “Thank you.”

“No problem, sunshine. Let’s go find Kya.”

* * *

 

Kuvira found Suyin sitting on the steps outside when she went to make her way to the women’s dormitory after everyone started winding down for bed.

“Su?” She asked quietly, stepping closer to her.

Su lifted her head from her hands and looked up at Kuvira tiredly, every inch of her expression showing her physical and mental exhaustion.

“What’re you going to do?” Kuvira continued, sitting next to her on the steps.

Su shook her head silently, staring at the ground for a few moments.

“Opal’s gone to bed,” Su finally told her hoarsely.

“I figured she had. Korra has too. At least, she took Asami to bed. I doubt Korra is sleeping.”

“She can join the club, then,” Su sighed, rubbing her forehead, “I’m so glad you’re all in one piece.”

Kuvira nodded, looking at the weary woman next to her.

“What do you want me to do, Su?”

Su swallowed hard, straightening her back and looking over at Kuvira before she spoke again.

“I’m starting to think your idea of staying here isn’t so bad.”

“You say the word and I do it,” Kuvira shrugged a little, “That’s all I’m waiting on. Permission.”

“I still need to think about it,” Su shook her head, “I’ll let you know before I take the airbenders back to Zaofu.”

“Ok.” That was all Kuvira could have asked for. She knew Su was hurting.

“Thank you for keeping Opal safe,” Kuvira could hear the tears working their way into Su’s voice.

“No reason to thank me. I was protecting your family. My family.”

Su took a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around Kuvira, squeezing her tightly a moment later.

“I’m so proud of you, Kuvira,” Su told her, “Always.”

Kuvira put her arm around Su and took a deep breath. She didn’t want to risk leaving one part of her family in order to protect the other, but she knew she would have to choose soon. But then again, she already had. The decision had been made for her when she saw Korra and Mako jump over the earthen wall to draw the attention away from where she had been hiding with Opal and Asami. But Kuvira knew she would still obey Su’s wishes, even if she didn’t want to. What Kuvira wanted was to stay in Republic City and protect Opal and Korra, even if it killed her. The only thing that could possibly stop her would be Su. And Su knew that. Kuvira felt she had to.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people starting to worry that I'm beginning to wrap things up because of how eventful it's been: don't worry, they've still got a lot to go through before I'm done with this. The story isn't told just yet. Glad you guys are still enjoying :D


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out to be interesting to write

Sunday, March 15th (cont’d)

“We need to bring in martial law,” Lin crossed her arms, standing on the opposite side of Raiko’s desk, “We need to bring this city under control or the triads and the Equalists are going to bring it to the ground.”

“One gang shooting doesn’t warrant that, Chief Beifong,” Raiko shrugged, “I think you’re overreacting.”

“Overreacting?” Lin tried to keep her voice level. Fighting with the President was something she didn’t have time for, “Nearly thirty people dead in the street, innocent people at that, and you tell me I’m overreacting?”

“Yes. You’re still worried about what happened to you and the avatar,” Raiko nodded, “And you’re letting it cloud your judgement. There’s no need for the military to get involved in this. I know your officers handled the entire situation once they were on the street last night.’

“Do you know how many of those people were practically kids? College students, most of them. I don’t think a single one of them was older than twenty-five, even among the triad members.”

“It’s unfortunate, I agree, Chief. But I’m not going to disrupt civil life by bringing the city under the control of the United Forces. I think you’ve been handling everything fine, until now. You’re shell-shocked. I told you that you needed a break.”

‘ _The only thing I need to break is your fucking neck.’_ Lin bit her tongue.

“I can see about getting the military’s police division to come work alongside you,” Raiko finally conceded a little, “Giving you control over that will cushion your abilities, since you’ve lost so many police officers already. What’s the number on that now?”

“Twelve.” Lin growled. She’d taken each one as a personal loss. A member of her family. Someone she could have saved.

“Then I’ll see what I can do. But your request for martial law is unnecessary. Get some rest, Chief Beifong.”

“I’ve had enough of that,” Lin shook her head, “I’m going to go do my job, Mr. President.”

* * *

 

Su padded down the hallway of the women’s dormitory with bare feet, able to see the growing light from the sunrise slowly pouring into the hall around her. She made her way to Opal’s room, sliding the door open carefully, just enough that she could see inside. Opal was lying on the bed closest to the wall, her back pressed against it like she had cornered herself there in her fear. Kuvira was lying stiffly on the other bed, facing the door. Both were still asleep, and Su sighed at the sight of both of their faces, both so tense from the anxiety of the night before.

She pushed the door open a little further and slipped inside, walking lightly over to Opal’s bed and sitting down on the edge of it. Kuvira shifted on the other mattress, and Su glanced over her shoulder momentarily to check on her before looking back at Opal. She reached over gently and pulled the blanket up over Opal’s shoulders, before leaning down and kissing her daughter on the forehead. She sat there for a few moments, looking down at Opal as she slept. Su tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but couldn’t, and soon tears were streaming down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking with the effort she was taking to keep herself silent.

She grit her teeth after a few moments had passed, taking a deep and shaky breath before reaching up and wiping her face with her palm. She stood up and made her way to Kuvira’s bedside, surprised to see the dark green eyes looking up at her when she sat on the edge of the bed. She wiped her face again, shaking her head when Kuvira raised one eyebrow. She was fine, Su didn’t need to give Kuvira something else to worry about. Kuvira laid there, watching her quietly for a few minutes, until Su reached over and softly brushed the hair out of Kuvira’s face. Kuvira reached up and took Su’s hand, squeezing it tightly, giving Su a comforting smile as she did so. Su sighed when she let go of Kuvira’s hand, and leaned over to press a kiss to Kuvira’s temple.

“Go back to sleep,” Su whispered tiredly, “Everything’s ok.”

Kuvira looked like she was about to argue, but Su sat there until Kuvira blew a breath out forcefully through her nose and nodded, closing her eyes again. Su looked over to where Opal was still sleeping and sighed before she stood up and left the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

Su left the dormitory not long after. She needed to see if Tenzin was awake. The courtyard was swarming with White Lotus guards when she came within sight of it, a few of them nodding at her as she passed.

She stopped outside Korra’s room as she passed it. The door was half-open, and she stuck her head inside enough to see how Korra was doing. Korra and Asami were both lying on their side, facing the door, and Korra had both of her arms wrapped protectively around Asami’s middle as they slept. Su smiled and closed her eyes tiredly reaching out and sliding the door shut.

“Su?”

She turned when she heard Tenzin’s voice, and he looked at her with a faint smile.

“Tenzin, can we talk?”

“Of course,” He nodded, motioning for her to lead the way.

“I’m sorry about Opal,” Su sighed when they walked outside together.

“No need to be,” Tenzin shook his head, “I understand.”

“It needed to be said. But I need to ask you something, Tenzin.”

“Of course, Su.”

“I shouldn’t, with everything else you have to worry about, but…” Su looked around and sighed again, “I’m thinking of asking Kuvira to stay here, if you’ll let her. For Opal. I have to go back to Zaofu, I can’t abandon my city.”

“Kuvira is a very respectful individual,” Tenzin smiled, “She’s very considerate of her surroundings so I think that with everything you’ve done for me recently, allowing Kuvira to stay here is the least I can do. Will having her here ease your anxiety over Opal’s safety?”

“I think so. Kuvira promised before we left that she’d go back with me, I was trying to keep her in Zaofu because I know sometimes she can be…reckless… when someone she cares about is in danger. She’ll still go with me if I ask. Loyal to a fault sometimes. She’d die to protect me, to protect Opal. And it’s what she wants, to be here for Opal and Korra. She’s begged me to let her--.”

Suyin trailed off, letting her voice go quiet, and Tenzin nodded.

“I have no problem with Kuvira staying, if that’s what the two of you decide is best,” Tenzin replied once he was sure Su wasn’t going to continue, “You’ve opened your home to protect my family and the Air Nation. I will open mine to Kuvira.”

“Thank you so much, Tenzin,” Su sighed, stepping over and embracing him, “I still need to talk to her and make a decision, but it’s good to know you’re ok with it. Have you heard from Lin this morning?”

“She had to meet with Raiko sometime before sunrise. She should come to the island soon. Their meetings don’t usually last very long, for two people who despise each other as much as they do.”

“I hope she comes back soon,” Su nodded, “I’m worried sick about her.”

* * *

 

Shady Shin was uneasy. He’d been that way for days. Everything made him tense. He knew Viper was the reason. Viper had told him twice he wouldn’t hurt Asami, and both times he had tried. He had known Viper was going to use her to manipulate Hiroshi, but he hadn’t known how. If Viper was right about Hiroshi, and Shady Shin thought that he was, then Viper should have realized that Asami was off-limits. Untouchable. Safe.

Shady Shin realized Asami had the explicit protection of the Equalists. He knew Hiroshi would move mountains and level the city if he had to in order to keep Asami safe. Shady Shin had seen it when Hiroshi electrocuted Viper. There had been no concern as to who Viper was, or _what_ he was. Viper was simply a threat to Asami, and Hiroshi had tried to eliminate him. Shady Shin wasn’t stupid. Sleazy, sometimes cowardly, but he wasn’t stupid.

That didn’t even take the avatar into consideration. Shady Shin knew what Korra was capable of, and what she was willing to do to protect the people she cared about. Which included Asami. Shady Shin had been genuinely surprised to be standing where he was, a few feet away from Viper as he ate breakfast. He’d thought for sure that Korra would have turned every building in the city to rubble on her way to track Viper down. Viper was a dead man, one way or another.

Shady Shin had found a new level of awe and respect for Korra the night before. Seeing her risk her life to ensure that the people trapped in the nightclub escaped safely during the gunfight had changed the way Shady Shin saw her. She didn’t care if any of them were triad members, she had put all her energy into protecting them from the chaos as the police broke up the slaughter. He had known she was like that, putting the safety of everyone else above her own, but seeing it in such a raw and chaotic way had shaken him.

He’d been having doubts about Viper’s plans from day one, and every time he was asked to harass Asami, whether it had been for the guns or for him to try and get her to willingly come talk, every time he had to deal with her, Shady Shin could feel the pressure growing. He didn’t agree with anything Viper wanted anymore. Viper was too blinded by the thought of getting back at Hiroshi that he didn’t care what happened to the triad. That was a bad sign, he knew that.

“I’m done.” Shady Shin finally spoke up.

Viper looked up at him from his coffee and raised one eyebrow.

“What?”

“I’m done,” He repeated, “I’m not doing this anymore. The triads are all in bad shape right now. We don’t stand a chance. Not with the way you’re doing things, anyway. If we worked together, we’d be alright, but you’re too worried about--.”

“You’re not leaving,” Viper smirked, “You’re not slipping your way out of this. You’re in it as deep as the rest of us.”

“No,” Shady Shin shook his head, “I don’t care. I’m not helping you anymore. The Triple Threats are like family to me, and you’re getting them killed. I’m not doing it anymore.”

“Where are you going to go? The Red Monsoons? They’ll eat you alive. The Terras and Agni Kais won’t take you either.”

“No, they won’t,” he agreed, “I don’t need them to take me. I’m done. We should have been working with them from day one to stomp the Equalists out. But all you care about is our fucking turf. There’s no turf if we’re all dead.”

“Coward.” Viper snarled, pushing himself up from the table, “I’m not letting you out of this.”

Shady Shin turned away from him without another word and walked out. He was halfway down the street and across the bridge by the time Viper caught up with him. He could see his car parked on the corner.

“Get back here,” Viper growled, bending a wave of water onto the bridge and wrapping two streams of it around Shady Shin’s legs.

“No.” he spat back, freeing himself before using the same water to fire shards of ice back at Viper, trying to create distance between them.

Viper responded with a snarl, and soon the bridge was covered in water as the two went after each other. Shady Shin put all his power into it. He didn’t want to hurt Viper, he knew that would be a mistake. But he also knew Viper wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him, so he threw all the strength he had into every attack, if only to save his own skin.

“You’re not getting away from me so easily,” Viper sneered at him, bending a tendril of water around his arm and grabbing Shady Shin with it.

Shady Shin’s first instinct took over, and he channeled his energy into the stream of water, freezing it around Viper’s wrist, trapping him. It would only last a second, but that was all the time he needed. He used a wave of water to trip Viper off his feet, and as Viper tried to bend the ice away from his arm, Shady Shin let the water pull him, lifting Viper into the air and throwing him as far as he could down the street.

Viper rolled a few yards away from where he had originally landed, pushing himself up and glaring at Shady Shin. He didn’t give him time to recover. Shady Shin ran to his car instead. He had to get out of there.

“IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN YOU’RE DEAD!” Viper bellowed as Shady Shin slammed the car door shut.

As he turned the key in the ignition he looked into the rear view mirror to see Viper. He was standing in the middle of the street, staring at Shady Shin’s back with a malicious glare. As he drove away, the tension had been weighing down upon him worsened. He hadn’t needed the threat to know the inevitable. He had already felt it seeping into his skin. He was a dead man. Just like Viper.

 

* * *

 

Hiroshi stepped down into the underground warehouse, scowling as the light flickered above him. The gun felt heavy at his side. Its weight was a burden, a thorn that he couldn’t pull out from fear of bleeding to death. He would try, for Asami, but not now. Now, he had to deal with the mistakes made by those underneath him. He strode briskly down the narrow hall, shoving the door open, allowing himself into the main warehouse floor. Standing several yards away were a group of his fellow Equalists, unmasked, looking at him with a gleam of anticipation in their eyes. Their terror at his presence was tangible. They feared him as much as they respected him. That was good, he thought.

“Well,” He sighed, looking at the small group standing in a line before him, “Last night could have been better, don’t you think?”

“But we didn’t kill the ava--.” Hiroshi held his hand up to silence the person who spoke up.

“You’re right. You didn’t kill the avatar.” He growled, “And that is good. It shows you can follow orders. I like obedience. But there are over two dozen people who _did_ die last night. ‘Accidentally’, of course. This was a job against the triad. You had a mission. You knew who to target, what they looked like, and you blew it.”

They all looked down at the floor, keeping their eyes on anything but Hiroshi as he continued.

“Now, I’m going to ask one time,” he told them, retrieving the pistol from its holster and checking the safety. He was the epitome of collectedness when he spoke, “I know it was one of you who started firing first. Someone had to. Someone who couldn’t contain their excitement, maybe. One of you blew the job. Who did it?”

They were silent for several long seconds, and Hiroshi watched carefully as the first head turned. It was followed by two more, and eventually all but one of his subordinates had turned their head to look at the guilty party. His head was still bowed, and Hiroshi was thankful he couldn’t remember the man’s name. He was middle-aged, Water Tribe by the look of him. But he kept his head down.

“It was me,” He finally croaked out, his entire body shaking.

Hiroshi swallowed, almost imperceptibly. He didn’t want to do this. But he had to uphold his control. Even though he wanted to put a stop to the Equalists under him, he couldn’t give an inch, couldn’t show anymore weakness than he already had. They knew what the punishment would be if they made such unforgivable and careless mistakes. They had to know what they were getting into, didn’t they?

“I’m sorry,” The man gasped out, not even directing it to Hiroshi as he did so.

Hiroshi wanted to walk away. But he didn’t. Instead, he aimed the pistol at the man’s bowed head, and he pulled the trigger. The gunshot made the people around the man flinch, all of them watching silently as he slumped forward, his body convulsing as it hit the ground. Hiroshi put the gun away, looking them over. Their attention was once again on him.

“I hope,” Hiroshi told them, his voice as cold as he felt, “That mistakes like this aren’t made in the future. Get back to work.”

He turned and walked away from them without another word, heading back to the hallway that would lead him out of the warehouse. He shoved his hands in his coat pockets, digging his nails into his palms as he tried to stop the shaking of his hands. He walked with a purpose, at least it looked that way. He couldn’t show them weakness. He regretted with every step having shot the man, but Hiroshi couldn’t afford to show them any leniency. The weak ones had to be dealt with, and he had to be the one to do it. He couldn’t be weak.

Hiroshi Sato was a lot of things. Inefficient had never been one of them.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went in a different direction than I anticipated when I started working on it.

_“Korra,” she watched with wide eyes as Tonraq knelt in the floor next to her, “Chief Sokka is coming to see you.”_

_“Me?” Korra bounced excitedly, “Am I going to see Master Katara too?”_

_Tonraq’s smile faded slightly. He’d have to call the White Lotus soon. Katara had been fairly certain Korra was the avatar from the beginning, but when Korra suddenly started firebending, there had been no doubt. Katara had been the first person they told when they found out, and she had in turn told Sokka. He wanted to see Korra immediately, asking Tonraq to hold off on calling the White Lotus until he’d spoken with her. Tonraq didn’t understand why Sokka’s interest in Korra had increased so drastically, Sokka hadn’t seen her since before she had learned to walk, but Tonraq was happy to fulfill the request. He respected Sokka, and knew Sokka was probably still mourning the loss of his dear friend Aang._

_“I think Chief Sokka is alone,” Tonraq finally replied, “You better be on your best behavior.”_

_Korra grinned at him playfully, nodding repeatedly as she did so. Tonraq smiled again, kissing the top of her head, standing up when he heard the knock on the door. Sokka was waiting when Tonraq opened the door. His old face was lined with even more creases, his hair a lighter shade of gray than it had been the last time Tonraq saw him._

_“Tonraq,” Sokka nodded, a tired light in his aging eyes._

_“Chief Sokka,” Tonraq motioned for him to come inside._

_Sokka followed, though slowly, stopping just inside the door when he saw Korra._

_“I’ll get you a chair,” Tonraq told him, noticing how Korra was staring up at Sokka as he passed her._

_When he came back into the room with Sokka’s chair, he saw that neither of them had moved, or even spoken. But Korra had a broad smile on her face, a sharp contrast to how tired Sokka seemed. Sokka muttered his thanks when Tonraq presented him the chair, but before he could sit down, Korra had crossed the distance between them and embraced one of Sokka’s legs._

_Sokka tensed, and Tonraq could see him swallow hard before he allowed his gaze to wander to Korra. She was smiling, eyes closed, both arms wrapped tightly around Sokka’s leg. Tonraq started to say something, but Sokka held out one hand to stop him. Sokka took a deep breath when she released him, bracing himself on the chair so he could sit down. Once seated, Korra wasted no time in promptly climbing into his lap, looking at the old man with a worried pout._

_“Sokka?” Korra asked when he looked at her, “Why do you look so sad?”_

_“I’m old and tired,” he chuckled, watching as Korra calmly snuggled against his shoulder._

_Korra nodded solemnly, her hands folded together in front of her. They both sat quietly for several minutes, her head resting on Sokka’s chest. Tonraq watched them, surprised Korra wasn’t being more talkative. Finally, Korra seemed to perk up a little, sitting up to look at Sokka._

_“Where’s your boomerang?” Korra asked again, a little more eager this time._

_Sokka stiffened, glancing at Tonraq. His eyebrow went up slightly, as if he were going to ask Tonraq about Korra’s question, so Tonraq shook his head to show Sokka he had no idea what she was talking about._

_“Did you lose it?” She pried a little more when Sokka didn’t answer._

_A smile gradually made itself present on Sokka’s wrinkled face, and he shook his head slowly._

_“I still have my boomerang,” he told her, “I haven’t lost it.”_

_Korra nodded, looking relieved, before turning herself around so that she could wrap her arms around Sokka’s neck, resting her head on him again._

_“I’ve missed you, Sokka,” she told him quietly._

_Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a shaky breath, and he put one arm tightly around Korra, leaning his head against her gently. His eyes were closed, and Tonraq watched as a few tears slid down his cheeks._

_“I’ve missed you too.” Sokka murmured._

_Korra held onto him for a few more moments, and when she pulled away, she shot him a crooked grin._

_“Sokka you gotta come see me again and bring your boomerang! I want you to teach me how to throw it!”_

_Sokka wiped his eyes and laughed, taking a moment to ruffle her hair._

_“How does tomorrow sound?”_

_“Daddy!” Korra bounced off of Sokka’s lap and ran over to Tonraq, “Daddy can Sokka come back tomorrow and bring his boomerang?”_

_“I think that sounds like a fine idea,” Tonraq replied, beaming down at her._

* * *

 

Monday, March 16th

 

"Opal?" Kuvira poked her head into the bedroom, seeing Opal sitting on the edge of the bed, pencil in her mouth as she looked over her textbook in her lap.

"Hmm?" Opal grunted, not looking up.

"You want breakfast?"

Opal shook her head, taking the pencil out of her mouth and jotting something down on a scrap of paper.

"Me and Asami have a test today," Opal groaned, "I forgot about it. This is the first chance I've had to study for it."

Kuvira hummed, moving over and sitting next to Opal on the bed, peeking at her notes.

"Looks boring," she told her.

"You have no idea," Opal chuckled, "Have you seen mom?"

"Nope. She and Lin haven't come in yet."

"I don't know why Aunt Lin doesn't just spend the night here on the island," Opal frowned, "It would make life so much easier."

"Dunno," Kuvira shrugged, "Do you want me to go with you to your test?"

"Yeah," Opal nodded once, turning the page of her textbook, "You'll have to wait outside, but it shouldn't take more than an hour."

"That's fine. Should we wake Asami up?"

"No, she knows. She's the one who reminded me last night, her alarm should go off soon anyway."

Kuvira nodded, folding her hands in her lap and watching as Opal scribbled down another set of notes. It was a few minutes before Opal huffed, closing her book in her lap.

“Kuvira?”

“Hmm?”

“What were you thinking the other night? Outside the club.” Opal was watching her with tired eyes. She’d probably been thinking about it a lot.

“I don’t know,” Kuvira shrugged, “I was pissed at that triad guy first, but it was mostly instinct on the street, I think. I felt like Korra was on the same page I was, if that makes sense. We wanted the same thing. I was scared, though. For you.”

“I’m not helpless,” Opal chuckled a little, almost bitterly.

“Never said you were,” Kuvira said quietly, “Doesn’t mean I’m not afraid something will happen to you.”

“I’m sorry,” Opal sighed, “I’m just frustrated. Everything is getting worse. I know you want to stay, but I don’t want you to if you feel like Mom is making you.”

Kuvira’s expression softened and she put her arm around Opal, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“I want to stay,” Kuvira promised her, “You’re my family, Opal. I can’t lose you.”

Opal closed her eyes and leaned her head against Kuvira’s shoulder.

“We’re all fucked,” she muttered.

* * *

 

“So what’re you going to do about Korra?” Su crossed her arms, looking at Lin who was on the other side of the table in the kitchen.

“I don’t know,” Lin sighed, “I need to talk with Tenzin and the White Lotus. We have plans for keeping her safe, but we don’t have any plan for if she dies.”

“Find the next avatar, that’s the plan.”

“Su,” Lin huffed.”

“I know, Lin. But it’s true.”

“Well let’s hope we don’t have to deal with that right now.”

Su nodded and picked at her plate.

“What about Kuvira?” Lin continued.

“I’m going to let her stay,” Su kept her eyes on the food she was pushing around, “I’ll send some of her things to the city when I go home. I think it will be good for Opal. It’ll be good for you too, she’ll be eager to help you, I’m sure.”

“She any good at following orders?”

“Mine, yes,” Su chuckled, “She’s pretty stubborn when she wants to be.”

“Oh great,” Lin rolled her eyes, “Just what I need.”

“She’ll do whatever you want if you let her help,” Su shrugged a little.

“Is she really as good a metalbender as you say she is?”

“Even better.” Su was bragging, Lin could hear it in her voice, “She knows what she’s doing.”

“I’ll have to be the judge of that,” Lin smirked.

* * *

 

“You should thank me,” Raiko raised his eyebrows as Hiroshi sat down in front of his desk.

“Thank you? Why?”

“Chief Beifong was trying convincing me martial law is a good idea. Still is, in fact,” Raiko shrugged, “That’d end with you and your Equalists getting knocked down a few pegs.”

“Go for it,” Hiroshi nodded immediately, “That doesn’t scare me.”

“No.” Raiko scowled at him, “Because if you get caught, there’s nothing I can do to get you out of it.”

“You’re the one scared of me being in jail,” Hiroshi smirked, “The richest man in the United Republic funding your platform, you know you’ll lose that if I’m in jail. You know Varrick won’t fund you either.”

“We had an agreement, Sato. What happened?”

“I changed my mind,” Hiroshi crossed his arms, “Unless Beifong sees me kill someone with her own eyes, they’ve got nothing on me right now.”

 “You’ve thought about this.”

“I have. I’m not going to jail. You have nothing on me that you’re willing to use. Even Beifong, I’m pretty sure Asami’s told her everything at this point. The way things are, it would take her months to even come close to pinning any of this on me. If I go to jail, it’s on my terms. But money, I could give you a thousands of yuans today, and tomorrow wouldn’t even know I’d done it. So why don’t we just agree to continue our mutually beneficial relationship, and you tell me why I’m really here.”

“What happened with the triad?”

“Someone made a mistake and it’s been dealt with.”

“Already?” Raiko’s eyebrows shot up, “You’re fast.”

“I have to be.”

“What about the avatar?”

“Do you care?” Hiroshi smirked, chuckling a little.

“Personally, no. Politically, yes. But I think she’s useless. We don’t need an avatar.”

“Then don’t ask me about her. Korra isn’t my concern.”

“I’ve never heard you call her just Korra.” Raiko tilted his head a little, “Something’s happened there.”

“A lot of things have happened,” Hiroshi stood up with a shrug, ignoring the gnawing guilt in his stomach, “I think we’re done.”

“I’ll be in touch then, Sato.”

“You always are.”

* * *

 

Lin walked with Suyin into the dining hall where Korra and the others were, all six of them sprawled out in the floor, though Opal and Asami were the only two being productive.

Asami and Opal were sitting cross-legged in the floor, facing each other, going over each other's class notes and discussing the test they'd taken earlier in the day. Korra was laying nearby, tiredly watching Mako, Bolin, and Kuvira play cards.

"I leave you guys alone for half a day," Su teased, "And you already look bored out of your minds."

"We are," Korra groaned.

“Well,” Su grinned at them, “Maybe you can help Lin out.”

“You’re all fairly intelligent, right?” Lin smirked, “If you needed the President to do you a favor, something he’s already refused to do, how would you convince him to agree with your ideas? Any suggestions?”

Kuvira and Mako exchanged a glance before both shook their heads, but Opal, Korra, and Asami all put one hand in the air. Bolin offered Lin a shrug when she looked at him.

“Good,” Lin nodded at the three of them, “But if your idea includes the murder, kidnapping or threatening of anyone, it’s out.”

Korra blinked at Lin a few times, glancing over her shoulder at Opal and Asami before she lowered her hand. Opal covered her mouth to contain her snort as Lin’s eyebrows shot up.

“Shit,” Korra grumbled, “That’s the fastest way to get anything done!”

“Ok, well that was eye-opening, Korra,” Lin chuckled, “Now, if the idea would be otherwise considered illegal, it’s out too.”

Lin looked down at Opal and Asami, pinching the bridge of her nose when both their hands went down as well. Su was looking utterly amused over Lin’s shoulder.

“Got to break the rules sometimes, Lin,” Su started laughing.

“Well, moving on,” Lin rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Kuvira, “How’d you like to spend some time training with a  _real_  metalbending master, Kuvira? I seem to have plenty of free time at the moment.”

Lin glanced at Su with a smirk as she finished, laughing when her sister rolled her eyes.

“Pfft,” a cocky grin spread across Kuvira’s face, “I’ll have to let you know, I’ve learned from the best.”

“Oh so Su’s brainwashed you,” Lin snorted, “Even better.”

“Hey!” Su objected, “I’ve done no such thing.”

“Come on,  _Captain_   _Kuvira_ ,” Lin jerked her head toward the door, “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

* * *

 

“Oh come on,” Korra teased, “You have to be able to throw farther than that.”

“We can’t all cheat using airbending,” Asami replied, sticking out her tongue, “Besides, Naga doesn’t care how far I throw it.”

“It’s just because she likes you better,” Korra tried to fake a pout, “Naga doesn’t like me at all anymore.”

“I’ve seen how far you and Bumi make her run,” Asami grinned, reaching out and pulling Korra closer, “It’s ok, I still like you.”

“Someone has to,” Korra smirked, leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

They stayed together for a few moments, only to be interrupted by Naga, whining and pawing at their legs before dropping the ball at their feet.

“See?” Korra took a step back, still smirking, “You don’t throw the ball far enough. She catches up with it too soon.”

Asami rolled her eyes and laughed, watching as Korra used a blast of air to send the ball flying down the hill toward the sky-bison.

“Show-off.”

Korra turned around to reply, but whatever she was going to say was cut off by Tenzin clearing his throat behind them. The pair of them turned to face him, and Asami was surprised to see that he had Kya, Bumi, and a pair of White Lotus guards with him.

“Korra,” the firmness of Tenzin’s voice didn’t match his worn-down expression, “We need to talk.”

“Sure,” Korra nodded, “What’s up?”

Tenzin looked from Korra to Asami, frowning as he did so, and the White Lotus members behind him exchanged a glance.

“I think,” Bumi spoke up slowly, looking around as if he were uneasy, “This would be a conversation better had without Asami present, Korra.”

“Why?” Korra crossed her arms, frowning.

“This is about the avatar cycle,” Tenzin replied.

“Oh.” Korra’s expression immediately changed, and she looked hesitantly at Asami, “They want to talk about what’s going to happen when I die.”

Tenzin set his jaw, and Asami realized he hadn’t wanted her to know, or at least hadn’t wanted Korra to say it so bluntly.

“Ok,” Asami nodded, “I’ll go if you want.”

“I don’t,” Korra replied, taking Asami by the hand.

Tenzin sighed, but nodded.

“Before avatar Aang died, he had set up arrangements with the White Lotus to protect and train you,” One of the White Lotus members explained, taking a step forward, “So we all talked about it, and given the dangerous circumstances…we think it’s a good idea to know what you expect of the White Lotus concerning your next reincarnation.”

“But first,” Tenzin continued when the man finished, “We want to know if you have any particular wishes for…for your body.”

“Send it to the South Pole.” Korra replied with a shrug, “If I’m dead, my body isn’t your problem.”

Tenzin’s face was hard to read when she answered, but Kya looked close to tears. Asami felt Korra squeeze her hand.

“Well, now that Master Tenzin has gotten that out of the way,” The guard spoke again, “Traditionally, each nation had its own method of determining the identity of the avatar. With you, it wasn’t needed because you were bending three of the four elements at an early age. With avatar Aang, the Air Nomads presented him with the belongings of past avatars, toys I believe.”

“Right,” Korra nodded.

“Avatar Korra,” The man sighed, “This method seems to be the easiest way of determining who the reincarnated avatar is, short of bending abilities like with yourself. But since you lost the connection with your past lives, you will be the only avatar whose belongings can be used. Do you have any particular items you would want to be included? Or should we ask your parents?”

“I can only think of a few things,” Korra shook her head, “I’d have to think about it and make a list.”

“Is there anyone you would trust to get these items if…? Well.”

“If I die. You can say it. We all die eventually.” Korra huffed, “My mom. Kya. I mean it doesn’t really matter who, as long as the stuff was mine.”

“Do you have anything here, or at least in the city? We can make sure your things aren’t taken or tampered with.”

“Hold on,” Korra sighed, releasing Asami’s hand and stepping past the group of them, “I’ll be right back.”

Korra jogged away once she was a few yards behind them, leaving Tenzin to sigh as he stared intently down at his feet.

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Tenzin muttered.

Bumi and Kya looked at each other briefly, and Bumi reached out and put his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Korra was only gone for a few minutes, and when she returned, she was holding something in her hands, wrapped up in thick, faded leather. Kya’s eyes widened when she saw it, and a smile played at the corner of Bumi’s mouth, but Tenzin didn’t notice until she was closer, and when she was, his eyes seemed to become misty upon the realization.

“This,” Korra grunted, gently moving the leather aside and holding out a boomerang to the White Lotus guards.

“What is it?” one of them raised his eyebrow.

“Our uncle’s boomerang,” Bumi replied proudly, puffing out his chest, “He gave it to Korra before he died.”

“I never thought you’d still have it…” Tenzin’s voice was quiet, and he looked at Korra as if he were ashamed.

“Of course I do,” Korra smiled, offering the boomerang to Tenzin before looking back at the White Lotus, “Whatever you take out of my things when I die to test the next avatar, this boomerang is the only thing that has to be there.”

“Why?”

“Even though I’m not connected anymore, Aang would have recognized it,” Korra shrugged, “If the new avatar is connected to me, they will too.”

“Fine. Do you have any particular thoughts as to how you want the next avatar to be trained?”

“Don’t put them in a fucking compound.” Korra responded harshly, “You can protect them or whatever but don’t fucking suffocate them either, it’s getting old. New avatar will be from the Earth Kingdom, right?”

“Yes.”

“Send them to Zaofu…if they want. That’s where I would send them. Any other questions?”

“No, that’s all for now.”

“Good. Um…disperse,” Korra waved her hands at the two guards, “Dismissed.”

Bumi snorted as the two guards blinked and backed away from the group, but Korra wasn’t paying attention to them. She took a step toward Tenzin, who was still staring at the boomerang in his hands and she wrapped her arms around his middle. He raised one arm to return the embrace, and before he could pull away, both Kya and Bumi had collided into them.

“I know this is hard for you to think about, Tenzin,” Korra told him when the four of them broke apart, “But it’s fine.”

Tenzin sighed, but eventually nodded, returning the boomerang to Korra as he did so.

“At least now the White Lotus will stop hounding me to ask you,” He replied, “I think they were afraid to come alone.”

“They should be,” Korra grinned, “I might spit fire next time.”

“Please don’t,” Tenzin smiled slightly, “Something else for them to complain about.”

“Speaking of complaining,” Kya grinned from Tenzin’s shoulder, “We better go see if Lin and Kuvira have finished beating each other up yet. Su will strangle Lin if either of them end up hurt.”

“You’re right,” Bumi laughed, “Lin’s probably killed her. Come on, Tenzin.”

Tenzin turned to leave, but looked back at Korra momentarily as Bumi and Kya went ahead of him.

“Are you going to come with us?”

“No,” Korra shrugged, glancing at Asami, “I think I’ll stay out here for a while.”

He nodded and smiled a little, jogging to catch up with his older siblings. When he was far enough away, Korra sighed and stepped over to Asami and put their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry,” Korra told her, “I shouldn’t have asked you to stay. Not for that. But I feel…calmer…when you’re around. I thought it would help.”

“Did it?” Asami asked as she reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Korra’s ear.

“Yeah.”

“Then don’t be sorry,” Asami smiled, kissing her, “It’s ok.”

Korra grinned tiredly at her before holding up the boomerang for her to see it.

“Ever thrown one?”

“I can’t say I have.”

Korra smiled and took one of Asami’s hands in hers, giving her a quick squeeze.

“Let me show you how, then.” Korra grinned.


	48. Chapter 48

"For every man in the world functions to the best of his ability, and no one does less than his best, no matter what he may think about it." - John Steinbeck,  _The Pearl_

* * *

 

Tuesday, March 17th

Korra took a deep breath and put her face in her hands. She had been sitting on the edge of her bed for over an hour. She felt so frustrated, because Lin was out dealing with the seven members of the Terra triad that had been killed and thrown into the bay that morning. Hiroshi had told Asami it was going to happen, and she had turned around and repeated it to Lin immediately. It didn’t stop the Equalist attack, though the police were able to squash any attempt at a full on slaughter. Korra had begged Lin to let her go.

But Korra was once again stuck on Air Temple Island being safeguarded. There had been an explosive argument between Korra and Lin that followed Korra’s request, one that Kya and Su had desperately attempted to diffuse. Lin had left the island angrily, leaving Korra to go into her room and sulk, avoiding Kuvira, Mako, and even Opal in the process. She had wanted to be alone.

Korra was still sitting like that when Asami came back from class and found her. Asami didn't say anything, she just put her backpack down and sat next to Korra. She was waiting, Korra knew. She didn’t want to push her. 

“Aren’t you going to ask if I’m ok?” Korra huffed, sitting up, “Everyone else has tried.”

“No,” Asami shrugged, her voice quiet, “I can tell you’re not. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m just upset because everyone is wasting all this time and energy protecting me because I’m the avatar. Big fucking deal. There are other people in the city that could use the protection. The avatar dies, then gets reincarnated. It’s happened thousands of times. As long as I don’t die in the avatar state, the cycle keeps going. The avatar isn’t something to be worried about.”

Korra put her face in her hands and huffed again before closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

“Korra, they’re worried about you,” Asami soothed, putting her hand on Korra’s arm, “They want to keep  _you_ safe.”

“Why?” Korra muttered through her hands.

“Because they care about you.” Asami paused for several seconds, “Are you scared?”

“The avatar shouldn’t be scared. The avatar is supposed to--.”

She stopped talking when Asami reached over and pulled her hands away from her face. Asami lowered Korra's hands gently before cupping Korra's face with her own and turning Korra to face her. Korra didn’t want to look at her, but she did when she heard Asami sigh. Both of Asami’s hands felt cool against her skin and she looked at Korra with a determined stare when Korra finally met her gaze.

“I didn’t ask if the  _avatar_  was scared,” Asami told her, her voice soft yet firm, “I asked if  _Korra_  was scared.”

Korra sighed and looked down. Anywhere but Asami.

“I’m fucking terrified.”  _Why was that so hard to admit?_

Korra closed her eyes and sighed again when she felt Asami’s hands leave her face. They weren't gone long she realized, when Asami put her arms around her and pulled her over into a hug. Korra put her face against Asami's shoulder, slipping both arms around her waist. She was uncomfortable, hunched over like she was, but it didn't matter. She inhaled deeply, comforted by both the smell and warmth of Asami as she leaned against her. She didn't know how long they stayed like that before she found the strength to speak again.

"Imagine you have someone who wants to kill you," Korra mumbled, "Not hard anymore, I know. But just...someone has wanted to kill you since before you can remember. You're used to it. Now they want everyone you love and care about dead too. Think of how terrifying that is by itself. Now imagine you've always been told you're this supreme being who is supposed to protect and help everyone. Then you're put into a cage and no one will let you out. And all your friends and family are all spread out on their own, but relatively free to go. But you're alone, separated from them. And whoever wants to kill you is going to kill every single person if they can, and make you watch.  Then kill you too. You have to sit there, in your cage, and do nothing. You're  _supposed_ to do something, to be  _able_  to do something...and everyone still expects you to, because you're the goddamned avatar, and your reincarnations have done something about it for thousands of years. But instead you just get to sit in your cage and wait for your turn to die... It's like that."

Korra felt Asami put her chin on top of her head, and Korra tightened her grip around Asami's waist.

"They're worried about the avatar," Korra fought the urge to get up and slam her fist into the wall, "Well there will be a new one. There always is. They don't need to talk about it like it never happens. Aang died so I could be here. Roku died before Aang. It happens, there's a cycle. Korra-- me--whatever I am, I want to be able to protect the people I care about. But instead I get an army of babysitters to keep me in my cage. Or island. It's all the same. You get told your whole life how you're supposed to act, then they don't let you do any of it. If I die, the White Lotus is going to move to the next avatar. It's not even dying I'm afraid of at this point. It's fucking sitting here, knowing that every minute that goes by, someone else is getting killed, added to the knowledge that it's getting closer to people I care about, and I--can't--do-- _anything_."

Asami started rubbing Korra's back, and Korra found more comfort in the firm pressure of her palm than she'd ever thought possible. 

"You need to tell Tenzin and the White Lotus how you feel," Asami finally spoke. The levelness of her voice was incredibly soothing, "I mean really tell them, like this. You're going to be miserable if you don't."

"They either don't understand or don't want to." Korra sighed.

"I'll go with you, if you want."

"Asami?" Korra's throat felt dry and her body was heavy.

"Yes, Korra?"

"Are  _you_  afraid?"

Asami sighed and squeezed Korra tightly, leaving a firm kiss against the top of Korra's head.

"Yes."

Korra nodded against Asami's shoulder and pulled her closer. 

"Why?"

"Because I know exactly who is causing all of this and I can't do anything to  _really_  stop him," Asami's hand stilled on Korra's back, "I'm afraid of having to sit here and watch innocent people be hurt, along with the people I care about being hurt, knowing damn well that there's nothing I can really do about it. I think I understand how you feel there."

Korra sat up and straightened her back, letting herself smile a little when she looked at Asami. She felt calmer than she had all day, and she watched as Asami lifted one hand to brush her thumb against Korra's cheek. 

“Thank you for letting me…rant.” Korra kept her voice quiet. She was tired.

"I should thank you," Asami whispered in reply, "For helping me understand."

Asami hesitated as if she were going to continue, choosing instead to smile tiredly at Korra.

“We’re in this together, aren’t we, sunshine?” Korra allowed herself another faint smile.

“Of course we are.” Asami answered with such sincerity that Korra knew she’d never even needed to ask.

Korra closed her eyes and sighed, putting her hand over the one of Asami's that still cupped her cheek. She held it there for a moment before pulling Asami's hand away so that she could brush her lips against her palm.

“You’re the best, sunshine,” Korra grinned at her.

“I’m glad you think so highly of me,” Asami chuckled, “Have you been avoiding Opal this entire time?”

“Yeah,” Korra sighed, intertwining their fingers, “I should probably go find her. Suyin is going to be leaving soon. I’ll—I’ll talk to Tenzin when we get back.”

Asami nodded and stood with Korra, squeezing her fingers with a smile.

“Ok, let’s go.”

* * *

 

Su stood with them, waiting to board the train, having already told Mako, Bolin, and Asami goodbye. Asami watched, trying to keep herself from looking weighed down by her own sadness as Suyin stood in front of Korra. Su’s face was creased with worry, and she had one hand on Korra’s shoulder. They stood there looking at each other for a long time, and it was clear that Su couldn’t think of what she wanted to say. But it felt like Su was memorizing every inch of Korra’s expression, absorbing the imprint of Korra’s face somewhere in the back of her mind. Maybe Su thought she’d never see Korra again. Asami didn’t want to think about that, but it was there, a nagging thought at the back of her mind as Su wiped away a tear and embraced Korra. 

“I love you so much, Korra,” Su told her as Korra wrapped her arms around her.

“I love you too, Mama Su,” Korra was grinning when Su released her, “I’ll see you soon.”

Su nodded at her, though the belief didn’t seem to reach her eyes before she stepped over to Kuvira who was standing next to Opal.

“Have you called Junior?” Su looked tired as she put her hands on Kuvira’s shoulders. She looked at Kuvira with the same hungry gaze she’d had with Korra, desperate for memorization. Maybe she still didn’t want Kuvira to stay. If this was true, she never said it.

Kuvira only nodded as a response, her jaw set.

“Ok,” Su sighed, “Be good. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Stay on Lin’s good side.”

She said the last of it as she brushed her thumb over the bruise Lin had left on Kuvira’s cheek the day before from their sparring. Kuvira chuckled, and Su leaned forward and kissed Kuvira’s forehead.

“I love you. Be careful.”

“I love you too, Su,” Kuvira smiled, wrapping her arms around Su as she spoke.

“You and Opal, you watch out for each other.”

“We will.” Kuvira nodded again.

Asami watched as Kuvira took a step back, moving next to Korra, and Su went over to Opal and hugged her tightly.

“I love you,” Su told her as Opal started crying, and she held Opal’s head against her shoulder, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, mom,” Opal mumbled thickly through her tears.

Asami could see Suyin cup Opal’s face in her hands, and she put their foreheads together and began speaking so low that Asami wasn’t sure if even Korra and Kuvira could hear her. Opal’s eyes were closed and tears were flowing down her cheeks, but she was nodding as her mother continued to speak to her.

They separated several minutes later when people began boarding the train, and Su pressed one final kiss to Opal’s cheek. Su waved at all of them once more before she got on the train, and when the doors shut behind her, Bolin went over and scooped Opal up into a bear hug.

“It’s ok, babe,” Bolin was sniffling, “You’ll get to see her over spring break soon.”

Opal wiped her face and patted Bolin’s shoulder, laughing when Bolin spun her around.

“Let’s go get noodles!” Bolin announced, clearly pleased he’d made Opal laugh, “Noodles make everything better.”

Kuvira watched him with one eyebrow raised, and Korra made her way over to where Mako and Asami were standing.

“I’m going to go talk to Tenzin now,” Korra told her, frowning, “The White Lotus will take me back. I’ll pass on noodles.”

“I’ll come with you,” Asami nodded, taking Korra’s hand.

“You don’t have to--,” Korra stammered, her cheeks turning red, “I mean I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

“I want to,” Asami promised, “You’ll set the White Lotus on fire if I don’t, right?”

Korra grinned, her grip on Asami’s hand tightening.

“Thanks, sunshine.”

“No problem,” Asami smiled, “Let’s tell them where we’re going so Opal won’t worry.”

* * *

 

Lin had practically dragged Asami out of the room when Lin got to Air Temple Island and came into the conversation Korra was having with Tenzin and the White Lotus. Asami and Korra had both objected, but Lin was still mad about the argument she’d had with Korra that morning and wasn’t having it. So Asami stood outside in the courtyard, her arms crossed, able to hear Lin and Korra yelling at each other through the walls. Asami checked her phone, seeing she’d missed a text from Opal.

 _“Bolin ran in to Toza so we’re going to go stay with him a while. Didn’t want you guys to worry!_ ”

Asami tapped out a response, jumping when the door burst open behind her and Lin stomped out into the courtyard.

“Fine!” Lin spat over her shoulder, “But I don’t fucking like it, Tenzin.”

Korra followed her out a moment later, having put on the spare police uniform Lin had given her, a triumphant grin dominating her face.

“You don’t have to like it,” Tenzin’s muffle reply came out from inside the building.

Lin growled and continued sulking toward the dock as Korra nearly skipped over to Asami and threw her arms around her.

“Tenzin said he agrees with me, or at least he understands,” Korra mumbled happily as she pressed her face against Asami’s hair, “And Lin is going to let me work with her tonight, but she’s  _pissed_.”

“And the White Lotus?” Asami laughed, putting her hands on Korra’s shoulders for support.

“They’re still going to keep an eye on me but I’m not stuck here.”

“You act like you’ve been trapped here for weeks,” Asami teased.

“It feels like that when I’m not  _allowed_  to leave,” Korra pouted.

“Korra!” Lin bellowed from the dock, “Get your ass down here! We’re leaving!”

Korra’s grin widened, and she squeezed Asami tightly, kissing her as she did so.

“She loves me,” Korra laughed, “But she’s going to be mad at me all night.”

“Well don’t make her wait too long,” Asami grinned, pulling Korra back for a quick kiss, “Be careful. I’m going to wait here for Opal and the guys. But they’re talking to Toza, so I don’t know when they’ll be back.”

“Ok, sunshine,” Korra was beaming, “I’ll text you.”

Korra was still laughing when Lin yelled at her again, and she told Asami should would see her later, and Asami suddenly understood completely why Suyin had spent so long watching Korra’s face before she got on the train to leave. Su had been unsure if she was ever going to see Korra again, and she wanted to cherish the memory of seeing Korra smiling. When she saw Korra’s crooked grin one last time before Korra jogged away from her, Asami realized that was the only way to truly and properly remember Korra. Asami hoped her memory would be as good as Su’s.

* * *

 

“Are you ever going to talk to me again?” Korra raised one eyebrow and looked over at Lin in the driver’s seat.

Lin didn’t respond, her jaw set as she stared out the windshield. Her hands were clenched on the steering wheel, her knuckles white. Korra had been in the cruiser with her for nearly two hours and Lin hadn’t said a word to her since they got off the ferry.

“Ok,” Korra sighed, looking out the window, “I know you’ll recover.”

“Until you get killed.” Lin growled.

“She speaks!” Korra licked her lips and tried to keep from grinning, “I’ll be fine, Lin. Really. It’s fine.”

“It’s not, but you’re stubborn. I guess I’m going to have to deal with it. But you better follow orders.”

“That’s what I--.” Korra stopped herself.  _That’s what I did last time_ had been the response on her tongue. She had to proceed carefully, “—I always do, Lin.”

Lin snorted. Korra didn’t know if it was good or not.

“You’re the boss after all, Chief,” Korra grinned over at her.

Lin rolled her eyes, but her face softened.

“You better be ready to bust some heads if you’re going to be helping me.”

“Of course I am. But are Equalists going to be included in that?”

“For you? Not if I can help it.”

“What about triad members?”

“Sure, those are safer.” Lin was almost joking.

“Does this mean I can beat Viper into a pulp?”

“If that’s what makes you happy, kid,” Lin chuckled, “I’m going to radio Saikhan and let him know where we are.”

“Ok,” Korra shrugged.

They fell into silence again after Lin updated Saikhan, but Korra felt more comfortable around Lin than she had when she got in the car.

“How’s Raiko?” Korra asked, suddenly thinking about it.

“Ugh.”

“Ha, you hate him too.”

“Korra.”

“Well! You know how he’s making you feel useless? Like he wants to keep you from doing anything?”

Lin grunted, and Korra continued.

“That’s how I felt this morning when you wouldn’t let me come with you.”

“I guess we’ve got a lot in common in that department,” Lin smirked, “Fine. You win. But don’t expect me to treat you like a dainty little flower anymore.”

“Never have, never will,” Korra’s face hurt from how wide her grin was, “Does this mean we can use my ideas to get Raiko on your side?”

“Which ones?” Lin snorted, “Your list of ideas that would get you put in jail for even  _thinking_ them in Raiko’s presence? I don’t think those are going to fly.”

“Like Su says,” Korra shrugged, “You got to break the rules sometimes.”

“I love Su, but I really don’t think she’s the best person to take advice from there. She’s broken more rules than she’s followed.”

“Well I mean you just have to press the right buttons. Something to get Raiko’s attention.”

“Yeah, well legally, I can’t do any of that.”

“You can’t,” Korra nodded, “Someone else can.”

“Well if someone else  _does_ ,” Lin shot her a glare, “They better be ready to have my boot up their ass.”

“Relax,” Korra promised with a chuckle, “I’ve got it all figured out.”

“That’s a scary thought,” Lin started laughing, “I’m not sure if I want to know.”


	49. Chapter 49

Thursday, March 19th

“I’m just saying,” Korra shrugged, laying back and folding her arms behind her head, “Raiko just needs a good scare. You find a triad member or two, they make some threats--.”

“Beifong said no threats.” Mako scowled at her, “That’s how you get arrested, Korra.”

“I think she’s right,” Kuvira offered, “If he thinks he’s in danger, he’s going to let Chief Beifong do her job properly.”

“You’re both crazy!” Mako’s eyebrows shot up, “Asami, are you hearing this? They’re insane.”

“Am not,” Korra sat back up and crossed her arms.

“Only on the weekend,” Kuvira elbowed Mako with a smirk.

“It’s Thursday!”

“Haven’t you heard of a four day weekend, Mako?” Asami spoke up, raising her eyebrow without looking up from her book, grinning when Korra and Kuvira started cackling.

“You’re encouraging this?” Mako motioned at Korra and Kuvira wildly as he looked at Asami, “They’re going to get arrested! Kuvira, _you’re_ technically a police officer!”

“In Zaofu, yeah,” Kuvira snorted, “We’re not going to get arrested.”

“Kuvira would never suggest we do this to Suyin,” Korra grinned, “And we’re not stupid, we’re not going to threaten Raiko ourselves. Just have to find someone else to do it.”

“Korra! You can’t have a thug threaten the President!”

“Ugh.” Korra huffed, laying back in the floor again, “Ok mom.”

“Kuvira you can’t either.”

Asami glanced up from her book when Kuvira snorted, and Mako was looking at her like she was insane.

“You’re not her boss,” Korra grinned, winking at Asami as she did so.

“Then I’m going to call Suyin,” Mako grumbled, pulling himself to his feet, “You’ve both completely lost it.”

“I don’t think they ever fully had it,” Asami shot a playful smirk at both Korra and Kuvira.

“Sunshine that hurts,” Korra pouted, grinning despite herself.

“I can’t believe this,” Mako shook his head, “I’m going to go call Bolin. They should have been back by now.”

Kuvira ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she watched Mako leave, both eyebrows raised, looking over when Korra stretched.

“So what’s the plan?” Asami closed her book with an eyebrow raised.

“Well,” Korra scratched her head, “We’re going to scare Shady Shin into doing the job. Whatever he needs to do to scare Raiko enough.”

“You’re going to scare Shady Shin?”

“If I can,” Korra nodded, “If not…”

She trailed off, motioning with both hands at Kuvira.

“Scary metalbending angel of death.” Korra finished, grinning.

“I’m not going to kill him,” Kuvira looked at her with a frown.

“He doesn’t know that. Hell, I don’t even want to hurt him. But he’s going to do _exactly_ what I want him to do.”

“And if Lin finds out?” Asami stood up and yawned.

“I can see the news now,” Kuvira snorted, “Avatar killed by Chief of Police.”

“That sounds about right,” Korra nodded, letting Asami pull her off the floor.

“Korra!” Mako shoved the door open, face turning red, phone clutched tightly in his hand, “They’ve hurt Toza.”

“What?” Korra’s eyebrows shot up, “Who?”

“Triple Threats. Bolin’s at the hospital with Toza. Viper had them try to beat money out of him. Rent, Bolin called it.”

Asami could practically see the steam coming out of Korra’s ears. Korra’s head snapped around to Kuvira instantly, her eyes narrowed.

“Go to the hospital.” Korra instructed, waiting until Kuvira nodded to look at Asami, “Opal is probably there too. Will you drive, Asami?”

“Yeah. Be careful.”

“Always,” Korra nodded, kissing Asami’s forehead before she took a step back, her jaw clenched tightly.

“Where are _you_ going?” Mako asked her angrily.

“We,” Korra motioned from herself to Mako with a glare, “Are going to go pay Viper a visit. We need to have a ‘chat’.”

“I guess you’re with me?” Kuvira asked, looking at Asami.

“Yeah, let me grab my car keys.”

* * *

 

“Are you serious?” Mako looked at the door in front of them and crossed his arms, “You really want to do this? At what point is breaking into the Triple Threat’s headquarters a good idea?”

“You’re pissed about what they did to Toza, right?” Korra’s blood was boiling, “I’m not letting Viper get away with that. Plus I’ve already fucked up the two guys they had outside, I’m committed to this.”

“Yeah I’m pissed, but I think there are better ways to fucking do this.” Mako huffed, reaching forward and turning the handle, “Look it’s fucking locked. I don’t know what you expected. The hinges are platinum.”

Korra rolled her eyes and walked to the corner of the building, looking down the narrow alleyway before running her gaze over the building itself.

“You see that window?”

“Korra, we really should--.”

“I’m going through it. Come on.”

Mako sighed, but followed as Korra looked around and slinked down the alleyway. He stopped a few feet away from her once she was under the window, and he crossed his arms again.

“Mako,” Korra stopped, cutting off anything he could try to say, “What happens if Toza dies? All he did for you and Bolin, and you’re telling me you don’t want to punch Viper in the face at least once?”

“Fine,” Mako rolled his eyes, “But what happens if Viper isn’t even here?”

“I can wait.”

“At least we have Lin on speed dial,” Mako shook his head as Korra used a gust of wind to lift herself to the window.

* * *

 

Kuvira stretched out in the front seat of Asami’s car and crossed her arms once she hung up and put her phone away.

“Bolin was blubbering in the background,” Kuvira huffed, “And Opal says Toza is in bad shape.”

“Toza is really important to him,” Asami nodded, “I hope Toza will be ok.”

“I do too, for Viper’s sake. Korra is going to _wreck_ him. I’d pay to see it.”

“Well I’m sure she’ll give you a play by play,” Asami chuckled, stopping at the red light.

Kuvira propped her chin in her hand and looked out the window, frowning as she did so.

“Is that Shady Shin?” Kuvira narrowed her eyes, prompting Asami to look in the direction she was gazing.

“Looks like it. That’s his car.”

“Hmm.” Kuvira grunted, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out of the car.

“Kuvira, I’m not going to park in the middle of the--.” Asami began to object, but Kuvira had shut the door behind her before she could finish.

Kuvira could picture the scowl on Asami’s face as she heard the car moving behind her. The light must have turned green. She knew Asami would find somewhere to park, but her focus was on Shady Shin, who was still waiting for his own light to turn.

He saw her as she got closer, his eyes growing wide. Kuvira wondered if he’d try to drive away, and he did, but before he could fully leave the intersection, she bent a section of the road apart, trapping the wheels of his car in the process. He wasted no time shoving the car door open and scrambling out, trying to run away from her.

“Come here, shit stain,” Kuvira called after him.

Kuvira could hear Asami call her name somewhere behind her, and she shook her head as Shady Shin got further away. She shot a thread of metal cable after him, grabbing him around the wrist. She walked measured steps closer to him, tightening the cable as she went. When she was within ten feet of him, he tried to free himself with a dagger of ice, bent from water he’d had in a skin under his coat. It shattered on the corded metal, and Kuvira all but yanked him toward her a moment later.

“Kuvira!” Asami repeated, closer this time.

“Relax, Asami,” Kuvira soothed, grinning at Shady Shin who tried to take a swing at her, “We’re just going to talk. Remember?”

She heard Asami huff, and Shady Shin had stopped fighting. He had moved his gaze from Kuvira to where she knew Asami was probably standing. Maybe he was calmed by Asami’s presence, but Kuvira wasn’t worried about it. She was sure Shady Shin trusted Asami more than Asami trusted him. Kuvira grabbed him by the collar of his coat, dragging him down the nearest alley. She lifted him off his feet and shoved him against the outer wall of the nearest building and looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

“I need a favor.”

“From me?” He looked absolutely petrified.

“Yep. You help me, I’ll help you. Now let’s be clear, I’m not going to hurt you. Yet.”

He glanced over Kuvira’s shoulder again, and Kuvira turned her head to where Asami was standing behind her.

“Asami?”

“Yes, Kuvira?” Asami crossed her arms.

“You have your glove?”

“Yes.”

“Ok,” Kuvira shrugged, looking back at Shady Shin, “Here’s how it’s going to go. We’re going to make our arrangements. And if I hurt you, Asami will stop me. As long as you’re willing to talk. Is that sometime we can agree on?”

“Fine.” Shady Shin nodded once, “What do you want?”

* * *

 

Korra’s fist was the first thing that connected with Viper. The sound of the crack that followed was the most satisfying sound she’d heard in weeks. Before she could hit him again, he’d managed to bend a stream of water up between them, grabbing her arm and twisting her backwards. He threw her across the room, and she rolled back to her feet as soon as she could, firing several blasts of fire at him in the process.

“Someone get your ass up here and help me!” Viper bellowed, narrowly dodging a shot of fire Korra had kicked toward his head.

Shouting could be heard through the doorway almost immediately, and Mako turned his gaze to the door.

“Korra. We need to go.”

“Kind of busy, Mako.” Korra growled, bending the water off the floor and slinging shards of ice at Viper.

Mako huffed and shoved Viper’s chair in front of the door before he went to help Korra. Korra forced a gust of air towards Viper, pushing him against the wall. She moved toward him but he managed to grab ahold of her, twisting around and slamming her into the floor hard.

“Mako, zap him,” Korra grunted, trying to get her hands around him to throw him off of her.

Viper growled, trying to fend Mako off with a wave of water as he attempted to keep Korra pinned. Korra took as deep a breath as she could manage, feeling her energy flow through her chest as she smirked at Viper and opened her mouth. He barely managed to roll away before the breath of fire left her throat, and she could see a thin thread of smoke rising from his hat when she leapt to her feet. Someone was trying to shoulder through the door as Viper backed away from her, and gunshots could be heard on the other side, piercing the door as they rang out.

“Korra,” Mako repeated, “We need to go. NOW.”

Korra’s fist connected with Viper’s face again, and she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, glancing over to the window she had gotten in through.

“Korra,” Mako’s voice was a warning as the gunshots rang out again.

“This is for Toza you piece of shit,” Korra growled, shoving Viper out the window.

She landed after him a moment later, watching as he dragged himself to his feet. He was out of breath, his panting heavy, but he still swung at her. As she jerked her head to one side to avoid his punch, he brought his knee up into her gut as hard as he could. She doubled over, cursing herself for letting him land the hit, hearing Mako hit the ground behind her. Viper pulled her face up and slammed his fist into her face before she could move again. She could feel the heat of the blood that began pouring out of her nose, her ears filled with the sound of shouting above them. Viper immediately took off, leaving her to try and catch her breath enough to chase him. She glared at Viper as he tried to sprint away, in time to see Mako tackle him and both men go tumbling to the ground.

There was no point in using bending against Viper. The alley was dry. There was no water. Having both Korra and Mako using their bending, Viper would be burnt to a crisp. Still, Korra enjoyed seeing Mako sock Viper through the face.

“They’ve got Viper!” Someone shouted above them.

A gunshot followed, and Korra was with Mako and Viper a second later, dragging Viper out of the window’s line of sight. She could hear police sirens and smirked when she did so. They’d drawn plenty of attention with the gunshots.

“What the fuck is going on?” it was Lin who stormed into view from the siren’s direction, flanked closely by Saikhan.

“This…son of a bitch…” Mako panted, his hand bunched up in Viper’s collar, “The Triple Threats attacked Toza.”

“I heard about that,” Lin crossed her arms, jerking her head to Saikhan to check out the shouting that was still echoing in the hallway, “You didn’t have to deal with him.”

“Oh yes I did,” Korra growled, ignoring the ache in her knuckles, “Been waiting on that.”

“Fine,” Lin shrugged, “Cuff him. I was coming for him anyway. You two are coming with me too.”

“Are you arresting us?” Mako’s eyebrow shot up.

“No,” Lin snorted, “Relax, kid.”

* * *

 

Bolin didn’t even look up when Korra and Mako came into the waiting room. Opal was sitting next to him, rubbing his shoulders. His eyes were red and puffy, but he was out of tears. Asami and Kuvira were seated nearby, the latter scrolling absently through her phone. Asami looked up when the pair walked in together, taking in the disheveled look of both and raising her eyebrow. Korra understood it as an ‘ _Are you two ok?’_

“How’s Toza?” Mako asked, moving over to his brother.

“Not good,” Opal sighed, squeezing Bolin’s shoulder, “The healers can’t do anything for the internal damage he’s got going on, so he’s got a lot of recovering to do.”

Mako stared at Opal for a long time, and Korra understood the look in Opal’s eyes. Toza was worse than she was willing to admit in front of Bolin, Korra could see that. Korra sat down next to Asami with a sigh, glancing over as Asami noticed the shape Korra’s knuckles were in. She lifted Korra’s hand slowly and tenderly ghosted a kiss across her knuckles, smiling a little when Korra squeezed her hand.

“So how was your talk with Viper?” Opal asked, which caused Bolin to lift his head.

“It went well,” Korra nodded, “I’m pleased with the results.”

“She threw him out a window,” Mako added, rolling his eyes, “Beifong arrested him.”

“You threw him out the window?” Bolin’s voice was hoarse as he looked over at Korra.

“Yep.”

Bolin smiled a little, nodding.

“For Toza?”

“You got it, Bo,” Korra grinned.

“You smell like blood,” Kuvira raised one eyebrow, a seat away from Korra without looking up from her phone.

“Well I had some on my face,” Korra shrugged, “He busted my nose. I’ve dealt with it.”

“How long do you think he’ll stay in jail?” Asami asked.

“If Beifong has anything to do with it--.” Korra began.

“—A long time.” Mako finished.

“Good,” Opal glared, “What do you think the triad’s going to do?”

“Dunno,” Mako shrugged, “I guess we’re going to find out.”

* * *

 

Friday, March 20th

Korra couldn’t sleep. She had been laying in the bed at Air Temple Island for two hours, staring at the clock on the nightstand. The green numbers glowed into her eyes, and she’d been watching the minutes tick by. She had attempted to lay as still for as long as she could because of Asami sleeping next to her, but in the last thirty minutes, she had taken several opportunities to toss and turn on the thin mattress. She turned over one last time and huffed, only to feel Asami turn over next to her.

“Mmm Korra stop moving,” Asami grumbled, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders.

“Sorry,” Korra sighed, “I can’t sleep.”

“Are you ok?” Asami yawned, sitting up groggily.

“Yeah. Go back to sleep, I’m going to go outside for a while.”

Korra got up with another sigh, closing the door slowly behind her as she went out into the hallway. She went outside, sitting on the steps outside, facing the courtyard. She wasn’t alone long before she was joined by Bolin. He hadn’t even bothered changing into pajamas, and he sat wordlessly beside her on the steps.

“You up too?” Bolin grunted after they’d been sitting for several minutes.

“Yeah. You worried about Toza?”

“Yeah,” Bolin sighed, “He’s the closest thing we had to family for a long time. And probending won’t be the same without him.”

“He’s tough as nails,” Korra smiled, nudging Bolin gently, “He’ll be alright.” She said it to comfort him, but she wasn’t sure she believed it. Korra hoped he wouldn’t notice.

“I hope so,” Bolin nodded, “Viper wanted the money we’d raised. Said Toza owed them for using the nightclub even though Shady Shin had told us it was free.”

“Were you there?”

“No. This is what the cop said. That they wanted the money but Toza didn’t have it so the triads beat him. He’d already given it away.”

Korra hummed and crossed her arms.

“I’m worried about Shady Shin.” Bolin admitted, rubbing his neck.

“Why?” Korra raised one eyebrow.

“I just am. Viper’s going to kill him if he gets out. He’s a dick, but it’s hard to remember that I’m not ten anymore, and he’s not as nice as he pretended to be when I was younger.”

“I know, that’s really shitty.”

“He’s scared shitless of you and Kuvira, least I think so. Kuvira ran into him earlier. I heard her and Asami talking about it with Opal, I don’t know if they told you.”

“They did,” Korra nodded.

“He’d be good if he wanted to be, I think.”

“I dunno, Bo.”

“He’s scared of Viper. Maybe now that Viper’s in jail, he has a chance.”

“I guess we’ll see.” Korra shrugged, patting Bolin’s shoulder, “I know you hope so.”

“I should go to bed. I’m really tired, but I can’t shut off. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah,” Korra sighed, “I know.”

Bolin sighed and wrapped his arms around his knees.

“And I’m hungry.”

“Well,” Korra chuckled, “We have a whole kitchen to our disposal.”

“I’m gonna cook us breakfast!” Bolin lit up excitedly.

“I don’t know if that’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“Please?” Bolin pouted.

“Fine, Bo,” Korra laughed, standing up as she did so, “Just try not to make it too lethal.”

“Best four in the morning breakfast you’ve ever had, Korra,” Bolin promised, puffing out his chest.

* * *

 

Shady Shin got out of his car for the fourth time that morning, walking to the end of the dock and staring at Air Temple Island. Again. Every time he came to the end of the dock, he stood there until he was almost ready to go to the island, then he went back to his car and sat again.

The ferry came in for the first time that morning, and Shady Shin kicked at the back of his shoe, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

“When you going back to the island?” He asked, looking at the acolyte on the ferry when they came up next to the dock.

“I can take the boat back now if you need to see someone,” The acolyte explained.

“I do,” Shady Shin nodded, “Avatar Korra.”

“Ok,” He didn’t like the way the acolyte smiled. It was too warm, “Come on board the ferry then.”

It was his last chance to turn around. He knew that. He could bend himself back to shore if he wanted, but if he got on that ferry, he was going to commit to it.

“Are you coming, sir?” The acolyte asked, startling him. He didn’t know how long he stood there without answering.

Finally, he took a deep breath and nodded, stepping off the dock and onto the boat. He fumbled around with his coat pockets, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and patting himself down for his lighter. They were halfway to the island before he could get one cigarette lit. It didn’t help his nerves like he thought it would, and by the time they docked again he had tossed the majority of it into the water. It wasn’t going to help him.

“Will you wait here?” The acolyte asked, motioning at the dock when he stepped off the ferry, “I’ll go fetch avatar Korra for you, mister…”

“Shin,” He grunted, “Shady Shin.”

The acolyte nodded and walked briskly away from him, and Shady Shin turned to look back at the city. He could get on the boat and take himself back. He didn’t have to stay. Why was he so nervous?

“The fuck is wrong with me?” He let out a slow breath, bending some of the water under the dock just to feel it move under his control.

He heard a set of footsteps coming down behind him, but they were too soft to have been Korra’s. Still, he tensed, not knowing if he could muster the courage to turn around. He didn’t care who it was. As long as it wasn’t Korra. He didn’t want to get his ass kicked this early in the morning.

“Shady Shin? What’re you doing here?” Shady Shin jerked his head around immediately at the sound of Asami’s voice.

“Came to talk to the avatar, doll,” He shrugged, his hands back in his pockets.

He kicked at the dock absentmindedly, looking at his feet. Asami didn’t leave. He could see her cross her arms out of the corner of his eye.

“You heard from Toza?” He muttered.

“Not this early, no.” He thought he heard her sigh a little, “Bolin is going to call the hospital when he wakes up.”

“Bo’s a good kid. I wanted to see Toza today, but…”

He trailed off, shrugging again. It didn’t matter. He wasn’t going to go see Toza, he knew. Then again, he’d said the same thing about coming to Air Temple Island.

“What could you possibly want this early in the morning?” He heard Korra’s voice, laced with irritation, come from somewhere behind Asami.

The urge to run hit him suddenly, Korra looked to be in a particularly foul mood. But his feet stayed planted on the dock. He’d told himself he was going to commit to this one.

“Talked to your friend yesterday,” He grunted at her, “The metalbender.”

“Her name is Kuvira,” Korra crossed her arms, standing next to Asami, “And she’s already told me.”

“You really throw Viper out the window?” Shady Shin let the words tumble out of his mouth rapidly, he felt the need to ask.

“Yep. What’s that to you?”

He chuckled and shook his head. He was fucked.

“I’ll do it.” He told her, “The thing with Raiko. If Viper’s stuck in jail, that means I’m in charge of the Triple Threats. So I’ll do it.”

“Why?” Korra scowled at him, “You’re just going to do it? Just like that?”

“You and that…Kuvira…think it’ll help, right?”

“Scaring him? Yeah.” Korra nodded, “He’ll want the police to do more, hopefully. That’s what we want.”

“Then I’m doing it for you,” Shady Shin shrugged, before motioning at Asami too, “And for her. For Bo. Toza. You ain’t so bad, Korra. Better than I’m used to. So if you think this will help, I’ll do it.”

Korra stared at him for a long time, and he knew she was checking him for cracks, seeing if he was lying. But he was so happy to finally have a weight lifted off his chest, he didn’t care if she believed him. He stared at her for as long as she watched him, recoiling instinctively when she shoved her hand toward him.

“You get this done,” She nodded at him when he shook her hand, “I’ll have to owe you one.”

“That’ll be the day, avatar,” Shady Shin let himself grin at her.

 


	50. Chapter 50

Saturday, March 21st

“So tell me about the triads,” Kuvira hummed, crossing her arms as she reclined in the chair in Lin’s office.

“What do you want to know?” Lin raised one eyebrow.

“A general overview, that’d be nice.”

“Well there’s the Triple Threats, you’re well acquainted by now I’m sure. They’re the biggest triad in the city, well, were. It’s hard to know the numbers with the Equalists killing them left and right. Then you have them separated by element. Agni Kais are firebenders, Red Monsoons are waterbenders, Terras are earth. Terras are the biggest after the Triple Threats. That’s the triad Su was in when she was younger.”

Kuvira’s eyebrow arched up, but she didn’t say anything.

“Murder, extortion, you name it, the triads do it. They have the city divided into their turfs. At first this Equalist mess was a relief, gave me something to do other than bust up their damned turf wars. But now, the city’s a fucking war zone, Kuvira. And it’s going to get worse.”

“Least you have Viper in a cell, right?” Kuvira rolled her shoulders.

“Small comfort,” Lin snorted, “I’d rather have Hiroshi Sato. But he’s got the higher-ups in his back pocket. It’s a joke. Equalists own the United Republic because Hiroshi owns the commander-in-chief.”

“Hmm.” Kuvira looked around at Lin’s office, “What can I do?”

“Don’t know yet, kid. I’ve got some ideas. Like I told Su, I could use a metalbender with skill like yours.”

“So I _did_ impress you,” Kuvira smirked.

“Don’t get used to it. I have high expectations.”

“You haven’t had dance rehearsals with Su.” Kuvira grinned over at her. It got Lin to chuckle, “I think I’ll take my chances at meeting your standards.”

* * *

 

Asami had never really been to the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center. She’d seen the building in passing, but had never had a reason to visit it. Yet there she stood in the courtyard outside the building, staring up at the statue above the fountain with Korra at her side. They were supposed to be meeting Varrick there, though Korra hadn’t enjoyed the prospect. Korra had frozen when they got closer to the statue, and she was looking up at it reverently. It had taken Asami a few moments to recognize the boomerang held proudly above the statue’s head. When she did, she squeezed Korra’s hand.

“That’s Sokka,” Korra’s voice was soft, and it came out almost like a prayer, “He was Tenzin’s uncle. He was friends with avatar Aang, too. He was…he was my first best friend.”

“I don’t like statues,” Korra continued, shaking her head, “They’re too stiff. Too cold. Sokka wasn’t like that.”

Asami nodded, rubbing the back of Korra’s palm with her thumb, looking up as Varrick came strutting out of the building with Zhu Li at his heels.

“Korra!” Varrick grinned, jogging down the steps outside the building, “Right on time!”

“We’ve been here for a while,” Korra scowled at him.

“Admiring the fountain?”

“Oh yes, Varrick,” Korra rolled her eyes, “As far as fountains go, this one is the best.”

“Oh, lose the sour mood, Korra,” Varrick threw his arms out, “I’ve got good news!”

“Good news you couldn’t have just told us over the phone?”

“Us,” Varrick glanced from Korra to Asami, “Oh yes, Asami! I remember why I wanted to talk to you!”

“I would hope so,” Asami’s eyebrows shot up.

“I want to talk business but your dad won’t talk to me.”

“I don’t blame him,” Korra muttered under her breath.

“Ok,” Asami shrugged a little, “You can come by Future Industries this week and we’ll talk, as long as you call ahead of time. We have to visit someone in the hospital soon, so we don’t have a lot of time.”

“Korra,” Varrick was still smiling, as if he hadn’t heard Asami, “I’ve decided to use the resources at my disposal to assist the police department!”

“And you’re telling me, why?” Korra’s eyebrow went up and she crossed her arms.

“I want you to suggest the idea to Raiko and Chief Beifong. I’ll go with you of course but I feel like they would be more open to the idea if it comes from someone with your _international influence_.”

“What’s the catch?”

“Don’t worry, Korra,” Varrick’s voice was sickly sweet and he moved and put his arm around both Korra and Asami’s shoulder, “You just show up at the meeting, suggest the idea, then let me do the talking.”

Korra removed his arm from her shoulder, stepping away from him.

“I’ll go, but I’m not agreeing to do anything. You could have said all this over the phone.”

“You were already on your way to the hospital, right?” Varrick shrugged, “Means you just took a detour.”

“Whatever,” Korra shook her head, scowling, “When do you want to meet with them?”

* * *

 

Shady Shin stood on the sidewalk, looking up at the apartment building. The university campus was at his back, and he took a drag of his cigarette and sighed. Glancing at his watch, he kicked at the ground, scratching his eyebrow absentmindedly. He threw his cigarette down when he heard the motorcycle come onto the street. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked over his shoulder, watching as Kuvira parked the motorcycle and walked toward him.

“Avatar letting you use her ride?” He raised one eyebrow.

“She is,” Kuvira nodded, tucking the helmet under one arm, “Don’t worry, I have permission.”’

He forced a chuckle and turned his attention to the sky, where the hum of the police airship could be heard.

“Well?” Kuvira crossed her arms next to him. He looked at his watch again.

“Just a minute now.”

“What’s going to happen?”

“You wanted him scared,” he shrugged, “This is me showing I’m on your side, right?”

Kuvira grunted, looking up toward the airship. She didn’t look impressed by it. They stayed silent until the airship turned, and sirens started abruptly in the distance.

“Boom.” Shady Shin let out a slow breath.

“You could have killed someone!” Kuvira’s eyes went wide and she shoved Shady Shin roughly.

“Settle down. It’ll get the job done.”

“If you got the job done without killing anyone, I guess this means we owe you.”

“You don’t. Korra does.”

“You’re confident. All the same,” She shrugged. He lit another cigarette, “What’s your plan with the Triple Threats?”

“Going to try and work with the other triads. Stop the Equalists.”

“Hmm.”

“It’s going to be tough, they hate us. But I have to try, they’ll kill us if we don’t. Red Monsoons will probably be the easiest. Terras won’t like it at all.”

“Well, if you need help,” Kuvira smirked, “I can be quite persuasive.”

“Oh I know you can,” Shady Shin blew smoke out of the corner of his mouth and his shoulders slumped, “How’s Toza?”

“Worse.” Kuvira shrugged “That’s where Korra is.”

“I’ll go see him tomorrow.”

“I think you said that yesterday.”

“Shut up.” He was scowling when she raised her eyebrow.

“Whatever,” Kuvira shook her head and walked back over to the motorcycle, “If you’re feeling so fucking guilty, seeing him won’t hurt you.”

Shady Shin didn’t respond, watching her shove the helmet on her head and start the motorcycle. She nodded at him as a means of goodbye, and he didn’t have the energy to even acknowledge it. He felt like he was standing in his own grave, and he just kept digging a deeper hole.

* * *

 

Hiroshi opened his eyes, staring up at the fluorescent lights on the ceiling outside Raiko’s office. His head was throbbing, and he could feel an ache in his legs as he tried to raise his head up off the floor. Raiko was hunched over nearby, hands over his ears, protected on either side by his guards. The hallway was full of smoke, and there were debris strewn across the hall around them.

“What the fuck was that?!” Raiko shouted, looking around wildly.

‘ _It was an explosion, idiot.’_ Hiroshi’s head was still spinning, but he’d never felt so calm.

Raiko was in a panic, opposing the emotions overcoming Hiroshi, and he began shouting orders to clear the hallway and evacuate the building, along with orders to find out who had tried to blow his building into pieces.

“How did that even get near my office?!” Hiroshi would have found the hysterics hilarious if he wasn’t in so much pain, “Get Beifong here now!”

There had been a commotion in the minutes following the order after both guards escorted Raiko to safety. Someone eventually came to Hiroshi’s aid once Raiko was gone. He was lifted onto a stretcher, and he could hear Saikhan barking orders as a temporary authority figure until Lin arrived.

“How are you feeling, Mr. Sato?” The paramedic asked, loading him into the waiting ambulance.

“I’m fine,” Hiroshi waved him off, seeing traces of blood on the back of his hand. He was fine. No matter how bad the pain was, he could handle it. He just pushed it from his mind, focusing instead on the calm feeling that was still lingering. He’d have to find out who to thank for this, because if he was hurt, that meant there was no way Raiko could blame him. If Raiko couldn’t blame him, Hiroshi was safer than he had been, and it was a nice thought.

* * *

 

Asami pulled her phone out of her purse when it rang and stepped out of Toza’s room into the hallway.

“Hello?”

“Asami,” Hiroshi sighed when she answered, “I’m in the hospital.”

“What? What happened?” Asami’s stomach dropped, “Are you ok?”

“I’m waiting on the doctor now, I’ll be alright.”

“Where are you?” Asami poked her head back into Toza’s room and motioned for Korra to follow her.

“Second floor of the hospital,” Hiroshi told her.

“I’ll be right there.”

She hung up and took rapid steps down the hallway, worriedly looking for the elevator.

“What’s going on?” Korra asked, jogging to catch up with her.

“Dad’s hurt. He’s on the second floor.”

“What happened?” Asami had never been so pleased to find an elevator before. She’d been about to go to the stairwell when she saw it.

“He didn’t say,” Asami shook her head when Korra asked her again, pressing the button roughly when they stepped into the elevator together.

“Well,” Korra offered, her hands in her pockets, “If he’s able to call you he’s probably alright.”

Asami hummed when they stepped out into the hall, trying to keep herself from clenching her jaw too tightly. She asked the first nurse she found where her father was, and the nurse escorted her to where Hiroshi was waiting in a semi-private room a few doors down the hall. He was covered in a layer of dust, the leg of his pants having been cut off above the knee to expose his shin. She put her arms around his neck and released the breath she had been holding, feeling him put his hand on her shoulder and chuckle near her ear.

“What happened?” She asked when she straightened up, looking from his leg to the cuts on his arm and the blood streaked on his dress shirt, his coat laying nearby.

“An explosive went off near Raiko’s office,” Hiroshi shrugged, his smile comforting, “He’s fine, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Asami cast a glance over her shoulder at Korra who had come in behind her, noticing how Korra was pointedly looking away from Asami, her head bowed slightly. Asami sighed and began fretting over Hiroshi, who was staring at the damage done to his calf.

“Mr. Sato,” The doctor shouldered through the door, “All of my healers are busy at the moment, so I’m going to clean you up in the meantime--.”

“I can heal him,” Korra offered, still refusing to look up.

“Mr. Sato?” The doctor shrugged, “I’ll let you make that decision.”

“Thank you, Korra,” Hiroshi nodded with a smile, “I’d appreciate that.”

Asami watched him carefully, unable to detect any sense of dislike toward Korra on his face. Overall, Asami thought the way he was acting was very odd, considering what had happened to him. But she wasn’t going to question it, yet.

* * *

 

Sunday, March 22nd

Korra and Asami had offered to stay the night with Toza. Bolin wanted to, but not having slept in nearly two days was catching up to him, and Korra had insisted. It was past midnight before Korra even looked at Asami again, and Asami knew Korra was feeling guilty for Hiroshi having gotten hurt. Asami was upset it had happened, but she knew that Korra hadn’t wanted there to be any real damage done, nor had she wanted Hiroshi to get hurt. Asami was just relieved that Hiroshi was allowed to leave the hospital, having been cleared to go home shortly after Korra healed him. He was still in a good mood while she healed him, even after she was done, and Asami had been relieved to see it.

They sat in relative silence, with Toza occasionally dozing or asking one of them questions, and Toza was still awake when Korra looked up from her seat in the other chair, looking at Asami with slumped shoulders.

“What’s your problem?” Toza groggily asked, turning his head to look at Korra.

“Nothing,” Korra shook her head, “I just fucked up.”

“That’s life,” Toza chuckled, coughing roughly as he did so, his spittle tinged with blood.

Asami went to get him a tissue so he could wipe it away, but he waved her off weakly with one hand. He cleared his throat, eyes still on Korra.

“Korra,” His voice was weak when he spoke again.

“Hmm?” Korra raised her head up again to look at him.

He slid his hand to the edge of the bed, turning it over and exposing his palm, wanting her to take his hand. When she did, he curled his fingers around her hand and closed his eyes, taking several slow breaths that rattled around in his chest before his eyes opened once more.

“Korra,” His chest rose and fell drastically as he spoke, “I don’t know what Mako and Bolin would do without you.”

Korra smiled at him, and he put her hand down and patted it gently. He turned his head toward Asami and started to say something, but broke into another fit of coughing. When he pulled his hand away from his face, it was speckled with blood. He sat still without speaking for several more minutes, and Asami thought she could see the muscles of Korra’s jaw straining.

“Bolin and Mako need to be here,” Toza rapsed.

“Do you want me to call them?” Korra was on her feet instantly, her eyes traveling over his face with devout attention.

Toza nodded, coughing as he did so. As Korra walked out of the room with her phone in her hand, he finally accepted the tissue when Asami offered it again. She gave him his glass of water as well, and once he’d managed to take a drink, he hit the call button for the nurse. Asami sat with him until the nurse came, watching silently as she examined him. She was there for a few minutes until Korra returned, and when she did, Toza’s eyes were watching her, waiting to know where Mako and Bolin were.

“Mako, Bolin and Opal are on their way,” Korra told him without him having to ask, speaking loud enough for him to hear her.

“Good,” Toza coughed, trying to clear his throat.

When the nurse left, Toza had recovered enough energy to speak without coughing, and he looked at Korra with the ghost of a grin on his face.

“When you get to be my age, Korra,” Toza told her, “Don’t go picking fights with triads.”

“Don’t worry,” Korra nodded, “I’ll pick my fights early and retire before I get too old.”

Toza started laughing, the rattling noise still audible. It worried Asami, and Korra’s face paled, both women holding their breath, afraid he’d start coughing again. When he recovered, he wiped a tear away from his eye, still chuckling as he did so.

“The avatar, retire?” He shook his head slowly, “Honey you’re never going to get to retire.”

“I can dream, can’t I?” Korra looked over at him with a soft grin.

 

It took Opal and the brothers twenty minutes to get to the hospital. Bolin was pale, his nervousness shared by Mako and Opal. Asami and Korra left the room when they got there, giving Toza time alone with the brothers at his request. Asami followed Korra out of the room and down the hall. Korra found the nearest waiting room and sat down with a huff in one of the uncomfortable chairs that lined one wall. Asami thought Korra was going to put her face in her hands, but instead she let her shoulders slump and she looked up at Asami tiredly. The apology was in Korra’s eyes and had been for hours, well before the words finally left her mouth.

“I’m sorry, sunshine,” Korra sighed, “About your dad.”

Asami shook her head and stepped over to where Korra was sitting, standing in front of her and reaching down to brush a strand of hair away from her forehead.

“It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t want anyone to get hurt, Korra. I know that. I was upset that he got hurt, but you didn’t do it. Please know that.”

Korra sighed again, and Asami hugged her, smiling faintly as she did so. Korra leaned her head against Asami’s abdomen, and Asami began running her fingers through Korra’s hair and humming.

“I’m worried about Toza,” Korra mumbled against Asami, “He’s too old for this.”

She didn’t say he was getting worse, she didn’t have to. They both knew it. Instead, Asami put her arms around Korra’s shoulders and continued humming, the only comfort she knew how to give in that moment. Korra huffed and put her arm around Asami’s waist, muttering again that she was sorry for what happened to Hiroshi. After a few minutes, Korra released her, and Asami sat in the seat next to Korra and leaned against her shoulder.

“Better get comfortable, sunshine,” Korra yawned, putting her arm around Asami’s shoulders, “We’re going to be here for a while.”

* * *

 

Viper woke up to the sound of the guards that had been in the jail with him shouting about an explosion, and as he blinked tiredly and sat up off his cot, he could hear their footsteps echoing further and further away. He stood up with a yawn and walked over to the bars of his cell and looked around, trying to get a view down the narrow pathway. After several minutes, none of the guards returned.  He could hear a single pair of footsteps coming his direction, but he could have cared less. The cops should have been worrying about their jail blowing up, not being worried about people like him trying to escape a platinum-barred cell.

He heard the guy a few cells down from him mutter something as the footsteps continued getting louder, and he turned back toward his cot, planning on going back to sleep while he still could. It wasn’t like they were going to let him do anything else. He might as well try.

He had just laid back down when the footsteps stopped outside his cell. He crossed his arms over his chest and snorted, staring at the ceiling.

“Get lost, pal,” Viper grunted, “I’m trying to get some shut-eye.”

The silence was the only thing that greeted him, so he huffed and sat up, looking through the bars to see who was there. He was met by the masked and goggled head of an Equalist, who was standing there facing Viper with their arms folded behind their back.

“The fuck you want?” Viper growled, sitting up abruptly, “Get lost.”

“The Lieutenant was very clear in his instruction,” The Equalist shrugged, and before Viper could blink a gun had been pulled on him.

Viper was on his feet again within an instant, but before he could shout for help from a guard, the Equalist pulled the trigger. He slumped down onto the cold floor, a fire spreading through his chest, struggling to look up at the person who shot him. The edge of his eyesight was already becoming blindingly blurry, and the last thing Viper ever saw was the pair of leather boots on the floor behind the bars before the second gunshot rang out in the cell.

 


	51. Chapter 51

Sunday, March 22nd cont’d

“Do you care to explain to me, Chief Beifong,” The vein on Raiko’s forehead was becoming apparent, “How my office gets attacked, then not even twelve hours later, someone detonates an explosive in the prison, allowing someone to get inside and kill four inmates?”

“Well I can’t be in two places at once, Mr. President,’ Lin replied, raising one eyebrow and motioning around herself to the living room of Raiko’s home where they were standing, “The officers that work in the prison were more than capable of handling the situation, or so I thought. As for what happened outside your office, you have a security team with you twenty-four-seven, Mr. President. They should have been able to detect and prevent the detonation, I’m not the one you need to yell at. I was doing my job.”

“I want my security doubled,” Raiko shouted at her, his face a vibrant shade of red, “And I want you to put more guards in and around the prison—put up more airships--.”

“I only have two more airships as it is.” Lin told him, scowling.

“Then you call Future Industries and put in an order for some more.”

“That’s fine, Mr. President,” Lin exchanged a glance with Saikhan who was standing next to her, “But I don’t have the time to train the remaining officers to pilot the airships when we have them. I don’t have enough officers as it is. Or are you forgetting the number I’ve lost recently?”

“It’s gone up anyway,” Saikhan offered, “Chief Beifong is right. We need manpower first.”

“Do you have enough recruits in training?” Raiko’s voice was still harsh, but he was no longer shouting, “Ones that can be trusted?”

“Their training is in varying stages of completion, but yes we have plenty of recruits. I pride myself in the thoroughness of my selection process, Mr. President.”

“Then you put in an order for more airships,” Raiko growled, “And you make the training of these recruits a priority. You have the manpower waiting right underneath you it seems.”

“Might I make a suggestion, Mr. President?” Saikhan took a step forward.

“What?”

“Perhaps you could use a division of the United Forces as your security, if they meet Chief Beifong’s standards. Then the police could use your security force here as the men we need for the airships and prison until the recruits are ready.”

“Would you agree to that, Chief Beifong?” Raiko raised one eyebrow and looked at her.

“It would take Saikhan and myself at least three days to make sure the soldiers at your disposal were suitable,” Lin shrugged, “I still have responsibilities to the city.”

“I’ll make the call to General Iroh within the hour,” Raiko ignored her, “You and Captain Saikhan may begin training the soldiers tomorrow, they’ll be here.”

“If you’re making this demand with such short notice,” Lin crossed her arms, “May I add a condition?”

“If I approve.”

“My sister Suyin, the leader of Zaofu, you remember meeting her?”

“Yes. Why?”

“The captain of Zaofu’s guard is still here in the city, she was with my sister when they visited you. She’ll be here indefinitely. She’s a capable individual. My sister sings her praises regularly and I’ve seen her working. Let her help us train the soldiers to do the job. It’ll allow Saikhan and myself to still be able to work on the street level.”

“You trust this woman?” Raiko crossed his arms and looked Lin over.

“Yes, explicitly.”

“Fine,” Raiko waved her off, “If you think she can do the job, we’ll see how good she really is. You two are dismissed as soon as my security is increased.”

“Give me fifteen minutes and a phone call,” Lin shrugged, turning to leave.

“Beifong.” Raiko’s voice was hard again.

“What?”

“This was triad work.”

‘ _As if I didn’t know that,’_ Lin kept herself from rolling her eyes, ‘ _Hiroshi Sato isn’t dumb enough to try and blow himself up._ ’

“This may not have been your fault, nor was it Saikhan’s,” Raiko continued, stepping in front of Lin and pointing a finger at her in warning, “But if something like this happens again, you’re both out of a job.”

“Then let me do my job properly,” Lin growled back at him.

“Fine. Lock the city down if you have to. That’s what you wanted anyway. But this better not happen again.”

“You’re right, Mr. President. It won’t. I won’t let it.”

* * *

 

Korra crossed her arms and looked down at the cards on the floor.

“How do you always win?” She pouted, looking at Asami.

“Carefully,” Asami shrugged, “Though this game doesn’t really need skill, Korra.”

“I’d probably whoop you when it comes to something like wrestling,” Korra grinned, “That might be something more up my alley.”

“You’ll still get your ass kicked,” Asami laughed, “I’m trained in self-defense, remember?”

“Bring it on, sunshine,” Korra’s grin got wider.

Asami smirked, tossing the cards she was holding onto the floor before she lunged at Korra. Korra yelped as if she hadn’t been expecting it, and Asami laughed wildly as she tried to roll on top of Korra. It took her a few minutes to pin Korra’s arms to the floor, and as she did, Asami swung one leg around so that she was straddling Korra’s waist.

“Haha!” Asami grinned down at her triumphantly, “I win!”

Korra smirked, and Asami blushed as Korra raised her eyebrow and her eyes wandered down.

“I think…” Korra chuckled nervously, turning red, “That under these circumstances I’m definitely the winner.”

Asami laughed, ignoring the heat spreading across her face and leaned down to put her forehead on Korra’s.

“Nope,” Asami smirked, kissing Korra briefly before pulling away, “You still lost.”

Korra pouted when Asami sat up, and she just rolled her eyes and laughed, patting Korra’s shoulder before she stood up.

“Have you heard anything about how Toza’s doing?” Korra asked, taking Asami’s hand when she offered it and letting Asami pull her off the floor.

“Not since we called Opal when we got back,” Asami shook her head, “I can call her again in a few minutes.”

Asami watched as Korra nodded, the smile fading from her face. She was still worried, well, they both were.

“I want to go spend some more time with him, but I’d like an update before we get there,” Korra sighed.

* * *

 

Shady Shin hunched over the sink in the bathroom and bent the water around the back of his neck. His hands were still shaking, and even controlling the water was becoming difficult. Frustrated, he eventually gave up, moving instead to splash water onto his face. He took several panted breaths, staring at the sink drain as the water flowed down through it. He braced his hands on the edge of the sink until his knuckles were white and his fingers ached from the pressure. It was the only thing that stilled his hands, at the sacrifice of making his arms wobble. He managed to straighten up and look at himself in the mirror, exhaling slowly as he did so. His eyelids were sagging, his entire face looked sunken in. He closed his eyes at the thought of how skeletal his features seemed in the dim light.

He turned away from the sink and patted himself down, fumbling for the pill bottle in his coat pocket. When he finally found it, he struggled trying to force it open, the shaking having returned with renewed energy. Standing was exhausting. He felt suffocated, like the world was going to cave in on him at any moment. Was this what it would always be like? He wasn’t sure he could take that. It took all his concentration to open the bottle, jerkily dumping three of the pills onto one palm as carefully as he could. He popped them into his mouth and managed to close the bottle, returning it to its place in his pocket. He took a deep breath and looked back at his reflection in the mirror once more, pulling the skin of his cheeks down with his fingers.

Was this how Viper had felt? Like a hand was closing around him at every moment, ready to squeeze the last life out of him? It couldn’t have been. Viper was always the cool and collected one, and he’d always reeked of confidence when it came to his own well-being. Maybe that was where they were different. Maybe Shady Shin really was a coward. He didn’t know anymore, he just felt trapped. He all but jumped out of his skin when he heard the knock on the bathroom door behind him.

“You ok in there, boss?” It was Two Toed Ping. Shady Shin took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Boss. That would take some getting used to.

“I’m fine,” He swallowed the bile that had been rising in his throat, “I’m fine.”

He took another deep breath, shaking the water out of his hair after he did so before reaching for the doorknob.

* * *

 

Kuvira was standing in the hospital parking lot, phone held to her ear as Asami pulled her car into the parking space. Before she could cut the car off, Kuvira’s eyes were on the car, and she was walking toward it, still talking. She got in the backseat immediately, and Asami looked at Korra to see if she had some kind of explanation, but Korra only shrugged.

“Thanks for telling me, Lin,” Kuvira sounded irritated, “I’ll see you then.”

Asami left the car on, and Korra waited until Kuvira hung up the phone to speak.

“What’s going on?”

“Viper’s dead,” Kuvira replied.

“What?” Asami and Korra both whipped their heads around to look back at Kuvira.

“Yep. Someone blew up half the jail as a distraction it looks like, to go in and kill four triad members, more specifically, Viper.”

“And you got in my car, why?” Asami raised one eyebrow, “We were on our way to see Toza.”

“She wants to go see Shady Shin,” Korra shrugged, looking at Asami.

“And here I thought being the avatar meant all you have is brute strength,” Kuvira grinned, reaching up to pat Korra’s shoulder, “Toza’s been asleep for a while anyway. We’ll be back before he wakes up.”

“How is he?” Asami needed to know before she agreed to go anywhere.

“About the same,” Kuvira sighed, “Bolin’s not handling it well.”

“I never expected him to,” Korra nodded, “Toza is like their adopted dad. He took care of them.”

“Which is another reason to talk to Shady Shin,” Kuvira leaned up between the front seats of the car, “So are we going, Sato?”

“Fine. As long as it’s quick.”

* * *

 

“So what do you know about the incident at the jail last night?” Hiroshi raised one eyebrow at the man standing before him and steeped his fingers together.

“The Lieutenant t-t-told the f-four of us th-that-that you…uh…you wanted that Viper dead,” He stuttered, looking at his hands that he’d clasped in front of him. He was scared. Good.

“I did,” Hiroshi offered him a shrug, “But did _I_ tell you to kill him?”

“N-N-N-N--.” He began crying, covering his face with his hands, unable to continue speaking.

Hiroshi rolled his eyes and looked up at the three others standing behind him.

“Who gave the order?” He asked, lacing his fingers together and staring at them.

“The Lieutenant,” A woman repeated, not looking at Hiroshi, “He said…he said you wouldn’t mind.”

Hiroshi frowned, but she was right. He _had_ wanted Viper killed. This was just much sooner than he’d been prepared for. He had wanted to take his time with that one, and with Viper having been in jail, he had been comfortable with the thought that he’d have that time. He had to make a choice. He could kill the four of them, as well as the Lieutenant for going behind his back like that, especially in organizing an attack on the prison, but he was so tired of surrounding himself in death. They _had_ done what he wanted, maybe he could conceal letting them live behind that. The fear the four exhibited in front of him showed they wouldn’t do anything without his expressed permission ever again, he could have time to deal with the Lieutenant later. That was where the true problem lay.

“I want you to understand something,” Hiroshi stood and folded his arms behind his back, waiting until their eyes were finally on him, “I’m feeling generous today, since you did such a clean job and got out before the guards knew what had happened. Consider your lives your reward. But if you _ever_ act without my orders again, Lieutenant or not, I will personally shoot each and every one of you between the eyes. Are we clear?”

They all nodded frantically, one of them breaking into sobs of relief as he did so. Hiroshi ignored the desire to sigh. Instead, he scowled at the four people before him, taking in every sob and tremble. They were truly terrified of him.

“Get out.” He growled, “We’re going after the Red Monsoons and their warehouses this week. I want you all to be ready.”

* * *

 

Asami whipped her hair over her shoulder and pulled her glove onto her hand with a huff.

“You really think you need that?” Kuvira raised one eyebrow as she watched Asami, “With both of us here with you?”

“Well the last time Korra was here she threw their leader out a window,” Asami shrugged, “They’re probably not too happy with her, even with Shady Shin. And I know if she gets in a fight you’re going to be going after her. So I’d like to be able to help, at least.”

“Suits me,” Korra grinned, “We sock ‘em, you shock ‘em.”

“You’re an idiot,” Kuvira shook her head at Korra when Asami laughed.

Korra rolled her eyes and led them to the front of the hideout, where two triad members were posted outside, guarding the door.

“Back again, avatar?” One asked, crossing his arms and looking down at them.

“Yep. I’m here to see Shady Shin.”

The two men glanced at each other, looked Korra over, then let their eyes wander to Kuvira and Asami behind her.

“Not happening,” One shrugged, “Last time you wanted in to talk to the boss, you fucked him up.”

“I also fucked you up, if I remember correctly,” Asami heard the grin in Korra’s voice, even though she couldn’t see it.

“You’re not getting in, get lost.” He growled back at her.

Korra turned to look at Asami and Kuvira, and when the latter shrugged, Korra fished her phone out of her pocket.

“Fine,” Korra shrugged at them, dialing a number without looking up, “You won’t let me in, so I’ll use the second option.”

She waited for a minute with her phone pressed against her ear, and Kuvira snorted from beside Asami when Korra started tapping her foot out of impatience.

“Shady Shin,” Korra growled into the phone, her foot stopping, “You get your ass down here and you let me inside right now. Why? Because your two lackeys aren’t letting me in and I’m not here to fight, I swear.”

“The fact that you have to _say_ you aren’t here to fight,” Asami chuckled, “That’s not a good sign.”

Kuvira started snickering, crossing her arms as she did so, and Korra rolled her eyes.

“Alone?” Korra continued, “No I’m not fucking alone. Shady Shin. Who do you _think_ is with me? Yes both of them.”

She hung up a moment later, putting her phone back in her pocket and looking at the guards with a smirk.

“That didn’t prove anything, avatar. I don’t see Shady --.”

The door opening behind him is what interrupted him, and both men turned to see Shady Shin holding it open.

“Come on,” He grunted, motioning for the three women to come inside.

“Boss,” one of the guards spoke up, “After what she did to Vip--.”

“If one of them ever shows up again and wants to talk to me,” Shady Shin glared, “You let them in, no questions.”

He slammed the door shut when he finished, stepping past the three of them and leading them upstairs silently. Asami looked around at the dingy building as they passed through it, and when she looked at Shady Shin again, she noticed his hands were shaking as he walked. Korra and Kuvira noticed at almost the same time she did, and Asami watched them exchange a glance, both shrugging as they did so. He took them to a room that had couches and chairs strewn about almost like a living room, where two men were lounging around watching television.

“Ping,” Shady Shin grunted, “Cut that shit off.”

“You got it bo--.” He was picking the remote up when he saw Korra, Kuvira, and Asami, and he leapt to his feet immediately, but was stopped when Shady Shin growled at him.

“Settle your ass down,” Shady Shin spat at him through gritted teeth, “You calm down and get your ass over here.”

Ping looked at the man sitting tensely on the sofa behind him and shrugged, cutting the television off and walking to where Shady Shin was waiting. When he was close enough, Shady Shin grabbed Ping by the scruff of the neck, pointing his head towards Korra.

“You know who this is?” Shady Shin pointed at her. His fingers were clenched so tightly his knuckles were white, and Asami wondered if it was his attempt to stop the shaking.

“Course I do,” Ping frowned, “That’s the avatar.”

“Her name is Korra. You will respect her, and if she needs me, you get me. Both of you,” He glanced at the man on the couch to make sure he was listening, “You ain’t gonna be fighting her anymore. You won’t start no shit with her or her friends either. Korra says jump, you say ‘how high’? You got it?”

Ping nodded mutely, still frowning, and Shady Shin twisted Ping’s head around so that he was looking at Kuvira.

“Know who this is?”

“No idea, boss.”

“This is Kuvira.” Shady Shin explained firmly, “You treat her just like you’d treat Korra. Which better be fucking decent. We’re gonna be helping them deal with the Equalists. Got it?”

Ping nodded again, and Shady Shin once again looked at the other man, waiting until he nodded as well. When he was satisfied, he dragged Ping over so that he was standing directly in front of Asami.

“That’s Asami Sato, boss.” Ping responded before Shady Shin could ask him, “Why she got an Equalist glove?”

“Let me tell you something,” Shady Shin shook him roughly, “This woman right here is a goddamned _angel_. She saved Viper’s sorry ass, and I’m sure she’d save yours too. If Ms. Sato needs something, you better bend over so far your chin touches the ground to do it. You don’t ask her no dumbass questions neither. And you better respect this woman. Because she’s better than every single goddamned one of us. She’s safe too, Ping. Safer than any of us. Someone fucks with her? They’re going to be dealing with these two—.”

He jerked his head towards Korra and Kuvira before continuing.

“And I bet every fucking Equalist in this city is going to know who fucked with her and stomp their ass into the ground so hard all that’s left is a cloud of smoke. You better be willing to protect these three women with your motherfucking life, Ping. Because I have a feeling they’re the only chance we got of making it out of this alive.”

“So we really are gonna fight the Equalists?” Ping’s eyebrows went up.

“Yeah.” Shady Shin’s jaw muscles were tensing as he nodded, “And we can’t do that without the fucking avatar. So you better do whatever they say to do. You can tell every other Triple Threat what I just told you, too. Now both of you get the fuck out.”

Shady Shin put his hands in his pockets when he released Ping, and waited, staring at the floor, until both men had shuffled out of the room and shut the door behind them.

“Well it looks like you’re handling the new responsibility well,” Korra offered, her eyebrows raised.

“Dead and walking,” He shrugged back, “How’s Toza?”

“Feels like he’s dying,” Kuvria answered when Korra couldn’t.

“I need to go see him,” Shady Shin was looking down again, and Asami felt like he was talking more to himself than the three of them.

“We’ll that’s where we’re heading when we leave here,” Korra told him, though Kuvira looked like she had been about to respond, “We came to ask about Viper but it seems like the triad is getting along fine. What happened with Raiko’s office?”

“You wanted him scared,” Shady Shin didn’t look up, “So I scared him.”

“I wanted you to _threaten_ him.”

“Bomb’s a threat, Korra.”

Korra huffed and seemed like she was going to argue, no doubt still upset about Hiroshi having been there. Asami reached out instinctively and put her hand on Korra’s arm, squeezing her slightly.

“He got the job done,” Kuvira shrugged, looking at Korra, “No one really got hurt, and we got what we wanted--.”

“Really?” Korra turned to look at Kuvira, eyeing her almost in disbelief.

“Yeah, that was part of why Lin called. I’ll tell you about it later.”

“This mean we’re good?” Shady Shin lifted his head enough to look at her.

“For now,” Korra sighed, “Just don’t blow anyone up next time. That makes us no better than the Equalists.”

“Desperate times,” Shady Shin shrugged, “What’s the plan now, boss?”

“I don’t know,” Korra shook her head, “Asami?”

“As long as the focus is on working parallel to the police, and consciously watching out for the innocent people who could get involved, we can work something out. We don’t need half the city dead.”

Korra watched Asami answer with devout attention, nodding with agreement as she did so.

“Kuvira?”

“Well I think Shady Shin’s idea about working with the other triads could get us somewhere.” Kuvira offered.

Korra listened, her head slightly tilted in Kuvira’s direction, her eyes still on Asami, and Asami could see her eyes narrow as she thought about it. She was amazed at how well she could read the subtle changes in Korra’s expression, knowing Kuvira probably noticed them as well. Korra was weighing out all the things that could go wrong.

“Do you think you can do that?” She finally asked, looking at Shady Shin.

“Sure can try,” he shrugged, “Equalists are gonna kill us one way or another. I’ll start with the Red Monsoons and see what happens.”

“What happens if it doesn’t work?” Asami raised one eyebrow.

“We start over,” Korra sighed, “This is all we’ve got right now, other than what Lin’s doing with the police.”

“Don’t worry, doll,” Shady Shin faked a smile as he looked at Asami, “Chief Beifong’s gonna have a triad army under her in no time.”

“Not sure she’ll be happy about that,” Kuvira grinned.

“She don’t have to know she’s got it. And it don’t mean we can’t help. I’m as tired of this as you are.”

“You work on that and let us know how it goes,” Korra nodded, “We’ll work with Beifong.”

“You got it, boss.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People not capable of fucking around right now: Lin Beifong and Shady Shin.


	52. Chapter 52

Tuesday, March 24th

“Thanks for the ride, Asami,” Mako grunted, sliding into the front seat of Asami’s car and putting his backpack in the floor between his legs.

“No problem.” He watched Asami start the car as he buckled his seatbelt, “Is Bolin still with Toza?”

“Yeah,” Mako sighed, turning his gaze out the window, “Opal can’t get him to leave. He’s scared.”

“It’s understandable,” Asami nodded, pulling out of the parking lot, “He loves Toza.”

“I know, but…he needs to let him go, if the time comes. Toza wouldn’t be in anymore pain. Can we…talk about something else, please? Um…Korra and Kuvira, where are they?”

“Kuvira is with Lin doing that thing with Raiko,” Asami responded immediately, and Mako noticed the worried glance she gave him out of the corner of her eye, “Training the soldiers to be Raiko’s guards or whatever that was about. Lin didn’t sound too happy about it.”

“Well that means Korra’s probably sulking,” Mako forced a chuckle, “Kuvira gets to hang out with Beifong and she doesn’t.”

“Korra’s actually at Future Industries,” Asami was smiling, if faintly, “Whether she’s sulking or not I couldn’t tell you. That’s where I’m going once I drop you off at work. She’s been there for about an hour, if she got there when she texted me. She’s probably hiding in my office, waiting to see how long it takes dad to realize she’s there.”

“That’s a dangerous game, isn’t it?” Mako raised his eyebrow.

“Probably,” Asami sighed, “He let her heal him the other day, and was pretty nice the entire time. So I think he might actually be trying there.”

“Do he know you guys are together?”

“Oh spirits no,” Asami’s eyes went wide, “Do you think I have a death wish? I’m sure someone has probably mentioned it to him, or he has a hunch, but actually telling him? No. Not happening. Not yet anyway. I feel like gradually letting him figure it out is better than telling him.”

“Or it could backfire,” Mako shrugged, “I’m surprised he didn’t kill _me_ when we dated, knowing what I know now.”

“He’s not going to kill Korra,” Asami sounded like she almost believed it, Mako was impressed. It didn’t stop him from thinking Hiroshi was up to something, but if Asami believed it, that meant something, “But just because I think he won’t doesn’t mean I’m going to rub it in his face. He doesn’t like the avatar bit. But I think he’d like Korra, if he gave her the chance.”

Mako raised his eyebrow, but he didn’t question it. He didn’t really see Hiroshi Sato as the kind of person to think that there was a difference.

 

* * *

 

It was the humming that Hiroshi heard in the hallway through his cracked office door that caught his attention. He stood up with a groan and shuffled out of his office, poking his head into the hall to see who was there. He found Korra in the hall, nearly passed his office, humming to herself. She had a bouquet of fire-lillies in one hand, and a plastic bag in the other. The smell of food rose to Hiroshi’s nostrils, rich and warm as she drew closer. She wasn’t paying attention, and didn’t see him until he spoke.

“Korra?” He raised his eyebrow when she shot three feet into the air in surprise.

“Um…hey,” She chuckled nervously, her entire face becoming flushed. She looked like a child who had been caught stealing sweets.

“Hello, Korra,” He let himself chuckle at how alarmed she looked, “Asami isn’t here, I’m afraid.”

“Oh,” Her eyes moved side to side rapidly as if she were searching for the proper response, “Um…that’s ok, I just brought lunch and figured I’d bring it to her. I can wait downstairs--.”

“That’s fine,” Hiroshi shrugged, watching as she took a deep breath, “You can see if her office is unlocked if you’d like.”

That was clearly not the response she expected by how high her eyebrows rose, but Hiroshi didn’t mind. If Asami left her door unlocked, he hoped Korra would at least respect her things unlike he had.

“Um…” Korra bounced back and forth on her feet for a minute, looking down, “I brought extra if you’re hungry, it’s just noodles.”

“No thank you, Korra,” Hiroshi shook his head, “I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to thank you for healing me. You didn’t have to.”

“Yeah,” Korra sighed, looking at him with what he felt was an unspoken apology, “I did.”

He didn’t know how to take her response, so he offered her a shrug, smiling at her as he did so.

“I hope you have a nice lunch, tell Asami when she gets here that I need to speak to her.”

“I will,” Korra nodded dutifully, looking at the flowers clutched in her hand, “You got it.”

Hiroshi bowed his head toward her and went back into his office, shaking his head with a laugh when he heard Korra all but sprint down the hall when the door was nearly shut.

* * *

 

“Kuvira,” Lin crossed her arms as Saikhan stepped over to stand next to her, “You ready?”

“This sounds like a fun game,” Kuvira grinned, “So yeah, I’m ready.”

Lin looked over to where Raiko was standing and nodded at him, before one of the police officers present brought her a large sack dummy.

“Listen up, maggots,” Lin barked to the second set of the soldiers they were working with that day, six in all, “This sack is your new President. You’re not allowed to use weapons in this exercise, though in a real situation they will be available to you. Use your bending, cautiously.”

Lin shoved the dummy into Saikhan’s arms, and he walked to the end of the large hallway they were standing in, one they had artificially decorated just for this purpose, placing it in a chair against the farthest wall. He gave her a thumbs up once it was in place, stepping to the side once he did so.

“Kuvira here,” Lin motioned to her, “Is a would-be assassin. Your goal is to subdue her before she gets to Mr. President down there.”

“Chief Beifong,” One of the soldiers raised his hand, continuing when she nodded at him, “What’s the point of this? Won’t there be two dozen of us with the President in normal circumstances?”

“Yep.” Lin grunted, “But we’re not worrying about numbers today. I’m worried about how aware you are of your surroundings.”

Lin took a step back, casting one last glance at Kuvira before nodding.

“Go.”

Lin watched Kuvira rocket forward immediately, using the cables at her waist to knock the first two soldiers off their feet. Despite the efforts of the four who were still standing, it only took Kuvira two minutes by Lin’s watch to get to the end of the hall where the dummy was. She was spending more time dodging their attacks than she was attacking them, and Lin was surprised that one of them, a firebender, had the good sense to move the dummy from its seat. He was trying to move the dummy away from Kuvira while hoping his comrades could take her down in the process. It didn’t work, and after ripping a nearby metal door from its hinges, Kuvira all but barreled the man over with it, sending him reeling to the floor as the dummy skidded away from him.

“President down,” Saikhan called from where he was standing. Lin smirked.

Kuvira was smirking too as she avoided the assault from another firebender, making her way to the dummy in the process. When she was finally close enough, she used a strand of cable to pull the dummy into her arms, in time to use it as a shield for a blast of fire that was kicked at her.

“Stop!” Lin growled, unfolding her arms as the firebender went to kick at Kuvira again, “STOP!”

Both froze, and Kuvira dropped the burning dummy to the ground as Lin stormed over to the pair of them, the five other soldiers watching attentively.

“What did I fucking tell you?” Lin shouted at the firebender, “To fucking pay attention to your surroundings!”

She stopped when he backed up a step, reaching down to pick the dummy up and show him the flames.

“If that had been the President,” Lin bellowed, “You’d have fucking cooked him!”

She threw the dummy at him as she finished, before turning on the firebender Kuvira had pinned under the door.

“And you! The doors aren’t made of platinum, metalbenders can use them! You should know that! You’d have gotten him hurt if he’d been with you!”

The firebender nodded mutely as Lin freed him, and she took the time to mutter a good job in Kuvira’s direction before stomping over to Raiko.

“Idiots. You gave me idiots.”

She heard Saikhan blow a breath out of his nose, no doubt trying to keep from snickering, and she ignored him. Raiko had the nerve to shrug at her.

“I doubt someone as capable as Kuvira will be after me, Chief Beifong,” Raiko told her, “My guards will have weapons, will they not? They could have simply shot her.”

“That’s not the point, Mr. President,” Lin huffed, “They need to be able to do this, without getting you killed in the process. I wouldn’t trust any of these dumbasses with a gun right now if they can’t realize what’s going on around them. Soldiers my ass.”

“So try again.” Raiko nodded, after thinking about it. Maybe he saw her point.

“Gladly.” Lin spun around only to find Kuvira next to her, “Good. You’re already here. One of you waterbenders, put the dummy out. We’re going again. If any of you fuckheads damage the dummy again, you’re going to have the nearest medic removing my foot from your ass!”

Lin could hear Raiko and Saikhan both laughing as the soldiers scrambled to get ready again, and she didn’t know what pissed her off more.

* * *

 

Opal sighed and took her hand off Bolin’s shoulder when she heard him snore. He’d fallen asleep hunched over in the chair by Toza’s bed, his arm stretched out so that he could hold the old man’s hand. Toza chuckled when Opal straightened up and popped her neck, startling her.

“He can sleep anywhere,” Toza said quietly when she looked at him, “Him and Korra both.”

“I wish I could do that,” Opal smiled, “I think it’s a talent.”

“It is,” Toza agreed, clearing his throat.

“Are you still coughing up blood?” Opal asked when she heard the rattle in his chest.

“Yeah.”

“Is it slacking up any?” Opal asked worriedly. She’d rather hear from him than the nurse.

“Yeah.” The way he looked away from her said differently. She felt a pang of sadness at how his expression fell ever so slightly.

“Are you feeling any better?”

“Feel great,” The corner of his mouth twitched up into a comforting smile, “Don’t worry about me, honey. It’ll take more than the triads to beat me. They’ve failed before, and I’ll be damned if this is how I’m going down. I’ve got plenty of fight left in me.”

Opal smiled at him, and Pabu hopped from Bolin’s shoulders to the bed, squeaking as he did so before curling up in a ball on Toza’s stomach. Toza chuckled, scratching Pabu’s head with his free hand, still holding onto Bolin with the other as if his life depended on it.

“Will you hand me my water, please?” Toza asked hoarsely after a few quiet minutes.

Opal got him the cup obediently, standing next to the bed as he drank from it slowly. She only looked away from him when someone knocked on the door. They’d been keeping it shut so that Toza would have a little quiet from the nurses and doctors in the halls.

“Come in,” Opal said loud enough to be heard on the other side.

The door was pushed open gently, and Shady Shin shuffled halfway into the room, stopping when he saw Opal and Toza.

“Hey old man,” His voice was quiet and hoarse, and Opal wondered if Toza could hear him.

“Hey,” Toza replied with a shaky chuckle, “I was wondering if you’d ever find your way here to see me.”

Shady Shin nodded, looking like he was going to run out of the room at a moment’s notice. He didn’t look like himself, his face pale and sunken in. He watched Opal out of the corner of his eye uneasily as if she would jump and attack him without warning.

“Opal, honey,” Toza said with a slight cough, handing her the cup of water, “Will you give us a few minutes alone?”

Opal didn’t want to, but she nodded, leaning over the bed to kiss Toza on the forehead after he promised he’d send Shady Shin to get her if he needed something. Shady Shin lowered himself into the chair on the other side of the bed gingerly, as if Toza would break if he moved to quickly. But Opal didn’t want to focus on his gaunt features so she nodded at Toza one last time before stepping out into the hall. When the door shut behind her, she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She had to tell Mako that Shady Shin was there, he’d told her to tell him ever since Kuvira mentioned Shady Shin had had the desire to visit.

* * *

 

Asami put her arms around Korra’s neck and smirked when Korra sat back against the edge of her desk. Korra had one arm around Asami’s waist, the other in her hair, and Korra’s lips were a firm and welcome pressure against her own. She ran her tongue over Korra’s bottom lip, pouting when Korra pulled away, only to see Korra smirk at her before she began reverently tracing soft kisses along Asami’s jawline. Asami hummed appreciatively when she felt Korra’s warm breath on her neck, and pressed her nails into the back of Korra’s shoulder, pulling her closer. Korra’s mouth was halfway down Asami’s neck when the knock on the office door came, loud enough to startle both of them.

“Asami?” Hiroshi spoke from outside the door.

Asami’s mind went into overdrive when she glanced at Korra, whose eyes went wide at hearing Hiroshi’s voice.

‘ _Oh no_ ,’ Asami thought, looking down at how close she was pressed against Korra, ‘ _Too close_.”

She removed her arms from around Korra, putting them on the front of Korra’s shoulders, moving to push her away enough to create a safe amount of distance. But when she heard the doorknob start to turn, she forgot that Korra was against her desk and whole-heartedly shoved her, sending her toppling over the top of the desk and the momentum carried her into the floor. Korra took Asami’s backpack down in the process, both crashing to the floor a full second before Hiroshi pushed the door open, looking inside Asami’s office with a startled expression. Asami’s skin felt like it had been set on fire, and she wanted to crawl under her desk and die when she saw Hiroshi’s gaze go down to where Korra was no doubt sprawled out in the floor with the contents of half of Asami’s desk. She was glad she couldn’t see Korra from where she was standing, but she did hear her groan as Hiroshi took several worried steps into the room.

“Korra, are you ok?” Hiroshi’s eyebrows were raised as he looked toward the floor.

“Fine,” Korra wheezed, “Just…uh…tripped.”

She was on her feet a moment later, and when she looked at Asami, she was as red as Asami felt. She turned back to Hiroshi and rubbed her neck nervously, his eyebrows still raised.

“It looks like you took half the desk with you,” He finally chuckled, “Did the two of you have a good lunch?”

“Yes,” Asami hadn’t realized she was out of breath until she tried to speak, “We’re going to leave to see Toza in the hospital in a few minutes.”

“How is he doing?” Hiroshi’s attention was finally taken from Korra, and when it was, she coughed.

“It’s hard to say,” Asami sighed, feeling the color still on her cheeks, “The doctors are hopeful, but I don’t think I see the same thing.”

“Can’t the healers do anything?”

“Not for the internal damage,” Korra shook her head, “It’s touchy.”

“Hmm.” Hiroshi crossed his arms, lost in thought for a few moments, “Maybe he’ll surprise you. I’ll call the hospital. I wanted to let you know that there’s an attack planned against the Red Monsoons. Thursday night, they have some warehouses on the east side of the city. I’ll call Lin if you want, or you can tell her yourself.”

“I’ll let her know,” Asami nodded, taking a deep breath, “Thank you for telling me. Can’t you do anything to avoid it?”

“No,” Hiroshi sighed, “But at least I know the police have a chance to stop it. I’m going to go home in a few minutes. Will you call me tonight?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Alright. I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.”

He smiled at her when he said goodbye, even nodding a goodbye at Korra before he left her office, shutting the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut, Asami bent over and put her forehead against her desk and groaned. The sound of Korra chuckling made the heat rise to her cheeks again, and she had half a mind to start banging her head against the desk.

“I might just die,” Asami groaned again, her voice half muffled by the wood under her face.

“You’re not the one who got sent flying, sunshine,” Korra’s laugh was soothing, as much as it made her embarrassment worse, “I think you might be an airbender after all.”

“I am _so_ sorry,” Asami huffed, straightening up and flipping her hair back, “I just don’t think now is the best time to have this discussion with him. And at some point when I heard his voice I realized you were way too close for him not to notice.”

“Well next time,” Korra’s grin was a dangerous thing to see, “We’ll just have to lock the door. I think _someone_ forgot to do that. Though I can’t blame him. I would throw the door open too if I heard a crash like that.”

“Oh shut up,” Asami grumbled, putting her head back against the desk, listening to Korra laugh as she picked Asami’s backpack off the floor, “I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?”

“Not a chance, sunshine.”

* * *

 

“Well this has been eye opening when it comes to the state of our military,” Lin crossed her arms, glaring at the soldiers as Kuvira wiped the blood off her cheek at Lin’s side, “Be here at six in the morning for another round.”

They dispersed a few moments later, and Lin stepped over to where Raiko was waiting.

“Well?” He raised his eyebrow.

“Well they’re not _all_ incompetent,” Lin grunted, “And they’re better now than they were yesterday. So maybe by tomorrow we’ll have them in a suitable condition. I might actually trust them with guns soon.”

“I hope so, Chief Beifong,” Raiko nodded, “I’m glad you think they’ve made progress. Have you put in the order for new airships?”

“No,” Lin scowled, “I’m going to finish this, and Saikhan will do a count tomorrow of the recruits suitable to be pilots of the damned things so we can give Sato a number.”

“Fine,” Raiko waved her off, looking instead at Kuvira, “You’re impressive. You should consider joining the army.”

“No thanks,” Kuvira shrugged, “I’m going back to Zaofu when this is all over.”

“That’s a shame. I could use someone like you. I’m sure Beifong could find you a job on the force if the military isn’t your thing.”

“No thanks,” Kuvira repeated.

“Oh well,” Raiko shrugged, “Beifong, who is escorting me home?”

“Saikhan,” it came out as an order instead of a response, and Saikhan saluted her dutifully, “He’ll find some officers to go with you as well, Mr. President.”

“Good,” He nodded, “Good job today, both of you. Maybe you’ll find tomorrow to be more satisfactory.”

Kuvira waited until Raiko walked away from the pair of them to look at Lin with a grin.

“He really did give you idiots, didn’t he?”

“Yep.” Lin grunted, “I’m not happy about it, but at least he won’t be able to bitch at me if they do something wrong. They’re _his_ army, not mine. But with you and Saikhan, maybe we can get them all whipped into shape by this time tomorrow. Meet me here at five-thirty in the morning, we’re going to be busy.”

“You got it, Chief.”


	53. Chapter 53

Thursday, March 26th

“Varrick,” Raiko folded his hands together on the top of his desk and raised his eyebrows, “I think under the circumstances, your assistance will prove to be valuable to the protection of the city.”

“Fantastic!” Varrick beamed, leaning in his seat closer to Raiko, “Do I need to hammer out the details with the Chief?”

“Go ahead,” Raiko waved him off, “Take the avatar with you. I don’t need you to bring you with her, her input is unimportant.”

Korra refused to give Raiko the satisfaction of seeing her glare at him, so instead she rose from her seat, arms still crossed, and looked down at Varrick.

“You heard him,” She grunted, “I have more important things to do today than sit here while you barter with Raiko.”

Varrick said some kind of hurried and enthusiastic goodbye, and Korra could hear him practically skipping behind her as she made her way out of Raiko’s office. Kuvira and Lin were waiting on her in the hall, and Korra immediately went to them, smirking when she saw that Kuvira looked as irritated as she felt.

“Chief Beifong!” Varrick grinned, stepping next to her excitedly, “I have business to arrange with you, Raiko’s orders.”

“Not today, Varrick,” Lin grunted, crossing her arms, “I’m taking these two to do a job. You can come to the station tomorrow.”

She didn’t give Varrick time to reply, grabbing both Korra and Kuvira by the scruff of the neck and dragging them down the hallway behind her. When the three of them were outside of the building, Lin walked with them onto the street, allowing the three of them to be lifted by cables into a waiting airship.

“What’s the plan?” Korra asked once the airship was moving.

“The two of you are going to be helping with the Equalist threat to the Red Monsoons tonight,” Lin growled, clearly unhappy about it, “I don’t have enough officers to keep the city in check and do this at the same time. There are at least three warehouses on that side of the city, you two will be placed at one of them with Saikhan and two or three other officers.”

“Got it,” Korra replied, looking at Kuvira who nodded.

Lin held up a hand for them to wait, and went into the cockpit to say something to the man piloting the airship, and when her back was turned, Korra and Kuvira exchanged another glance, one that conveyed what they were both thinking. _Shady Shin needs to know._

“I’m going to drop the two of you off at Air Temple Island,” Lin continued when she returned, “Get ready, meet me at the station at seven-thirty. You got it?”

“Yeah.” They replied in unison.

“Good.” Lin bent over and began rummaging through one of the lockers near the bench, fishing out a pair of ballistic vests and shoving them at Korra and Kuvira, “Wear these. Kuvira, the metal you wanted has been sent to Tenzin, so he’ll have that for you when you get there. I’ve given both of you new spools of cable.”

“Thanks,” Kuvira was grinning, “You ready to bust some heads?”

“I don’t think I’m as excited about it as the two of you are.”

* * *

 

“Mako,” Asami touched his shoulder, startling him from the doze he was in, “Mako, you can go home. You need to rest.”

“I need to stay with Toza,” Mako grunted, motioning at the old man as he slept.

“He’s been asleep most of the day,” Asami sighed, “It’s ok, I’ll stay here.”

Mako hesitated, still staring at Toza, his entire body stiff. Mako was holding onto the arms of the chair, his knuckles white. Asami understood. Mako was afraid. She reached out again and put her hand on Mako’s shoulder, hoping it would comfort him.

“He won’t be alone.” It was one of the only things she could promise him.

Mako looked up at her for a moment before he finally nodded. He stood up with a groan, stretching out the stiffness from having slept in the chair. He put his coat on and took a step closer to Toza’s bed, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. Toza was snoring faintly and had been, and Mako sighed down at him when he pulled away. Asami closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut as she witnessed Mako’s silent goodbye to Toza.

“Call me or Opal if something happens, and I’ll get here as soon as I can.”

“I will,” Asami promised.

Mako nodded at her again and paused to hug her before he left.

“Thank you, Asami,” He told her quietly, one arm around her shoulders.

“You’re welcome, Mako.”

* * *

 

“Kuvira, the metal Lin sent for you is in Opal’s room on your bed,” Tenzin told her, having met the pair of them in the courtyard once they had been lowered from the airship.

“Thank you, Master Tenzin,” Kuvira nodded, “I’ll go get it immediately.”

Tenzin watched her leave, silently taking a step back so that he was standing next to Korra as he did so. Once Kuvira was well out of both sight and earshot, Tenzin turned his head to look at her.

“I would appreciate,” He said slowly and calmly, “If your triad friend Mr. Shin didn’t call the island anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Korra replied quickly, “I’ll tell him. I just told him if he couldn’t get ahold of me to--.”

“I understand,” Tenzin nodded, “I’m not going to ask why he’s calling you, just that he refrains from doing so here unless it’s necessary.”

“I’ll tell him,” Korra repeated again, “Have you heard from Pema and the kids today?”

“Yes. Suyin has been rather out of sorts since she returned to Zaofu. Has Kuvira spoken to her since?”

“I don’t know,” Korra shrugged, “I would think so. I know Opal has.”

“Hmm. Maybe you ought to ask. I’m sure Su is worried sick as it is.”

“I’ll ask her later,” Korra promised, “And I’ll make sure she calls Su tomorrow.”

“Good,” Tenzin replied, looking at Korra with a sigh, “I take it you’re going with Lin and Kuvira tonight after all.”

“Yeah. The Equalists have an attack planned and we’re going to try and cut them off--.”

Korra stopped when Tenzin embraced her, and she put her head against his shoulder, lifting her arms to squeeze his shoulders tightly.

“Please be careful, Korra,” Tenzin told her quietly, “I’ll see you when you get back. If Bolin wakes up, I’ll let him and Opal know where you two are.”

“I will, we’ll hopefully be back tonight. I don’t want to be doing this until sunrise.”

Tenzin released her with another nod, and Korra felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out, glancing down at the caller ID as she did so. It was Shady Shin.

“Give me a second, Tenzin,” Korra told him, taking a few steps away as she did so, “I need to answer this.”

Once she was sure she was far enough from Tenzin to be safe, she answered with a huff.

“Yeah?”

“I just got up with the Red Monsoons. Triple Threats are going to be there to help.”

“Good. I’ll be with Kuvira at the third warehouse down.”

“I’ll be there.” Shady Shin replied firmly, surprising with how weak he’d been the last few times Korra had seen him, “Let Chief Beifong know. I don’t want to get shot or arrested.”

“I’ll tell her. The Red Monsoons ok with this?”

“No, but they’re glad to have the warning. If we help them they may return the favor.”

“That’ll be good then, then you can get to work on the Agni Kais.”

“That’s the plan, boss.”

“I’ll see you there, then. No later than eight.”

“I’ll be there at seven, boss.”

Korra chuckled to herself and shook her head as she hung up, stuffing her phone back in her pocket before jogging back over to Tenzin.

* * *

 

Toza’s eyes were barely open when Korra and Kuvira came into the hospital room. Asami looked up from her book, smiling tiredly up at the pair of them as they shut the door. The ballistic vests were the first thing Asami noticed until the gleam of metal caught her eye. Kuvira had taken several sheets of metal, plating them on top of each other and wrapping them around both her upper arms and wrists. Asami wondered if that was her way of compensating for not carrying any real weapons. Toza’s narrowed eyes were watery, but brightened when he saw Korra all but strut through the door in her gear, and he reached for her.

“Gone to go play hero?” Toza rasped at her when she took his hand.

“Someone has to keep this city straight,” Korra grinned at him.

“You’re the two to do it,” He nodded slightly at Kuvira.

“How you feeling, Toza?” Kuvira smiled at him, standing at the foot of the bed as he held Korra’s hand.

“Like a million yuans, girls,” Toza smiled back at them, “You go tear into those Equalists for me.”

“Yes sir,” Kuvira nodded, saluting him.

“Korra,” Asami could see his hand tense around hers slightly, “I want to let you know, you ain’t so bad.”

“You just now figure that out?” Korra teased him, her eyes looking sadder than her smile showed.

“I mean it,” Toza wheezed for a few moments before continuing, “You’re a damn good avatar, and don’t you let anyone ever tell you different. I love you to pieces, honey. You two be careful.”

“Of course we will,” Korra promised, “I’ll see you when I come back tonight, ok?”

Toza nodded again, squeezing Korra’s hand once more before he released her. He let his eyes close, and Korra and Kuvira looked at each other for only a second before Korra stepped over to where Asami was sitting.

“I’m staying with him tonight,” Asami told her, “Mako went home to get some rest. Bolin will be back here if he wakes up.”

“Ok,” Korra sighed, leaning over and kissing Asami’s forehead, “I’ll see you when we get back, we only have ten minutes to get there. Text me if something changes.”

“Always,” Asami promised, “Be careful, please. Both of you.”

“You got it, sunshine.”

“The Equalists won’t know what hit them,” Kuvira grinned once at Asami before she walked out of the hospital room.

Asami sighed when Korra followed and shut the door behind her. She picked her book back up from her lap, looking over the top of it at Toza, who was doing his best to take deep breaths, his eyes still closed.

* * *

 

Shady Shin was waiting for them just like he said he would be when Korra arrived at the warehouse with Kuvira. Korra nodded at him when she climbed out of Saikhan’s car, though Saikhan was watching Shady Shin warily when he got out of his own car with Ping and a few more Triple Threats.

“What’s the plan, Captain?” Shady Shin sauntered over to Saikhan with one eyebrow raised.

“We wait here to see if the Equalists arrive, and if they do, we subdue them.” Saikhan grunted, “You stay out of the way.”

Shady Shin shrugged at him, nodded at Korra once, and walked with Ping over to where a couple of Red Monsoon members were lurking near the double doors of the warehouse.

“Maim them if you have to,” Saikhan continued, looking at Korra and Kuvira, “I don’t care how we get them down as long as we get them. Just try not to kill anybody.”

“Yes sir.” They replied in unison.

“Good. You two go inside and get a look around. Look for anything out of place. I’m going to hide the car.”

* * *

 

Asami had spent an hour rereading the same page of her book without realizing it. When she finally noticed, she closed her book with a huff, not even bothering to mark her place. She was too distracted, too worried to focus on it. She chose instead to stare at the cover of the book, running her fingers lightly over the illustrations on the front and back.

“You’re worried,” Toza’s voice was hoarse and quiet, Asami had to look up to see if he’d even spoken at all.

“I am,” She sighed, “About a lot of things.”

“Come sit,” Toza motioned with one hand for her to move to the chair closest to the bed, and she obliged, leaving her book in her seat as she left it.

She sat down in the chair with a faint smile, putting one hand up on the bed in case Toza wanted the comfort of holding it. He accepted the offer once she was settled, closing his eyes for a few minutes, his chest rising and falling with breaths that were becoming ever more shallow.

“It never gets easier,” He finally told her, “Worrying about the people you love. Especially in times like these.”

She raised one eyebrow and watched him, he was giving her a knowing look. She squeezed his hand, hoping he would continue.

“When are you graduating?” She wasn’t happy about the subject change, but she wasn’t going to tell him that.

“May, same time as Mako, I think.”

“Good,” He smiled weakly, “You’ll both do good. I know you will. I’m proud of all of you, you’re good kids.”

Asami nodded, nearly overcome at the sadness she was feeling for Toza. He loved them all so much. He squeezed her hand for a moment before he began coughing, raising his free hand to cover his mouth. Blood again speckled his hand, and Asami let his hand go to in favor of finding a tissue for him as he continued coughing. She called the nurse and waited with him until he had finished, his chest heaving with the effort of breathing. She prepared a cup of water for him as the nurse examined him, and she fought the urge to sigh every time he broke into another fit of hacking. She wished she could help him.

“Toza you’re going to have to have surgery tomorrow,” The nurse told him, “I’m going to go tell the doctor. Otherwise you’re never going to get better. You should have started healing by now.”

* * *

 

“Kuvira,” Korra froze, looking down at the mass in the floor before her, shining her flashlight on it, “Kuvira.”

She could hear Kuvira’s footsteps coming closer, and felt the other woman tense when she saw it. A bomb, half hidden behind a stack of concrete pipes. It had been covered by a tarp, which had drawn Korra’s attention.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Korra felt Kuvira’s hand grip her by the collar, dragging her backwards, “We have to get out of here.”

“Saikhan!” Korra shouted, turning and running toward the door of the warehouse with Kuvira, “Saikhan there’s a bomb!”

They were met by the sound of shouting, and when they burst outside, they found Saikhan and the other police officers engaging a group of Equalists. Shady Shin and Ping were helping the Red Monsoons, and the entire area outside of the warehouse was full of gunfire mingled with blasts of fire, daggers of ice and boulders. Kuvira and Korra separated instinctively, and Korra saw Kuvira rip two of the metal bands off her arms, embedding one of them into the gut of an Equalist, the other striking one in the leg.

‘ _Maim is right_ ,’ Korra thought as she launched a stream of fire toward the Equalist trying to take down Shady Shin.

“The avatar is here!” One of the Equalists managed to yell out before Korra kicked him in the chest, amplified by a gust of wind.

The man fell backwards into the van they had brought, and the other Equalists scattered, trying to get away from Korra. The thought that Hiroshi must have scared them good was all that crossed Korra’s mind as she bent the engine of the van into an unrecognizable mass. They weren’t going to get away.

Once the van was taken care of, Korra used the cable at her hip to grab one Equalist by the legs, dragging him to the ground and pulling him across the asphalt. She was able to tie him down despite how he struggled, and she was satisfied in knowing the police would get away with at least one of them. As she stood, a bullet came close enough to her head that she could feel the pressure in the air like she had with Mako and she dove to the ground, rolling a few feet away before coming up ready to launch a fresh piece of earth at the nearest assailant.

Kuvira was a dozen yards away from her, still using her metal bands as makeshift missiles, and Korra could see at least two more Equalists had been injured into submission by Kuvira’s efforts. She bent a strand of cable at her side to take down one of the gunmen, startled when he grabbed the cable with his free hand, armed with one of the electric gloves, and shocked the wire just like Hiroshi had with Viper. It stunned the man just as it did Kuvira, and he slumped forward, and Korra was moving to Kuvira’s side when Kuvira ripped the electrified spool away from her hip. Her distraction allowed another Equalist to clear the distance and administer a few moments of shock against the exposed skin of Kuvira’s arm, and she shuddered, her eyes rolling back as she collapsed. A maintained burst of fire from Korra created a separation between the Equalist and Kuvira’s body, and the man began stumbling backwards, trying to run away from her.

“Detonate the explosives!” One of the Equalists shouted, trying to run just like the one in front of Korra.

“We can’t! It’ll hurt the avatar!”

Korra grinned, sprinting after the nearest fleeing Equalist and tackling him, struggling for only a moment before she had him bound on the ground in front of her.

“We have to do something!” Korra heard one of them yell over her shoulder, “I’d rather kill them than get arrested!”

She leapt back to her feet and turned to face the few remaining Equalists, those that hadn’t ran away and were still trying to fight. One of them pulled something from their coat, and it took Korra a moment to recognize it. A grenade. Saikhan was already moving away, and Korra turned her head around to where Kuvira was still on the ground, beginning to stir. As the man reached to pull the pin, and Korra felt her body move into overdrive, her legs forcing themselves to move forward. If there was nothing else she could do to save the warehouse, there was some comfort in the fact that there was one person she could keep safe. She had to. _Kuvira._ She didn’t know where the grenade was going, or where Saikhan and Shady Shin were. She just knew couldn’t let anything happen to Kuvira.

* * *

 

Asami had thought Toza was going to doze again, but his breath had become even more labored, and his eyes were barely open. She only knew they were open because she could see the reflection of the fluorescent lights from overhead inside them. He was watching her, and it was the least she could do to give the old man her attention, even if it brought him no comfort. He was still holding her hand, having taken it again when the nurse left them, and occasionally Asami would give his hand a squeeze to let him know she was still there.

“You are all so young,” He wheezed with some difficulty, startling her, “Too young to be this afraid of death. It’s different when you’re old, when you’re ready…But these people, the triads, Equalists, it doesn’t matter….They don’t care who they kill. Even when they’re killing you kids… People who shouldn’t even be thinking about dying yet.”

Asami felt tears well up in her eyes and she put her other hand on top of Toza’s, and he looked at her, a tear rolling down his cheek as he did so.

“You are all so brave…But none of you should have to go through any of this…” He coughed a few times, and Asami chose to ignore the blood until he was finished, “Something’s got to give somewhere…Don’t let them forget that. This can’t go on forever.”

He finished with a gasp, and it took several minutes for his breathing to even out enough for him to speak again. Asami was silently weeping, and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve when he squeezed her hand again.

“I think…” Toza panted, “I think I want to see the boys.”

“I’ll call them,” Asami replied thickly through her tears, nodding repeatedly, “I’ll call them right now.”

 

 


	54. Chapter 54

Thursday, March 26th (cont’d)

Korra lunged across the distance that remained between herself and Kuvira, barely able to shield Kuvira’s head under her torso, her own arms covering her head before the grenade detonated. A stabbing pain struck her on one side, primarily in the leg and arm, and she found her vision cloudy. She moved as quickly as she could, slightly wobbly, to slam her uninjured arm into the ground just past her head, bringing up an earthen enclosure around herself and Kuvira. There was an ache spreading through the back of her thigh, but she forced herself to ignore it, rolling off of Kuvira and panting.

“Fuck,” Kuvira groaned, pushing herself up with her arms, one of which was bleeding profusely, “What the fuck was that?”

“Grenade,” Korra panted out into the darkness, “Cover your ears.”

“Why--.”

Kuvira’s question was cut off by the sound of the explosives detonating inside the warehouse. They were close enough to the building to feel the pressure of the blast slam against the enclosure Korra had brought up to protect them, and Korra was briefly afraid that it would collapse from the force. Even with her shaky hands pinned against her ears Korra was still able to hear the detonation, and she waited for several minutes after the blast settled before she let herself breathe properly again.

“What the fuck?” Kuvira wheezed, turning herself over onto her back.

“Korra?!” Saikhan shouted, his voice muffled by the wall and the roar of the flames consuming the rest of the warehouse, “Kuvira?!”

“Korra?!” Shady Shin sounded even more worried than Saikhan was.

“In here,” Kuvira coughed, “We’re in here!”

The wall was brought down from around them within moments, and Korra blinked up at Saikhan, trying to clear her vision.

“Oh spirits your leg,” Saikhan looked like he was about to pass out as he looked down at her, “Someone call for a medic! The avatar needs a medic! Tell them we have at least three injured! Someone get Beifong on the radio now!”

Korra hissed when she felt Saikhan shift her leg around, and she forced herself into a sitting position, looking down at where blood had begun to pool underneath her. She shook her head to keep her focus, instead finding Kuvira sitting next to her, clutching her arm tightly to her chest.

“Let me see it,” Korra grunted, reaching with her good arm toward Kuvira.

“Did you bozos not hear the man?!” Shady Shin was shouting wildly, Korra assumed it was to any triad members around him, “He said get the goddamned avatar a medic!”

* * *

 

Asami was doing her best not to fidget. She’d called Mako and Opal as soon as she could, and Opal had assured her that she and Bolin wouldn’t leave Air Temple Island without bringing Kya with them. She was sitting in the room with Toza, still holding his hand when Mako arrived alone. He nearly tore the door off its hinges when he came through out of breath. He'd been running.

“Toza,” Mako panted, falling down into the chair next to him, “What’s happened?”

“Needed to see you,” Toza managed to reply with some difficulty, “I’ll wait ‘til your brother is here.”

Mako reached for his other hand, curling his fingers under Toza’s palm and nodded at him before glancing at Asami.

“Korra’s hurt.”

“What?” Asami’s eyebrows shot up, “What do you mean? How do you know?”

“White Lotus gave me a ride,” Mako told her, “Heard it on the scanner on the way. Called in a paramedic for Korra and ‘several others’ they said. Was about fifteen minutes ago.”

“Oh no,” Asami’s blood would have ran cold were it not for Toza’s sudden firm grip on her hand.

“Don’t you worry about her, honey,” Toza was doing his best to sound soothing despite the hoarseness of his voice, “Her and Kuvira will take care of each other. She’s going to come back, you’ll see.”

“Toza?!” Bolin could be heard nearly wailing down the hallway despite the door being closed, “TOZA?!”

Toza smiled weakly and closed his eyes, patting Asami’s hand.

“Go outside for a minute,” Toza told her, “I want some time with my boys.”

Asami nodded, standing up and slowly leaning over to press a kiss to the top of Toza’s head. She stepped around the end of the bed, just in time for Bolin to nearly plow into her on his way through the door. His face was red, tears already streaking his cheeks, and he was still in his pajamas. He held onto Asami’s shoulders when he fell into her, barely registering she was there before looking over her shoulder at Toza. Asami heard Bolin take a gasping breath as he stepped around her, and she looked at Opal in the doorway, jerking her head slightly for Opal to back out of the room. She shut the door behind her when she went into the hall, nearly running into Kya.

“Well?” Opal looked at her worriedly.

“The nurse says he’s going to have to have surgery tomorrow,” Asami sighed, “He’s not healing.”

Kya frowned, her arms crossed as she watched the pair of them.

“I’ll try to heal him,” Kya finally told them, after a few moments had passed in silence, “I brought some water with me, but it can’t do everything. The internal injuries are the problem. If this was a hole in his chest that I could see and touch, I could fix it. Other healers could have fixed it. But whatever is going on in his chest, if it’s getting worse, I don’t know what I can do. Tell the nurses what I’m doing, please.”

Asami and Opal both nodded silently, and Kya sighed, stepping up to the door and pushing it open slowly. Asami could see inside just over Kya’s shoulder, and the sight before her broke her heart. Bolin had his back to her, but she could see his chest heaving, and could hear his sobs even in the hallway. Mako was on the opposite side of the bed, still seated, and had bent over so that his forehead was pressed against the edge of the bed, both of his hands holding one of Toza’s. Asami felt the tears stinging her eyes again when she realized Mako was shaking. But before she could think any further about what was happening, Kya had closed the door behind her. She felt Opal’s hand on her shoulder, and she turned around and wrapped her arms around Opal and wept. Opal cried with her, and the two of them stood in the hallway, holding onto each other.

“Did you hear about Korra?” Opal finally mumbled, lifting one arm from Asami’s shoulders so that she could wipe her face.

“Mako told me when he came in,” Asami sighed, “I’m trying not to think about it. It’s…Well it’s not working. But I have to focus on Toza right now.”

Opal nodded, pulling away so she could wipe her face again, taking Asami’s hand in one of hers.

“How’s he been?”

“Not good. It’s breaking my heart to see him like this and not be able to do anything.”

“I know…I hate it, Bolin and Mako are so upset.”

“That too,” Asami sighed, pulling a tissue out of her purse and offering one to Opal, “That’s killing me. I need to text Korra again and let her know you guys got here.”

“Good,” Opal agreed, “She’ll want to know, I know she’ll get here as soon as she can.”

* * *

 

Korra scowled and watched the paramedic wrap the bandages around her forearm. There was a medic behind him that had splinted Kuvira’s arm and was in the process of fixing her arm in a sling.

“You look like shit,” Kuvira frowned when she saw Korra looking at her.

“You’re one to talk, shithead,” Korra replied gruffly, “I'm just glad I'm not bleeding out anymore. And at least I can use both my arms right now."

“At least I can walk,” Kuvira offered, cocking one eyebrow up.

“Hey, I _could_ have let you get your ass blown up,” Korra smirked, “And I can walk. I’m just going to need to find a crutch or two.”

“It’s not my fault you felt the need to save me,” Kuvira shrugged, “I’m sure you’d have thrown me a beautiful funeral.”

“I hate you.”

“You don’t.”

“I’m going to punch you in the throat when this paramedic is done with me,” Korra laughed, grinning at her.

Kuvira rolled her eyes at Korra, wincing when the medic began cleaning one of the gashes on her upper arm.

“You have a cut on your jaw,” The paramedic tending Korra spoke up when she stopped talking, “Do you want me to take care of it?”

“You better let him,” Kuvira smirked again, “Looks gross, blood running down your neck like that.”

“Oh shut the fuck up,” Korra huffed at her before looking at the medic long enough to respond, “Yeah, you can fix it. We’re both going to have to shower for like two hours to get all this crud off.”

“Hey, you look worse than me.”

“Pfft, have you seen a mirror?”

“Ladies,” Saikhan huffed from the door of the ambulance, “Are the two of you really having a pissing contest over who got hurt worse and who is dirtier?”

“Yes,” They replied together without hesitation.

“You both nearly got blown up, and you feel like this is the time for that?”

“Yep.” They spoke together again, and Korra smirked when she saw the exasperated look on Saikhan’s face.

“What the fuck happened here?” Lin bellowed, close enough for Saikhan to be startled by her voice.

“About what you’d expect,” Saikhan replied, composing himself as he motioned at Korra and Kuvira.

“Well it’s a relief to see your stupid faces,” Lin was glaring at them when she came into sight, “The fuck happened?”

“Place went up with a bang,” Shady Shin offered, sauntering over.

“I didn’t ask you,” Lin growled.

“No, but you did ask,” He nodded at her, “You alright, Korra?”

“We’ll live,” Korra told him, “Can you get my phone? I left it in Saikhan’s car.”

"Already ahead of you," He grinned, fishing her phone out of his pocket, "Got your backpack laying over here too if you need it."

"Thanks."

"No problem, boss," He grinned at her.

Lin and Saikhan began arguing about the state the detained Equalists were in, mostly about how some of them had been impaled by shards of metal. Korra rolled her eyes and checked her phone, her stomach knotting up in worry when she saw that she'd missed two texts from Asami along with several calls from Mako and Opal. Kuvira began defending herself, saying that she'd operated under Saikhan's permission to 'maim', but Korra tuned her out in order to focus on the texts she'd received.

“ _Toza just asked me to get Mako and Bolin. They’re both on the way. He’s worse.”_ Korra took a deep breath, the knot in her stomach tightening as she opened the second message.

“ _Opal and the guys just got here and they brought Kya. She’s going to try and heal him, but it doesn’t sound good. Try to come as soon as you can, please.”_

“We have to go,” Korra’s head snapped up immediately and she looked at Kuvira, “We’ve got to get to the hospital.”

“Toza?”

Korra nodded, grabbing the paramedic’s shoulder so that she could pull herself to her feet. She stood on one leg, unable to put any weight on the other, her leg wobbling as she turned to Shady Shin.

“Make yourself useful,” She huffed at him, “Somebody find me a pair of crutches.”

With the combined efforts of Shady Shin and Saikhan, Korra was helped out of the ambulance, followed by Kuvira who dropped down behind her a moment later.

“You’re going to the hospital,” Lin scowled at her, “Try to get someone to put a cast on Kuvira’s arm when you get there.”

“If we have time,” Kuvira waved her off, readjusting the sling.

“C’mon, boss,” Shady Shin grunted, supporting Korra with one shoulder, “I’ll drive you.”

* * *

 

Asami sat down next to Opal in one of the chairs the nurse had brought into the hallway for them and sighed. Kya had been in there for fifteen minutes, and they’d not heard from her since. She fidgeted with her phone in her hands, looking at Opal, who was staring at the door as if she was willing it to open, for Kya to come out and say Toza would be fine. Not knowing was just as bad as knowing had been. She was fighting the urge to pace.

She sighed again and put her face in her hands, letting her hair hang down around her face as she stared through her fingers at the floor. She couldn’t stand it, worried sick about Toza and still unable to help him. She didn’t look up when she heard the footsteps in the hallway accompanied by the clacking of something on the tile floor, the nurses had been going up and down the hallway all night, she was used to the noises of the hospital by then. She heard Opal shift in the seat next to her, only to be followed by a gasp.

“Kuvira!” Opal shot out of her seat, and Asami lifted her head to see Korra and Kuvira both hobbling down the hall toward them.

They both looked awful, covered in a mixture of dirt and blood, but they were alive. Asami was on her feet within an instant, and covered the distance between herself and Korra, throwing her arms around Korra tightly. Korra grunted when Asami collided with her, and Asami felt Korra shift one of the crutches around so that she could return the embrace.

“I was so worried,” Asami mumbled, pulling away to put her forehead on Korra’s, “What happened?”

“There’s a list of things,” Korra grinned tiredly, and Asami noticed the blood caked down half of Korra’s neck, “I’ll tell you when everything calms down.”

Asami nodded and cupped Korra’s face in her hands, trailing several soft kisses all over her face.

“I’m so glad you’re both ok,” Asami sighed, feeling some relief from all the worry of the evening.

“How’s Toza?” Asami’s heart clenched when she saw the light in Korra’s eyes fade, “Has anything changed?”

“Kya is still healing him,” Asami frowned, glancing at the door, “She said she’d try, but…”

Asami let Korra go and shrugged as Opal sighed behind them. Kuvira was frowning as well, looking down with a solemn expression. They understood.

The four of them stood silently together in the hall for a few more minutes, watching the door almost without blinking as they did so. Finally, Kya emerged alone, and Opal stepped forward, looking at her hopefully. When Kya’s gaze fell and she shook her head, Asami felt Korra tense beside her as Opal sat back down and folded her hands in her lap.

“Can’t you do anything?” Korra’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“No,” Kya sighed, “It’s different when I have the wound in front of me, you know that.”

“Can I do something?” Korra was begging, Asami could hear it.

“Korra if I can’t --.”

“What about the avatar state?” Kuvira offered, looking between them.

“Yes!” Korra’s eyes lit up, “I can try going into the avatar state!”

Kya sighed again, but offered her the vial of water anyway. Korra nodded at her, her jaw set, and stepped toward the door, pushing it back open and poking her head inside.

“Toza? Can I try to heal you?”

“Yes,” Asami could barely hear his raspy response, and several seconds passed as Korra remained in the doorway, “You two go outside and wait.”

“Toza--.” Mako began to object, and Asami heard his voice crack as he did so.

“No,” Toza told him, “You two can go outside for a few minutes. Korra and I will be fine.”

There was a shuffling in the room, and Korra adjusted her weight on the crutches before Asami heard Toza speak again.

“Boys? Be good. Both of you. I love you. I’ll see you soon.”

Bolin was the first one out of the room, sliding past Korra on his way out the door, his eyes red and puffy, the tracks of his tears still stained on his cheeks. Mako followed, but he stopped as he passed Korra in the doorway, staring at her for a few seconds before she nodded at him. When she did, he let her go past him, sighing when Kya followed Korra into the room and closed the door once more.

The minutes passed by with an agonizing slowness. Mako put his back against the wall near Opal’s chair, sliding down until he was in the floor. He leaned his head against the wall and sighed, staring up at the fluorescent lights above them. Opal had given her seat to Bolin, who crumpled into a ball around himself, allowing Opal to lean against him and rub his back. Kuvira stood a few feet from Asami, her head bowed reverently and her eyes closed. It left Asami to sit there and stare at the door, hoping and praying that whatever Korra could do would be enough.

It took ten minutes before they heard anything from the room, and when they finally did, the very sound shook Asami to the very core.

“Toza?” It was Korra, firm, but pleading. Louder the second time, “Toza?”

Silence was the only thing that followed, and within moments, a pair of nurses had made their way into the room. Korra and Kya emerged soon after, Korra’s face dark, her head hung low and her shoulders slumped. Mako closed his eyes, his shoulders shaking violently as he clenched his jaw to keep from weeping. Bolin broke into a new wave of sobs, pressing his face against Opal’s shoulder as she tried to comfort him. Korra’s eyes were glistening and Asami watched her close her eyes tightly for a few seconds as she took a deep breath. She shook her head, readjusting her crutches and carrying herself quickly down the hallway. Asami looked worriedly at Kya, whose eyes were following Korra down the hall, and when Kya looked at her, she jerked her head for Asami to go after her.

Asami swallowed down her own tears as best she could, her hands shaking as she followed in the direction Korra had crutched off in. She finally found her in the nearest waiting room, having lowered herself into the floor. Asami went over to her and sat beside her, and when she reached out to brush a strand of hair away from her face, tears began pouring down Korra’s face in earnest, and she leaned over to rest her head on Asami’s chest.

“I couldn’t do it,” Korra choked out as Asami began rubbing her shoulders, “I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t help him.”

“You tried,” Asami tried to soothe her, pressing her face against Korra’s hair, squeezing her tightly.

“But I couldn’t do it,” Korra repeated, her tears soaking through Asami’s shirt, “And now he’s-he’s--.”

Asami closed her eyes, letting her own tears roll down her cheeks as Korra began sobbing into her shoulder, her fist wrapped around part of Asami’s shirt. She kept rubbing Korra’s back, unable to think of anything she could say to console her. She began murmuring quiet comforts into Korra’s hair, hoping that would soothe the aching in her own chest, even if it couldn’t calm Korra.

“How can I even look at Mako and Bolin now?” Korra wept, “After doing this to them?”

“Shhh…” Asami brushed her fingers through Korra’s hair, “Shhh…You didn’t do this. You tried to help him. Mako and Bolin know that. You were trying to help.”

Asami’s tears began to drip off her cheeks as Korra held onto her, Korra’s entire body shaking with the effort. Asami kept her arms wrapped securely around Korra, holding onto her until Korra’s tears were spent. They stayed that way for minutes afterwards, Korra’s breath gradually slowing. When she seemed calmer, Asami lifted a hand to wipe her own cheeks, a movement that didn’t go unnoticed by Korra, who sat up slowly, taking a deep breath.

“I need to go talk to them,” Korra’s voice was hoarse, and she looked so exhausted, “I have to be there for them.”

Asami nodded, wiping Korra’s cheeks with her thumb and leaning forward to leave the faintest kiss against Korra’s lips.

“Ok,” She told her, “Let me get your crutches and I’ll help you up.”

Korra nodded mutely, wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve as Asami stood, taking her hand when she offered it. Asami squeezed her hand tightly before handing Korra her crutches, her heart breaking at the pain in Korra’s eyes. It was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

"Everyone must leave something behind when he dies, my grandfather said. A child or a book or a painting or a house or a wall built or a pair of shoes made. Or a garden planted. Something your hand touched some way so your soul has somewhere to go when you die, and when people look at that tree or that flower you planted, you're there. It doesn't matter what you do, he said, so as long as you change something from the way it was before you touched it into something that's like you after you take your hands away." - Ray Bradbury,  _Fahrenheit 451_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that. It hurts. On a different note, I'm taking writing prompts on tumblr for anyone who is interested, apnsb.tumblr.com for that. I'll do most of them, I think it's good practice.


	55. Chapter 55

Saturday, March 28th

Mako had never been so happy to leave a building in his life. If he never saw Narook’s again, it would be too soon. He had the urn containing Toza’s ashes held protectively in his arms, and he stepped out onto the sidewalk waiting for Bolin and Opal to join him.

“Leaving already?” Tahno asked behind Mako’s shoulder, following him out the door.

“Yeah.” Mako scowled, “Me and Bolin need to go scatter his ashes from the Harmony Tower. That’s what he wanted. Besides, everyone else has left except you.”

“Korra and Asami are still here,” Tahno shrugged, walking with Shaozu to where he’d parked his car.

Korra. Mako really didn’t want to think about Korra. Didn’t even want to see Korra. He knew he shouldn’t be upset with her, knew that she’d done all she could, but he still felt a little bitter that she hadn’t been able to help Toza. Knowing that didn’t keep him from feeling angry when she showed up with Asami to the memorial service, or still when they’d all gone to Narook’s for lunch. He needed a few days to recover, they both did, and seeing her every time he turned around wasn’t helping him. His face stayed scrunched up in a scowl as Tahno and Shaozu drove away, and he had to keep himself from sighing when he heard Korra’s voice leaving the restaurant behind him.

“Are you ready to go?” He turned when he heard Opal ask him. She had her arm linked through Bolin’s, he’d been crying again.

“Yeah.” Mako nodded once, “I’ve already called us a cab.”

“Why?” Korra raised one eyebrow when he looked at her, “I mean Asami already offered to--.”

 _‘Because I don’t want you to go_.’ Mako thought it, but he didn’t have to say it. Korra knew. She let her voice trail off, a frown dominating her features for a few moments. He thought about apologizing, but he knew that if she went with them, they would fight. He was afraid she’d fight about it now, with the way she was glaring at him. That was all that would come from it. He had to keep some semblance of a distance between them until they were both over the worst of the grief.

“Well if you guys are going without us, would you care to pick us up something for dinner?” Asami asked, her voice a lot calmer than Mako felt.

“Yeah.” Mako grunted it more forcefully than he had wanted to, “Kuvira too, right?”

“Please,” Asami nodded, “I know she’d appreciate it.”

He tried to ignore the way Korra’s fist was clenched, he knew she realized Asami was trying to steer the conversation to keep the pair from shouting at each other in the street. But Mako knew Korra wouldn’t say anything, not as long as Asami was there to distract her from whatever was frustrating her. He was thankful Asami had come, if for nothing more than that.

“Korra,” Asami sighed, putting her hand on Korra’s arm as Korra readjusted the crutch she was using, “We should probably let them go, that’ll give you time to have another healing session with Kya before they get back. I know your leg is sore.”

“Leg is fine,” Korra muttered, shaking her head.

“Ok,” Asami didn’t push it, “I’ll take your word for it.”

“She’s probably right,” Opal spoke up, glancing at the cab when it pulled up, “You need to have her heal--.”

“I don’t want you telling me what I need to do,” Korra snapped, probably coming off meaner than she had intended by the way her face softened immediately after the words left her mouth.

“Fine.” Opal huffed at her, dragging Bolin toward the cab by his arm, “We’ll see you guys later.”

Korra forced out a sigh when Opal slammed the cab door behind her, and Mako glanced at Asami, only for her to shake her head. He nodded, walking around to the other side of the cab and climbing inside, looking out the window to see Asami walking with Korra down the sidewalk. He sighed and leaned back against the seat, cutting his eyes at Opal who was sitting next to Bolin with her arms crossed. He knew they were all as frustrated as he felt, and that they all just needed time. But that didn’t stop him from holding the urn a little tighter in his lap, wishing the raw ache of Toza’s absence would at least begin to fade.

* * *

 

Asami looked up as Kuvira stepped into Korra’s bedroom just as Korra began unceremoniously stripping off her dress clothes. Asami was sitting on the bed with Naga, her eyebrows raised as she watched Korra toss each piece of clothing into the floor, kicking the pile into the corner of the room once she was down to her underwear.

“I take it the service didn’t go well,” Kuvira raised her eyebrows, looking at Asami as Korra began searching for a change of clothes.

Asami shook her head slightly as Korra began throwing clothes around, and Kuvira leaned against door frame, watching both of them.

“Mako and Bolin went to go scatter Toza’s ashes like he’d have wanted,” Asami told her quietly, glancing at Korra who had finally found a suitable pair of pants, “Korra’s--.”

“I’m fine.” Korra huffed, “I’m fine.”

Asami took a deep breath, pressing her lips together and scratching the back of her head. Korra wasn’t fine, she knew that, but she wasn’t going to argue with her.

“Opal went with them,” Asami continued after Korra pulled a shirt on, “They said they’d bring dinner for us later.”

“I’m fine,” Kuvira shrugged, “I was about to go meet with Shady Shin. I wanted to see if either of you wanted to go.”

“Nope,” Korra pulled her boots on, “I’m going to get drunk.”

“I don’t think that’s the way to deal with your emotions,” Asami watched as Kuvira’s eyebrows went back up.

“Probably not,” Korra shrugged, “But I really just want to go to the apartment, lay on the futon, watch a mover and get drunk.”

Kuvira looked at Asami, and Asami knew Kuvira was expecting her to tell Korra the same thing. Asami only offered her a shrug, she knew Mako and Bolin would probably get drunk when they got back too.

“Ok,” Kuvira nodded when Asami didn’t speak up, “Well I’m going to take the ferry now if you two want to ride it with me.”

“That’s a good idea,” Asami agreed, “Let me change.”

Korra wordlessly dragged Kuvira out of the room, shutting the door behind her so that Asami could undress. Asami thought it was pretty funny, considering Korra had ripped her own clothes off without caring who was there to see it. She shook her head, picking out a change of clothes as she did so.

 

Korra was quiet for the entire ferry ride, and the trio found Shady Shin waiting for them at the docks. Asami saw his eyebrows rise when he saw the frown on Korra’s face, realizing she wasn’t in the best of moods.

“Boss, you o--.”

“I’m fine,” Korra sighed, “I’m just stressed out and upset about Toza. I’ll recover.”

“Ok, boss. Are you coming with me and Kuvira?”

“No, I’m going to the apartment with Asami and just take the evening to relax.”

“And probably drink,” Kuvira smirked.

“Ok, boss,” He shrugged, “We’ll be talking to the Terras today, one of us will let you know how it goes.”

Korra nodded, and Asami told Kuvira and Shady Shin goodbye before walking with Korra to where her car was waiting. Asami pulled out of the parking lot in silence, but smiled when Korra reached for her hand.

“So what are we going to watch?” She asked, giving Korra’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Dunno. I’ll let you pick. I won’t drink or anything either. I’ll wait to see if the guys come back. I don’t want you to be stuck babysitting me.”

“Ok,” Asami laughed, “You’re going to let Opal babysit you instead? That might not work out.”

“You’ve seen through my flawed husk of a plan, sunshine,” Korra was grinning, and Asami was happy to see it.

* * *

 

“So here’s the plan, Kuvira,” Shady Shin told her, driving slowly down the street as he motioned with one hand, “The Terras don’t like me. They don’t like anyone really. But you’re the scary metalbender that maimed a flock of Equalists. So you’re going to be the one doing all the talking, because I don’t want to get shot. But I’ll be out here for moral support.”

“Right,” Kuvira rolled her eyes, “I’m walking into a triad hideout without any help, and you’re going to wait on me outside. Do they know I’m coming, at least?”

“Yeah I called them. Some of them are kind of intimidated. Not many of them are metalbenders, and those that are definitely ain’t as good as you.”

"If you say so." Kuvira adjusted one of the metal bands on her arm and shrugged.

“The Red Monsoons are already on board,” Shady Shin continued, “The Agni Kais will be too, and they’re talking out the details with Ping. So you’re the one that’s left to pull this mess together.”

“You got it, ‘boss’,” Kuvira grinned, “I can handle them. Just talking, right?”

Shady Shin laughed, the lines of his face more apparent than normal. He pulled down an alleyway crowded with tarp covered crates, pulling out a cigarette when he parked the car. A pair of men were standing in the alley waiting for them, both wearing matching green jackets. Kuvira wasn’t impressed. They’d need to do more than match their clothes to get to her.

“Here you go,” Shady Shin motioned at them, “They’ll take you inside.”

Kuvira nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door.

“See you later, ‘boss’,” She smirked at him before she climbed out of the car.

“Are you Kuvira?” one of them asked as she walked around one of the crates to get closer to them.

“You got it. So are we going to talk business or not?”

“We’ll take you to the boss,” The other nodded, “Come on then. The metal stays out here.”

“Suits me.” She shrugged, using her bending to pull off her bracers as she did so. Shady Shin wanted them to work with him, so she had to be cooperative.

They led her inside once they were sure she didn’t have any more metal with her, walking with her into what was undoubtedly used as a warehouse for the triad. There were several of the Terras gathered in the warehouse, mingling amongst themselves, but they all looked up when they saw Kuvira. Some of them broke into whispering, others looked absolutely petrified to see her. The Red Monsoons must have been talking up a storm when it came to Kuvira. She didn’t see why, she had just been operating under Saikhan’s instruction.

A giant baldheaded man made his way over to where Kuvira was, a platinum necklace dangling around his neck, displaying a pendant in the shape of the Earth Kingdom’s symbol. He crossed his arms when he stood in front of her, frowning as he looked down at her before raising one eyebrow.

“So you’re Kuvira?” He snorted.

“I am.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring the avatar.”

“She didn’t want to come,” Kuvira shrugged, she saw no point in lying, “You want to talk business with the Triple Threats or not?”

“Sure. What’s in it for us?”

“You won’t get shot,” Kuvira fought the urge to roll her eyes, “This isn’t about what you’re getting out of it, it’s about fucking saving your own skin. You want to get killed by Equalists? Cool. That’s on you. But the Triple Threats and the Red Monsoons are working together here. You should get in while you can.”

“That sounds like a threat.” He was smirking at her.

“If dying isn’t a threat enough for you,” She shrugged again, “I don’t know what to tell you.”

“You think you scare me?” He raised one eyebrow, “You can’t do anything to me in here, where’s your metal at?”

“I could strangle you with that necklace if you really want me to get creative,” Kuvira felt her temper rising, “But I’m a little better than that.”

“It’s platinum, you stupid bitch.”

“I don’t need to metalbend it to strangle you,” Kuvira kept her voice as cool and level as possible and she cocked one eyebrow up at him, “I’ve got hands.”

"Yeah, one," He snorted, motioning at her injured arm.

"All I need, shit stain."

“You think you’re tough, huh girlie?” He grinned, flashing her all of his crooked teeth, “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

The other triad members all looked surprised when he leaned closer to sneer at her, without Kuvira even flinching. She looked around casually, still unimpressed by the attempt at intimidation. None of the Terras moved, all clearly frightened or intrigued by the prospect of a violent interaction.

“Get out of my face,” Kuvira finally told him when he wouldn’t back away, “You really want me to kick your ass in front of all your lackeys?”

“Bring it on, doll.”

* * *

 

Asami hummed when Korra wrapped her arms around her, and she curled up against Korra’s side on the futon.

“Feeling better?” Asami asked when Korra yawned.

“Asami you could shoot me in the foot, tell me I’d be fine, and I’d probably agree with you,” Korra chuckled quietly, propping her chin on top of Asami’s head, “You always make me feel better.”

“So honored,” Asami giggled, putting her arm around Korra’s waist, “How’s your leg feeling?”

“Better now that I’m not hobbling around on it,” Korra grumbled, “I think that might be a big part of why I was so grumpy.”

“You were _really_ grumpy,” Asami agreed, “I told you that you should have taken both crutches to the service.”

“I’ve learned to listen to what you tell me,” Korra yawned again, squeezing her as she did so, “You’re always so smart and handle things better than I do. Remind me to apologize to Opal, and Mako, and Bolin, and probably Kuvira. I’ve been hateful all day.”

“I have a feeling they’ve already forgiven you,” Asami smiled, “But I’ll remind you.”

“Good,” Korra muttered tiredly, “You’re the best.”

Asami stretched out a little, warmth rising to her cheeks when Korra pressed a kiss into her hair. She turned her attention to the mover she’d picked out, though as she watched it she couldn’t remember why she chose it. She blinked tiredly a few times, able to hear Korra’s heartbeat under her ear. It was a sound she was happy to hear, and put more of her attention into that than the mover. Korra was falling asleep, she could hear it in the way her breathing slowed, and Asami’s own eyelids were growing heavy.

“Korra,” Asami yawned, smiling playfully though Korra couldn’t see it, “Don’t you fall asleep on me damn it.”

“No promises,” Korra murmured, “I think we’ve earned a nap.”

“If you say so,” Asami chuckled, closing her eyes.

Korra hummed, the noise enough to vibrate against Asami’s ear before she readjusted her arms around Asami.

“Mmm…love you, sunshine.”

Asami felt her own heartbeat quicken, but she smiled, squeezing Korra gently before rubbing her face tiredly against Korra’s shoulder. By the time she’d readjusted, Korra was already asleep.

* * *

 

Shady Shin had begun pacing when he heard the shouting from inside the building, but nothing had come from it, and now he found himself sitting on the hood of his car, smoking his third cigarette. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door swung open, taking a deep breath when he saw Kuvira strut out in one piece. She shot him a thumbs up, picking her bracers and cables up from where she had left them, and took the time to put them back on with great care. A few Terras followed her outside, the biggest one of them coming over to Shady Shin, warily watching Kuvira as he passed her, a trail of blood running down from his forehead, one of his eyes blackened.

“When do you want us to help you?” He asked, watching Shady Shin blow a puff of smoke out slowly.

“Let me see what the Agni Kais want to do and I’ll let you know,” Shady Shin grunted in reply, surprised Kuvira had gotten them to cooperate, “All four triads need to be able to get together before we do anything.”

“Sounds good, let me get you my number.”

Kuvira silently got in the car as Shady Shin exchanged the appropriate information. When he got in the car, he noticed she was smirking, an overall expression of amusement on her face.

“What’s got you smiling?” He raised his eyebrow, though he was pretty excited himself.

“Mission accomplished,” Kuvira grinned, “I need you to explain something to me though.”

“What’s that?”

Kuvira held out a platinum necklace in her hand, handing it over to Shady Shin when he reached for it.

“Explain why they gave me that.”

* * *

 

The sound of the apartment door opening startled Asami from her doze, and she jerked her head off of Korra’s chest in order to look up and see who had come inside. She blinked tiredly a few times when she saw Kuvira in the door, arching one eyebrow at the smirk on Kuvira’s face.

“How’d it go?” Asami yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eye.

“Went pretty well,” Kuvira nodded, closing the door behind her, “Shady Shin got what he wanted, and I think I accidentally joined a gang.”

“What?” Asami started chuckling, but stopped when she saw how serious Kuvira looked, “Wait really?”

“Yeah,” Kuvira nodded again, “I kicked the triad boss’s ass, then suddenly everyone was saying ‘yes boss’ to everything I had to say.”

“Lin is going to _die_ ,” Asami shook her head, laughing again, "You did that with one arm?"

“Yep," Kuvira frowned, "Shady Shin thinks it’s pretty funny too. I’m glad someone does.”

“Well,” Asami offered with a shrug, “I think you can use it to your advantage for a little while, or at least to Shady Shin’s benefit.”

“That’s how I’ve been looking at it,” Kuvira agreed, “I told him I wasn’t going to fuck with it and that they were his problem. So we’ll see how that works out. I’ve already told Lin, and I was hoping Korra would at least be conscious, I’m sure this is something she’ll enjoy.”

“Well I’ll let you tell her,” Asami grinned, “She might be jealous of your upgrade from Captain Kuvira to triad boss.”

“I am literally the worst person for this,” Kuvira snorted, “I should probably give him the job back. I know absolutely nothing about triads. I’ll leave that to them. I literally told them to just let Shady Shin take over but they wouldn’t do it because he’s not an earthbender. I’m not interested. I just want to keep Opal and Korra safe, fuck up some Equalists, and go home to Zaofu. I did _not_ sign up for this.”

“Well hopefully with Shady Shin’s help it’ll go smoothly until you can go home.”

“I sure hope so. We may have the same goals, but they’re still criminals.”

“I guess we get to see how it goes, huh? Shady Shin calls Korra ‘boss’ so I’m pretty sure that means you’re both in charge of your own triad. Makes you even.”

“Yeah,” Kuvira laughed, shaking her head as she did so, “I guess that’s fair. What’re you watching?”

“Couldn’t tell you,” Asami shook her head, motioning to Korra when she began to snore “Haven’t exactly been paying attention.”

“I’ll let you get back to your nap then, I need to go find Lin. She’s not very happy. Have Korra text me when she wakes up, or you can tell her about my ‘adventures’ if you want.”

“You got it, Kuvira.”


	56. Chapter 56

“You will forgive me, I hope, for the sake of the friendship between us, which is too true and too sacred to be easily broken.” - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow,  _The Courtship of Miles Standish_

* * *

 

Monday, March 30th

“Hey,” Mako grunted as he slid into the front seat of Asami’s car, “Thanks for coming to get me.”

“No problem,” Asami smiled, “You feeling any better today?”

“Is that your way of asking if I’ve talked to Korra? If so, the answer is no.”

“Ok,” She shrugged, pulling the car away from the curb, “We have to go pick Opal and Bolin up.”

“Fine.”

“Are you two ready to go to Ba Sing Se for spring break?” Asami asked, hoping he would keep talking if she changed the subject. She knew talking would be good for him.

“Bolin is.” Mako shrugged, “I’m thinking of staying when we get there. Ba Sing Se is a hell of a lot safer than it is here. I’ve got Bolin to worry about too.”

“You think Bo will stay with you?”

“Dunno. Are you still going to the South Pole?”

“Yeah, I’m excited. Korra’s parents are supposed to be here Thursday night, and we’re taking the boat back with them Friday.”

“Why are they coming?” Mako frowned, crossing his arms.

“Korra said her dad had to do something in the city Friday morning, I don’t think he really explained it.”

“Well,” Mako grunted, “Whatever. Does your dad know you’re going?”

“Yeah, I talked about it with him a few days ago.” Asami smiled, still pleased with Hiroshi’s reaction when she’d told him.

“And he’s ok with it?”

“Yeah, he just laughed and told me to have a good time freezing my ass off.”

“He’s not wrong,” Mako snorted, “They like it cold down there.”

“Well I have a good coat,” Asami grinned, “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Has he really been giving you heads up about all the Equalist attacks?”

“Yeah, surprisingly.” Asami frowned a little, she hadn’t expected it, but Hiroshi had kept true to his promise of being transparent with her, “He even encourages me to tell Lin.”

“Feels like he’s begging her to catch him.”

“Glad I’m not the only one who thinks that.”

Mako shrugged, happy to be silent again when Asami pulled into the parking lot behind his dorm. He started to climb out of the car, but stopped when he saw Bolin all but bouncing to the car with Opal behind him.

“Mako!” Bolin exclaimed excitedly, “I passed my test!”

“Good job, bro,” Mako congratulated him when Bolin got to the car.

“That’s great, Bo,” Asami smiled at him.

“Can we go to Air Temple Island and tell Korra?” Bolin grinned, climbing in the backseat with Opal.

“Sounds like a great plan to me,” Asami laughed, “She’ll be as excited as you are.”

“I guess this is where I get off, then,” Mako huffed, “Don’t exactly want to see her.”

Asami sighed at the way Bolin’s smile faded, watching him lean up next to the front seat and look at Mako.

“Please?” Bolin’s voice was almost pleading, “You two need to talk. I want you to.”

“Needing to talk and wanting to talk are different things, Bo,” Mako scowled.

“Please?” Bolin repeated.

“No, Bolin.”

“Why?” Opal glared at Mako from the backseat, “Do you really think Korra wanted Toza to die? She felt so guilty for not being able to heal him that she didn’t even want to see you or Bolin because she knew how heartbroken the two of you would be. But she did. She sat there in the hospital with us, knowing you probably didn’t even want her to be there, and she held Bolin’s fucking hand for four hours while he slept in a ball in the floor. She was there for you guys because she loves you and she felt as shitty about it as you did. We all did. But you’re going to sit here and refuse to talk to her?”

“We’re just going to fight,” Mako huffed, “There’s no point in it.”

“So fight,” Opal shrugged, “It’ll get it out of your system and we can all move on. Because it’s putting a strain on all of us, Mako. It’s not just you dealing with your own grief, it’s all of us. Including Korra. And she’s got the added weight of knowing you blame her--.”

“Opal, save it.” Mako growled, refastening his seatbelt and all but slamming the car door, “I’ll talk to her.”

“Good. Because I’m tired of both of you being pissy and coming damn near to taking it out on the rest of us. We’re your friends, hell, we’re your family, Mako. You hurt, we hurt. You and Korra are hurting. It needs dealt with.”

“I said fine.”

* * *

 

When her phone started ringing for the fifth time that hour, Kuvira put it on silent and groaned.

"How does Shady Shin do this?" She scowled, looking at Korra, "It's like babysitting a bunch of toddlers. They can't wipe their ass without my help! And even when I tell them I don't care, or tell them to ask Shady Shin, they still call me!"

"Comes with the job, boss," Korra smirked at her. Kuvira briefly thought about smacking her for it.

"Ugh. A job I don't want."

"You've mentioned that a few times," Korra laughed, elbowing her, “I’m still not sure how you accidentally became the triad boss.”

"Ugh." Kuvira huffed again, falling backwards so that she was laying on the floor of the meditation pavilion, "You count as an earthbender right? I can just let you kick my ass--."

"Oh no," Korra held up her hands and shook her head, "You're not dropping this one on me."

"I hate you,"Kuvira sighed, draping her arm over her eyes.

"You don't," Korra snorted, "I think you'll live."

"Ugh. Where are Opal and Asami?"

"Asami went to pick Mako up from work,” Korra grunted, “And I assume Bolin and Opal are with them."

"Mako still ignoring you?"

"Yup." Kuvira raised one eyebrow when Korra crossed her arms and shrugged, "He's upset with me. I get it. _I'm_ upset with me. I could have helped Toza. I tried, I failed. Part of Mako blames me. I'm sure it's not just me, maybe even Kya too. I'm not happy about it, but I understand. I can't say I wouldn't feel same, at least a little."

"You guys going to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Can I ask why?"

"Talk?" Korra snorted, "Have you ever seen us try to talk about something when we’re both pissy like this? We end up at each other's throats. It was awful when we were dating. It's better to wait it out. But if he wants to deal with it, we'll deal with."

Kuvira shrugged, sitting up again and popping her neck as Korra's phone buzzed.

"Opal and Asami both texted me," Korra frowned as she held her phone in her lap, "Both warning me that Mako was about to get off the ferry with them."

Kuvira started laughing, holding her side as she did so, though she tried to stop when Korra glared at her.

"I'm sorry," Kuvira wheezed, "It's just...they are so invested in keeping you two from fighting and at this point I don't even see why."

"Korra?" Mako's voice called out, barely audible as he came up from the docks.

Kuvira craned her neck and could see him in the courtyard, and she was surprised to see Korra on her feet as quickly as she could manage, limping down to meet him. Kuvira jumped to her feet and jogged after her, able to see Korra’s fists clenched at her side as she drew closer. Bolin, Opal and Asami came into the courtyard just as Kuvira did, but Korra had already crossed the distance and it seemed as if she had chosen to ignore her own remarks about waiting it out in regards to Mako.

“I need to talk to you,” Mako told her, taking a step back when she got too close.

“Now?” Korra’s eyes were wild, “ _Now?!_ You ignore me for the greater part of four motherfucking days and decide that _now_ you want to talk?”

“You think I _want_ to ignore you?” Mako’s voice rose in volume, “You think this is fucking easy?!”

“You could try fucking talking to me!” Korra shouted back, and Kuvira noticed Bolin fidgeting next to Asami, “You get upset and you shut everyone out, Mako. We’re your friends. We’re supposed to help you through this.”

“You don’t know how to help me.” Mako glowered, “You don’t know--.”

“Say it, Mako.” Korra growled, “I fucking dare you. Say I don’t know what this is like.”

“Guys…?” Bolin looked at them timidly, as they stood a few yards apart bellowing at each other.

“Not now, Bolin.” They replied in unison.

Bolin looked at Opal to help, but Opal’s eyes were wide, and her only response was to grab Bolin by the arm and drag him away from the courtyard, toward the main building. Asami stayed where she was, just as Kuvira stood with her feet planted. Kuvira wasn’t going anywhere.

“You don’t!” Mako turned his head back to look at Korra, “You have no fucking--.”

Korra stepped over to Mako, leaving only inches separating them, grabbing a handful of his shirt in each hand and pulling him close enough that their noses were almost touching.

“You think I don’t know that you blame me for Toza dying?” She yelled, “That’s fine! I blame me too! You could at least have the decency to fucking admit it! Say it, Mako. You—blame— _me_.”

She shoved him away from her, her face red before she continued.

“You act like I didn’t love Toza too, Mako. Like I didn’t put all my energy into trying to heal him. I—fucking— _tried_.”

Asami stepped forward as if she were going to come between them, but Kuvira held out a hand to stop her. She knew they had to let it out. It was going to consume them if it didn’t. Whatever they said to each other, they’d overcome it as long as they got it out.

“I _know_ you tried!” Mako rolled his eyes in exasperation, “I know you did your best. But I’m struggling accept it, because it is so hard knowing the avatar of all people couldn’t--.”

“You’re right, Mako.” Korra cut him off, her expression dark, “I couldn’t. I understand you’re upset about that. I’m not the one you should be mad at, and I know that part of you understands that. But I want you to know, I did a goddamned lot more to help Toza than you did.”

Mako eye’s narrowed when she finished, and Kuvira only had half a second to step to the side before Mako dove at Korra, sending both of them to the ground. Kuvira stepped over to Asami, blocking her once more from intervening as she watched Korra and Mako turn into a rolling mass of curses and fists.

“They need to get it out,” Kuvira told Asami quietly, “If we stop them, it’s only going to be worse. This can’t be any worse than anything they’ve said to each other.”

“I’m going to go get Tenzin,” Asami sighed and crossed her arms, shaking her head and walking toward the main building following the path Opal and Bolin had taken.

Kuvira raised her eyebrows and turned her attention back to Mako and Korra. The scuffle continued for a few minutes, and Korra eventually caught Mako in a choke hold, leaving him to try and turn them onto one side, pulling at her arms as he did so.

“That’s enough!” Tenzin bellowed, jogging into the courtyard.

Korra released Mako at the sound of Tenzin’s voice, shoving him away from her and trying to pull herself onto her feet. She finally stood, staggering slightly to keep weight off her leg as Mako bounced back to his feet. The way they stood facing each other told Kuvira immediately that they were both ready to go at it again, and it seemed as though Tenzin noticed as well. He took a few steps toward them, bringing himself closer so he could intercept them if necessary.

“I said that’s enough!” He shouted at them, “There is no reason for this!”

 Mako’s shoulders slumped and he looked at Korra, taking deep breaths as he did so. Korra shook her head and bent over, breathless as she looked at the ground.

“Are you done?” Korra panted, without looking up.

“Are you?” Mako raised one eyebrow at her before he bent over and spat out blood.

Korra swallowed and took a deep breath, straightening her back and bringing one hand to wipe the blood away from her lip before she nodded once.

“I’m sorry.” Mako’s chest was heaving, “I know you tried. Really. And that means a lot to me.”

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have said that.”

A tear rolled down Mako’s cheek and he shook his head, taking a few steps closer and extending one hand to Korra. She looked at him, still panting, and when she took his hand, he pulled her into a hug and began weeping. The emotional wounds were still so raw that Kuvira was able to feel the sheer amount of pain both of them were in as they embraced each other.

“I’m sorry,” Kuvira heard him mutter as Korra put her arms around him, “I am so sorry.”

Mako pulled away from her a few minutes later, wiping his face on his sleeve.

“Can we talk now?”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded, wiping her eyes, “Now’s fine.”

“Me and Bo have to go to the probending arena tomorrow to talk to the owner about picking up the stuff Toza had there. I want you to go.”

“I _wanted_ to go with you guys to scatter his ashes,” Korra sighed, it was disappointment, not anger that Kuvira heard in her voice.

“I know. That was shitty of me, and I can’t fix that. But I want you to go with us.”

“Ok.” Korra nodded, sighing again, “I’ll go.”

“I’m glad to see the two of you have finally calmed down,” Tenzin frowned at them, “Ms. Sato was very concerned for your well-being. I’m just glad you didn’t burn down half the island.”

“No fire was necessary,” Korra shrugged, earning a grin from Mako in the process.

Kuvira heard footsteps behind her, and turned her head to see Bolin edging closer to the courtyard, wearing his probending gear.

“Are they ok?” Bolin whispered cautiously, craning his neck to see.

“They’re fine,” Kuvira smirked, “They beat it out of each other, I think.”

“Oh thank the spirits,” Bolin exhaled slowly in relief, walking up to his brother and Korra and hugging both of them.

“We better go find Opal and Asami,” Mako laughed when Bolin hauled them both off the ground, “They’ve probably planned our funerals already.”

* * *

 

“Dinner is interesting,” Hiroshi said coolly, looking around at the soldiers in the dining room.

“Is the new security team off-putting, Hiroshi?” Raiko raised his eyebrows and smirked, “Chief Beifong is pleased with them.”

Hiroshi shrugged and turned his attention back to his food for a few moments. The soldiers didn’t bother him. If they made Raiko feel safe, good for him. He was impressed at how quickly the triads had gotten Raiko to change his mind.

“I’m surprised your lovely wife didn’t join us for dinner.”

“I wanted to talk to you privately, Hiroshi.”

“About?” Hiroshi raised one eyebrow and pushed his plate away.

“Your daughter, actually. I’ve heard some interesting things about her in the past few days.”

“Really? Enlighten me, Raiko. Please.”

“Well she’s been seen entering a known triad headquarters, she’s been seen _with_ triad members, and most notably, it seems she and the avatar are romantically interested in each other.”

“And? I’m sure whatever Asami is up to with the triads is nowhere near as bad as what I’ve been doing. Lesser of two evils, right? I’ll ask her about it if you insist on it, but from the position I’m in right now, I don’t mind. She can take care of herself, I know that.”

“You’re surprisingly calm,” Raiko seemed impressed, “I expected to see the vein popping out of your forehead by now.”

“What do you want me to say, Raiko?” Hiroshi asked, crossing his arms, “If Asami is doing something illegal, I’m sure Chief Beifong will handle it. I can’t morally tell my daughter whatever she’s doing is wrong, now can I?”

Raiko had been expecting Hiroshi to go into a rage, he knew that, but he just didn’t have the energy in him to care. He was tearing down his self-made empire, and he was more concerned about getting out of it alive while preserving Asami’s safety and happiness in the process.

“You didn’t comment on the avatar,” Raiko raised one eyebrow, “I’m interested to see what you think about that.”

“Korra’s affection toward my daughter hasn’t exactly been hidden,” Hiroshi shrugged, his temper rising at Raiko’s interest, “I’m not surprised that it’s mutual. Korra seems nice, actually, once I look past the avatar bit. I’m trying to salvage my relationship with my daughter, Raiko. If she wants me to know about any relationship between them, she’ll tell me. Until that time, I think it’s in my best interest to leave her alone in her romantic endeavors. I have more important things to worry about.”

“So you really don’t care, do you?” Raiko nodded slowly, “That’s a big change. Six months ago if I had told you that, you’d have gone and killed the avatar yourself.”

“Korra makes Asami smile. Asami enjoys her company. They’re close. I’ve noticed that much. I think after all I’ve done, that’s something I should thank Korra for. She’s restoring some semblance of happiness.”

“You don’t even care that she’s a woman, do you?” Raiko snorted, “What’s gotten into you?”

“I have more important things to worry about,” Hiroshi repeated, standing up with a glare, “If you care so much about my daughter and Korra, why don’t you invite them to dinner next time?”

“Are you leaving, Sato?” Raiko frowned when Hiroshi reached for his coat.

“I didn’t come to dinner to discuss my daughter’s personal choices, so yes, I am.” Hiroshi growled, “Stay out of Asami’s business. If you try to discuss her private life again, you’re going to regret it.”

“Is that a threat?” Raiko’s eyes narrowed, his face turning red, “I could have you arrested for that.”

Hiroshi spun around, his hair disheveled and held his arms out willingly, palms down.

“Please, Mr. President. Please arrest me.” Hiroshi spat at him. He was tired of dealing with Raiko. He had the strong desire to go home and smoke a cigar.

Raiko sat back in his chair, wordlessly chewing on the inside of his cheek. Hiroshi knew he wasn’t going to do anything. He couldn’t. He had the President of the United Republic in his back pocket, and Hiroshi knew Raiko was going to stay there, whether he liked it or not.

“Are we quite finished?” Hiroshi raised his eyebrow, putting his arms down.

“Get out.”

“Gladly.”

   
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Korra are gonna work on it.


	57. Chapter 57

Tuesday, March 31st

“Su?” Kuvira’s voice was a welcome sound to Suyin’s ears when she answered the phone.

“Good morning, Kuvira,” She replied, “I hope the Terras haven’t been keeping you too busy.”

“I’m a big babysitter,” Kuvira laughed.

“Just like Zaofu then, huh, Captain?” Suyin teased, smiling to herself.

“I wish. I miss it, miss you.” Kuvira sighed.

“I miss you too, Kuvira,” Su soothed, “Have you talked to Junior today?”

“No, I expect him to call me when he wakes up, it’s still pretty early.”

“Good,” Su smiled, readjusting the phone in her hand, “I know he misses you. Are you going to be coming to home with Opal on Friday?”

“I haven’t decided, I’ve been pretty busy with Lin and the triads. But if I don’t have anything to do, I definitely will.”

“Be careful with the triads, Kuvira.”

“I know, Su,” Kuvira chuckled, “I’ve got the Terras whipped into shape. They’re working with the other triads to stop all this. We’re helping bring things under control. That’s all that matters, that we help.”

“Good luck, then,” Su sighed, shaking her head, “Just be careful.”

“Always, Su. How are things there?”

“Same as always,” She chuckled, “Meelo misses you. He’s insisted that I name him the new guard captain to stand in for you until you’re back.”

“You’ll have to give him a suitably sized helmet,” Kuvira laughed, “I think the regular ones might be too large.”

“He’ll grow into it, I think. Though Tenzin and Pema might not think me letting him be guard captain is the best idea.”

“You’ll have to ask them, Su, I’m afraid I can’t be much help there.”

“Not all the way in Republic City you can’t, that’s for sure. I’m going to let you go though. Huan wanted me to sculpt with him today.”

‘Alright, I’ll talk to you later, Su. I love you.”

“I love you too, Kuvira. Behave.”

“No chance,” Kuvira teased before she hung up the phone.

* * *

 

The ache on the side of Hiroshi’s neck was excruciating. He stood up from his desk, stretching his back out and rubbing his neck with one palm, trying to rub the pain away. It was a low and dull ache, but he was familiar with this pain by now. It came and went seemingly at random, and he knew it would likely fade before the day was over. He walked around his office for a few minutes, hoping that being away from his desk would alleviate it, thinking it might have been caused by how he was sitting. After a few minutes and no relief, he gave up, sitting back down and putting his elbows on his desk, leaning forward with both hands against his neck, trying to dull the pain. That eased the ache, if only slightly, so he stayed that way for several minutes, until a tentative knock on his office door drew his attention.

“Come in,” Hiroshi spoke up, sitting back in his chair and running his fingers through his hair.

The doorknob turned slowly, and soon Asami had poked her head into his office, smiling broadly.

“Hi, dad,” She grinned at him, “What are you doing?”

Hiroshi ignored the pain in his neck and shrugged, smiling at her.

“I was working, as always.”

“Do you have a minute?” Asami asked, pushing the door open further and coming into the office. Hiroshi caught a glimpse of Korra standing in the hallway behind her.

“Sure, sweetheart. Korra can come in, you know.”

Asami hesitated in the doorway, her hand still on the doorknob, but she turned her head to look back at Korra, shrugging as she did so. Korra shuffled in slowly behind her, both becoming nervous when Korra sat down in front of Hiroshi’s desk.

“How are the two of you doing today?”

Korra glanced at Asami, seemingly unsure of who should respond first, so when Asami looked back at her, she gave Hiroshi a non-committal shrug before looking at her hands in her lap.

“I’m good, dad,” Asami was still smiling, “I wanted to ask you what you were going to do about your meeting with Cabbage Corp next week.”

“I hadn’t thought about it honestly, though I think we should discuss it before you go to the South Pole for break. Do you want to talk about it Thursday?”

“That sounds great,” Asami seemed excited about the prospect, so much so that Hiroshi almost forgot about the pain in his neck, “Can I come by after lunch?”

“Sure,” Hiroshi nodded, “Speaking of lunch, it’s getting to be about that time. Would you like to go and grab something to eat with me?”

Asami’s glance faltered in Korra’s direction and Hiroshi quickly clarified.

“Both of you, of course. My treat.”

Korra crossed her arms and looked at Asami, clearly gauging how she should respond, but Asami looked as surprised as she did.

“I’m afraid it might be too early in the day for beer though, Korra,” Hiroshi grinned, hoping to soothe both of them.

It worked, because Korra grinned despite herself, though she was still looking at her lap. When she did, Asami’s entire face lit up, and Hiroshi beamed at them.

“I’ll even let the two of you decide where we eat, if you both go.”

“You should probably warn him about how much I can eat,” Korra grinned, scratching one ear as she looked over at Asami.

“Have you seen the size of my gut?” Hiroshi chuckled, “I didn’t get this way for eating light meals. I don’t care what you eat, Korra.’

Korra finally looked at him, still grinning as she did so.

“You said lunch was your treat, right?”

* * *

 

“We have to quit seeing each other like this,” Shady Shin laughed when Kuvira sauntered into the nightclub where he was sitting.

“I think you’re right, I’ve seen enough of this place,” Kuvira smirked, “So are the Agni Kais on board?”

“They are,” He grinned, “Now that we have the four triads working, the Equalists don’t stand a chance!”

“Good, the sooner we deal with them, the better off we’ll be. I don’t want this to go on any longer than necessary.”

“Makes two of us,” He grunted, “Next time daddy Sato tells Asami of the next Equalist plans, we’ll get there before the cops do.”

“As long as we’re careful,” Kuvira agreed, “We don’t need anyone to die if we can help it. Keeping the peace will be better long term.”

“Peace? You seen this city at all while you’ve been here? What peace? This place is a battlefield. You’ve seen that. We gotta treat it like one. I’m just glad we’ve got you and Korra on our side.”

“I guess you are pretty lucky there,” Kuvira shrugged.

“Luck only gets us so far. That’s why I wanted you to come by. I want you to be the one that tells everybody what to do.”

“What do you mean?” Kuvira raised one eyebrow, “You’re capable of doing that, you’ve done it until now.”

“No, I mean strategically. I can get everyone to work together, that’s what I do. But I don’t know shit about planning stuff like this. Like we’re some kind of army. I can’t do shit like this. And I figure you can. You’re smarter than I am, I can see that.”

“I can do that,” She nodded at him, “That’s way easier than dealing with these damn Terras. I can handle fighting. You can plan for that. _I_ can plan for that.”

“Then it ain’t Beifong that’s got a triad army,” Shady Shin grinned, “It’s you. You’re the general now, Kuvira.”

“General Kuvira?” She smirked, “That’s got a ring to it.”

“Add it to the list of titles. Somewhere after shithead, right?”

“Don’t you call me that.”

“Only the boss can, right?” He nodded, holding his hands up defensively, “Suits me. Could be worse things she could call you. Least she does it ‘cause she likes you. I think she likes you anyway, you’re friends, right?”

“Yeah,” Kuvira laughed, “We’re friends.”

“Oh good, because sometimes when you two get to going, it sounds like you hate each other.”

“We don’t.”

“Good.” He grinned, “We’ll have to tell her that we’re ready to start doing some good around here. I know she’ll like that.”

“As soon as I see her, Shady Shin,” Kuvira chuckled, “No need to rush. We can’t do anything without Hiroshi’s warning anyway. At least not yet.”

* * *

 

“Good grief,” Hiroshi chuckled, his eyebrows raised as he watched Korra finish her third plate of food, “I thought you might have exaggerated a little.”

Korra stopped mid-bite, looking from Asami to Hiroshi before a blush rose to her cheeks and she shrugged sheepishly. She swallowed a few seconds later, and it looked as though she was going to say something, but something over Hiroshi’s shoulder drew her attention.

“Those guys back there are staring at us,” She grunted, her voice low enough so that only Hiroshi and Asami would hear her.

Asami’s eyes darted up subtly, and Hiroshi contained the urge to turn in his seat. Asami eyed them warily, though her eyes barely glanced past Hiroshi’s shoulder. They probably wouldn’t even realize she’d looked at them. After a few moments passed, Asami’s gaze left them, and she reached for her glass to take a drink.

“They’re leaving,” Korra grunted, giving Hiroshi the answer before he could speak, though he had managed to raise his eyebrow.

“Good,” Hiroshi nodded turning his attention back to his plate of food.

Korra and Asami seemed relieved at the absence and a few minutes later they began talking about whether or not the probending season would start on time or not. Hiroshi didn’t hear most of it, his neck pain seemed to worsen, and he was putting all his concentration into keeping himself from grinding his teeth. He sat there staring down at his plate, trying to will the pain away, finally raising one hand to his neck to rub the ache. He realized as he did so that both Asami and Korra had stopped talking, and he glanced across the table to find both of them looking at him worriedly.

“Dad?” Asami frowned a little, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” He waved one hand dismissively at her, “I just strained my neck today at my desk. This is what I get for sitting there so long with as old as I’m getting.”

“Are you sure, dad?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” He took a deep breath, smiling at her in the hopes that it would assure her he was fine, “This happens every now and then. It happens when you get old.”

Asami frowned, but didn’t question it further due to Hiroshi’s cell phone ringing. He excused himself from the table, promising he’d return before he stood and walked outside, fumbling with his phone in the process.

“Sato,” The Lieutenant’s voice throbbed into his ear, and mingled with the pain, only served to irritate Hiroshi, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m trying to have lunch with my daughter,” Hiroshi growled. He didn’t have time for this.

“And the avatar.”

“She’s here, yes. Is that a problem?”

“You tell me, Sato. You’re the one who has gone against every ideal we have. You’re the one who is betraying the Equalists.”

“How the hell am I doing that? By spending time with my daughter?”

“And the avatar.” The Lieutenant hissed into the phone, “Are you going to kill her?”

“Of course not! And you won’t either.”

“You’re going to regret this, Sato.” The Lieutenant growled before he hung up the phone.

Hiroshi rolled his eyes and stuffed his phone into his coat pocket, taking a few moments to slow his breathing. The ache in his neck had faded, though now he had a headache. He knew the threat was empty. The Lieutenant had stepped out of line a few times, but Hiroshi was confident that he would be able to keep him under control until Lin could arrest them both. But he wasn’t going to worry about that now. He sighed and turned back to go into the restaurant, stopping just inside the door when he looked over at the table that he’d been sharing with Asami and Korra. Korra had taken one of Asami’s hands gingerly in her own, turning it over to press a kiss to Asami’s palm. She laid Asami’s hand back on the table a moment later, but Hiroshi was unable to miss the look of pure adoration in Asami’s eyes as she smiled at Korra.

He smiled to himself, putting his hands in his coat pockets as he walked back to the table. He had been right when he told Raiko he’d have to thank Korra for making Asami smile, because he’d not seen her smile like that in months, except when Korra was near her. Hiroshi was happy, and he knew Asami was as well. That made the change, however difficult, worth the struggle in the end.

* * *

 

Raiko drummed his fingers on his desk as he held the phone to his ear and waited for it to stop ringing.

“Hello?” The voice that answered was unfamiliar.

“Who is this? I expected Sato.”

“He’s not here, Mr. President,” The voice replied slyly, “You’re talking to his second in command.’

“Is that right?” Raiko raised one eyebrow, “You’ll do. I was calling to see if we were going to have a peaceful city this evening.”

“Seems that way,” Raiko heard the voice grunt, “Though tomorrow won’t be so peaceful.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I refuse to sit by and watch Hiroshi destroy what we’ve worked so hard to build. So I’ve decided to take him out of the picture. Permanently. Even put a dent in Future Industries in the process. Tomorrow won’t be a good day for him.”

Raiko leaned back in his seat and he smirked.

“What about Sato’s daughter?”

“The avatar’s whore? Fuck her. She’s not my problem.”

“And the avatar?”

“Oh don’t you worry about the avatar,” The Lieutenant laughed maliciously, “She can be dealt with as soon as Hiroshi is out of the way. Hiroshi is clearly too fond of her now to act, if their little lunch is any indication.”

“I’m interested to see how this plays out,” Raiko shrugged, “I was getting tired of Hiroshi anyway. You have my blessing. They’re both useless.”

“I’m glad we can agree, Mr. President.”

* * *

 

Hiroshi groaned and staggered into the bathroom, rubbing his neck and opening his jaw, trying to relieve the ache that had returned. It had worsened in the process, radiating to his jaw, and he was well and truly miserable. It was late, and all he wanted to do was sleep, but the pain wouldn’t let him. He couldn’t get comfortable. Rubbing his jaw with one hand, he dismissed the ache as being a remnant of the pain from earlier in the day. The jaw ache was surely from how he clenched his jaw when he concentrated too hard on something, though the aching of his teeth that usually accompanied that wasn’t present.

He opened a bottle of pain relievers, shaking two or three of them out onto his palm before he reached for the glass on the sink. He drank down the first glass without taking the pills in his hand, chugging down the cool water eagerly, quenching a thirst he hadn’t been aware he had. Once he emptied the glass, he filled it again, popping the pills into his mouth before drinking again. After finishing the second glass of water, he returned the cup to its place by the sink and made his way back into his bedroom.

Hiroshi laid down with a groan, unable to muster the energy to cut the lamp off beside his bed. Instead, he managed to pull the covers up to his waist before he folded his hands across his stomach and stared at the ceiling. He knew it would take a while for the pain medicine to kick in and relieve the agony he was in.

After nearly an hour, the pain was all but forgotten, having been thankfully alleviated, and Hiroshi was able to fall asleep, more due to the fatigue he felt than to the relief.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami Sato and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

" _Look at the shoes you're filling. Look at the blood we're spilling. Look at the world we're killing, the way we've always done before. Look in the doubt we've wallowed. Look at the leaders we've followed. Look at the lies we've swallowed, and I don't want to hear no more._ " - Guns N' Roses, _Civil War_

* * *

 

Wednesday, April 1st

The pain in Hiroshi’s neck was back, and had returned on the drive to Future Industries that morning. He was thankful that he planned on being on the assembly line all day, and that the break from sitting at his desk would hopefully alleviate the problem if it was indeed a strain. This was the first time he’d ever felt the pain two days in a row, even though it had been a frequent occurrence over the past several months.

He was absentmindedly rubbing his neck as he walked onto the assembly line floor, a motion that was noticed by some of the workers, who eyed him with worry. He waved off the one who asked how he was feeling, dismissing them with a feigned smile, before he made his way to talk to the supervisors on the floor.

Hiroshi went on the assembly line once every two weeks, always on the same day, to make sure the line was at full productivity. He would talk to the supervisors late in the morning, then spend an hour or two making his way around the entire line, talking to workers at random, to see if there was anything that could be done to make their jobs easier. It was a habit that wasn’t necessary, but Hiroshi took pride in knowing that his output was consistent, and he liked to keep it that way.

But that morning he was finding it increasingly difficult to pay attention to what he was doing and to who he was talking to. By lunch time, the pain had worsened, spreading up to his jaw once again, and he frowned to himself when he realized he hadn’t been clenching his jaw, so he was unable to rationalize the movement of the pain like he had the night before. He furrowed his brow, determined to finish his rounds around the factory floor. He wouldn’t let a little pain get to him. He couldn’t afford to.

* * *

 

“Korra,” Asami pouted, leaning backwards on the futon so she could look upside at Korra as she walked into the kitchen, “Will you do Opal and me a favor?”

Korra arched one eyebrow, but grinned.

“Sure, sunshine,” Korra shook her head and chuckled, “What do you need?”

“We left our notes for class on my desk at Future Industries,” Asami explained, “And we have a test Friday morning before we leave. We’re in the middle of quizzing each other--.”

“And need me to go get your notes so you can actually be productive?” Korra smirked, “I don’t know if I can handle a task so difficult.”

“Smart ass,” Opal rolled her eyes, “Will you pick something up for lunch too?”

“I have to handle notes _and_ lunch?” Korra teased, “Are you sure I’m ready for the responsibility?”

“I don’t know,” Asami grinned, “The longer you take the worse of a job you’re doing.”

“I’ll make sure to run then,” Korra laughed, “I’ll be back soon.”

* * *

 

Raiko leaned back in his office chair, steeping his fingers together as he looked at the clock on the wall. The Lieutenant had told him to wait until one-thirty, assuring him that both Hiroshi and Future Industries would be dealt with by that time. He hadn’t been specific, but Raiko knew Hiroshi’s schedule as well as the Lieutenant did. It was a Wednesday, if Hiroshi was anywhere but the assembly line floor, he’d be surprised. So he just had to wait, and by the end of the hour, Raiko knew he’d be free of another headache, the best part being that he didn’t have to deal with Hiroshi himself. Then it would only be a matter of time before the Equalists were able to kill Korra. He smirked to himself and propped his feet up on his desk. He was in a great mood, a thirty minute wait wouldn’t hurt him.

* * *

 

The dizziness had come on suddenly, and within five minutes, Hiroshi had struggled to make his way off the factory floor, waving off two different concerned workers. He assured them he was going to his office to rest for a few minutes, and would be back later that afternoon. It took him ten minutes to make his way to the elevator in the office building, and as he punched the button, he was breathless, leaning against the wall using one hand to support himself. The pain had radiated down to his shoulder, and he clenched his fist at his side, trying to catch his breath. Something was wrong, he realized, as he all but staggered down the hallway toward his office. He would call the hospital when he got there, if he managed to.

A wave of nausea hit him as he came into his office, and he left the door ajar, choosing instead to collapse into his chair, barely able to grab the small trash can before he started retching. He sat there for a few minutes afterwards, trying to catch his breath, one arm numb by the time he put the trash can back into the floor. That was when the pressure hit his chest, and he found himself slumped forward over his desk, trying to catch his breath and muster the strength to reach for the phone. He didn’t know how long he sat there panting, but the numbness was spreading, having already moved to his fingers and was making its way down his leg.

“Hiroshi?” He heard footsteps in the hallway as Korra’s voice came to his ears, and managed to look up to see her jogging into his office, her eyes wide with concern.

“Hiroshi?” She repeated, crossing behind his desk and helping him into a proper sitting position, her eyes moving over every inch of him, taking in the state he was in.

“Help…” He panted.

His vision blurred slightly, but he heard Korra throw whatever she had been carrying in her arms, knocking over half the things on his desk in her efforts to reach the phone on the other side. He listened as she called for paramedics, and he closed his eyes, taking breaths as deeply as he could, clenching his fits against the arms of his chair.

“Alright,” Korra was speaking rapidly, “I don’t want you stand. Or move. I’m going to wheel your chair down to meet the paramedics, and they know that. But we have to get you out of here.”

Korra moved behind him a few moments later, grabbing the back of his chair and pushing it, with him, from behind the desk and out into the hallway. She was speaking to him the entire time, and the presence of her voice itself was comforting though he was paying no attention to anything she was saying.

She knelt next to his chair once they were outside, and stayed that way, talking to him as calmly as she could. Hiroshi opened his eyes as he heard the sirens of the ambulance drawing closer, and he turned his gaze to Korra, who was staring at him with unfaltering attention.

“I’ll call Asami as soon as they put you in the ambulance,” Korra promised him, “And I’ll be following you to the hospital on my motorcy--.”

She was cut off by the roar of an explosion and she instinctively shifted herself so that she was between Hiroshi and the direction the noise had come from. Hiroshi could hear someone screaming faintly, but before he could process it, the paramedics were with him, attempting to load him onto the stretcher. He tried to tune them out as he heard another explosion, but was unable to focus past the paramedics at his side, though he managed to catch a glimpse of Korra as she ran in the direction of the sound.

* * *

 

Kuvira could see the smoke rising from the factory as the airship got closer. Lin was tense at her side, a scowl across her face.

“What the fuck?” Lin growled, more to herself than anything, “What’s happened at Future Industries?”

They hit the ground a minute or two later, only to be met by the sight of Korra sprinting toward them. She skidded to a halt in front of Lin, grabbing her by the shoulders.

“Three explosives have gone off near the assembly line,” Korra panted, “I don’t know if there are more, but I think Hiroshi’s had a heart attack and I need to tell Asami and the factory is torn to shit--.”

“Slow down, Korra,” Lin growled, holding up one hand for her to stop talking.

Lin turned away from Korra and began barking orders to the police officers around her, and Kuvira took the time to step over to Korra, her eyebrow raised.

“I have to go,” Korra told her rapidly, “I have to tell Asami. Kuvira--.”

Korra reached out and grabbed Kuvira by the shoulder, waiting until she was sure Kuvira was concentrating on her to continue.

“I want you to do everything you can to make sure every inch of this place is bomb-free. Something isn’t right about this. Bring in triad members to protect it when you’re done, if you can--.”

“Of course I can,” Kuvira nodded, “Go call Asami. I’ll meet you at the hospital when this place is good to go.”

Korra nodded once and took off jogging toward the parking lot without stopping to say anything else to Lin.

* * *

 

Korra paced in the waiting room, phone clutched in one hand as she waited for Asami and Opal to arrive. Shady Shin was sitting down nearby with Ping, who was lazily flipping through a magazine.

“Don’t know why you’re so worked up, boss,” Ping yawned, “He’s an Equalist after all. Who cares if he di--.”

Korra crossed the distance between them within seconds, grabbing Ping by the collar and lifting him out of his chair as Shady Shin scooted away from the pair of them.

“You listen to me,” Korra growled, holding Ping off the ground, “I don’t care what he’s done, what he is, or who he’s hurt right now. He’s Asami’s dad. First and foremost. I fucking love her. And she loves him. That means I give a shit. Someone tried to kill him, that’s a problem. Someone who all but destroyed one of their factories. And I don’t even know how many workers got hurt or killed. So you are going to stay here in this hospital, and you are going to help me protect Hiroshi fucking Sato. You got that?”

Ping nodded, his eyes wide, and Korra released him.

“Good. Because heart attack aside, whoever came after him is going to try again. And I’m not going to let that happen.”

“He’s also been helping fight the Equalists,” Shady Shin added when Korra took a step back, “Makes up for something, right? Maybe he ain’t half bad, Ping. But Korra’s right. Kuvira will have Terras at Future Industries, and we’re gonna be here at the hospital. Ain’t nobody comin’ near Sato ‘cept the doctors, Ping.”

Asami and Opal came in a minute later, and Korra took a deep breath. It was going to be a long day, she could feel it.

“What happened?” Asami panted, her face pale as Korra stepped over to her.

“I heard him throwing up in his office as I was coming down the hall,” Korra told her, “He’s had a heart attack, last I heard. They haven’t updated me since. There were explosives planted along the assembly line at Future Industries, those went off. I think someone was going after your dad. The Terras will have the place locked down as soon as the police leave. Kuvira said she’d call or come by once the place was clear.”

“Ok,” Asami shook her head, distracted, “Tell her to do whatever, I need to find out about dad.”

* * *

 

Asami heard Korra take a deep breath from where Korra was sitting, and she briefly saw her cross her arms, but Asami continued pacing. It was grounding her, helping her keep her thoughts on track. She had been pacing all afternoon, having started the second she returned from finding out how Hiroshi was. They had stabilized him and taken him into surgery, but Korra hadn’t understood the procedures when Asami explained them. So she was turning them over in her head, trying to figure out the chances for mistakes and a list of all the things that could go wrong. It was toxic, Asami knew that. But they had indirectly told her to prepare for the worst, after all. Not that she hadn’t expected that, with Hiroshi’s age. She knew the risks there. Bolin and Mako had come by briefly, staying only for an hour before leaving, but Opal had remained behind to stay with Korra and Asami. She was curled up a few chairs from Korra, reading with a tired expression, or had been the last time Asami looked at her.

Korra’s leg was bouncing, she could see it out of the corner of her eye every time she passed. She was as anxious, Asami knew. Asami understood it. That was why she was tirelessly pacing, with no plans of stopping any time soon. It was nearly time for dinner when Kuvira came into the waiting room, carrying herself stiffly, she had gone into guard mode, and her arms were folded sharply behind her back as she walked into the room.

“Well?” Kuvira stood next to Korra’s chair, looking down at her, not paying any attention to the still pacing Asami.

“He’s in surgery,” Korra replied quietly, “It’s been a while since we’ve been updated.”

Kuvira didn’t respond, but walked toward Asami, and she stopped pacing when Kuvira blocked the path she had been following in her mind.

“That pilot you brought with you to Zaofu, Ishan?” Kuvira raised her eyebrow, continuing when Asami nodded, “He wanted me to tell you that he’s already begun clearing the debris out of the factory. Some of the workers are helping him, too. He doesn’t know yet what can be salvaged, if anything. Place is wrecked.”

Asami sighed, lifting one hand to her temple, closing her eyes as she did so, trying to rub away the headache. She had forgotten about the company altogether. She really wanted to go find somewhere dark and lay down and cry. But she couldn’t leave Hiroshi. She was the only thing holding it all together.

“Were any workers hurt in the explosions?” Asami finally asked, taking a deep breath before she opened her eyes. The fluorescent lights hurt.

Kuvira’s eyes widened, only slightly, and she glanced over her shoulder at Korra. Asami sighed and asked again. She needed to know, there were families to talk to. That would have to be done soon.

“Eight dead at least, last count,” Kuvira replied in a low voice, looking away from Asami, “Handful more injured. Some of them are here at the hospital, I think. Ishan said he made a list of names for you. He said you’d want that, but he’s waiting ‘til tomorrow to make sure it’s…accurate.”

Asami put her hands over her face, rubbing her eyes with her fingers with a sigh.

“I have Terras watching the company,” Kuvira continued, “So the workers are safe.”

“They shouldn’t be there,” Asami sighed, shaking her head, “They should have gone home.”

“Ishan said it was the least they could do, Asami.”

"I'll call him."

Asami sat down in the chair next to Korra, burying her face in her hands again. She was fucked. She had to plan for Hiroshi’s death, if it came, as well as the factory that would no doubt have to be replaced. Future Industries could handle the loss in the short-term, but she had to plan for that as well. She’d have to call someone to make sure no one came to work the next day. They didn’t need to be there. She had to deal with Hiroshi’s schedule, especially any meetings he had. She could postpone what she could if he survived, attend the rest on her own if she couldn’t. She didn’t know what she’d do about them if he died. Then workers would have to be hired to replace those that had been lost, and Asami would have to make sure she personally spoke to all the families. That was the only comfort she could give them. There was no question of whether or not Asami could handle the burden. She would have no choice. But it was placed upon her shoulders much sooner than she had ever anticipated.

She sighed when she felt Korra’s hand on her shoulder, the firm grip the only thing she had in that moment, and it momentarily pulled her from her thoughts.  

“Asami,” Korra’s voice was low and close to her ear, “You don’t have to deal with any of that today. It can wait.”

Asami didn’t know if Korra had somehow read her mind or was commenting on what Kuvira said, but she was suddenly very tired, and in some distant corner of her mind she realized her feet were aching.

“I have to,” She sighed, “I have to do so much. If I don’t, who will?”

“It’s still going to be there tomorrow,” Korra soothed, squeezing her shoulder, “And you’ve got people here to help you.”

Asami straightened up, taking a deep breath as the tears she had been holding back for hours finally came pouring out. She felt herself being pulled closer to Korra, and she put her face against Korra’s chest and sobbed as the warmth and strength of Korra’s arms wrapped around her. Her entire body shook as she cried against Korra, her fingers pressed firmly into Korra’s back. She didn’t want her to let go. With Korra holding her, Asami knew she wasn’t alone, at least not yet. Asami began hiccupping as she tried to take slower breaths, the tears burning down her cheeks in streams. Korra started rubbing Asami’s back gently, and Asami held onto her tighter than she had before.

“I know,” Korra murmured into Asami’s hair, “I know.”

She balled her hands up in Korra’s shirt as she began crying harder. Her chest felt raw as she shook in Korra’s arms. As much as she had been trying to plan, Asami didn’t know what to do. All she knew was that Korra would be there to help her sort through the pieces. She had been right, it would all still be there tomorrow. Asami hoped Hiroshi and the injured workers would be there too.

* * *

 

Kuvira found Shady Shin outside the hospital, standing on the sidewalk by the parking lot, leaning on a lamppost with a cigarette in hand. She walked over to him, standing next to him in the growing darkness, looking out at the darkening shadows of the cars in the parking lot.

“Sato gonna make it?” He raised one eyebrow and glanced at her.

“Which one?” Kuvira crossed her arms, “I never thought I’d ever _hear_ someone’s heart breaking until Asami started crying. Hiroshi though, I haven’t heard any updates there. I left the waiting room, figured it was for the best. Theoretically, he should be ok, right?”

“Got good doctors,” Shady Shin grunted with a nod, “Yeah.”

Kuvira noticed Shady Shin’s hand was clenched at his side, and she raised her eyebrow at him.

“Pissed?”

“You have no idea.” He threw his cigarette down and stepped on it, “If I find out who did this, they’re dead. Hiroshi Sato’s a piece of shit, but ain’t no reason to kill his workers.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who thinks that.” Kuvira nodded.

“You, me, and the boss all on the same page then?”

“Probably. I’ve got Future Industries under control. No one is going in or out without me knowing. When Asami is ready to try and rebuild, I’ll be there for that.”

“Good. Any idea who did this shit?”

“Wasn’t triad related.” Kuvira shrugged, “That’s obvious. We’d know. Doesn’t leave much choice, had to be someone who had it out for the company or Hiroshi, or it was Equalists.”

“Think so?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“That’s fucked up. It’s all fucked up.”

Kuvira nodded again, lifting one hand to pat Shady Shin on the back.

“Whole city is fucked up,” She grunted, “That’s why we’re going to do something about it.”

“I’m gonna kill every one of them Equalist sons of bitches.”

“At least now we’ve got a chance,” Kuvira sighed before turning to go back inside, “We’ll figure something out.”

 


	59. Chapter 59

Thursday, April 2nd

It had been after midnight when Korra and Opal finally managed to convince Asami to go to a hotel for the night. She had refused to go anywhere that would be more than five minutes from the hospital, and it had taken a lot of effort on Korra’s part to find a hotel that matched that specification. Once she had, Asami went with her, though reluctantly, only after getting several promises from the hospital staff that if anything changed in regards to Hiroshi’s condition that they would call both Korra and Asami as soon as they could.

Korra hadn’t expected Asami to sleep, but she knew she couldn’t leave Asami in the hospital, especially after all the time they had spent there with Toza. So she wasn’t surprised when Asami sat on the middle of the bed, notepad in her lap, writing down a check-list of things she would have to do once daylight came. The room was dimly lit, most of the light coming from the lamp Asami had left on, mingled with the fluctuating light from the muted television. Korra didn’t know how much more comfort she could bring Asami, but she refused to let her be alone throughout it, so Korra sat on the bed, leaning against the wall, her attention going back to Asami every few minutes.

For the most part, Asami was silent. Korra could hear her breathing, occasionally mixed with an infrequent sniffle, and the scratching of her pen on the page. She would check her phone every few minutes, and Korra recognized it as a physical manifestation of her worry for Hiroshi. She was checking to make sure she hadn’t missed a call from the hospital, even though her phone hadn’t rang.

By three in the morning, Korra had laid down with her head propped up, sometime after Asami began rewriting her list for the fourth or fifth time that hour. She had been correcting mistakes, trying to make her handwriting even neater than it already was, added to any number of unnecessary things that might have needed adjusting. Korra fought back a yawn and stretched one arm out across the bed, her gaze going to the muted television. She wanted to help Asami, but she couldn’t think of the proper things to say, and it was killing her.

Eventually Asami let out a frustrated huff and threw the notepad to the end of the bed, climbing off the bed enough to cut the lamp off. When she got back on the bed, she laid down on her side with her back to Korra, but rested her head on Korra’s arm. Asami sighed, and Korra shifted slightly so she was on her side too, and she watched as Asami’s shoulders began shaking.

“Asami.”

She could see Asami stiffen slightly and she raised one arm to wipe her face before she turned over to face Korra. She looked utterly exhausted, and the light that Korra normally saw in her eyes was a distant remnant of its former self, like the dim flickering of a candle before it’s snuffed out. Asami wore a dejected expression, and the very sight of it caused the ache in Korra’s chest to worsen.

“I’m sorry,” Asami sighed, wiping her face again, “I know you’re probably tired of seeing me cry today.”

Korra shook her head and reached with her free hand to brush Asami’s hair out of her face before she leaned over to kiss her forehead.

“You’re hurting,” Korra replied quietly, “That’s not something you have to apologize for, sunshine.”

“I don’t know why I’m so upset,” Asami admitted, scooting closer to Korra as she did so, pressing her face into Korra’s neck, “I always knew I would eventually have to run Future Industries. I know how to do most of this.”

“Asami,” Korra sighed, putting her arm around her, “I don’t think the company is what has you upset.”

Korra felt Asami nod, as her chest began shaking once again with sobs.

“He’s the only family I have left,” Asami choked out, squeezing Korra tightly, “I was so scared. And knowing that someone is trying to kill him--.”

“They’re not going to get another chance,” Korra promised, “If I have to cuff myself to your dad’s arm and walk around with him, I’ll do it. Personal avatar bodyguard.”

That earned a strained chuckle from Asami, and Korra smiled faintly and squeezed her. They laid there in silence for several minutes afterwards, and Korra was relieved when Asami finally relaxed, and her breathing became slow and regular again.

“I’m not going to be able to go to the South Pole now,” Asami mumbled against Korra’s neck.

“I didn’t figure you would,” Korra told her in a soothing voice, “Being here for your dad is more important. I’ll stay, if you want me to.”

“No,” Asami sighed, “You should go spend time with your parents, I know you’ve missed them. And it’s only for a week, right?”

“Yeah,” Korra started rubbing Asami’s back absentmindedly, “If you change your mind before the boat leaves, let me know. I really don’t mind staying.”

"I know," Asami hummed before yawning, "I don't know what I would do without you, Korra."

"Your life would be pretty boring, I'm sure," Korra chuckled, "You should get some rest, I know you need it."

If Asami wanted to protest, she didn’t, and Korra was glad for it. So she pulled the covers up over both of them, pressing a kiss into Asami’s hair.

“He’ll be alright, sunshine,” Korra assured her, “We just have to wait.”

* * *

 

Asami couldn’t tell what time it was when she woke up. The hotel room was still fairly dark thanks to the thick curtains covering the window, but the first thing Asami saw when she opened her eyes was Korra. Her brow was furrowed slightly as she slept, and both her arms were still wrapped securely around Asami. She watched Korra sleep for several minutes, relaxed by her deep and rhythmic breathing. No one had called while they slept. That meant Hiroshi was alright. Asami closed her eyes briefly, thankful for that small allowance. She decided to let Korra sleep for a while longer, at least while she could.

Asami yawned, stretching as far as she could, and as she did so, Korra grunted, a frown turning down the corners of her mouth ever so slightly. Asami smiled, kissing Korra softly, and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Korra’s ear.

“I love you,” Asami murmured before pulling the covers up over her shoulder, snuggling closer to Korra in the process. She was safe and warm, and that alleviated some of her anxiety over Hiroshi, just as it had hours before, all thanks to Korra.

Asami had been almost in a doze again when the sound of Korra’s phone ringing on the other side of the room caused her to jerk herself awake. Hiroshi was the only thought on her mind. She twisted herself out of Korra’s arms and off the bed, earning a tired string of mumblings from Korra in the process. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Kuvira calling, and she turned to Korra, who had sat up rubbing one eye.

“It’s Kuvira,” Asami told her, “Do you want me to answer it?”

“Well you’ve already gone through all the effort,” Korra snorted, her voice still thick with sleep as she fell back onto the bed.

“Kuvira?” Asami put the phone against her ear, “What’s up?”

“Well I called Korra,” Kuvira laughed, “Though I’m not surprised you answered. “Where are you?”

“At the hotel,” Asami frowned, glancing over when Korra rolled off the bed with a grunt and started putting her shoes on, “I just woke up when you called. Why?’

“It’s noon, first of all,” Kuvira snorted, “We were starting to think you’d both died. Second, your dad has been awake for about an hour. He’s very…disgruntled…and if he asks Opal where you are again, I think Opal might kill him.”

“You should have called,” Asami huffed, looking for her own shoes.

“What do you think this call is, sparky?” Kuvira teased, “Opal’s been expecting you two to show up for over two hours. We waited, since up ‘til this point Hiroshi’s been fine. Tired, but fine. And like I said, daddy Sato is disgruntled.”

“Tell him we’ll be there in five minutes,’ Asami replied, smiling faintly, “That ought to help.”

“Will do,” Kuvira chuckled before hanging up the phone, “I won’t be here when you guys get here, I’m about to head to your house and make sure these goons haven’t messed anything up.”

“Here,” Asami grinned, tossing Korra’s phone to her, “Dad is awake and on Opal’s nerves.”

“That’s great!” Korra beamed at her, still looking tired, “We better get there before she smothers him with a pillow.”

* * *

 

“Boss, I thought the avatar said nobody but Kuvira was ‘sposed to go in the house,” Ping whispered, looking around nervously.

“So don’t go in,” Shady Shin shrugged at him, “Stay out here. I’m going in because I got something I need to look for. It ain’t Korra’s problem, and I ain’t gonna break nothing.”

Ping muttered something under his breath, but Shady Shin ignored him, shouldering through the front door to the mansion, closing it firmly behind him. He put his hands in his pockets and looked around, frowning to himself.

“If I was Hiroshi Sato,” Shady Shin grumbled under his breath, picking a direction and walking in it, “And I ruled the city of the damned, where would I hide the proof?”

He tried to position himself from what he remembered seeing of the house from the outside, but he quickly realized that the Sato mansion was an empty maze of furnished rooms where no one lived. He made his way upstairs, and the first real room he found was Asami’s bedroom. He realized it as soon as he opened the door, and shut it as quickly as he had opened it. He refused to go in there. That was _her_ space. He’d give her that privacy. He’d never go in there so long as he could help it.

Shady Shin turned and made his way to the other side of the house, and he soon recognized the rooms Hiroshi frequented by the lingering scent of long stale cigar smoke.

“Gotcha,” He smirked to himself, opening the first door he found.

It took him ten minutes to find Hiroshi’s office. When he went into it, he flicked the light on with the back of his hand, grinning as he looked around at the desk and the few filing cabinets Hiroshi had against the wall. He reached into his coat pocket and removed a pair of gloves, putting them on before he walked over to the desk.

“Let’s see what you’ve got, Sato.” He said aloud as he opened the first drawer.

* * *

 

“Dad!” Asami practically ran over to the side of the bed from the door, leaning over Hiroshi to gingerly embrace his shoulders, “Dad I was so worried. How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a truck,” He smiled up at her, his voice hoarse, “Where’ve you been?”

“I just woke up,” Asami admitted almost breathlessly, kissing his forehead, “We stayed in a hotel last night. It only takes a few minutes to drive from there, so it was better than going home.”

“Good,” She saw him nod slightly, his eyes tired, “I was worried. Did Korra go with you?”

“Yeah, she’s in the waiting room…waiting,” Asami chuckled, kissing his forehead again before she pulled a chair over next to his bed so she could hold his hand.

“She can come in, in a few minutes,” Hiroshi squeezed her hand in his, “I see why you keep her around now. Her presence is…very calming. I remember her talking to me yesterday, before the paramedics got me. Couldn’t repeat a word she said if I wanted to. But it was nice knowing she was there. I appreciate that.”

Asami smiled at the fondness that was coming through the gravelly sound of his voice, and she nodded in agreement with him, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. She watched him for a few moments as his smile faded, and a look of concern filled his eyes.

“The explosion,” He rasped, “What happened?”

“Dad,” Asami sighed, squeezing his hand tightly, “I can’t…When you’re feeling better. Not right now. I don’t need you worrying.”

His frown worsened, but he nodded ever so slightly.

“How many people died?” He finally asked.

“Eight was the number yesterday,” Asami sighed, “I don’t know how the rest are, I haven’t had time to find out today. Just, focus on getting better, dad. I’ll worry about everything else.”

“I love you, Asami.”

“I love you too dad, so much,” Asami refused to let herself cry again, but she knew if she did, this time it would be from relief. She was so thankful that he was able to talk to her.

“When are you leaving for the South Pole?” Hiroshi asked after they’d sat together for a few minutes.

“I’m not. I need to stay here with you. Korra will leave tomorrow if she goes.”

“She wants to stay with you.” He said simply.

“Yeah,” Asami smiled at him, “I think she’s been as worried about you as I have.”

“She cares about you a lot.” Hiroshi said it as if he agreed, “Opal does too, I might add. She seemed very irritated with me before you came, but she still sat with me.”

“Kuvira told me,” Asami laughed, “I’ll have to beg her to forgive us.”

Hiroshi smiled again, but it was full of the fatigue he was feeling. Still, Asami was grateful for it. It was then that Asami realized when Suyin had been telling Korra and Kuvira goodbye, she hadn’t just been trying to burn their faces into her memory. The effort wasn’t solely fueled by the fear of losing them. She had been memorizing their faces so that if something happened to them, she wouldn’t picture them as they were when they died. She would only see them as she knew them. Su had been hoping that happier memories would beat out the strength of her own imagination, though some of that would fade as the grief did. Asami didn’t want to have the consuming thought of Hiroshi lying in a hospital bed near-death with her forever. She was still struggling to wipe the images of Toza, as weak as he had been before his death, from her mind. She wanted to remember Toza for things like yelling at Shaozu for smoking indoors, or for scolding Bolin on the occasional sloppiness of his earthbending during a probending match.

Asami wondered if that was why Hiroshi had hated benders for so long, if it was because the most vivid memory he had of her mother was how she had been the night she’d died. How many times had Hiroshi had to replay that over in his head? Asami refused to remember him like this, though the smile he still wore was comforting. She understood Suyin completely. That was the real reason to fear death. Because once the person was gone, all their pain was stuck with you, what you could remember of it. Asami was thankful she’d get the chance to have more suitable memories with Hiroshi, hopefully enough to replace any that were bad.

* * *

 

Kuvira walked around the outside of the mansion, arms folded behind her back. There were a pair of Terras following her, but at least they were silent. The Sato estate was huge, there was little room to debate that, and she and Shady Shin had given up projecting the land itself, and had posted triad members at each building contained within the boundaries. The house was her primary concern, they’d all agreed upon that. Korra had been adamant that they stay out of the house once Kuvira had searched every inch of it for any foul-play. She didn’t see the point in keeping the triad members out, so long as they didn’t touch anything, but she wouldn’t question Korra on the matter. It wasn’t important. An empty house was an empty house and nothing more. But Kuvira would protect it all the same, because of the significance it surely had for Hiroshi and Asami.

“Boss?” One of the Terras grunted, “Boss, there’s a light on.”

“What?” Kuvira whipped her head around, glaring up in the direction the man pointed. A light could barely be seen through the curtains. She had made sure no lights were on before she left the house the night before. Opal had even been with her to double check. Someone was in the house.

“Stay here.” Kuvira ordered, leaving the two Terras in favor of jogging to the front of the mansion.

Ping was waiting at the front door when she got there, shuffling nervously in place. He had been the one in charge of keeping people out of the house. Kuvira narrowed her eyes as she climbed onto the front steps where he was, and he flinched when she grabbed him by the front of the shirt.

“Who’s in the house, Ping?” Kuvira asked calmly, having grabbed him only from fear of him running away.

“Shady Shin,” He blurted out, breathing deeply when Kuvira released him and threw the door open.

She was relieved Ping at least knew who was in the house, but she and Korra had both been very clear that _no one_ was supposed to go into the house without them knowing. She was far from pleased. She thought of what side of the house the light had been on, and she moved towards it, knowing it was likely Hiroshi’s office from the window’s positioning on the outside wall. She had tried to memorize the general layout of the house when she explored it with Opal, and was pleased to realize she’d been right when she saw the light filtering out under the edge of the door to Hiroshi’s office.

She all but kicked the door in, her eyes instinctively scanning the room, only to find a startled Shady Shin, standing next to one of the filing cabinets, a sheaf of paper in his hands. Kuvira bent one of the cables at her hip out, wrapping it tightly around his wrist, and she narrowed her eyes at him, her eyebrows moving down as she scowled.

“What the fuck are you doing in here?” She growled at him.

“Sato ain’t here,” Shady Shin explained, taking the papers in his free hand and half-heartedly waving them at her, “So I was doing a little investigation.”

“We told you not to come into the house. You weren’t supposed to touch anything.”

“What’re you gonna do, Kuvira?” He cocked one eyebrow up, “Arrest me?”

She pulled the cable closer, all but dragging him across the room in the process.

“Don’t let me catch you in here again.” She told him through gritted teeth, “Why were you in here anyway? What the fuck does Hiroshi have that you want?”

“He’s an Equalist, ain’t he, boss?” Shady Shin told her once he regained his balance, “Means he’s got information. Somewhere. Information I want. I said I was gonna kill all them sons of bitches and I meant it. I find a list of their names and that’s it.”

Kuvira glared at him, taking a few steps over so that she was right in front of him, her face inches from his.

“You listen to me,” Her voice was low, nearly a growl as she shoved her finger into his chest, “The only way we’re going to be able to do a goddamned thing around here is if we have Hiroshi cooperating. Even if you get the information you want, yeah, you can use it how you want, but what are me and Korra going to do with it? Take it to Chief Beifong and say ‘here, we got this shit on Hiroshi, but we did it illegally and know you can’t use it’? She can’t, by the way, really. So that wouldn’t do us any good. Give you your sense of vigilante justice maybe, if you’re up for killing people. But it won’t help Beifong.”

He frowned and bowed his head slightly, and Kuvira continued.

“I want to get them as bad as you do. Believe me. But there are better ways to do this. Hiroshi probably doesn’t even keep track of that shit anymore. If he does, he sure doesn’t keep it here. I better not catch you in this house again, unless you’ve got our permission, you got that?”

“Sure thing, boss,” Shady Shin nodded, “You gonna tell Korra?”

“You’re damn right I’m going to tell Korra. Did you put everything back where you found it?”

“No,” He shrugged, “Files in the cabinets were alphabetical. I just kind of slung them around.”

“Fuck,” Kuvira sighed, “Did you go through all of them?”

“Just this one,” He pointed, “Been through the desk though. Can’t tell, I fixed that.”

“Well you’re going to help me fix the fucking filing cabinet too,” Kuvira huffed at him, “We’re not leaving until it’s back the way it was. Hiroshi and Asami can’t know you were in here.”

“Ok, boss,” He sighed dejectedly, rubbing his wrist when she released it from the cable.

Kuvira shook her head and took the papers from him, stepping past him to look at the filing cabinet. He hadn’t been kidding when he said he had slung the papers around. Kuvira repressed a groan and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she began reaching for the files and starting to sort them. Korra was going to be pissed.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lin is done and Korra and Kuvira are just getting started.

Thursday, April 2nd (cont’d)

Kuvira stood on the front step of the mansion with Ping and Shady Shin, arms folded behind her back, waiting for Korra. Both men were restless next to her. Ping was shuffling back and forth on his feet, and Shady Shin was fidgeting with the cuff on one of his sleeves and had been for several minutes. Korra was _livid_ , Kuvira had been able to sense enough of that from their brief conversation over the phone, and Korra had told her to stay there with Shady Shin until she arrived.

“Kuvira?” Ping asked tentatively, taking one step closer to her, “Do I have to stay? I got a hot date in a little while.”

“Yes you have to stay,” Kuvira huffed, “You can ask Korra.”

“Uh…can you ask her for me?”

Kuvira snorted and crossed her arms, shaking her head at him.

“It’s bad enough I have to deal with the Terras. You’re Korra’s problem.”

“Boss?” Ping glanced at Shady Shin.

“You’re staying. If Korra says you can leave, you can leave.” Shady Shin grunted at him.

They didn’t have to wait long. Korra arrived a few minutes later, and Kuvira grabbed Shady Shin and Ping each by the arm, dragging them down to meet her. Ping became a little over-eager, and tripped halfway down the stairs, nearly falling into Korra as he did so.

“I gotta talk to you, avatar,” He grunted when he pulled himself back onto his feet.

“Not now, Ping,” Korra had a fire burning in her eyes, “I need to have a conversation with Shady Shin.”

“No, now listen,” Ping told her, grabbing her by the shoulder, “Do I really have to stay here all day? I got a hot date tonight, avatar.”

Kuvira and Shady Shin exchanged a glance, and Kuvira crossed her arms. Part of her wanted to see Korra break his arm, but instead she thought she saw Korra’s eye twitch.

“You’re really asking me if you can leave?”

“Well I didn’t want to waste my time protecting no empty house,” Ping shrugged, clearly not noticing how Korra was staring at him, “I’d rather go on my date.”

“No.”

“Aww come on!” Ping huffed, crossing his arms, “I’m just tryin’ to get laid, Korra. I’m sure you could use a good round or two from the way you’re acting. I bet if you asked, Asami would. I mean rumor has it she's your whore--.”

Kuvira went to smack him on the back of the head, but his sentence was cut off by Korra's fist colliding with his face. He reeled backwards, and Korra grabbed him by the shirt before he could fall and threw him halfway across the yard. When he slid to a stop, Korra slammed a pillar of earth into his side, sending him rolling down the driveway toward the gate of the estate. Shady Shin wheezed at Kuvira’s side, and when she looked at him he had one hand clasped tightly over his mouth, clearly doing his best not to burst into laughter. Korra looked back to shoot a glare in his direction, her cheeks were red and there was smoke coming out of her nostrils as she exhaled before she turned back to Ping and stormed over to him.

“You should be thankful she’s getting it out on him instead of you,” Kuvira told him, raising her eyebrow, “I’d hate to see you after she got through with you.”

“Is he dead?” Shady Shin wheezed, holding his side, ignoring what she’d said.

“If he’s not, he’s gonna be,” Kuvira replied, trying to wipe the smirk off her face.

Korra bent at the waist and growled something down at Ping as he tried to push himself off the ground, and Kuvira bit her lip and choked down a snort when Korra promised him if he ever said anything like that about Asami again he’d go from Two Toed Ping to No Toed Ping within five minutes. Shady Shin’s shoulders were shaking when Kuvira glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and he was doing his very best to keep his laughter silent. Korra pulled Ping off the ground a few seconds later, giving him one last shove toward the gate before returning to Kuvira and Shady Shin.

“Now anyway,” Korra huffed, her face still red, “Why the fuck were you in the house?”

“Kuvira’s already told you everything you need to know, boss,” Shady Shin frowned.

“That’s why I’m not asking Kuvira,” Korra growled, stepping past them and toward the house, “Come on. We’re going inside to finish this conversation.”

* * *

 

“Chief Beifong,” Raiko’s voice grated its way through her ears as she stepped into his office, “How many people were injured at Future Industries yesterday?”

“Saikhan is the one with that information, President Raiko,” Lin grunted at him, “I can call him before I leave and give you a number.”

“Is Mr. Sato alright?” Raiko arched one eyebrow, “I know yesterday was one of his factory days.”

Lin hesitated. Something about the way he said it didn’t sit right with her. She crossed her arms and frowned at him, trying to think of a proper answer.

“Sato wasn’t there when we arrived. He had been taken to the hospital by paramedics minutes beforehand. It’s my understanding he had a heart attack.”

Raiko scowled, if only for a moment, but Lin noticed it before it faded. He looked disappointed, suddenly, and Lin narrowed her eyes.

“Did Saikhan tell you where the explosions went off?” Lin raised one eyebrow.

“No,” Raiko waved her off, shuffling with some papers on his desk before freezing in place.

‘ _Oh_.’ Lin thought to herself, clearing her throat, ‘ _He knew. How? None of the officers would have told him._ ’

 Raiko looked up at her, his jaw set as he stared at her. He’d realized she’d noticed. She knew now why he had looked disappointed. _He wants Hiroshi dead._

“I think we’re done, Chief Beifong.” Raiko spoke to her through gritted teeth, “I’ll let you know if I have any further questions.”

“Yes sir, Mr. President,” Lin growled back as politely as she could manage. She needed to know just how much Raiko knew, but she couldn’t worry about that right now. She had phone calls to make. Particularly one to Asami.

* * *

 

“So I’m allowed in the house as long as I’m with you?” Shady Shin raised his eyebrow, “What makes you so special?”

“We’re only in here because I didn’t want the Terras or Triple Threats to hear us have our chat,” Korra growled, leading them into a sitting room and shutting the door gently behind her.

“I didn’t do nothing! Not like I found anything anyway.”

“Only because you didn’t have a chance to,” Kuvira corrected.

Shady Shin rolled his eyes and went to sit down on the nearest couch, but Korra grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him.

“When I said not to touch anything that meant the furniture too. This isn’t our house.”

“You’re sure acting like it is.” Shady Shin crossed his arms, “Does Asami know that?”

“Of course she knows,” Korra snorted, “She also knows that we’re not going to touch anything. When Hiroshi gets out of the hospital, they’ll be back in the house and they can decide if you come in or not. Until then, it’s my problem. Now, why were you in his office?”

“I was seeing if he had any shit on the Equalists in there. Was hoping for a list of names, maybe. Anything.”

“Why?”

“He said he wanted to kill ‘all them Equalist sons of bitches’,” Kuvira replied before he could.

Korra narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, exhaling slowly.

“Ok well first of all that’s not going to happen.” Korra told him, setting her jaw.

“What else do you want me to do?! The cops aren’t doing anything! You two get to run around playing with the police, but what good is it really doing? Other than knowing who’s an Equalist after Kuvira maims them. This is a war, goddamn it. I’m not worried about those Equalists.”

“We’re not trying to kill anyone, Shady Shin.” Korra growled, “That’s the thing we’re trying to prevent. Shit happens, I get that. Kuvira could have easily killed someone. I could kill someone. But that’s not the goal here. When Hiroshi comes out of the hospital, I have a feeling he’s going to be very cooperative. He was targeted. He realizes that, I’m sure. _Our_ job is to keep him safe so that he has time to give the information you wanted to Lin. We have to try the ‘legal’ way first. If it doesn’t work--.”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.” Kuvira finished.

“Right,” Korra nodded, “But we have to try. If Hiroshi doesn’t help--.”

Korra stopped, looking at Kuvira for a few seconds. Both nodded at each other.

“We’ll have to take care of it.” Korra continued.

“My way?” Shady Shin raised his eyebrow.

“Consider that ‘Plan Z’,” Kuvira shrugged, “Last resort.”

“What about Asami?”

“We’re focusing on keeping Hiroshi alive,” Kuvira spoke before Korra did, “And to do that, we’re going to keep an eye on the estate and Future Industries. We can’t have him getting blown up again. Asami can take care of herself. We’re not going to follow her around like dogs. That’d be like how the White Lotus followed Korra. Asami would hate it.”

“So I just have to wait,” Shady Shin huffed.

“Yep.” Korra nodded, “If I catch you in this house again, I’m going to knock your teeth in. Stay out of Hiroshi’s business. I’d rather have him give it to us than have to take it. We clear?”

“Crystal, boss,” He grunted.

“Good. Since I ran Ping off, you need to find someone else to guard the door.”

“I’ll do it myself.”

Kuvira raised her eyebrow and looked at Korra, who only shrugged.

“Suits me,” Korra replied, “As long as we don’t catch you in here again.”

“You’re letting me off that easy?” He raised both his eyebrows.

“She took it out on Ping,” Kuvira smirked, earning a rough elbow from Korra.

“Alright then,” He shrugged, “Thanks, boss.”

Kuvira watched him slink past them, leaving them in the room together. When the door shut again, Korra sighed.

“So are you going to the South Pole?” Kuvira figured that was a safe topic.

“Unless Asami says otherwise. Yeah.”

“Hmm.” Kuvira uncrossed her arms.

“Going to Zaofu with Opal?”

“No. I’ll stay here.”

“Suyin won’t be too happy.”

“She’ll call me and let me know,” Kuvira laughed, “Anything you need me to do while you’re gone?”

“Make sure Asami doesn’t live in the hospital?” Korra shrugged one shoulder, “Other than that, just keep these triad dumbasses in line.”

“So nothing new,” Kuvira snorted, “I think I can manage.”

“Don’t miss me too bad, shithead.” Korra grinned, elbowing her.

“However will I go on without you?” Kuvira smirked, rolling her eyes.

“I dunno, but that means you get to be the one who deals with Hiroshi.”

“Good thing I have Asami to help.”

* * *

 

Friday, April 3rd

“Good morning,” Korra grinned, poking her head into Hiroshi’s room at the hospital and waving at both him and Asami.

Asami smiled tiredly up at her, and Hiroshi grunted, picking at the food on the tray in front of him.

“Don’t like the food?” Asami smiled as Korra raised her eyebrow at Hiroshi, craning her neck to see what he was eating.

“He misses his bacon,” Asami chuckled, closing her book in her lap.

“Hiroshi, I promise you I will make it my mission to eat all the bacon I possibly can in your honor,” Korra told him solemnly, “I will eat what you can’t.”

“And in forty years, you’ll be sitting where I’m sitting,” Hiroshi grinned up at her, “When are you leaving?”

“Leave?” Korra pouted, “I just got here!”

“To the South Pole, smart ass,” Hiroshi chuckled tiredly.

“Dunno,” Korra shrugged, “My dad is supposed to be talking with Raiko right now. I’ll probably leave when that’s done.”

“Asami,” Hiroshi cleared his throat, pushing his tray away slightly, “Why don’t you go outside with Korra for a minute to talk? I’ll wait here.”

“I didn’t expect you to go anywhere,” Asami teased, “But ok.”

She knew Hiroshi was trying to push her into asking Korra to stay, but she wasn’t going to do it. Korra needed to be able to spend time with her parents just like she needed to spend time with Hiroshi. She wanted Korra to stay, at least a selfish part of her did, but she wouldn’t ask. She knew Korra wouldn’t be gone long.

She got up with half a sigh, smiling when Korra held the door open for her.

“Do you want to go outside?” Korra offered, taking Asami’s hand.

“Sure,” Asami nodded.

The pair of them walked out of the hospital together, meandering around the parking lot until they found Asami’s car. Korra yawned and sat against the hood, and Asami stood in front of her, wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck.

“I’m going to miss you,” Asami sighed, looking at her.

“Still want me to go?” Korra raised her eyebrow.

“Yes.” Asami refused to let herself change her mind. This would be a good thing.

Korra shrugged a little and leaned forward to kiss her. When Asami broke them apart, she left her forehead resting against Korra’s.

“Call me when you get there?”

“Of course I will, sunshine,” Korra grinned at her, “I’ll have my laptop too if you want to do a video call sometime. Won’t even know I’m gone.”

“Good,” Asami smiled, pausing to brush her thumb across Korra’s cheek, ““Dad will miss complaining to you about the food he can't eat."

"You can give him my cellphone number,” Korra grinned, "He can tell me over the phone."

Asami propped her chin on Korra's shoulder and took a deep breath, smiling when Korra's arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Oh by the way," Korra chuckled, kissing the side of Asami's head, "If you need someone's ass kicked, you tell Kuvira. She's my designated ass kicker while I'm gone."

"Is that right?"

"Mmhmm. And if you need me, I'll swim back if I have to. Or I can make a giant wave and ride it back. That's what avatar Kuruk would have done. Water Tribe legacy and all."

"I'll keep that in mind," Asami laughed, squeezing Korra tightly, "Do you need a ride to the docks?"

"Nope. Shady Shin is being a suck up today, so he's supposed to come and get me."

"And you trust his driving?" Asami teased, pulling away and raising her eyebrow.

"He's driving a Satomobile," Korra grinned, "Last I heard those are pretty sturdy."

"They are," Asami smirked, "I would know, I built some of them. What's he got to suck up for?"

"He didn't listen to the 'don't go into Asami's house rule'." Korra frowned, "He's not going to do it again, I know that. But once you and your dad are there, you can run them off."

"I think I can handle that," Asami nodded, kissing Korra's cheek, "Thanks for taking care of all of that."

"Anything for you, sunshine."

 

* * *

 

Lin walked into Raiko’s office with Tonraq and Senna, though she was less than pleased with the idea. She allowed the pair of them to sit in front of Raiko’s desk, and she herself stood several steps behind them, folding her arms across her chest.

“President Raiko,” Tonraq nodded before he sat down.

“Chief Tonraq,” Raiko offered a tight-lipped smile, “It’s been a while since we’ve spoken. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Desna and Eska have expressed their concern about the stability of the United Republic,” Tonraq replied, “I’m here to offer you assistance. And theirs as well. The Northern and Southern Water Tribes are mutually concerned about the safety of you and your citizens.”

“The concern is unnecessary,” Raiko shrugged, “The United Republic, and Republic City itself are all in fine condition. It’s bad enough we have a police officer from Zaofu running around, we don’t need any of your assistance. The city will survive. Its economy is still thriving, after all. The _Satos_ are proof of that.”

He said their name with a clear disdain, almost a growl, but he recovered quickly.

“Have you met either of the Satos yet? Hiroshi or his daughter, Asami?” Raiko raised one eyebrow.

“I’ve had no such pleasure,” Tonraq replied, “Though I believe my wife has.”

“Asami, yes,” Senna nodded, “She’s very sweet.”

 “Their company, Future Industries is _quite_ impressive,” Lin couldn’t tell if he was ignoring them or not, “What’s left of it. I’m sure once it’s renovated, they would love to show you around, especially as the avatar’s parents.”

“We’ll have to ask next time we’re in the city. But I really want you to consider accepting our help, President Raiko,” Tonraq told him again, “Safety is surely a concern if you have so many soldiers--.”

“Your interest in the matter is clearly personal, Chief Tonraq,” Raiko cut him off, “So I would advise you to stop worrying about the safety of the city just for the sake of avatar Korra. She’s no concern of mine.”

Lin’s blood started boiling at the sheer disrespect in Raiko’s voice, and Tonraq tensed, his fingers digging into the arm of his chair. She almost wanted him to punch Raiko. Had it not been for the soldiers stationed in the room, Lin might have even anticipated it. She wouldn’t stop him. Lin didn’t have to see his face to know the glare he probably had, he was enough like Korra that she could picture it. Lin saw Senna reach over slowly and put her hand on Tonraq’s arm, which made him relax in the seat again as Raiko continued.

“If you’re so concerned with her safety, I suggest you take her to the South Pole and keep her there. She’s of no use to me here in Republic City. She’s also no longer attending school, if I remember correctly. She’s a tool, as far as the police department is concerned, but she gets in the way more than she helps.”

“Korra or not,” Tonraq was clearly fighting the urge to growl at Raiko, “The citizens of the United Republic--.”

“Are not your concern.”

“We can provide supplies, manpower, financial--.”

“I do not need the help of your family or from the rest of you snow savages.” Raiko slammed his hand down on his desk, “The United Republic is your ally, but you’d do well to keep your personal life out of your political affairs, Chief Tonraq.”

“Fine,” Lin could hear Tonraq grinding his teeth, “If you won’t accept our help, you’ll have to excuse us. My wife and I have a boat we need to catch.”

Raiko didn’t acknowledge him, and Lin had to grit her teeth to keep from shooting him a glare over her shoulder as she escorted Tonraq and Senna back into the hall.

“I am _so_ sorry,” Lin sighed as she walked with them.

“He’s an idiot,” Tonraq growled through his teeth, his eyes dark, “How do you deal with him?”

“I get paid to,” Lin shrugged.

“How is the city, really?” Tonraq stopped, crossing his arms, “Korra tells us, but I know sometimes she can leave things out.”

“Things are a little smoother than they were,” Lin grunted, “I wouldn’t say they’re calm, by a longshot. Better than they were though. Though I feel like we’re not through the worst of it, since Future Industries got attacked.”

“Korra told us about that,” Senna sighed, “Poor Asami.”

“The company will be fine, but what that means for Hiroshi, I couldn’t tell you. I’m just hoping Korra goes with the two of you. That’ll be a weight off my shoulders, even for a little while. Being worried sick about her every day is getting old.”

“We know,” Tonraq managed to chuckle, “Try being her parents.”

“I’ll leave that to the two of you,” Lin shook her head, “I’m going to have a heart attack from it as it is. If I had the authority, I’d take you up on your offer for help.”

“I’ll see what we can do,” Tonraq nodded, “I don’t care if Raiko likes it or not.”

“At the risk of losing my job,” Lin smirked after checking that no one was around them, “I think that sounds like a great idea.”

 


	61. Chapter 61

Sunday, April 5th

“All the salvaged metal is over here, ma’am,” Ishan pointed, directing Kuvira’s attention, “The rest of the material has been given to Mr. Shin, as you requested.”

“Good.” Kuvira nodded, “Did you make a list of everything we’d need to fix this place?”

“Yes ma’am.” Ishan took a moment to fish a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her, “I’ve been over it three times to make sure. I can make another list for Ms. Sato as well.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Kuvira shook her head, looking at the list and making a note of all the metal required, “Consider this my gift to her.”

“Ma’am?”

“I’ll take care of this,” Kuvira told him, “Though I’ll need your help to do so.”

“Of course,” He nodded once, “What do you need?”

“A pilot. We’re going to be taking a trip to Zaofu. I’ll ask Asami if we can use an airship, but that’s going to be the extent of her knowledge. We’ll only be gone a day. I’ll call Suyin and work out the details. Will you go with me?”

“If you’re going to help rebuild this place, it’s the least I could do. I’ll be ready to leave when you are.”

“Thank you,” Kuvira nodded at him, “I’m going to go find Asami.”

She folded her arms behind her back and stretched her neck as she walked away from him, and soon she found herself on the floor where Asami’s office was. The noise in the hall as she came out of the elevator was a dull roar, and as she drew closer to Asami’s office, she realized it was music. It was nearly deafening. Kuvira groaned, opening the door and poking her head inside to see what Asami was doing.

Asami was leaning over her desk, running her finger over what looked like a map of the city. She’d taken a marker and placed large red points all over it. There was a speaker on the floor under the window, and Kuvira slowly slipped over to it and unplugged it. The silence that followed was a relief compared to the sound that had been reverberating around her.

“Kuvira?” Asami looked up from her desk when the music stopped, “How did you get in here?”

“Door was unlocked,” Kuvira shrugged, “Music loud enough for you?”

“Better than empty silence,” Asami replied, raising her eyebrow, “What’s up?”

“I need an airship,” Kuvira replied.

“For?”

“I need to go to Zaofu and get some things. Stay overnight and come back. Won’t even know I’m gone.”

“I’d offer to go with you,” Asami sighed, “Especially since dad won’t let me stay with him in the hospital for more than a couple hours at a time. But I have meetings. Including a press conference about how I’m the ‘new face’ of Future Industries. As if I haven’t been here the entire time. _And_ I have to meet with Raiko tomorrow. I am _thrilled_. I don’t want to sit there for an hour and talk to him pretending that I have no idea he’s trying to kill my dad.”

She scowled when she finished, and plopped down into her chair, so Kuvira followed suit, sitting on the opposite side of the desk. Asami looked tired. The dull look in her eyes as she looked at Kuvira made her seem as though she’d aged ten years. She shook her head after a moment, pushing her hair out of her face and looked back at the map on her desk.

“Can I ask what that is?”

“I was marking down all the places I know there have been Equalist attacks in the past few months,” Asami told her, motioning at the map with one hand, “Trying to see if there’s a way to peg them down. That, on top of all the work I’m doing, well I can keep myself busy at least.”

“Well at least you had a plan,” Kuvira offered, “I mean for if your dad had died. From what Korra and Opal have told me, you jumped right into running the company as soon as you found out.”

“I didn’t have a choice. The world keeps moving, you have to move with it.”

“Sucks, doesn’t it?” Kuvira raised one eyebrow, “Your dad dies, and the city won’t give you a grieving period. You have to just do it. Go on acting like it didn’t happen, take his place and keep going. You don’t get time to process it properly, because you have to perform. I get it. I’ll be there one day.”

“With Su.” Asami nodded, “I bet you have a plan, just like I did.”

“Course I do,” Kuvira crossed her arms, “She doesn’t know that, but the point remains. With Su it’s different, because the Metal Clan will be a little more forgiving if I need to take some time to grieve. Here, if Future Industries doesn’t go on like nothing happened, well you’re fucked. Lucky you know what you’re doing.”

“Leading Zaofu probably isn’t so different,” Asami chuckled, “Dad’s been preparing me for this for years, I’m sure Su’s done the same.”

“Yep,” Kuvira nodded, “But I guess I would rather be prepared than not.”

Asami nodded and hummed in response, and they fell into a comfortable silence that lasted several minutes, during which time Asami put the map away and began to gather her things.

“So what’re you going to be getting from Zaofu?” She asked, readjusting some of the things in her backpack in order to make more room.

“It’s a surprise,” Kuvira shrugged.

“For who?” Asami stopped and raised her eyebrows, “Should I be worried?”

“Nah,” Kuvira laughed, “It’s nothing bad.”

Asami rolled her eyes and pulled her backpack onto her shoulders.

“You’ll forgive me for not believing you,” Asami teased, “You and Korra have a habit of saying things aren’t bad. Then it turns out they are, in fact, bad.”

“Not this time!” Kuvira promised, “Have a little faith there, sparky.”

* * *

 

“Su,” Kuvira scratched her forehead as she held the phone to her ear, “Did you get the list I gave Bataar?”

“Yes, Kuvira,” Su sighed, “And you said the metal was for Asami?”

“Yep. To rebuild the factory that got blown up. Can Zaofu spare that much?”

“Normally, I would say no. But Asami has been more than generous in her own resources, especially in ensuring the safety of the airbenders. So in this circumstance, yes. Zaofu will provide the metal needed to make the repairs.”

“That’s great!” Kuvira couldn’t contain the grin spreading across her face, “When can you have it ready? I’ve already made plans to come pick it up.”

“So you knew I’d agree before you even asked me?” Su chuckled, “Sometimes I think you know me too well, Kuvira. If I work with Junior tomorrow, I’m sure we can have it all ready by Wednesday.”

“I’ll be there, then,” Kuvira promised, “It won’t take long, Asami is going to loan me an airship. I’ll stay the night, too.”

“Good. It’ll do you good to be home, even for a little while.”

“I’m looking forward to it, it means I get to take a break from babysitting. They might all be dead by the time I get back though, since Korra isn’t here either to tell them what to do.”

“I’m sure they’ll survive. I’m glad I’ll get to see you, Kuvira, but I need to let you go, I have to get to dinner.”

“Ok. I’ll probably call you beforehand to let you know when I’m leaving.”

“Alright. I love you, Kuvira. Behave.”

“I love you too,” Kuvira replied, “I’ll see you later.”

* * *

 

Monday, April 6th

Asami had fallen asleep on the futon in Korra’s apartment in the middle of a video call with her. She was comfortable enough with Hiroshi’s condition that she didn’t need to be five minutes away, and it was nice to fall asleep in a familiar setting. She woke up abruptly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, and she sat there for a few minutes with her eyes closed, trying to think of what had woken her. She could hear Korra snoring through the laptop’s speakers, and she opened her eyes and yawned, smiling when she saw Korra cuddling with Naga on the screen.

“I love you,” Asami told her, stretching her arms above her head as she stifled another yawn.

“She loves you too.”

Asami let out a yelp and nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice, landing back on the futon with a thud. Her gaze found Kuvira, who was sitting at the kitchen table eating an apple with a smirk on her face.

“Kuvira!” Asami’s entire body became flushed, and she slung her pillow across the apartment in Kuvira’s direction, “What the fuck?! When did you get here?”

“Um,” Kuvira snickered, looking at her phone, “Like five minutes ago. You started waking up when I opened the door. I’ve just been hanging out.”

“I am going to fucking kill you,” Asami groaned, covering her face with her hands, “How did you even get in here?!”

“Opal gave me her key,” Kuvira managed to wheeze, holding her side as she laughed, “Otherwise I used the door. I came to wake you up for your meeting with Raiko.”

“I have an alarm set,” Asami grumbled, refusing to look at Kuvira and irritated that she had no more pillows to throw, “I am going to strangle you, I swear--.”

“Asami?” Korra asked groggily, which only made Kuvira laugh harder, “Why’d you yell for? The fuck’s going on?”

“ _Your_ shitty fucking friend,” Asami pulled her hands away from her face to see Korra sitting up and blinking at her slowly, “She scared the shit out of me.”

“Hehe,” Korra closed her eyes and chuckled.

“Korra.” Asami huffed, crossing her arms, her cheeks still burning, “You’re encouraging her. Can’t you hear her laughing?”

“I’m pretty sure they can hear her in Zaofu,” Korra snorted, rubbing her face tiredly.

“You should have seen her,” Kuvira roared with laughter, panting as she did so, “She shot up like five feet in the air. Oh fuck I needed a good laugh.”

“Ugh.” Asami rolled her eyes, “I hope you choke on the rest of your apple.”

“You tell her,” Korra was giggling as she laid back down on her bed, “Don’t you have a meeting with Raiko?”

“That’s why she’s here,” Asami huffed, “I need to go change.”

“Ok,” Korra was still chuckling, “I’m going to go find food then. Try not to kill him.”

“No promises. I’ll call you when it’s over and let you know what he says.”

Asami closed her laptop a few seconds later, standing up and walking over to where her pillow was laying in the floor by Kuvira. She picked it up without hesitation and began beating Kuvira with it. Kuvira’s laughter had lessened, but she was still snickering with one arm lifted to shield her head as Asami swatted her.

“Ok,” Kuvira panted after being struck over the head several times despite her arm, “Ok, uncle. Uncle!”

Asami huffed and smacked her with the pillow one last time before tossing it onto the futon.

“You’re coming with me,” Asami told her, “Having to deal with your shit _and_ Raiko’s? Ugh.”

“I’ll knock next time,” Kuvira promised, shaking her head with a smirk, “But ok, I’ll go with you.”

* * *

 

“Ms. Sato,” Raiko motioned for her to sit, “I’m pleased you could join me. I didn’t know you’d be bringing a…friend.”

He finished with an eyebrow raised in Kuvira’s direction, but Asami shrugged in response, so Kuvira sat in the free chair next to her. Kuvira crossed her arms, glancing around the room at the handful of soldiers that were standing guard.

“You wanted to talk about the airships you ordered for the police force?” Asami asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Yes. I wanted to know when they’d be completed.”

“Well you ordered them two weeks ago,” Asami was calm and collected, but Kuvira saw the irritation she was containing, “My father had a heart attack five days ago, and the company was attacked. We haven’t exactly had the time or resources to build you a dozen airships. It will take a few more weeks, at least.”

“I don’t have weeks, Ms. Sato.” Raiko narrowed his eyes, “It was my understanding the request would be considered a top priority.”

“By my father, yes.” Asami nodded, steeping her fingers together in front of herself, “Since he’s in no state to handle it himself, I am. You’ll forgive me for putting his health and the repairs needed by the company at the forefront of my concerns, President Raiko.”

Kuvira took a deep breath and watched Raiko’s expression darken. She knew if she mentioned to Asami that she was going to be taking care of the repairs herself, the conversation would end very differently. It was best to just let them continue.

“You have a week, Ms. Sato.” Raiko told her, “If I don’t have my airships, I’ll take my business elsewhere.”

“Ok,” Asami shrugged, “Future Industries couldn’t make a dozen airships in one week even if we _were_ able to work at full production. We pride ourselves in quality over quantity. Quality takes time, President Raiko. If you want to end the contract with Future Industries and go somewhere else, might I suggest Cabbage Corp? They’ll give you shoddy airships twice as fast for half the price. They’ll fall out of the sky within a month.”

“I’m surprised Hiroshi allowed someone like _you_ to run the company after him,” Raiko scowled.

“What?” Both of Asami’s eyebrows lifted slowly, and her voice became icy cold, despite the maintained calm exterior, “Someone who won’t bend to your will? You’re an elected official, and I’m the one currently running the most successful private company in the United Republic. I’m the one in charge of this negotiation. Like I said, you’ll wait for our airships or we’ll end the contract so you can get them from somewhere else. It’s simple. Future Industries isn’t surviving solely on the money you give us for the airships and their maintenance. The company will still be here tomorrow, Mr. President. _Just like my dad._ ”

Kuvira’s mouth fell open slightly, and she quickly lifted one hand to cover it, and she glanced from Asami to Raiko with wide eyes.

_‘Oh shit.’_

“What’s that supposed to mean, Ms. Sato?”

Asami didn’t answer, instead she crossed her arms, the corner of her mouth twitching up into a smirk. Kuvira knew that Asami wasn’t fooled. Raiko knew exactly what Asami was talking about. Kuvira thought Raiko was going to explode.

“I should have just called your father,” Raiko growled, his fists clenched on top of his desk, “He have handled this properly.”

“Unfortunately,” Asami replied, her eyes narrowed, “That’s not going to be an option for a while. The two of us have decided that until he’s well enough to handle the stress of work again, that I’m going to be taking care of Future Industries. _Including_ making the executive decisions, such as this one. So, Mr. President, do you still want your airships?”

“Fine.” Raiko spoke through gritted teeth.

“Good,” Asami feigned a smile, her eyes showing the venom it really contained, “You’ll have your airships as soon as I can get around to them. I think we’re done here.”

“I want you to know, Ms. Sato,” Raiko glared at her as she stood, “I’m well aware of your father’s Equalist affiliation. It seems he’s running out of time.”

“I’m _well aware_ , Mr. President.” Asami mimicked him. Kuvira saw Asami swallow, and her hand twitched momentarily, clenching and unclenching a few times out of Raiko’s sight, “You’ve made that _very_ clear.”

Kuvira tensed. She’d been watching Asami for cues on how she herself should respond to Raiko, and now that Asami was letting emotion leak through, Kuvira felt some combination of awe and rage.

“You’re just like him.”

Asami motioned subtly for Kuvira to get up, so she did so, but Asami hadn’t taken her eyes off of Raiko. Kuvira had to bite her tongue to keep her jaw from dropping again when Asami replied.

“There are worse things I could be,” Asami shrugged, her voice lowering dangerously as she walked away from him and toward the door, stopping just before she opened it, “I could be the President of the United Republic. But _you_ already have that job. And there’s no possible way I could do a worse job than you have. I wouldn’t hide behind a line of soldiers in my office all day hoping that people I didn’t like fell over dead. I’d be out making a fucking difference.”

Asami stopped, her hand on the door handle, and Kuvira was behind her, her jaw somewhere on the floor. Asami took a deep breath, turning to face Raiko where he had stood, his mouth opening and closing as he turned positively maroon, glaring at Asami.

“I could have both you and your father arrested,” Raiko finally stammered out, losing his composure, “That’d be the end of that, Ms. Sato, believe me.”

Asami brought the sweet smile back a moment later, though it still didn’t mask the contempt in her eyes, and she bowed her head at Raiko slightly. Kuvira stood there completely impressed by her composure. She’d have sent him through the window by now.

“ _Good luck_. Have a good day, Mr. President.”

Asami managed to open the door gracefully, though by the time the pair of them made it into the hallway, her face was red and she was shaking with rage. Kuvira stared at her mutely, completely speechless for several minutes. Asami had closed her eyes and was breathing deeply, and when she began walking again, Kuvira followed her without a word. They were at Asami’s car by the time Kuvira was able to speak again.

“Holy shit. The way he was looking at you, he definitely did _not_ expect you to do that.”

Asami let out a forced chuckle and looked at her car keys in her hand.

"He doesn't have shit on me." Asami huffed after a moment, her voice shaky, not how it had been in Raiko's office, "I'm not going to let him push me around."

"I definitely think he got that message," Kuvira nodded, still impressed, "That was...awesome."

Asami sighed, shaking her head before she pushed her hair out of her face.

“Want to take a walk?” I need to calm down before I call Korra.”

“A walk sounds fine,” Kuvira nodded, “Lead the way.”

 


	62. Chapter 62

Tuesday, April 7th

Kuvira parked the motorcycle as close to the Sato mansion as she could and looked up at the house with a frown. It looked like every light in the place was on. She looked at her watch after she took the helmet off, and her frown worsened. It was seven in the morning, there was no reason for any of the hired help to be there, she was sure Asami had told them to stay home until Hiroshi was out of the hospital.

There were a pair of Terras guarding the door as Kuvira jogged up the steps, one of them tiredly smoking a cigarette. Kuvira looked at the biggest one and frowned.

“Rajan, who is in the house?” Kuvira asked, looking from him to the door.

“Sato, boss.” He grunted, “Little Sato. Been here ‘bout thirty minutes. Said if you showed to tell you she’s in the kitchen.”

“Thanks,” Kuvira nodded, stepping past him into the house.

Kuvira shut the door behind her, and wasn’t surprised to see that most of the lights _were_ actually on. She didn’t linger on the thought, instead focusing on making her way down to the kitchen. Asami was bent over the kitchen counter, chin propped in one hand, writing a list down on a notepad. Kuvira smirked and leaned her shoulder against the doorframe, waiting to see how long it took Asami to notice her. She knew she’d promised to knock the day before, but she didn’t see the harm in trying to startle her again.

Asami straightened up, cracking her neck before she stepped over to the refrigerator. While she was standing with the fridge door open, Kuvira noticed Asami was wearing one of Korra’s t-shirts and she grinned, unable to resist teasing her again.

“Nice shirt, Sato.” Kuvira chuckled. Asami didn’t even flinch in surprise.

“I’ll let Korra know you think so.”

“Aww, you didn’t jump this time.” Kuvira crossed her arms, smirking, “You were nearly an airbender yesterday with the height you got.”

“You’re in _my_ house, Kuvira,” Asami shook her head and laughed, “I heard you coming.”

“Speaking of your house,” Kuvira stepped into the kitchen and sat on the counter, “Why are all the lights on? You afraid of ghosts or something?”

 Asami sighed and turned around to look at Kuvira, and Kuvira was surprised to see how tired she looked. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her face was pale. She almost looked sick.

“You ok?” Kuvira asked worriedly, “You look…rough.”

“I might need a nap,” Asami huffed, rubbing her eyes with one palm, “Or coffee. I only got an hour of sleep.”

“You shouldn’t have stayed up all night talking to Korra,” Kuvira teased.

Asami held up one finger for Kuvira to hold on, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath that turned into a yawn.

“First off,” Asami grumbled, lowering her hand, “Korra went to sleep around midnight. I went to Future Industries when she did, and I was there the rest of the night. I fell asleep around five. I came here as soon as I woke up. I have to get groceries for dad’s new diet.”

“Ah,” Kuvira nodded, “When are they releasing him?”

“Tomorrow, I hope. That’s going to be fun.” Asami crossed her arms and sighed again, “I’ve already fixed his bedroom so that’s one less thing. I might need help getting him settled though.”

“Well, go get dressed, and we’ll go get your groceries,” Kuvira grinned, sliding off the counter, “Then I know just who to get to help you deal with your dad tomorrow.”

Asami raised one eyebrow, but seemed too exhausted to argue. She nodded after several seconds, handing Kuvira the notepad.

“I’ll be right back, then.”

* * *

 

“Hello, old man,” Korra rolled her eyes when she put her phone against her ear.

“Korra!” Hiroshi sounded as if he was in a particularly good mood, “How’s the frozen tundra treating you this morning?”

“Better than you, I’m sure,” Korra laughed, “How was breakfast?”

“Ugh. I’m ready to have real food. I’ve already told you that.”

“Someone has to remind you that you’re on a diet. You might forget.”

“I’m not that old,” Hiroshi huffed, “And you’ll be here one day, Korra.”

“Yeah yeah, you told me. When are they letting you out?”

“Tomorrow if everything goes according to plan. When are you coming back?”

“Aww, Hiroshi do you miss me?” Korra grinned.

“Not as bad as Asami does, I’m sure,” Hiroshi chuckled, “Did she tell you about her conversation with Raiko yesterday?”

“Yep. I think she did a good job.”

“Me too.” Hiroshi sounded proud, “When I get back into the swing of things I’m going to take her with me to all my meetings. I feel sorry for the people at Cabbage Corp that have to deal with her Thursday.”

“You taught her to be like this,” Korra teased, “I’d pay to be a fly on the wall for the Cabbage Corp meeting.”

“Makes two of us, Korra. But she won’t let me.”

“I know. She’s afraid your heart will give out.”

“She worries too much.”

“I’d tell her you agree with me, but she might be on the next boat down to slap me for it.” Korra laughed, sitting on the edge of her bed, “So I think I’m safer if I stay out of this one. I’m not going to sneak you bacon either.”

“I’d say I feel betrayed,” Hiroshi laughed, “But given the circumstances, I think that’s fair.”

Korra laughed, loudly, and had to hold the phone away from her ear for several seconds so that she could recover.

“I’ll make you a deal, old man,” She chuckled, wiping her eye, “You talk Asami into letting me drive one of those race cars you guys have, and I’ll find a way to sneak you some bacon every now and then.”

“I think we might be able to work something out, Korra.”

* * *

 

Shady Shin raised both his eyebrows when Kuvira and Asami came into the Triple Threats headquarters. Asami looked like she was about to fall asleep on her feet. Her eyes were just barely open, enough of her eyes showing that he could see the tiredness and disinterest there.

“You ok, doll?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“Very sleepy.” She grunted, “I should have gotten some coffee while I had the chance.”

“You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“I’m fine,” She waved him off, “I’m good to go. Where’s the bathroom?”

He pointed her in the right direction, and she went off immediately, leaving him with Kuvira.

“What’s up, boss?”

"Well, _she_ needs a nap," Kuvira chuckled, "And I need a favor."

"Sure thing," He nodded, glancing over when Ping came up next to him, "What?"

"Hiroshi gets out of the hospital tomorrow, we think. I'm not going to be here, and Asami's going to need some help getting him settled."

"Ok. I'll be there. We'll get Papa Sato fixed real comfy."

"Good. I'll leave it to her to decide what he needs, and she can tell--."

"No." Ping crossed his arms, his voice rising, "I ain't doin' this anymore. I ain't gonna help anymore goddamned Equalists. I don't care what the avatar wants, I don't care what you two want, and I sure as shit don't care about no snotty rich girl or her daddy. We should be killing Equalists not watching over their shit."

Shady Shin looked at Kuvira, whose eyes had darkened, and he heard Asami's footsteps coming up behind him. He turned around as she got closer, only to see she was frowning.

"What's going on?" Asami asked, looking at Kuvira. She looked like she had perked up a little, and didn’t look like she was about to tip over from exhaustion anymore, though she was still paler than normal.

“I just let them know that I’m tired of dealing with you and your daddy’s shit,” Ping growled before Kuvira could respond, taking a step past Shady Shin and getting closer to Asami.

“Ping.” Shady Shin shot him a warning glare, “Maybe you should go outside.”

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” Ping snorted, “I’m going to tell _Ms. Sato_ what I think.”

“Go ahead,” Asami shrugged, crossing her arms, “I’m all ears.”

“Well the first thing is that we’re a goddamned triad, not a babysitting service. I don’t want to be taking care of you or your sorry ass excuse for a dad. We could be making money on the streets, or we could be killing Equalists, but instead we’re protecting one. I don’t give a shit what Shady Shin says about you, you’re nothing but a prissy, stuck up, arrogant rich girl who thinks she’s better than the rest of us--.”

“Ping.” Kuvira growled, but was stopped when Asami held her hand up.

“Let him finish,” Asami’s voice was eerily calm, and when Kuvira glanced at Shady Shin, he shrugged.

“If it was up to me?” Ping took a step closer to Asami, “Your daddy would be dead in the street. I’d shoot him myself. That’d be the end of them goddamned Equalists. We wouldn’t be creepin’ around your house, or around your company trying to save either of you. But just because you’re the avatar’s bitch, everything is ‘yes, Ms. Sato’ this or ‘no, Ms. Sato’ that. All because daddy’s little pampered princess can’t get her own hands dirty.”

“Ping.” Kuvira repeated, her arm moving up to grab him before the glare Asami shot her over Ping’s shoulder caused her to freeze.

Shady Shin took a step back instinctively as Asami’s eyes narrowed, and Ping lifted one hand to poke his finger pointedly into Asami’s shoulder. Asami uncrossed her arms, her fists clenched at her sides as Ping continued.

“You know what I think?” Ping asked, jabbing her again and raising his eyebrow, “I think you’re working with your dad. Yeah. And you’ve got the avatar wrapped around your pretty little fingers. When daddy dearest is ready, he just says the word and snap, you turn right around and get Korra killed. The biggest problem is she’s stupid enough to--.”

Asami’s hand shot up before Shady Shin or Kuvira could react, and she grabbed Ping by the wrist, twisting it unnaturally and forcing his shoulder to turn. He yelped and tried to shift himself free, but she jerked his wrist again, and the sound of it popping sent shivers up Shady Shin’s spine. Instead of releasing him when he cried out again, she stepped behind him and contorted his arm further in the process. He dropped to his knees, and when he did, Asami leaned forward to shove him face down onto the floor, his wrist still bent in her hand. Shady Shin felt his jaw drop, and he glanced at Kuvira to see she was in the same state.

Ping was whimpering, trying his best to struggle free, and every time he tried to fight her, Asami would twist his wrist again. Finally he held still, panting, and when he did, Asami bent over, grabbing him by the back of his head and turning his face so he could see her.

“Let me tell you something,” Asami’s voice was low, barely above a whisper, but she had Ping’s full attention, and she spoke clear enough for both Shady Shin and Kuvira to hear her, “I don’t care what you say about my dad. I don’t really care what you say about _me_ either. But if you _ever_ say that I would do that to Korra again--.”

She jerked his wrist one more time, and when the snapping sound returned, Shady Shin flinched at the noise.

“I am _tired_.” Asami continued, ignoring Ping’s blubbering, “I have had to deal with my father nearly dying. I have had to deal with the mess the Equalists made of my company. _I do not have time to deal with_ you. Kuvira offered to get you guys to help me with my dad tomorrow. That was it. It wasn’t my idea, nor did I request it. If you don’t want to help, you don’t have to. You don’t owe me _anything_. But I am just about fucking tired of people thinking I can’t handle any of this myself. I can, if you haven’t figured that out yet. Shady Shin asked that you respect me. Not a hard thing to do, now is it? You respect me, I respect you. Clearly that’s not the way things are going to work anymore. Now I’m willing to let you go. But I’m only going to warn you one time. If I _ever_ hear my name come out of your mouth again, it better only be if you’re saying ‘yes, Ms. Sato’ or ‘no, Ms. Sato’. You got that?”

“Yes, Ms. Sato,” Ping wheezed, his voice cracking.

Asami released him immediately and stepped away from him, moving closer to Kuvira and pushing her hair out of her face with a huff.

“So…” Kuvira blinked rapidly, taking her eyes off Ping, who was trying to scramble to his feet, “Shady Shin said he’d help with your dad.”

“Good,” Asami replied, nodding at him once, “Thank you.”

“No…uh…No problem, doll.” Shady Shin told her, “What time do you want me to be there?”

“I’ll call you,” Asami told him, taking a deep breath, “Kuvira, are you coming with me to get the groceries?”

“To avoid the risk of me ending up like Ping,” Kuvira’s mouth twitched into the faintest smirk, “I’m going to go ahead and respond with ‘ _yes, Ms. Sato_.’”

Asami rolled her eyes, but Shady Shin and Kuvira were both relieved to hear her let out a chuckle before she shoved Kuvira’s shoulder.

“Come on then.”

“I think she broke my wrist,” Ping whimpered from behind her.

“I did.” Asami deadpanned, stepping past Shady Shin so that she could leave with Kuvira.

As soon as the door closed behind them, rather forcefully at that, Shady Shin crossed his arms and looked at Ping, bursting out into laughter.

“Boss!” Ping huffed, “This fuckin’ hurts! She broke my wrist!”

“You fucking deserved it, you stupid ass,” Shady Shin laughed at him, “You’re going to learn not to talk shit about Asami Sato, even if it kills you. You’re just lucky she got you before Kuvira did. She was going to snap your neck. Kuvira and Korra are crazy, Ping. When are you going to figure that out? You dumbass.”

* * *

 

“I’m telling you, Korra,” Kuvira laughed, looking down at Asami’s laptop screen to see Korra’s face, “You fucking missed it. Asami dragged his ass to the floor before me or Shady Shin could even _move_.”

“I just want to know,” Korra crossed her arms, “Why it is that she starts kicking ass and taking names _after_ I leave. This is something I want to see, goddamn it. Where did she go anyway? I told her I wanted to go to bed soon.”

“I heard as much of it as you did,” Kuvira shrugged, “She’s already cut on every light in this house again. But I can go look for her--.”

“Aha!” Asami came into the living room, clad in in her nightgown, with Hiroshi’s suitcoat dangling off her shoulders, “I found a clean one.”

Kuvira raised her eyebrow, looking Asami up and down one time, noticing how much extra material was dangling off her arms.

“You look like a toddler,” Kuvira snorted, turning the laptop so Korra could see.

“Don’t listen to her, sunshine,” Korra chuckled, “You look fine. But why are you wearing your dad’s coat?”

“Because once upon a time, five year-old me told my parents that when I took over Future Industries, my first day in charge I would show up wearing dad’s coat. Brand recognition.”

“So you’re going to wear that to your press conference?” Korra raised one eyebrow, “It’s a little bit bigger than you.”

“A little?” Kuvira smirked.

“I can get it tailored,” Asami crossed her arms and frowned, “So that’d fix that.”

“In the next twelve hours?” Kuvira laughed, “I don’t think that’s going to work.”

“I’ll wear it anyway,” Asami shrugged, flopping the sleeves around, “Though it smells like cigars and oil. I guess I’m stuck with that.”

“I don’t think they’ll take you seriously,” Kuvira offered, “I mean, you honestly look like a small child. Like when I put my guard armor on Meelo and let him run around. You need to grow into the coat.”

“She’ll have to eat a lot of food,” Korra added, “Hiroshi’s pretty big.”

“I am going to slap both of you.”

“You’ll have to slap Kuvira twice.”

“Hey!” Kuvira scowled.

“Well she can’t exactly slap me, unless she’s going to wait until I’m back and do it.”

“I will,” Asami threatened with a grin, “Memory like a vault.”

“If you say so,” Kuvira laughed as Asami sat next to her with a plop, the coat all but enveloping her.

Asami yawned and nodded, and Korra looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

“I think you should probably go to bed, sunshine.”

“Never.” Asami shook her head with another yawn, “I’ll stay awake forever.”

“Until you fall over from death or exhaustion,” Korra grinned, “Ok. I’m going to have to call out the big guns. Kuvira?”

“I’d try to subdue her but she might break my wrist,” Kuvira objected.

“I would, too. Don’t test me.”

“Maybe you could sedate her?”

“Korra.”

Korra snickered, covering her mouth with one hand and offered Asami a shrug. Asami crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow, the sleeves of Hiroshi’s coat folding floppily where her hands were.

“Well if it makes you feel better, the coat looks better on you than it does Hiroshi.” Korra finally told her when she recovered.

“Thank you.” Asami nodded, grinning, “I’ll call you tomorrow after the press conference and let you know how it goes.”

“I’ll be able to watch it on television sometime tomorrow if I can remember the channel list,” Korra told her, “Sometimes we get channels from Republic City down here. But please call me anyway, I’m sure I’ll understand it better that way.”

“Ok. I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Korra smiled before adding in a sing-song voice, “I miss you too, Kuvira.”

Kuvira rolled her eyes and smirked, shaking her head.

“Sure sure,” Kuvira snorted, “Now hang up so I can sedate Asami.”

“Nope,” Asami frowned, “Goodnight, Korra.”

“Goodnight guys,” Korra laughed, “Good luck.”

Asami closed her laptop with a yawn once the video call ended, and Kuvira smirked at her.

“You really need to get in bed,” Kuvira told her, “Can’t go to your press conference looking like you have two black eyes.”

“Ugh.” Asami huffed, struggling with the sleeves of the suitcoat as she tried to push her hair out of her face, “I’m good for another four hours at least.”

“I think you’re a little delusional.”

“I think you’re a shithead.”

“That’s the ‘great’ shithead to you, Asami,” Kuvira laughed.

Asami sat up a little straighter and tilted her head to the side for a moment, blinking slowly.

“You know, we don’t have a nickname for Korra.” Asami frowned, “Not even a shortened form of anything.”

“You’re worried about that?” Kuvira raised her eyebrow as Asami moved to the other couch and laid face down on it, “Ok…well we have an ‘S’ theme going on--.”

“If it’s anything other than ‘sexy’, I’m not interested,” Asami muttered into the throw pillow.

Kuvira snorted, and Asami raised her head up slightly, her entire face becoming flushed.

“Ugh.” She scowled at Kuvira before putting her face into the pillow again, “You can leave at any time.”

Kuvira started laughing so hard she fell into the floor, only to be pelted by a roughly thrown pillow a moment later. She rolled over and held her sides, trying to contain her laughter, her entire body shaking as she did so.

“Ugh.” Asami repeated, “Go _away,_ Kuvira. Leave me here to die.”

“Oh spirits,” Kuvira wheezed, wiping a tear away from her eye, “I wish she’d still been on the webcam for that--.”

Asami huffed at her and threw another pillow in her direction, and Kuvira sat up, wiping her face again.

“Settle down, sparky,” Kuvira cackled, “I don’t think anyone’s ever died from embarrassment before.”

“No but they _have_ died from strangulation, Kuvira.”

Kuvira shook her head, still laughing, and looked over at Asami who was doing her best not to laugh despite the color of her cheeks.

“See!” Kuvira coughed, “You think it’s funny too.”

“I _think_ I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Ok,” Kuvira panted, holding up her hands defensively, “Ok. I’m gonna go…whew.”

Kuvira stood up, still chuckling, and Asami shot her a half-hearted glare.

“Text me before you leave for Zaofu,” Asami huffed, “Ishan should have the airship ready in the morning.”

“You got it, boss. If I don’t see you tomorrow, I’ll see you Thursday when I get back. I’ll be bringing a souvenir.”

“That’s a terrifying thought.”

“Nah,” Kuvira shook her head, “You’ll like it. At least you should. Night, Asami.”

“Goodnight, Kuvira.” Asami rolled her eyes, finally grinning.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made an addition to Chapter 55 (only posted on Tumblr), detailing how Kuvira whooped the Terra Triad boss with one arm and came away without a scratch. That post is here- apnsb.tumblr.com/post/118169511556/chapter-55-addition


	63. Chapter 63

Saturday, April 4th

_Korra huffed and laid back onto the snowbank. She couldn’t sleep. There was no point in trying. The alertness was something she felt in her bones, something that coursed through her blood with each heartbeat. She had tried running laps around the compound, but other than making her breath come short, and her heart beat faster, it did nothing for the energy she was feeling._

_She could sense the water all around her. The snow she was lying on, the surge of the ocean against the cliffs, something she could hear in the distance. She could feel it. She was in-tune with the water, the moon was full, after all. Kya would have told her that was the reason she couldn’t sleep. She wondered if Kya was awake on Air Temple Island. She thought about calling her, but had thought better of it at the last minute. She craved the solitude, if only for a little while. That was how she found herself outside, once Asami had gone to bed. She had told Asami of her restlessness before the end of their conversation, and she shouldn’t have. Asami had offered to stay up and talk to her, but there was a part of Korra that just needed to get outside and be alone with the stillness of the night._

_Of course Asami was a big part of the reason Korra was still awake. Not Asami herself, but Hiroshi, really. Korra hadn’t expected Hiroshi to call her when Asami gave him her phone number, but he had. She’d spent nearly three hours on the phone with him the first time he’d called. He was the one who wanted to talk, and talk he had, telling her about his life, his wife Yasuko, how Future Industries had started, and how he’d spent the first few years following Yasuko’s death trying to contain his grief. Grief that Korra knew had turned to hatred and rage, but she realized this was Hiroshi’s way of explaining himself to her. Not making excuses, just trying to help her understand. She’d been told bits and pieces of it from Asami, but hearing it all straight from Hiroshi was different. It solidified whatever affection she’d been slowly developing for him, even if had started as toleration for Asami’s sake._

_Korra huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked up at the stars. Hiroshi was actually pretty decent, she realized. And that just added to her confusion. It had been easy to dismiss him when she thought he was a hateful old man who wanted her dead. Hiroshi had apologized to her before, and had apologized again in the first phone call. By the time she hung up the phone, any lingering distrust she’d held against him had completely faded. It was frustrating, she didn’t understand it. How something she’d held onto, even in the back of her mind, could just dissipate like it was never there to begin with._

_Korra was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of footsteps crunching on the packed snow behind her, but the sound didn’t startle her. They were familiar steps, slow and shuffled, and Korra sat up when they came closer, turning to smile up at their owner._

_“Senna told me I’d find you out here,” Katara smiled, “Can’t sleep?”_

_“Guess not,” Korra shrugged, bending up a piece of earth for Katara to sit, “Though it doesn’t look like you can either.”_

_“I can sleep,” Katara chuckled, easing herself down, “I’m choosing not to. Unlike a certain avatar. What’s on your mind?”_

_“I’m just frustrated.” Korra huffed, pulling her knees up so she could wrap her arms around them._

_“Mmhmm,” Katara nodded, “And?”_

_“I just feel kind of weird, I guess,” She shrugged, “Because I feel like I’m overthinking things.”_

_“Like what?”_

_“Well my girlfriend’s dad, he hated me. Wanted me dead even. And recently he’s actually been pretty nice, and we have a mutual toleration and communication thing going on. Until yesterday, I still expected him to turn around and try to kill me the first chance he got. But he’s called me twice since I’ve been back, and we’ve actually had genuine conversations. It’s not so bad. I just feel…weird…Like how did we get here?”_

_“People can change,” Katara replied, waiting to make sure Korra was finished, “Not always, but they can. I think if you’re willing to try, he will be too. Seems like he already is. What about your girlfriend? How does she feel about all this?”_

_“I mean she didn’t trust him there for a while, and I’m not really sure where she stands on that right now. We haven’t had time to talk about it. But she still loves him, I mean he’s her dad. When he had his heart attack, she was so afraid of losing him…and I couldn’t do anything! What can I say? There’s nothing I can do to fix that, nothing to take that hurt away, I just had to be there and let her process it. It was awful, but I know I wasn’t feeling anything compared to what she was. I just had to be there for her, you know? So I think talking to her dad is a good thing. I think she likes it. I hope so, at least.”_

_“Ah,” Katara smiled faintly, “You’re worried about what she thinks. Why?”_

_“Because she deserves to be happy. I want her to be happy. I don’t want to be part of something that makes her anything other than happy, Katara.”_

_“Does she know you love her, Korra?” Katara raised one eyebrow, smiling down at her._

_“What?” Korra felt heat spread up her neck, and she scratched the back of her head, chuckling nervously, “I’ve not actually—I mean I said it once before I fell asleep, but I think she probably just ignored me. It’s just…I don’t want to tell her because I don’t want her to think I’m just saying it because I feel like I have to, or that I’m saying it because I want something.”_

_“Well if you’re going to wait for that, then you’re never going to get around to saying it,” Katara chuckled, “You’ll be sitting here until you’re my age, still looking for the right time and place to say it. I guess you weren’t kidding about overthinking things. Go with your gut, it may help you sort out your frustration. It certainly can’t hurt how you’re feeling.”_

_Korra sighed and nodded, leaning forward to prop her chin on her arms._

_“It can hurt everything else though.”_

_Katara laughed, reaching out and patting Korra’s back._

_“Knowing you, you won’t let that stop you.”_

* * *

 

Wednesday, April 8th

“ _Are you watching Asami’s conference?”_ Korra barely glanced at the text message, not wanting to take her eyes off the television.

“ _Yeah. Are you?_ ” She typed it out methodically, eyes back on the screen.

“ _No TV in an airship. You’ll have to tell her they need that upgrade. Let me know how it goes._ ”

“ _I will. Let me know when you get to Zaofu, shithead._ ”

Korra tossed her phone away from her as soon as she hit send and huffed. She’d missed something important. Or she thought she had. Asami began talking about how Future Industries had been contracted to make the new police airships, and she let her attention waver from what she was hearing. Asami looked tired, at least to Korra. No one there would be able to tell by the way she carried herself, but Korra could see it in her eyes. She looked every bit a businesswoman, and while she hadn’t actually worn Hiroshi’s suitcoat, she did have his lapel pin fastened to her blouse. Korra could recognize the golden gear from a distance, and it was contrasted by the maroon color of Asami’s shirt.

Korra caught herself staring, focusing more on the way Asami’s mouth was moving than on what she was saying until she stopped talking. Someone was asking her a question. Korra blinked rapidly, trying to catch the tail end of it.

“ _…Ms. Sato, what do you think about the police department’s attempt at containing the Equalists? Since they’ve openly attacked your company, do you think this has influenced Future Industries’ involvement, particularly with the new airships?”_

The hesitation was in Asami’s eyes. The question was political, Korra knew that. The question was just as much about Raiko as it was the police force. Asami hadn’t wanted to deal with the politics, but clearly wasn’t going to be able to avoid it.

“ _Future Industries has been supplying and maintaining the police airships for years now,_ ” Asami lifted her hands to the podium she was standing behind, and Korra knew she was probably lacing her fingers together to keep from fidgeting, “ _As I said, we are currently working to repair one of our factories, but once the repairs are completed the work on the airships will become our top priority. My father and I consider it an honor to provide the airships for the police force, and are thankful for our ability to assist in protecting the city, even in such a small way._ ”

She’d dodged half the question, Korra knew that, but no one else seemed to notice. Asami knew what she was doing, there was no doubt about that. Korra grinned to herself and reached for the remote so she could cut the volume up.

“ _Ms. Sato, will your father return to Future Industries? If he doesn’t, what does that mean for you?”_

“ _My father is going to continue working with me to oversee the company in an advisory position until his health allows him to resume his duties. If we decide later on that he will be unable to do so, he is confident in my ability to continue the vision he had for Future Industries. I look forward to seeing what we can do over the next several years.”_

Someone followed up by asking if Asami was working on any new projects, and Korra smiled when she saw Asami’s eyes finally light up. Asami broke into a smile of her own, a genuine one, one not faked for the cameras, and Asami began to explain the work she’d been doing with Bataar Jr. to make the trains more efficient. To Korra it felt like Asami’s entire body loosened from the rigidity she’d imposed on herself, and she went from Ms. Sato to Asami in half a second’s time. She began enthusiastically explaining that by the end of the month, she and Bataar Jr. would be able to take the time to renovate all of the trains in the city. By then Korra was only half listening. Asami had told her all of this already over the phone.

“You’re staring,” Tonraq chuckled from the doorway behind where Korra was sitting, “She’s cute. I take it that’s _the_ Asami you won’t shut up about?”

“Shh.” Korra huffed when he sat next to her, covering his mouth with one hand, “She’s talking.”

“About trains?” Tonraq laughed, pushing Korra’s arm away, “I didn’t know you liked trains.”

“Dad!”

Tonraq chuckled and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms as Asami continued talking. She’d moved on when someone asked her another question, but Korra hadn’t been able to hear it because of Tonraq’s laughter. The discussion only went on for a few more minutes before it was brought to an end by one of Hiroshi’s assistants, and Asami flashed one more smile, this one of relief before she thanked everyone and left the podium. Korra cut the television off a minute or two later, huffing one final time at Tonraq.

“You made me miss the end of it.”

“I’m sure she’ll tell you what she said when you call her and ask her to repeat it all,” Tonraq smirked.

“I will—Dad!” Korra crossed her arms and frowned at him, her cheeks turning red, “I will not.”

“Right,” Tonraq laughed, standing back up, “Well are you coming with me to the spirit portal? I have to meet Desna and Eska there.”

“Fine,” Korra rolled her eyes, shoving him once she was on her feet, “But I’m mad at you.”

“Ok,” Tonraq grinned, “You’ll forgive me eventually, right?”

“Not this time, damn it.” Korra let herself laugh, “What do Desna and Eska want?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

* * *

 

Asami parked her car in the loop at the front of the hospital and pulled her phone out of her purse.

“ _Got to see the press conference. You did great, sunshine! :)”_ Asami’s smile widened when she saw Korra’s text, and she started to type out a response as she climbed out of the car, but stopped when she glanced up and saw Hiroshi standing with a nurse in the main lobby.

She jogged from her car to the door, and when Hiroshi looked up and saw her, his entire face lit up, whatever frown he’d had instantly disappearing.

“Sorry I’m late,” Asami told him, “I had to put some things in my office before I came.”

“It’s about time,” The nurse laughed, “He told us all you were on television and has been talking about it since.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Hiroshi was beaming, “I think you did a fantastic job.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Asami chuckled nervously, “I think I could have done better. I was nervous. I just wanted to go up there and wave and leave.”

Hiroshi laughed and hugged her, patting her on the shoulder when he pulled away.

“You did just fine. Let’s go home.”

Asami shook her head and laughed, but got Hiroshi’s things from the nurse, triple checking to make sure she had all his things, including his prescriptions and any extra information she might need. When she was done, she walked with Hiroshi to where she had left her car, holding the car door open for him with a smile.

“I’m a grown man, Asami,” Hiroshi huffed playfully, “I have enough strength to open a door.”

“That’s debatable,” Asami teased before shutting the door for him.

“Have you talked to Korra today?” Hiroshi asked, one eyebrow arched as Asami climbed into the car.

“Yeah, I called her earlier this morning. She texted me a few minutes ago, but I’ve not had the chance to get back to her yet, why?”

“Because she was worried about you last night,” Hiroshi shrugged, “She called _me_ , and was asking me if I knew of a way to help you be less nervous. I couldn’t tell her anything that I hadn’t already told you, but I thought it was nice that she wanted to help you.”

“She’s sweet,” Asami smiled, blushing as she did so, “She gave me the pep talk of a lifetime this morning when I called her.”

“She cares about you a lot,” Hiroshi nodded. Asami felt the heat spread across her face. She hoped Hiroshi wouldn’t continue, of all times to have that conversation with him, right then didn’t seem like the time.

She was grateful he seemed content to leave it at that, and he hummed to himself most of the ride home, only speaking again when she pulled up next to the mansion.

“The triads are still here?”

“Yeah,” Asami nodded, “They stay outside. Shady Shin is going to help me get you up all those stairs.”

“Ok.” Hiroshi shrugged, “I suppose I can’t argue.”

“You could,” Asami offered, “I just wouldn’t listen.”

“I’m not a child, Asami,” Hiroshi frowned, getting out of the car.

Asami laughed and got his things, walking around the front of the car when she was finished and wrapping her arms tightly around him. She heard him chuckle, and she sniffled, putting her face against his shoulder and squeezing him again.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” She sighed, frustrated that she was about to start crying again.

“Me too,” Hiroshi replied, rubbing her shoulders, “I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you too, dad.”

* * *

 

Kuvira bounced back and forth on her feet while Ishan began the airship’s descent toward the ground.

“Excited?” He raised one eyebrow without looking away from his task.

“You have no idea,” Kuvira chuckled, “Three weeks is a long time.”

“I’m sure they’ve missed you too.” Ishan nodded.

As soon as the airship was secure, Kuvira had to keep herself from sprinting to the ramp to get off. When the door slid open, the first thing she saw was Suyin, who had come down to the field to greet them. Kuvira was down the ramp in three steps, throwing her arms around Su when she got to her, nearly knocking both of them over. Su laughed and put her arms around Kuvira, squeezing her in return, and Kuvira closed her eyes, leaning down so she could rest her forehead on Su’s shoulder. She inhaled deeply as Su began petting the back of her head with one hand. Su smelled like home. And that’s where Kuvira was. It was easy to forget about Su, Bataar, and Zaofu while she was in Republic City and had things to distract her. But the ride on the airship had been excruciating due to the anticipation. She hadn’t realized how badly she’d missed, nor did she notice how long she’d been holding onto Su until she felt her rubbing her shoulders.

“I missed you,” Kuvira muttered, taking another deep breath.

Su was still laughing, and she lifted Kuvira’s head from her shoulder, cupping her cheek in her hand and smiling at her.

“I missed you too, Kuvira. I’m glad you’re home.”

Kuvira grinned at her and hugged her again, laughing when she heard Meelo whooping in the distance.

“We better go let everyone know you’re here,” Su chuckled when Kuvira released her, “Meelo sounds pleased. Then we can work out the metal situation.”

“Ok,” Kuvira nodded, “Meelo might be a little disappointed that I didn’t bring Korra.”

“I think he’ll forgive you. You deserve a day or two at home anyway.”

* * *

 

“Lieutenant?” He looked up when the handful of Equalists came up to him.

“What?”

“Sato was released from the hospital.”

He slammed his fist into the desk in front of him and growled.

“God damn it. We can’t attack him at the estate again. There are too many triad members there. We’d never get to him.”

The group before him all became visibly nervous, and he glared at them.

“Sato is a traitor. Traitors need to be dealt with, do they not?”

Silence was his only answer. They were still afraid of Hiroshi. He had to think of something.

“Do you still want to kill the avatar?”

They all nodded, some more eagerly than others, but they all agreed.

“Good,” He continued, “Well Sato wants to keep her alive. So he’s in our way. He needs to go. But we can’t get to him right now and I don’t even know where the avatar is. But she’ll be back.”

He drummed his fingers on the desk, standing up and walking around it, eyeing the group before him.

“We’ll have to find another way to take Future Industries out on top of dealing with Sa--. Ah!” He grinned, crossing his arms, “I know how to get Sato and the avatar to come to us instead.”

Eyebrows were raised, and his grin widened, becoming malicious.

“Who is the one person that connects all three things?” The Lieutenant asked, waving one arm around to get a response, “Hiroshi Sato, Future Industries and the avatar? Who is it?”

“His daughter.”

“Exactly.” His face hurt from the effort of grinning, “We find a way to get her alone, and we capture her? We’ll have Sato and the avatar right where we want them. When the avatar comes to the rescue? We kill both of them. Now I just have to come up with a way to get to her.”

Some of the Equalists looked like they were going to object to his suggestion, but they were all broken. They had no will left in them that was their own. He’d scared them enough in his willingness to attack Hiroshi that they would follow him blindly whether they liked it or not. He just had to make the plan, he already had all the mindless followers he needed.

 

 


	64. Chapter 64

Thursday, April 9th

Kuvira yawned and stretched out across the bed, curling into the warm spot on the other side. Something had woken her, she knew, and she could tell from the light filtering in through the window that the guards had opened the domes a few minutes prior. She opened her eyes and stretched again, glancing at the door when a loud and booming series of knocks rang out.

‘ _Ah there it is,_ ’ Kuvira thought to herself as she sat up.

“Hold on.”

She rolled off the bed and yawned, stretching her back out when she stood. The knocking came again, more urgently than before, so Kuvira moved a little quicker than she’d planned in her efforts to get dressed. She threw on the first shirt she found, and stumbled her way into a pair of pants, trying to hop over to the door as the knocking came again.

“I _said_ hold on,” Kuvira huffed, finally getting her pants on and reaching for the doorknob.

When she pulled the door back, Ishan practically ran through the doorway, colliding into her roughly. The old man’s face was pale, his blue eyes widened in what Kuvira immediately recognized as fear. He grabbed her by the arms, his hands shaky, and his chest was heaving.

“We have to go.” He panted, “We have to go right now.”

“What?” Kuvira grabbed his arms and gently removed them from where he was gripping her, “What’s going on?”

“Ms. Sato is in danger,” He was speaking so fast Kuvira almost didn’t understand him, “Bataar Jr. and his father have been awake for hours getting the metal on the ship. Quickly, Kuvira, please, we have to go.”

“How do you know Asami’s in danger?” Kuvira tilted her head to one side, “What does that--.”

“I’ll explain everything in the air, Kuvira, please,” Ishan was begging, his voice cracking as he reached for her arm and tried to pull her with him, “We have to _go_. Please."

“Go to the airship,” Kuvira told him, jogging past him and out of the house, “I need to tell Su.”

* * *

 

“I’m going to turn myself in,” Asami looked up from the Pai Sho board when Hiroshi spoke, and stared at him.

He left it at that, and she looked away from him after a few seconds, clenching her jaw and blinking slowly. She’d expected Lin to beat her door down to get Hiroshi now that he was out of the hospital, if she’d been able to. But Hiroshi turning himself in hadn’t been something she expected.

“When?”

“In a few weeks. I need to recover, and when I do, I have some things I need to get together. Evidence, I guess. There are also things I need to give to you first. Plus I would enjoy being able to go to your graduation. I won’t be able to do that from jail, and that’s probably my most selfish reason for waiting. I’m hoping I’ll be able to help Chief Beifong in the meantime.”

“Ok,” Asami nodded and took a deep breath, “Well, she needs to know where they are. She can only comb the city so many times. I have a map, and I was trying to--.”

“Bring it to me.”

Asami nodded again, standing up from the table and jogging out of his study. She made her way to her bedroom, and she found the map she’d been using folded up neatly in her desk drawer like she’d left it. She unfolded it as she went back to his study, looking over all the points she’d made on it. She hadn’t been able to mark all of the places, but she’d have time to do that later. Hiroshi had cleared the Pai Sho board from the table by the time she returned, and had folded his hands on top of the table, looking up as she came in.

“Here,” Asami told him, spreading the map out in front of him.

He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and sighed, taking one finger and running it over the map, studying the points Asami had made across the city.

“What are these?” Hiroshi asked without glancing up, tapping his finger on one of the red points Asami had left on the map.

“I was marking where there have been Equalist attacks,” Asami replied, “I was hoping I’d be able to hone in on where they were hiding.”

“I see,” Hiroshi’s brows furrowed, and he glanced up at Asami only for a moment, “Can you get me a pen, please?”

Asami walked over to his desk, and grabbed the first pen she found in the drawer, and Hiroshi was waiting patiently, one hand held out, when Asami went back over to him. He took the pen without another word, and immediately began drawing circles around different areas of the city.

“These will be as close as I can get from memory,” Hiroshi mumbled, “I have all this written down somewhere.”

He hummed, continuing to draw several marks all over the map. If he didn’t put circles, he would mark specific points, He was frowning by the time he finished, some of the ink having smudged on the side of his hand, and he lifted his hand to his chin, looking down at the map thoughtfully. Eventually he lowered his hand, picking the pen back up and drawing a larger circle in one corner of the city.

“The Lieutenant will be here,” He told her, tapping the center of the circle with the pen,” I don’t know where exactly, but he’ll definitely be in this area. He’s a creature of habit. He thinks he’s safe, so he’s not going to be willing to move from where he’s comfortable. Tell Chief Beifong that.”

“I will,” Asami promised, “I’ll wait until she comes by later. I think this is something I need to show her, not just tell her about over the phone.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Hiroshi nodded, adding a few more points to the map, “I’ll go back over it to double check before she gets here.”

Asami sighed, stepping to the other side of the table and leaning down to kiss the top of Hiroshi’s head.

“Thank you, dad.”

Hiroshi didn’t respond, but reached up to squeeze the hand she’d put on his shoulder.

“It’s the least I could do, sweetheart. Let’s go get breakfast.”

* * *

 

“Are you going to tell Korra?” Su looked at Kuvira worriedly as she paced.

“I have to,” Kuvira huffed, “She’ll find a way to get back to Republic City before I do, I’m sure of that.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

Kuvira stopped halfway across the room, and lifted one hand to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“She’ll be fine until I get there,” Kuvira said it more to herself than to Suyin, “She’s got the triads there to keep anything from happening at her house. Opal won’t come back to the city until Sunday, right? I’ll have this dealt with by then. No problem.”

“Kuvira,” Su crossed her arms before repeating herself, “Is there anything I can do?”

“No,” Kuvira sighed, “You’ve done enough. The metal will help Asami, I just need to get back--.”

“Are you going to let Junior go with you?”

“No. Not now. I know he asked but, I need to deal with this. He understands.”

“Well,” Su sighed and shrugged once, “If you have the situation under control by Sunday, I’ll make sure he gets on the train with Opal.”

“I’m surprised you’re not trying to stop me.”

Su chuckled, stepping over to Kuvira and lifting one hand to her cheek.

“If I told you to stay, would you listen?”

“No.”

“Exactly. You need to do this, I know that. Just be careful.”

Kuvira nodded once, and Su pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You need to go. Call me when you get a chance. I love you.”

“I love you too, Su.”

Kuvira left Su’s house as soon as she could, and once she was outside, she ran from the house to where the airship was waiting, finding an impatient Ishan pacing in front of the ramp.

“Where have you been?! We have to go!”

“I told you I had to tell Su. I can’t just get up and leave. It’s bad enough half the family isn’t going to know where we are until she tells them.”

Ishan growled in frustration and jogged up the ramp, letting himself into the airship. Kuvira followed, closing the door behind her, following him into the cockpit. He was fidgeting, and she raised one eyebrow at him, watching as the airship slowly began its ascent into the sky.

“Talk.” She told him when they were finally moving forward.

“Well, I’m going to go ahead and get this out of the way,” He sighed, glancing at her, “I’m an Equalist. Or I was. When Hiroshi started killing people—I was the one in charge of getting the supplies from Future Industries without anyone noticing. I’d say I still am, but I don’t think Hiroshi is going back to that. He’s the only one who knew I helped move the airbenders, so they still trust me.”

“Why did you help?” Kuvira crossed her arms, “What made you change your mind?”

“Ms. Sato. I’ve known her since before her mother died. I’ve watched her grow up. She was so worried about the safety of those airbenders, I never even thought to tell her no. I couldn’t do that to her. She asked for my help. She didn’t tell me what she was doing until we were at Air Temple Island, but I realized she knew about Hiroshi. This was her way of making up for what he’s done. I couldn’t tell her no. Hiroshi was mad at me, but he’s gotten over it. Most people who make Hiroshi mad end up dead. I got lucky. You benders aren’t so bad. Least you aren’t. Korra too. But since the Equalists still trust me, they keep me in the loop.”

“What are they going to do to Asami?” Kuvira was frowning, and she saw him shake his head.

“I don’t know. The Lieutenant, whatever he’s planning, he’s trying to kill Hiroshi and Korra. He wants to take Ms. Sato as bait. That’s all I know. I swear. When I know a when or a where, you’ll know. But that’s all I’ve got. That’s why we have to get back to Republic City. They sent out a message saying to stay away from the Sato estate. That means she’s safe there, as long as she stays. You’re the only person besides Korra who can keep her there. I’m not going to let them hurt Ms. Sato. Hiroshi, he deserves it. I deserve it. But she doesn’t. Korra either. I know you probably don’t give a shit about what I have to say right now, but you’re the only person I can get to her. So you’re going to have to trust me.”

“Fine.” Kuvira nodded, pulling her phone out, “But I’m going to call Korra, and you’re going to repeat everything you just said to her. Then I’m going to call Asami.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Kuvira glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she punched in Korra’s number, and he took a deep breath, straightening himself up, a look of relief washing over his face.

“She’s going to be just fine,” He said quietly, and Kuvira wasn’t sure she’d heard him at first, until he smiled.

* * *

 

“It’s alright, Korra,” Senna soothed, reaching out to touch Korra’s shoulder, “Tonraq is talking to Varrick now. He’s going to be the fastest way to get you to the city, it’s going to be just fine.”

“I’m just lucky he came down here to meet with Desna and Eska while they were talking to dad,” Korra was fuming, “If he says no, am I allowed to ring his neck?”

“Korra.”

Korra exhaled slowly and sat down, clenching and unclenching her hands several times. Senna sat next to her and rubbed her back, humming quietly as she did so.

“I swear if he says I can’t ride back with him I’m going to swim. I’m going to leave all my things here and I will swim back to Republic City.”

Senna chuckled a few times and kept rubbing Korra’s back, and Korra sighed and leaned against her.

“I’m fine,” Korra huffed, “I’m ok. Kuvira can handle it.”

“That’s not going to stop you from worrying about it until you get there, is it?”

“Nope.”

“I didn’t think so.”

She huffed again and let Senna brush her fingers through her hair, though she practically shot up from where she was sitting when Tonraq came back in, and she looked at him expectantly.

“Well?”

“Varrick’s refueling now. Said to get out there soon so they could leave before the bad weather sets in.” Tonraq replied, frowning, “Varrick said the plane wouldn’t be able to take it if it did.”

Korra didn’t need to be told twice, and she slid to the other side of the room where she’d left her duffle bag and slung it over one shoulder. She clicked her tongue for Naga to follow her, and went over to Senna, bending down and kissing her forehead.

“I love you,” Korra told her, “And I’m sorry I have to leave early, but I’ll call you when I get there, ok?”

“Ok, sweetie,” Senna smiled, standing up to hug her, “I love you too. Be careful.”

“I will.”

Tonraq held his arms open when she walked over, and she put her head on his shoulder and huffed.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” He chuckled, putting one arm around her shoulders.

“I’m getting in a plane with Varrick,” Korra pulled away and raised her eyebrow, “How much more stupidity can I fit into one day?”

“That’s a good point,” Tonraq laughed, ruffling her hair, “I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.”

“You better go before Varrick leaves you.”

“If he leaves me, I’ll kill him,” Korra frowned, “I’ll pull his mustache off his face and strangle him with it.”

“You’ve put too much thought into that,” Tonraq shook his head, “Come on, I’ll walk down there with you.”

* * *

 

Shady Shin took the stairs in the front of the mansion two at a time, frowning when he got to the top.

“Move,” Shady Shin grunted at the pair of Terras standing in front of the door to the Sato mansion.

“Kuvira said no one goes in without Asami’s permission.”

“You call her and let her know I’m here then. I’m here to _see_ Asami.”

They rolled their eyes at him but they let him pass, and he immediately made his way toward Hiroshi’s side of the house. He figured that was where Asami would be. She hadn’t left his side unless she had to, and he expected to find the pair of them playing Pai Sho where ever they were hiding. He stopped when he passed outside Hiroshi’s office, noticing the door was cracked open.

“You in here, doll?” Shady Shin raised his eyebrow, pushing the door open enough to stick his head through.

No answer came, so he stepped inside and looked around, looking over his shoulder briefly at the door. He didn’t know why Asami was willing to sit in here all day with Hiroshi, he wouldn’t have been able to stand it. He glanced at the table, taking note of the folded Pai Sho board, his attention draw by the map spread across the table. He walked over to the table and crossed his arms, frowning down at it.

“Hmm.” He tilted his head to get a better view, and after a few moments he pulled out his phone and held it steady enough to take several pictures, “Only one reason an Equalist needs a map. May be able to use these.”’

Once he was sure he had gotten a few good shots of the map, he put his phone back in his pocket and left the study, careful to shut the door behind him. He’d forgotten why he came to talk to Asami, and he got out of the mansion as quickly as he could, careful to cast a look around before he left to make sure Asami and Hiroshi didn’t jump out from behind any corners. He knew Kuvira and Korra would be pissed if they found out he went in without talking to Asami, but he could hopefully cover himself well enough they wouldn’t think about it.

“Didn’t take long,” One of the Terras grunted at him when he came back outside.

“Couldn’t find her,” Shady Shin shrugged at him, “Didn’t want to go through the whole house looking for her. I’ll call her later and come back.”

He was on the verge of feeling guilty, but he climbed into his car and shook the thought from his mind. He knew if that map had anything to do with the Equalists, it was important enough to him that he didn’t care what Korra and Kuvira did. He wouldn’t do anything with it without telling them anyway, but he needed time to think things over.

* * *

 

Asami looked up from her book when Kuvira came in, and Kuvira was happy she was at least smiling.

“You’re back sooner than I thought you would be.”

“We made good time,” Kuvira shrugged, sitting on the couch with her, “Did Korra call you?”

“Yeah, I talked to her for a few minutes,” Asami laughed, “She was antsier than you. It was mostly promises that she’d kick the ass of anyone who ‘dared to breathe air’ around me. I’m sure she’ll be in a bad mood whenever they finally get here.”

“Sometime tonight, right?” Kuvira nodded, “She called me too, then told me every bad thing she’s ever wanted to say about Varrick so that she wouldn’t say it on the ride here.”

Asami kept laughing and shook her head, marking her place in her book and closing it.

“At least she got it all out. I told her she didn’t have to come back early, I’m not as worried about it as you two are. I wasn’t really planning on leaving the house much this weekend anyway.”

Kuvira snorted and crossed her arms.

“I’m sure that went over well,” Kuvira grinned.

“Well you’re aware of what she’s doing,” Asami chuckled, “If Varrick hadn’t agreed to bring her, she might have strangled him.”

“She threatened to a few times.”

“Only a few?” Kuvira was glad to see Asami laughing, she was much more relaxed than she had been over the past few days.

“Well at least she didn’t have to waterbend her way here,” Kuvira shrugged, “She’s worried about you.”

“And dad,” Asami nodded, “And you, Opal, Mako…I can keep going. Yet she says Opal and me are the worriers.”

“You seem to be pretty ok right now,” Kuvira smirked.

“With everything happening, my own safety isn’t a concern,” Asami shrugged, “I can handle myself. I made it a whole day without anyone here except dad, didn’t I?”

“You could probably take on an entire triad and win, if I’m honest,” Kuivra nodded, “It’s kind of terrifying.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Asami smirked, “Did you get what you needed in Zaofu?”

Kuvira sighed and the corner of her lips turned down and she crossed her arms.

“What?”

“I got what I went there to get, but you need to talk to Ishan.”

“Why? Is something wrong with the airship?”

“No,” Kuvira huffed, “I’d tell you but I think he’d want to tell you himself.”

“Ok,” Asami nodded, “I’ll go see him at Future Industries in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope someone's been making a list of all the people in this fic that are about to be getting their asses kicked because it's about to go down


	65. Chapter 65

Friday, April 10th

Asami yawned and pushed her hair out of her face, glancing at the time on her phone. It was nearly one-thirty, and Korra had called her fifteen minutes prior to let her know she’d gotten back to the city. She’d already changed into her pajamas, and since Kuvira and Hiroshi were already asleep for the night, she’d been trying to keep herself busy because she wanted to stay awake until Korra got there. She had just been about to go get something to drink from the kitchen when her phone went off, and a text message from Korra lit up the screen.

“ _Gonna come in through the front door like a normal person_.”

Asami smiled and tossed her phone onto the bed and slid down the hall in her socks, nearly sliding into the railing by the stairs. She took the stairs at a jog, and by the time she reached the bottom, she could hear Naga barking. Asami started laughing when the massive dog skidded around the corner, tongue lolling out of her mouth as she made a bee-line for Asami. The force of Naga jumping on her knocked her off her feet, and she landed with a thud in the floor with Naga’s paws on either side of her head as Naga slobbered all over her.

“Yes, Naga I missed you too,” Asami laughed, managing to raise her hand up to scratch Naga’s ears, “I love you too, Naga. Get down please.”

When Naga finally climbed off of her, Asami looked up and saw Korra standing there with her arms crossed, a giant grin plastered across her face. She pulled herself to her feet, and Korra had just enough time to unfold her arms before Asami threw her arms around her.

“I missed you,” Asami chuckled, propping her chin on Korra’s shoulder.

Korra didn’t say anything, but Asami could feel it in the way her muscles tensed as she tightened her embrace. _I was so worried._ She felt Korra take a deep breath, and the two of the swayed side to side for a few seconds. Asami felt relief when Korra chuckled, and she took half a step back, letting her hands rest on Korra’s hips.

“How was the trip?”

“Varrick talked the entire time. I wish I was kidding. I don’t know how Zhu Li deals with it. How is she not deaf yet? I mean really, I don’t understand it.”

“Did you leave his mustache in one piece?” Asami teased when Korra shook her head.

“Yeah, he’s lucky,” Korra huffed, taking Asami by the hand and starting up the stairs, “I thought about gagging him after the first hour. Zhu Li was kind enough to give me earplugs halfway through.”

Asami laughed when Korra added ‘they didn’t help’ under her breath, and she laced their fingers together, taking a step to the side so that Naga could run between them and bound up the stairs. Asami covered her mouth with her free hand to stifle a yawn as they walked into her bedroom, and Korra dropped her bag onto the floor with a huff, letting Asami’s hand go in favor of flopping onto the bed. When Korra turned over onto her back, she flashed Asami a grin, and Asami climbed onto the bed, curling up next to her and putting her head on Korra’s chest.

“I missed you so much, sunshine,” Korra muttered, resting her cheek against the top of Asami’s head.

“I missed you too. So did dad.”

Korra chuckled and wrapped one arm around Asami, bringing the other one up to hold her hand.

“Well then he’ll be glad to see me in the morning,” Korra yawned, “I need to go see Tenzin after lunch, but I can hang out here until then.”

“Good,” Asami nodded, “I have to go to Future Industries in the morning. Kuvira wants me to talk to Ishan. She didn’t say--.”

Asami stopped when Korra stiffened, and she turned enough to look at Korra.

“What?”

“He’s an Equalist, Asami.”

“What?” Asami felt a pit form in her stomach and she pushed herself up with one arm, looking down at Korra with a frown, “What makes you think--.”

“Not an accusation,” Korra sighed, staring up at her, “He told us both himself.”

“Oh.” That was the only thing Asami could think to say, and she sat up, folding her hands in her lap with a frown, “I guess that’s part of why I need to talk to him.”

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Korra huffed, putting her arm over her eyes, “That’s probably why Kuvira didn’t.”

“It’ll be ok,” Asami shook her head after a few seconds, “I’ll worry about it in the morning.”

Korra nodded and Asami pulled Korra's arm away from her face so that she could lean down and kiss her.

"I'm not mad that you told me."

Korra sighed, so Asami kissed her again, smiling when Korra lifted one hand to cup her cheek.

"You're not allowed to be grumpy today," Asami told her, leaning back slightly as Korra brushed her thumb along her jaw.

"Oh am I not?" Korra's mouth twitched up into a smirk and she raised her eyebrow.

"Nope." Asami placed her hand over Korra's and smiled at her, "Tomorrow you and Kuvira can take a break and be grumpy together but today's no good."

"As long as I'm with you, I think I can manage that. No promises, though."

Asami chuckled softly and guided Korra's hand away from her cheek so that she could press a kiss to Korra's palm. Korra grinned at her and pulled her hand down to return the gesture, but as she did so Asami noticed a crease form between Korra's eyebrows.

"Sunshine?"

"Hmm?" Asami raised one eyebrow as Korra began playing with her fingers.

"I love you." Korra replied after taking a deep breath.

Asami grinned and leaned down, trailing half a dozen kisses all over Korra’s face and laughing as she did so.

“I love you too, Korra.”

The bright crooked grin that spread across Korra’s face a moment later made Asami absolutely giddy, and she flopped back down next to Korra and swatted her with the pillow.

“You’re a dork.”

“Mmhmm,” Korra smirked, turning onto her side and wrapping her arms around Asami, “I am, but you love me.”

“Well you’re not wrong,” Asami laughed, putting her forehead against Korra’s before yawning.

Korra started to say something, but she was cut off by a yawn of her own, and she frowned, causing Asami to start giggling.

“I made you yawn.”

“You did not.”

“I did.”

Korra yawned again, and Asami bit her lip to try and stop herself from following suit, and when she did Korra started laughing so hard it shook the bed.

“See you did it too!”

“Ok,” Asami admitted, stretching herself out and pulling the blankets up, “Maybe that’s a sign that we should go to bed.”

They said goodnight with smiles on their faces, and Korra shifted so that she could tuck her head under Asami's chin. She could feel Korra's breath on her neck, both warm and lazy, and as she closed her eyes, Asami had already begun to feel the pull of sleep. She was happy, and she felt safe. All thanks to Korra. She hadn't realized just how badly she'd missed Korra until they were reunited, even after such a short time, but the closeness she was experiencing was soothing.

She felt the second 'I love you' more than she heard it, each word a warm breath against her skin. But even through the tiredness, Asami had been able to hear the reverence in the hushed tone of Korra's voice, the words softly falling from her lips as though they were a prayer.

"I love you too." Asami whispered, smiling to herself when she felt Korra pull her closer.

* * *

 

“Kuvira you don’t have to follow me around you know,” Asami told her, glancing at her as the pair of them walked to Hiroshi’s garage at Future Industries.

“Well you aren’t exactly telling me to run away,” Kuvira chuckled, “If you want to talk to Ishan alone, I’ll go check out the assembly line.”

“Thank you, Kuvira,” Asami stopped and smiled at her, “Now go get your goons, they were harassing my secretary.”

“You got it, _Ms. Sato_ ,” Kuvira smirked, “Yell if you need me.”

“Consider yourself dismissed then, _Captain Kuvira_ ,” Asami laughed, shaking her head.

Kuvira offered a rigid yet overly dramatic salute before laughing and leaving her outside the garage, and Asami wasn’t surprised to find Ishan waiting on her inside when she slid the door open.

“Hi, Ms. Sato,” He sighed without looking up, “I suppose Kuvira has told you by now.”

“I’d rather hear it from you, Ishan.”

He sighed again, his hands shaky, and he sat down on the work bench next to the wall and patted the seat next to him. Asami crossed her arms, but she sat by him, and he folded his hands in his lap, staring at his feet.

“It was easy to be an Equalist before Amon went crazy,” Ishan muttered, “It was a political movement, after all. We didn’t care about killing people. But he broke that barrier when he bombed the probending arena. When your dad took over, it was more about control. Controlling the triads, trying to keep them down, controlling the flow of the economy. It wasn’t so bad. Your dad was the one who suggested that maybe killing the triads off wasn’t a bad idea. We all agreed with him, world’s a better place without thugs, right?”

Ishan took a deep breath as a tear dripped off the tip of his nose, and he fumbled around for a few moments trying to pull his handkerchief out of his pocket.

“Then all of a sudden, they’re wanting to go after the probenders, people on the streets that could be identified as benders. Then we figure out that Hiroshi’s got a plan to kill the avatar, and it just felt like it was Amon all over again. But Hiroshi didn’t seem as crazy, him and that Lieutenant, they actually thought all this out.”

“What about you?” Asami’s voice caused him to jump slightly, and he brought the handkerchief up to his face and blew his nose, shaking his head.

“I was supposed to make the deliveries from Future Industries. Hiroshi trusted me with that. Load the truck up like normal, stick in a few extra crates for the Equalists, ‘lose’ them at the docks, no one thinks to find out what the old man is doing. Lieutenant wants me to keep stealing from you, since he has no way of making anything for himself. Hiroshi had resources, the means to do things. Lieutenant just has his leftovers, right?”

He paused, sniffling, and his shoulders shook for a few minutes before he was able to continue. Asami sat patiently, part of her aching to be able to console him, someone who’d been such a warm part of her childhood after the death of her mother, but she kept herself distant, her arms still crossed over her chest, though she kept her expression soft. She didn’t want him to think she hated him.

“I never wanted to kill people,” Ishan choked out, taking a deep breath, “And when you asked me to help you, I couldn’t tell you no. Even after you told me we were helping all those airbenders. Because you knew what would happen to them if they stayed, and you didn’t care what happened to you, so long as you could help. That meant a lot, seeing how good you were compared to all this. Made me think I could quit, that I didn’t have to keep pretending. If you were willing to make up for what Hiroshi’s done, part of me hoped I could make up for my own mistakes.”

Asami nodded, and he finally looked at her, the whites surrounding his blue eyes were red, his eyelids puffy. She offered him a faint smile, realizing the magnitude of the guilt he felt.

“Hiroshi wanted to wait on a lot of it, if I’m honest, the killing people. Didn’t want to start a war. He’s smart like that. He kept everyone scared, so they’d listen to him no matter what. It just didn’t last. Would still work for most of them, I think if he went back to it. But I don’t think he can. Not now. He’d have to kill the avatar to do that. I don’t see it in him anymore.”

“I don’t either.” Asami told him. He didn’t jump at her voice this time, but his eyes lit up, his chest heaving a few times before he wiped his eyes and nodded.

“I’m sorry,” He muttered thickly, folding his handkerchief and laying it in his lap, “But when I heard that they were going to try and come after you, I couldn’t hide it anymore, I had to make sure they could keep you safe. I trust them. Korra. Kuvira too. Never really trusted benders until I met them.”

Asami smiled, turning her head when she heard a few pairs of footsteps outside.

“That’s probably Kuvira now,” She told him, standing, “Give me a second to see what she wants.”

Asami walked over to the door, sliding it open, only to be met by the sight of three Equalists and a gun pointed at her forehead.

“That was easy,” One spoke up, “Hands up, Ms. Sato. You try to do anything funny, we shoot the geezer.”

‘ _Fuck.’_ Asami took a deep breath, but lifted her hands slowly, backing into the garage at their instruction. ‘ _Where the fuck is Kuvira?’_

“Both of you sit down. Now.”

Asami backed up until her knees struck the work bench, and she kept her hands up, glancing at Ishan, who was staring wide-eyed up at the Equalists, his fingers laced together behind his head.

“Did you know?” She stared at him, ignoring whatever the Equalists were saying.

“N-n-no,” He whimpered, “I had no idea, Ms. Sato.”

* * *

 

Korra frowned and put one elbow on the table, staring down at the Pai Sho board.

“How are you and Asami so good at this?”

“Lots of practice,” Hiroshi chuckled, crossing his arms on top of the table.

Naga came lumbering into the room, huffing when she saw Korra, though as she got closer to Hiroshi she stopped, offering him a low growl. Korra turned her head, one eyebrow raised, and looked down at Naga with a slight frown.

“Naga, down.”

Naga held her ground, though the growling stopped, and Hiroshi lowered one hand from the table, offering it palm down to Naga. She stared at him for several moments before taking a step forward and sniffing his hand. Korra watched with interest and Naga took another step forward, nose twitching rapidly, nearly pressed against the back of Hiroshi’s hand. After nearly a full minute, Naga huffed, licking his hand once before she went over to Korra and laid down by her feet. Hiroshi brought his hand back onto the table, putting his attention back into the Pai Sho game.

“That went better than expected,” Korra grinned, “Considering she nearly took your arm with her last time.”

“I’m thankful for small miracles,” Hiroshi chuckled.

Korra laughed and watched Hiroshi make his next move, only to cross her arms and huff in frustration when she saw what he’d done.

“I can’t believe you beat me again, old man,” Korra grumbled.

“I can,” Hiroshi laughed, clearing the board, “I’ve beaten you five times in a row.”

“I’m going to have to start cheating.”

Hiroshi laughed louder, folding the board neatly on the table and Korra glanced at the time on her phone.

“Shit, I need to go to Air Temple Island and see Tenzin.”

“I’ll go with you,” Hiroshi nodded, “I wanted to talk to him. I can drive you.”

“You’re not supposed to be running around,” Korra frowned at him.

“Who’s running?” Hiroshi shrugged, “I can drive. I have a wheelchair in the car, unless you don’t want to push me around. I’ll survive an outing, as long as I’m not walking around too much.”

“Alright,” Korra nodded, “But if Asami gets mad about it, it was your idea. You held me at gunpoint or something, I don’t know.”

Hiroshi’s only response was to laugh, and he pulled himself out of his seat to go look for his shoes.

* * *

 

“Here’s the deal, Ms. Sato. We’re going to call your dad, and the avatar, and you’re going to repeat what we say to them. You do what we say, you walk away from this without a scratch.”

“No.”

“Well see, Ms. Sato, you don’t really get a choice in the matter. Because we’re going to get the two of you out of here. I think that’ll change your mind.”

“No.” Asami repeated, scowling at the three of them.

“You’re going to be changing your tune real fast, bitch. We know how to get you to do exactly what we want. You can’t say no forever.”

Asami struggled against the restraints they’d put on her but didn’t respond.

“Too tight?” She could hear the smirk through the mask as one of them spoke to her.

“You know what, fuck you.” Asami huffed.

The three of them exchanged a glance, if you could call it that, before one of them lifted their gun and shot Ishan in the knee. He cried out and slid off the work bench into the floor, and the one who had shot him stepped forward, leaning in close to Asami’s face.

“You don’t do what we tell you, we shoot him again. How’s that sound?”

Asami grit her teeth and dug her nails into her palms, but didn’t say anything outside of the glare she gave them.

“Good, Ms. Sato, glad to see you know when to shut up.”

 

* * *

 

Hiroshi parked his car at the docks but Korra was tense in the passenger seat, her eyes locked on a van on the other side of the lot were a group of men were loitering.

“That’s an Equalist van, isn’t it?”

Hiroshi glanced at it, frowning when he recognized it.

“Yes.”

Korra’s hand was gripping the handle of the door, and the pair of them watched in silence as the group of men opened the van, out of sight momentarily. When they emerged once more, they were masked, armed with nothing more than the gloves Hiroshi had provided them. They walked to the nearest storefront across the street, kicking the door in.

“Stay here.” Korra growled, throwing the door of the car door open, slamming it shut behind her before Hiroshi could respond.

He watched her jog across the street, following the men into the store without a second glance in Hiroshi’s direction. He cut the car off, gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles ached as they turned white. He could do something. He knew he could. He felt something akin to rage building in the pit of his stomach, and felt his fingers trying to shake despite his grip on the wheel. Finally, he made up his mind. He reached into the console between the seats, retrieving the gun he kept there. He took a deep breath before unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the car, gripping the gun tightly in his hand as he shut the door behind him. He saw a discharge from one of the Equalist gloves light up the doorway, and he began walking, faster than the doctor would have probably liked. He didn’t have long. He hoped it would be enough. It had to be.

* * *

 

Asami heard shouting, though she couldn’t see much. She had been tossed over one of the Equalist’s shoulders, and all she could see was the ground under his feet. One of them began firing his gun wildly, each gunshot near enough to cause Asami’s ears to ring. She blinked rapidly, hearing Ishan’s moans of pain, then she heard something else. The sound was indisputably sharp, precise even, and before Asami could try to determine what it was, she heard a gargle coming from the Equalist holding her, and both collapsed to the ground. She wiggled out from under him as soon as she could, and when she turned onto her side to see what had happened, she saw that he had a hand at his neck, blood coming out in thick spurts between his gloved fingers. Asami barely made out the shimmer of the sheet of metal embedded in his throat, rapidly becoming coated with a glistening layer of blood. _Kuvira._ The thought that Kuvira had heard the gunshot when they shot Ishan was the only thing that crossed Asami’s mind and she was overcome by the feeling of relief. There was no way Kuvira was letting them get away with either of them. Asami knew she’d die before she let that happen.

Ishan was thrown to the ground as soon as the other Equalists saw Asami hit the ground, and she rolled away from them, trying to get closer to Ishan. It was difficult with how her legs and arms were tied, but she managed to drag herself over to him, pushing herself up onto her knees and looking up. She couldn’t see Kuvira, even when she followed the aim of the Equalists’ guns. One of them had ran out of bullets, and was struggling to reload while the other cursed next to him.

“We need to get Sato and get ou--.”

He was cut off by the sickening sound of a strip of metal piercing the glass goggles on his face, driving itself into his eye. He screamed and clutched at his face, over half the metal still exposed, and Asami saw Kuvira launch herself out from behind one of the salvaged half-completed Satomobiles, ripping a chunk of earth from near where Asami was sitting, launching it at the stunned Equalist. He rolled over when it struck him, leaving the one who had been reloading to drop his gun. He began back-pedaling as Kuvira drew closer, and Asami recognized a feral gleam in her eyes. The muscles in her jaw were clenched, and a pair of Terras came running up behind her. The remaining Equalist froze, recognizing that he was now outnumbered, and lifted his hands above his head slowly. The two Terras jogged over and subdued him, but Kuvira was at Asami’s side within an instant, untying her.

“What happened?” Kuvira was panting, and was close enough that Asami could smell something faintly metallic on her breath.

“They tried to get me,” Asami shook her head, “I’m fine. They shot Ishan, he needs to be taken to the hospital.”

Kuvira was breathing heavily, Asami noticed, but she didn’t speak, just nodded as she untied Ishan. Asami stood, rubbing her arms, and looked to where the pair of Terras were checking the other two Equalists. Asami knew what was coming from the pool of blood surrounding the one that had dropped her, but she still winced when she heard it.

“They’re dead, boss.”

Kuvira nodded, still breathing heavily, and barely coughed out instructions for them to take care of the bodies while she called a paramedic for Ishan. Asami looked at her as Kuvira stood, noticing the bright flecks of blood on Kuvira’s chin. Her eyes moved down, noticing the dark stain on Kuvira’s shirt. _Blood_.

“Kuvira.” Asami’s eyes went wide and her entire body felt cold. She took a step over, as Kuvira tried to force herself to take a deep breath, “Kuvira you’ve been--.”

Kuvira closed her mouth for a few seconds before taking another breath, this one shallow and shaky, and she reached out and put her hand on Asami’s shoulder, nodding a few times before staring down at the ground.

“I’m fine, sparky,” Her voice was hoarse, and she looked up at Asami and forced a grin, “Let’s just get you out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a 50-50 chance of updating again tomorrow since it's my birthday and I'll be hanging with the fam, but I figured this was something nice to leave you with :)


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the birthday wishes, you guys are the best!

Friday, April 10th (cont’d)

Korra flinched at the sound of the first gunshot. _I’m dead. I’m dead._ She could feel blood trickling down the side of her face, almost obscuring the vision of one eye, but her body was still moving, though her left arm was numb from having her chi-blocked. The store was ran by the Terra triad, she’d realized that as she came through the door. She kicked a burst of fire at an Equalist who’d raised their glove toward her, setting their uniform on fire and sending them into the wall. A second gunshot ran out, and Korra didn’t flinch. She didn’t feel anything, but her eardrums were throbbing. If this was death, she didn’t mind. There was another shot a moment later. Then another. The remaining Equalists stopped where they were, and there was several beats of silence as the triad members stopped and stared at them. Korra froze in the middle of the room, and she turned to the doorway. Hiroshi was standing there, gun in hand, the light in his eyes a vibrant and roaring fire. He was staring at her, and he lowered the gun to his side, his lips pressed into a thin line. Korra looked over her shoulder at the bodies, then glanced at the Terras who were standing there with their mouths hanging open.

“Can you…do something about them?” Korra frowned, raising her eyebrow before jerking her head at the Equalists who had lifted their hands above their head.

“Yeah.” One Terra finally grunted, “Won’t even know they were here.”

Korra nodded once, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. There was a pit in her stomach, and she couldn’t figure out what had caused it. But she looked back at Hiroshi, and his face had almost sagged, his eyes tired.

“I need to go home.” He told her quietly.

“I’ll come with you.” Korra nodded without hesitation, “Guys?”

The Terras all shrugged at her, looking around at the bodies on the floor.

“If the cops come, we’ll make something up. You’re good to go, boss.”

Hiroshi was already out the door by the time Korra turned back around, and she jogged outside, following him to the car.

“What about Master Tenzin?” Hiroshi asked, stopping before he opened the car door.

“I’ll call him,” Korra shook her head, “I’ll come back later if I have to.”

Hiroshi frowned but he didn’t argue, and Korra jogged to the other side of the car and climbed in. Korra lifted one hand to rub her eye, looking at the blood on her fingers when she lowered it again.

“It’s your eyebrow,” Hiroshi wasn’t looking at her, but he must have noticed the movement, and Korra heard the engine rev as he pressed the gas down, the car accelerating rapidly.

“I feel like I should thank you,” Korra finally muttered, glancing at him.

“Not for this.”

“Why did you—.”

“They’d have tried to kill you.” Hiroshi growled, “I’m not going to let them.”

“Aww, Hiroshi do you like me?” She was trying to tease him, but she didn’t quite feel it.

He blew out a huff of air through his nostrils, and the corner of his mouth twitched up the slightest amount.

“I guess I’ve gotten used to you, Korra.” Hiroshi shook his head.

* * *

 

Asami watched with unwavering attention as Rajan lowered Kuvira to the ground, watching as Kuvira fought harder to draw each breath. She coughed, blood speckling her lips again, and she stared at Asami, holding one hand out to her. Kuvira had been fading in and out of consciousness, and they were still waiting on a paramedic. Asami gave Kuvira her hand, and Kuvira instantly latched onto her, her grip like a vice around Asami’s hand. Kuvira closed her eyes for a few moments, and when she opened them again, they found Asami’s with a frightening level of clarity compared to seconds before.

“Call…Su…” Kuvira breathed, her chest rising and falling drastically, “Call…Su…”

“I will,” Asami nodded, “As soon as the paramedics get here, I’m following you to the hospital.”

Kuvira closed her eyes again and her grip on Asami tightened.

“Rajan...Ride with her to the hospital…You let her out of your sight…and I will rip your spine out…and beat you with it…”

His only response was a deep and calm ‘you got it, boss’, and the pair of them stayed with Kuvira and Ishan until the paramedics arrived. As they lifted Kuvira into the ambulance, Asami gave her another promise that she’d call Suyin as soon as she could, and she only left when the paramedics closed the doors, leaving her to jog to her car with Rajan at her heels.

She pulled her phone out as she started the car, instinctively calling Korra first, repeating to herself mentally that she had to call Suyin immediately after.

* * *

 

Suyin’s chest felt tight, and she forced herself to take a deep breath, leaning against the desk in her office for support.

“And that’s all you know?” She finally asked, opening her eyes again.

“Yeah,” Asami’s sigh didn’t help, “She repeatedly told me to call you. When I got to the hospital, the nurse said she’d gone from saying ‘call Su’ to ‘get Su’. She should be fine, they’ll take care of her, I know. But she wanted me to tell you.”

“I’ll get there as soon as I can.” Su clenched her fist at her side and reminded herself to breathe, “Call me if anything changes.”

“Of course,” Asami promised, “If we get to talk to her before you get here, I’ll let her know you’re coming.”

“Thank you, Asami.”

She hung up the phone, letting it fall onto the desk and she lifted a shaky hand to wipe her eyes. Despite Asami’s assurance that Kuvira should be fine, the image of her that Su had in her mind was anything but fine. The knocking on the office door startled her, and she took a deep breath, wiping her face again before she spoke.

“Come in.”

Opal pushed the door open a moment later, her smile instantly disappearing when she saw her mother’s face.

“What happened?” Opal asked, crossing the room to Su’s side, “Mom? What happened?”

“Kuvira’s hurt,” Su replied, squeezing Opal’s hand when she lifted it to Su’s shoulder, “I’m going to Republic City. Will you find your brother for me?”

Opal nodded, stepping over to squeeze Su tightly before jogging out of the room to find Bataar Jr.

* * *

 

Korra nearly ripped Shady Shin’s arm out of socket when he grabbed her by the shoulder. Within half a second, she’d pinned him to the outer wall of the hospital, her face inches from his, and she could feel smoke pouring through her teeth when she exhaled.

“Touch me again, and you’re dead.” She growled at him.

“Settle down, boss,” Shady Shin held his hands up defensively, “No harm no foul, what’s the problem?”

“My best friend just got _shot_ and you’re asking me what the problem is?”

Her blood was boiling. She closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath before she opened them again. She was outside the hospital, she couldn’t kill Shady Shin, as much as she wanted to strangle him. She had to worry about Kuvira. He could be dealt with later.

“What do you want?” She asked through gritted teeth.

“Equalists did this, yeah?” He raised one eyebrow, “Sato marked down where they are on a map. He’s already given it to Beifong, but I have a copy. You say the word boss, they’re dead.”

Korra subconsciously tensed every muscle in her body, never taking her eyes off of Shady Shin’s. She began regulating her breathing, trying to relax. She had to calm down. If she didn’t, she’d take him up on the offer, and if she had anything to do with it, every Equalist in the city would be dead before midnight. But she couldn’t do that. That would make her just as bad as they were. They would pay for it, she’d make sure of that, but she couldn’t let herself be blinded by her rage. She had to wait.

"Terras at the docks caught a few Equalists earlier." Korra huffed, "I'll have Rajan tell them you're coming. You get to deal with it. Don't kill them. Don't even fucking touch them. You got it?"

"Yeah, boss."

She dropped Shady Shin a second later, and he brushed his coat off, mumbling an apology before stepping past her to where Ping was waiting. She noticed the grin Ping gave Shady Shin when she glanced at him, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t waste any more time on the pair of them.

“I’ll text you later,” She grunted, heading to the hospital entrance.

Rajan was waiting on her in the main lobby, and she followed him on auto-pilot, tuning out everything about the hospital except the fact that her feet were moving. She really wanted to go to Air Temple Island and meditate, but that would have to wait, just like everything else. When they finally got to a waiting room, she fell into the first empty chair, crossing her arms and staring at the floor. Rajan sat down a seat or two away from her, keen on giving her space.

“What happened?” Korra finally asked, unfolding her arms and stretching her hands when they started cramping. She’d hung up before Asami could give her the details.

“Equalists were after Sato.” He grunted, “Shot the old guy in the knee. Don’t know what was said, but they tied them up and were gonna haul them off. Don’t know why.”

“I do.” Korra’s remaining sanity was slipping away from her. She was going to send someone through a window soon, “What happened to Kuvira?”

“Boss heard the gunshot. Took off out of the factory like somebody’d set her on fire. Had a crazy look in her eyes, you should have seen her. We barely caught up to her. She was taking those bands she wears on her arms and was throwing them at the Equalists like she did before when she was with you. One of them had Sato slung over their shoulder. They were shooting at her the entire time, we couldn’t get out there to help her. She was behind one of the cars that they’d pushed outside.”

Korra frowned, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall, but she nodded for him to keep going.

“Whichever one was carrying Sato, she hit him in the neck. Killed him. I think that might have been when she got hit. I don’t know, she didn’t even flinch. But they dropped the old man to try and focus on the boss, and she just…It was insane…Next shot she got, hit the guy in his mask, over those big green goggles? Rammed the strip of metal straight into his eye. Killed him too. It was…Shit, it was awesome. I’m not going to lie.”

Korra hummed and opened her eyes again, looking around the waiting room, her frown worsening.

“Where’s Asami?”

“She went to go call…uh…” Rajan frowned, crossing his arms, “Su? I think that was what she said.”

Korra didn’t have to wait for Asami long, she came back within a few minutes, and some part of Korra felt immediately soothed at her presence. She held out her hand for Asami, trying to smile at her as she stepped closer. She shifted her legs so that Asami could stand between them, and had been fully intent on leaning her head against Asami’s abdomen, but Asami sat on her leg instead, wrapping her arms around Korra’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry I hung up on you,” Korra sighed, putting her forehead against the side of Asami’s neck as she wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist, “I was a little…panicky.”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Asami began running her fingers through her hair.

“I know,” Asami replied quietly, “Su said she’d be here as soon as she could.”

Korra nodded and squeezed Asami gently, letting herself be calmed by Asami’s presence, and she sat there trying to will the rage away.

“She’ll be ok,” Asami murmured, rubbing her back, “It’s probably her lung. They can fix that.”

“I know,” Korra told her, “I’m just worried.”

“She would be too, if it was you.”

“I know,” Korra repeated, sighing.

She leaned back a few seconds later, and when she saw the scrape on Asami’s cheek she frowned.

“You’re bleeding.”

“It’s nothing,” Asami shrugged, “It’s from where they dropped me.”

Korra’s frown remained, and she leaned up and kissed the spot gently before propping her chin on Asami’s shoulder.

“I’ll heal it later, remind me.”

“I don’t think you’ll forget,” Asami chuckled quietly.

“Your dad was supposed to go with me to Air Temple Island,” Korra yawned, “Equalists were attacking a Terra shop.”

“Let me guess,” Asami smiled, kissing Korra’s temple, “You went running to the rescue.”

“I did,” Korra chuckled, “We would have been able to handle it, but your dad came in and he…well.”

The arm Asami had around Korra’s shoulders tensed, and she sighed.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Korra sighed, “They said they’d take care of it.”

“I’ll call him and talk to him,” Asami replied after a few minutes, “It’s still bad.”

“Never said it was good.”

“I know,” Asami sighed, “It’s just…frustrating.”

Korra nodded, squeezing her, and they sat quietly for several minutes, as Asami began running her fingers through Korra’s hair again.

“I love you,” Asami murmured, pressing a kiss into Korra’s hair.

“I love you too, sunshine.”

* * *

 

_Kuvira stared at the ground beneath her feet, a glare etched onto her face as she tried to hide the pout on her lips. The few people that passed her had been whispering, trying to hide the truth from her, but she wasn't stupid. She knew what the word ‘abandoned’ meant. That's what had happened. She'd been abandoned. Abandoned was when her parents dropped her off outside of Zaofu in her sleep and took off._

_She'd been afraid, cried even, until she realized what that meant. They didn't want her. She wouldn't let herself cry over someone who didn't want her. She was too proud._

_She heard footsteps, and they stopped in front of her. She could see the person's shoes, but she refused to look up. She didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her. It took a few seconds for the man to kneel down so that he was level with her, and when he did, he was smiling. His face was warm, and she almost liked him, if she hadn't been too focused on controlling her tears._

_"Hi," He smiled at her, his voice soft, "I'm Bataar. What's your name?"_

_She crossed her arms and looked away, grunting out 'Kuvira'._

_"That's a pretty name," He was still smiling, "How old are you, Kuvira?"_

_"Eight."_

_The smile never left his face, but his eyes travelled past her to where she'd accidentally left a crater in the ground. She expected him to yell at her. It never came._

_"Are you an earthbender?" She looked down when he asked her, and she nodded once._

_"My wife is too. Would you like to meet her?"_

_She shrugged. She didn't know what to tell him, or why he was being so nice to her. When he offered her his hand, she hesitated. He must have noticed, because the smile faltered._

_“The Metal Clan is like one big family, Kuvira.” He whispered it to her like it was a secret, and the corner of her mouth twitched. She didn’t want a family. Not anymore. “And we’re going to take care of you.”_

_She was frowning when she took his hand, but it was comforting. His hand was soft, just like his voice, and she looked up when they started walking, staring at the city around them._

_"Why does it look like a flower?" Kuvira asked him without looking up at him, "When they brought me here this morning it opened like a flower."_

_"Oh the domes," She could hear the smile in his voice, "Do you like them? My wife and I designed them, they help protect the city."_

_Kuvira nodded, and soon he led her to a field full of black rocks, and she could feel them almost humming to her as she passed them. She saw a woman a few yards away, picking one of the rocks up and playing with it. Kuvira expected Bataar to give her a speech about things she couldn’t say or do, she’d always gotten that before. She had never been allowed to ask questions. She looked up when they got closer, and she smiled down at Kuvira, one that felt full of sympathy. She knew._

_"Hi," She knelt down just like the man had, "You must be Kuvira."_

_She nodded, barely noticing that she'd tightened her grip on Bataar's hand._

_"I'm Suyin. But you can call me Su if you want to, ok?"_

_Kuvira nodded again, listening as Bataar told Su that she was an earthbender._

_"That's exciting!" Su beamed at her, "I'm sure you'll be fantastic. We’ll teach you whatever you want to know."_

_“I’ve never been taught before.” Kuvira clenched her jaw a moment later, and stared down at the ground, but she could still see Su out of the corner of her eye._

_“Well,” Su told her gently, “Here in Zaofu, we want people to reach their full potential. If you want us to teach you, we will. Would you like that?”_

_Kuvira started crying then, letting herself be pulled into Su's arms when she reached out. No one had ever cared that she could earthbend before. No one had ever cared about what she could do, it was always a list of things she couldn’t. She felt the weight of her parents' betrayal even more in that moment. She laid her head on Su's shoulder and cried, letting herself be scooped into her arms as Su stood, and she wrapped her hands up tightly in her robes._

_"Why don't they want me?" Kuvira whimpered out the only thing on her mind as Su petted her hair. It was the first time she ever asked, and would be the only time she said the question aloud._

_"It's ok, sweetheart," Su soothed, "Zaofu will always want you. You're home now."_

_The ache was raw in her chest, and her whole body shook as she cried, but Su held her close, murmuring that as long as Kuvira wanted to stay, they would always be there for her. It took several minutes for Su to calm her down, and when the worst of the tears had stopped, Su lifted Kuvira's head from her shoulder, brushing away any lingering tears with her thumb._

_"Have you ever tried to bend meteorites before?" Su asked her quietly, smiling._

_Kuvira shook her head, and Su’s smile brightened._

_"Well would you like to try? Maybe you'll have a knack for metalbending."_

_Kuvira smiled for the first time that day and nodded, lifting one hand to rub her eye. Maybe Zaofu wouldn't be so bad. Su put her down a moment later, and walked with her to where she had left the rock she’d been playing with._

_“Just try to sense the earth inside it,” Su told her, “Some people can, some can’t. But it’s fun to try, right?”_

_Kuvira had already felt the earth in the meteorite before Su handed it to her. Had felt the humming. She could bend this. Not sure of what Su wanted her to do with it, she began twisting the meteorite in her hands, creating several shapes in the process. Finally she bent it down into a sphere, playing with it until it was almost completely smooth. She stuck her tongue out in concentration, and after a minute or two she presented the orb to Su, who was beaming._

_“Well would you look at that, you’re a natural!” She bent down and ruffled Kuvira’s hair, “I have a feeling you’re going to be one great metalbender one day, Kuvira.”_

_-_

_She was staring at the domes as they were opened for the morning._

_“Just like flowers.” She chuckled under her breath._

_The rising sunlight washed over her and Kuvira smiled. She shifted the metal chest piece she was wearing slightly and rocked back on her feet, turning when she heard the footsteps behind her._

_"You're up early," Su smiled when she saw her, "Someone a little eager for their first day as a city guard?"_

_"You could say that," Kuvira laughed._

_"Baatar said to wish you good luck, and to let you know he's proud of you," Su told her before she embraced her, "I'm proud of you too."_

_"I had good role models," Kuvira flashed her a grin, though it faded rapidly, "I don't think I've ever thanked you."_

_"For?"_

_"This," Kuvira motioned with one hand, "Zaofu. Taking me in. Most people wouldn't. I got lucky. And you helped me become a great bender. I’d have never gotten here on my own.”_

_“I think you would have,” Su nodded once, “But you’ve come a long way.”_

_"I had a good teacher," Kuvira shrugged, grinning again, "And I'll be captain of the guard before you know it."_

_"I bet you will," Su laughed, "I look forward to knowing Zaofu is protected by someone so capable."_

_"You’re supposed to protect what’s important to you, right?” Kuvira raised her eyebrow, “That’s Zaofu. The Metal Clan. Zaofu is my home. My family. That’s what’s important to me, Su. I think it’s an honor to do this. Think of it as me returning the favor.”_

_Su smiled and patted Kuvira’s shoulder, nodding as she did so._

_“I understand, Kuvira. Try to have fun. Try not to be too serious, you know how safe we are here.”_

_“I know.”_

_-_

_The gunshot was the only sound Kuvira could think of as she tore out of Future Industries and sprinted toward the garages. Asami. Whatever the source was, it wasn’t good. The Equalists saw her round the corner, and one of them was firing at her, but Kuvira barely noticed. She saw one of the half-made Satomobiles and dove behind it, able to see the trio of Equalists just outside of Hiroshi’s garage. She had to move._

_She could see Asami dangling off of one of their shoulders. She had to get him first. She couldn’t find and opening to give herself enough space to attack him, but she had to do something. She knew exactly what the Equalists were going to do if they got out of there with Asami. She couldn’t let them hurt her, or Korra for that matter. They were her friends, family even. She had to make a decision. Cursing under her breath as she heard the Terras shouting behind her, she popped up over the hood of the car, a strip of metal already prepped. She aimed with intent to kill, she had to, and part of her knew that. There was no time to simply injure them. They wouldn’t extend that luxury to her. It was war. They couldn’t._

_She hurled the band of metal toward him with as much force as she could, hoping it hit its target. She managed to see it get buried in his throat before the sharp stab of pain hit her chest, quickly becoming a searing burn. She ignored it, steadying herself then dropping back behind the car, clenching her fists at her sides before she ripped off another sheet of metal. The pain burned with each breath she took, but as the seconds passed she felt it less and less. Her heart was racing when she shot up from behind the Satomobile again, this time aiming for the head of the second Equalist, the vibrant green of his goggles an easy focal point. His scream told her all she needed to know, and she launched herself from behind the car, ignoring the cold spreading through her body. She didn’t have time to worry about that._

* * *

 

Saturday, April 11th

Asami lifted her head off of Korra’s shoulder with a yawn when Su came into the waiting room, and she offered her a weak smile. Su was pale, visibly worried as she walked over to where Asami was sitting and looked down at her.

“Well?”

Asami shrugged, and motioned to where Korra was snoring next to her.

“Doctor says she’ll wake up in the morning. Her lung collapsed. Other than the hole in her chest that led to that, she’s fine.”

Su nodded and sat down in the free seat next to Asami, smoothing her robes over her lap nervously.

“This is my fault,” Asami sighed, looking at her, “She was saving my ass.”

Su shook her head mutely, reaching over and putting her hand over Asami’s, squeezing her hand slightly.

“If Korra fell asleep,” Su sighed, “Then I’m probably just worrying too much.”

“Yeah,” Asami smiled, “Korra’s only thing was that she refused to leave. She said she didn’t want Kuvira to feel abandoned.”

Su stiffened, and Asami realized she’d said something wrong. But Su never brought it up, just took a deep breath a few seconds later and shook her head again, patting Asami’s arm. When she looked at Asami, Asami noticed the worry still in Suyin’s eyes. Asami leaned over and hugged her without thinking, knowing that Suyin was probably picturing Kuvira dead. The very thing she’d been trying to prevent. She wanted to say something to comfort her, to let her know she understood, but she couldn’t think of the proper words. The embrace would have to be enough, and she tried to put as much feeling into it as she could. Su wrapped one arm around Asami’s shoulders and leaned against her, and Asami hoped it was enough.

* * *

 

Korra woke up to the feeling of Asami shaking her shoulder, and her first thought was that something was wrong. Had Asami not been there to lightly push her back into the seat, Korra would have jumped to her feet, but she was relieved to see that Asami was smiling.

“Hey,” Asami said quietly, lifting her hand to Korra’s cheek, “I just wanted to let you know that Kuvira’s awake. I’m going to call dad, but I’ll be back in a few minutes, ok?”

Korra nodded, yawning as Asami kissed her forehead, and she looked around the waiting room until she found Suyin standing a few seats down, tapping her foot on the floor.

“Waiting on me?” Korra asked groggily.

“Yes,” Su smiled, glancing over at her, “Are you coming?”

Korra nodded again and stood up, stretching her arms over her head with a yawn, following Su down the hallway to the room they’d placed Kuvira in. She almost had to jog to keep up with the long strides Su was taking, but she slowed considerably when they got closer.

Kuvira was sitting up in the bed when they came in, tiredly watching the television mounted on the wall. Her gaze lowered when the door opened, and she saw Su, a smile brightening her pale features almost immediately.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” Kuvira’s voice was hoarse, and she held her hand out to Su when she stepped closer to the bed.

Su leaned over and brushed the hair out of her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead before sighing.

“You asked for me,” Su told her, “Of course I came. Junior will be here Sunday.”

“I was scared,” Kuvira admitted, “I thought--.”

She stopped abruptly, her eyes growing wide, and she looked from Su to where Korra had moved closer to the bed.

“Asami,” Kuvira croaked, her whole body tensing, “Where’s Asami?”

“You got shot, and the only thing you’re worried about is Asami?” Korra raised her eyebrow, grinning.

“She’s ok,” Su replied, huffing and shaking her head, “She went to call her father.”

Kuvira was staring at Korra, and Korra knew she was watching her to make sure Su wasn’t making anything up. Korra nodded.

“Is she hurt?” Kuvira asked quickly, “Is Ishan--.”

“They’re both fine,” Korra promised, “She had a cut on her cheek, and his leg could be better, but they’re both safe.”

Kuvira nodded once, her eyes still blown, and Korra became acutely aware of how rapidly her chest was rising and falling. Su noticed too, and she reached out again to smooth Kuvira’s hair back.

“It’s ok, Kuvira.” Su assured her, “They’re going to be fine.”

Kuvira nodded again, leaning back against the pillows, the grip she had on Suyin’s hand causing her knuckles to turn white.

“Did I do a good job? I mean--.”

Korra laughed and walked over to the bed, leaning over and wrapping her arms gingerly around Kuvira’s shoulders.

“Yeah,” Korra chuckled, “You could say that. Thank you, Kuvira.”

Kuvira lifted her free hand to squeeze Korra’s arm and she grinned.

“I’ll take your word for it then,” Kuvira coughed, “Ok.”

Korra kissed the top of her head with a laugh, and when she straightened up, Kuvira was grinning.

“You two want to see my hole?” Kuvira asked, looking between them.

Su took a deep breath, lifting one hand to pinch the bridge of her nose as she shook her head, and Korra bent over and started laughing.

“No we don’t want to see your damn hole,” Su sighed, though she was smiling.

“Well I thought I would offer,” Kuvira shrugged a little.

“I’m going to go get Asami,” Korra laughed, “Keep your bullet holes covered.”

 

 


	67. Chapter 67

_Kuvira walked through the meteorite garden with Su and Huan. Huan was talking about how he had shaped a badgermole out of several meteorites, and Su was listening to her son with the upmost fascination._

_“Do you think you could do it again?” She asked him, beaming._

_“Yeah!” He grinned, “Maybe I can make a komodo rhino this time!”_

_He ran over to the nearest meteorite, eager to get started, and Su bent a piece of earth out of the ground for herself to sit on._

_“Do you want to try your hand at a komodo rhino?” Su looked at Kuvira with a faint smile._

_Kuvira shook her head, but took a meteorite when Su offered it and began playing with it absentmindedly. She’d already mastered shifting the meteorite to her will, and was able to bend it down to where it was almost a liquid, nearly like water. That’s what she did with the meteorite in her hands, turning it to liquid and letting it run between her fingers, only to solidify it again before it dripped to the ground. She could make a glove out of it if she wanted to, like a piece of armor._

_“You know,” Su told her, “Avatar Korra is about your age, Kuvira.”_

_“I know,” Kuvira grinned up at Su, “I want to meet her.”_

_“Maybe one day you will,” Su smiled._

_“Do you think she’ll be a metalbender? Could you teach her?”_

_“I’d like that,” Su nodded a few times, “If she ever comes to Zaofu, we’ll have to see.”_

_“You could teach both of us!” Kuvira replied excitedly, “That’d be awesome!”_

_Su laughed and ruffled Kuvira’s hair, bending the meteorite off her hand and twisting it back into a ball._

_“I think if someone keeps improving,” Su teased, “That you’ll have metalbending mastered before avatar Korra ever gets here.”_

_-_

_Dance rehearsal. Su had stopped when the guests had arrived. Kuvira went to find her towel and wiped her face, looking over when she heard Suyin’s voice. Su was standing near the doorway to the dance studio, talking to a man and a younger woman. Kuvira recognized the man instantly as Master Tenzin by his airbending tattoos. The woman next to him was younger, Water Tribe by the looks of her, and she had an excited gleam to her eyes. It took Kuvira a few moments, but she recognized her from the newspapers. Avatar Korra. She was finally in Zaofu. Kuvira grinned and shook her head, moving to the locker room so that she could change into her guard armor in preparation for her next shift._

_It was a few days before Su found Kuvira again. Kuvira had been overseeing the closing of the domes for the night, and had heard a couple footsteps behind her, light and gentle, and she whipped her head around quickly, a grin spreading across her lips._

_“You’re not going to scare me this time, Su.” Kuvira told her, crossing her arms when she saw that Su had been mid-crouch, ready to pounce on her._

_“You’re getting too good at this,” Su pouted before she grinned, “Your hearing is too good.”_

_“Your steps are too heavy,” Kuvira countered with a smirk, “Shouldn’t the captain of the guard have good hearing? Makes my job easier.”_

_“Always so serious,” Su teased._

_“Only when I’m working,” Kuvira replied, motioning at the domes that were still being raised._

_Su nodded, crossing her arms and moving to Kuvira’s side, looking up, her eyes following the trail of the petals as they sealed._

_“So guess what.” Su was grinning, her eyes never leaving the top of the now-closed dome._

_“What?”_

_“Avatar Korra is a metalbender.”_

_Kuvira grinned, and Su continued._

_“I think you should train with her. You might even teach her something, Master Kuvira.”_

_“I’ll leave the teaching to you, Su. You’re a much better teacher than I am.”_

_Su laughed, lifting her hand to Kuvira’s shoulder and shaking her playfully._

_“You just set your expectations too high too early. If you’d be patient, you’d be a great teacher. But Korra is leaving tomorrow, so I don’t think you’ll get any lessons in.”_

_“That’s too bad,” Kuvira sighed, “I was looking forward to meeting her.”_

_“Opal really likes her. Even wants to go to Republic City to train with the other airbenders.”_

_“That’ll be good for her,” Kuvira nodded._

_“I think so too.”_

_-_

_“So can you teach me?” Korra asked, leaning back in the chair she’d placed next to Kuvira’s bedside, her arms crossed._

_“What?” Kuvira cleared her throat, raising her eyebrow._

_“To use the strips of metal like you do. I mean I get the idea, and I could throw them around but I’d tear people to pieces. You do it with such…precision.”_

_Su was muttering about how they should at least wait until Kuvira was out of the hospital, but Kuvira flashed Korra a toothy grin._

_“I’m not much of a teacher. But I’ll try, with one condition.”_

_“Oh no,” Asami laughed when Korra returned the grin._

_“They’re going to get themselves killed,” Su shook her head, trying to keep herself from smiling._

_“Whatever you want, Master shithead,” Korra teased._

_“I’m going to—.”_

_“Punch me in the throat?”_

_“Ugh.”_

* * *

 

Sunday, April 12th

Asami yawned and stretched her legs, turning onto her side and raising her eyebrow when she saw Korra smiling at her.

“What?”

“You are so beautiful, and smart, and kind,” Korra told her, “And now I have to remind myself that just because you act like a harmless turtle-duck doesn’t mean you couldn’t kick someone’s ass before they even knew what hit them.”

“A deadly turtle-duck?” Asami laughed, “Thanks, I think.”

Korra yawned and nodded, and Asami rolled her eyes, slinging her leg over Korra’s hip and rolling on top of her. Korra was laughing as Asami straddled her, and Asami raised her eyebrow, pinning Korra’s arms to the bed.

“I have trapped the mighty avatar,” Asami teased, “Whatever will she do now?”

“I could breathe fire if I was really desperate,” Korra offered playfully, “But I don’t think I need to be afraid of turtle-ducks, do you?”

Asami laughed and let Korra’s arms go in favor of leaning down and kissing her. She smiled before she sat back up, earning a half-hearted huff from Korra in the process.

“Pretty sure Ping is afraid of me,” Asami grinned, “Maybe even Shady Shin too.”

“Good,” Korra grinned, wrapping her arms around Asami and rolling them both over.

Asami giggled and wrapped her arms loosely around Korra’s neck, and Korra put her forehead on Asami’s and looked down at her.

“You’re not the only one they need to be afraid of.”

Asami rolled her eyes and chuckled, pulling Korra down for another kiss. She let her nails drag across Korra’s shoulders, feeling the tight muscles of Korra’s back shifting under her touch. Korra began trailing kisses along Asami’s jaw, each contact like an electric shock, and Asami dug her nails into Korra’s shoulders, grinning at the low growl that reached her ears a moment later.

The knock on the door startled both of them, and Korra went rigid and sat up, exhaling slowly, her gaze snapping to the door when she heard Shady Shin’s voice.

“Boss? You up?”

“I know you’re not in this house.” Korra growled angrily, climbing off the bed.

“Um…no?” Shady Shin hesitated.

Asami sat up, rubbing her face in an attempt to force the blush away as Korra yanked the bedroom door open and glared at Shady Shin.

“What?”

“The Terras are talking to those Equalists, and they want you should be there.” He grunted, and Asami could see him staring at his feet, “Said they’d handle it however you wanted, but they won’t listen to me.”

“Because you’re a waterbender, and not Kuvira,” Korra nodded.

“You ain’t Kuvira either, boss.”

“I’m apparently the next best thing.” Korra huffed, scratching the back of her head, “Fine. You could have called. You’re really bad at following instructions.”

“But you said I could come in if I had something to tell you and I did,” He shrugged, “I came straight here, didn’t even look at the wall the wrong way doin’ it.”

“Fine.” Korra backed into the room and shut the door in his face, “Give me a second to change.”

A muffled ‘you got it, boss’ came through the door, and Korra turned around, huffing when she saw Asami.

“Can I kill him yet?”

“Nope,” Asami laughed, “Go keep them from doing anything stupid. I’ll go wake dad up and see what he wants for breakfast.”

“Bacon,” Korra grinned, “I know the answer to that.”

“Well he can’t _have_ bacon,” Asami shook her head, smiling, “I’ll probably go see Ishan and Kuvira in the hospital after that. Dad may go. I guess I’m in charge of picking up Bataar and Opal from the train station?”

“If you want,” Korra shrugged, “I’ll send Rajan or something if you don’t want to.”

“It’s no problem,” Asami promised, “I’ll text you when they get here, ok?”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded, rummaging through her duffle bag for a change of clothes, “I’ll try and come by the hospital when they get here, I figure they’ll both want to see Kuvira.”

“I’m going to go wake dad then,” Asami smiled, kissing Korra on the cheek, “I’ll see you later. Behave.”

“No chance, sunshine.”

* * *

 

Lin ignored the massive crowd of protesters that had gathered outside City Hall as she made her way up the steps. She knew why they were there. They wanted Raiko to do something. Wanted _her_ to do something. There was a line of police officers blocking them from accessing City Hall itself, but Lin could hear them shouting. There were accusations and pleas thrown every direction, but Lin couldn’t do anything to help, not yet. She was doing the best she could, she just had no way of showing them that. Their blood was boiling. She’d be lying if she said hers wasn’t as well.

“Chief Beifong!” She didn’t turn her head, waiting at the door for Saikhan to join her, but the protester’s voice was clear enough, “Chief Beifong you have to do something!”

Lin closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and when Saikhan was at her side, she pushed her way into City Hall.

“I’ve made the call for the riot shields,” Saikhan told her quietly as they walked together, “How do you want it handled?”

“As calmly as possible,” Lin growled, “I don’t want any of them to get hurt.”

“Raiko’s going to want us to bust this up.”

“I know.” She folded her arms behind her back as she walked, “He’s already announced a city wide curfew, starting tomorrow night at ten. We’re supposed to arrest them if they’re out then. I’m hoping they leave tonight so we don’t have to make it sooner.”

Saikhan sighed, and Lin knew he was as frustrated as she was.

“He’s going to bring in the military, isn’t he?”

“If we don’t do our jobs,” Lin nodded, “Maybe that’s what we need.”

“You know it isn’t.”

She sighed and knocked on Raiko’s office door, pushing it open when he told them to come in.

“Good. You’re both here.” Raiko stood when he saw them, “Can you explain to me why the police force is tolerating such demonstrations? There are at least three other ‘protests’ around the city. Why?”

“They’re peaceful,” Lin crossed her arms, “They’re not doing anything wrong.”

“Yet.”

“The point remains, Mr. President. The police are only outside to keep them from entering City Hall. So far, they’ve been compliant.”

“You need to get the situation under control, Beifong.”

“It’s not _out_ of control, Mr. President. The people are afraid. It’s understandable.”

“Then you better start making some arrests, Beifong. Equalists, triads, I don’t care. Anything to calm these people down.”

“Are you going to keep criticizing my methods, Mr. President?”

“Fine.” Raiko waved her off, “Be as thorough as you want. Just get the job done. I don’t want anyone protesting outside my office tomorrow.”

Lin exchanged a glance with Saikhan, and he offered her a shrug.

“I’ll begin right away, President Raiko,” Lin told him, “Saikhan will stay here to monitor the situation outside. Does this suit you?”

“Whatever,” Raiko growled, “Just get me some results.”

Saikhan offered Lin a smirk when they turned around and left Raiko’s office, and Lin pressed her lips into a tight line.

“Don’t engage them unless they become a serious threat, Saikhan.”

“I know, Chief.”

“Good. I’m going to take an airship and see if I can’t sift through some of the locations that Sato gave us. You know how to reach me if something happens.”

“Yes, Chief. Let me know what you find.”

* * *

 

Korra crossed her arms and frowned down at the Equalists the Terras had tied up in the floor of the warehouse. The four of them looked absolutely terrified to see her, particularly one of the men who was backed into the corner alone.

“That’s one of the ones that was after Sato,” Shady Shin pointed at him, and Korra raised her eyebrow.

“Ok so what’s the problem?” Korra asked, looking at the four of them.

“They’re trying to kill us,” One of them spat at her, “Wanted to torture us first. We’re not going to tell you a goddamned thing.”

“I told the Terras to just kill them anyway,” Shady Shin shrugged, “No good to us now, we can get all the information from daddy Sato.”

“Well we can’t give them to the cops.” Rajan growled, “They’ll find a way to get information outside to the other Equalists.”

Korra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Why am I here, again?” Korra glared at Shady Shin.

“Rajan won’t do anything I say.”

“He won’t do what I say either,” Rajan glared, “We can’t ask Kuvira.”

“Alright then,” Korra uncrossed her arms and looked around, “We’re going to have to keep them here.”

“What?” Shady Shin and Rajan both raised their eyebrows.

“Yep. And you’re going to treat them like they’re actual human beings. You’ll feed them, give them a little dignity at least, spirits. No torturing them. And absolutely no killing them, Shady Shin. I’ll wait until Kuvira gets out of the hospital and we can figure out a better way to do this. Can you both agree to that?”

“Yes, boss.”

“Wait,” The Equalist in the corner spoke up, “You mean that crazy metalbender is still _alive_?!”

“Yep.” Korra scowled at him, “Speaking of Kuvira, the two of us need to have a talk.”

“What’re you going to do, avatar? Beat me for trying to take your bitch? You’re already dead, as far as I’m concerned. You won’t last much longer.”

“Let me worry about that.”

Korra turned to tell Shady Shin and Rajan to take the other Equalists and get out so they could have some privacy so she could talk to him, the rage bubbling back up in the pit of her stomach. She wasn’t going to hurt him, yet. She heard her phone ring in her pocket and she groaned, seeing Lin’s name flash across the screen. _Great._

“Hey, Chief.”

“How soon can you be at the police station?” Lin grunted, “In uniform.”

Korra blinked, trying to remember where she’d even left the damn uniform Lin had loaned her.

“Um…I need to go to Air Temple Island and grab it--.”

“Fine. I’ll pick you up there. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds good, Chief. See you soon.”

Korra huffed as she hung the phone up, and shook her head before looking back to Shady Shin and Rajan.

“Don’t hurt them. Got it?”

“Yes, boss.” Shady Shin nodded, “Gonna treat ‘em like they’re royalty.”

“Rajan?”

“Yes, boss.” He agreed.

“Good. I need to go.”

* * *

 

Opal was the first person off the train when it stopped, and Asami laughed as Opal ran over and embraced her.

“I’ve missed you!” Opal exclaimed, her arms locked tightly around Asami.

“I missed you too, Opal,” Asami was grinning as she and Opal began swaying in place, “Did you have a good time at home?”

“It was great,” Opal nodded, “I almost didn’t want to come back. How’s Kuvira?”

“She’s better,” Asami smiled when Opal took a step back, “She’s been trying to show everyone her bullet-hole. Her ‘battle wound’ is what her and Korra are calling it now.”

“That sounds like Kuvira,” Opal laughed.

Asami’s attention was drawn to Bataar Jr. coming out of the train a moment later, his bag slung over his shoulder. She could see the concern in his eyes, just as apparent as it had been in Su’s. Asami’s heart ached at seeing her friend in such a state, and she met him halfway and embraced him, lightly leaning her head on his shoulder. He sighed, his arm wrapping around her, and she rubbed his back.

“She’s ok, Bataar.”

“I know,” He sighed again, “Thank you for coming to get us.”

“It’s no problem.” Asami replied, squeezing him once before letting him go, “I figured you’d both want to go to the hospital and see her.”

“Please.” Bataar and Opal both said in unison.

“Come on then,” Asami smiled, “My car isn’t far.”

* * *

 

“The people on the television said the protests are supposed to be bigger tomorrow,” Kuvira coughed, directing Asami’s attention to the television more than anyone else’s, “Bet you ten yuans Korra will be there.”

“I know she will,” Asami laughed, “Hell I’ll probably go.”

“I am.” Opal nodded, “Raiko only called for a curfew to cover his own ass. He doesn’t care about us. About anyone.”

“If I get released, I’ll be there in my oxygen mask and everything.” Kuvira laughed.

“You’ll do no such thing.” Su frowned at her, “Lin can handle it.”

“I’m not saying she can’t. But Raiko needs a reality check. He can bring in the entire damn army if he wants to, but it’s about time people tried to get help. They’ve realized he only lets the police do so much. He’s fucked.”

“He’s a tyrant,” Asami nodded, “Civil unrest is going to end up being the least of his problems.”

“He needs dealt with,” Opal agreed, crossing her arms when Su huffed at her, “They need to get him out of office somehow.”

“You can go protest all you want, but don’t run around starting fights you can’t finish.” Su frowned at Opal, then at Asami, “You don’t know what you’re getting into.”

“I agree with mom,” Bataar nodded a few times, “I think you should all sit this one out.”

“If Korra goes, I’m going,” Opal replied with an air of finality.

“Just hope you get out of there before curfew hits,” Su shook her head, “If there’s a group on the street then, it won’t be pretty.”

* * *

 

“I’m going to change your codename one of these days,” Lin smirked, crossing her arms and looking down from the airship at the city beneath them.

“Is that right?” Korra raised her eyebrow, “To what?”

“Dipshit.” Lin chuckled once, “You and Kuvira have gotten yourselves into a mess.”

“No bigger than you have.”

Lin sighed, closing her eyes for a few moments before she turned to face Korra.

“When water starts boiling, you know the first few bubbles that burst through the surface before the water begins rolling?”

“Yes.”

“That’s what’s happening to the city. You two didn’t start it, but you certainly got the ball moving once you started working with the triads.”

“What do you want me to do, Lin?”

“Help me find these goddamned Equalists, first of all. I need to keep an eye on the protests over the next few days, but there’s a problem there.”

“What?”

“Raiko’s asking me to do something I have no desire to do. Job or not. We’ll see what happens, but I don’t want you there when it happens, you got that?”

“I’m going to the protests,” Korra frowned, “You’re not keeping me from that. I _agree_ with them.”

“I know you do. But it’s not going to end well, if Raiko has anything to do with it.”

“I’ll just have to be there to stop him.”

“Fine.” Lin sighed and shook her head, “Let’s just hope it doesn’t get that far. They’re peaceful now, but you can only walk over people for so long. Raiko’s just about reached that point.”

“I know.” Korra nodded.

“Good luck.” Lin huffed, glancing at Korra out of the corner of her eye.

“You too, Chief. We both need it.”

“Whole city needs it.”

 


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decisions have been made. Raiko won't like any of them.  
> Trigger warning: suicide.

Monday, April 13th

Lin walked into Raiko’s office with a frown on her face, knowing what was about to come. She sighed as she shut the door behind her, noticing that Raiko’s face was already blood red, the vein on his forehead twitching.

“Why were they allowed to stay outside City Hall all night, Chief Beifong?” Raiko growled, slamming his hand down on his desk.

“Because the curfew goes into effect tonight, Mr. President.” Lin took a deep breath and responded calmly, “They were breaking no laws.”

“If any of them are outside a _second_ past ten o’clock tonight, you better arrest them.” Raiko stared at her, “Are we clear, Chief Beifong?”

Lin swallowed the lump in her throat and stared at Raiko, unwilling to show him anything but stoicism.

“If the situation cannot be diffused, President Raiko.”

* * *

 

“I suppose there’s no use in telling you to stay at home tonight,” Hiroshi frowned, looking up from his book to glance at Asami.

“You’re right,” Asami nodded, “I’m going to go.”

“Is Korra?”

“Yes.”

“And Opal?”

“Yes.”

Hiroshi sighed, closing his book and shaking his head. He didn’t want her to go, but she had clearly made up her mind.

“Just be careful. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t, dad,” Asami promised.

“Take your glove. You may need it. Don’t stay past the curfew, please.”

“Dad.”

Hiroshi sighed again and pushed himself out of his chair, walking over to Asami’s seat and embracing her gently.

“I’m just worried, sweetheart.”

“I know, we’ll be fine, dad.”

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, squeezing her shoulder.

“Where’s Korra?” He asked quietly.

“She’s on Air Temple Island,” Asami replied, smiling up at him, “She should be back soon.”

“I need to talk to her,” He nodded, “I’ll call her, I think.”

* * *

 

“I’m going with them.” Kya crossed her arms, offering Tenzin a shrug when he looked down at her.

“What?!”

“Haha!” Bumi exclaimed, “I’d pay to see that!”

“Kya,” Tenzin frowned, “You’re too old to--.”

“No I’m not, I’m going. It’s not just kids out there, Tenzin. This is affecting everyone.”

“Korra,” Tenzin looked over when Korra came into the room, “Did you put this notion in Kya’s head?”

“Nope,” Korra shrugged, “But if she wants to come, more power to her. Lin called and said the police were bringing in armored vehicles as soon as ten o’clock hits. Including water-cannons. I’d be more comfortable knowing Kya was on my side.”

“I can’t believe this,” Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “You’re both going to get arrested.”

“Do you actually think Lin would arrest us?” Kya arched one eyebrow, “Now whoever Raiko has in charge of all those soldiers, _they_ might arrest us, but Lin won’t.”

“I actually think at this point,” Bumi offered, “Lin will be inclined to _join_ them.”

* * *

 

The six of them held hands to make wading through the crowd stationed outside the City Hall easier. They were being led by Korra who had no qualms about shouldering people out of the way. It was rapidly approaching ten o’clock, and the anger was palpable, being fueled primarily by the people who had been there for over twenty-four hours. Their exhaustion paled in comparison to the anxiety brought on by the looming presence of the line of police officers in their riot gear, their shields held before them like a wall. Behind them was a pair of water-cannons that had been mounted on a pair of armored trucks.

“Told you,” Korra growled in Mako’s direction, loud enough for Asami to hear.

Asami tightened her grip on Korra’s hand, and she heard Kya chuckle.

“I’ll take the one on the right, how’s that sound, avatar?”

“Let’s hope we don’t have to.”

“Oh no,” Kya replied, “I’m as pissed as the rest of you. Raiko wants a fight, I’ll give him one.”

“Don’t start no shit, won’t be no shit.” Korra grunted.

Asami sighed and looked around, instinctively twitching her fingers inside her glove. She recognized Tahno and Shaozu a few yards away from them. Ming was standing just behind them, a sign lifted above his head that read ‘killing people isn’t a sport’. Asami wondered how many other probenders were there with them at the sight of it. Several, she was sure.

Someone in front of them was yelling at the police officers, tears running down her face, asking them why they were there instead of out hunting Equalists.

“How many more people do the triads and Equalists have to kill for you to stop them?”

She felt Opal tense at her side, and she looked over, following Opal’s gaze to the front of City Hall, where Lin had emerged from the building. Opal swallowed hard, setting her jaw, and Asami saw Lin’s expression darken. She’d folded her arms behind her back as she descended the steps, and she surveyed the crowd with an unreadable light in her eyes.

“Chief Beifong, why won’t you stop this?”

Lin offered no response, making her way to the front of the line of police officers, who separated enough to let her pass. She was the only thing between them and the crowd until Saikhan moved to her side, handing her a megaphone.

“This is a formal request from myself as a representative of the police force of Republic City,” Lin’s voice echoed out, mingling with the dull roar of the crowd, though it was still audible, “The city-wide curfew begins in fifteen minutes. For the safety of yourselves and the people around you, please go home.”

“We’re safer out here than we are at home!” Someone shouted as Lin passed the megaphone back to Saikhan.

Lin lingered where she was for a few moments, her eyes glancing over the crowd before she found Opal again. Asami thought for a moment that she saw Lin sigh, her expression softening. It only lasted for half a thought, and Lin turned her back to them, walking back up the stairs into City Hall.

“Anyone out without permission after curfew _will_ be arrested,” Saikhan told them, megaphone blocking his mouth, “This protest will be considered illegal after ten o’clock.”

Mako looked at his watch, and Asami could see Bolin shifting nervously beside him. Asami saw someone move behind them, and when she craned her neck to see who it was, she noticed a man clutching a brick in his hand. She reached out with her free hand, grabbing Korra’s arm to draw her attention. Korra immediately stepped past Asami, approaching the man as she began arguing with him.

“You start something it’s going to fuck everyone here, pal,” Korra growled at him, “Do not give them a reason to hurt you.”

“They’re the police,” He argued back, “They shouldn’t _be_ hurting us! They should be _defending_ us.”

“They’ll be defending your ass in a jail cell.”

They continued going back and forth for a few minutes, and Asami looked around as some of the protestors began to disperse. The number that stayed was larger than she anticipated, and she took a deep breath when she saw the water-cannons moving.

“Korra.”

Korra was back at her side a few moments later, with Mako and Bolin leaning over her shoulder to see what was going on. Korra’s eyes followed the trucks for a few seconds, then she glanced down at Opal and Asami.

“Go home.”

“Make me.” It was the first response Asami could muster, and she raised her eyebrow, daring Korra to challenge her. She knew she was just as safe there, Korra knew too.

The look Korra gave her could have set her on fire. Korra swallowed, taking a deep breath, and as she did Asami saw the muscles in her jaw clench. She exhaled slowly, looking around at the police officers before her eyes found Asami’s again.

“Asami, I’m not going to pick a fight with the police tonight. I’m staying to stop that from happening. I don’t think you guys should be here.”

Asami crossed her arms and frowned. She wasn’t letting Korra get rid of her that easily.

“Go home. There’s nothing good going to come from this. I was wrong.”

“What are you and Kya going to do?” Asami sighed, unfolding her arms.

“Water-cannons…they don’t exactly tickle. I’m going to make sure no one gets hit by one.”

“You stay, we stay,” Bolin chimed in.

Korra sighed and shook her head.

“Fine. But I need your help talking everyone into going home. We have to help Lin.”

* * *

 

Lin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Every part of this situation was wrong. She knew it was. Curfew or not, it didn’t sit right with her. Repressing a protest was at the bottom of her list of priorities. They’d been right, she should be expending her resources to actually _stop_ the problem, but thanks to all the pressure Raiko had put on her, she’d been unable to do so. It was no one’s fault but her own. Taking another deep breath, she looked at the clock on the wall. She had two minutes.

_“…I solemnly affirm that as Chief of Police, I will serve honestly and faithfully in the performance of my duties..”_

Lin looked outside, relieved to see that some of the crowd had dispersed. She flexed the muscles in her hands and walked outside. She took the stairs slowly, one at a time, and drew Saikhan’s attention.

_“…I accept my position as Chief of Police, and acknowledge it as a position of authority and responsibility…”_

She walked calmly to the front of the line, raising her eyebrow as the remaining protesters, though they still shouted at her, instinctively took steps back to give her space. She looked over her shoulder at Saikhan. He nodded. It was ten o’clock. She grit her teeth.

“ _…As Chief of Police it is my honor and duty to ensure the safety of the citizens of Republic City, and complete this task, with my life if need be…”_

Lin took one last look at the protestors, finding Korra and Kya among them, and she fought the urge to growl when she saw Opal still standing there. _To hell with Raiko_. She slammed her foot into the ground, erecting a wall between the police and the protesters that ran the length of the police line.

“Lin,” She heard Kya’s voice, “What’re you doing?”

She took a deep breath, turning her back on the protestors, folding her arms behind her back and looking at the police.

“Chief Beifong?” Saikhan raised his eyebrows, “What’re you doing?”

“My job. Stand down.”

Saikhan hesitated, and the police officers in front of her began lowering their shields, glancing at each other. As they did so, Lin turned back to the protesters, a scowl on her face. A silence came over them, no one even daring to breathe too loudly.

“Go home. All of you. I will not be enforcing the curfew.”

“Chief, President Raiko said--.”

“President Raiko may be the commander-in-chief,” Lin cut him off, “But the only crime these people have committed is being out after hours. They would do well to go home.”

She saw Asami move first. She turned her back to Lin, and immediately began directing people to clear the area. To Lin’s surprise, they obeyed. Opal followed suit, and soon she and Asami were effectively dissipating the group before her.

“Chief Beifong?” Saikhan leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Why aren’t you following Raiko’s orders?”

“These people are cracking, Saikhan. The whole city is. Not just yet, though. Spirits help Raiko when they break. I won’t give them a reason to. Not tonight.”

The police behind her began murmuring amongst themselves as the last of the protestors grudgingly dispersed, leaving only Korra and her friends standing on the other side of the wall, staring back at Lin.

“Go home.”

“Same time tomorrow?” Korra raised her eyebrow, the storm in her eyes mirroring how Lin felt.

“I’ll see you then.”

Korra nodded, turning her back on Lin, and Lin took a deep breath as she watched Asami loop her arm through Korra’s, casting a sympathetic smile in Lin’s direction before they left.

 _‘At least one of them has some sense,’_ Lin thought to herself.

“Chief Beifong.” She turned at the voice, seeing one of the soldiers Raiko had left with her approaching.

“What?”

“President Raiko is on the radio. He wants you to report to him immediately.”

“That didn’t take long,” Lin cursed herself mentally, but she refused to let Raiko win this one.

* * *

 

Ishan took another handful of pain pills and crutched himself across the factory floor. He didn’t have long. He knew both Hiroshi and Asami would know he’d managed to sign himself out of the hospital by morning. He was thankful he’d hidden the van full of explosives well enough that the Lieutenant hadn’t found them. He checked his cargo one last time before he climbed into the driver’s seat, ignoring the pain in his left knee. It was almost unbearable, but he had to power through. For Asami. He had to help the police somehow.

He pulled the mask down over his face before he started the ignition. It was stuffy, but he’d never wear it again, he knew that. This was his last night as an Equalist. He took as deep a breath as he could through the material, and when he exhaled it made his face sweat. Gripping the steering wheel, he pulled out of the factory and made his way around to the side street. He had a delivery to make.

* * *

 

“Well,” Asami shut the bedroom door behind her and leaned against it, “That didn’t go the way I thought it would.”

“Lin’s fucked.” Korra told her, bending over as she began pulling her boots off.

“You think so?”

“Mmhmm. I knew that as soon as you saw the guy with the brick. If the police won’t do anything, the people will. We’re just lucky he didn’t throw it. It’d have started a fight we couldn’t win.”

“Both sides are trying,” Asami nodded, pulling her jacket off.

“Well, Lin isn’t going to be trying much longer,” Korra shook her head, “Raiko’s going to fire her. What good’s a police chief that won’t listen?”

“In this case,” Asami sighed, walking over to Korra and wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck, “I think Lin’s the only thing holding the city together.”

Korra nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“I guess we’re going to see what happens tomorrow.”

“We have another protest to go to, right?” Asami smiled faintly, and Korra grinned.

“You’re damn right we do, sunshine.”

“I thought avatars were supposed to be neutral,” Asami teased.

“Not this one.” Korra was still grinning.

"That might be why you get in so much trouble," Asami laughed.

Korra smirked and shrugged her shoulders, pulling Asami close enough to kiss her. Asami grinned, pressing herself against Korra as a low heat began spreading through her body. She could feel one of Korra’s hands slowly trailing down her back and it caused her shiver, and she pressed her nails into Korra’s shoulders, biting her lip to keep from pouting when Korra broke the kiss several minutes later.

Asami rolled her eyes when Korra smirked at her, ignoring the blush on her cheeks, and she grabbed Korra’s shoulders, pushing her back until she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Asami told her in a warning tone.

“Is that the scary turtle-duck talking?” Korra chuckled as Asami sat in her lap.

“Uh huh,” Asami smirked, kissing along Korra’s jaw, “I’ll make you think scary turtle-duck.”

Korra chuckled again, though it grew quieter as Asami’s mouth moved down her neck. Asami’s breath hitched for only a second when Korra’s hand slid under the back of her shirt, the heat from Korra’s fingers spreading up her spine.

“Korra.” Asami pulled back a little, surprised at how wide Korra’s eyes were when she looked at her.

“Is something wro--.”

Asami smirked and leaned back toward Korra so she could whisper in her ear.

“Maybe we should lock the door.”

Korra blinked slowly a few times, so Asami got up and locked the door herself, and when she turned back around, her heart skipped a beat at the grin that spread across Korra’s face.

“Might be the best idea you’ve had all day, sunshine.”

* * *

 

“I trust your judgement, Chief Beifong,” Saikhan told her as the pair of them were escorted through Raiko’s home by a pair of soldiers.

“Thank you, Captain. Though you won’t need to do so much longer.”

“You think this is it, then?”

“I know it is.” Lin sighed, straightening her shoulders, “I deliberately disobeyed our _great commander_.”

She did nothing to hide the spite in her voice. She had no reason to.

The soldiers opened the door to Raiko’s study and showed them inside. Lin wasn’t surprised to see Raiko sitting at his desk, glaring at her.

“Chief Beifong, are you going to explain yourself?”

“I refuse to assault a peaceful protest, curfew or not.” Lin replied, crossing her arms.

“So you’re refusing to follow orders?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not sorry for what you’ve done?” Raiko arched his eyebrow, speaking through gritted teeth.

“I’ve done nothing worth regret, President Raiko.”

“You are without a doubt the worst police chief this city has ever seen,” Raiko growled.

Lin kept her expression blank. She refused to let him get to her. Not now. Not after all this.

“I’d fire you if I could,” Raiko told her, pushing himself to his feet, “But if I do, the whole city is going down in flames. They like you more than they like me.”

Lin noticed Saikhan glance at her, but she said nothing.

“You get one more chance, Beifong.” Raiko’s voice was cold as he walked around the front of his desk and stood in front of her, his face dangerously close to hers, “The next time you deal with a group of demonstrators after curfew, you better do your job. If you don’t, there will be no more Chief Beifong.”

There was no more Chief Beifong anymore either way. Lin knew that. Raiko had already thought of a dozen ways to replace her, she knew. There was nothing left for her to lose.

“Tomorrow night you’ll have a small division of the army with you to help you _enforce_ the laws of the city. I hope for your sake, you don’t repeat the same mistakes you made tonight.”

“Of course, Mr. President.” Lin growled, unfolding her arms and clenching her fists at her side. She hadn’t made a mistake. Mistakes felt wrong. The only thing that had felt wrong was going before all those people with the threat of Raiko’s idea of order looming over her shoulder. She refused to be an instrument of fear. That wasn’t her job.

“Captain Saikhan,” Raiko glanced at him, “I hope you’ve learned what will be expected of you if you’re promoted.”

“Of course,” Lin could hear the underlying sarcasm in Saikhan’s voice, though Raiko didn’t seem to notice, “It’s an honor, Mr. President.”

“You’re both dismissed. Don’t let this happen again.”

They turned in unison and marched out of his study, making their way out of the house and to where Lin’s car was waiting.

“What does this mean for us?” Saikhan asked once they’d pulled away from the house.

Lin gripped the steering wheel and sighed, shaking her head.

“I don’t know, Saikhan. But we have to do something.”

* * *

 

Ishan typed the code into the pad with shaky fingers, sighing in relief when the ramp lifted to give him access to the underground warehouse. The mask would keep him anonymous enough that he’d be safe. There were nearly a dozen people mingling about, and Ishan hated every single one of them. They weren’t Equalists anymore. None of them were. They were terrorists. Maybe that’s what he was too. He didn’t care, he thought. He couldn’t stand the guilt anymore, and he’d made his choice. He’d gotten Asami’s friends hurt, and the weight of that was too much for him to bear any longer. He’d do what Hiroshi couldn’t.

He parked the van in the first available space he found, noticing that some of the Equalists had turned their heads to look at what he was doing. He left the motor running and took a deep breath, fumbling in the console for both the stick of dynamite and the grenade he’d hidden there. He prayed this worked. He could see one of the people approaching the van in the mirror, and he reached up with a shaky hand and locked the doors. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, patting his coat for the lighter he’d brought with him. He turned it over in his hand as the tapping came at the window. He looked around without seeing who was next to the van, and he saw the crates of explosives they’d stacked in the corner. _Idiots._ Hiroshi would have never let them do that. They’d never survive without him.

The tapping came at the window again, louder this time, and Ishan finally looked. The Equalist there motioned for him to roll down the window, and Ishan shook his head. It took him three tries to get the lighter to ignite, lighting the dynamite’s fuse when he finally got it. He didn’t have long. He looked out the window, smiling when he saw the Equalist trying to sprint away from the van.

“Too late,” Ishan muttered to himself, rolling the window down, “This will get the police’s attention.”

Ten seconds.

He pulled the pin on the grenade, throwing it as close to the crates of explosives as he could manage. It would have to be enough. He leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes and gripping the steering wheel. He felt good.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Sato.”

 

 


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation Beifong Part 1

Tuesday, April 14th

“What the fuck?” Lin heard Saikahn breathe next to her, “Spirits, it took down half a block’s worth of land.”

“Underground warehouses aren’t always so sturdy,” Lin grunted, crossing her arms as several police officers sifted through the rubble with paramedics at their heels, “Looks like they had enough explosives down there to level a city block.”

“Good thing it took this down instead.” Saikahn nodded.

Lin turned her back on the giant crater that had been formed out of the remains of the warehouse, and she walked over to her car, pulling out the map Hiroshi had given her and spreading it across the hood before she began searching for her flashlight.

“That’s one down,” Lin sighed, shaking her head and pulling a pen out of her pocket to mark it off, holding her flashlight steady with the other hand, “Least now we know how deep they are.”

“How many you figure died?” Saikhan asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Are you asking Lin or are you asking Chief Beifong?” Lin forced a chuckle.

“Either.”

“Well, as police chief, I’m going to say I don’t know. As Lin, I’m going to say I hope they all did.”

Saikhan nodded, looking over as a paramedic emerged with a groaning lump on a stretcher.

“Well, there went all your hopes and dreams, Chief.”

“Shut up.”

A police officer jogged up to the pair of them, panting heavily.

“Got a few alive, Chief,” He told her, “Conscious ones say it was some kind of suicide bombing, if you believe that. Looks like a freak accident to me, from having so many explosives on location.”

“Of the people most deserving, it’s them,” Lin nodded, “Get the place cleaned up and block it off. Anyone alive, well, consider them in police custody. Get someone in here to figure out what really happened.”

“Yes, Chief Beifong.”

Lin sighed and folded the map back up, tossing it in the car before looking at Saikhan.

“I suppose we should do something productive before Raiko has us ‘enforcing’ curfews again, don’t you?”

“What do you have in mind, Lin?”

Lin jerked her head for Saikhan to get in the car, and she slid into the driver’s seat with a huff. Once they were both in the car, she cleared her throat, her shoulders slumping slightly.

“I need to warn you, Saikhan.”

“Chief?”

“For what to expect later. The protestors are going to be back, you know that.”

“What’re you going to do?”

* * *

 

A chill went down Asami’s spine and she shivered, turning onto her side so that she could scoot closer to Korra. Korra was warmer than she was, and Asami smiled tiredly when Korra lazily threw one arm across her waist.

“Mmm what time is it?” Korra yawned, stretching her legs.

“Don’t know,” Asami muttered, nuzzling Korra’s shoulder, “I just know I’m cold.”

“I think you’re always cold,” Korra grumbled.

“I could put clothes on, you know.” Asami chuckled, kissing the bruise that had formed on Korra’s collarbone.

“Mmm let’s not.”

Asami rolled her eyes and sat up after a few minutes, stifling a yawn before she reached over to get her phone from the nightstand. She flopped back down on the bed once she had it, raising her eyebrow with a smirk when Korra laid her head on her chest and huffed. She put her arm under Korra’s shoulders and began absentmindedly tracing her fingers between Korra’s shoulder blades as she checked her phone.

“Bataar texted me.”

“What’s he want? Doesn’t he know people are sleeping?”

“They’re letting Kuvira out of the hospital,” Asami laughed, kissing the top of Korra’s head, “And you’re not asleep, technically.”

“I could be.”

Asami hummed in reply, and typed out her response to Bataar with her free hand.

“ _I’ll come pick you guys up when they let her out.”_

_“Thank you! That makes things much easier. It should be an hour or two still.”_

_“No problem, just call me when you’re ready.”_

She tossed her phone down on the corner of the bed and yawned, smiling when Korra reached for her hand.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" She half-whined, pressing a kiss to each of Asami's knuckles.

"Mmm I don't see why not."

"Good," Korra yawned, pulling the blankets up, enveloping both of them in warmth, "I love you, sunshine."

"I love you too, Korra."

Korra was asleep again within a few minutes, and Asami smiled, listening to the deep slow breaths Korra was taking. She could feel Korra’s breath lightly blowing across her skin, and it was nice, having a morning where neither of them had anything urgent to take care of. Asami yawned turning her head to one side and closing her eyes. She decided that going back to sleep was the best thing she could do all day.

* * *

 

“Lieutenant, the metalbender Kuvira has been released from the hospital.”

He looked up at them, a sneer crossing his lips. Hiroshi had gotten out and back to the safety of the Sato mansion, but he still had plenty of chances to get to both Hiroshi and the avatar.

“Where is she?”

“Air Temple Island, sir.”

“How many people are still on the island?” He steeped his fingers together.

“Excluding the normal number of White Lotus, only three, sir. Avatar Aang’s children. There are a couple of visitors present at the moment, but they’ve not been identified. All we know is that Kuvira will be there to recuperate, presumably alone.”

“She’s been weakened, hasn’t she? With an unguarded island too, now that _Chief Beifong_ is in such a state of turmoil. Go to the island. Find this Kuvira. Bring her to me.”

“Yes sir, Lieutenant.”

* * *

 

“Asami?” Su raised her eyebrow when she saw her, a worried crease on her forehead, “Can we talk to you for a minute?”

Bataar poked his head around the corner behind his mother, waving at Asami half-heartedly with a smile before he stepped up to stand next to Su.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“My son has decided he’s going to go with you guys to the protests later.” Su sighed, shaking her head, “I don’t know what’s gotten into him, but he says he’s going to make sure Opal is ok. I was wondering if you had anything you could do to help him defend himself if something goes wrong.”

“I actually have another glove,” Asami offered, looking at Bataar, “They’re pretty easy to use. Do you want me to go get it?”

Bataar hesitated, and Asami was sure he was remembering the altercation weeks before between Hiroshi and Viper. But Bataar finally nodded, and Asami excused herself long enough to jog to Korra’s room on the island to find her spare glove. She found them again as soon as she could, and she offered it to Bataar, watching as Su crossed her arms as Bataar put it on.

“Do you feel the trigger mechanism?” Asami asked, raising her eyebrow as Bataar Jr. shifted his hand around and looked at the glove once he’d gotten it on comfortably.

He didn’t answer, but the glove crackled to life a moment later, startling him slightly.

“Whoa.”

“Now stick that to someone’s chest, and they’re going to be in for quite a shock.”

The pair of them broke out into laughter, and after a few moments Bataar had to push his glasses up in order to wipe his eye.

“Well, thanks for this, Asami.” He chuckled, flexing his hand and watching the glove after a few seconds.

“My pleasure,” Asami grinned, “I figure you need something to even the playing field, right?”

“If it helps,” He nodded, “Yeah.”

“Well,” Su raised her eyebrow, “Do you feel better about going now, Junior?”

“Yeah, mom. I do.”

“I’m surprised you’re not going with us, Su,” Asami teased, “Kya is.”

“Someone has to stay on the island and make sure Kuvira doesn’t try to go,” Su laughed, “Tenzin and Bumi wouldn’t be able to stop her. The White Lotus probably won’t even try.”

“That’s a good point,” Asami chuckled, “Good luck.”

“I could say the same to you,” Su nodded, smiling, “Thank you.”

“Not a problem.”

* * *

 

Lin looked out the front of City Hall at the fires that had been started in the square. The police force outside had lessened in favor of Raiko’s small army, who were armed to the teeth with any number of “non-lethal” measures that could be considered necessary by some stretch of the mind. Lin watched as some of the protestors threw bricks in the direction of the soldiers, some of them finding purchase in the windows of the building and the vehicles surround the square.

“This isn’t right.” Lin sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I agree.” Saikhan replied quietly from her side, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Someone has to.”

Lin closed her eyes and bowed her head, taking several calming deep breaths. Saikhan shifted on his feet, and Lin cracked her neck.

“Your niece is here.”

Lin’s eyes opened, and she could see Opal following Korra, once again shouldering her way through the masses. Opal was clad in her glider suit, much to Lin’s surprise. She didn’t wear it often. Lin sighed when she saw Bataar Jr.’s head above Opal’s shoulder.

“Great.”

“Chief?”

“My nephew’s here too.”

“Whole family is invested, right?” Saikhan chuckled, “It’s been an honor, Chief Beifong.”

“I agree, Saikhan,” Lin told him, extending her hand to him, giving him a tight smile when he shook her hand.

* * *

 

Korra stepped over a pile of bricks and looked around with a frown. The line of soldiers had been a good attempt at intimidation on Raiko’s part, but the people around her didn’t seem to notice or care. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned her head to see Kya grinning at her.

“What’s the plan, avatar? Are we going to give them what for, or are we just going to make these people leave again?”

“I guess we’re going to see what happens.” Korra grunted, crossing her arms, “Here comes Raiko.”

Raiko was coming out of City Hall as Korra spoke, being escorted by Lin and Saikhan. The crowd around Korra reached a new volume, screaming in Raiko’s direction, all the frustrations they’d been facing now being voiced as the trio made their way down the steps, too loud for Raiko to ignore. The soldiers shifted to block Raiko from view, but that didn’t stop one of the people next to Korra from chucking a brick in his direction. Everything seemed to slow down as the brick missed its target, but the effect was the same. Raiko leaned in close to Lin’s ear and shouted something at her, his face becoming red. Korra watched as Lin and Saikhan exchanged a glance, and Lin left Raiko by the car, making her way between the protesters and City Hall. She reached up to her shoulder, ripping her police badge off her uniform, taking the time to throw it back in Raiko’s direction before she set her feet and crossed her arms. Lin once more brought up an earthen wall to keep the two sides separated, though this time she was standing behind it, facing Raiko.

Raiko barked unintelligible orders at a nearby soldier, who nodded dutifully and began to approach Lin, grabbing her arm with a thread of metal cable, prepping a pair of platinum handcuffs. Korra saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head slightly, in time to see Opal go halfway across the barrier Lin had made in her effort to fling a brick at the man. Korra moved instinctively to protect Opal from the backlash that she was sure would come, and when the next metal cable was fired in Opal’s direction, Korra bent it back on its owner, twisting it around the woman’s arm. She saw a flash of electricity as she did so, and her eyes darted over to see that Bataar had grabbed the first officer that tried to cross the barrier to go after Lin and Opal, and had electrocuted him.

Korra barely had time to grin at him before she saw Raiko’s car being driven away, just as the soldiers began firing canisters of tear-gas into the crowd. The crowd surged around her, as the citizens there began pelting the authorities with whatever they could grab, with some of the benders stepping up to help Lin maintain the wall she had erected, keeping everyone separated.

‘ _Great._ ’

 

* * *

 

“Your choice not to wear shoes is interesting, Su,” Bumi smirked, raising his eyebrow as Tenzin poured them some tea.

“What can I say?” Su laughed, “I’m nervous. It makes me feel better outside, especially, being able to sense everything on the island.”

“Given the present state of things,” Tenzin sighed, sitting down with them at the table, “I don’t blame you for taking that small comfort. Is Kuvira not going to join us?”

“She said she was feeling tired.” She shrugged, “So I think it’s best to let her rest.”

“Oh I agree,” Bumi laughed, putting his cup down, “She’s not a nice one when she’s tired.”

“She and Korra have that in common.” Tenzin chuckled, “I wouldn’t say either of them are suitable for early mornings.”

“It’s easier to wake Kuvira though,” Bumi told him, “Korra, hell you need to block off an hour of your day just to try and get her to get out of bed.”

“Asami doesn’t seem to have that problem,” Suyin was laughing loudly, “I think at most it takes her five minutes.”

 “All the more reason for her to join the White Lotus,” Bumi nodded, “She knows where Korra is, she knows how to get her ass out of bed, hell, she’s the avatar-whisperer. They need to make her Grand Lotus immediately.”

 

Su walked outside with the two brothers when they had finished their tea, and she glanced from the courtyard to the illuminated outline of Republic City, frowning when she saw several plumes of smoke rising toward the sky.

“Something’s happening,” She told them, crossing her arms, “Whatever it is, it isn’t good.”

She lifted her foot after a moment, slamming it into the ground, concentrating on the forms that she could sense on the island. She easily identified several White Lotus sentries, but there were four extra bodies, all near the women’s dormitory, and that caused Suyin to worry.

“Someone’s here.”

“What?” Tenzin’s eyebrows shot up, “What do you mean?”

“There’s someone on the other side of the women’s dormitory,” She checked again to make sure, frowning when the group had moved further down the building, “I’m going to go see who it is. The White Lotus don’t get that close to the buildings.”

She started running in that direction, with Tenzin and Bumi following close behind. She rounded the corner to find two of the four people she’d sensed outside the building, with at least one of them trying to climb into one of the windows at the side of the building. She couldn’t make out any of their features thanks to the masks they were wearing, but Suyin understood what they were before Tenzin spoke.

“Equalists, why are they on the isl--.”

Su didn’t wait for him to finish, she ripped the ground from under the Equalists’ feet, a snarl rising in her throat.

“Get in the building and get them out of there,” She told Tenzin and Bumi over her shoulder, “I can handle this.”

* * *

 

Asami was nearly knocked to the ground when Mako ran into her, he was coughing, and she put her hands on his shoulders to steady him.

“Asami we have to go,” He managed to pant out loud enough for her to hear, “Bolin’s been pepper-sprayed and hurt his leg, we have to get him out of here.”

Asami could barely make Bolin’s form out a few yards away, being supported by Bataar Jr.

“Where are Opal and Korra?”

“I don’t know,” Mako coughed, covering his mouth with his arm, “We have to go. They’ll have to catch up. Lin and Kya can only hold them off for so long.”

“We can’t leave--.”

One of the soldiers trying to subdue Lin got too close to the line a moment later, and a pillar of earth shot up underneath him, sending him flying back toward the others. Despite the fighting, none of them had been able to get that close on Lin’s watch. She and Kya had been instrumental in defending them from everything but the tear-gas, which Opal had made sure to deal with, circulating gusts of wind to try and keep the gas away from the crowd. Kya had worked with Korra and Tahno to contain the blasts of the water-cannon as Lin did her best to keep the soldiers at a distance, and overall, they had been doing a good job.

“She’s a damn machine,” Mako was staring in Lin’s direction, but his concentration was brought back to what they were doing when he was able to hear Bolin whimpering again, “We have to go.”

Asami nodded, and Mako ran over to Bolin, helping Bataar lift him off his feet between them so that they could move faster. She let them move in front of her, and as she started jogging after them, a cable wrapped around her leg and pulled her feet out from under her. The breath was knocked out of her when she hit the ground, and she felt herself being pulled backwards. She managed to flip herself onto her back as she was dragged by the leg across the ground, but before she could register who was pulling her, she saw Korra step onto the cable, severing it within a few seconds, bending a wall up behind her to cover the four of them so it wouldn’t happen again.

Asami blinked rapidly, and felt herself being pulled to her feet, and she heard Bataar’s voice in her ear.

“Are you ok?” He asked, steadying her, “We have to go.”

She shook her head for a second to try and focus, and turned with Bataar when he pulled on her arm and ran to catch back up with Mako.

When the four of them finally made it to her car, Mako and Bataar climbed into the backseat with Bolin. Asami sped onto the nearest street, still trying to catch her breath.

“Where are we going?” Mako coughed.

“Air Temple Island.”

“What’re we going to do about Opal and Korra?” Bataar asked worriedly, though Asami had been wondering the same thing.

“They’ll catch up,” Mako told him, “Just give them a few minutes.”

 

Asami slowed down once there was enough distance between them and City Hall, and she frowned when she noticed that several buildings they passed had been set on fire.

‘ _This isn’t good_.’

* * *

 

“Su!” Her head snapped up when she heard Kuvira’s voice, it was a warning. For what, Su couldn’t tell, but she knew the tone. It had come from inside the dormitory.

She launched one of the Equalists into the air, smirking when they landed with a sickening thud several yards away from her. She heard Kuvira yell for her again, and she turned to the window they’d been climbing through, and hoisted herself inside.

“Kuvira?” She called out, rushing down the hallway.

She heard a commotion a few rooms down, and she went inside immediately, only to find Kuvira being held at gunpoint, with Tenzin and Bumi standing on either side of the door, their hands above their heads. Her blood went cold, and she took a step closer, ready to rip the man’s throat out if he even thought about hurting Kuvira.

“Don’t take another step, lady,” They growled at her, “We want this one alive, and we’re taking her with us whether you like it or not.”

Kuvira’s face was the epitome of calm, and she had her arms hanging limply at her sides. But she was watching Su with a steadfast gleam in her eyes.

“Tenzin,” Su said slowly as Kuvira’s eyebrow arched, “You’re an airbender. They’re non-violent, and I respect that, but--.”

“You’re not an airbender, Suyin.” Tenzin finished for her.

Su took a deep breath, noticing that Kuvira was pointedly letting her gaze go to one side. Following the trail of Kuvira’s eyes, she saw that Kuvira was looking at where she’d laid her metal bracers on the table. Su could bend them from there, but she’d have to move quickly. They weren’t going to kill Kuvira, or so it seemed. She had a chance. Su nodded at Kuvira when she was ready, watching with interest as a grin spread across Kuvira’s face. She stripped a sheet off as fast as she could manage, startling both the Equalists at her movement. Kuvira threw her head back into her captor’s face, and Su grinned at the crunch that followed the jerking motion. When he stumbled backwards, and when Kuvira stepped away, Su buried the strip of metal in his chest before shifting so that she was between Kuvira and the remaining Equalist. A gloved hand shot out to shock her, but Su stepped to the side, grabbing them by the arm and twisting them to the floor.

“Su.” Kuvira was at her side a second after she pinned them to the floor, offering her a spool of metal cable.

“Tie this one down,” Tenzin told her, “Bumi and I will go outside and restrain the two you left out there. Are they taken care of?”

“Oh they won’t be going anywhere for a while.”

Tenzin and Bumi left as soon as Su spoke, and as she busied herself with binding the Equalist’s arms and legs together, Kuvira stepped over to the one in the floor, kicking the gun away from him as he gasped for breath, his efforts hardly muffled by the mask.

“For someone who nearly got shot,” Su glanced up at her, “You’re surprisingly calm.”

“They wouldn’t have shot me,” Kuvira shrugged, offering Su her hand, “At least they won’t now.”

Su chuckled and let Kuvira help her up, hugging her once she was standing.

“Tenzin and Bumi made an attempt,” Kuvira laughed, propping her chin on Su’s shoulder, “But I knew you’d get results.”

“You mean you knew I’d save your ass,” Su chuckled, rubbing Kuvira’s shoulders.

“Like Tenzin said,” Kuvira grinned when she pulled away, “You’re not an airbender.”

* * *

 

Asami drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited for the light to change and sighed.

“You know, I think under the circumstances we can run the red light,” Mako told her.

“We could,” Asami nodded, “But I don’t really think I want to push my luck tonight.”

“Good point.”

They were halfway across the city by then, and other than seeing a few passing police cars that were no doubt responding to the riots or the fires, they’d been alone on the streets. When the light turned green again, Asami pulled forward, and by the time the car reached the end of the street they were all surprised by a heavy thump on the roof of the car.

“That’s it,” Mako sighed, “We’re busted. That has to be the cops dropping down from an airship. See you guys in jail.”

Asami focused on driving, rolling her eyes at how dramatic Mako sounded. If it _was_ the police, she’d stop when they made her. She cracked her window to see if she could hear anything, and the only thing that reached her ears was a wolfish howl from the roof of her car. _Korra_. She rolled down the window all the way, grinning as she did so.

“I’m rolling down the passenger side window,” Asami shouted up at her, “Give me a second.”

She let Korra know as soon as the window was down, and within a few seconds, Korra had slid through the window and into the seat, much to the surprise of Mako and Bataar, who both began telling her how dangerous it was.

“I was just standing on the roof of the damn car. I think this is safer.” Korra offered them a shrug before hanging her head out the window, “Ok I’m in. Come down, Ope!”

“Opal is on the roof too?!.” Bataar was nearly in a panic, watching with wide eyes as Opal slipped through the window, landing in Korra’s lap.

“Thanks, boo bear,” Opal smirked, patting Korra’s cheek.

“Where were you two?” Mako asked.

“Well if someone hadn’t fucking left us,” Opal offered him a glare, “We were making sure everyone dispersed because Aunt Lin couldn’t have stood there all night.”

“Where is she?” Asami asked, raising her eyebrow.

“They arrested her, I think,” Opal scowled, crossing her arms, “Her and Kya told us both to leave. They tried to grab Korra, but--.”

Korra held out both her arms when Opal motioned, and Asami could see the blood and bruises trailing down both her forearms.

“I ripped my arms out of the cables.”

“All four of them,” Opal added with a sigh, “Then Kya blocked us and the rest of the protestors off so we could start running. Once we were on the street…well, it pays to be an airbender.”

“How’d you find us?” Bataar asked, leaning up to prop his chin on the seat so that he could see his sister.

“Only car in the city without flashing lights,” Korra chuckled, “No one is out right now.”

“I see why,” Mako huffed, “Who do you think started the fires?”

“Dunno. But I’m going to find out. City Hall was burning when we left. Where are we going?”

“Air Temple Island,” Asami told her, “Do you think you and Opal can handle the ferry?”

“No problem.”

* * *

 

Kuvira frowned, sitting at the table with Su, Bataar and Opal, looking up at Korra as Asami wrapped bandages around her arms.

“So what’s the plan?” Korra asked, raising her eyebrow at Su.

“Well,” Su sighed, crossing her arms, “Lin and Kya have probably been put in cells by now. Since Lin is a metalbender, they’ve probably taken her to the jail so they can put her in something platinum. If Raiko has anything to do with it, I don’t think either of them are going to get out for a while.”

“Good thing Raiko can’t stop me,” Opal huffed.

“What?” Kuvira looked at Opal and raised her eyebrows, “What’re you going to do, bust them out?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll go with you.” Korra told her, “They won’t put Kya in a platinum cell, so I can get her out of there easy.”

“Su,” Kuvira blinked, “This can’t be a good idea.”

“It’s not. But I agree with them,” Su shook her head, “We won’t have long. Raiko will have half an army guarding Lin when he finds out she’s in a cell. We need to go. Tonight.”

“I’m coming with you.” Kuvira sighed.

“No you’re not.” Su replied firmly, “You need to stay here and rest, I’m sure with the three of us--.”

“Four,” Bataar corrected, “I’m going.”

“Four…of us, we’ll be able to at least get one of them out.”

“Are you sure this is wise, Suyin?” Tenzin asked, poking his head in the door.

“Nope. But I have the avatar on my side, right Korra?” She looked over at Korra with a smirk.

“You got it, Mama Su,” Korra grinned, “You got a plan to get us in there?”

“I’m sure I can think of something.”


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation Beifong Part 2

Tuesday, April 14th (cont’d)

“This isn’t going to work.” Bataar Jr. frowned, crossing his arms.

“Sure it will!” Korra grinned, patting him on the back, “It worked for the Equalists.”

“Well we’re not even sure dad will agree, Korra,” Asami sighed.

“Of course he will. He loves us.’

Asami raised her eyebrows and jogged up the steps leading to the Sato mansion, but she didn’t say anything. Opal and Su had stayed in Asami’s car, both ready to get started.

They found Hiroshi in his bedroom, lying on the bed with his back against the wall reading. He looked over the top of his glasses at them when they came in, before he looked all three of them over, taking in their disheveled state.

“So what went wrong?” He asked, closing his book and swinging his legs over the side of the bed in order to sit up.

“Um,” Korra chuckled, rubbing her neck, “Lin got arrested?”

“The chief of police got arrested?” Asami wasn’t surprised to see Hiroshi’s eyebrow shoot up immediately, “How’d she manage that?”

“Well she’s not exactly the chief anymore, dad,” Asami explained, “At least I don’t think so.”

“Oh that’s not good,” He frowned, standing up and stepping over to her, “So why are you all here?”

“We’re going to go get her out of jail,” Asami told him, “But they’ll have her in a platinum cell--.”

“So you want me to help?”

“Yeah, dad.”

“Ok,” He shrugged, and Asami was surprised he’d agreed so quickly, “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, those kind of cells don’t have bars, they have regular doors. Solid doors, but doors all the same. Which means if we can weaken it, particularly the hinges--.”

“Blow them off.” Hiroshi nodded, “Low-grade explosives. Pack a punch in a small space but won’t hurt Lin. You’ll need a distraction, though.”

“That’s us,” Bataar replied, motioning between himself and Asami, “Make a big enough boom, and they come running.”

“Think they’ll fall for it twice?”

“Well it’s all we’ve got.”

“At least we’re not going in to kill anyone,” Korra huffed, “Structural damage is nothing in comparison. They’ll forgive us one day, right?”

“Let’s see what I’ve got in the basement,” Hiroshi shook his head, “I’ll get you set up with something. You’ll get in, I can promise that.”

“Thank you, dad,” Asami smiled, kissing his cheek before he stepped past her.

“Don’t thank me until it works,” He chuckled.

* * *

 

“Alright,” Korra leaned over the hood of Asami’s car and took a deep breath, “Everyone know what they’re doing?”

“Yep.” Opal nodded, “You’re sneaking into the police station to get Kya. Asami and Bataar are blowing shit up, and me and mom are going into the jail to get Aunt Lin.”

“Do you two know what you’re doing?” Korra looked up when Su asked, her attention on Asami and Bataar.

“Yes,” Bataar promised, “The explosives are easy to detonate. So we’ll give you the smaller ones you’ll need to get to Aunt Lin, then we’ll set off several charges outside, drawing any guards out as well. That gives you time to sneak in, then the two of us are going inside to the lower levels to set off the bigger explosives that will keep their attention.”

“The problem is,” Asami sighed, “You and Opal need to be fast. Faster than us. So provided you get Lin out, you’ll be out of the prison before we do. But you won’t have time to wait on the pair of us.”

“So we’re just supposed to leave you?” Opal asked angrily, crossing her arms, “There’s no way!”

“There’s no other choice,” Asami replied, frowning, “I’ll be able to get both of us out safely, but you can’t wait on us. The guards will notice.”

“Korra?” Opal looked at her, expecting her to say something to stop the both of them.

“They know what they’re doing,” Korra shrugged, though she wasn’t comfortable with the idea, “They’re the engineers, after all. We’re just going to have to trust them.”

“What if something goes wrong?”

“It’ll take me less time to get Kya,” Korra told her, “So I’ll get Kya, drop her off somewhere safe--.”

“No.” Su frowned, “There’s no time for that. Asami and Junior are right. As soon as we get Lin out of the jail and to the car, we’ll meet you two at the city park. Agreed?”

Asami and Bataar both nodded, and Korra shook her head, walking over to her motorcycle and climbing on.

“See you guys in a couple hours, then, right?” Korra asked them, putting her helmet on, “Be careful. All of you.”

“You got it, _Boomerang_ ,” Asami grinned at her, offering her a salute, “We’ll see you soon.”

* * *

 

“I didn’t expect you to be given this promotion so soon, _Chief_ Saikhan,” Raiko raised his eyebrow, turning to look at Saikhan.

“It’s an honor, Mr. President.” Saikhan nodded as politely as he could, though he wished he could have helped Lin, “I hope I do a satisfactory job.”

“As long as you’re more obedient than your predecessor,” Raiko shrugged, “I think you’ll do a fine job. You’re a competent man, Saikhan.”

“Thank you.”

“I take it you’ve sent her to the prison?”

“She should be there now, Mr. President.”

“Well, first thing in the morning, double the guards in the prison, Saikhan.” Raiko ordered, “I want to keep her there.”

“Yes sir,” Saikhan grit his teeth, “Not a problem. If you’ll excuse me, I need to go back to the station now. Lots of arrests means lots of paperwork.”

Raiko nodded and waved him off, muttering under his breath that he hoped Kya would be moved to the prison soon too. Saikhan ignored him. He wasn’t moving anyone anywhere.

* * *

 

“Psst,” Korra was dangling off the barred window, looking into the cell Kya was in, seeing her illuminated by the few lights overhead, “Psst, Kya!”

She watched Kya lift her head off the cot and sit up, looking up at Korra with one eyebrow raised.

“Took you long enough,” Kya told her, crossing her arms, “Here I was thinking I’d never get to see your shit-eating grin again.”

“You ready to go?” Korra smirked.

“Ready when you are, avatar.”

“Where are the guards?”

“Not here,” Kya replied, walking over to the bars of the cell and glancing around to double check, “You’re good.”

Korra pried the bars apart a few moments later, making a gap big enough for her to climb through, and soon she was standing inside the cell with Kya, grinning triumphantly.

“So do you want to go out the window or out the door?” Korra raised one eyebrow, rubbing her hands together.

“The door,” Kya grinned, “Much more insulting.”

“Aye-aye,” Korra saluted her playfully, stepping over to the bars of the cell and bending them apart.

As soon as they pair of them were out of the cell, Kya looked around the hallway with her hands on her hips.

“They took my water skins. We need to find them.”

“No problem, I know where they keep stuff like that.”

* * *

 

“Twenty minutes ‘til midnight,” Bataar whispered, looking up from his watch to where Asami was planting another charge of explosives, “Mom and Opal are moving in five.”

“This will have to do,” Asami sighed, thinking of all the heavier explosives Bataar was carrying, “We need to sneak to the other side and get in the basement, then we can detonate them.”

Bataar nodded, and Asami motioned for him to follow her, both crouching low to the ground and moving as quickly as they could. Once Asami was sure they were a safe distance away, she began looking at the windows level with the ground. They had to get in through one of them.

“That one,” Bataar pointed, “It looks like a laundry room.”

“Perfect.”

Bataar moved a few yards away, and Asami planted one of the smaller explosives near the window, before scurrying over to Bataar’s side. She knelt down next to him and pulled out the trigger mechanism for the explosives, looking at him over her shoulder.

“Now?”

“Cutting it close,” He murmured back, “Do it.”

She slammed her thumb down on the button, biting her lip in anticipation. What if it didn’t work? She didn’t worry long, they heard the explosions go off in rapid succession, and soon they could hear shouting coming outside. Both of them made a dash to the now open window, with Asami sliding inside first. Bataar handed down the bag of the remaining explosives a second later, and soon both of them were in the laundry room, panting heavily.

“It worked,” Bataar breathed, “It really worked.”

“It worked!” Asami beamed, throwing her arms around Bataar’s shoulders and jumping excitedly, “I didn’t think we’d get this far!”

The celebration ended quickly, and Bataar hoisted the bag back onto his shoulders, looking down the dimly lit hallway leading away from the laundry room with a frown.

“Doesn’t look sturdy,” He told her, “But we don’t have time to find somewhere better.”

“You’re right,” Asami sighed, looking over his shoulder, “This will have to do. Come on.”

* * *

 

“How hard is it to find a pair of goddamned water skins?” Korra asked, raising her eyebrows as Kya continued to rummage around in the storage closet, though all she could see of Kya was her feet sticking out from the pile.

“Shut up,” Kya grumbled, muffled slightly by all the stuff around her, “Do you want this probending helmet? You need to be patient, I’ll find them in a—aha!”

Kya scrambled out of the pile a moment later, holding both her water skins triumphantly above her head.

“Finally,” Korra huffed, “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“Right behind you.”

Korra rolled her eyes and led her out into the hall, and they began to swiftly make their way out of the police station. They didn’t run into single person the entire way, much to Korra’s surprise, though that only lasted until Saikhan stepped into the hallway, his arms weighed down with a box full of files. He stopped when he saw them, and Kya and Korra both froze, exchanging a glance before Saikhan started laughing.

He threw his head back, his laugh echoing off the walls as his entire body shook. Korra looked at Kya again and Kya offered her a shrug, her eyebrows raised.

Saikhan’s laughter eventually tapered into chuckles, and he put the box he was carrying down in the floor, taking a deep breath and wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Oh spirits,” He shook his head, walking over to Korra and cupping her face in his hands before pressing a kiss to each of her cheeks, “Thank you so much, Korra. Really.”

Korra raised her eyebrow at him before he released her, moving to Kya and embracing her.

“This is the best thing I’ve seen in years,” Saikhan told them, still laughing, “Oh, Raiko is going to be so mad.”

He motioned for them to continue their exit, erupting into another wave of laughter as he bent back over to pick up his things.

“Good luck, Korra,” He managed to wheeze over his shoulder, “Good luck both of you.”

Korra shrugged when Kya looked at her, and the pair of them walked out of the police station together, heading over to where Korra had hidden her motorcycle.

“When are we busting Lin out?” Kya grinned, climbing on behind Korra.

“We’re not.” Korra grunted, “Opal, Su, Asami, and Bataar Jr. are taking care of that.”

She still wasn’t happy about the plan, but she hoped it worked. She was worried about them, particularly Asami and Junior with all their explosives.

“Oh Raiko is going to _die_.” Kya laughed, “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Su held the door open, allowing Opal to slip past her into the prison, both women looking around cautiously before advancing. They didn’t have long to get to Lin before Asami and Junior set off the second round of explosives. Su sent a seismic pulse through the concrete, hoping she’d be able to find her sister.

“Upstairs.” Su whispered, moving when Opal motioned for her to follow her.

They crept as quickly as they could toward the stairway, jogging up the stairs two at a time. Su checked again once they saw the platinum cells, but there was no way for her seismic sense to move through the purified metal. Cursing under her breath, she moved to the first cell, sliding the sheet of metal over the peephole open. Lin wasn’t in the first one, but Opal had seen what her mother was doing, and Su saw her move to the next cell quickly and do the same.

They found her in the fourth cell, hands cuffed in platinum held out in front of her as she sat on the cot in the cell.

“Lin?” Su whispered, “Lin Beifong.”

Lin was on her feet and at the door before Su could blink, her pale green eyes staring back at Su angrily.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Lin hissed, narrowing her eyes.

“We’re busting you out. Stand back. We’re going to blast the door off.”

Lin didn’t argue, and Opal was already placing the charges around the doorframe.

“Should we wait for Asami and Junior?” Opal asked quietly, as she placed the last explosive at the top of the door.

“No, they’re supposed to follow us,” Su sighed, “We’re going to have to trust that they’ll be able to.”

Opal nodded, and she grabbed Su’s arm, pulling her back as she took several steps away from the door.

“Ready, Lin?” Su called out.

“Just do it.”

The blast was loud, but not as loud as Su had anticipated. It shook the entire wall, and Opal bounced in excitement at her side as the door fell from the wall with a loud clang. Lin stepped through the smoke, coughing, and she looked at Su with an impressed grin.

“Well damn, it worked.”

“You’ll have to thank Hiroshi Sato. Let’s get out of here.”

The trio ran down the stairwell as soon as they could, led by Opal, who pushed the only guard that came across them into an empty cell with a well-timed gust of wind. Soon the three of them were standing against the entrance door, waiting for the detonations from Junior and Asami to draw the attention of the guards that were still searching the grounds outside.

“Come on…” Su said under her breath, watching warily through the window.

* * *

 

Kuvira didn’t turn around when Tenzin knocked on the doorframe. She was counting her footsteps, and had been for over an hour as she paced the length of the room.

“Yes?” She kept counting, never taking her eyes off her feet.

“I wanted to see if you would like some tea,” Tenzin replied quietly.

“No thank you.”

“You’re worried, I understand. But they’re all very competent.”

“I know,” Kuvira sighed, finally looking up, “But I don’t like sitting here and not being able to do anything.”

“You have a medical reason, Kuvira. Don’t be too hard on yourself. They would have taken you if you were in any condition to go. You need to rest.”

“I should be out helping Su.” Kuvira told him, crossing her arms, “Bataar and Asami will be fine, but Su ad Opal are going to need help once they’re inside the prison.”

“You can’t save everyone all the time, Kuvira.” Tenzin told her, smiling faintly, “You and Korra both seem to think you constantly have to play the hero. It’s ok to let others pull the weight sometimes.”

“You’re right,” Kuvira sighed, sitting down on Opal’s bed.

“It’s not going to stop you from worrying, is it?”

“Not a chance.”

* * *

 

“Alright,” Asami sighed, jogging back into the laundry room where Bataar was waiting, “They’re all ready. A couple of the rooms might collapse, but we should be safe in here. They really need to renovate this place. It’s definitely going to get their attention, so we need to get out the window as soon as we can, ok?”

Bataar nodded once, pulling the empty bag back onto his shoulders and stepping closer to the window.

“I’ll hoist you up as soon as they blow,” He told her, “Then I’ll climb out after you.”

“Ok,” Asami nodded, closing the door to the laundry room and retrieving the detonator, “You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Asami took a deep breath and began the detonation, wincing as the walls around them shook. Dust rained down around them and she began coughing, looking up at the ceiling with one hand shielding her eyes. The second detonation went off a moment later and she saw cracks splintering across the ceiling above their heads. _Oh no_.

“Asami!” Bataar coughed out, “The ceiling is going to come down!”

She felt him grab her arm and yank her toward the wall where the window was, his eyes wide with fear. He pulled her down with him roughly once they were against the wall, and he dropped to his knees next to her, pulling her head down against his chest and wrapping his arms protectively around her head.

“Oh shit,” She heard him mutter as she heard chunks of the ceiling start falling around them, “Oh sh--.”

He was cut off by the last detonation, and the huge amount of debris that crashed down around them, and all Asami could hear was the dull roar around them that followed the blast.

* * *

 

Su sprinted across the grass behind Opal and Lin, following them to where they’d hidden Asami’s car. Once they passed the fence, Su skidded to a halt, turning to glance back at the prison.

“Mom!” Opal yelled out, “Mom we’ve got to go!”

“We’ve got to go back for them,” Su objected, taking several steps back that way, “I was wrong, we can’t leave--.”

“Su, if I’m caught out here, I’m not getting out of jail again. Ever. I can promise you that,” Lin told her, putting her hands on Su’s arm, “We have to go. Asami and Junior will look out for each other. Where were you supposed to meet them?”

“The city park,” Su replied quietly, not taking her eyes off the prison.

“Then that’s where we’ll wait for them, Su. We have to go. If they’re not there in an hour, we’ll come back.”

Su took a deep breath and stared at her sister for several long seconds before she nodded, jogging over to the car and catching the keys when Opal tossed them to her.

“Something doesn’t feel right,” She admitted to them when the car was running.

“We’ll find out soon,” Lin grunted, “That’s all we can do.”

“Mom’s right, Lin. I’ll go back for them,” Opal replied, quickly climbing out of the car and sprinting back toward the fence.

Suyin took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel, shaking her head.

“We need to go.” Lin repeated, her eyes scanning the prison yard for any guards, though Su was watching Opal.

“I know.” Su sighed, shifting the car into reverse, “I don’t like it. But I know.”

 

 


	71. Chapter 71

Wednesday, April 15th

Asami coughed, the dust fighting its way into her lungs as she forced her eyes open. The only light that could be seen was filtering in through the busted window, from whatever artificial light was illuminating the prison yard. She shifted slightly, relief washing over her when she heard Bataar coughing as well, his arms still covering her head. He was all but sitting on top of her, having put her between himself and the wall, hunching over her so that he could shield her from the collapsing ceiling.

"Are you ok?" He choked out, lifting himself up so that she could straighten up.

"Yeah," She coughed, "Are you?"

"I think so," He replied, and she squinted up at him, barely able to see him as he shakily pulled himself to his feet.

He held his hand out to her once he was steady, his other hand going to her shoulder to help her to her feet. As soon as she put weight on her right leg, her knee buckled underneath her, and she grabbed Bataar’s shoulder, wincing at the pain that radiated up from her ankle.

“Shit…” Asami muttered, trying to loosen the grip she had on Bataar’s shirt.

“What?”

“My leg,” Asami sighed, “It’s hurt.”

“Ok,” Bataar exhaled slowly, “Let me get you through the window. We can’t stay in here.”

He fumbled around for a few moments trying to get his arm around her legs, and once he had a hold on her, he hoisted her up through the window enough that she was able to pull herself the rest of the way out with her arms. She drug herself away enough to give him room to get out, and after a few seconds he pulled himself out of the window, sitting up on his knees and taking several deep breaths, looking around at the prison yard. Asami noticed he was holding his right arm close to his chest, but she didn’t have time to question it before he spoke.

“We need to go.”

Asami nodded, and Bataar stood, reaching down to help her up again. Once she was standing, he moved in front of her, his back facing her, and he hunched over slightly.

“I’ll carry you,” He told her, “Hop on.”

She obeyed, putting her arms around his neck and giving herself enough bounce on her one leg that she was able to jump onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“I’m good,” She told him, propping her chin on his shoulder so that she could see, noticing that he had blood on the side of his neck, “You sure about this?”

“I’m the only one who can walk,” He grunted as he began moving forward, “Besides, there’s no way I’m leaving you. You think Kuvira would leave Korra?”

“No,” Asami chuckled, “I’m pretty sure she’d rather die.”

“Exactly. You’re my best friend, damn it. I know you wouldn’t leave me either.”

“You’re not wrong,” Asami told him, “I may not be able to carry you, but I’d sure try.”

They were almost out of the prison yard when they heard Opal’s voice, and Bataar stopped in his tracks, careful not to jostle Asami, turning to look for his sister.

“Opal?” Bataar sounded both hopeful and worried, and Asami was able to make out Opal’s shadowed form jogging toward them.

“Oh thank the spirits you’re both o—.” Opal’s voice cracked as she got closer, and Asami realized they both probably looked worse than she had thought, “You’re both bleeding. What happened?”

“Technical difficulties,” Asami replied, earning a chuckle from Bataar.

“The ceiling collapsed on us when it wasn’t supposed to.” Bataar added.

“It didn’t come up as an issue in the test run.”

“What test ru—you fucking nerds,” Opal huffed, “You both are.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Bataar laughed, “We’re both ok.”

“If you call looking like you got in a fight with a blender ok,” Opal was shaking her head, “We have to go.”

Opal grabbed her brother by the hand, pulling him along behind her at a jog, as quickly as they could manage with him carrying Asami. She heard him inhale sharply when Opal grabbed his arm, and that let her know he’d been hurt more than she’d thought. He’d need a healer too. Asami could hear shouting behind them, and was almost about to suggest they leave her in favor of moving faster when Bataar lifted his free hand to feel her arms around his neck, making sure she was still secure. No, there’d be no talking him into leaving her, she realized that.

“Mom and Lin are already gone,” Opal called over her shoulder once they were past the fence and moving through the darkness, “We need to meet them at the park as soon as we can.”

“We can’t run straight through the city,” Asami sighed, “It’s bad enough they drove. The curfew is still in effect, we might be caught.”

“Well that’s only if they see us,” Bataar offered.

“How are they going to avoid seeing us?” Opal asked, “What’re we going to do, _fly_? Sorry, only one of us can do that.”

“We can always go down,” Asami replied.

“Sewers aren’t crowded,” Bataar agreed, reading Asami’s mind.

“I am not letting either of you climb down into that cesspool. You’re both bleeding and probably delusional. You know what would happen down there? You’d get an infection, some kind of disease, and then you’d both die! ‘Yeah mom sorry. I don’t know, mom. I let Junior carry Asami down into the sewers and they both just fell over dead, I don’t know what happened.’ Disgusting.”

“Fine,” Asami rolled her eyes and laughed, “I think at this point, breaking the curfew is the least illegal thing we’ve done all day.”

“I’ve got an idea.” Opal told them abruptly, “Come on. Let’s find somewhere to hide.”

* * *

 

“What do you mean you left them?!” Korra shouted, looking between Lin and Suyin with a wildfire burning in her eyes.

“That was part of the plan, Korra,” Su sighed, rubbing her temple, “You knew that.”

“I didn’t expect you to _actually_ fucking leave them!”

“I’m not any happier about it than you are!” Su finally yelled back, shooting Korra a reproachful glare.

Korra threw her hands up in frustration and stormed over to her motorcycle, fully intent on going and finding the three of them herself, but stopped when she heard her cellphone ring. She answered without giving it a second glance, frowning at Su and Lin in the process.

“Hello?”

“Hey, boo bear,” Opal came through the phone, her voice full of irritation, “Since no other person in this god forsaken city has their phone on them, can you put Lin on the phone for me?”

“Opal, what’s happened?” Korra asked, raising her eyebrow.

“They’ll live.” Korra let out the breath she’d been holding when Opal answered, “I think Junior’s having the adrenaline rush of a lifetime. We’ll meet you at the mansion. Put Lin on.”

Korra tossed her phone to Lin, who managed to catch it despite the cuffs still on her wrists, and she held the phone to her ear with her eyebrows raised. Korra looked at Su, who was staring at the ground with her arms crossed, and she sighed.

“I’m sorry, Su. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I knew what to expect, you’re right.”

“I’m sorry too. I know you’re just as worried as I am.”

“I love your entire god forsaken family,” Korra muttered, going over and embracing Su.

“Cute,” Kya grinned, “I’m just sorry I didn’t get a shot in at Raiko when I had the chance.”

“Me too,” Korra agreed, grinning as she pulled away from Su, “I’m surprised this crazy ass plan worked.”

“Lin’s not too happy that it did,” Kya laughed.

“Is she ever happy about anything?” Su asked teasingly as Lin hung up the phone and brought it back to Korra.

“Well?”

“They needed help calling their ride. We’re going to meet them at Sato’s.”

* * *

 

“Junior you should probably put her down,” Opal huffed, and Asami was glad that she hadn’t been the only one noticing Bataar’s shaking.

“If I put her down,” He replied, out of breath, “I won’t be able to pick her back up. If something happens, we need to be able to mo--.”

“We can’t worry about something happening if you look like you’re about to pass out,” Asami told him, “You can let me down.”

He sighed before he did so, making sure she was standing steadily, but he left his hand on her shoulders, as if he were afraid she would fall over. Asami tested her leg by trying to once again put weight on it, but the second her ankle and calf bore any weight, a sharp stabbing pain ran up her leg. Gritting her teeth, she dug her nails into her palm and took a deep breath.

“Yeah he’s right,” She said, looking at Opal, “There’s no way I’m walking.”

“I’ll help you,” Opal nodded, turning to see her, “That won’t be a—spirits, Asami you’re covered in blood!”

Asami had assumed she was talking about her leg or maybe even her face, since Opal had already mentioned her bleeding before. But she noticed Opal was looking at her chest, she so glanced down, only to find the front of her shirt almost completely covered with blood. She hadn’t felt anything, and she knew it wasn’t hers. Her eyes instantly darted to Bataar, and she could see the dark stain across the back of his shirt with the light from the street lamp.

“Junior?” Opal moved next to her brother and looked at his back, “Oh no. What happened?”

“It must have been were the ceiling fell on him,” Asami shook her head, “He took the brunt of it—spirits, Bataar why didn’t you say something?”

“Didn’t really feel it ‘til now,” He grunted.

“We need to get you to a hospital,” Opal replied, “Your arm too--.”

“I’m fine,” He assured her, coughing, “Kya and Korra will be at Asami’s, and they’ll be able to heal me.”

“Junior.”

“Opal, I’m serious,” He cleared his throat and put his hand on her shoulder, “I’ll be fine. Made it this far, haven’t I?”

“Now is not the time for you to be a stubborn shit, Bataar Jr.” Opal growled at him, “What’s mom gonna say?”

“Mom’s gonna say ‘damn, you guys blew up half the prison and walked away. Nice. Good job, nerds.’ Thanks mom.”

“That might not be the _first_ thing she says,” Asami chuckled quietly, “But it might be said.”

Opal was going to scold her too but she stopped when the police cruiser pulled up next to them, the lights flashing once or twice to get their attention. The window rolled down a moment later, and Saikhan looked out at them with a frown.

“Someone need a ride to the Sato estate?”

“You gonna arrest us when we get there?” Opal asked, arching her eyebrow as Bataar and Asami helped each other to the car.

“Depends,” Saikhan chuckled, “What’d you do that was worse than Korra busting Kya out? I let _them_ go.”

“Oh so much,” Opal shook her head, climbing into the car, “So much.”

* * *

 

“Nice cuffs, Chief,” Shady Shin snickered, looking at Lin when she came outside the mansion.

“Shut the fuck up,” Lin growled at him, “Where’s that big ugly Terra that Kuvira keeps around? What’s his name, Ruhan?”

“Rajan. I’ll get him.”

He left her at the base of the stairs, jogging toward where Hiroshi parked his car, where he knew Rajan would no doubt be smoking. Shady Shin found him just like he’d expected to, leaning against the side of his car, cigarette dangling out of his mouth, a scowl on his face.

“Beifong wants you,” Shady Shin grunted at him.

“Which one?”

“The mean one.”

“That narrowed it down.”

“Come on.” He rolled his eyes, “We don’t have time to fuck around.”

They made their way back to Lin, who was eyeing them with a look of disgust, though she lessened that after huffing and straightening her shoulders.

“I need the two of you jackasses to help me.”

“With what, Chief?” Rajan raised his eyebrow, “Isn’t asking us for help kind of against being a cop and all?”

“Who’s a cop?” Lin raised her eyebrow, “I quit. We’re going to get Korra and Kuvira in on this when they’re both here, but I need the two of you too. Along with Sato.”

“Sure, what for?” Shady Shin asked, raising his eyebrow.

“We’re going to remove Raiko from office.” Lin grunted.

“You mean we’re gonna kill him?” Shady Shin and Rajan both exchanged a glance before looking back at Lin with interest.

“No, you dipshit,” Lin rolled her eyes, “I don’t have a death wish. But we’re definitely going to try and get him out of the city.”

“Well whenever you’re ready, you just say the word, Chief. I’m on board.”

“Me too,” Rajan nodded.

“Good,” Lin told them, turning to walk back into the house, “I’ll let you know when I’ve talked to the two stooges and Sato. We need a plan.”

“Well Korra’s been lurking around here outside somewhere,” Shady Shin offered, “I’m sure you could go find her--.”

“No chance,” Lin called down over her shoulder, “She’s worrying herself sick, I think I’m going to leave her. I’ll deal with her and Kuvira at the same time.”

* * *

 

“So is City Hall still burning?” Asami asked, glancing over at Saikhan as he drove, doing anything to break the silence they’d been sitting in for several minutes.

“Well, Ms. Sato, I’m not a firefighter, but I’d say so. Over a dozen fires were started around the city. It’s hard to know what’s out and what isn’t. Plus apparently there was another bombing of the prison, I’ve not heard back from that yet--.”

Opal cleared her throat, and Asami looked out the window, watching the streetlights pass as she bit her lip.

“Oh.” Saikhan said calmly after a couple minutes of tense silence, “That would explain a lot.”

“Yeah…” Opal replied, letting her voice trail off as Bataar began coughing.

“So how’d it go?” Saikhan raised his eyebrow, looking in the rear view mirror at her.

“Um…Well you see the state Asami and my brother are in. But I’d say it was a mission accomplished.”

“Lin get out?”

“Yeah.”

“Shortest prison stay ever.” Saikhan chuckled, shaking his head before he began fumbling around, trying to pull something from his pocket, “You Beifongs are all nuts. Here I was thinking it was just Lin.”

He finally fished out a pair of handcuff keys from his pocket, offering them to Asami once he’d found them.

“Give those to Lin. Will keep you from having to saw those cuffs off.”

“Won’t you get in trouble for helping us?” Asami frowned, putting the keys in her jacket pocket.

“Does it matter?” Saikhan shrugged, “I’m on your side. What’s Raiko going to do, fire me?”

“Shortest tenure as police chief could be an award or something,” Opal shrugged from the backseat, prompting Saikhan to start laughing.

He was wiping his eyes as he pulled into the driveway leading to Asami’s house, and Asami could see her father standing in front of the house with Korra and Suyin, the three of them clearly in the middle of a heated argument. Hiroshi was clad in his pajamas, and Asami was sure one of them had woken him up and told him what happened. All three of them stopped when they saw Saikhan pull up, and Korra jogged to the side of the car opening the door for Asami with a worried frown.

“Bataar,” Asami told her, “Get Bataar. I’m fine.”

Korra nodded without a word, helping Opal get Bataar out of the backseat of the car. Su came jogging over when she saw him, and Asami swung her legs out of the car as Korra grabbed Bataar in a fireman-carry and began hauling him up the stairs with Suyin close behind her.

“Sweetheart, are you ok?” Hiroshi moved to hold the car door open and looked her over, “Spirts...You look awful.”

“I’m fine, dad,” Asami assured him, pulling herself up when Opal came around to help her, “All things considered, this is fine.”

Hiroshi sighed, following Opal as she helped Asami hobble her way into the mansion. They passed Lin in the hallway, still handcuffed, and she gave Asami an approving nod before Asami stopped in front of her.

“Good job, Sato.”

“Thanks,” Asami replied, grabbing the handcuff keys from her pocket, “Saikhan said to give you these.”

Lin grinned at her, and soon had tossed the cuffs into the floor, rubbing her wrists.

“Remind me to thank that old son of a bitch later,” Lin chuckled, “I’m glad he was able to pick you guys up.”

Her grin faded a moment later when she saw Hiroshi, and she sighed, crossing her arms.

“Hiroshi, we need to talk.”

Asami saw him hesitate and glance at her, and she reached out and put her hand on his arm.

“I’m fine, dad,” She repeated, “I’m going to get my leg healed, then I’ll clean up and go to bed. We can talk in the morning, ok?”

He nodded, kissing her forehead before leaving her alone in the hall with Opal as he and Lin made their way to his study. Opal and Asami found Korra and Kya in the kitchen with Bataar and Su. They had stripped his shirt off, and Kya was moving her hands across the wounds spread across his back, while Korra healed his arm. His breathing was normal again, and Su was standing next to him, petting him and talking to him softly.

“Better?” Opal asked him, pulling a stool over so that Asami could sit down.

“I’m definitely going to feel it tomorrow,” He grumbled, “But yeah. Much better.”

“I can’t believe you carried Asami all that way like this,” Kya shook her head, “You’re definitely a Beifong, stubborn as shit. Don’t know when to quit, either.”

“What went wrong?” Su asked, looking between them.

“Well we probably should have exited the building before detonating the explosives,” Asami sighed.

“ _That_ was what we forgot! Well.” Bataar huffed, lifting his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, “I _knew_ we forgot something.”

“God damn it.” Asami crossed her arms, “Well, that could have gone better.”

“You think?” Su’s eyebrows shot up as she looked at Asami.

“Consider it an experiment,” Asami finally shrugged, “We can’t get caught up now on what we _should_ have done. As long as we don’t make the same mistake again, and since we were able to walk away from it--.”

“ _I_ was able to walk away from it,” Bataar corrected her, chuckling.

“Well since _one_ of us could walk, I think we’re fine. We got the job done.”

“A damn good job, too,” Bataar added, looking up at Su and grinning, “This was fun, we should do it again.”

“I’m glad the two of you find this amusing,” Su rolled her eyes, “When are we getting Kuvira?”

“Not now,” Korra shook her head, bringing a bowl of water over to where Asami was sitting, “I think we’ve all pushed our luck enough tonight.”

“You’re telling me,” Kya chuckled, patting Bataar’s shoulder, “Alright Junior, you’re all set. I’ll do another session in the morning to help with the soreness. Go get cleaned up and get some rest.”

Bataar thanked her, and left the kitchen with Opal and Su after wishing Asami and Korra goodnight. Once they were gone, Korra knelt in the floor in front of Asami, lifting her leg up to look at it, wincing more than Asami did when Asami drew in a sharp breath.

“Sorry…” Korra muttered, rolling Asami’s pants leg up as gently as she could.

“Need help?” Kya asked, craning her neck to see Asami’s ankle.

“I think I got it,” Korra shrugged, “What do you think?”

“As long as she’s not about to bleed to death,” Kya waved her off, “I think you’ll be fine. I’m going to go find somewhere to sleep.”

She stepped behind Korra a few seconds later, stopping to lean down and hug Korra’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of Korra’s head.

“Thanks for busting me out, Korra.”

“My pleasure.” Korra grinned back.

She didn’t waste much time tending Asami’s leg before she began healing the cuts on Asami’s hands and face, kissing each spot before she moved on to the next.

“Stop,” Asami whined, “I’m covered in blood and dust. I’m gross.”

Korra rolled her eyes and grinned, pulling Asami to her feet when she was finished.

“How’s the leg feel, sunshine?”

“Sore, but I can walk,” Asami told her, kissing her on the cheek, “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Korra smiled, taking Asami by the hand, “You probably want to get cleaned up now.”

“You have no idea,” Asami chuckled, “I’d kill for a shower.”

“Well good thing you don’t have to.”

 

Asami spent an hour in the shower before she felt like she’d cleaned all the grime off herself. She dried off in the bathroom, humming to herself as she pulled her nightgown on. As she made her way back into the bedroom the exhaustion set in, and she flopped down on the bed next to Korra with a huff. Asami groaned as she sunk into the blankets, a noise that quickly turned into a yawn, and she heard Korra laugh before she wrapped her arms around her.

“Blowing shit up is hard work, huh?” Korra teased, kissing Asami’s shoulder.

“Surprisingly,” Asami nodded, smiling at Korra tiredly.

“Well I’m glad everything went…better than expected,” Korra yawned, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Asami told her, managing to wiggle her way under the blankets, “What’re you doing in the morning?”

“Getting Kuvira from Air Temple Island and avoiding getting arrested. Other than that, my schedule’s clear.”

“Want to help me look for Ishan?” Asami asked, shifting around so that she could look at Korra, “He managed to sign himself out of the hospital, but dad and I haven’t heard from him since. Dad’s been trying to get in contact with him, and I’m really worried.”

“Sure,” Korra promised, peppering several soft kisses all over her face, “Don’t worry, sunshine. We’ll find him.”

 


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graduation is this weekend so I won't update tomorrow unless it's past midnight because who needs sleep? Either way, I'll have a four+ hour car ride ahead of me tomorrow afternoon, and I'll be bored. So if you guys want me to do some more POV shifts (I've done 3 now I think), hit me up on tumblr, any scene you want from a different perspective and I'll work on those in the car and have them tagged for you guys! Hope you guys enjoy :D

"Oh, love isn't there to make us happy. I believe it exists to show us how much we can endure." Herman Hesse,  _ _Peter Camenzind_  _

* * *

 

Wednesday, April 15th (cont’d)

 

Korra rolled onto her back and huffed, glancing over at Asami, surprised to see one green eye open and staring back at her.

“You’re up too, huh, sunshine?” Korra asked, grinning at her.

“I wouldn’t say it’s my favorite thing for six a.m.,” Asami yawned, “But yeah, I’ve been up for a few minutes.”

“What time is your dad supposed to be up?”

“Eight-thirty, at least.”

“Ugh.” Korra pulled the pillow over her face and groaned, “The one time I want to get up and start doing shit and no one is awake.”

“Want to go get Kuvira?” Asami offered, turning onto her side and propping up on one elbow.

“At six in the morning?” Korra raised her eyebrow, laughing when she saw a grin spread across Asami’s face, “She’d kill me.”

“Probably true,” Asami nodded thoughtfully, “If you two got in a fight I’d probably put my money on Kuvira.”

“Sunshine that hurts,” Korra pouted, putting her hand over her chest and pretending to be offended, “I could take Kuvira.”

“Well I’ll buy my tickets now,” Asami teased, rolling her eyes before she leaned down to kiss Korra.

Korra huffed, but smiled against the warmth of Asami’s lips. She didn’t understand how Asami could always complain of being cold, especially with the heat that was spreading over Korra’s body as she lifted her hand to cup Asami’s cheek. She parted Asami’s lips with her tongue a few moments later, grinning at the sigh from Asami that followed.

Asami deepened their kiss as she stretched her legs under Korra, her hands tangling in Korra’s shirt as Korra started to move on top of her though their kiss was broken when Asami winced and let out a low whimper.

“What’s wrong?” Korra asked, pulling away abruptly to look Asami over.

“Leg cramp,” Asami huffed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“I can fix that.”

Korra lifted herself up so that she was sitting next to Asami and pulled the covers off to the side. As she looked at Asami’s bare legs, Korra could almost see the knot that had formed in Asami’s right calf, and she scrunched her face up, looking at Asami with a frown.

“You weren’t kidding, sunshine,” Korra told her, moving further down the bed and pulling Asami’s leg into her lap.

Korra cast one glance at Asami, smiling before she rubbed her hands together and began massaging Asami’s calf. Korra warmed her hands, kneading them into the muscle as she worked out the pain, earning an appreciative moan from Asami in the process.

“You need to show me how to do that,” Asami muttered, and when Korra looked up at her she saw that Asami’s eyes were closed, “Because this is fantastic.”

“Well I can’t teach you the hand warming bit,” Korra chuckled, “But I can show you the rest. It’s pretty easy.”

Asami hummed in response and Korra grinned to herself, spending a couple more minutes making sure she’d soothed the muscle completely.

“Better?” She asked, looking up when she was done, realizing Asami was watching her.

Asami’s cheeks turned red when Korra looked at her, and Korra felt her throat go dry. She swallowed instinctively despite this, her brow furrowing when Asami sat up and brushed her hair off her shoulder. Korra let her eyes wander down at the sight of Asami's exposed neck, moving down her collarbones to the strap of her nightgown, where Korra knew there would be at least one still-purple bruise hidden, and the thought of it made her grin.

"You're staring," Asami grinned back, which was enough to make Korra's heartbeat start echoing in her ears.  
"Sor--."  
“Korra,” Asami lifted one hand and motioned for her to come closer, nearly causing Korra to stop breathing, “Come here.” 

* * *

 

Saikhan unfolded the newspaper, letting the top of it fold over the steering wheel as he sat in his police cruiser and drank his coffee, frowning to himself as he read. His solitude was broken when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and looked up in time to see a car park across the street from him. Saikhan recognized it as Shady Shin’s car, he’d seen enough of it lately. He raised one eyebrow when Kya climbed out of the passenger side and crossed the road, grinning broadly as she did so. She waved when she noticed he was watching her, and by the time she’d reached the car, he’d rolled down his window.

“I have a warrant for your arrest you know,” He told her, “ _Again_ , I might add. Him too.”

“Yeah yeah,” Kya laughed, retrieving a pair of platinum handcuffs from the bag hanging at her side, “I’m here to make a return, _Chief_ Saikhan.”

He held his hand out for the cuffs, and she grinned, holding them just out of his reach for a second and putting her hand on her hip.

“I’m supposed to say ‘thank you, you old son of a bitch’.” She said, mustering a stern voice and scowling down at him, “I was told you’d understand.”

“I do,” He felt himself grinning, “Tell her she’s welcome.”

“Aye-aye, _Chief_ ,” Kya nodded, “I’m also supposed to say that we’ll ‘be in touch’ before you arrest us again. It’s something important.”

“ _If_ I arrest you again,” Saikhan laughed, “Don’t you think you’re getting too old for this?”

“Not a chance,” Kya smirked.

“Alright then,” He shook his head and grinned, “I’ll call you later.”

“Sounds good. See you later, Saikhan!”

“Bye, Kya,” He chuckled, “Oh, by the way, your Lin impression is spot on.”

“I’ll tell her,” Kya laughed at him before she jogged back over to the car, giving him a final wave before she climbed back inside.

He rolled his eyes and closed the window, starting his car before tossing the handcuffs in the front seat. He figured it was about time he went and saw what kind of damage they’d done to the prison.

* * *

 

Hiroshi glanced up from his breakfast when Korra fell through the door to the dining room with Asami laughing behind her. Asami put her hand over her mouth to cover the noise when she saw Hiroshi looking at her, and he raised his eyebrow when Korra leapt back to her feet, grinning at him.

“She pushed me.”

“I did not,” Asami shook her head, though the grin on her face said otherwise.

“If you say so,” He chuckled, “Sounds kind of suspicious to me.”

“Dad!”

“Ha! He took my side,” Korra whooped, sticking her tongue out at Asami before grinning at her.

Asami rolled her eyes and smiled, walking over to Hiroshi and leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

“Are you nearly done with breakfast, dad?”

“Yeah,” He nodded, checking his plate, “Why?”

“We’re going to go look for Ishan,” Asami sighed, her hand still on his shoulder, “I wanted to know if you would go with us.”

“What happened to going and getting Kuvira?” He asked, raising his eyebrow and looking up at her.

“Kya and Shady Shin have that at the top of their to-do list,” Korra replied, “They’ve probably already gotten to the island by now. Apparently me going to get Kuvira is considered ‘dangerous’ for other members of society--.”

“So we were going to start looking for Ishan,” Asami finished, her smile fading, “I’m really worried about him, dad.”

“Ok,” He began thinking out a plan, bringing his hand up to his chin as he frowned, “His knee will probably still be giving him trouble, so I doubt he’ll be at Future Industries. We can call down there and see if anyone has seen him. I’m trying to remember where his apartment is. We can go there first. Then I need to talk to Lin about the explosion at the Equalist warehouse a couple days ago, apparently it tore the place to pieces. She’s wanting a rough estimate of how many explosives they had packed down there so I need to get some measurements.”

“Well let’s get started,” Asami nodded, “That ought to keep us busy.”

* * *

 

“So are you going to help overthrow the government?” Kuvira turned her gaze up from the water moving around the ferry when Kya spoke.

“What?” She hadn’t been sure she’d heard her correctly. But when she repeated herself, Kuvira’s eyes widened, “Are you crazy?”

“It was Lin’s idea.” Kya shrugged, “But I’m all for anything that gets rid of Raiko. Sato is already on board, so are the other three triads. We’re just waiting on you and Korra.”

“I didn’t sign up for this.”

“You could always go back to Zaofu, boss,” Shady Shin offered, glancing at her.

“No, because you know what’s going to happen?” Kuvira asked, raising her eyebrow, “You’re going to tell Korra whatever stupid ass plan you cook up, and as long as it’s not bordering suicidal, she’s going to be all for it. And I’m going to have to go with it then. So yeah, I’m in. As long as Sato is the one coming up with the ideas. I don’t trust you numbskulls to do it.”

“Well we’re already working on Plan A,” Kya laughed, “As soon as we fill Saikhan in, and get Korra to agree.”

“What’s Plan A?”

“A for assassination,” Shady Shin grinned.

“You stupid--.” Kya smacked him on the back of the head, scowling, “We are _not_ killing the goddamned president.”

“You’re starting to sound like Lin,” Kuvira grinned at her.

“I’ve heard that a lot lately,” Kya laughed, “But Plan A is going to try and get as many probenders at these protests as we can. The people won’t like Raiko arresting their local celebrities. Including Mako, Bolin, and Korra. They’ll riot, I can guarantee it. We use the riots as a distraction to infiltrate City Hall, this is where all you beautiful triad members come in, and we--.”

“Get everyone killed?” Kuvira asked, crossing her arms, “Who came up with that one? Not Hiroshi, clearly.”

“Me.” Shady Shin frowned, lighting a cigarette, “You got any better ideas?”

“Give me time to talk to Korra and Asami,” Kuvira rolled her eyes, “We’ll figure something out. Maybe Hiroshi and Lin can help too. But fuck, if we do it that way people are going to end up in jail or shot. You’ll notice who did all the thinking when it came to getting Lin out of jail. Asami and Hiroshi. Bataar and Asami got hurt, but otherwise it went off without a hitch. You’ll forgive me for trusting their ideas more than yours, Shady Shin.”

He crossed his arms and huffed, but didn’t say anything else, and Kuvira was glad. Some days it was hard enough to get him to shut up, she didn’t want today to be one of them.

“Where’s Korra?” She was looking at Kya, and frowned when Kya shrugged.

“Dunno. Was still asleep I think when we left the mansion. I told Su to let her know that we were coming to pick you up because I think Korra and Asami had been planning on it.”

“Ok. I’ll text her later. How’s Bataar?”

“He’ll be fine once I heal him again. He was asleep too, Su and Opal had checked on him a few minutes before. For him and Asami to have such a close call like that, they were both in surprisingly high spirits last night.”

“I heard,” Kuvira chuckled, “Su said they were joking about it the whole time.”

“Like it hadn’t even happened,” Kya nodded, “I wish I bounced back that quickly. They did a good job, though.”

“Of course they did,” Kuvira nodded, “They’re the smart ones.”

* * *

 

“His car is at Future Industries,” Hiroshi sighed as Korra watched him put his phone away, “But no one has seen him in days.”

Korra’s gaze went to Asami when she sighed too, and Hiroshi parked his car outside the apartment building and took a deep breath.

“We may have to call the police if we don’t find him,” Hiroshi told her quietly, “I don’t know what’s going on, but something doesn’t feel right. Ishan would never do this.”

“I know,” Asami replied, letting herself out of the car.

Korra followed silently, and once they managed to get inside the building, Hiroshi led them to the second floor. He looked around for a few minutes, finally deciding on moving in front of the third apartment they found, knocking loudly on the door.

“Ishan? It’s Hiroshi. Are you alright?”

He put his ear against the door to listen, and Korra found herself craning her neck to hear better. After a couple of minutes, Hiroshi knocked again, louder this time, and waited.

“I don’t think he’s here,” Hiroshi sighed when he received the silence the second time.

“Well we can find out,” Korra offered, “Do you want to pick the lock, Asami?”

“I can,” Asami nodded, “If I don’t, you’ll kick the door in, I’m sure.”

“You got it,” Korra smiled, “Breaking and entering is a pastime of mine.”

“Along with _trespassing_ ,” Hiroshi grunted, but the light in his eyes was playful, “How many times have you snuck in through Asami’s window?”

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Korra chuckled nervously, heat rising up the back of her neck, “Never snuck in a window before in my life.”

Hiroshi started laughing as Asami bent over to start picking the lock, and Korra was glad to see that Asami was as red as she felt. _Well, he can shoot me now. Anytime, Hiroshi_.

Within a couple minutes, Asami had gotten the door opened, and tentatively stepped inside.

“Ishan?”

She held the door open for Hiroshi and Korra, and Korra looked around with a frown. Nothing looked like it had been touched in a few days. The apartment was small, and she looked around, surprised at how neat everything was. The place wouldn’t have looked lived in if it hadn’t been for the belongings, like books in the bookshelves, or the dishes stacked nicely in the kitchen. But it still looked like a show-home, not a place someone actually lived.

Asami headed straight for the bedroom, calling out Ishan’s name, and Hiroshi followed behind her, leaving Korra alone in the open living room. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, Korra stepped through the living room, looking at the immaculate furniture before she found her way into the second bedroom.

The second bedroom seemed almost like a mini-workshop, and Korra wouldn’t be surprised if Asami and Hiroshi had a room like it back at the mansion. There was a small desk squeezed into the corner with papers strewn about like Ishan had been searching for something. His Future Industries work coat, complete with the logo and his name tag, hung on the back of the chair at the desk. This was the room that looked lived in. There were gears and metal pipes laying around the entire room, with a disorganized toolbox sitting directly behind the chair against the wall.

Korra frowned, looking at some of the papers in the floor, but she couldn’t make out what they were. She went over to the desk, shifting some of the papers to the side. There was a folder underneath them, stuffed full of papers that had been meticulously fixed so that they were neat and even. Taped to the front of the folder was a white envelope. Korra raised her eyebrow, leaning over the desk to see better, and she could see that a sloppy hand had taken extra care to make the letters as clean as possible. It was something she’d done herself often when she needed her handwriting to be read easily.

 _Asami Sato_.

That’s all that was on the envelope, and Korra pulled it off the folder, sticking her head back out of the room.

“Asami?” She called out, “There’s something in here for you.”

Korra picked the folder up in her other hand, and Asami was already halfway across the living room by the time she turned back around.

“Here,” Korra said, offering her the letter, “It was taped to this folder. His coat is on the chair.”

Asami took the envelope, moving into the room where she gently lifted Ishan’s coat off the chair, a frown on her face as she brought it back out and stood next to Korra. Hiroshi was coming out of the master bedroom as she did this, a worried crease in his forehead.

“Well?”

Asami shook her head, tearing the top of the envelope open with her finger. She fished out the paper inside, and Korra saw that it was neatly folded, and she could see the outline of the ink on the back of the page. Asami unfolded it and frowned as Hiroshi stepped closer to read over her shoulder. A crease immediately appeared between Asami’s brows, and she sucked in a deep breath, her grip on the paper tightening. Hiroshi’s eyes widened slightly, but Korra watched as Asami’s mouth opened slightly as she read, her knuckles turning white. Korra started realizing what was going on, and a pit formed in her stomach. But Asami was still reading, and Korra took a deep breath as she kept her eyes on Asami’s face.

The light in Asami’s eyes was dim and flickering as tears began to pour down her cheeks and her chest heaved with the effort she was putting in to keeping herself from weeping. But as Hiroshi reached for the letter she was now clutching as if her life depended on it, Asami let out a strangled sob, burying her face against Hiroshi’s chest, her body shaking in earnest as she wept. He put his arms around her tightly, tucking her head under his chin as he closed his eyes. He brought one hand up to pet Asami’s hair, and she balled her fists up in his suitcoat as a few tears made their way down Hiroshi’s face.

Korra reached out to rub Asami’s back, and when she did, Hiroshi shot out one arm, grabbing her firmly by the shoulder and pulling her into the embrace. She laid her head against Asami’s back, one hand rubbing her shoulders gently as she put her other hand on Hiroshi’s arm. When Asami’s crying became full of hiccups, Korra was able to hear Hiroshi’s own sniffling. She squeezed his arm and closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to be able to soothe the pain the both of them were in.

She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but eventually Asami shifted so that she could wipe her face. When she did, Hiroshi released both of them, retrieving a handkerchief from his coat and tilting Asami’s face up with his hand to wipe her tears away, the tear stains still apparent on his own face. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, her hand still clutching Ishan’s coat tightly.

“We need to go home,” Hiroshi cleared his throat, his voice weak, “That way we can tell Lin and Saikhan.”

Asami nodded, wiping her nose with the handkerchief when Hiroshi offered it to her, and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Korra bent over to pick up the folder, having dropped it when Hiroshi grabbed her, and she set to work putting the papers back in as neatly as she could. When she finished, Asami and Hiroshi were both ready to leave, and she was surprised when Asami took her by the hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing her hand tightly. She brushed her thumb over the back of Asami’s knuckles, and the pair of them followed Hiroshi out of the apartment, taking care to lock the door once they had left.

“I’ll send someone to collect his things,” Hiroshi said quietly, more to himself than anything before he led them down the hall.

* * *

 

Asami didn’t look up when she heard the knock on the door, but she sighed, brushing her fingers over the nametag on Ishan’s coat. She had spread it over her lap, and had been sitting there for over an hour, just staring at it, trying to ignore the ache in her chest. She heard footsteps behind her, and they stopped in favor of their owner sitting on the workbench next to her. The scent of saltwater reached her, and she was relieved at the familiarity.

“Bataar told me you might be here,” Korra told her quietly, “Do you need me to do anything?”

Asami shook her head and took a trembling breath, leaning over to put her head on Korra’s shoulder. She felt Korra shift so she could put her arms around her shoulders, and she sighed and closed her eyes, letting Korra rub her back. It almost helped.

“I’m scared,” Asami finally spoke, her voice cracking as she reached up to put her hand on one of Korra’s arms.

“Of what, sunshine?”

“Everyone I care about getting hurt,” She muttered, pressing her face against Korra’s shoulder, “The Triple Threats killed Toza. The Agni Kais killed my mom. The Equalists are trying to kill all of us, and they nearly killed Kuvira. Bataar could have been killed last night trying to protect me. Now Ishan’s gone…”

She took a deep breath, pressing her fingers into Korra’s arm and she swallowed hard. She didn’t want to cry again. He’d asked her to forgive him. She’d try, but all she felt was the burning ache of her own grief. Korra squeezed her, pressing a kiss into her hair, and Asami opened her eyes again.

“I know,” Korra replied, after waiting to see if Asami would continue, “It’ll get better--.”

“When?”

“I don’t know,” Korra murmured, pulling Asami closer, “But it will.”

“What happens if it doesn’t, Korra? I just lost one of the most important people in my life…What happens if it’s one of us next time? What if it’s dad? Or you? I can’t—I can’t lose you.”

“Hey,” Korra put her hand under Asami’s chin, tilting her head up so that Asami was looking at her, “I’m not going anywhere, sunshine. We’re going to fix this, and it _is_ going to get better. Together, right?”

Asami closed her eyes and nodded, taking another deep breath when Korra kissed her forehead.

“I love you, Korra.”

“I love you too, sunshine. So much.”

 


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to thejennawynn for helping me at 2 am to make sure this was coherent!

“United we stand; divided we fall.” - Aesop,  _The Lion and the Bulls_

* * *

 

Friday, April 17th

Korra flopped into her seat at the dining room table, yawning as Opal sat on her leg and leaned against her.

“I’m tired,” Opal grumbled, “It’s too early for this shit.”

“You’re telling me,” Korra agreed as Asami and Kuvira sat next to them laughing.

“This won’t take long,” Asami told the pair of them, “But this is the only time we all could actually sit down at the same time.”

“Seven in the morning was the _only_ time?” Korra pouted, “I’d have rather stayed up and done it in the middle of the night.”

“You’ll be fine,” Kuvira smirked, “If I’m up, you’re up, right?”

“Ugh.”

Opal yawned, and Korra watched tiredly as everyone else began filing into the dining room. Within a few minutes, the four of them were sitting at the table with Shady Shin, Lin, Su, Kya, Bataar Jr., Mako, Bolin, and Hiroshi. Bolin was far more energetic than he should have been, and he drug a chair around the table in order to squeeze between where Korra and Kuvira were sitting so that he could be next to Opal. Opal waved at him half-heartedly and smiled, but stayed on Korra’s lap, closing her eyes as everyone else sat down.

“We’re going to have to make this quick,” Su laughed, “I think Opal and Korra might fall asleep.”

“I will if you give me long enough,” Opal muttered.

“Ok,” Hiroshi nodded, and Korra glanced over when he cleared his throat, “Chief Beifong and I have decided we all need to sit down and make a plan. We can’t just ‘wing it’. Are all the triads on board?”

Shady Shin and Kuvira exchanged a glance across the table, before Shady Shin shrugged at her.

“Yeah,” Kuvira nodded, “They are.”

“Ok good, that will help.” Lin crossed her arms, “Now, what do we want to do about the Equalists?”

Shady Shin raised his hand, and Kya glared at him from across the table.

“ _Excluding_ ‘killing all those sons of bitches’,” Kya huffed, and Korra smirked when Shady Shin lowered his hand.

“Ideally we’re going to get by with hurting as few people as possible,” Lin grunted, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Even if they _are_ Equalists. Though I don’t think they’re going to be too active for a few days at least. They’re probably still shaken up from the warehouse incident.”

Korra took Asami’s hand and squeezed it tightly, offering her a comforting smile as Lin continued.

“Even if they’re not, it definitely hurt them. We can’t really work with Saikhan on this because he has an arrest warrant out on half of us. I think Mako and Bolin are the only ones who _haven’t_ done anything illegal yet. But since we can only use Saikhan indirectly, we’re going to need to rely on the triads to deal with the Equalists.”

“I’ll get it done,” Kuvira promised, “As long as Hiroshi can help with getting us inside--.”

“That’s a good idea!” Bataar lit up excitedly, and everyone looked at him, “We need a way inside, someone to pose as an Equalist. Because Hiroshi’s information is old. It’s not being updated. We need someone to--.”

“We’re all benders, Bataar,” Opal sighed, sitting up and scratching her head, “Most of us are instantly recognizable. I know some Equalists wear the masks and shit, but not all of them do. The brave ones don’t. So we need someone they’ve not seen--.”

“I’ll do it,” Bataar offered, “The only places I’ve gone out in the open were the prison and the protest. They won’t know me.”

“Absolutely not.” Su frowned at him, her voice firm.

“Well do you have a better idea, mom?” He asked, raising his eyebrow, “I’m sure Hiroshi has a suit with a mask somewhere. I can get in somehow. Hell, I can probably flat out _join_ , as long as they don’t see me with Kuvira.”

“Which they haven’t,” Kuvira added, “What little he’s been seen with us can be dismissed as someone helping his ‘fellow citizens’. He’s right. Hiroshi’s information can only get us so far. This could work.”

“This _could_ get him killed,” Su growled.

“He’s safer than the rest of us,” Shady Shin shrugged when Kuvira held her hands up in concession, “We can’t send Hiroshi or Asami, they’d shoot them both on sight. Well, Hiroshi anyway. I think it should definitely be an option.”

“We can work out the details and make a decision later, mom,” Bataar replied, “I’ll be fine. But that means I’m going to be staying in the city.”

“And where are you going to stay?” Su arched one eyebrow, “Air Temple Island?”

“I can--.”

“He can stay here,” Hiroshi told her, “Not a problem. We have the room. Bataar and Asami might be able to get some work done in the meantime.”

“I’ll be fine, mom.”

“Alright well anyway,” Lin frowned before Su could object, “Moving on. Kuvira, you and Shady Shin can work out what to do next with Hiroshi and me. Korra, are you in on the Equalist part?”

“Duh,” Korra grinned, “I’m more worried about them than I am Raiko.”

“He’s the other problem,” Hiroshi sighed, “Do we still want to try and get him out of office?”

“You had him on your side because you paid him, right?” Asami asked, “That means the Equalists are probably still paying him, since they had all that stolen ‘income’. We take down the Equalists, we take care of Raiko.”

“She’s right,” Kuvira agreed, “As much as I’d like to--.”

“Assassinate him?” Shady Shin raised his eyebrows.

“—Remove him from office,” Kuvira glared, “He’s not the big problem. If we get rid of the Equalists, he’ll find someone else to make his wallet fat. The triads could do that, once the Equalists are out of the way. When is the next election?”

“Soon,” Hiroshi shook his head, “I don’t see a re-election in his future. Maybe we _should_ wait. Korra, what do you think?”

“I agree with Kuvira. I don’t like Raiko, and would punch him in the face if I got the chance. But I’m the avatar, not a politician. If I was at home at the South Pole, I wouldn’t give two shits about what Raiko is doing here in the city. So I would rather focus on the Equalists. If we can get Raiko out in the process, awesome. I just think he’s more manageable, especially if he wants re-elected. He’ll back off on his own soon. If he doesn’t, well, we can deal with him later.”

Korra frowned as Hiroshi and Lin looked at each other, until they both shrugged.

“That sounds reasonable to me,” Lin nodded, “I think we all got caught up in being pissed off. Which is a good thing. Being pissed off gets things done. But we need to take a step back, so maybe the Equalists will give us a chance to do that.”

“ _Or_ ,” Shady Shin grinned, “You could just let me--.”

“We are _not_ going to assassinate President Raiko!” Kya snapped at him.

Korra and Opal both started chuckling when he huffed and crossed his arms, and Korra looked across the table to see Su lift her hand to cover her mouth, her shoulders shaking with her silent laughter.

“Can I at least kill some Equalists?”

There was a collective groan around the table that stopped the laughter, and when Korra realized Shady Shin had directed the question at her, she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Look,” She huffed, “You are a grown ass man. I’m not going to take responsibility for what you do, and neither is anyone else. I won’t like it, and if you do it, you’re going to have to deal with the consequences. That’s all I’ve got to say about it.”

Hiroshi and Asami both sighed in unison, but no one said anything to correct her, and Shady Shin seemed angry instead of pleased.

“Suits me, boss. That’s what we should have been doing from the beginning. They can kill probenders, triad members, hell, whoever they want, but we can’t kill _them_? That’s fucked up. If they can dish it out, they can take it. You’re acting like you’re sinking to their level if you kill them too. Well let me tell you something, I won’t lose no sleep at night from killing those sons of bitches. So Kuvira can tell me what to do all she wants. You can too. But I’m not gonna sit here and let all you tell me they don’t deserve to die.”

“You can ignore it all you want,” Asami finally spoke up, her grip on Korra’s hand tightening, “But some of the Equalists are normal people. They didn’t want it to go the way it did. The reason we don’t kill them all on sight is because they _don’t_ deserve it. Like it or not. Some people deserve second chances. Some don’t. People _can_ change, Shady Shin.”

“You’re livin’ in a fantasy world, doll,” He replied, shaking his head, “Nobody changes.”

“You did,” Bolin muttered from Korra’s other side.

A tense silence followed, and Opal slid off Korra’s lap, standing up and stretching as Korra glanced at Asami and Hiroshi. She barely noticed when Shady Shin pushed himself out of his seat and stomped out, though she thought she heard Kuvira go out after him. Bataar looked around with a worried expression, and after couple of minutes, he got up and followed.

“So now what?” Mako asked, crossing his arms.

“Whenever Shady Shin, Kuvira, and Korra are ready,” Hiroshi shrugged, “We can figure out the next step in the plan.”

“And I’ll be calling Saikhan to ask him about the security for the probending arena this week.” Lin added, “Matches start Wednesday. I’m surprised the teams that still have all their members want to play. Raiko wants security tripled last I heard.”

“It’s a distraction,” Mako sighed, “The city loves probending. You keep them distracted with it, they’re not going to riot.”

“He hopes,” Opal nodded, “Are you guys going to play?”

“N—.”

“Yes!” Bolin and Korra grinned together excitedly.

“The fabulous--.” Bolin started, putting his arm around Korra’s shoulders.

“Fantastic--.”

“Future Industries Fire Ferrets!” Bolin whooped, pumping his free hand in the air.

“Two of them,” Mako frowned.

“Come on, bro,” Bolin pouted, “Think of all the little kids that are scared of the Equalists. If we don’t play, they’ll think we’re scared too.”

“Aren’t we?”

“Bro, they look up to us. We can’t let them down like that.”

“Bo’s right,” Korra nodded, “I’d rather play and run the risk of something happen than sit here with my hands in my pockets.”

“Are the Wolf Bats going to play?” Mako raised one eyebrow, “And the Rabaroos?”

“The teams that aren’t missing members have all agreed to play,” Korra shrugged, “We were the last team to say anything. Still haven’t, actually. I knew you wouldn’t want to. I didn’t want to say we’d be there knowing that.”

“Fine.” Mako shook his head, “I’ll go. If the matches start Wednesday, we need to practice.”

“Of course we do,” Bolin grinned, “You’re rusty.”

“Just me?”

“Duh.”

“You’re gonna pay for that bro,” Mako smirked, “I’m going to beat your ass when we get to the gym.”

“Like to see you try, Mako.”

* * *

 

Kuvira grabbed Shady Shin by the back of his collar when she caught up with him in the hall, wheeling him around to face her and glaring at him.

“What the _fuck_ was that?”

“I’m done, boss.” Shady Shin scowled at her, “I ain’t a good person, I don’t have to pretend. I want them dead, just like they want us dead. So now I’m gonna do something about it.”

“And you’re going to fuck up everything,” Kuvira growled, releasing him, “They’ll retaliate as soon as you do it.”

“Let ‘em. What’re they gonna do? Try to kill me? That’s not new. I’m dead, Kuvira. I’ve accepted that. I’ve got nothing to lose here. I ain’t gonna be scared of them anymore. _They’re_ gonna be scared of _me_.”

“Because that’s the way to get things done,” Kuvira rolled her eyes.

“Worked for Hiroshi. Works for you. Why is it you get to kill Equalists and I don’t?”

“I did it to save Asami,” Kuvira spat back, “If I could have helped it, I would have.”

“Use whatever excuse you want, boss.” He shrugged, “Dead is dead. And _you_ did it.”

Before she knew what she was doing, Kuvira balled up her fist and slammed it into the side of Shady Shin’s face. He stumbled, bent at the waist for a few moments, but all he did was hold up one hand to keep Kuvira where she was standing. She was fuming, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself. She was as tired of him as Korra was, she knew, but they still needed his help. So she took a step back, and soon he’d straightened himself back up, his blue eyes boring into her.

“You can’t say _shit_ to me. Suyin can’t either. I heard what she did to those poor bastards on Air Temple Island. You already got blood on your hands, no matter how noble you think you are. So why can’t I join?”

“Because I didn’t _enjoy_ it.” Kuvira told him through gritted teeth, “You _want_ to kill them, you want to enjoy it. That’s where we’re different.”

“We’re not that different,” He shook his head, spitting blood into the floor, “Don’t kid yourself. But you still have an out. You tell Suyin you’re done, she takes you home to Zaofu and you go back to your cute little job. Me? I have no out. This is it, Kuvira. I’m done. I’d kill the president with my bare hands if he was in the room with me. I’m tired of walking around with a target on my back. Aren’t you?”

“Yes, but this isn’t the way to--.”

“Kuvira?” Bataar’s voice reached her from the end of the hallway, and she and Shady Shin both looked at him as he tentatively stepped closer, “Is everything ok?”

“We’ll finish this conversation later,” Kuvira shot Shady Shin a final glare, “ _With_ Korra.”

“Sure, boss,” He nodded quietly, slinking away from her and down the hallway.

“What was that?” Bataar frowned once he was standing in front of Kuvira, looking over her shoulder at Shady Shin’s departing form.

“I wanted to talk to him about what he said in there,” Kuvira sighed, “We need to keep him in check or he’s going to get everyone killed.”

“Oh,” Bataar’s voice was quiet as he put his hand on Kuvira’s shoulder, “Is there anything I can do?”

“Not for—actually, I wanted to work on the repairs at Future Industries today, and since Ishan is gone there’s no one to read the blueprints and help me put everything together.”

“I can do that.” Bataar beamed, “Just show me the designs. Do you have other metalbenders to help you?”

“I might be able to round up a few of the Terras around the building,” Kuvira nodded, “But don’t tell Asami. She still doesn’t know. I’m trying to make it a surprise.”

“Anything I can do to help then,” He nodded, his smile brightening.

“Thank you,” Kuvira smiled, embracing him and letting her head rest on his shoulder, “Asami will appreciate it. I do too.”

“Well when do you want to get started?” Bataar chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, “We can go tell mom and Aunt Lin where we’re going so they won’t worry.”

* * *

 

Hiroshi glanced up from the newspaper when Korra threw the door of his study open, a grin plastered across her face. He raised his eyebrow as she sat down at the table in front of him, and he folded the newspaper closed, resting his hands on top of the table.

“Hmm?”

Korra’s grin widened, and she put a brown paper bag on the table in front of him.

“I got you a present.”

She pushed the bag across the table for him and he frowned slightly, tilting the bag down to peek inside it.

“What is it?”

“Oh will you just get it out already,” She laughed, “The Fire Ferrets got new shirts made. You get the first one.”

Hiroshi smiled and pulled out the cream colored shirt, unfolding it so that he could see the front. The Future Industries logo was emblazoned across the front in red around a cartoonish fire ferret. ‘Future Industries Fire Ferrets’ was written across the bottom, and he traced his fingers over the letters feeling the material.

“We ordered that one just for you,” Korra explained, “Me and the guys. We’re really glad you still sponsored us, even with everything. So I thought— _we_ thought that this would be a good...gift.”

“This is nice, Korra,” He smiled up at her, “Thank you.”

“Turn it over,” She grinned, motioning with her hand for him to flip it.

He obeyed, raising his eyebrow when he saw ‘Hiroshi Sato’ spread across the shoulders of the shirt.

“I know you don’t usually go to the matches, and I know you always wear suits and stuff so a t-shirt probably isn’t your thing--.”

“I love it,” Hiroshi beamed, “When is the first match? I need to make sure I’m on time.”

It felt good to see the way Korra’s face lit up when he spoke, but he was startled when she leapt to her feet, stepping around the side of the table and colliding into him as she embraced him. He blinked away his confusion, lifting one hand to pat Korra’s shoulder.

“That’s awesome! Asami will be so excited that you’re going, and you can all sit in the booth toge—.”

She stopped abruptly and released him, her eyes wide as she stumbled backwards.

“Sorry!” She stammered, holding both her hands up like he was a porcelain doll and was afraid of cracking him, “I know you probably don’t like—I didn’t mean to—.”

Hiroshi laughed and stood up, and he reached out with one arm, pulling Korra back into another hug. She was tense for a moment, but she relaxed after a couple of seconds, wrapping both her arms around him and squeezing him gently.

“Thank you, Korra, really. For everything.”

When they released each other, Hiroshi smiled, picking the shirt up and shrugging out of his suitcoat. He pulled the t-shirt on over his dress shirt, careful to guide the collar through so that it didn’t bend. Once the shirt was on, he smoothed it out, and looked at Korra with a grin.

“Well?”

“Seeing you in a t-shirt is kind of weird,” Korra laughed, “But we should go show Asami!”

“I think that’s a great idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have a little addition to this one:  
> http://apnsb.tumblr.com/post/119194204811/dont-listen-to-them-dont-you-ever-listen-to


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who screwed everyone over just like expected...

Saturday, April 18th

Hiroshi hummed to himself as he walked toward Asami’s room, flipping through the mail in his hands absentmindedly. He reached for the door without looking, but it began opening and before he could knock or could look up, Korra had collided into him.

“Sorry,” Korra grunted, rubbing the side of her neck with a yawn, “Wasn’t paying attention.”

“Good morning to you too, Korra,” Hiroshi chuckled.

Korra muttered back a good morning and smiled sleepily. When she pulled her hand away from her neck, Hiroshi raised his eyebrow, noticing the dark bruise on the side of her neck.

“Korra?” Hiroshi grinned teasingly, “Is that a hickey?”

He resisted the urge to burst into laughter at the sight of Korra’s entire face turning bright crimson, and she immediately brought her hand back up to her neck to cover the mark. She started stammering through an excuse, but Hiroshi wasn’t listening. Korra looked absolutely mortified, and Hiroshi was sure she’d have sunk through the floor if she was able to.

“I suppose _Asami_ had something to do with that, right?” He couldn’t contain a chuckle when he spoke, nor could he keep himself from teasing her further. He was surprised, however, that Korra’s blush managed to darken.

“W-w-what?” Korra managed to choke out, her voice cracking, “Nooooooooo. Nope. No way.”

“Korra?” Asami’s voice sounded groggy from inside the bedroom, “What’s going on?”

“ _Help me_ ,” Korra wheezed, looking frantically from Hiroshi back into the bedroom.

Asami emerged a few seconds later, looking at Hiroshi and Korra with a confused tilt to her head as she blinked sleepily.

“Help you what?” She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Korra stepped behind Asami a second later, ducking down so that Hiroshi couldn’t see her, muttering ‘I could just crawl in a hole and die now’. Asami blinked, glancing over her shoulder at Korra before turning her gaze back to Hiroshi.

“Dad?”

“I was just asking about the hickey on her neck,” Hiroshi shrugged, offering his best innocent smile when Asami’s eyes went wide, “I asked her if _you_ had anything to do with it, though she seems to deny that part.”

Asami’s mouth fell open and a blush rose to her cheeks, and she stared blankly at him for a few seconds before closing her mouth, only to look back over her shoulder at Korra and have it fall open again.

“Um…” She finally spoke, blinking rapidly, “I guess now is as good a time as any--.”

She reached behind her for a second, grabbing Korra by the back of the shirt and all but dragging her to her side from where Korra had tried to slip back inside the bedroom.

“Come _here_ ,” Asami huffed, turning Korra around so she was facing Hiroshi again, “Dad. Me and Korra are dating. Each other. And have been for a while.”

When she finished, Asami took a deep breath, and Hiroshi noticed Korra was fidgeting next to her.

“Well,” He finally said slowly, “I know. I was wondering when you would tell me.”

The two of them glanced at each other, Korra’s eyes still wide, but when she saw Asami was looking at her, she shrugged.

 “So you’re not…” Asami started chuckling nervously, “You’re not mad?”

“No,” Hiroshi shrugged, “Raiko brought it up to me once when we were still speaking. I told him I had more important things to worry about than your love life. I still think that. I’m glad you told me, though.”

Korra let out a giant breath, and Hiroshi realized she’d been holding it. Asami seemed to relax a little, and he smiled at them.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” He told them, “I understand, especially with the way I’ve been in the past, why you wouldn’t want to tell me. If you’re happy, that’s all I can ask for, right? I’ve learned--.”

He was cut off by Asami throwing her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He smiled and embraced her, looking over her shoulder to see Korra grinning at him.

“Thank you, dad,” Asami muttered, “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.

“I’m going to have to think of new ways to sneak you bacon.”

“Korra!” Asami huffed, lifting her head off of Hiroshi’s shoulder and frowning at her, “You know he’s on a diet.”

“Now I remember why I came up here,” Hiroshi laughed, “I wanted to see if you two wanted breakfast. I think I need some bacon anyway--.”

“No bacon.” Asami frowned at him, “But breakfast sounds nice.”

* * *

 

“You’re _sure_ you want to do this, Junior?” Lin arched one eyebrow and crossed her arms, “The Equalists don’t fuck around.”

“It’s better to join and pretend to fit in,” He nodded, “They’ll see right through me if I don’t. I’d rather join and be clueless and learn than be dropped in and stay clueless.”

“He’s right,” Hiroshi sighed, “But they may not tell him much this early. It could backfire.”

“What do you think I should do then?” Junior asked, looking at Hiroshi, “You were the one in charge of them, you know what they’re like.”

“I can fill you in with as much as I know. Otherwise you’ll be on your own. It’s safer this way. If I give you a mask, they won’t know your face. If you join they’ll know you, and may hunt you down if something goes wrong.”

“Fine,” Bataar nodded, “Let’s do that. I just have to get in somehow. Where do I go?”

“Let me get you one of the suits,” Hiroshi told him, “Then I’ll show you.”

“I’m going with you,” Kuvira spoke up, “There’s no way you’re going al--.”

“I have to, Kuvira,” He sighed, “They might kill me on the spot if they see you. I’ll be fine.”

Kuvira frowned, turning away from him, but she didn’t argue. He knew she realized he was right, though neither of them liked it.

* * *

 

“Boss we got a problem,” Shady Shin told Korra, fiddling nervously with the hem of his coat.

“What?” Korra turned from where she was helping Kuvira segment a sheet of metal and raised her eyebrow at him.

“I fucked up, boss.”

“What’d you do?” Kuvira spoke before Korra did, and both stopped what they were doing immediately and came over to him.

“Tried to go after an Equalist hideout early this morning,” He explained, not looking at them, “Went great, until they recognized me.”

“Well you’re here in one piece,” Korra shrugged, “What’s the problem?”

“Barely took you a day, then,” Kuvira muttered.

“They got Ping, boss,” He clenched his fists and shoved them in his pockets, “I got out, but I left Ping and now they’ve got him. They’ve probably already killed him. I…You were right…I shouldn’t have tried to do that. I can’t take down the Equalists alone, even if I wanted them dead—I should have just done it your way and forgot about it…”

He saw them exchange a glance out of the corner of his eye, but they didn’t say anything.

“I don’t wanna ask for you to help me get him back,” He muttered, swallowing the lump in his throat, “He’s as good as dead. We won’t do him any good.”

“What do you want us to do, Shady Shin?” Korra finally asked, her voice quiet.

He shook his head and squatted down, putting his face against his knees and closing his eyes. Ping was the closest thing he had to a real friend. A brother, even. He was going to lose him, and it was his fault. He’d left him to die. His best friend was going to die.

“Help me.” He whimpered, gritting his teeth and balling his fists up in his own hair in his frustration.

Silence was the only thing that greeted him, and he felt hot tears begin pouring down his cheeks as he pressed his nails into his scalp. After what felt like an eternity of quiet, he felt a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to his feet. When he opened his eyes, Korra was standing in front of him with Kuvira at her side, both of them looking at him with softened expressions.

“We don’t have long.” Korra told him, “Point us in that direction.”

* * *

 

Bataar took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The mask made his face hot. Everything about him was hot. The underground warehouse was warm and humid, and he could feel the sweat saturating his uniform. He opened his eyes again as he followed mutely behind the first person that had given him any directions, taking in the layout of the place as they walked. They led him into a spare room, empty safe for a chair against the wall, and his heartbeat increased, afraid they’d seen through the costume.

“Sit here.” The Equalist grunted before handing him a pistol, “Someone will come in later and tell you what to do. Got it?”

“Yes.” His voice sounded different, it made him feel like a different person. That made him feel worse. He didn’t like hiding.

“Good. Leave the door open so you don’t scare them and get shot.”

Bataar nodded without another word, moving to sit in the chair, staring out the door into the hallway once he was left alone. He held the pistol awkwardly out in front of him, frowning to himself as he turned it over in his hands. His stomach churned, and he leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes and sighing. He glanced around the room after a few minutes, noticing there was a water hose in the corner, and a drain in the center of the floor. The floor was sloped toward it, and Bataar knew that was to let the excess water drain off, but he didn’t see the point in having it underground like it was. His attention went back to the door, and he anxiously jumped at the first sound that he heard.

‘ _Maybe I shouldn’t have done this. They’re going to find out. I can’t do this. Stupid, stupid, stupid.’_

 

* * *

 

“I really hate to say this, boss.” Korra cut her eyes at Shady Shin as the Kuvira ripped back a sheet of metal to give them an opening into the warehouse, “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Yeah well neither was you attacking them by yourself and losing Ping,” Korra growled, “At least we have a handful of Terras as backup. Now do you want us to get Ping or not?”

“It’s been over six hours. If he ain’t already dead,” Shady Shin sighed, “More than anything.”

“Then shut the fuck up,” Kuvira finished as Korra dropped through the hole.

Korra landed as silently as she could, cushioning her landing with an air bubble. She looked around, only seeing one Equalist in the room she was in, their back to her. She smirked, and within a few seconds, she had subdued them and left them unconscious in the floor. She stepped lightly over to the doorway, making sure the coast was clear before she let out a low whistle. Kuvira dropped down a few moments later, followed closely by Shady Shin, Rajan, and the Terras they had brought.

“Alright, what’s the plan?” Shady Shin asked once they were all there.

Korra took a deep breath and closed her eyes. They were going to end up getting a lot of people killed. She could hear Asami’s voice in the back of her head telling her that nothing good would come from it. ‘ _Don’t let them talk you into something you don’t want to do_.’

“We have ten minutes to find Ping.” Rajan replied, causing Korra to open her eyes, “Dead or alive. Split into groups, and get out by then. Five minutes after that, this place is gonna blow, if we can manage it. Here’s hoping they haven’t learned their lesson. Clear?”

“Who’s gonna be in charge of that?” Shady Shan rasied one eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“Kuvira and me,” Rajan grunted. “Spirits help you if you don’t get out in time. Ok?”

The group nodded or grunted their agreement, and Korra scratched the back of her head, looking around at them. This wasn’t right, Equalists or not.

“Alright. Split off into pairs. Kuvira, you’re with me. Shady Shin, your ass is with Korra. The rest of you, figure it out. Try to catch them off guard if you can. Try not to get shot. Out in ten minutes. No exceptions. Place blows up in fifteen.”

Korra looked at Kuvira, hoping to find some help for sorting out what she should do. Instead, Kuvira looked as lost as she felt.

“If we can get Ping out,” Korra finally said before they separated, “We’re not blowing anything up today.”

She didn’t know what she’d do if they didn’t find him.

* * *

 

Bataar looked up when he heard footsteps, and was met with the sight of a pair of Equalists dragging a battered and bruised Ping into the room. They threw him down in the floor in front of Bataar, and one of them left immediately after, shutting the door behind him.

“This piece of triad trash was one of the ones who tried to attack us this morning,” The remaining Equalist explained, “Lieutenant wants him killed, and we’ve gotten as much information out of him as we can. So that’s your job. Shoot this fucker and let’s get out of here.”

‘ _Oh. So that’s what the drain is for. Blood.’_

They hadn’t bothered to tie Ping up, and when he went to push himself off the floor, Bataar saw why. He was moving as if he’d been drugged, his arms almost completely limp. He didn’t have the strength to push himself up, barely getting his arms to support his weight for a second before he collapsed back onto the concrete floor. Bataar wondered what was wrong with him, but remembered Kuvira talking about the various methods of chi-blocking. That, plus beating him, had no doubt weakened Ping. He wasn’t a threat to anyone, and the Equalists wanted Bataar to kill him. Bataar felt immense pity for him, realizing the consequences if he didn’t obey. _I’ve fucked up._  He felt the weight of the gun in his hand and took a deep breath, his eyes darting to the Equalist standing in the doorway.

 “Well get on with it,” The Equalist huffed through the mask, “We don’t have all day.”

‘ _They’re the ones that want Korra dead. And Kuvira. Is the information really worth all this?_ ’

Ping started whimpering, curling in on himself, his eyes closed tightly, and Bataar felt his hand shaking.

‘ _If I don’t do this, they’re going to kill me. They’ll kill both of us.’_

“Get on with it. _Today_.”

He tried to think of every bad thing Kuvira had had time to mention to him about Ping, but it didn’t help him. Bataar took another deep, steadying breath, and tightened his grip on the gun before he aimed it. He had no idea how he was going to manage it, but he had to do something.

‘ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.’_

* * *

 

They were almost at the ten minute mark when Korra stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of a gunshot, and her head whipped around in the direction it had been from as Shady Shin collided into her.

“This way,” She muttered, dragging him around the nearest corner.

She nearly ran into an Equalist as they rounded the corner, and she grabbed the back of their head, slamming them into the wall before they could draw any attention to her. She let them drop to the ground and stepped over them, her head jerking up when she heard one of the doors opening. She had a ball of flame prepared, but she froze when she saw Bataar Jr. nervously poke his head out and look around, an Equalist mask wrapped around the back of his neck.

“Bataar?!” She felt her eyes go wide as a look of relief came over him and he shuffled out into the hallway, supporting Ping with one shoulder.

“Ping!” She heard Shady Shin shout from behind her, and soon he’d crossed over to Bataar and grabbed the firebender off of him.

“Bataar what happened?”

“I just shot somebody,” Bataar replied, his words running together as he began panicking, “I just _shot_ somebody. Korra, we have to go.”

“He’s right, boss.” Shady Shin agreed, “Time’s up. Five minutes ‘til boom.”

Korra grabbed Ping’s other side and nodded, grunting for Bataar to follow them as they began making their way back to where they’d came inside. Korra was practically running with Shady Shin supporting Ping between them, and she growled audibly when she saw their path back blocked off by a pair of vans, surrounded by nearly a dozen Equalists.

“Go.” Korra directed, grabbing Bataar so that he could support Ping instead of her, “I’ll cover for you.”

“Boss--.”

“I said _go._ Stop Kuvira. Let her know you have Ping _._ ”

That was the only thing she desperately wanted them to do. She didn’t have time to go out herself. One of them had to stop Kuvira. Asami was right, they’d gotten dragged into something they hadn’t wanted, and now they were going to be fucked. She had to buy them time.

“Korra--.” Bataar started, reaching out for her.

She yanked her arm away from him and ran toward the Equalists, crumpling one of the vans as she drew closer, taking a deep breath and using a huge burst of energy to use it to bowl them over.

“Go!” She yelled back over her shoulder, rolling the van away from them as she heard shouting drawing closer to her. _Fantastic._

* * *

 

“You sure this is going to work, boss?” Kuvira could hear the skeptical tone in Rajan’s voice, and she shook her head.

They’d found the explosives, stockpiled like they’d suspected, and had had to bore their way back to the surface above the warehouse before anyone noticed them. They were now sitting above ground, with a shaft leading directly below them to the largest of the piles. She was sure they initial blast would have a domino effect and take down the rest of the warehouse as soon as the blast struck the outlying piles of explosives. She took a deep breath, hoping that she was doing the right thing.

“These Equalists sure are stupid, boss.” Rajan chuckled, peering down the hole when she didn’t respond, “You’d think after this happening once, they’d not let it happen again.”

Kuvira grunted in acknowledgement, testing the cable she’d tied some distance away. It was their only way out. They had ten seconds once she lit the stick of dynamite to get as far away from the warehouse as possible. She’d drag them as far as the point where she’d tied the cable, and that would have to give them enough time to run, if they could. She had four minutes until they were supposed to detonate the pile, and she glanced over to where their original entrance was, watching the few Terras pour out. _I hope they all remember to get out._

She didn’t feel right, and didn’t want to do this, but she’d gone along with it because Korra had. But she knew Korra didn’t want to do it either. She had seen it in her eyes. Why had neither of them said anything? ‘ _If we can get Ping out.’_ That was the only thing Korra had managed to get out that could stop Kuvira from blowing the place up. She didn’t want to think about what would happen if they didn’t get him. Hadn’t this been what Shady Shin wanted from the beginning? She couldn’t do it. She knew Korra wouldn’t, were their positions reversed. She could feel it.

* * *

 

“Somebody pull us up!” Shady Shin shouted up the shaft as loudly as he could.

He was trying to ignore the throbbing of his heart in his ears, and the immense feeling of guilt that was weighing him down. He grabbed the first cable that was sent down, and he tied it around Ping’s waist, pulling on it to make sure it was secure.

“Tell them to stop Kuvira,” Shady Shin instructed Ping before shouting up at the ceiling, “Ok! First one up!”

Bataar was fidgeting next to him, and he looked at his watch. He didn’t have long. He started pacing in a circle like a caged animal, waiting as they pulled Ping up as quickly as they could. He was dead weight, it was going to be hard. Shady Shin clenched his fists and unclenched them almost instantly and tried to force himself to take a deep breath.

He was going to leave her. He’d already left Ping before. Now he was leaving Korra.

He grit his teeth and growled, earning a raised eyebrow from Bataar.

“Send another cable down when he’s up!” He bellowed at the hole, pulling his coat off and throwing it on the ground. He was fucked, “Tell Kuvira to stop!”

‘ _You fucking coward. You left her. You fucking left her. All she’s done for your sorry ass, and you’re leaving her. What happens if Kuvira doesn’t wait? They have no reason to listen to me. What have I done to them? Fucked them over, that’s what. I’m the reason they’re here. Because I left Ping. I fucked up. I fucked up. You’re the reason she’s here. She’s helping you, you stupid piece of shit.’_

He slammed his hand into the wall in frustration, and could feel the sweat dripping down his skin as he heard the cable drop again.

 _‘You’ve gotta fucking fix this. You’ve gotta go back for her. The fuck I do! She doesn’t give a shit about me. She wouldn’t do tha – yes she would. She came back for Ping. I asked her for help and she came back for him. She would come back for me. I can’t leave her._ _What if Kuvira doesn’t get the message?’_

Shady Shin glanced at his watch. He had three minutes. He yanked on the cable, tying it around Bataar roughly before shoving a handful of it into Bataar’s hand.

“Tell Kuvira to wait. I don’t care how you do it. Stop her.” He growled at Bataar before craning his head to shout back into the hole in the ceiling before repeating himself like he had with Ping, pleading with them to stall Kuvira. He hoped that would be enough, but it didn’t feel like it would.

He sprinted back toward where he’d left Korra, his chest heaving with every breath he took. He heard a series of gunshots, and despite the jelly-like feeling in his legs, he forced himself to run faster. He found Korra almost in the same spot, and she had bent a giant half-circle of metal behind her, almost like a wall between her and the Equalists who were trying in vain to shoot her or get to her in any way. She was distracting them. He watched on in confusion as she stripped a layer of sheeted metal of the floor, layering it onto the wall behind her. The entire floor around her was stripped, and he knew the pieces were on the wall she’d made. _Why does she need layers?_

“Boss!”

Her eyes snapped to Shady Shin immediately, and she lifted one bloody arm to bend the cables at her waist and grab him, dragging him toward her as quickly as she could.

“I came to get you, we need to--.”

“We’re not going anywhere.” She grunted, managing to add on another layer to the wall before dragging him to the floor.

He stretched out, trying to push himself up and ask her what the fuck she was doing, but everything around him went dark as she slammed the wall down on top of them. He had room to move his head, but he realized what she’d done. She’d made a shell out of the metal pieces. She was protecting them in case they didn’t get the message to Kuvira.

“Korra?”

“Just hold on. Cover your ears and pray this works. We’re the ones who’ve fucked up now. Come on, Kuvira…”

* * *

 

Kuvira had the stick of dynamite in her hand, gripping it tightly as she focused on the seconds ticking by on her watch.

“Fuck,” She muttered under her breath, leaning her head back and staring up at the sky.

“What’s wrong, boss?”

“This isn’t right,” She shook her head, putting the dynamite on the ground and frowning, “I’m not doing this. I don’t care. This isn’t a fight, it’s a slaughter. Same thing they’ve been doing to benders. I’m not doing it. Korra doesn’t want to either.”

She stood and held her hand out to Rajan, pulling him to his feet and quickly making her way back to the first shaft they’d used. She saw Ping mumbling incoherently on the ground, and furrowed her brows. _Why didn’t they tell me?_ She crossed her arms, watching as a pair of Terras worked on pulling someone out of the hole. She was surprised to see Bataar when his head rose above the surface, though he was looking at her with a terrified gleam in his eyes. She hadn’t expected him to be _there_.

“They said to stop you,” He blurted out the second he saw her, “Korra’s still down there. Shady Shin went to get her--.”

“Someone call Saikhan.” Kuvira barked, looking at the Terras, “Get the police here. We have to get them out.”

Her mind went into overdrive, and she began thinking of escape plans. She had to get them out.

“Bataar, stay here. Show them where we came in. Everyone else, with me. I’m going back down there. I have to get Korra.”

“What about the explosives, boss?” Rajan asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Don’t fucking set them off. We’ve got Ping, that’s all that matters. We’re getting Shady Shin and Korra and we’re leaving.”

“Yes boss.” Rajan nodded, though he looked almost disappointed.

Kuvira shook her head and sighed. She didn’t have time to deal with him. She repeated her instructions one last time as one of the Terras called the police for her before she jumped down the hole and back into the warehouse.


	75. Chapter 75

Saturday, April 18th (cont’d)

Hiroshi tilted his head, trying to hear the police scanner better. He didn’t want to cut the volume up for fear of upsetting Asami, but she seemed distracted by petting Naga. The giant dog’s head was wedged between Hiroshi and Asami as she sat in the backseat, and she was panting loudly as Asami scratched her ears. They were on their way to the park. Why, Hiroshi had no idea. There was plenty of room for Naga to get exercise around the estate, but Asami had insisted that getting out of the house would do Hiroshi good as well.

His attention snapped over to the scanner when the police were called in by the dispatcher to go to the street Bataar Jr. had been on. Hiroshi recognized the address instantly. He thought Asami hadn’t noticed, but he realized her head had snapped around, her jaw set tightly. Then he realized Korra and Kuvira were there as well. Something had gone wrong

“Dad.”

“I know,” Hiroshi replied immediately, “I’ll get there as fast as I can. Call Lin.”

* * *

 

“Haha!” Korra whooped, ignoring the gunshots that were still peppering the metal shell around them, “She didn’t do it!”

“I think you’ve got too much faith in her, boss,” She heard Shady Shin grumble as he shifted himself onto his back, “What if she’d blown the place up?”

“Well we would have survived…probably.”

“Comforting thought. Now how are we going to get out?”

“Um…well I didn’t think that through. You got any water?”

“No, boss.”

Korra huffed and crossed her arms.

“Give me time to think of something.”

“Korra?!” Korra started laughing when she heard Kuvira’s voice, muffled through the metal and she could feel the stare Shady Shin was giving her, even through the darkness.

“There’s our answer,” Korra snorted, “I’m lifting the metal in five seconds, get ready.”

“You got it, boss.”

Korra counted to five and bent the metal back, leaping to her feet as she did so. She was nearly blinded by the sudden brightness, and she blinked rapidly, hearing Kuvira yelling behind her.

“The avatar is _right fucking there_!” Someone shouted, “Shoot her!”

Korra’s eye caught sight of Kuvira before she could register the thought, Korra grabbed Shady Shin by the scruff of the neck, shooting her cable out toward Kuvira. Kuvira caught it and pulled, giving Korra the leverage she needed for both herself and Shady Shin to launch in that direction, aided by a gust of wind that Korra kicked behind them. Kuvira brought the wall along with them, and when Korra released Shady Shin she realized they were in the hallway with a group of Terras.

“Always coming to save your ass, avatar,” Kuvira growled.

“Best shithead ever,” Korra chuckled, backing up with Kuvira and using the wall to block off the hallway, “We need to get up and out. You shouldn’t have brought so many people down--.”

“Oh shut up,” Kuvira rolled her eyes, grabbing Korra and Shady Shin both by the arm and pulling them along after her, “I expected more of a fight.”

The Terras went up before them, and Korra grabbed Shady Shin again once Kuvira went ahead of them, and she looked up at the hole in the ceiling, prepping herself to use her firebending to propel them both out of there.

“Hold on, dude.”

* * *

 

Asami was out of the car before Hiroshi could put it in park, and was sprinting across the open area, no doubt over top of the warehouse, her eyes locked on Bataar Jr. He was fidgeting anxiously with Ping on the ground next to him, and Asami could see Terras coming out of the ground as she got closer. She could hear Hiroshi calling out to her, and heard Naga panting at her heels before she skidded to a halt next to Bataar.

“What happened?”

“They went to get Ping,” Bataar explained quickly, “But Korra stayed down there for whatever reason and we nearly blew the place up and they’re still--.”

He stopped when Kuvira climbed out of the hole he was standing next to, and he grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her the rest of the way up. Korra followed a few seconds later with Shady Shin in tow, and Asami felt herself relax a little.

“What do you mean, nearly blew the place up?” She asked, her eyes following Korra as Korra put Shady Shin on his feet.

“That was the original plan,” Korra coughed, “Everyone down there would have gotten killed. We couldn’t do it. I stayed down there to buy Bataar time to get to Kuvira--.”

“We took care of it,” Kuvira finished, “We need to go. They’re going to be up here soon.”

Asami frowned but nodded, and motioned to where Hiroshi had left his car. Shady Shin left them to grab Ping and made his way in the opposite direction, following the Terras. But Kuvira, Korra and Bataar followed her back across the way. Saikhan was approaching them, and he met them halfway there, frowning as he did so.

“What happened?”

“We fucked up.” Korra replied, “Can we leave it there? There are a ton of Equalists down there and the place is full of explosives--.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Saikhan nodded, “Get out of here before someone sees and I have to arrest you. You can fill me in later.”

They jogged over to Hiroshi’s car, and Bataar climbed in immediately with Naga, but Korra and Kuvira stopped when Lin’s car pulled up beside them.

“The fuck is going on?” Lin growled.

“Leaving!” Korra yelled, “We’re leaving!”

Lin climbed out of the car with a glare on her face, and Kya climbed out from the passenger side, both looking around as a ramp rose out of the ground and a group of Equalists swarmed out.

“We need to _leave_!” Korra repeated, her hand on Asami’s shoulder, guiding her to the car.

“Get in the car, Asami.” Hiroshi ordered before she heard gunshots near them, knowing he was shooting at the Equalists that were coming out, “You too, Kuvira.”

Two Equalists hit the ground before they began firing back, and Asami ducked behind the car with Kuvira, covering her head with her arms, unable to get in the car.

“Dad!”

She heard the nearest gunshots stop, and she looked over the hood of the car worriedly, only to see that Hiroshi was reloading. She started to call out to him, but was stopped when Korra stepped defensively in front of him, hurling rocks at the attacking Equalists.

Kuvira dove out from behind the car a moment later and began helping, bands of metal flying through the air towards the Equalists at alarming speeds.

“Dad! We have to go!”

“Hiroshi,” She heard Korra yell, and Asami looked up to see her head turned ever so slightly so that she could look back at Hiroshi and still be able to attack, “Get Bataar and Asami and g--.”

Suddenly a burst of red came from Korra’s neck, and Asami felt her heart stop, a choking sound coming from her own throat as Korra got hit twice more in the chest, staggering backwards. Kuvira and Lin moved before Asami could, and the pair of them immediately went into action creating a barrier to defend the car. They leapt over the wall and continued attacking the Equalists as Asami drug herself to her feet, her body moving automatically. Korra stumbled through a few more steps, her eyes becoming blindingly white as she held her hand against her neck. The light faded as rapidly as it had come, and she slumped to one side. Asami was able to grab her before she collapsed, easing her down to the ground as Asami began shouting for Saikhan and Kya to help her.

She put her hand against Korra’s neck, putting as much pressure on the wound as she could, her chest heaving as she tried to keep her hands from shaking.

“It’s ok,” She panted, as tears began pouring down her cheeks and dropping onto Korra’s face, “It’s ok, it’s ok. Kya is here, it’ll be ok.”

The light returned to Korra’s eyes but started flickering away with every breath she took, and Asami watched helplessly as they began rapidly switching from white to blue.

“Asami?” Kya’s voice was next to her, and she could see Kya’s hands moving over her own, covered in water that was beginning to glow, “Let me see.”

Korra’s eyes shone solid white again when the water was pressed to her neck, and Asami could hear Kya muttering curses under her breath. Asami’s eyes wandered down Korra’s chest, finding her shirt seeping through with blood. _No, no, no, no, no._

“Korra?” Asami could barely find her voice as she watched as Kya tried to heal her neck, Korra’s eyes still blank and white, “Korra?”

Asami put her hands over the blood on Korra’s chest, her jaw clenching as she sucked in a deep breath and tried to stop her tears. She had to focus. For Korra. She could hear Saikhan shouting for a medic behind her, but she couldn’t feel anything. She was, however, acutely aware of every breath that Korra took, though she knew the pulse she felt throbbing in her hands was undoubtedly her own. She let her eyes go back to Korra’s face, a small relief to see her eyes were back to normal, and Korra was smiling weakly at her.

“Don’t cry, sunshine,” Korra coughed out, barely more than a whisper, “It’s ok.”

Korra started coughing, and it sounded like she was choking. Blood tinging her lips as Asami moved to do something, but she felt firm arms wrap around her waist, pulling her backwards.

“Asami,” Bataar’s voice spoke from behind her, “We have to go. The medic is coming.”

“I’m not leaving her,” Asami objected loudly, trying to free herself from his grasp, “I _can’t_ leave her.”

Bataar didn’t listen, and she couldn’t wiggle free until he’d carried her to the car and put her in the backseat. Naga was blocking her on one side, and as she tried to climb back out, Bataar used his weight to his advantage, keeping her from slipping away from him. The car door slammed shut behind him, and Hiroshi was in the driver’s seat within a thought, forcing the car into reverse, the tires squealing as it launched backwards. She looked out the window helplessly, noticing that Kuvira had moved to Korra’s side, Korra’s eyes once more glowing.

“Dad. We have to go back. Dad!”

“Asami, we can’t. We’ll find her at the hospital.”

“Dad!” She felt every ounce of her body pleading with him. She had to go back.

“This is the best I can do, Asami.”

Asami could feel her entire body shaking as she took a deep breath, and she turned around and put her face against Bataar’s shoulder and began to sob.

* * *

 

Asami turned the boomerang over in her hands, staring down at it without seeing it. She ignored the movement next to her, even when she felt the body sit down next to her in the waiting room. She didn’t want to talk. To Hiroshi, Bataar, no one. All she could focus on was the deep aching pain in her chest, the rawness of it returning with every breath she took.

“She’s stable, Asami,” She hadn’t expected Tenzin’s voice to be the one next to her, “They finally got her out of the avatar state, which is important, but they don’t know if she’ll wake up… I’ve…I’ve already called the White Lotus that are scattered out through the Earth Kingdom, just in case. Tonraq and Senna will be here in the morning. She’ll…She’ll be alright.”

He didn’t sound sure of himself, and Asami wasn’t sure either. She nodded once to show him she’d at least heard him, and tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

“Your father,” Tenzin began again tentatively, “He’s very worried about you. We all think it’s best if you go home and get cleaned--.”

“No.” Her throat felt raw, but she forced herself to speak, “I’m not leaving.”

“Asami,” Tenzin sighed, “I know you’re worried, but you’re covered in blood--.”

“I can’t, Tenzin.”

She saw feet in front of her, and she swallowed again when Kuvira knelt in front of her, her face pale.

“Asami…”

“No.”

Kuvira reached out with one hand, putting it over Asami’s that was still clutching the boomerang as if her life depended on it.

“Please, Asami,” Kuvira kept her voice soft, her eyes searching Asami’s face, “I’ll stay here with her. You need to get cleaned up, you need to change. Please.”

Asami closed her eyes and sighed, but nodded. She let Kuvira help her to her feet, not sure she could find the energy to stand. She leaned against Kuvira, and let Kuvira put one arm around her shoulders, guiding her out of the waiting room.

“I’m fine,” Asami muttered, hearing Naga’s feet padding the floor next to her.

“No you’re not, sparky,” Kuvira sighed, “But you will be.”

She walked with Kuvira all the way out of the hospital, and she was surprised to see Opal standing outside waiting on them.

“I’ve already called a cab,” Opal sighed, “Mako is going to bring your car back when he gets off work.”

“Ok,” Asami nodded, crossing her arms tightly and sighing.

Kuvira stood outside with them until the taxi came, and she watched both of them climb inside, handing Opal Naga’s leash once they had done so.

“I’ll see you both later.”

She shut the door for them, and Asami took a deep breath before leaning her head against the window.

“Where to?” Opal asked, raising her eyebrow.

“The apartment is closest.”

* * *

 

Kuvira ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath, watching as the cab pulled away from the curb before she pulled her cell phone out of her pants pocket. She shook her head and sighed, dialing Rajan’s number.

“Yes, boss?” He answered after several rings, which only served to irritate her.

“We’re changing plans.” She growled through gritted teeth, “I hope Shady Shin’s happy.”

“What’re you going to do, boss?”

“I’m not sure. I’m going to try and talk to Sato.” She had an idea forming, but every part of her mind was screaming in protest. She was fighting to ignore it.

 “Why?”

“You’ll see. Just be ready.”

“You got it.”

* * *

 

The shower barely helped calm her down, if anything. But she was clean, and that was what they’d all wanted. Asami patted her hair dry in the bathroom, taking a deep breath when she saw how bad the blood had really been spread across her clothes. She’d throw them away, it didn’t matter. Once she’d gotten most of the water out of her hair, she pulled on one of Korra’s t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants before exiting the bathroom. Naga was sitting in the hall outside the bathroom waiting on her, and Asami sighed, hearing Naga lumber after her as she made her way down the hall.

“Opal?” She asked, finding her sitting in the living room, “When are Mako and Bolin going to be here?”

“At least another two hours,” Opal admitted, her shoulders slumping, “We can go back, but I thought it’d be better to just take your car.”

“It’s fine,” Asami didn’t have the energy to insist on going back just yet. Her entire body felt like it was sagging, exhausted, “I’m going to go lay down.”

 She shuffled down to Korra’s bedroom, leaving the door open behind her as she stepped over to the bed. She laid down with her back to the door and took a deep breath. All she could smell was Korra, and she almost regretted the decision until she felt Naga’s nose nuzzling under her arm. Asami looked at her, and Naga whined, wiggling her way further up the bed until she was laying between Asami’s arms. Once she was satisfied, she tilted her head so that she could lick Asami’s chin repeatedly, whining softly the entire time.

“Thanks, Naga,” Asami muttered, scratching the dog’s ears as she continued licking her.

She heard footsteps softly come into the room behind her, and the bed depressed with an extra bit of weight as Opal laid next to her. Opal put her arms around Asami lightly, putting her forehead against Asami’s shoulders before sighing.

“Love you, ‘Sami.”

“I love you too, Opal.”

“She’ll be ok.” Opal murmured, squeezing her.

“I hope so.” Asami replied, rubbing her face against Naga’s fur.

* * *

 

Once Korra was stable enough to be in her own room, Kuvira was the first one in to see her. Asami still hadn’t got back, but was on the way from the series of texts Kuvira had exchanged with Opal. There were a pair of White Lotus guards standing on either side of the door to Korra’s room, and they let Kuvira in without a word. She hated them. They were protecting Korra’s body, but they were waiting on her to die. It was fucked up.

She sat down in the chair beside the bed, hunching over with her elbows on her knees as she watched Korra. Her chest was rising and falling steadily with the help of the damned machines, and Kuvira looked over the bandages on her chest with a frown. She could see the raised, pink scar spread across the side of Korra’s neck when she looked, and she felt her eyebrows lower into a glare. It had nearly killed her. If Kya hadn’t been there, Korra would have died, no matter how long Asami held onto her.

Kuvira took a deep breath and sat back up, never taking her eyes off the scar. It was why Korra wouldn’t wake up. Kya had explained it to both Kuvira and Asami. It would have been fatal, and it sent both her body and the avatar spirit into a panic. That’s why it had taken so long to get her and keep her out of the avatar state. Her body still thought it was dying. Now they didn’t know if Korra would wake up. That’s the only reason the White Lotus were there. They were waiting on her best friend to die.

She closed her eyes and sighed, her thoughts interrupted by the door opening. She glanced up to see Asami slide through, and her frown worsened. She felt like shit. She should have been able to do something. Korra had gotten shot protecting Hiroshi, but Kuvira hadn’t been able to do enough and now Korra was hurt. Maybe even dying. This was just as much her fault as Shady Shin’s for having them down there in the first place. Asami probably hated her. If they’d just left Ping to die, none of this would have happened. But Korra would have never done that, she knew.

Asami found the chair on the other side of the room and moved it so that it was next to the chair Kuvira was in before she sat down. She sat down silently, but Kuvira could feel Asami’s eyes on her.

“Thank you,” Asami whispered. _She’s thanking me? Why? What good did I do?_

Kuvira nodded, and looked over when Asami sighed and put her hand on Kuvira’s arm.

“Tonraq and Senna will be here first thing in the morning,” Kuvira finally replied.

“I know, Tenzin told me.”

“He said they’re bringing Master Katara with them. She’s going to try and--.”

Kuvira’s voice cracked, and she mentally cursed herself when she saw how Asami was looking at Korra. Her jaw was set, but her eyes were watery and tired. _Katara wouldn’t have to try and save her if you’d done your fucking job. What kind of friend are you?_

She took a shaky breath and put her arms around Asami, closing her eyes when Asami leaned against her shoulder and began crying.

“I’m so sorry,” Kuvira muttered, squeezing Asami as her own tears began to flow, “I am so fucking sorry.”

 


	76. Chapter 76

Sunday, April 19th

Lin offered Tonraq and Senna a tight lipped smile when they got out of the taxi, though she quickly stepped forward to help Katara climb out of the vehicle.

“How is she?” Katara asked, her hand on Lin’s arm.

“Still unconscious.” Lin sighed, “Kya is upstairs waiting on you.”

Katara hummed, but Lin could see the frown twitch its way onto her face. Senna offered Katara her arm and she took it, and Lin escorted the three of them inside the hospital. Lin led them to the waiting room so that Katara could talk to the White Lotus, and Lin wasn’t surprised to see Kvuira and Asami sitting by themselves on one side of the room with Naga laying at their feet.

Kuvira was sitting with her head leaned back against the wall, her eyes closed, one arm draped almost protectively around Asami’s shoulders. Asami was leaning against her with her head resting on Kuvira’s chest. Both seemed to be asleep, and Lin noticed that Asami had wrapped the strap to the boomerang’s holster around her arm, holding it carefully in her lap as she slept. A pair of spirits were floating near them, but were silent.

Lin arched one eyebrow at the spirits and stepped behind Katara when the White Lotus guards came over, and Lin crossed her arms as she watched them.

“Where is she?” Katara asked, “I need to see what I can do.”

“We’ll take you to her, Master Katara,” One of them nodded, “Your daughter is already with her. When you’re done, Chief Tonraq and Senna can go see her.”

Katara turned her head to look at Senna and Tonraq, a deep sadness resting in her eyes.

“Is that alright?” She asked them.

“Of course,” Tonraq nodded, “We understand you need to see her first.”

Lin sighed as Katara followed them out, and when she looked over again, she saw that Kuvira had opened her eyes and was watching the three of them.

“Chief Tonraq, did you bring the special belongings like we asked? We need to have the items ready to send--.”

Tonraq wordlessly dropped the bag from his shoulder and shoved it into the guard’s chest, and Lin glanced at Kuvira, who had raised one eyebrow.

The guard grunted his thanks, opening the bag and peering inside it.

“This will do. Are you sure they were import--.”

“We’re her parents,” Tonraq growled, “Of course we’re sure.”

“Now we just need the boomerang.”

He stepped past Tonraq and Senna, making his way over to Kuvira and Asami. Kuvira had closed her eyes again, and the White Lotus member went straight to Asami and reached to remove the boomerang from the leather holster. Kuvira’s free arm shot out and grabbed him, and he yelped in pain as she contorted his arm back toward his body. Asami opened her eyes and sat up abruptly, and when she did, Kuvira stood, sending the White Lotus guard to his knees as she glared down at him.

“Do not. Touch. The boomerang.” Kuvira growled, her teeth bared. The spirit closest to her began chittering angrily, but Kuvira didn’t seem to notice it.

“Why do they want--.” Asami began, the color draining from her face.

“We have to have her things ready,” The man replied, rubbing his wrist when Kuvira freed him, “We’re supposed to--.”

“She’s not dead.” Kuvira cut him off, “When she dies? You can have the boomerang. No sooner. You got that?”

The guard frowned and turned around, muttering something about telling the Grand Lotus, and Kuvira arched one eyebrow.

“Tell whoever you fucking want. This boomerang is not leaving Asami’s possession unless Korra dies. Period. Someone has a problem with that, they can come talk to me about it.”

The guard wheeled back around angrily, getting in Kuvira’s face.

“We’re doing our fucking job,” He spat at her, “The White Lotus that are stationed in the Earth Kingdom need to be ready for the next avatar. You need to accept that. Avatar Korra requested specifically for _that_ boomerang to be included in her belongings. I don’t care if her girlfriend has it, she won’t have it much longer.”

“Is that right?” Kuvira’s eyebrows shot up and the spirit behind her was positively vibrating as Kuvira narrowed her eyes, “You can try to take it from her. Go ahead. You saw what happened the first time.”

“That boomerang _will_ be in the bag when we ship it to the Earth Kingdom, whether you like it or not.”

“Fucking try,” Kuvira offered, holding her arms out as a challenge, “Be glad you’re already in the hospital.”

“Kuvira.” Asami’s voice was soft, but Kuvira immediately backed off, sitting herself down forcefully next to Asami once more.

Lin unfolded her arms and sighed, watching as the spirit that had been floating around Kuvira seemed to calm down, resting on the empty seat next to her. Asami stood after a few moments, smiling faintly as she made her way over to Senna and embraced her, with the second spirit floating after her.

“Hi, sweetie,” Senna murmured, wrapping her arms tightly around Asami’s shoulders.

Lin frowned when the spirit behind Asami seemed to sag, but then she realized that Asami was crying. The spirits were mirroring their emotions. Tonraq seemed to notice too, and his eyes went over to Kuvira and the spirit sitting next to her.

“When did the spirits get here?” Lin asked, running through different explanations in her head. This hadn’t happened before.

“Sometime last night,” Kuvira shrugged, “That one—.” She paused to point at the one hovering near Asami, “Was laying on her last night before she fell asleep. I tried to shoo it off but it won’t leave. This one—.” She motioned at the one next to her, “Showed up at the same time, but we don’t know why.”

“That’s…weird.” Lin grunted, “I’m going to call Tenzin and see if he knows why.”

“Ok,” Kuvira shrugged again, “We’ll be…here.”

* * *

 

Korra opened her eyes and she sat up with a frown, looking around at her surroundings. She rubbed her forehead tiredly and blinked slowly, pushing herself to her feet. The sky was dark and cloudy, and it looked like it was about to rain.

‘ _Where am I?’_

She crossed her arms and looked around again, noticing a group of spirits that were a few yards away from her, watching her with interest.

“Am I in the spirit world?” She asked out loud, frowning when the spirits gave her confirmation, “Why?”

The spirits began to trail away from her, and she followed, not having any better plan. She realized something had happened, but she couldn’t remember what. When she tried to focus and remember, her head swam, and she shook her head to steady herself.

‘ _This is weird_.’

The earth around her shook violently, and Korra fell down on her backside, looking around with concern.

“ _Do not. Touch. The boomerang._ ” Korra froze she heard the voice. She didn’t recognize its owner, though some place deep inside her insisted on its familiarity.

The boomerang. The voice sounded angry, defensive even. Why?

The earthquakes continued, and Korra managed to stagger to her feet. The spirits were waiting on her as if it weren’t happening, and Korra started following them again when they grew impatient. Soon, they had led her to a small hut, where an old bearded man was standing in the doorway. He didn’t seem to notice the earthquakes that were still occurring, and he smiled when he saw her and waved, causing Korra’s heart to skip a beat. She remembered him. _Iroh_.

“Hello, Korra!” He beamed at her as she drew closer, “I was wondering if you’d find your way here.”

“Iroh! I’ve missed you.” Korra grinned, “Can you tell me how I got here? I...don’t remember.”

“You were hurt, I think,” Iroh offered.

“ _Kuvira._ ” Korra’s head jerked around and she spun in a circle, searching for the source of the new voice. It caused a deep ache to start throbbing in Korra’s chest, and her eyes darted back to Iroh. The earthquakes had stopped.

“What is that? What am I hearing?” Then she realized something. The boomerang. _Her_ boomerang. “Am I dead?”

Your spirit is trapped here, for the time being. Your body and spirit have separated, though not fully.”

“How do I reconnect them?” Korra asked, tilting her head to one side.

“I don’t know, Korra. But maybe you’ll find the answer here in the spirit world.”

“What are the voices?”

“Maybe they’re what you need,” Iroh mused, “Paying attention to them can’t hurt.”

A crack of lightning boomed overhead and a downpour began almost immediately, and Korra squinted through the rain at Iroh, who only shrugged.

“Good luck, Korra,” He smiled at her, “I know you’ll be fine. Don’t take too long, your friends will miss you.”

Korra nodded once, looking around the hut before a smaller spirit bumped into her leg, nudging her to turn right.

“Ok,” Korra looked down at it, “I guess I’ll go your way.”

* * *

 

Kuvira looked up when Katara came back into the waiting room, her hands clasped in front of her, and her face full of a tiredness Kuvira didn’t comprehend.

“Well?” Tonraq asked, standing up.

“There’s not much I can do,” Katara sighed, “This happened to Aang once. Kya and I have some spirit water, and we’ll use it. But whatever’s going on, it’s with Korra’s spirit. She’s going to have to fight this one herself.”

“What does that mean, Master Katara?” Kuvira was getting really tired of the White Lotus being everywhere.

“Give her time.” Katara shrugged, “Korra just needs time.”

“I need to get out of here,” Kuvira sighed, looking at Asami before she stood, “Do you need me to stay?”

“I’ll come with you,” Asami shook her head, “I need to find something for Naga to eat anyway. I can come back later.”

Kuvira saw Katara’s eyes wander over to her, and the old woman tilted her head slightly before glancing at the spirits. Asami went over to Senna and hugged her, promising she would be back soon, and with a final nod, Kuvira walked out of the waiting room with her. She could still feel Katara’s eyes on them as they walked out, but she couldn’t figure out why.

“I need to go to Future Industries,” Kuvira told her quietly, ignoring the spirits floating along behind them, “But it can wait until tomorrow.”

“Ok,” Asami nodded, “I need to go see dad, feed Naga, and shower.”

“We can do that,” Kuvira agreed, “Su leaves tonight so I need to tell her goodbye.”

The rest of the walk to Asami’s car was silent, as was the drive. When they got to the Sato mansion, Asami took the leash off of Naga, but instead of running enthusiastically into the house, Naga stayed close to Asami, whining.

They found Opal, Bolin, and Mako inside, and Kuvira raised her eyebrows when she noticed the spirit floating above Opal’s head.

“You too?” Asami asked, motioning at the spirits behind herself and Kuvira.

“Yep.” Opal sighed, “I noticed it this morning when I woke up. Scared the shit out of me.”

“Weird.” Kuvira grunted, “Where’s Hiroshi?”

“In his office, I think. We’ve not seen him today.” Opal shrugged.

“You go find dad,” Asami sighed, looking at Kuvira, “I’m going to feed Naga then I’ll join you.”

“Ok.”

Asami stepped past her, clicking her tongue at Naga as she did so, though the dog didn’t need any prompting. Kuvira waved half-heartedly at Opal and the guys before she headed to the opposite side of the house in search of Hiroshi. His bedroom door was open, but when she poked her head inside she didn’t see him. She went from there to his study, knocking on the doorframe before she entered.

“Come in.” He sounded tired, and she stepped inside tentatively.

He was sitting at his desk, forehead resting against his hand as he stared down at a newspaper in front of him with a frown. He didn’t look like he’d slept, and Kuvira was sure he probably hadn’t.

“How is she?” Kuvira was about tired of hearing the question, but she didn’t want to be mad at him. He felt as bad as she did.

“Got some spirit bullshit going on I don’t understand,” Kuvira huffed in frustration, “It doesn’t sound good.”

“Mmm,” Hiroshi nodded, motioning for her to sit down, “How’s Asami?”

“The same. She’s feeding Naga right now, she said she’d be up in a few.”

“She sent you to find me, then?”

“Yeah.” Kuvira nodded, “But I came to ask for a favor.”

His dark amber eyes moved from the paper to her face, and he raised one eyebrow.

“What’s that?”

Every fiber of Kuvira’s being screamed for her to stop while she was ahead. But she’d already made her decision. It had been made for her when Asami cried herself to sleep the night before. She wasn’t backing down.

“I was wondering if you wanted to make a donation,” Kuvira shrugged, ignoring the protesting going on inside her, “To the Terra Triad.”

Hiroshi leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, his eyes never moving from Kuvira’s. She wouldn’t take back the request. He could refuse. She’d find another way. But she knew he felt as guilty as she did. _She took the bullet for you, Sato_. She didn’t have to say it. He knew.

Hiroshi sighed, lifting his glasses off his face and rubbing his eyes for several seconds, but when he looked at her again, his lips were pursed into a thin line.

“Make a list of what you need.”

* * *

 

Opal sighed from the seat next to Korra’s bed, frowning when the spirit that had been following her settled in her lap. She had promised to stay with Korra while Tonraq and Senna left to talk to Tenzin, and she was waiting for Asami to get back. She looked over at Korra, trying not to focus on the scar, but instead on the rhythm of her breathing. Assisted or not, it was still breath. That meant Korra was ok.

“Where are you?” Opal muttered, noticing the spirit in her lap sigh, “Such an avatar thing to do.”

She had been sitting there for over an hour already, but when she checked her phone she saw she had a text from Asami. Sighing again, she opened her phone to read it.

“ _I’ll be there in five minutes. At a red-light._ ”

* * *

 

“ _Where are you?”_ This voice was different from the first two, and it was a sigh more than a question. But it was closer. Her mind raced trying to recognize the voice, mentally begging for it to come back again. It had sounded like it was coming from a specific direction, instead of just all around her, and Korra frowned, noticing that the spirit she had been following was vibrating excitedly.

“Who is that?” Korra asked, looking at the spirit.

The only response she received was the spirit moving forward once again, and Korra sighed. She had no other choice but to follow the spirit, and it seemed to be taking her in the direction the voice had come from. She wondered why she hadn’t heard the other two voices again. The rain had stopped an hour or two before hearing the newest one, and Korra was glad to see its absence. Something about it made her feel bad inside. The sky was still overcast and gray, but the rain was gone and that’s what mattered. But a good while before the voice called out a series of earthquakes had rocked the ground surrounding her again, though only for a few minutes. But she had kept trudging on, once again at the spirit’s insistence. She didn’t know where she was going, or why. But Iroh thought the voices would help her, so she had to give it a try.

She crossed the top of the hill she’d been climbing and looked out, and could see a forest off in the distance, the tops of the trees swaying in the current of a strong breeze. The spirit directed her attention back to the woods when she looked away, and she nodded.

“I guess we’re going there, huh?”

She began walking again, keeping her eyes on her new destination. She didn’t know why she had to go there, but with every step she took, she felt like she was going the way she was supposed to be. Something was right about this.

* * *

 

Asami offered Tonraq and Senna a faint smile when they left the hospital that night. Senna bent over to kiss Asami’s forehead, promising they’d see her first thing in the morning. She nodded, her gaze going to Tonraq who was looking down at her with his arms crossed.

“You don’t have to stay, you know.” He told her softly, “You should be going and getting some rest too.”

“It’s fine,” Asami insisted, “Kuvira will be here soon, so I won’t be alone. I’ll rest better here than at home.”

Tonraq grinned tiredly at her and shook his head, and she felt a pang in her chest when she realized his grin was crooked like Korra’s.

“I guess we’ll see you tomorrow then, Asami,” He finally nodded before stepping over and bending down to lightly embrace her, “Thank you.”

“Goodnight,” She smiled at both of them before they left.

She waited a few minutes after they’d left to find the courage to go back down the hall, and the White Lotus guards let her into Korra’s room without a word. She pulled one of the chairs closer to Korra’s bed and sat down, taking Korra’s hand in her own and sighing. She bent forward so that her forehead was resting on the bed, and laced their fingers together, closing her eyes. She’d be ok. She had to be. Katara and Kya had done their best. Still, it was hard for Asami to shake the feeling that she’d been sitting nearly the same way with Toza not long before. She took a deep breath as she felt the tears begin to build-up again. She was so tired of crying. But her chest shook with her sobs regardless, and she squeezed Korra’s hand tightly, lifting one hand to muffle the sound of her crying so the White Lotus wouldn’t hear her.

* * *

 

Korra growled in frustration and sat down on the ground with a huff. It was raining again, and she was no closer to the forest than she had been before, though she could still see it. The rain made her angry. She recognized the feeling it was giving her. Guilt. _Why am I feeling guilty over the goddamned weather?_

“We’re not getting anywhere!” She complained, staring at the spirit that had stopped and was watching her, “We’re off the hill but otherwise we’re nowhere nearer to that forest than we were when we started! And it’s fucking raining again! Why?!”

The spirit hummed in response and Korra put her face in her hands and groaned. One of her hands had been feeling weird for over an hour, a feeling that had come with the rain. She couldn’t make it stop, either of them. She was so tired of walking and not getting anywhere. _What’s the point in this?_

She huffed and folded her legs in front of her, straightening her back before she put her hands together in her lap.

 _‘Fuck this spirit shit. If I need to go back, I’ll meditate my way there._ ’

She could hear the spirit chirping angrily at her, trying to get her attention again, but she ignored it. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and drawing in all her focus. This would work.

After what felt like an hour, it hadn’t. And she opened her eyes with a sigh, staring at the spirit that was standing impatiently in front of her, still motioning at the forest.

“Fine.” Korra grumbled, “Just fine. Let’s go.”

She pulled herself to her feet, but before she could take another step forward, she felt a wave of warmth wash over her, accompanied by a tingling sensation at her neck. She stopped, frowning to herself as the feeling continued, until she heard the voice that followed it.

“ _I love you so much, Korra._ ”

The ache in her chest returned worse than before, dull and throbbing, and she looked at the spirit for some explanation as the feeling at her neck faded. This voice affected her more than the other two and she couldn't figure out why.  She realized this had something to do with the rain, but she didn’t know how to stop it. But the spirit only spun around as the wind picked up in force, causing the trees of the forest to bow further down with each gust. She took a deep breath and nodded once, and set out again. She couldn’t give up. Whatever was in the forest, she had to find it.


	77. Chapter 77

" 'You said you wouldn't ever leave me.' 

'I know. I’m sorry. You have my whole heart. You always did. You’re the best guy. You always were. If I’m not here you can still talk to me. You can talk to me and I’ll talk to you. You’ll see.'"  - Cormac McCarthy,  _The Road_

* * *

 

Monday, April 20th

Kuvira opened up the sliding door to Hiroshi’s garage at the Sato mansion and frowned when she saw Shady Shin and Rajan standing outside waiting on her. She took a deep breath and set her jaw. She wasn’t changing her mind.

“Here.” She grunted, motioning behind her, “All the necessary ingredients.”

“We get to make the boom this time, boss?” Shady Shin grinned.

“You got it.” Kuvira scowled, “Find someone competent to put it together. We want explosives, we have to do the work.”

“You got it, boss,” They both chorused.

“Good. Get some people in here to move this stuff. I don’t want the house to blow up if someone makes a mistake.”

They nodded and left her alone in the garage. They were going, she assumed, to find some triad members to do the heavy lifting. Once she was sure they were gone, she slammed her fist into the wall, growling to herself. She grit her teeth and shook her head, shaking her hand out after a few moments and closing the garage door behind her. She had to go find Asami.

* * *

 

Korra sighed when she felt the ground shaking again, but she had gotten used to the interruptions. Even though the spirit guiding her didn’t like it, the best option was always to wait the quakes out, and once they died down, to continue. She had managed to make it to the edge of the forest, she didn’t see what the rush was.

She wove her way through the first row of trees, the gusts of wind passing through them nearly enough to tip her over. The spirit bounced on ahead of her between each breeze, and would duck behind a tree in anticipation for the next one. _Oh. Hiding behind the trees will keep me from getting knocked back. Duh._

She waited for the next blast of air, and once it died down, she dove behind the same tree the spirit had been behind, watching it move forward. _This isn’t so bad_.

* * *

 

Opal took a deep breath and spun around, creating a gust of wind powerful enough to set the airbending gates in motion. Once they were moving, she exhaled, closing her eyes as she began to weave through them. It was calming. It kept her mind away from Korra, and seemed to entertain the spirit that had been following her. Her feet moved for her, as she instinctively felt the wind move across the bare skin of her arms, allowing her to twist out of each gate’s way. Once she was through to the other side, she sent another breeze through the gates to begin again. She planned on doing this until she was exhausted. Maybe then, she’d be able to sleep. It had been two days. She’d barely managed more than a doze during any of it. The spirit floating above her seemed tired, but she wasn’t.

“Will you leave if I sleep?” She asked it once she was through the gates again, out of breath, “You showed up when I woke up, right? So if I sleep, will you leave?”

The spirit floated around above the gates but didn’t make any sound, and Opal sighed before moving through them again. She just wanted to sleep.

* * *

 

 The spirit bounced around the desk in front of Asami and she sighed, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Are you going to let me get any work done today?”

She heard the bedroom door open behind her, and the spirit spun around, chirping and whining. Naga didn’t move from her spot next to Asami’s seat, so she ignored it.

“Having fun?” Kuvira asked, stepping behind Asami’s chair so she could peer over her shoulder.

“Not a chance,” Asami shook her head, “But it’s distracting.”

“Hmm.” Kuvira grunted, as the spirit that followed her around landed on Asami’s desk, “Have you seen Opal?”

“She’s on Air Temple Island training.”

“Ah. I wanted to see if the two of you wanted to go get something to eat.”

“We can call her,” Asami nodded, pushing her chair back after hearing Kuvira move, “I haven’t eaten today anyway.”

“Me either.” Kuvira sighed, “I figured it’d be a good idea. If you want, we can go by the hospital after.”

Asami nodded again and stood and clicked her tongue at Naga, walking over to where she’d left her leash. She saw Kuvira cross her arms out of the corner of her eye, and when she looked at her again, Kuvira had moved over to Asami’s bookshelf, picking up the dried starfish that was lying on top of it.

“Korra told me you had a thing for starfish.” Kuvira looked at her over her shoulder, “Didn’t explain it, though.”

Kuvira stopped when she saw Asami’s expression, and her face softened, and she put the starfish back in its place, stepping over to Asami and embracing her. Asami sighed and put her free hand around Kuvira’s shoulders, leaning against her.

“I miss her too, sparky.” Kuvira murmured, rubbing Asami’s back.

* * *

 

“ _I miss her too, sparky_.” Korra heard the words echo around her as she dove behind the final tree separating her from the clearing in the center of the woods.

A feeling of exhaustion was overcoming her, but Korra forced herself to ignore it. She waited for the gust of wind she knew was coming and took a deep breath, and once it had passed she poked her head around the tree, looking into the clearing. In the center of the field was a massive winged-boar. Its legs were bound together underneath it, and the gusts of wind were coming from the frantic flapping of its wings as it tried to struggle its way free. _I have to help it._

She ran towards it as fast as she could manage, knowing that since she couldn’t use her bending if it swung its wings too forcefully she’d be thrown backwards. And that’s exactly what happened. It panicked when it saw her coming, and with a well-timed burst, Korra was sent tumbling over herself into the tree-line. The next three tries ended the same way, and Korra wiped the dirt off her face, hiding once again behind the tree as the spirit that led her there began flying frantically around her head.

“What the fuck do you want?!” Korra shouted, trying to swat it away, “I’m trying to help this fucking--.”

“Can I try?” The voice was gentle, and Korra recognized it immediately as one of the ones she’d been hearing, and her head whipped around rapidly.

There was a woman standing behind her, safe from the bursts of wind. She was shorter than Korra, if only slightly, and yellow-green eyes were softly smiling back at Korra from under her bangs. Korra felt a pang of recognition deep enough to shake her spirit. Her mouth fell open as she stared at the woman, who took a couple tentative steps closer, looking around Korra’s side at the boar.

“Is it hurt?” That was the first time Korra’d heard her voice in such rapid succession, and she felt her spirit swell in anticipation. She needed to know who this was.

Korra stammered out a bastardized reply as the spirit that had guided her floated around the woman happily. _She was who I was supposed to find? Why? Who is she?_

“I don’t know,” Korra finally managed, “I tried to help it, but I couldn’t. It kept blowing me back.”

“I’ll try,” The woman nodded, her eyes narrowing with determination, “Wait here where it’s safe.”

* * *

 

Asami sighed and sat down with Kuvira after they’d ordered their food. Naga was laying under the table between them, her head resting on her paws. Opal had refused to stop her training to join them, so other than Naga, they were alone.

“So what were Shady Shin and Rajan doing in the garage?” Asami asked, raising her eyebrow and looking across the table at Kuvira.

“Dunno,” Kuvira shrugged, “I’ve not talked to them today.”

She wouldn’t meet Asami’s eyes, and she was fidgeting. Asami saw right through it.

“You’re lying,” Asami sighed, “Why?”

“Because you won’t like the answer.”

“Kuvira, I trust you. You can tell me anyway. It’s my house.”

Asami watched as Kuvira sighed and looked away from her, rubbing her neck.

“Got the parts for some explosives,” Kuvira finally admitted, her voice low, only carrying to Asami, “They’re moving it all out of the garage.”

“Do I want to ask why?” Asami sighed again, waiting until Kuvira looked at her.

“No. I don’t think you do.”

Asami nodded mutely, playing with the straw in her drink. Kuvira crossed her arms and took a deep breath, opening her mouth like she was going to continue, but she didn’t. It took her several minutes to recover herself enough to finish speaking.

“We can talk about it tomorrow. We can deal with it then.”

“Ok.” Asami agreed, “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

Korra felt the ground shaking violently under her feet and she grabbed the tree to brace herself, never taking her eyes off the woman as she slowly approached the trapped boar. She was talking to it gently, one hand extended, showing it that she was not a threat. Korra wracked her brain trying to remember the woman’s name as she watched her move. Everything about her was familiar and soothing, almost as if she’d been Korra’s sibling. Her spirit yearned to fully remember her, and it made Korra’s head hurt when she thought too hard about it.

She had to focus, so she did so on how nimbly the woman danced around the boar, always avoiding the gust of wind just before it came from each flapped wing. She was closing the distance with each step, her voice still low and soothing. She wanted the boar to trust her, that much was apparent. A few more steps brought her to the boar’s side, and it snorted frantically at her, trying to squirm away. She continued talking to it, rubbing its side as a means of comfort as her other hand quickly set to work untying the ropes that bound it. She was moving as if she’d been born to do so, and Korra stepped out from behind the tree to see her better, fully in awe of what she was doing.

Soon, the boar was free, and it stood tentatively, snorting at the woman as she offered it her hand. She petted its snout for several minutes in silence as Korra watched, then the boar grew tired of the affection, spreading its wings and flying away without a second glance backwards.

When it was gone, Korra approached the woman, who spun around to greet her, a smile on her face.

“See?” She asked, “You just have to be patient. You can’t run head-first into _everything_.”

“Wow,” Korra shook her head, “That was incredible. You’re a natur--.”

She stopped, the realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. _Opal._

“Opal!” Korra shouted the name as if her life depended on it, her spirit being soothed by the smile brightening across Opal’s face, “How’d you get here?! I can’t believe it’s you, Opal! I thought—I couldn’t remember--.”

She crossed the distance between them, reaching out to embrace her, but as soon as she got close enough, Opal disappeared in a plume of smoke, leaving Korra alone in the clearing.

“Opal?” Korra bellowed, looking around wildly, “OPAL?!”

She dropped to her knees in the spot that Opal had been, clutching at the handfuls of grass and dirt, trying to find any trace of her friend. The spirit she’d been following floated past her head one last time, leaving Korra alone as tears streamed down her face and onto the grass in front of her.

“Opal?” Korra pleaded, “Where did you go?!”

* * *

 

“ _Opal_?” She felt the breath leave her throat and she jerked her head around, looking desperately through the gates for Korra. She’d heard her voice. She knew she had. She barely had time to register the thought before a gate crashed into her, followed quickly by a second and a third, sending her reeling out of the gated area.

Opal pushed herself up on her arms, trying to catch her breath when she heard it again. Just her name, louder, more excited the second time. She pushed herself to her feet, looking around for the source of the sound. _Korra’s in a coma. You can’t be hearing her voice. You’re going crazy._

The spirit that had been watching her floated closer to her, moving in front of her face as she heard it again.

“ _Opal?_ ” Korra was begging. She needed her. “ _Where did you go?!_ ”

“Korra?” Opal gasped, looking after the spirit as it started floating away, “Where are you going?!”

She chased the spirit to the end of the dock of Air Temple Island where it began floating higher into the air and across the bay, leaving her alone on the docks.

“Wait!” She cried after it, tears flowing down her cheeks in rapid succession, “Come back! Please! I need to know what’s wrong with Korra!”

* * *

 

Shady Shin put the last crate down on the floor of the warehouse and looked at Rajan and grinned.

“Ready to get to work then?” He smirked up at Rajan, raising his eyebrow.

“No, we’ll start tomorrow.” Rajan grunted, “Don’t have enough people here to help right now.”

“What’re you guys talking about?” Ping asked, limping over.

“Gonna be making bombs, pal,” Shady Shin told him, “Lots and lots and lots of bombs.”

“Why?” Ping frowned, “Won’t Korra and Kuvira--.”

“Boss’s orders,” Shady Shin cut him off, “Kuvira said to get the stuff from Sato. We did. Said to make some bombs. And we’re gonna.”

“What’re you makin’ so many bombs for?”

“Plan Z.” Shady Shin shrugged, “Kill all Equalist sons of bitches.”

* * *

 

It was nearly midnight when Asami finally made her way back to her bedroom, and she curled up on one side of the bed, wrapping her arms around Korra’s pillow with a sigh. Naga hopped onto the bed next to her and whined, and Asami took a deep breath before reaching out to pet her. She’d spent the greater part of the afternoon in the hospital with Kuvira once Opal had left, keeping a silent vigil next to Korra. Neither of them needed to talk, there was nothing left to say. She knew Kuvira would tell her whatever she asked the next day, but the feeling didn’t sit right with her. She’d have asked her about it sooner, but she just felt too drained. She knew what was coming, and didn’t have the patience or the strength to talk about any sooner. If Kuvira could wait, so could she.

Naga whined a little louder, sniffing Korra’s pillow before huffing at the spirit that settled next to her on the bed. The spirit in question was bouncing around as if it was frustrated, smacking against the wall next to Asami’s bed and back again. Opal’s spirit had left that afternoon, and they couldn’t figure out why. Kuvira and Asami had both been upset by the discovery, wondering why the spirits that followed them still lingered. Opal said it had sounded like Korra was crying out to her, and the thought made Asami shudder, squeezing the pillow tightly in her worry.

“I hope she’s ok, Naga,” Asami muttered, wiping a stray tear away from her eyes.

She was silent for a few moments, and she sighed, running her hand across Naga’s side, her eyes watching the spirit when it stopped abruptly and started watching her.

“What?” Asami asked it, not expecting an answer.

“ _I’m sorry._ ” Asami’s heart skipped a beat when she heard Korra’s voice, as unsure as it sounded, “ _It’ll be ok.”_

A strangled noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob escaped Asami’s throat and she scrambled across the bed closer to the spirit.

“Korra?” She could barely breathe, and the spirit floated into her lap, silent once more.

Asami could have cried in frustration. She’d heard Korra’s voice. She knew she had. She felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest, and she looked breathlessly at the spirit as she asked again, letting a smile twitch across her lips.

“Korra?”

She heard a slow exhale from the spirit and she swallowed hard, hoping something else would come from it.

“ _Sunshine_.” She could hear the smile in Korra’s voice, and she lifted one hand to cover her mouth, completely shocked. Korra could hear her. Somehow, somewhere, Korra could hear her.

Asami nearly fell off the bed in her excitement, and both Naga and the spirit followed after her as she sprinted out of her bedroom and down the hallway.

“Kuvira!” Asami shouted, “Kuvira where are you?! God damn it, Kuv--.”

She ran straight into Bataar’s chest as he came out of the bedroom, and Kuvira was at her side in an instant, pulling her shoulders back so she could look at her.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I heard her.” Asami panted, digging her fingers into Kuvira’s arm, watching as Kuvira’s eyes went wide, “I heard Korra. I have to tell Opal.”

* * *

 

Korra had stayed on the ground in the forest for an hour before she found the strength to get up and look around. She still felt exhausted, and every movement ached, but she had to move. To find Opal. She wandered around the forest for hours, trying to find her way back out, only becoming more and more frustrated when she found her way back to the clearing each time she set out. The spirit world was growing darker around her, though it wasn’t much of a big change considering she hadn’t seen any sign of sunlight since she got there. It was always gray and cloudy.

“ _I hope she’s ok, Naga._ ” Korra lifted her head and looked up at the sky, feeling a drizzle start.

She took a deep breath and watched the clouds churning overhead, her frustration fading in favor of the guilt that had once again returned.

“I’m sorry.” She said out loud after a pause, her eyes still directed above her, “It’ll be ok.”

The rain stopped instantly, and Korra watched with an open mouth, eyes following the clouds.

“ _Korra_?” A grin broke across her face as she heard the voice, even if it made her heart ache. She’s glad to hear _anything_ that let her know she wasn’t losing her mind.

She started to say something back, to see if she could hear the voice again, but the clouds were moving. Her gaze lingered on them as they began slowly separating in places, allowing Korra to see the blue sky overhead through the gaps. She took a deep breath when she saw rays of light streaking across them, and when she heard the voice again, she was absolutely giddy.

“ _Korra_?”

She let out a slow breath, her grin growing wider as the light through the clouds became slightly brighter.

“Sunshine.” Korra beamed. She could see sunshine. It was the best thing she’d seen since she gotten there.

Silence was the only thing that greeted her, but the grin stayed plastered across her face as the clouds dispersed, giving her a nearly clear view of the sky above her. She’d done something to help. She’d brought back the sunlight.

A rumble underneath her pulled Korra away from her thoughts, and she looked down at her feet to see deep, wide cracks running through the ground of the clearing. She backed up as quickly as she could, feeling for a tree to wrap around for stability. Before she could get there though, the ground underneath her opened up and she fell down into the now open abyss, overcome by the darkness that swallowed her.

 


	78. Chapter 78

Tuesday, April 21st

All Korra could see was darkness. She was lying face down on the floor of an underground cave, and she pushed herself to her feet and looked around, only to see blackness greeting her.

‘ _Where am I now?_ ’

The cave around her felt like it was vibrating, and when she shuffled over until she found the wall, she reached with one hand to feel the stone. It was humming as if it was alive, and Korra frowned to herself, wondering what was causing the movement. She began feeling along the wall, determined to find her way out of the hole she was in. _I have to get out of here._

* * *

 

“Hey, Jinora!” Asami waved at her computer screen as Opal sat down next to her, “How’s your morning going?”

“Pretty good,” Jinora smiled at them, “Dad told me about what’s going on. I can see the spirit following you, Asami.”

“Yeah,” Asami sighed as it landed on her shoulder, “We don’t know what they do.”

“But you’ve heard Korra’s voice from them?” Jinora asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought. When Asami and Opal nodded, she continued, “That means she’s conscious somewhere in the spirit world. Maybe they’re acting like some kind of link between you and Korra’s spirit. I know Gran-Gran said that when Grandpa Aang was in a coma for a few weeks, he had to reconnect with his past lives in the spirit world.”

“But Korra isn’t connected to them anymore,” Opal sighed, “So she can’t be doing that. Is she going to be stuck in there forever?”

Asami took a deep breath and tensed. Opal had said it, and both she and Kuvira had had their own doubts about whether or not Korra would come back.

“I don’t know,” Jinora admitted, “Maybe Korra has to search for something else. Asami, dad said you heard Korra talking last night?”

“I did,” Asami nodded, “She said ‘I’m sorry’, and ‘it’ll be ok’. When I said her name, I heard her say ‘sunshine’. But my spirit didn’t leave like Opal’s did.”

“What’d you hear when it left, Opal?”

“Korra,” Opal shrugged, “She was saying my name. Then it sounded like she was crying for me, and she said ‘where did you go?’. The spirit that followed me left right after. It just floated up and across the bay without looking back.”

Jinora frowned, and Asami looked over when Naga huffed beside her.

“Well how do the spirits act?” Jinora finally asked, still frowning, “Do they do anything weird?”

“It feels like they mimic our emotions,” Asami explained, “I know when Kuvira gets mad, her spirit looks like it’s absolutely _seething_. And my spirit was sad and saggy looking until last night. Except when it was bouncing into my bedroom wall. I was laying on the bed with Naga and it was acting like it was frustrated, bouncing around.”

“How were you feeling?”

“Worried. Not frustrated, not like that.”

“Maybe it was showing you how Korra was feeling,” Jinora offered, “If they’re reflecting your feelings, maybe they’re showing them to Korra. They could be manifesting to her somehow in the spirit world. The three of you might be what is leading her out!”

“What?” Opal frowned, raising her eyebrow.

“Yeah!” Jinora grinned at them, “Korra’s spirit is lost in the spirit world! You guys are keeping her connected to this world, and that’s what she needs to come back!”

“Then why did Opal’s spirit leave?” Asami asked, not sure she understood.

Jinora’s grin faded, and she bit her lip with a frown before she spoke again a minute later.

“Maybe Korra found you.”

“What happens if she doesn’t find--.” Opal stopped, and Asami knew why. They knew the answer. Or at least she felt they did. If Korra didn’t find whatever she needed in the spirit world, she was going to die.

* * *

 

“This is my fault,” Kuvira muttered, staring at Korra in the hospital room, “I should have done more. I’m so fucking sorry.”

She sighed and pushed her hair back, leaning back in the seat until her head touched the wall and she stared up at the fluorescent lights. The spirit following her sighed and floated onto Korra’s bed, sagging when it landed, and Kuvira closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“You are my best friend.” Kuvira continued, swallowing hard, “And I didn’t do enough. And now--.”

Kuvira grit her teeth, clenching her fists in her lap as she exhaled slowly. All the effort in the world didn’t stop the tears, so she ignored them, letting them roll down her cheeks in waves. She kept her jaw locked, refusing to let any sound out. She wouldn’t give the White Lotus outside the door the satisfaction of hearing her. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes, looking at Korra again.

“I am so sorry, Korra.” She choked out, part of her pleading for Korra to hear her, “Wake up. _Please_. Please wake up.”

* * *

 

Korra rounded the corner, squinting through the dark at the light in the distance. The cave was glowing. She kept moving forward, not taking her eyes off the green light ahead of her. The earth started shaking violently, and she squatted down immediately, covering her head with her arms. _Please don’t cave in on me. I really don’t want to get stuck here in the dark._

“ _This is my fault._ ”

‘ _Yeah it’s going to be your fault if you crush me._ ’ Korra thought at the voice, though she didn’t know who it belonged to.

Once she was sure the cave wasn’t going to collapse, she continued walking, and soon she’d made her way around another corner, and could see lines of green gems illuminating the path from there on out. _At least now I can see._

The earthquakes seemed to worsen and Korra sighed, forcing herself to keep moving. She was so tired. The underground pathway seemed to go on forever, and she was almost certain she’d passed the same point several times. _Just like the fucking forest. I’m never getting out of here._

“ _I am so sorry, Korra. Wake up. Please. Please wake up.”_

Korra frowned, wishing she knew who was talking to her. She wanted to help them. She understood how they felt, and was glad that she was hearing something again. Korra started to say something back, hoping that they could still hear her, but she stopped when a hole opened up in the wall next to her. She jumped back in surprise, in time to see a small, silver badgermole crawl out of the hole and look at her.

“What the fuck?”

The earth around her was still shaking, and the badgermole tilted its head to one side, its green eyes boring into her. It snorted and huffed at her, walking around her in a circle, smelling her. Some part of her felt like it had been looking for her, and she smiled when it looked at her again.

“You my new guide?” She asked, raising her eyebrow.

The badgermole snorted at her again, shuffling past her and heading down the pathway in the direction Korra had been going originally.

“Ok.” Korra shrugged, following after it, “I guess this works.”

* * *

 

Asami walked out of the hospital with Kuvira, frowning as she looked for her car in the parking lot. There were a pair of White Lotus guards standing in the parking lot smoking, and when Asami and Kuvira drew closer, she could tell they were talking to each other.

“An avatar in a coma isn’t much of an avatar,” One grumbled, “Sitting here twenty-four-seven to watch a body that’s as good as dead seems pretty pointless.”

“Yup.” The other agreed, “I’d rather be at home--.”

“Then why did you join the Order if you’re not willing to protect the avatar?” Asami asked, scowling at them, “Isn’t that part of the job, after all?”

“Yeah, but so is _finding_ the next one.”

“Something you’re all too eager to do,” Kuvira frowned.

“If we warn them ahead of time that the avatar is dying, the rest of the White Lotus can collect the birth records, in the Earth Kingdom in particular, then Republic City. Saves us the trouble of chasing down fake claims that were born too early or too late. Then in a few years when the kid can speak, we take avatar Korra’s things with us and weed them out. It’s easier to have it already there in the Earth Kingdom. This makes it easier on us.”

“Kind of fucked up if you ask me,” Asami replied angrily. She could hear the spirit behind her chittering aggressively. Or maybe it was Kuvira’s.

“Good thing it’s not your problem, Sato. I’d hate to deal with such a _vibrant_ ray of sunshine like yourself on a daily basis. I don’t know how avatar Korra--.”

Asami stepped forward intent on punching him straight in the jaw, but she was stopped by the two pillars of earth that erupted under their feet, launching both of the guards ten feet into the air. They hit the ground a few moments later, both groaning, and Kuvira went over and glared down at them.

“You ever say something like that again, you won’t live long enough to regret it.” Kuvira growled, “Do your fucking job, and stop bitching about it.”

The guard went to make a retort but Asami didn’t plan on staying around to listen. Instead, she grabbed Kuvira by the arm, dragging her across the parking lot as Kuvira began shouting obscenities back at the two guards as they picked themselves off the ground.

“Let’s go,” Asami huffed, pulling Kuvira along with her, “My car is over here. You can’t fight the entire Order.”

“I can sure fucking try!”

* * *

 

It took two hours for the badgermole to lead Korra out of the cave. The final leg of the journey was a steep incline, and Korra was glad they were at least moving up. She was tired of being underground. The badgermole stopped tentatively at the entrance once they reached it, poking its head out and looking around warily. Korra followed suit, climbing up the last of the slope and sticking her head out above the ground. She could see the forest in the distance behind them, the tops of the tress all that were visible. In front of them stood a great mountain, and the badgermole was watching it, vibrating with excitement.

“I guess we get to go on a hike, huh?” Korra chuckled.

The badgermole chattered at her, wiggling out of the hole in the ground and running toward the base of the mountain. Korra climbed out and dusted herself off, looking up as a crack of lightning spread across the sky above her. The clouds had returned, so dark they were nearly black, and several flashes of lightning danced across them as the earthquakes returned in full force.

“What the fuck is going on?” Korra asked, her gaze returning the badgermole that was steadily creating distance between them. _It’s leaving me_. “Oh so you won’t wait like the other spirit?”

No sound came except for the rumbling of the earth and the cracking of lightning, so Korra jogged to catch up, shaking her head with a sigh. The mountain itself seemed to be alive and breathing as she drew closer, and a frown spread across her face. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 

“So about the explosives,” Kuvira sighed, rubbing her neck and looking out the window to avoid looking at Asami as she drove, “I decided that blowing up the Equalist hideouts is the best plan for moving forward. They can’t do anything if they’ve got nowhere to lurk. I can get the Terras and Triple Threats to make the bombs, then I can send some others from the Agni Kais or Red Monsoons to plant them. It’ll make them come out of hiding, if nothing else.”

“You’ve already thought this through,” Asami replied, and Kuvira couldn’t tell how she felt about it, because her voice was flat, “What about all the people that’s going to kill?”

“I don’t know,” Kuvira shrugged, “They don’t care who gets hurt, why should I?”

“Because you’re better than that,” Asami told her, huffing in frustration.

“Am I?”

“I think so.” Asami assured her, her grip on the steering wheel tightening, “I don’t think you should do this. You’ll regret it.”

“I _regret_ not being able to help Korra,” Kuvira shook her head, scowling out the window, “I’m not going to regret this. But I’ll think about it before we do anything. I promise.”

Asami sighed, her shoulders slumping, and Kuvira glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

“I can’t exactly say anything to talk you out of it,” Asami admitted, “But as long as you’re willing to reconsider, that’s all I can ask for right now.”

“I’ll call Shady Shin,” Kuvira couldn’t believe she was saying this. She’d made up her mind, hadn’t she? “I’ll tell them to back off for right now. Gives me time to think it through more thoroughly.”

Kuvira smiled when Asami did, and she felt better about it. Almost calm. If Asami thought there was another way to deal with things, that meant there must be, right?

“Can we go by Future Industries?” Kuvira asked, raising her eyebrow, “Bataar and I have been working on fixing the factory for you, and I have to fix the last of it before he starts rewiring the place.”

“Oh so _that’s_ why you haven’t wanted me near there in a week,” Asami chuckled, “Sure.”

“We wanted it to be a surprise,” Kuvira laughed, “But I need something to keep myself busy. And you’re my ride. So…surprise?”’

“Thank you for that, Kuvira,” Asami beamed, looking over at her when she stopped at an intersection, “Really. I’ll have to thank Bataar too. It means a lot to me.”

“No problem, sparky.” Kuvira grinned.

* * *

 

Korra was a quarter of the way up the mountain when the lightning stopped. The earthquakes only seemed to get worse as she moved further, and the badgermole was unaffected by the commotion. The mountain was shaking. There was a massive path cleared on the side of the mountain she was on, leading her on for what felt like miles. There was nothing in the path except dirt. Trees and bushes had been uprooted and flung to the sides, and they bordered the earthen walkway that had been forced into the ground. Something was tearing the mountain apart.

Korra squinted up as far as she could to see if the path went all the way to the top of the mountain, but she saw that it stopped three-quarters of the way up. Where it stopped was marked by a cloud of dust, and Korra could see trees collapsing under the assault of whatever was up there.

She started jogging, despite her exhaustion, and the badgermole leading her picked up its pace. She had to get to the top and stop whatever was destroying the mountainside. Clearly that was what the badgermole wanted too, or so she thought, until it skidded to a halt in front of her and caused her to trip over it and land flat on her face in the dirt.

“What the fuck was that?” Korra growled, pushing herself up on her arms and looking back at the badgermole.

The badgermole had pressed its nose against the ground and was sniffing frantically, scrambling from left to right across the road. Korra turned over and frowned, before she noticed an indentation in the dirt next to her leg. A footprint. She could see the imprint of the shoe sole in the ground, and she reached down and touched it, not sure it was real.

“ _You fucked up._ ” Korra stood up when she heard the voice. It was full of self-loathing, and was coming from further up the mountain, “ _Stupid, useless, fucking idiot. How could you let this happen?_ ”

“Hello?” Korra asked as the badgermole began running ahead of her again.

“ _You could have done so much more._ ”

The mountain began shaking worse than before, and Korra felt an ache of sympathy spread through her chest. She wanted to help whoever was up there. She broke into a run, following the path and passing the badgermole in the process.

“No one blames you but yourself.” Korra panted between breaths, her eyes on the mountain top. She hoped she could make the voice understand that.

* * *

 

Kuvira cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders, taking a deep breath before she crouched down, slamming her hands into the ground in front of her. Two walls of earth rose at the motion and she spun around, kicking both of them in half, sending the free halves rocketing down the field in front of her. Asami had given her permission to use the field next to the race track on the estate so that she could work out some of her frustration.

She bent the slabs of earth up higher, pulling them towards her as she exhaled slowly. It felt good. She slammed her fist into the first one, ignoring the pain as the rock forced itself to shatter around her hand. The spirit floated behind her, and when she glanced at it, she saw that it was shaking, no doubt angry. _Just like me._

“You fucked up,” Kuvira growled, punching the other slab as hard as she could, “Stupid, useless, fucking idiot. How could you let this happen?”

She could have done more. She knew that. If she’d moved sooner, or if she’d have been closer, she could have done something. But she hadn’t. And now Korra was the one paying for it. And Asami. Yet some deep part of Kuvira still wanted to make the Equalists pay for what she thought were her own mistakes. But she'd made a promise to Asami, hadn't she?  _What have I done?_

“You could have done so much more.” She told herself, dragging her foot across the ground and watching it crack and shake underneath her, “But instead you did _nothing_.”

“ _No one blames you but yourself_.”

Kuvira stopped mid-strike, turning to look at the spirit as it floated closer. Her mouth was hanging open as it moved in front of her, but she didn’t care. _I heard her._

“Korra?”

The spirit chirped, but nothing else came from it, and Kuvira had to clench her fists to keep from trying to grab it and shake it roughly.

“Let me talk to Korra.” She ordered it, growling in frustration when the spirit floated out of her reach, moving around her in circles.

“You fucking heard me, I know you did!” Kuvira shouted at it, slinging a rock in its direction, “Let me talk to Korra!”

 

 

 


	79. Chapter 79

Wednesday, April 22nd

Kuvira sighed and paced down the hallway for the thousandth time that night. It was dark, nearly three in the morning, and she had been pacing for at least two hours. She couldn’t sleep. Asami was in her room asleep, she assumed. She figured that other than the Terras outside, she was the only one on the estate that was awake. Her spirit was floating in the middle of the hallway, and would turn in place to watch her every time she passed it. She hated it. She hadn’t heard from Korra again, no matter how much she yelled or cursed at the stupid thing. And there it was. Floating and watching.

She took a deep breath and shook her head, walking back down to the bedroom she was staying in. She opened the window when she got there and sat on the edge of the bed, letting the breeze run across her skin. It cooled her off, which helped calm her down. _I’m going crazy._

* * *

 

Korra could see the cloud of dust, and heard one of the trees fall moments before the earth shook again. Her legs felt like jelly, but she had to keep moving. She was catching up. She could hear the badgermole huffing along behind her and she surged forward. _I’m almost there_.

“Wait!” Korra shouted, trying to make herself run faster, “Hold on!”

Whatever was in front of her didn’t listen, but Korra was covering the distance quickly.

“Stupid. Fucking stupid.” She heard the voice from earlier return, coming from the dust cloud, “Can’t believe I fucking lost her…”

“Hello?” Korra panted, jogging closer until she saw the figure the voice belonged to.

It was a woman, similar in build to Korra, and she was ripping the ground apart to make the pathway. Her chest was heaving, and Korra could see her back muscles shifting with each heavy breath. Korra called out to her again, but she didn’t stop. The badgermole dashed ahead of her, running around the woman’s legs, and Korra tilted her head to the side with a frown. _Her?_

“I can’t fucking believe I did this…This is all my fault…”

“Hey!” Korra shouted, closing the distance so that she was next to the woman, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

The woman ignored her, muttering about how she’d lost her friend, and Korra’s frown worsened as she looked at the badgermole.

“The fuck am I supposed to do here?” Korra asked, her eyebrows shooting up, “Clearly she’s got it covered.”

* * *

 

“ _What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”_ Kuvira’s head snapped up from the bathroom sink where she’d been washing her face, and she looked in the mirror at the spirit over her shoulder.

She put her hands on the edge of the sink to brace herself and took a deep breath, not taking her eyes off the spirit.

“Are you fucking with me again?” She asked, glaring at it before she spun around and stormed off to the bedroom.

* * *

 

“Hey!” Korra repeated, staring at the woman, “Hellooooooooo! Lady!”

She was tempted to go off and leave the woman on the mountain, but some part of her forced her to stay. She almost felt like she was looking at herself, and she could feel a raw burning ache spreading through her chest as the woman continued uprooting the mountainside.

“I’m _talking_ to you--.”

“What do you want?” The woman whirled around, her dark green eyes firing daggers into Korra.

“Whoa, easy there,” Korra held up her hands defensively, “I want to he--.”

“I don’t need your help. I did this myself. I have to fix it.”

“Listen, lady,” Korra growled, “I’m just trying to fucking help you. I don’t like being stuck here anymore than the next--.”

She had to duck abruptly as a rock soared toward her, and she realized the woman was throwing boulders at her. _I wish I had my fucking bending. I’d show you who can toss rocks around_.

“I lost my friend,” The woman spat at her, ripping another chunk out of the ground and hurling it at Korra, leaving her to roll away, “I don’t know who the _fuck_ you are, but I don’t need your help. All you’re going to do is get in the way.”

“Listen!” Korra huffed, having to fall flat on her face to avoid the next boulder, “I _want_ to help you! I can feel it.”

Korra patted her chest when she stood back up, indicating her heart to show the woman what she was talking about, but all she got in return was another attack.

“It’s not _my_ fault you’re clearly a _shithead_ who can’t understand--.” Korra began, dodging her way around as she tried to move close enough to tackle the woman, “Your friend probably left you here for fucks’ sake. She probably hates--.”

A wave of regret knocked the breath out of her, and her eyes found the woman again, both of them panting heavily.But a light came to the woman’s eyes and she straightened her back, her expression softening as she watched Korra. _Kuvira._

“Korra.” She could have cried at hearing her say her name, and she took a tentative step forward, extending her hand.

“Kuvira. I don’t—I don’t hate you.” Korra looked around frantically, hoping she would believe her, “I didn’t mean--.”

* * *

 

“ _Kuvira.”_ Her gaze went to the spirit again and she glared at it. _I am so tired of you_. “ _I don’t—I don’t hate you. I didn’t mean--.”_

She sat up and stood instantly, crossing the room to where the spirit was floating. _She found me._

“Korra?” Kuvira asked, unsure if she’d be able to hear her, “Are you ok?”

The spirit chirped and floated around her head a few times, always out of reach.Kuvira jumped around for several minutes, trying to chase it, begging it to let her hear Korra’s voice again, but what she heard next nearly stopped her heart.

“ _Kuvira,”_ Korra’s voice was cracking, “ _Don’t leave me alone again. Please. I’m so tired. I’m afraid of being alone. Help me, Kuvira. Please.”_

“What?” Kuvira yelled at the spirit, trying in vain to snatch it out of the air, “Don’t you fucking do this to me, you fucking--. Korra?!”

Instead of floating around her head again, the spirit began floating backwards, and soon it had gone out the open window. Kuvira ran to the window and leaned out in an attempt to grab it, but it was too far out of her reach. She stood there out of breath staring at the spirit as it left,  and she could hear Korra’s voice calling out to her, begging her to stay.

* * *

 

_The airship landed in Zaofu as gently as she could manage it, and Asami sighed, releasing the ramp. She was the only one on board other than the dog, and she stepped through the ship as if she were on auto-pilot, hearing the padded footsteps following at her side. Suyin had called and asked her to visit, but she didn’t know the reason why. A warmth settled in her chest at the thought of seeing Bataar and Kuvira again, and it brought a faint smile to her lips._

_Zaofu was as she remembered it, and she walked the path from memory, able to see Su’s house in the distance. Bataar was waiting on her outside, and she embraced him tightly, happy that hugging him was something that was still familiar._

_“I’ve missed you,” He smiled at her, “Business isn’t the same around here without you visiting every few weeks.”_

_“You could always come see me in Republic City,” She offered with a laugh, linking her arm through his when he offered it, “Your mom said she really wanted to see me, though.”_

_“She does,” Bataar sighed, his smile fading rapidly, “I’ll take you to her office. Is that ok?”_

_“That sounds fine, Bataar. But something’s wrong, what?”_

_“I…I’m not—Mom wanted to talk to you. I don’t know.”_

_She frowned, squeezing his arm as they walked, but nodded. A nervous pit formed in her stomach and she sighed as Bataar led her into the house and down the hall that led to his mother’s office._

_Su was sitting at her desk, phone held between her ear and shoulder. She offered a weary smile when the pair of them came inside, her eyes eventually wandering to Naga._

_“Alright, Opal,” Su sighed, “I’ll call you back in an hour or so, ok? I love you too.”_

_Su stood up and clasped her hands together in front of her, her eyes sadder than her smile showed._

_“I need to…take you to Kuvira.” Su finally said._

_“Ok.”_

_“Bataar, will you go see if your father needs any help?”_

_“Yeah, mom.” Bataar nodded, leaning over to hug Asami again, “I’ll see you soon.”_

_Su smiled at him as he left, and held the door that led outside open, motioning for Asami to go ahead of her._

_“Kuvira is on guard duty,” Su explained, “Supposedly. I think the last time either of the twins saw her she was in the meteorite garden. That was about an hour ago, so we’ll check there first.”_

_Asami nodded as they walked, leaning down to unhook Naga’s leash. Her heart began racing, though she didn’t know why. She could see Kuvira standing in the meteorite garden as they got closer, bending over to talk to a small child. When they were close enough, Asami saw that it was a little girl, who was holding a meteorite in her hands, twisting it into several different shapes._

_Naga let out a bark and barreled across the field, and Kuvira straightened up just in time for the massive dog to jump on her, and with both paws on Kuvira’s chest she began whole-heartedly licking her, her tail beating back and forth excitedly. The little girl giggled and turned around to see Su and Asami, and when her golden-green eyes feel on Asami, her smile fell and she tilted her head in interest._

_Asami felt Su’s hand on her shoulder, and she could feel Kuvira’s eyes on her, but hers were glued to the little girl. They stayed that way for a few minutes, with enough time for Naga to return to Asami’s side. Asami opened her mouth to say something to Su, and before she could speak, the little girl’s mouth spread into a crooked grin before she broke into a sprint towards Asami._

_“Sunshine!” The little girl giggled, colliding with Asami’s legs, nearly toppling her over, “Where have you been?”_

_Asami couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t speak. She just stared down at the girl latched onto her, her jaw slack and her eyes wide. After a few seconds, the girl took a step back, looking up at her with a slight frown._

_“Sunshine, are you ok?” She asked quietly, her own eyes widening as she looked up at Asami._

_“She’s ok,” Su replied for her, smiling, “Rishma, this is Asami.”_

_“No it’s not,” She huffed, crossing her arms and flopping her head side to side._

_Su started to object, but the little girl ignored her, reaching out and taking Asami by the hand._

_“Sunshine, do you have my boomerang?”_

-

Asami jerked awake and fell back onto the bed with a thud, her heart racing and her skin covered in a cold sweat. She heard a low whine next to her before she felt Naga pressing her nose into her neck. She tried to take several deep breaths, lifting one hand to stroke Naga as she squeezed her eyes shut. _Just a dream. It’s ok. She’s ok._

Naga whined again, and Asami realized she was shaking. The spirit landed in her lap when she sat up and she sighed down at it, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She watched the spirit for a few minutes as she calmed down, and when she felt like she could speak, she did her best to try. _Korra can still hear me._

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and felt the spirit resting in her lap.

“Korra?” She asked, her voice shaky as the tears streaked her cheeks, “I miss you so much. Please wake up.”

The spirit chattered at her quietly, then it floated off her lap. Feeling the absence, she opened her eyes again to find it inches from her face.

“ _I’m trying. I’ll find you soon. I promise.”_

Asami took a shaky breath, covering her face with her hands as she bent over on the side of the bed and began weeping. Her sobs were muffled by her palms, but she could feel the tears dripping through her fingers.

She jumped when she heard the knock on the bedroom door a few minutes later, and she glanced over at the door, planning on just ignoring it.

“Asami?” Kuvira’s voice was thicker than normal, and sounded almost pleading, “Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” Asami cleared her throat, her voice weak, “You can come in.”

The door opened slowly, and Asami looked up to see Kuvira’s face, pale and tear stained in the doorway.

“You too, huh?” Kuvira asked bitterly, “I want go to the hospital. Do you want to come?”

“Yes.” Asami nodded without hesitation, “Let me change.”

Kuvira nodded and stepped into the room, and Asami stood, looking at her with wide eyes.

“Your spirit is gone.”

“Yeah.” Kuvira swallowed hard, “It sure fucking is.”

Kuvira sniffed and rubbed her nose with the back of her sleeve and Asami took a deep breath, stepping over and wrapping her arms around her tightly. Kuvira sighed and put her head on Asami’s shoulder before grabbing her in a rib-crushing hug. She could feel Kuvira shaking just as much as she was, and she closed her eyes and balled her hands up in Kuvira’s jacket to still them.

“This is fucked up,” Kuvira muttered. Asami was glad she wasn’t the only one who thought so. She just wanted Korra to be back.

* * *

 

“You found me.” Her shoulders went limp, and she stared at Korra with her mouth hanging open slightly, “You found me. You really did it.”

A grin spread across Kuvira’s face, and the mountain stopped shaking. The trees and bushes seemed to fold back in over the road, replanting themselves, but Korra didn’t take her eyes off Kuvira. She was so happy, like a piece of her soul had been brought back to her. _I found her_.

She was startled at the rustling of the badgermole between them, and she looked down to see it digging a hole in the mountain side. _No._ It was going to leave her. Kuvira would be going with it. Exhaustion set in again, and she took several steps toward Kuvira, though the distance only seemed to get bigger.

“Kuvira,” Korra begged, trying to reach out to her again, “Don’t leave me alone again. Please. I’m so tired. I’m afraid of being alone. Help me, Kuvira. Please _.”_

Kuvira’s eyes became watery, and Korra waved helplessly trying to reach her and Kuvira sighed, shaking her head.

“I have to go.”

“Kuvira!” Korra bellowed, every ounce of her soul begging with her, “Please Kuvira don’t leave me here--.”

She finally seemed to gain some ground, but she heard something that sounded like sand pouring in an hourglass. She looked down only to realize it was Kuvira. Her body was turning into sand and she dissolving in front of Korra’s eyes.

“No…” Korra breathed, reaching out to try and grab her, only to have her hands full of sand a moment later, the grains pouring between her fingers like water, “Kuvira…”

A gust of wind took the sand with it after a few minutes, leaving Korra once again alone on the side of the mountain. The sky darkened above her and she sighed, watching as thick black clouds rolled in. A sinking feeling came along with it, and she realized she was going to be alone with the third and final voice she’d been hearing. _I’m almost out. What happens when I’m alone?_

She frowned as thunder roared overhead, and with a loud boom, the sky opened up and a torrential downpour began. The rain was back. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to swallow down the guilty feeling the rain had been bringing on. She’d been glad to be rid of it, if only for a little while. She stood there in the rain alone for several minutes, looking around at the mountainside without moving.

“ _Korra?_ ” The voice was shaky and quiet. They were crying. It sent a jolt of longing through Korra’s chest. She wanted to make it better. “ _I miss you so much. Please wake up.”_

Korra opened her eyes and took a deep breath, looking up at the clouds churning above her. She wanted to take the pain away. She wanted to wake up, if that’s what _she_ wanted. Anything to make it better.

“I’m trying. I’ll find you soon. I promise.” Korra spoke loudly, hoping the voice would be able to hear her. It was just the two of them, after all.

Silence followed, and Korra sighed, not knowing if she’d been heard or not. She looked around at her surroundings again and crossed her arms. _I need to find a way down_.

She took a step forward, but something caught her attention, barely audible over the wind rustling through the leaves around her. A dog barking. She frowned, listening as carefully as she could, waiting to see if it would come again. When it did, louder the second time, she grinned, recognizing the sound instantly. _Naga._

 


	80. Chapter 80

"Love is the only thing that will save us, independent of any mistakes we may make. Love is always stronger." - Paul Coelho,  _Aleph_

* * *

 

Wednesday, April 22nd (cont’d)

“Naga slow down!” Korra called out, scrambling through the sand, trying to find stable enough footing so that she could run after Naga who was bounding up the side of the massive sand dune ahead of her.

Once Naga had found her on the mountain, she had eagerly led Korra away from it, much faster than Korra had anticipated. She hadn’t expected the desert that had suddenly appeared before them, and she’d been chasing Naga through the dunes for hours. Naga ran tirelessly on ahead, coming back for Korra if she lagged too far behind, whining at her in an attempt to get her to move faster. _I’m going to die. I’m so tired._

Each movement Korra made weighed her down more, and she was groggy. She could barely stand up straight, and eventually she gave up in favor of climbing up the side of the sand dune on her hands and knees. She’d been climbing the same dune for an hour at least. Korra was thankful it wasn’t hot, though she didn’t like the breeze that came through every few minutes, blowing the sand around her in waves. It made her think of Kuvira.

She looked up, panting, in time to see Naga cross the top of the dune. _I’m almost there. There better be something good up there, Naga._ She took as deep a breath as she could manage and pushed forward, ready to be at the top.

* * *

 

Asami yawned and stretched out in her seat, looking at where Naga was curled up on the bed with Korra, her head resting across Korra’s legs. Naga had been sleeping on Korra since Asami and Kuvira had got there, her deep rhythmic breathing almost perfectly in time with Korra’s.

Kuvira was snoring lightly in the seat next to her, but Asami hadn’t been able to go back to sleep. She’d spent the rest of the night watching Korra and Naga as her spirit floated around the room, occasionally bouncing on the bed next to one of Korra’s hands. She sighed when her phone buzzed, and she slid it out of her pocket and glanced at it.

“ _You coming to class today, ‘Sami?”_ It was Opal, and Asami looked at the time and sighed again.

“ _No, I don’t think so. Will you get the notes for me? I know we still have a test Friday.”_

“ _You got it. Let me know if you need anything.”_

_“I will. Love you, Opal.”_

_“Love you too, ‘Sami.”_

She put her phone away, looking up when Naga let out a low-pitched whine. A crease had formed between Korra’s brows, and Asami stood up, moving her chair closer to the bed. The spirit was bouncing around Korra anxiously, its eyes always following Asami. She looked at Korra with a faint frown, wondering what was going on. Naga whined again after a few minutes, and Asami reached up and put her hand over Korra’s. _What’s wrong?_

She sat there quietly for a few minutes, watching them, before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Korra’s temple.

“I love you.”

* * *

 

_‘The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. But when I woke, dear, I was mistaken, and I hung my head and I cried.’_

Korra crawled onto the top of the sand dune and laid face down on the sand, closing her eyes. _I’m done. I can’t do it. I’m so tired._

She took a deep breath, and it felt like she was sinking into the sand, like it was swallowing her. _Please don’t make me climb that again. I can’t do it._ But then she felt a cold nose against her face, and Naga was whining, nudging her frantically, trying to get her to stand.

“Naga,” Korra groaned, “I can’t. I just want to go to sleep.”

Naga whined again, barking at Korra loudly as she burrowed her head under Korra’s arm, nudging Korra until she was on her knees again. Korra leaned against her and opened her eyes, looking across the top of the sand dune. _I’m going to die here_.

Naga whined louder, nuzzling Korra’s side, and Korra had to keep herself from reeling backwards as her head spun. Naga nudged her until she was steady again before sitting next to her and pawing at her leg. Nearly every fiber of Korra’s being was begging her to just close her eyes and go to sleep, but she felt some small piece of her pulling at her to keep going.

“ _I love you._ ” Korra turned her head in the direction of the voice, the ache returning to her chest again in full force. Naga was looking the same way Korra was, whining. _We’re close. I can’t quit now._

“Come on, Naga.” Korra huffed, using Naga as support to pull herself to her feet.

She staggered for a few moments once she was on her feet again, but Naga leaned against her legs to keep her upright, and Korra took a deep breath, looking to where the voice had come from. _Almost there._

_‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.’_

* * *

 

Kuvira took a deep breath when she walked out into the parking lot of the hospital. She kept her eyes straight ahead, her entire body stiff as she walked over to Shady Shin’s car. He rolled down the window when she rapped on it with her knuckles, and Rajan grinned up at her from the passenger seat.

“Hey, boss,” Shady Shin nodded, “What’s up?”

“Did you get any bombs put together yesterday?” She asked, leaning down to stick her head in the window.

“You mean before you called and told us to stop?” He raised one eyebrow, “Yeah. We made about a dozen. Why?”

“Pick three Equalist hideouts,” She instructed, her voice low, “Level them.”

“Flat like a pancake, right boss?” Rajan smirked.

“You got it.” Kuvira agreed, “Don’t fuck this up. Bunch of fucking idiots.”

“We won’t let you down, boss,” Shady Shin promised, “It’ll be done before tomorrow. Why’d you change your mind again?”

“I promised Asami I’d think about it,” Kuvira sighed. Whatever calm Asami had brought her was now long gone, “So I did. I thought I’d change my mind. I had the chance to. But if anything, my mind just got made up more last night.”

“You have a rough night, boss?”

“You could say that. But at least Korra’s breathing on her own. That’s the only good news for today. Now go get to work.”

* * *

 

 _‘I’ll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same. But if you leave me and love another, you’ll regret it all someday_.’

Korra stumbled to the edge of the sand dune, falling down on one knee, grunting in frustration. She dug her fingers into the sand and forced herself to take a deep breath before she drug herself back to her feet. Naga was next to her, nudging her occasionally if she wobbled too hard, and when she brought herself to her feet again, she smelled saltwater. _An ocean_. She looked down from where she was positioned and could see waves crashing against the sand in the distance.

Naga’s tail was beating against the back of Korra’s legs, and Korra felt herself grin as warmth washed over her. _That’s where I’m supposed to be._ She moved as fast as she could, limping through the sand as it twisted under her feet until she got to the very edge of the dune. _There’s no way I’m going to be able to climb down from here_. As if reading Korra’s mind, Naga let out an excited bark, head butting the back of Korra’s legs once she was at the edge, sending her rolling down the bank toward the water.

When she finally reached the bottom, she sat up, her head spinning and she blinked rapidly to try and steady her eyesight. She could see the waves from where she was sitting, and she looked up and down the length of the beach, frowning. There was nothing else there, just sand and water. Naga barked happily next to her, her head pointed distinctly in one direction, and Korra looked down at her to see what she was looking at. There was a woman walking on the beach next to the edge of the water, and she was humming to herself. Everything around her seemed to be brighter than Korra had been used to, and despite the darkness brought on by the clouds, Korra couldn’t tell that it wasn’t sunny.

Naga wiggled eagerly next to Korra for a few moments before bounding away from her and towards the woman, leaving Korra to try and scramble to her feet. She took a few minutes to make sure she was steady, and when she looked up again, the woman was bent over, scratching Naga’s ears. Korra grinned, ignoring the tiredness that was overcoming her, and willed her legs to carry her forward. She felt good. The ache in her chest went away, and everything felt like it was right. _I found her._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.’_

* * *

 

Asami looked up when Tonraq poked his head in the door and she smiled at him tiredly.

“You hungry?” He asked, grinning at her.

“Not really,” Asami shrugged, watching him glance at the spirit as it bounced around her and Korra, practically buzzing.

“Well, I thought I’d offer,” He finally sighed, looking at her again, “We were about to leave to find some food. Korra would eat me alive if she found out I didn’t at least _try_ to feed you.”

“Offer received,” Asami chuckled, making Tonraq laugh, “I’ll have to let her know you’re safe in that department.”

“Will you?” He grinned, “I think she’d trust your word over mine, as much as she talks about you.”

“You got it,” Asami smiled, “Kuvira would be the mean one and say that you’d starved me.”

Tonraq’s laugh was deep and loud as he threw his head back, and it was the most soothing sound Asami had heard all day. It made her feel calm, like everything would be alright. _Maybe it will be_.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Tonraq smiled at her when he finished laughing, “I know Korra’s in good hands.”

He shut the door behind him when he left, and Asami smiled, her gaze turning to Korra before she noticed that the spirit had stopped moving and was now sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her. _What’s going on?_

* * *

 

 _‘You told me once, dear, you really loved me and no one could come between. But now you’ve left me, to love another. You have shattered all of my dreams_.’

Naga was wiggling around the woman excitedly as Korra managed to take the final wobbly steps necessary to be even with her, and Korra realized she was still out of breath. Korra had no idea who the woman was, but when Korra saw her smile at her, she didn’t care.

“I found you,” Korra panted, the grin threatening to split her face, “I really found you.”

“Actually, I think _Naga_ found me.” The woman chuckled, and it made Korra dizzy. _What on earth?_ “But I don’t mind the company.”

“What’re you doing out here by yourself?” Korra asked, refusing to pull her gaze away from the green eyes in front of her.

“Waiting,” She shrugged, her face bright as Korra watched her. Something was right about this. Korra felt whole. There was no ache, there was no tiredness, she just felt good. Better than good even. _This is it. This is why I had to keep going._

“I’m so happy,” Korra shook her head, feeling the water run over her feet as the woman tilted her head in confusion, “I didn’t think I’d ever get here—I almost didn’t—But I heard your voice. When I did it…it made me _want_ to keep going.”

_‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.’_

“I’m glad I could help,” She laughed, and the sound was intoxicating. _That’s it, I can die now. This is happiness._

She pulled her eyes away long enough to see that the clouds were gone, the sun almost directly above the pair of them, shining brightly. _She did that._ The guilty feeling was back, and Korra frowned before meeting her gaze again.

“I’m sorry,” Korra blurted out, “I don’t know why you were upset—I could feel it, and I just wanted to fix it but I couldn’t--.”

She blinked, her eyes darting down and around them, realizing something was missing.

“Where’s Naga?” Korra asked worriedly. _No, no, no. Don’t leave. Not now._

“I don’t know,” The woman frowned, looking around with her, “She’s _your_ dog.”

“Yeah, but she likes you better—.” Korra started before jerking her head around and staring, “ _Asami_.”

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me. When I wake, my poor heart pains. So won’t you come back and make me happy? I’ll forgive dear, I’ll take all the blame.’_

“Hi, Korra.” Asami beamed, causing Korra’s heart to race, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’m so sorry,” Korra had to stop herself from reaching out, remembering what had happened with Opal and Kuvira, “I didn’t mean to take so long--.”

“It’s ok, Korra. I’m just so glad you’re here now.”

She felt the pang of guilt even deeper in her chest and she sighed, but noticed that Asami had stopped looking at her, and instead was turned so that she was facing the water.

“Korra, I have to go. Ok?”

“No,” Korra’s head was spinning again and she brought one hand to her temple, “You can’t. I’ve already lost Opal and Kuvira—Asami I can’t, I can’t lose you too--.”

“Korra,” Asami’s voice was soft, and Korra managed to focus enough to see her again, “Listen. I love you, Korra. So much. _You_ can to do this. I’ll be waiting, ok?”

“Asami--.” Korra felt herself stumble backwards, falling down in the sand, unable to stand any longer.

A few minutes passed before she was able to recover. When she did, everything around her was gray and dark again. She sat up, rubbing her head as a pain went through her chest when she realized Asami was gone.

“Asami?!” Korra cried out, trying to pull herself to her feet again only to fall face down in the sand, “Naga? _Anybody_?!”

She pushed herself up on shaky arms, hearing a roar coming from the ocean. She turned her head toward the noise, only to see a tidal wave crashing over top of her.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.’_

Korra felt herself being dragged underwater by the remnants of the wave, and before she knew it, she was sinking. Something was wrapped around her left leg, pulling her down further, and she could barely see any light breaking the surface. Soon, all she saw was darkness, water filling her lungs as she struggled against the thing that was dragging her down with it. She closed her eyes, her body becoming limp in the water. Whatever energy she’d regained on the beach with Asami was seeping out of her. Her body was done.

She grit her teeth, knowing that with every second passing, she was being taken deeper into the water. She couldn’t give up. She’d found what she was looking for, hadn’t she? She was done. She’d won.

“ _You just have to be patient. You can’t run head-first into everything_.”

Korra willed her body to go even limper than it already had and she waited. Her thoughts were getting cloudy, but she _had_ to wait. To be patient. She could feel it. Within a few moments, whatever was gripping her leg had slacked slightly, and Korra forced her eyes open. Now.

“ _I don’t need your help._ ”

Nothing was going to save her now. She realized that. There would be no spirit to come to her aid and guide her to the next point. This was it. Korra did her best to summon a burst of strength, as much as she could manage, and kicked her free foot into whatever was clinging to her. She felt herself floating on her own a moment later, and her mind began racing to fight the darkness spreading through her spirit. She had to move.

“ _I love you, Korra. So much. You can do this.”_

She gathered the rest of her energy, despite the burning in her chest, and kicked her legs underneath her. Each stroke she took as she tried to swim toward the surface was accompanied by a searing amount of pain, but she had to power through it. She had to go up, she had to get out. That was the only way she was going to survive.  _Now or never._

* * *

 

A sharp bark from Naga pulled Asami from her doze, and she looked around worriedly, thinking something was wrong with Korra. Korra was still unconscious, and the only thing Asami noticed as out of place was the absence of the spirit. It had been sitting on their hands the last time she saw it. _The spirit. Where did it go?_

She started to get up out of her seat and look for it, but she felt Korra’s hand grip her hand tightly and she froze. Asami blinked rapidly, thinking she’d imagined it until it happened again, and Korra’s eyes shot open, blindingly white once more. _Oh no._

She opened her mouth to shout for the White Lotus to get help, but she’d barely gotten the first syllable out before the light left Korra’s eyes and her eyes were back to their normal blue. Asami watched on in silence, her breath caught in her throat as Korra blinked a few times before finding her. When she did, a grin spread across Korra’s lips, and Asami felt her heart stop.

“Hi, Asami.” Korra croaked out, her voice hoarse.

The sound that escaped Asami’s throat sounded like she was choking, but she didn’t care. She threw herself halfway across the bed, wrapping her arms around Korra as tightly as she could manage without hurting her before she put her face against Korra’s neck and began crying.

“You’re ok,” Asami managed to choke out between sobs, “You’re ok…”

She forced herself to release Korra a few seconds later, realizing she was still hurt, and when she pulled back, Korra lifted one hand to Asami’s cheek to brush the tears away with her thumb. Asami let out a strangled chuckle, her hands shaking as she put her hand over Korra’s.

“I thought—Korra, I thought you were going to---.”

“I know,” Korra sighed, clearing her throat, “But it’s a lot harder to get rid of me than you think.”

Asami smiled despite her tears and shook her head, putting her forehead against Korra’s and closing her eyes.

“You came back…that’s all that matters. You came back.”

“I had a little help,” Korra chuckled hoarsely.

“Is everything ok in here?” Kya asked, and Asami heard the door open slightly before Kya gasped, “She’s awake! Korra’s awake!”

Asami pulled back, taking a deep shaky breath, overcome by the relief and happiness she felt when she saw Korra still grinning at her. She was ok. Korra was ok. She was back, and Asami couldn’t have been happier.

“I love you so much,” Asami murmured, not taking her eyes off of Korra.

“I love you too, sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are my Sunshine has made its second (and likely last) appearance! Shout-out to SimplyKorra for helping with this, because without the back and forth we had on tumblr, Korra's adventure in comatose spirit worlds would have likely been a disaster.


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to SimplyKorra for listening to me bitch about this chapter for 2 days and for helping me make sure Hiroshi and Kuvira are doing what they're supposed to be doing. You're the best, fam.  
> Korra has survived her Spirit World journey. Now we are back to our regularly scheduled programming.

Wednesday, April 22nd (cont’d)

Kuvira sighed and leaned against the hood of Rajan’s car, looking through the binoculars she was holding as a van drove down the ramp into the Equalist warehouse they were watching. When she told Shady Shin to plant the explosives and he’d answered with ‘before tomorrow’, she hadn’t expected him to get it done within two hours.

“Third vehicle in there in the last twenty minutes, boss,” Rajan grunted, “When are you gonna be ready? Shady Shin’s gonna hit his button in five.”

Kuvira put the binoculars down and shook her head. _This is wrong_. _But if you don’t do this, how many more people are they going to kill? How long until they get to Korra and Asami again?_

“Boss? You want I should do it?”

“No.” Kuvira grit her teeth, holding her hand palm up for him to hand her the detonator, “I won’t ask you to do something I won’t do myself. I’m not like that.”

He put it in her hand and she closed her eyes. _You still have a chance to call him and stop. But this will slow them down._

Kuvira ran her thumb across the button without pressing it, and she ground her teeth together. _They deserve this._ When she pressed the button, she opened her eyes when the ground started caving in. She could see the smoke rising almost immediately as the dust began to rise, and the roar of the consecutive explosions reached her ears. _Don’t they?_

“We need to go. Now.” She sighed, standing up and walking over to the passenger side of the car.

“You got it, boss. I don’t want to get arrested either.”

_I killed them. Why?_

She slammed the door behind her and buckled her seatbelt, looking at the hole in the ground with a frown.

_They deserve it. This is justice._

“Where too, boss?”

“Sato estate.” Kuvira huffed, “I need to talk to Hiroshi.”

_This isn’t justice, it’s murder. But isn’t that what they are? Murderers? You’re not better than them, but you’re not worse either._

* * *

 

“Hello, Kuvira,” Hiroshi sighed, without looking up from his newspaper as she walked into the living room.

“Hey,” She grunted, flopping down on the opposite couch, and he raised one eyebrow, glancing over the top of the page at her.

He folded his newspaper when he saw how pale she looked, and he crossed his arms. _Something’s wrong._ He looked over her shoulder, noticing that the spirit that had been following her was no longer present.

“Your friend is gone,” He hummed, motioning with one hand.

“Yeah.” She sighed, her brows furrowing, “Don’t remind me.”

“Is that’s what is bothering you, Kuvira?”

“Ye—No.” Kuvira leaned her head back so that she was staring up at the ceiling instead of Hiroshi, “We blew up three Equalist locations, like we’d planned.”

“Ah,” Hiroshi sighed, unfolding his arms. _That’s what this is about_. “Let me guess, Kuvira. You regret it.”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

“How the fuck is that good?” She asked, her head snapping forward so she could stare at him.

“You still have a working conscience.” He shrugged. _I’ve been there_. “It’s when it no longer makes you feel guilty that you need to worry.”

“Was this what it was like for you?”

“Yes.” _Talk her out of it. Maybe she’ll listen to you. Don’t let her end up like you did._

She looked miserable, as pale as she was, her eyes sunken in. He knew she _was_ miserable. He was too. They both felt the same thing. Guilt. Kuvira felt like she hadn’t done enough, she’d told him. He felt unworthy. Korra had every reason in the world to hate him, yet she’d been defending him when she was hurt. He was the reason Korra was being taken away from Asami. He understood exactly how Kuvira felt, and his heart pleaded with him to do something. _Help her_.

“I think I can make it easier on you,” Hiroshi finally sighed, watching her eyes follow him, “If you’re willing to let those thugs under you do most of the work.”

“I told them I won’t ask them to do something I won’t, Sato.”

“You’ve already proved what you’re willing to do,” Hiroshi frowned. _Please understand_. “You don’t need to prove it anymore. Let me help you.”

“What do I need to do?” Kuvira asked, raising her eyebrow.

He started to answer, but Kuvira’s phone began ringing loudly in her pocket. She held her finger up for him to hold on, and she pulled out her phone, frowning when she looked down at it.

“It’s Asami.”

 _Oh no_. _Is something wrong with Korra?_

“Hello?” Kuvira was frowning, her eyes narrowing slightly as she listened to Asami speak.

Hiroshi watched her carefully, judging to see if something was wrong, and was surprised to see Kuvira’s eyebrows shoot up, her entire demeanor brightening almost instantly.

“Really?” Her voice was cracking, “That’s fantastic! I’ll get your dad and be right there. Give me ten minutes.”

She hung up without another word, shoving her phone back in her pocket as she leapt to her feet.

“Korra’s awake.” Kuvira practically yelled it at him, the color returning to her face as her eyes brightened. She didn’t look like she was in pain anymore. “We have to go.”

Hiroshi grinned, pushing himself off the couch. _Korra is ok. Maybe Kuvira will be too._

* * *

 

Kuvira took off running as soon as her feet hit the pavement of the parking lot. She heard Hiroshi shuffling for a few moments before she’d left the parking lot well behind her, darting into the hospital. _Slow down. They’re going to throw you out. Let them try._ She ran straight past the elevator on her way. She didn’t have time to wait for it. Once she was in the stairwell she took them two at a time until she was on the floor where Korra’s room was. She tore down the hallway as fast as she could, a grin spreading across her face as she got closer.

There were still White Lotus guards outside Korra’s door, but Kuvira didn’t care anymore. They didn’t matter. _You lose, fuckers_. She nearly shouldered into one of them as she cut too soon to go through the door, and she heard him grumble something angrily at her, but she didn’t care.

Korra was sitting up in the bed when Kuvira swung the door open, talking to Tonraq and Senna as Asami sat next in a chair next to her. Korra grinned when she saw her in the doorway, and it took all Kuvira had not to jump halfway across the room to hug her. She took a deep breath, panting, and went over to Korra and leaned across the bed, hugging her tightly.

“You _ever_ fucking scare Asami like that again, I’m going to kill you myself,” Kuvira muttered, feeling Korra’s arm go around her back. She was able to forget about what she’d done, if only for a little while.

“Oh I just scared Asami huh, shithead?” Korra chuckled hoarsely as she returned the embrace.

“I hate you,” Kuvira snorted, closing her eyes tightly. _I’m so glad you’re ok_.

“No you don’t.” Korra replied, squeezing her, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, you piece of shit.” Kuvira laughed, swaying side to side a few times before she released her, “Don’t you _ever_ do that again.”

“What’re you gonna do, Kuvira?” Korra smirked, “Fight all the Equalists yourself?”

_You have no idea._

Kuvira just smiled, taking a deep breath before she looked at Asami. Asami looked as happy as she felt. _Good_.

“Oh!” Kuvira looked back at Korra at hearing the outburst, and she and Asami both raised one eyebrow, “Kuvira look!”

Korra pulled down the front of her hospital gown without hesitation, showing them the two scarred over marks on her chest where she’d been shot.

“We match.” Korra grinned, “We’re both hole-y. And you know, I probably could have stuck my finger through--.”

“ _Korra_.” Senna said in a scolding tone.

Korra huffed and readjusted her gown, looking at Senna with a pout.

“Well we _do_.” Korra muttered, “Kuvira got shot in the chest too.”

“Where’s dad?” Asami laughed, shaking her head as Korra and Senna stared each other down.

“I…uh…” Kuvira chuckled, rubbing her neck, “I kind of left him in the parking lot. I ran up here. But he should be here soon…I hope.”

“I’ll go find him,” Asami sighed, smiling despite herself as she stood.

* * *

 

Thursday, April 23rd

“So why do you think it was us that brought you out of the spirit world?” Opal asked, raising her eyebrow.

“I dunno,” Asami looked over as Korra shrugged, “Since I’m the avatar, the spirits are more sensitive to me than most people. I mean you’re all three really important to me. Maybe they chose you because of that. I didn’t know what I was looking for until you found me, Opal. You told me I had to be patient--.”

“That sounds like Opal,” Kuvira snorted, and Opal stuck her tongue out in response.

“Well I should have listened,” Korra admitted, grinning, “Then I got sucked up into the earth, and eventually found you, Kuvira. You were looking for me.”

“I was?”

“Yeah. You were tearing up this huge fucking mountain,” Korra nodded, “And you kept saying it was your fault, that you’d lost your friend. I offered to help, but you wouldn’t—you said you had to fix it yourself. You didn’t need my help.”

Asami glanced at Kuvira, whose mouth had flattened into a thin line, her expression darkening. _That’s exactly how she felt, wasn’t it? Maybe the spirits mimicked us too well._ Korra seemed to realize the same thing, and she moved on quickly, turning her head to look at Asami.

“I guess I found you too, Asami. You were just waiting…for me. Naga brought me to you. And I had been so close to giving up and just letting go since I had lost Opal and Kuvira again by that point. I was so tired. You’re what kept me going at the end, Asami.”

The look in Korra’s eyes became distant, and she squeezed Asami’s hand tightly. _I’ll have to ask her about that later._ It was clear she didn’t want to go into detail right then, and after a moment, she continued.

“Then you left too, Asami. But even though all three of you were gone, you were still with me. That’s what got me out of the water when I got dragged under. When I broke the surface, that’s when I woke up.”

“Jinora is gonna _love_ this,” Opal shook her head, “That’s incredible. Really.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Korra laughed, “It was something else. Especially with all the earthquakes and lightning. I’m just glad I got out, and you guys helped, even if you weren’t really there. I really love you guys. You all told me something I needed to hear.”

“If only you listened to us that well in the real world,” Asami teased.

“I listen,” Korra pouted, pretending to be offended.

“Yeah,” Opal smirked, “To Asami. Anything I tell you goes in one ear and out the other.”

“Not all the time!”

“Well before they start bickering,” Kuvira snorted, slapping her knees dramatically, looking at Asami, “I’m going to leave. I have to go find Hiroshi anyway. He was going to give Bataar a key to his garage at Future Industries so he could get some work done.”

“I could give you my key,” Asami offered, “That’d be faster.”

“Eh,” Kuvira shrugged, “I have to go get Bataar from the mansion anyway. Two birds one stone and all that.”

“Tell Hiroshi to come see me,” Korra frowned, crossing her arms, “Also, where’s your shadow?”

“Which one?” Kuvira smirked, raising her eyebrow, “The big dumb one, the little dumb one, or the sneaky one?”

“Well I’m sure they’re all three together,” Asami laughed, “Shady Shin’s the only one who can function on his own.”

“No idea,” Kuvira shrugged, “Last I heard of them, they were at the Triple Threats headquarters. Call them if you want them, I gotta go.”

“Cook him some bacon!”

“Korra!” Asami and Opal scolded at the same time before Kuvira closed the door behind her.

* * *

 

“We need to start making bigger bombs,” Ping huffed, stretching out on the couch next to Shady Shin, “That’d make this whole process easier.”

“You take that up with Kuvira,” Shady Shin grunted, “Her and Sato are the ones in charge of the bombs. We just put them together.”

“So we make them pack a bigger punch,” Rajan shrugged, “I don’t see the problem. We don’t need either of them to help with that. It has to be easier than sneaking in a few baby bombs and hoping they kill five Equalists each.”

Ping nodded in agreement, and Shady Shin gave a non-committal grunt, lighting a cigarette. Kuvira wouldn’t go for it. He knew that. Hiroshi either. It was messier to them, though he didn’t understand how.

“Just get someone to design a bigger bomb,” Rajan continued, “If Hiroshi won’t, maybe Bataar will--.”

“No chance,” Shady Shin snorted, “Kuvira won’t tolerate that. Period. You’d end up killed.”

“What about little Sato?”

“Asami?” Shady Shin and Ping both raised a brow, “Good luck. No way in hell she’d agree.”

“I think she’d agree faster than Bataar would,” Ping shrugged, watching Shady Shin as he stood up.

“Well,” Rajan grunted, pushing himself to his feet, “If Asami doesn’t want to cooperate, we’re just going to have to make her. She’s the only one to do it if Kuvira won’t let Bataar off his leash.”

Shady Shin heard Ping snort next to him before the both of them erupted into laughter, and Shady Shin doubled over, holding his sides tightly as he started coughing and wheezing. He managed to look up at Rajan as tears rolled down his cheeks, laughing harder when Ping fell down and started rolling on the floor. Rajan looked angry, one eyebrow arched as he crossed his arms across his broad chest.

“What’s so fucking funny?”

“Make Asami-- Oh spirits....” Shady Shin panted, putting his hands on his thighs for support as he shook his head, “If you can make her do  _anything_ , I’ll pay you a thousand yuans!”

“I’ll pay you  _ten_  thousand,” Ping coughed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he pushed himself up.

“I would...I would rather take my chances with Kuvira,” Shady Shin snorted, “You dumb fuck, if Asami Sato doesn’t want to do something, she’s sure as shit not gonna do it. Good luck, dumb ass!”

“We’ll keep you in our thoughts and prayers!” Ping cackled, rolling onto his back, “We’ve learned our lesson.”

“I’m not afraid of Asami,” Rajan rolled his eyes, “Korra either.”

“You’re a damn fool,” Shady Shin replied, shaking his head.

Rajan huffed and unfolded his arms before he stormed out of the room, muttering how he’d take care of it himself over his shoulder as he left.

* * *

 

Kuvira glanced at her phone as she walked toward Hiroshi’s study, ignoring the texts she’d received from Rajan and Shady Shin. _I don’t have time for either of you. If you need me that urgently, call me._ She was desperate to talk to Hiroshi. She’d stayed up all night thinking of what he’d said the day before. He had a way to help her. She didn’t have to regret what she was doing anymore. This was for Korra. They’d nearly killed her. Kuvira still wanted revenge, but she wasn’t sure she was willing to sacrifice a part of herself that big to make sure she got what she wanted.

“Hello, Kuvira,” Hiroshi spoke before she could knock, bent over his desk, his face inches away from whatever he was working on.

“How do you always know it’s me?”

“You have a very…distinct…footstep.” Hiroshi muttered, scribbling something down as she made her way to the side of his desk, “It’s light, and you can miss it sometimes, but when you’re on the tile floor, it’s sharp. Like you’re marching.”

Kuvira hummed and looked over his shoulder at the work he was doing, only to see that he’d drawn an air glider and was sketching out some kind of modification to it. The tip of his tongue was poking between his lips and his brows were furrowed in concentration.

“Just a minute,” He told her when she raised her eyebrow.

She found her way to an empty chair and sat down, lacing her fingers together in front of her stomach and yawning. She looked around aimlessly for a few minutes until he straightened up and pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. He sighed and put his pen down before he looked at her, and when he did, she sat up and frowned.

“Now,” He told her, “What did you need?”

“Well before we start, Korra wanted me to cook you some bacon,” Kuvira replied, “And told me to let you know she wanted you to come see her.”

“I’ll go see her when we’re done,” Hiroshi nodded immediately, “I got caught up in my work.”

“Sounds like Asami,” Kuvira smirked.

“She comes by it honest. What did you need?”

“You said you could help me yesterday,” Kuvira sighed, looking away from him, “How?”

“It won’t be easy,” Hiroshi replied quietly, “I’m still in no condition to help, though I can shoot a gun pretty well. So other than advising you, you and the triads need to do the work.”

“Alright.” _He told me I’ve already shown them what I’m willing to do. I can handle this._

“The Equalists, as disorganized as they are, are still propping up the economy.” Hiroshi frowned, “There needs to be someone to step in once they’re broken up. Raiko can’t handle the strain. Not yet. If we don’t take care of that, Republic City is going to sink for a while. We can’t let that happen.”

“I can handle that,” Kuvira replied firmly. _I’ll do whatever I have to. Anything to end this._ “That’s easy. The triads can go back to doing what they were doing. I can help keep them in check. They’re all afraid of me.”

“If you’re willing to,” Hiroshi sighed, looking at her with a worried crease between his brows, “Then what we need to do is easy, theoretically. Let Shady Shin or Rajan blow up a few more of their hiding places. That’s necessary to weaken them enough that they’re not going to be able to pick themselves back up when this is over. They need to be fragmented. Because there’s only one person holding it together. So you knock them down, and we can break them. You can prop up the economy with the triads until Raiko can handle it, then distance yourself from it. But in order for that to happen, I need you do to one thing. And it _has_ to be done properly.”

“Anything,” Kuvira nodded. _This is all I can ask for. This will be for the greater good, won’t it_?

“You do your part, and I’ll do mine,” Hiroshi frowned, his eyes searching hers to make sure she was serious.

“Tell me what I have to do.” Kuvira insisted. She was desperate. So was Hiroshi, by the looks of it.

“Bring me the Lieutenant.”


	82. Chapter 82

Saturday, April 25th

Korra bent down slightly to embrace Katara, and as she did, Asami smiled. It was good to know she was going to be leaving the hospital.

“I’ll check on you tomorrow morning,” Katara promised as Korra rested her chin on her shoulder, “Take it easy for a few days, you got that?”

“Yes ma’am.” Korra was smiling too, and that made Asami even happier. _She’s in such a good mood._

Korra had been more than a little reserved since discussing her time in the spirit world with Asami, Kuvira, and Opal. She’d engage in any conversation someone else started, but the second the spirit world was mentioned, she’d draw in on herself, becoming silent. Asami knew something about her time there was still weighing on her, and it bothered Asami to know that Korra was internalizing it. She didn’t want to pressure Korra, knowing Korra would tell her when she was ready, but part of her wished she knew what was bothering her.

Once Korra had finished saying goodbye to Katara, she took Asami by the hand and the pair of them walked out of the hospital together. Korra was humming when they got to Asami’s car, and she looked at her phone with a grin.

“Desna and Eska are almost here.” Korra told her, sliding into the passenger seat.

“Do you want to go ahead and meet them at the docks?” Asami offered, smiling, “Then we can take them to the hotel to meet up with your parents.”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded as Asami put the car into reverse, “Dad said the twins sounded really concerned when he talked to them on the phone last night. Apparently they’ve been chomping at the bit to get down here since I got hurt but they couldn’t just drop everything.”

“You mean they might actually be excited to see you?” Asami teased, “I think the only time I’ve seen them show any emotion was when I thought they were going to toss me off the ferry.”

Korra laughed, retaking Asami’s hand when she offered it before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the back of her palm.

“I think they’re going to like you even more this go around.”

* * *

 

Kuvira scowled as she pulled the mask down over her face. Shady Shin, Rajan, and a few other triad members were dressing behind her, and she turned to face Hiroshi, who was watching all of them with a frown. _He doesn’t like this any more than I do._

“Do you have the list of codes I gave you, Kuvira?”

“Yes.” The mask muffled her voice, if only slightly.

“Good.” Hiroshi nodded, crossing his arms, “When you get there, try not to talk too much. They may recognize your voice if you do.”

“Got it. “

“I know you’re not looking for the Lieutenant yet,” Hiroshi’s frown worsened and he moved closer to her, “But if you find him…Bring him alive if you can. If you find him and that’s too difficult…slit his throat.”

“I will.” _That’ll be the easiest thing I do all day. The last person I have to kill._ “We’ll split up and go to two or three different hideouts in the area you marked. We don’t want to draw too much attention. We may be gone all night. If Korra or Bataar asks--.”

“I’ll make something up.” He agreed, “Good luck, Kuvira.”

“Thank you, Hiroshi.” Kuvira gave him one last nod before she climbed into the driver’s seat of the nearest van, “We’ll be back.”

“I hope so.”

* * *

 

Asami had barely parked the car by the time Korra had thrown the door open and started her way down the dock to where the Northern Water Tribe’s ship would be docking. She was practically bouncing with every step she took, a grin plastered across her face. _She’s missed them more than she’s let on_.

The boat was beginning to come in when Asami crossed the street following after Korra who was already waving at it. Asami was about to step onto the dock when she heard the screeching of tires, and she turned around to see a car speeding around the corner of the street. It skidded to a halt in front of Asami’s car, effectively blocking her from moving her car had she wanted to. _What the fuck?_

“Asami?” She heard Korra behind her, her voice laced with concern as Asami watched a group of masked Equalists climb out of the van.

Asami instinctively pulled her glove out of her purse and slid it on, glancing over her shoulder at Korra who was jogging up the length of the dock.

“Protect your family,” Asami growled, “I’ll take care of this. They won’t hurt me.”

Korra was frowning, her eyes twitching up over Asami’s shoulder at the approaching Equalists before she nodded once and jogged back to the ship. Asami took a deep breath, dodging a bola that one of the Equalists threw at her. _. They’re not hurting anyone I care about ever again._

“Ms. Sato—.” She ducked under his arm when the first Equalist reached for her, her fist colliding with his face, sending him reeling backwards.

While the first Equalist staggered back, the remaining three took his place, trying to trap her between them.

“Someone grab her and get ready to shoot the avatar! I saw her go down the dock.”

 _That’s not going to happen_. Asami side-stepped the next one to grab at her, kicking their legs out from under them and sending them dropping to the ground with a grunt. When the third tried to shock her with his own glove she grabbed him by the arm, twisting him to the ground like she had Ping before delivering her own stunning shock to his back.

As he crumpled in front of her she stepped over him, looking to the one that had spoken, who was running across the street toward the docks. _He’s going after Korra. I don’t think so._

She broke into a sprint to catch up with him, able to see Korra and the twins rushing up to meet them. When Asami caught him, she grabbed him by the arm, wheeling him around so he was facing her. He swung at her immediately and she jerked her head to one side to avoid it, lifting her gloved hand to his neck. She wrapped her fingers around his throat, letting a breath pass between either of them before the shock came.

He whimpered and collapsed, and she turned around to see two of the Equalists managing to pull themselves to their feet. She quickly stunned both of them with separate shocks, leaving all four Equalists effectively paralyzed on the ground.

“Asami, holy shit.” She turned when she heard Korra’s voice again, and saw her standing on the sidewalk with Desna and Eska behind her, staring at Asami with her mouth hanging open.

Even Desna and Eska seemed surprised, their eyebrows raised, and Asami bit back a laugh at how wide Korra’s eyes were.

“I told you I could handle myself,” Asami shrugged, pushing her hair over her shoulder, “Now I think we better call Saikhan to come get these guys. What do you think?”

Korra mumbled out an incoherent reply, her face becoming red as Desna and Eska exchanged a glance behind her.

“I’ll do it,” Asami laughed, going over to where she’d dropped her purse, “Then we can leave.”

* * *

 

“It’s almost ten, boss,” Shady Shin grunted, looking at Kuvira, “Explosives are ready to be snuck in. Even if it took all damn day.”

Kuvira looked out the car’s window at the darkness above the city and sighed.

“It has to go off without a hitch,” She explained, “We have to make sure we do this in carefully.”

“Well I don’t want blown up neither, boss.” He shrugged back at her, “I’m just sayin’, don’t you think we should get this done before midnight? Rajan and Ping are at the other warehouse doing the same, right?”

“Yep. We’re lucky we had you in the warehouse yesterday.”

“Being sneaky is my job, boss. I’m just sayin’, it feels like the Equalists are gonna be suspicious.”

“You’re probably right.” Kuvira agreed with him. This had been a mistake, but they had to go through with it. “As long as we get it done, we should be alright. It won’t matter tomorrow anyway when the bombs go off.”

“Guess you’re right, boss.”

She took a deep breath as she pulled the car up to the key pad that would let her in the locked garage and glanced at Shady Shin. He was turned toward her, though she couldn’t see his eyes for the goggles. _Here goes nothing_.

“You ready?”

“To kill Equalists? Always, boss.”

* * *

 

Asami had barely stepped into her bedroom and gotten out a yawn before Korra spun her around, a grin dominating her features. Before Asami could ask her what she was grinning about, she felt Korra’s hands sliding up the back of her thighs, and within a few seconds, Korra scooped Asami up, pressing her back against the door.

“Korra!” Asami squealed, wrapping her legs around Korra’s waist, “I thought Katara told you to take it easy.”

“What, like this is hard?” Korra smirked, raising one eyebrow as Asami pressed against her.

“Katara is going to kick your ass.”

“For?”

“Showing off.” Asami grinned before leaning in for a quick kiss.

“Well I’m a lot more afraid of a certain deadly turtle-duck,” Korra laughed, bringing one hand up to cup Asami’s face as she kissed her again.

Asami had no desire to let Korra go, so when they broke apart a few minutes later, both breathless, Asami put her forehead against Korra’s and grinned.

“Take it _easy_ , avatar.”

Korra rolled her eyes and smirked again, wrapping both her arms around Asami’s waist. Once she had, she began backing up, until her legs hit the bed and she sat down.

“Better?” Korra raised one eyebrow in question, and Asami only laughed, pushing Korra’s shoulders back until she was laying on the bed.

“Uh huh,” Asami laughed, looking down at her.

“Good.” Korra nodded, before pulling Asami’s face down and tugging on Asami’s bottom lip, “Have I escaped the wrath of a glove-wielding, Equalist-ass-kicking turtle-duck?”

“You could say that,” Asami teased as Korra ran her hands up her back, “As long as you kiss me again, I don’t think we’re going to have a problem.”

“Oh I can do a lot more than that, sunshine,” Korra replied, flashing her a toothy grin.

* * *

 

“You’re stupid as hell,” Ping shook his head, staring at Rajan as he pulled his mask off and threw it in the backseat of the car, “Kuvira is going to _kill_ you.”

Rajan shrugged, steering the car onto the road and cracking his neck.

“We’re supposed to blow them up tomorrow, ain’t we?” He asked, raising his eyebrow as Ping peeled off the jacket that went with the uniform, “What’s the harm in doing it a few hours early? What’s she going to say? ‘I wanted them dead but not that fast.’ Well, dead is dead, Ping.”

Ping started to object, but Rajan had pulled the detonator from his pocket and triggered it within a few seconds. Ping could hear the roar of the explosives detonating in the distance and he looked at Rajan as he drove with wide eyes.

“You’re dead meat, man.”

“What’s Kuvira going to do? Bring them back to life and kill them again? She won’t let me get Bataar to help us, you keep saying Sato won’t, so fuck it. I’ll do it my way until she cooperates.”

“Whatever, man.” Ping wanted to get back to the mansion so he could get out of the car and leave Rajan in the dust. Rajan clearly didn’t think messing with Kuvira, with Hiroshi and the mission, would be a problem.  Ping knew he might not be the smartest man in Republic City, but Kuvira was at the top of his ‘do not cross’ list. He knew it wasn’t going to end well.

* * *

 

Asami took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her head resting on Korra’s chest as she listened to her heartbeat. After everything that had happened, it was one of the most comforting sounds Asami could imagine. The two of them were content to lay there wrapped up in each other for several minutes, and Asami could feel Korra lazily tracing patterns between her shoulder blades with one finger.

Eventually, Asami shifted so that she was laying on her side, propping her head up with one arm so that she was looking down at Korra ever so slightly. She let herself think about the time Korra had spent in the coma, and remembered how unwilling Korra had seemed to be about going in to too much detail. She still wanted to ask Korra about it, but knew Korra would tell her when she was ready. It didn’t feel like it was a subject Asami needed to be persistent about.

Her eyes inevitably wandered to the side of Korra’s neck, knowing Korra was watching her out of the corner of her eye. She’d seen the scar enough while she sat in the hospital with Korra, but this was the first time she’d been so close to it. _This nearly killed her_. It had been the only thought on Asami’s mind every time she’d seen it prior to this, and it was the thought on her mind now. _This could have killed her, but it didn’t_. Asami had never thought she’d be grateful for a scar, but she was now. This was the proof of what Korra had survived.

Without hesitation, Asami lifted her free hand, gently brushing her fingers over the mark, her eyes briefly darting to Korra’s face to see if it bothered her. When all that came from Korra was a sigh, Asami continued, running her finger over the rough pale scar, tracing it and embedding it into her mind. This was a part of Korra now, and Asami accepted it without hesitation. It meant Korra was still alive and still there with her.

“Does it bother you?” Korra asked quietly, shifting her head ever so slightly so that she could look at Asami properly.

“No.” Asami replied firmly, leaning down and brushing her lips against it softly, “It means you made it.”

“I almost didn’t,” Korra sighed, rolling onto her side so that she was facing Asami, “In the spirit world, I mean.”

“Will you tell me about it?” _She brought it up, does that mean it’s ok?_

Korra sighed again, reaching for Asami’s free hand and intertwined their fingers. Her eyes followed their hands, and she waited several seconds before she looked at Asami again.

“I heard Kuvira first. Then you. I didn’t hear Opal until later,” Korra explained, a distant look in her eyes as she remembered, “I didn’t know it was you guys, but each one of you I felt…connected to. Especially you. Every time I heard your voice--.” Korra took a deep breath and shook her head, “It made my heart hurt. Like some part of me _knew_ , even though the rest of me didn’t. And I told you about the earthquakes showing me Kuvira’s feelings… but the lightning was you.”

Asami furrowed her brows a little as she listened, and she nodded for Korra to continue, squeezing her hand.

“The rain was too. It rained a lot. It was always dark and cloudy. I only saw the sunlight twice--.”

“I heard you one of those times,” Asami smiled, “That might explain your little ‘sunshine’ comment.”

Korra grinned tiredly at her, brushing her thumb across Asami’s knuckles.

“Yeah. I figured out the weather was you sometime before I found Kuvira. But every time it started raining, I felt guilty. I knew I was the reason you were upset, even when I didn’t _know_ you…But I realized the only thing I could do was try to keep going. After I found Kuivra, it got hard.”

“I heard you then, I think,” Asami told her quietly, “After you found Kuvira. I had a bad dream, and I woke up crying…I heard you promise that you’d find me soon.”

“What was your dream about?” Korra frowned, her gaze becoming full of worry as she dropped Asami’s hand in favor of brushing Asami’s hair away from her face.

“You finish first,” Asami shook her head, “Then I’ll tell you.”

“Well, I realized when I lost Kuvira that it was just the two of us.” Korra closed her eyes, her hand still cupping Asami’s face, “But Naga…she led me through this huge desert. And I thought I’d never get out, and I could barely stand—I thought I was going to die. I nearly did. I wasn’t kidding when I said she damn near carried me. I had given up, or so I thought.”

“What kept you from it?”

“You.” Korra replied, opening her eyes, and Asami’s heart ached for her, “Naga pushed me up onto my knees, and I was telling her to leave me. Then I heard you say that you loved me.”

Korra started to smile a little, and she leaned forward to leave a soft kiss on Asami’s lips, sighing when she pulled away.

“That picked me back up, and Naga led me to the end of this sand dune…and all I could see was this ocean below us. When I got to the bottom, _thanks Naga_ , I found you. Or…was _led_ to you. By Naga. You were waiting at the water, and when I saw you—it just…everything felt _right_. You were what I had been looking for.”

Asami let out a little chuckle and wiped a stray tear away from her eye before closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against Korra’s. She could feel Korra’s breath on her face when she continued speaking, though at a much lower volume.

“Like I said before, you told me you were waiting. And every time you said anything, I just felt _whole_. Everything was right. I was so happy to have found you, even though I still didn’t know—and I knew then that if I died, I’d be alright. I had you. Even when I couldn’t remember you, part of me still loved you. That’s when the sunlight came back the second time. But then as soon as I recognized you, you left.”

Korra swallowed hard, and Asami opened her eyes again to find Korra still looking at her, her eyes bright and glistening, but she was smiling.

“You were it. I’d found Opal and Kuvira, but I had to find them to get to you. And when I got swallowed up by the wave, that was my last chance. I was so tired, Asami. I didn’t _want_ to go on. But I heard all three of you when I was under water. The last thing I heard before I broke the surface was you. You were the motivation to get there. They helped, but you pushed it over. The last thing you did was tell me that you loved me and that you’d be waiting. When I woke up, you were there, just like you said. It just made me love you even more, Asami.”

Asami hadn't planned on crying, but it was an overwhelming series of emotions to fully realize how much Korra loved her, added to all she'd been through in the spirit world.  _I'm so glad we were able to help her out. I can't lose her._

“I love you, Korra.” Asami told her firmly before she lifted her hand to wipe her eyes.

“I love you too, Asami.” Korra was still smiling, and it was a huge relief to see her like that, “Now, what was your dream about?”

Asami sighed and tucked her head under Korra’s chin, squeezing her tightly.

“I dreamt I met the next avatar.” She murmured, not wanting to remember the dream in detail.

A quiet ‘oh’ was all she received before Korra had turned onto her back again, wrapping both of her arms tightly around Asami. She knew Korra wouldn’t pry any further and she was thankful for it, not yet ready to talk about it.

“I was so scared,” Asami admitted, putting her arm around Korra’s middle, “I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn’t handle that.”

“Sunshine, I told you,” Korra pressed a kiss into Asami’s hair and squeezed her, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t. But I know you’re stuck with me.”

Asami chuckled, tilting her head so she could kiss one of the scars left from the bullet wounds on Korra’s chest.

“You’re stuck with me too, avatar. I was willing to sit there and wait as long as it took for you to wake up. I wasn’t going to give up on you.”

She sighed, squeezing Korra before adding ‘I was afraid you’d give up on me.’

“No chance, sunshine,” Korra promised, “Even in the spirit world, I loved you too much to do something like that. Especially now that I’ve seen what a deadly turtle-duck you really are. Beating the shit out of four Equalists before I could make it from one end of the dock to the other. You gave ‘em hell.”

Asami laughed, closing her eyes and pressing her face against Korra’s shoulder.

“You had _just_ got out of the hospital.” Asami grumbled, “I wasn’t going to let them hurt you again. Or Desna and Eska.”

“Two master waterbenders and the avatar,” Korra snorted playfully, “And you were worried about us facing four Equalists right next to the ocean.”

“I didn’t say it had to make sense,” Asami shrugged, “Besides, a certain avatar is full of holes.”

“They’re scarred over,” Korra objected before yawning, “They shot my chest, not my arms. I could have still used waterbending.”

“Well we can debate this in the morning,” Asami replied tiredly, stifling a yawn of her own, “I think we should sleep first.”

“You always have such good ideas,” Korra hummed contentedly.

“I love you, Korra.”

“I love you too, sunshine. Forever.”

“Forever, huh?” Asami teased, closing her eyes and listening for Korra’s heartbeat again. Forever didn’t sound like such a bad thing. Not with Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Korra and Asami deserve a break, don't you?


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened while Asami and Korra were sleeping

Sunday, April 26th

Shady Shin watched anxiously as Kuvira lifted the last explosive out of the van and carried it to the pile they had been making. Other Equalists watched them, only in passing, and had for the entirety of their stay there.

As Kuvira put the last explosive in place, the warehouse became like a hive, Equalists running all around them. Kuvira stepped quickly back to the car, and Shady Shin could feel the anxiety pouring off of her as she stood next to him.

“What’s going on?” He whispered.

“I don’t know.” She grunted back, stiffening when an Equalist approached the pair of them.

“One of our other hideouts just blew sky high. We need your van. We’re going to find the people who did it.”

“Do you _know_ who did it?” Shady Shin asked, his thoughts immediately going to Ping and Rajan.

“Yes. We had patrols in the area and a car entered the warehouse before the explosion and left a few minutes before. The only one to do so. It’s been identified as belonging to the old Terra Triad boss. We’re already combing several city blocks around the area. Now let’s go.”

Shady Shin looked at Kuvira, who jerked her head to the car for him to follow. When he moved to get in the front seat she grabbed him, squeezing his arm tightly.

“Let our _friend_ ride in the front to give me the necessary directions.”  Kuvira told him, masking her voice as best she could.

Shady Shin climbed into the backseat of the car behind the Equalist, his hands shaky, and he took a deep breath as Kuvira started the vehicle. _They’re going to get Ping again. I can’t ask them to help save him twice._

He sighed audibly as Kuvira pulled the van out of the warehouse, and soon they were making their way across the city. He kept his eyes on Kuvira, knowing that if she wasn’t wearing gloves, her knuckles were clenched so tightly they would be white. She didn’t want to be there either, but they couldn’t get caught. She knew where she was going, he knew that, but she still nodded obediently every time the Equalist with them gave her directions. They were driving past the docks before he knew it, and he saw Kuvira’s head tilt up to watch him in the rearview mirror. She nodded slightly to the Equalist, and Shady Shin understood. _Take him out._

She jerked the car to a stop a few moments later, the breaks screeching loudly. Before the Equalist could object, Kuvira slammed her elbow into his face, and Shady Shin tore himself out of the car, opening the passenger door and grabbing the Equalist. Kuvira was at his side within an instant, the car still running, and she ripped the Equalist’s mask from his face, and Shady Shin could see where the blood was pouring from his nose. Shady Shin didn’t ask Kuvira what she wanted him to do, he already had a plan. As Kuvira restrained the Equalist, Shady Shin encased him in a prison made of ice, using water pulled out from under the docks.

Once he was secure, Kuvira released him, as Shady Shin continued bending water up to him. Looking at the man in the light provided by the moon and single dim streetlamp, Shady Shin forced the water into the man’s nostrils, bypassing the flow of blood. He opened his mouth in a gasp as he tried to breathe, only to be met by another stream of water. Shady Shin pulsed the water into the man’s lungs as Kuvira stood to one side, watching. They didn’t need him for information, he was useless.

He kept the water constant to combat the man’s coughing, and soon he was blue in the face. Shady Shin only stopped when the man’s eyes rolled back, cutting the streams of water off in the process and dropping the water to his feet. He melted the ice a moment later, his eyes following the man’s form as he collapsed.

Kuvira removed her mask as he fell, her face contorting into a frown as she looked from the dead Equalist to Air Temple Island.

“Hide the body.” Shady Shin told her, ripping his own mask off and throwing it into the water, “I’m going to go find Ping and Rajan. You get help.”

Kuvira nodded wordlessly and kicked the body into the water, shrugging at him as it sunk. A second later, she was running in the opposite direction, and Shady Shin let himself take a deep breath when he climbed into the driver’s seat of the car. His hands were shaking as he gripped the steering wheel, he’d never had a knack for killing people. But he had to do it, or so he told himself.

“Hang on, Ping,” He muttered, buckling his seatbelt with one hand as he drove away from the curb, “I’m comin’ buddy.”

* * *

 

“I’m getting out of this goddamned car if it kills me,” Ping shouted at Rajan, unbuckling his seatbelt, “I’m not doing this again.”

“I’m not pulling over,” Rajan grunted, “We’re going back to the Sato mansion and that’s it. You can ride and suck it up. Who cares that that car is following us?”

“ _Me_.” Ping shook his head, looking in the mirror at the car rapidly catching up to them, “They’ve already caught me once, I’m not getting caught again.”

“If you’d just wait,” Rajan growled, “There are so many triads at the estate that these guys don’t stand a chance.”

“Good luck, fucker,” Ping told him before opening the car door as they drove down the street.

Rajan shot his arm out, grabbing Ping by the shirt collar to keep him in the car, but Ping had other plans. He wiggled out of his shirt, leaving it with Rajan as he jumped out of the car. He used a burst of fire to lift himself through the air so he didn’t land on the pavement, and he watched as Rajan drove around the street corner. The car behind him sped up, and the last time Ping saw it before blasting himself to the rooftop was when it screeched around the corner as well, hot on Rajan’s heels.

‘ _He’s fucked.’_ Ping thought to himself, _‘I have to find Kuvira.’_

* * *

 

Lin looked up from the television when Kuvira burst through the door out of breath, and she and Kya both arched an eyebrow up at her.

“What?” Lin huffed, crossing her arms.

“Explosives went off before they were supposed to,” Kuvira panted, “Shady Shin’s gone to find Rajan and Ping--.”

“Ok,” Lin shrugged, “What do you want me to do?”

Kuvira bent over, catching her breath, holding up one finger for Lin to wait. As she did, Kya had stood up from her chair, frowning.

“I’m going to send some triad members and scour the city for Rajan and Ping,” Kuvira finally explained, “They probably got out of the warehouse since it blew up. Shady Shin probably went straight there to look around the area, but I’ll need someone to go after--.”

“I’m not chasing Shady Shin around this goddamned city,” Lin growled, “He’s a grown ass man, he can take care of himself. The cops will be there shortly I’m sure, so if he needs help--.”

“I’ll go.” Kya replied, cutting Lin off.

“Kya you can’t be serious,” _I don’t believe this._ “Why? It’s just Shady Shin. Let him get arrested, let him do whatever he wants.”

“That’s the problem.” Lin didn’t like the way Kya scowled at her, her arms crossing, “Who does Shady Shin have to care about him? Bolin. Ping. Korra on a good day. He’s not got anyone. He’s never been anything but sweet to me, Lin. I’ll be damned if I’m going to let you leave him after all he’s done to help--.”

“Fine.” Lin closed her eyes and set her jaw, “If you’re so dead set on going, go. But I’m coming with you.”

“Fine.” Kya mimicked, shooting her a glare before glancing at Kuvira, “Where was the warehouse?”

Kuvira told them the address as quickly as she could, and Lin had pulled her phone out to call Saikhan as Kuvira left them to go find some of the triad to help her go find Rajan and Ping.

“I can’t believe this,” Lin grumbled before putting the phone against her ear, “The things you drag me into.”

“Someone has to take care of him,” Kya huffed, “Spirits knows he needs it. You should see his aura, it’s wrecked.”

“You’re not his mother.”

Kya scoffed and shook her head, muttering how she needed to fill her water skins before they left and stepped past Lin, heading out of the living room and into the hall.

* * *

 

Rajan cursed to himself when he saw there was a second car following him, and he gripped the steering wheel tighter. He freed one hand and began fumbling around trying to find his phone, his foot slamming down the gas as he willed the car to go faster. _I have to get out of here. I need to call Kuvira, she’ll help me._

He pulled his phone out and began pressing the buttons with a shaky hand, his eyes darting from the phone to the road frequently as he typed in Kuvira’s information. He needed to make the next turn to start toward the mansion, he needed to warn Kuvira. Looking up one last time, he saw a car speed around the turn he needed to take, and he jerked the wheel to try and make it in time as well as avoid them. His car couldn’t handle the turn and the entire vehicle began rolling over on its side, jerking Rajan roughly against his seatbelt several times as it turned.

When it stopped, it was on one side, and Rajan’s head was leaning against the window, his vision blurry. He pulled the seatbelt off and groaned, rubbing his forehead as he blinked away the dizziness, squinting out the shattered windshield. He could see figures stepping out of a car that had parked in front of him, and he growled to himself, forcing himself to climb out of the seat and out of the other side of the car. He wasn’t going to let them get him without a fight.

He pulled himself onto the car’s side, ripping the door off and tearing it in half. He used each half as a projectile to keep the Equalists a few yards away from him, and he grinned to himself. _I don’t know what I was worried about. I can take these guys._

He jumped off the car, prepared to rip the ground straight out from underneath the Equalists in front of him, not worried about any that were behind them. _I can handle it_.

A gunshot sounded from behind him and pain tore through his leg, dropping him to his knees. He grit his teeth and slammed his hands into the ground immediately, trying to defend himself. The earth separated in front of him, but before he could do anything with it he felt hands jabbing up his spine, his limbs going numb. _Chi-blockers._

Once he was stunned, a pair of Equalists grabbed him under his arms, dragging him to his feet. He swung limply at them, trying to fight them off, but he knew it was of no use. They had caught him. _I should have listened_.

* * *

 

Shady Shin climbed out of the car and looked around with a frown. Rajan’s car was laying on its side in the middle of the street, with no sign of Rajan or Ping anywhere around. _They got them_.

 He slammed his hand into the car’s bumper, storming over to the van and climbing back inside. He knew exactly where to head next. He was going to the warehouse and he was going to kill every single Equalist that had managed to survive, whether the police were there or not.

By the time he got to the warehouse, the police were there, much to his disappointment. He scowled, sneaking his way around the perimeter, looking for a place where he could go down and get inside. He figured he’d be dying tonight anyway if he got caught, he needed to make at least one more Equalist pay for what they were going to do to Ping.

He finally found a way down into the warehouse like he wanted, and he began climbing through the rubble, sliding down from the ground a few inches. He squinted, trying to see better in the dim light radiating from a distant streetlamp, but it was nearly useless. Sighing, he squatted down, planning on sliding down into the warehouse anyway, only to be met by the sound of someone shouting his name.

“Shady Shin! You get your ass out of there and come here right now!”

His feet slid on the debris under him but he steadied himself, his head barely poking out of the ground as he turned to find Kya storming across the nearby parking lot in his direction. Lin was a few steps behind her, but from what he could see of Kya’s face as she drew closer, she looked positively relieved to see him, despite the harshness of her voice.

‘ _Yes, mother_ ,” He thought to himself sarcastically as Kya stomped over to him.

“What do you think you’re doing down there?” Kya asked, her eyebrows raised as she climbed down next to him, grabbing his face and turning his head in every possible direction to make sure he was alright, “What happened?”

“They got Rajan and Ping. I came to kill anybody that crawls out of here alive.”

“You will do no such thing,” Kya scolded, and he could see Lin smirking at him from up above them, “I was _worried_ about you!”

“Why?” He raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, “What’s it to you?”

“Because I care about you, you little shit.”

“Noted,” He shrugged. He was too angry to care, he still wanted to get down there and kill Equalists.

“Are you coming or not?” Lin grunted, “Besides, it looks like there’s a storm coming. Get out of that hole.”

“Come on,” Kya jerked her head for him to follow her, “You’re not killing anyone tonight.”

He felt an unexpected pang of guilt when she said that, and he looked at her with a frown. _Lucky you don’t know_. His feet slid again and Kya grabbed his arm to keep him steady. Once he was stable again, he took a step up out of the hole, shaking his head as he offered his hand to Kya. When she took it, he helped her step out, releasing her when she was on solid ground. The rubble he was standing on shook when he took another step forward to climb out, and he could hear a boom coming from nearby. _One of them detonated late_.

His feet slid out from under him as the debris began to collapse, and he reached out to grab the edge of the ground to get out, looking up and seeing Kya looking at him with wide eyes. Her hand shot out to grab him, but the ground fell out from under him before she could reach him. He was able to hear her shout out a loud ‘Shin!’ before everything went dark.

* * *

 

“What went wrong?” Hiroshi asked, tying the belt of his robe as Kuvira stormed into his bedroom.

“They detonated the explosives too early. Rajan and Ping. Equalists got Rajan.” Kuvira explained it all rapidly, and Hiroshi had a hard time keeping up. “Ping is here. He managed to get out. But the people I sent after them found Rajan’s car upturned in the street.”

“This won’t end well for him, I’m afraid,” Hiroshi sighed, shaking his head as he motioned for Kuvira to follow him out into the hall, “What about Shady Shin?”

“Haven’t seen him,” Kuvira huffed, “He went to find those two dipshits and hasn’t come back. Lin and Kya went to look for him but I’ve not heard from either of them since either.”

“Well I think we should go find them, don’t you?”

Kuvira scowled, but nodded.

“Should we wake Korra?” Kuvira asked, raising her eyebrow.

“I don’t want her involved in this,” Hiroshi sighed, “Especially after last time. So no. I don’t think so. If you want to wake her, go for it. But I don’t think it’s a good idea. We can fill her in later.”

Kuvira looked away for a few moments, her arms crossed, but she finally nodded.

“Let me get my shoes on,” Hiroshi told her, “Go find some of your triad buddies to make sure the house is guarded while we’re gone. Meet me at my car.”

“You got it.”

* * *

 

The first boom of thunder from outside is what woke Korra, and she opened her eyes tiredly in time to see the flash of lightning that soon followed. The rain began a few minutes later, and Korra closed her eyes, listening to it as it fell. The sound was soothing, and she yawned tiredly, able to feel Asami breathing next to her. Asami’s head was still resting on Korra’s chest, and Korra smiled to herself, kissing the top of Asami’s head as gently as she could.

“I love you.”

It didn’t feel like it was something she could ever say enough, and she was going to take any and every opportunity to do so.

She opened her eyes again when the lightning once again illuminated the room from the window, and she could briefly see the downpour coming down outside. She stared at the window long after the light left, content to just listen to the storm. It was a few minutes later that the hall light outside Asami’s room was cut on, and Korra could see the light from it filtering through under the door frame. Footsteps followed, and Korra frowned, wondering what time it was. _Something’s wrong._

She started to wiggle her way out from under Asami, watching as the shadow of feet blocked some of the light under the door. She paused, waiting for the knock to come. It never did. The figure just stood outside the door for several moments, as if they were unsure of knocking. The seconds passed like years as Korra waited for them to knock, but another set of footsteps reached her ears before that ever happened.

“Boss? Are you alright?” The voice was muffled, but audible. Korra knew they weren’t talking to her.

No reply came, but the shadow leaking through turned and walked away from the door. _It’s either Kuvira or Shady Shin_. Korra listened as the footsteps disappeared, and after a few seconds of silence, the hall light was once again cut off.

Asami stirred next to her with a sigh, turning over so that her back was facing Korra, but Korra’s eyes were on the door, still frowning. _What did they want? What’s going on?_

Korra waited a couple more minutes before sighing, dropping her head back onto the pillow. _It must have not been important._ She turned over and yawned, draping her arm across Asami’s side before scooting closer to her. Korra let her forehead rest between Asami’s shoulder blades and she closed her eyes. The warmth radiating off Asami was calming, and Korra smiled as her breathing began to slow. She wasn’t going to stay up all night staring at a dark doorframe. Whatever was going on, it surely wasn’t something she needed to lose sleep about. _Kuvira would have gotten me if it was_.

 

 

 


	84. Chapter 84

Sunday, April 26th (cont’d)

 

Kuvira crossed her arms as Hiroshi paced in front of her in his office at Future Industries.

“We don’t have time,” He told her, “We have to find the Lieutenant. Now.”

Kuvira couldn’t agree more. This needed to end.

“We need to work together, then.” Kuvira replied, “Just us. We don’t have time to wait on the triads to help. We need to stop this.”

Hiroshi sighed, stopping where he was and leaning over his desk. The sun was rising, and the growing light spread across the office around them.

“Where’s Shady Shin?” Hiroshi finally asked, pushing his hair back into place.

“The hospital. Got crushed under some of that shit when he went back to the warehouse. Lost a leg.”

“And Rajan is as good as dead,” Hiroshi shook his head. “He screwed us over on top of it. If the bombs had gone off when we wanted, tomorrow, they would have a harder time pinpointing it was us.”

“What about the other warehouse?”

“At this point?” Hiroshi sighed, looking at her before offering her a shrug, “Blow it up. It can’t hurt us, and the mission still gets done. We need to focus on killing the Lieutenant. We’re running out of time.”

“How are we going to do it?” Kuvira asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Oh I’d _like_ to do it any number of ways,” Hiroshi let out a forced chuckle, “But I’ve got guns. Pistols. Rifles. I’ll use that to my advantage.”

“I don’t want you getting in the middle of it, Hiroshi. But if I can scare him out of hiding—.”

“I can blow his brains out.” Hiroshi finished.

“Alright.” She nodded once, “What do we do first?”

“We go back to the mansion and hope we get there before Korra and Asami wake up and know we’re gone. We can’t tell them yet. Korra needs to rest. We’ll figure the rest out this afternoon. Fair?”

“Alright.” Kuvira repeated. She didn’t like the idea of lying to Korra anymore. _I have to tell her. Soon._ “As long as it’s done today. I’ll give you the detonator for the warehouse. I’m not doing it.”

“Good.” Hiroshi smiled, faint as it was, “I hoped you wouldn’t.”

* * *

 

Lin crossed her arms and readjusted her legs, huffing as she sat back in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

“You don’t have to stay,” Kya murmured, wringing the water out of the cloth in her hands before pressing it to Shady Shin’s forehead.

“I’m not leaving you here alone.” Lin huffed again, watching as Kya rolled her eyes, “You’re babying him. He’s _thirty-four_. You’re not his mother.”

“Ok, well you heard Ping when we called.” Kya frowned, looking over her shoulder at Lin, “He doesn’t have a family. He has Ping and he has Bolin. I’m not going to have him wake up in the hospital alone, Lin Bei--.”’

Shady Shin let out a low groan, and Kya’s attention immediately went back to him. He opened his eyes a couple of minutes later, blinking at the lights above his head and squinting.

“What the fuck?” He whispered, looking around the room until his eyes found Kya and Lin, “What happened?”

"You got crushed under a pile of shit," Lin grunted, realizing she probably could have phrased it better, "They had to take your leg."

"What?" His eyes went wide as his voice shook, and he immediately reached for the sheet, ripping it away from the lower half of his body.

Lin looked away for a brief moment at seeing the deep bruises covering what was left of his right thigh. When she looked back, he was staring at the stump, his mouth hanging open slightly and his face pale.

"I lost my leg." He said it like he didn't believe it, and Lin knew he didn't when he reached down to touch it.

Kya grabbed his hand with one of hers, pulling the sheet back so he couldn't see it anymore before lifting her free hand to cup his chin and tilt his gaze to her.

"Sweetheart," Kya soothed, brushing her fingers on his cheek when he looked at her, "It's ok. They couldn't do anything for it. You're alright."

"I lost my leg," He repeated, he's voice deathly quiet, blinking slowly, "What am I gonna do?"

"You're going to get healed up," Kya replied, petting him softly, "And in a few weeks with some therapy, you can get fitted for a prosthetic. It's ok, sweetheart."

Lin watched as he sat there silently for several minutes, staring at the outline of the stump under the sheet. He seemed to recover, if only somewhat, when he looked up at Lin and frowned.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?"

"We didn't want you to be alone," Kya told him as Lin uncrossed her arms, "I know this is probably a scary thing to wake up--."

"I ain't scared," Shady Shin growled, jerking his head away from Kya's hand, "And I don't need anyone to babysit me."

"See?" Lin asked, staring at Kya, "He doesn't want us here, we can leave."

Kya ignored her, huffing as she did so and standing up.

"Well I'm not going anywhere _Shin_." Kya told him, crossing her arms, "So you're just going to have to get used to it."

His frown lingered, but after a few moments he turned his head back to look at Kya and he sighed.

"Fine."

"Are you hungry?" Kya offered, perking back up, "They came by with food a little while ago but we didn't know when you were going to come to. I'll go get something--."

"You're not his mother, Kya."

"You know what," Kya turned around, planting one hand on her hip, "Shin, where _is_ your mother?"

"Dead or gone," He shrugged, "Why?"

"Consider yourself officially adopted." Kya replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm a grown ass man--."

"And you now have a grown ass mother," Kya cut him off, "Got a problem with that?"

The frown that had dominated his face slacked off, and he watched Kya with one eyebrow raised.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're a sweetheart, Shin. Deep down. And I can see that. Bolin too. You just need someone to keep you straight."

He stared at her for a few seconds, his mouth barely open, but eventually a grin turned up the corners of his lips.

"So do you want food or not?" Kya asked again when he didn't speak.

"Ok, _ma_ ," He grinned at her, "Sure, I'll eat something."

"You want anything, Lin? I can see what they have in the cafeteria."

"I'm fine, I'll eat later."

Lin waited until Kya had left to look at Shady Shin again, who was once more trying to examine the remains of his leg.

"Now,” Lin huffed, “Why hasn’t Kuvira told Korra about all of this?”

He wouldn't look at her, and she knew something wasn't right.

"Dunno, chief.”

Lin took a deep breath and shook her head. She didn't believe him. But she wasn't going to press it. Kya would eat her alive if she did. _I’ll just have to find out without him._

* * *

 

Asami sat with her legs folded underneath her as Katara bent over and tilted Korra’s head back, running her fingers over the scar.

“How does it feel?” Katara asked, her eyes drifting from the scar itself to Korra’s face.

“Feels fine,” Korra shrugged.

“No pain?”

“Nope.”

“Any sensation at all?” Katara raised one eyebrow, touching it again.

“I can feel you rubbing it, if that’s what you mean. Tingled once. But otherwise no, no feeling.”

Katara nodded, pulling her hand away, looking at Korra with a slight frown.

“Take of your shirt, please,” She instructed gently, “How is your breathing?”

“Breathing ok,” Korra grunted as she pulled her shirt over her head, “Coughed some this morning after I woke up, that hurts.”

Katara’s frown worsened, as she looked over the scars on Korra’s chest, but she nodded all the same. After a few moments, she put one hand on the center of Korra’s chest, following by putting her other hand against Korra’s back.

“Deep breath,” Katara told her, watching as Korra complied, “Ok, exhale slowly.”

They repeated the exercise a few more times, and after a few minutes, Katara removed her hands from Korra, nodding.

“You can put your shirt back on. What did the coughing sound like?”

“It was in her throat,” Asami spoke up when Korra shrugged, “Scratchy, almost. It went away after she drank some tea.”

Katara hummed, and once Korra had put her shirt back on, she tilted Korra’s head back again. She took one hand and put her thumb and fingers on either side of Korra’s throat and began massaging up and down Korra’s neck, watching her intently. When Katara’s fingers were even with the bottom of the scar, Korra swallowed, coughing to clear her throat.

“Ah,” Katara smiled a little, “So it _does_ bother you. Does your throat hurt?”

“Not really,” Korra shrugged again, “Today’s the first day since I woke up that it’s bothered me. It went away until you were rubbing on it.”

Katara chuckled and patted Korra’s shoulder before shaking her head.

“Let me know if it bothers you. Just because you have a high tolerance for pain doesn’t mean you should suffer.”

“You worry too much,” Korra grinned at her before standing.

“You were stuck in the avatar state for a long time,” Katara replied, ‘Of course I’m worried. The avatar state put as much stress on your body as the gunshot wounds did.”

 _The avatar state_. Asami had all but forgotten about it. It hadn’t been something she wanted to dwell on, remembering how terrified she’d been at seeing Korra’s eyes flickering back and forth the way they had. She didn’t know much about it, she’d asked Tenzin while Korra was still in a coma, but he hadn’t given her very much information about it. The thought of not knowing bugged her, so she made up her mind to ask.

Katara left them alone after a minute or two, shuffling off outside to find Senna to see what everyone planned on doing for lunch, and Korra looked over at Asami with a worried look.

“What’s bothering you?” Korra asked, raising her eyebrow.

“How did you--.”

“You’re making a face,” Korra finished before Asami could ask, “You make that one when you’re thinking about something that bothers you.”

“I was thinking about the avatar state,” Asami admitted, “I don’t know a lot about it, and Katara mentioning it made me think of it. Mostly about how scared I was seeing you go in and out of it so rapidly.’

Korra smiled softly at her, taking her by the hand and leading her out of the building and from the main courtyard the pair of them made their way to the beach. In the back of her mind, Asami knew Korra was taking her to look for starfish, and the thought made her smile.

“I love you.” Asami told her, squeezing Korra’s fingers in her own.

“I love you too, sunshine,” Korra grinned back, “Now, about the avatar state. It’s…complicated. I’ve pretty much mastered it, and can go into it whenever I want for however I long I want. It helps, it makes me stronger, my bending more powerful, stuff like that. When I got shot, that was different. I didn’t have control over that. That’s when it’s bad. If I _choose_ to enter the avatar state, I’m aware of what I’m doing, for however long I need. I know what’s going on. When I’m _forced_ into the avatar state, like when I was shot, I don’t know anything. It’s like I black out then wake up and have torn everything to shit.”

“So I only have to worry about it when you don’t go into it on your own?”

“Yep.” Korra nodded, letting Asami’s hand go in favor of jogging over to a starfish she could see in the sand, “I get if it still makes you uneasy, but what happened when I got shot isn’t normal.”

Asami was glad, at least, of the assurance that is didn’t happen regularly. She still had her reservations about it, but was glad Korra was explaining it.

“So what _is_ it, exactly?” Asami asked as Korra turned her back to her to toss the starfish in the water.

“My connection to Raava,” Korra called back over her shoulder, “It’s really weird, but basically this spirit is inside me--.”

She was cut off by a huge plume of water rising above her head before it collapsed on top of her, and she came up out of the water coughing and spluttering. Asami heard snickering behind her, and she turned her head to see Desna and Eska a few yards behind her, laughing together at Korra’s plight.

“Are you enjoying your swim, cousin?” Eska asked as Korra spat out water, “Do you need our assistance?”

“The only assistance I need—.” Korra grumbled before bending up a wave behind her, “I’m going to _destroy_ you two.”

“Eska,” Desna was grinning, and it was a strange sight, “I believe cousin Korra wishes to engage us in ‘friendly’ combat.”

“Yes,” Eska nodded, and Asami turned to see Korra grinning wickedly at the pair of them, “I suppose so, Desna.”

“Step aside, Asami,” Desna told her politely, nodding as she took several steps backwards.

As soon as she was back a safe distance, Korra brought the wave down on both of the twins. They separated the wave, riding it back toward Korra, who was now several feet up in the air being supported by a swirling vortex of water. Korra was roaring with laughter, even as Eska grabbed her with a tendril of water and dragged her back into the waves.

Asami sat down on the sand with a grin, wrapping her arms around her knees as she heard shuffling through the sand behind her. Naga plopped down next to her, panting, and Asami looked at her and laughed.

“Are they always like this?” Asami asked the dog, watching the three waterbenders in amusement.

 Opal came down a few minutes after Naga did, sitting on Asami’s other side, watching as Korra drug both the twins under the water.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen the twins this happy,” Opal frowned, “It’s…weird.”

“She’s missed them,” Asami offered, “I think it’s safe to say they’ve missed her too. They were worried.”

“Hell we were all worried,” Opal chuckled as Desna grabbed Korra by the legs before both were incased by ice by Eska, “I’m glad they’re here. Tonraq and Senna too.”

“Me too,” Asami nodded, “Her family is important to her.”

“You’ll think that after she’s been around them for a week straight,” Opal started laughing, “That’s how much longer they all plan on staying. Just wait until Korra and Tonraq have a race to see who can eat the most food in an hour.”

“I think I’ll skip that one,” Asami snickered, “He might actually beat her.”

“He always does,” Opal grinned.

* * *

 

Kuvira sighed when she heard the footsteps rustling the grass behind her. She didn’t want to deal with Hiroshi, or any of the triad members. She had come down to the field to get out all her energy, and she didn’t want to be interrupted.

“I figured I might find you down here,” Bataar’s voice was quiet, and it soothed her almost instantly, “What’s going on?”

“Shady Shin lost his leg,” Kuvira huffed, “And I lied about it. To Korra. Rajan is gone. I haven’t told her.”

She turned to see he had crossed his arms and had a slight frown on his face. _I might as well get it all out now_.

“I’ve been trying to help Hiroshi deal with—.”

“I know, love.” Bataar cut her off by putting his hand on her arm, “You told me that bit already.”

“Well I’ve been avoiding Korra because she needs to rest and I’m not ready to drag her into this,” Kuvira scowled and wouldn’t meet Bataar’s gaze. _This entire thing has been wrong. I’ve fucked up so bad._ “I don’t want her to get hurt again. If I help Hiroshi, I can keep that from happening.”

Bataar nodded silently, and she continued.

“I’ve blatantly _lied_ to her. Korra and Asami asked me what happened to Shady Shin and where Rajan was, and I _lied_ to her.” The thought of it disgusted her. _She’s my best friend. I shouldn’t have to lie._ “I’m so tired of this, Bataar. But it’s almost over. I just want to keep her safe.”

“She wants the same thing for you, Kuvira.” Bataar soothed, pulling Kuvira into an embrace, “She loves you. She _trusts_ you.”

“And I’ve ruined it.” She replied bitterly.

“Kuvira,” Bataar let out a quiet sigh, tilting her chin up so that she was looking at him, “Korra might be upset with you, but she’ll understand. You have to tell her.”

“I…can’t.” Kuvira closed her eyes and shook her head. She regretted a lot of things. This was one of them. _I’m a fucking coward._

“Kuvira,” Bataar repeated, “If the situation was different—if it was me and Asami—what would you tell me?”

“That you need to fucking—.” Kuvira stopped and opened her eyes again, taking a deep breath, “—tell her the truth.”

“Right.” Bataar smiled, leaning down to kiss Kuvira’s forehead, “Will you?”

“Tomorrow,” Kuvira nodded, despite the pit in her stomach. _I have to_. _I can’t lie to him too_.

“Good,” His smile brightened and he squeezed her, “I love you, Kuvira.”

“I love you too,” She let herself smile back at him, feeling some small relief. She knew he’d be there to help her if she needed it. “I’ll talk to her first thing tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Rajan clenched his eyes shut as tightly as he could when the bright lights came on above him. When he was able to open his eyes again his vision was blurry, his left eye nearly swollen shut. All he could taste and smell was his own blood. His nose was definitely broken, and he’d lost a couple of teeth somewhere during the course of the day. The hours blurred together. The Equalists had beaten him, shocked him, then nearly _drowned_ him, trying to get him to talk. He smiled despite the pain in his jaw when he thought of the only words they’d gotten from him. It had been satisfying to look the masked Equalist shocking him in the face and spit out a bloody ‘fuck you’.  But Kuvira would come for him. He was sure of it. At least he thought he was. If she didn’t, he understood why. He’d gone against her orders. He’d betrayed her.

He watched with his good eye as Equalists moved around him wordlessly. He was tied to a chair, his chi once again having been blocked, and they’d put a gag in his mouth. He could almost taste the leather through all the blood. The Equalists were bringing in what looked like a camera and the tripod that went with it, and they set it up a few feet away from him, facing where he was sitting. A sharp blow struck him across the back of the head and he grunted, letting his head hang so that his chin was touching his chest. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe deeply, his entire body aching.

“Lieutenant, we’re ready.” _Oh, so he’s here_.

“Good.” The voice reached Rajan’s ears from somewhere near the door, and he could practically hear the grin dripping off each word. “This earthbender may be useful yet.”

 

 


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jennawynn made art for the first scene of this chapter and it's awesome! Thank you so much! The link is here - thejennawynn.tumblr.com/post/120139600949/she-was-leaning-against-the-hood-of-asamis-car
> 
> I'm going on vacation for the next two days, but the laptop is coming with so I 'should' update. I'm excited for the next one.

Monday, April 27th

Kuvira found Korra in the parking lot behind one of the academic buildings on the university's campus. She was leaning against the hood of Asami's car, scrolling through her phone. Korra had let Senna braid her hair that morning, and she had draped it over one shoulder, playing with the end of it with her free hand.

Korra was wearing a gray Future Industries work-shirt over a tanktop, and as Kuvira walked closer, she saw there was a name-tag ironed onto the left side, saying 'Asami' in red cursive letters.

"Call it a hunch," Kuvira grinned, watching Korra's eyes raise up to look at her, "But I don't think that shirt is yours."

"Oh shut up, shithead," Korra rolled her eyes, "I'm out of clean clothes. I have  _one_  pair of clean pants. I'm wearing them."

"So Asami took pity on you, huh?" Kuvira laughed, "Where is she?"

"In class," Korra shrugged, "I'm waiting on her."

“Waiting on her _and_ wearing her clothes? You’ve got it bad, avatar.”

Korra smirked, dropping her braid from her hand in favor of flipping Kuvira off, making her laugh harder.

“I’m sure if you _asked_ , you could become a Future Industries employee,” Kuvira teased, sitting on the hood next to Korra and crossing her arms, “Maybe they’d even give you your own name-tag.”

Korra snorted and shoved Kuvira’s shoulder, stuffing her phone back into her pants pocket.

“Whatever,” Korra grinned, “If you’d braided your hair today, we could have been twins.”

“I would be the good-looking twin,” Kuvira countered, “Better dressed, too. So it’s a good thing I didn’t.”

“You’re such a shithead,” Korra shook her head with a laugh, “Anyway, what did you want to talk about?”

Kuvira sighed, and knew her face must have given her away by the way Korra immediately began to frown.

“Well,” Kuvira shoved her hands in her pockets and looked at the ground. _Look at her, stupid. You can’t stare at your feet and tell her this_. “I’ve been working with Hiroshi since you got shot. Killing Equalists.”

The pit in Kuvira’s stomach got worse and she took a deep breath. _Shouldn’t telling her make me feel better_?

Korra’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, her eyes becoming dark as she set her jaw, crossing her arms.

“We’ve been targeting the warehouses like we did when we rescued Ping,” Kuvira explained bitterly. She regretted it, just like Asami said she would. “I pressed the trigger on one of them myself. Shady Shin, Rajan and Ping have handled the rest. It’s been at least four places now. Asami, she tried to talk me out of it when she found out I was moving the parts for the explosives--.”

“How much does Asami know?” Korra’s voice was quiet and cold, her eyes boring into Kuvira. She hated that more than anything. _Yell at me. Hell, hit me. Do something_. _Please don’t blame any of this on Asami._

“That’s it,” Kuvira shook her head, “She noticed Shady Shin and Rajan in the garage and asked me about it. I didn’t tell her what we were doing, not in detail. I think she knew. I’ve avoided her for a reason. You too. I didn’t--.”

“Want to tell me.” Korra finished, closing her eyes and sighing. Kuvira started to object, but Korra continued, her voice becoming hard when she reopened her eyes, “What happened to Shady Shin?”

“It was a job,” Kuvira swallowed hard, noticing her hands were shaking. _I have to tell her everything._ “We were planting explosives to blow up some more hideouts throughout the week, weaken the Equalists a little. Rajan and Ping blew theirs up too early. I came back to the Sato estate and Shady Shin went to find Rajan and Ping. Got crushed in the debris. Ping got out. The Equalists have Rajan. I…I can’t take the risk to go after him. He’s probably already dead.”

Korra pushed herself off the hood of the car, walking a few yards away before she turned around to look at Kuvira again. _She’s giving herself space. Why isn’t she getting angry_?

“Why?” Korra asked, the word half a sigh as she stared at her. Kuvira understood immediately.

“I was so mad…” Kuivra admitted, “They’d nearly killed you. You were in a coma. I had to do _something._ I couldn’t just sit back and let them get away with that. I wanted revenge, if you want it simple. Asami knew I did, I think. I just wanted…I wanted a way to make myself not hurt anymore. To not feel guilty. Which I did feel, about you. I was there, and they hurt you, and I could have done so much…”

She stopped when Korra held up one hand for her to do so, and Kuvira looked down at her feet and sighed.

“It’s still wrong, Kuvira. We agreed to avoid killing them.”

“What did you expect me to do?” Kuvira asked quietly. She didn’t have the will to fight her. “I told myself that it was justice. It wasn’t right, I know that. I regret it, Korra. I should have listened to Asami--.”

“What was the rest of the plan? I assume you and Hiroshi have one.” Her voice was cold again, and her eyes were like a rolling storm.  Kuvira could see every deep breath she was taking. _She’s never going to forgive me_.

“To kill the Lieutenant. That’s all. After that, it’s stuff with the city’s economy to keep it from collapsing.” Kuvira would have gotten on her knees and begged if she thought it would help.

“Ok.” Kuvira could have screamed in frustration. _Why is that all you can say?_ “I’m…glad you told me.”

Korra paused, narrowing her eyes and looking around, seeming to look for the words she needed.

“I…need to think about this. So you should probably go. I’ll find you later…probably. I’m not…I’m just disappointed, Kuvira. You’re better than this. We both are. You need to stop.”

_Is it that easy? But she’s right_. It was all Kuvira could ask for, though she’d have preferred if Korra launched balls of fire at her head. She had to take it.

“Hey guys!” Kuvira watched Korra turn her head slightly at the sound of Asami’s voice behind her, but Korra didn’t smile. Instead, her gaze just went back to Kuvira and she sighed as Asami came up beside her, “What’s going on?”

“Just hanging out,” Kuvira shrugged, trying to ignore the way Korra was staring at her. _It’s like she doesn’t even know who I am._ “How was class?”

“It was fine,” Asami chuckled, “I’m ready to be done, though.”

Asami stopped, noticing the way Korra was carrying herself, and she frowned a little.

“What’s going on?” Asami repeated, her eyes on Korra.

“Kuvira was just about to leave.” Korra told her with a sigh.

“Yeah.” Kuvira unclenched her fists and nodded. _What have I done?_ “I’m going to go help Bataar with some stuff.”

Asami looked from Korra to Kuvira and opened her mouth to speak again, and Kuvira was deathly afraid Asami would try to ask again, but instead she nodded.

“Ok. Korra, do you want to go get lunch or something?”

“Yeah,” Korra smiled, but Kuvira saw it as a fake. She knew Asami would too, “We’ll see you later, Kuvira.”

* * *

 

Korra took a deep breath and fiddled with the buttons on the shirt Asami had loaned her, watching out the window as Asami drove them out of the city. She hadn’t wanted to eat, she was too upset to do so, and Asami had agreed to drive the pair of them somewhere quiet. Korra needed to clear her head. She wanted to be away from everyone and everything for just a little while to think. She was hurt, maybe a little angry, but she was trying to understand.

She’d repeated everything to Asami as she drove, and Asami was as calm as always, nodding along as Korra spoke until the words ran out. Korra had hoped talking about it would help her process how she felt, but instead it just made her more confused. _She’s still my best friend._

Korra sighed when Asami found a place on the side of the road to pull over, and Korra waited until she had cut the car off to look at her.

“Want to sit outside?” Asami offered.

Korra nodded once and got out of the car, climbing onto the hood and leaning back against the windshield. Asami sat next to her after a few moments and laid back, looking up at the sky with a slight frown before she spoke again.

“What’re you going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Korra admitted, leaning her head against Asami’s shoulder, “It’s just, I trusted her not to do this.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Asami soothed, putting her arm around Korra and squeezing her, “I can’t imagine this is easy for her either.”

“I know,” Korra nodded, “I just don’t know what to do, Asami. She’s my best friend.”

“She is,” Asami agreed, rubbing Korra’s back, “And you love her for it. How did you feel when she got hurt saving me?”

“Angry at the Equalists. Not enough to _kill_ them. I specifically remember telling Rajan and Shady Shin to _avoid_ hurting them. I couldn’t do that.”

“I’m not trying to say what Kuvira did was right,” Asami sighed, “But if she had been in a coma, and you were expecting her to die, would that have changed how you felt?”

“N—.” Korra began, but stopped herself. She remembered how mad she’d been when Kuvira had been in the hospital, and how it took all she had not to throttle Shady Shin, “Probably. That still doesn’t make it right, though.”

“I agree,” Asami said softly, kissing the top of Korra’s head, “Do you think she regrets it?”

“Yeah,” Korra muttered, “But regret doesn’t fix anything.”

“No, but it’s a start. You told me to give dad a chance, and I did. I think you should do that for Kuvira, when you’re ready.”

“She could have talked to me. Once I was awake, I mean. She could have waited. There were so many things she could have done.”

“You’re right, she could have,” Asami kept her voice quiet, and she leaned her cheek against the top of Korra’s head, “But we were all so scared, and she made a rash decision and now she can’t take it back. She probably realizes that now, deep down.”

“She could have talked to you.” Korra continued, closing her eyes, “She said you tried to stop her when you found out about the explosives.”

“I did,” Asami sighed, “But I could have done more, too. I think she probably thought I was overwhelmed and didn’t want to drag me down with her. I was, if I’m honest about it. I understand why she’d want to keep me in the dark. She didn’t want me to make her feel even guiltier than she already did.”

“I just wish she’d have waited and talked to me, or you,” Korra took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, shifting so that she could look up at Asami, “Talking would have helped her work it out. That would have stopped her. It would have kept her from dwelling on all that toxic stuff in her head.”

“Talking helps you too, sweetheart.” Asami smiled, and Korra felt a little calmer, “How do you think Kuvira feels right now?”

“Like shit, probably,” Korra huffed. _She probably feels worse than I do. But she had the guts to tell me, that counts for something, doesn’t it_?

“And what would help her?” Asami asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Talking…to me.”

“Well…” Asami lowered her eyebrow and sighed, “How can she talk to you if you won’t let her?”

Korra fought the urge to pout. _How is she always right?_

“You’re right,” Korra finally told her, “I just need a little while to calm down.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Asami nodded, watching as Korra sat up and stretched.

“I also need to go back to your house and wash all my clothes at some point today. But you’re not getting your shirt back.”

“Ok,” Asami chuckled, shrugging her shoulders, “Do you want to stay out here for a little while longer?”

“That actually sounds like a great idea, sunshine.”

* * *

 

“Kuvira,” Bataar sighed, looking at her from where he was sitting, “Talk to me, love.”

“She’s never going to forgive me,” Kuvira muttered, muffled by the pillow she had buried her face in, “I’ve ruined everything.”

“No you haven’t,” Bataar assured her, “She’ll forgive you, I know she will.”

“She probably hates me.”

“Kuvira. You did what you thought was right. She has to see that. You had good intentions. You’re her best friend, she loves you. You both just need to take some time and calm down, then you can both talk about it.”

“You’re right,” Kuvira sighed. _Maybe I can fix this_. “I nearly begged, earlier.”

“I’m glad you didn’t have to,” Bataar chuckled, standing up and coming to sit on the edge of the bed before he began rubbing her back, “I’m proud of you, love.”

“For what?” Kuvira huffed. _I’ve done nothing lately worth being proud of._

“You admitted it to her,” Bataar shrugged, “That took a lot, I know. It’ll be ok, Kuvira. Maybe not right now, but Korra loves you. It’ll work out.”

“I hope you’re right,” Kuvira told him, turning onto her side so she could see him better, “I want to fix it.”

“Give her some space for a little while,” Bataar nodded, “Let her come to you. She’ll talk when she’s ready, you just have to give her some time to sort out how she feels about it. Show her that you’re sorry, maybe back off the Equalists a little while? That’s a start.”

He was right, she knew he was. Korra would want to talk to her, but only when she felt like she could. Kuvira could wait that long. She was done fighting for a while anyway, Equalists or not. They had cost her too much. She still hadn’t shook the look of disappointment in Korra’s eyes.

“Do you feel better for having told her?”

“Yeah. It was the right thing to do.” It was funny, saying that. She didn’t know if she knew what the right thing _was_ anymore, but like Bataar had said, this was a start.

“Good,” Bataar leaned down to kiss her cheek, and she smiled at him, “No matter what happens, I love you.”

“I love you too. Thank you, for everything. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

* * *

 

Hiroshi turned the disk over in his hands and frowned. It had been delivered to the estate that afternoon by the mailman, and the butler had left it on his desk in his study. He popped open the CD slot on his computer and took a deep breath, putting the disk in the tray. His computer whirred for a few moments before giving him the option to play the only file on the disk, so he clicked it. _If it’s a virus, I can deal with it later._

His mind went through a thousand things that could be on the disk, but he knew none of them would be accurate. The video player on his computer loaded a few seconds later and the video began to play as Hiroshi crossed his arms and leaned back in his desk chair.

The first thing he saw was Rajan, tied to a chair in the middle of a brightly lit room, with a pair of masked Equalists standing behind him. He looked awful, his face caked with blood, his head bowed, darkening his features. Only one eye could open, and it did so only barely, from what Hiroshi could see. They’d clearly beaten him several times, and his shoulders were slumped against the chair he was in. His chest was heaving, and Hiroshi knew he was having difficulty breathing.

“Hello, Hiroshi,” The Lieutenant’s voice came through the computer’s speakers, and Hiroshi sighed. _Oh no_. “It seems one of your new lackeys has found his way to us. It’s interesting, how much you claimed to hate benders when we worked together. But here you are, with benders crawling around your estate. The _avatar_ herself sleeping in _your_ house. My how things have changed.”

Hiroshi took a deep breath and clenched his fists, trying to swallow down the rage that was building in his stomach as the Lieutenant continued speaking, out of sight.

“I’m tired of this little game, Hiroshi. You won’t win. No matter how many times you hide behind the triads as they attack us, you _can’t_ win. We’re going to kill every single bender you think you’re keeping safe. Consider this earthbender our first victim.”

Rajan coughed, despite the gag in his mouth, and one of the Equalists behind him stepped forward, delivering a long shock to his shoulder. Rajan convulsed throughout the contact, slumping further in his seat when he was released, his eye glazing over. Hiroshi grit his teeth, trying to slow his own breaths in order to calm himself. He was absolutely seething at the _nerve_  the Lieutenant had to do this. _I’ll kill him with my bare hands._

“It’s only a matter of time, Hiroshi.” The Lieutenant was grinning, he could hear it, “We’re going to get you, and your daughter, and we’re going to make both of you watch as we kill every bender associated with you in front of the pair of you. I think we’ll start with the airbenders first. The three that are left in the city, anyway. I think I’ll save the avatar until last. It’ll be easy to keep her beat down with you and your daughter subdued, since she _loves_ both of you so much. I’m sure she’ll do _anything_ to keep you or your precious _Asami_ from getting hurt.”

Hiroshi watched as Rajan began drooling, thick, blood tinged saliva down onto his lap, and noticed as one of the Equalists behind him retrieved the pistol from their side and cocked it. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, never having been so angry in his entire life.

“I’ll enjoy watching the three of you suffer.” The Lieutenant chuckled, “Especially the avatar. Torturing her physically, then making her watch everyone else die before her while the three of you can do nothing to stop it. Then when it’s finally the avatar’s turn?”

The Lieutenant was cackling when he finished, and Hiroshi waited for him to continue. But instead, the Equalist wielding the gun moved behind Rajan a moment later and Hiroshi turned his head away, closing his eyes as the gunshot rang out. Hiroshi’s blood felt like it was on fire. _I’m going to destroy him. _He reached out with a shaky hand to cut the video off, but froze when he heard the Lieutenant speaking again, his voice sinister despite the laughter.

“Don’t you worry about the avatar, Hiroshi. When I kill her, I’ll make sure it’s _slow_.”

Hiroshi sighed and exited the video, his entire body throbbing along with his fury. The Lieutenant was a dead man. _I need to show Kuvira and Korra._ It was the only thought unclouded by his anger. _They need to be prepared._


	86. Chapter 86

Tuesday, April 28th

Korra yawned and ran her fingers through her hair to work out the braid as she walked down the hallway with Asami.

“You should keep it braided more often,” Asami smiled, “I like it like that.”

“You and mom both,” Korra laughed, “I’m thinking about whacking it all off, honestly. Less of a headache that way.”

“Well I’m sure whatever you do with it will look good,” Asami told her, “Depending on how short you cut it, you can donate what you cut off.”

“That’s a good idea, sunshine,” Korra grinned at her, “I’ll have to think about that.”

The pair of them found Hiroshi in the dining room, picking at his breakfast. Korra could tell instantly something was bothering him, he had the same distracted look in his eyes that Asami would get when something was on her mind. He didn’t notice them come in, his chin resting in one hand as he frowned down at his plate. It didn’t look like he had slept.

“Old man!” Korra called out loudly, grinning as she did so, trying to liven him up, “You’re not even eating your bacon? They even cooked it for you this morning! I didn’t have to sneak it in.”

Hiroshi’s eyes moved up slowly, and she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He didn’t even crack a smile. _Something is wrong._

“Dad?” Asami asked worriedly, moving to the end of the table and putting her hand on his shoulder, “Are you ok?”

He shook his head and pushed his plate away before standing up and sighing.

“Korra.” His eyes were dim and his skin was deathly white, “Find Kuvira and come to my study, please. I have something the two of you need to see.”

Korra frowned but nodded as he stepped past Asami with another sigh, and Asami looked at her, raising one eyebrow in a silent question. _What’s going on?_ Korra shrugged, wondering the same thing herself. She pulled out her phone, dialing Kuvira’s number and stretching with a yawn as she waited for her to answer.

* * *

 

Shady Shin huffed and folded his hands in his lap as Kya pushed the wheelchair off the ferry and onto the dock of Air Temple Island.

“You ain’t gotta do this,” He muttered as she began wheeling him up the slope toward the main courtyard, “I can use crutches, you know.”

If he was honest with himself, he was nervous about staying on the island. He knew Tenzin didn’t like him, and knew he wouldn’t exactly be welcome there. He didn’t like that Kya felt the need to bring him there. The Sato estate would have been sufficient. At least there, he knew Korra and Kuvira would spend time with him. They, at least, _tried_ to like him.

“Well Lin is picking up your crutches now,” Kya told him, “So this is what you’ve got. How’s the pain?”

“Got me tranq’d like a komodo-rhino at the zoo. Don’t feel a thing.”

“Good. I don’t want you to hurt any more than you have to. I’ll get my mom to help me heal your stump again in a couple hours, which should help. How does that sound?”

“Ok, ma.” Shady Shin rolled his eyes a little, grinning when she swatted his shoulder.

It was funny, calling her that. He’d never known what a mother was supposed to be like, in any shape or form. Calling her ‘ma’ had started out as a joke, but during the time he’d spent at the hospital, Kya had been right with him the entire time. She had only left to shower, then she would come back as soon as she could. They had talked, played cards, and every time she healed the lump left of his leg, she would talk to him about healing techniques. She had known he didn’t like sitting in the hospital, and as soon as she could talk the doctors into it, she’d done all she could to get him out. That’s why she had brought him to the island. She didn’t want him to be cooped up in a bed any more than he did, and he was grateful for it.

Tenzin was standing in the courtyard waiting for them when they got up the hill, with Bumi and Katara next to him. He was frowning, his arms crossed, and Shady Shin had to suppress the urge to sigh. _She should have just taken me home. This ain’t gonna be good_.

“How long is he staying?” Tenzin asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Long as he wants,” Kya replied, stepping from behind the wheelchair so that she was standing next to him, putting her hand on Shady Shin’s shoulder, “Meet your new nephew.”

“Oh spirits, you were serious.” Tenzin lifted one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, “I thought Lin was joking when she told me.”

“Nope. I’m serious.” He felt her squeeze his shoulder lightly, and he looked at his hands in his lap, “Shin is officially my son now. I’ve decided.”

She sounded almost proud of him. No one had ever called him just Shin before, either. He liked it when it came from her.

He looked up when Bumi started laughing, his hand clapping loudly against Tenzin’s shoulder.

“Suits me just fine,” Bumi chuckled, “Welcome to the family, spirits help you. He looks just like you anyway, Kya.”

“He does _not_ ,” Tenzin objected, “Besides, at what point is this a good--.”

“ _Tenzin_.” Katara looked up at him, and Shady Shin couldn’t read the expression on her face, but he heard the quiet warning in her tone. Tenzin stopped immediately, sighing as his shoulders sagged ever so slightly.

Katara shuffled over to Shady Shin after Tenzin sighed, and when she did, Kya released his shoulder.

“Have you gotten around any on your own yet?” She asked, looking down at him.

“No,” He shook his head, “Had to have help getting in the chair before we left the hospital.”

“I damn near carried him to it,” Kya laughed, “It’s a good thing he’s so scrawny. He needs to eat more.”

 _Spirits, she even sounds_ _like my mother_. He grinned, seeing a smile form through the wrinkles of Katara’s face, and he knew she was likely thinking the same thing. Katara reached out a moment later and patted his arm, her eyes crinkling as she looked at him.

“When Lin brings your crutches, we’ll get you moving around.” Katara promised, “Think you can keep up with an old woman?”

“You challenging him to a race, mom?” Kya laughed.

“A race I might actually win,” Katara winked at him, and it made him feel better. Welcomed. That was the feeling spreading through his chest, “And you’ve got three top-notch healers here on the island. I’m sure Senna won’t object to helping if you’re in too much pain. It’s not good for you to be on so many pain medications, so we’ll help with that if we can.”

“Well let me find him something to eat before you run him around the island,” Kya shook her head before moving behind the wheelchair again, “How’s that sound to you, Shin?”

“Sounds good to me, ma.”

* * *

 

Hiroshi sighed when Asami came into his study with Kuvira and Korra, and he folded his hands on his desk. _She doesn’t need to be here_.

“Asami,” He frowned and looked up at her, “I don’t think you should--.”

“Dad, Korra and Kuvira are going to repeat anything that is said to me anyway. I might as well hear it first-hand.”

_I was afraid of that._

“Fine.” He motioned for them to come behind his desk, and he put the disk into the drive “This came in the mail yesterday. You need to see it.”

He let Kuvira sit in his desk chair, and once the video player popped up he left the three of them behind his desk and walked to the other side of the room. Korra and Asami were standing side by side behind the chair where Kuvira was sitting, and all three of them watched quietly as the video began to play.

He knew the exactly moment Rajan was shown on the screen, able to see the slight twitch on all three faces in front of him as they all began to frown. They knew, just like he had, what was coming. They had to.

Kuvira grew pale, her jaw set, as Korra stiffened behind her at the sound of the Lieutenant’s voice. Asami’s eyes were full of an incomprehensible sadness, and Hiroshi wished again that she hadn’t been there. _Something else to torment her._

“… _Consider this earthbender our first victim_.”

Asami closed her eyes to keep from seeing the shock they administered to Rajan, but Korra and Kuvira’s gaze never wavered. He could see the muscles of Kuvira’s jaw tightening, and judging from the look on Korra’s face, she had drawn in on herself, her eyebrows lowered and his eyes dark, consumed by the storm of her own mind. The three of them listened to the Lieutenant’s voice as helplessly as Hiroshi had.

“… _I think we’ll start with the airbenders first.”_

Korra’s eyes lit up like a wildfire, and Hiroshi knew instantly why. _The airbenders are her family._ He recognized the same look in Kuvira’s eyes, and Asami’s had reopened. _Opal._ Hiroshi could practically see the gears turning in their heads at the revelation.

_“…I think I’ll save the avatar until last. It’ll be easy to keep her beat down with you and your daughter subdued, since she loves both of you so much. I’m sure she’ll do anything to keep you or your precious Asami from getting hurt.”_

Korra’s arm slipped around Asami’s waist protectively as a scowl came across her face at the words and Hiroshi took a deep breath. _He’s right, isn’t he? Korra would do anything. _Asami turned her body into Korra’s instinctively, and she closed her eyes once more, resting her forehead against Korra’s temple. Kuvira was grinding her teeth, the sound sending chills up Hiroshi’s arm as he knew the end was coming.

He could hear something rattling, and it took him a moment to realize his filing cabinet was the source of the sound. It was vibrating, and he looked from it to Kuvira, seeing her fists clenched, her nails dug into her palms. _She’s doing that_. _She’s about to snap._

Asami flinched at the sound of the gunshot, and he watched as Kuvira and Korra kept their eyes glued to the screen, and Hiroshi knew the sight in front of them was gruesome. Any sound he’d been hearing was drowned out by the Lieutenant’s laughter, and Hiroshi was tempted to cut the sound to spare the three of them the last of his message, but he was too late.

_“Don’t you worry about the avatar, Hiroshi. When I kill her, I’ll make sure it’s slow.”_

The filing cabinet nearly exploded with the pressure put on it, and Hiroshi jerked his head around at the noise, looking at the dents Kuvira had put into the metal without even so much as lifting a finger. _She’s going to lose it._ He thought about saying something to her, but his rage had boiled over from the night before, and was still resting in the pit of his stomach. He understood.

Korra’s mouth opened, and her eyes narrowed before she closed her mouth and licked her lips. She was thinking, he knew, processing what she had seen. She was still wrapped around Asami defensively, her jaw tight. When she opened her mouth again, she was looking at Hiroshi.

“He’s going after Air Temple Island again.”

“That’s what I took from it, yes.” Hiroshi nodded.

“That’s not going to happen,” Korra growled.

“You can’t—.” Hiroshi started, “That’s what he wants. To lure you there.”

“Then it worked. I’m not letting him damage the island again.”

“I’m with you.” Kuvira agreed, pushing herself to her feet, speaking through gritted teeth.

Korra took a deep breath and closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she looked at Asami.

“Call Mako and Bolin, please.” She said quietly, “I need to call Tenzin and let him know what’s going on. To let my parents know. Then I’m going to the island.”

Asami nodded mutely, taking a step away from Korra and reaching for the phone on Hiroshi’s desk.

“Kuvira.”

Kuvira jerked slightly, as if she hadn’t expected Korra to speak directly to her, but her face was still hard.

“Us—.” Korra stammered, her voice low, motioning between them, “Whatever is going on--.”

“Later.” Kuvira nodded. _She told her, didn’t she?_ “ _We_ need to protect the island.”

Korra held her hand up, and Kuvira gripped it tightly a moment later, and Korra pulled her in for a brief hug. Hiroshi saw Kuvira’s hands still trembling when they separated, and Kuvira took a deep, steadying breath.

“Are you going to call--.”

“The White Lotus? Tenzin will tell them.” Korra grunted, “We need to go as soon as we can.”

“Right behind you.” Kuvira promised.

* * *

 

“I think you should go to Zaofu.” Korra said firmly, crossing her arms as she looked across the table at Bumi and Tenzin, “It isn’t safe for the two of you here. Or Opal. You two go ahead to Zaofu, and Opal can finish the next two weeks of class then follow you. It’s not safe here.”

“It’s not safe for you either, Korra,” Tenzin countered, putting his cup of tea down, “You don’t have to worry about us.”

“Yes I do,” Korra sighed, closing her eyes. _I can’t lose you guys_. “The Air Nation is like my family. _Is_ my family. You said you would stay on Air Temple Island as long as there were airbenders here. If Opal is going after you, then you’re safe to leave.”

“I’ll be safe with Aunt Lin,” Korra was so glad Opal was taking her side, it was a relief. “Then like Korra said, I’ll come home too. Bolin and Mako will go to Ba Sing Se for the summer to stay with their family after graduation. So I have nothing keeping me here, except Korra. But she won’t let me stay.”

“You’re damn right I won’t. Kuvira either.” _Now I just have to convince Tenzin._

Tenzin sighed, looking down at his tea, his brow furrowed slightly.

“What about Kya and Shady Shin?” He asked, glancing up at Korra again after a few moments, “Mother will go back to the Southern Water Tribe with your parents. But I have to worry about my sister.”

“I’ll be staying in the city,” Kya spoke up from behind him, “Lin will put us up somewhere.”

Tenzin shook his head and sighed again, his grip on his cup tightening.

“I don’t think I can leave you, Kya. Korra, what are you going to do if the Equalists _do_ come after the island?”

“We’re going to fight them.” Korra replied, “The White Lotus is ready. Saikhan has been warned.”

“The White Lotus guards don’t seem like they’re enough--.”

“We have four triads,” Korra shrugged. She’d already done the planning with Kuvira during the car ride to the docks with Asami. _Like nothing had even happened_. “They’re willing to help.”

“Will that be enough, Korra?” Tenzin was looking at her worriedly, and she knew where the concern was coming from. _This is home and he wants me safe, too._

“She has us, Master Tenzin.” Korra hadn’t even known that Eska was in the room, but hearing her cousin’s voice from behind her calmed some deep part of her soul, “Desna and I will stay to assist you, cousin Korra.”

_You don’t have to help me. I don’t deserve it._

“I’m sure our uncle and aunt are of the same mind as we are, Master Tenzin,” Desna added, “The air temple is like a home to our cousin. If she defends it, we stand with her. We will stay until our assistance is needed, if it suits cousin Korra.”

“I can’t ask you guys to do that,” Korra sighed. As much as she appreciated it, she didn’t want to put her family in danger.

“You are not _asking_ , cousin.” Eska told her, “Nor are we offering. We _will_ help you protect what is important to you.”

Korra nodded silently and closed her eyes. There was no use in arguing with the twins, she knew that. She swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up from her seat, walking over to Eska and embracing her. _Thank you so much_.

She reached out with one hand and grabbed Desna, pulling him in too, and let out a sigh when she felt them both return the hug, both putting one arm around her back and squeezing her tightly.

“I love you guys.”

“We too feel the affection of familial similarity—.” Desna began.

“We love you too, cousin Korra.” Eska finished simply.

Korra lifted one hand to wipe her eyes when she released the twins and she grinned at them.

“Well?” Tenzin asked from behind her, “What’re you going to do?”

“I guess we’re going to wait,” Korra finally said, “The Equalists will come to us. That was made perfectly _clear_.”

* * *

 

Korra had left the bedroom a few minutes before Asami called Hiroshi to tell him goodnight. She had talked to him for nearly an hour before going to shower, and even once she was done, Korra still hadn’t returned. Naga was sleeping in the floor next to the bed, and once Asami was dressed, she went out into the hall, intent on finding Korra. _I hope she’s ok_.

She looked through the main building and the dining hall, with no sign of Korra to be seen. _She’s probably outside._

She left the building for the courtyard, not surprised to see Korra standing at one end of it, her back to Asami. Korra was staring toward the city, no doubt scanning the skyline for any threats. What Asami _was_ surprised to see was Kuvira on the opposite end of the courtyard, her back facing Korra, doing the exact same thing. The pair still hadn’t spoken much, at least not since Asami had talked to Korra last, yet there they stood as silent protectors as the night wore on around them. Asami knew Tenzin, Bumi, and Opal were at the front of their minds. They would do anything to keep the three of them safe.

She quietly stepped over to Korra, reaching out to put her hand on Korra’s arm. Korra turned to look at her, a tired look in her eyes, and Asami offered her a weak smile.

“Hey, o’ protector,” Asami told her, “Are you ok?”

“The waiting might kill me.” Korra sighed, shaking her head, “I wasn’t cut out for this part.”

There was something else hidden in Korra’s eyes, and Asami’s smile faded as she rubbed Korra’s arm.

“Do you want to talk?”

Korra sighed again, turning from Asami to look at Kuvira’s back. _At least she knew Kuvira was here._ It took a moment, but Kuvira must have felt Korra’s gaze on her, because she turned her head ever so slightly and nodded. With that gesture, Korra motioned for Asami to follow her, and she once they were out of the courtyard, she took Asami’s hand and squeezed it. They began walking aimlessly around the island, and it was a few minutes before Korra spoke up, her gaze on the ground in front of them as they walked.

“I’m still not afraid of dying,” Korra said quietly, rubbing Asami’s knuckles with her thumb, “But them capturing me? _That_ scares me.”

Asami nodded silently, taking a deep breath. She was afraid of them doing both, and knew Korra was aware of it.

“Being kept in a cage, getting tortured—knowing that everyone else is in danger and I’ve _failed_ them—I wouldn’t be able to handle that. I’m fucking terrified.”

Asami understood that. The thought of them doing anything to hurt Korra disgusted and scared her at the same time. She knew Korra would put everyone else’s safety above her own, no matter how scared Korra herself was. _It isn’t fair_.

Korra didn’t deserve this. Any of it. None of them deserved to live in fear. Asami was sure, in that moment, that if someone killed the Lieutenant in front of her, she would have _thanked_ them. She couldn’t get Hiroshi to stop the Equalists when he had still had the chance, and now they were still trying to take everything that was important to her. To Korra. It felt like it wouldn’t ever end. Like they had fought so hard to get a couple steps ahead just to get dragged back under. The Lieutenant’s words were still ringing in her head, as much as Asami tried to ignore them.

_‘You won’t win. No matter how many times you hide behind the triads as they attack us, you can’t win.’_

She was starting to believe it. She didn’t agree with the method Kuvira had chosen, but she was starting to realize that it was the only option they’d had that actually got some form of reprieve and the only thing that had made any real difference that Asami could see. There would be no peaceful solution, she knew, and she’d finally begun to accept it.

Korra had fallen back into silence, her hand still firmly in Asami’s as they walked around in the dark. Part of Asami was glad she couldn’t see the struggle masked by Korra’s eyes, but another part of her knew that each moment she spent with Korra was flying by without a second thought. They might have even been _wasting_ time. Asami felt like she was on the verge of spiraling out of control and that the only thing grounding her was Korra.

“Korra,” Asami took a deep breath before she spoke, and she felt Korra squeeze her hand before cut off anything else she could say.

“I know, sunshine.” Korra’s voice was quiet, and when Asami looked at her she saw Korra offering her a weak smile, a smile that did nothing to mask the sadness in Korra’s eyes. _Of course she knows._

They made a lap around the entire island in relative silence. They didn’t _need_ to talk. They were just in-tune to the others emotions enough to let everything pass between them without speaking. Asami could feel every worry in Korra’s bones as they walked, and knew she could do nothing to soothe her. It was excruciating, knowing Korra was suffering through it in her own heart and mind and that she could do nothing to help her. She hated it. A piece of her _wanted_ to talk, but she couldn’t find the words.

Still, when Korra went with her back into Korra’s bedroom and cut on the light, Asami felt she had to say _something_ , if only to break the silence after their walk.

“You shouldn’t have to spend your life like this—being afraid—it isn’t right, it isn’t--.”

The sadness seemed to swell in Korra’s eyes as Asami watched her, but a smile crossed Korra’s lips all the same, and she lifted one hand to cup Asami’s cheek.

“I could say the same to you, sunshine.” Korra murmured, “I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”

“I don’t think you _dragged_ me anywhere,” Asami chuckled despite the lump in her throat, “I’m just as invested in this as you are.”

She had expected Korra to kiss her, but when it finally came, it set something off inside her. Her veins felt like they’d been set on fire, every inch of her body begging her to close the distance between them. She pressed herself against Korra as she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around Korra’s shoulders. She wanted Korra to be closer. She _needed_ it. _I’m going to lose her. They’re going to take her away from me again._

Her hands were shaking a few minutes later when they found their way into Korra’s hair, and Korra noticed, stiffening slightly before pulling away, the worry written across her face as she looked at Asami.

“Asami,” Korra started to say something else, but Asami brushed her trembling thumb across Korra’s lips, silencing her as she took a deep and shaky breath.

Korra sighed and closed her eyes, and Asami could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she leaned forward and began peppering kisses all over Korra’s face. This was her way of saying ‘I love you’ over every inch of Korra’s skin. It would have to be enough for now, but Asami knew it never would be. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks when Korra opened her eyes and she stopped, resting her forehead against Korra’s and drinking it all in. _She’s here. Right now. She’s ok. They don’t have her yet._

“Sunshine…” Korra shook her head a little, a small comforting smile twitching across her lips as she chuckled softly. It was a look that quickly faded, and it nearly broke Asami’s heart.

The next shifting of Korra’s features was a look of worry, but one of recognition. _She understands_. A few tentative seconds passed between them before Korra pulled Asami closer and they found each other’s lips for another searing kiss. An ache settled in Asami’s chest as she held onto Korra, and after a few moments she found herself blindly guiding Korra to the bed.

They were as close as they could be given the circumstances, but Asami knew it wasn’t enough. She let a few minutes pass before she firmly pushed Korra onto her back and straddled her, letting herself sit across Korra’s hips, her trembling hands finding purchase in the collar of Korra’s shirt. She gripped the fabric tightly, needing something to hold onto as she tried to stop her tears, focusing everything she had on Korra and the feeling of her underneath her. It took only a second for her to register the electrifying feeling of Korra’s hands slipping under her shirt, and only a thought more for her to unceremoniously yank it off and toss it carelessly over her shoulder. She didn’t want there to be anything between them, even something as thin as clothing. Korra was what mattered.

She leaned down after a moment once her shirt was gone, her chest rising and falling deeply with each breath, and she rested her forehead on Korra’s again as she tried to think of a way to soothe the ache throbbing in her chest. _I love you._

Asami didn’t realize she was still crying until a teardrop rolled off the tip of her nose and landed on Korra’s face. Korra took a deep breath, reaching up to brush another tear from Asami’s cheek with the pad of her thumb, and Asami pressed her fingers into Korra’s shoulders, looking at Korra in earnest, able to see a tear slide out of the corner of Korra’s eye and down into her hair. This was what she wanted. All of this, all of Korra. _I won’t let them have her. I can’t lose her again._

“Forever, right?” Asami’s voice was as shaky as her hands, and the question barely made it out louder than a whisper, “No matter what?”

“Yeah, sunshine.” Korra promised, her voice cracking with the effort, a sound that sent another pain through Asami’s heart. “Forever.”

 


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok we had some problems with this one but this should be the RIGHT version. HUGE thank you and shout-out to SimplyKorra for the help brainstorming and even writing this chapter. This started out as pure sad fluff and went a different direction than I'd planned. I'm excited about what the next chapters (and the finale) are going to include, so I hope yall are ready for rest of the rollercoaster ride!
> 
> Warning: Contains a brief scene of Korrasami sexytime

Wednesday, April 29th

The sun was rising, or it seemed that way from the dim light was filtering into the room through the curtains. Korra stretched, stifling a yawn and blinking tiredly for a few seconds before looking at where Asami was lying next to her. Asami's head was turned toward Korra though she was laying on her stomach, one arm folded under her head. Her eyes were still puffy from having cried, and several strands of her hair were strewn across her face. She was suddenly struck with an idea and she grinned, reaching for Asami's phone on the nightstand. She opened the camera once she had the phone, glancing over at Asami once it was ready. Korra smiled and brushed the hair away from her face gently with her fingers, turning onto her side before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Asami's forehead. She closed her eyes, still smiling as she took a picture of them together, sighing when she pulled away.  _I love you so much_.

She took a few moments to grin to herself, setting the picture as the background of Asami's phone. She sent it to her own phone when she was done before putting Asami's phone back onto the nightstand. Her phone vibrated from the message a moment later and she glanced at it and sighed. She needed to talk to Lin and Saikhan again. Korra frowned slightly, thinking of all she had to do that day, and part of her wanted to just lay in bed all day and forget about it. She knew she couldn't, but she was glad to be drawn from her thoughts when Asami took a deeper breath than normal, releasing it as a long sigh.

Korra's frown faded as she watched Asami's features soften, and as Asami's breathing returned to normal, Korra managed to smile, watching her sleep. She could see Asami's back moving with each breath she took, the blankets bunched around her waist. Korra reached out and brushed her fingers across Asami's shoulders, taking comfort in the warmth of Asami's skin. She focused on her hand instead of everything else plaguing her thoughts, watching as she traced the curve of Asami's spine with her fingertips.

She began to absentmindedly move her fingers in patterns across Asami's back, nearly overwhelmed by the love she felt for her. She knew how worried Asami was, and despite her own fears, she was willing to give up anything to alleviate the suffering on Asami's part. She was so thankful Asami was there with her, and would have laid there forever to watch her sleep if she was able.  _But I don't plan on going anywhere soon_.

Asami stirred a few moments later, curling up against Korra's side before yawning and opening her eyes. Korra let her hand go still, warmth spreading through her chest as Asami blinked tiredly and smiled at her.

"Morning, sunshine."

Asami's smile got a little brighter and she stretched, rubbing her face against Korra's shoulder.

"Morning."

Korra grinned and leaned over, leaving over a dozen feather-light kisses all over Asami's face. Asami let out a huff before she started giggling and she flailed around briefly, feeling for the sheet. She grabbed it with one hand and pulled it over her head, laughing as she did so.

"Stop," She whined playfully, lightly swatting at Korra with one hand.

Korra laughed and wrapped her arms around Asami and squeezed her, just happy to see her smiling. After waiting a few seconds, Asami pulled the sheet down cautiously before leaving a kiss on Korra's cheek.

"What time is it?" Asami's smile disappeared almost instantly, and it made Korra's chest ache watching her crane her neck around to look at the window.

 _Not early enough, and only getting later_.

Korra sighed and thought rapidly, trying to think of a way to distract Asami. She wanted her to be smiling instead of worrying, if only for a little while.  _Think of something_. She lifted her hand to cup Asami's cheek and took a deep breath when Asami looked at her.

"Let's play a game." Korra told her.

"Ok," Asami frowned a little, "Like what?"

"I'm going to ask you questions," Korra replied, "And you answer. Then I tell you my answer."

Asami hesitated, clearly unsure of where Korra was going with this, but she finally nodded.

"Ok," Korra nodded in return, never taking her eyes off Asami, "What are you going to do next week?"

Asami sat up abruptly, her frown worsening as she narrowed her eyes.

"Korra I'm worried about what's going to happen  _today_ , not next w-."

"Asami," Korra took a deep breath, reaching for Asami's hands, "Please."

Asami watched her for a long time, but eventually she sighed in defeat and settled back down on the bed before wrapping her arms around Korra's shoulders.

"Well," She muttered, propping her chin against the top of Korra's head, "I have a final project due next week. So I'll be turning that in and doing the presentation along with it. Then Opal and I have to study for our finals. I also have calls to make to Cabbage Corp and some corporations in the Fire Nation, so mostly work. A lot of work."

"I'm going to go with mom, dad, and Katara to see them off at the docks," Korra answered like she'd promised, "Then Desna and Eska after them. Once they're gone, I'll probably have practice with the guys to get back into the swing of things. That way I can go back to probending once Kya and Katara think I'm well enough. Hiroshi will get a chance to wear his shirt after all."

Asami chuckled quietly, and Korra let the sound she loved so much reverberate through her ears.  _Next question._

"What about in…three weeks?" Korra asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well graduation is in two and a half," Asami was still chuckling, and it made a different kind of ache settle in Korra's chest.  _She's ok right now. That's all that matters_.  _If she's ok, I'm ok._ "So I'll probably be taking a break from everything for a little while. That'd be nice."

"A break?"

"Yeah," Asami sighed, "We could use one."

"We, huh?" Korra grinned, pressing a kiss into Asami's collarbone, "Well,  _someone_  still hasn't been to the South Pole. So I think that's where  _we'll_ be in three weeks. How does that sound?"

"Pretty perfect," Asami replied quietly, tracing patterns across Korra's shoulders, "What's next?"

"Hmm…how about in two months? What are you going to be doing then, sunshine?"

"That's the end of June, right?" Asami hummed for a moment before continuing, "I could probably schedule a trip to Zaofu to work with Bataar. I want to build a Future Industries office in Zaofu so that I can spend more time there. I enjoy it. I'm guessing you will too."

"Anything to see my favorite shithead," Korra laughed, closing her eyes, "It sounds like you'll be keeping yourself busy with all your Future Industries work. I'll probably be in Zaofu as much as you are in June, sunshine. But I need to go the Fire Nation sometime over the summer-."

"Well then I know where I'm going after Zaofu," Asami teased, prompting Korra to squeeze her tightly, "What's next?"

"Six months?" Korra pulled away to look at Asami, grinning, "How about then?"

"No idea," Asami shook her head with a laugh, taking one of Korra's hands in her own and lacing their fingers together before kissing Korra's knuckles, "But as long as I'm doing it with you, I don't mind so much."

Korra laughed and kissed her, thankful for the feeling of Asami smiling against her lips.  _This was all I wanted_. The kiss was slow, almost lazy, and Korra would have been happy to continue it for several minutes had she not been stopped by Asami.

"Aren't you going to ask any more questions?" Asami asked as she arched one eyebrow, still smiling.

"Afraid not, sunshine."

Asami broke into a grin and it caused Korra's heart to flutter a little as she watched her bite her lip in thought.

"Ok then, it's my turn," Asami giggled, kissing Korra's nose, "What do  _you_  see yourself doing in a year?"

Korra frowned a little, narrowing her eyes as she thought. A year was a long time. When she looked at Asami again, Asami's eyes were bright and she was smiling. Korra had an answer, enough of one anyway.  _Anything with you_.

"Hmm." Korra grinned a little before dropping the volume in her voice, "Well, what I  _want_  to be doing…is this."

Asami tilted her head a little at the words, looking at Korra with one eyebrow raised in question.

"This?" Asami chuckled, "Really?"

"Yeah," Korra nodded, her face suddenly warm, "Except there's one difference. I don't want to be laying in bed talking to just  _anybody_. I want to be laying in bed talking to my  _fiancée_."

Asami blinked at her a few times before her entire face became flushed and she turned back onto her stomach and put her face in the pillow. Korra laughed and kissed Asami's shoulder before throwing one arm across her and stretching.

"I love you, sunshine."

She got a muffled 'I love you too' in return and she grinned, closing her eyes with a yawn. They laid like that for several minutes before Asami shifted back onto her side, wrapping her arms around Korra tightly and pressing against her with a yawn. Korra kissed Asami's forehead, smiling when she let out a contented sigh, and Korra knew they were alright. It didn't matter right then what the day would bring, it just mattered that they were there right then, together. That was all Korra could ask for.

She heard her phone ring on the nightstand and she huffed, glancing over her shoulder at it once more. She reached for it with one arm, sighing again when she saw her dad was calling her.  _There might be something wrong._ She knew he'd stayed on the island that night, so that was the only thing that crossed her mind.  _What's happened?_

"Dad?" She put the phone under her ear and frowned, noticing the worried look return to Asami's eyes as she did, "Is something wrong?"

"Your mother and I are leaving the island with Tenzin in a few minutes," Tonraq replied calmly and Korra let out a relieved sigh immediately, "There are some things we need to get in the city. I thought I'd tell you so you wouldn't worry. I think Desna and Eska are still sleeping."

"Ok," Korra offered a smile to Asami to show that everything was ok.  _I don't need to scare her too, everything is fine._  "What do you guys need?"

"Buckets," Tonraq sighed, "Lots of buckets. Some other things too, but I'll explain later, ok?"

"Ok, dad," Korra sighed, "Be careful. I love you."

"We love you too, sweetheart. I'll see you when we get back."

She put her phone back when he hung up, and turned back to Asami only to see the worried look still in her eyes.

"It's ok," Korra promised. At least for the moment, it was. "They're just going into the city for a little while."

Asami nodded, looking at the blinds over the window again with a sigh. It was definitely well past sunrise at that point, and Korra knew what she was thinking.  _She's going to have to go._ As if on cue, Asami sat up and stretched, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I have class later," Asami sighed, looking down at where Korra was laying, "And I have to check on dad after that. I should probably shower."

Korra nodded and closed her eyes, her mind once again wandering back to everything  _she_ had to do for the rest of the day. She had no doubt that Tenzin would want her around the island for the rest of the day working with the White Lotus to make sure it would be secure in case of attack.  _The triads will help more than the White Lotus will. At least the triads can follow directions._  She opened her eyes again when she noticed Asami was playing with a strand of hair next to her ear, and she looked up at her with a smile.

"What's on your mind?"

"You," Asami told her quietly, "I love you."

"I love you too, sunshine."  _More than you know._

Asami's hand stilled, still holding the strand of hair and she sighed again before leaning down and kissing the corner of Korra's mouth.

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Korra asked, raising her eyebrow. She felt that mentioning that she'd follow Asami anywhere wasn't necessary at the time, but the thought still made her smile to herself.

"To shower," Asami shrugged, taking Korra by the hand and pulling her up into a sitting position, "I don't want to be away from you longer than I have to be."

It was like Asami had read her mind, and all Korra could do was nod mutely before kissing Asami's cheek and squeezing her hand.

"Ok, sunshine. Let's go."

Korra grabbed onto Asami's hand with both of her own, standing as Asami pulled her off the bed. They both got dressed, at least enough to walk to the bathroom and once they were ready Korra let Asami take her by the hand again and lead her in that direction.

Asami stepped into the bathroom first and flicked the light on, stopping once she was in front of the mirror. Korra could see Asami staring back at her through the reflection. Asami tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes and Korra felt a need to bring it back. It felt like her job in a way, to make Asami smile and be happy. Asami of all people deserved to feel happy, to feel  _good._

Stepping closer, Korra gathered Asami's hair into her hands and moved it to the side. She then leaned forward and dropped a kiss on the back of Asami's neck. She could hear the sigh escape Asami's lips as she curled her fingers around the hem of Asami's shirt. Another two kisses fell in scattered spots along Asami's neck before Korra pulled the shirt up and over Asami's head.

Once the shirt was gone, Korra stared at Asami in the mirror over Asami's shoulder, looking at her with hungry eyes before nipping softly at the juncture between Asami's neck and shoulder.

"You're so beautiful." Korra whispered, watching Asami's eyes close as Korra's hand gently pushed her panties down. A moment later, they fell at her feet and Korra reached up to gently caress Asami's breasts in her hands. "I'm the luckiest person in the world."

She trailed several kisses down Asami's shoulder and Korra saw her eyes re-open, watching through the mirror and Korra continued with her affections.

Korra's hands were everywhere. She dragged them over Asami's stomach, over her thighs and across her hips. When she finally stopped, she used them to turn Asami to face her.

The kiss that followed was soft, slow and passionate. It was everything Korra wanted and needed to say wrapped up in one gesture. She wasn't sure if it would be enough, but Asami seemed breathless when they broke apart and Korra felt a little lightheaded.  _I could do this forever._

After a few minutes Korra took a step back and began to pull off her own clothes, watching as Asami stepped over and started the shower. She couldn't help but smirk when Asami eyed her up and down a few times. Every time Asami looked at her she felt herself managing to love her more. It always made her feel special. Wanted and loved, in particular. Like she was the only thing that mattered. She wanted Asami to feel that way too.

Asami held out her hand with a faint smile before she pulled Korra to her again, stepping under the hot spray of the water. Korra felt Asami's arms wrap around her neck a moment later and she laid her head against Asami's shoulder and closed her eyes.

They held each other for a long time, neither willing to let the other go. Korra knew that if she could have one wish, one gift given to her, it would be to capture this moment and this feeling in a jar. Something she could break open whenever she needed to  _feel_. Because this feeling was it, nothing could top it or outdo it. This was where she belonged, where she felt whole. Being in Asami's arms felt like home.

Finally, Korra pulled away, her hands around Asami's waist. Gently, she lifted a palm to Asami's shoulder and guided her to the wall away from the water. Asami's back pressed against it and Korra latched her open mouth onto Asami's collarbone. Korra suckled on the skin as she felt a hand weave into her hair and Asami let out a low whimper. The sound was intoxicating. Korra didn't know if she'd ever be able to get enough of Asami. Korra placed both of her hands on either side of her, holding herself up as she continued to suck and dance her tongue against the skin.

When she finally broke away with an audible pop, she looked up to see Asami's head lulled back, her eyes closed.  _She's so fucking sexy._  Noticing the loss of contact, Asami opened her eyes, and Korra found a curious and lustful gaze staring back at her.

Korra took Asami's hand and held it in her own, she then moved to place it against the new red mark on Asami's collarbone and pressed their joined hands against it.

"Mine," She whispered, feeling her body shudder at the look Asami was giving her. Right now, nothing else mattered. They were here together and the world could fucking wait.

Asami nodded, kissing Korra's hand as an acceptance of the question that had been in Korra's gesture. Korra grinned in return, kissing the side of Asami's neck before she began trailing her mouth down Asami's body.

When Korra dropped slowly to her knees in front of Asami, she didn't have to say anything before Asami draped one of her legs over Korra's shoulder. Every inch of the newly exposed skin was kissed and touched, she made sure of that. Korra dragged her tongue across the insides of Asami's thighs and peppered kisses all over her. She stopped long enough to murmur an 'I love you' into Asami's skin, and smiled at the quiet yet appreciative sounds she was already earning from her.

Asami twisted slightly above her, and Korra peeked an eye up to see that Asami had gripped the wall with one hand and was holding onto the top of the shower door with the other. She was so beautiful. Korra couldn't understand how she was always so awestruck whenever she looked at Asami, but she didn't mind the feeling.

When she decided Asami had waited long enough, Korra used her hand to spread Asami open and clamped her lips down on the pearl she was searching for. Asami moaned loudly, her hips bucking forward as Korra fought a grin and continued to lap her tongue expertly over Asami's most sensitive spot.

Occasionally she would pull away, dragging a long lick up and down before continuing her more direct approach. Asami's heel dug into her back but her foot on the shower floor kept slipping. Eventually, Korra had enough and hooked Asami's other leg over her broad shoulder, holding her up off the ground so that Asami could wrap her legs around her head.

"Korra, oh...Korra….right there. Please don't stop...don't...stop."

She didn't even consider it. She planned on never stopping moments like this for the rest of her life, as long as she could hold onto them.

Asami only lasted a few more minutes and she came in a flurry, her grip on the wall giving out as she slipped. Korra held her up, grinning when she felt Asami's hands in her hair and heard her gasping for each breath. After a few moments, Korra guided Asami's right leg to the ground for support before doing the same with the other.

When she stood back up, Asami was panting, her chest heaving as she recovered, looking at Korra with bright eyes. She held onto Korra to steady herself, and Korra touched her cheek softly, staring at her in earnest.  _I love you so much_. When Asami was steady, Korra kissed her again and Asami dug her nails into Korra's back, trying to pull her closer.

When they broke apart again, Korra saw Asami's smile grow from the kiss, and all the feelings from that morning washed over both of them.

"Forever?"

"As long as the sun shines." Korra smirked playfully when Asami swatted her and broke into a fit of giggles, "How's that sound?"

"You've spent too much time with Bolin," Asami murmured, pressing her forehead against Korra's and brushing her thumb across the scar on Korra's neck, "I love you."

"I love you too, sunshine," Korra replied before making a face, "I guess we should actually shower…and be productive."

"I do have class," Asami sighed, "So it's a good idea."

They were silent for the rest of the time they spent in the shower, the proximity and intimacy was enough for them. Korra knew Asami didn't want to go any more than she did. Their problems were easy to ignore when they were together. It was a blessing and a curse. She needed a vacation. They all did, when she thought about it. But she didn't feel like they wouldn't get one anytime soon.

When they stepped out of the shower, Korra retrieved a towel from the nearby shelf and draped it around Asami's shoulders before using it to pull her closer. Asami smiled at her and put her arms around Korra's waist before looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you a waterbender? Can't you just dry us off?"

"I could," Korra shrugged, "But this will take longer."

Asami chuckled quietly, letting Korra dry her off with the towel without another word. Korra took as much time as she dared, knowing they both had things they could be doing as the nagging thoughts settled closer to the forefront of her mind.  _But I may never get the chance to do this again_.

Once they were both dry they spent a few minutes getting dressed in the bathroom and despite everything, Korra had never felt as close to Asami as she did in that moment and the thought astounded her. They walked hand in hand out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom, and Asami set to work getting her things together as she got ready to go to class. Korra sat on the edge of the bed and watched her, folding her hands together in front of her with a sigh. She was afraid, more for Asami's sake than her own.  _What if I never see her again? I don't want to put her through that._

She started planning on something to say, something to let Asami know how she felt or what she wanted, but when Asami turned around from closing her backpack, all of Korra's thoughts cleared away and she made up her mind. She didn't see the point in wasting her time or her words to try and explain her thoughts away.

"Asami," Korra kept her voice quiet for fear of it shaking when she saw Asami look at her, "If I asked…would you marry me?"

Asami tilted her head a little, and she walked over to Korra and sat on Korra's leg before wrapping her arms loosely around Korra's shoulders and resting their foreheads together.

"When?"

"Any time," Korra shook her head a little, "Next year, next week. Hell, Asami, I would marry you right  _now_."

She meant it. Every inch of her heart and soul meant it. She knew she wanted forever with Asami, regardless of how long that forever was.

"I know it's not exactly the best idea," Korra offered when Asami didn't say anything, trying to ignore the sadness in Asami's eyes, "But I've never felt this…connected…to anyone, ever. You're it. We could go to Ember Island, get married and come back—wouldn't have to tell anyone until well after the fact because of everything-."

She stopped when Asami lifted one hand to wipe her eyes, and she stared at her, begging her to understand how she felt.  _I know she will_.

"Well," Asami was quiet for a long time and she kissed Korra's forehead before she spoke, "Let's wait until everything calms down first,  _if_ it calms down."

She pulled her arms away from Korra's shoulders and cradled Korra's face in her hands, staring at her for several seconds before leaning forward enough to leave a ghost of a kiss against Korra's lips. Korra sighed and put her arms around Asami's waist and leaned against her, closing her eyes.

"I love you," Asami's voice was barely a whisper in Korra's ear, "And if you asked, I would say yes."

"I love you too, sunshine," Korra murmured in return, squeezing her tightly.

They stayed that way until Opal came knocking on the bedroom door, looking to see if Asami was ready to head to the university. Korra was tempted to go with them, especially remembering that the Equalists were openly planning on coming after Opal, Tenzin, and Bumi. But she had things she had to tend to on the island.  _We have to be ready._  She refused to let the Equalists sneak up on the island again. They had just been lucky that no one was hurt the first time. Less lives were at stake the second time and she knew that, but the threat felt a lot more real.

Desna and Eska were standing in the courtyard when Korra walked outside with Opal and Asami, and they approached her with quick yet measured steps when they saw her.

"Cousin Korra," Desna's voice carried a level of concern in it that she wasn't used to, "We need your help with some…landscaping…around the island."

"Defensive landscaping," Eska corrected.

"Landscaping?" Korra looked away from them briefly to wave a quick goodbye to Asami before she swallowed hard and shook her head, "Uh…sure. I can do landscaping."

She didn't know what they could possibly need her for, but she supposed she had to find out sooner or later.  _Anything to be ready._


	88. Chapter 88

Thursday, April 30th

“Let’s do it. I can leave right now.” Kuvira grunted, holding the phone against her ear, “I can meet you there in ten minutes if I take the ferry and we can kill him tonight.” _This needs to end._

“Kuvira,” Hiroshi’s voice had a warning tone to it, and she could hear his frustration, “Wait until the morning. I understand you’re a little anxious, but it’ll be easier to find him tomorrow. Get some rest. I want him dead as much as you do, you know that.”

Kuvira audibly growled and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, sitting back onto the chair with a thud.

“Fine. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“First thing in the morning,” Hiroshi managed to agree before she hung up on him. 

She tossed her phone onto the table and huffed, crossing her arms and dragging herself back to her feet. She needed to move. Opal would be asleep, so she couldn’t go back to the room she shared with her without waking her. She stomped out into the courtyard a little louder than she should have, knowing that she was the only one awake other than the White Lotus. She could see a pair of them patrolling around the corner of the women’s dormitory from where she stood, and she sighed. _This is waiting is going to kill me_.

She took a few minutes to look around the courtyard, examining the metal discs that Desna and Eska had found and planted in the ground for her. They were spaced yards away from each other, nearly half a dozen stacks in all, but she had metal. She had earth too, but she knew that the lethality she could bring into a fight with the metal shrapnel would be invaluable to their survival. They had also scattered five-gallon buckets of water around the island for all the waterbenders, not wanting to take the fight to the beaches if they could help it. There was strength in numbers, especially if they were close together. She understood the tactic they had wanted to employ.

Kuvira started to head toward the dining hall but she stopped after a few steps, hearing something coming on the wind. A loud humming, like an engine. She frowned and craned her neck to one side to listen, closing her eyes for a few moments as the noise got louder. _Airships_. _Something’s coming_.

She thought she could hear voices down near the docks, but her body moved faster than her mind and she tore across the courtyard toward where she had last seen the White Lotus guards. She had to warn everyone. _They’re here._

* * *

 

Naga’s growling, which was only getting louder with each moment, is what woke Asami. She blinked tiredly in the darkness, not thinking of what the growls could be for as she whispered a quiet ‘shh, Naga’. When Naga skipped the growling in favor of barking, Asami shot up in bed, reaching next to her and grabbing Korra’s arm. _Something’s wrong._

“Korra.” Asami leaned down to put her mouth next to Korra’s ear and she spoke loudly, her voice full of her worry as she shook Korra’s arm, “Korra get up. Now.”

Korra grumbled a reply, but Asami felt her jerk off the bed abruptly when the window flew open. A burst of fire shot across the room immediately from Korra’s fist, and in the light briefly provided Asami could see two Equalists there with them, one of which was already in the room. She twisted herself off the bed as another blast of fire filled the room, and she fumbled in the darkness for her glove. She heard a thud against the wall behind her soon accompanied by the sound of groaning, and once she had her glove she reached for the light switch.

The light illuminated the room a second later, and the first thing she saw was Korra grappling in the floor near the window with the second Equalist. The first was a crumpled ball in the floor where Asami had heard the thud, part of his clothing burned into his skin. Naga was attached to his leg, shaking her head back and forth violently as she growled. Korra met Asami’s eyes for a brief second before releasing the Equalist she was wrestling. When he fell forward towards Asami, she reached out and delivered a long and maintained shock to his shoulder before letting him drop to the floor.

“Naga, down.” Korra ordered as Asami whipped her head around at the sudden yelling coming from the hallway. _There’s more_. “Asami, let’s go.”

She nearly ran into Tonraq on her way out the door, and she could see the light in his eyes that faded from fear to relief in an instant the second he saw the pair of them.

“Get outside.” He told them, his hand briefly on Asami’s shoulder to guide her forward before he jogged out with them, “They’re coming out of airships and there are a few boats. Desna and Eska are already on the beach dealing with them down there.”

“Where are Opal and Kuvira?” Korra asked as quickly as she could, “And the guys?”

“Outside with your mother. We need someone to stay with Katara and Shady Shin to protect them. Bataar went--.”

“I’ll go.” Asami agreed immediately, “Where are they?”

“Dining room.” Tonraq told her as Korra ran ahead of them to get outside.

The first thing Asami saw when she made it through the door outside was Senna in the middle of the courtyard, tendrils of water extending her arms. She had an Equalist held in her grasp at the end of each one of them, and Asami came out just in time to see her sling both of them against a nearby tree trunk. Kya and Lin were in the courtyard with them and Tonraq was at Senna’s side within an instant as Korra dove straight into the middle of the fight.

“Go help the twins!” Lin barked, looking toward Tonraq and Senna, “We’ll hold the courty--.”

She was cut off by the roar of an explosion nearby, and Asami ducked to her knees, covering her head until the ground stopped shaking.

“The fuck was that?!” She was relieved to hear Kuvira’s voice coming closer, and she stood back up when she felt a hand on her back, guiding her to her feet.

“It came from one of the airships,” Kya replied over Lin’s coughing, “They’ll kill us all if they keep that up!”

“Which ship was it?” Asami was surprised to hear Opal’s voice at her ear, and she realized she was next to her.

“That one,” Lin grunted, swinging her arm around before going back to the Equalist she had been fighting.

Asami could see the crater in the corner of the courtyard as well as the hole the explosion had left in the side of the temple. She scanned the area quickly, finding Korra not too far from the crater. Her expression barely masked the storm Asami knew was churning inside her. _They’re destroying her home_.

Korra’s eyes met hers for half a second, and she saw Korra’s jaw tense. _We have to stop them_. As if reading her mind, Korra jerked her head around to look at the airship that Lin had pointed out, one of four hovering near the island over the water. Korra’s eyes shone white a second later, and she launched herself through the air using her firebending to propel her upward. The force of her rocketing out of the courtyard crumbled part of the ground where she had been, and Asami took a deep breath before turning her attention back to the fight around her. _She’ll be ok. She has to be._

“Head’s up, sparky!” Kuvira shouted, and Asami turned just in time to see Kuvira sling an Equalist in her direction with one of her cables.

Asami stepped to the side to avoid being struck by them as they fell, and she shot one arm out to grab them before administering a stunning level of shock to their back. She thought she heard Kuvira chuckling, but she was distracted a moment later by remembering that she’d promised to watch over Katara and Shady Shin. _Shit._

She jogged from the courtyard toward the dining hall, and as she slid the door back she met Shady Shin face-to-face, a dagger made of ice pointed at her throat.

“Fuck, doll,” Shady Shin sighed, pulling away instantly, “I thought you were one of those bastards outside.”

He readjusted his crutches and shuffled over to where Katara was sitting down healing the cut on Bataar’s forehead.

“Are you guys ok?” Asami asked, looking around at them.

“Oh we’re fine,” Katara assured her, “How’s it going out there?”

“Well Senna threw someone into a tree--.” She didn’t want to think about whatever Korra was doing, she’d worry too much.

Shady Shin started snickering, and even Katara cracked a faint smile before pulling the water away from Bataar’s face.

“Senna isn’t one to cross,” Katara mused, “Why are you here?”

“Tonraq wanted someone to make sure you guys were safe,” Asami explained.

Shady Shin frowned and crossed his arms, but Katara only scoffed.

“He worries too much,” She told Asami as she shook her head, “I’ve lived this long, haven’t I? We’ll be fine.”

Asami was tempted to agree with her just to go back outside and help, but she’d agreed to this. Shady Shin wasn’t exactly in his prime at the moment and she was worried about Katara, though she was sure she and Bataar could handle it if anyone came there way. _I agreed to this. It’s ok. We’ll be ok._

* * *

 

A large boom echoed from overhead and Kuvira winced at the noise, sure that something else had been damaged as far as one of the buildings were concerned. It wasn’t until she heard Kya’s voice that she knew that wasn’t the case.

“Airship going down!”

Kuvira chanced a glance up at the airships, seeing a burning fire raging on the side of the one Korra had been inside. It was teetering dangerously in the air, and she watched with wide eyes, frozen in place as another explosion tore through the side of the airship. It dropped abruptly a few moments later, landing in the ocean and leaving a huge plume of water to rise where it had hit. _Korra._

She started forward, only to see Desna and Eska sprinting past her and toward the docks in the direction of the airship’s sinking remains. _They’re going to save her._

“Kuvira!” Lin roared from the other side of the courtyard, “Focus!”

She ripped one of the metal discs out of the ground without looking in Lin’s direction, kicking it as roughly as she could toward the head of a nearby Equalist who was reaching for the gun at his side. It hit his skull with a sickening crack, and Kuvira fought the urge to grin. _Power disc could do some damage. I’ll have to tell the twins._

 She didn’t need to watch the body collapse to know the man was fucked, and she immediately turned her gaze to the treetops where the wind was shaking them violently. _Opal. Where is she?_

“I’m going after Opal!” Kuvira shouted in Lin’s direction, “You guys going to be fine here?”

“It’ll take more than a few Equalists to knock us down,” Kya laughed in return, “Go find the guys too, if you can.”

* * *

 

Asami paced across the floor again and took a deep breath before clenching her fists at her sides. It had been nearly fifteen minutes now. _I should be helping. I can do more, I know I can. They know I can._

“Will you _stop_?!” Shady Shin snapped at her, slamming his hands down on the table, “You’re making me nervous!”

“Well _I’m_ nervous!” Asami fired back at him, her temper rising.

“So why don’t you both go help?” Katara offered with a shrug, “Bataar too, for that matter. _I’ll_ be fine.”

They heard a series of gunshots outside, causing the three of them to flinch though Katara just waved them off.

“Go.” Katara insisted, “Really. I can handle myself. They won’t get this far into the building. You need to help everyone else.”

Shady Shin exchanged a worried glance with Asami, but she nodded. _Katara is right._ When she nodded he pushed himself up with his crutches and grunted before hobbling out the door and into the hallway. She didn’t know how much help he could be trying to support himself on top of waterbending, but she knew he was as eager to help them as she was.

* * *

 

Lin tore up a fresh slab of earth as the sweat beaded on her forehead, and she bowled over a trio of Equalists that were trying to subdue Ping. They were sent rolling down the embankment that led toward the docks, and when Ping recovered he dashed after them to finish them off. She started to follow until she heard Kya yelp in pain behind her a thought after hearing one of the Equalist’s gloves discharge.

Before she could wheel around, she heard a loud ‘get away from my ma!’ and as she spun, she saw Shady Shin throw one crutch down on the ground, bending a pillar of water under his stump to support himself. The second crutch fell after it once he was steady, and he bent more water out of the fountain he was standing near before turning it into dozens of daggers that he flung in the Equalist’s direction. _Good job. Saikhan isn’t coming to help, they took his damn airships._

“Where’s Korra?” Lin heard Asami from near the dining hall, and turned her head once more as Asami downed an Equalist that had charged toward her.

“Pick an airship,” Lin grunted, motioning with both hands at the two remaining ships overhead, “She _destroyed_ the other two. They’re somewhere in the bay. Don’t ask me what Desna and Eska are doing.”

The last time Lin had seen Desna and Eska, the pair of them had been skirting around on the top of the water over the separate wreckage sites. They had originally gone to see if Korra was hurt, but it became quickly apparent to Lin after the second airship went down that the twins weren’t interested in helping Korra anymore. They were her assassins, no doubt drowning any Equalist that managed to swim to the surface. She didn’t want to think about it. _Necessary enough_.

“What’s she doing to the airships?” Shady Shin asked, having stumbled over to Kya where he was helping her off the ground.

“Tearing them apart with her bare hands. Have either of you seen Kuvira, Opal, or the guys?”

“No.” They replied in unison.

“Where were they last?” Asami added a moment later.

“Sounded like they were at the meditation pavilion,” Kya panted, holding her side as she rose to her feet, “That’s where the gunshots came from. Senna and Tonraq are still near the beach somewhere. It wasn’t them. I can feel it.”

“I’ll go find Kuvira.” Asami nodded, jogging off toward the pavilion as Lin saw Bataar timidly come out of the dining hall.

When he saw where Asami was heading, he took off after her, looking much braver than he had the moment before. _They left Katara? She probably told them to, knowing her. Great._

“Kya, you two going to be able to help me hold anymore off?” Lin smirked over her shoulder as several White Lotus members came into the courtyard, “The White Lotus might be a little rusty.”

“Don’t you dare start making jokes about this now,” Kya scolded, though Lin could see the smirk on her lips, “I think me and my son can do a better job, don’t you?”

“Sure can.” Lin agreed. _They’re wearing down if the guards are back. We’re winning._

* * *

 

Asami took a deep breath, ignoring the several dead White Lotus guards scattered around on her way to the pavilion. _Don’t look at them. Don’t look. Focus. Find Kuvira. You have to find Kuvira. Then Opal and the guys. They have to be ok._

She found Opal first, helping Mako off the ground as Bolin hogtied an Equalist on the ground behind them. The trio were halfway from the courtyard to the pavilion, but they were all in one piece. Asami breathed a sigh of relief, though it didn’t last when Opal saw her.

“Where’s Kuvira?” Opal’s voice was shaky as she supported Mako with one shoulder.

“That’s what I wanted to know.” _Oh no_. “Have you seen her?”

“No,” Opal’s face was pale and she looked on the verge of tears.

“I’ll go find her.” Asami set her jaw and took a deep breath, “Bataar, help get Mako to Katara, please?”

“On it.” Bataar nodded, rushing to help his sister.

She found Bumi not far from where the others were, blood seeping through the leg of his pajama pants as he stood on the good foot and maintained a small vortex several yards in front of him. Trapped in the whirlwind was a pair of Equalists that looked to be on the verge of vomiting as he violently spun them around.

“Hi, Asami!” Bumi grinned at her, “How are things?”

“Bumi you’re hurt,” Asami huffed, jogging to his side, “You need to go see your mom.”

“Oh I’m fine,” Bumi waved her off, “Just a little gunshot wound. Didn’t kill Kuvira, didn’t kill Korra, and won’t kill me. I’ll just walk it off.”

“Bumi.”

“Fine, fine,” He dropped the vortex a moment later and the Equalists landed on the hard ground with a solid thud as a crack of lightning flashed overhead.

The thunder boomed a moment later, and both Bumi and Asami paused to look up for a second as the sky opened up and the rain began.

“Well, it could be worse,” Bumi shrugged after a pause, “We could be dead.”

 _Or everyone else could be dead_. Asami didn’t say anything, but she went over to Bumi to help him back to the courtyard where he would be safe.

“Asami!” She stopped the second she had her shoulders under his arm, and they both shifted toward Kuvira’s voice.

Kuvira and Tenzin were staggering away from the meditation pavilion together, and Asami could see a deep dark stain spread over Tenzin’s upper arm as they drew closer. _No, not you too._ Kuvira looked like she was sagging, her whole upper body hanging limply, and Asami knew instantly she’d had her chi-blocked.

“We need to rally the rest of the White Lotus to restrain these Equalists,” Tenzin panted, “That way we can have them ready for the police—spirits, Bumi you’ve been shot.”

“I could say the same to you, little brother,” Bumi chuckled, “Mom won’t be happy.”

“No she—oh no, where’s Kya?”

“Kya is ok,” Asami promised, relieved that Tenzin and Bumi would be, for the most part, alright, “She’s with Lin and Shady Shin.”

“Good,” Tenzin sighed, “Let’s go. We need to be quick.”

He shuddered when he saw the dead bodies, just as Asami had, and she felt a pang of guilt come out of nowhere and settle in her stomach. _Air temples are supposed to be sanctuaries of peace. This isn’t peace. This is slaughter. Why won’t this end?_

A roar came overhead and the four of them looked up to see one of the airships rapidly descending from the sky above them. The airship was engulfed in flames, and it quickly sailed out of sight, undoubtedly out over the bay where it would crash. _Korra_.

Kuvira and Tenzin seemed to be thinking the same thing, and they forced themselves to hurry, despite the wobbliness of Tenzin’s legs. Bumi and Asami kept up with them as best they could, and soon they were all back into the courtyard. Everyone else had regrouped there except for the White Lotus, and Asami was thankful to see that most of them didn’t seem to be hurt too badly.

“Called Saikhan,” Lin grunted, “Just now that we’ve got a break. Police are coming as soon as they can, especially being down four fucking airships. I can’t believe they managed to steal them _again_.”

“Where’s Korra?” Kuvira asked, limping over to Lin.

“Dunno,” Lin shrugged, “You saw the third airship go down. That leaves one more, so I have my guesses.”

“Desna and Eska are on their way back in,” Tonraq spoke up, stepping from behind Asami. He had blood dripping down his face from a nasty gash on his forehead, and Senna looked to be unscathed next to him, “We saw them before we started back up. At least I think that was them. It was hard to see through the rain over the water.”

Lin nodded, and Kya and Senna immediately got to work going around seeing who needed healed first and organizing everyone present. Bataar was sent to bring Katara outside, but after a few minutes Asami noticed briefly that Lin was watching the sky as much as she was. _Where’s Korra?_

She eventually heard what she thought was the last airship going down, but she couldn’t see it, nor could she be sure. The sound made Lin appear as anxious as she felt, and she heard Lin begin barking orders at the few triad members around to go find Korra and the twins.

The twins arrived first, together, both soaking wet. Tonraq ran from where he was standing near Senna to embrace them, pulling both of them close to his chest. He mumbled something to them but Asami couldn’t hear it from where she was standing. She was just happy to see the relief on his face to be reunited with his family, though she wished they knew where Korra was.

Her question was answered shortly after the twins got there. A loud crash was heard throughout the courtyard and the ground trembled like it had when the building had been struck by the missile. The wind whipped violently for a few seconds before the dust cleared, and when it did, Asami saw Korra pulling herself to her feet from the middle of a crater she’d made in the center of the courtyard. The force of her impact had caused several people to topple over, Opal and Bolin included among them. Asami knew instantly that Korra had no idea that she had done it, her eyes still blindingly white. _Not again_.

Korra’s chest was heaving, and Asami felt her stomach drop with the fear that Korra wouldn’t come out of the avatar state. It was the first time she’d been in it since she woke up from her coma, and Asami wasn’t willing to lose her again if she couldn’t come to. Everyone that had been outside seemed to freeze around her, and Asami realized that Korra’s hands and forearms were covered in blood. _She really tore the ships apart with her bare hands. Oh spirits._

“Korra?” Senna’s voice was quiet and soft as she took a few tentative steps toward her daughter, “Sweetheart?”

Asami could hear her fears reverberating in Senna’s voice, and she watched with a tense anticipation as Senna’s words went unnoticed by Korra, who was staring at the ground in front of her, the wind around her occasionally churning as the rain continued pouring down. _Do something. You can’t let her stay like this forever._

Asami took a deep breath and stepped across the courtyard, only stopping when she was within arm’s reach of Korra. _Please come back. Please._

“Korra?” Asami felt her voice shake, and she held one hand out though she kept herself from touching her, “Korra?”

 Korra’s head turned the slightest amount, and Asami stopped breathing. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and could feel it in her throat as she kept her eyes on Korra. _Please work._

“Korra? Can you hear me? It’s ok. It’s ok, I promise. Everyone’s ok. You did that. You kept us safe.”

Korra’s breathing slowed slightly, but it was enough that Asami noticed. It took a few more moments before Korra’s shoulders slumped and she closed her eyes. When they reopened the light was gone, and they were back to normal. Asami could have cried. _She’s ok._

“Are you ok, sunshine?” Korra asked hoarsely, trembling slightly as she straightened her shoulders.

Asami opened her mouth to reply, but stopped herself when she saw Korra’s gaze wander down to her hands, and Asami could see now in the close space all the cuts and gashes strewn across Korra’s hands and arms.

“Guess I got a little carried away,” Korra murmured under her breath.

“Baby…” Asami sighed, crossing the rest of the distance and embracing Korra tightly, “I’m so glad you’re ok…”

She felt tears try to make their escape, but when she felt Korra loosely wrap her arms around her waist, all she could do was choke out a strangled chuckle. _She’s trying to keep from getting blood on me._ Asami hugged her tighter, and after a few seconds she felt both of them get lifted into the air by a strong pair of arms that had wrapped tightly around both of them. _Tonraq_.

When Tonraq put them down, Asami refused to let go of Korra. She linked their arms together gently to keep from harming Korra’s arms any further, and as Korra calmed down, she leaned against Asami slightly. Senna came over to them after a few minutes and set to work healing Korra’s arms while Katara and Kya tended to the rest of the injured. Korra closed her eyes while Senna healed her, never taking her head off Asami’s shoulder. All Asami felt was an overwhelming amount of relief and gratitude that everyone, particularly Korra, had made it out alive. She didn’t let herself dwell on the White Lotus members she’d seen dead, but was immensely glad that the damage hadn’t been worse. It should have felt like a hollow victory, but it didn’t. _We won._

* * *

 

It took nearly an hour for Katara, Kya, and Senna to get finished with healing the injured. After they were done, Ping left with a few of the White Lotus to gather the dead bodies. When Saikhan and his group of police officers arrived, they had set to work gathering up all the Equalists, at least those that were still living, and loading them up to be transported to the prison. Saikhan didn’t stay long, and everyone seemed thankful for it. They all wanted to rest. They’d earned it.

Somehow they all ended up in the dining room together. Tonraq and Bolin moved the tables out and everyone brought in mattresses and pillows, scattering them around for everyone to rest. Even though the mattresses were out, no one laid down at first, all mingling together either standing in groups or sitting in circles in the floor.

Asami lingered near Korra the entire time, letting Korra lead her to one corner of the dining hall where both of them sat down against the wall next to each other. Korra closed her eyes almost immediately, leaning her head against Asami’s shoulder with a sigh before reaching for her hand. It didn’t take long for Korra to begin playing with Asami’s fingers, and she smiled faintly at the warm and familiar contact. _We’re both ok._

It didn’t take long for everyone to begin settling down once the police left, mostly from the exhaustion. Desna and Eska chose to place their mattresses close to where Korra and Asami were sitting, and Asami was touched by the feeling of concern emanating from them when they finally laid down after casting one last glance in Korra and Asami’s direction. Tonraq and Senna decided to sleep not too far away from the twins, and Asami was glad their small family was still intact. She knew the relief that probably brought Korra was immeasurable.

Shady Shin had lowered himself into the floor next to Kya not far from where they were sitting, and Asami could see his head laid on Kya’s shoulder. His eyes were closed, and she could tell by the movement of his chest as he breathed that he was undoubtedly asleep. Kya had draped a blanket over their legs quietly a few minutes later before she too closed her eyes with a yawn.

Eventually Kuvira and Opal both left the dining hall, Kuvira to go call Hiroshi, and Opal to go take a shower before bed. Asami watched them leave together and squeezed Korra’s hand gently, surprised when Korra lifted her head off Asami’s shoulder and sighed.

“I didn’t know you were still awake,” Asami whispered, brushing a strand of hair away from Korra’s face.

“Can’t sleep,” Korra murmured.

“Do you want to go to your room?” Asami offered. She knew Korra would be able to talk through what was bothering her in the privacy of her bedroom without the fear of waking anyone else up.

When Korra nodded, Asami stood and offered Korra her hand. Once they were both on their feet they tip-toed out of the dining hall together before finding their way to the bedroom. The White Lotus had already gotten the two Equalists out of the room, but Asami could see the bloodstain in the floor from whichever one Naga had bitten. Part of the wall by the dresser was slightly charred, and she shook her head at the sight of it. _I’m just glad I was able to wake her up in time._

She sat on the edge of the bed, smiling when Korra sat down next to her and leaned against her once more. She wrapped her arms around Korra as she sighed, and she squeezed her gently.

“I was…so mad…” Korra muttered, putting her face against Asami’s shoulder, “They had already done so much damage to the island before…and when I saw the hole in the side of the temple I just…snapped…”

“Do you remember anything you did?” Asami asked quietly, rubbing Korra’s back.

“No,” Korra sighed, “Bits and pieces, I think. Things I don’t know were even real or not. I remember seeing Desna and Eska surfing on the water below the airship after it went down…when I burst out of the side…I could see them hit the water. And I remember just being so afraid that something was going to happen to them…to everyone…then I saw the second airship and the rage was back…the next thing I know, I’m in the courtyard hearing you say my name.”

“You saved everyone,” Asami murmured, running her fingers through Korra’s hair, “If they’d been allowed to keep bombing the island, the place would have been levelled.”

Korra nodded as Asami went silent, and they were content to sit there with each other for some time. She didn’t know how much time had passed when Korra took a deep breath and sat back up, disentangling herself from Asami and looking at her with a slight frown.

“Where’s your bracelet?”

“The one you gave me? On the dresser.”

Korra nodded once and stood up, going over to the dresser and picking the bracelet up. She bent the meteorite out of shape a few moments later, removing a piece from it no bigger than a coin. Once the piece was removed she bent the bracelet back into shape and returned it to the dresser, turning around a moment later and looking at Asami with a faint smile playing at the corner of her lips.

“What?” Asami asked, raising her eyebrow before standing up and stepping over to where Korra was.

“I’ll show you,” Korra replied, turning her hand over so that Asami could see the tiny piece of meteorite.

Asami tilted her head to see it better in the light, and within a few seconds the chunk of metal flattened out smoothly before bending up around itself becoming a small ring. Asami felt her breath catch in her throat and she immediately took a step forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Korra, putting her face against Korra’s neck.

“I’m asking.” Korra hummed quietly in Asami’s ear, “Will you marry me, sunshine?”

Asami bunched her hands up in Korra’s shirt and took a deep breath when Korra’s arms folded around her shoulders.

“Of course I will,” She replied firmly, wiping away a tear on Korra’s shirt, “I love you, Korra. More than anything.”

“I love you too, Asami.”

They stood there holding each other for a few minutes, and Asami would have stayed that way forever if she could. Even after everything that had happened, they still had each other and that’s all that mattered. It was just the two of them.  _I love you so much._

Asami took another deep breath and opened her eyes after a few more seconds and she pulled away enough to look at Korra.

“Do you still want to go to Ember Island?”

Korra’s eyes narrowed only a fraction as she processed what Asami had said and her mouth opened slightly before a bright, crooked grin spread across her face.

“You sure?” The light in Korra’s eyes made Asami’s heartbeat start rattling rapidly around her chest. She’d never felt as certain as she did now.

“Yes.” Asami nodded, putting their foreheads together, “Let’s do it. We can leave right now.”

She could see the wheels in Korra’s mind start turning immediately, only worsening the giddy feeling in her stomach.

“How are we going to--.”

“Airship,” Asami finished for her, grinning broadly, “I can radio Saikhan and let him know I’ll be flying it so we won’t get shot down. We could be there in around two hours.”

“You think of everything,” Korra beamed, leaning forward and pressing several quick kisses against Asami’s lips, “We’ll need to pack a change of clothes and find some way to sneak out of here. We need a cover.”

“Your shithead might help,” Asami giggled, “Go find her and I’ll pack.”

Korra nodded and tripped all over herself trying to get to the bedroom door, sliding it open so roughly that it nearly shook the frame as she skidded into the hallway.

“Be quiet!” Asami hissed after her, trying to fight back her laughter.

She wasn’t going to worry about the after effects of what had happened to the island, not yet. If they really _were_ running out of time, then the world could wait a little while.


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever, and SimplyKorra dealt with me whining about it as effectively as ever <3 thanks fam!

Thursday, April 30th (cont’d)

Kuvira wiped the sweat off her forehead and took a deep breath, feeling the earth underneath her bare feet. She closed her eyes before moving her arms slowly, feeling the courtyard gradually levelling out and returning to a relatively pristine state. She couldn’t do anything for the broken cobblestones, but she could do this much. She knew Bolin was on the other side of the island doing the same thing. It was all they could do to help now that the fight was over. They’d won a battle, but she didn’t feel good about it.

She opened her eyes and looked at the hole that had been left in the side of the temple, and all she felt was guilt. _This shouldn’t have happened. We should have prevented this. What have Tenzin and the airbenders done to deserve this?_

“Kuvira?” Opal’s voice was soft yet audible from the other side of the courtyard, and Kuvira turned after a moment to face her, “Are you ok?”

_No, there’s nothing ok about me or anything else right now._

“I’m fine,” Kuvira shrugged, “Did you get any sleep?”

“Some,” Opal nodded, “I stayed up until Korra sent me a text to let me know they’d made it. Did you?”

“No. I’m waiting on Hiroshi to get here.”

“Great,” Opal rolled her eyes, “You come up with an idea yet as to what we’re going to tell him?”

“Hey,” Kuvira huffed, “I agreed to deal with everything so that Korra didn’t have to. But it wasn’t _me_ that agreed to cover, _Opal._ It’s my job to be the stand-in avatar for a day.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Opal crossed her arms and frowned a little, “I’ll think of something.”

“You better think fast,” Kuvira chuckled, “Because Hiroshi’s probably already on the ferry. And you know as well as I do, the first words out of his mouth are going to be ‘where’s Asami’ and telling him what they’re doing isn’t the best idea.”

“Well of course we’re not going to tell him,” Opal scoffed, “I’m not _stupid_.”

They stood in the courtyard together, and Kuvira watched as Opal looked around at the ground, silently examining the work Kuvira had been doing that morning.

“Guys?” It was Senna, and Kuvira saw Opal tense immediately, “Have either of you seen Korra?”

Kuvira opened her mouth to speak, but when she saw Senna nothing came out. _Oh shit._ She closed her mouth quickly, her eyes darting to Opal.

“Ba Sing Se,” Opal replied as quickly as she could, “The Earth Queen called her as soon as the sun was up in the city. Needed her to settle some dispute. Korra didn’t text me the details, but Asami used her airship to fly them so they could get there as quickly as possible.”

Senna arched one eyebrow and crossed her arms, looking from Opal to Kuvira. _No way she buys it._

“Ok,” Senna nodded after a few tense seconds, “So when are they going to be back?”

“Tomorrow,” Kuvira told her, “Probably afternoon. Korra didn’t want to stay in the city long. She doesn’t like the Earth Queen, you know.”

“So…” Senna nodded again, looking between them, “Korra has time to tell the two of you where she’s going, but hasn’t texted or called _me_ to leave a message.”

“She didn’t want to wake you up,” Kuvira explained. It was half the truth, anyway.

“Hmm.” A slight frown brought down Senna’s brows, “Well, lie better next time, ladies. Where--.”

She stopped abruptly, looking over Kuvira’s shoulder. Kuvira and Opal both noticed and turned around to see Hiroshi coming into the courtyard from the docks behind them.

“Morning, ladies,” He smiled, waving at them, “Is everyone ok?”

“More or less,” Kuvira shrugged, “Korra prevented most of the damage. No deaths outside the White Lotus.”

“Well,” Hiroshi sighed as his smile faded, “That’s better than the alternative.”

He was right, and Kuvira hated it. None of them would have died if they’d acted sooner. Hiroshi seemed to read her mind and he sighed again, fidgeting with his suitcoat and looking around.

“Is Asami awake yet?” He asked to change the subject.

“Actually,” Senna spoke before Kuvira could, “She’s on her way to Ba Sing Se. She was generous enough to offer to take Korra when the Earth Queen called this morning at such an ungodly hour.”

“Really?” Hiroshi seemed momentarily surprised, but he shrugged after thinking about it for a few moments.

“She said she’d call you when she got a chance,” Senna nodded, “They left in a hurry. The Earth Queen is very impatient, I’ve heard.”

“She’s a nasty woman,” Hiroshi agreed, scowling at the thought for a moment, “But they’ll be fine. If anyone can handle the Earth Queen it’s those two. Well, how about Master Tenzin, is he awake?”

“He is,” Opal replied first, “He’s in his study, I can take--.”

“Oh no, that’s alright,” Hiroshi smiled, “I’ve been in there with him before, this building, right?”

Opal nodded when he pointed, and he shuffled off after excusing himself. Kuvira watched him in silence, though her attention was pulled away by Senna clearing her throat one he was out of sight.

“I’ll ask again,” Senna offered with a smile, which was surprisingly intimidating, “Where’s Korra?”

Kuvira cast a nervous glance at Opal, who shook her head almost imperceptibly. _Well she saw through the first lie._

“Well?” Senna raised her eyebrow, putting one hand on her hip and looking so much like Korra it was dangerous.

Kuvira sighed, ignoring the glare Opal was shooting her and she let her shoulders sag a little.

“Ember Island.”

Senna nodded a few times, looking from Opal to Kuvira and tilting her head slightly. She could feel the daggers Opal was shooting her direction, but she knew she was safer telling Senna the truth than anyone else. _Not a woman I want to cross._

“Ok, that’s fine.” Senna replied, “That place is still safer than here. But why?”

* * *

 

Korra squeezed Asami’s hand and grinned at her as they walked into the hotel’s elevator together.

“Did you write down the address for the temple?” Asami asked once the doors shut behind them, reaching up to straighten the collar of Korra’s shirt.

“Yep,” Korra’s grin got wider, “I saved it in my phone. I got this.”

“Good,” When Asami kissed her cheek it just made the butterflies worse, but Korra loved it, “Guess what.”

“What?” Korra asked, raising her eyebrow.

The elevator door opened a moment later, and Korra let Asami pull her along by her hand as they made their way outside. Once they were outside the hotel, Asami turned around and grinned, squeezing Korra’s hand.

“We’re getting married, that’s what.”

“You’re damn right we are,” Korra grinned again, pulling Asami’s hand up to press a kiss to the back of her palm, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Korra.”

The taxi they had called was waiting on them in the parking lot, and Korra’s face hurt from grinning as much as she was as she held the door to the backseat open for Asami. _This is really happening. We’re getting married._ She climbed into the backseat once Asami was inside, and she shut the door behind her and released a sigh. She fumbled with her phone for a minute so she could give the driver the address, leaving her phone laying in her lap when she was done. _I didn’t expect to be this nervous_.

She jumped when her phone vibrated a few minutes later, and her mother’s name flashed across the screen.

“It’s mom,” Korra murmured, looking at Asami as she lifted the phone to her ear, “Hey.”

“Hey, Korra,” She knew something was up just from the slyness of her mother’s voice, “How’s Ember Island?”

Korra’s mouth fell open almost immediately, and she could feel her heartbeat triple in speed.

“Which one told you?” She finally stammered out.

“It doesn’t matter which one told me,” Senna sighed as Asami reached over and put her hand on Korra’s leg, “I’m just wondering why _you_ didn’t.”

“Uh…” Korra hadn’t really thought about it, other than the fear of making them mad.

“Well, I just wanted to call and make sure you’re both ok,” Senna continued when Korra didn’t finish, “Your father and I—.’

“You told dad?” Korra blurted out, feeling Asami squeeze her knee slightly in comfort.

“Of course I told him,” Senna replied.

“You’re not—you’re not…mad?” Korra raised her eyebrow, her frown worsening.

“No,” Senna sighed again, “We understand at this point we can’t exactly do or say anything to stop you. Though I don’t think we’d ever be mad, even if you had told us. We’re just disappointed that we had to find out from someone other than you.”

“I’m sorry,” Korra sighed, rubbing her neck, “I know we should have--.”

“It’s ok, Korra,” Senna’s voice was soothing again and she cut off any long-winded apology Korra could have cooked up, “When are you coming back?”

“Should be back tomorrow.”

“Alright. We’ll see you then, ok? I just wanted to let you know that your father and I knew. But don’t worry about it, we can talk later. We love you both.”

Korra took a deep breath, unable to believe it. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she’d been deathly afraid of actually having to _tell_ her parents once they were married. Whatever they could have said wouldn’t have changed her mind, but it was nice to know they didn’t hate her. The disappointment would take some time, but she could deal with that.

“Ok, I’ll see you then. I love you guys too.”

Korra let out a long exhale when she hung up, and she slid her phone back into her pocket only to find Asami looking at her with a worried expression.

“Is everything ok?”

Korra nodded, wishing her heart would stop racing before she opened her mouth again.

“Apparently, Kuvira and Opal can’t keep secrets,” Korra found herself chuckling, and she didn’t know why, “But now both my parents know.”

It didn’t erase the concerned looking on Asami’s face, and Asami sighed as the cab slowed to a stop outside the temple. _What’s wrong?_

Korra climbed out first, waiting on the sidewalk for Asami to come around the end of the car. Once there with her, the cab drove off, and Korra took Asami by the hand and smiled.

“You ok?”

Asami shook her head once and sighed again, her brows furrowed slightly.

“Korra,” Asami sighed again, barely glancing at her as she reached down to smooth the front of her sundress, “Do you still want to do this? I mean I understand--.”

_Oh. She thinks I’ve changed my mind._

Korra squeezed Asami’s hand tightly before reaching to cup her cheek in her hand and tilt Asami’s head enough that they were looking at each other.

“More than anything,” Korra promised, “I love you, sunshine.”

The way Asami smiled at her when she finished let Korra know she never had a chance of changing her mind, even if she’d wanted to. Asami was what she wanted. She’d said forever, and she meant it. Even more now than she had thought. _I’m not going anywhere_.

“You ready?” Korra raised one eyebrow after a few moments, jerking her head toward the temple.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded, giving Korra’s hand another squeeze, “Let’s do it.”

* * *

 

“Can I try?” Shady Shin offered, looking at the gash on Kuvira’s arm that Kya was about to heal.

Kya had shown him some of the healing techniques, and had discussed each of them in depth. He had never healed anyone before, and he didn’t know if he _could_ , but he wanted to try. He watched Kya look at Kuvira in question, only to see Kuvira shrug.

“Sure, Shin,” Kya smiled following Kuvira’s gesture before offering the water to him, “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

He pulled the water from the bowl and covered his hands with it before taking a deep breath. _You can do this. What all did she say about the hands? It’s supposed to be like breathing._ Slowly, he lowered his hands to Kuvira’s arm, keeping his breathing steady. He could feel her pulse. Not through the water, but as if her pulse had taken up residence in his body, both beating separately in time. _Weird. Ma didn’t say anything about that_.

Once the water was on Kuvira’s arm he took another deep breath, focusing all his energy into what he was doing. The water started glowing, and his eyes darted to Kuvira’s face long enough to see her eyebrow cocked up in interest. _I’m doing it_. He saw the wound gradually begin to close, and he grinned broadly.

“Look,” He barely breathed it out, directing it at Kya, “It’s working.”

He refused to take his eyes off his hands again, watching as the gash slowly closed, leaving only a pink mark that quickly faded under the water. Within moments, there wasn’t any sign Kuvira had been hurt at all except for the blood still staining her skin, and when he was sure she was healed he pulled his hands away, looking at Kya and grinning.

“I did it.”

Kuvira stood up and patted his shoulder a few times, muttering a ‘thanks’ in his direction before leaving the two of them alone in the dining room, but Kya was absolutely beaming at him.

“Good job,” Kya nodded, “I guess I get to teach you how to heal after all. If you want to learn.”

“Of course I do. That shit’s useful, ain’t it?”

She laughed at pulled a chair over to sit next to him, shaking her head as she did so.

“Ok,” Kya told him, “I’ll tell my mom in an hour or two and you can talk to her and see what she can teach you before they head back to the South Pole. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds good to me,” He shrugged, he liked Katara well enough, “Is she…is she really a bloodbender?”

Kya frowned a little, and he knew he shouldn’t have asked, but Kya nodded.

“Yeah,” Kya told him, “She doesn’t use it anymore, but she can do it. She’s the one who pushed to have it outlawed, especially after Yakone. She _hates_ it.”

“What about you?” He tilted his head a little. Even if she was going to get mad, it couldn’t hurt to ask, “Can you do it?”

Kya paled almost instantly, and he watched as she glanced over her shoulder twice to make sure no one was sneaking up on her before she sighed and nodded.

“Wait, _really_?” His eyebrows shot up, “You can?”

“My mom doesn’t know,” Kya sighed, “It would kill her. I taught myself, actually. Mom taught me how to pull water out of plants, out of the rain, anywhere in the environment so that I could survive if I needed it. I think that’s where it starts. If you know how to find water anywhere--it wasn’t hard for me to skip from there to bloodbending, though I did it without mom knowing.”

“Why?”

“For healing,” Kya shrugged, “There are so many potential uses for bloodbending in medicine. I wanted to be able to _help_ people. But bloodbending is hard to control, spiritually. You have to have the right mindset, or it can consume you—corrupt your mind.”

“Like with Amon,” Shady Shin nodded, he understood, “How’d you figure out you could do it?”

“I was wandering around the Earth Kingdom, actually,” Kya chuckled, “I had never practiced bloodbending before, didn’t even know if I _could_ , but I had learned to sense the blood in other people’s bodies. I learned to sense it during healing sessions, it made it feel alive—at least _more_ alive. I could feel it, like I could feel the water in plants…and one night, a full-moon, I was trying to pitch my tent and a bear came after me. It was reflexive, actually. It was like everything slowed down. I could feel the bear’s heartbeat, every breath it took. _Everything_ was in slow-motion. And I reached out, and I could _feel_ the bear. I stopped it dead in its tracks. I let it go, and it left me alone after that. I think I hurt it. But that was the first time I _knew_ I could bloodbend. I started practicing after that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Kya’s smile had long since faded, and she sighed again, “I wanted to use it to _help_ after all. So I tried to teach myself to do it without the full moon. It took me six months to get that far. I couldn’t limit myself to the moon cycle like that, not if I expected to be able to use it for healing like I wanted. But I refused to use it to _hurt_. My mom had raised me to be afraid of bloodbending, it was bad— _evil_ —something I wasn’t supposed to know. So I only wanted to use it for good. I refused to try it on animals or other human beings.’

“So how did you practice?” Shady Shin wasn’t sure he could understand how she managed without other beings to use as practice.

“I practiced on myself. I started with injuries. If I got a cut, I would control the flow of my own blood before I healed myself. Eventually, I learned to control my own limbs _just_ by bloodbending. My legs, I could take control of my legs despite the pain, and force myself to walk. It was so hard, Shin. But I had to do it. I had never had anyone use bloodbending against me, so I didn’t know how badly it would hurt. But I _had_ to know. If I was going to use it for good, I had to know what damage it could do. And I learned, by forcing myself to endure it. But I’ve done so much good with it since I’ve learned. Korra, hell when she got shot, I _had_ to use bloodbending to stop the flow from her neck. She’d have bled out in my lap if I hadn’t. You, with your leg...But mom never would _try_ to use it for good. She had seen the bad, and knew that was enough to warrant outlawing the practice. She was right, I’m not arguing that. But it had such _potential_.”

“Does it not fuck with your head?” That’s what he’d heard it did, even from her a few moments prior.

“Not when I’m focused,” Kya admitted, “Not when I’m _helping_. But now that I can do it without the full moon, it’s like something that’s always there, nagging at me. It’s like a drug. You get hooked on the feeling of power. The bear is what did it for me, even though I was protecting myself. Controlling another creature’s body, it messed with me on some deeper level. It doesn’t bother me when I’m healing, because I have to clear my mind and focus. But when I’m fighting? It used to be a constant internal struggle. Not so bad anymore, but I could never tell my mom, it would _destroy_ her.”

She looked to be on the verge of tears, her eyes dark with her remorse and worry. Shady Shin frowned, reaching out and taking her hand before squeezing it tightly and leaning forward to kiss the side of her head.

“Don’t worry, ma. Your secret’s safe with me. Can you teach me to do the plant thing?”

“I can try,” Kya nodded, squeezing his hand in return, “Some waterbenders can’t grasp it. But I think, all things considered, you might be able to.”

“I’m willing to try if you are, ma. Healing doesn’t sound half bad.”

* * *

 

Korra raised one eyebrow as she came out of the bathroom, noticing that Asami was standing on the balcony in her nightgown, watching the ocean. She hummed to herself and walked up behind Asami, wrapping her arms around her waist and putting her chin on her shoulder. She smiled when Asami put her hands on her arms, and she squeezed her gently when Asami sighed.

“What’s bothering you?”

“Just worrying,” Asami muttered.

“Well,” Korra offered, kissing Asami’s shoulder, “Kuvira knows we left our phones on in case something happened. We’d have heard if we missed something.”

“I know,” Asami sighed, “But part of it is knowing we’re here and can’t get there if something _does_ happen.”

“Well the two hour window isn’t _bad_ ,” Korra mused, “Kuvira can handle everything until we get there.”

Asami hummed but didn’t say anything else, and Korra yawned before squeezing her again.

“Can I tell you something?” Korra asked, raising her eyebrow though she knew Asami couldn’t see it.

“Of course you can.”

“Being raised in the compound like I was,” Korra sighed, remembering her childhood, “I was always expected to be _just_ the avatar. Katara, Kya, and my parents always saw me as Korra, but to everyone else, I was just the avatar. I’m sure you’ve noticed that from the White Lotus.”

Asami nodded when Korra paused, her fingers lightly running up and down Korra’s forearm.

“So I was just supposed to focus on training, and being ‘culturally educated’.” Korra continued, huffing, “I got to see my parents, but I spent most of my time with my teachers. They would tell me all the stories of the past avatars, like Aang and his fight against Ozai. I was supposed to be great like they were. Kuruk was always my favorite. I think it’s because he was the last Water Tribe avatar before me. But excluding more recent avatars, I figured out pretty quickly that the avatars usually don’t get married. Either they don’t have time, or they just _can’t_ for whatever reason. In the past few reincarnations, it’s been different, but chronologically it’s not common. But with me, with the compound, I wasn’t allowed to _leave._ The avatars were always supposed to travel, experience the world, and _learn_ from natives. And I was taught by the White Lotus, hidden away like some kind of secret.”

Korra sighed again and closed her eyes, taking one of Asami’s hands and lacing their fingers together.

“Getting married wasn’t something I was taught to expect. Not like other people. Most people, it’s ‘you’ll find someone, and if you fall in love, you get married’. It wasn’t like that for me. I was just told to focus on protecting the world, on _being_ the avatar. No word on being Korra. So I didn’t ever really expect to _get_ married. I never dated until I came to Republic City, and it wasn’t until I met and fell in love with you, that marriage was something that crossed my mind.”

Asami removed Korra’s arms from around her waist long enough to turn around, and she draped her arms around Korra’s neck before putting their foreheads together and sighing. Korra took a deep breath and smiled, kissing the corner of Asami’s mouth before she continued.

“You’re one of the few people who see me as Korra, and see the avatar as what I do, or what I _am._ I’m both, and you see the differences. And that’s so important to me. I’m not _just_ the avatar when I’m with you. And this entire experience, with you, has been…surreal. I couldn’t wrap my head around it this morning when we were on the airship that we were actually going to get _married_. I’ve had butterflies in my stomach all day, because this is _actually_ happening. I get to be with someone I love, and be with someone who loves me just as much as I love them, who sees _Korra_.”

She chuckled when Asami lifted a hand to her face to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheek, and after a moment she leaned her head against Asami’s palm and sighed.

“I’m just really glad we got to do this,” Korra told her, letting the warmth and calmness settle over her when Asami nodded and kissed her forehead, “I just love you so much, and I couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else. I love you, sunshine.”

“I love you too, Korra,” Asami promised, “So much. I’m glad we did this.”

“Me too,” Korra chuckled, leaning forward and kissing Asami’s cheek, “Being a Sato ain’t half bad…so far.”

Asami laughed and wiped her own eyes before she embraced Korra tightly, propping her chin on Korra’s shoulder. Korra grinned, wrapping her arms securely around Asami’s waist before lifting her up around and spinning her in a circle. Asami laughed the entire time, her arms around Korra’s shoulders, and Korra continued for a few more moments before walking back into the hotel room with Asami still in her arms. Korra flopped onto the bed with her and laughed, propping her head up on one of the pillows.

“You know,” Korra sighed contentedly when Asami curled up next to her, “All things considered, I’m glad my parents don’t mind so much that we did this. It could have gone _very_ badly.”

“Would it have changed your mind?” Asami asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Nope. But I’d rather disappoint them but have them still like it than have any of the alternatives.”

Asami nodded and yawned, and within a few moments a thoughtful look came to her eyes followed closely by a frown.

“What?”

“Just thinking,” Asami sighed, shaking her head, “I was wondering what mom would have thought about this…us.”

“Ah,” Korra nodded. Asami didn’t mention her mother often, so she wrapped her arm around Asami’s shoulders and squeezed her.

“She’d like you, I’m sure,” Asami continued, laying her head on Korra’s chest, “Probably be like your parents, upset that I didn’t tell her. I miss her.”

“I know you do, sunshine,” Korra soothed, rubbing Asami’s back, “I’m sure she’d be proud of you.”

“I hope so…” She let her voice trail off, and it was several minutes before she spoke again. “I need to tell dad, since your parents know…I’m not looking forward to that. I’m so afraid of what he’ll do, or say…but he’s changed so much, and I don’t want him to go back to what he was…”

“Well,” Korra gave herself a pause to make sure Asami was done, “All things considered, he handled us being together better than we expected. I know being married is different, and a little _sudden_ , but he may surprise us. I understand though, Asami. If you don’t want to tell him, you don’t have to. Wait until you’re ready.”

“No,” Asami sighed, propping up to look at Korra, “I don’t want to keep this a secret. I don’t want to _hide_. I’m proud to be married to you, it was my decision. Your parents know, and if they know, dad needs to. He’ll only get angrier the longer we wait. It might be scary to think about telling him, but if dad doesn’t like it…well, that’s dad’s problem. I’m scared of what it’ll do to him, but I made my choice, Korra. I chose you.”

“And I’m glad you did,” Korra beamed, chuckling when Asami yawned, “Worrying is exhausting, right?”

“Hush,” Asami huffed, rolling her eyes before reaching for the blankets, “You’re worried too.”

“I am,” Korra shrugged before yawning, “But I trust Kuvira enough to know she’ll handle it, and call us for what she can’t. So most of my worry is avoided.”

“Right,” Asami chuckled, “Avatar Kuvira, your temporary substitute.”

“Hey,” Korra laughed, “It’s working.”

Asami yawned again, and Korra turned onto her side so that she could put her arms around Asami, smiling when Asami hummed in approval.

“I guess we should sleep, huh?” Asami murmured.

“Mmhmm.”

“Mmm…ok. I love you.”

“I love you too, sunshine. Sleep good.”

* * *

 

Kuvira huffed as Opal brushed her hair rather forcefully, only to hear Opal snicker.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Kuvira half-growled, raising her eyebrows.

“ _You’re_ the one who squealed to Senna about what Korra and Asami are doing,” Opal replied, dragging the brush through Kuvira’s hair again, though somewhat gentler.

“Well I can’t help that she saw through _your_ lie,” Kuvira muttered, crossing her arms.

“Then you should have lied _for_ me,” Opal chuckled, “I told you I would think of something, you can’t complain if it wasn’t to your standards. You’re the avatar for a day, not me.”

“Well I’ve done a good job,” Kuvira countered, “I repaired Air Temple Island and didn’t kill anyone today. Avatar duties accomplished.”

“Whatever,” Kuvira could practically hear Opal roll her eyes, and she just laughed in response, “Hold still. Do you want your hair braided or not?”

“I can do it myself,” Kuvira corrected, “You offered to do it and I accepted. Easy business transaction.”

“Business, huh?” Opal snorted, “That implies I’m getting paid.”

“You are, with my affection and gratitude.”

“I think today, I’d rather have money. With all the work you do around here, especially with the triads, you should be rolling in yuans. If you’re not, you need to get paid more.”

“I don’t get paid at all!” Kuvira huffed.

Opal started howling with laughter, and had to release Kuvira’s hair until she recovered, one hand on Kuvira’s shoulder to keep herself from rolling off the bed.

“Then I’d say you _definitely_ need to get paid more.” Opal finally wheezed, “I’ll tell Korra that someone needs to arrange that for you.”

“Ugh.” Kuvira grunted, rolling her eyes, “Can you just braid my hair already?”

“Oh spirits,” Opal started snickering again, “Well at least you know what it’s like to be that avatar now. Korra doesn’t get paid either.”

“She can have the job back any time now,” Kuvira snorted once, “I’m missing three elements. I’m not much of an avatar.”

“No, but you’re one hell of a shithead,” Opal teased, “And a pretty decent sister, if I say so myself.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Kuvira grinned, unfolding her arms, “Though you’re a pretty shit braider. No wonder you keep your hair short.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, Ope. Just calling ‘em like I see ‘em.”

“You’re a shit, you know that?”

“I think you’ve mentioned once or twice,” Kuvira laughed, “You love it.”

“You keep telling yourself that. But I’m already selling tickets for the ass kicking Korra’s going to dish out tomorrow when she gets back.”

“I’m ready for the challenge?” Kuvira asked playfully, “I don’t think she minds so much that I told Senna.”

“Hell I would. I’d kick your ass.”

“Good thing it wasn’t you running off to Ember Island with Bolin, then,” Kuvira smirked, “I _definitely_ would have told Su.”

“Hey!” Opal growled, swatting Kuvira’s shoulder, “Watch it.”

“Oooh. So you’ve thought about it.”

“KUVIRA.” She didn’t need to turn around to picture the blush on Opal’s face.

“Fine, fine. I’ll be good.”

“You fucking better, I’ll get the scissors and whack all this off.”

“You wouldn’t _dare._ ” Kuvira warned, pushing herself up a little and turning around to shoot Opal a glare.

“I so would,” Opal’s laugh gave her away, and Kuvira settled herself back down with a chuckle.

“Fine.”

* * *

 

Friday, May 1st

Asami woke up with a yawn, smiling when she opened her eyes and saw Korra still sleeping next to her. She rolled over after a few minutes, reaching for her phone on the nightstand to see what time it was. It was nearly nine, and she knew Hiroshi would be awake. _I need to call him_. Asami sighed, sitting up and pushing her hair out of her face. _I might as well do it now._

She unplugged her phone from the charger and walked over to the door to the balcony, sliding it open as quietly as she could before slipping outside. She left the door open before she sat down, knowing that her voice wouldn’t be loud enough from out there to wake Korra. She dialed Hiroshi’s number and took a deep breath before she hit the call button, tapping her foot absentmindedly once the phone began to ring.

“Hi, sweetheart,” The happiness in Hiroshi’s voice was almost enough to make her hang up from nervousness. _He’s not going to be that happy again. He’s going to hate me._ “How’s Ba Sing Se?”

_That must be where Opal and Kuvira said we were. So he doesn’t know._

“Hi, dad,” Asami let the sigh out before she could catch herself, and she knew Hiroshi had heard it.

“Asami?” He sounded worried almost immediately, and she closed her eyes, “What’s wrong?”

_Just tell him._

“I’m not in Ba Sing Se, dad,” Asami admitted, opening her eyes and drumming her fingers on one leg, “I’m on Ember Island.”

“Ember Island? Why?”

“I came here with Korra. We…we came here to get married. The ceremony was yesterday.”

 Silence was the only thing that greeted her from the phone, and she took a deep breath, her heart racing. _He’s going to explode. Keep talking._

“I love her.” Asami explained, as she felt the tears well up in her eyes, “I _wanted_ this. Whether we waited or didn’t wait, this was it. I know—I know you may not like it, and I know the two of you have had a difficult time with each other in the past…but dad, I love her. This was my decision as much as hers, and this is what I wanted. I called to tell you because her parents found out yesterday, and it’s not right for them to know if you don’t—and I know you’ll probably be furious--.”

“Asami.” Hiroshi’s voice was soft but it was enough to stop her, and she closed her eyes when she heard him sigh, “Are you happy?”

Asami’s heart skipped a beat, and she took a few seconds to take a deep breath, not trusting her voice to carry through.

“Happier than I’ve ever been, dad. Korra…she’s everything to me.”

“Well,” She heard Hiroshi take a deep breath of his own, “I think…that with everything that I’ve done, everything we’ve been through, that I didn’t deserve to be told about this. I have no influence on your personal choices anymore, Asami. I’m honored that you felt that I deserved to be told about this at all. If you’re happy, that’s all I can ask for. Anything else, well, we’ll talk when you get home. How does that sound, sweetheart?”

“Ok,” Asami wiped her eyes with one hand and took another deep breath, “I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Tell Korra…that I said congratulations.”

Asami sat there in a stunned silence when the line went dead. _Holy shit. I did it._ She couldn’t believe how calm he had sounded, thankful even. She had expected him to yell at her, to curse both of them, to _hate_ them, and he hadn’t. She was so happy she could have cried. It took another minute or two for her to find her bearings, and she stood back up and went back inside, closing the door behind her. She put her phone back on the nightstand and laid down, smiling when Korra yawned and snuggled up to her.

“I called dad,” Asami told her, not knowing if Korra was awake enough to hear her.

“I heard,” Korra murmured, kissing Asami’s temple, “I’m proud of you, sunshine.”

“I love you,” Asami smiled, brushing Korra’s hair out of her face.

“I love you too.”

Asami sighed, wrapping her arms tightly around Korra and closing her eyes. _I really am happy. I’m glad I told him._

“What time is it?” Korra grumbled after a few more minutes.

“It was nearly nine when I went outside,” Asami replied quietly, rubbing Korra’s back, “I’m not ready to go back yet.”

“Me either,” Korra mumbled against Asami’s shoulder before stretching, “We can stay a little while longer anyway, don’t you think?”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Asami yawned, pulling the blankets up over both of them.


	90. Chapter 90

Monday, May 4th

“Just bunch it together and whack it off,” Korra whined as Asami ran the brush through her hair.

“Is that _really_ what you want me to do?” Asami asked, arching one eyebrow as Kuvira snickered from the other side of the room.

“It’s faster,” Korra pouted, “Kuvira you shut the fuck up, you’re next.”

Kuvira snorted, tossing her long braid back over her shoulder before rolling her eyes.

“Bring it on, avatar.” Kuvira challenged.

“Asami,” Korra ignored Kuvira and was whining again, and Asami bit her lip to keep from laughing, “If you don’t hurry, I’m going to go get a knife and do this myself.”

“One whack then?” Asami grinned.

“That’s what I keep telling you,” Korra huffed, and Asami leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

“ _Fine_ ,” Asami teased, “Grumpy.”

Asami smiled, pulling Korra’s hair back into a loose ponytail with one hand before reaching for the scissors. She cut the hair just above her fingers, and within a few seconds she was done, watching as Korra reached up instantly to brush her fingers through her now short hair.

“Perfect,” Korra said before standing up and turning around so Asami could see it, “What do you think?”

“I love it,” Asami beamed before kissing Korra’s forehead, “Want to go show your mom?”

“Oh Senna is going to _hate_ it,” Kuvira grinned, “Now she doesn’t have anyone’s hair to braid.”

“Oh shut up,” Korra smirked, “She can braid _yours_ if she wants, Kuvira. Let’s go.”

“You coming with us, Kuvira?” Asami asked.

“No, I need to go talk to Shady Shin.”

“Suit yourself, shithead.” Korra shrugged after her, “Dinner later?”

“You got it, _Sato_.”

Asami laughed and put her arm through Korra’s as Kuvira left them, before walking out into the courtyard with Korra in search of Senna.

* * *

 

“Do you care if Shin helps me?” Kya asked, looking down at Hiroshi as he eased himself into the pool of water, “I’m teaching him to be a healer.”

“Not at all,” Hiroshi waved her off, “You’re making sure everything’s working right as opposed to actually healing me, so it won’t hurt if he assists however he can.”

Shady Shin grinned when Kya nodded for him to come closer, and he crutched himself over to the edge of the pool before Kya helped ease him down into a sitting position next to the water. She hadn’t even moved the water around Hiroshi yet, but he could feel it, as if it were breathing. He reached to put his hands in the water but before he got close enough, he could feel Hiroshi’s pulse. He could _hear_ it. Just like he had heard Kuvira’s, Hiroshi’s pulse was throbbing somewhere in his ears, separately from his own, yet distinct.

“We’re checking his heart,” Kya explained, “To see how he’s doing after having some recovery time. So focus on the water around his chest, you’ll be able to feel the water pulses and know when something’s off. Ready, Hiroshi?”

“I don’t expect to feel anything,” Hiroshi nodded, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, “But I’m ready when you are.”

Kya began moving the water slowly, and Shady Shin stuck his hands down into the pool to feel the vibrations. He focused on the water moving around Hirosh’s chest like Kya had told him, and was surprised to _feel_ Hiroshi’s chest rising and falling with each breath. He could feel the air moving into his lungs and then leaving a few moments later. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to focus on the heartbeat pounding through his ears. _Where’s your heart at, Sato?_

He felt it in the water a few moments later, beating in time to the sound in his head. He’d never felt anything like that before in his life, but it didn’t feel like anything was _wrong_. He looked at Kya and raised one eyebrow, only for her to smile and nod at him.

“You look fine to me, Hiroshi,” Kya said after a few more minutes. “Could be better, but with all things considered, you’re doing just fine.”

“What do you suggest, then?” Hiroshi asked, sitting up and raising one eyebrow.

“Go for a walk every now and then. That might help,” Kya chuckled, “I’m sure Asami and Korra would like to join you for those.”

Hiroshi nodded silently, stepping out of the pool and taking the towel that Kya offered him. Shady Shin turned when he heard a noise behind them, only to see Kuvira sauntering into the room.

“I need to talk to you,” Kuvira grunted, looking at him, “You free?”

He looked at Kya, who only shrugged, so he nodded.

“Sure thing, let’s go outside.”

Kuvira helped him stand a moment later, giving him his crutches once he was balancing on his leg. He crutched after her when she turned to go outside, even following her up to the meditation pavilion. Tenzin wasn’t up there, so he knew Kuvira was going up there for the privacy.

“Well?” She asked him once she was sure they were alone, “Has Ping called you back yet?”

With the Equalists as weak as they were following their failed attack on Air Temple Island, Shady Shin had enlisted Ping and several other triad members for the job of going around and stealing all the Equalist’s assets. It had been a couple of days, and they were fairly secure with what they’d obtained. Rich too, from the amount of money they’d taken. He liked that part.

“Yeah, Ping called,” He grunted when she raised her eyebrow, “Don’t you worry about it, boss. The city is ours. We won. Now we just need to talk to Raiko.”

“No, we’ve not won yet,” Kuvira sighed, “We can talk to Raiko, but we still need to take out the Lieutenant if we plan on truly being done with this. There’s no telling how many Equalists are left, but I guarantee they’re all holed up together. Waiting. Hiding.”

“Well, I think I know how to draw them out.” Shady Shin offered, “Saikhan took down the rest of the airships, they’re not flyin’ after the other night, right?”

“Right.”

“Well, call him.” Shady Shin sighed, “Tell him to put two or three in the sky. We get the triads on the street, watching, and if the Equalists come out to get the airships, we’ll know where they are.”

“Equalists are stupid,” Kuvira snorted, “But they’re not that stupid. How are we going to get to them?”

“Korra.”

* * *

 

Shady Shin took a deep breath and lit his cigarette, sitting on the steps outside the temple in the darkness. The moon was full and nearly directly above him, but he couldn’t sleep. He was acutely aware of all the water surrounding the island, and part of him had never felt that _alive_. Most full moons, he could push it from his mind and go to sleep. But he wondered if being on the island itself, surrounded by water, was what was causing him to feel this way.

He took a drag from his cigarette and let the smoke out as a sigh, scratching the side of his head with one finger. He heard footsteps leaving the main building somewhere behind him, and he rolled his shoulders back and closed his eyes. The footsteps got closer, and he recognized the owner within a few moments without looking at them.

“Hey, boss. Nice haircut.”

“Thanks,” Korra huffed, sitting down next to him, “Can’t sleep?”

“No. You either?”

“Nope,” Korra muttered, wrapping her arms around her knees.

“I’m surprised you didn’t stay in bed cuddled up to your wife, boss,” He teased her, grinning in her direction.

“Well, my choice was come out here, or roll around until I woke her up,” Korra sighed, “She probably woke up anyway, actually.”

He shrugged and put his cigarette out before leaning back on his hands and looking at the sky above them.

“Kuvira tell you my plan?”

“No,” Korra shrugged, “She said you wanted to wait until you could talk to all of us.”

“Yeah. When’s Asami get out of class tomorrow?”

“Sometime after noon. Doesn’t have class Friday, then she has her finals.”

“I guess tomorrow it is, then,” He stretched his hands out before cracking his knuckles, blinking at his hands a few moments later when he could feel his blood throbbing through his fingers. _Weird_.

Korra sighed, and something about it felt _off_ to him. He frowned, sitting back up immediately and looked at her.

“Do that again.”

“What?” She raised her eyebrow and blinked at him, confused.

“Sigh. Take a deep breath, something.”

She did, and he listened carefully, leaning his head slightly closer to her to hear better. Her breathing sounded _fine,_ but he couldn’t shake the feeling.

“Again.”

“Shady--.”

“Please.”

He closed his eyes, focusing on the energy her body was giving off just a few inches away from him, and he took a deep breath. _Listen_. When her second breath came, he didn’t hear anything out of the ordinary, but he _felt_ it. _There’s something wrong with her lung._ _She did get shot, she’s not fully healed. But this is different. Something’s off._

“There’s something weird about how you’re breathing,” He told her, opening his eyes. He could feel the slight twitch from her lung with every breath she took now that he’d found it, “I’m going to go find ma. Can you meet us at the healing pool?”

“Sure,” Korra grunted, her frown getting worse, “What is it?”

“That’s the problem. I don’t know.”

He pulled himself up and onto his crutches as he finished, and immediately set off, carrying himself over to the women’s dormitory.

* * *

 

“That’s not normal,” Kya frowned, kneeling down next to the pool as Korra watched her.

“I figured that out,” Korra huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning her head back into the water, “So what the fuck is it?”

“Blood vessels on your lung aren’t working properly,” Kya sighed, pulsing the water around Korra, “It’s around where you got shot. It should heal on its own, but it’s…odd.”

“And _he_ noticed?” Korra asked, raising her eyebrow and looking from Kya to Shady Shin, “I’m more concerned about the fact that you and Katara didn’t notice, but Shady Shin did.”

“He’s a quick learner,” Kya shrugged as Shady Shin began helping her, “His concentration is actually pretty incredible. I’m not surprised at all that he noticed. He healed Kuvira on his own a few days ago, just going off what I had told him about the techniques.”

“Huh,” Korra nodded, “Cool. I guess he’ll be better than you before long, won’t he Kya?”

“Well it wouldn’t be a bad thing if he gets there,” Kya laughed at Korra’s teasing, “World could use more skilled healers. He could train other healers later on if he wanted, because he’ll have this mastered in no time.”

“Thanks, ma,” Shady Shin grinned at her, as Korra felt a light throbbing in her chest as Shady Shin stopped moving the water, but Kya’s hands continued to move, “Healing’s a better business than being a triad boss, I’ll tell you that.”

“What is that?” Korra frowned, looking down at her chest as the sensation continued, “It’s like it’s throbbing.”

Kya shrugged, and the feeling passed after a few moments, though she noticed Shady Shin was staring at her with concern.

“Let me know if you feel it again, ok?” Kya replied after a few more seconds, pushing herself off her knees, “You should be fine. As long as it doesn’t cause you any pain, within a week or two they’ll heal on their own. It was just interesting to look at.”

Korra nodded, pushing herself out of the water and stepping out of the pool.

“Thanks.” She nodded at Kya again before looking at Shady Shin, “And thanks for noticing. I guess I’d rather know that it’s something that won’t bother me than something that could be killing me.”

“No problem, boss,” He was beaming, and she didn’t think she’d ever seen him that happy before. _Kya has been good for him_.

She yawned as she dried herself off, feeling over her restlessness for the most part.

“Well, I guess that’s my cue to go back to bed,” She shrugged, “I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

They both told her goodnight and she made her way out of the building, yawning again when she was outside. It didn’t take her long to make her way back to her bedroom, careful to step over Naga as she came through the door. Asami turned over with a sigh when she climbed back into bed, and she laid down and smiled when she felt Asami scoot closer to her.

“Mmm, Korra?” Asami asked tiredly, “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Korra promised, yawning as she pulled the blankets over her legs, “Go back to sleep. I love you.”

“Mmm…love you too.”

Korra smiled and kissed the side of Asami’s head before closing her eyes and stretching. Her mind tiredly wandered back to Shady Shin, wondering what other things he’d been able to pick up about healing in such a short time. _He’s been hiding a lot of potential. I guess all it took was Kya giving him a chance to show what he could do_.

She made up her mind to train with him sometime in the future, then began to wonder what kind of idea he and Kuvira had cooked up to get to the Lieutenant. _I guess I’ll find out tomorrow._ She didn’t dwell on the thought long, instead focusing her fading attention on each breath Asami was taking. The familiar and comforting sound is what eventually lulled her to sleep a few minutes later, any worry long forgotten.

* * *

 

Tuesday, May 5th

“So what’s this big plan you two have come up with?” Asami sat down at the table as Korra asked, both of them looking at Shady Shin and Kuvira.

“We’re going to get two police airships from Saikhan,” Kuvira explained, watching as Hiroshi sat down on Asami’s other side, “And we’re going to use them as bait to lure the Equalists out. They get an advantage with the airships, we know that. No matter how many Equalists there are left, they know _how_ to take down a police airship and capture it. So two or three airships alone in the sky are easy targets.”

“Put the avatar on board one of them and make it known…” Shady Shin continued, letting his voice trail off.

“You guys think this will work?” Korra raised one eyebrow, and Asami felt her temper flare up. _She can’t be seriously considering this_.

“So this is a suicide mission,” Asami huffed, her skin growing hot, “What’s keeping them from shooting the ships out of the air? Who would even pilot them?”

“Bataar would pilot one,” Kuvira sighed, “I’m not sure about the other two, but as long as they _think_ we have Korra in one of them--.”

“That’s another thing,” Asami cut her off, “There’s no way in hell Korra is doing this. It would be different if she didn’t have a choice, but willingly risking her life like this? It’s fucking reckless. It’s _stupid_.”

“Asami…” Korra was looking at her worriedly, and Asami could hear the soothing tone Korra was trying to convey. She wasn’t having any of it.

“It is, Korra. It’s ridiculous. If _you_ go up in one of those airships, I’m going too.”

“Absolutely not.” Hiroshi growled, “You’re going to be somewhere where it’s safe.”

“Safe?” Asami felt her eyebrows shoot up, “ _Safe?_ At what point in the past two months have I been fucking safe? I’m not a porcelain doll, dad. I don’t _need_ to be protected. I can handle myself. I know these airships like the back of my hand. I’ve been _building_ them. If anyone should pilot the damn thing in this situation, it’s _me._ I can help if you fucking let me!”

“And _you_ ,” She turned to look at Korra and took a deep breath, “The avatar may be someone who makes sacrifices to protect people, but this? This is so fucking _ridiculous_ , this is the worst idea I have ever heard. I want to make something clear. I love you. And I know that the White Lotus has a system to find the next avatar. I get that. There’s a cycle. The avatar comes back. Well guess what, Korra? When you die? _You_ don’t come back. I don’t get another Korra. You can’t do that to me—to any of us. You got that?”

Korra nodded, and Asami knew from the look in Korra’s eyes that Korra did, deep down, completely understand. She took another deep breath, looking across the table at Kuvira who was watching her with wide eyes. _I’m not done_.

“Kuvira.” Asami huffed, glaring at her, “I love you. I do. You’re a great friend. But I honestly want to know, at _what point_ did you think this was a good idea? Where did the fucking logic go, Kuvira? Honestly.”

Kuvira opened her mouth to stammer out an answer, but Asami wasn’t done. She wasn’t ready to listen, either.

“This is worse than the idea you guys came up with to blow up the warehouse. Which, by the way--NEARLY GOT PEOPLE KILLED.”

She closed her eyes momentarily, taking a shaky breath before she opened her eyes to see Kuvira staring at her with an open mouth. _Inside voice._

“Not just Equalists,” Asami clarified, “Us too. I distinctly remember hiding behind dad’s car and getting fucking shot at! I’m also pretty sure Bataar fucking _killed_ someone, and I’m not really sure how he’s handling that emotionally but _anyway…_ How can you be ok with this?”

She held her hand up to keep Kuvira from answering, and she shot one final glare at Shady Shin. Upon seeing Asami’s gaze on him he sunk down in his chair, trying to hide behind the table.

“Oh no,” Asami growled, “ _You_ are the one who came up with this godforsaken suicide mission! You thought this up! And then you went to Kuvira and somehow the two of you thought it was smart enough to go ahead and fucking follow through with it! _Where,_ and at what point in time, did you think this would work?”

He cleared his throat and started mumbling something, stopping when Asami sighed.

“I have had it up to _here_ ,” Asami motioned with one hand, “With all of these stupid, careless decisions! This is why people have been getting hurt! This is why Korra got shot, why you lost your leg—if you people would just sit down and take fifteen fucking minutes to discuss this and think like _rational fucking humans_ , we could come up with an idea that _might_ actually work!”

She turned to Hiroshi again and sighed, calming down slightly.

“I get that you and Korra want to protect me, dad.” She admitted, looking at the slack-jawed stare he was giving her, “But I want to help. I _have_ wanted to help. And between the two of you, I’ve not been able to for one reason or another. I _am_ helping with this. Whether you fucking like it or not. Ok?”

He nodded once, his eyes wide, and she sighed again before turning to Korra and repeating the question.

“I think…” Korra began cautiously, keeping her voice soft, “First of all, that you’re definitely right. You can do more than you have been. With that being said…you’re also right that this idea could be… _better_. So…”

Korra stopped, looking across the table at Shady Shin and Kuvira who were still looking at her in stunned silence, and Asami saw Korra’s eyes briefly flit to Hiroshi before she took a deep breath.

“Why don’t you…calmly…take the airship idea and try to make it work. Because this is all we’ve got right now, and they’re right, it _will_ draw them out. So can we agree to work with that?”

“Yeah,” Asami nodded, clearing her throat. Korra was right. They didn’t have much to work with, even if this was all they had come up with. _Better than nothing. Better than waiting to be killed_. _Push and pull. Compromise._ “I can work with that, as long as I’m piloting one of the airships when they go up.”

“That’s fair,” Korra agreed, “Ok?”

“Ok.” Asami closed her eyes, lifting her hand to rub her temple, speaking to the room at large, “Let’s keep this simple. The airship idea is _good_. Letting them know Korra is _in_ one of the airships is _bad._ They want the avatar dead. That is _very_ clear. Now. If I was an Equalist, and I knew that the avatar was in one of the three airships hovering over the city, what is the first fucking thing I would do?”

“Blow the airships up…” Shady Shin mumbled, barely audible from his still sunken form.

“ _Blow the airships up,_ ” Asami mimicked, frowning at him, “No fucking shit. You think so? That, exactly that, is what will happen. Knowing that, having you _acknowledge_ that, do you still think this is a good fucking idea? If they think Korra is on the airship, they’re going to blow it up. They have the firepower to do so, surely. So what we have to do is pretend that they’re regular airships, on their regular patrols, full of police officers. Everything is _normal_. Being above the city will give its advantages. One, if the Equalists _do_ come after one of the airships, the other two will be able to see where they come from. If we know where they come from…?”

“We can find them and stop them,” Kuvira answered quietly.

“Good. Now we’re fucking _thinking_.” On a normal day, Asami would have found how timid the four of them were to be hilarious, but not now, “We’re going to have to use triad members to fill the airships, so that if they get taken down there will be someone there to put up a fight. Clearly the police couldn’t handle it--don’t tell Lin I said that. Are we clear on that side, _boss_?”

Shady Shin and Kuvira both nodded mutely, and Asami continued.

“We need three ships, so we’ll just say a dozen people on each one. Do we have enough left for that?”

Kuvira’s brow furrowed as she counted mentally, but eventually she nodded.

“Ok.” Asami sighed, “Each ship needs one pilot, so there will eleven triad members outside of that in each ship. So thirty-six people. That’s a lot of people if this goes wrong. Bataar can pilot one of the ships like you said, Kuvira. I will pilot one, and I can find someone else and teach them quickly enough. I’m going to go ahead and assume that you, Kuvira, will be in one of the airships as well as Korra?”

Kuvira nodded again, clearly content to stay silent from fear of enticing Asami back into a rage, and Asami looked at Korra.

“I’ll leave the picking of the triad members to the three of you,” Asami shrugged, “I’m sure they all have their strengths and weaknesses, you know them better than I do. Now. This idea is still _really_ fucking stupid. But, I think if the Equalists want airships so badly, they won’t attack them if they think it’s just the police. Take the ship, kill the police later. Isn’t that the method? So, we should be ok. No fear of blowing anything up, yet. So if we start before sunrise and pretend to be on patrol all day like the police normally do, we might get somewhere. If we find out where they are, who’s on ground team?”

“Me,” Hiroshi answered, finding his voice, “Lin and Kya, definitely. I’ll figure the rest out.”

“Ok.” Asami nodded before getting a sarcastic note to her voice, “Was this so fucking hard? To sit down and talk? The idea is still horrible, but it’s a lot better than what we had ten minutes ago. So. Korra, you and I will be--.”

“I would prefer,” Hiroshi spoke up again, “If the two of you _weren’t_ on the same airship. If something goes wrong--.”

“You’re right,” Asami nodded, which clearly surprised him. “Korra, do you want to be with Bataar’s ship?”

“That sounds fine,” Korra nodded, “Kuvira, will you go with Asami?”

“Yeah.” Asami was surprised Kuvira could still speak, and Hiroshi nodded his approval, “Fine.”

“Alright,” Asami clapped her hands together, “I would actually prefer if the police department _didn’t_ lose any more airships. So I’ll use some damaged ones we have at Future Industries. If I get you to help dad, and between me, you, and Bataar, we should have them ready to fly in three days. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect,” Hiroshi grunted, “I take it we’re going to start now?”

“The sooner the better,” Asami heard Korra agree.

“Alright then,” Asami nodded, pushing herself out of her chair, “Korra, you go with Kuvira and start picking triad members. Shady Shin, you call Saikhan and tell him the _new_ , yet somehow not improved, plan. Dad, you and I can go to Future Industries now.”

They were all staring at her, though not as slack-jawed as they had been, but they nodded, and soon all four of them had stood from their seats.

“Let’s get to work.”

Hiroshi was the first to the door, holding it open for Asami as she stepped past him and rolled her eyes. _Holy fucking shit, this is ridiculous. We’re all going to end up getting killed. At least I was able to talk them through this stupid plan. If it works, I’ll be impressed. We really are_ _desperate, aren’t we?_

* * *

 

Korra sauntered out into the courtyard, surprised to see Kuvira sitting on the steps outside the temple, playing with some pebbles at her feet. Korra tilted her head a little, walking over silently and sitting next to her on the steps. Kuvira sighed and pulled her knees up, glancing at Korra out of the corner of her eye. _Now_?

“For what it’s worth,” Kuvira sighed, her gaze going back to the pebbles, “I’m sorry.”

_Yep. Now._

“Kuvira,” Korra lifted one arm to rub the back of her neck and she sighed, “I accept your apology. I know you didn’t want to hide that from me. And I can’t say I wouldn’t do the same if our positions were reversed. I understand, at least, where you were coming from. It’s not ok, but I get it.”

“Is it really that easy?” Kuvira arched one eyebrow, her voice quiet.

“Dunno,” Korra shrugged. She wasn’t mad anymore. Still disappointed, but any anger had long since left. “I’m still glad you told me. I know that was hard, and I don’t know if I would have been able to do it. So I’m still thankful you did. I know that took a lot.”

She watched Kuvira nod silently, and she took a deep breath before she continued.

“I’m sorry too, Kuvira. Going through that and blaming yourself, I can’t begin to imagine how that felt. And I’m sorry you had to go through that. Whatever decisions you made, I don’t think I should judge them anymore. I never had the right. I’ve not been in that situation, so I can’t know what I would do, so how am I to tell you what you did was wrong?”

“It was, though.” Kuvira replied, “I shouldn’t have done it. I let myself be blinded by grief and rage. I…guess I understand why Hiroshi was an Equalist.”

“Yeah,” Korra blew out a breath of air, “I guess that _does_ make sense. You had a way out, a way to clear your head. He didn’t, or at least he didn’t find it.”

“Yeah.” Kuvira agreed quietly.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes as the sun set behind them, and Korra finally reached over and put her arm around Kuvira’s shoulders.

“You’re my best friend, shithead. Even after everything, it doesn’t change anything.”

Kuvira didn’t say anything, but Korra felt her shoulders tremble before the shaky breath came. A moment later, Kuvira turned to face Korra, wrapping her arms tightly around Korra before she began weeping. She heard Kuvira mutter an ‘I’m so fucking sorry’ before Korra started crying herself.

“I thought you’d hate me,” Kuvira admitted a few minutes later, her voice weak.

Korra chuckled, wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve before rubbing Kuvira’s back.

“Hate you? Kuvira, fuck. I could never hate you.”

Kuvira lifted her hand to wipe her eyes, and her shoulders shook harder, but Korra realized she was laughing.

“I guess we’re all pretty fucked,” She sighed bitterly a few moments later, the smile still on her face, “One last fight?”

“You’re damn right,” Korra grinned. She felt pretty good about it, all things considered, “We’ve got it in the bag, Kuvira.”

“I hope so.” Kuvira pulled away, running her fingers through her hair before huffing, “We have a plan, as bad as it is.”

“Better than nothing, right?”

“Always the tone of optimism, Korra.”

Korra shrugged, still offering her best grin, but Kuvira’s eyes fell back to the ground and her shoulders slumped.

“It’s funny.” Kuvira shook her head, the pebbles moving under her feet with the slightest flick of her finger.

“What?”

“I wanted to be here so badly,” Kuvira murmured, “I wanted to help you—to protect Opal—but now?”

She closed her eyes and chuckled, but it was an empty, hollow sound.

“Now? I just want to live long enough to go home.”

 _Oh_. _That was my fault, I know that. She felt like she had to help me._

“Kuvira…I’m sorry. For that. I know you wanted to come, but I feel responsible for everything you and Bataar have been through…I never meant for you to get dragged into this the way you did.”

Her voice was breaking as she finished, and she took a few moments to set her jaw, trying to will her tears away. _Finish talking to her, damn it. What if you don’t get another chance?_

“All things considered…we’ve been quite a team. I guess I just wish it had been a little easier, you know? Fairer, maybe. Especially to you.”

“I asked for this,” Kuvira replied softly, her eyes bright, daring Korra to challenge what she was saying, “I _wanted_ to do this.”

They faded into silence for a few more moments, and Korra watched Kuvira raise the pebbles up and crush them into a fine dust.

“You know something?” Kuvira asked, not taking her eyes off the dust that lay between her feet, “If I had a chance…to go back in time and change my mind…I wouldn’t do it. I wouldn’t change a _single_ fucking decision. Guilt or not. You know why?”

Korra shook her head, and Kuvira looked at her again, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth, disrupting the tearstains on her cheeks.

“Because every single choice I made, from the day I met you, has led me to right here. Right now, on this island, talking to you. I may not know if I’ll ever be able to do this again, but that doesn’t matter. Because I’m doing it now. I brought myself to this point. And you’ve been there for every single step I’ve taken. I’m not going to change that. Regret’s a part of life, right?”

She was right, Korra knew that, so Korra just pushed herself to her feet and held her hand out to Kuvira. Kuvira took it, and Korra pulled her to her feet before embracing her again.

“I don’t know where I’d be without you, shithead,” Korra laughed as Kuvira rubbed her back, “So I’m glad you’ve been here on this ride with me. I love you.”

“I love you too, you stupid, godforsaken avatar. More than you know. I’ve always felt like I had to prove myself…at least to everyone outside of the Beifong family. But I never had anything to prove to you. You always just accepted it…rolled with the punches…and I’ve appreciated that, Korra. You really are my best friend.”

Korra pulled away, offering her hand to Kuvira again, grinning when she grasped it firmly in her own and nodded.

“You’re the best, Kuvira. Really. You ready to take the fight to whatever the Lieutenant’s got left?”

“With you?” Kuvira smirked, “Fuck yeah. Let’s give him hell.”

Korra let her hand go and laughed as Kuvira reached over and ruffled her short hair with a feigned scowl.

“I’m still going to kick your ass at power disc when this is all over,” Kuvira warned.

“Sure you will,” Korra snorted, “I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning?”

“You got it, we have work to do.”

Korra grinned and shook her head, and soon she found herself walking down the hall toward her bedroom. Asami was sitting on the bed brushing her hair, having already changed into a pair of pajamas.

“Hey, sunshine,” Korra smiled, stepping into the room and sliding the door shut behind her, “Are you ok? You said fuck sixteen or seventeen times earlier…that’s not normal for you.”

“No, I’m not ok,” Asami shrugged, “But I definitely feel better.”

She put her brush down and sighed, standing up and walking over to Korra and draping her arms around Korra’s neck.

“Seeing the four of you so awe-struck was pretty funny in hindsight,” Asami admitted, “But their plan was just so _stupid_ …”

“I know,” Korra chuckled, kissing along Asami’s jaw a few times, “You mentioned that…once…or twice…I lost count there.”

“I had to get it into your heads somehow,” Asami huffed, frowning a little, pushing Korra back enough that she could look at her, “And _you_ can’t go around thinking that it’s ok to die protecting me, or Kuvira, or _any_ of us. Nor can you expect me to just sit by and do _nothing_.”

“You’re right,” Korra knew she was, she might as well acknowledge it, “It’s definitely something I need to work on. I’m glad you were there to call me out on it, your dad too. I think we all _needed_ that.”

“Well you got it whether you needed it or not,” Asami grinned, “I was _so_ mad. How did talking with the triad members go?”

Korra frowned and huffed, her frustration from earlier manifesting in a puff of smoke that left her mouth. Asami leaned back slightly, looking confused, and her eyes scanned Korra’s face momentarily.

“What was that?” Asami grinned, “You hiding a baby dragon in there, avatar?”

“You know I breathe smoke when I get frustrated,” Korra grumbled, though she kept herself from continuing when Asami kissed her.

She grinned against Asami’s lips a moment later, her hand instinctively running through Asami’s hair before she pulled her closer. She pouted when Asami broke the kiss, which Korra was thankful only made Asami laugh and kiss her again. The second kiss was rougher, and Korra felt Asami’s hand against her shoulder, pushing her backwards until she was against the wall. _I’ll have to breathe smoke more often, won’t I?_

She felt Asami’s fingers trace down the side of her neck as Asami pressed against her, and as Korra broke them apart again, she pulled Asami’s bottom lip between her teeth and grinned.

Asami’s only response was to hum her approval before running her mouth down Korra’s neck, and Korra shuddered slightly at the feeling of Asami’s breath against the scar there.

“Mine,” Asami purred, leaning back far enough to look at Korra again.

“Is that right?” Korra teased, “Prove it.”

Asami’s eyes darkened the slightest amount before the smirk came, and Korra knew within an instant that she’d said exactly the _right_ thing.


	91. Chapter 91

Friday, May 8th

Shady Shin took a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening to his own heartbeat over the sound of Korra’s breathing a few feet away from him. They were sitting together in the meditation pavilion as the sun set, and he had volunteered to stay with her while she meditated. The first ten minutes had been boring, and Shady Shin had eventually busied himself with a nearby plant. He was pulling the water out of the leaves on the small bush, watching it dry out before he pushed the water back inside and brought it back to life. It almost felt like he was making it breathe. _Breathing_.

He turned his head to Korra, whose hands were folded in her lap, each breath she was taking deep and slow. He could feel the miniscule difference in the damaged lung, and he sighed. _Why didn’t she heal Korra last night? It feels like the blood vessels just need to open more. She could have done that. I could do that. Wait. _

He looked down at his hands, ignoring the sound of Korra’s heartbeat in his ears. This was something he’d never tried. _I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t want to hurt her._ He could see his own pulse in his mind, and could feel the veins in his hands twisting and rolling with every movement he made. _Ma tried this on herself. I can. I just have to grab it. It’s right there._

He lifted his right hand and took another deep breath, watching the veins in the back of his left hand twitch. _They’re right there_. He focused on the blood he could feel coursing through them, and within a few moments he could feel his pulse under his fingertips, though his hands weren’t touching. _Now grab it._

He twisted his right hand in the air, watching through gritted teeth as his left hand contorted under his control. _Oh shit_. He blinked away a few tears from the pain, moving the blood through his fingers, watching them bend and nearly crack with the effort. The pain was excruciating, but he forced himself to continue. _I’m bending my own blood. Holy shit._

He released the grip he had on his hand a few minutes later, and he sat back out of breath, staring at Korra. _I can help her. I can heal her lung with this. Ma said it was the blood vessels. I could feel them. I can do this._

He steadied his breathing after a few moments, dragging himself a few inches closer to Korra, focusing on her heartbeat in his ears. _Come on_. He could _hear_ her blood moving through her body, and within a few seconds of listening he was able to find the spot on her lung once more. _Now wait._

He extended his hands toward her, careful to avoid touching her, and waited until he could feel her veins under his fingertips like he had with his hand. His hands barely moved, but his concentration was poured into following the flow of her blood. He could see every vein of her body mapped out in his mind, and he just needed to follow the blood to the blood vessels in her lung. Once the blood took him where he needed to be, he listened as it throbbed against the organ itself. He could feel exactly where the bullet had entered her lung despite the scarring, and he could feel the damaged blood vessels around the area just like he had a few days prior. They were more open than they had been, at least a few of them were, and he knew Kya was right about them healing on their own. _They’re trying to, at least_.

“Shin?” He stopped and dropped his hands at hearing Kya’s voice and turned around to look up at where she was standing just behind him, “What’re you doing?”

 _Don’t fucking lie to her_.

“I can bloodbend,” He admitted, “I just—just now—here.”

He held out his left hand, and took a few moments to collect his thoughts, pushing Korra’s heartbeat out of his mind as he focused on his own. Once he found the veins in his mind, he grabbed onto them easily, jerking his left hand back so far it nearly touched his wrist. He grit his teeth despite the pain and twisted his hand around for a few seconds, looking up to see Kya watching him with wide eyes.

“Holy shit,” Kya muttered when he stopped, “That fast, huh? No wonder you noticed her lung on the full moon. I bet your hearing was _incredible_ …What were you going to do to her?”

“Open the blood vessels up, help her along,” He shrugged, letting Kya help him to stand when she offered, “Nothing bad. They look…well, they _feel_ better than they did the other night. So I guess you were right about them healing on their own.”

“You’ll learn I usually _am_ right,” Kya chuckled, patting his shoulder, “I’m glad I caught you when I did, you might have fucked her up if you’d lost your concentration. In this situation, if her body can handle it on its own, let it. It’ll be better for her. But let me teach you, ok? You’ve soaked up everything else I’ve been trying to show you, why let this be any different?”

“Thanks, ma.” He grinned at her. “I appreciate it. All of this, everything you’ve done for me.”

“Well you’re more than welcome,” Kya smiled, glancing down when Shady Shin’s phone sounded off, “Are they ready?”

He shrugged, fumbling for his phone for a moment before he saw the text message from Asami.

“ _Everyone meet at Future Industries at 10:30. Be ready to go.”_

“Ten-thirty, ma.” He read the message aloud for her a moment later, “She probably texted you too. I guess I get to stay here?”

“Think of it this way,” Kya grinned playfully, “You get to stay on the island and protect my bumbling brothers.”

“That sounds fair,” He chuckled, “Should we wake Korra?”

“She’ll be alright,” Kya shrugged, “She normally doesn’t meditate for more than an hour at a time. How long’s it been?”

“About thirty minutes.”

“Well, let’s just sit out here until she’s done then. I don’t think any of us want to incur the wrath of Asami Sato.”

“You have _no_ idea, ma. No idea.”

* * *

 

Kuvira smiled as Korra hugged Opal, watching as Opal pulled away after a few long moments, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Be careful.” Opal warned as Korra chuckled before she stepped over and hugged Kuvira, “Both of you.”

“We will,” Kuvira promised, squeezing her tightly, “You on ground team?”

“All three of us are,” Mako answered for her, motioning to Bolin too as he spoke, “You guys gonna be alright up there?”

“Yeah, we’ll be fine,” Korra shrugged, “We have some pretty kick-ass pilots.”

“Speaking of pilots,” Opal frowned, “Where _are_ Junior and Asami?”

“Making sure the airships can fly,” Kuvira told her, “We need to talk to Hiroshi before we board, so you can probably go see them really quick.”

“That’s actually a good idea,” Kuvira noticed the strain in Korra’s jaw as she spoke, “You guys should probably go do that.”

Mako reached out to pat Korra’s shoulder as he stepped past her, and Kuvira was caught off guard a moment later when a sniffling Bolin picked her and Korra each up in one arm and squeezed them both tightly to his chest.

“I love you guys so much,” Bolin wailed, as Kuvira worried that the circulation in her arm was going to stop, “You guys gotta be careful.”

“We will, Bo,” Korra promised again, her voice soothing, “Put us down, please.”

Bolin wiped his eyes when he put them down, and Korra patted his back before he followed after Opal and Mako toward the airships. Korra jerked her head for Kuvira to follow her a second later, and Kuvira watched as Korra stuffed her hands into the pockets of the Future Industries jacket Asami had given her.

They found Hiroshi just outside of the airship garage, still within sight of the ships, sitting at a table staring at several monitors that he’d hooked to the security system. He’d gotten help from Saikhan in setting up several cameras around the city that would feed to Future Industries, giving him an eye on all the airships on top of it too. He had a radio in front of him, and Kuvira knew that it was there to give him the ability to contact them once they were in the air. He was worried, Kuvira could see it in the distant look in his eyes, and when he saw Korra and Kuvira approaching he stood up and sighed.

“Korra,” He looked down and away from her, fidgeting with his coat before glancing at the airships, where Kuvira could see Asami hugging Opal just outside the door, “I’m sorry that you have to go up on different ships. Kuvira and Bataar too. It’s just—if something goes wrong--.”

“I know,” Korra nodded, “It’s better that something only happens to one of us.”

“Right,” Hiroshi sighed again, “I know _dying_ together might be…poetic…but if one of you can be saved--.”

He shook his head, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes again, he reached out and pulled Korra into an embrace, one hand holding her head to his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Was all he said through a shaky breath as Kuvira saw Korra press her fingers into his back with a sigh.

Kuvira realized it was a lot of apologies piled into one, and Korra seemed to realize it at the same time she did as tears rolled down Hiroshi’s cheeks. Kuvira glanced over their shoulders to see Asami watching them, having looked just in time to see Asami wipe a tear of her own away with her glove. Hiroshi muttered something close to Korra’s ear and it drew Kuvira’s attention though she hadn’t made out what he had said. Korra patted his shoulder a moment later and the two released each other, Korra’s face red as she took a step back. _This still isn’t fair. What if this idea doesn’t work?_

“Do the radios work?” Korra asked, clearing her throat.

“Yeah,” Hiroshi nodded, taking out his handkerchief, “We’ve been testing them all morning. I’ll have contact with all three ships from here the entire time.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Kuvira offered, “We’re loading up in a few minutes, right?”

“Five,” Hiroshi replied, “So there’s nothing left to do except load the ships.”

“I guess we’ll get to it then,” Korra sighed, “Lin here?”

“Yeah, she’s with Kya making sure Saikhan is ready to bring in the police force if needed.”

_We’re wasting time. I need to talk to Bataar._

Korra seemed to be thinking the same thing, and Korra forced a smile, offering Hiroshi a dramatic salute as a means of goodbye. Korra gave Kuvira a knowing nod when they stepped away from him, and Kuvira could see Asami still lingering outside the airship. _We better all make it back. It’s my job to make sure Asami and I do, at least._

She passed Opal on her way to the airship, noticing the tears in Opal’s eyes. _This is the worst._ Mako grunted that Bataar was in the cockpit, and Kuvira nodded at him, stopping just on the ramp and taking one look back at Korra. She and Asami were standing close to each other, their foreheads touching and their eyes closed. Kuvira sighed and shook her head, stepping into the airship as a feeling of guilt settled deep in her gut. _We need to end this._

* * *

 

Saturday, May 9th

Kya yawned and rubbed her eyes, looking at the monitor that was sitting on the table in front of her and Hiroshi. It was just the six of them there at Future Industries, any remaining triad members having been sent to protect Air Temple Island.

Bolin and Mako were both dozing nearby while Opal fidgeted back and forth nervously on her feet a few feet away from the brothers. Lin was pacing and had been for hours, but everything was calm in the city. Shady Shin had called her about an hour prior, letting her know that he was going to bed. _Everything is fine_.

The radio crackled to life after a few minutes of prolonged silence, and Hiroshi looked at it with one eyebrow raised.

“Melon Lord and Boomerang requesting an update from Baconator,” The grin carried through with Korra’s voice, and Kya shook her head, “Come in, Baconator. Where’s everybody at?”

Hiroshi sighed, a smile playing across his lips before he reached for the microphone.

“You could ask them yourself, _Boomerang_ ,” Hiroshi rolled his eyes, “I think one of the other ships is over the docks right now--.’

He continued but Kya didn’t hear him. What she _did_ hear were several new heartbeats, somewhere behind them. She had tuned out the sound of Lin, Hiroshi, Opal, and the brothers, but this was _new_. She sat up abruptly, looking at Lin who noticed the change in her immediately. _Someone is here_.

She felt the movements of Lin’s seismic sense a few moments later, and she could tell that Hiroshi had stopped talking by then.

“Opal, stay here,” Lin ordered as Hiroshi stood somewhere behind Kya.

Kya opened the waterskins at her side out of instinct, and she and Lin crept behind the garages with Hiroshi at their heels, looking for whoever was there with them. She counted in her head for every new heartbeat and grit her teeth. _There are ten of them_. They were getting closer, their heartbeats louder, and Kya knew they were moving in a group. _Definitely Equalists_. She was right, and when the three of them rounded the corner they were met face-to-face with the group of Equalists, all armed to the teeth with guns. _Shit_.

Lin and Hiroshi both froze immediately, and the heartbeats in Kya’s head were screaming like war drums against her veins as the nagging little voice started. _You can bend them. You can break them. You can kill them. _

One of them started laughing. Kya didn’t know which one, but she could feel every muscle in his chest moving with the effort. She hated him.

“The Lieutenant is going to _love_ this.” One spoke up, “Hiroshi Sato, right where the Lieutenant said he’d be. Plus Chief Beifong. This went better than expected.”

 _We can’t fight them. They’ll shoot us dead if we so much as move._ Kya took a deep breath, daring to chance a look at Lin. Lin seemed to be thinking the same thing she was, and Kya could see the fear mingling with the worry in Lin’s eyes. _She’s thinking about Opal._ There was nothing they could do, Kya knew that. If they moved, they were dead. They would likely end up dead anyway. Kya exhaled slowly, closing her eyes for just a thought. _Where are they?_

It took only a moment for her to find their heartbeats from the group, and she opened her eyes again, feeling their life coursing under her fingers like strings on a puppet, waiting to be controlled. She couldn’t shake the nagging voice in the back of her mind. _Control them. You can end this. You are the one in control. They’re nothing._

She tried to shake the thoughts from her mind. _I have to do this_. _This is the only choice. This isn’t about control. It never has been, not for me. This is about survival. Just like the bear. I need to survive._

Everything seemed to slow down around her, and her eyes narrowed. She could feel Lin and Hiroshi off to her side, and she blocked the feeling of them from her mind. They were irrelevant. As long as they were safe, she didn’t care. She felt one of the Equalist’s fingers twitch, moving to pull the trigger. It was one of the ones in front of Lin, and Kya knew immediately they were going to kill them both and take Hiroshi. _Destroy them_. Kya felt every breath and slight movement the Equalists made as she closed her eyes and stretched out her fingers. _Make them pay for everything they’ve done. Make them see your power. Stop._ Kya was tired of having the thoughts in the back of her mind, tired of having to try and fight them. She could control herself. She could save them. She didn’t _need_ to kill anyone. It was unnecessary.

The voice seemed to vanish, and Kya could feel the Equalist’s finger touching the trigger then, almost enough to put pressure on it. She wasn’t going to let them hurt Lin, or anyone else. Not while she was there. She could feel the strings connecting the group before her. All the blood, every pulse, every heartbeat reverberating in her ears. She longed for silence. She reached her fingers out as the world continued on in its lowered speed. _All I have to do is grab them_. She could feel them, all ten of them. She had them where she needed them to be. She was in control. _Now…just…STOP._

Every single Equalist crumpled to the ground immediately, their weapons clattering with them as they landed. Everything went back to its normal speed, and she felt Hiroshi recoil behind her, clearly surprised. She took a deep breath, glancing at Lin. A few moments passed before Lin’s mouth opened slightly, and she looked over at Kya with wide eyes.

“Pin them.” Kya instructed through gritted teeth. She hoped Lin would understand.

Lin blinked rapidly, but quickly recovered, slamming her foot into the ground and encasing all the Equalists in earthen prisons. The second she was finished, Kya released the hold she had on them, dropping her hands to her sides, her chest heaving.

“Kya…” Lin began, taking a step towards her, “Were you…did you just--.”

“Yeah.” Kya panted, closing her eyes, “Pretend you didn’t see that. Mom can’t know.”

She trusted Lin not to tell Katara, but she still felt it should be said. She turned, still breathing heavily when she heard Opal running up behind them. Opal’s face was pale, and she could see Mako and Bolin awake and moving toward them.

“What happened?” Opal asked worriedly, looking from Kya to Lin as Hiroshi stepped behind them and began collecting the Equalist’s weapons.

“They tried to sneak up on us,” Lin shrugged, “We took care of it, didn’t we, Kya?”

“Yeah,” Kya nodded, swallowing hard, “We sure did.”

* * *

 

“The city doesn’t look so bad from up here,” Kuvira mused, looking out the cockpit window, “I could get used to this view.”

“Well when this is all over,” Asami chuckled, “I’ll build you a floating house, and you can live with this view whenever you’re back in the city. How’s that sound?”

“When I’m back in the city?” Kuvira snorted, “Unless someone dies or gets married, I’ll never be back to this place. I’ll stick to Zaofu from here on out.”

“Don’t worry,” Asami smiled, thinking about what she’d told Bataar and Korra, “In a couple of months I’ll be building a Future Industries office in Zaofu, so you’ll still get to see us.”

“Good,” Kuvira laughed, “Because I’m definitely not going to be a visitor.”

Asami started to say something, but a noise from the room behind them drew her attention. Shouting followed, and Kuvira frowned, leaping to her feet and heading toward the door. The door flew open in Kuvira’s face before she could reach for the handle and she staggered backwards. Before either of them could react, an Equalist had darted forward and grabbed her, administering a shock to her chest that dropped her to the floor.

“Block her chi, that’s the crazy metalben—.” Asami cut him off, grabbing him by the throat and electrocuting him, dropping him not far from where Kuvira lay stunned. _They’re in the ship. Oh no._

Asami turned to the door to see if more Equalists were coming, only to be struck across the chest by one of the Equalists’ bolas that sent her reeling backwards and into the floor. She struggled against the binds now trapping her, but had barely brought herself to her knees before she heard a sly voice not too far away.

“My, my, my…” The man spoke, and Asami looked up to see him looking down at her through the dim light with a wicked grin, “What do we have here…Asami Sato, in the flesh. Oh this is _perfect_.”

* * *

 

Hiroshi watched in horror as the Equalists scaled the wires that led into the airship. He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t _help_. _Asami and Kuvira are in there_.

He reached with a shaky hand as Lin watched over his shoulder, and he took up the microphone, bringing it close to his mouth before taking a deep breath.

“Asami?” He asked, half begging, “Asami, can you hear me?”

He had already radioed Korra and the third airship to warn them, but even they could do nothing to help. Silent static greeted him on the radio after a few moments and he tried again.

“Asami? Sweetheart please…can you hear me?”

The radio crackled after a few moments, and he heard a chuckle that made his blood run cold.

“I knew this would be a good idea,” The Lieutenant’s voice hummed through the speaker, “I have daddy’s little princess, and a direct way to get _exactly_ what I want. How cute.”

Hiroshi gripped the edge of the table and grit his teeth, and he could feel Lin tense behind him.

“Let me talk to Asami.”

“Oh your little princess is just _fine_ , Hiroshi,” The Lieutenant laughed, “Don’t worry. We’ll take _good_ care of her, won’t we Asami?”

He could hear Asami’s voice, muffled and faded through the speaker, but there. His heart was racing, and he glanced up to see Opal and Kya both looking on in horror. _They can’t keep her. I won’t let them._

“Who is in the other two airships, Hiroshi?” The Lieutenant asked, the malice seeping through with every word, “I’m guess that since we have the metalbender and your daughter, the _avatar_ won’t be too far away. All you need to do is tell me where the avatar is, and I spare these two.”

Hiroshi opened his mouth to reply that he’d never tell him, but the next noise he heard stopped him.

“Daddy…” It was Asami, her voice a pitiful whimper, “Help…”

“What did you do to Asami?” Hiroshi growled, his knuckles white as he clutched the microphone in his hand. _What do you want me to do?_ “If you hurt her, I swear--.”

“Don’t worry, Hiroshi,” He snickered in response. _He’s enjoying this_. “You tell us where the avatar is, and we won’t hurt your little girl. How does that sound? Though…if you _don’t_ tell us…”

He let his voice trail off, and Hiroshi closed his eyes as he heard Asami cry out in pain, shoving the microphone across the table when the radio went dead. _No._

* * *

 

Kuvira came to in a dimly lit room and she blinked groggily for several seconds. Her entire body felt heavy, numb. She couldn’t move her legs, and when she tried to struggle her arms free, she realized that apart from the limpness, she was tied to a chair. She tried to groan, tasting leather in her mouth only to realize she’d been gagged. _Great. Insult to injury. Where’s Asami?_

She turned her head to one side and found Asami tied up next to her in another chair, her chin resting on her chest and her eyes closed. _Fuck_.

She heard footsteps coming toward them, and a moment later two monitors hummed to life in front of Kuvira. Each monitor had an image of the other two airships, and Kuvira let herself breathe a short sigh of relief. _They’re ok_.

The footsteps got closer, stopping in between Kuvira and Asami’s chairs, and Kuvira looked up to see who was there. But before she could register who it was, a sharp blow cracked across the back of her head.

“Don’t you look at me, you disgusting bender,” The man sneered at her.

Her eyes rolled around wildly for a few seconds, but when they stilled she glanced at Asami again, only to see the man pull Asami’s head straight back by grabbing a fistful of her hair.

“Wake up, princess,” The man snarled, “We need to have a chat.”

 _The Lieutenant. This has to be him._ Kuvira could feel her blood boiling, her body aching as she tried to will her chi back into her body. _I can kill him right here. Ropes won’t hold me with all the metal in here. You’re dead._ _I got us into this mess, but I’ll get us right back out._

When Asami opened her eyes, the Lieutenant snickered, looking down at her.

“About time you joined us, _Ms. Sato._ ” He snarled, “Unfortunately for _you_ , your daddy dearest hasn’t told us where the avatar is. It’s a pity, really, that he didn’t. I know he hated her _so much_. But for some reason, he loved you more than he hated her. I don’t understand it. But he made his choice. No one is going to save you now, I’m afraid. Which is good for me. Because I’m going to get what I wanted regardless. A brilliant, extraordinary mind like your own to do my bidding…your father and that fucking avatar dead like they deserve…quite perfect.”

_She’ll never do anything for you, you fucking idiot. What’s your game?_

Asami closed her eyes, and when she did, the man smacked her through the face hard enough to make her head turn to face Kuvira. _I’m so sorry, Asami._

“Apparently, breaking your arm wasn’t enough of an incentive to get your _daddy_ to turn over the avatar.” The Lieutenant continued, “And here I was thinking he _loved_ you. If he loved you, don’t you think he’d do more to save you? Yet here we are, and we haven't even heard a peep from him. He's _abandoned_ you. It’s a pity. Truly, that in the end, he betrayed you too.”

He was laughing, and Kuvira wanted nothing more than to rip his spine out and beat him with it. But she couldn’t move, let alone fight. _We have to listen. That’s what he wants._

“I’m going to go ahead and assume,” He stepped in front of them and motioned to the monitors, “That if _you_ were in the airship we stole, that the avatar has to be in one of these two. You don’t have to tell me, though you couldn’t if you wanted to. Now. Let’s play a fun little game. Those airships? Avatar or not, they’re not going to see the light of day, ladies.”

He stepped out of the room, coming back with what Kuvira recognized instantly as a detonator. _Oh no_.

“Now,” He motioned at the pair of them, “Who’s first? You, metalbender. Let’s go with you first, since you’ve enjoyed blowing up my warehouses so much lately.”

He grinned, coming over next to Kuvira and contorting her hand around so that she was holding the detonator.

“This is for every single explosive you set off, you filthy fucking bender.”

He grabbed her thumb and forced it down on the button, and Kuvira heard a rumbling around them, glancing at Asami whose eyes were wide with fear.

“Eyes on the screens, ladies.”

A lump formed in Kuvira’s throat and she eyed the monitors and held her breath. It took a few moments, but eventually one of the airships was struck by what appeared to be a missile. The ship itself was quickly engulfed in flames, and it soared out of the screen’s view seconds later, crashing somewhere in the city. _No._ _He can’t make us do this. That could have been Bataar and Korra. He’s making us kill them._

Tears were pouring down Asami’s cheeks, her jaw set as she stared straight forward, her eyes locked onto the airship that was still in the air. The Lieutenant was cackling, and Kuvira looked over to see him lean in close and hiss in Asami’s ear.

“The avatar _is_ in one of them, isn’t she?” He mocked her, looking from her face to the monitor, “Well don’t you worry, princess. You get to do more than watch her die. You’re going to be the one who _kills_ her.”

Asami closed her eyes and turned her head away from him, and Kuvira looked down to see that Asami had pressed her nails into her palms so deeply that they were bleeding. _Don’t make her do this. Please. I’ll do it, give me the button. I’ll fucking press it. Don’t make her. Don’t make her watch._

The Lieutenant was cackling manically as he reached for Asami’s hand and pried her fingers apart. It only took a moment to force the trigger into her hand, and licked his lips and grinned, his face inches from Asami’s.

“Say ‘goodbye, avatar Korra’,” He snickered before forcing Asami to press the button.

Kuvira closed her eyes and swallowed down the scream in her throat. _They’re dead. Bataar and Korra are dead. This is my fault. This stupid fucking idea. We should have listened._ She struggled against her bindings despite knowing it was no use, and her lungs felt raw with her contained grief and rage. She wanted him to die. She wanted to _watch_ him die. She wanted to do _anything_. _Metalbend those fucking pipes into his fucking chest. Come on you stupid fucking arms, work!_

Despite her efforts, her chi still hadn’t begun to flow again, and she could do nothing but sit there helplessly. Kuvira could still hear the Lieutenant laughing, but a few moments later, the monitors were cut off and his footsteps carried out of the room. The door slammed behind him and when it was shut, Kuvira forced herself to open her eyes and look at Asami. Her head was bowed, her hair covering most of her face. But Kuvira could see her shoulders shaking with her muffled sobs as her hands trembled at her sides. Kuvira wished there was something she could do to take the pain away, or bear most of it on herself as her own tears spilled down her cheeks. _They’re dead._ _I am going to make every single one of them pay for this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...Asami *did* tell them it was a bad idea...


	92. Chapter 92

Saturday, May 9th (cont’d)

Hiroshi felt like he was dying. He couldn’t breathe. The only thing he could hear in his head was Asami’s voice, her pleading for him to help her. It had been nearly twenty minutes, and he’d received another message from the Lieutenant. Hiroshi had refused to tell him where Korra was, and the Lieutenant had dropped the line again. But Hiroshi knew where _he_ was. He saw where the airship had landed. He was waiting on the other two airships to land somewhere safe so that he could get to Asami. _I’m coming sweetheart. I’ll be there soon._

He tried to take a steadying breath, his hands trembling as he reached for the microphone. _Talk to Korra._

“Korra? Can you still hear me?”

“Loud and clear.” Korra’s voice sounded empty, dead even. He hated it, but he knew how she was feeling. He felt it too. He regretted telling Korra that they’d taken Asami, especially knowing Korra was helpless to stop it. _Save them. You have to save Korra and Bataar. While you still can._

“Tell Bataar there’s been a change of plans. He needs to bring the airship down the first place he finds. Land it on a building for all I care.”

Hiroshi fidgeted nervously with trembling hands in the silence that followed, every fiber of his being begging Korra to respond again in a few moments. He looked to the two screens that he had on the airships, looking on in horror as a missile collided with the side of one of them and sent it burning up in flames. _No_.

“Korra?” Hiroshi bellowed, grabbing at the microphone. _Not you too_. “KORRA?!”

He watched the airship sink, undoubtedly crashing, and his voice was shaking as much as his hands.

“Korra!”

“Spirits,” Korra sounded terrified, but he could breathe the second he heard her voice, “What the _fuck_ was that? What’s wrong?!”

“They just shot down the other airship,” Hiroshi’s words were running together he was talking so fast. _We don’t have time._ “Get out of the airship.”

“Wha--.”

“Get out of the ship, Korra.” _This is all you can do. But you have to try. You have to. For Asami. _“Get—out—NOW!”

Silence was the only thing that greeted him, and he watched helplessly a minute later as the second airship was taken down by another missile. _No_. _Not her too._ He hunched over the table and buried his face in his hands, biting back a sob. _I can’t let them take both of them. Korra’s dead, isn’t she? Korra and Bataar are dead, and they have Asami and Kuvira. What do I do?_

“Hiroshi?” He looked through his fingers up at Opal who was toying with her own fingers nervously and looking at him, “What happened?”

“They were shot down,” He managed to croak out before pushing himself to his feet, “Both airships were shot down.”

Opal covered her mouth with her hand and made a choking sound, no doubt knowing what that meant for Korra and her brother, but Hiroshi had to ignore her.

“I know where they are,” Hiroshi growled, steeling himself as he looked at Lin and reached for his pistol, “The Equalists. It’s time to end this.”

* * *

 

Korra had _seen_ the other airship explode. They were close enough to it that she saw the flash of the explosion against the ship in the darkness. The next thing she knew, she could hear Hiroshi shouting her name through the radio, his voice cracked and pleading. _He’s as desperate as I am_.

“Spirits,” Korra grabbed the microphone, knowing she needed to respond. _He needs to know I’m ok._ “What the _fuck_ was that? What’s wrong?!”

“They just shot down the other airship,” Hiroshi’s words were jumbled together at first, but she heard the second half loud and clear. “Get out of the airship.”

“Wha--.” She started, trying to find her bearings, watching the other airship crash out of sight.

“Get out of the ship, Korra.” Hiroshi was begging, his voice roaring through the speakers,“Get—out—NOW!”

Korra threw the microphone down and sprinted to the end of the cockpit, ignoring the look of fear in Bataar’s eyes. She threw the door open, looking out at the ten triad members she’d brought with them.

“Everyone get out now!” Korra repeated, “Fucking jump if you have--.”

She flew backwards as the missile hit, colliding into Bataar roughly as the pair of them rolled to the end of the cockpit. The ship tilted to one side, and Korra struggled to find her footing, grabbing Bataar by the shirt collar.

“Hold on,” She grunted, feeling him wrap his arms tightly around her middle as she ripped the floor of the cockpit open, “We don’t have enough time.”

Fire was already spreading into the cockpit, and Korra could feel the burning lick of the flames dangerously close to her leg.

“Kor—.” Bataar managed to begin before she rolled both of them through the hole and out of the bottom of the crashing airship, “-RA!”

Korra waited until they were out of the ship to force herself into the avatar state. Using the added power, she bent a vortex of air around them to propel them a safe distance away from the airship, ignoring Bataar’s screaming as he clung to her. _Don’t think about those poor bastards still on the ship._

Korra exited the avatar state once she was sure they were safe and brought them down on the nearest rooftop. She took the brunt of the fall, though both of them landed heavily and rolled a few yards apart from each other. Korra felt a sharp pain in her shoulder within moments of stopping, and knew she had definitely landed on it wrong.  She managed to roll onto her stomach, but barely pushed herself up on trembling arms long enough to watch the airship crash behind them. _Shit. I need to get in contact with Hiroshi. He needs to know we made it._

Ignoring the pain screaming at her from her back and shoulder, she forced herself onto her feet, looking for Bataar. He was pushing himself up several feet away, groaning incoherently. _He’s ok._ She staggered to his side, helping him up and leaving her arm around his shoulders. _Shit. What do we do now? Hiroshi._

“Bataar, do you have your cellphone?” She didn’t know if hers was in her pocket or not, so she felt the need to ask. _We have to get to him somehow_.

* * *

 

“Hiroshi your phone is ringing,” Lin grunted, scowling from the passenger seat.

“Answer it,” He growled, gripping the steering wheel. _I don’t have time for this. I can’t answer my phone right now._

He fished into his suitcoat with one hand, tossing the phone into Lin’s lap once he found it.

“Hello?”

Hiroshi took a deep breath, pressing down on the accelerator as the car drifted around the corner. Lin was talking, but he wasn’t listening. _I have to get to Asami_.

“Hiroshi, stop the car.” He blinked at the command, and considered laughing until she repeated it again, louder. “STOP THE FUCKING CAR.”

He slammed on the brakes, nearly sending both of them into the windshield, the screeching of his tires causing chills to go up his arms.

“What?!” He bellowed, staring at her.

She raised one eyebrow, handing him the phone, and he glared at her before putting it to his ear.

“What?” He growled.

“Where do you want us to meet you?” He could have cried with relief when he heard Korra’s voice, and it dissipated any frustration he held toward Lin. He took a deep breath, releasing the steering wheel and running his fingers through his hair.

“I’ll tell you the street where the warehouse is,” He finally replied, “We have to hurry.”

* * *

 

Asami’s arm was killing her. She was able to feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness from the pain as it was, and was trying to keep herself awake by focusing on Kuvira’s breathing. _Kuvira’s ok. He hasn’t hurt Kuvira._ She _had_ to focus on Kuvira or she’d break down. _Korra and Bataar are dead. My wife and my best friend are dead. No, stop, what’s Kuvira doing? She’s breathing. Focus._

Her eyes were burning. She didn’t think she had any more tears left to cry. Each breath burned on its way out, and she just wanted to close her eyes and be done with it. But she had to stay there, for Kuvira. She refused to leave Kuvira alone. _She’s all I’ve got. I’m all she’s got, too. They’re going to separate us._

She heard the footsteps returning, but she didn’t care. The Lieutenant had nothing else he could say to her. As long as he didn’t take Kuvira, Asami didn’t care. She would have spat in his face if the gag hadn’t been in her mouth.

She kept her eyes on the floor, though it didn’t last long when he yanked her head back by her hair once more. _I’m so tired of you._ She felt his stale breath blow across her face and she huffed in return, shooting him a glare.

“Guess who’s here, princess?” He snarled at her before releasing her hair and sending her head rolling to one side, “Your dearest _daddy_. He’s outside now. I doubt he’ll even make it in before we capture him.”

_He’s just going to get himself killed. He shouldn’t even be here._

Still, some part of her wanted Hiroshi to save her. She knew he would try. Whatever the Lieutenant had said, she knew Hiroshi loved her. _He’s what’s left of my family. He would never leave me._

“Let me tell you something,” She barely cut her eyes at him as the Lieutenant continued speaking, “I’m going to kill him in front of you. You know why? Because I want you to know that you have _nothing._ That you _are_ nothing. And you’re going to work for me. If you don’t—if you don’t build or design what I tell you to—this metalbender here? I’ll torture her in front of you. Every day. It makes me wish the avatar were still alive. I feel like she’d get your little brain working hard enough to be my tool. Too bad _you_ killed her.”

_No I didn’t. You did. You just made me push the button. If anything, we both did this. But that doesn’t matter, does it? Dead is dead. Korra…_

Her head spun, and the dizziness mingled with the cloudiness in her head drowned out anything else he said after that. He didn’t matter anymore, and neither did she. If he was going to use Kuvira to get Asami to work for him, so be it. _I have to keep her safe. She’s all I’ve got._

She looked up, blinking away the fuzziness at the corner of her vision as she heard someone else enter the room. _Focus_. It was another Equalist, and she could tell by the way they shuffled side to side that something was wrong.

“What?!” The Lieutenant was shouting, and it jarred her enough that she could see the person more clearly in the doorway.

“The avatar is with him.”

“The avatar--.” The Lieutenant looked over his shoulder at Asami and Kuvira before shoving the Equalist back into the hallway. He followed a moment later, slamming the door as he left, and Asami could hear the lock click into place in the ringing silence that followed.

_She’s alive._

The next thing she knew, she was laughing. The pain worsened as her arm rubbed against her restraints, but she couldn’t care less. Despite the gag, she was damn near roaring with laughter, as tears of happiness began to roll down her cheeks. She blinked away a few of the tears as she laughed, glancing at Kuvira, only to see that she was laughing too. _They’re ok._

When Asami finally calmed down she was out of breath, the pain in her arm bringing her back to her senses. She didn’t know how long they’d been there, but the feeling that she was going to pass out still hadn’t left her. She let her eyes close and took a deep breath. _Dad and Korra are ok_.

She felt a tugging on her finger and she frowned, realizing the ring on her finger was moving. She struggled to open her eyes again, blinking tiredly and turning her head over to Kuvira. Kuvira was watching her intently, her eyes burning brightly. _She’s metalbending. Her bending is coming back._ She could see Kuvira’s fingers moving ever so slightly, causing the ring to shift on Asami’s finger. When Asami met her eyes again, Kuvira looked pointedly at the pipes above their heads and Asami nodded. _That’s the best idea we’ve got. Bend the pipes down and take the Lieutenant out when he comes in_.

* * *

 

Hiroshi had never been happier to see Korra in his life. She was walking with a slight limp as Bataar hurried along next to her, her short hair strewn about wildly as she made her way to where Hiroshi had parked his car. She peeled off the Future Industries jacket she was wearing and tossed it into the backseat of Hiroshi’s car before taking a moment to crack her knuckles.

“So what’s the plan?” She asked him, rolling her shoulders a second later.

“Plan?” Hiroshi raised his eyebrow as Mako, Bolin, and Opal got out of the car that pulled up next to them, “There is no plan. We’re going in, rescuing Asami and Kuvira, and killing the Lieutenant. That’s the only plan there is.”

Korra nodded, setting her jaw before she stepped past him. His eyes followed her before his body did, and he realized there was a patch of red spreading across the back of her white t-shirt. _She’s bleeding_.

“Korra, hold on a second.” He glanced from Korra to Kya, taking a step towards Korra as he tried to catch up with her, suddenly worried about her once again, “You’re hurt.”

“I’m fine, da--.” Korra started, before stopping in her tracks to turn around and look at him, “I’m fine. Can we get this over with? Kya can heal me later. It’s nothing.”

He could see the blood streaking down her arm illuminated by the streetlight overhead and knew that she wasn’t fine, but he had to accept it. He’d have to make sure they looked at her leg when they were done too, he didn’t like the way she was limping.

“Alright,” He nodded, “Is everyone ready?”

“Eight people versus a warehouse full of Equalists,” Lin sighed, “Yeah. I guess we’re ready. Saikhan is on the way. Give Bataar a gun.”

Kya did so before Hiroshi could and once Bataar was armed, Hiroshi nodded again.

“Let’s go.”

The words had no sooner left Hiroshi’s mouth before several Equalists poured out of the warehouse. Korra tore past him instantly in a blaze of fire, Mako hot on her heels. Hiroshi took a deep breath before aiming his pistol at the closest Equalist and pulling the trigger, watching their body drop. _One down. Many more to go._

Korra was a force of nature. Hiroshi had barely gotten off a second shot before Korra had downed four of the Equalists by rolling toward them and slamming her fists into the ground and erecting earthen pillars that sent them flying back several yards. Lin jumped past her within a second’s time, fragmenting the pillars into several pieces each and using them as projectiles to force the Equalists back underground. They shut the door behind them, but Korra surged forward and kicked it open with a growl, motioning with one hand for the rest of the group to follow her.

“Hope you know where you’re taking us, Hiroshi.”

“I built this place. Of course I know.”

* * *

 

Kuvira could feel her chi coming back ever so slightly with every minute that passed. It was a dull ache that coursed through her limbs, bringing with it the sensation of being able to feel again. She had been able to move Asami’s ring, and she felt like she could move the pipes now too. But she didn’t know if she had the strength to rip them from the wall. Asami was barely conscious, she could see that, and she knew they would have to hurry.

Unfortunately, before she could try to move the pipes, the Lieutenant had returned. His nervousness was apparent in the shaky and disjointed way he closed the door behind him. _Not so confident now that you have Hiroshi Sato and the avatar knocking on your door, are you?_

He had a gun in his hand and when he stepped behind them, and Kuvira knew what was coming. He pulled Asami’s head back, pressing the muzzle of the gun against her temple. _Don’t you fucking dare._ Some part of Kuvira felt like he wouldn’t, after everything he’d said about using Asami, but she didn’t want to risk it. Asami’s eyes opened slowly and she let out a long sigh, almost in resignation.

_I’m going to rip his throat out._

He was talking, but Kuvira didn’t hear him. She didn’t care. _I’m not going to let you hurt Asami_. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and focusing on the metal in the room around her. _Please. Come on._

That was when she noticed the gun. _I can use that_. She poured all her energy into her hands, praying that she had enough chi to keep the Lieutenant from being able to pull the trigger. _Don’t have to move much. Just keep it from firing…_

She felt pieces of the gun crumpling under her control, and she was careful to avoid discharging it with her efforts. _Please let this work._ She could hear shouting down the hallway, and she knew she had to do something. _We don’t have time. What if this doesn’t work?_ _Shoot me instead. Anything._ She left the gun alone and started thrashing violently against her restraints, ignoring the burning and pinching that came from the ropes as she flailed around, trying to get the Lieutenant’s attention. _Please. Please shoot me instead. Don’t shoot her._

It didn’t work, but it didn’t have to. She heard the lock slide open, and her eyes went to the door while the Lieutenant was still tormenting Asami. Kuvira saw Hiroshi standing in the doorway when the door swung open, raising his gun before the Lieutenant could so much as move. A shot rang out and Kuvira heard the Lieutenant hit the ground, and she turned her head quickly to see him writhing in pain behind Asami’s chair, clutching his shoulder as blood poured through his fingers.

_Ha! Good. Shoot him again for both of us._

Hiroshi stepped between Kuvira and Asami, standing over the Lieutenant and leering down at him.

“Keep—your—hands—off—my— _daughter_.” Hiroshi growled through gritted teeth, his face red and his eyes on fire.

He shot the Lieutenant again, this time in the stomach, clenching his jaw shut as the Lieutenant cried out in pain.

“I should have done this _months_ ago.”

Kuvira’s eyes went to Asami, surprised to see her still conscious. She was staring at the wall in front of her. Relief was etched into her eyes, and Kuvira could tell she was listening. A third and final gunshot rang out not long after Hiroshi spoke, and everything went silent. Asami closed her eyes and let out a sigh, and Kuvira fought the urge to laugh again. _It’s over_.

Hiroshi was moving again, and Kuvira looked to see him kneel down next to Asami and start untying her. _Good._ As soon as Asami was loose, Hiroshi helped her remove the gag from her mouth and Kuvira watched as Asami tucked her injured arm close to her body. Asami was trembling, and she reached up with her other hand, nearly touching Hiroshi’s face before she sagged into him and started sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her gingerly and cradled her close to his chest as he smoothed her hair with one hand.

“It’s ok,” He murmured through his own tears, “It’s over…it’s ok, sweetheart…daddy’s here.”

Kuvira heard footsteps approaching rapidly from behind Hiroshi, and had barely turned her head in time to see what was coming before Bataar crashed into her.

“Kuvira!” He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her tightly, “Oh spirits I thought they’d killed you--.”

_Well I thought they killed you too. I’m so glad you’re ok._

She was immediately soothed by his presence, and he took a moment to kiss her forehead before he set to work untying her as well. She pulled the gag off once her hands were free, while Bataar untied the ropes around her legs. She opened her mouth and flexed her jaw, smiling at Bataar when he was finished.

“Thank you, love.”

He helped her to her feet, and once she was standing she noticed that Hiroshi had removed his suitcoat and draped it over Asami’s shoulders. He was still talking to her quietly, and Kuvira took a deep breath, knowing they would be ok.

“Bataar,” Kuvira frowned a little and turned to him, “How did you get out of the airship?”

She knew the missile had hit it. It was a valid question, she thought.

“Oh spirits,” Bataar exhaled before his eyes went wide, and Kuvira noticed Asami was watching them, “Korra! The first airship got shot down, right? Well the second missile hit our airship! Then Korra—she ripped a giant gaping hole--in the bottom of the airship! WE FLEW! Well, _she_ flew. I held on and screamed. And then the next thing I know, we fell onto the rooftop of this giant fucking building--.”

Hiroshi could be heard chuckling softly as he helped Asami to her feet, and Asami staggered slightly, holding onto Hiroshi’s shoulder for support. _She’s too weak to stand, let alone walk._ _Where’s Korra?_

She started to ask, but she heard the shouting drawing closer, and she noticed a masked Equalist coming down the hallway. _I don’t think so_. Kuvira took a staggered step forward to get between them and Bataar, prepared to take them down as they drew closer, only to hear a gunshot ring out from behind her as she watched a burst of red explode from the back of the Equalist’s head before they dropped to the ground. _Fuck_.

She turned her head to see Hiroshi standing there with his mouth hanging open just slightly, Asami shakily standing next to him with the gun in her hand. She closed her eyes after a thought before offering the gun back to Hiroshi.

“I just want to go home,” Asami sighed, her voice weak, “Can we do that?”

“Let me go find Korra,” Hiroshi nodded, “You three stay here.”

Kuvira didn’t think Asami would let him go by the way her hand was gripping his arm, but eventually Asami released him with a nod, sinking back down into the chair. _She needs to get to a healer. Now._

Asami was still holding her broken arm close to her chest, and she reached absentmindedly with one hand to button Hiroshi’s suitcoat around her shoulders to keep it from falling off. Kuvira remembered Asami traipsing around her room in a similar one the night before her press conference, and wondered if Asami was thinking about it too. _She looked like a toddler then._ She didn’t now, she just looked worn down, exhausted. Kuvira wondered how long she’d be able to keep herself awake.

Asami’s hand was still trembling when she let it rest on her lap, and she took a deep breath before looking at Kuvira and Bataar.

“Are you guys ok?” She asked hoarsely.

 _Are you?_ Kuvira understood that Asami was using the question as a means of distracting herself, so she nodded.

“We’ll be fine,” She promised. _It’s over. Of course we will._

Asami nodded and turned her head to look at the Lieutenant’s dead body for a moment.

“Good.” Was all she had to say as footsteps echoed in the hallway once again, and within moments Korra and Hiroshi were back in the room with them.

Korra looked awful. She was limping, and there was blood caked down her arm, almost reaching her wrist. She had a nasty looking gash running across her cheek, dripping blood down to her jaw, but she still had that stupid crooked grin plastered across her face. Korra went to Asami’s side without saying a word, taking her by the hand and leaning down to press a kiss into her hair.

“You ready to go?” Korra murmured.

“You’re hurt,” Asami muttered weakly, looking at Korra’s arm. Kuvira could see blood that had soaked through the shoulder of Korra’s shirt and she frowned. _That’s not good_.

“I’m fine,” Korra assured her quietly, “We’re going to go to Air Temple Island and then we’ll get your arm fixed, ok?”

Asami nodded without another word, and Korra kissed her temple before shifting Asami around and gingerly scooping Asami up in her arms. Hiroshi’s coat bunched around her like a blanket, and Kuvira could see him watching them from the doorway.

“It’s ok, sunshine,” Korra promised as Asami leaned her head against Korra’s shoulder, “I’ve got you.”

As soon as Asami’s eyes closed, Kuvira knew she would be down for the count. Korra took a deep breath and looked at Kuvira and Bataar, jerking her head toward the door for them to follow her.

Saikhan and Lin were standing not far from the hallway talking, a scowl etched across Lin’s features. Kya was not far from her, tending to a cut on Opal’s forehead. Mako and Bolin were standing nearby, and Kuvira bit back a laugh at seeing Mako actually standing on an Equalist’s back to keep him pinned to the ground as Mako talked to one of the police officers.

The entire warehouse was wrecked. She was pretty sure she could smell sulfur, and knew Bolin had likely been lavabending somewhere in the area. Lin turned to see them when they got closer, her scowl immediately fading into something softer. Saikahn took a step forward to say something to them, but Lin cut him off with a hand on his shoulder.

“It can wait,” She told him, “Tomorrow.”

Saikhan nodded and stepped back, and they all lingered there together until Kya was done healing Opal’s forehead.

“You guys ready to go?” Hiroshi asked when Kya put the water away.

“Lead the way, Sato,” Kya smiled, “Lin’s staying here to help Saikhan.”

Hiroshi nodded and led them all outside, helping Korra get Asami into the backseat of the car once they were there. Kya climbed into the front seat, and before Hiroshi opened the driver’s side door, he looked to where Mako was climbing into the other car.

“Are you meeting us at the docks?”

“You got it,” Mako agreed, “We can take the ferry together. Kuvira, Bataar, are you two coming?”

Kuvira nodded, casting one last glance at Hiroshi’s car as he started the engine before she climbed into the backseat with Bataar and Bolin.

* * *

 

It was the humming. Asami knew that’s what woke her. It was soft, and she almost could have ignored it and gone back to sleep. But a warm and tingling sensation washed over her arm a moment later, and she opened her eyes, slowly blinking away the tiredness.

Shady Shin was sitting on a stool next to the bed, water glowing over his hands as he ran them along the length of Asami’s forearm. He was humming. When he saw her open her eyes, he stopped.

“Hi, doll,” He smiled at her, “How you feelin’?”

“Sore,” Asami muttered, still feeling an ache in her arm as he healed it, “Can I sit up?”

“In a minute,” He nodded, “Let me finish this first. Ma set the bone last night, but you’ve still got some damage going on with the muscles and stuff. So it’ll be a few days before it’s feeling good as new.”

Asami nodded once to acknowledge what he’d said and looked around the room. Naga was laying at the foot of the bed, and she could see Kuvira sleeping in a chair against the wall.

“She’s been there a while,” Shady Shin said quietly, noticing that Asami was looking over at her, “Soon as you guys got to the island, actually. Hasn’t moved since. Ain’t been asleep long. I think it was exhaustion that finally got her. You, you’ve been out a while.”

“What time is it?” Asami sighed, unable to tell from the light at the window.

“About two-thirty in the afternoon,” He shrugged, “Korra and Hiroshi are in the hall talking to Lin, if you want me to get them.”

“Please.”

He nodded again, and within a minute or two he withdrew the water from her arm, putting it in a waterskin at his side. _That’s new. Kya must have given it to him_. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up an arm sling a moment later, fumbling with it to get it straightened out. Asami sat up, noticing that she was still wearing Hiroshi’s suitcoat, and she shrugged it off her shoulder as Shady Shin took her arm and helped her guide it into the sling.

“Alright, doll,” He told her once she had her arm fixed comfortably and had readjusted the coat. It was comforting, “Sit tight and I’ll go get them.”

“Thank you,” She nodded.

He shrugged and reached for his crutches, hoisting himself to his feet once he had them positioned under his arms. He used one of them to nudge the stool under the edge of the bed, and he cast her one more warm smile before crutching over to the door and sliding it open.

Korra came in before the door had completely closed, a grin spreading across her face when she saw Asami. She sat down on the edge of the bed and Asami leaned against her, breathing a sigh of relief at seeing her all in one piece.

“You’re ok…”

“I sure am, sunshine,” Korra chuckled, putting her arm around Asami’s shoulders, “More importantly, so are you.”

“I—.” Asami started, and had to pause to think of what she wanted to say, “We thought we’d killed you. He made us launch the missiles that brought down the ships. Kuvira did the first one, but the one that hit your ship--.”

“Hey,” Korra stopped her, lightly tilting Asami’s chin up with her hand, “He made you do that. You didn’t _want_ to. It’s different.”

_I couldn’t have lived with knowing I did that to you._

“How did you get out in time?”

“We almost didn’t,” Korra admitted with a sigh, “Your dad was panicking on the radio, actually. He started screaming at us to get out, and I tried to warn the triad members…”

Korra let her voice trail off and she sighed again before shrugging slightly.

“We got lucky, I guess is what it comes down to,” Korra chuckled a little, “We all got fucking lucky.”

Asami closed her eyes and reached for Korra’s hand and smiled. _We’re ok. Dad is ok too. Kuvira and Bataar are ok, we’re all ok._ The next thing she knew, she was laughing. She squeezed Korra’s hand, overwhelmed by her sudden happiness. The Lieutenant was dead. He couldn’t hurt them anymore. No matter what he’d said to her, they’d won.

“I love you so much,” Asami murmured, opening her eyes as she felt weight on the edge of the bed behind her.

“I love you too, sunshine,” Korra replied, squeezing her hand.

A moment later, Asami could smell Hiroshi’s aftershave, and she and Korra both were pulled into Hiroshi’s arms.

“Watch the arm,” Asami grunted before hearing Hiroshi and Korra both laughing.

“I love you, Asami,” Hiroshi told her as she leaned her head against his arm, smooshed between him and Korra, “I’m glad you’re ok. Both of you.”

“I love you too, dad.”

Hiroshi held both of them together for a few minutes, and Asami felt _good_. _The Lieutenant was wrong. I’m not nothing, and I have my family. That’s all that matters. We’re ok. We got through this._

When Hiroshi finally released them, Asami took a deep breath and pushed her hair out of her face, smiling when Korra kissed her forehead.

“What were you guys talking to Lin about?”

“We were discussing what comes next, now that the Equalists are pretty much done for,” Korra told her.

“And?”

“And it’s not something we’re going to worry about,” Hiroshi chuckled, rising to his feet and offering Asami his hand to stand, “As far as Korra and I are concerned, it’s no longer our problem. Though if you want to know what the plan is, feel free to ask our two favorite triad bosses. I’m sure they’ll come up with something soon, since the ball is in their court.”

“You’re leaving Shady Shin in charge of something?” Asami asked, raising her eyebrow at Hiroshi, “Kuvira, I could understand, but both of them?”

“Yep.” Korra shrugged a little, “The triads run the city now. Raiko won’t like it, but Kuvira is supposed to talk to him about that soon.”

“ _And_ ,” Hiroshi added, smiling, “The only thing _we_ need to worry about is what we’re going to eat for dinner. Korra and I each took turns talking to Saikhan this morning so we have everything under control for the time being.”

“Good,” Asami laughed, glad there was nothing pressing that needed their attention, “I’m hungry. Should we wake Kuvira?”

“Nah,” Korra shook her head, “I’ll leave her a note. She needs the sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm down time.


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the "calm down" chapter, where everything is "fine " and there's like 2% actual plot. I love it

"Friendship makes prosperity brighter, while it lightens adversity by sharing its grief and anxieties." -Cicero,  _De Amicitia VI_

* * *

 

Sunday, May 10th

Bataar hummed as he walked down the hallway, his hands in his pants pockets. _Korra said Asami should be in their room_. He knocked on the door once he was outside the room, craning his neck forward enough to listen for a reply. When Asami called for him to come in, he slid the door open with a smile.

Asami was sitting cross-legged on the center of the bed, a textbook in her lap and a pen in her mouth. She looked up when Bataar opened the door, and he smiled at her before stepping inside and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Working hard?” He asked, raising his eyebrow.

“It’s all I _can_ do,” Asami huffed, motioning at the sling on her arm, “I would rather be helping repair the temple walls. But since I can’t, I have to be productive somehow.”

“Well they’ve got all the help they need,” Bataar shrugged, “Besides, you need a break.”

It was true, between Kuvira, Bumi, and Korra, Tenzin had more than enough help. Tenzin had actually turned down Bataar’s offer of assistance when he’d asked. _They’ve got it under control. Asami needs to get off the island for a little while._

“You want to go get some ice cream?” He offered.

She raised her eyebrow at him, and he flashed her his best innocent smile.

“Why?”

“Because you’re sulking.”

“I am no--.” She stopped and huffed at him, “ _Fine_. You win this round.”

He laughed as she closed her books and huffed at him again before she climbed off the bed and straightened her hair.

“You have to drive though.” She told him.

“I think I can manage that much. It’s easier than being flown around by Korra. Safer too I bet. Her landing was a bit…off.”

It felt good, being able to joke about it. _We’re not in any danger_. Asami’s laugh, quiet though it was, let Bataar know she felt safe enough with the same thought.

She led him out into the hallway, elbowing him playfully when he caught up with her. It was extremely warm outside, and as they walked out of the building they could hear Tenzin shouting.

“Put him down this instant! Korra!”

It took them a moment to see what Tenzin was making a fuss about, and Bataar had to fight back a laugh when he saw Korra walking across the courtyard with Shady Shin hoisted above her head. She had both arms held above her head supporting him, and she was walking toward the side of the temple where Kuvira was sitting on one of the exposed rafters, working.

“He wanted to help!” Kuvira objected, motioning down at Shady Shin as Korra continued closer.

“He is missing a leg!” Tenzin roared, his forehead turning crimson, “He’s going to get hurt!”

Shady Shin was laughing, and Bataar didn’t see the harm in it. _Korra isn’t going to drop him_. His wondered why Korra didn’t just let Shady Shin take himself closer with his crutches, but then his eyes widened as Korra walked under the rafters and lifted Shady Shin up to Kuvira. He held his arms up when she reached for him, and within a moment Kuvira had pulled him up to sit on the beam next to her. _He’s going to fall!_

“He’s going to fall from there and get hurt!” Tenzin bellowed, stomping over there to look at Korra, “He’s going to--.”

“We’re not going to drop him,” Kuvira scoffed, “See? He’s fine.”

“I sure am,” Shady Shin agreed, “This is fine.”

“Well when you kill him—.” Tenzin reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Whatever. Where’s Opal?”

“Meditating,” Korra grinned, “Though you’ve probably interrupted her, _loud_ as you are.”

“Now that you’re up here, you better fucking help.” Kuvira huffed, ignoring Tenzin and Korra in favor of looking at Shady Shin.

“I’m missing a leg, not a _hand_ , Kuvira,” He said looking at her and raising his eyebrows, “Give me something to do.”

“See, Tenzin?” Korra asked, motioning up at Kuvira and Shady Shin, “If he’s able to fight Kuvira, he’s fine.”

“If another person says Shady Shin is fine--.”

“He looks fine from down here,” Asami shrugged, and Bataar could see her grinning, “Stable at least.”

Korra and Kuvira immediately began roaring with laughter, and Bataar saw Korra double over in the courtyard holding her sides. Tenzin spun around, having not noticed Asami and Bataar, and he frowned.

“Ms. Sato--.” Tenzin began, hardly audible over the way Kuvira and Korra were howling like a pair of hyenas, “You know what, never mind. I’m going to go find Bumi and have some tea.”

“Is the tea fine, Tenzin?” Kuvira cackled.

“What about Bumi?” Korra wheezed, “Is he fine too? Shady Shin is fine.”

Tenzin huffed at them and shook his head, his robes billowing behind him as he left them all alone in the courtyard and made his way to find Bumi. It took a couple of minutes for Korra and Kuvira to stop laughing and when they managed to calm down, Korra wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist and grinned at Bataar and Asami.

“So where are you two headed?” She asked, raising her eyebrow a moment later.

“To get ice cream,” Asami replied, “Do you want us to bring anything back with us?”

“Anything you bring us is _fine_ ,” Korra shrugged, winking at her.

“I HEARD THAT!” Tenzin shouted in the distance.

Bataar started laughing and Asami snorted before shaking her head and kissing Korra’s cheek.

“Ok, we’ll see you guys later.” Asami told them, “Text me if you need anything.”

* * *

 

Hiroshi wiped the sweat off his forehead with his handkerchief and frowned as the ferry docked on the island. He _heard_ Korra and Kuvira long before he saw them, and once he was in the courtyard he was able to see them sitting on the roof of the temple shouting at each other despite the proximity. When he got closer he saw Shady Shin sitting on one of the rafters next to them. Shady Shin had taken off his button-up shirt, wrapping it around his head, and was sitting there in his tank-top drumming a tune out on his leg, ignoring Korra and Kuvira.

Hiroshi frowned, trying to hear what Kuvira and Korra were so upset with each other about, then he realized Korra was wielding one of Shady Shin’s crutches in her hand, and was swinging it in Kuvira’s direction.  He wasn’t surprised to see Kuvira had the other crutch, and she jabbed it into Korra’s chest with a huff, nearly sending Korra rolling backwards.

“You two are going to hurt each other!” Hiroshi scolded loudly, walking closer to the side of the temple, “Get Shady Shin down from there!”

“You sound like Tenzin,” Korra laughed, shoving the crutch into Kuvira’s shoulder and tipping her sideways.

Kuvira nearly slipped, but grabbed onto the crutch with both hands, and Hiroshi found himself holding his breath as Korra used the crutch to guide Kuvira back into a stable position.

“See?” Kuvira raised her eyebrow and grinned, “We’re fine.”

“He still needs his crutches.”

“I’m fine,” Shady Shin shrugged with a laugh, “I don’t plan on moving any time soon. They’ll get me down and give my crutches back when I need them.”

Hiroshi crossed his arms and arched one eyebrow, only for Korra to stop mid-swing and stare at him.

“Stop that.”

“What?” Hiroshi asked her, tilting his head to one side slightly.

“Oh spirits, _stop_!” Korra huffed, “ _Now_ I know where Asami gets that look from!”

“You know,” Hiroshi chuckled, “For someone who is the spitting image of her mother, you shouldn’t be that surprised that Asami is capable of sharing some of my expressions.”

“ _Some_ ,” He watched Korra roll her eyes, “Have you _seen_ her work?”

He started laughing and held his sides, and Korra rolled her eyes again, barely ducking in time as Kuvira swung at her with the crutch she was wielding.

“Ladies!” Tenzin bellowed from nearby, “If you aren’t going to work, will you _please_ take your rough-housing _off_ the rooftop?”

Korra froze mid-jab and sighed, before lowering the crutch as a sign of truce. Kuvira dropped down to the ground a moment later, the other crutch in hand, and looked at Tenzin with a grin.

“Is this better?” Kuvira asked him.

“Is it fine?” Korra grinned even more than Kuvira and Tenzin huffed.

“Yes it is, thank you both.” He nodded curtly as Korra dropped down, “But you left Mr. Shin on the roof.”

“I’m fine,” Shady Shin insisted.

Hiroshi didn’t know why Tenzin seemed so frustrated with them, but all Tenzin managed in reply to Shady Shin’s response was to glower at Korra and point forcefully at Shady Shin before growling ‘get him down’. Korra huffed at Tenzin and was back on the roof a moment later, and Shady Shin didn’t offer a complaint when Korra picked him up under his arms and lifted him to stand on his leg on the beam next to her. A moment later she had scooped him up in her arms properly and stepped off the roof, landing on a puff of air without so much as a loud thump. She helped Shady Shin stand, and once Kuvira had returned his crutches to him, the pair of them looked at Tenzin and raised their eyebrows.

“Better?”

Tenzin sighed at Korra and shook his head before turning to Hiroshi.

“Mr. Sato, how nice to see you today. How are you?” Tenzin asked politely.

“I’m doing well, Master Tenzin,” Hiroshi smiled before nodding respectfully, “I came to see how the repairs were going.”

“Well,” Tenzin sighed, looking at the temple, “While I am grateful for Korra and Kuvira’s help…if they would stay _focused_ …”

He cast a pointed glance over his shoulder, and Hiroshi followed his gaze to see that Korra and Kuvira had stopped listening and were wrestling on the ground, trying to pin each other down.

“However,” Tenzin continued, “I will admit…it’s been a while since they were this comfortable with…having fun. As noisy as it is. As well as _distracting_.”

Hiroshi chuckled and watched for a few minutes, listening to Korra’s empty threats of drowning Kuvira in the fountain. _They’re not afraid of dying, of course they can have fun_. Their idea of play was soon stopped when Kuvira got overzealous with an earthbending attempt and nearly sent Tenzin flying.

“Enough!” Tenzin scolded them, “Why don’t the two of you do something…peaceful? Pick flowers, for all I care.”

Korra stopped abruptly, positioned over Kuvira where she had been about to dunk Kuvira’s head into the pond, and her entire face lit up as she grinned. She leapt to her feet, pulling Kuvira with her, and her eyes were bright.

“That’s a great idea, Tenzin!” Korra told him, “We can go get Opal…Hiroshi. You stay here. We’ll be back in a few minutes. Shady Shin, you too.”

“I wasn’t serious—.” Tenzin began, but when he stopped, Hiroshi noticed that Kuvira looked as excited as Korra did.

“That’s the best idea ever,” Kuvira beamed, “I know where the _best_ patch of flowers are.”

“Let’s go!” Korra exclaimed eagerly, holding her hand out to Kuvira.

“You’re serious,” Tenzin stared at them, “The two of you are going to go pick flowers.”

“We’re going to pick the hell out of those flowers,” Kuvira nodded, taking Korra’s hand.

“I can’t believe this,” Tenzin muttered as the pair of them headed off hand-in-hand to find Opal, “The one thing I suggested that they might possibly like. And they’re going to find a way to make it destructive or turn it into a fight, I can guarantee it.”

“Well think of it this way,” Shady Shin grinned, “It was _your_ idea. You can’t blame them if they fuck it up.”

“I’ll have to agree with Shady Shin here, Master Tenzin,” Hiroshi nodded, “You _did_ give them the idea.”

“I think it’s a _fine_ idea, actually,” Shady Shin added before he began cackling.

* * *

 

Bataar handed Asami a napkin before he sat down at the picnic table with her, lifting the spoon out of his ice cream and grinning at her.

“I can’t believe you got something plain like strawberry,” He chuckled, “They had like thirty flavors!”

She rolled her eyes at him before taking a bite of her ice cream, and he looked down at his cup at three scoops he had gotten. He had no idea what flavors he had gotten, if he was honest, but he liked the colors. He took a bite of the pale blue scoop first, covering his mouth almost immediately before he heard Asami snort. He reached for a napkin, thankful when Asami handed him one before he started gagging.

After spitting out what he had in his mouth, he looked over at Asami to see that she had covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes were closed as she tried to control her fit of giggles.

“I guess you don’t like that one,” She finally managed to cough out.

“That was _awful_ ,” Bataar nodded, still able to taste it on his tongue, “Buh.”

“What’d you learn?” Asami snickered, raising her eyebrow.

“That when you tell me, ‘you won’t like the blue one’, that I won’t like the blue one.”

“You won’t like the red one either.”

Bataar sighed and looked down at his cup with a frown. The red one _looked_ like it would be tasty. _I mean I might as well try, I paid for it._

A minute later, he met with the same result, and had to succumb and go by a drink from the ice cream shop to get the taste out of his mouth.

“Ok,” Bataar sighed again, looking down at the ice cream, “So the green is safe?”

“Should be,” Asami laughed, “It’s minty or something, if I remember correctly. Bolin likes it. I’ve never had it, but it _should_ be ok.”

Bataar arched one eyebrow, but tried a bite of it at Asami’s insistence. He was surprised that compared to the other two flavors, this one was tolerable.

“See?” Asami grinned at him, “I know my shit.”

“You definitely know ice cream, at least.”

They were silent after that, at least until they finished their ice cream, but Bataar found the silence comforting. _This is peace._ It was a relief, not being worried about anything. He could see a massive improvement in Asami’s demeanor, even with all she’d endured in the days prior. He wasn’t seeing her worried anymore, he was seeing her _happy_. He’d seen the change in Kuvira and Korra as well, and he considered it a miracle in itself how much a change there really was. _We’re able to breathe._

“Do you want to talk a walk?” Asami offered, “The park is just two blocks over.”

“That sounds good to me,” Bataar agreed, “It’s not like we have to be anywhere.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Asami laughed, rising from her seat, “No rush.”

Once they threw their trash away, the pair of the set out toward the park together. Asami was humming, and after a few minutes she linked her arm through his and looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Uh oh,” Bataar chuckled when she grinned, “What?”

“ _Speaking_ of no rush…when are you and Kuvira ever getting married?”

“You eloped with the avatar, and you’re asking me about _my_ wedding? I want to know about yours!”

“It was nice,” Asami laughed, “Once I was over being afraid that she’d change her mind after her parents found out.”

“Korra, change her mind?” Bataar raised his eyebrows, “You should have known better than that.”

“You’re right,” Asami nodded with a smile, “And once the ceremony was over, she would have gone around the entire island introducing me to everyone as her wife if I had let her.”

“I am…actually not surprised to hear that.”

“I know, right?” Asami chuckled, “It was really sweet.”

Bataar nodded, and Asami stopped walking, a slight blush coloring her cheeks before she continued.

“In all honesty, it was the best day of my life, by far,” Asami was smiling, more to herself than to Bataar, though after a moment she looked up at him, “It was too short. Though if I could go back and change anything, I would only change one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“There was this…feeling…that was there the entire time, that that was going to be our last day together, our last night together. Every second we had was already borrowed, and I wanted to just stay there forever…Because if we stayed, they couldn’t tear us apart. So if I changed anything, I would take that feeling away. But I don’t regret it, even for a second. And now that the Lieutenant is gone, and the Equalists are…scattered, at best…I would love to go back to Ember Island some time, with Korra. Anywhere, really, and have a real vacation.”

She had a distant look that had grown in her expression, and when she finished, Bataar smiled and gently embraced her. She rested her head on his shoulder for a few moments and he rubbed her back, still smiling.

“I’m glad the two of you got to have that time together,” Bataar told her, “Especially now.”

“Thank you,” Asami murmured, squeezing him with her good arm, “I love you, Melon Lord.”

“I love you too, sparky,” Bataar chuckled in return before pulling away, “You’re my best friend for a reason.”

“I may be your best friend, but you never answered my question.” Asami replied, feigning a pout, “When are you and Kuvira getting married?”

“Well before all this craziness, we were shooting for mid-July,” Bataar shrugged, “We could probably still do that, but we haven’t talked about it yet. I’m really nervous, actually.”

“Why?” Asami’s head tilted slightly as she looked up at him with a soft crease from worry between her brows.

“It’s just…I love Kuvira, and I know she loves me…” He sighed, his shoulders sagging a little, “But she’s so strong and complex on the inside that I’m afraid that she doesn’t—I’m afraid I won’t ever be enough for her, you know? Not that she thinks that, but that just…I can’t be enough for someone that incredible.”

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and shook his head, and he felt Asami take hold of his hand, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb.

“Bataar.”

He looked at her, and saw that she was smiling at him.

“You _are_ enough, Bataar.” Asami told him firmly, though with a soft voice, “And Kuvira loves you. I’m sure if you asked, she probably feels exactly the same way you do.”

“Thank you, Asami,” Bataar nodded, squeezing her hand.

Her smile widened, and she dropped his hand after a few more moments with a nod of her own.

“So July?”

“Yes. On the plus side, if you finish building your new office in Zaofu by then, there’s no reason you and Korra can’t just stay there for a while until the wedding.”

“That sounds like a good idea, actually. And I’ll actually be able to work while we wait, so I won’t miss anything going on with the company.”

“You work too much,” Bataar teased, “Your dad will help too.”

“Yeah,” Asami agreed, “So it won’t be so bad. Like a vacation.”

“A vacation? In Zaofu?” Bataar was laughing, “You mean watching Korra and Kuvira turn everything into a contest or a reason to spar is _relaxing_?”

“It is to them,” He saw Asami shrug, “I guess it works, just not for me. You’re much calmer.”

“With Kuvira?” Bataar grinned, “One of us has to be the calm one.”

Asami threw her head back and laughed, and Bataar found himself once again laughing with her. How much time had they lost being afraid of dying? How long had it been since they had genuinely had fun like this without fear hanging over their heads like a noose ready to constrict them? He didn’t know, but he knew he was happy. And so was Asami.

* * *

 

Asami was walking off the ferry with Bataar when Opal came skipping down from the main courtyard with a flower crown resting on top of her head.

“You guys have missed all the fun,” Opal giggled, “I’m pretty sure we’ve picked every flower on this island—come on.”

She grabbed each of them by the hand and half-dragged them up the slope toward the courtyard, and as they drew closer Asami could hear Korra and Kuvira’s laughter echoing from the area.

Korra was sitting on the steps outside the temple with Kuvira sitting between her legs, and Korra was taking great care to strategically place flowers in different intervals throughout Kuvira’s braid. Shady Shin was sitting nearby, a wreath of flowers draped around his neck. He was talking to Hiroshi, and Asami started laughing when she saw that they had decorated Hiroshi with flowers too, even taking the time to stick a few of them into his beard.

“What happened to rebuilding the temple?” Bataar chuckled, looking over to Korra and Kuvira.

“Well we tried that,” Kuvira grumbled, crossing her arms, “But Tenzin said we were being ‘reckless’ and endangering ourselves and Shady Shin—we told him it was fine—and so he told us to pick flowers--.”

“We made you guys flower crowns too,” Korra finished, causing Kuvira to huff, “This has been fun. There’s still some flowers in a basket over there by Shady Shin if you want to do anything.”

Asami shrugged at them before looking up at Bataar.

“Do you know how to make a flower chain?” She asked him, raising one eyebrow as Opal placed a wreath of flowers on top of Asami’s head.

“No,” Bataar admitted, “Do you?”

“Yeah,” Asami grinned, “I’ll show you.”

* * *

 

“Alright, doll,” Shady Shin let out a long breath, pulling a stream of water from the skin at his side, “Turn your arm a few times and flex the muscles.”

Asami nodded once and did as he told her, flexing her forearm as best she could despite the soreness. He watched her for a few moments, his eyes trained on the way her skin twisted over the muscles as they moved. He finally motioned for her to stop, and guided her arm closer to him before bending the water over his hands.

“Few more sessions like this for the rest of the week,” He told her, “It’s starting to get better. Does it _feel_ better?”

“Yeah,” Asami told him, “The sling helps. It’s still really sore, but not like it was yesterday.”

He nodded silently and the water began to glow over his hands as he pressed them to Asami’s arm gently. Warmth spread through her forearm, temporarily soothing the ache. As he worked, her attention went to the pool behind them, where Korra was trying to push Kuvira’s head under water.

They had come to the Sato mansion at Tenzin’s request, after Korra and Kuvira’s sparring had nearly put another hole in the temple’s side. It was Korra who suggested swimming in the pool once they arrived, and Opal had barely had time to step aside before Kuvira had tackled Korra into the water when they got down there.

“For someone who says they love Kuvira,” Bataar laughed, treading water near the edge of the pool so he could still talk to Asami while Shady Shin healed her, “Korra sure does try to drown her a lot.”

He’d no sooner spoken than Kuvira had pushed herself up onto Korra’s shoulders, dragging both of them under the water.

“It looks like it goes both ways,” Asami chuckled, “Opal, are Bolin and Mako coming?”

“No, they’re practicing,” Opal replied from where she was floating, “They’re looking to start probending again soon. They would play tonight, but…”

She finished with a pointed look in Korra’s direction. _Oh. They still don’t know if she can play._

The thought of probending again didn’t escape Korra’s hearing, and she stopped what she was doing immediately, keeping Kuvira at arm’s length as a grin spread across her face.

“I can play tonight!” Korra exclaimed, swimming over to the edge of the pool quickly and climbing out, “I can, I just have to be cleared by a healer--.”

She grabbed Shady Shin by the shoulders, spinning him around on the stool he was sitting on and holding his face in her hands.

 “ _You_!” Korra nearly shouted at him, “You’re a healer now, technically. If you clear me, I can play!”

“You sure that’s a good idea, boss?” Shady Shin asked, glancing over his shoulder at Asami, no doubt asking for her approval.

“Of course it is!” Korra told him excitedly, “I’m _ready_ to play. I can take down airships, probending will be like a walk in the park!”

“It’s actually not a bad idea,” Asami offered, “It’ll give us all something to do tonight.”

“Fuck yeah!” Korra whooped, before pouting at Shady Shin “Please, Shady Shin? _Please_?”

“Fine,” He shrugged, “It can’t hurt.”

* * *

 

The roar of the probending arena could be heard even from the lower locker rooms as Hiroshi walked down there to find Mako, Bolin, and Korra. He had wanted to speak to them before their match, knowing that Asami and the others had already been down to see them a few minutes prior. He found the three of them stretching when he got there, already dressed. When Korra saw him she grinned, pushing herself off the floor and straightening up to walk over to him.

“You wore your shirt!” Korra eyes were bright, and he thought briefly that she was going to hug him, but she stopped just short of doing so, “Ready to see us in action, Hiroshi?”

 “Ready to see you win, you mean,” He corrected, “I hope the three of you have fun.”

“Of course we will!” Bolin grinned as he and Mako stepped up next to Korra. Bolin took a moment to grab Korra and Mako each by the shoulders, holding them tightly as he beamed at Hiroshi, “We’re the fan-favorites! The fantastic—fabulous—Future Industries Fire Ferrets!”

All three of them seemed to be in high spirits, and Hiroshi was glad for it. He laughed and took a moment to wish them good luck. He only lingered for a few minutes before he left them to head back to the booth where the others were waiting for him. It had been good to see them, and know that they were all three equally excited to be playing again.

He wasn’t surprised to find Kuvira arguing with Shady Shin when he arrived in the booth. Shady Shin was sitting on the other side of Bataar, and Opal was on Kuvira’s right next to Asami. Kuvira was leaning across Bataar, in the middle of a heated argument as Shady Shin rapidly shook his head at her.

“Of course they’re gonna win!” Kuvira nearly shouted, “Like Korra’s going to let them lose.”

“Want to bet on it, boss?” Shady Shin grinned, “Skill or not, our team is out of practice. Wolfbats have been playing since the season started. Fifty yuans.”

“You know I don’t have any money, dumbass.”

Hiroshi grinned, pulling out his wallet as he walked in front of them to his seat, pulling out fifty yuans and handing them to Kuvira with a wink. Kuvira got a wicked grin before shooting Shady Shin a feigned glare.

“You’re on, you son of a bitch. Fire Ferrets are going to take this.”

Hiroshi laughed and settled down in his seat next to Asami. The Fire Ferrets were supposed to be the second to last match of the night, so they had a long wait ahead of them. Asami smiled after a moment and patted his arm, and when he looked at her he felt the weight of guilt settle in his stomach. _This won’t last long. I have to call Saikhan soon._

* * *

 

“And now we’ve arrived at one of the final matches of the night!” Kuvira heard the announcer’s voice booming around them, “And we’re going to start this one off with a warm welcome back to a longtime favorite! The Future Industries Fire Ferrets have returned to probending!”

The crowd was deafening. Within moments, the entire arena was chanting for the Fire Ferrets, and they hadn’t even made it to the center platform.

When the teams finally got into the arena, Kuvira frowned, crossing her arms and leaning closer to Opal.

“So are you going to explain this again?” Kuvira asked. She’d watched the earlier matches with vague attention, but she still wasn’t sure she understood.

“I’ve done every other match,” Opal laughed, “I’d be pretty shitty if I didn’t explain the one that mattered.”

She wasn’t sure about all the rules, but she understood the scoring system enough, and Opal had helped explain the few fouls that had been called on earlier teams.

As soon as the buzzer sounded to start the match, Korra and Mako immediately went on the offensive. Within thirty seconds, they’d pushed Tahno back into the second zone, and were combining their efforts against Ming while Shaozu and Bolin went after each other.

Ming and Tahno began working together instantly to separate Korra and Mako, and within moments they’d pushed both of them back a zone as well. That left Bolin in the front, trying to hold his ground as Mako and Korra tried to drive Ming and Shaozu back.

Opal was out of her seat within seconds, leaning over the railing and shouting words of encouragement down at Bolin though she knew he couldn’t hear her. Eventually the Wolfbats managed to push him back into the zone with Mako and Korra, giving the Wolfbats an advantage. Kuvira crossed her arms and watched with interest, hearing Asami curse a few seats down next to Hiroshi.

“You guys get too worked up over this, it’s just a game.” Bataar offered.

“Just a ---.” Opal wheeled around and stared at him, “Just a game?! That’s Mako, Bolin, and Korra! Of course we’re invested in this!”

Kuvira laughed and shook her head, prompting Opal to turn back around and resume shouting. The Wolfbats won the first round from gaining the zone, and Opal returned to her seat with a huff while the teams got ready to start the second round.

“Not looking good for your bet, Kuvira,” Shady Shin teased, leaning behind Bataar to look at her.

“Oh shut up,” Kuvira rolled her eyes, “There’s two rounds left.”

“And they’ll probably end up like the first one.”

The second round started, and the first minute could only be described as a fire fight. Both teams were putting everything they could into their attacks. Bolin was the first one in the water. He’d been hit square in the chest by a blast of water from Tahno, and it sent him reeling backwards and over the edge into the water below. Mako and Korra double-teamed Shaozu a few moments later, and he went flying off the edge of the platform as well.

The next thing Ming did was rip up a disc up from the floor and fire it at Mako. It would have hit Mako in the shoulder had Mako not ducked as Korra shot in front of him. Korra hadn’t had time to see the disc coming, and it struck her facemask just as she was hit by a bolt of water by Tahno. She was sent tumbling backwards from the force, and ended up rolling off the platform and into the water.

Kuvira found herself on her feet leaning over the railing with Opal, shouting obscenities down at the referee just before Korra’s splash could be seen.

“That was a fucking foul!” Asami shouted, “Headshots count as fouls!”

The referee did call it as a foul, and the Wolfbats were forced to give up a zone, giving Mako a space advantage despite being outnumbered.

“He’ll be fine,” Hiroshi said confidently, “Ming didn’t mean to hit Korra like that, so both Ming and Tahno are going to be playing off their game now.”

Hiroshi’s prediction came to fruition a moment later when Tahno was sent tumbling off the arena platform, leaving Mako alone with Ming with less than a minute left in the round.

“Come on!” Kuvira roared, “Knock him off!”

Mako slung several fire balls in Ming’s direction in rapid succession, sending him backpedalling toward the edge of the platform as he tried to defend himself, and the attacks got Opal excited.

“YES!” Opal bellowed, “KNOCK HIS ASS IN THE WATER!”

Mako eventually did just that, landing one last burst of fire that caused Ming to take a wrong step too close to the edge that finally pushed him over just moments before the timer ran out. Mako stood in the middle of the platform waving as the announcer called the match as a win by knock-out for the Fire Ferrets, and Asami stood up out of her seat before drawing Kuvira and Opal’s attention.

“Come on,” She said, jerking her head, “Let’s go see them in the locker room.”

Shady Shin was grumbling about losing fifty yuans, but they all followed Asami obediently. They headed downstairs fairly quickly, and when they entered the locker room, Korra was sitting on a bench, her helmet in her lap, cracks spread across the facemask. Korra was being tended to by a healer, a stream of blood having ran down her face from her nose.

“Don’t get hit in the face with one of those discs,” Korra chuckled, her voice muffled, “Ming put a lot of power into that one.”

“Yeah it would have probably left one hell of a bruise on Mako if it had hit him,” Hiroshi agreed, “You three were fantastic.”

“Does that mean we’re getting a reward from our sponsor?” Korra grinned when the healer finished, handing her a wet cloth to clean her face.

“Can food be a reward?” Bolin pouted, “I’m starving.”

“The least I can do is feed you,” Hiroshi laughed, “Where would you three like to go?”

“Please don’t say Narooks, please don’t say Narooks.” Opal muttered under her breath from Kuvira’s side.

“Pizza sounds good,” Bolin shrugged as Asami went over to Korra and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

“Sounds good to me,” Korra hummed, “What do you guys think?”

“Anything is better than Narooks,” Opal chimed in, “We can go as soon as you guys change.”

“Well you guys have to leave in order for us to do that,” Korra replied.

“Yeah!” Bolin exclaimed as Mako came in, “The faster you guys leave, the faster we eat!”

Opal rolled her eyes but grinned, and grabbed Kuvira by the arm before leading them all back out into the hall to wait. Kuvira knew they wouldn’t take long.

 


	94. Chapter 94

Tuesday, May 12th

 

Shady Shin spun around in the chair behind Raiko’s desk, grinning to himself. He thought he heard Kuvira sigh from somewhere in the office behind him, but he didn’t worry about it. _This job is easy, we just scare him._

He was aware that he hadn’t done the best job of scaring Raiko the first time, but no explosives were going to be involved in his second attempt. He didn’t need them. He had the money, thanks to Hiroshi, and he had the power, thanks to the dissolution of the Equalists. The city belonged to the triads, who had decided to continue their alliance even after the threat was gone. That left him, the leader of the biggest triad, in charge. Raiko was his puppet.

He had his back to the door, and he knew that when Raiko came in, Raiko wouldn’t be able to see him. He laced his fingers over his stomach and waited, able to hear Kuvira’s heartbeat throbbing distantly in the room with him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, focusing past Kuvira, trying to see if he could sense anyone else.

He’d almost given up after several minutes, but he finally heard a faint thumping in his ears, that grew louder with each passing moment. _Raiko_.

“Ready, boss?” He asked, opening his eyes.

A grunt came from Kuvira’s direction, and he heard Raiko turning the doorknob. _This is going to be interesting._ He could tell from the distance of Kuvia’s pulse that Raiko wouldn’t be able to see her when he walked in the door either. That was even better. They’d both surprise him.

Raiko opened the door, mumbling something to himself as he did, and Shady Shin grinned when he didn’t hear him shut it. He took a deep breath, spinning the chair back around in time to see Kuvira shut the door with a firm click, locking it shut and startling Raiko.

“What are you two doing here?” He stammered, trying to keep his composure, “Where are my guards?”

“We took care of that,” Kuvira shrugged, and Shady Shin watched as she took a step forward, appearing as non-threatening as possible. The gesture still sent Raiko back-pedaling, nearly into the desk. _Scare him good, Kuvira._

“We came to make some deals, Mr. President,” Shady Shin added, causing Raiko to look at him.

“What the hell do you two want?”

“Plenty, actually,” Kuvira’s voice was low, nearly a growl, and within a moment she had grabbed Raiko by the front of his suit, dragging him off his feet and staring up at him, “First. You’re going to pardon Lin Beifong, and give her the position of police chief, again.”

“I won’t—.” Raiko began, stopping when Kuvira arched one eyebrow, “I mean…fine. The Equalists are done for now anyway. What’s it matter? Fine.”

“Good.” Kuvira replied, “Second. From this point forward—.” She paused to point at Shady Shin, “That smug son of a bitch is who you answer to. We don’t care what you say about it, you’re a crooked politician through and through, right? Don’t care where the money comes from, as long as you get it you’ll look the other way.”

“You don’t have enough money to buy me.” Raiko snarled, seeming to recover himself as he tried to yank himself from Kuvira’s grasp, inevitably failing.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Shady Shin grinned, lifting the suitcase from his lap and putting it on the desk, “I think we have just the _right_ amount of money.”

“You got it from Sato, I’m not stupid.”

“Wrong again,” Kuvira smirked, “Hiroshi may have helped, but now that the Equalists are done for, the triads have seized _everything_. Including their money.”

“So you’re buying me?” Raiko snorted.

“Until the next election,” Shady Shin nodded, “Though I’m still in favor of assassination. Kuvira?”

“You wouldn’t dare--.”

Kuvira’s eyebrow went up again, Raiko still held off the ground. Half a second passed before she bent the metal bracer at her wrist into a dagger that she pressed against Raiko’s neck.

“A for assassination,” Kuvira mused, a slight grin on her face, “That was Shady Shin’s _first_ plan, actually. But I’m not the only one you need to be afraid of.”

She wouldn’t hurt him. Shady Shin knew that. They didn’t _want_ to hurt him. But neither of them were above threats. This had to be enough. And by the way Raiko was trembling, it was.

“Fine.” Raiko finally sighed, “If you’ve got the money, I’ll do whatever you want.”

Kuvira dropped him roughly, a grin spreading across her face as the metal wrapped itself back around her wrist.

“Good.”

“I’ll fill out the paperwork to pardon Lin now,” Raiko shook his head, scurrying off to one side of the office quickly to get away from Kuvira, “I’m surprised you don’t want the same for Sato.”

“ _He_ doesn’t.” Kuvira shrugged, “But you _are_ going to help him.”

“No I--.” Raiko seemed angry as the defiance returned to his eyes, but when Kuvira crossed her arms he nodded, “Anything you say.”

Shady Shin just grinned to himself and lifted himself out of Raiko’s chair. He knew bringing Kuvira had been a good idea. _That woman could scare anybody_.

* * *

 

Hiroshi sighed and packed the last of his things into the only remaining box in his office. It had taken him two days, but he was done. On the left side of the room were the boxes full of files and designs that were necessary to the company, or relevant. He’d marked all of them with Asami’s name, to make sure they made it into her possession. Anything he had that could be considered incriminating at Future Industries, he’d packed into the corner, marking it for the police. He was done, with his office at least. That had been the hard part.

 _I guess it’s time to call him_.

Hiroshi took his phone out of his pocket as he walked out of Future Industries and made his way to his car, dialing Saikhan’s number as he climbed inside and started the engine. He let the car idle while he waited for Saikhan to answer, and he sighed.

“Chief Saikhan speaking, make it quick.”

“Saikhan, it’s Hiroshi. Will you meet me at my home, please?”

“Now’s the time, huh?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be there soon, then.”

Hiroshi hung up and sighed again, backing out of the parking lot a moment later and pulling out onto the street. He glanced at the time, knowing that Asami would be at home. _Am I really willing to do this to her? After all this?_

He shook his head and set his jaw, he couldn’t let himself change his mind. The drive home was practically a blur in the back of his mind when he finally pulled into the driveway minutes later. It was a drive he’d made hundreds, if not thousands of times, but this one weighed down on him more than anything. He didn’t like it.

Hiroshi wasn’t surprised to see Korra and Asami in the living room when he came insie, lounging around while Asami studied for her last exam. He was so proud of her, and it pained him to know what was about to happen. Still, he’d made up his mind. He had to stick to his decision.

“Asami,” He sighed, lifting one hand to scratch the side of his head, “Can I talk to the two of you?”

Asami closed her books almost immediately, and looked up at him with a bright expression. _This is going to be the death of me_.

“Saikhan…is on his way.” Hiroshi began, unable to think of anything else for a few moments.

“Ok,” Asami nodded, and Hiroshi noticed Korra was frowning. _She knows_. “What’s he--.”

“You’re turning yourself in,” Korra interrupted, her voice quiet.

Asami’s head turned so she could look at Korra, and Hiroshi saw her start to pale.

“Dad?”

“I am.” He nodded, clearing his throat. “I have to. I can’t get by without paying for all this. I’ve done too much—I’ve killed too many people. It isn’t _right_ to let me get away with it. I wanted to tell you…before he got here. I’ve already organized any of the evidence. There was some in my office at Future Industries, but not much. Anything else has been boxed away for you, Asami.”

He had been thorough, and he knew Saikhan and Lin would trust him to have been. They wouldn’t go through the rest of it, though if they did they wouldn’t find anything. He’d done it to make it easier on Asami. The less time the police were there, the less time she had to think about it.

“There’s a hidden tunnel here on the estate,” Hiroshi continued, “It’s full of Equalist shit, and the police need it if they’re going to find the stragglers. So they’ll be here clearing that out, but they won’t linger anywhere. For your sake.”

“Couldn’t this have waited--.” Asami began as she stood, and Hiroshi could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“No,” He sighed, “If I waited…well I would have changed my mind. I need to do this, Asami.”

She nodded and embraced him, laying her head on his shoulder and sniffling. He wrapped both arms around her and took a deep breath before he began rubbing her back.

“It’s ok,” He promised, “I’ve already talked to Saikhan about it. They’re going to cut me some kind of deal for all of this…all the help I’ve given them. And you’ll still be able to visit me, there are worse things…”

He almost told that he could be dead instead, but he kept himself from it, squeezing her tightly. She didn’t need that image in her head.

“I love you, Asami.” He murmured when she didn’t speak, though her hands were balled up in his suitcoat, “I’m so proud of you. I’m sorry for all of this, and this too, on top of it. I’ve always been here, Asami. And I always will be.”

She nodded against his shoulder and he heard her sniff again, and it took her a long time to pull away, wiping her face on the back of her arm. He lifted one hand to cup her face, brushing the pad of his thumb across her cheek.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.” Asami replied softly.

Hiroshi smiled at her before looking at Korra. Korra sighed and took a step forward, wrapping her arms around him as well. He returned the embrace, patting Korra’s back with a sigh.

“Asami can take care of herself,” Hiroshi told her quietly, “But that doesn’t mean she should have to do it alone. I’m glad she has you, Korra. Take care of her.”

“I will,” Korra promised, “I’m going to miss you, old man.”

“You both better come see me soon,” Hiroshi chuckled before Korra pulled away, “I love both of you. Really.”

He started to say something else, but he heard Saikhan’s voice calling to him from the hallway and he sighed again.

“I should go. I’ll see if he’ll let me talk to the pair of you again before he takes me in. We shouldn’t be gone long.”

* * *

 

“Mr. Shin.” Tenzin looked at him with a slight frown, “I was hoping I could have a word with you.”

“Go for it,” Shady Shin told him, shrugging a little.

“I’ve just noticed,” Tenzin told him, “That in the past few weeks, you’ve really come into your own as a waterbender.”

“I’ve got a good teacher.” He replied, raising one eyebrow, “Ma’s something else. She’s…well, she got me through a lot.”

Tenzin nodded, still frowning, and Shady Shin shrugged again before continuing.

“I was messed up, for a long time. She’s helped me clear my head. It’s…unreal…the difference I can feel. I thought was a decent waterbender before, but comparing what I know now to what I knew six months ago…shit, a five year old could have beaten me in a fight. Ma’s the reason I’ve made any changes. She’s a great teacher.”

“You might be the first to think so,” Shady Shin was surprised to hear Tenzin chuckle, “Mother always thought Kya was too impatient to teach anyone anything. It was always a shame, with Kya being such a powerful waterbender. She could teach a lot of people, if she’d just take the time. I think mother was glad to see Kya trying to teach you something while she was here.”

Shady Shin caught himself smiling, and he laughed when Tenzin looked at him.

“I never considered myself to be someone who could be taught,” He admitted, “It’s different with her though. I guess it makes a difference when you’ve got someone who gives a shit about whether you live or die. I’ve never had anyone who cared about me like that before. So when she started telling me all these healing techniques…I don’t know…I _wanted_ to listen. It was important to her. It was the least I could do.”

“Well it seems you have quite the knack for healing.” Tenzin nodded.

 _Bloodbending too_. He kept his mouth shut, watching as Tenzin crossed his arms and sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Tenzin continued after a pause, “For any past dislike toward you on my part. I understand that you’ve been quite a help around here lately. I know Asami, especially, is grateful for your newfound healing capabilities as well as your skill with them. I’m…I guess what I’m trying to say is, thank you. I thought my sister was crazy at first, bringing you here. But I see I was wrong. You mean a lot to Kya, and I need to accept that. So I would like to formally let you know that you’re welcome here on the island any time.”

“Does that mean I get to call you Uncle Tenzin now?” Shady Shin joked, elbowing him.

“I would like it if you would refrain from doing so,” Tenzin huffed, “Please.”

“Well I guess that’s fair. Does that mean I get to stay here?”

“If you wish to do so…yes.”

“Thanks, Tenzin. I know you didn’t like me…but I appreciate it. You’re alright.”

“I suppose you are as well, Shin. I might even say you were _fine_. Though I have one thing to request of you.”

“Lay it on me.”

“When my family and the other airbenders return, would you _please_ try not to smoke as much on the island? Do it on the docks if you must, but honestly, it’s so bad for everyone’s health.”

“I’ll do my best,” He laughed in reply, “Promise.”

“Good.” Tenzin nodded, “Thank you.”

* * *

 

“Lin, will you answer your damn phone?!” Kya shouted at her from the other room, “It’s been ringing off and on for ten minutes!”

Lin grumbled and walked out of the bathroom, cracking her neck before rolling her shoulders. She was tired. It was late. She wanted to go to bed, not answer her damn cellphone.

She snatched her phone of the nightstand by her bed and bit back a growl when she saw Raiko was calling. _Just what I fucking need. What’s that son of a bitch want?_

“What?” Lin huffed, putting the phone against her ear.

“Nice to see you’re as cheery as ever,” Raiko responded dryly, “I need to talk to you, Beifong. I’ve been trying to call you for nearly fifteen minutes now.”

“Well then you better start talking fast, Raiko. I’m inclined to hang up.”

“It is my… _honor_ —.” She could hear the eye-roll in his voice, “To inform you that you’ve been granted a presidential pardon. Any and all crimes you may have committed are now, I suppose, forgotten.”

“ _Great_ ,” Lin rolled her eyes, “Who had to pay you to convince you to do that?”

“That’s not all.” Raiko huffed, “Effective as of tomorrow evening, you will be restored to your old position as chief of police.”

“Is that right?” Lin snorted. _He has to be fucking with me_.

“Unfortunately, yes. I’ve notified Saikhan and he is more than happy to stand down.”

_Of course he is. I stood down to get him there. He didn’t want it._

“So you’re serious.” Lin still didn’t believe him.

“I am. I expect you to be at my office by two-thirty tomorrow afternoon.”

_I can swing two-thirty. It’ll be interesting to see if this shit is true or not, anyway._

“I’ll be there.”

“Good. I’ll see you then, _Chief_ Beifong.”

Lin hung up the phone and frowned, tossing it onto the bed a moment later and walking out of the bedroom and into the living room where Kya was.

“So you’ll never guess what just happened.” Lin told her. _Something about this doesn’t sit right with me. I bet I know who’s behind this._

“Enlighten me,” Kya laughed, watching her.

“Raiko just called. I’ve been pardoned _and_ I get my job back.”

“That’s…” Kya trailed off for a moment and frowned, “Strange…I thought Raiko hated you.”

“Me too.” Lin agreed, “Someone had to talk him into this. And I’ll bet a hundred yuans, your _son_ had something to do with it. If he didn’t do it himself, he probably knows who did.”

“I guess we can call him and find out,” Kya shrugged, “Will you hand me my phone?”

“You really think he’ll tell you?” Lin raised one eyebrow before obeying.

“Of course he will. I’m his mother.”

* * *

 

“How’s sparky?” Kuvira asked, plopping down on the couch next to Korra.

“Not so great,” Korra sighed, shaking her head, “I can’t blame her though.”

“He told us not to get him a pardon,” Kuvira admitted, “He didn’t want one.”

“So you talked to Raiko?” Korra raised her eyebrow.

“Yeah. We talked to Raiko. Got Lin’s pardon, and he’s supposed to make her police chief again.”

“That’ll be good.” Kuvira watched Korra nod, “Love Saikhan to death, but he’s not as effective as Lin.”

“Not as _mean_ , either.” Kuvira laughed, “I think he’s better, in that way. But she has to be mean, keeps her focused.”

“Pfft,” Korra snorted, “You’re one to talk. You’re mean as hell when you’re anywhere but Zaofu. I bet the city guard loves you. You’re a push-over.”

“You trying to fight?” Kuvira smirked, “I’ll kick your ass right here, right now.”

Korra rolled her eyes and laughed, and Kuvira shoved her playfully.

“So how’d you scare Raiko this time? No explosives, I hope.”

“I made a knife out of my bracer and held it against his throat,” Kuvira shrugged, “I think he pissed himself, honestly.”

“Good.” Korra smirked, “He deserves that much.”

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, and it was Kuvira who spoke again to end it.

“What’re you going to do about Hiroshi?”

“Nothing I _can_ do.”’

“It sucks that he’s going to miss graduation,” Kuvira muttered, “I know that Asami wanted him to go. It would have been--.”

She stopped when she saw Korra’s eyes go wide before the grin crossed Korra’s features, and Kuvira knew instantly what had crossed her mind.

“Do you think--.” Korra began.

“Definitely.” Kuvira agreed immediately. “Want to go find Lin?”

“You read my mind, shithead,” Korra laughed, jumping to her feet, “Let’s go.”


	95. Chapter 95

Saturday, May 16th

“Korra?” Asami called over her shoulder, “We’re getting ready to leave! Mako’s family is already on the campus waiting for us!”

“We’re coming,” Korra grumbled from somewhere behind her, “Bataar and Opal are ready to go.”

“Yes,” Asami nodded, turning around, surprised to see that Korra and Kuvira were _not_ ready, “We’re going to be late.”

Korra and Kuvira exchanged a glance, and Asami noticed Kuvira shuffling on her feet almost as if she was nervous. _What’s going on?_

“Where are the keys to your dad’s car?” Korra asked, “Kuvira still needs to shower, you can go on ahead of us--.”

“Korra.”

“I’m serious, Asami,” They were both hiding something, and Asami narrowed her eyes. _They’re up to something_. “I’ll get dressed while she showers, then when she’s ready we can take your dad’s car and meet you there. We won’t be late, I promise.”

“What are you two up to?” Asami asked, arching her eyebrow, “You’re both nervous.”

They looked at each other again, and Kuvira’s eyebrows had shot up. She looked at Korra with wide eyes before saying ‘shower’, and nearly sprinting out of the room. _What on earth?_

“You’re hiding something, Korra.” Asami smirked, “You might as well spit it out. You’re both horrible at hiding things.”

“What?” Korra’s voice cracked, “No way, sunshine. We’re not hiding--.”

“If you don’t tell me…” Asami teased, “I’m going to have to assume you’re sleeping together.”

“What?!” Korra sounded like she’d been choked and Asami had to bite back a laugh, “Asami that’s disgusting, I would never--.”

“You’re damn right you would never!” Kuvira shouted from the hall, “Wait—DID YOU JUST SAY I WAS DISGUSTING?! ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?”

“Asami,” Korra whined, “See what you’ve left me with? You’ve poked the bear.”

Asami just laughed and shook her head, stepping over to kiss Korra on the cheek.

“Dad’s keys are hanging on the nail next to the front door,” Asami told her, “ _Please_ try not to be late? You’ll lose your seat if you are.”

“You got it, sunshine,” Korra promised, “We’ll be there on time. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

* * *

 

Hiroshi looked up from the newspaper the guard had brought him when he heard footsteps stop outside his cell. Lin was standing there in her police uniform, looking at him with the faintest of smiles. He noticed she had a bag in one hand, and he raised his eyebrow at her.

“Morning, Sato,” She grunted, “Hope you’re ready for a field trip.”

“Where am I going?” He asked as she unlocked the cell, “And what’s in the bag?”

“You’ll see. You have your daughter-in-law and her dumbass best friend to thank for this. They haven’t stopped pestering me since I was made chief again. They’re just lucky Raiko is more than happy to agree with anything I say now, thanks to Shin.”

“Well someone has to keep you busy,” Hiroshi chuckled, “At least they’re not breaking any laws, right?”

“Yet.” Lin huffed, “When the two of them are together, you never know. And Shin, spirits know what he’s doing.”

She wasn’t wrong, Hiroshi had always liked that Kuvira and Korra could both be steadfast yet unpredictable. _Keep them on their toes_.

Lin eventually led him to a small and secluded room, empty except for a chair in the corner.

“Here,” She told him, handing him the bag she’d been carrying, “Get changed. Knock on the door when you’re done.”

Hiroshi raised his eyebrow in question but she didn’t respond, merely turning on her heel and leaving him alone in the room. He frowned and sat the bag down on the chair and began rifling through its contents.

Neatly folded in the bag was one of his suits, and he took it out and laid it on the back of the chair, frowning to himself. A pair of shoes had even been packed, and once everything was out of the bag, he set to work getting dressed. It only took him a few minutes, and once he’d folded the prison uniform and left it in the seat, he went to knock on the door.

Lin opened it immediately, and he was surprised to see Korra and Kuvira standing next to her, both in police uniforms.

“Meet your security escorts,” Lin was smiling again, “I figure you’re safe among society as long as you’re with the avatar and a foreign police officer, right?”

“Escorts?” Hiroshi arched one eyebrow, happy to see that Kuvira and Korra were both grinning broadly.

“Yep.” Lin uncrossed her arms, motioning for him to step out of the room, “You’ve got a graduation to attend, Sato. These two parked your car outside. You’re going to be late if you don’t hustle.”

* * *

 

As soon as graduation was over, Asami and Mako made a beeline toward where their families had been sitting. Asami had been anxious before graduation had even started, worried that Korra and Kuvira wouldn’t make it. Mako had been a big help to her nerves. He’d insisted multiple times that they’d make it, and eventually she believed him. She had to trust them.

Mako saw his family with Bolin as they waded through the crowd together, and he waved at them. Asami could see Opal, in tears next to Bolin, a smile brightening her face as she waved at both of them. Bataar was lingering behind Opal, and Asami instinctively looked for Korra and Kuvira when she saw him.

Seeing Korra in a police uniform threw her off momentarily, but when she saw Hiroshi she found herself running. She collided into him, her face against his shoulder and the force of it sent him staggering back a few steps, but when he returned the embrace Asami was lifted off her feet.

Tears were already streaming down her face when he squeezed her, and all she could do was wipe her eyes on his suitcoat and take a deep breath.

“I’m so proud of you,” He murmured, stroking her hair, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” She managed to tell him before he set her back on her feet.

She held onto him for a few more seconds, and when she pulled away, she started laughing quietly.

“How did you—how did you get out?”

“These two,” He laughed, motioning at Korra and Kuvira, “They pestered Lin to death, apparently, until she agreed to let me out for the day.”

Asami nodded and sniffled slightly before stepping over to Korra and hugging her.

“I love you so much,” Asami told her, “Thank you. This means so much to me, Korra.”

“I know, sunshine. I love you too.”

Asami nodded and wiped her face, and when Korra let her go she reached out to Kuvira and chuckled hoarsely.

“Thank you, Kuvira.”

“No problem, sparky,’ Kuvira laughed, squeezing her tightly, “It’s the least we could do, ain’t that right, Korra?”

“Yep.” Korra agreed, “We love you.”

Asami hugged Hiroshi again when she was finished, her tears no doubt leaving a wet stain on his suitcoat. She didn’t care, and she was sure he didn’t either.

“I’m so glad you’re here, dad.”

“I am too,” He replied quietly, rubbing her shoulders, “The whole family’s here, when you think about it.”

Asami closed her eyes and smiled, squeezing him and nodding. He was right. Her family _was_ there with her. The thought of it made her immensely happy. _My family_.

* * *

 

_Korra was in Zaofu, or near it. She could see the domes of the city, spread out like flowers. She’d always liked that about Zaofu. It made the city different. She grinned to herself, and made up her mind to go see Su, or at least find the twins._

_‘I can get a power disc match out of one of them, that’d be nice. I might even be able to see Tenzin’s kids, if they’re still here. I’ve missed them.’_

_She took a few steps forward, eager to be inside the city, but she was stopped by the feeling of something tightly wrapping around her leg and dragging her to the ground._

_‘What the fuck?’_

_“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” She heard Kuvira’s voice, no more than a snarl from behind her, and Korra twisted so that she was on her back, trying to see._

_She saw Kuvira standing a few yards away from her, metal cable extending from her hip and wrapping around Korra’s leg._

_“Kuvira, let me go.”_

_“Why?” Kuvira snorted, her face contorted with anger, “So you can hurt everyone in the city? In my city? The avatar has done enough damage.”_

_“Kuvira, what are you talking about?” Korra asked, ripping the cables off her leg and pushing herself to her feet. “What’s gotten into you?”_

_“What’s gotten into me?!” Kuvira shouted, her eyebrows raising, “You’re the monster here, avatar.”_

_She said it with such malice that Korra took a step back instinctively, still trying to figure out what was wrong with her._

_“I’ve seen what you can do.” Kuvira continued, stepping closer, “All the people you’ve destroyed. I’m not going to let you into Zaofu. Not so long as I’m allowed to stop you. You’re nothing but a monster.”_

_“Kuvira,” Korra was still backing away, and she barely dodged a large boulder that Kuvira sent in her direction, “Kuvira stop! You’re my best friend, why are you doing this?”_

_“You’re not friend of mine, avatar. I should have never been foolish enough to trust you.”_

_Korra didn’t understand. She didn’t have time to. Kuvira went on the offensive immediately, ripping chunks of the earth out of the ground around her and flinging them at Korra as hard as she could. Korra dodged as many as she could manage, but that didn’t stop her from getting struck roughly in the chest by a large rock that sent her rolling backwards several yards._

_“All you’ve done…” Kuvira growled, grabbing Korra’s arm with a line of cable, “Is destroy everything. You’ve hurt everyone. And you have the nerve to still think of yourself as my best friend?”_

_The cable wouldn’t bend, no matter how hard Korra tried to focus on it. It wouldn’t budge. It was constricting, as it wrapped around her. Soon, she was completely bound, on her knees in front of Kuvira. She didn’t understand._

_“Kuvira, why are you doing this?”_

_“Someone needed to stop you.” Kuvira replied, her voice full of hatred, “They left the job to the only person who could. Asami wouldn’t. Couldn’t, even. Mako, Bolin…none of them could do it. Except me. We all see what you are, avatar. And it has to end. So it has to be me.”_

_“Kuvira, stop!” Korra shouted, trying to struggle free, “I haven’t done anything—Kuvira, I don’t understand--.”_

_“You don’t understand, because you can’t control that fucking avatar state of yours,” Kuvira growled, bending a sheet of metal off her arm and stepping so that she was immediately in front of Korra, “You can’t control it. The world doesn’t need an all-powerful being that can’t handle themselves. So I’m here to end it. It’s simple.”_

_Her voice was so cold that it sent a pain through Korra’s chest._

_‘This isn’t Kuvira.’_

_Kuvira held the sheet of metal in her hand, and Korra could see its razor sharp edge. She stared up at Kuvira, every fiber of her being begging Kuvira to recognize what she was doing._

_“You’re my best friend,” Korra pleaded, “Don’t do this, Kuvira. You know better than anyone that I can handle the avatar state, I have before. You, everyone else, you guys love me.”_

_“ Love you?” Kuvira roared with laughter, “How could any of us love you, knowing what you are? No, avatar. I hate you.”_

_“Kuvira…”_

_“And if I have to kill every avatar in the cycle after you, until I die, I’ll do it. To keep them from becoming you.”_

_Korra stared at Kuvira, at what was left of her best friend, now just a hate-filled shell, and she knew she wouldn’t get through to her._

_‘What have I done?’_

_Kuvira glared at her one last time before shaking her head, raising the metal up above her head and bringing it down quickly in a swinging motion toward Korra’s throat._

\--

Korra eyes jerked open, and sweat was rolling down her face as she took a deep breath. She was shaking. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, trying to calm herself down, praying that she wouldn’t wake Asami. When she finally felt like she could move, she gently slid out from under Asami and stepped out of the room. She needed to get out. She needed air. Her entire body felt like it was burning, and sweat was soaked into her clothes. She needed to be able to breathe.

She staggered down the hallway, her heart still racing, and when she got out of the building she sat down on the steps and put her face in her hands. The cool night air blew across her skin, but it didn’t help. _It was just a dream. I’m ok. It’s ok. What happened? What am I?_

She sat out there for a long time, able to see lights on in the dining hall. She didn’t want to look for company, but she wouldn’t mind having it. _I should have gotten Asami up._

She watched the light in window for a while, until she felt like she’d calmed down, but her hands were still shaking. Her attention faltered for a moment when the door slid open and Bataar came outside. When she saw him, she forced a smile, but she knew he knew her enough to see through it.

Sure enough, he looked worried as he shuffled over, and he stood in front of her for a moment.

“Can I sit?”

“Yeah,” Korra shrugged, “Can’t hurt, at this point.”

He sat down next to her, their knees touching, and he crossed his arms. She could see him looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

“I know you’re not,” He said, almost timid, “But do you want me to ask if you’re ok?”

Korra sighed and shook her head, wrapping her arms around her knees.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, quieter, “I know sometimes when Kuvira is upset that even if she’s not ok, she’ll still talk…it helps. And you two are a lot alike, so…”

“It was just a nightmare,” Korra admitted. She felt stupid for it, really. She knew none of those things were true. _They’re not, right?_

“Well,” Bataar sighed, trying again, “Do you want me to make you some tea? Or do you want me to--.”

Korra closed her eyes, leaning her head against her shoulder and taking a deep breath. She felt him shift and put his arms around her, and he propped his chin on top of her head.

“Ok.” Was all he said, and she let his voice rumble against her eardrum.

He started rubbing her back after a few seconds, and it helped. She kept her eyes closed, trying to focus so that her breathing matched his. If there was one thing she could count on, it was that Bataar was always the calm one. She didn’t need to talk, not to him. She didn’t want to have to explain anything more than necessary. But physically, knowing someone was there with her, helped tremendously.

“Just avatar stuff,” She told him finally, clearing her throat.

“Ok.” He repeated, squeezing her. She knew he wouldn’t ask, and was going to wait until she was ready to tell her. _He’s a lot like Asami._

 _I’ll have to thank him, eventually._ Korra knew he wouldn’t understand how much this actually helped calm her. _Or maybe he does_. Either way, he started humming after a few minutes, and it soothed her even further. The nightmare still lingered in the back of her mind, more importantly all the things Kuvira had said. _She’s right_. _I am a monster._

 Eventually she sat up, and when she did Bataar lowered his arms from around her and smiled.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t—It’s ok, Korra.” He told her.

“What were you guys doing in the dining room?”

“Opal and Kuvira are playing cards,” He explained, “I was with them, since Bolin and Mako are spending time with their family, but I kind of got tired. I was actually going to bed.”

“I’ll let you go, then,” Korra forced a chuckle and shook her head, “I’ll be ok. Really.”

He didn’t seem to believe her and he hesitated, but eventually he nodded and patted her shoulder one last time before he stood.

“If you want to talk, just come wake me up. I know sometimes that helps.”

“I will,” Korra nodded, “Night.”

* * *

 

Asami woke up to Naga whining, and she found the dog’s nose wedged under her arm, nudging her rather forcefully. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her face tiredly.

“Ok, Naga, down,” Asami yawned, pushing her hair out of her face, “Korra?”

She didn’t expect a response, especially if Korra was still asleep. So she reached next to her, only to find the bed empty. _Oh. That must be what Naga wants. Where is she?_

Asami stood up and stretched, putting her robe on before she stepped out into the hallway. She knew Korra would be in the courtyard, or on the beach. She didn’t expect her to go far.

When she found Korra sitting on the steps, she wordlessly moved to sit beside her. Korra sighed when she sat down, and Asami knew Korra would tell her when she was ready.

“Just had a nightmare,” Korra muttered, not making Asami wait long, “Nothing important.”

“Clearly it was,” Asami replied softly, “Naga woke me up.”

Korra sighed again, and unwrapped her arms from around her knees, only to open her hands and look down at her palms.

“I just…I don’t know how my parents…how _you_ can stand to look at me sometimes…” Korra explained, looking away from her, “It’s kind of silly. I know you love me…but Asami, I’ve done so much…I’ve hurt so many people. Bad or not, their blood is still on my hands. The _avatar_ ’ _s_ hands. I’m another bloody, violent avatar. A monster. I don’t even recognize myself sometimes…”

Asami sighed, reaching over and taking both of Korra’s hands in her own. She waited until Korra looked at her, and she smiled.

“Do you know what I see, Korra?” Asami asked gently, “Right here, right now. Do you know what I see?”

Korra shook her head, and Asami knew she was likely on the verge of tears.

“I see Korra. The person I fell in love with. The person I married. Korra, who picked glass out of my hands and said sorry under her breath each time I flinched because she couldn’t stand the thought of hurting me. I see _you_ , laying awake trying to comfort me when dad had his heart attack, knowing you were worried too even though you had every reason in the world to hate him. I see you staying awake all night, multiple nights in a row, just to make sure Tenzin’s children felt safe and protected.”

She watched a tear roll down Korra’s cheek, and she lifted her hand up to brush it away with her thumb before she continued.

“I remember holding you in the hospital the night Toza died. You were so upset, because you thought you had _failed_. You tried to save him, and when you couldn’t, the grief and guilt of what you had done to Mako and Bolin—I saw that nearly overwhelm you. I saw how angry and afraid you were when Kuvira got shot and you thought you were going to lose your best friend. I’ve seen you put countless people’s needs in front of your own, Korra, no matter what that cost you in the process.”

Korra wiped her nose on the back of her arm, and a moment later Asami took Korra’s face in her hands, putting their foreheads together.

“A monster wouldn’t do that, Korra. They wouldn’t _feel_ anything like that. Whatever you’ve done, it hasn’t changed who you are.”

“I know,” Korra admitted, her voice trembling as she tried to hold back her tears, “I just wish I could stop thinking about it. I wish I could go to sleep at night without thinking about all the hurt I’ve caused. The avatar is supposed to be _good_. And it scares me, because I have so many fears about the people I love being hurt because of it…and it just…overwhelms me sometimes....The thought of it—I just want to be a good avatar. I don’t want to have to sacrifice being a good person too.”

Asami sighed and reached out, pulling Korra into her arms. Once Korra’s head was resting against her chest Korra began to weep, and Asami squeezed her tightly before she began rubbing her back. She knew Korra was hurting, and knew why. All she could do was be there.

“I think I understand the guilt,” Asami murmured, rubbing her hand between Korra’s shoulder blades as Korra held onto her, “I shot an Equalist for no reason outside of my anger. I wish I hadn’t. But the Lieutenant had said so much to me…telling me what he was going to do to you, to Kuvira and dad—I felt so full of hate, that killing that guy was all I wanted to do when I saw him. And I shouldn’t have. But I can’t take it back. You’re _trying_ , Korra.”

“You had reason, Asami,” Korra manage to choke out, her voice weak, “Look at what they did to you…You shot one Equalist who was coming after you, and might have killed you. But I’ve…I’m not what the avatar is supposed to be.”

“It’s not what you are, Korra,” Asami soothed, “You didn’t _want_ to kill anyone. You’re not like dad, like how he was…he was killing for hatred’s sake. I’m glad he saw what he was doing and stopped, but you…you never wanted to. You feel sorry for all of it. Every single bit of it weighs on you to the point where you can’t stand it. That means you still care, Korra.”

Korra nodded against her chest, pulling her closer before taking a deep shaky breath.

“I just…I don’t ever want to turn into a monster, Asami. Please don’t let me.”

“You’re not a monster, Korra.” Asami repeated, her voice soft but firm, “And you never will be. You care too much.”

“What if you’re the only one who sees that?”

“I’m not,” Asami promised, “There are plenty of others, Korra. I love you.”

“I love you too, Asami.”

Asami held her for a few more minutes, letting Korra calm down. She knew she needed it. It took a while, but eventually Korra sighed and sat up, smiling at Asami.

“Thank you.”

Asami nodded, leaning over to press a kiss to Korra’s forehead. When she pulled away, she saw a light on in the dining room, and she stood up, pulling Korra along with her.

“Come on.”

Korra followed obediently, letting Asami pull her into the dining room. Kuvira and Opal were sitting at one of the tables playing cards, and Asami silently went in with Korra and sat at the end of the table to watch them.

“You look rough,” Kuvira muttered, not looking up from the cards on the table.

“Nightmare,” Korra grunted, “I wasn’t…in a good place.”

Asami squeezed Korra’s hand and sighed, looking at Kuvira and Opal.

“Korra just needed to know somebody still loves her, knowing the difference between what she is and what she’s not. She’s feeling…”

“Guilty,” Korra finished, clearing her throat before sighing, “Afraid, you name it. I’ve killed too many people… I feel like a monster. Kuvira, I know you understand, but--.”

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?” Opal asked quietly.

Korra tensed, but she nodded, swallowing hard as Asami brushed her thumb across the back of Korra’s palm.

“After everything that’s happened,” Korra explained, “Tearing down the airships when they were attacking the island…I…I thought you might be afraid of me…”

Opal moved immediately, climbing across the top of the table and sitting on the edge of it in front of Korra. She reached out and took Korra’s face in her hands, staring at her.

“Korra…why would I be afraid of you?”

“Because… _I’m_ afraid of me, Opal.”

Opal’s eyes widened slightly, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Korra and sighed as she began to cry.

“Korra…” Opal sniffled, “You shouldn’t be afraid of yourself… _You_ , and Kuvira…both of you make me feel safe. I’m sure Asami feels the same way. You’re protectors, not murderers. I would never—I _will never_ be afraid of you, Korra. I love you.”

“Kuvira is different,” Korra muttered, and Asami saw that Kuvira was watching silently, her expression soft, “This isn’t just me—it’s the avatar—everyone always expects the avatar to end up--.”

“What about Asami?” Opal interrupted, wiping her eyes, “Is Asami supposed to be afraid of you? What about Kuvira? The _avatar_ isn’t a murderer, or a monster. Neither is Korra.”

“I’m just afraid of losing myself,” Korra admitted finally, “When I’m forced into the avatar state…that’s not me. I can’t control it when it’s forced. I can handle it when I enter it myself…but what happens if I get stuck in it again? What if I hurt one of you?”

“I remember the first time I saw the avatar state,” Kuvira spoke up, sighing before she pushed herself up to her feet and came around the table, “I didn’t think it was scary. Actually in hindsight I think it’s pretty cool. You were helping people with it…you were saving lives, not taking them.”

“But when I got shot and couldn’t come out of it,” Korra wiped her eyes and shook her head, “I know that scared all of you. And when I was tearing the airships apart, that wasn’t me…I have no memory of doing that other than what I’ve been told.”

“We’re not afraid of the avatar state itself,” Asami told her gently, squeezing her hand again, “We’re afraid of losing you to it.”

“That’s the problem,” Asami heard Korra swallow hard, “That’s one of my biggest fears. If that ever happens—if I get stuck in the avatar state—you guys…you have to. It’ll end the cycle…but don’t let me hurt anyone. Please. Whatever it takes.”

Asami and Opal both sighed, but Korra set her jaw.

“I’m serious.”

“Alright.” Kuvira nodded firmly.

Korra turned to her, and Asami saw Kuvira’s mouth was pressed into a hard line, her jaw tight.

“I’m not kidding, Kuvira. If it happens…bring me down. Don’t let me become something I’m not.”

Kuvira shook her head a little and sighed, glancing at Opal and Asami.

“I know you’re serious, Korra. If it ever comes down to that…I’ll do it. I’ll find a way to restrain you first, and have someone try to bring you out of it. But after so long…well, I’ll do it.”

Asami heard Korra let out a sigh of relief, and a moment later Korra had put her arms around Kuvira.

“Thank you. I don’t want you to…but shit happens. We have to be prepared…I just…I need a failsafe. Just in case. I love you guys. All three of you. That’s why it was the three of you in the spirit world with me. I don’t…I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

“We love you too, Korra,” Kuvira sighed, reaching to pull Opal and Asami into the hug, “It’ll be alright. Whatever you go through, we’re going through it with you.”

“You’re damn right we are,” Opal chuckled, “You’re married to one of us. Me and Kuvira are the baggage.”

That got Korra to laugh, and Asami was relieved to hear it. _She’s too hard on herself_. Asami was glad the three of them were there to help Korra, even if she couldn’t know how much help they’d really given. But when the four of them broke apart, Korra looked happy, and that was what mattered.

“Do you want to play cards with us a while?” Opal offered, “We weren’t planning on going to bed until a while later.”

“I’d like that,” Korra nodded once, “Asami?”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more. The next chapter is going to have the biggest time skip of the fic, but even so it's only going forward maybe a week-two weeks.


	96. Chapter 96

Saturday, May 23rd

Asami wasn’t surprised that Tenzin was the first one off the airship. She and Korra weren’t far behind him, and she was able to see Ikki flying toward them on a glider as they came down the ramp.

“Daddy!” Ikki yelled, dropping her glider mid-flight and landing in Tenzin’s arms.

Meelo and Jinora weren’t far behind, and soon Tenzin had all three of his eldest children in his arms. Korra stepped past them with a chuckle, and Asami smiled as she saw tears streaking down Tenzin’s cheeks. _I can’t even imagine how worried he’s been while they’ve been gone_.

She could see Pema coming down the slope behind them with Rohan on her hip, and Bataar Sr. and Su were walking with her. Bataar Jr. and Opal jogged past her and Korra a moment later, heading over to their parents and hugging them. She glanced at Kuvira, who was pointedly looking at her feet. _Why isn’t she going over? Is something wrong?_

Bataar Sr. was watching Kuvira as he released Junior, and when Junior started speaking to Su, Bataar Sr. stepped around him and made his way over to Kuvira. He tilted her chin up gently with his hand, and he raised his eyebrow silently at her. Kuvira’s only response was to shake her head, and within a moment, Bataar Sr. wrapped his arms around her. When Kuvira’s shoulders began shaking Asami cast a glance at Korra, who only shrugged.

“Have you been eating?” Asami noticed Pema had come closer to her and Korra, and she sat Rohan down on the ground, her eyes trained on Korra.

“I have,” Korra smiled with a nod as Rohan began trying to climb her legs.

“Sleeping?”

“Not so much,” Korra shrugged, “I’m fine, Pema. Really.”

Pema sighed and shook her head, lifting one hand up to feel the ends of Korra’s hair.

“I like the haircut,” Pema told her, “It suits you.”

Her hand traveled slightly lower, stopping at the scar on Korra’s neck. She made a ‘tck’ sound in her throat before leaning up to kiss Korra’s forehead.

“I’ve missed you, Pema.” Korra laughed before hugging her, “One more person to fret over me.”

“You’re damn right,” Pema chuckled before glancing at Asami, “And you, Asami. How are you?”

“I’m doing fine,” Asami smiled, “Are you ready to go home?”

“I think we’re all ready for that,” Pema laughed, “Su made it for the first month, but I think after that she’s been ready for us to go.”

“Pema!” Su scolded, “I told you that you were welcome to stay here as long as you needed!”

“You did,” Pema nodded, her voice soothing, “But I know we’ve been starting to wear out our welcome.”

Su didn’t object any further, but she did come over to hug Pema, smiling as she did so.

“We love you. All of you,” Su told her, “And if you ever need somewhere to stay again, Zaofu is open to you.”

“I know,” Pema replied, lifting her arm up to embrace Su in return, “Thank you, Su. For everything.”

“I’m not the one you need to thank,” Su laughed, “If I remember correctly Korra and Kuvira were involved, and Asami, and a one-legged triad boss, Water Tribe chieftains…It would have been fun if it was a party.”

They all laughed and Korra rolled her eyes, patting Su’s shoulder before stepping past her and toward the city.

“So are we going to load this airship or what?” Korra asked, grinning broadly, “We have airbenders that need to go home.”

* * *

 

Kuvira sighed as she walked toward Su’s office. By this point, Su knew everything she’d done in Republic City, and while Kuvira hadn’t expected Lin to punish her, or care for that matter, she did expect some kind of retribution from Su over it all. Kuvira didn’t really know what she expected if she was honest, and she ran over a hundred scenarios in her mind as she lifted her hand to knock on the door to Su’s office. When she heard Su call for her to come in she sighed once more before reaching for the doorknob.

Su was sitting on the edge of her desk, and Bataar Sr. was sitting in an armchair nearby reading. Kuvira shuffled over, taking a deep breath before she straightened her shoulders and folded her arms behind her back. An apology didn’t matter, she’d already let Su know how upset she’d been. Now she just had to wait.

“Are you glad to be home?” Su smiled tiredly at her.

“More than anything,” Kuvira let out a chuckle, “I’ll leave Republic City to Korra. Zaofu is much…calmer.”

“The whole city has missed you,” Su nodded, “Things have been as calm as ever, but without our favorite guard captain--.”

“Su…” Kuvira sighed, shaking her head, “I can’t. After everything I’ve done in Republic City, the people I’ve killed? I have no right to be a captain of anything.”

Su slid off the desk, stepping over to Kuvira and putting her hand on Kuvira’s shoulder.

“Listen to me.” Su told her firmly, and Kuvira nodded after glancing at Bataar Sr., who had stood, “Zaofu is a city full of people who have been given second chances. Myself included. I don’t see that you’ve done anything extraordinarily heinous that has to be excluded from that.”

_But I’ve killed people._

“Whatever you’ve done,” Bataar added, stepping closer, “Do you regret it?”

“Yes,” Kuvira nodded immediately, “More than anything.”

“Well,” He continued, “Do you ever plan on doing it again?”

“No.”

“Then I don’t see a problem, do you, Su?”

“I don’t,” Su shook her head, beaming, “You’ve always put the needs of Zaofu above your own. I know you won’t let us down. You never have.”

“We’re proud of you, Kuvira,” Bataar nodded along with Su, a grin spreading across his face, “We love you, and we just want you to be happy.”

Kuvira felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she nodded, lifting one hand up to wipe her eyes. Su’s hand left her shoulder, and she closed her eyes as Bataar Sr. hugged her. She was so relieved to finally be home, so overwhelmingly happy. They’d all been through so much, she never thought she’d be there again. But more importantly, to her, Su and Bataar Sr. didn’t see her as a failure. They didn’t hate her.

She patted Bataar’s back after a moment and took a step back when she heard Su coming back. Kuvira opened her eyes after taking a deep, steadying breath, and saw Su standing there with her guard helmet in her hands.

“Welcome back, Captain.” Su smiled, “We’ve all missed you, Kuvira.”

“I’ve missed you all so much,” Kuvira nodded, her voice cracking, “Thank you.”

* * *

 

“So what’s next?” Bataar Jr. grinned, looking around the table.

“Next?” Kuvira snorted, “I’m going to be sleeping for the next three days, what’re you talking about next for?”

“Not you, love,” Bataar chuckled, and Korra raised her eyebrow, “I meant for Korra and Asami.”

 _Three days of sleep sounds nice to me_.

“We’re actually going to the Southern Water Tribe,” Korra heard Asami explain, “Korra wanted me to go with her weeks ago but dad had his heart attack so that got…postponed. But as soon as we get the airbenders settled back in the city, we’re taking the next boat down.”

“So we’ll be here at home, and you’ll be in the frozen tundra,” Kuvira smirked, “Well, sparky, I hope you’ve got a good winter coat.”

“I won’t let her freeze!” Korra objected, puffing out her chest. “Have a little faith in me, shithead.”

Korra grinned despite herself when Kuvira arched one eyebrow, and she saw Asami roll her eyes.

“All I’m saying,” Kuvira shrugged with a laugh, “Is that she’s got Fire Nation blood in her. The chances of her actually freezing are _very_ high.”

“Kuvira!” Korra huffed, “I’ll take your ass down there _without_ a coat and see how you like it!”

“No chance. I’m not leaving Zaofu for a _long_ time. Unless someone dies or gets married, I’m staying put.”

Korra found herself pouting, if only to tease her.

“So you mean you’re not going to come and visit me and Asami?”

“Nope.” Kuvira shook her head, “But when Asami builds Future Industries’ next office here, you guys can visit all you want. Hell you can even live with us for all I care, but I’m not going back to Republic City.”

“Did you really hate it that bad?” Asami chuckled.

“You two made it…tolerable.” Kuvira replied, “So did Shady Shin. Don’t tell him I said that. But, you guys can keep it. I’ll stay here.”

“So when are we going to see you again?” Bataar asked.

“June, probably,” Asami shrugged, “I’ll be here a lot while the new office is being built, and then we’ll definitely be here in July for your wedding if you’re still doing it then.”

“Yeah we’re not going to miss the wedding,” Korra laughed, “I _refuse_ to miss that. I’ll walk to Zaofu if I have to.”

“You know,” Bataar said, raising his eyebrows, “You and Asami should have another ceremony, in Republic City. So that everyone who missed your actual wedding could be there. It’d be nice.”

“Is that your way of saying we need to have another wedding?” Korra grinned. _It is a good idea, I have to admit that._

“Yes,” Bataar nodded, “I’ll even talk Kuvira into going back to Republic City for that.”

“That and that only,” Kuvira laughed.

“Deal,” Asami grinned, “But you guys have to get married first.”

“Yeah,” Korra snorted, “It wouldn’t look good if we got married _twice_ before you.”

* * *

 

Asami felt kind of sad, if she admitted it, that they were leaving Zaofu without Bataar and Kuvira. They’d spent so much time together in the past weeks that Asami honestly didn’t know what she was going to do without them when they got back to the city.

Once the airbenders were loaded into the airship, Kuvira and Bataar had walked down to the field with Korra and Asami both, planning on saying their final goodbyes there. Asami knew she would see them again, without a doubt, but it still pained her to be leaving them.

“I love you,” Kuvira murmured as she and Korra embraced each other tightly.

“I love you too,” Korra replied, “Don’t miss me too bad.”

“Too late,” Kuvira chuckled, “Be good.”

“No chance.” Korra grinned defiantly.

The hug broke off, sort of, a moment later. Korra and Kuvira were still holding each other at arm’s length, looking at each other and smiling.

“I’m going to miss you, shithead.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

“I love you.” Korra repeated firmly.

“I love you too.”

Asami watched as Korra wiped a tear from her eye, and Kuvira moved from Korra to Asami, lifting her off her feet when she embraced her.

“Be good, sparky.”

“You too, Kuvira,” Asami laughed, squeezing Kuvira’s shoulders tightly.

“Don’t let Korra freeze you to death in the South Pole.”

“I won’t,” Asami promised as Korra offered some kind of protest, “I love you, Kuvira.”

“I love you too, Asami.”

Bataar was crying when he pulled Asami in for a hug a moment later, and Asami heard him sniffle slightly as he rested his chin on top of her head.

“It’s ok,” She assured him, rubbing his shoulders, “We’ll see you in a couple of weeks.”

“Can we _leave?_ ” Meelo whined from the airship’s ramp, “I want to see the sky bison!”

“In a second, Meelo!” Korra called to him over her shoulder before Bataar hugged her, “I guess we better go.”

“We’ll let you guys know when we get there,” Asami told the pair of them.

“Good,” Kuvira grinned, “We didn’t want to worry.”

“You?” Korra snorted, “You worry about us? It’s a miracle.”

“Shut up. When you get there, tell that old son of a bitch Shady Shin that I better hear from him.”

“He’ll say you sound like Lin,” Asami teased.

“I have spent _way_ too much time with her lately,” Kuvira shrugged, “But we better let you go. See you in a couple weeks?”

“You got it,” Asami nodded, climbing onto the ramp where Meelo was waiting, “We love you guys.”

“We love you too,” Bataar smiled as Korra entered the airship, “See you soon.”

* * *

 

Sunday, May 24th

“You two are up early,” Korra heard Tenzin speak up from the kitchen table as she walked in with Asami.

“Yeah,” Korra laughed, “We’re ready to go.”

“I don’t blame you,” Tenzin smiled, and Korra knew he’d spent the bulk of the evening before playing with his children. _He’s happy_. “I’m sure mother will be happy to see both of you again.”

“We’ll tell her hi for you,” Asami nodded, “I’m sure she’s missing you already.”

“Knowing mother, yes,” Tenzin shook his head, “Are you looking for breakfast?”

“That was the plan,” Korra chuckled, “I’m starving.”

“You always are. Does Asami have a warm coat?”

“What _is_ it with you people thinking I’m going to let her freeze?!” Korra huffed, “You, Kuvira, Su even, Shady Shin…I’m not brain-dead. Asami has a coat!”

Tenzin shook with laughter, and he held his hands up defensively, showing Korra he didn’t mean it.

“In my defense,” He managed to cough out between his laughter, “You don’t seem to know what cold _is_. So it’s a fair assumption that you might think Asami can handle below-zero temperatures.”

“You have to give him that one,” Asami chuckled.

“ _Fine_ ,” Korra rolled her eyes, “Is Pema awake? We wanted to tell her goodbye.”

“She’s not. She and the children will all probably be asleep for a while yet. I’ll tell her for you, if you want.”

“Would you?” Korra asked, “Please?”

“Of course.”

Asami’s phone buzzed a moment later, and she pulled it out of her pocket, drawing Korra’s attention.

“That was the alarm I set,” Asami told her, “We’re going to be late.”

Korra nodded, clicking her tongue at Naga to follow her.

“Love you, Tenzin!” Korra grinned, “We’ll see you when we get back, we’ve got a boat to catch!”

Tenzin chuckled out a reply, but Korra barely heard him as she grabbed Asami by the hand and led her out of the kitchen and outside. The ferry to the main docks would take a few minutes, and they couldn’t waste any more time or the boat would leave them.

They could see the ship from the Southern Water Tribe as the ferry crossed the bay, and Korra tightened her grip on Asami’s hand only slightly. She’d been nervous about the prospect of Asami going to the South Pole with her from the beginning, originally unsure of whether Tonraq would like her or not. But now Korra knew her parents adored Asami, even though they were still a little disappointed about the wedding they’d missed. She didn’t know how the visit would go, but Korra was looking forward to it, as long as Asami was with her.

They jogged off the ferry when it stopped, making their way to where the Southern Water Tribe’s ship was docked. There were deckhands loading a few boxes of cargo, and Korra knew they’d be leaving in a few minutes. She stopped on the dock, looking at the ship, and she felt Asami squeeze her hand.

“You nervous?” Asami asked, causing Korra to look at her.

“Kind of.” Korra admitted sheepishly.

“Me too,” Asami smiled before leaning over to kiss her, “I love you.”

“I love you too, sunshine. More than anything.”

She took a deep breath and looked over at the ramp leading onto the ship before she laced her fingers through Asami’s.

“You ready?” Korra asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Asami nodded, “Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, it's over. A huge thank you to everyone who has supported this fic. It's meant a lot to me. I don't have enough words to say how thankful I am for all the support I've received when it comes to HtLWaG. It's been incredible. I love all of you, and I'm glad you've been on this ride with me. But I guess, even with the end here, it isn't over. I'm going to be taking a break for a couple of weeks working on some other projects, but as far as HtLWaG is concerned, keep your eyes peeled. I'm going to be posting a series of one-shots under the title "The Road Along the Way", and these one-shots are going to bridge the gap between HtLWaG and the sequel that will, eventually come. Thank you. All of you. This has meant so much to me.


End file.
